Der Auserwählte
by Can Tho
Summary: Beginnt kurz vor den Ereignissen auf Hoth. Darth Vader gewinnt einen Freund und findet erst seinen Sohn, dann seine Tochter... AU, einige Kapitel mit leichtem Slash, deshalb M. Reviews erwünscht! WIP. - Star Wars gehört mir nicht, ich spiele nur damit.
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1**

„Lord Vader."

„Ja, Captain?"

Captain Firmus Piett sah im Wortsinn auf zu dem Mann, der sein oberster kommandierender Offizier war – und den er rückhaltlos bewunderte. Sicher, Vaders Methoden waren… im besten Fall unkonventionell, eher brutal, doch unterm Strich verzeichneten seine Mannschaften weniger Verluste als die anderer Kommandeure… was seinem Drill, aber auch der Loyalität und Bewunderung seiner Leute zu verdanken war. Man fürchtete ihn, aber man respektierte ihn auch, und die Besatzung seines Flaggschiffs war IHM treu, nicht dem Imperator. Ein offenes Geheimnis. Er war ein genialer Taktiker, furchtlos und stets an der Spitze seiner Leute – etwas, das nicht viele andere Kommandeure von sich behaupten konnten. Gegenüber Leuten wie Piett, die ihre Ergebenheit und ihre Qualitäten bewiesen hatten, war er überraschend geduldig und offen, und er schätzte Mut und Eigeninitiative ebenso wie Selbstvertrauen, solang es nicht ausuferte. Dennoch war stete Vorsicht angebracht – und eine gewisse Sorgfalt in Wortwahl und Verhalten.

„Der Bericht der Scouts, Mylord. Man hat eine kleine Rebellenbasis ausgemacht – wohl eher eine Vorhut. Die Stadt selbst ist überwiegend von Zivilisten bevölkert – wir haben mit etwa fünfzig bis hundert Bewaffneten zu rechnen, leichte bis mittlere Bewaffnung, vermutlich nahezu ungeübt." Piett schielte, während er sprach, in die Richtung seines Vorgesetzten, Admiral Ozzels, um seine Mimik zu beobachten. Ozzel schien immer… eifersüchtig darauf zu sein, daß meist Piett von Vader mit einer Aufgabe betraut wurde. Selten er selbst, noch seltener ein anderer Offizier. Piett war das zwar nicht unwillkommen, aber er fürchtete Vergeltungsmaßnahmen seitens Ozzel… auch wenn dieser sich noch zurückhielt, da er sich offensichtlich nicht ganz im Klaren über das Verhältnis zwischen Vader und Piett war.

„Ausgezeichnet."

Der Admiral im Hintergrund schnaubte und wandte sich ab. Piett unterdrückte ein Grinsen und konzentrierte sich wieder gänzlich auf den schwarzen Lord, dem das Zwischenspiel nicht entgangen war, aber darüber schwieg.

„Das Gelände ist weitgehend eben, bewaldet, wenige Felder. Einige Farmtiere, nichts Großes. General Veers empfiehlt den Einsatz von AT-ST und Infanterie."

„Gut. Lassen Sie mein Shuttle bereitmachen."

Piett runzelte die Stirn. „Es IST bereit, Mylord. Aber da ist noch etwas. Die Späher berichten von einem sonderbaren „Haustier", einer Art kleinen Echse."

„Befürchten Sie, unsere Sturmtruppen könnten von einem Haustier gebissen werden, Piett?" Die durch den Vocoder veränderte Stimme war eindeutig spöttisch.

„Nein, Mylord. Aber mir erscheint es sonderbar. Ein Gefühl… die Berichte sagen, die Tiere würden versteckt gehalten. Warum sollte man ein kaum halbmetergroßes Tier verborgen halten, Mylord?"

„Wir werden es herausfinden, Captain." Vaders Stimme war ruhig – oder eher beruhigend. Sie teilte Piett, der ihn mittlerweile gut kannte, verschiedenes mit, unter anderem, daß Vader seine Besorgnis und sein schieres _Gefühl_ nicht nur zur Kenntnis, sondern durchaus ernst nahm. Und es honorierte. Piett fühlte, wie eine warme Welle der Freude und des Stolzes ihn sanft überlief. „Sagen Sie General Veers, ich treffe ihn am Sammelpunkt."

Der Stolz wich erneut Sorge, und Pietts resigniertes „Ja, Mylord" verhallte ungehört unter den knallenden Absätzen des dunklen Lord der Sith, der mit wehendem Mantel bereits auf dem Weg zu seinem Shuttle war.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Während Vader höchstselbst den Pilotensitz seines Shuttles einnahm und parallel dazu die Truppentransporter starteten, wandte Piett sich wieder dem Computer zu. Er hatte sofort nach Erhalt und Studium der Berichte eine Suche gestartet, die immer noch nicht beendet war. _EXECUTORs_ Datenbank war größer als jede, die jemals auf einem Sternkreuzer gehostet worden war, und reichte beinahe an die Zentraldatenbank von Coruscant heran. Immer noch liefen Bilder und Daten in rasender Schnelligkeit über den Schirm, zu schnell für jedes humanoide Auge, beinahe reine Schlieren von Farbe und Form.

„Verdammt…" murmelte Piett mehr bei sich. „Ich habe ein schlechtes Gefühl bei diesen Viechern."

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Wenig später brachte General Veers unten auf dem Planeten seine Truppen in Stellung und erläuterte seinem Vorgesetzten den Einsatzplan. Nach einem knappen Nicken Lord Vaders befahl er den Angriff.

Seine Truppen schwärmten aus und umrundeten das Dorf, um von vier strategischen Positionen aus gleichzeitig anzugreifen. Vader schloß sich einer der Truppen an – derjenigen, die ins Herz der Siedlung vorstoßen würden – während Veers im Basislager mit den Reservetruppen verblieb.

Er ging in Gedanken nochmals den Schlachtplan durch, hakte alle Eventualitäten ab. Ja… aufgrund der von den Scouts ermittelten Gegebenheiten sollte alles perfekt laufen. Und auch unvorhergesehene unliebsame Überraschungen waren aus alten Erfahrungswerten einkalkuliert und abgedeckt. Maximilian Veers war kein Mann, der sich mit Halbheiten abgab oder Leben und Gesundheit seiner Leute riskierte – schon gar nicht, wenn Vader dabei war. Sein Blick glitt prüfend über seine restlichen Truppen, dann über die Bildschirme der mobilen Kommandostation, die seine Leute aufgebaut hatten und den Blickwinkel aus der Helmkamera der Offiziere und Geher zeigten, dann nickte er befriedigt. Alles, wie es sein sollte…

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Auf der Brücke stoppte der Computer den Durchlauf und meldete „Übereinstimmung gefunden." Piett beugte sich vor und begann zu lesen.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Vader marschierte an der Spitze seines Zuges in die Stadt – schlicht und ergreifend. Die Truppen hinter ihm waren nicht in Marschformation, sondern verteilten sich in die Häuser am Weg. Zivilisten wurden herausgetrieben, Bewaffnete gnadenlos niedergeschossen. Bald waren aus einigen Richtungen Feuergefechte zu hören, auch von weiter weg, wo die anderen Stoßtrupps in die Stadt eindrangen.

Vader kümmerte das nicht. Er behielt seine Umgebung sehr genau im Visier, nicht nur über die äußeren Augen, sondern auch mit seinen Machtsinnen. Etwas war… sonderbar. Anders. Wie… Löcher in einem Gewebe. Aber dann wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit von einem halben Dutzend Aufständischer abgelenkt, die sich selbstmörderisch auf ihn stürzten, und mit dem Aufblitzen seiner roten Klinge wanderte das sonderbare Gefühl in den Hintergrund seines Denkens.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

„Max! Hol ihn da raus! Sofort!"

Veers runzelte überrascht die Stirn, als er sich der Direktverbindung mit der _EXECUTOR_ zuwandte. Piett war normalerweise niemand, der sich leicht aufregte… und nun überschlug sich seine Stimme fast, auch wenn er versuchte, leise zu sprechen, um nicht unnötig Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken – ganz besonders nicht die von Ozzel, der einen solchen Ruf sofort unterbunden hätte, aus reiner Boshaftigkeit. Die beiden Männer waren Freunde, beinahe so lang schon wie sie auf diesem Schiff dienten. Zwischen ihnen gab es keine Rivalität – sie arbeiteten zusammen statt gegeneinander, und sie hatten sich im Lauf der Zeit verdammt gut kennengelernt. So gut, daß Veers keinen Zweifel an der Ernsthaftigkeit der Warnung hegte. Wenn Piett Angst hatte – und die HATTE er ganz offensichtlich – gab es einen guten Grund dafür.

„Was ist los, Firmus? Neue Berichte?"

„Ja und nein – verdammt, keine Zeit jetzt dafür! Hol ihn da raus, Max, die haben Tiere, die die Macht blockieren! Er wird so hilflos sein wie ein Kätzchen!"

Veers begann bereits, seine verbliebenen Truppen neu aufzuteilen, war aber noch halb bei Piett. „Ich bitte dich. Hilflos mit vierhundert gut ausgebildeten Sturmtruppen?"

„Max, wer sich solche Viecher besorgt, hat noch mehr zu verbergen. Ich hab ein verdammt schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache – hol ihn da -"

Eine Explosion im Dorf – oder eher ein Schuß aus einer Kanone, die gewaltig sein mußte, riß ihm das letzte Wort von den Lippen. Piett erbleichte. „Was war das?"

„Scheint, du hast Recht. Das war keine von unseren Waffen." Veers ließ alles stehen und liegen, brüllte einige Befehle und kletterte mit der Agilität eines wesentlich jüngeren Mannes in seinen AT-AT – den einzigen, den er hatte herunterbringen lassen. Für Notfälle. Veers war wirklich niemand, der Überraschungen liebte…

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Ein Nachteil der haushohen Geher war ihre Langsamkeit. Veers unterdrückte mehr als einen Fluch, als weitere Schüsse knallten, aber er zwang sich zur Ruhe. Ein nervöser Kommandeur schadet der Truppe mehr als ein gefährlicher Feind – das war das Credo seines Ausbilders gewesen, und im Laufe der Jahre hatte sich diese Erkenntnis mehr als einmal bewahrheitet. Und so erschien er nach außen hin beinahe so stoisch wie der dunkle Lord selbst – einer der Gründe, warum er von seinen Männern verehrt und respektiert wurde.

Auf halbem Weg heulten zwei komplette Geschwader Tie-Fighter an ihnen vorbei, und Veers grinste kurz. Wenn Piett einen Fehler hatte, war es die alte Mentalität der Luftwaffe, jedem Problem, das die Infanterie nicht lösen konnte, mit etwas zu begegnen, das fliegen konnte. Aber in diesem speziellen Fall mochte er noch dankbar für die Unterstützung sein…

Sie näherten sich in geschlossenem Verbund, er sah keinen Sinn darin, die ihm verbliebenen Truppen aufzuspalten. Nah… bald…!


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Darth Vader ragte wie ein schwarzer Monolith aus den verbliebenen kampffähigen Sturmtruppen, die sich um ihn versammelt hatten, und ihre Zahl schrumpfte beständig und beängstigend schnell. Beide Seiten hatten herbe Verluste erlitten, doch die Aufständischen konnten ihre geringere Zahl mit einer Ionenkanone, die in einem als Tempel getarnten Gebäude in der Dorfmitte verborgen gewesen war, wettmachen und rissen große Lücken in die Imperialen, bevor diese sich neu gruppieren konnten.

Hinzu kam das stärker werdende und verdammt beunruhigende Gefühl dieser… Löcher, die größer wurden und sich vermehrten, bis er schließlich in einem Machtvakuum wie in einer großen Luftblase gefangen war. Vader hatte keine Erklärung dafür, es war, als ob ihm jemand einen Sinn amputiert hätte. Nein. Schlimmer. Die Rüstung, die er sonst kaum noch spürte, hatte plötzlich ihr tatsächliches Gewicht. Jeder Atemzug war eine Qual, und langsam wurden seine Arme schwer… er wurde müde! Allein seine gewaltigen, nahezu unmenschlichen Kräfte und die vom jahrelangen, täglichen Training gestählten Muskeln hatten ihm erlaubt, so lange durchzuhalten. Ihm unterliefen Fehler. Schüsse durchdrangen seine Verteidigung, da seine Reaktionen, nur mehr menschlich und nicht mehr von der Macht beherrscht, langsamer waren als üblich. Einer oder zwei davon hatten seine Lebenserhaltungssysteme beschädigt; Statik knisterte beunruhigend auf der zentralen Brustplatte und Kontrollampen flackerten nervös.

Das Heranschwirren der Tie-Fighter wie ein Schwarm wütender Wespen war in diesem Moment das Schönste, was er je gesehen hatte – gekrönt von Veers' AT-AT, der ihnen dichtauf folgte.

Er ignorierte die Schmerzen, sammelte letzte Kraftreserven, fuhr fort, Köpfe zu nehmen, während seine Truppen unaufhörlich auf die sich verschanzenden Aufständischen feuerten und dabei immer weiter aufgerieben wurden.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Veers setzte sich persönlich an den Feuerleitstand der von ihm entwickelten Kampfmaschine und justierte die Kontrollen mit akribischer Genauigkeit und kalter Befriedigung, bevor er die gegnerischen Stellungen unter Feuer nahm – zunächst die in der unmittelbaren Nähe Vaders. Unter dem Geher stürmten währenddessen andere Truppen los, während Teile von ihnen mobile Kanonen aufstellten und ebenfalls das Feuer eröffneten. Mit der Unterstützung der Ties hatten sie die Situation binnen Sekunden und ohne weitere Verluste unter Kontrolle, und das Aufräumen und Ausräuchern letzter Widerstandsnester begann – mit noch größerer Gnadenlosigkeit als zuvor.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Veers verließ den Geher und näherte sich Vader – gerade rechtzeitig, um seinen Befehlshaber schwanken und plötzlich langsam zu Boden gehen zu sehen. Funken sprühten aus einem Kontrollpanel auf seiner Brust, und er hatte gerade noch die Geistesgegenwart, seine Klinge zu löschen, bevor er bewußtlos auf dem Boden aufschlug.

„Mylord!"

Veers war mit einem Satz bei ihm und über ihm, studierte die Brustplatte, begann mit einer Justierung und Rekalibrierung des versagenden Systems, fluchte, als er sich trotz der Handschuhe die Finger verbrannte und schlug die kleinen Flämmchen aus, die unter dem Metall hervordrangen.

Wie Piett schätzte er Vader zutiefst. Bei ihm jedoch ging das Gefühl tiefer als bloßer Respekt oder schiere Heldenverehrung – er empfand etwas für den schwarzen Lord, das er tief in sich verbarg und verheimlichte: er liebte ihn. Die Erkenntnis hatte ihn eines Tages vollkommen unerwartet überrollt und hilflos und schockiert zurückgelassen. Er hatte darüber nachgedacht und sich dann damit abgefunden – mit der Tatsache an sich ebenso wie damit, daß dieses Gefühl auf ewig einseitig und unerwidert bleiben würde. Wie Vader war Veers Witwer, sein Sohn war erwachsen und diente ebenfalls in der Flotte, und so war er allein – und auch damit hatte er sich abgefunden. Das einzige, was er wagte, war, soviel Informationen wie möglich zu sammeln. Aus Interesse, aus Faszination, aus dem Bedürfnis heraus, alles zu wissen, und auch, es parat zu haben, wenn es einmal notwendig war. Und als General standen ihm viele Wege offen, nicht alle legal, einiges hatte er auch über Mittelsmänner heimlich beschafft und teuer bezahlt, aber wozu brauchte er schon Geld? Und nun, endlich, hatte er Gelegenheit, Teile seines Wissens sinnvoll anzuwenden.

Vaders lebenserhaltende Rüstung hätte ihn als Ingenieur auch ohne seine Gefühle für den Träger fasziniert. Die Informationen über die Bedienelemente allerdings waren in seiner Sammlung die mit teuersten Stücke. Er betete, daß die Investition sich heute auszahlte… und daß die Informationen der Wahrheit entsprachen.

Veers arbeitete fieberhaft und schnell, er wußte, daß bei einem Versagen der Systeme die Zeit ein Faktor war, der gegen ihn arbeitete. Er betätigte Schalter auf der Brustplatte in einer bestimmten Reihenfolge, fluchte, als keine Reaktion erfolgte, und zog den schweren Mann in eine sitzende Position, um einen verborgenen Schalter auf seinem Rücken zu suchen. Endlich sprangen die Automatiken wieder an – das Geräusch des wiedereinsetzenden Beatmers war wie Musik in Veers' Ohren, und erschöpft hielt er einen Moment inne, Vader noch an seine Brust gezogen und in einer Art Umarmung haltend, als der Mann sich plötzlich regte. Sanft ließ er ihn auf den Boden zurückgleiten, prüfte nochmals die Systeme und fluchte erneut, als ein System immer noch nicht wieder arbeitete, eines, das keinesfalls warten konnte, bis sie an Bord waren. Aber wie reparieren? Die Innereien saßen in Vaders Gürtel, und kurzerhand schraubte er das entsprechende Panel ab. Ah… eine Sicherung war durchgebrannt. Beinahe hätte er gelacht vor Erleichterung.

„Was ist so komisch, General?"

Vaders Kopf hatte sich leicht gedreht und ihm zugewandt. Bei ihm war es schwierig, zu sehen, ob er bei Bewußtsein war oder nicht, denn der Visor war nur in eine Richtung durchlässig. Veers wußte mittlerweile, daß Vader blaue Augen hatte… manchmal träumte er davon. Er würde viel darum geben, sie tatsächlich einmal sehen zu können.

„Euch ist eine Sicherung durchgebrannt, Mylo-" Er hielt erschrocken inne, als ihm aufging, wie idiotisch und beleidigend das klang, würgte ein hysterisches Lachen hinunter und wurde statt dessen bleich.

„Darüber sprechen wir noch.", grollte Vader, doch es klang müde.

„Verzeihung, Mylord, aber es ist wahr. Ich muß eine Sicherung aus Eurem Vocodersystem ausbauen, dort sind dieselben eingesetzt." Er gab dem Sith keine Gelegenheit zum Protest, sondern öffnete ein Panel weiter links, aus dem er die Sicherung entnahm und mit ihr die defekte ersetzte. Und endlich sprang auch das letzte lebenswichtige System wieder an, und er seufzte erleichtert.

_Das kostet dich deinen Kopf, Max._

Die Gedanken waren so sehr seine eigenen, daß er einen Moment brauchte, um festzustellen, daß es nicht seine eigene Gedankenstimme gewesen war, die dies ausgesprochen hatte, und so antwortete er aus schierem Reflex: _Um mir den zu nehmen, mußt du erstmal überleben._

_Ich komme darauf zurück.,_ antwortete die Stimme mit deutlich mehr Amüsement als zuvor, und Veers erkannte endlich, daß es Vader war, der das gesagt hatte – _in seinem Kopf_. Seine mentale Stimme klang anders als die Vocodermodulierte, heller und wärmer.

Veers schloß die Augen. Himmel, ich habe den schwarzen Lord geduzt…!, schoß es ihm durch den Kopf. Am Besten erschieße ich mich gleich…

_Hilf mir hoch_., befahl Vader, aber mit der neuen Stimme klang es mehr wie eine Bitte – beidem kam er gerne nach, wenn auch besorgt.

„Ihr seid verletzt.", wandte er ein, während er ihn stützte.

_Unwichtig. Solange die Systeme arbeiten, kann der Rest warten… und das tun sie, dank Dir_.

Vader legte einen Arm um Veers' Schultern, wie selbstverständlich, und Veers überlief ein Schauer, den er zu unterdrücken versuchte. Dem dunklen Lord so nah zu sein, seinen Körper und sein Gewicht zu spüren, dazu der Duft des Leders seines Anzugs und der Hauch seines Eigengeruchs, der ihm in die Nase stieg und, vor allem, diese Hand auf seiner Schulter, die ihn so natürlich und so vertrauensvoll berührte… Der General atmete tief aus und rang um Beherrschung.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Vader wandte den Kopf und musterte ihn nachdenklich. Die Ausputzer hatten, gemäß Veers' Befehlen, bereits gute Arbeit geleistet und auch die meisten der sonderbaren Tiere getötet, die sie entdeckt hatten. Einige wurden auf Vaders Anweisung jedoch gefangen – für spätere Tests. Sie sollten nach Vjun geschickt werden, auf Vaders Burg – er war extrem beunruhigt durch die Tatsache, daß es etwas gab, das die Macht unterdrückte, ausblendete, ihn hilflos machte. Aber jetzt wurde die Vakuumblase wieder löchrig, und langsam kehrten seine Sinne zurück, im selben Maße, wie es ihm gelang, die Schmerzen zu unterdrücken. Veers war… nervös. Aber nicht ängstlich… eher… besorgt, als würde er etwas verbergen wollen. Und doch war sein Geist ihm gänzlich zugewandt, waren all seine Sinne offen und freundlich auf ihn gerichtet.

Er hatte ihm das Leben gerettet, unzweifelhaft. Aber woher WUSSTE er, was er tun mußte? Und, wichtiger: WARUM wußte er es?

Ein Spion Palpatines? Unwahrscheinlich. Dazu stimmten die Wellen nicht, die er aussandte. Ein getarnter Rebell? Der hätte ihn sterben lassen. Ein Rätsel, also.

Vader lächelte leicht unter seiner Maske. Es würde ihm Vergnügen bereiten, dieses hier zu lösen.


	3. Chapter 3

Noch ein kurzes Kapitel… aber die Trennung an der Stelle bot sich an. Ab jetzt werden sie länger ;o)

**Kapitel 3**

Die Rückkehr zur EXECUTOR war kein Problem mehr. Veers blieb bei Vader, als dieser von Medidroiden und der Bordärztin in Empfang genommen wurde, und erklärte ihnen, was er getan hatte und warum das Vocodersystem ausgefallen war. Er trödelte länger als notwendig herum, um zu erfahren, was seinem Kommandeur fehlte, und ließ sich erst verscheuchen, als feststand, daß keiner der Treffer lebensbedrohlich war und die meisten ohnehin nur lästig und oberflächlich. Einigermaßen beruhigt kehrte er in den ihm unterstellten Bereich des gigantischen Schiffes zurück und realisierte dort das erste Mal richtig, was eigentlich passiert war: er hatte über sechzig Männer verloren. Trauer überrollte ihn wie eine große Welle, und er schmeckte Bitternis und Säure in seinem Mund. Verdammter Krieg…! Aber beide Seiten vergaben sich nichts, hüben wie drüben starben und litten Leute. Und wozu? Er schloß die Augen, schob die ketzerischen Gedanken in seinem Denken weit nach hinten und machte sich an die traurige Pflicht, die Familien der Gefallenen zu informieren.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Die Bordärztin, eine schlanke, hochgewachsene Frau mit kupferfarbener Haut, hohen Wangenknochen und lackschwarzem, langen Haar, wurde von allen nur Corva, Rabe, genannt. Kaum einer kannte ihren richtigen Namen – und selbst Vader nannte sie so, unter vier Augen. Und das war ihr mehr wert als alle Orden und Auszeichnungen der Galaxis.

Sie untersuchte ihn gründlich, behandelte die Schrammen, die er abbekommen hatte, und widmete sich dann mit ihm zusammen den Reparaturen seines Anzugs. In seinen Diensten war sie gewissermaßen auch noch zur Feinmechanikerin geworden, eine neue Herausforderung, die ihr großen Spaß machte – selbst in dem Bewußtsein, etwas Verbotenes zu tun, etwas äußerst Gefahrvolles. Denn zusammen mit Vader hatte sie sich darangemacht, den Anzug und die Prothesen zu verbessern.

Das Ursprungsmodell, von Palpatines Medidroiden zusammengeschustert, war grob gewesen, hatte schlecht gepaßt und machte Vader ungelenk – abgesehen von dem steten Schmerz, den die ungenauen Schnittstellen verursachten. Er hatte zwar gelernt, dies mit der Macht auszublenden und zu umgehen, aber er war gezwungen gewesen, sich zu verbiegen, sich den Ansprüchen des Anzugs anzupassen statt umgekehrt.

Es hatte eine Weile gebraucht, bis er ihr gestattet hatte, ihm so nahe zu kommen – schließlich war der Anzug seine Haut, sein Herz, seine Lunge – das, was ihn vom Tod trennte. Aber sie hatte sich von seinem Brummen und Drohen nicht abschrecken lassen, ihm die Stirn geboten, was ihm imponierte – und er spürte ihre ehrliche Besorgnis und ihre Wut als Ärztin, mit ansehen zu müssen, wie er litt. Und so hatten sie sich darangemacht, Verbesserungen anzubringen – behutsam, heimlich, nach und nach. Denn aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Vader das Gefühl, daß es besser wäre, wenn der Imperator nichts davon erführe…

Es ging langsam, denn die meisten Teile waren nicht unauffällig zu beschaffen, und sie benutzten viele Mittelsmänner, um ihre Spuren zu verwischen. Mittlerweile hatten sie beide Unterschenkel verändert – sie hatten ihn am meisten beeinträchtigt – den Helm modifiziert und Kleinigkeiten am Anzug verbessert. Und nun fühlte er sich endlich zuhause darin. Und das Beste war: durch das geduldige Studium seines Gesundheitszustands, der genauen Analyse seiner tatsächlichen Verletzungen und der Erfassung seiner Bewegungsabläufe hatten sie festgestellt, daß es so schlimm gar nicht war, wie es zunächst den Anschein hatte – oder die Macht hatte schon einiges geheilt. Seine Lungen waren eingeschränkt in der Lage, selbst zu arbeiten, die Muskeln im noch vorhandenen Fleisch waren stark und in hervorragendem Zustand, und sein Herz war immer noch das des jungen Jedi, es schlug stark und stetig.

Weitere leichte Modifikationen betrafen den Helm. Sie verringerten die Wölbung der Linsen seines Visors und nahmen die Farbfilter heraus, so daß sein Sehen einerseits verbessert und andererseits wieder natürlicher wurde. Allerdings konnte er nun diverse andere Filter zuschalten, die ihm einiges an Nützlichem gestatteten – Infrarot- und Wärmesicht, zum Beispiel. Ähnliche Neuerungen betrafen sein Gehör und den Vocoder – und selbst seine Kammer und sein Quartier erfuhren Verbesserungen in Druckausgleich und Luftgemisch, einschließlich eines geheimen Notfalloverrides, der verhindern sollte, daß jemand sich an den Reglern zu schaffen machte, um etwa Betäubungsgase einzuleiten.

Und nun, nach den Modifikationen, konnte er sich endlich wieder frei bewegen, uneingeschränkt durch die Nachteile der ersten Prothesen und des alten Anzugs. Seine Lichtschwerttechnik war wieder auf dem alten Stand – nein, sogar noch besser durch beständiges Training mit speziell entworfenen Sicherheitsdroiden, die er selbst programmiert hatte, und auch seine waffenlosen Techniken unterlagen keinen Einschränkungen mehr, im Gegenteil – er hatte nun gelernt, die Eigenheiten der neuen Prothesen zu seinem Vorteil zu verwenden: den Durastahl und die starken Federn seiner Schenkel, die ihm zusammen mit der Macht Sprünge erlaubten, die sogar die Möglichkeiten der stärksten Jedi in den Schatten stellten, und die Kräfte seiner neuen Hände, stark genug, um Stahl zerknüllen zu können wie Papier und doch fein genug, um heikelste Reparaturen selbst vornehmen zu können.

Im Laufe der Jahre waren sie Freunde geworden, so vertraut wie Geschwister. Dennoch wahrten sie die Form vor anderen – und auch vor den Droiden. Letztere waren das gefährlichste Einfallstor für Spionage, beinahe unmöglich zu kontrollieren. Und so wurde ihre Unterhaltung erst privater, als Corva die Droiden wegschickte mit der Bemerkung, den Rest selbst erledigen zu können.

Und selbst dann verwendete sie noch Verschlüsselungen.

„Meiner Tante ist es endlich gelungen, dieses Buch aufzutreiben, von dem ich Euch erzählt habe.", berichtete sie beiläufig, während sie einen Draht in seinem linken Unterarm zusammenlötete.

„Hat ja lange gedauert.", antwortete er und unterdrückte mühsam seine Freude, doch seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter, die sie kurz drückte, gab ihr genau das zu verstehen.

„Ja, es ist wohl seit Jahren vergriffen. War scheinbar auch nicht billig, aber ich jage jetzt schon so lang danach, daß es mir den Preis wert war." Sie sah ihn etwas besorgt an, aber er schüttelte beruhigend den Kopf. Geld spielte keine Rolle, wenn man der zweite in der Rangliste des Imperiums war. „Ich bekomme es in den nächsten Tagen. Soll ich es Euch vorbeibringen, wenn ich damit durch bin?"

„Würde mich freuen." Er grinste kurz. Endlich! Dieses „Buch" war nichts anderes als die neue Handprothese, die von einem befreundeten, vertrauenswürdigen Biotechniker hergestellt worden war – das letzte noch fehlende Stück im Puzzle seines neuen Körpers. „Bis jetzt waren Eure Empfehlungen immer hervorragend."

„Gut, dann nächste Woche… sagen wir am Vierttag abends?" Auch sie grinste.

„Ich werde mir den Termin freihalten."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Am Abend saß Veers mit Piett in seinem Quartier zusammen, trank mit ihm auf die Gefallenen und erzählte ihm, was passiert war. Einiges davon war ihm ziemlich peinlich, und wie erwartet verschluckte Firmus sich prompt.

„Du meinst, du hast ihm das tatsächlich gesagt?" hakte er dann ungläubig nach und kicherte haltlos, was beinahe den Wein in seinem Glas zum überschwappen brachte. „'Bei Euch ist eine Sicherung durchgebrannt' wie in ‚Ihr habt ne Schraube locker'? Bei den Mächten, Max!"

Max zog eine Grimasse. „Ich wußte, daß du so reagieren würdest."

„Und was hat er gesagt?"

„Bevor oder nachdem ich ihm eine andere aus seinem Vocodersystem ausgebaut habe?"

„Wie bitte? Du hast ihm sozusagen auch noch den Mund zugeklebt?"

„Nicht ganz. Er war noch recht beredt."

„Durch den Helm?!"

„In meinem Kopf."

Piett fielen fast die Augen aus demselben. „In deinem –?"

„Kopf, ja. Ich hörte seine Stimme."

„Und was hat er gesagt?"

Veers setzte zu einer Antwort an, als der Türsummer sich meldete. Sie warfen sich einen fragenden Blick zu, dann erhob der General sich und ging zur Tür.

Das vertraute Geräusch des Beatmers erschreckte beide, noch bevor die Tür richtig offen war.

„Mylord…!" Es kam beinahe als Ächzen heraus, so überrascht war Veers.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vader stand in der Tür, reglos, ließ nur einen Blick über beide gleiten. Mit Piett hatte er nicht gerechnet, obwohl er es hätte vorhersehen müssen, an einem Tag wie diesem. Was tun? Sich nun wieder zurückzuziehen, wäre extrem un-Vaderisch gewesen. Es war schon ungewöhnlich genug, daß er seine Offiziere in ihren Privatkabinen aufsuchte. Er seufzte lautlos.

„General. Auf ein Wort… bitte."


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Der Tonfall, wie auch die Worte, war überraschend sanft und weckte Hoffnung in Veers, daß es nicht zu schlimm werden würde. Piett schien das ebenso zu sehen – aber was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig, als sofort sein Glas abzustellen und sich zu verabschieden? Er lächelte Veers aufmunternd zu, als er ging, dann schloß sich die Tür hinter ihm. Sie waren allein.

Einen langen Moment herrschte Schweigen, keiner wußte so recht, was zu sagen war. Schließlich räusperte Veers sich. „Wollt Ihr Euch nicht setzen, Mylord?"

„Da dies ein inoffizieller und mehr privater Besuch ist… danke." Vader ließ sich in dem Sessel nieder, in dem bis eben noch Piett gesessen hatte, und musterte seine Umgebung. Sehr militärisch – sauber, aufgeräumt, kaum private Dinge. Neben ihm, auf einem Tischchen, stand das Bild einer Frau. Vader nahm es auf und betrachtete es mit gemischten Gefühlen. Er hatte nicht einmal Bilder von Padmé, die er hätte aufstellen können…

„Sassa. Meine Frau." erklärte Veers ruhig. Vader nickte nur und stellte das Bild wieder zurück, aber überraschend behutsam.

Wieder herrschte Schweigen, bis über Veers' Lippen plötzlich ein Schmunzeln glitt. Vader musterte den ihm gegenübersitzenden Mann mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

„Was ist so komisch, General?"

‚Muß ich schon mal gehört haben…' dachte Veers bei sich, behielt das Lächeln aber bei. „Nichts. Alles. Ihr müßt zugeben, daß es nicht eben normal für Euch ist, Mylord, den Abend mit einem gemütlichen Plauderstündchen bei einem Freund zu verbringen. Nicht wahr?"

Vader zögerte mit der Antwort, senkte erstaunlicherweise den Kopf und betrachtete seine Handschuhe. Seiner Stimme war jedoch nichts anzuhören, als er Veers wieder ansah. „Nun denn, plaudern wir ein wenig." Er lehnte sich entspannt zurück – doch Veers, der ihn mittlerweile vermutlich besser kannte und seine Körpersprache besser lesen konnte als jeder andere auf diesem Schiff, bemerkte kleine Anzeichen von Nervosität. „Woher habt Ihr diese Kenntnisse über meinen Anzug… und vor allem: _warum_ habt Ihr sie?"

Der General erwiderte den Blick ruhig, seinerseits zurückgelehnt, aber im Gegensatz zu Vader _wirklich_ entspannt. Er hatte nichts zu verlieren – falls Vader wollte, konnte er ihn binnen eines Sekundenbruchteils töten. Aber er schien derzeit nicht darauf aus, in seiner Stimme war mehr Neugier als unleugbar vorhandene Krallen. Veers beschloß, alles auf eine Karte zu setzen.

„Ihr BRAUCHT einen Freund, Mylord."

„Was?" knurrte Vader, mehr überrascht als aufgebracht.

„Ich glaube, Ihr seid furchtbar allein. Trotz Eurer Macht, trotz Eures Reichtums… oder vielleicht auch gerade deshalb. Ihr könnt niemandem vertrauen, Feinde lauern überall, und wo sie nicht offen gegen Euch sind, versuchen sie, Gewinn aus Eurer Gunst und Nähe zu schlagen."

Mit viel Selbstbeherrschung hinderte Vader seine Hände daran, sich zu Fäusten zu ballen.

„Ich brauche kein Mitleid, General!"

„Das ist kein Mitleid, Mylord. Nur eine simple Feststellung." erwiderte Veers ruhig.

Vader atmete schwer – erstaunlich, daß der Beatmer dies zuließ. Ein gutes oder schlechtes Zeichen? Er war aufgerüttelt. Blieb abzuwarten, was daraus wurde.

„Es gab andere, die für weniger starben, General." knurrte er leise, sein Blick fräste sich regelrecht in den Veers', der ihn erstaunlich ruhig erwiderte. „Ihr wagt viel… mein _**Freund**_. Warum sollte ich Euch vertrauen? Ihr sagtet selbst, niemand nähert sich mir selbstlos. Was erhofft IHR Euch?" Unwillkürlich und unbewußt verfiel Vader ebenfalls in diese Form der Anrede – ein Zeichen dafür, wie sehr er Veers schätzte. Und der registrierte dies sehr wohl, freudig und stolz. Die gut behütete Flamme tief in ihm loderte regelrecht auf.

„Nichts, Mylord. Ich habe bereits alles erreicht, was ich mir jemals wünschte. Ich bin genau dort, wo ich sein will."

„Es gibt einen Grund. Nennt ihn mir! Warum eignet Ihr Euch so viel Wissen über mich an? Wollt Ihr mich zerstören? Seid Ihr ein Spion?" Vader starrte Veers wütend an, mittlerweile auf seinem Sessel vorgebeugt, sprungbereit wie ein Raubtier und ebenso tödlich. Veers schien immer noch vollkommen gelassen – er war jenseits der Angst. Und so öffnete er, als er die mentale Annäherung des dunklen Lords spürte, bereitwillig seinen Geist für ihn.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vader glitt wie ein Schemen durch seine Gedanken, schnell, gezielt und effektiv – und prallte nach einiger Zeit so überrascht zurück, daß es ihn auch in seinem Sessel in die Lehne schleuderte.

Liebe.

Konnte es so einfach sein? Konnte es wirklich jemanden geben, der ihn um seiner selbst willen liebte… so wie er war? In seiner ganzen abstoßenden Schrecklichkeit? Daß jemand das gefangene Wesen in der dämonischen Hülle sah, den Menschen, der seine verletzliche Menschlichkeit vor allen zu verbergen suchte – nicht, um ihn zu zerstören, sondern, um ihn zu stützen, zu wärmen, zu… lieben?

Er starrte zu Veers hinüber, ungläubig, sprachlos, sah, wie in dessen Augen ein warmes Lächeln stand, wenn auch ein unsicheres – und ein wenig schamhaftes. Es war ihm peinlich, das konnte er spüren. Aber das war ja auch natürlich – kein gestandener Offizier verliebte sich wie ein Schuljunge in seinen Kommandeur. Und wenn, gab er es nicht zu. Veers hatte wirklich Mut, das mußte er ihm lassen.

Beinahe unbewußt streifte er nochmals Veers' Geist und fing einen Gedanken auf, ein mentales Streicheln. _Dava._

_Dava?_ echote er ein wenig amüsiert. _So nennst du mich bei dir?_

_Ein wenig albern, ich weiß._ Leichte Röte überzog Veers' Gesicht. _Aber wie sollte ich dich sonst ansprechen? Darth ist ein Titel. Vader ist zu förmlich. Und ich glaube nicht, daß du deinen alten Namen …_

_Nein. Allerdings nicht., _unterbrach Vader ihn knapp.

_Also… Dava._ Ein Lächeln. _Oder hast du Gegenvorschläge?_

Vader grinste unwillkürlich, fühlte sich plötzlich verjüngt. _Ich werde darüber nachdenken. _Daß er geduzt wurde, schien ihn nicht weiter zu stören.

Veers. Nein, korrigierte er sich. Maximilian – oder besser, Max. Er mochte ihn. Wie Piett war er ein guter Mann, einer, dem er vertraute. Wie Piett einer, den er seinen Freund genannt hätte – würde er jemals darüber nachgedacht haben, ob er Freunde hatte. Für einen Sithlord ein sonderbarer Gedanke – Siths hatten sich gegenseitig, der Meister den Schüler und umgekehrt. Das reichte… Wie Jedi waren sie allein, auch wenn es ihnen nicht verboten war, sich einen Partner zu nehmen. Nur – wer näherte sich ihnen schon freiwillig? Sex, ja. Das schärfte den Geist und erhielt die Gesundheit. Aber Liebe? Absurd. Und doch saß Veers hier. Nein, verflixt. Max.

_Es ist… ungewohnt für mich._ _Neu – ich habe schon einmal geliebt, ja. Sogar sehr. Aber das war… früher. Bevor ich – zu dem wurde, was ich bin. Und… noch nie hat mich ein Mann begehrt._

_Du würdest dich wundern. _kam die trockene Erwiderung_. Das halbe Schiff hat feuchte Träume von dir._

_WAS???_

_Was dachtest du denn? Allein diese Rüstung. Deine Ausstrahlung. Du bist purer Sex._

Vader schwankte zwischen hilflosem Lachen und Entsetzen. _Und ich dachte immer, man hat Angst vor mir… Purer Sex? Hölle…_

_Das eine schließt das andere nicht aus. Sie HABEN Angst vor dir, aber sie lieben dich auch. Und DAS weißt du hoffentlich – daß nahezu alle Männer auf diesem Schiff dir absolut ergeben und treu sind. DIR. Nicht dem Imperator._

Vader nickte langsam, dann breitete sich langsam ein übermütiges Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus, das sogar seiner mentalen Stimme anzuhören war. _Soll das heißen, deine Konkurrenz ist groß?_

_Du würdest viele in dein Bett holen können, wenn du das wolltest., _meinte Veers ernst._ Aber ansonsten bin ich, glaube ich, ziemlich allein. _Er lächelte leise und etwas herausfordernd, ging auf das Necken ein.

Vader musterte ihn aufmerksam. Veers war ein gutaussehender Mann mit recht kantigen, aber edlen Gesichtszügen. Er hatte nie darauf geachtet…

_Ich kann dir nichts versprechen, Max. Aber…_

Veers wartete geduldig, aber gespannt und aufgeregt wie ein Teenager, als Vader bedächtig nach Worten suchte.

_Aber ich würde mich über einen… Freund freuen._

Auf Veers' Gesicht ging die Sonne auf. „Das ist vollkommen ausreichend… Mylord." sagte er laut und ließ Vader durch die Anrede wissen, daß dies etwas war, das er bereit war, im verborgenen zu halten. Etwas allein zwischen ihnen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In den nächsten Tagen und Wochen pendelte sich langsam eine seltsame neue Situation ein… unbemerkt von den meisten Besatzungsmitgliedern.

Was jedoch bemerkt wurde, war, daß der schwarze Lord ungewöhnlich entspannt schien. Und nicht nur das… Gleich am nächsten Tag, als eine Ordonnanz eine Nachricht für ihn auf die Brücke brachte, wurde das arme Bürschchen so ausgiebig gemustert, als handelte es sich um Futter – und so fühlte er sich wohl auch. Allein schon dieser Blick ließ einen dicken Schweißtropfen an seiner Schläfe herunterrinnen.

_Was meinst du, Max… der da?_ meldete er sich dann mit beinahe übermütigem Tonfall in Veers' Kopf.

_Was?_ Der General mußte sich beherrschen, um nicht abrupt herumzufahren und sich bemüht unbeteiligt umzudrehen.

_Sieht doch aus wie ein nettes Opfer für einen Versuch, oder?_

_Ich weiß nicht, was du – ah._

Vader hatte begonnen, mit dem Jungen zu spielen – auf seine Weise. Seine gewaltige Brust wurde NOCH breiter, seine Haltung noch aufrechter, er ragte wie ein Turm über dem armen Burschen auf, aber nicht so einschüchternd wie sonst, sondern… eben nur beeindruckend. Oder auch: purer Sex. Der Kleine begann beinahe zu sabbern und zitterte gleichzeitig vor Angst, und als er schließlich entlassen wurde, stolperte er auf seiner eiligen Flucht beinahe über seine eigenen Füße.

Veers erstickte beinahe an unterdrücktem Lachen – das haltlose Kichern in seinem Kopf half ihm auch nicht eben dabei, sich zu beherrschen - was wiederum die Offiziere in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe höchst besorgt dreinschauen ließ. Lachen war auf der Brücke der _EXECUTOR_ kein normales Geräusch und bereits ein Lächeln die Ausnahme. ‚Wenn Ihr hören könntet, was ich grade höre, würdet Ihr Euch samt und sonders auf die Medizinische einweisen lassen…' dachte er und kämpfte mühsam das Grinsen nieder, das unbedingt auf sein Gesicht wollte.

_Beherrsch dich…!_ mahnte die samtige Stimme in seinem Kopf, doch auch sie hatte Mühe, das Lachen zu unterdrücken.

_Du bist gut…! Warn mich das nächste Mal wenigstens vor, damit ich auf eine Zitrone beißen kann!_

_Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß es DERMASSEN wirkt._ In das Amüsement mischte sich Erstaunen.

_Oh ja… tut es. Aber du solltest das nicht zu oft tun, wenn du willst, daß dein Schiff funktioniert._ Veers grinste. _Im Ernst: die höheren Offiziere haben sich besser unter Kontrolle als die Jungspunde, aber wenn du es drauf anlegen würdest…_

_Witzig. Ich hab also eine Geheimwaffe, ohne es zu wissen… meinst du, es wirkt auch bei Rebellen?_

Diesmal konnte Veers sein Herausprusten nur als Hustenanfall tarnen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

An den Abenden tauchte Vader immer öfter bei Veers auf. Manchmal blieb er nur kurz, aber immer öfter ließ er sich zum Bleiben überreden. Die Gespräche veränderten sich von Belanglosem zu einem Erzählen von Veers' Lebensgeschichte, gemischt mit Informationen über die Daten, die er gesammelt hatte, und wie und wo er sie bekam. Der schwarze Lord war interessiert, teilweise regelrecht neugierig, und völlig entspannt. Er gab nur wenig über sich selbst preis, aber Veers erfuhr doch das eine oder andere – größtenteils in beiläufigen Nebensätzen, und mehr, je größer das Vertrauen zwischen ihnen wurde.

Als Vader erfuhr, daß Veers in seiner Freizeit ab und zu an Droiden oder Prototypen herumbastelte, hatten sie eine neue Gemeinsamkeit, ungefährlich und begeisternd für beide, und das half ihnen, ihre Beziehung noch weiter zu vertiefen, ohne in kritische Gewässer zu geraten. Teilweise schraubten sie sogar gemeinsam an etwas herum, arbeiteten nebeneinander und Hand in Hand – und erwiesen sich als perfektes Team, das einander Teile und Werkzeuge zureichte, bevor der andere danach fragen konnte. Beide genossen diese Stunden sehr – ohne dies zu erwähnen, sie teilten ihre Freundschaft stumm. Und Worte waren auch gar nicht nötig.

An einigen Abenden stieß sogar Piett dazu. Vader überraschte beide, als er den verblüfft in der Tür stehenden Captain am sich Zurückziehen hinderte und Veers einlud, ihn hereinzubitten. Piett war weniger entspannt als Max, aber dennoch entwickelten sich ein angenehmes Gespräch und ein entspannter Abend für alle drei.

Und es blieb unter ihnen – Vader schaffte es dank seiner Kräfte irgendwie, ungesehen in Veers' Quartier zu gelangen, und beide Offiziere hielten absolut dicht.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ihre Freundschaft vertiefte sich unmerklich und wuchs, wurde stabiler und wichtiger für beide. Dennoch war Veers überrascht, als ihm eine Ordonnanz den Befehl Vaders überbrachte, ihn in seinem Quartier aufzusuchen.

Vaders Räumlichkeiten teilten sich in zwei Bereiche auf. Der eine davon war mehr oder weniger öffentlich – er enthielt eine Meditationskammer, die ihm ohne großen Umstand erlaubte, für kurze Zeit den Helm abzunehmen. Der andere war sein absolutes Sanktuarium, dort schlief und aß er und wurde von seinem persönlichen 21B-Droiden versorgt. Ersteres hatte Veers schon oft gesehen, letzteres noch nie – ebensowenig wie jeder andere an Bord dieses Schiffes, die Ärztin ausgenommen.

Er betätigte den Summer und salutierte, als die Tür sich öffnete. In der Öffentlichkeit hatten sie jede Förmlichkeit beibehalten, ihre Freundschaft beschränkte sich auf den mentalen Kontakt und ihre abendlichen Treffen. „Melde mich wie befohlen, Mylord."

Und Vader überraschte ihn wiederum, als er nur sagte: „Komm rein." und in den privaten Bereich vorausging – besser gesagt, in eine kleine Schleuse vor den eigentlichen Räumen.

Veers folgte ihm überrascht, ein wenig nervös und auch neugierig, und sah sich aufmerksam um, als die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloß glitt und mit einem satten Schmatzen hermetisch abriegelte. Dann zischte es leise, als der Druck und die Sauerstoffmischung sich änderten und anpaßten und dann die innere Tür freigaben, die aufglitt.

Wieder ging Vader voraus, blieb jedoch noch einen Moment, wie er war, ließ Veers Zeit, sich umzusehen.

Max hatte sich schon oft vorgestellt, wie dieser Bereich wohl aussehen würde, und war immer bei einem recht antiseptischen Bild gelandet – die luxuriöse Variante eines Krankenreviers. Was er zu sehen bekam, unterschied sich davon so gewaltig, wie es nur möglich war.

Das Bett war groß und schien absolut normal – mit dem kleinen Unterschied, daß es, wie der ganze Raum, mit Sensoren vollgepackt war, die den Medidroiden in seiner „Garage" aktivieren würden, sobald auch nur eine Kleinigkeit nicht stimmte. Der Rest war auf eine Art gestaltet, die das Bedürfnis des Bewohners nach Normalität verdeutlichte: ein Schreibtisch mit Medienterminal, ein Bücherregal, ein Arbeitstisch, auf dem eine angefangene Bastelei ausgebreitet und akribisch sortiert bereitlag, ein bequemer Sessel und ebenso geschmackvolle wie teure Kunstwerke an den Wänden.

Als Veers sich Vader zuwandte, der geduldig wartete, war er ein wenig unsicher – und gleichzeitig so aufgeregt wie bei seinem ersten Rendezvous. Und auch Vader schien ein wenig nervös.

_Max… ich denke, es ist Zeit, daß du… mich siehst. _Die Stimme war unsicher, klang zögernd.

_Nur, wenn du wirklich bereit dazu bist._ antwortete Veers sofort.

_Das bin ich… aber es ist trotzdem nicht leicht. Ich zeige mich sonst niemandem. Mustafar hat seine Spuren hinterlassen – und sie werden mich immer begleiten._

_Dava…_ sagte Veers sanft. _Es ist mir egal, wie du aussiehst. Ich liebe dich. Und ich kann sehr gut weiter mit der Maske leben – du mußt es mir nicht zeigen, wenn du dich nicht dabei wohlfühlst._

_Doch – ich möchte es. _Vader richtete sich bewußt noch mehr auf, sammelte Kraft und Mut, um den gefaßten Entschluß durchzuführen.

_Dann – gern. Ich freue mich sehr darüber._ Veers lächelte aufmunternd, dann grinste er leicht. _Und ich kann nicht behaupten, ich sei nicht neugierig. _Vielleicht waren es auch der höhere Druck und Sauerstoffgehalt hier drin, die ihn übermütig machten.

Der schwarze Lord kam noch näher auf ihn zu und tat einmal mehr etwas überaus Ungewöhnliches – und Neues. Zögernd hob er die Hände, legte sie auf Veers's Schultern, ließ sie dort einen Moment ruhen. Eine Hand hob sich leicht, strich sanft und scheu über seine Wange, dann senkte sie sich wieder auf die Schulter. Den General überrieselte ein wohliger Schauer. Er war groß für einen Menschen, über einsneunzig, und so nicht sehr viel kleiner als Vader, dennoch wirkte er neben diesem beinahe schmächtig.

„Willst du sie abnehmen?" Die Stimme, laut und vocodermoduliert, war in ihrer laut gesprochenen Form ungewohnt sanft, dann bekam sie einen neckenden Ton. Veers hätte nie gedacht, daß er das einmal hören würde. „Ich bin sicher, du weißt, wie."

Max grinste kurz. „Das war im Preis des Anzugs inbegriffen, ja." Er hob langsam eine Hand zum Kontrollpanel auf Vaders Brust, betätigte dort zwei Tasten gleichzeitig auf eine bestimmte Weise. Es zischte kurz, als Luft in das Vakuum des Helmes drang, dann griff Veers hinauf und hob langsam und vorsichtig den eigentlichen Helm herunter, stellte ihn sorgfältig beiseite, bevor er die obere Hälfte der Maske löste, abnahm und ebenso vorsichtig auf die Seite legte.

Als erstes nahmen ihn die Augen gefangen. Er wußte, daß sie blau waren – aber nichts hatte ihn auf DIESES Blau vorbereitet! Eine so leuchtende Farbe hatte er nie zuvor gesehen – es war wie der Blick in den Himmel über Naboo an einem Frühlingstag, klar und tief… Und unsicher. Himmel! _**LORD VADER**_ – unsicher?

Veers lächelte ihn an, versuchte, ihm wortlos zu sagen, daß alles in Ordnung war, daß… dann fiel sein Blick auf die Narben, die ihn zeichneten, und er wußte, warum der schwarze Lord unsicher war. Es tat weh. Allein, ihn anzusehen, sich vorzustellen, was er durchgemacht haben mußte.

Er war sehr blaß. Kein Wunder… und durch diese Blässe traten die schrecklichen Male noch stärker hervor. Eine davon zog sich quer über die linke Wange, hatte nur knapp das Auge verfehlt. Zwei andere verliefen über den kahlen Kopf. Wie von selbst hob sich seine Hand, strich zärtlich darüber. Synthehaut… deshalb wohl auch kahl. Scheinbar hatte man damals die Verbrennungen derart versiegelt.

Vader schloß die Augen, als Veers' Hand ihn berührte, und hielt sie geschlossen, als sie über seinen Hinterkopf tiefer glitt, sich mit ihrem Gegenstück vereinte und die Halsbeuge öffnete. Auch diese gesellte sich zu den anderen Maskenteilen, bevor Veers erneut Vaders Gesicht erkundete, sanft und kühl darüber strich und sich vorbeugte. Leicht und behutsam legten seine Lippen sich auf die des schwarzen Lords – der den Kuß nach einem Moment vorsichtig und scheu erwiderte, und Veers zog sich bald zurück. Auch für ihn war es neu, einen Mann zu küssen, zu lieben – ja, zu begehren. Beide brauchten Zeit.

Vader öffnete die Augen wieder, ein leichtes Lächeln darin. „Ich werde mich umziehen… zwar ist dieser Anzug mittlerweile sehr vertraut und wie eine zweite Haut für mich, aber dennoch ist es schön, ihn am Abend loszuwerden." Seine Stimme, unverändert vom Vocoder, war eine seltsame Mischung aus der gewohnten und der mentalen Stimme, tief, ein wenig rauh, aber nicht unangenehm.

Er wandte sich ab und ging zu einem Schrank hinüber, öffnete ihn und holte ein bequemes Hemd und eine Hose hervor. Mit beidem verschwand er in seinem Badezimmer. „Ich hoffe, ich habe dich nicht zu sehr erschreckt?" rief er durch die Tür. Sie war offen, doch Veers konnte von seinem Standort aus nichts sehen – und er respektierte den unausgesprochenen Wunsch und blieb, wo er war.

„Aber nein." beruhigte er. „Ich finde, es sieht gar nicht so schrecklich aus. Und… du hast wunderschöne Augen." fügte er leiser hinzu.

_Danke._ Kam die Antwort lächelnden Tonfalls in seinem Kopf. _Wenn du willst, daß ich etwas nicht höre, solltest du nicht so laut denken._

Veers grinste. „Soll ich es dir nochmals ins Gesicht sagen? Komplimente sind dazu da, sie zu machen. Aber das über deine Augen hast du bestimmt schon oft genug gehört."

„In letzter Zeit eher selten." erwiderte Vader trocken und kam wieder aus dem Bad. Der Anzug hing nun auf einem Bügel und wurde zum Lüften an den Schrank gehängt – was auf eine sonderbare Art beinahe erschreckend normal und banal war… „Möchtest du mit mir essen?"

„Gern." Veers lächelte und musterte seinen Freund neugierig. Vaders Körper war muskulös und durchtrainiert – aber seinen Dokumenten nach waren beide Beine unterhalb der Knie sowie die Arme ab den Ellbogen künstlich. Er hatte Handschuhe anbehalten, trug jetzt jedoch andere, weniger martialische, und die Hosen endeten über knöchelhohen Stiefeln.

Vader folgte dem Blick und lächelte ein wenig bitter. „Eins nach dem anderen, Max. Der Rest von mir ist nicht so leicht zu ertragen wie mein Kopf."

„Meine Unterlagen sind recht komplex… ich habe es gelesen." erwiderte Veers ruhig. „Wie gesagt: es ist mir egal. Aber ich glaube, ich an deiner Stelle hätte Obi-Wan Kenobi keinen so schnellen Tod gegönnt…"

Vaders Blick verfinsterte sich. „Verzeih…" Veers trat auf ihn zu, erschrocken. „Ich wollte nicht an alte Wunden rühren. – Ich gehe wohl besser."

„Nein, bleib ruhig. Ich bin längst darüber hinweg… auch wenn ich es immer noch nicht verstehe." Vader sah ihn an, versuchte ein Lächeln. Dann nahm er seinen Mut zusammen, trat näher und zog Veers an sich, umarmte ihn. „Er war mein Meister. Und ich dachte, er wäre mein Freund gewesen, mein Bruder… Dann brach das alles zusammen. Der Orden gegen mich. Padmé, die sich mit Verrätern traf – und ich dachte, sie hätte etwas mit ihm gehabt. Sie log mich an, leugnete, daß er dagewesen war – und das, obwohl ich seine Anwesenheit so deutlich spüren konnte, als sei er noch im Raum!" Sein Griff wurde stärker, verzweifelter, als der alte Schmerz ihn überrollte. Veers hielt ihn sanft umfangen, küßte seinen Nacken, streichelte den kahlen Kopf. „Und der Kaiser berichtete mir noch mehr. Sie hatten mich alle verraten…"

„Sie hatten Angst vor dir… und das haben sie noch, jene, die noch leben. Die Führer der Allianz. Du bist der Sohn der Sonnen, der Auserwählte… derjenige mit den meisten Midichlorianen seit Anbeginn. Du sprengst jede Skala. Vielleicht hat er es deshalb getan… er nahm dir lebendes Fleisch." Veers erstarrte. „Oh, ihr Mächte…!"

Vader wurde ebenfalls steif, unruhig. „Was ist?"

Veers löste sich, schob Vader ein wenig von sich, hielt ihn aber an den Armen fest. „Dava… in meinen Unterlagen steht, daß der Kaiser den Anzug und die Prothesen bereits parat hatte, als er dich fand und zurückbrachte – daß du SOFORT behandelt wurdest und ihn angelegt bekamst, noch warm vom Feuer! Stimmt das?"

Vader blinzelte ein wenig verwirrt und nickte. „Ja. Es schmerzte höllisch, und die ersten Tage waren eine Orgie aus Schmerz und Wundwasser. Ich mußte beinahe stündlich zu den Medidroiden…"

„Dava…" fragte Veers behutsam. „Diese Prothesen waren ganz speziell gefertigt. Der Anzug war ebenfalls eine Maßanfertigung. Woher WUSSTE er, was du brauchen würdest?"

Vaders Augen weiteten sich für einen Moment, dann runzelte er die Stirn.

„Dava, das würde bedeuten, er hat es geplant… vielleicht hat er sogar Obi-Wan irgendwie manipuliert, ihn gesteuert in diesen letzten Sekunden des Kampfes! Dann wäre er unschuldig gewesen – oder doch zum Teil. Und der Kaiser…" Er schluckte. Was er hier von sich gab, war Hochverrat! Und doch – sein Bedürfnis, diese Erkenntnis mit seinem Freund und Geliebten zu teilen, war stärker. „Der Kaiser hat mehr Grund als jeder andere, deine Macht zu fürchten. Voll entwickelt, auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Evolution wäre der Auserwählte unendlich viel machtvoller als er. Aber wenn du so viel Fleisch, so viel Leben verloren hättest, wäre die Gefahr geringer… die Anzahl der Midichloriane noch genauso hoch, aber der Wirtskörper kleiner, ihre Ausbreitung und damit Macht eingeschränkt und beschnitten. Und er bliebe vermutlich mächtiger…"

Vader schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Nein. Der Kanzler war immer für mich da, er hat mich von Mustafar geholt, hat mein Leben gerettet. Er war der einzige, der immer ein offenes Ohr für mich hatte, der einzige, der meine Sorgen und Ängste ernst nahm. Der einzige, der ehrlich zu mir war. Das ist Unsinn, Max."

Veers sah ihn an und bemerkte die kleinen Zeichen der Selbstkontrolle und die keimende Saat des Zweifels in seinen Augen. Aber er ahnte, daß mehr als eine Welt zusammenbrechen würde, wenn er nun darauf bestand.

„Du hast Recht. Meine Phantasie geht wohl mit mir durch." Er lächelte, was Vader dankbar erwiderte. „Hattest du nicht ein Essen erwähnt?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Noch ein schön langes Kapitel zu Weihnachten, verbunden mit dem Dank an meine Betas und Musen im Hintergrund:_

_**meine Sonne, mein Fels, meine Liebe**__ – danke, mein Schatz, für deine Geduld und deine Kraft_

_**Cynon**__ – für viele aufbauende Worte und jederzeit ein offenes Ohr_

_**Ansala**__ – meine unermüdliche und wundervoll kritische Beta, ohne die diese Geschichte nicht dieselbe wäre_

_**Nangijala**__ – für ihre wundervollen Geschichten und ihre kollegiale Hilfe… du weißt schon, wofür g_

_Und auch euch allen, die diese Geschichte lesen: frohe und hoffentlich glückliche Weihnachten! (Ihr dürft mir gern ein Review unter den Baum legen… ;o)_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kapitel 6**

In den nächsten Tagen und Wochen kehrte wieder die alte Routine ein. Der Vorfall wurde nicht mehr erwähnt, obwohl Veers ihn nicht vergaß und sich sicher war, daß es in Vader arbeitete. Aber der schwarze Lord blieb sich treu – es war ihm nicht das Geringste anzumerken, weder im Dienst noch in den Stunden, die sie abends zusammen verbrachten.

Die täglichen Abläufe hatten etwas Beruhigendes, bis eines Tages –

„Hey, Onkel D!"

- Wrenga Jixton auf der Brücke der EXECUTOR auftauchte. Ein halbes Dutzend Offiziere fuhr wie ein Mann herum, die Blaster im Anschlag, weitere folgten nur Sekunden später.

„Jix. Ich wußte nicht, daß du unter akuter Todessehnsucht leidest.", kam Vaders Stimme ebenso trocken wie spöttisch von seinem bevorzugten Platz – dem Stahlglasfenster vor den Crew Pits, am Ende der eigentlichen Kommandobrücke.

„Lies nach – steht in meiner Stellenbeschreibung. War Einstellungsvoraussetzung – deshalb wollte auch kein anderer den Job haben.", kam die ebenso trockene wie unbekümmerte Erwiderung, und Jix grinste breit, als er sich umsah – in ein Heer von Blastermündungen. „Gratuliere, meine Herren. Reaktionstest bestanden. Eins mit Sternchen. Weitermachen."

Die Offiziere reagierten natürlich nicht, und Vader nickte knapp, worauf alle sich wieder umdrehten und ihren Pflichten nachgingen.

„Ich hätte meinen Bericht abzuliefern.", meinte Jixton betont nebenbei. „Hast du grade Zeit?"

„Jetzt schon.", knurrte der schwarze Lord. „Komm mit."

Er ging ihm voraus in seine Räume – den öffentlichen Teil davon. „Jetzt rede. Was gibt es so dringendes?"

„Zweierlei. Eins wird dir gefallen, das andere nicht. Ist der Raum hier sicher?"

Vader runzelte die Stirn. „Das will ich doch schwer hoffen."

Jix nickte, holte aber dennoch einen Störsender aus der Tasche und aktivierte ihn. „Sicher ist sicher. Und du solltest dich vielleicht setzen, Onkelchen. Das wird dir ganz und gar nicht gefallen."

„Werd nicht albern. Raus damit."

„Ich hab den Namen des Piloten, der den Todesstern in den Orkus geschickt hat."

„Und?" Der Ton wurde langsam ungeduldig.

„Du bist wirklich sicher, daß du dich nicht setzen - "

„Jixton!"

Jix zögerte noch einen Moment – sehr untypisch für ihn. „Luke Skywalker."

Vader erstarrte. „Unmöglich."

Der Spion schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich habe es sehr genau recherchiert. Er heißt Luke Skywalker, lebte auf Tatooine und war mit Obi-Wan Kenobi unterwegs."

„Der Junge…!" zischte der schwarze Lord. „Ich habe nicht nur Kenobi gespürt, sondern auch ihn!"

„Du kennst ihn schon?" fragte Jix verblüfft.

„Er ist mir auf dem Todesstern über den Weg gelaufen. In Kenobis Begleitung – und diesem Schmuggler."

„Han Solo."

„Wie auch immer."

„Und Chewbacca."

„Wer?"

„Ein Wookiee."

„Was interessiert mich ein Wookiee?"

„UND Leia Organa von Alderaan."

„Ah. Stecken die immer noch zusammen? Das Schmuggelgeschäft scheint nicht gut zu laufen grade." Vaders Tonfall war ätzend.

„Klar. Die kleben zusammen wie Uhix Plus."

„Na schön." Vader atmete tief durch und versuchte, sich seine Erregung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Er hatte einen Sohn – noch eine Lüge! Padmé hatte ihr Kind auf die Welt gebracht – also hatte er sie nicht getötet auf Mustafar. Lebte sie vielleicht immer noch? „Mit wem lebte er auf Tatooine? Seiner Mutter? Und wo ist er jetzt?"

„Sein Onkel und seine Tante, soweit ich gehört habe. Offiziell ist er Waise." Jix musterte Vader aufmerksam. „Du willst dich wirklich nicht - "

„Wrenga Jixton, wenn du mich das noch einmal fragst, wirst du deine nächste Reise ohne ein Schiff unter dem Hintern antreten. Hast du mich verstanden?"

Vaders Gedanken rasten. Ein Sohn. Er hatte einen Sohn! Und die ganze Zeit hatte er nichts davon geahnt, hatte das Kind, wie die Mutter, tot gewähnt…

Luke. Luke Skywalker.

Also hatte Padmé wenigstens so lange gelebt, um ihm seinen Namen zu geben – den Namen, den sie gemeinsam gewählt hatten, für den Fall, daß es ein Junge würde. Aber warum sein Nachname? Warum Skywalker? Eine kalte Hand der Trauer krampfte sich um sein Herz, und entschlossen bekämpfte er diesen Moment der Schwäche und drängte die Erinnerungen zurück, die ihn unwillkommen überfluteten. Erinnerungen an Padmé, ihre Schönheit und Zärtlichkeit, und an eine andere Frau, die ihn geliebt hatte und die er ebenfalls nicht schützen konnte. Und an einen kleinen Jungen, der glaubte, er könne alles erreichen, alles zum Guten wenden, wenn er nur wirklich wollte...

Er mußte seinen Sohn finden. Und er mußte seine Existenz vor dem Kaiser geheim halten – auch wenn das nicht lange möglich sein würde, Sidious hatte seine eigenen Spione und Ohren überall. Aber wenigstens so lange, bis er – Vader – sich darüber klar war, was er mit Luke machen würde. Zumindest mußte er versuchen, ihn auf seine Seite zu ziehen – für oder gegen den Kaiser, das würde sich zeigen. Aber Palpatine durfte ihn nicht in die Hände bekommen. Luke hatte bereits bewiesen, daß er Machtbegabt war – er war blind gewesen! Nur ein Jedi konnte einen solchen Treffer landen, wie er nötig gewesen war, um die einzige, winzige Schwachstelle des Todessterns zu nutzen. Er mußte ihn finden und seine Midichloriane messen. So oder so, Palpatine würde niemals zulassen, daß ein weiterer Skywalker drohte, in der Macht über ihn zu steigen. Entweder würde er ihn töten oder – wenn Max doch recht hatte – so verstümmeln wie ihn selbst. Und das sollte nie wieder jemand erleiden müssen.

Er mußte ihn finden, mit ihm reden, in Ruhe. In Bast Castle, auf Vjun am Besten. Der ganze Planet gehörte ihm und war sicherer als selbst die EXECUTOR. Und wenn der Kaiser herausfinden würde, daß er von dem Jungen wußte und ihm nichts berichtet hatte… Energisch schob er diesen Gedanken beiseite. Darum würde er sich kümmern, wenn es soweit war. Vader war durchaus ein Mann, der am Leben hing – er war bereits einmal gestorben, und das genügte ihm vollauf – doch er war auch Pragmatiker und Realist… und er hatte sich in den zwanzig Jahren Dienst als Zweiter des Imperiums das Eine oder Andere erarbeitet, Schlupflöcher geschaffen, Fangseile gespannt und überall in der Galaxis Leute, die ihm Gefallen schuldeten. Und er hatte Zeit genug gehabt, den Kaiser zu studieren, seine Verhaltensweisen kennenzulernen und vorauszuahnen, wann er wie reagieren würde. Und umgekehrt hatte er sich einen beinahe unendlichen Handlungsspielraum erarbeitet – der Kaiser stellte kaum eine seiner Aktionen in Frage, solange er seine Aufträge erledigte und Bericht erstattete über alles, was er tat.

Nur langsam kehrte er ins hier und jetzt zurück, als ihm bewußt wurde, daß Jix weitersprach.

„Vollkommen verstanden. Also – über seine Mutter ist nichts bekannt. Und leider weiß ich auch nicht, wo er steckt. Die Rebellen machen sich verdammt rar im Moment, das ist alles nur Hörensagen aus zweiter und dritter Hand." Der Spion musterte seinen Herrn halb neugierig, halb besorgt. Er mochte ihn wirklich und gehörte zu der verschwindend geringen Elite von Leuten, die keine Angst vor Vader hatten. Obwohl seine Sprache derb und frech war, schwang doch immer ehrlicher Respekt mit, und Vader wußte das. Jix vollführte absichtlich einen beständigen Tanz auf Messers Schneide, doch keine der beiden Seiten ließ zu, daß er sich schnitt.

Im Laufe der Jahre ihrer Zusammenarbeit war er zu Vaders Hauptspion aufgestiegen, was bedeutete, daß er mehr über ihn wußte als die meisten anderen – und dieses Wissen tunlichst für sich behielt. Auch dies war etwas, was Vader wußte – und honorierte, indem er ihn am Leben ließ und ihm weitere Aufgaben übertrug. Die Zusammenarbeit war durchaus fruchtbar und einträglich – für beide Seiten, den schwarzen Lord und den ehemaligen Schmuggler, der diese Tätigkeit jedoch als Tarnung weiterbetrieb und dadurch ein nettes Zusatzeinkommen hatte – und ihn an einer hervorragenden Quelle für allerlei Informationen beließ. Auch diese hatte er von Schmugglern bekommen – viele davon arbeiteten für oder mit den Rebellen zusammen. Der Name Skywalker hatte ihn sofort angesprungen und alle seine Alarmglocken schrillen lassen.

„Dann finde es heraus! – Und das zweite?"

Jix grinste jetzt wieder. „Hm. Dazu eine Frage vorab, die ich an dich weiterleiten soll: gilt Order 66 auch für die verlorenen Zwanzig?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vader blieb für einen Moment wiederum die Luft weg, was sich nach außen hin ein weiteres Mal in einer starren Haltung äußerte. „Du hast einen von ihnen gefunden?"

Er klang erregt und war es auch. Die verlorenen Zwanzig! Mehr Mythos als Wissen, denn diese abtrünnigen Jedi wurden aus den Archiven gelöscht, als hätten sie nie existiert. Dem Vernehmen nach konnten sich die Meisten von ihnen nicht mit den starren, verknöcherten Regeln des Ordens abfinden, ein paar fielen jedoch halb und halb… sie wurden nicht zum Sith, aber sie nutzten die Kräfte beider Seiten und wanderten mehr oder weniger auf die dunkle Seite. Und keiner von ihnen war Order 66 zum Opfer gefallen – sie alle waren verborgen und zurückgezogen… bis auf Dooku natürlich. Aber der hatte da schon nicht mehr gelebt.

„Sie hat mich gefunden, besser gesagt. Verrückte Sache, das. Ich weiß immer noch nicht, wie sie auf mich gekommen ist – aber eines Tages war diese Nachricht in meiner Post, getarnt als Schmuggelauftrag." Jixton verstummte nachdenklich.

„Weiter!" drängte Vader ungeduldig.

„Naja. Ich flog hin und traf mich mit ihr. Statt jedoch eine Ladung anzusprechen, kam sie gleich zur Sache. ‚Du dienst dem Sohn der Sonnen.' – so formulierte sie es. Klingt reichlich kitschig, oder?"

„Jix…!" Der Tonfall war drohend und vollkommen ausreichend.

„Schon gut! – Was sagte sie noch? Ach ja. ‚Der Sohn der Sonnen, der Auserwählte. Sag ihm, er ist jetzt wieder bereit, seine Bestimmung zu erfüllen. Wenn er geheilt werden will, soll er mich in einer Woche im alten Jeditempel auf Herka 7 treffen.' Das war alles, glaube ich."

„Heilen?" Vader klang genauso verwirrt wie Jixton sich nach dem Treffen gefühlt hatte.

„Das sagte sie, ja."

„Das macht keinen Sinn… ich kann nicht geheilt werden. Das sagen jedenfalls alle Ärzte, die ich seither konsultiert habe. Und es bestätigt meine eigenen Analysen. Im Lauf der Jahre habe ich genug medizinische Erfahrung gesammelt, um die Berichte zu verstehen – und zu wissen, wann man versucht, mich zu belügen. Das bleibt nicht aus, wenn man zum Überleben darauf angewiesen ist…" Vader untertrieb. Sein Wissen auf diesem Gebiet stand dem eines guten Arztes in nichts nach, war nur etwas spezieller – aber er hatte es sich angelegen sein lassen, alles zu wissen, um alles zu verstehen. Sein Körper war ein Trümmerfeld gewesen, und da er es haßte, von irgendjemandem abhängig zu sein und nicht nachprüfen zu können, ob Wahrheit Wahrheit war, ließ er sich von mehreren Koryphäen unterweisen und las noch mehr Bücher – bis er schlußendlich in der Lage war, die Operationen und Behandlungen selbst durchführen zu können.

Jix zuckte die Schultern.

„Und was meinte sie mit ‚jetzt wieder bereit'?"

„Was fragst du mich? Worum geht es dabei eigentlich? Wer sind die verlorenen Zwanzig?"

Vader zögerte, knurrte dann. „Um eine alte Jedi-Prophezeihung. Daß eines Tages ein Kind kommen würde, der sogenannte Auserwählte – auch Sohn der Sonnen genannt - der die Mächte wieder ins Gleichgewicht bringen würde. Da meine Midichloriane - "

„Deine was, bitte?"

„Midichloriane. Kleinstlebewesen im Blut eines Machtbegabten, die die Basis seiner Kräfte darstellen. Mein Wert sprengt jede Skala, niemand konnte bislang feststellen, wie hoch er tatsächlich ist. Aufgrund dieser Tatsache – und dem Fakt, daß ich von Tatooine komme, ein Doppelsonnensystem – nahm man an, daß ich dieser Auserwählte sei." Und außerdem die kleine, unbedeutende Nebensächlichkeit, daß ich angeblich keinen Vater habe… sondern aus der Macht selbst entstanden bin – fügte er für sich selbst hinzu.

„Wow. Klingt, als seist du damit der mächtigste Jedi der Galaxis."

„Sith." korrigierte Vader automatisch. „Ja – und nein, denn Midichloriane existieren wie gesagt im Blut, also in lebendem Fleisch. Und da ich auf Mustafar beide Beine und einen Arm verlor – und die andere Hand schon vorher – bin ich im Wortsinn in meiner Macht beschnitten."

„Oh." Jix machte große Augen und speicherte diese Information sorgfältig ab. „Aber wenn du Sith bist, wie kannst du dann beide Seiten vereinen?"

„Ich war einst ein Jedi – ich kenne beide Seiten. Ihre Stärken – und ihre Schwächen. Vielleicht deshalb."

„Und warum hast du den Orden verlassen?"

„Weil er mich belogen und verraten hatte. Weil seine Regeln dumm und überholt waren und viel zu starr – zum Beispiel ist es den Jedi verboten, sich zu binden, sich zu verlieben. Sie sollen ihr ganzes Leben dem Orden weihen – kaum daß sie laufen können. Die Jünglinge kamen in den Tempel mit kaum zwei Jahren. Ich war nicht der erste – vor mir gab es die ‚verlorenen Zwanzig', von denen die Frau, die du getroffen hast, eine ist. Ich bin der einundzwanzigste. Wir alle teilen diese Meinung. Ich heiratete Padmé gegen den Willen und ohne das Wissen des Ordens."

„Nicht lieben, hu? Warte mal, da war noch was Komisches… sie sagte noch, du könntest ‚deine Liebe' mitbringen. Das ergab so nun mal gar keinen Sinn – oder lebt deine Frau noch?"

Diesmal dauerte Vaders Starre so lange an, daß Jix sich fragte, ob er ohnmächtig geworden sei und nur aus Gewohnheit noch aufrecht stünde.

„Sie hat was gesagt?" flüsterte er schließlich heiser. Noch ein Tonfall, den Jix nie aus dem Munde dieses Mannes erwartet hätte.

„Du könntest deine Liebe mitbringen. Lächerlich, oder?" Jix klang nun ein wenig unsicher. Hatte er eine klingende Saite berührt? Lebte seine Frau – die er soeben zum ersten Mal erwähnt hatte – noch, und liebte er sie immer noch? Warum war er dann nicht bei ihr?

Vader drehte sich abrupt um und trat an ein Schiffskom. Er wählte eine Nummer, und eine Ordonnanz erschien auf dem Bildschirm.

„Lord Vader?"

„Schicken Sie General Veers zu mir. Sofort."

„Jawohl, Mylord."

Der Bildschirm wurde wieder dunkel, und Vader drehte sich um und lehnte sich an die Konsole. Seine Liebe mitbringen…! Woher wußte jemand davon, den er noch nie getroffen hatte? Nur Veers und Piett wußten Bescheid, und für beide würde er die Hand ins Feuer legen. Das Schiff war sauber – er ließ es täglich von seinen eigenen Droiden auf Wanzen und andere Objekte dieser Art filzen und setzte zusätzliche Störfilter ein.

„Wie ist der Name dieser Jedi? Und von welcher Rasse ist sie?"

Jix legte bei dem abrupten Themenwechsel den Kopf schräg. „Neugier? Oder spielt es eine Rolle?"

Vader blieb wider Erwarten ruhig. „Es könnte eine Rolle spielen. Also?"

„Iktotchianerin. Als Namen nannte sie Zarketh."

Der schwarze Lord atmete tief aus. Gut. Sehr gut. „Ah. Das erklärt einiges."

„Krieg ich 'nen Preis, wenn ich dein Rätsel errate, oder erklärst du's mir vorher?"

Ein Seufzen. „Iktotchianer sind Telepathen und Visionäre. Ihre Jedi zählen zu den mächtigsten überhaupt, weil sie ihre beiden Begabungen hervorragend verbinden können. Und ein Teil dessen, was sie dir sagte, kann niemand gewußt haben… definitiv nicht."

„Also lebt deine Frau noch?"

„Padmé Amidala ist tot." versetzte Vader so kalt, daß es Jix schauerte. „Ich habe sie selbst getötet."

Heiliger Ewok! Jix schürzte die Lippen. Mit Volldampf in den Fettnapf. Klasse. Aber das schien es nicht zu sein, was Vader beschäftigte… was dann?

Der Türsummer zeigte an, daß Veers eingetroffen war, und eine knappe Geste Vaders öffnete ihm. Max trat ein, salutierte vor seinem kommandierenden Offizier und musterte Jix dann kurz, aber intensiv auf eine Weise, die diesem zeigte, daß er in Vaders Ranking eine verdammt hohe Position haben mußte – kaum jemand sonst wagte es, sich nicht gänzlich auf den schwarzen Lord zu konzentrieren. Dieser Blick durchbohrte Jix, zog ihn quasi nackt aus und ließ ihn dann als „potentiell gefährlich, jedoch keine umgehenden Aktionen erforderlich" zurück.

„Ihr habt mich herbefohlen, Mylord." wandte er sich dann ruhig an den Sith – nicht, ohne Jix wachsam im Auge zu behalten.

Vader nickte knapp und musterte Jix für einen Augenblick, dann sagte er schlicht: „Wenn ich die Herren bekanntmachen darf? Dies ist Wrenga Jixton, kurz Jix, mein selbsternannter „Neffe" – und dies ist General Maximilian Veers, Kommandeur der Infanterie der EXECUTOR und ein sehr enger… _Freund_."

Jix reichte Max freundlich und beinahe kumpelhaft die Hand, hielt dann aber mitten im Händeschütteln inne und stutzte bei der Betonung des letzten Wortes.

„Moment. Du meinst das so, oder? Freund… wie in „Geliebter"?"

Vader erwiderte nichts, doch sein Schweigen und Max' verblüffter Gesichtsausdruck waren umso beredter.

„Onkelchen, du bist _**SO**_ schräg!" Jix lachte schallend. „Genial! Zu schade, daß ich das niemandem erzählen darf…!"

Veers sah verwirrt vom einen zum anderen. Wer, zur Hölle, war das? Warum weihte Dava ihn in ihre noch instabile Beziehung ein und ließ sogar diesen intimen Schluß zu, der gerade mal auf einem einzigen kurzen Kuß beruhte? „Verzeihung, Mylord… aber worum geht es hier?"

„Laß den Schmus, Max – das ist doch die korrekte Abkürzung, oder?" grinste Jix. „Wir sind doch unter uns… ganz familiär! Also: ich bin Onkel Ds Superspion – so geheim, daß er vermutlich schlicht vergessen hat, dir von mir zu erzählen. Und der Grund, warum er mich einweihte, hängt mit dem Bericht zusammen, den er heute von mir bekommen hat. Er soll eine Reise tun – und dich mitnehmen."

„Wie bitte?" Veers wurde immer verwirrter, und seine Hand tastete unwillkürlich nach seinem Blaster.

Vader seufzte erneut – ein Laut, der ihm in letzter Zeit beunruhigend oft entwich – und vollführte eine beruhigende Geste. „Das ist leider korrekt. Eine abtrünnige Jedi, eine der verlorenen Zwanzig, hat Jix aufgesucht und ihm aufgetragen, mir auszurichten, daß sie mich zu sehen wünsche – um mich zu heilen, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe."

Veers verstand die Welt nicht mehr. „Sekunde – lauten deine Befehle nicht, alle noch lebenden Jedi zu töten?"

Vader nickte.

„Und warum diese nicht? Oder hab ich was mißverstanden?"

„Töten kann ich sie immer noch." versetzte Vader kalt. „Aber dummerweise ist diese Jedi Iktotchianerin – und sie wußte von uns."

„Unmöglich!"

„Das macht es eben so interessant. Findest du nicht?"

„ZU interessant. Für mich stinkt das." knurrte Veers.

„Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, daß es stimmt, ist hoch.", widersprach Vader ruhig. „Ich kenne die Büsten der verlorenen Zwanzig und ihre Namen in- und auswendig – sie standen in der Bibliothek des Tempels als einzige Erinnerung an sie. Es gab tatsächlich eine Iktotchianerin namens Zarketh unter ihnen… ich werde hinfliegen." entschied er knapp. „Max, mach ein kleines Außenteam bereit – hundert Mann. Zu deiner Beruhigung. Und du, Jix, suchst den jungen Skywalker."

„Was?" keuchte Veers überrascht, während Jix nur nickte.

„Ja, Max. Wie es aussieht, ist der Pilot, der den Todesstern sprengte, mein Sohn. Luke."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Der General schüttelte nur den Kopf. Wie viele Überraschungen hatte dieser Tag noch zu bieten?

Vader drehte sich wieder um und aktivierte das Interkom erneut.

„Captain Piett, geben Sie Anweisung, zehntausend imperiale Suchdroiden zu produzieren und überall in die Galaxis auszusenden. Ich will die Rebellen haben."

Der Offizier auf dem Bildschirm blinzelte kurz überrascht, nickte aber sofort. „Zu Befehl, Lord Vader. Die ersten werden heute abend Bordzeit starten können."

„Sehr gut." Vader nickte grimmig und schaltete ab.

„Ich mach mich dann mal auf den Weg…" meinte Jix. „Du hörst von mir. Ich stell dir ein Portfolio über ihn zusammen."

Vader nickte. Daß dies Daten sein würden, an die er auf imperialem Weg nicht herankommen würde, stand außer Frage.

Jix grinste, winkte und verschwand.

Und Veers drehte sich zu Vader und wartete.

„Versuch ja nicht, mich bemuttern zu wollen." warnte der.

Veers zog amüsiert eine Augenbraue hoch. „Was werd ich denn. Du bist nicht Sithlord geworden, weil du besonders viele Blümchen an alte Damen verschenkt hast. Ich will nur wissen, wie ich planen soll – seither konnte ich dich das nicht fragen. Nicht, daß ich das nicht allein hinbekommen würde, aber warum nicht den Vorteil nutzen?"

„Herka 7 ist mehr oder weniger eine Wüstenwelt mit wenigen Stellen, an denen etwas gedeiht. Er hat deshalb nur wenig eigenes Leben hervorgebracht – aber aus irgendeinem Grund gibt es dort sehr starke Strömungen der Macht, die vor allem die Heilkräfte potentieren. Deshalb war er für den Sithorden auch nie interessant. Es gibt allerdings dennoch nur einen großen Jeditempel dort, längst verlassen, denn mit zunehmender Technologie starben auch die Jediheiler aus. Noch eine solche Idiotie. Technik kann niemals die Macht ersetzen – höchstens ergänzen."

„Und das bedeutet was?"

„Es ist ein weiterer Hinweis darauf, daß sie eine Möglichkeit gefunden zu haben scheint. Wenn es überhaupt irgendwo möglich ist, dann dort. Außerdem werden wir schon aus dem Orbit erkennen können, ob es eine Falle ist oder nicht. Es gibt keine menschlichen Ansiedlungen dort – sie sollte das einzige humanoide Wesen auf dem Planeten sein. Ein paar Raubtiere, ja, aber nicht weiter beunruhigend. Jedenfalls nicht für mich."

„Und sie selbst? Immerhin ist sie eine Jedi."

„Sie WAR eine."

„Ja. Aber sie wird nicht eben ihre Fähigkeiten beim Verlassen des Tempels an der Garderobe abgegeben haben.", versetzte Veers trocken.

„Wohl kaum. Aber ich erwarte nicht, daß sie besser ist als die anderen, die ich bekämpft und besiegt habe." Vader klang kühl, beinahe distanziert. Über dieses Thema hatten sie bislang geschwiegen – all die Morde, die Vader im Namen des Kaisers vollzogen hatte. Oder, im imperialen Jargon: Hinrichtungen. Veers wußte nicht, wie Vader dazu stand, wie er es verarbeitete oder ob es ihm schlicht gleichgültig war. Aber für so gefühlskalt hielt er ihn nicht.

„Wer ist Wrenga Jixton?" wollte er dann stattdessen wissen, und es war ihm deutlich anzuhören, daß er dem Mann noch nicht traute und ihm das Ganze überhaupt zu schnell gegangen war.

Vader überraschte ihn wieder einmal, indem er leise lachte. „Ein Schmuggler – Correllianer, wie dieser Solo. Er riskiert jedes Mal seinen Kopf, wenn er hier ist, aber keine Sorge – er ist mir absolut treu. Ich erzähle dir ein andermal, wie er zu mir kam."

„Du vertraust ihm?"

„Hundertprozentig. Sein Geist ist ein offenes Buch für mich – wie die meisten Machtblinden hat er keine mentalen Schilde. Das erklärt auch, wie Zarketh ihn fand – und aus diesem Grund sollte er besser auch niemals dem Kaiser in die Hände fallen. Aber ich habe viele Spione, und Palpatine hat sie bislang ignoriert – er hat genug eigene."

Veers brummte unwillig, aber er vertraute Vader – und wenn dieser Jix vertraute, würde er es ebenfalls tun. Mit Einschränkungen. „Na schön. – Wann willst du starten?"

„Morgen. Wir werden die PRIDE nehmen."

Veers nickte. Die PRIDE war eine Fregatte – relativ klein, aber absolut ausreichend für diese Truppenstärke, gut bewaffnet und schnell. Durch ihre Größe konnte sie auf den meisten Planeten landen und stellte so eine hervorragende mobile Truppenbasis dar. Und die EXECUTOR wiederum war so groß, daß sie in ihren Hangars Platz für sie hatte. Die PRIDE war so etwas wie Vaders Privatjacht – abgesehen von der modifizierten Lambdashuttle oder dem ebenso speziell ausgestatteten TIE Advanced, die er normalerweise bevorzugte. „Sie wird um Nullachthundert Bordzeit Startklar sein."

Veers salutierte nochmals und verschwand, ohne entlassen worden zu sein – etwas, das er sich aufgrund seines neuen Status' erlauben konnte.

Vader lächelte unter seinem Helm, als er ihm nachsah und begab sich dann zur Brücke, um mit Captain Piett und Admiral Ozzel – er seufzte unhörbar – zu besprechen, was während seiner Abwesenheit getan werden sollte.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Zarketh ist meine Schöpfung – ich habe leider weder auf Jedi- noch auf Wookieepedia ausreichend Hinweise auf die verlorenen Zwanzig gefunden, so daß ich mir die Freiheit genommen habe, einen von ihnen zu erfinden s Die Rasse allerdings, Iktotchianer, existiert in der Lore und wurde mit Sorgfalt ausgesucht ;o)_

_Ach, noch was… vielleicht ist euch aufgefallen, daß ich mich der alten Rechtschreibung bediene. Für mich ist sie die einzig richtige, deshalb behalte ich sie bei._


	7. Chapter 7

_ Nicole: Mein erstes Review! Vielen lieben Dank! *stolzsei* Das wird eingerahmt und aufgehängt. Jawoll. ;o)_

_ Nangijala: Vielen Dank für das Deine – das mir um so mehr bedeutet, als daß du ja schon die ganze, bisher geschriebene Geschichte kennst :o)_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kapitel 7**

Vier Tage später schwenkten sie in den Orbit über Herka 7 ein. Vader hatte sich das Vergnügen gegönnt, selbst zu fliegen, und Veers saß als Copilot neben ihm.

Noch bevor der schwarze Lord den Befehl geben konnte, hatte Max bereits die Scanner aktiviert, was Vader zum Grinsen brachte. Er brauchte kein Kindermädchen, aber es war amüsant, eines zu haben – so lange es sich zurückhielt mit dem Betütteln.

„Nur animalische Lebenszeichen." meldete Veers. Dann, einige Momente später: „Korrektur. Humanoide Lebensform – eine einzelne."

„Sehr gut. Suchen Sie einen Landeplatz in angemessenem Abstand." befahl Vader ruhig.

„Zu Befehl, Mylord." antwortete Max gelassen. „Übermittle die Koordinaten." Ohne sich abzusprechen, hatten sie hier auf dem Schiff nach außen hin wieder die alte Distanz und Kühle – zu eng war es hier, zu wenig Privatsphäre. Zwar hatte Vader einen eigenen Raum, aber eben nur den einen. Und sie waren nie wirklich allein – außer in ihren Gedanken.

Die PRIDE durchstieß die Atmosphäre und schwenkte auf einen ruhigen Kurs in Richtung des Tempels ein, in dessen Nähe sie kurze Zeit später landete – in einem Abstand von ungefähr einer halben Stunde Fußmarsch oder fünf Minuten mit dem Speeder.

„Ich gehe allein." verkündete der schwarze Lord bestimmt, sobald das Schiff aufgesetzt hatte und die Motoren verstummt waren. _Und versuch nicht, mir das auszureden.,_ fuhr er in Max' Geist fort. _Ich rufe dich, sobald es soweit ist._

_Kein Gedanke.,_ antwortete Veers ein wenig ärgerlich. _Kennst du mich so schlecht? Warum sollte ich jetzt plötzlich damit aufhören, mich so zu verhalten, wie ich es seit zwanzig Jahren tue? Du bist zuallererst mein kommandierender Offizier, ich kenne deine Verhaltensweise und weiß, wozu du fähig bist. Das bedeutet nicht, daß ich mir keine Sorgen mache, aber ich werde mich hüten, dir irgendwelche Vorschriften machen zu wollen, nur, weil wir befreundet sind._

Vader starrte ihn einen Moment lang verblüfft an.

_Nun geh schon!_ scheuchte ihn Veers lächelnd. _Ein offener Mund – wenn auch mental – paßt nicht zu einem Sith-Lord. _

Der schwarze Hüne schüttelte nur den Kopf – damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Es freute ihn – und er war stolz auf Veers. Er lachte leise. _Ich liebe dich, Max. Danke._

Veers lief leicht rot an und grinste scheu. _Und rot zu werden wie ein Schuljunge paßt nicht zu einem gestandenen General. Verschwinde!_

Nach außen hin zeigte Vader wie immer keine Regung, als er das Schiff verließ und mit wehendem Mantel seinen Weg nahm, doch sein schallendes Lachen klang laut und deutlich in Max' Kopf.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eine knappe halbe Stunde später erreichte Vader den verlassenen Jeditempel. Er war in einen Fels hineingesprengt worden und schien noch vollkommen intakt zu sein – als ob die heilenden Kräfte des Planeten sich auch auf ihn ausgewirkt hätten.

Ein Jeditempel. Ein Ort des Lichts – und damit etwas, dem er sich normalerweise fernhielt. Doch hier stieß ihm keine Ablehnung entgegen, im Gegenteil – er fühlte sich willkommen.

Eine heitere Atmosphäre empfing ihn im Inneren, licht und beruhigend, aber nicht einlullend. Er fühlte sich nicht beschnitten oder sediert, nur… zuhause. Verwirrend.

Unwillig knurrend streckte er seine mentalen Fühler nach der lebenden Quelle der Macht aus, die sich hier aufhielt, und fand sie kurze Zeit später ohne Probleme.

Die Iktotchianerin verneigte sich höflich und überraschend tief, als er sich ihr näherte, aber sie lächelte offen und warm.

„Lord Vader. Ich freue mich sehr, daß Ihr gekommen seid." Sie drehte sich, forderte ihn mit einer Geste auf, sie zu begleiten.

Ihr Lächeln verbreiterte sich, als er begann, sie zu sondieren und die Umgebung zu erforschen, und sie öffnete ihren Geist bereitwillig und weit für ihn. Da war nichts… keine Gefahr, keine Fallen, kein Verrat. Nur der Wunsch, zu helfen… zu heilen. Erstaunt sah er sie an.

„Ja, ich bin Heilerin. Die letzte. Das war auch der Grund, weshalb ich den Orden verließ – als sie die Heiler abschafften und durch Droiden ersetzten."

Er nickte. Das war ein Grund, den er gut verstehen konnte.

Ihr Weg führte sie in einen Wohnbereich etwas abseits der großen Hallen, durch eine unscheinbare Tür. Er spürte ein Flackern der Macht und ahnte, daß Nicht-Sensitive diesen Eingang schlicht übersehen würden. Im ersten Raum standen sowohl Tisch und Stühle als auch einige bequeme Sessel, alles war licht und hell.

„Ich war immer hier… hielt mich verborgen, wenn sie suchen kamen, und half denen, die Hilfe benötigten. Und Ihr… Euch beobachte ich schon lange. Den Sohn der Sonnen. Den Auserwählten." Sie lächelte wieder, trat ohne Scheu näher und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Wie schön… wie wunderbar! So stark… so machtvoll. Ich wüßte zu gerne, welchen Wert Ihr auf der Skala der Midichloriane tatsächlich habt…" Ihre Hand glitt sanft über seinen Arm, seine Brust. „Wie schön Ihr seid… viel beeindruckender als in den Holovids, die sie senden."

Er ließ ihre Berührung zu, stand ruhig wie eine Statue, aber diese Worte waren ihm dann doch zu viel. „Dame, ich denke nicht, daß ich hergekommen bin, um mit Euch über die Attraktivität meines Anzugs zu diskutieren. Ihr wißt sehr wohl, daß er eine Notwendigkeit ist, ohne die ich nicht überleben könnte."

Sie lachte hell. „Nein, dazu seid Ihr nicht hergekommen, aber ich genieße den Anblick trotzdem. Und keine Sorge: bald werdet Ihr den Anzug wirklich nur noch aus strategischen, notwendigen oder", sie grinste, ein wenig anzüglich, wie es schien, „modischen Gründen tragen."

Er knurrte leise. Einen Eingriff in seine Privatsphäre, wenn auch angedeutet, ließ er nicht zu. Die Heilerin, unbeeindruckt, behielt ihr Lächeln jedoch bei.

„Mylord, Ihr seid der Auserwählte. Aus verschiedenen Gründen. Einer ist schlicht der, daß Ihr lieben könnt."

Das Knurren wurde lauter, im selben Maße, wie ihr Lächeln sich vertiefte.

„Bitte, beruhigt Euch. Es ist ja keine Kritik, im Gegenteil! Es macht Euch zu etwas Einzigartigem. Ihr vereint beide Seiten in Euch. Ihr wart ein Jedi – doch Ihr lehnt, zu Recht, Ihre Lehren in Teilen ab. Ihr seid ein Sith und dient treu – und doch tut Ihr Verbotenes, widersetzt Euch Eurem Meister in Winzigkeiten. Ihr seid beides, Ihr kennt beide Seiten, ihre Schwächen und Stärken. Ihr kennt beide Seiten, doch noch könnt Ihr die Prophezeihung nicht erfüllen. Man hat Euch in Eurer Macht beschnitten, Euch kleingehalten, mehrfach. Zuerst die Jedi im Tempel. Sie haben Euch nicht alles gesagt, nicht alles gelehrt, Euren Geist eingeschnürt und Verbote auferlegt. Sie haben Euch zum Ratsmitglied gemacht, ohne Euch den Rang eines Meisters zu gewähren, haben Euch nicht vertraut."

Vader beruhigte sich langsam ein wenig, auch wenn der Boden, auf dem sie sich bewegte, immer noch schlüpfrig war.

„Ich wollte Euch schon früher initiieren. Aber Ihr mußtet erst fallen, die Tür zur dunklen Seite gänzlich aufstoßen und ein Sith werden, die andere Seite kennenlernen. Und dann war Sidious schneller als ich – und es war zu spät."

„Der Kanzler war immer für mich da." knurrte Vader. „Er gab mir das, was mir der Tempel verwehrte, er lehrte mich, was sie mich nicht lehrten. Unter ihm als Meister erreichte ich endlich Größe und meine Bestimmung!"

„Nur einen Teil davon." korrigierte sie sanft. „Palpatine ist gerissen. Er bemerkte, daß Eure Macht geringer wurde, als Ihr Eure rechte Hand verlort, und begann, nachzuforschen. Und deshalb sorgte er dafür, daß Euch bei Eurem letzten Kampf mit Obi-Wan möglichst viel lebendes Fleisch verlorenging… und schaut Euch an! Ihr seid verstümmelt, aber selbst so noch gefährlich für ihn!"

„Unsinn! Ich bin sein Schüler, ihm treu!"

Ihr Lächeln blieb, wurde aber trauriger. „Noch. Ihr habt noch nicht erkannt, welche Möglichkeiten Euch gegeben sind, wohin der eigentliche Weg Eurer Bestimmung führt… Palpatine hat dies schon lang gesehen und alle Hinweise verborgen und vernichtet."

„Nein! Er hat mich viel gelehrt und lehrt mich noch! Ich - "

Sie unterbrach ihn, sanft, aber bestimmt. „Er hat zum Beispiel dafür gesorgt, daß Padmé starb. Obi Wan war nie unschuldig, aber Sidious beeinflußte ihn mehrfach. Zum einen im Duell. Zum anderen, indem er durch ihn dafür sorgte, daß Padmé Euch nach Mustafar folgte – und Ihr sie dort im Zorn indirekt getötet habt." Eine schwarze Wolke seines Ärgers stieg beinahe sichtbar auf, doch sie blieb unbeeindruckt und sprach weiter, wohl wissend, daß der leise Zahn des Zweifels längst an ihm zu nagen begonnen hatte und er ihr zuhörte. „Ohne Eure Liebe, als reiner, kalter Sith, wart Ihr nur schwarz… Euer Ausgleich fehlte. Der Auserwählte ist deshalb Besonders, weil er beide Seiten vereint. Licht und Dunkel. Grausamkeit und Liebe. Freude und Schmerz."

Er schwieg – eine erste, vorsichtige Zustimmung.

„Aber jetzt liebt Ihr wieder. Er ist das Licht in Eurer Dunkelheit, wie Ihr das Dunkel in seinem Licht seid. Er ist ein treuer Offizier des Imperiums, doch er hat sich seine Menschlichkeit bewahrt. Er hat ein Gewissen. Und er liebt Euch, wie Ihr seid… er hat Euch erkannt."

„Laßt Veers aus dem Spiel." knurrte er drohend.

„Das werde ich – und doch auch wieder nicht. Denn Ihr braucht ihn. Als Ausgleich." Sie legte wieder sanft eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Werdet Ihr mich Euch heilen lassen?"

„Das ist unmöglich." sagte er beherrscht, doch Erregung stieg in ihm auf, ebenso wie Hoffnung. „Glaubt Ihr nicht, ich hätte nicht längst alle Möglichkeiten geprüft? Ich habe mit sämtlichen berühmten Ärzten des Imperiums gesprochen. Sie sind sich alle einig. Die Schäden sind irreversibel."

„Es ist nicht unmöglich." Sie lächelte warm. „All diese Ärzte… sie waren, sie sind Machtblind. Und hat nicht die Macht bereits mit der Heilung begonnen? Verbergt Ihr nicht, daß es Euch möglich ist, einige Minuten ohne den Anzug zu sein… und daß diese Intervalle langsam länger werden?"

Regulatoren klickten leise, als sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte, und paßten seinen Atemrhythmus an. Woher wußte sie das?

„Ich kann es spüren." sagte sie leise. „Ich wurde dafür ausgebildet. Ich kann es ebenso leicht tun, wie Ihr telekinetisch Dinge bewegt. Die Macht drängt in Euch, sie will wachsen, braucht Raum."

Er öffnete den Mund – und schloß ihn wieder, ohne etwas zu sagen. Heilung. Er würde wieder er selbst sein. Ganz. Vollkommen.

Würde er? Würde er „vollkommen" sein?

WOLLTE er?

Wollte er so wie früher sein… schwach. Menschlich? Er hatte Vorteile durch den Anzug, ebenso wie Nachteile. Sie wogen sich auf… in gewisser Weise. Der Panzer verlieh ihm übermenschliche Stärke, die Maske Schutz und Macht.

„Auf all das müßt Ihr nicht verzichten." drang die sanfte Stimme der Heilerin in seine Gedanken. „Knochen kann ich nicht erschaffen. Nur Fleisch. Das heißt, Eure Stärke, Eure Gewandtheit und in gewisser Weise Unverletzlichkeit bleiben Euch durch die Prothesen als „Knochen" erhalten. Aber Muskeln, Fleisch, Adern und Haut darum herum, das wird sich neu bilden. Im Kern bleibt Ihr gleich… Und an Eurer Stelle würde ich den Anzug dennoch weiterhin tragen… zur Tarnung vor Palpatine, und zur Erhaltung Eurer Aura. Dann darin muß ich Euch vollkommen Recht geben: er verleiht Euch Macht. Große Macht. Er macht Euch zum Gott in den Augen der Meisten. Und er schützt Euch… auf vielerlei Art. -

Laßt mich Euch heilen. Laßt es mich Euch beweisen, daß es geht… an Euren Lungen."

Der schwarze Helm drehte sich langsam, der Blick senkte sich und fräste sich ein weiteres Mal in den ihren.

„Meine… Lungen."

Sie nickte lächelnd. „Ich behaupte nicht, daß es einfach wird… und es wird auch nicht schnell gehen. Aber es sollte Euch überzeugen, daß auch der Rest möglich ist."

„Wie lange?" verlangte er knapp zu wissen – barscher im Ton, als er eigentlich wollte, doch hier drang eine gewisse Nervosität durch, die niederzukämpfen er bemüht war.

„Vier Stunden… vielleicht fünf. Da sie schon begonnen hat, zu heilen."

Wieder drängte sein Blick in den ihren, suchten seine Sinne einen Weg hinter ihre Stirn… und fanden – nichts. Nichts außer dem echten, wahren Willen, ihm zu helfen.

„Nichts auf dieser Welt ist umsonst. Was ist Euer Preis?" knurrte er kalt.

„Tötet das Monster auf dem Thron und nehmt ihn selbst ein… zusammen mit Eurem Sohn."

„Was?" fauchte er, doch wiederum ließ sie sich nicht davon beeindrucken.

„Das Reich braucht eine starke Hand, aber keinen Tyrannen. Die Macht wird Euch leiten – euch beide. Er Jedi, Ihr Sith. Zwei Schalen einer Waage, beide die letzten ihrer Art der alten Generation, zusammen im Ausgleich. Vater und Sohn. Ihr müßt ihn für Euch gewinnen. Nicht für Euren Weg, nein, im Gegenteil… er muß licht bleiben. Aber für Eure Seite. Und Ihr könnt es. Ihr könnt lieben. Er ist Euer Sohn."

„Er muß mich hassen. Ich habe seine Verwandten töten lassen, ich habe seinen Mentor umgebracht. Ich bin der Zweite des Imperiums. Er wird mich verantwortlich halten für die Zerstörung Alderaans. Und für die Morde an - "

Ihr Lächeln wurde ein klein wenig wölfischer. „Ihr seid gewiß kein Heiliger, Lord Vader. Ihr seid ein Kriegsherr, Ihr habt viele getötet, aus den unterschiedlichsten Gründen und auf vielerlei Art. Aber ER hat den Todesstern zerstört… und damit wie viele Leben auf dem Gewissen? Seid Ihr sicher, daß IHR die Liste anführt?"

Er starrte sie an, ungläubig, dann lachte er leise. „Und Ihr wollt eine Jedi sein, Ihr perfides Weib? Ein guter Punkt. Grausam, aber wahr. Und verdammt, Ihr habt Recht. Ich will ihn haben. Ich will meinen Sohn haben… und meinen Platz als Vater einnehmen."

„Noch ein Grund mehr, meinem Vorschlag zu folgen." Sie schmunzelte. „Er wird sicher nicht erwarten, Euch anders zu sehen als in Eurer Rüstung…"

Er schüttelte den Kopf, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Nein. Das würde er nicht… und ich könnte leichter mit ihm reden. Von Mensch zu… Mensch."

Ihre Hand wanderte nun auf seine Brust, drängte ihn sanft, aber bestimmt rückwärts. „Dann setzt Euch endlich."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Er saß auf dem Sessel, äußerlich ruhig, innerlich aufgewühlt und ängstlich. Was, wenn es schiefging? Dann sind immer noch die Maschinen da, Dummkopf. Genau DAFÜR hast du sie! Weil deine Lungen nicht mehr sind als nutzlose Fetzen! Nein… das stimmte nicht. Das waren sie, nach seinem Fall in die Grube. Doch mittlerweile… die Heilerin hatte Recht. Er konnte normale Luft atmen, für eine kostbare, kleine Weile, selbständig und aus eigener Kraft. Nicht lange… aber es ging. Und das bedeutete ihm viel.

_Ruhig_… Ihr Lächeln war sogar in seinem Kopf. Sie saß ihm gegenüber, hatte die Augen geschlossen und hielt seine Hände in der Karikatur eines Liebespaars. _Ich beginne nun. Entspannt Euch. Laßt die Macht Euch durchdringen… gewährt ihr den Raum, den sie braucht, der ihr zusteht. Es wird nicht wehtun._

Und er konnte es fühlen… Wärme durchdrang ihn, floß von ihren Händen durch die seinen in seinen Körper, suchte sich einen Weg in seinen Brustkorb und sammelte sich dort. Es… es fühlte sich an wie ein Stern, ein kleiner Punkt an Kraft, Macht und Wärme… sehr angenehm, beruhigend, tröstend irgendwie. Es wuchs, erfüllte ihn, breitete sich aus und fühlte sich einfach… richtig an. Vader entspannte sich und bemerkte nicht, wie die Zeit verging, wie er in eine Art Trance hinüberglitt, wie seine Macht sich mit der der Heilerin vereinte…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Du kannst kommen, Max._

Die Stimme klang… eigenartig. Ruhig, gelassen – und heiter. Überdreht, irgendwie. Aber glücklich. Hatte es geklappt?

Er hob eine Hand an sein Ohr, als hätte er etwas über ein Implantat gehört, denn er war nicht allein. „Jawohl, Lord Vader." sagte er laut und ließ die Hand wieder sinken, als er sich an den Offizier wandte, der neben ihm stand. „Seine Lordschaft befiehlt mich zu sich. Sie haben das Kommando, Commander Cass."

„Zu Befehl, General." Der in die weiße Uniform eines Sturmtrupplers gekleidete Offizier nickte nicht überrascht und fuhr in seiner Arbeit fort. Es war ja auch nicht überraschend… so war es besprochen gewesen. Warum also war Veers nervös, als täte er etwas Verbotenes?

Er knurrte innerlich, während er ohne äußerliche Regung ein bereitstehendes Düsenrad bestieg und es in Richtung des Jedi-Tempels in Bewegung setzte.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Der Tempel war riesig. Und leer. Wie Vader hier finden?

Er ging schnellen, aber nicht zu eiligen Schrittes durch endlos scheinende Gänge und gigantische Hallen, suchend und innerlich fluchend. Erwog zu rufen und verwarf es wieder.

_Verflucht, Dava, wo bist du?_

Eine Hand packte ihn mit knochenzermalmender Kraft, schleuderte ihn herum und gegen eine Wand. Er keuchte auf vor Entsetzen – und dann wurde sein zum Schrei oder Protest geöffneter Mund abrupt verschlossen… mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuß.

„Wer sind Sie, und was haben Sie mit Lord Vader gemacht?" keuchte er, als er wieder Luft bekam.

Vader lachte – was für ein Anblick! Der schwarze Lord der Sith stand da, gekleidet in seinen Anzug, jedoch ohne Maske und Helm, grinste wie ein übermütiger Schuljunge und wirkte mindestens zwanzig Jahre jünger. Für einen kurzen Moment sah Veers Anakin Skywalker dort stehen, den „Helden ohne Furcht", wie er in den Holovids gefeiert wurde für seine Einsätze mit seinem Mentor und Freund, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

„Der hat sich Urlaub genommen für ein paar Stunden. Oh, Max, es hat funktioniert! Sie kann mich heilen… meine Lungen sind geheilt, ich kann atmen!" sprudelte er regelrecht hervor, begeistert wie ein Kind.

„Und um das zu beweisen, hast du mir die Luft abgeschnürt?" fragte er trocken, doch dann grinste er ebenfalls, trat auf ihn zu und nahm seine Hände, die immer noch in den Stulpenhandschuhen steckten und sich… hart anfühlten. Kalt. „Dava, das ist wundervoll! Ich - "

„Schhhh…" Vader legte ihm sanft einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Das ist mein erster Urlaub seit über zwanzig Jahren, und er wird nicht lange dauern." Er lächelte und beugte sich vor, und wieder küßte er ihn, sanfter diesmal, zärtlich, doch nicht weniger leidenschaftlich. _Und ich möchte die wenige Zeit lieber… anders verbringen. Zarketh schläft, sie ruht sich von der Anstrengung aus. Wenn sie erwacht, werde ich wieder Vader sein müssen… Aber bis dahin…_

Veers erschauerte, seine Lippen öffneten sich leicht und hießen Vaders Erregung willkommen.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hier hat sich noch mal ein kurzes Kapitel dazwischengemogelt – aber das ist eine Ausnahme, keine Sorge :o)_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kapitel 8**

Zarketh fand sie später, über Vaders Helm und Maske sitzend, in einer heißen Diskussion, ob sie angepaßt und umgebaut werden sollte oder nicht. Noch unbemerkt von beiden lauschte sie einen Moment lang amüsiert, beobachtete die beiden Männer mit beinahe mütterlichem Blick. Sie hatte zwar geschlafen, aber dennoch Vaders Erregung gespürt, die zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt schlagartig anwuchs und über den euphorischen Zustand hinausging, in dem er sich seit seiner begonnenen Heilung befand. Seine Erregung… und die folgende Eruption schieren Glücks und unendlicher Zufriedenheit, der sich ein anderer, menschlicher Geist beigesellte, sich mit ihm vereinigte, ihn stützte und auffing. Maximilian Veers. Seine Liebe hatte ihn begleitet, wie sie es vorgeschlagen hatte… und sie freute sich darüber.

Vader hielt seine Maske in der Hand, deutete und erklärte, wie er sich Modifikationen vorstellte. Veers war offensichtlich dagegen, ganz der realistische Offizier. Sie stritten, ohne es wirklich ernst zu meinen, und unbewußt berührten sie sich immer wieder… sollten sie. Hier war es sicher. Aber sie würde sie darauf hinweisen müssen. Später.

„Guten Abend, General.", grüßte sie, näherkommend. Veers stand auf, schnell und ein wenig überrascht; Vader folgte ein wenig gesetzter – er hatte sie offensichtlich doch bemerkt. Seine Züge wurden gleichzeitig ruhiger, ein wenig maskenartig… noch kannte er sie nicht gut genug, um ihr so viel von sich zu zeigen, seine Gefühle preiszugeben.

„Jedimeisterin." Max verneigte sich knapp. „Ihr habt ein Wunder vollbracht."

„In gewisser Weise." Sie lächelte, was er nach einem Moment erwiderte, ihre Doppeldeutigkeit verstehend und bestätigend. „Ich hoffe doch, Sie bleiben zum Essen?"

„Gerne, wenn ich darf?" erwiderte er überrascht.

„Natürlich. Allerdings kann ich Ihnen leider nicht gestatten, während der Heilungen anwesend zu sein. Seine Lordschaft wird Sie benachrichtigen, wann Sie uns Gesellschaft leisten können."

„Selbstverständlich." Er nickte ohne Erstaunen. „Aber vielleicht darf ich meinen Teil beitragen und für Fleisch im Topf sorgen? Meine Leute würden sich auch über Abwechslung freuen. Jagdausflüge wären sehr willkommen."

„Natürlich. Die Wälder hier sind sehr wildreich – und es gibt nahebei auch einen See, der sich gut zum Fischen eignet… wollt ihr mir in der Küche Gesellschaft leisten? Ich würde mich über ein wenig Unterhaltung freuen."

Veers wechselte einen Blick mit Vader, der die Schultern zuckte und nickte. „Warum nicht?"

Sie lächelte und ging voraus.

Veers mochte sie auf Anhieb.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Als er am nächsten Abend wiederkam, einen Hasen im Gepäck, fand er Vader fluchend und alle Beherrschung benötigend, sich nicht den Kopf blutig zu kratzen, der rosa schimmerte. „Es JUCKT!" grollte er, und Veers lachte schallend auf. Die Narben waren noch da, aber sehr viel weniger wulstig – im Laufe der Zeit würden sie nur noch weiße Linien sein, deutlich sichtbar, aber weniger entstellend.

„Weißt du überhaupt noch, wie man sich rasiert?" scherzte er. „Und für das Haareschneiden werden wir auch jemand finden müssen. Na, notfalls mache ich es selbst."

„DU?!"

„Einen militärischen Kurzhaarschnitt werde ich schon noch hinbekommen. Für etwas Eleganteres mußt du dir halt Landurlaub nehmen." Max grinste. „Oder die Lady Ex bekommt einen neuen Offizier, der zum Barbier gehen kann."

Vader fluchte erneut und setzte sich kurzerhand auf seine Hände – was er jedoch schnell wieder bleiben ließ. „Verdammt – ich wußte gar nicht, daß meine Prothesen DERART hart sind…!"

Veers ergriff samt Hasen die Flucht in die Küche, bevor er für seinen neuen Lachanfall irgend etwas an den Kopf bekommen konnte.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Die Tage vergingen.

Am Folgetag wurde Max erst spät gerufen und durfte eine geheilte rechte Hand bestaunen – mit warmem, festem Fleisch, weicher Haut, gesund, empfindsam, LEBENDIG. An dem darauf war die Linke dran.

Vader konnte es sich anfangs nicht erklären, wie Zarketh – die langsam schwächer zu werden schien und müder – das machte, doch er begann, zu lernen und konnte sie langsam, doch zunehmend mehr unterstützen.

Dann war ein Tag Pause. Vader meldete sich nur kurz, um Bescheid zu geben, daß alles in Ordnung wäre und er sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchte. Als er wieder kam, war ein Bein geheilt.

Wieder dauerte es… diesmal zwei Tage. Und diesmal war es Vader, der über Zarkeths Bett gebeugt saß, die Heilerin mit Kraft versorgte, seine eigene, noch nicht wieder vollständige Energie in sie fließen ließ.

„Närrin!" grollte er und schnitt der widersprechen Wollenden das Wort ab. „Wenn Ihr es mir gesagt hättet…! Es bestand doch überhaupt kein Grund zur Eile!"

„Was meinst Du?" fragte Veers besorgt, ein wenig dumm mit der heutigen Gabe, einem großen Fisch, dastehend. „Was ist passiert?"

„Sie wäre beinahe gestorben, das ist passiert! Sie hat ohne Rücksicht auf sich selbst all ihre Kraft in mich fließen lassen!"

„Ihr seid es wert… ich bin alt, meine Aufgabe ist erfüllt." Zarkeths Stimme war schwach, aber fest. „Ihr braucht all Eure Kraft für Eure Mission."

„Seid still! Ich lasse Euch nicht so gehen, nicht auf diese Weise – es mag noch mehr geben, die Eure Dienste benötigen werden!"

Er sprach nicht aus, was er meinte, aber sie verstand. „Eurem Sohn wird nicht dasselbe Schicksal widerfahren, wenn alles gutgeht."

„Wenn!" knurrte er. „Es ist noch ein verdammt langer Weg… und er ist vielleicht nicht der Einzige."

Sie lächelte ein wenig spöttisch. „Ihr betrügt Euren Meister schon wieder, Mylord… und widersetzt Euch Order 66. Sie wurde nie außer Kraft gesetzt, oder?"

„Und sie galt nie für die verlorenen Zwanzig. Offiziell geltet Ihr nicht als Jedi." konterte er.

„Augenwischerei." Sie schloß die Augen. „Ihr tut Verbotenes. Wissentlich und Willentlich. Ich wäre gegangen."

„Ich weiß." sagte er nach einer Pause verblüffend sanft und tupfte ihre Stirn ab. „Aber ich will, daß Ihr lebt."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zur gleichen Zeit saß Luke Skywalker im aktuellen Rebellenhauptquartier in Gedanken versunken vor dem Holovid. Prinzessin Leia, die das Zimmer auf der Suche nach dem Commander betrat, schauderte, als sie sah, was über den Bildschirm lief: ein offensichtliches Propagandavideo des von ihr meistgehaßten Mannes: Darth Vader, der „ruhmreiche Krieger" des Imperiums. Der Mörder Kenobis. Zerstörer von Alderaan. Ihr Folterknecht.

„He…", sagte sie sanft, als Luke auf ihr Eintreten nicht reagierte. „Denkst du an Kenobi?"

„Auch." Seine Stimme war überraschend fest. „Ich verstehe ihn nicht."

„Wen? Vader?" fragte sie überrascht und zuckte die Schultern. „Er ist ein Monster. Was gibt es da zu verstehen?"

„Nein." sagte er ruhig und deutete auf das Holovid. „Hast du ihm eigentlich je wirklich _zugehört_? Was er von sich gibt, ist wohldurchdacht und hat Hand und Fuß. Dein Haß macht dich ein wenig blind. Er ist ein ebenso guter Politiker wie Feldherr."

Leia keuchte entsetzt auf. „Luke! Er hat Kenobi ermordet! Er hat Alderaan zerstört und mich gefoltert!"

Luke lächelte leicht, was sie noch mehr erzürnte. „Ja, er hat Ben getötet. Aber das war etwas Persönliches – so viel war zwischen den Zeilen herauszulesen. Ben hat mir auch nicht erzählt, warum sie sich feindlich gegenüberstanden… aber es muß einen Grund gehabt haben. Die Folter… er hat dir physisch kein Haar gekrümmt, oder? Wir haben Krieg, Leia. Was hätte er machen sollen, dich zum Kaf einladen? Du gehörst zu den Rebellen! Er hätte dich auch verstümmeln können. Körperlich foltern. Oder töten. Der andere wollte dich tot, ER hat es verhindert. Und Alderaan… das wissen wir nicht. Du sagtest selbst, nicht er war Kommandeur des Todessterns, sondern dieser Moff."

„Tarkin, ja." zischte sie. „Ebenso ein Monster wie er! Aber er hätte ja widersprechen können, wenn es ihm nicht gefiel!"

„Dann wäre ein anderer Planet vernichtet worden." Lukes Stimme war beinahe aufreizend ruhig.

Leia war blaß vor Ärger. „Sag mal, auf wessen Seite bist du eigentlich? Weißt du, was er bei der Folter mit mir gemacht hat? Er hat sich als mein Vater ausgegeben, dem ich gehorsam sein und die Informationen übergeben sollte! Mein VATER, Luke! Wenn ich einen solchen Vater hätte… ich würde mich umbringen!"

Luke starrte immer noch auf den Bildschirm, wo Vader – düster, drohend, aber unzweifelhaft charismatisch – seine Rede schwang.

„Fürchtest du ihn denn gar nicht?!"

„Doch, natürlich." Er wandte den Blick nicht ab, war wie gebannt. Wieder klang er beinahe abwesend.

„Warum hast du dich so in dieses Ungeheuer verrannt, Luke?" fragte Leia wütend. „Was fasziniert dich so an ihm?"

„Ich weiß es nicht." sagte er leise. „Es klingt verrückt, aber… seit einer Woche bekomme ich ihn nicht aus meinem Kopf. Als ob er… mich gerufen hätte." Er lächelte schief, als sie ihn entsetzt ansah. „Ich sage doch, es klingt verrückt. – Na komm, laß uns Han suchen. Ich habe Mon Mothma versprochen, mir den Planeten Hoth mal anzusehen… könnte eine geeignete neue Basis für uns sein. Niemand wird uns auf einem Eiswürfel vermuten."


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9**

„Ihr werdet trainieren müssen."

Zarketh, erholt, aber noch schwach, hatte die Hände um eine dampfende Tasse Tee gelegt und sah Vader an. Max schenkte sich und seinem Geliebten nach und setzte sich dann wieder. Es war beinahe schon dunkel, sie hatten Wild gegessen, dazu Gemüse aus dem Garten der Heilerin, und alle drei waren entspannt und genossen den lauen Abend.

„Trainieren? Heilerin, ich bin auf dem Höhepunkt meiner Kraft!"

Sie grinste. „Noch lange nicht. Holt doch mal die Statuette dort vom Regal und laßt sie vor Euch schweben."

Vader drehte sich ein wenig und musterte die Figurine. Metall, ca. einen halben Meter hoch, scheinbar massiv. Kein Problem. Er streckte die Hand aus und setzte seine Kraft ein – in der üblichen Dosierung.

„Woops." staunte der kleine Junge von Tatooine, als die Statue mit einer sagenhaften Beschleunigung auf ihn zugeflogen kam – Max rückte hektisch seinen Stuhl vom Tisch zurück – und „Au! Verdammt!" fluchte der Erwachsene, als das Metall schmerzhaft gegen seine Hand prallte, anstatt davor schwebenzubleiben.

„Dieses kleine Experiment lehrt Euch zweierlei." dozierte Zarketh mit schadenfrohem Lächeln. „Erstens: Eure Kraft ist immens gewachsen und wächst weiter. Es wird Wochen dauern, bis Ihr auf dem endgültigen Stand angelangt seid, bis die Midichloriane in Eurem Blut sich vollständig entwickelt haben. Ihr müßt lernen, mit ihr umzugehen! Zweitens: Ihr könnt wieder Schmerz empfinden, Haut und Fleisch können verletzt werden. Kalkuliert das mit ein."

Vader rieb sich die Pranke und grollte. „Wunderbar. Warum habt Ihr das nicht vorher gesagt?"

Sie grinste erneut. „Woops."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Der dunkle Lord kehrte erst wieder zur EXECUTOR zurück, als Zarketh wieder beinahe auf ihrem alten Stand war – und zumindest sicher in der Lage, sich selbst zu versorgen.

Während der Wartezeit hatten sie sich nach einigen Streitereien darauf geeinigt, wenigstens den Innendruck des Anzugs auf Normalmaß zu senken, die Anschlüsse der Maschinerien, deren Gegenstücke in seinem Körper verankert gewesen waren, durch Sensoren zu ersetzen und den Grad der Sauerstoffanreicherung anzupassen – was nun, bei normal funktionierenden Lungen, sogar notwendig war. Aber Max bestand darauf, daß der Anzug komplett funktionierte wie normal.

„Wie willst du sonst deine Tarnung aufrechterhalten? Du brauchst den Vocoder, du brauchst den Beatmer. Die Person Darth Vader ist undenkbar ohne das Geräusch des Beatmers und ohne deine Stimme! Und die Tarnung wiederum gibt dir die Freiheit, als Privatmann unerkannt zu agieren… niemand außer mir und Zarketh weiß, wie du aussiehst."

Vader brummte, doch schließlich stimmte er zu – und als er am letzten Tag seines „Urlaubs" wieder die vollständige Rüstung anlegte und sich in den dunklen Lord verwandelte, überliefen Max erregte Schauer.

Er hatte sich in den letzten Tagen daran gewöhnt, Vader in ganz normalen Kleidern zu sehen – in mitgebrachten Hemden und Hosen, die er aus Vaders Quartier schmuggelte – er hatte ihn als Menschen kennengelernt, jemanden, der war wie jeder andere. Nun jedoch…

Die schwere lederne Hose schmiegte sich um den straffen Po, um muskulöse Schenkel und das echte Fleisch, das die erst vor kurzem erneuerten, leistungsfähigeren Prothesen bedeckte. Die Stiefel samt den stählernen, überkniehohen Schienbeinschützern betonten noch die Kraft, die darin steckte. Das Bedienungspaneel auf dem Brustkorb diente nun nur noch der Funktionalität der Tarnung, Oberteil und Innenmantel der Rüstung waren jetzt eben nur noch das. Die langen Stulpenhandschuhe umschlossen empfindsame, lange Finger mit der erbarmungslosen Kraft der innenliegenden Stahlkrallen. Die Halsbeuge war nur noch Schutz und Bollwerk, keine Notwendigkeit mehr, und die Maske und der Helm ein Markenzeichen, ebenso wie das fließende, dramatisch schwingende Cape.

Sie hatten den Anzug in den letzten Tagen komplett überprüft und angepaßt. All die direkten Kontakte, die ihre Gegenstücke in Form von im Fleisch verankerten Adaptern hatten, waren gegen Sensoren ausgetauscht worden, so daß alle grundlegenden Funktionen des Anzuges noch vorhanden waren, ihn aber nicht behinderten. Er war nach wie vor geschützt und gepanzert, aber keine Maschine mehr – es war ‚nur' noch eine Rüstung. Ein beiderseitiger Kompromiß.

Max lächelte und ließ die Hand über die Muskeln des Oberarmes seines Freundes gleiten, bewunderte die beeindruckende Gestalt des dunklen Ritters, der nun wieder vollständig vor ihm stand. „Überwältigend. Und jetzt, nachdem ich deine beiden Seiten kenne, kann ich diese hier neu genießen."

„Niemand kennt mich so gut wie Du, Max." Die vocodermodulierte tiefe Stimme verursachte einen neuen Schauerregen, der Veers über den Rücken rieselte. „Und bei genauerer Betrachtung… _niemand_ hat mich je so gut gekannt. Niemand hat je einfach akzeptiert, wer und was ich bin. Nicht einmal Padmé."

An jenem ersten Tag seiner Heilung hatte Vader ihn gebeten, ihm den Rest seines Körpers zeigen zu dürfen, bevor er verändert wurde. Und Max hatte zärtlich und ohne Ekel zu zeigen die nackten Stahlprothesen berührt und hingenommen wie den Rest – die Narben und das alte Wundgewebe. All dies war nun, nach der Heilung, zwar nicht mehr sichtbar – aber immer noch da. Vader würde für sich selbst immer gezeichnet sein, Max wußte das. Aber ihm war egal, wie er aussah – für ihn zählte die Gesamtheit seines selbst. Und für Vader bedeutete Max' Faszination, die von der Rüstung für ihn ausging, einen gewissen Friedensschluß mit ihr – es half ihm, ihre Bürde weiterhin zu tragen, sich damit zu arrangieren, weiterhin in sie eingeschlossen zu sein.

Niemand hatte ihn je gefragt, _**warum**_ er den Anzug tragen mußte. Niemand hatte je seinen Schmerz geteilt, niemand hatte je Mitgefühl oder Verständnis gezeigt. Niemand außer Max war ihm je so nahe gewesen… _nach_ seiner Verwandlung.

„Sie hatte Angst. Vor einer Veränderung, die sie nicht verstand, vor einer Gefahr, die sie nicht sehen konnte."

„Und du hast keine?"

„Doch. Natürlich. Aber ich vertraue Dir." Max' Hand kam höher, berührte sanft Vaders Maske, als sei es sein wirkliches Gesicht – und vielleicht war es das sogar, auf gewisse Weise. „Ich liebe Dich, Dava."

Vader legte den Kopf leicht schräg, sah dann an sich herunter und versuchte, nach hinten auf sein Cape zu schauen.

„Was suchst du?" fragte Veers verdutzt.

„Das Schild „Knuddel das Monster für einen Credit." brummte der schwarze Lord.

Max lachte schallend und ging voraus zu seinem Düsenrad, um zum Schiff zurückzukehren.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Der Rückflug verlief ereignislos. Falls die Truppen sich fragten, was denn nun der Grund des Aufenthalts auf dem Planeten gewesen war und ob die Mission erfolgreich beendet wurde oder nicht, drang es nicht zu Veers durch – und zu Vader gleich gar nicht. Die Disziplin in der Truppe war hoch, ebenso wie das Vertrauen.

Auch auf dem Rückflug saß der schwarze Lord wieder auf dem Pilotensitz – was niemanden verwunderte. Er galt als einer der besten Piloten der Galaxis, wenn nicht sogar als DER Beste – und die PRIDE war zu nicht unbeträchtlichen Teilen seine eigene Schöpfung. Veers, neben ihm, hatte außer den Routine-Handlangerdiensten nichts zu tun.

Er unterdrückte ein Gähnen und starrte seufzend in die milchigweißen Wirbel des Hyperraums vor den Stahlglasfenstern der Fregatte. _Wieviel darf ich Firmus erzählen?_ Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob Vader ihn hören würde, da er kein Jedi war – aber wenn sie so eng beieinander saßen…?

Tatsächlich drehte sich der mächtige Stahlschädel zu ihm. _Du willst ihm sicher nicht __**alles**__ erzählen, oder?_ Die mentale Stimme ließ das breite Grinsen erahnen, das sich momentan unter der Maske verbarg.

Veers wurde rot, grinste dann aber herausfordernd. _Sollte ich?_

_Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst._ kam es gelassen.

_Im Ernst, Dava. Kann ich ihm sagen, daß du geheilt bist – oder sollen wir es wirklich für uns behalten?_

Vader schwieg einen Moment nachdenklich. _Du vertraust ihm._ Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage.

_Hundertprozentig._

Ein Nicken. _Ich ebenfalls. In Ordnung. Sag es ihm – aber nicht, durch wen es geschehen ist._

Veers lächelte. _Danke, Dava._

_Keine Ursache. Ich mag ihn auch._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nach dem Eindocken in der EXECUTOR verschwand der Oberkommandierende der Flotte erst einmal innerlich seufzend mit den Stabsoffizieren in einer Besprechung, um zu hören, was während seiner Abwesenheit passiert war.

Veers holte Piett zum Essen ab und suchte ihnen einen ruhigen Tisch, an dem sie ungestört reden konnten. Die Messe war laut genug, um ein Lauschen zu verhindern, dennoch stellte der General einen kleinen Störsender vor sich auf sein Tablett.

„Und, wie war es?" fragte Piett gespannt.

„Erfolg auf ganzer Linie!"

„Die ‚Jagd' war also erfolgreich?" Piett lächelte und begann zu essen.

„Wir waren nicht jagen. Im Gegenteil." sagte Veers ruhig und begann, seinem Freund, dessen Augen immer größer und das Essen immer kälter wurde, alles zu erzählen… nun, _**fast**_ alles.

„Er ist geheilt?" hakte Piett atemlos nach. „Vollständig? Max, das… das ist fantastisch!" Dann, abrupt, wurde er blaß. „Weiß er, daß du mir das erzählt hast?"

Veers grinste. „Natürlich. Ich habe ihn vorher gefragt."

Der Captain sah seinen Freund nachdenklich an. „So locker und entspannt habe ich dich über Monate nicht gesehen. Du grinst wie ein Idiot. Was ist sonst noch passiert, hm?"

Eine leichte Röte huschte über Veers' Gesicht, und er war beinahe froh, als eine Ordonnanz kam und salutierte. „Lord Vader wünscht Sie sofort zu sehen, General Veers."

„Ich komme." Max nickte und erhob sich, und nun grinste Piett breit, während der junge Offizier wieder abdrehte.

„Glaub ja nicht, daß du mir die Antwort schuldig bleiben kannst."

Veers widerstand dem infantilen Impuls, ihm die Zunge herauszustrecken und wandte sich zum Ausgang, blieb aber noch einmal stehen, als -

_Wo steckst du? Ich erreiche dich weder auf der Brücke noch in deinem Quartier._

„Essen, mit Firmus. Ich bin schon unterwegs zu Dir." Bevor er es verhindern konnte, hatte er es laut gesagt. Piett fielen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf.

_Bring bitte Rasierzeug mit. Und dein Werkzeug. Wir müssen auch die Kammer umrüsten._

„In Ordnung, ich besorge beides. Gib mir zehn Minuten."

_Bis gleich._

„Du duzt ihn?" flüsterte Piett. „Max, ich glaube, du hast viel zu erzählen…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Als Veers das Sanktuarium erreichte, stand Vader barfuß in einer bequemen Hose und einem ärmellosen Shirt da, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, und musterte eine Schalttafel an einem Wandpaneel. Max runzelte die Stirn, sagte aber nichts und legte, was er mitgebracht hatte, auf das Bett – neben den Anzug, der dort lag.

„Du wirst nachlässig. Soll ich ihn aufhängen?"

„Hm?" Vader drehte sich nicht einmal um. „Nein, laß nur. Ich brauche ihn nachher ja noch mal. Komm, hilf mir mal, das Ding hier abzuschrauben."

„Hast du sämtliche verlinkten Alarme abgeklemmt?" erinnerte Veers ihn, schnallte seinen Werkzeuggürtel um und trat neben seinen Freund.

„Ja, ja…" Vader brummte abwesend und fummelte an einer widerspenstigen Schraube herum. „Ah, jetzt! Hm, laß mal sehen…" Funken sprühten, als er die Tafel abnahm und beiseite legte. „Verflixt, ahnte ich es doch. Das geht an die Innereien."

Veers stand ein wenig hilflos daneben, als der schwarze Lord geschmeidig in die Knie ging, eine Luke in der Wand auf Bodenhöhe öffnete und sich hineinschob. „Ja… dachte ich mir. Das wird ein Weilchen dauern…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Im Arbeitszimmer der Ärztin, Corva, begannen Alarmleuchten jäh ein regelrechtes Feuerwerk.

„Vader! Verdammt!"

Sie schnappte die für diesen Fall stets bereitgehaltene Notfalltasche und rannte.

Verblüffenderweise widerstand die Tür der Meditationskammer ihrem normalen Zugangscode, als sie keuchend davorstand. Fluchend gab sie den geheimen Notfalloverride ein und zwängte sich durch die sich scheinbar nur widerwillig öffnende Tür.

Die innere Schleuse war blockiert und stand offen. Und im Raum stand General Veers an einer offenen Schalttafel, hantierte nachdenklich daran herum, während unter ihm zwei nackte Füße aus einer leger aussehenden Hose herausragten, die wiederum in der Wand verschwand. Soeben schob sich eine Hand aus der Öffnung, und eine dumpfe Stimme rief: „Gib mir mal den Hydrospanner!"

Corva fiel der Mund offen. Wer wagte es…!? Sie ließ die Tasche fallen, zog ihren Blaster und zielte auf Veers.

„Sind Sie von allen guten Geistern verlassen, General? Was genau denken Sie, was Sie da tun?"

Veers drehte sich um und seufzte. „Genau das frage ich mich eben auch, Doktor." Der Blaster schien ihn nicht zu stören.

„Und warum lassen Sie es dann nicht bleiben, treten brav zurück und nehmen die Hände hoch?" ätzte sie.

„Weil ich dann Ärger bekomme." erwiderte er gemütlich und deutete nach unten.

„Was soll der Mist?" Sie wurde langsam wirklich sauer. „Ich schieße, General, kein Scherz! Und Sie da – kommen Sie da raus!"

Vader schob sich aus der Wand und seufzte. „Kommen Sie in einer halben Stunde nochmal, Corva. Wir sind beinahe fertig."

„Wer sind Sie? Auf wessen Anweisung tun Sie das? Wo ist Lord Vader?"

„Auf Seine." wiederholte Veers sanft. „Erkennen Sie ihn denn nicht?"

„Lächerlich! Wo ist Lord Vader?"

„Hier." sagte Vader ruhig.

„Sie sind ein Betrüger! Lord Vader kann nicht ohne seinen Anzug überleben, und die Schleuse ist offen!" Ihre Hand zitterte – doch bevor sich ein Schuß lösen konnte, wurde ihr die Waffe entzogen und landete sanft in der Hand des Unbekannten, auf dessen vernarbtem Kopf sich weicher, dunkler Flaum gebildet hatte und dessen Wangen einige Tage alte Bartstoppeln zierten. Alles in allem sah er recht wild aus. „Ah! Geht doch!" sagte er befriedigt.

„Sagtest du nicht, du hättest alle Alarme blockiert?" Veers grinste und widmete sich wieder der Schalttafel.

„Offensichtlich nicht." brummte er. „Ich hätte gleich kommen sollen, ja… Aber ich wollte erst die Umbauten beenden, mich duschen und rasieren, Corva. Tut mir leid."

Sie schwankte, und Veers machte unwillkürlich einen Satz, um sie aufzufangen.

„Lord Vader…?" flüsterte sie fassungslos.

„Ja. Eine lange Geschichte… setzen Sie sich, ich werde Ihnen alles erzählen. Max, hol ihr bitte einen Cognac, ja?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Während des Berichts flackerte der Blick der Ärztin immer wieder auf die schockierend nackten, so normal aussehenden Füße des dunklen Lords, und jedesmal schüttelte sie fassungslos den Kopf. Vader berichtete medizinisch ausführlich, ließ aber einiges an Wesentlichem aus – den Namen und den Status der Heilerin, den Planeten, die Dauer und den Zustand Zarkeths hinterher.

Corva fing sich langsam, nutzte die Zeit, um wieder Herrin über sich selbst zu werden – was ihr überraschend gut gelang. Aber sie war Profi und nicht umsonst Offizier – unter Vader, was quasi ein Adelstitel war – und hatte schon andere Schocks überwunden.

„Na schön." sagte sie schließlich beherrscht und stand von ihrem Stuhl auf. „Daß ich enttäuscht bin, nicht mitgenommen worden zu sein – es hätte ja auch schiefgehen können! – kehren wir jetzt einfach mal unter den Teppich. Aber ich werde mich jetzt nicht hinauswerfen lassen, es sei denn, Ihr legt Hand an mich und tut es wahrhaftig. Ich will Euch untersuchen, Mylord. Jetzt."

Vader seufzte. „War irgendwie klar…"

Die Ärztin knurrte Unverständliches, holte ihren medizinischen Scanner aus der Tasche und begann mit den Untersuchungen. Langsam wanderten ihre Augenbrauen in die Höhe, als sie die Werte sah.

„Unglaublich. Das Fleisch ist vollkommen normal, als wäre es über einem lebenden Knochen gewachsen, die Nerven sind vollständig, die Blutgefäße und Adern absolut normal ausgebildet. Die Mechanik wird wie Muskelgewebe integriert, die Blutwerte sind tief im grünen Bereich. Die Lunge ist normal groß und unbeschädigt. Sogar die Haarfollikel und die Nägel sind da, wie natürlich entstanden und gewachsen…"

Vader sagte nichts, als er examiniert wurde wie ein biologisches Präparat; ob er sich verletzt fühlte, war nicht zu erkennen.

„Ihr seid gesund, Mylord. Vollkommen gesund."

„Schön zu hören." sagte er trocken. „Noch etwas?"

Sie zögerte.

„Na los, raus damit!"

„Mylord… warum seid Ihr barfuß?"

Max platzte halb heraus und legte sich schnell eine Hand auf den Mund. „Entschuldigung…!"

Vader warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu, blieb aber ruhig. „Ich habe jetzt über lange Jahre nichts _gefühlt_, Doktor. Es ist schlicht die schiere Lust an der Empfindung."

Sie schluckte und senkte den Blick.

„Verzeiht."

„Entschuldigung angenommen. Ihr dürft gehen."

„Mylord."

Sie erkannte einen absoluten Rausschmiß, auch wenn er nicht körperlich war, packte ihre Sachen zusammen und verschwand wortlos.

Veers sah ihr lächelnd nach. „Daran wird sie eine Weile zu kauen haben… Wollen wir weitermachen?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sie beendeten die Modifikationen in Ruhe, dann duschte Vader und kam in frischen Kleidern wieder aus dem Bad.

„So. Und jetzt werde ich auf dein Angebot zurückkommen, Max… Es ist wirklich verdammt lange her, seit ich mich das letzte Mal rasiert habe, und ich habe keine Lust, meinen Narben weitere hinzuzufügen."

Veers lächelte und leerte den Inhalt der mitgebrachten Tasche aufs Bett.

„Hui." Vader pfiff staunend. „Ein komplettes Sortiment. Hast du Mengenrabatt dafür bekommen?"

„Woher soll ich wissen, was du bevorzugst?" Der General grinste. „Schließlich gibt es kaum etwas, bei dem persönliche Vorlieben eine so große Rolle spielen wie bei der Rasur."

„Wahr." Vader musterte das Angebot und schob eine Schachtel beiseite. „Diese Paste hier vergessen wir ganz schnell wieder. Es mag zwar bequem sein, sich zwei Wochen lang nicht rasieren zu müssen, aber ich mag keine Hormone in meiner Haut. Und das hier", er hielt einen Laserrasierer hoch, „ebenfalls. Ich würde auch nicht auf den Gedanken kommen, mich mit meinem Lichtschwert zu rasieren." Stirnrunzelnd ging sein Blick zwischen dem Trockenrasierer, dem Naßrasierer und dem klassischen Rasiermesser hin und her.

„Welchen bevorzugst du?"

Max zuckte die Schultern. „Ich wechsle. Zum nachrasieren – falls ich mal abends noch etwas vorhabe – nehme ich meist den Trockenrasierer, ansonsten den Naßrasierer. Das Rasiermesser ist eher was für längere Stoppeln oder Puristen."

„Hm." Der dunkle Lord brummte unentschlossen. „Na schön. Naß – das habe ich früher auch gemacht. Bleiben wir erst einmal dabei. Trocken probiere ich später – dabei wird ja wohl am wenigsten schiefgehen…"

„Also, komm."

„Wohin?"

„In den Erfrischer natürlich – wohin sonst? Soll ich dich hier rasieren? Dann brauche ich eine Schüssel mit Wasser…"

„Ich hole dir eine. Ist mir zu eng da drin."

Vader stöberte eine Weile, schüttete schließlich kurzentschlossen eine große Schale mit Schrauben aus und verschwand im Erfrischer, um sie sauberzumachen und sie mit Wasser zu füllen. Einmal mehr mußte Max sich das Lächeln verbeißen – irgendwie war es herrlich, ihm dabei zuzusehen, wie er langsam wieder zum „normalen" Leben fand… wenigstens im privaten Kämmerlein. „Draußen" würde er weiterhin Sklave seines Anzugs bleiben.

„Hier…"

„Das wird genügen. Ah, danke für das Handtuch, gute Idee – setz dich, bitte."

Vader ließ sich auf dem Stuhl nieder, auf dem die Ärztin gesessen hatte, und sah Max neugierig an, der ihm das Handtuch umlegte und sanft seinen Kopf zurückzog, gegen sich. „Entspann dich."

Er sprühte Rasiergel in seine Hände, verrieb es zu Schaum und rieb sanft Vaders Wangen und Kinn damit ein. Dann wusch er sich die Hände in der Schüssel, trocknete sie ab und begann mit der Rasur.

Keiner von beiden gab es zu, aber beide waren nervös – und erregt. Die Rasur hatte beinahe etwas von einem sexuellen Akt – für beide. Vader lieferte sich Max hier mehr aus als je zuvor, und dieser genoß es, seinem Geliebten zu mehr Normalität zu verhelfen, Teil seines allerprivatesten Lebens zu sein – etwas, das er sich noch vor einigen Wochen niemals hätte träumen lassen. Es erfüllte ihn mit größter Freude, einfach hier zu sein, nahe bei dem Mann, den er zutiefst verehrte und liebte.

„Fertig." sagte er schließlich, tauchte einen Zipfel des Handtuchs in die Wasserschale und wischte sorgsam letzte Schaumreste von Vaders Gesicht, bevor er es wieder trocknete. Seine Stimme gehorchte ihm nicht ganz, klang ein wenig heiser.

Vader hob die Hand, befühlte die glatten Wangen – glatt, wie sie die ganzen letzten Jahre gewesen waren, doch hatte er keine Hand gehabt, mit der er es hätte fühlen können… und es war keine natürliche Glätte gewesen. Er hob den Blick, sah Max an und griff dann im Aufstehen nach dessen Hand.

„Danke…"

Veers schluckte trocken angesichts der tief von innen kommenden Majestät des Mannes vor ihm. Da war Stolz, ja, aber keine Arroganz. Er schien von innen heraus zu leuchten. Der Sohn der Sonnen…

Nur zu gern ließ er sich heranziehen und ergab sich Vaders Kuß.


	10. Chapter 10

_Noch ein Kapitel im alten Jahr – guten Rutsch euch allen, und ein gutes, glückliches und gesundes neues Jahr!_

_Übrigens: ja, es täuscht nicht – die Dialoge, die in den Szenen vorkommen, die deckungsgleich mit dem Film sind, sind eins zu eins aus dem deutschen Dialogdrehbuch übernommen (mit einer Ausnahme in einem späteren Kapitel, bei dem ich die deutsche Übersetzung schlicht… verkehrt finde, höflich gesagt). Ich sehe mir die Filme allerdings immer nur auf englisch an – was meines Erachtens einen ganz anderen und neuen Blick auf die Charaktere erlaubt… vor allem auf Vaders. Wenn ihr es noch nicht getan habt: macht euch den Spaß einmal. Ihr werdet völlig neue Filme sehen! Und vor allem: einen ganz neuen dunklen Lord, der nicht einfach nur platt und eindimensional böse ist, sondern zweifelt, amüsiert ist, nervös, traurig, müde…_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kapitel 10**

Am nächsten Tag, auf dem Eisplaneten Hoth, trabte eine dick vermummte Gestalt über schneebedeckte Hänge. Der Atem der Reitechse stieg in kleinen Wölkchen auf, als sie mühelos über das schwierige Gelände ging, und sie gab gurgelnde Geräusche von sich, als ihr Reiter sie plötzlich durchparierte und zum Fernglas griff. Ein vom Himmel fallendes Objekt, ein kurzes Schneegestöber und eine aufsteigende Rauchwolke hatten seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt.

Luke Skywalker zog sich die Frostschutzmaske vom Gesicht, wischte einige Eiskristalle von seinem Armdecoder und gab einen Rufcode ein.

„Echo drei an Echo sieben. Han, Kumpel, kannst du mich verstehen?"

„Laut und deutlich, Luke." sagte Han Solos vertraute Stimme. „Was gibt's?"

„Ich hab jetzt meine Runde hinter mir. Ich kann nirgends eine Spur von Leben entdecken."

„Auf diesem Eiswürfel gibt es nicht genug Leben, um einen Raumkreuzer zu füllen. Die Sensoren sind alle plaziert. Wir treffen uns im Stützpunkt."

Luke lächelte kurz. Eiswürfel traf es wirklich – selbst hier, nahe des Äquators, war Hoth mit Eis bedeckt. „In Ordnung, dann sehen wir uns gleich. Eben ist hier ein Meteorit aufgeschlagen. Ich seh' mir die Sache mal an, wird aber nicht lange dauern."

Die Echse unter ihm schien plötzlich beunruhigt und schnaubte nervös. Luke tätschelte ihr ermutigend den Kopf. „Ruhig. Ruhig! He, was hast du denn? Was ist denn? Hast du irgendwas gewittert?"

Das plötzliche Auftauchen eines monströsen Schattens über ihm gab ihm die Antwort. Er schrie auf, eine weißbefellte Pranke fegte ihn aus dem Sattel und ließ ihn bewußtlos auf dem Boden aufschlagen, dann beendete ein weiterer Prankenschlag das panische Schreien des Tauntauns durch Genickbruch. Luke wurde an den Knöcheln gepackt und über das Eis gezerrt.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Auf der Brücke der EXECUTOR erstarrte der schwarze Lord ohne ersichtlichen Grund plötzlich zur Statue. Niemand, nicht einmal Veers, war ihm nahe genug, um das geflüsterte „Luke! Nein!" zu hören.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Luke kam langsam wieder zu sich und realisierte, daß er kopfüber an der Decke einer Eishöhle hing, die baumelnden Hände einige Zentimeter vom Boden entfernt. Sein Gesicht war steif – das Blut aus der vom Wampa geschlagenen Wunde war gefroren oder getrocknet.

Irgendwo in der Höhle ertönte das Knurren der Kreatur, kam aber nicht näher. Luke sah sich um. Seine Füße waren dick mit Eis ummantelt. Er beugte sich vor, versuchte, sie zu erreichen und sich zu befreien, fiel aber bald kraftlos wieder zurück.

Etwas glitzerte im Eis neben ihm. Sein Lichtschwert! Es steckte im Schnee, außer Reichweite, wie er schnell feststellte. Er stöhnte.

_Hol es Dir, Luke._

Seine Augen wurden groß. Halluzinierte er?

_Dein Lichtschwert. Hol es!_

Hol es. Sicher. Und wie?

_Ruf es heran. Strecke die Hand aus, konzentriere dich… und ruf es hinein._

Das klang irgendwie nach Jeditechnik… Ben hatte ihm ähnliches erzählt. Was hatte er zu verlieren? Er schloß die Augen, streckte die Hand aus und… _zog._

Nichts passierte. Er atmete tief durch. Es mußte gehen, MUSSTE!

_Gut so! Weiter!_

Der Lichtsäbel zitterte leicht, ruckte…

_Weiter! Nicht nachgeben! Du schaffst es…_

… und flog in Lukes Hand, wurde umgehend gezündet und befreite seinen Träger von den eisigen Fesseln. Luke fiel, rollte sich schnell ab und stand – und keine Sekunde zu früh, denn vor ihm ragte erneut die drei Meter hohe Gestalt des Eismonsters auf. Erneut flirrte die blaue Klinge durch die Luft, ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei ertönte und ein abgetrennter Arm fiel.

Luke nutzte die Pein und die Verwirrung des Wesens und floh kopflos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vader atmete tief durch und entspannte sich ein wenig.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Luke stolperte durch den Schnee, fiel hin, rappelte sich wieder auf und lief weiter. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wohin er lief, wo die Basis lag, wollte nur weg von dem Wesen…

Wieder glitt er aus und stürzte. Er war müde… so müde…

_Luke… Luke!_

Der Gerufene hob schwach den Kopf und blinzelte. Vor ihm schimmerte die bläulich durchsichtige Erscheinung eines Toten.

„Ben?" War das eben auch Ben gewesen, in der Höhle?

_Du wirst dich zum Dagobah-System begeben._

„Dagobah-System?" Er war so schwach, daß er lallte.

_Dort soll Yoda dein Lehrmeister sein, der Jedi-Meister, der auch mein Lehrer gewesen ist._

Das Bild Bens verblaßte, löste sich auf. Hinter ihm tauchte die Gestalt eines Tauntaunreiters aus den Flockenwirbeln auf – Han!

„Ben… Ben!" flüsterte er, dann schwanden ihm erneut die Sinne.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Auf der Brücke der EXECUTOR krampfte sich die Hand des schwarzen Lords um den Handlauf vor dem Panoramafenster, vor dem er stand. „Kenobi…!"

Wutentbrannt fuhr er herum und rauschte hinaus, um in seiner Meditationskammer Ruhe zu finden, verfolgt von erstaunten und zumindest zwei besorgten Blicken.

Doch statt dessen fand er…

„Obi-Wan!" grollte er böse, als die Form seines ehemaligen Meisters vor ihm erschien. „Was wollt Ihr?"

„Ich wollte nach Dir sehen. Wie es Dir geht."

„Was?" keuchte Vader. „Wie es mir geht? Ihr habt mich liegen lassen – habt mir Hand und Beine abgetrennt, mir jede Möglichkeit genommen, mich zu retten!"

„Anakin…"

„Anakin ist tot!" fauchte der schwarze Lord. „Ihr habt ihn dort sterben lassen, zum krepieren liegen lassen wie ein Tier! Nein – schlimmer. Tieren gibt man den Gnadenstoß!"

„Dein Sohn – "

„Laßt meinen Sohn aus dem Spiel – und _**wagt**_ es nicht, ihn weiter vergiften zu wollen mit Euren kruden Ansichten von Gut und Böse, von Recht und Unrecht! Wagt es nicht, sonst werde ich einen Weg finden, auch diese Machtform von Euch zu zerstören, damit ich endlich Ruhe vor Euch habe!"

„Du bist ein Monster, Anakin." sagte Kenobi bitter.

„Ich bin das Monster, zu dem Ihr mich gemacht habt, Ihr und die anderen – Yoda, Mace und die verdammten Gründer der Rebellion! Ich bin Euer Werk! **IHR** habt mich in diesen verdammten Anzug gesteckt! Wißt Ihr überhaupt, wie es sich anfühlt, darin gefangen zu sein? Nicht mehr fühlen zu können – mit Fingern aus Stahl? Nicht zu wissen, ob der Boden warm oder kalt ist – mit Füßen aus Stahl? Nicht mehr sehen zu können außer durch alles verfälschende Linsen? Nur noch puren Sauerstoff atmen zu können, weil die Lungen verbrannt sind? Eine mechanische _Stimme_ zu haben, weil die Stimmbänder verschmort sind? Ich bin _**EUER**_ Monster, Euer Geschöpf! All der Haß in mir ist von Euch!"

Kenobi sah ihn an und schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Du bist verloren, Anakin. Unrettbar verloren für die Jedi."

„Der Macht sei Dank! Und jetzt verschwindet – ich will Euch nie wieder sehen!"

Obi-Wans Gestalt löste sich langsam auf, und Vader suchte sich zitternd vor Zorn den Weg in seine Meditationskammer. Nie zuvor hatte er deren Abgeschiedenheit mehr benötigt als jetzt.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Veers hatte einige Stunden gewartet, bevor er Vaders Kammer aufsuchte und vorsichtig eintrat. Die Kugel war geschlossen und öffnete sich auch nicht, obwohl dem Insassen jede Annäherung gemeldet wurde.

_Geh._ Vaders Stimme in Max' Kopf war kälter als normal. _Ich will dir nicht wehtun. Ich bin derzeit in einer gefährlichen Stimmung._

_In Ordnung._ Veers warf nochmals einen stirnrunzelnden Blick auf die Kugel, dann wandte er sich ab und verließ den Raum, um zur Brücke zurückzukehren.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Erst eine ganze Weile später, schon nach Veers' Dienstschluß, rief der dunkle Lord nach ihm. Die innere Schleuse öffnete sich von selbst, als er die Kammer betrat, und bahnte ihm den Weg zu einer leicht surrealen Szene: Vader, noch in Anzug und Helm, eine Flasche Wein öffnend.

„Ich trinke sonst nicht, aber heute Abend möchte ich." Der volltönende Baß erfüllte das Zimmer, gefolgt von einem sanften Plopp des Korkens. „Was für ein Tag..."

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Veers behutsam und nahm Platz, während Vader beiden einschenkte und sich ihm gegenüber setzte.

„Luke." Er schien sich nicht gewahr zu sein, daß er die Maske noch trug, als er gedankenverloren mit dem Glas vor ihm spielte. „Er wurde beinahe getötet. Ich habe es gespürt… zum ersten Mal habe ich ihn bewußt in der Macht wahrgenommen."

„Beinahe getötet? Wie?"

„Eine Kreatur griff ihn an… Ich hörte ihn schreien, dann war da… nichts mehr. Nur noch Dunkelheit. Aber er war noch da, als Präsenz in der Macht. Ich lauschte."

Veers schwieg und wartete geduldig.

„Dann kam er wieder zu sich. Das Wesen hatte ihn kopfüber an die Decke der Höhle gefroren, mit Eis um den Füßen. Er war vollkommen hilflos. Ich sah durch seine Augen…"

„Ja…?" drängte Max behutsam, als die Pause allzulang wurde.

„Ich sah neben ihm, auf dem Boden, mein altes Lichtschwert liegen. Das, welches ich auf Mustafar benutzt hatte. Das, welches Obi-Wan mir weggenommen hatte, als er mich dort liegenließ!" Vaders Stimme war so kalt, daß es Max schauerte. Zum ersten Mal seit Monaten wurde ihm bewußt, wem er da eigentlich gegenübersaß. „Kenobi muß es ihm gegeben haben. Er gibt dem Jungen, einem unausgebildeten Jungen, ein echtes Lichtschwert! Ist das die berühmte Methode der Jedi? Will er ihn umbringen?"

Veers verstand nicht ganz, warum Vader sich so aufregte. Was war daran so gefährlich? Er wagte nicht zu fragen, aber der dunkle Lord hatte wohl seine Verwirrung wahrgenommen und begann zu erklären.

„Die Jünglinge im Tempel bekamen keine echten Schwerter, sondern Übungsklingen, mit denen sie sich zwar verletzen, aber nicht viel mehr anstellen konnten. Aus gutem Grund. Die echten Klingen sind das einzige, was diesen Anzug hier durchdringen kann! Ist das Erklärung genug? Kennt er Luke gut genug, um zu wissen, wie der Junge sich verhält, wenn er angepöbelt wird? ICH bin damals keiner Schlägerei aus dem Weg gegangen! Zudem – Order 66 gilt immer noch, und jeder verdammte Sturmtruppensoldat der Galaxis erkennt ein Lichtschwert, wenn er es sieht. Was, wenn der Junge nun nicht Verstand genug hat, es verborgen zu halten? Hat er ihn darauf hingewiesen?" Er schnaubte. „Ob ich wohl irgendwann die Anweisung vom Kaiser bekomme, einen dummen Jungen zu verhören, der mit einem Lichtschwert aufgegriffen wurde und auf irgendeiner Welt im Knast sitzt?"

Max gestattete sich ein Schmunzeln.

„Meine Klinge… ich habe sie selbst gebaut. Ein gutes Schwert… Ich würde ihn gerne unterweisen." Er klang ein wenig abwesend. „In gewisser Weise freue ich mich, daß er sie bekommen hat."

„Die Höhle." erinnerte Max ihn sanft.

„Oh. Die Höhle. Er versuchte, an das Schwert heranzukommen, aber es lag außer Reichweite. Da konnte ich mich nicht länger beherrschen. Ich habe mit ihm gesprochen."

„Du hast _was_?"

„Ja. Ihm gesagt, was er tun soll. Ihn in der Macht ein wenig gestupst, sozusagen."

„Hast du ihm gesagt, wer du bist?!"

„Kein Wort. Vermutlich denkt er, ich sei Kenobi gewesen." ergänzte er bitter. „Der hat es sich nämlich nicht nehmen lassen, ihn nach Dagobah zu schicken."

„Kenobi ist tot!"

Vader lachte trocken. „Nicht so tot, wie ich ihn gerne hätte. Er existiert noch als Schatten in der Macht und ist ihm erschienen."

Veers beobachtete ihn aufmerksam, doch die furchteinflößende Maske ließ keine Rückschlüsse zu, und die Hand lag nun ruhig auf dem Tisch.

„Dagobah… ist das nicht ein Sumpfplanet? Verdammt viel Vegetation, unbewohnt, und einiges an unangenehmem Viechzeugs. Aber nichts von Wert, wenn ich mich recht erinnere."

„Ja. Aber aus mir unbekannten Gründen hat die kleine grüne Kampfratte Yoda sich wohl diesen Schlammklumpen als Heimat auserkoren. Wir werden sehen, ob Luke sich noch daran erinnert, wenn er wieder zu sich kommt."

„Du hast dich schon wieder unterbrochen." Veers lächelte kurz, denn alles in Vaders Verhalten ließ darauf schließen, daß Luke noch lebte.

„Er hat es nach kurzer Zeit geschafft. Verblüffend kurzer Zeit, um genau zu sein. Die Macht ist wirklich stark in ihm… ich bin gespannt auf seinen Wert." Vader hob die Hand zu seiner Brustplatte, betätigte zwei Tasten und nahm dann den Helm ab, als das Vakuum sich löste. Der schwarz ummantelte Kopf hatte mit nichts mehr Ähnlichkeit als einem Totenschädel und war allein beängstigender als der Gesamteindruck. Aber er fuhr fort, die Maske zu abzunehmen, zuerst das Vorder-, dann das Hinterteil und zuletzt die Halsbeuge. Abwesend griff er zu einem Handtuch, das neben ihm bereitlag, und trocknete sich ab. „Ich muß die Temperatur ein wenig niedriger regeln… mein Körper erzeugt jetzt mehr Wärme als zuvor." meinte er und nahm einen Schluck Wein.

Jetzt endlich griff auch Veers zum Glas und trank, als klar wurde, daß Vader keinen Toast auf irgend etwas ausbringen wollte.

„Er hat dann das Schwert benutzt, um sich zu befreien – und gerade rechtzeitig, denn die Kreatur kam zurück. Und siehe da – er kann gut genug damit umgehen. Der Streich an seine Füße hat mir fast einen Herzinfarkt beschert, so schnell, wie er ausgeführt wurde! Und dem Wesen hat er schnell und sauber einen Arm abgetrennt… Jediart. Aber vielleicht auch nur vernünftig, untrainiert, wie er ist. Er konnte fliehen – war aber zu erschöpft und landete im Schnee. Woraufhin Kenobi plötzlich vor ihm erschien und ihm Anweisungen an den Kopf warf. Als ob er ihn da noch groß hätte verstehen können… Dann wurde er wieder bewußtlos, aber ich sah noch einen Reiter kommen – man hatte ihn offenbar gefunden." Ein weiterer Schluck. „Als er wieder zu sich kam, schwamm er in einem Bactatank. Wenigstens sind die Rebellen medizintechnisch gut ausgestattet. Ich werde mich bei Mothma bedanken müssen, wenn ich sie das nächste Mal treffe." schloß er spöttisch.

„Das ist schlimm – aber Luke war doch in Sicherheit. Was hat dich so aufgeregt?"

„Zunächst die Erscheinung Kenobis vor Luke. Daß er sich immer noch in sein Leben einmischt! Und als ich hierherkam, um Ruhe zu finden, schwebt dieser nervtötende Geist doch tatsächlich in meiner Kammer!"

Veers pfiff leise. „Was wollte er?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ich habe ihn nicht zu Wort kommen lassen."

Veers grinste breit. „Kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen." Dann wurde er schlagartig ernst. „Meinst du, er hat die Veränderung in Dir gespürt?"

„Unwahrscheinlich. Ich halte seit Herka meine Schilde sehr sorgfältig oben, schon allein des Kaisers wegen."

„Gut. Und nun?"

„Warten wir auf Hinweise. Was machen die Sondendroiden?"

„Es kommen täglich Hinweise herein, aber noch keine schlüssigen. Aber noch haben sich nicht alle zurückgemeldet…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Was Vaders Anzug angeht, so stammt die Information, daß er undurchdringlich gegen beinahe alles, was Schaden macht, ist, von Wookieepedia – wie das meiste Wissen, das ich nachgeschlagen habe, um sicherzugehen. Eine sehr gute und sehr ausführliche Seite, sehr zu empfehlen (__.com__). Ihre kleine Schwester ist die Jedipedia (__.de__), die aber naturgemäß längst nicht so umfangreich ist._

_Allerdings gibt es auch hier Ausnahmen und Logiklöcher, wie so oft… ;o)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Ja, ich weiß, daß Veers nicht bei Vader war, als Ozzel umgebracht wurde, aber ich brauchte ihn da ;o) Außerdem bedaure ich es, daß mal wieder der deutsche Dialog so viel weniger an Gefühl und Bedeutung rüberbringt… „You have failed me for the last time, Admiral" kommt einfach so viel besser, vor allem, wenn James Earl Jones mit Genuß sich jede einzelne Silbe auf der Zunge zergehen läßt… aber was soll's, muß auch so gehen._

_Das Ende dieses Kapitels ist übrigens kanonisch, auch wenn es im Film nicht vorkommt. Nur ändere ich das, was im Kanon darauf folgt._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kapitel 11**

Einige Tage später erregte ein aufgewühlter Captain Piett Vaders Interesse, als er sich seinem direkten Vorgesetzten näherte.

„Admiral!"

„Ja, Captain?" Ozzels Stimme zeugte wie immer von einer gewissen aufgeblasenen Überlegenheit, die ganz bestimmt nicht auf seinen Leistungen beruhte und die Vader zutiefst verabscheute. Wie hatte dieser Mann es eigentlich geschafft, den Oberbefehl über sein Flaggschiff zu bekommen? Beziehungen und Bestechungen, vermutlich. Nun… irgendwann würde er… abgelöst werden.

„Ich glaube, wir sind auf etwas gestoßen, Sir." berichtete Piett atemlos. „Die Meldung ist nur unvollständig, von einer Sonde im Hoth-System, aber bisher der beste Hinweis." Er schob einen Datenkristall in eine Ladeeinheit und aktivierte damit einen Bildschirm. Veers, der neben Ozzel stand, musterte das Bild aufmerksam und sah dann alarmiert zu Vader hinüber, gab ihm ein unauffälliges Zeichen.

„Tausende von Suchdroiden durchkämmen die ganze Galaxis." verkündete Ozzel selbstgefällig. „Ich will Beweise, keine Hinweise!"

Piett deutete auf den Bildschirm. „Die visuelle Übertragung läßt auf Lebensformen schließen."

„Das könnte sonstwas bedeuten. Wenn wir jeder unbedeutenden Spur nachgehen…"

„Aber im Hoth-System soll es keinerlei menschlichen Lebensformen geben!" protestierte Piett.

Vader, der mit Hilfe der Macht der erregten Diskussion gelauscht und Max' Hinweis wahrgenommen hatte, kam näher. „Sie haben etwas entdeckt?" fragte er ruhig und zwang das Prickeln einer Vorahnung nieder.

„Ja, mein Lord." sagte Piett sofort. Erleichterung, daß Vader sich von selbst einmischte, war deutlich zu hören.

Vader sah nun ebenfalls auf den Bildschirm. Ein Energiegenerator… inmitten von Eis und Schnee! Zum ersten Mal war er froh darum, die Maske noch zu tragen, als Triumph sich auf seinen Zügen abzeichnete. „Das ist es. Die Rebellen sind dort."

„Ähm, mein Lord." mischte Ozzel sich ein, aufgebracht, daß wieder einmal Piett die Lorbeeren einzuheimsen schien. „Es gibt viele Niederlassungen, die nirgendwo verzeichnet sind. Es könnten Schmuggler sein, oder…"

„Das ist das richtige System." schnitt Vader ihm kalt das Wort ab. „Ich bin überzeugt, Skywalker ist dort. Nehmen Sie Kurs auf das Hoth-System! General Veers, bereiten Sie Ihre Männer vor!"

Max unterdrückte ein Grinsen und nickte Ozzel zu, bevor er dem Befehl nachkam. „Admiral…"

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Piett jetzt leblos zu Boden gesunken, doch so wandte der Admiral sich nur wortlos ab und ging.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Einige Stunden später betrat Veers die Kammer des dunklen Lords, um ihm Bericht zu erstatten. Was er zu sagen hatte, würde Vader nicht gefallen, so viel stand fest.

Diesmal öffnete sich die Meditationskammer sofort und gab seinen Geliebten frei – wie zu erwarten, in Anzug und Maske.

„Ja, Max?"

„Die Flotte hat den Hyperraum verlassen. Unsere Abtaster haben ein sehr starkes Energiefeld entdeckt, und zwar über dem sechsten Planeten des Hoth-Systems. Das Feld ist stark genug, um jedes Bombardement abzulenken."

Vader knurrte böse. „Die Rebellen befinden sich also bereits in Alarmbereitschaft. Admiral Ozzel war dem Hoth-System zu nahe, als er den Hyperraum verlassen hat."

Max zögerte, versuchte, ein wenig zu beschwichtigen. „Nun, er hielt wohl einen Überraschungsangriff für das Klügste…"

Vader war nicht in Stimmung, Fehler dieser Größenordnung zu vergeben. „Er ist ebenso ungeschickt wie töricht. Bereite deine Truppen für einen Bodenangriff vor!"

„Ja, mein Lord." sagte Veers förmlich und sah ein wenig unbehaglich zu, wie der Sessel Vaders zu einem Bildschirm herumschwenkte, der sich umgehend aktivierte und die Brücke zeigte. Ozzel und Piett kamen ins Blickfeld, ersterer lächelte selbstsicher.

„Lord Vader, die Flotte hat den Hyperraum verlassen; wir bereiten uns jetzt auf einen… Aaargh!"

„Sie haben sich das letzte Mal als Versager erwiesen, Admiral. Captain Piett."

Piett trat vor, während Ozzel neben ihm beunruhigend blau anlief und mit der Hand an der Kehle versuchte, den tödlichen Griff zu brechen, der ihn gepackt hielt. „Ja, mein Lord."

„Treffen Sie alle Vorkehrungen für eine Landung jenseits des Energiefeldes. Die Flotte in Gefechtsformation. Es darf kein Rebellenschiff aus dem System entkommen! Ab jetzt übernehmen Sie das Kommando, Admiral Piett!"

„Ich danke Euch, Lord Vader." Er war erfreut – aber dennoch beschlich ihn ein sonderbares Gefühl, als sein gehaßter Vorgänger neben ihm sein Leben aushauchte.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

„Nun, Max?" fragte Vader ruhig, als der Schirm sich wieder deaktiviert hatte.

Veers brachte es nicht fertig, sich für den Tod eines Mannes zu bedanken, auch wenn dieser ein Strohkopf gewesen war und mehrfach das Leben seiner Männer und das Wohl seines Schiffes durch Fehlentscheidungen riskiert hatte. Es war nicht das erste Mal gewesen, daß er Vader hatte töten sehen, aber wohl das erste Mal, seit sie zusammen waren… und ein wenig erschreckte ihn schon die scheinbare Gefühlskälte, mit der er das tat.

„Firmus wird ein hervorragender Admiral sein, Dava." sagte er deshalb nur.

„Natürlich wird er das." versetzte Vader mit leichtem Amüsement. „Ich warte schon lange auf die Gelegenheit, ihm zu dem Titel zu verhelfen, den er verdient. Ich bin mir durchaus klar darüber, wer mein Schiff tatsächlich führt, Max."

Veers schwieg. Menschen machten nun einmal Fehler. Wie groß…

„Meine Toleranzschwelle ihm gegenüber ist beinahe so hoch wie gegenüber Dir." Vader schien zu lächeln, als er seine Gedanken las oder erriet. „Ich kenne Firmus recht gut mittlerweile. Er ist ein guter Mann und tut sein Bestes – und das honoriere ich. Keine Sorge. Wenn er so weitermacht wie bisher, wird er als alter Mann in seinem Bett sterben."

Max erwiderte das Lächeln ein wenig schwach. „Dann geh ich mal, meine Leute warten bereits."

„Ja…" sagte Vader nachdenklich. „Tu das."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Firmus Piett betrachtete von der Brücke aus das Geschehen in einem der größten Hangars, wo sich die Truppen für die Bodenattacke versammelten. Haushohe, schwer gepanzerte Geher, die derzeit kampfstärkste Bodenmaschinerie des Imperiums, marschierten nacheinander gleich im halben Dutzend in zwei Frachter, umschwirrt von einigen schnelleren und wendigeren zweibeinigen Kampfläufern. Die Truppen, die sie bemannten und begleiteten, formierten sich ein wenig abseits und wurden von ihren Offizieren instruiert. Und inmitten von ihnen – alle in tarnendes Weiß gekleidet, in eine spezielle, für den Einsatz auf Welten wie Hoth entwickelten Rüstung – stach die imponierende schwarze Gestalt Darth Vaders deutlich hervor, begleitet von Maximilian Veers, der ebenfalls eine spezielle Rüstung angelegt hatte… samt einem Helm, der dem Vaders nicht unähnlich war. Er zoomte näher.

Die beiden Männer diskutierten angeregt miteinander, deuteten auf Truppen und Gerät, verglichen mit Listen auf einem Datendisplay in Max' Händen. Piett lächelte und freute sich über die offensichtliche Freundschaft der bei- Moment! Er erstarrte, blinzelte und beugte sich ein wenig vor. Hatte er richtig gesehen? Ja – da war es wieder! Vader hatte Max flüchtig an der Schulter berührt, drehte ihn in eine Richtung und gestikulierte. VADER? Er berührte _niemals_ jemanden, nie! Und – Firmus fiel das Kinn auf die Brust, als Veers nun seinerseits die Hand auf Vaders Arm legte und seine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Datenpad lenkte. Wenn schon Vader niemanden anfaßte, so wagte dies unter tödlicher Sicherheit niemand bei ihm! Die beiden Männer schienen das nicht einmal zu bemerken, sie handelten so natürlich, daß es auch niemandem in ihrer unmittelbaren Umgebung auffiel. Pietts Augen weiteten sich, als er seine Vermutung bestätigt sah. Das hier ging über bloße Freundschaft hinaus. Eindeutig. Und erklärte auch Max' gerötete Wangen…

Er grinste breit. Wie wundervoll… für beide!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Veers und Vader hatten sich getrennt. Letzterer nahm ein kleineres Schiff, das ausschließlich mit Soldaten bemannt war und den Stützpunkt selbst angreifen sollte, aber zunächst mußten Veers und seine Leute den Generator zerstören. Bis das geschehen war, verblieb Vader mit dem Schiff im Orbit.

Die Landung erfolgte außerhalb des geschützten Sektors, aber nah genug, um den langsamen Maschinen keinen zu weiten Weg zuzumuten. Das Wetter schien auf Seiten der Rebellen – strahlender Sonnenschein und klare Sicht auf Kilometer. Veers nahm es schulterzuckend zur Kenntnis. Soweit man wußte, hatten die Rebellen den AT-AT nichts Adäquates entgegenzusetzen und verfügten nach den Berichten der Scouts nur über eine einzige Ionenkanone.

Sehr bald schon waren die Maschinen auf dem Weg, in einigem Abstand zueinander, die kleinen Scoutläufer an den Flanken, und schnell kam am Horizont der Stützpunkt in Sicht – zusammen mit einer Schneegleiterstaffel der Rebellen. Doch die machten Veers keine Kopfschmerzen. Einer der Kampfläufer zu seiner Rechten drehte auch bereits den ‚Kopf' und feuerte auf einen Gleiter, der ihm zu nahe gekommen war – ein Feuerball war das Ergebnis.

Nun eröffneten auch die anderen Läufer, einschließlich Veers' eigenem, das Feuer und begannen, die Staffel zu dezimieren. Die Schüsse der Gleiter auf die Geher verpufften hingegen wirkungslos an der starken Panzerung.

Während die Geher um ihn herum sich um die Gleiter kümmerten, hielt Veers selbst zusammen mit einem weiteren AT-AT auf den Energiegenerator zu, dem sie beständig näherkamen. Ohne Vorwarnung erschien plötzlich ein Hologramm Vaders vor ihm auf dem Kontrollpult.

„Ja, Lord Vader." beantwortete Veers die ungestellte Frage. „Wir haben die Hauptenergiefeld-Generatoren erreicht. Das Energiefeld wird jeden Moment außer Kraft sein, und Ihr könnt mit der Landung beginnen."

Das Bild löste sich wieder auf, und Veers sah plötzlich auf einem Monitor, wie einer der Geher hinter ihm in die Knie sackte wie ein angeschossenes Tier. Unmöglich! Was war passiert? Waren das… Kabel um die Beine? Verdammt… die Rebellen waren findiger, als er dachte… aber darum konnte er sich jetzt nicht kümmern. Nur noch ein paar Dutzend Meter…

Er kontrollierte die Werte auf dem Display und aktivierte dann das Com für den ganzen Verbund.

„Alle Truppen bereitmachen zum Bodenangriff. Zuerst greifen wir frontal den Hauptgenerator an."

Auf den Monitoren ging plötzlich ein weiterer Geher in einer Explosion zugrunde. Veers schloß kurz die Augen und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Aufgabe, wobei ihm auffiel, daß die Bodentruppen der Rebellen sich zurückzuziehen schienen. Die Zeit wurde knapp.

„Entfernung zu den Hauptgeneratoren?" fragte er kurz.

„Eins-Sieben Komma Zwei-Acht." erwiderte der Pilot umgehend. Max griff nach dem Elektro-Fernglas und richtete es auf den Generator.

„Sind im Ziel. Maximale Feuerkraft!"

Er wandte den Blick ab, als sein Ziel in einem Flammenmeer verging. Nun mußte Vader übernehmen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Und dieser wiederum schwebte längst mit der PRIDE knapp über dem Energieschild, wachsam, sprungbereit. Als der Schild verging, landete er, und seine Truppen schwärmten aus. Die Zugänge waren versperrt – und wurden kurzerhand mit einer mobilen Kanone aufgebrochen. Vader war bei den ersten, die durch die Wolke von Eiskristallen in den Stützpunkt eindrangen… und ihn leer fanden. Sie waren offensichtlich zu spät gekommen.

Seine Truppen verteilten sich in den Gängen, er folgte ihnen, erwartete aber nicht, noch etwas zu finden. Seine Sinne waren sämtlich geweitet; daß Luke nicht hier war, hatte er bereits auf dem Schiff gespürt. Sein Sohn war bei den Gleiterpiloten und kämpfte gegen Max' Truppen. Nicht erstaunlich. Wenn er nur einen Bruchteil seines Talents geerbt hatte, _mußte_ er fliegen. Er trat beiläufig einen Schritt zur Seite, und ein großer Eisbrocken prallte auf die Stelle, an der er eben noch gestanden hatte. _Etwas_ war noch hier. Dort… dort drüben.

Er drehte sich, kurz bevor er das Dröhnen von Motoren hörte und die verbeulte Form eines YT-1300-Frachters an ihnen vorbeischoß und die Flucht ergriff.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

„Admiral Piett, Sir!" Eine Ordonnanz stoppte keuchend neben ihm, blaß und erschrocken aussehend.

„Was gibt es, Leutnant?"

„General Veers, Sir… Sein Geher wurde frontal von einem Gleiter der Rebellen gerammt, er prallte direkt ins Cockpit. Er ist schwer verwundet, Sir…"

„Wo ist er?!"

„Er war noch im Haupthangar, Sir, als ich loslief, aber MedBay wurde bereits benachrichtigt und war auf dem Weg."

Piett erbleichte, scheuchte den Offizier mit einem knappen Dank weg und versuchte, Kontakt mit Vader aufzunehmen. Umsonst. Mit ein paar knappen Befehlen gab er Anweisung an nicht weniger als 50 Mann, den dunklen Lord im Schiff zu suchen, ihn unter allen Umständen so schnell wie möglich zu finden und ihn zu ihm, Piett, zu bitten – dringender Notfall! Dann drehte er auf dem Absatz um und suchte eilig die Krankenstation auf.


	12. Chapter 12

_Das ist ein Firmus-Piett-Kapitel, sozusagen… der Gute fährt Achterbahn. Mental gesehen. ;o) Und er macht einige erstaunliche Entdeckungen…_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kapitel 12**

Vader verblieb noch eine Weile mit seinen Truppen im Stützpunkt, studierte die Anlage und sah seinen Leuten zu, wie sie Daten sicherten, die nicht vernichtet worden waren und das erfaßten, was zurückgeblieben war, um sich einen Überblick über den derzeitigen technischen Stand des Feinds zu machen.

Als er zurückkehrte und die PRIDE eindockte, herrschte um die beiden Frachter aus Max' Trupp eine ziemliche Hektik. Aus irgendeinem Grund entschied er sich, seinen Geliebten nicht in der Nachbereitung der Schlacht zu stören und ihm ein wenig mehr Zeit zu geben, alles zu ordnen, und kehrte zunächst in seine Gemächer zurück.

Ein Schlag ins Wasser… und nur wegen dieses Kretins Ozzel. Nicht mehr zu ändern.

Sein Magen knurrte, und spontan entschied er, etwas auszuprobieren, was er schon lange hatte tun wollen: unerkannt unter Leute zu gehen. Er hatte schon vor einiger Zeit den Quartiermeister angewiesen, ihm zwei Uniformen in seiner Größe anfertigen zu lassen – eine Offiziersuniform im Rang eines Captain sowie eine einfache Mechanikerausstattung mit dem Namensschild „Lars". Das war der Name seines Stiefvaters gewesen – und ein Allerweltsname auf Tatooine und im Outer Rim. Der Quartiermeister würde sich, dank freundlicher Unterstützung der Macht, an nichts erinnern können, und die EXECUTOR war so groß, daß niemand alle Besatzungsmitglieder kennen konnte. Interne Umsetzungen und Ausleihen kamen immer wieder vor. Er zog sich um, machte sich für die nächsten paar Dutzend Meter auf den Gängen „unsichtbar" für die Augen der Vorübergehenden und schlug den Weg zu einer der Mannschaftsmessen ein, innerlich so aufgeregt wie ein Schuljunge bei einem Streich.

Schon auf den ersten Schritten fielen ihm einige Unteroffiziere auf, die blaß und hektisch vorbeihasteten und immer wieder aufgeregt auf andere Offiziere einsprachen. Er kümmerte sich nicht darum, auch nicht, als sich dies auf dem gesamten Weg bis zur Messe fortsetzte. Er jedenfalls wurde von allen ignoriert, ging offensichtlich in der Menge vollkommen unter. Sehr gut.

Die Messe summte wie ein Bienenstock. Er verschaffte sich kurz einen Überblick über die offensichtlichen Modalitäten, holte sich dann ein Tablett und stellte sich an den Ausgaben an. Mit einem dampfenden Teller suchte er einen Platz und ließ sich schließlich mit einem nickenden, aber wortlosen Gruß an einem Tisch anderer Mechaniker nieder. Das Essen roch gut und schmeckte nicht schlecht, und so begann er zu essen, während er den anderen am Tisch zuhörte.

„… gehört, Vader sprang im Viereck deshalb. Die ganze Aktion für'n Arsch." sagte ein ölverschmierter Blondschopf gerade.

Ah so? Er spitzte die Ohren.

„Kann ich mir vorstellen. Man sagt, er haßt Dummheit mehr als alles andere." Der Sprecher, ein muskulöser Schwarzer, grinste. „Und das war ja wohl der Gipfel. Hätte sich auch mit „Hallo, da sind wir" bei denen melden können…"

„Was ist mit Ozzel? Eingeknastet?" erkundigte sich einer kauend.

„He, wir reden hier von _**Vader**_!" Blondschopf grinste breit. „Ich hab 'nen Kumpel auf der Brücke. Ozzel hat's erwischt – platt - jetzt ist Piett am Drücker."

„Der Captain? He, guter Mann… war schon lang fällig, daß der weiterkommt." Der Tod des Mannes schien keinen zu berühren.

„Ja. Mein Kumpel sagt, er sei einer der Besten, unter denen er gedient hat."

Vader sah längst neugierig zu ihnen hinüber, während er sein Steak kaute. Dem ersten Sprecher entging das nicht.

„Hey, Kumpel, dich kenn ich gar nicht. Neu hier?"

Vader schüttelte den Kopf und schluckte den Bissen hinunter. „Kann man so nich sagen, nee… Bin von Anfang an hier. Hab an ihr mitgebaut." Er bemühte sich um eine weniger geschliffene Sprache und seinen alten Randweltenakzent, den zu unterdrücken er Jahre gebraucht hatte.

„Wow. Nicht schlecht. Aber ich meinte eigentlich: aus welchem Sektor wurdest du herver - " Er wurde unterbrochen von einem weiteren Mann im Mechanikerdress, der zu ihnen an den Tisch trat und die anderen ansprach. „He, Jungs, habt ihr gehört? Veers hat's erwischt… liegt schwer verletzt auf der Kranken - "

„WAS?" keuchte Vader, das ohnehin blasse Gesicht schlagartig weiß wie ein Laken.

„Was ist denn mit dir los, Kumpel?" erkundigte sich der Schwarze besorgt. „Ist dir nicht gut? Trink mal was, hier…"

„Was ist mit Veers?" grollte er, dem maskentragenden Vader nicht unähnlich.

„Beide Beine zerschmettert, wie ich hörte. Einer der dreckigen Rebellen ist mit seinem Gleiter in sein Cockpit geknallt. Aber was - "

Vader hörte nicht mehr. Er ließ das Tablett stehen und rannte.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gerade noch rechtzeitig erinnerte sich der dunkle Lord daran, daß ein Mechaniker üblicherweise nicht Hals über Kopf durch diese Gänge rannte, und errichtete wieder einen Schild um sich. Einige Male konnte er nur knapp Zusammenstöße vermeiden, als er durch die Passanten stürmte und schließlich die Krankenstation erreichte. Ebenfalls dank der Macht und des langjährigen Trainings war er kaum außer Atem, als er die Notaufnahme betrat.

Firmus Piett stand am Fußende des Bettes, blaß und besorgt, während ein 2-1B-Droide die Untersuchungen vornahm. Er fuhr herum, als ein vernarbter Mechaniker, noch weißer im Gesicht als er selbst, in den Raum stürmte und, sowohl den Captain als auch den Droiden ignorierend, an Veers' Seite eilte – der jedoch bewußtlos war.

„Was erlauben Sie sich, Mann? Raus hier, sofort!" knurrte Piett, schreckte aber zurück, als der Mann herumfuhr und sich blaue Augen von der Intensität eines Laserblitzes in die Seinen bohrten – und die Farbe sich abrupt zu einem rot umrandeten Gelb änderte. Schlagartig wurde ihm klar, wer vor ihm stand – spätestens, als der Droide mit einer beiläufigen Handbewegung deaktiviert wurde und sich eine eisenharte Kralle um seinen Hals legte und zudrückte.

„Lord Vader…!" keuchte er.

„_WARUM HAT MAN MICH NICHT SOFORT BENACHRICHTIGT?_" grollte Vader böse und kalt. Ein leises Schwirren war zu vernehmen, lose Dinge im Raum begannen, zu rütteln, zunächst schwach, dann stärker werdend.

„Mylord…!" keuchte Piett. „Verdammt, Ihr WART nicht zu erreichen! Ich habe sofort versucht, Euch zu rufen, und 50 Mann suchen jeden Zentimeter dieses Schiffes nach Euch ab!" Sonderbarerweise empfand Piett keine Angst – zu groß war sein Mitgefühl und seine Freundschaft für beide Männer.

Vaders Blick wurde ein wenig weicher, er entspannte sich mühsam und nickte. Der Griff um Pietts Kehle löste sich; er atmete erleichtert tief durch.

„Ich habe sie gesehen. Ihr habt Recht. – Verzeiht." sagte er leise.

„Schon gut." Piett lächelte schwach. „Ich kann's ja verstehen. Ich bin auch gerannt…"

„Schämt Euch." kam es trocken. „Ein Admiral rennt nicht."

„Tut mir leid, aber ich stecke nun mal nicht in einem Mechanikeroverall." versetzte Piett ebenso.

Die beiden Männer sahen sich kurz an, dann wandten sie sich synchron Veers zu, die Fronten geklärt. Und Piett speicherte den Moment tief in sich wie einen kostbaren Schatz, sich der immensen Bedeutung sehr wohl bewußt.

„Was ist nun mit ihm?" erkundigte Vader sich leise und nahm behutsam Veers' Hand auf.

„Die Beine sind offensichtlich so schwer geschädigt, daß der Blechhaufen hier sie amputieren will." knurrte Piett. „Er meint, selbst im Bactatank könne er nicht geheilt werden. Derzeit ist er unter Betäubung." Staunend, obwohl er es gewußt hatte, nahm er die Zärtlichkeit des dunklen Lords zur Kenntnis.

Vader nickte und ließ den Blick über seinen Geliebten schweifen. Max hatte eine Atemmaske auf, das Gesicht war blutverschmiert, ebenso wie die Kleider und Hände. Kleinere Verletzungen, die aber wohl nicht so schlimm waren, bedeckten seinen Körper. Die Beine waren bloß, man hatte die Hose und die Stiefel bereits von ihm heruntergeschnitten. Es sah sonderbar aus – wie Gummi, formlos irgendwie. Der Droide hatte Recht… sie waren total zerschmettert. Er fühlte mit der Macht hinein und schloß die Augen, dann traf er eine Entscheidung.

„Keine Amputation. Ich werde das selbst übernehmen."

„Mylord…?!"

„Ich habe bei meiner eigenen Heilung viel gelernt. Ich denke, ich weiß, wie ich es hinbekomme."

„Seid Ihr sicher, Mylord?" sagte Piett leise. Früher hätte er nie einen direkten Widerspruch gewagt, aber die Situation war derart surreal…

„Sagen wir so: schlechter kann's nicht werden, hm?" versetzte Vader bitter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zuerst ein Schatten, der unwirklich schnell größer wurde, dann ein Aufprall, ein Ruck, ein heftiges Reißen. Feuer, Schreie – und Schmerz, unerträglicher, brennender Schmerz.

Dann erlösende Dunkelheit.

Max blinzelte, kämpfte gegen den Nebel an, der sich über seine Augen gelegt hatte, tauchte langsam auf in eine Welt, die voll Watte zu sein schien.

Er lag in einem Bett, an dessen Fußende Firmus stand. Und neben ihm ein… Mechaniker?... mit Davas Gesicht. Unwillkürlich begann er zu kichern. Darth Vader in einem Mechanikeroverall? Das konnte nur ein Traum sein. Wenn er wieder zu sich kam, mußte er unbedingt die Ärzte darauf hinweisen, was ihre Sedativa für verrückte Nebenwirkungen hatten…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

„Er kommt zu sich." Piett tat einen Schritt näher zum Bett.

„Besser nicht… noch nicht." Vader beugte sich vor, musterte einen Instrumententisch neben ihm und wählte dann befriedigt brummend einen Injektor. Fachgerecht justierte er ihn auf eine bestimmte Dosis, setzte ihn an und schickte Max wieder schlafen. Seine Handgriffe waren so sicher und ruhig, daß Piett keinen Protest wagte – ganz offensichtlich wußte der Mann, was er tat.

Als das Betäubungsmittel in seinen Arm eindrang, drehte Veers leicht den Kopf und lächelte Vader an. „Dava…" flüsterte er liebevoll.

Vader erwiderte das Lächeln warm und berührte sanft seine Wange. „Schlaf…" Piett ignorierte er, obwohl er sich sehr wohl bewußt war, daß dieser es gehört haben mußte.

Piett riß die Augen auf ob des Kosenamens, staunte einmal mehr über die so ganz andere Seite dieses Mannes und begann sich zu fragen, ob er den heutigen Tag überleben würde. Er musterte ihn unauffällig. Irgendwie kam ihm das Gesicht bekannt vor – vor allem diese einnehmenden, nun wieder blauen Augen. Er war sich sicher, daß er es schon einmal gesehen hatte… genauer gesagt: oft. Vor langer Zeit.

Vader verfolgte ruhig, wie Veers wieder in den Schlaf hinüberglitt, dann sah er gelassen zu Piett. „Ich werde mich umziehen gehen. Bleiben Sie so lange bei ihm?"

„Natürlich." antwortete Piett weich, dann straffte er die Schultern und wurde geschäftsmäßig. „Die gesamte Todesschwadron ist auf der Jagd nach dem Millenium Falken, Mylord, wie Ihr es noch von Hoth aus angeordnet hattet, aber die EXECUTOR bildet dabei das Schlußlicht. Derzeit werde ich nicht auf der Brücke gebraucht."

„Sehr gut. Ich will dieses Schiff haben, Admiral. Es gehört Solo, und der wiederum ist scheinbar untrennbar mit Leia Organa von Alderaan verbunden. Wenn wir sie haben, bekommen wir ein wertvolles Unterpfand gegen die Rebellen in die Hand." _Und einen Köder für meinen Sohn_.

Piett nickte. „Der Falke scheint Probleme mit dem Hyperantrieb zu haben, aber er ist verdammt wendig. Er macht uns die Jagd nicht einfach, aber es sollte nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis wir sie aufgreifen."

„Enttäuschen Sie mich nicht, Admiral." Der Tonfall war eindeutig der des dunklen Lords, auch wenn er aus einem Mechanikeroverall nicht ganz so überzeugend war… und noch weniger, wenn der Sprecher sich wie jetzt hingebungsvoll kratzte. Pietts Augen wurden groß.

„Verdammt, jucken diese Hemden immer so?" fluchte Vader. „Ich muß aus diesem Zeug raus!"

„Äh… Mylord… darf ich fragen, warum…?"

Vader schnitt eine Grimasse. „Haben Sie nie Lust, etwas Kindisches zu tun, Admiral?"

Piett grinste leicht. „Von Zeit zu Zeit. Aber mein Gesicht kennt leider jeder."

Vader setzte zu einer Antwort an, als die Tür aufging und ein junger Pfleger hereinkam. Er musterte den Mechaniker kurz mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, dann glitt sein Blick zu Pietts Rangabzeichen, und er beschloß, daß es wohl seine Richtigkeit hatte, und wandte sich dem Patienten zu.

Der Admiral schaltete schnell. „Man wird Sie benachrichtigen, wenn sich am Zustand Ihres Onkels etwas ändert, Techniker…", er schielte auf das Namensschild auf Vaders Brust, „Lars."

Vader blinzelte, ein wenig verwirrt, und Piett zog die Augenbraue hoch und grimassierte leicht. Er begriff.

„Oh… äh, danke, Sir!"

Piett grinste, ein wenig schadenfroh, und auch Vader mußte schmunzeln. In diesem Moment entdeckte der Pfleger, daß der 2-1B deaktiviert war. „Hallo, was ist denn… eine Fehlfunktion?" Er hob die Hand, um ihn wieder einzuschalten, doch auch Vader vollführte eine beiläufige, kreisende Geste.

„Dich interessiert nicht, daß der Droide deaktiviert ist."

„Mich interessiert nicht, daß der Droide deaktiviert ist." wiederholte der Pfleger brav und wandte sich wieder Max zu. Er begann, die Kabel der Überwachungssonden zu lösen.

„He!" sagte Piett scharf. „Was soll das geben?"

„Ich bereite den Patienten für seine Amputation vor, Sir." antwortete der junge Mann verständnislos.

„Hier wird nichts amputiert!"

„Aber Sir, ich habe Anweisung - "

„Hängen Sie am Leben, Mann?" unterbrach Piett ihn beißend. Vader musterte ihn erstaunt.

„Äh – ja, natürlich, aber warum - "

„Lord Vader hat ein persönliches Interesse an diesem Patienten und seiner körperlichen Vollkommenheit, und er ist auf dem Weg hierher. Besser, Sie gehen vorher."

Der Pfleger erbleichte und ergriff die Flucht.

„Nett." lobte Vader trocken.

Piett grinste. „Danke. Aber warum habt Ihr ihn nicht gleich ganz verscheucht?"

„Dann wäre ein anderer gekommen, um den Befehl auszuführen. Und außerdem…", er grinste nun ebenfalls, „war es so viel witziger."

Piett fühlte sich zunehmend einer Ohnmacht nahe. Ein Vader, der scherzte? Nein, er würde den Tag keinesfalls überleben!

„Übrigens… die Leute mögen Sie."

„Wie bitte?"

„Die Techniker in der Messe, an deren Tisch ich saß. Sie teilen meine Meinung… daß Sie ein guter Mann sind. Und sie sind sicher nicht die Einzigen."

Piett errötete. „Danke, Mylord."

„Ich habe zu danken, Firmus. Ich bin gleich zurück."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Als Vader wieder den Raum betrat, kam er nicht alleine. Piett sah durch die noch offene Tür zwei Soldaten der 501sten Legion Aufstellung vor dem Raum beziehen – nicht verwunderlich. Für die Heilung – oder deren Versuch – würde er ungestört sein wollen.

Der dunkle Lord war nun wieder komplett im vertrauten Schwarz, und das wohlbekannte Atemgeräusch erfüllte den Raum in einem – zumindest für Piett – beruhigenden Rhythmus ebenso, wie seine majestätische Erscheinung ihn beherrschte. Aber vielleicht lag es auch nur daran, daß er seinen kommandierenden Offizier nun auch ohne Maske, als Menschen, gesehen… und es überlebt hatte. Er würde Vader nie wieder nur als das gesichtslose Böse sehen können, wie die meisten anderen es taten. Heute hatte er, Firmus Piett, erleben dürfen, daß hinter dieser Hülle aus Durastahl und Leder ein lebendes, fühlendes, _liebendes_ Wesen existierte. Und das hatte seinen ohnehin schon enormen Respekt ins Unermeßliche steigen lassen.

Er lächelte Vader scheu an und erntete ein freundliches Nicken.

„Sein Zustand ist unverändert." meldete Piett. „Er schläft ruhig."

„Gut. Vielleicht hat ihm das kurze Aufwachen sogar zu mehr Stabilität verholfen." Vaders Ton war gelassen, als er an den Medidroiden herantrat und mit ein paar gezielten Handgriffen dessen Erinnerung an den Mechaniker löschte, bevor er ihn wieder aktivierte.

Die Augenrezeptoren des Medbots flackerten kurz im Äquivalent eines Blinzelns, der Kopf drehte sich ein wenig orientierungslos und blieb dann auf Vader gerichtet.

„Mylord… Verzeihung. Ich fürchte, ich hatte einen unidentifizierbaren Energieausfall."

„Unwichtig." erklärte Vader kühl. „Gemäß der Auskunft Admiral Pietts ist der Patient für eine Amputation der Beine vorgesehen. Ist das korrekt?"

„Ja, Mylord. Die Frakturen der Knochen sind zu komplex, um eine vollständige Heilung zu ermöglichen. Selbst im Bactatank - "

„Ich widerrufe die Anweisung und übernehme die volle Verantwortung für den Patienten."

„Mylord?"

„Ich werde die Brüche mit der Macht heilen. Du wirst währenddessen seinen Zustand überwachen und mich informieren, sollten sich Krisen ergeben. Verstanden?"

In der Datenbank des Droiden war Vader als „ausgebildeter Arzt", „kompetenter Heiler" und „Sith-Lord" gespeichert, eine Kombination, die auf eine Möglichkeit des Erfolgs schließen ließ. Zumal eine Amputation bei Nichteintritt dessen immer noch möglich, aber nach ihrer Durchführung irreversibel war.

„Verstanden, Mylord. Wann wünscht Ihr zu beginnen?"

„Sofort."

„Sehr wohl." Der Droide drehte sich, um einige Scanner zu holen, die er benötigen würde, und Vader zog sich einen Stuhl heran.

„Mylord…" begann Piett, und der schwarze Stahlschädel wandte sich ihm zu.

„Ja, Admiral?"

„Ich nehme an, Ihr wollt ungestört sein…?"

„In der Tat, Admiral." Die Stimme ließ ahnen, daß Vader lächelte. „Aber ich werde sicher Pausen einlegen. In diesen könnt Ihr nach Max sehen. Die Wachen werden Euch benachrichtigen."

„Danke, Mylord." Piett verneigte sich und ging.


	13. Chapter 13

_Warnung: Enthält einen Abschnitt mit einer Folterszene. Meine Betas fanden es teils ‚recht heftig', deshalb erwähne ich es hier…_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kapitel 13**

Als sie alleine waren, wandte Vader sich Max' regloser Gestalt zu. Er überlegte kurz, den Helm abzunehmen oder die Handschuhe auszuziehen, entschied sich aber wegen des Droiden und unvorhergesehener Störungen gegen beides. Auch wenn die Wachen den Befehl hatten, niemanden einzulassen, es sei denn, Admiral Piett selbst käme mit einem _wirklich_ ernsten Problem, so war es so doch einfach sicherer. So ergriff er Max' Hand, umfing sie behutsam und schloß sanft und nacheinander seine langen, mit schwarzem Leder umkleideten Finger um sie. Dann schloß er die Augen und ließ die Macht strömen. Er ließ sich von ihr durchdringen und von ihr tragen, gab sich ihr vollkommen hin, erfühlte die Schwingungen, die ihn sanft zum Kern des Problems trugen und ihm – dank Zarkeths Lehren – Wege aufzeigten, wie er es würde tun können. _Hier_ zugreifen, sanft schieben, _dort_ halten und fixieren… eine kleine mentale Bandage _da_… Langsam glitten die ersten Splitter an ihren Platz, fanden zueinander, schmiegten sich aneinander.

Anfangs zögernd und besorgt, es noch zu verschlimmern, dann zunehmend sicherer, machte er sich an die Arbeit. Es war eine seltsam meditative Aufgabe, die ihn gleichzeitig erfüllte und doch sein Bewußtsein treiben ließ…

Er sah sich selbst plötzlich an einem Tisch stehen, ein kompliziertes Puzzle legend, das, wie Vader bemerkte, kein Motiv hatte.

Der Tisch befand sich im Freien, unter einem grünlichen Himmel; das lange Gras zu seinen Füßen war rötlich bis violett. Die Landschaft war sonst karg, in einiger Entfernung ragten dunkelgraue Klippen auf.

Neben ihm stand Max, in Freizeitkleidung steckend – und er selbst, wie er feststellte, trug Kleidung, wie er sie vor dem Sturz bevorzugt hatte, ähnlich den Jedi-Roben, nur in schwarz.

„Wo sind wir hier?" Veers sah sich stirnrunzelnd um.

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Das hier ist _dein_ Traum." versetzte Vader trocken.

„Könnte Shili sein… ich war da mal eine kurze Weile stationiert. Ich mochte es nicht."

„Das erklärt es wahrscheinlich. DAS hier magst du ganz sicher auch nicht."

„Was machst du da?" erkundigte sich der General neugierig und studierte das Puzzle.

„Ich versuche, deine Beine zu retten."

„Meine Beine?" wiederholte Max erstaunt. Vader wandte den Kopf und runzelte die Stirn.

„Kannst du dich nicht erinnern?"

„Da war ein… Gleiter, der auf uns zuflog. Und uns rammte. Dann wurde es dunkel… den Mächten sei Dank verdammt schnell. Was ist passiert?"

"Nur ein paar Knochenbrüche." sagte der dunkle Lord leichthin.  
"Dava, versuch nicht, mich für dumm zu verkaufen. Um Knochenbrüche wieder zusammenzubasteln, gibt es die Medidroiden. Du würdest nicht hier sein und es selbst tun, wenn es nicht wirklich ernst wäre. Also - raus damit!"

Vader schwieg einen Moment. „Deine Beine wurden zerschmettert. Die Frakturen sind so kompliziert, daß die Medidroiden kapitulierten und die Beine amputieren wollten."

Veers wurde ein wenig blasser, blieb aber stoisch, auch wenn er haltsuchend nach dem Tisch griff. „Oh." Aus weiter Ferne hörte Vader ein plötzlich einsetzendes Piepsen, dann ein leises Zischen. Veers schloß kurz die Augen, schien stabilisiert. Das Piepsen verstummte. „Und nun?"

Vader lächelte ein wenig schwach. „Nun versuche ich, das komplizierteste Puzzle zu legen, das ich je gesehen habe. Aber ich habe eine starke Verbündete, die mir hilft."

Veers starrte auf den Tisch, ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen, seine Augen brannten. „Amputation…" wiederholte er tonlos.

„Ich tue mein Möglichstes, um das zu verhindern, Max." sagte Vader beruhigend. „Und selbst wenn alles schiefgehen sollte… heutzutage gibt es wunderbare Prothesen mit Synthehaut, die aussehen wie echt. Niemand wird etwas bemerken."

„Doch. Ich." sagte Veers leise. Vader wandte sich ihm zu, nahm sein Gesicht sanft in beide Hände.

„Max. Denkst du, ich würde dich weniger lieben, wenn du Prothesen hättest? Ausgerechnet ICH?"

Veers kicherte ein wenig hysterisch. „Nein… nein, natürlich nicht. Aber…"

„Ich weiß." Vader beugte sich vor und küßte ihn sanft. „Es kostet Überwindung, sich damit abzufinden. Aber man lernt, damit zu leben. Wirklich."

Veers sah ihn an und und versuchte ein Lächeln. „Ich liebe Dich, Dava."

Vader erwiderte das Lächeln herzlich und zog ihn an sich. „Und ich Dich. Und daran wird sich nichts ändern… mit Beinen oder ohne. Und jetzt vergiß das „ohne" ganz schnell, ja? Ich arbeite dran. Und es sieht verflixt gut aus."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vader arbeitete noch eine Weile weiter, beendete das ganze Bein, ohne zu bemerken, wie die Zeit verging. Er überprüfte noch einmal die gesamte Länge, um sicherzugehen, daß er keinen Splitter übersehen hatte, dann atmete er tief durch und lehnte sich zurück. Und erst jetzt bemerkte er an der Steifheit seiner Muskeln, wie lange er hier schon gesessen haben mußte. Er erhob sich, streckte sich unauffällig und warf einen Blick auf die Anzeigen der Scanner an der Wand. Alle Werte waren im grünen Bereich. Max war nach einer Weile wieder eingeschlafen und schlief noch ruhig.

„Wie lange war ich… in Trance, Droide?"

„Sechs Stunden zwölf Minuten vierunddreißig Sekunden, Mylord." antwortete der 2-1B umgehend. Vaders Augenbraue hob sich. Holla. Kein Wunder, daß er sich zerschlagen fühlte.

„Danke. Fixiere das Bein für die Heilung."

Er öffnete die Tür und wandte sich an einen der Sturmtruppensoldaten. „Benachrichtigen Sie Admiral Piett, daß ein Besuch jetzt möglich ist."

„Sofort, Mylord." Der Mann schaltete seinen Helmfunk auf einen anderen Kanal um und gab die Meldung durch, während Vader in den Raum zurückkehrte und den Erfrischer aufsuchte.

Piett ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Offensichtlich hatte er Dienstschluß, denn er trug Trainingskleidung und hatte ein zugedecktes Tablett in den Händen, das er ohne Probleme an den Wachen vorbeibrachte – für Vader konnte es ja wohl nicht sein. Und wenn der Admiral sein Abendessen hier einnehmen wollte, dann mußte er das mit dem dunklen Lord ausmachen.

„Wurdet Ihr beim Essen gestört?" erkundigte Vader sich ein wenig indigniert.

Piett stellte das Tablett auf einem Tisch ab, trat hinter den Droiden und deaktivierte ihn auf die harte Tour – durch Betätigung des „Aus"-Schalters, den jeder von ihnen zwischen den Schulterblättern hatte.

„Nein. Das ist Eures, Mylord."

„Meins?"

„Habt Ihr keinen Hunger?"

„Nun, doch, aber…"

Piett zuckte die Schultern und hob den Deckel; Dampf stieg auf. „Gebratener Taurücken mit Gemüse, eine Früchtecreme, etwas Fruchtsaft und Wasser." Vader lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen.

„Soll ich gehen, Mylord?" fragte Piett nervös.

Vader konnte nicht anders, er mußte lachen. „Nicht nur Mechaniker haben Hunger, Admiral. Nein, bleibt ruhig – er schläft, aber ich denke, Ihr könnt es riskieren, ihn zu wecken." Er ließ sich nieder und begann, den Helm abzunehmen. Piett sah ein wenig scheu beiseite, als zischend Luft ins Vakuum des Helms strömte.

„Ich denke, wir lassen ihn schlafen…"

„Wie Ihr meint." Vader sparte es sich, auch die Halsbeuge abzulegen, und begann zu essen. Kauend wies er auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber. Piett riß ein wenig die Augen auf, setzte sich aber schüchtern.

„Wie…", er schluckte, „wie lief es, Mylord?" Ihm fiel auf, daß Vaders Stirn glänzte und der Flaum auf seinem Kopf schweißnaß daran klebte.

Vader nickte und schluckte, bevor er antwortete. „Sehr gut. Das linke Bein ist ausgerichtet… jetzt muß es heilen. Nach dem Essen nehme ich mir das Rechte vor."

Pietts Kinnlade fiel herunter. „Es hat geklappt?" flüsterte er.

Vader nickte stumm, er kaute bereits am nächsten Bissen.

„Wie wundervoll… Mylord, ich…"

Vader schnitt ihm mit einer Geste das Wort ab, bevor Piett sich in hilfloses Dankesstammeln verstricken konnte.

„Er wird eine ganze Weile im Repulsorstuhl bleiben und neu laufen lernen müssen, aber es wird heilen."

Firmus strahlte. Er erhob sich und verneigte sich mit großem Ernst und tiefem Respekt, dann wandte er sich zum Gehen, als Vader ihn mit einem Nicken entließ. An der Tür fiel ihm noch etwas ein, und das Strahlen verwandelte sich in ein breites Grinsen.

„Oh, Mylord…?"

„Hm?" Er wandte den Kopf, mit dem Taurücken beschäftigt.

„Der Rebellenpilot, der in Max' Cockpit geflogen ist… er liegt ein paar Zimmer weiter, im Hochsicherheitstrakt. Er hat ebenfalls überlebt… und ich habe Anweisung gegeben, ihn unter allen Umständen am Leben zu erhalten."

Vaders Miene änderte sich schlagartig und erinnerte Firmus an ein Raubtier, das auf Beute gestoßen war. „Sehr gut." schnurrte er. „Ich werde mich bald um ihn… kümmern."

Piett verließ den Raum halb lächelnd, halb schauernd ob der tödlichen Endgültigkeit in Vaders Stimme.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vader beendete sein Mahl in aller Ruhe, öffnete dann zunächst die Wasserflasche und leerte sie durstig, dann öffnete er den Fruchtsaft und trank ihn ebenfalls, jedoch langsamer und mit mehr Genuß.

Er packte den Deckel wieder auf das Tablett, erhob sich und ging zu Max hinüber. Er schlief immer noch, einen ruhigen, vollkommen entspannten Ausdruck im Gesicht, und er entschloß sich, ihn schlafen zu lassen.

Seufzend streckte er sich nochmals. Auch er fühlte sich müde, aber an Schlaf war jetzt nicht zu denken. Er hätte sich nie entspannen können, wenn er Max' zweites Bein noch unbehandelt wußte. Das Essen hatte ihn für den Moment erfrischt und seinen Hunger gestillt, aber er wußte, daß es ihn später müde machen würde. Sollte er eine halbe Stunde trainieren gehen? Ah… nein. Da gab es ja etwas Besseres.

Sein tödliches Lächeln verschwand hinter der Maske, die sich mit dem vertrauten, ziehenden Schnappen schloß, und mit dem Aufsetzen des Helmes aktivierte sich auch der Beatmer wieder.

Er trat hinter den Droiden, rief ihn ins Leben zurück und nahm amüsiert eine beinahe entrüstete Reaktion zur Kenntnis.

„Mylord… ich habe keine Erklärung - "

„Ich schon. Admiral Piett hatte mir etwas Vertrauliches zu berichten." schnitt Vader ihm das Wort ab. „Ich werde kurzzeitig anderweitig benötigt. Bereite bis zu meiner Rückkehr das zweite Bein für die Stabilisierung vor."

„Ich verstehe. Selbstverständlich, Mylord."

Vader verließ den Raum, bedeutete den beiden Wachen, dort zu verbleiben, und wandte sich dem Hochsicherheitstrakt zu.

Den Rebellen zu finden, war nicht schwer – auch vor seiner Tür standen Wachen, die Haltung annahmen, als Vader zwischen ihnen durchging.

Wachen und ein Offizier in grau standen auch innen im Zimmer. Der Rebell lag im Bett, schwitzend und blaß – offensichtlich war der Befehl ergangen, mit Schmerzmitteln sparsam umzugehen. Als der dunkle Lord eintrat, nahmen auch die Wachen Haltung an, und der Offizier, der ein Datenpad in der Hand hielt, salutierte.

Der Rebellenpilot wurde noch blasser und begann zu zittern. „Vader!" keuchte er angstvoll.

Dieser trat einfach nur in die Mitte des Raumes, richtete sich zu seiner vollen, beeindruckenden Höhe auf, hakte die Daumen in den Gürtel und ließ seine Erscheinung wirken. Und diese genügte vollauf. Die mitternachtsschwarze Panzerung, die angsteinflößende Maske, das grauenerregende, den plötzlich totenstillen Raum erfüllende Geräusch des Beatmers… der Gefangene versuchte unwillkürlich, auf dem Bett weiter nach hinten zu rutschen, als könne er damit dem dunklen Lord entgehen. Bislang – ohne zu wissen, auf welchem Schiff er war – hatte er noch eine schwache Hoffnung gehabt, in einem Gefangenenlager des Imperiums zu landen… schließlich war er nur ein kleines Licht, einer unter vielen. Unwichtig. Aber Vaders Anwesenheit verhieß nichts Gutes.

Vader sah schweigend auf den Mann hinunter, und schweigend warteten seine Leute. Als er spürte, daß der Pilot kurz vor dem Abkippen in eine Ohnmacht stand, wandte er sich an den Offizier neben ihm. Um den Effekt noch zu verstärken, senkte er die Tonlage seiner Stimme noch weiter als üblich.

„War er kooperativ, Captain?"

Captain Freja Covell hatte schon oft für und mit Vader Befragungen durchgeführt. Er kannte seine Rolle und Vaders Signale genau – dieser Satz zum Beispiel war ein Todesurteil. Und deshalb fuhr er im grausamen Spiel so fort, wie seine Befehle lauteten.

„Er ist ein Rebell, Mylord." meinte er schulterzuckend. „Sie sind alle halsstarrig und so schweigsam wie ein baldavanischer Taschenhase."

Der Rebell reagierte nicht auf diese Beleidigung – das Tier galt als Symbol für Feigheit.

„Welche Fragen sind noch offen?" erkundigte sich Vader beiläufig.

Covell schürzte die Lippen. „Oh, eigentlich alle außer der nach seinem Namen und Rang, Mylord."

„Ich verstehe." Der schwarze Stahlschädel wandte sich wieder dem Rebellen zu und unterließ es, sich nach eben diesen beiden Informationen zu erkundigen. Ohne daß er sich bewegte, flog die Bettdecke zur Seite und entblößte die nackten Beine des Mannes, der in dunkler Vorahnung aufwimmerte.

„Nun… wo ist der Stützpunkt der Rebellen?" fragte Vader beinahe mild.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Lord Vader. Nur die Oberen wissen es vor dem Aufbruch." Die Stimme war ein kaum verständliches Zittern.

„Falsche Antwort..." Covell schüttelte sorgenvoll den Kopf, und beinahe zeitgleich ertönte ein hartes Knacken, wie von einem dicken, brechenden Ast. Der Rebell schrie auf und hielt sich das linke Bein, das in seltsamem Winkel dalag.

„Wo ist der Notfalltreffpunkt?"

Der Rebell schwieg, keuchte aber heftig in Erwartung des nächsten Angriffs, der umgehend kam… im anderen Bein. Wieder schrie er auf.

„Wie viele Schiffe hat eure Flotte derzeit?" Ein weiteres Knacken. „Welche sind die mächtigsten Waffen? Wie viele Leute habt ihr? Wie viele Anführer? Welche Welten unterstützen euch?" Knack. Knack. Knack. Knack.

Der Rebell heulte längst nur noch langgezogen und verzweifelt vor Schmerz und Todesangst.

„Laßt uns allein." befahl Vader. Covell und die beiden Sturmtruppen verließen den Raum, nicht ungern, was man aber allen dreien nicht anmerkte. Vor dem Raum blieben sie stehen, bei ihren beiden Kameraden. Sie schwiegen alle einen langen Moment.

„Er ist gut in Form heute." Die Vocoderverzerrte Stimme einer der Wachen ließ ein Schauern erahnen. „Der Kerl kann einem fast leidtun."

„Beherrsch dich, TK-2144." mahnte Covell leise. „Ich habe das nicht gehört. Der „Kerl" hat immerhin beinahe einen der besten Generäle des Imperiums auf dem Gewissen. Er - "

Ein irres Kreischen aus dem Raum, sich steigernd und begleitet von dumpfen Aufschlägen, unterbrach ihn und endete abrupt. Die Tür öffnete sich, Vader trat heraus und wandte sich an Covell.

„Entsorgen Sie das, Captain. Und lassen Sie aufräumen." Dann schritt er mit wehendem Mantel und knallenden Schritten davon.

Die Soldaten sahen sich untereinander an und warfen dann einen vorsichtigen Blick in den Raum… oder besser: die Hölle. Der Rebell auf dem Bett starrte mit toten Augen an die Decke, die Beine mehrfach gebrochen, das Gesicht eine Fratze panischer Angst, bläulich rot angelaufen, die Hände um den Hals geklammert. Auf ihm und um ihn lagen mehrere Gegenstände aus den Regalen ringsum, die meisten davon bis zur Unkenntlichkeit zerdrückt und verbeult; wo sie ihn getroffen hatten, waren Schrammen und blutige Wunden zu sehen.

„Sith…!" fluchte Covell leise. „Du hattest Recht, TK-2144. Er ist _wirklich_ gut in Form heute."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vader kehrte zu Max zurück. Er fühlte sich so erfrischt, als hätte er eine ganze Nacht lang geschlafen – einer der Vorteile der dunklen Seite, auch, wenn sie auf Dauer einen üblen Preis hatte… wie man am Imperator sehen konnte.

Max war wach und saß halb aufrecht in dicke Kissen gelehnt.

„Wo war - " Er unterbrach sich und sah zu dem Droiden hinüber, dessen Kopf ruckartig hin und her schwang, als er sich bewußt wurde, was ihm gleich blühen würde. „Oh, nein! Nicht schon wieder! Bitte, Mylord, ich hasse es, dauernd abgeschal - " Die Augen erloschen.

„Tut mir leid." Vader zog sich einen Stuhl heran und nahm neben dem Bett Platz.

„Wo warst du?" fragte Max erneut. „Ich dachte, Du seist länger weg, schlafen oder meditieren… Übrigens: Danke." Er deutete lächelnd auf sein linkes Bein, das in einer bactagetränkten Stützbandage behutsam fixiert auf dem Bett ruhte. „Unser Freund hier war ganz aus dem Häuschen, sagte, er hätte so etwas noch nie gesehen und nie für möglich gehalten."

„Das wundert mich nicht… ich wußte ja bis vor ein paar Stunden selbst nicht einmal, daß es möglich ist." Vader lächelte und nahm Max' Hand. „Laß mich jetzt dein anderes Bein in Angriff nehmen. Wie ich sehe, hat er es schon vorbereitet… aber ich brauche ihn dazu, Max. Ich muß ihn gleich wieder anschalten."

„Schon gut, ich bin still. Aber willst du nicht zuerst ausruhen? Du mußt doch todmüde sein."

„Tatsächlich bin ich topfit. Ich habe mich eben ein wenig… ausgetobt." Vader wählte absichtlich einen beschönigenden Terminus.

„Ausgetobt, hm? Dava, der Todesschrei war nicht zu überhören." meinte Veers trocken.

„Hast du etwa Mitleid mit ihm?" fragte Vader überrascht.

„Nein. Wir sind alle nur Sklaven dieses sinnlosen Krieges…" murmelte Veers. „Hat er es absichtlich getan? Dann hat er die Strafe verdient. War es ein Unfall? Dann war er ein Opfer… genau wie alle anderen Gefallenen."

„Solche Reden sind gefährlich, Max." sagte der dunkle Lord leise.

„Ja. Die Rebellion muß niedergeschlagen werden, Dava, keine Frage. Aber muß es so brutal geschehen? Muß es so viele Tote geben? So viel Leid?"

„Nicht, wenn es nach mir ginge." brummte Vader und übte damit zum ersten Mal offene Kritik am Kaiser. „All diese brutalen Befehle sind von ihm, nicht von mir. Ich würde anders handeln. Aber ich bin sein Geschöpf… und ihm zu Gehorsam verpflichtet. – Genug jetzt davon. Entspann dich."

Veers öffnete den Mund, doch der Droide kam ihm zuvor.

„-tet zu werden! – Oh." machte er und sah sich um. War es nun passiert oder nicht?

„Wir machen weiter, Einheit. Das zweite Bein. Überwache ihn."

„Sehr wohl, Mylord…" Konnten Droiden seufzen, oder war das eine akustische Täuschung?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Die Arbeit am zweiten Bein ging schneller und müheloser voran. Zum einen, weil Vader nun wußte, was und wie er es tun mußte, zum anderen, weil Max wach war und ihn aktiv unterstützte. Wieder standen sie gemeinsam an einem Tisch, der mit einem Puzzle bedeckt war, doch diesmal war die Umgebung angenehmer, und zu zweit ging das Lösen der Aufgabe leichter von der Hand. Sie arbeiteten Hand in Hand, schweigend und vertraut, als säßen sie über einer Droiden- oder Raumschiffbastelei, und wenn Max Schmerzen hatte, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken.

Zuletzt prüfte Vader wie gehabt noch einmal die gesamte Länge des Beins, während Max sich mental zurücksinken ließ.

„Fertig." befand der dunkle Lord zufrieden und laut. Er öffnete die Augen und half dem 2-1B, die vorbereiteten Bandagen zu fixieren, um das Bein ruhigzustellen.

„Wie lange werde ich liegen müssen?" erkundigte Max sich.

„Zwei Tage, General. Dann kann ich es verantworten, Sie in einen Repulsorstuhl umziehen zu lassen, mit gebeugten Gelenken. Die Knie dürfen nicht steif werden – aber wir werden künstliche Schwerelosigkeit einsetzen müssen."

„Damit kann ich leben. Und weiter?" Max schloß erschöpft die Augen.

„Eine Woche. Dann können Sie mit dem Training beginnen… eine halbe Stunde, vorerst."

„Gut." Murmelte der General schläfrig.

„Wann soll Piett zu Besuch kommen?" erkundigte Vader sich, aber Max schlief bereits. Der dunkle Lord lächelte und wandte sich an den Droiden. „Gib dem Admiral Bescheid, sobald General Veers erwacht. Und mir, wenn sich sein Zustand ändert – und zwar sofort, verstanden?"

„Selbstverständlich, Lord Vader."

„Oh, und noch etwas. Diese Heilung hat niemals stattgefunden."

„Ich… verstehe." antwortete der Droide ein wenig unbehaglich und fragte sich, ob er seine Erinnerungen behalten durfte. Überrascht beobachtete er, wie Vader das Zimmer verließ.


	14. Chapter 14

_Ich bin nicht glücklich damit, einen Teil des Textes fett machen zu müssen, aber ich weiß noch nicht, ob es mir die Formatierung der eingerückten Texte beim Hochladen nicht zerschießt… Und ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht recht, wie ich sonst Vaders POV anders darstellen sollte. Was soll's. Hoch damit, dann seh ich nach, wie's aussieht… und verzweifle hinterher ;o)_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kapitel 14**

Luke Skywalkers X-Flügler hatte sein Ziel erreicht. Vor ihm lag ein grünlich brauner Planet, umgeben von einer dicken Wolkenschicht.

„Ich glaub', das ist es." sagte Luke auf ein fragendes Piepen seiner Astromecheinheit, deren Übersetzung vor ihm auf einem Display erschien. „Dagobah."

Ein weiteres Piepen, und eine energische Antwort. „Nein, R2, ich werde es mir nicht noch mal überlegen." Er überflog ein wenig unsicher die Anzeigen seiner Sensoren. „Ich habe keinerlei Städte oder technische Einrichtungen registriert, aber eine massive Anzeige von Lebensformen." Er pfiff kurz durch die Zähne. „Irgendwas Lebendiges muß da unten sein."

Das Piepen wurde eindeutig besorgter. „Ja, ich bin überzeugt, es ist vollkommen ungefährlich für Droiden."

Der Raumjäger tauchte in die Wolkenschichten ein, was die Sicht sofort radikal bis auf Null reduzierte. Und zu allem Überfluß…

R2-D2s Piepen wurde schlagartig hysterisch, als diverse Alarme losschrillten, und auch die Stimme seines Herrn war nicht viel ruhiger. „Ich weiß, ich weiß! Alle Schirme sind tot, ich kann nicht das Geringste sehen! Schön ruhig, ja? Ich beginne mit dem Landeanflug…"

**An einem anderen Ort der Galaxis, in einer abgeschlossenen kleinen Kammer in einem gigantischen Raumschiff, regte sich eine schwarze Gestalt unbehaglich in ihrer Meditation. War der Flug über den ersten Todesstern ein Zufall gewesen, eine Verzweiflungstat? Oder war er ein so guter Pilot? Nun würde er es beweisen müssen…**

Äste krachten, als der X-Flügler sie durchbrach, dann spritzte Wasser in einer gigantischen Kaskade um das Cockpit, und es gab einen gewaltigen Ruck, als sämtliche Bewegung plötzlich auf Null reduziert wurde.

**Der Beobachter entspannte sich ein wenig. Nichts, was er eine Landung nennen würde… aber dann trat ein breites Grinsen auf sein Gesicht, als eine Erinnerung in ihm hochstieg. **

_**Wir haben da was verloren.**_

_**Keine Sorge. Das halbe Schiff ist ja noch übrig.**_

**Die INVISIBLE HAND… und seine ‚Landung' mit ihr auf Coruscant, bei der er einen nicht unbeträchtlichen Teil davon in Schutt und Asche legte. Aber immerhin das Leben des Kanzlers rettete… was ihn damals zum Helden machte.**

Luke brauchte einen Moment, um wieder klar zu werden, dann legte er einen Schalter um, der die Haube des Cockpits öffnete, und kletterte hinaus auf die lange Schnauze des Raumers, der halb versunken in einem Sumpf lag. Die Positions- und Landeleuchten des Jägers brannten noch, erhellten die dämmrige Welt aber kaum. Um sie herum war Wasser, Schlamm – und hohe Bäume mit dichten Luftwurzeln.

Der kleine Droide hatte sich mit Hilfe seines Liftes aus der Arbeitshülse befreit, in der er reiste, und stand ein wenig unsicher auf der Hülle des Jägers. Ihm gefiel das überhaupt nicht, was er auch laut deutlich machte.

„Nein, R2, du bleibst hier. Ich werd' mich erst mal umsehen."

**R2? R2-D2? **

**Der Beobachter setzte sich ruckartig auf. War das wirklich SEIN alter Droide? Padmés treuer Astromech? Oh, Luke…**

**Eine Welle der Nostalgie und Trauer überrollte ihn, bevor er sie zurückkämpfen konnte. Wenn R2 noch existierte, könnte es dann sein, daß… auch es auch C-3PO noch gab?**

Ein beinahe zorniges Schrillen tat seinen Unmut kund, aber es wandelte sich zu einem erschrockenen elektronischen Kreischen, als Luke die Schnauze entlangging, den Jäger zum Schwanken brachte und der blaue Droide das Gleichgewicht verlor. Mit einem lauten Platschen landete er im Brackwasser unter dem Jäger.

„R2?" Luke kniete auf der Schnauze nieder und beugte sich vor, um zu versuchen, in den schmutzigen Schlieren seinen Freund zu entdecken. Aber das Wasser schien unberührt – keine Spur des Droiden… „R2! Wo steckst du?"

Ein kleines Periskop durchbrach die Wasseroberfläche, drehte sich suchend, und ein gurgelndes Piepsen ertönte. Dann bewegte sich das Periskop langsam in Richtung des Luke näherliegenden Ufers. Erleichtert stand Luke auf und lief weiter zur Spitze des X-Flüglers.

„R2… bitte etwas vorsichtiger!" Er sprang ins Wasser, watete die paar Schritte bis zum Ufer und drehte sich um, auf seinen Droiden wartend. Irgendwie schien das Periskop ein wenig abgedriftet zu sein. „R2 – da lang, okay?"

Ein dunkler Schatten schnitt plötzlich durchs Wasser, schob Wellen zu beiden Seiten weg und steuerte direkt auf den kleinen Blauen zu. Wieder ertönten elektronische Schreie, das Periskop verschwand unter Wasser – und einen langen Moment blieb es erschreckend still.

„R2!"

Wieder war alles ruhig… zu ruhig. Dann, ohne Vorwarnung, wurde die tonnenförmige Form des Astromech aus dem Wasser katapultiert, beschrieb kreischend einen Bogen und schlug mit einigen Rumplern und Halbüberschlägen im dichten Wurzelwerk eines ufernahen Baumes ein. Luke spurtete hinüber, richtete ihn auf und wischte den Schlamm aus dem ‚Auge' und einigen anderen Halböffnungen.

„Oh, nein! Na, hast du's einigermaßen überstanden? Kannst von Glück sagen, daß du nicht besonders schmeckst. Alles noch beieinander, hm?" Der Droide antwortete mit schwachem, beinahe seufzend klingenden Tönen, dann stieß er einen Schwall Schlamm und Wasser aus einer Öffnung seines Kuppelkopfes aus. Luke konnte eben noch ausweichen.

„Wenn du meinst, hierher zu kommen war 'ne blöde Idee, dann bin ich langsam deiner Meinung. R2, was wollen wir hier eigentlich? Das ist wie ein… ja, irgendwie wie ein Alptraum. Ich weiß auch nicht; vielleicht verlier' ich allmählich den Verstand."

**Der schwarze Beobachter schnaubte. Oh nein, mein Sohn… nicht DU verlierst den Verstand, sondern derjenige, der dich hergeschickt hat, um dich von einem senilen grünen Greis mit vergifteten Idealen und Lehren vollstopfen zu lassen. Zu dumm, daß ich dich nicht abfangen konnte auf Hoth… zu dumm, daß ich nicht nach Dagobah kommen kann. Es ist zu früh – ich darf mich noch nicht zu erkennen geben. Wenn ich es täte, würde es durch die Macht zu Palpatine gelangen… das darf ich nicht riskieren. **

**Bleib stark, mein Sohn… erhalte dir deine Meinung. Laß dich nicht blenden.**

Seine Gedanken und seine Verbindung zu seinem Sohn wurden abrupt unterbrochen, als die Kugel sich bei Annäherung einer Person öffnete. Ruhig wartete er, bis Maske und Helm sich senkten, dann drehte er den Sessel dem Eintretenden zu. Piett. Glück für ihn – jeder andere wäre aufgrund der unwillkommenen Störung härter angegangen worden.

„Ja, Admiral?"

„Unsere Schiffe haben den Millenium Falken gesichtet, Lord Vader, aber er ist in ein Asteroidenfeld geflogen, und wir können es nicht riskieren…"

Vader unterbrach ihn ärgerlich. „Asteroiden interessieren mich nicht, Admiral. Ich will dieses Schiff haben und keine weiteren Ausflüchte!" Ohne sichtbares Zutun senkte sich die obere Hälfte der Kugel wieder, und Piett blieb gerade noch Zeit für ein „Ja, Lord Vader."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ungefähr eine Stunde später stand Darth Vader auf der Brücke der EXECUTOR an seinem bevorzugten Platz, am Ende der Gangway zwischen den Mannschaftsgruben in der Mitte des Panoramafensters, und beobachtete, wie Asteroiden an der Hülle seines Schiffes zerplatzten wie Schneebälle. Eine Weile beobachtete er das Schauspiel, dann wandte er sich langsam zur Seite, wo die Hologramme der Kapitäne seiner Flotte nebeneinander aufgereiht standen. Eines davon, ein wenig abseits der anderen, flackerte unstet – offensichtlich unter schweren Treffern.

Mit ein wenig Verspätung hörte er dem zu, was der Kommandant zu berichten hatte.

„…und das, Lord Vader, war das letzte Mal, daß sie auf einem unserer Schirme erschienen sind. In Anbetracht der beträchtlichen Schäden, die wir erlitten haben, müssen sie vernichtet worden sein."

Vader zögerte nicht einmal. „Nein, Captain, sie sind noch am Leben. Ich bestehe darauf, daß jedes zur Verfügung stehende Schiff das Asteroidenfeld durchsucht, bis sie gefunden worden sind."

Die Kapitäne verneigten sich nacheinander, ihre Hologramme erloschen. Vader schnaubte und wandte sich ab. Anfänger! Dilettanten! Mußte man ihnen wirklich die einfachsten Standards beibringen? Wußten sie denn gar nichts von den Tricks der Schmuggler? Solo war ein hervorragender Pilot – er war absichtlich IN ein Asteroidenfeld geflogen und klebte mit Garantie längst seelenruhig auf einem der großen Brocken, verborgen hinter einem Krater oder in einer Felsspalte, um sich zu verstecken und einfach abzuwarten. Er hatte Zeit… und vertraute auf die geringe Geduld des Imperiums. Aber da war er an den Falschen geraten. Auch er, Vader, konnte warten… und auch er, Vader, hatte einige Tricks im Ärmel. Einige davon waren bereits unterwegs zu ihm.

Eine Bewegung am Ende des Laufgangs weckte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Piett kam herangeeilt, weiß wie ein Laken und sichtlich aufgewühlt.

„Lord Vader!"

„Ja, Admiral, was gibt es?" fragte er beinahe freundlich. Piett hatte mittlerweile sein volles Vertrauen.

Aus der Nähe betrachtet schien Firmus nicht aufgewühlt, sondern ängstlich.

„Der Imperator hat befohlen, daß Ihr Euch mit ihm in Verbindung setzt."

Vaders Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Konnte etwas durchgedrungen sein? Waren seine Schilde nicht dicht genug? Ein Anruf des Kaisers war ungewöhnlich und immer beunruhigend. Er schloß kurz die Augen, atmete tief durch und zwang sich zur Ruhe.

„Manövrieren Sie das Schiff aus dem Asteroidenfeld heraus, so daß wir störungsfrei übertragen können."

„Ja, Mylord."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Der dunkle Lord betrat die Kommunikationskammer und schritt elegant die wenigen Stufen zur Sendeeinheit hinunter, wo er auf ein Knie niedersank und äußerlich demütig den Kopf neigte.

Man ließ ihn nicht lange warten. Beinahe zeitgleich aktivierte sich ein großes Hologramm ihm gegenüber – die Büste des Imperators, oder besser: Darth Sidious', in seinem üblichen Kapuzenmantel, der das Gesicht nur schemenhaft erkennen ließ.

Vader hob den Kopf. „Womit kann ich Euch zu Diensten sein, mein Gebieter?" Seine Stimme war ungewohnt sanft und ebenso demütig wie seine Haltung.

„Ich spüre eine starke Erschütterung der Macht."

Vader erstarrte. Es gab zwei Richtungen, in die das Pendel ausschlagen konnte. Ein Negieren dieser Empfindung war indes unmöglich, der Kaiser wußte genau, wie stark seine Fähigkeiten in der Macht waren. Zu genau, bedachte man die jüngsten Erkenntnisse.

„Auch ich empfinde das so." bestätigte er deshalb, die Stimme immer noch sanft. Einmal mehr schätzte er sich glücklich, die Maske noch zu tragen, und prüfte seine mentalen Schilde sorgfältig auf ihre Dichte.

„Wir haben einen neuen Feind. Luke Skywalker."

Verflucht! Vader knurrte innerlich. Das Chaos hole Palpatines Spione! Das war es also. Ein Grund mehr zur Eile…!

„Ja, mein Gebieter." Den Mächten sei Dank gelang es ihm, seine Stimme demütig zu halten.

„Er könnte uns vernichten."

Nanu? Was war das? Eine Prüfung? Vorsicht war geboten…

„Er ist nur ein Knabe, und Obi-Wan kann ihm nicht mehr helfen." wandte er ein. Beides wahr.

„Die Macht wirkt stark in ihm." widersprach der Kaiser. „Der Sohn des Skywalker darf niemals zu einem Jedi werden."

Verflucht noch eins…! Nein! Er würde seinen Sohn nicht opfern, niemals! Seine Gedanken rasten. Was wollte der Kaiser? Macht. Mehr Macht. Sicherheit der Macht.

„Falls wir ihn für unsere Sache gewinnen, könnte er zu einem machtvollen Verbündeten werden." schlug er deshalb vorgeblich zögernd vor. Genau das, was der Kaiser hören wollte.

„Ja." stimmte das Hologramm scheinbar nachdenklich zu. „Ja, er wäre von großem Wert für uns. Läßt sich das bewerkstelligen?"

Vaders Sinne waren geschärft, wie immer, wenn er mit dem Kaiser sprach. Ein Tanz auf dem Vulkan war ein Sonntagsspaziergang dagegen. Er spürte einen winzigen Schimmer Befriedigung… Zufriedenheit, als sich scheinbar alles zum Willen des Kaisers fügte. Luke auf Palpatines Seite… als Verbündeter… als Padawan. Ah… DAS war sein Plan! Ein neuer Padawan – ein gefälliger, formbarer Zögling, der ihn, Vader, ersetzte! Es konnte immer nur zwei geben… sein Sohn würde seinen Platz einnehmen, was Vaders Todesurteil war. Oh nein, _Meister_, so nicht. Diesen Spieß drehen wir doch wohl lieber herum!

Ein letzter Satz in dieser Schmierenkomödie war noch vonnöten, begleitet von einer theatralisch unterstreichenden Geste ebensolcher Qualität, um dem Ego des Tyrannen zu schmeicheln. Er ballte die Faust und grollte: „Er wird zu uns übertreten oder sterben, mein Gebieter!" Dann verneigte er sich wieder, mühsam seinen Zorn maskierend, während das Hologramm sich auflöste.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vader suchte Zuflucht und Ruhe in einer Meditation in seiner Kammer, doch er fand sich unverhofft hinter Lukes Augen wieder, als der eine schmerzhafte Begegnung mit einer niedrigen Decke hatte. Wo war sein Sohn? Eine höhlenartige Behausung… ein Kochfeuer… gewachsene, irgendwie organische Strukturen, alles höchst schlicht und… schmutzig.

„Bereit bist Du?" schimpfte eine zornige Stimme.

**Ah. Natürlich. Der riesenohrige Meister der Macht. Einer der letzten Jedi. Seufzend, aber nicht ohne gewisse Neugier, lehnte Vader sich zurück, um zu beobachten und zu lauschen.**

„Vom Bereitsein, was weißt Du davon? Jedis habe ich herangebildet…"

… _**achthundert Jahre lang…**_** sprach der dunkle Lord seufzend das wohlbekannte Lamento mit.**

„…achthundert Jahre lang, und abwägen werde nur ich selbst, wer unterwiesen werden soll. Zutiefst verpflichtet fühlen muß ein Jedi sich, muß erfüllt sein von tiefstem Ernst."

**Oh ja. Davon konnte er, Vader, ein Liedchen singen. Ernst, immer nur Ernst… keine Liebe, keine Zuneigung, kein freundliches Wort. Nur Verbote und Gebote. Spaß? In Kämpfen und bei Flügen, auf Einsätzen. Das war's. Kein Wunder, daß er auf die dunkle Seite gewechselt war.**

„Diesen da, beobachtet habe ich ihn eine lange Zeit. Sein ganzes Leben lang war sein Blick gerichtet auf auf die Zukunft, den Horizont."

_**Du Trottel, du kleine grüne Mißgeburt!**_** fluchte Vader. Was hätte Luke denn sonst tun sollen auf einem Staubball wie Tatooine? Dort gab es nur Sand, noch mehr Sand und den Abschaum der Galaxis, angefangen bei den Hutts über die Tusken bis hin zu den kleinen Gaunern in den Straßen… Warum, beim Chaos, haben weder du noch Obi-Wan, sein selbsternannter Wächter, sich um ihn gekümmert? Ihr könnt froh sein, daß er sich nicht irgendeiner dummen Bande angeschlossen hat!**

„Mit seinen Gedanken war er niemals ganz bei dem, was ihn umgab, hm, nie bei dem, was er tat."

_**Evaporatoren reparieren? Versuchen, Erntedroiden per Ölbad in Funktion zu halten? Wahnsinnig spannend. Eine echte Herausforderung für einen jungen, wachen Geist. Einen machtbegabten, zumal! **_**Vaders Zorn wuchs.**

„Hmph. Abenteuer! Ha! Große Erlebnisse! Ha! Nach solchen Dingen verlangt es einen Jedi nicht."

**Zum Zorn gesellte sich Zynismus. **_**Ah nein? Hm… oh, richtig. Normalerweise kamen die Einladungen dazu ganz von selbst. Stapelweise. Stimmt.**_

„Leichtfertig bist du!"

**Vader knurrte wütend, als sein Sohn bei dieser Anschuldigung die Augen niederschlug, und mußte sich beherrschen, ihn nicht anzusprechen… Denn das hätten die beiden anderen – Ben war ebenfalls anwesend, er konnte ihn spüren, wenn auch nicht sehen – mitbekommen. Leichtfertig, was für ein Unsinn! Wer konnte es Luke verdenken, wenn er schlicht Spaß hatte an dem, was das wahre Leben bot… nachdem er auf Tatooine vor Langeweile beinahe umgekommen wäre?**

„Das war ich auch, wie du dich erinnern wirst." schaltete Bens Stimme sich ein. Yoda ignorierte es geflissentlich.

„Zu alt er ist. Ja. Zu alt, um mit der Ausbildung zu beginnen."

**Oh nein… nicht schon wieder DAS! NATÜRLICH war Luke zu alt… verdammt noch mal, ihr beiden Narren habt ihn zwanzig Jahre lang am ausgestreckten Arm verhungern lassen! **_**Meinen**_** Sohn – den Sohn des Auserwählten! Ihr habt nicht einmal seine Werte getestet!**

„Aber ich hab schon viel gelernt!" wagte Luke einen Vorstoß, hoffnungsvoll.

Yoda starrte ihn durchdringend an, so intensiv, daß Vader einen Moment lang erwog, sich zurückzuziehen, aus Angst, entdeckt zu werden. Doch dann wandte der greise Gnom sich ab und dem unsichtbaren Ben zu. „Wird er je beenden, was er beginnt?" Er klang resignierend, und Luke triumphierte.

„Glaub mir, ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen. Ich habe keine Angst!"

Yoda drehte sich mit einem beinahe fiesen Lächeln langsam zu ihm um. „Doch. Du wirst Angst haben. Du _wirst_ Angst haben."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Der Dialog zwischen Vader und Palpatine ist der alte, noch nicht der aus der Special Edition, das geb ich zu… und die beschriebenen Stimmungen und Tonlagen Vaders entstammen – wie übrigens in allen in der Geschichte enthaltenen Filmszenen – der englischen Fassung, in der der dunkle Lord sehr viel vielschichtiger ist als in der deutschen._


	15. Chapter 15

_Nachtrag zum letzten Kapitel: __**%$%&$&$%$§$!!!!!**__ Hatte ich es nicht geahnt? Sorry, Leute, ist nicht ideal, aber ich fürchte, ihr müßt damit leben... _

_Und einen besonderen Dank an Narumi. :o) Das heutige Kapitel ist für dich._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kapitel 15**

Nach einigen Aufregungen und anderen Störungen fand Piett endlich Zeit, bei Max vorbeizuschauen. In der am nächsten gelegenen Messe besorgte er zwei Thermobecher Kaf und betrat dann das Zimmer, in dem Max immer noch lag. Morgen würde er – wenn alles glatt lief – in einen Hoverstuhl umziehen und in seine Räume zurückkehren dürfen… wo er allerdings abends und morgens immer noch auf Droidenhilfe angewiesen war.

Es standen keine Wachen mehr vor dem Raum – keine Überraschung.

Der 2-1B war eben mit einem Scan der Brüche beschäftigt. Er sah auf, als Piett hereinkam, erstarrte und wich eilig zurück.

„Bevor ich WIEDER abgeschaltet werde, gehe ich lieber. Drückt den Notfallknopf, wenn ihr mich braucht." Sprach's und schwebte hinaus.

Firmus grinste und drückte Max einen der Becher in die Hand.

„Kaf!" seufzte der begeistert. „Wundervoll…! Warum um alles in der Welt bekommt man auf Krankenstationen immer nur ekelhaft übersüßten, faden Tee?" Er nippte an der dampfenden Tasse und genoß das Aroma mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Wie geht's?" erkundigte der Admiral sich und zog einen Stuhl heran, auf dem er sich rittlings niederließ.

„Ganz gut. Die Schmerzen halten sich in Grenzen, aber es macht mich wahnsinnig, mich nicht bewegen zu können… auch wenn der Medbot schon ein paar Übungen gemacht hat. Und bei euch?"

Piett zuckte die Schultern. „Der Millenium Falke hat sich in ein Asteroidenfeld verkrochen, und Vader springt im Viereck. Er will das Schiff unbedingt haben, weiß der Himmel, warum. Irgendein Anführer der Rebellen muß da wohl drauf sein… Außerdem hat sich der Imperator gemeldet. Seine Lordschaft schien darüber nicht sehr erfreut…"

„Der Imperator?" echote Max besorgt. „Nicht gut."

„Nein… aber da ich keine anderen Befehle bekommen habe, scheint es nicht so schlimm gewesen zu sein."

„Wegen Hoth, vielleicht?"

„Möglich… aber das ist verbrannte Erde. Und bislang hat er sich nie in Mißerfolge eingemischt…" Piett zuckte die Schultern. „Wir werden sehen."

Max brummte und nippte am Kaf. Dann sagte er, scheinbar beiläufig: „Er hat den Rebellen umgebracht, hm?"

Piett lachte trocken. „Umgebracht? Geschlachtet. Du willst nicht wissen, wie er ihn getötet hat, glaub mir."

„Machtgriff, schätze ich?"

Der Admiral schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Frag nicht."

„Raus damit."

Ein Seufzen. „Zuerst brach er ihm beide Beine. Mehrfach. Dann hat er ihn halb erschlagen… mit lauter Gegenständen, die auf ihn prallten. Medizinflaschen, Scanner, Datapads, so Zeug. Dann der Machtgriff, ja… aber das war nicht das Schlimmste."

„Firmus!"

Piett zog eine Grimasse. „Er hat ihm das Herz im Leib zerquetscht. Zusammengedrückt, einfach so."

„Oh." machte Max – betroffen, aber nicht unbedingt geschockt. Eher sogar ein wenig… stolz. Er verstand die Geste und wußte sie zu würdigen… auch wenn es ein morbides Geschenk war.

Piett sah ihn eine Weile an und lächelte dann leicht. „Jetzt kommst du mir nicht mehr aus. Raus damit. Was läuft da zwischen euch?"

Max verschluckte sich am Kaf. „Laufen? Was soll da laufen? Er ist mein kommandierender Offizier, und ich bewundere und respektiere ihn, wie Du!"

„Äh-äh…!" Piett schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Netter Versuch. Aber ich habe gehört, wie du ihn Dava nanntest – und lebe noch. Also, raus damit!"

„Was? Wann - " Max wurde blaß, dann rot.

„Du warst am Aufwachen, noch halb im Betäubungsschlaf. Er hat dich auch gleich wieder ins Traumland geschickt, weil du noch nicht stabil genug warst. Aber irgendwie hast du ihn wahrgenommen und den Namen gemurmelt… mit dem glücklichsten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, das ich je an dir gesehen habe."

Max schwieg und schien ein wenig kleiner zu werden.

„He – was ist denn? Ich freu mich doch für euch! Für euch beide – ich finde das wunderbar! Wenn du ihn gesehen hättest, als er ins Zimmer stürmte…"

„Ich liebe ihn." sagte Veers schlicht und hob den Kopf.

„Und er dich." Piett lächelte. „Keine Frage. Und ich bin stolz, daß er mich an diesem Wissen teilhaben läßt."

„Er hat nichts gesagt?" erkundigte der General sich erstaunt.

„Keinen Ton. Keine Warnung, nicht mal einen bösen Blick. Eigentlich dachte ich, ich würde den Tag nicht überleben… aber er scheint mich zu mögen."

Veers grinste. „Ja. Tut er."

Piett erwiderte es. „Gut zu wissen." Auch er nahm einen Schluck Kaf und verzog das Gesicht. „Das Zeug schmeckt nicht mehr, wenn es kühler wird. – Seit wann geht das schon so zwischen euch?"

Max lehnte sich zurück und lächelte. „Mir wurde es schon vor längerer Zeit bewußt – aber mir war klar, daß jede Hoffnung utopisch wäre. Also versuchte ich nur, alles über ihn zu sammeln und herauszufinden, was es gab… legal und ein wenig illegal. Über seine Gegenwart und seine Vergangenheit.

Und dann, als er verletzt wurde auf diesem Einsatz… du erinnerst dich, mit diesen Viechern…"

„Ysalamiri." Piett nickte. „Widerliche kleine Biester."

„…da konnte ich ihm helfen, dank des Wissens, das ich über ihn hatte."

„Nicht so bescheiden. Du hast ihm das Leben gerettet."

„Vermutlich… ja."

„Und dann?"

„Ich denke, er wurde neugierig. Er begann, Zeit mit mir zu verbringen, mich kennenzulernen. Wir freundeten uns an… und ich war glücklich. Das war mehr, als ich mir je erhofft hatte." Veers lächelte und schien mittlerweile völlig entspannt.

Piett wartete, aber nicht halb so geduldig, wie er aussah.

„Dann, langsam, merkte ich, wie er sich mir öffnete. Langsam, immer mehr. Und irgendwann zeigte er mir sein Gesicht. Von da an ging es sehr schnell. Und der endgültige Durchbruch war die Reise zu der Heilerin." Nun, da Piett bekannt hatte, daß er sich freute und keine Kritik übte oder – noch schlimmer – ihn für völlig verrückt erklärte, schien er sich beinahe zu freuen, darüber zu sprechen.

Firmus nickte langsam. Dann, nachdenklich, fragte er: „Woher hattest du all dieses Wissen?"

Veers lächelte verschmitzt. „Oh, hierher und daher… es ist erstaunlich, was man für Geld alles kaufen kann."

„Das wird ihm nicht gefallen." meinte der Admiral besorgt.

Veers grinste böse. „Doch. Die gefährlichsten Lieferanten habe ich… stummgestellt."

„Viele?"

„Nein, die meisten waren harmlos. Aber zum Beispiel die, von denen ich die Informationen über seinen Anzug bekommen habe… oder die, die zuviel über seine Vergangenheit wußten."

„Also GAB es eine Vergangenheit. Ich wußte es… wer war er?"

„Man nannte mich einst den ‚Helden ohne Furcht'." sagte eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihm, und Piett sprang beinahe aus seiner Haut. Vader! - heute allerdings nicht in Rüstung und Maske, sondern in der anonymen Uniform eines imperialen Captains. Die Tür hatte sich geöffnet, ohne daß die beiden es bemerkt hatten. „Als junger Mann mit hochfliegenden Idealen und großen Ambitionen hat mich das damals schon ein wenig beeindruckt." Seine Stimme war überraschend ruhig, als er Piett mit einem leichten Lächeln zunickte. „Heute ist es kein Titel mehr, auf den ich… stolz…"

Ohne Vorankündigung stockte er, schrie leise auf und ging krachend zu Boden.

„DAVA!" Max fiel fast vom Bett, als er sich zur Seite warf, um nach ihm zu sehen, und Piett ging schnell neben dem dunklen Lord in die Knie, drehte ihn vorsichtig auf den Rücken. „Dava – was ist passiert?"

„Jetzt werd nicht hysterisch!" knurrte Piett harsch, die Hände unschlüssig über Vaders Hals schwebend. Schließlich überwand er sich und tastete nach dem Puls. Schneller als gewöhnlich, und ein wenig unregelmäßig. Sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt. Was auch immer ihn so rasend schnell gefällt hatte, es mußte verdammt weh getan haben.

„Ich bin nicht hysterisch! Und er wird dich umbringen, weil du ihn ohne Helm - " Max robbte näher an den Bettrand heran und fluchte wild, als seine Beine ihm nicht gehorchten.

Vader stöhnte leicht und bewegte sich unruhig, schien aber noch bewußtlos.

„Ich HABE ihn schon gesehen. Ich habe ihm sogar beim Abendessen Gesellschaft geleistet. Sollen wir einen Arzt rufen? Den 2-1B besser nicht… Corva?"

„Ich bin nicht hysterisch!" brüllte Veers. „Ich bin bloß an dieses bescheuerte Bett gefesselt!"

„Du BIST hysterisch." grollte Vader, öffnete die Augen und setzte sich langsam auf. „Firmus, schlagen Sie ihn nieder, wenn er sich nicht beruhigt. Ich bin derzeit leider etwas… derangiert." Er rieb sich stöhnend über das Gesicht.

Piett stand auf und streckte die Hand aus. Vader ergriff sie nach einigem Zögern und ließ sich hochziehen; Firmus verkniff sich ein Ächzen. Er hatte nicht gewußt, daß Vader _**SO**_ schwer war.

Der dunkle Lord setzte sich auf Veers' Bett, wohl, um ihn ein wenig zu beruhigen, und der Insasse stemmte sich eilig etwas zur Seite, um Platz zu schaffen. Vaders Gesicht war blaß und schweißnaß.

„Was ist passiert?" wollte Veers beunruhigt wissen. Der dunkle Lord schloß die Augen, lehnte sich am Kopfende des Betts an.

„Luke. Auf Dagobah."

„Ist ihm etwas passiert?" fragte Max erschrocken. Piett schenkte aus einer Karaffe wortlos ein Glas Wasser ein und reichte es Vader, der es dankbar entgegennahm und trank.

„Nein. Ich wurde gerade ohne Vorankündigung in eine Vision geworfen, die gleichzeitig überraschend und… äußerst schmerzhaft war. Dieser gemeingefährliche Gnom von Jedimeister hat ihn in eine Höhle geschickt, in der die dunkle Seite sehr stark ist… ich wußte gar nicht, daß es dort einen solchen Ort gibt. Und dort begegnete ihm… ein Zerrbild von mir. Das ihn angriff… um ihn zu töten." Vader schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, ob Yoda dieses Bild projizierte oder ob es aus Luke selbst kam. Er kämpfte mit meinem Imago… und trennte ihm den Kopf ab."

„Und das hast du gespürt?"

Vader nickte schaudernd. „Laß es mich so ausdrücken: ich weiß jetzt, wie es sich anfühlt, geköpft zu werden. Ich habe es live miterlebt… und den Schmerz voll auskosten dürfen. Und Luke… er war in dem Bild gefangen. Für ihn war es ebenso real… so lange, bis der Helm aufplatzte… und er seinen eigenen Kopf darin sah."

Piett erschauerte bei dieser Vorstellung, und Max wurde blaß.

„Was bedeutet das?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung." flüsterte Vader. „Aber auf jeden Fall Schwierigkeiten."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Später, auf der Brücke, beobachtete Piett ein wenig angewidert, wie Vader sich mit einigen zwielichtigen Figuren unterhielt, die auf seinen Befehl hin an Bord gekommen waren. Er kannte einige davon von früheren Aufträgen, die das Imperium ihnen erteilt hatte: Bossk, ein Alien, Zuckuss und Dengar, narbenbedeckte, grimmig blickende Menschen, IG-88, ein Droide, und der gefährlichste von allen, Boba Fett, ein Mensch in einer verschrammten mandalorianischen Rüstung. Er trug einen Helm, und es ging das Gerücht, niemand hätte je sein Gesicht gesehen… zumindest hatte es keiner überlebt.

„Kopfgeldjäger." murmelte er. „Diesen Abschaum brauchen wir nicht."

Ein Techniker neben ihm hielt es für eine gute Idee, ihm zuzustimmen. „Ja, Sir."

Piett starrte ihn ein wenig indigniert an. „Diese Rebellen werden uns nicht entkommen."

Ein zweiter Techniker näherte sich. „Sir, wir haben ein Prioritätssignal vom Sternzerstörer AVENGER erhalten."

„Gut." Er wandte sich dem Mann zu und studierte die Nachricht. Dann näherte er sich Vader und hörte dessen letzte Worte.

„…wer den Millenium Falken findet, wird eine beträchtliche Belohnung erhalten. Jedwede hierfür erforderliche Maßnahme soll mir recht sein. Nur: ich will die Besatzung lebend haben. Das Schiff darf nicht vernichtet werden."

Der einzige, der hierauf antwortete, war Boba Fett: „Wie Ihr wünscht."

Vader wandte sich wortlos ab, und Piett trat an ihn heran. „Lord Vader! Mein Lord, wir haben sie!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Der dunkle Lord, der sich bereits früh abgewöhnt hatte, an Wunder zu glauben, hatte entschieden, in seiner Kammer zu warten, ob die Jagd tatsächlich erfolgreich sein würde. Er hatte bereits Erfahrung mit Solos Fliegerkünsten und Einfallsreichtum gemacht und war auf alles gefaßt.

Die Augen schließend, glitt er in eine Meditation.

**Wieder wurde er abrupt ins Geschehen nach Dagobah gerissen, als Luke einem Schreck und Schmerz unterworfen war. Sein Sohn rollte sich krümmend über den Boden, und vor ihm rappelte sich eben mühsam Yoda aus dem Dreck auf. Vader grinste ein wenig schadenfroh. Ah… die alte Übung von Handstand und Balance? Vermutlich verbunden mit der zusätzlichen Schwierigkeitsstufe, etwas schweben zu lassen? Er hatte es gehaßt damals… vor allem die Tatsache, den kleinen grünen Gnom auf seinem Fuß balancieren zu müssen. Als er ein paarmal ‚umgefallen' war, verzichtete Yoda auf seinen luftigen Sitz. Und erstaunlicherweise klappte es danach hervorragend.**

**Aber was hatte Luke dazu gebracht, umzukippen? Vader lauschte und hörte R2 aufgeregt piepen und schrillen**.

„Oh nein, das Schiff." stöhnte Luke. „Wir werden es niemals da rauskriegen."

**Schiff? Er folgte Lukes Blick und sah den X-Flügler, der soeben blubbernd im Sumpf versank. Hm… unschön. **

„So überzeugt bist du davon?" Yoda schüttelte mißbilligend den Kopf und senkte ihn dann. „Aaach, unmöglich ist immer alles für dich. Meine Worte, hörst du sie nicht?"

„Meister, Steine in Bewegung zu setzen, ist eins. Aber das hier, das ist etwas völlig anderes."

„Nein!" brauste Yoda auf. „Nichts anderes! In deiner Vorstellung nur. Vergessen mußt du das, was früher du gelernt."

**Was für ein Komiker… dachte Vader. Früher hat er gelernt, daß man für so was einen Kran braucht. Natürlich glaubt er nicht, daß es möglich ist. Und er wird doch sicher nicht von einem Anfänger verlangen, daß –**

„Also gut." seufzte Luke. „Ich werd's versuchen."

„Nein! Nicht versuchen! Tue es. Oder tue es nicht. Es gibt kein Versuchen."

**Vader stöhnte. Was sollte der Blödsinn? Niemand, selbst jemand mit Lukes Begabung, brachte so etwas beim ersten Mal hin. Was war denn das für eine Lehrmethode?**

Luke schloß die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Er hob den Arm, streckte ihn zum Schiff. Langsam begann ein Flügel des Jägers, sich aus dem Wasser zu heben.

**Holla… erstaunlich! Stolz durchpulste den Beobachter, als das Schiff langsam zu steigen begann, doch dann ließ Lukes Konzentration nach, ging seine Verbindung zur Macht verloren. Vader war nicht überrascht und nahm es Luke auch nicht übel, als das Schiff wieder komplett versank.**

Luke ließ sich keuchend auf den Boden sinken. „Ich schaff es nicht. Es ist einfach zu groß."

„Größe bedeutet nichts. Sieh mich an! Nach meiner Größe beurteilst du mich, tust du das?"

V**ader mußte ihm wohl oder übel recht geben und grinste in der Erinnerung. Er hatte es selbst nicht geglaubt, aber Yoda konnte unglaublich fix und behende sein… daß hatte schon so mancher schmerzhaft erfahren müssen, der ihn im Lichtschwertduell unterschätzt hatte. Count Dooku, zum Beispiel, mehr als dreimal so groß wie der Jedimeister, hatte Mühe gehabt, diesem grünen Wirbelwind zu widerstehen.**

Luke schüttelte zwar den Kopf, aber er sah dennoch ein wenig zweifelnd aus, was Yoda nicht entging. „Aber das solltest du nicht. Denn die Macht ist mein Verbündeter. Und ein mächtiger Verbündeter ist sie. Das Leben erschafft sie, bringt sie zur Entfaltung. Ihre Energie umgibt uns, verbindet uns mit allem. Erleuchtete Wesen sind wir", er kniff in Lukes Schulter, „nicht diese plumpe Materie." Er deutete um sich. „Du mußt sie fühlen, die Macht, die uns umgibt. Hier, zwischen dir… mir… dem Baum… dem Felsen dort. Allgegenwärtig. Ja, selbst zwischen dem Sumpf und dem Schiff."

**Vader seufzte. Was Yoda da von sich gab, stimmte zwar… aber es war mal wieder nur die Jedi-Seite der Medaille.**

Luke erhob sich, nahm seine Jacke von einem Ast und wandte sich ab. „Du willst das Unmögliche." sagte er bitter.

Wortlos wandte Yoda sich dem Sumpf zu, schloß seinerseits die Augen und streckte die Hand aus. Das Wasser begann zu brodeln und zu schäumen, der Jäger hob sich langsam komplett heraus, mit einigen Pflanzen bedeckt, und schwebte langsam und tropfend ans Ufer, wo er, von Yodas Macht gesteuert, niedersank.

_**Angeber!**_** dachte Vader ein wenig angewidert. Natürlich kannst du es. Und natürlich holst du ihn ihm wieder raus. Aber mußt du es unbedingt so machen, daß er sich jetzt wie der größte Versager der Galaxis vorkommt?**

Von R2s neuerlichem aufgeregten Schrillen alarmiert, drehte Luke sich der Szene wieder zu und verfolgte das Geschehen sprachlos. Er ging auf den Jäger zu, umrundete ihn und starrte schließlich seinen Lehrer an. „Also das… das glaub ich einfach nicht."

„Darum…", sagte Yoda langsam, „darum versagst du."


	16. Chapter 16

_Six: Vielen Dank für dein Review! Ich freue mich, wenn es gefällt :o) Und es kommen definitiv noch weitere Kapitel – ich habe absichtlich erst angefangen, hochzuladen, als ich genug „Munition" für einige Wochen Upload bzw. genug Luft zum Weiterschreiben hatte. Derzeit hat die komplette Story ca. 139.000 Wörter, und sie wächst mehr oder weniger täglich._

_Besonderen Dank auch an attack09 – ohne deine Hilfe wäre dieses Kapitel nicht on ;o)_

_An alle Leser: eine meiner Betas hat erst neulich bei einem Nochmal-Lesen einen ‚Filmfehler' entdeckt, der in einem der noch kommenden Kapitel passiert. Da er beim ersten Lesen keinem von uns aufgefallen ist und mir beim Schreiben nicht bewußt war, wir außerdem keine elegante Lösung fanden, wie wir es nachträglich erklären können und uns allen die Szene so gefällt, wie sie ist, weil sie eben stattfindet und das weiter soll (können mir noch alle folgen? g), lufthol'… möchte ich nun einfach sagen: Die Szene bleibt drin. Wer sie bzw. den Fehler findet und ihn mir nennt, bekommt nach Abschluß der Story eine illustrierte Komplettfassung, also die ganze Story samt Bildern (aus Filmen, Comics und sonstigen Quellen) per Mail gezippt zugeschickt. Und damit meine ich alle, die es finden ;o)_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kapitel 16**

Vader stand vor einem imperialen Captain namens Lorth Needa, Kommandeur der AVENGER. Wie erwartet, hatte das Schiff die Beute – den Millenium Falken – verloren. Needa war gekommen, sich zu entschuldigen… aber der dunkle Lord war nicht in der Stimmung, diesen Fehler zu vergeben. Nicht nach den ausdrücklichen Befehlen, die er gegeben hatte.

Der Mann hatte längst seine Hand an der Kehle, versuchte, die unsichtbare Klaue, die langsam zudrückte, zu öffnen. Umsonst, wie immer. Der Machtgriff war Vaders Spezialität – und mittlerweile beherrschte er ihn sogar ohne die dazugehörige Geste.

Langsam ging der Captain zu Boden, sah Vader um Gnade flehend an, rang nach Atem, doch vergeblich. Schließlich sank die Hand schlaff zu Boden.

„Ich nehme Ihre Entschuldigung zur Kenntnis, Captain Needa." sagte Vader mit einem beinahe amüsierten Unterton. Sein langer Mantel streifte über den Leichnam, als er sich abwandte und zu Piett trat, der einige Schritte entfernt bei zwei Technikern und ihren Sensoren stand.

„Lord Vader, unsere Schiffe haben die Abtastung des Gebiets beendet und nichts gefunden. Falls der Millenium Falke zur Lichtgeschwindigkeit übergegangen ist, könnte er mittlerweile schon am anderen Ende der Galaxis sein."

Nein… das war unwahrscheinlich, entschied Vader. Es sei denn, es war Solo gelungen, den augenscheinlich defekten Antrieb zu reparieren…

„Versetzen Sie alle Einheiten in Alarmbereitschaft. Berechnen Sie gemäß ihrer letzten uns bekannten Flugbahn jeden in Frage kommenden Zielort." befahl er deshalb.

„Ja, mein Lord." sagte Piett fest. „Wir werden sie finden."

Mehr fürs Protokoll und die sie umgebenden Zuhörer, aber nicht ganz ohne Ernst, sah Vader ihn an. „Keine… weiteren… Fehler." Pause. „_Admiral_." Die Betonung war so gewählt, daß sie verschiedene Drohungen vermittelte. Zum einen gemahnte sie an Needas Schicksal… zum anderen, durch den abgesetzt betonten Titel, sagte sie: _Paß gut auf, Junge. Ich habe dich zum Admiral gemacht – aber den kann ich dir auch ganz schnell wieder wegnehmen._ Piett verstand sehr gut… und er war klug genug, sich nicht auf den jüngsten Lorbeeren und dem Wissen, daß Vader ihn mochte, auszuruhen. Vaders Geduld war nicht gerade sprichwörtlich…

Er wandte sich zu seinen Offizieren um, ein wenig blasser nun. „Alle Einheiten in Alarmbereitschaft! Ausschwärmen!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Als Boba Fett die AVENGER erreichte, hätte er beinahe gelacht. Kein Wunder, daß Vader – einer der besten Taktiker und Jäger des Imperiums – die Kopfgeldjäger nicht wieder nach Hause geschickt hatte, als die Meldung über den Zugriff kam. Fett hatte gewartet, während die anderen schon hinausgestürmt waren, ziellos und gierig, bevor Vader es sich anders überlegen konnte. Er, Fett, haßte Verschwendung jeglicher Art. Er war geblieben und hatte Vaders Entscheidung abgewartet, sich dann die Koordinaten der AVENGER geben lassen und einen Kontakt an Bord. Nicht umsonst…

Sein Schiff, die SKLAVE 1, trieb gerade noch in Sensorenreichweite vor dem Zerstörer. Er zweifelte bei dem Anblick nicht daran, welches Schicksal der Captain des Schiffes erlitten hatte – und er hatte es wahrlich verdient für so viel Dummheit. Das ganze Schiff gehörte bestraft.

Auf dem Brückenaufbau, dem ‚Kopf' des Zerstörers, klebte der Falke wie ein Mynock. Hatte denn niemand an Bord soviel Verstand, das im wahrsten Sinn naheliegendste zu prüfen? Nun, gut für ihn…

Der Falke schien tot, hatte offensichtlich alles abgeschaltet, auch die Sensoren, um sich nicht durch Signale zu verraten. Solo schien zu warten… worauf? Er würde ja sicher nicht ewig da hängenbleiben wollen… Die AVENGER würde bald neue Befehle erhalten und verschwinden. Vor dem Eintritt in den Hyperraum pflegte die imperiale Flotte den Müll zu verklappen – was bedeutete, daß einige Brocken auch sehr großen Materials zurückbleiben würden. Konnte Solo dies wissen? Seinen Unterlagen zufolge war er einmal bei der Navy gewesen – also ja.

Gut. Dann wußte er, was er zu tun hatte. Fett öffnete einen Kanal und ließ sich mit seinem Kontakt auf der AVENGER verbinden.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Luke Skywalker stand wieder einmal Kopf. Doch diesmal, ohne jemanden auf seinen Füßen zu balancieren. Statt dessen ließ er Dinge schweben – Steine, Ausrüstungsgegenstände, schließlich sogar R2, der nervös seinen Kuppelkopf drehte und pfiff, als er angehoben wurde. Seine Schubdüsen waren schon vor langer Zeit kaputtgegangen und nie repariert worden – er fühlte sich hilflos.

Yoda stand vor dem Jedianwärter, kommentierte und gab Ratschläge.

„Konzentriere dich… fühle, wie die Macht fließt. Ruhig, ja. Durch die Macht Dinge wirst du sehen, fremde Orte. Die Zukunft… die Vergangenheit. Alte Freunde, längst entschwunden."

Als hätte er damit einen Hebel umgelegt, wurde Luke von einer Vision überfallen. Er verlor die Konzentration, geriet ins Schwanken.

„Han? Leia!"

Die schwebenden Dinge – einschließlich des armen Astromech – verloren ebenfalls den Halt und stürzten unsanft zu Boden, während Luke sich abrollte.

Yoda schüttelte mißbilligend den Kopf. „Hm. Beherrschung, Beherrschung! Lernen mußt du, Beherrschung zu üben!"

Luke hob den Kopf, setzte sich dann auf. „Ich sah… ich sah eine Stadt in den Wolken." sagte er mit vor Entsetzen großen Augen.

„Mmmm. Freunde hast du dort."

„Sie haben gelitten!"

„Es ist die Zukunft, die du siehst." kommentierte der Jedimeister, als könne seinen Schüler das beruhigen.

„Die Zukunft? Sterben sie, Yoda?"

Yoda schloß die Augen, senkte den Kopf, versuchte, das Bild zu erfassen. „Schwer zu sehen. In ständiger Bewegung ist die Zukunft."

„Ich muß zu ihnen, Yoda!" sagte Luke fest.

„Entscheiden mußt du, wie du ihnen am besten dienen kannst. Helfen könntest du ihnen, brichst du jetzt auf. Aber alles zerstören würdest du, wofür sie gekämpft haben und gelitten." Yoda wandte sich ab, ließ seinen Schüler mit seiner Entscheidung allein.

Luke sank in sich zusammen. Was sollte er tun? Die Vision war so deutlich gewesen, so real… die Gefahr WAR da, sie war nah und groß. Warum sollte er nicht gehen? Was, fürchtete Yoda, könnte ihm passieren?

Natürlich. Vader. Die Erkenntnis kam ebenso schlicht wie schnell. Vader war von Anfang an hinter Leia hergewesen, er mußte sie weiter jagen – seine Spione hatten ihm sicher berichtet, daß sie in der Hierarchie der Allianz ganz oben stand, und er hatte noch eine persönliche Rechnung mit ihr offen.

Weder Leia noch Han konnten sich Vader stellen… aber konnte er es? War er schon soweit? Er hatte viel gelernt hier auf Dagobah, und Yoda hatte selbst gesagt, er würde seinen Freunden helfen können. Aber…

Vader. Die Begegnung in der Höhle hatte ihn verunsichert. Vader war auf ihn losgegangen, ohne zu zögern, und mit der eindeutigen Absicht, ihn zu töten, ohne Gnade. So wie er schon so viele andere getötet hatte… Ben. Biggs. Die Vernichtung Alderaans. Und der Bericht über die Auslöschung von 200.000 Falleen… und mehr. Viel mehr. Wenn er ihn tötete, würde er der Galaxis damit vermutlich einen großen Dienst erweisen… in der Höhle hatte er es geschafft. Aber dann… als der Helm aufplatzte und er sein eigenes Gesicht darin sah… Ihm war bewußt geworden, daß er selbst der Mörder von Tausenden, Hunderttausenden oder noch mehr war, als er den Todesstern zerstörte. Yoda hatte ihn davor gewarnt, die dunkle Seite zu beschreiten. War es Mord, wenn er Vader tötete – und damit die dunkle Seite? Oder war es ein Akt der Gerechtigkeit – und damit des Lichts? Er wußte es nicht.

Han… Leia… sie litten. Er konnte ihnen helfen, er _fühlte_ es. Was sollte er nur tun?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ein Rumpeln zeigte an, daß es soweit war: die AVENGER schleuste ihren Müll aus.

Fett wartete noch und beobachtete durch das Cockpitfenster aus Transparistahl, wie große Brocken an ihm vorbei und davontrieben. Erst, als er in einem der Brocken den Falken erkannte, löste auch er seine Landeklampen, die sein Schiff an die andere Seite des Brückenaufbaus geheftet hatten, und trieb in den letzten Stücken des Mülls mit.

Er hatte es sich zunutze gemacht, daß der Falke seine Sensoren deaktiviert hatte, und sich aus einem weiten Radius von der anderen Seite genähert. Der neue Captain der AVENGER war nicht begeistert gewesen, als Fett ihm seinen Plan erklärte, hatte aus Angst vor Vaders Zorn jedoch zugestimmt.

In einem Aufblitzen von Licht verschwand der Sternzerstörer im Hyperraum, und sofort zündete Solo seine Triebwerke und zog davon. Fett folgte in ausreichendem Abstand und berechnete den Kurs, nachdem dieser festzustehen stand.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

„Lord Vader, eine Nachricht von Boba Fett." meldete eine Ordonnanz mit erstaunlich sicherem Ton. Offensichtlich ein Beförderungskandidat.

„Stellen Sie ihn durch." Der dunkle Lord drehte den Sessel in seiner Meditationskugel und wandte sich dem großen Bildschirm zu, auf dem soeben die Büste des Kopfgeldjägers erschien. Vader lächelte leicht – Fett und ihn verband tiefer, beiderseitiger Respekt wie eine Art sonderbarer Freundschaft. Sie hatten zusammen bereits einiges erlebt, und keiner machte mehr den Fehler, den anderen zu unterschätzen. Außerdem würde Vader es niemals vergessen, daß Fett einmal sein Leben in der Hand gehabt – und ihn verschont hatte. Damals, während der Icarii-Krise… sie hatten am Rand einer Klippe um das Ziel der Mission gekämpft, den lebenden Kopf der Icarii-Hohepriesterin. Unter ihnen brodelnde Lava, Mustafar nicht unähnlich. Fett war ihm letztlich unterlegen – nachdem er allerdings Vader durch einen mutigen und erstaunlichen Zug beinahe besiegt hatte – und überraschte ihn damit, daß er die Schatulle mit dem Kopf in die Lava stieß. Vader riskierte alles, um die Schatulle zu retten, und setzte damit sein Leben aufs Spiel – doch Fett unternahm nichts, floh nur. Vader belohnte diese Geste in der Zukunft mit vielerlei Aufträgen und der Dankbarkeit des Imperiums, auch wenn er, um den Schein zu wahren und die Gildengesetze einzuhalten, meist mehrere Kopfgeldjäger beauftragen mußte. Was nichts an den Ergebnissen änderte. Fett war der Beste… der wahre Sohn seines Vaters Jango, der nicht umsonst Urvater der ersten Klone gewesen war.

Den Kopf der Seherin hatte Vader dennoch verloren – oder, besser: sie selbst getötet, bevor sie Palpatine in die Hände fallen konnte, was seinen eigenen Tod bedeutet hätte.

„Der Falke ist auf dem Weg nach Bespin." sagte Fett ohne Einleitung und ohne Gruß. Er war einer der wenigen, die sich das erlauben konnten, ohne Vaders tödlichen Groll hervorzurufen.

„Eine Tibanna-Gasmine? Was will er dort?" Eine rein rhetorische Frage, doch Fett hatte überraschenderweise eine Antwort für ihn.

„Mit einem defekten Hyperantrieb mitten im Anoatsystem hat er keine große Auswahl. Zudem ist als Betreiber der Gasmine in meinen Unterlagen ein gewisser Lando Calrissian verzeichnet… und ein Querverweis listet ihn außerdem als Vorbesitzer des MILLENIUM FALKEN."

Vader holte tief Luft. Wie _interessant_. „Ich verstehe. Was gibt es sonst noch über Calrissian?"

„Spieler. Schmuggler. Bespin ist eine Schildfirma, die diverse kleine bis mittlere illegale Geschäfte deckt. Zudem bietet er bereitwillig Unterschlupf für Freunde, die anderen Gaunern oder dem Imperium aus dem Weg gehen wollen." Eine kleine Pause. „Und es gab wohl in der Vergangenheit ernstere Differenzen mit Solo."

Vader fühlte ein siegessicheres Grinsen auf sein Gesicht treten, aber seine Stimme blieb emotionslos. „Klingt, als ließe sich da eine Vereinbarung treffen. Ich nehme Kurs auf Bespin. Schließen Sie sich über dem Planeten meinem Konvoi an. Wenn er auf Unterlicht fliegen muß, haben wir mehr als genug Zeit, um mit Calrissian zu reden."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Daß Vader über Needas Leiche amüsiert klingt, ist nicht meine Erfindung – hört mal in den englischen Film rein. Ist zwar böse, aber wahr :o) Und in diesem Abschnitt habe ich einen Satz nicht aus dem Dialogdrehbuch übernommen, sondern geändert und so übersetzt, daß er dem englischen Original entspricht: Im Deutschen sagt Vader auf Pietts „Wir werden sie finden" wörtlich „Enttäuschen auch Sie mich nicht noch einmal, Admiral", aber ohne besondere Betonung, einfach runtergeleiert. Halt so „böse" wie im ganzen Film. Aber im englischen kommt das sehr viel drohender rüber, und zwar durch sehr einfache stilistische Mittel, die mich jedesmal neu beeindrucken. Er macht nämlich zwischen jedem Wort eine kleine Pause, und eine längere vor dem Titel: „Don't… fail me… again……. Admiral." Was auch endlich Pietts sichtliches Unbehagen erklärt, das im deutschen eigentlich so gar keine besondere Grundlage hat, finde ich… Und die tiefere Bedeutung dahinter, wie ich sie sehe, siehe im Abschnitt oben. Auch wenn sie in dieser Geschichte nicht so gemeint ist ;o)_

_Die 200.000 Falleen, die von Vader getötet worden sein sollen, sind ein Fakt, der in „Schatten des Imperiums" erwähnt wird, dem Roman, in dem diese Rasse überhaupt das erste Mal erwähnt wurde. Angeblich hat Vader auf dem Planeten ein biologisches Experiment durchgeführt, das schiefging und somit den Tod eines Teils der Bevölkerung zur Folge hatte. Worin dieses Experiment bestand und was der Hintergrund war, wird leider nie wirklich erklärt. Aber es ist der Grund der Feindschaft zwischen dem Kopf der ‚Schwarzen Sonne', Prinz Xizor, der bei diesem Vorfall seine Familie verlor, und Vader._

_Zuletzt noch die Icarii-Krise. Sie kommt in dem (wirklich hervorragenden) Comic „Boba Fett – Feind des Imperiums" vor – wobei der Titel irreführt, denn dieser ‚Feind' ist nich der Kopfgeldjäger, sondern ein abtrünniger imperialer Offizier. Fett bekommt von Vader einen Auftrag, erfüllt ihn, doch bei der Übergabe des Gegenstands von Vaders Begierde (dem lebenden Kopf einer fremdrassigen Hohepriesterin, die seherische Fähigkeiten hat) gibt es Schwierigkeiten und es kommt zum Kampf zwischen den beiden. Fett hätte Vader töten können, da dieser mehr Gewicht auf das Retten des Kopfes gelegt hatte als auf den eigenen Schutz, doch er verschont ihn und ergreift statt dessen die Flucht. Ich sehe hierin den „Beginn einer wunderbaren Freundschaft", auch wenn die offizielle Geschichte den Fortgang ein wenig anders beschreibt ;o)_


	17. Chapter 17

**Kapitel 17**

Calrissian wand sich sichtlich, und Vader beobachtete sein wechselndes Mienenspiel mit Amüsement.

Der dunkelhäutige Betreiber der Gasmine hatte die imperiale Delegation höflich empfangen, was für seine Vernunft sprach, aber seine Gedanken schrieen dem dunklen Lord regelrecht entgegen, was er tatsächlich vom Imperium hielt – nichts Neues für Vader. Manchmal war es regelrecht lästig, Gefühls- und Gedankenempath zu sein. Meist ließ er das an sich vorbeifließen – heute jedoch lauschte er aufmerksam.

Was genau Solo und Calrissian entzweit hatte, wurde nicht offenbar, doch scheinbar war Calrissians Groll groß genug, um das Angebot Vaders – daß das Imperium in Zukunft Bespin großzügig ‚übersehen' würde – für die bessere Alternative zu halten. Was wiederum nicht für seine Klugheit sprach, denn er glaubte es _tatsächlich_. Vader schnaubte.

Boba Fett stand während der Verhandlungen hinter ihm, schweigend und von Calrissian immer wieder mit finsteren Blicken bedacht. Interessant. Offensichtlich spielten Calrissians dunkle Geschäfte und Kopfgeldjäger in dessen Augen nicht in derselben Liga.

Sobald man sich geeinigt hatte, wurden Vader, Fett und ein Leutnant namens Sheckil - seine heutige Ordonnanz - zu einem luxuriösen Gästequartier geführt, wo sie auf den Falken warten wollten. Imperiale Truppen verteilten sich – sehr zu Calrissians Mißfallen – überall in der Wolkenstadt, und die Shuttles wurden in Hangars verborgen.

Nun hieß es warten. Und niemand außer Vader ahnte, daß der Falke nicht sein eigentliches Ziel war…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Während Sheckil dienstbeflissen und übereifrig Kontakt zu den verteilten Truppen hielt und Fett wie eine Statue an einer strategisch günstigen Stelle des Raumes stand, strich Vader zunächst unruhig durch den Raum. Solo und die Prinzessin waren ihm herzlich egal. Er wollte Luke… und er konnte fühlen, daß der Junge unterwegs war. Gut… Sehr gut.

Er nahm ein Datenpad zur Hand und rief eine Datei auf, die ihn kurz vor seinem Abflug erreicht hatte – Jix' versprochenes Portfolio.

Schon bei den ersten Zeilen stutzte er. Das Datum… Luke war am gleichen Tag geboren, an dem er selbst gestorben war… und endgültig zu Darth Vader wurde – aber einige Stunden später. Also hatte er Padmé doch nicht getötet – sein Alptraum war wahr geworden: sie war bei der Geburt des Kindes gestorben. Eine _weitere_ Lüge Palpatines.

Ort der Geburt: Polis Massa. Eine Asteroidenkolonie… Obi-Wan mußte sie dorthin gebracht haben. Vermutlich hatte ausgerechnet sein eigener Angriff auf sie – oder die Aufregung und Angst – die Wehen ausgelöst. Oh Padmé… was habe ich dir nur angetan? Ich wollte dich beschützen, dich retten – nicht die Ursache deines Todes sein…

Vader zwang seine Trauer hinunter und wandte sich wieder dem Datenpad zu.

Luke war auf Tatooine aufgewachsen. Hüter: Owen und Beru Lars, sonst kinderlos, Feuchtfarmer, nahe Anchorhead. Hingerichtet vom Imperium wegen des Erwerbs und Besitzes gestohlenen imperialen Besitzes. Wie? Das Datum… ah, das mußten die Droiden gewesen sein, in denen Leia die Pläne des Todessterns verborgen hatte. R2-D2, offensichtlich.

Eltern: Mutter bei der Geburt gestorben, Vater vermißt, vermutlich tot. Kein Vorname angegeben, nur der Nachname und ein Beruf: Navigator auf einem Gewürzfrachter. Vader war entsetzt. DAS also hatte Owen seinem Sohn erzählt? Eine Halbwahrheit mit einer wahrlich beleidigenden Komponente? Ein Pilot, ja – aber auf einem Frachter, der eine halblegale DROGE transportierte? Er knurrte gereizt. Lars hatte Glück, daß er tot war. Weiter.

Freunde: Biggs Darklighter – ein Nachbarssohn, ging irgendwann zur imperialen Akademie - Camie, Fixer und Wormy. Vader schüttelte den Kopf. Was waren das für Namen? Wer sich so nannte, konnte nicht sonderlich helle sein. Armer Luke.

Obi-Wan wurde nicht erwähnt. Sonderbar… hatte er sich also tatsächlich im Verborgenen gehalten? Ganz offensichtlich… und sträflich. Aus der Ferne zuzusehen, wie ein Jedi untrainiert heranwuchs. Ein echtes Verbrechen.

Luke schien ein braver junger Mann gewesen zu sein… Unauffällig, offensichtlich. Bis auf einige Einträge über Verwarnungen für illegale Rennen im Beggars Canyon mit einem T16-Skyhopper. Das trieb ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Offensichtlich hatte sich also seine Begeisterung für schnelle Gefährte und Rennen weitervererbt, ebenso wie sein Talent… sehr gut!

Es folgte der Kontakt mit Kenobi und Solo, die Flucht von Tatooine und die Episode auf dem ersten Todesstern bis hin zu seiner Zerstörung. Dann der Beitritt in die Rebellenallianz, die Ernennung in den Rang eines Commanders. Er schien beliebt bei seinen Leuten, mehrfach wurden seine ruhige, ausgeglichene Art, sein Mut und sein Humor und Mitgefühl erwähnt. Außerdem seine große Begabung als Pilot, der alles fliegen konnte, was ihm unter den Hintern kam. Diverse kleinere Einsätze abgeschlossen, lobende Erwähnungen, bla, bla, bla… Er überflog den Rest gelangweilt. Nichts von Bedeutung. Nichts, was ihm nutzen konnte.

Er seufzte, entnahm den Datenkristall und steckte ihn weg, bevor er aus Vorsicht das Datenpad zerstörte. Dann wandte er sich dem Fenster zu und sah hinaus auf die Wolken über Bespin, wurde jedoch von Sheckils Meldung gestört.

„Der Millenium Falke ist auf Plattform drei-zwei-sieben gelandet, Lord Vader." Der dunkle Lord drehte sich um; Sheckil lauschte seinem Kommunikator und berichtete weiter: „An Bord waren Prinzessin Leia, Captain Solo und sein Copilot. Außerdem ein Droide. Baron Administrator Calrissian bringt sie soeben in die Stadt."

Als Vader nicht reagierte, fuhr er fort: „Es war Glück, daß der Hyperantrieb des Millenium Falken beschädigt war, sonst hätten wir das Bespin-System nicht rechtzeitig vor den Rebellen erreicht!"

„Unsere Reise nach Bespin hatte nichts mit Glück zu tun, Leutnant Sheckil." grollte Vader, erzürnt über den Einwurf. „Ermahnen Sie Ihre Leute nochmals, außer Sicht zu bleiben. Der Zugriff wird erst auf mein Kommando erfolgen."

„Ja, Sir." Sheckil schluckte, dann wurden seine Augen weit, als er eine neue Meldung bekam. „Was? Diese Schwachköpfe!" Vader machte keinen allzu geduldigen Eindruck, deshalb beeilte er sich, zu erklären. „Es ist der Droide, Sir. Er… er fiel hinter die Gruppe zurück und entdeckte das Versteck der Gamma Squad. Sie… sprengten ihn. Glücklicherweise haben die Prinzessin und die anderen die Schüsse nicht gehört."

Vader hatte sich dem Offizier mittlerweile so weit genähert, daß er düster über ihm aufragte und der drohend erhobene Zeigefinger dicht vor seiner Nase hing. „Dann sind Sie der einzig ‚Glückliche'. Enttäuschen Sie mich nicht noch einmal. Lassen Sie die Überreste des Droiden sofort herbringen. Sein Gedächtnisspeicher könnte wertvolle Informationen enthalten."

Der längst erbleichte Sheckil ergriff die Flucht und gab hastige Anweisungen über sein Comlink, während Vader zum Fenster zurückging und hinausstarrte. Was für ein Idiot… Er würde ihn austauschen lassen.

Boba Fett beobachtete ihn, wurde ihm bewußt, und so kehrte er ins hier und jetzt zurück.

„Es scheint, Euer Auftrag wurde mehr als gut erfüllt, Kopfgeldjäger. Durch das Benutzen von Captain Solo als Lockvogel für Skywalker könnt Ihr zwei Belohnungen statt einer kassieren."

Fett ging nicht darauf ein. Er ließ sich gut und teuer bezahlen, aber er war nicht geldgierig. Er war gut – und wußte es.

„Skywalker würde schneller herkommen, wenn wir das Gerücht verbreiten würden, daß seine Verbündeten in Gefahr sind." schlug er stattdessen vor.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein." sagte Vader ruhig. „Er weiß es bereits."

Das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür veranlaßte ihn, sich umzudrehen. Sheckil trat ein, den Kopf eines Protokolldroiden in den Händen. Ihm folgten zwei Sturmtruppler, die eine Kiste mit dem Rest der Teile des Körpers schleppten.

„Lord Vader…?" begann Sheckil unsicher und trat auf ihn zu, den Kopf wie eine Opfergabe dem dunklen Lord entgegenstreckend. „Ich fürchte, der Schaden ist erheblich. Wie Sie sehen können, handelt es sich um einen Protokolldroiden. Vermutlich im Besitz der Prinzessin."

Vader sah wie erstarrt auf das goldene, tote Gesicht und nahm den Kopf betäubt entgegen. 3PO… Er wandte sich um, konnte den Blick nicht abwenden. Eine Erinnerung stieg in ihm auf…

Ein heißer, staubiger Nachmittag auf Tatooine, den er – wie die meisten, heißen, staubigen Nachmittage in Wattos Diensten - im weitläufigen Hof des Teilehandels verbrachte, auf der Suche nach Dingen, die er reparieren konnte, um sie im Laden zu verkaufen. An diesem Tag jedoch war er auf Kopf und kompletten Körper eines Protokolldroiden gestoßen – vollständig, jedoch ohne Ummantelung. Und uralt. Sein Freund Kitster, der bei ihm gewesen war, half ihm, die Teile vor Watto zu verbergen, obwohl er ihn für verrückt erklärte. Einen Droiden bauen! Und selbst, wenn es ihm gelänge – was würde er mit einem PROTOKOLLDROIDEN wollen?

Aber er hatte bereits Pläne: er sollte seiner Mutter helfen, sie im Haushalt entlasten. Besorgungen machen, schwere Sachen heben… und ihm ein Freund sein.

Sheckils Frage riß ihn in die Gegenwart zurück. „Sollen unsere Techniker versuchen, das Gedächtnis der Einheit wiederherzustellen, Lord Vader?"

Vader starrte auf den Kopf in seinen Händen, der soeben, in seiner Erinnerung, noch nackt und bloßes Kabelgewirr gewesen war. Das Gedächtnis wiederherstellen? Um der Mächte willen – nein! Es schmerzte ihn, aber er traf eine Entscheidung und zwang seine Stimme zur üblichen Kälte, während er den Raum verließ, um die Rebellen in Empfang zu nehmen.

„Der Droide ist nutzlos. Sorgen Sie dafür, daß er zerstört wird. Kommt, Kopfgeldjäger. Ich will das Treffen mit Calrissian besprechen."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

„…ich habe gerade ein Geschäft abgeschlossen, das mir das Imperium auf ewig vom Leib halten wird."

Vader erhob sich von seinem Platz am Ende des langen Bankettisches, als die Türen sich öffneten. Calrissian war wirklich naiv… er glaubte es immer noch.

Fett trat hinter seinem Rücken hervor und zeigte sich den Eintretenden. Der Wookie heulte, und Solo – mit den bekannt schnellen Reflexen – zog seinen Blaster und schoß. Unbeeindruckt hob Vader die gepanzerte Hand und ließ die Blitze wirkungslos daran abprallen, dann _zog_ er und hielt kurz darauf Solos Blaster in der Hand.

Die drei Rebellen starrten ihn ungläubig an, und er lächelte, während er die Waffe gelassen auf den Tisch legte. „Es wäre uns eine Ehre, wenn Sie sich zu uns gesellen würden."

Solo drehte sich zu Calrissian um und funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Sie kamen kurz vor euch hier an. Es tut mir leid." sagte dieser entschuldigend.

„Ja, mir auch, Lando." knurrte Solo bitter und betrat den Raum nun endgültig, während er beschützend nach der Hand der Prinzessin griff.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vader verließ wenig später den Bankettsaal und wandte sich an den Captain der Sturmtruppensquad, die davor auf ihn wartete. „Bringt die Gefangenen zu den Haftzellen."

„Ja, Sir." bestätigte der Captain, und schon mischte sich wieder der lästige Leutnant ein. Vader seufzte.

„Lord Vader! Die Durchsuchung des Quartiers Prinzessin Leias hat etwas… Unerwartetes erbracht."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Unglaublich. Er schien wirklich von Idioten umgeben…

Vader stand am Fenster des Gästequartiers, starrte hinaus, bemüht, seinen Zorn zu drosseln. „Ich hatte einen Befehl gegeben, Leutnant." grollte er.

„Ja, Lord Vader." antwortete Sheckil überraschend fest. „Aber gemäß der Aussage der Ugnauths brach der Wookie in die Müllhalde ein und wurde zum Berserker, als er die Teile fand. Er brachte sie daraufhin direkt hierher, zu der Prinzessin. Wenn die Rebellion so interessiert daran ist, diese Einheit zu erhalten, mag vielleicht mehr an ihr sein, als das Auge sieht."

Eine neue Erinnerung überfiel ihn ohne Vorwarnung. 3PO lag halbfertig auf einem Arbeitstisch zuhause, in der kleinen Wohnung, die er mit seiner Mutter teilte. Er erzählte ihr, daß er noch neue Photorezeptoren brauchen würde, und sie war besorgt, Watto könne ihn erwischen… aber er hatte einfach von Anfang an das Gefühl gehabt, daß es richtig war, den Droiden zu bauen. _Es fühlte sich richtig an_. Es hatte ihn traurig gemacht, ihn so zerstört daliegen zu sehen. Er hatte sich gefragt, warum jemanden einen Protokolldroiden – eine Einheit, die so viele Sprachen beherrschte – so zurücklassen konnte. Er hatte wohl keinen Freund gehabt… Und seine Mutter hatte gescherzt, daß er vielleicht zuviel gesprochen hätte. Damit hatte sie zwar einen prophetischen Ausspruch getan, aber damals, als Neunjähriger, hatte er die Gefühle des Droiden verteidigt, obwohl seine Mutter meinte, daß Droiden keine Gefühle hätten. In seiner kindlichen Naivität hatte er daraufhin vermutet, daß vielleicht seine Vorbesitzer gemein zu ihm waren, sich nicht um ihn gekümmert hatten… oder er vielleicht zu entkommen versuchte. Und plötzlich fühlte er sich dem Droiden noch näher. Er war wie sie, seine Mutter und er: ein Sklave.

Und dies berührte Shmi. Sie bat ihn, vorsichtig zu sein… wenn er nach Teilen für den Droiden suchte. Daß es ihr nun klar geworden sei, daß es seine Bestimmung war, ihm zu helfen… seine zweite Chance zu sein. Sein Erbauer zu werden. Daß er von nun an für den Droiden verantwortlich war. Daß er nicht verdiente, etwas zu besitzen, solange er sich nicht darum sorgte.

Wieder hielt Vader C-3POs Kopf in den Händen, starrte in die toten Augen. Verantwortlich… sein Erbauer.

„Soll ich die Techniker anweisen, sein Gedächtnis zu durchsuchen?" fragte Sheckil hinter ihm unsicher. „Oder wollen Sie, daß die Ugnauths ihn einschmelzen? Sir…?"

Unbewußt hoben die Hände den Kopf höher und näher heran, bis er Stirn an Stirn mit Vaders Helm lehnte. Sie waren sich immer noch ähnlich… nun sogar noch mehr.

Sein Erbauer.

Verantwortung.

Sie waren immer noch beide Sklaven, aber vielleicht – wer wußte es? – konnte er 3PO eine Art von Freiheit schenken. Und das Leben. Er hatte ihn geschaffen, ihn damals vor der Vergessenheit, vor dem Tod bewahrt – er würde ihn jetzt nicht vernichten.

Er legte den Kopf zurück zu den anderen Stücken und glitt mühsamer als sonst in seine Rolle zurück.

„Die Teile des Droiden sind mit dem Gestank von Solos Copiloten behaftet. Bringen Sie alles in die Zelle des Wookiees."

Sheckil, der ihn die ganze Zeit verblüfft und auch angstvoll, da er Vaders Verhalten nicht verstand, beobachtet hatte, riß die Augen noch weiter auf. „Ich… verzeihen Sie, Sir. Ich verstehe nicht. Sie wollen, daß der Gefangene den Droiden bekommt?"

„Ich gebe dem Wookiee, was er verdient." grollte Vader drohend.

„Oh… ja. Natürlich, Lord Vader." Sheckil schluckte, ohne etwas zu verstehen.

Vader wandte sich um und rauschte mit wehendem Mantel hinaus. „Captain Solo hat eine Verabredung in der Verhörzelle. Stellen Sie sicher, daß er dorthin gebracht wird."

„Ja, Sir." sagte der Leutnant leise, froh, nicht in Solos Haut zu stecken…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Auch hier habe ich nochmals einen Comic eingebaut, diesmal sogar gänzlich und mit übersetzten Texten: Thank the maker, einer der besten SW-Comics, die ich bis jetzt gelesen habe (wobei ich zugebe, als militanter Vader-Fan dabei sehr selektiv zu sein ;o) Er findet sich in Star Wars Tales Nummer 9, ist aber leider, soweit ich weiß, bis jetzt noch nicht auf Deutsch erschienen._

_Kleiner Jux dabei am Rande: Leutnant Sheckil (der übrigens auch kurz im Film vorkommt, es ist der blonde Offizier, der Leia als Schutzschild mißbraucht) wird von Jeremy Bulloch gespielt – niemand anderes als unser Lieblingskopfgeldjäger Boba Fett. Er sprang für einen erkrankten Kollegen ein – im Comic sieht man ihn deshalb quasi doppelt ;o)_


	18. Chapter 18

**Kapitel 18**

Die Verhörzelle war ein nicht allzu großer Raum, der im Halbdämmer lag. Vader in seiner schwarzen Rüstung war nur ein Schemen, Solo hingegen, der auf einer aufrecht stehenden Folterbank festgeschnallt war, wurde von Scheinwerfern beleuchtet.

Der dunkle Lord betrachtete den Schmuggler nachdenklich. Er war ihm gleichgültig – aber er schien auf irgendeine Weise mit Luke verbunden zu sein. So sehr, daß sein Sohn sein Leben und seine Freiheit aufs Spiel setzte, um zu versuchen, ihn und Leia zu befreien. Wenn er Luke für sich gewinnen wollte, durfte er Solo nicht töten – aber er konnte ihm einen gehörigen Schrecken einjagen… und vielleicht auch etwas mehr. Calrissian hatte ihm die Station gezeigt, und sie verfügte über eine Kohlenstoffgefrieranlage. Warum nicht zwei Fleek-Aale mit einem Spieß fangen? Solo würde leiden, Luke würde es spüren – und ihn in seine Arme treiben. Keine nette Methode, nein. Aber wie sonst einen Rebellen einfangen? Allein? Ihn ohne Maske zu locken, sich ihm über die Macht als sein Vater vorzustellen, war ihm zuwider. Wie hätte er erklären sollen, wo er all die Jahre gewesen war? Nein… lieber andersherum. Erst der Schock – und dann, vorsichtig, sein Vertrauen gewinnen. Auf Bast Castle hatten sie – hoffentlich – Zeit dafür. Und um Solos Rettung würde er sich dann später kümmern – mit Fett war bereits alles abgesprochen. Er würde zweimal kassieren: einmal bei Solos Übergabe an Jabba und einmal bei der erneuten Übergabe an wahlweise ihn oder die Prinzessin.

Mit einer beiläufigen Handbewegung aktivierte er die Anlage. Solos Pritsche wurde langsam nach vorn gekippt, auf zwei Elektroden zu, die ihre Blitze in das Gesicht des Schmugglers abfeuerten. Schmerzhaft, aber weitgehend harmlos.

Der Mann begann zu stöhnen, dann zu schreien, und wand sich in den Haltegurten. Vader sah einen Moment lang emotionslos zu, dann überließ er den Gefangenen den anwesenden Sturmtrupplern, die ihre Anweisungen hatten. Schmerz war relativ für ihn… seit Mustafar wußte er, was ein Mensch ertragen konnte. Das hier war harmlos… im Vergleich.

Vor der Tür standen Boba Fett und Lando Calrissian. Sie hatten gestritten, das konnte er aus der Miene des Barons ablesen, und zu dessen Wut gesellte sich Besorgnis, als Solos Schreie auch durch die sich nun schließende Tür drangen.

„Lord Vader." begann er, was dieser mit ein wenig Erstaunen zur Kenntnis nahm. In dieser Anrede schwang kein Haß mit, wie er es erwartet hätte, sondern beinahe Respekt. Dennoch ignorierte er ihn und wandte sich an den Kopfgeldjäger.

„Ihr könnt Han Solo zu Jabba dem Hutten bringen, sowie ich Skywalker habe."

„Tot nützt er mir nichts." brummte Fett verärgert.

„Er wird keinen Dauerschaden davontragen." versetzte Vader kalt, doch innerlich grinste er. Ein kleines Schauspiel für Calrissian… mit Fett war alles abgesprochen.

„Lord Vader, was geschieht mit Leia und dem Wookiee?" platzte Calrissian, der sich nicht länger beherrschen konnte, heraus.

„Sie dürfen diese Stadt niemals wieder verlassen." sagte Vader ruhig. Tatsächlich plante er aber nicht, seine Beute wieder laufenzulassen.

„Das war nie Bestandteil unserer Abmachung, auch nicht, daß Han dem Kopfgeldjäger übergeben wird!" beschwerte sich der Dunkelhäutige erregt.

Vader sah ihn einen Moment lang schweigend an. „Sie sind vielleicht der Meinung, daß Sie unfair behandelt werden?" fragte er dann sanft. Gleichzeitig jedoch fühlte Calrissian eine unsichtbare Hand um seinen Hals, die ebenso sanft zudrückte.

„Nein." sagte er langsam und hob die Hand zum Hals. Er verstand genau… vielleicht war er doch nicht so dumm?

„Gut. Es wäre bedauerlich, wenn ich Besatzungstruppen zurücklassen müßte." Vader ließ sein Lächeln hören und amüsierte sich über das Verstehen, der sich nun langsam in den Augen des Mannes widerspiegelte. Er wandte sich um und betrat einen Aufzug, gefolgt von Fett.

Lando verschwand in die andere Richtung und murmelte mit zunehmender Verzweiflung: „So hab ich mir dieses Geschäft wahrhaftig nicht vorgestellt…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Die Kohlenstoffgefrieranlage hatte etwas von der Hölle… zumindest von einer Hölle, wie sie sich die meisten Menschen wohl vorstellten. Rauch stieg an mehreren Stellen aus dem Boden auf, und die Beleuchtung bestand aus gelben und orangefarbenen Leuchtkörpern, die ebenfalls im Boden eingelassen waren. Sichtfenster im Hintergrund ließen nur blaues Licht der Bespin'schen Nacht herein und schufen eine diffuse Dämmerung, die Vader – von unten angestrahlt – wie einen archaischen Dämon erscheinen ließ.

Er stand mit Calrissian auf einer hydraulischen Plattform, in deren Mitte die Öffnung der Gefrieranlage war – dort, wo das Gefriergut eingeschleust wurde.

Der dunkle Lord sah sich nochmals um und nickte zufrieden. „Die Anlage ist zwar nicht die modernste, aber sie dürfte ausreichen, um Luke Skywalker für seine Reise zum Imperator einzufrieren."

Sein Ruf war der eines Monsters… warum nicht es ausnutzen? Er hatte nicht vor, Luke hier hereinzustecken – er hatte andere Methoden, den Jungen ruhigzustellen. Aber es schadete nicht, ein wenig Schrecken zu verbreiten. Und eine falsche Fährte zu legen… zum Kaiser.

Ein Soldat erschien und machte Meldung. „Lord Vader, Schiff im Anflug, X-Flügel-Klasse."

„Gut. Überwachen Sie Skywalkers Flug und geben Sie ihm Landeerlaubnis." Er hatte Luke längst gespürt, aber es war gut zu wissen, daß seine Leute auf Posten waren.

Calrissian bewegte sich unruhig neben ihm. „Lord Vader, wir benutzen diese Anlage nur zum Einfrieren von Kohlenstoff. Es könnte ihn umbringen, wenn Sie ihn dort reinwerfen."

Zeit für eine weitere Zeile Schmierenkomödie. „Ich möchte unseren wichtigsten Fang für den Imperator unversehrt wissen. Wir werden die Anlage testen… an Captain Solo."

Calrissian riß entsetzt die Augen auf, und Vader lächelte. Brutal genug, ja? Wirklich interessant, was die Leute für eine Meinung von ihm hatten: seelenloses Monster, brutaler Schlächter, gewissenloser Mörder. Er hatte die Anlage geprüft und wußte, daß es funktionieren würde. Für Solo bestand nur eine minimale Gefahr. Und genaugenommen war er im Karbonit vor Jabba wesentlich sicherer als bei einer normalen Übergabe.

Und dennoch… auch ihm wäre es lieber gewesen, Luke auf harmloserem Weg zu begegnen. Aber solang der Krieg herrschte, war das wohl unmöglich…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eine kleine Weile später – während der Vader Lukes Eintreffen deutlich gespürt hatte – erreichten die Gefangenen die Gefrieranlage, eskortiert von Boba Fett und einigen Sturmtruppen. Solo waren die Hände gebunden, der Wookiee trug die Einzelteile C-3POs auf dem Rücken – teilweise zusammengesetzt, wie der dunkle Lord feststellte. Kopf und Oberkörper waren bereits wieder verbunden und in Funktion – das Plappern hinter seinen Ohren dürfte den Wookiee in den Wahnsinn treiben – und auch einer der Arme war montiert. Der Rest steckte in einem stabilen Netz.

Die Prinzessin hielt sich dicht bei dem Schmuggler und schien irgendwie kleiner als sonst. Trotz ihrer geringen Körpergröße hatte sie eine Ausstrahlung, die sie größer erscheinen ließ… normalerweise. Heute jedoch schien sie so klein und verletzlich wie ein Kind.

Der ununterbrochene Wortschwall des Protokolldroiden drang bis zu Vader herüber, der jetzt Gesellschaft durch Boba Fett erhielt. Er lächelte – seine Mutter hatte _wirklich_ Recht gehabt…

„Oh je, was jetzt? Das sieht mir aber alles gar nicht gut aus. Wenn du meine Beine eingehängt hättest, befände ich mich jetzt nicht in dieser lächerlichen Position. Denk immer daran, Chewbacca, du trägst nun die Verantwortung für mich. Unternimm also nichts Törichtes."

Hör auf ihn, Wookiee, dachte Vader. Ich will Euren Tod nicht, wenn es sich vermeiden läßt. Aber ihr Brüder seid schrecklich aufbrausend… Nicht umsonst habe ich den Truppen entsprechende Befehle gegeben.

Der Schmuggler ignorierte Vader und wandte sich an Calrissian. „Na, wie geht's jetzt weiter… Kumpel?"

Interessant. Er hatte ihm noch nichts gesagt?

„Du wirst in die Kohlenstoffgefrieranlage gesteckt."

Fett nahm das als Stichwort für die nächste Szene ihres kleinen Dramas. „Was ist, wenn er's nicht überlebt? Er ist für mich von sehr großem Wert."

„Das Imperium wird Euch entschädigen, falls er stirbt." entgegnete Vader scheinbar gleichgültig und gab den Soldaten einen Wink. „Rein mit ihm!"

Der Wookiee heulte auf und griff – wie erwartet – die Soldaten rings um ihn und Han an. Die waren jedoch darauf vorbereitet und wehrten sich waffenlos, während C-3PO zu kreischen begann.

„Oh nein, nicht! Oh nein, nein! Halt, nicht doch! Chewbacca!"

Fett riß reflexartig seine Waffe hoch, doch Vader drückte sie ebenso schnell wie bestimmt wieder herunter. Tote waren in dieser Szene nicht vorgesehen… Solo sollte überleben, also mußte der Wookiee es auch.

Überraschend erhielten sie Hilfe von Solo, der sich gegen seinen Freund stemmte. „Hör auf! Was soll das, bist du verrückt? Hör auf!"

„Ja, hör auf, bitte!" kreischte 3PO weiter. „Ich will noch nicht sterben!"

Solo riß sich nun endgültig von seinen Bewachern los, die von Vader ein Signal bekamen, ihn gewähren zu lassen, und brachte den Wookiee zur Ruhe. „He! He, hör mir mal zu! Chewie, damit hilfst du mir auch nicht! He! Heb dir deine Kräfte für was Besseres auf!" Die beiden Freunde sahen sich an, Solos Blick war überraschend fest und gefaßt. Vaders Respekt vor ihm nahm zu. „Chewie! Die Prinzessin – du mußt dich um sie kümmern, verstanden? Hast du verstanden? He?"

Das Gebrüll des Wookiees ging in ein leiseres Heulen über. Die Sturmtruppen legten ihm schnell Handschellen an, um weiteren Aktionen vorzubeugen, und die Prinzessin trat dicht zu ihm, Schutz suchend ebenso wie Trost spendend. Sie warf Chewbacca einen Blick zu, dann jedoch wandte sie sich zu Solo – und gleichzeitig beugten sie sich vor und küßten sich, verzweifelt und endgültig… Interessant. Eine adlige Rebellenführerin und ein Schmuggler… eine Kombination, die nur eine Rebellion schaffen konnte.

Die Sturmtruppen rissen die beiden energisch auseinander, Leia hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„Ich liebe Dich."

„Ich weiß."

Vader hätte beinahe gelacht. Himmel – was war DAS denn für eine Antwort?

Der Schmuggler wurde nun auf die Plattform gestellt, die sich langsam senkte. Er hielt den Blickkontakt zu seinen Freunden so lange es ging – bis sich zischend und dampfend flüssiges Karbonit in die Grube ergoß. Calrissian, der daneben stand, war grau im Gesicht.

„Was… was ist hier eigentlich los?" wollte die goldene Nervensäge auf dem Rücken des Wookiees wissen. „Dreh dich um, Chewbacca, ich kann nichts sehen."

Die einzige Erwiderung des Wookiees darauf war ein gereiztes Knurren, während er verzagt beobachtete, wie sich ein Greifarm in die Grube senkte und den schwarzen Block heraufholte, in den Solo nun eingeschlossen war. Auf der Oberseite war deutlich der Körper des Schmugglers zu erkennen, mit erhobenen Händen, geschlossenen Augen und einem verzweifelten Ausdruck im versteinerten Gesicht.

Ugnauths näherten sich geschäftig dem Block, untersuchten ihn und kippten ihn dann um, so daß er mit einem seltsam nassen, satten Geräusch auf dem Boden aufkam. Calrissian trat heran und kniete daneben nieder, um Werte auf einer im Block eingelassenen Schalttafel zu prüfen, während Chewie sich Leia zuwendete und sie fest in den Arm nahm.

„Oh, sie haben ihn in Karbonit eingehüllt." verkündete 3PO überflüssigerweise. „Da drin muß er hervorragend aufgehoben sein – das heißt, falls er das Einfrieren überstanden hat."

_Ganz genau_, dachte Vader. Laut fragte er: „Nun, Calrissian, hat er es überlebt?"

„Ja, Lord Vader, er lebt." antwortete der Baron grimmig. „Er befindet sich im tiefsten Winterschlaf."

Vader nickte befriedigt und wandte sich an Fett. „Jetzt gehört er Euch, Kopfgeldjäger." Und zur Mannschaft: „Bereitet nun die Anlage für Skywalker vor."

Ein Offizier trat neben ihn, um zu verkünden, was er bereits wußte: „Skywalker ist soeben gelandet, Mylord."

„Gut. Sorgen Sie dafür, daß er den Weg hierher findet." Vader drehte sich zum Baron um. „Calrissian, bringen Sie den Wookiee und die Prinzessin zu meinem Schiff."

Leia schien nicht erstaunt, aber Lando riß überrascht und verärgert die Augen auf und trat automatisch einen Schritt vor. „Sie sagten, sie würden unter meiner Aufsicht in dieser Stadt bleiben können!"

Was für ein Narr… „Eine kleine Änderung in unserer Abmachung." schnurrte Vader. „Und beten Sie, daß ich nicht noch weitere Änderungen vornehme." Calrissians Hand fuhr instinktiv zu seiner Kehle, obwohl der schwarze Lord gar keine Anstalten gemacht hatte, ihn zu würgen. Er schluckte und drehte sich zu den Gefangenen um, während Vader sich entfernte, um seinen Platz für die nächste Szene des Spiels einzunehmen…


	19. Chapter 19

_Yvanne: Danke für dein nettes Review :o)  
Hm, nein… ich würde Vader nicht eigentlich als „gay" bezeichnen – schließlich liebt er seine Frau noch immer (wenn auch die Zeit vermutlich viel verklärt). Und auch Max ist bi, wie wohl viele in der Flotte. Beide waren Ehemänner und sind Väter – aber als Witwer waren beide auch einfach zu sehr mit ihrem Job verheiratet, der eine freiwillig, der andere gezwungen, um sich nach anderen Partnern umzusehen. Ich denke, Vader war zwanzig Jahre lang einfach verdammt einsam und verbittert, und sein Haß das einzige, was noch ihm allein gehörte und an das er sich klammerte… und von Max' Freundschaft und Zuneigung wird er schlicht und ergreifend einfach überrollt ;o) Aber genau das Thema wird in einem der späteren Kapitel aufgegriffen :g:  
Und keine Sorge – es geht noch eine ganze lange Weile weiter, mit Updates alle zwei Tage :o) Dies hier unten beginnt in meinem Arbeitsdokument auf Seite 40, und ich schreibe just in diesem Moment auf Seite 156… und bin noch lange nicht fertig! ;o)  
Das heutige Kapitel ist für Dich! _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kapitel 19**

Luke huschte durch die Gänge der Wolkenstadt, auf der Suche nach seinen Freunden. Die Macht führte ihn wie ein roter Faden hindurch, er zögerte kaum auf seinem Weg – und sie warnte ihn auch, zurückzuweichen, als er auf einen Seitengang traf. Nur Sekunden später erschien ein Mann in reichlich mitgenommener Rüstung und Helm, der langsam einer seltsamen Prozession voranging: eine schwebende Platte mit dem Relief eines Menschen - ein Kunstwerk, vielleicht? – das von zwei Bediensteten geschoben wurde. Ihnen folgten zwei weißgepanzerte Sturmtruppen, wie er sie vom Todesstern kannte. Sturmtruppen? Hier? Das Imperium war also schon angekommen… und er hatte sich nicht getäuscht, als er eine andere, sehr starke Präsenz in der Macht gespürt hatte. Das mußte Vader sein. Und es zog ihn wie einen Magneten zu ihm…

In der Höhle hatte er ihn besiegt, auch wenn Yoda es ‚Versagen' genannt hatte. War es falsch, den größten Mörder der Galaxis zu töten? Den Kettenhund des Imperators? Die Anführer der Rebellen waren sich einig, daß Vader der wahre Herrscher des Reichs war, nicht der Kaiser. Sie glaubten, ohne ihn könnte die Rebellion schneller und sicher gelingen… also warum nicht die Chance nutzen, wenn sie sich ihm bot?

Auf die Idee, daß Vaders Anwesenheit hier kein Zufall war, kam er nicht.

Er verließ seine Deckung, rannte dem kleinen Trupp hinterher – und konnte gerade noch vor dem Laserfeuer des Gerüsteten in Deckung gehen. Ein kleines Feuer brannte munter in einem eben noch nicht dagewesenen Loch in der Wand neben ihm, und er verfluchte innerlich seinen Leichtsinn.

Noch während des Gedankens rannte er beinahe in eine andere Gruppe Soldaten hinein, die sofort das Feuer auf ihn eröffneten. Zu seiner Überraschung waren Leia und Chewbacca unter ihnen, und die Prinzessin nutzte die Gelegenheit unter Aufbietung körperlicher Anstrengung für eine geschrieene Warnung: „Luke, das ist eine Falle! Vader ist hier, er hat uns gefangengenommen! Han wurde in Karbonit eingefroren und dem Kopfgeldjäger übergeben! Das ist eine Falle, Luke!"

Ein imperialer Offizier hatte sie gepackt, als lebenden Schutzschild vor Lukes eventueller Gegenwehr genommen und sie mit Gewalt um eine Ecke gezerrt, während die Soldaten den Rest der Gruppe weitertrieben.

Luke ließ sich geschockt an eine Wand fallen. Karbonit? Dann war das Han gewesen, eben – das ‚Kunstwerk'? Entsetzt schnappte er nach Luft, und Haß stieg in ihm auf. Grimmig und entschlossen setzte er seinen Weg fort.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ohne zu zögern hatte er seinen Weg genommen, ohne auch einmal zu zweifeln, welche Abzweigung die Richtige war. Die Macht zeigte ihm den Weg so klar, als ob ein roter Faden ihn führte oder eine Lichtbahn, so hell wie eine Nova. Es zog ihn zu Vader, trieb ihn regelrecht. Warum? Was war es, das so viel Drang darein setzte, ihn seinem Feind entgegenzustellen?

Vader.

Er hatte Ben getötet, einen alten Mann, den er gerade einmal zweieinhalb Tage gekannt hatte. Er hatte Biggs getötet, seinen ältesten und besten Freund – den einzigen wirklichen Freund, den er gehabt hatte. Er war des Imperators treuester Gefolgsmann, seine Hand und seine Stimme überall in der Galaxis. Und nun hatte er auch noch Han in Karbonit eingefroren und ihn an einen Kopfgeldjäger übergeben!

Und er hatte seinen Vater verraten und ermordet. Seinen Vater, den Jediritter. Seinen Vater, den Piloten. Lukes Herz war voll Haß, nur mühsam erinnerte er sich Yodas Mahnungen.

Ein Aufzug trug ihn auf einer Plattform nach oben in etwas, das beinahe zu elegant für eine industrielle Anlage war, und doch zeugten Maschinen und Schalttafeln davon.

Es war still in der Kammer, und so hörte er zum erstenmal live das Geräusch von Vaders Beatmer, das er nur aus dem Holonet kannte. Er drehte sich suchend und entdeckte die zugegebenermaßen eindrucksvolle Silhouette des dunklen Lords auf einer erhöhten Plattform, vor einem Sichtfenster. Er atmete tief ein, löste das Lichtschwert von seinem Gürtel und erklomm die Treppe.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Darth Vader hatte die Wartezeit dazu benutzt, zu meditieren und in der Macht nach Lukes Präsenz zu greifen.

Der Junge war von dunkler Macht erfüllt, voll von Haß und Zorn – es würde nicht leicht werden. Welch ein Paradoxon! Der alte Vader hätte sich gefreut und diesen willkommenen Quelltopf schamlos ausgeschöpft, um Luke auf die dunkle Seite zu ziehen. Auch zwei Sith konnten den Imperator besiegen – und dann? Die Waagschalen wären nicht mehr im Gleichgewicht, das Reich würde unzweifelhaft ins Kippen geraten. Nein, der Geheilte, der Auserwählte dachte nun anders – und ärgerte sich. Welche Lügen hatten seine „Lehrer" Luke erzählt, um diesen Haß zu erzeugen? In einem Padawan, der von zwei der Mächtigsten Jedi unterrichtet worden war, die es je gegeben hatte?

Er sah ihm ruhig entgegen, unbeweglich wie eine Statue, ließ seine Erscheinung ein weiteres Mal wirken. Er hatte diesen Standort nicht umsonst gewählt – wenn er schon ein Drama inszenierte, tat er es gründlich. Nun beobachtete er, wie Luke langsam auf ihn zukam, das Lichtschwert in der Hand, kampfbereit. Hatte Yoda ihn im Kampf unterrichtet? Dieser hatte immer den Ataru-Stil favorisiert, während er selbst vor und nach seinem Fall Shien und Djem So bevorzugte – und es perfektionierte, nachdem seine neuen Prothesen ihm geschmeidigere Bewegungen erlaubten. Ataru war schnell und akrobatisch – nichts für Anfänger. Aber er würde sich auf alles einstellen.

Ruhig… passiv.

Vertauschte Rollen, dachte er amüsiert. Er selbst stand hier in bester Jedi-Manier, während ein kalt-zorniger Padawan im Begriff war, ihn zum Duell zu fordern, was jeden Sith-Meister erfreut hätte.

„Die Macht ist mit dir, junger Skywalker." sagte er deshalb. „Aber noch bist du kein Jedi."

Er sah Ärger im Gesicht des Jungen. Vermutlich hatte Yoda ihn gewarnt, ihn hindern wollen, herzukommen – es machte Sinn. Die Waffe des alten Jedi gegen ihn war noch nicht einsatzbereit, konnte sowohl Ladehemmung bekommen als auch sich überhitzen und explodieren.

„Ich bin gekommen, um meine Freunde zu retten… und Euch zu vernichten."

Bescheiden war er also auch noch. Vader war amüsiert und fühlte sich an sich selbst erinnert. Luke hatte viel von ihm geerbt… aber da war ein Funke in Lukes Gedanken, der ihn ansprang, ein Funke Angst, Besorgnis und Ärger.

_Einhalt muß ihnen geboten werden. Das ist es, wovon alles abhängt. Nur ein völlig ausgebildeter Jedi-Ritter, mit der Macht als Verbündetem, wird Vader und den Imperator besiegen. Brichst du deine Ausbildung jetzt ab, wählst du den schnellen, den leichten Weg, wie einst Vader es getan hat. Zu einem Werkzeug des Bösen wirst du werden.,_ hörte er Yodas Stimme in Lukes Erinnerung, und Ben flehte: _Hab Geduld!_

_Dann opfere ich Han und Leia!_ versetzte Lukes Stimme ärgerlich.

_Willst du ehren, wofür sie kämpfen… ja! _sagte Yoda fest… und eiskalt. Vader schauerte. Dieser widerliche, bösartige, giftige grüne Gnom! Hatte er wirklich und wahrhaftig von Luke verlangt, seine einzigen Freunde in den Tod zu schicken, um sich selbst in eine Mordmaschine im Namen des sogenannten Guten verwandeln zu lassen? Heiliger Ewok, dagegen war selbst Palpatine ja noch harmlos!

Oh, Luke… Laß mich dir helfen, mein Sohn. Laß mich dir zeigen, daß es auch noch eine andere Möglichkeit gibt.

„Warum willst du mich töten?" fragte er und hielt seine Stimme ruhig. Noch mochte er keine machtgesteuerte Beruhigung hineinfließen lassen… das hätte Luke unzweifelhaft gespürt und wäre noch wütender geworden. „Wäre es nicht sinnvoller, den Kaiser zu vernichten?"

„Ja. Aber IHR seid die wahre Macht im Universum. Ohne Euch wird der Kaiser verletzlicher sein, und es wird leichter, ihn dann zu töten."

Meine Güte… wie naiv. Und doch – wie wahr. War er wohl selbst darauf gekommen, oder plapperte er Rebellenpropaganda nach?

„Und du denkst, du schaffst es? Jemanden zu töten, von Angesicht zu Angesicht?"

Für einen Moment war Unsicherheit in Lukes Blick. Gut.

„Ich habe schon getötet." sagte er dann.

„In einem Jägercockpit zu sitzen und aus der Ferne anonyme Feinde abzuschießen, ist eine Sache. Im Kampf Mann gegen Mann… das ist etwas anderes. Das ist Mord… kein Krieg mehr. Willst du dich wirklich zum Mörder machen?"

Luke lächelte. „Das haben wir bereits gemeinsam, Lord Vader. Wir sind beide millionenfache Mörder."

„Ich nicht." erwiderte Vader trocken. „Aber ich muß meiner Rechnung leider Kinder hinzufügen. Vermutlich gleicht es das aus."

Der junge Jedi hatte keine Zeit für Entsetzen, er konzentrierte sich auf seinen Gegner. „Ich bereue es." sagte er herausfordernd. Wie im Widerspruch blitzte seine Klinge auf, doch noch griff er nicht an.

„Hattest du je eine Wahl?" fragte Vader beinahe sanft, ohne auf die Provokation einzugehen und ohne die Antwort zu geben, die zwar wahr war, aber von Luke nicht geglaubt worden wäre: ja, er bereute es. Zumindest die Kinder.

Luke senkte die Klinge, schien überrascht.

„Nein." sagte er leise.

Nein. Natürlich hatte er die nie. Er hatte keine andere Wahl gehabt, als seinem Onkel zu dienen. Er hatte keine andere Wahl gehabt, als Obi-Wan zu folgen, als das Imperium seine Hüter ermordet hatte. Er hatte keine andere Wahl gehabt, als sich der Allianz anzuschließen… mit ihnen den Angriff zu fliegen. Und – als bester Pilot, als nichtsahnender Jedi – den goldenen Schuß abzufeuern, der Millionen Leben zerstörte. Wie ähnlich waren sie sich…

„Hatte ICH je eine Wahl?" fragte er bitter, in seinem Kopf ähnliche Bilder aus seinem eigenen Leben.

„Ihr versucht, mich zu verwirren!" Die Klinge kam wieder nach oben, der Junge blinzelte Unsicherheit aus seinem Blick.

„Es ist nicht mein Wunsch, mit dir zu kämpfen, Luke." Noch immer stand er reglos da, die Hände ruhig an den Seiten. „Im Gegenteil. Heute _**haben**_ wir eine Wahl. Komm mit mir! Gemeinsam können wir diesen Krieg beenden und der Galaxis wieder Frieden bringen."

Noch während er es aussprach, wußte er, daß es nicht zu Luke durchdringen würde – natürlich mußte er annehmen, daß er nur versuchte, ihn zu verführen, ihn auf seine Seite zu ziehen, zu einem der ‚Bösen' zu machen. Verflucht. Das würde _wirklich_ schwer werden.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Luke kochte… und war gleichzeitig verwirrt. Was sollte das? Warum griff Vader ihn nicht an? Was bezweckte er mit diesen Fragen? Und diese Stimme – der volle Baß hatte etwas beinahe hypnotisches, obwohl Luke nicht spürte, daß die Macht Einsatz fand.

Vader war ein Gigant. Sowohl körperlich (über das Holonet war das nie SO deutlich gewesen), als auch in der Macht – wiewohl Luke hier nur Yoda als Vergleichsmöglichkeit hatte… aber ihm schien beinahe, daß Vader viel stärker war als der alte Jedimeister. War das möglich? Dann war alles verloren.

Kurz flammte der Wunsch in ihm auf, daß Vader Recht haben könnte. Er würde es gern glauben… so gern glauben, daß es möglich war, das alles hinter sich zu lassen. Den Krieg einfach so beenden zu können, mit Diplomatie und Gesprächen. Nicht töten zu müssen, keine Toten zu beklagen zu haben.

Luke, verdammt, reiß dich zusammen! rief er sich energisch zur Ordnung. Das ist _VADER_! Mörder, Kettenhund, Verräter… bring es zu Ende!

Er schluckte und griff an.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Luke wollte also wirklich kämpfen. Na schön. Vielleicht half es ja, wenn er sich ein wenig austobte… Vielleicht konnte er die Wut kanalisieren?

Den ersten Angriff Lukes, mit Verve geführt, aber ohne jede Chance, blockte er ab. Ein klein wenig mehr Kraft als notwendig im Druck gegen die Klinge des Jungen JETZT… und Luke fand sich unsanft auf dem Boden wieder, während Vader gelassen wartete, bis er sich aufrappelte. Ich bin unendlich viel stärker als du, mein Sohn. Bist du wirklich sicher, daß du das durchstehen willst?

Offensichtlich ja. Vader ließ sich langsam zurücktreiben, Luke aber um jeden Schritt kämpfen.

„Du hast viel gelernt, Junge." Ja… er war nicht schlecht für einen Anfänger. Aber da war nichts von Yodas Raffinesse zu spüren – er tippte auf schlichten Basisunterricht. Für mehr dürfte auch schwerlich die Zeit gereicht haben.

„Sie werden sehen, ich stecke voller Überraschungen!" keuchte Luke.

„Ich auch." versetzte Vader gelassen und wand Luke mit zwei schnellen Bewegungen die Klinge aus der Hand, dann trat er einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Der Junge verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürzte – er hatte die Treppe hinter sich vergessen. Unten blieb er einen Moment benommen liegen. Vader lächelte und flocht erneut ein wenig Dramatik ein: er sprang, elegant und von der Macht getragen, mit gezündetem Lichtschwert und ausgebreiteten Armen. Vom leuchtenden Boden illuminiert, vor dem dunkelblauen Hintergrund, sah er aus wie ein Racheengel, das wallende Cape perfekt die Flügel ersetzend.

Luke rollte sich zur Seite und sprang auf.

Hinter ihm tat sich die Grube auf – eine gute Gelegenheit, um eine Schippe nachzulegen. Er konnte ihn gleichzeitig einschüchtern und ihm ein wenig mehr Sicherheit und Zuversicht verschaffen.

„Dein Platz ist an meiner Seite, das ist deine Bestimmung, Skywalker. Obi-Wan war sich dessen immer bewußt." Eine Provokation – aber nicht ganz gelogen. Gleichzeitig drängte er ihn rückwärts, bevor er sich sein Lichtschwert wieder holen konnte. Auch daran mußte noch gearbeitet werden, das mußte schneller gehen – er hätte ihn mühelos töten können jetzt.

„Nein!" preßte Luke hervor und verlor wiederum das Gleichgewicht. Dieser Sturz war deutlich schmerzhafter…

Vader wartete, bis er in Lukes Geist spüren konnte, wie dieser sich für den Sprung spannte, und setzte die Anlage mit einer Handbewegung just in dem Moment in Betrieb, als der Junge sich aus der Grube katapultierte. Unter ihm schoß zischend und rauchend Karbonit in die Form, während Luke sich an einigen Schläuchen festhielt.

„Allzu leicht." sagte er, als hätte er den Sprung nicht bemerkt. „Vielleicht bist du doch nicht so stark, wie der Imperator dachte."

Luke bewegte sich, und er nahm den Hinweis an und sah auf. „Beeindruckend. Höchst beeindruckend." Nun, DAS war gelogen.

Der Junge ließ sich fallen, holte nun endlich sein Schwert wieder in seine Hand und zündete es sofort. Wenigstens das ging fließend und schnell, sehr schön. Na gut. Wollen wir mal aufhören, nett zu sein und ihn statt dessen ein wenig anzustrengen.

„Obi-Wan hat dich viel gelehrt. Du vermagst deine Angst zu beherrschen… laß deinem Zorn jetzt freien Lauf!" Ja… das würde er wohl sagen, wenn er so handeln würde, wie Luke es offensichtlich erwartete.

Er drang auf ihn ein, härter nun, trieb ihn vor sich her, ohne ihn wirklich zu gefährden, jedoch so, daß es dennoch den Anschein von wirklicher Gefahr hatte.

Hm… die Stelle hier war günstig für einen kleinen Test. Wenn er sich _hier_ fallen ließ, könnten sie den Kampf in der unteren Ebene fortsetzen… Wie weit würde Luke gehen? Würde er ihn wirklich töten wollen?

„Nur dein Haß kann mich vernichten!" grollte er und griff erneut an, ließ aber eine scheunentorgroße Chance für eine Gegenattacke. Nicht schlecht – Luke erkannte die Lücke sofort und nutzte sie, schlug zu und drang auf ihn ein… durchaus ernst, erkannte Vader. Er seufzte. Mal sehen, wieviel er noch von den Lehren der Jedi wußte… offensichtlich hing es tatsächlich an einem Sithlord, den letzten der Jedi auszubilden. Welch Ironie!

Er trat zurück, erfühlte den Rand und die Ebene unter ihm – und ließ sich fallen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Diesmal bin ich von meiner selbstgesetzten Vorgabe abgewichen, nur Originaltexte zu verwenden, sofern Szenen aus dem Film vorkommen – ich habe einiges an Eigenem eingebaut. Allerdings sind die Bewegungen und Aktionen dafür alle original… nur eben in meiner Interpretation beschrieben ;o)_


	20. Chapter 20

_Narumi: Danke für deine liebe Rezension :o) - Ja, tut er… bis ziemlich genau dahin halte ich mich sozusagen (mehr oder weniger) an's Drehbuch. Aber gleich danach nicht mehr. :s:_

_Dieses Kapitel ist für dich!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kapitel 20**

Luke stand an der Kante der Plattform und sah hinunter – von Vader keine Spur. Aber er war noch da… und seine Präsenz in der Macht genauso stark wie zuvor.

Er sprang hinunter, wütend und wachsam. Vader hatte sich fallen lassen, eindeutig. Er spielte mit ihm, verhöhnte ihn! Und das traf ihn härter als die Erkenntnis, daß er ihm wirklich haushoch überlegen war…

Wieder folgte er dem Band der Macht, das ihn durch eine Art Tunnel in den Reaktorraum führte. Leer, auf den ersten Blick… Luke durchquerte den Raum, suchend, und fühlte plötzlich Vaders Präsenz auf ihn zuschnellen. Rasch hob er sein Lichtschwert und ging wieder zum Angriff über – doch Vader wehrte sich nicht, senkte sogar sein Schwert. Was –

Einen Moment später gab ihm ein Prickeln in der Macht die Antwort, Sekundenbruchteile bevor er von einem Maschinenteil getroffen worden wäre - das der dunkle Lord auf irgendeine Weise aus der Wand gerissen und auf ihn geschleudert hatte. Er schaffte es gerade noch, das Teil in zwei Stücke zu spalten und so um sich herumzulenken, aber schon kam das nächste angeflogen und prallte schmerzhaft gegen seinen Rücken. Und noch eins… und noch eins. Bald schmerzte sein ganzer Körper, auch wenn es nicht wirklich gefährlich war. Schon wieder spielte Vader mit ihm…

Dann durchschlug ein großes Maschinenteil das Fenster, das in den Reaktorschacht hinausführte; der einsetzende Druckausgleich riß ihn von den Füßen und der Sog durch das Fenster hinaus. Er sah noch, wie Vader sich scheinbar unbeeindruckt irgendwo festklammerte, und dachte: das war's dann wohl… doch dann fühlte er eine Art unsichtbarer Hände zupacken und ihn auf einen Laufsteg schleudern, in relative Sicherheit. Er schaffte es, sich rechtzeitig festzuhalten, bevor der Schwung ihn wieder herunterwarf, und blieb einen Augenblick lang schwer atmend liegen. _Verflucht sollst du sein, Vader…!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Der dunkle Lord spürte Lukes Wut und Haß und seufzte. Offensichtlich war der Schuß nach hinten losgegangen… sein Sohn war nicht dankbar für die Hilfe, spürte nicht, daß er sich sorgte, sondern fühlte sich auf den Arm genommen. Das hatte er nicht beabsichtigt. Vermutlich kam er mit Vernunft jetzt schlicht nicht mehr zu ihm durch – er würde es auf die harte Tour machen müssen. Aber einen kleinen Trumpf hatte er noch… nur, dazu mußte er mit ihm sprechen. Und dafür mußte Luke aufhören, herumzuzappeln. Also weiter im Drama.

Er seufzte und trat seinem Sohn in den Weg, der suchend in den kleineren Reaktorraum trat, in dem er wartete. Und dann griff er an. Hart nun, brutaler als zuvor, trieb ihn aus dem Raum heraus auf den Laufsteg dahinter, der zu einer freischwebenden Meßstation führte. Wieder und wieder lenkte er Lukes Klinge ab, die, vom eigenen Schwung getragen, funkenstiebend auf das Geländer des Laufstegs prallte. Luke stürzte und fiel hilflos auf den Rücken – nur, um die Spitze des roten Lichtschwerts direkt über seiner Kehle zu finden.

„Du bist geschlagen." grollte er drohend. „Es ist sinnlos, Widerstand zu leisten! Laß es dich nicht das Leben kosten wie einst Obi-Wan!" _Bitte, Luke. Hör mir zu…!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Etwas ist sonderbar an diesem Duell,_ dachte Luke. Die Worte schienen nicht recht zu den Taten zu passen – Vader trieb ihn voll dunkler Energie zurück, aber stets so, daß er nicht verletzt wurde. Er schien ihm nicht wehtun zu wollen. Soweit paßte es schon… aber irgendwas war komisch. Da war mehr. Nur: was? Vader mußte sich doch bewußt sein, daß er sich nie der dunklen Seite anschließen würde!

Energisch und selbstmörderisch schlug er Vaders Klinge beiseite und rappelte sich auf, um weiterzukämpfen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Verdammt. Der Junge gab immer noch nicht auf!

Für einen kurzen Moment war Vader vor Enttäuschung abgelenkt, und so kam ein Schlag Lukes tatsächlich durch, traf ihn an der Schulter und durchdrang Rüstung und Anzug. Und seine Sithreflexe reagierten, bevor er es verhindern konnte…

Mit einem animalischen Knurren schlug er zurück, ließ sich kurz von der dunklen Seite durchdringen, vergaß, wer sein Gegner war. Sanft glitt seine Klinge durch einen Widerstand – und erst, als Luke voll Schmerz aufschrie, wurde ihm bewußt, was er getan hatte.

Er hatte Lukes Schwerthand abgetrennt. Er hatte seinen Sohn verstümmelt. Sein eigen Fleisch und Blut.

_NEIN!_

Innerlich schrie er auf, doch es war nicht rückgängig zu machen. Luke war, den Armstumpf unter die Achsel gepreßt, rückwärts gekrochen, von ihm weg, auf die Meßstation zu. Er klammerte sich an einen Ausleger und hing gefährlich schwankend über dem Abgrund.

Nein… _nein!_

Er löschte sein Lichtschwert, begann zu reden, zu versuchen, Luke mit Worten an den fragilen Halt zu fesseln, an dem er hing.

„Luke, du hast noch nicht begriffen, wie wichtig du bist. Du hast gerade erst begonnen, deine Kräfte zu entdecken. Verbünde dich mit mir, und ich werde deine Ausbildung beenden. Mit vereinten Kräften können wir diesen tödlichen Konflikt beenden und der Galaxis Frieden und Ordnung wiedergeben."

Lukes Gesicht war verzerrt von Schmerz und Haß. „Nein! Niemals werd ich das tun!"

Das war zu erwarten gewesen. Vader seufzte innerlich. Zeit für seinen Joker… obwohl die Chancen sehr gering waren, daß er damit trumpfte.

„Obi-Wan und Yoda haben dir nie erzählt, was _wirklich_ mit deinem Vater passiert ist, nicht wahr?"

„Sie haben mir genug erzählt! Sie haben mir erzählt, daß SIE ihn umgebracht haben!"

„Nein." sagte Vader bemüht ruhig. „_**ICH**_ bin dein Vater."

Luke starrte ihn an. Geschockt. Fassungslos. Wollte nicht glauben… und begriff doch, daß es die Wahrheit war. Er _fühlte_ es. Wußte es.

„Nein. Nein! Das ist nicht wahr! Das ist nicht wahr, niemals!" Und wollte es dennoch nicht glauben.

„Erforsche deine Gefühle. Du weißt, daß es wahr ist." Bitte, Luke. Öffne dich mir. Laß mich dir zeigen, daß ich es ernst meine… daß ich dir helfen will. Und dir nicht schaden. Es tut mir so leid, Luke…!

„Nein! Nein!" heulte Luke.

Vader streckte die Hand aus, schweigend. Jedes weitere Wort wäre jetzt zu viel gewesen. Aber gleichzeitig erfühlte er, was passieren würde, SAH, was Luke tun würde… und was folgen würde. Er schloß die Augen. Stöhnte. Und ließ es geschehen…

Luke ließ los und fiel.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vader rannte.

Erst kurz, bevor er auf seine Leute traf, verlangsamte er seinen Lauf zu den üblichen harten Schritten und blieb vor den Soldaten und Offizieren stehen, die Haltung annahmen.

„Ich brauche einen Piloten. Wer kann ein Lambdashuttle fliegen?"

Die Männer sahen sich an. Es war allgemein bekannt, daß Vader grundsätzlich selbst flog.

Einer von ihnen, schneller oder mutiger als die anderen, trat vor. Vader kam er vage vertraut vor, er war auf Herka mit dabeigewesen… Cass. Commander Cass.

„Ich, mein Lord. Aber nicht so gut wie Ihr."

„Solang Ihr sie dicht an etwas heranfliegen und dann absolut ruhig halten könnt, reicht mir das. Folgt mir."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Luke fiel.

Wurde von einem Schacht angesogen, durch einen Tunnel geschleudert, kam zur Ruhe.

Eine Falltür öffnete sich unter ihm.

Er fiel erneut, rutschte durch eine weitere Röhre, prallte auf eine weitere sich öffnende Klappe… und kam an einer Wetterantenne zum wackligen Halt. Sein Körper schrie in Pein, aber er klammerte sich eisern fest. Der Versuch, zurückzuklettern, scheiterte an der sich schließenden Öffnung.

Unter ihm war nichts… kilometerweit. Er schloß die Augen, klammerte sich fest… und schrie mental um Hilfe.

„Ben?"

Keine Antwort.

„Ben. Leia!"

Er wußte nicht, was ihn dazu trieb, nach ihr zu rufen… es geschah rein instinktiv.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An einer anderen Stelle unter der Wolkenstadt, hörte die Prinzessin den Ruf tatsächlich. Sie saß im Falken, hatte es geschafft, mit Chewbacca, Lando und den Droiden zu entkommen… oder besser: sie waren noch mitten im Versuch. Aber Luke… er war in Gefahr.

„Luke… ich weiß, wo Luke ist!"

„Was?" Lando starrte sie an.

„Wir müssen sofort zurück!"

„Bei all den Abfangjägern?"

Sie ignorierte Lando. „Chewie, bitte tu es!"

„Was ist mit Vader?"

Chewie fauchte ihn an, die Hände schon an den Kontrollen, bereit zur Wendung.

„Ist ja gut, ist ja gut, ist ja gut!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

„Da ist er."

Vader deutete aus dem Cockpitfenster auf eine winzige Antenne, an der ein Mensch hing. Commander Cass schluckte. Da hatte wohl jemand seinen Lebensvorrat an Glück aufgebraucht?

„Steuern Sie so nahe wie möglich heran und halten Sie sie ruhig. Öffnen Sie die Rampe."

„Lord Vader, wir haben keine Sicherungsseile an Bord, und der Wind - "

„Das wird nicht notwendig sein. Halten Sie einfach nur das Schiff in Position."

„Ja, mein Lord."

Vader verließ das Cockpit, legte das äußere Cape ab und betrat die sich senkende Rampe, hielt sich mit der Linken an etwas fest und verankerte sich mit Hilfe der Macht. Sie näherten sich Luke langsam, und selbst, als Vader dachte, es ginge nicht näher, schwebte Cass noch ein Stück weiter heran. Guter Mann. Er hatte sich eine Beförderung verdient.

„Luke!" rief er durch den heulenden Wind. „Laß los, ich fange dich auf!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Luke starrte das Lambdashuttle ungläubig an – und riß die Augen noch mehr auf, als die Rampe sich senkte und sein Vater hinaustrat, sich nur mit einem Arm irgendwo festhaltend. Was für ein irrer Stunt… Was sollte das?

Dann hörte er ihn rufen und staunte noch mehr. Wie bitte? Vader riskierte Leib und Leben, um ihm zu helfen?

Der Junge war geschwächt, seine Schilde ebenfalls, und so spürte er das erste Mal echte Besorgnis von dem Mann in Schwarz herüberströmen, keine Gier, kein wilder Wahn, kein „ich muß dich haben, dich zum Kaiser bringen!" sondern nur… Sorge.

Liebe.

Sollte, konnte er es glauben? Sollte er dem nachgeben?

Andererseits: was hatte er zu verlieren? Er würde jederzeit irgendeinen Weg finden, sich umzubringen… oder vielleicht, zu fliehen.

Er ließ los. Und fiel erneut… doch diesmal fing ein starker Arm ihn auf, zunächst in der Macht, dann physisch. Er wurde umfangen, sanft, fest, gehalten und in Sicherheit gebracht… dann wurde es dunkel.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Die Besatzung des Falken fluchte, stöhnte und starrte ungläubig auf das Schauspiel, das sich ihnen bot.

*Ich schieße ihn ab!* erbot sich Chewie, doch Lando schrie auf.

„Bist du verrückt? Du könntest Luke treffen!"

„Wenigstens ist er für den Moment in Sicherheit…" sagte Leia tonlos. Aber in was für einer? Was würde aus ihm werden?

Und dann blieb keine Zeit mehr für Grübeleien und Sorge, denn drei Tie-Jäger rasten heran und eröffneten das Feuer. Und wieder waren sie auf der Flucht.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Selbst der dunkle Lord brauchte beinahe seine gesamte Kraft, um Luke aufzufangen und davor zu bewahren, vom starken Wind unterhalb der Wolkenstadt davongerissen zu werden. Zumal er sich festhalten mußte und nur einen Arm zur Verfügung hatte…

Doch er erhielt unerwartet Hilfe. Commander Cass erschien am oberen Ende der Rampe, hielt sich ebenfalls irgendwo fest und streckte die Hand aus, um Luke in Empfang nehmen zu können.

„Sind Sie wahnsinnig?" brauste Vader auf. „Die Fähre…"

„…ist auf Autopilot auf niederer Geschwindigkeit, kollisionsfrei, zumindest für die nächsten Minuten.", unterbrach ihn Cass. „Laßt mich Euch helfen, Mylord."

Vader grollte, doch schob er sich mit dem reglos und schwer in seinem Arm hängenden Sohn, innerlich dankbar, ein Stück weiter auf der steilen Rampe nach oben, bis Cass den Jungen zwar grob, doch effektiv am Kittel packen und in Sicherheit ziehen konnte. Dann erst stemmte er sich selbst in die Fähre zurück und schloß die Luke.

Keuchend saßen beide Männer da, den Bewußtlosen zwischen sich, und sahen sich an.

„Danke." sagte Vader schließlich.

Cass schluckte verblüfft und nickte nur. Und Vader überraschte ihn nochmals – mit einer Erklärung.

„Mein Sohn. Luke. Und ich wäre dankbar, wenn dies keine Verbreitung fände."

Der Commander riß die Augen auf und nickte nochmals. „Selbstverständlich, Mylord." Und gerade durch dieses in ihn gesetzte Vertrauen war Vaders Geheimnis jetzt so sicher wie im Verlies der Zentralbank von Coruscant. Cass' Blick ruhte einen Moment auf dem jungen Mann. „Ein Rebell, Mylord?"

Vader schien kurz zu grinsen. „Noch ein Grund, ihn zu mir zu holen, oder, Commander?"

Vertrauen gegen Vertrauen, dachte Cass. „Zu Euch, ja. Mylord."

Diesmal war es an Vader, zu nicken – und er gab damit Cass eine Bestätigung. Beide Männer sahen sich einen Moment lang schweigend an, auf gänzlich neuer Ebene.

Der Commander lächelte und rappelte sich auf. „Setzen wir ihn in Euren Sessel, Mylord. Ich hole einen Bactapack."

Vader schob sich ebenfalls nach oben, winkte Cass aber beiseite und nahm Luke so mühelos auf, als wäre er ein Kind. Der Commander nickte nur und öffnete einen Erste-Hilfe-Kasten, um ihm einen Verband mit dem Heilgel zu entnehmen, den er Vader reichte und dann wortlos im Cockpit verschwand.

Während der dunkle Lord den Verband anlegte, hörte er, wie Cass über Funk ihr Kommen ankündigte.

„EXECUTOR, dies ist ST-321. Ich brauche ein medizinisches Notfallteam in Lord Vaders Hangar, wir bringen einen Verletzen mit. – Nein, nicht Lord Vader! – ETA in zehn Minuten. Danke."

Vader richtete sich auf und sah nachdenklich auf seinen Sohn hinunter. Er war bewußtlos… einerseits war er momentan dankbar dafür, andererseits machte er sich Sorgen deshalb. Ein kurzer Scan seiner Körperfunktionen ergab allerdings, daß alles in Ordnung war – vermutlich nahm der Körper sich schlicht eine Auszeit nach der Anstrengung und dem Schock. Er vergaß immer wieder, daß Luke kein trainierter Jedi war.

Seufzend ließ er sich in einen der wesentlich unbequemeren Mannschaftssessel neben Luke sinken und begnügte sich für den Rest des Fluges damit, ihn zu mustern. Schließlich hatte er ihn noch nie richtig betrachten können.

Er war überraschend klein… offensichtlich kam er in diesem Punkt nach Padmé. Das Haar allerdings hatte er von ihm, auch die Linie der Nase und des Mundes. Und die Augenfarbe… ein helles, klares Blau.

Sein Sohn.

Wenn er es nur früher gewußt hätte! Wenn er ihn hätte aufziehen können!

Aber gleichzeitig bremste er sich selbst aus: wenn er ihn aufgezogen hätte, wäre Luke jetzt ein Sith-Padawan. Und vielleicht wäre einer von ihnen bereits tot… er hatte Dooku nicht vergessen.

Nein…

In gewisser Weise war es gut, daß es so gekommen war. Daß er ihn jetzt erst zu sich nehmen konnte, nachdem er seine eigene Läuterung durchlaufen hatte – seinen wahren Weg, seine Bestimmung gefunden. Und angenommen. Auch wenn es sicher nicht leicht werden würde, Luke von seiner Wahrhaftigkeit und seinem guten Willen zu überzeugen.

Eine leichte Welle durchlief das Schiff, als sie das Magnetfeld der Landebucht durchstießen. Cass landete das Shuttle, als ob er einen Container roher Eier transportierte, er setzte es nahezu ruckfrei auf. Vader lächelte und stand auf, als das Schiff zur Ruhe kam und die Rampe sich senkte. Cass kam aus dem Cockpit und schloß sich ihm an, als er Luke aufnahm und die Rampe hinunterschritt.

Unten standen, wie beinahe erwartet, Piett, Veers in seinem Repulsorstuhl und Corva mit einer Repulsorliege, auf die er nun Luke bettete und für den Moment, mit einem leisen: „Ich komme gleich nach!" der Ärztin überließ.

„Mylord." grüßte Piett. „Der Millenium Falke ist auf der Flucht, aber meine Männer haben wie befohlen den Hyperantrieb deaktiviert, und so sollte es nur eine Frage der Zeit - "

„Vergessen Sie's, Admiral." Vader seufzte. „An Bord des Falken befindet sich außer den Rebellen höchstwahrscheinlich auch noch die beste R2-Einheit, die es je gegeben hat. Es sollte mich sehr wundern, wenn er den Fehler nicht finden und reparieren kann."

Pietts Mund klappte auf, aber er war klug genug, nichts zu sagen, sondern nur zu nicken.

„Grämen Sie sich nicht, Firmus. Ich wußte es auch nicht – er kam mit Luke. Aber der Falke hat jetzt erst einmal niedrigere Priorität. – Bevor ich es vergesse…" Er wandte sich zu seinem Piloten um. „Sorgen Sie bitte dafür, daß Captain Cass neue Abzeichen bekommt. Und vermerken Sie in seiner Akte den Wechsel in meinen persönlichen Stab – als mein Flügelmann und persönlicher Pilot."

Vader nickte dem sprachlosen Cass zu, ignorierte Pietts breites Grinsen, was bei dem frischgebackenen Captain weitere Verwirrung auslöste, und ging, gefolgt von einem ebenso grinsenden Veers, wehenden Mantels zum Ausgang.


	21. Chapter 21

**Kapitel 21**

Arik Cass starrte Vader mit offenem Mund hinterher.

„Gratuliere!" Piett lächelte.

Cass blinzelte und wandte sich Piett zu. „Sir, ich habe doch nur das Shuttle geflogen…"

„Nur?" fragte Piett amüsiert. „Offensichtlich haben Sie ihn so beeindruckt, daß er es für angemessen hielt. Wie Sie wissen, fliegt er normal selbst."

„Das ging in diesem Fall nicht… er wollte den jungen Mann retten."

Piett musterte ihn neugierig. „Dürfen Sie mir davon erzählen? Ich weiß nicht, was geschehen ist."

„Naja… aus irgendwelchen Gründen hing der Rebell an einer Wetterantenne unterhalb der Wolkenstadt. Über dem Nirgendwo. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie er dahingekommen ist – und auch nicht, woher Lord Vader das wußte."

„Die Macht." sagte Piett schlicht. „Er sieht Dinge, bevor sie passieren."

Cass machte große Augen. „Nun… er befahl mir, die Luke zu öffnen und nah heranzufliegen. Die Winde waren mörderisch, aber er wollte sich nicht davon abbringen lassen, obwohl wir keine Seile hatten… und ich versuchte also, so dicht wie möglich heranzukommen. War nicht einfach… ich dachte, der Abstand sei noch zu groß… aber es scheint gereicht zu haben. Dann setzte ich das Schiff auf Autopilot und langsame Fahrt und half ihm, den Jungen zu bergen."

„Ich verstehe…" Piett lächelte. „Gute Arbeit, Captain."

„Aber… deshalb ernennt er mich jetzt zu seinem Piloten?"

„Allzu oft werden Sie das Vergnügen, ihn zu fliegen, nicht haben, fürchte ich."

„Aber ich bin kein Pilot. Ich gehöre zur 501sten…" Cass war immer noch verwirrt.

„Und das werden Sie auch weiterhin. Aber Sie gehören jetzt noch zusätzlich zu Lord Vaders Stab."

„Ohne die 501ste zu verlassen?"

Piett schmunzelte. „Nein… ich würde eher sagen, Sie sind soeben einem noch sehr kleinen und sehr exklusiven Club beigetreten."

Cass ahnte etwas und riß die Augen weit auf. „Er will es tatsächlich tun?"

Piett sah sich erschrocken und vorsichtig um, was Cass als Antwort genügte. Er grinste begeistert. „Ich bin dabei! Und Vaders Faust wird geschlossen hinter ihm stehen!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Veers schwebte in seinem Stuhl neben Vader her und sah zu ihm auf. Sein Freund spürte den Blick und erwiderte ihn.

„Wie geht es Dir?" fragte er leise und besorgt. Sie hatten sich immerhin einige Tage nicht gesehen.

„Wie geht es MIR?" echote Veers verblüfft. „Ich sollte besser fragen: wie geht es DIR? Wie lief es? Was ist passiert?"

Vader hielt Kurs auf seine Räume. „Nicht allzu gut. Die Rebellen wurden wie erwartet gefangengenommen – schlußendlich entkamen sie allerdings. Der Schmuggler wurde in Karbonit eingefroren und Boba Fett für Jabba den Hutten übergeben – was ihm vermutlich das Leben retten dürfte. Der Administrator der Anlage, Calrissian, schloß sich dem Rebellentrupp an. Und Luke…" Er seufzte. „Er zeigte sich alles andere als kooperativ. Er wollte unbedingt kämpfen. Ich zögerte es hinaus, aber es ließ sich nicht vermeiden. Ich dachte, ich könnte ihn ein wenig auspowern, aber er ist zäh… und stur - "

„Ich glaube, ich weiß, von wem er das hat." Veers grinste ihn auf dem leeren Gangstück liebevoll an. Vader schnaubte.

„Ich war einen Moment unachtsam, er traf mich. Ich schlug im Reflex zurück und trennte ihm seine Hand ab." Aus seiner Stimme klang der Schmerz deutlich heraus.

„Oh…" Veers hätte ihn gern tröstend berührt, aber es kamen Leute entgegen, und so ließ er die bereits erhobene Hand wieder in den Schoß sinken.

Vader schwieg, bis sie wieder allein waren. „Darauf zog er sich natürlich noch mehr zurück. Ich begann zu reden, wollte ihn überzeugen – aber natürlich umsonst. Ich wagte als letzte Hoffnung die Flucht nach vorn, sagte ihm, daß ich sein Vater sei… und offensichtlich fand er das so schockierend und abstoßend, daß er sich in einen Abgrund fallen ließ."

„WAS?!?" Veers bremste seinen Stuhl so heftig, daß er beinahe hinausgefallen wäre. Ohne Umstände trat Vader hinter ihn, packte den Stuhl und schob ihn die letzten Meter zu seinem Quartier und hinein. Den Mächten sei Dank gab es keine Beobachter für diese Aktion.

Die Tür schloß sich zischend, und zischend strömte Luft in das Vakuum des Helmes. Vaders Gesicht, das sich beim Ablegen der Maske zeigte, war grau und ernst. „Ja. Ich hätte ihn fangen können – aber ich sah voraus, was passieren würde – daß er einigermaßen unversehrt unter der Stadt auf einer Antenne hängenbleiben würde. Und so ließ ich den Sturz zu."

Veers starrte ihn an, dann nickte er langsam. „Verstehe. Wenn du ihn gefangen hättest, hätte er vermutlich versucht, sich gleich nochmals hinunterzustürzen. So hatte er Zeit, nachzudenken, daß er vielleicht doch am Leben hängt…"

Vader seufzte bestätigend. „Ich rannte um ein Shuttle, hatte das Glück, in Cass einen hervorragenden Piloten zu finden und holte ihn… kurz, bevor die Rebellen im Falken das gleiche tun konnten. Ich frage mich…" Sein Blick verdüsterte sich. „Woher wußten die, daß er da hing?"

„Ein Funkgerät?" schlug Veers vor.

„Ich habe keins bei ihm gefunden."

„Er hätte es verloren haben können."

„Möglich. Aber…"

„Hm?"

Vader brummte ärgerlich und begann, seine Rüstung abzulegen. „Ach, ich weiß auch nicht. Eine leichte Erschütterung der Macht… aber ich habe nicht darauf geachtet."

„Du meinst, er hat jemanden gerufen?"

„Möglich. Aber wen sollte er schon gerufen haben? Außer mir gibt es niemanden, der ihn hören könnte. Besser gesagt: hören und ihm helfen."

Veers beobachtete ihn, wie er einen flachen Bactapack auf die Schulterwunde klebte und in neutrale Kleidung schlüpfte.

„Er lebt. Das ist das Wichtigste, oder?"

„Ja." Vader seufzte. „Ich werde viel Zeit brauchen… aber jetzt kümmere ich mich zuerst einmal um seine Hand. Ich möchte es wieder gutmachen… so gut es eben geht."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Admiral Piett zog sich in seine Räume zurück, nachdem er sich von dem vollkommen überdrehten und enthusiastischen Cass verabschiedet hatte, der mit seinen Freunden der 501sten, genannt „Vaders Faust", feiern wollte. Er hatte ihm noch den Schwur abgenommen, mit niemandem über das Geheimnis des kleinen Bundes zu sprechen, aber es zeigte sich, daß Cass sehr genau verstanden hatte, worum es ging. Er versprach, seine Arbeit zu tun und sich nach Störfaktoren umzusehen – Leuten, die unter Umständen nicht dem dunklen Lord treu waren und bei einer offenen Machtergreifung gegen ihn arbeiten würden. Und das nicht nur unter seinen Kameraden in der Legion, sondern in weiterem Umfeld.

Piett vertraute Vaders Urteil, aber er hoffte, Cass würde nicht über das Ziel hinausschießen.

Er ließ sich an seinem Terminal nieder und aktivierte es, um etwas zu tun, das er schon lange tun wollte, aber immer wieder verschoben hatte: nachzusehen, wer Vader war. Er hatte den Namen Skywalker aufgeschnappt, in Verbindung mit dem jungen Rebellen, den er nun mitgebracht hatte, und dieser Name hatte Erinnerungen in ihm geweckt.

Er gab den Namen ein und erhielt drei Ergebnisse.

Skywalker, Anakin

Skywalker, Luke

Skywalker, Shmi

Er wählte den dritten zuerst an, da er ihm weiblich zu sein schien. Und ja: eine Frau, gestorben im Alter von nur fünfzig Jahren – nein, umgebracht von Tusken-Räubern auf Tatooine. Sie war eine Sklavin gewesen, zuerst der Hutten, dann eines Toydarianers, bis sie von einem menschlichen Mann freigekauft und geheiratet worden war. Ein Sohn, Anakin. Ah. Aber dieser war schon vorher da – besser gesagt, schon nicht mehr da, als sie heiratete. Jedenfalls wurde er nicht mehr erwähnt.

Anakin… Anakin Skywalker. Genau. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, aber wie bei einer Pralinenschachtel wählte er zunächst den anderen Namen.

Zu seiner Überraschung war da nur sehr wenig: wohnhaft gemeldet ebenfalls auf Tatooine, Hüter (Owen und Beru Lars, beide Namen sagten ihm nichts) wegen imperiumsfeindlicher Umtriebe getötet, auf der Flucht. Der Rest der Akte war gesperrt.

Er runzelte die Stirn und versuchte es mit seinem persönlichen Zugangscode, und tatsächlich klappte es. Staunend las er, daß der Junge – es mußte sich wirklich um den Gefangenen handeln – für die Befreiung Prinzessin Leias auf dem ersten Todesstern verantwortlich war, und, noch schlimmer, er der Pilot gewesen war, der den Schuß abfeuerte, der zu dessen Zerstörung geführt hatte! Er scrollte in dem Bericht nochmals nach ganz oben und bemerkte, daß sein Zugangscode gerade ausreichend gewesen war, um diese Information zu bekommen. Niemand, dessen Rang niedriger gewesen wäre als seiner, hätte es lesen können.

Ein Rebell, also… das war klar gewesen. Und offensichtlich Vaders Sohn.

Er überflog die restlichen, wenigen Angaben. Er mußte jetzt 22 sein. War in Gesellschaft des gesuchten Jedi-Ritters Obi-Wan Kenobi gewesen. Mitglied der Rebellion im Rang eines Commanders. Eng befreundet mit Leia Organa von Alderaan, dem Schmuggler Han Solo und dem Wookiee Chewbacca, dessen Copiloten.

Schulterzuckend wandte er sich dem dritten und letzten Namen zu.

Ja. _**Ja!**_ Da war er – der Held seiner Kindheit. Anakin Skywalker, Jedi-Ritter, Mitglied des Jedi-Rates, genannt der Held ohne Furcht in ungezählten Abenteuern, die er mit seinem Meister und Freund Obi-Wan Kenobi erle-

Er stutzte. Moment. Obi-Wan? Hatte Vader ihn nicht auf dem ersten Todesstern in einem Duell getötet? Er gab den Namen ein und nickte, als er das Ergebnis erhielt. Was mochte da vorgefallen sein, damit ein Schüler auf seinen ehemaligen Meister – und Freund – losging, um ihn zu töten?

Er wechselte zurück auf die Abenteuer Anakin Skywalkers und war alsbald vertieft und verloren in Vids und Bildern, die Ellbogen aufgestützt, die Fäuste in die Wangen gestemmt und aufgeregt wie ein Kind, das verlorengegangen geglaubte Spielsachen wiederfindet…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Als Luke das nächste Mal erwachte, hörte er zunächst Stimmen, die den milchigen Nebel des langsamen Zusichkommens durchdrangen, und spürte sanfte Hände, die seine Linke berührten.

„Noch ein wenig kürzer, Corva." Die Stimme eines Mannes, dunkel und voll.

„Das habe ich befürchtet. Nicht jeder hat so große Pranken wie - " Eine Frau, warm und deutlich amüsiert.

„Er kommt zu sich." Wieder der Mann, der sie hörbar hastig unterbrach. Neugierig öffnete er die Augen.

Der Mann stand neben ihm; er trug bequeme Kleidung, die alles andere als uniform aussah, darüber hatte er allerdings einen offenen Heilerkittel gezogen. Er war sehr groß und breitschultrig, sein Haar raspelkurz, dunkelblond und irgendwie flaumig, und seine Augen waren von einem strahlenden Blau – noch intensiver gar als seine eigenen.

Im Hintergrund an einem Tisch saß die Frau – eine Schönheit mit hohen Wangenknochen und langem, lackschwarzen Haar – eindeutig eine Ärztin. Sie war offensichtlich damit beschäftigt, die Finger einer Handprothese zu kürzen.

Luke blinzelte, versuchte, wach zu werden. Beide machten einen offenen, freundlichen Eindruck.

„Hallo." sagte er, noch ein wenig groggy. „Ich bin Luke Skywalker. Und wer sind Sie?"

Der Mann runzelte die Stirn, schien ein wenig erstaunt – und beinahe enttäuscht über irgend etwas.

Die Frau zögerte. „Ich bin Corva, Bordärztin der EXECUTOR. Und dies ist - "

„Songan Tyee." anwortete der Mann, vielleicht eine Spur zu schnell und warf der Frau einen, wie es schien, warnenden Blick zu. Diese nickte, schien aber überrascht. „Ich gehe Corva ab und zu ein wenig zur Hand. Wie zum Beispiel jetzt." Er lächelte und hielt einen mechanischen Finger hoch, den er wohl an Lukes linker Hand abgemessen hatte. „Er ist noch zu lang."

„Zu lang?" echote Luke verständnislos.

Corva hielt die ganze Hand hoch. „Dies ist eine von Lord Vaders Reservehänden. Er wollte, daß Ihr sie bekommt, weil sie besser ist als die Standardprothesen, die wir auf Lager haben. Aber sie ist zu groß – seine Lordschaft hat viel größere Hände als ihr. Wir müssen sie anpassen."

„Eine Hand." wiederholte Luke und begriff immer noch nicht. Der Mann – Tyee – sah ihn mit großen Augen an, in denen plötzlich tiefes Bedauern und beinahe Trauer stand, und noch etwas. Angst? Er lenkte Lukes Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen rechten Arm.

„Lord Vader bedauert das wirklich sehr. Es war ein Reflex.", sagte er dann, letzteres ein wenig lahm. „Glaubt mir, er wünschte, er könne es ungeschehen machen." Dies allerdings kam mit viel Nachdruck und Überzeugung.

Luke starrte ungläubig auf den Stumpf, in dem sein Arm endete. „Meine Hand!" schrie er und fuhr hoch. Sofort war der Heiler bei ihm und drückte ihn sanft, aber bestimmt zurück. „Meine Hand! Was ist mit meiner Hand passiert?"

„Sie wurde Euch abgeschlagen, während des Duells…" sagte er leise, mit einem sonderbaren Schmerz in der Stimme. „Erinnert Ihr Euch nicht mehr?"

Lukes Ausdruck wurde hart. „Doch… jetzt kommt es langsam wieder. Das war, bevor er mir sagte… mir sagte…" Er unterbrach sich und starrte den Heiler an. „Er bedauert es?" spie er aus. „Das glaubt Ihr doch wohl selbst nicht! Wir reden hier von _Darth Vader_, wie könnte ER so etwas bedauern? Er ist ein Killer, ein Sadist, ein skrupelloser - " Ihm gingen die Worte aus, während er rot anlief vor Wut. Vergessen war, was er unter Bespin gefühlt hatte, verloren der Funken Vertrauen.

Der Heiler wandte sich hilfesuchend zu Corva um. Sie nickte, legte die Prothese beiseite und kam näher.

„Das alles sagt man ihm nach", sagte sie ruhig, „und noch mehr. Und vielleicht ist er das auch – muß er es sein, zuweilen. Aber ich versichere Euch: Ihr seid sein Sohn, und er hätte sich lieber selbst ein Glied abgetrennt als Euch zu verletzen. Er wollte Euch nicht wehtun, unter keinen Umständen. Er leidet sehr darunter, es getan zu haben… unwillentlich, aus einem Kampfreflex heraus."

„Ha!" schnaubte Luke, ohne darauf einzugehen, daß sie offensichtlich von der Verwandtschaft wußte. „Diese Märchen könnt Ihr kleinen Kindern erzählen!"

„Es ist wahr.", sagte sie ruhig. „Ich behandle ihn seit vielen Jahren, und ich kann Euch nur versichern: er ist ein guter Mann, der Vertrauen und Respekt mehr als verdient. Er ist nicht das Monster, für das ihn die Galaxis hält. Aber es wird Zeit brauchen, bis Ihr das versteht, das ist mir klar. - Uns.", ergänzte sie mit einem Blick auf Tyee, der traurig nickte.

„Niemals!" knurrte Luke. „Was soll ich von einem Mann halten, der mich dem Imperator übergeben will? Und zur dunklen Seite bekehren?"

„WAS?" schnappte Tyee. „Unsinn! Keins von beidem will - ", er unterbrach sich kurz, „wird er tun!"

„Und warum hat er mich dann gefangengenommen?"

„Ihr seid kein Gefangener.", korrigierte Corva sanft. „Allerdings – und das muß ich zugeben – steht es Euch momentan auch nicht frei zu gehen, also seid Ihr es nach Euren Verständnis wohl doch."

„Ah!"

„Er möchte mit Euch reden. In Ruhe."

„Mich bekehren, meint Ihr wohl!"

„Nein.", sagte Tyee mit mühsam erzwungener Ruhe. „Nur reden. Erklären. Erzählen. Und Euch kennenlernen."

„Den Rebellen Skywalker? Um herauszufinden, wo der Rest von uns steckt?" ätzte Luke.

„Nein. Seinen Sohn."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Die 501ste Legion, Vaders Faust, ist ein schönes Beispiel dafür, wie echte Fans Berge versetzen können. Sie war nämlich ursprünglich „nur" die Vereinigung einer Handvoll Leute, die sich Sturmtruppen-, Vader- und andere Uniformen und Rüstungen zusammenbastelten und sich trafen – von einem Ort ausgehend erst überall in Amerika, später dann weltweit. Sie nennen sich „501st Legion", Spitzname „Vader's Fist" – und George Lucas baute diese immens wachsende und mittlerweile vermutlich größte weltumspannende Fangemeinde tatsächlich in die offizielle Geschichte ein. Die 501ste ist heute die Klontruppe, die Anakin Skywalker, dem frischgebackenen Darth Vader, unterstellt wird, um den Jeditempel zu „säubern". Später dienen sie ihm auf seinen Flaggschiffen, zunächst der DEVASTATOR, dann der EXECUTOR._

_Niederlassungen gibt es auch in Deutschland – mehrere, nach Regionen aufgeteilt._


	22. Chapter 22

**Kapitel 22**

Diese Antwort kam mit einem solchen Ernst, daß Luke sichtlich schluckte. Nun erinnerte er sich wieder an das Gefühl der Wärme, der Sorge, die er in Vader gespürt hatte, als der ihn auffing – doch er zweifelte immer noch.

„Ich will nicht mit ihm reden.", sagte er trotzig.

Corva lächelte ein wenig. „Ihr solltet Euch hören. Ihr klingt wie ein verstocktes Kind."

„Na und?"

Tyee sah Luke seltsam an, bevor er sich wieder über seine Hand beugte und erneut Maß nahm – diesmal wohl für die anderen Finger und die Handbreite selbst. Er schwieg nun, obwohl Luke ihm ansehen konnte, daß ihm etwas auf dem Herzen lag.

„Was denn?" sprach er ihn deshalb rebellisch an. „Seid Ihr etwa der Meinung, das große Monster der Galaxis hätte es verdient, daß ich ihm zuhöre, wie er mir neue Lügen erzählt?"

Der andere sah auf, die leuchtend blauen Augen plötzlich angriffslustig blitzend. „Nein. Ich bin der Meinung, Euer VATER hat es verdient, daß Ihr ihm zuhört, wie er Euch WAHRHEITEN erzählt. Denn Ihr seid – wie er – bislang belogen worden. Von vielen Seiten. Unter anderem von Jedi, die ihr beide für Freunde hieltet."

„Belogen?" brauste Luke auf. „Nein! Ben und Yoda - "

„Obi-Wan Kenobi", fiel Tyee ihm ins Wort, „hat Euch erzählt, Euer Vater sei tot und von Darth Vader ermordet worden. Nicht wahr? Und Yoda wollte Euch die Ausbildung verwehren – und hat Euch ebenfalls die Wahrheit über Eure Familie verschwiegen."

Luke öffnete den Mund – und schloß ihn wieder, ohne etwas zu sagen.

„Und mein sogenannter Vater?" knurrte er mit etwas Verspätung. „Er wollte mich umbringen!"

„Wollte er das, ja?" Tyees Tonfall klang nach einer Krak'jya, die Beute entdeckt hat. Sanft, aber hochgefährlich. „War es nicht eher so, daß Ihr ihn dazu gezwungen habt, mit Euch zu kämpfen?"

„Songan…" Corva trat neben ihn und legte ihm sanft eine Hand auf den Arm. Er knurrte, trat aber beiseite und ging an den Arbeitstisch zurück, um an der Prothese weiterzumachen.

„Woher weiß er so viel?" Luke starrte dem Heiler verdutzt hinterher.

„Er ist sein Freund. Wie auch ich. Und viele andere auf diesem Schiff.", antwortete sie ruhig. „Die EXECUTOR ist _**sein**_ Schiff, keines des Imperiums… und keines des Imperators." Sie wartete, bis diese Worte Luke erreicht hatten, auch wenn er sie vielleicht noch nicht ganz verstand. „Sprecht mit ihm. Gebt ihm eine Chance."

Luke zog ein Gesicht, dann seufzte er. „Na schön. Aber ich brauche noch ein wenig Zeit."

Sie nickte. „So viel Ihr wollt. Als erstes werden wir Eure Hand anbringen – und danach könnt Ihr Euch auf dem Schiff frei bewegen. Ihr werdet aber natürlich Begleitung haben."

„Natürlich." Luke seufzte, dann ging ihm auf, was das bedeutete. „Was meint Ihr mit „frei"?"

„Was es bedeutet. Frei. Es war sein Wunsch, daß Ihr Euch alles ansehen könnt."

„Und die Leute?"

„Außer einigen seiner Offiziere weiß bislang noch niemand, wer bzw. was Ihr seid. Wenn Ihr wünscht, könnt Ihr eine imperiale Uniform haben, dann wird Euch niemand ansprechen."

„…?!"

„Lehnt es nicht gleich ab." Sie grinste. „Denkt darüber nach… und jetzt entspannt Euch. Die Hand wird bald fertig sein."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Luke lehnte sich zurück, während die beiden Heiler wieder am Tisch Platz nahmen und schweigend an der Prothese weiterarbeiteten.

Sein ganzes Leben lang hatte er sich nach einem Vater gesehnt. Er hatte sich ungezählte Male vorgestellt, wie es wohl wäre, wenn er noch lebte und ihn holen käme – und er dann mit ihm Abenteuer bestehen würde, da draußen, auf einem der Myriaden Sterne über Tatooine.

Es gab sogar eine Phase, da hatte er für Vader geschwärmt und sich dasselbe mit ihm vorgestellt. Wie es so viele kleine Jungen getan hatten, damals. Der große, schwarze Ritter, der düster strahlende Held, die eigentliche Macht im Universum. Er hatte es niemandem verraten, und nach einer Weile war es vorüber. Er hatte nie wieder daran gedacht. Bis heute.

Und nun? Nun stellte es sich als Wahrheit heraus. Darth Vader. Sein Vater.

Er dachte an den Streit mit Leia, als er Vader verteidigt hatte. Sie sagte, wenn sie einen solchen Vater hätte, würde sie sich umbringen. Und er hatte ihn _verteidigt_. Sagte ihr, daß er ihn für brillant hielt.

Das Verrückte war: er tat es immer noch. Vader WAR brillant. Er war ein Genie, ein genialer Taktiker, ein Feldherr ohnegleichen, ein überragender Politiker, ein Kämpfer, ein Krieger, bei dem alles in ihm schrie, ihm nacheifern zu wollen, von ihm lernen zu wollen, in seine Fußstapfen zu treten. Aber…

Aber es war VADER! Vader, der Mörder. Vader, der Tyrann. Vader, das Monster.

Er würde es niemandem erzählen können. Er würde geächtet – in der Allianz, sogar von seinen Freunden. Leia würde ihn umbringen.

Was WOLLTE Vader von ihm? Konnte er ihm vertrauen? Würde er Wort halten und ihn weder zu Palpatine bringen noch ihn auf die dunkle Seite zu ziehen versuchen?

Corva hatte gesagt, er würde sich auf diesem Schiff frei bewegen dürfen. Na gut, sicher würde jemand eingreifen, wenn er versuchte, ein Schiff zu stehlen, etwas zu beschädigen oder eine Geisel zu nehmen. Aber er würde sich alles ansehen können. Lernen. Dinge in Erfahrung bringen. Dinge, die der Rebellion nützen würden, wenn er entkam. Warum ging er solch ein Risiko ein? War es wirklich eine ausgestreckte Hand?

Vielleicht sollte er es wagen, sie zu ergreifen… vorsichtig.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vader beobachtete seinen Sohn, während er arbeitete, und lauschte seinen Gedanken. Sie wurden geradezu in seinen Geist _gebrüllt_, um genau zu sein… das erste, was er ihm würde beibringen müssen, war ein Schild, um ihn vor dem Kaiser zu schützen und zu verbergen.

Seine Gefühle über das Gehörte waren gemischt. Er wußte zwar, was man über ihn sagte, wie die Meinung vieler über ihn war, aber es von seinem eigenen Sohn zu hören, schmerzte. Aber dies wurde gemildert durch die unzweifelhafte Bewunderung für ihn, die ebenfalls in Luke schlummerte… und die offensichtliche Bereitschaft, DOCH einen Schritt auf ihn zuzugehen. Ein guter Anfang.

Er mußte ihm Zeit lassen. Vielleicht konnte er ein „zufälliges" Treffen mit Veers beim Essen arrangieren? Und Piett. Später.

Er beendete die Arbeit an seinem Teil der Hand und sah zu Corva hinüber, um zu sehen, wie weit sie war.

Sie blickte auf und grinste, während sie ebenfalls die letzten Handgriffe ausführte und einen Finger wieder fixierte. „'Starker Anführer'?" flüsterte sie so leise, daß nur er es hören konnte. Und eindeutig amüsiert.

„Was hätte ich ihm denn sagen sollen?" flüsterte er zurück. „'Howdy, Sohnemann'? Er wäre vom Schragen gesprungen und aus der Tür gerannt – ohne sie vorher zu öffnen! Ich hoffte, daß er Eurer Sprache nicht mächtig wäre – es war auch extrem unwahrscheinlich. Ich mußte schnell einen Namen finden."

Ihr Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Kein Grund, sich zu rechtfertigen. Ich finde es nur witzig."

„Ich finde es schade. Ich hatte irgendwo gehofft, daß er mich erkennt… daß er spürt, wen er vor sich hat."

Ihre Miene zeigte Mitgefühl. „Es ist noch zu früh. Er ist nicht ausgebildet… Niemand hat ihm gezeigt, wie."

„Ja." Vader seufzte. „Man hat ein Verbrechen an ihm begangen, indem man ihn unausgebildet ließ. Und wenn ich bedenke, was hätte schiefgehen können…"

Sie runzelte fragend die Stirn und legte das Werkzeug beiseite.

„Jemand, der machtbegabt ist, ist unausgebildet eine potentielle Gefahr für seine Umgebung." erklärte Vader leise. „Starke Emotionen können unbewußte Aktionen auslösen. Das kann bis hin zu Verletzungen – oder Mord gehen. Eine wandelnde Bombe."

Sie pfiff leise. „Holla."

„Ja, ‚Holla'." Vader lächelte. „Er sieht herüber. Kommt – beenden wir unsere Arbeit."

Er stand auf, nahm die Prothese und ging zu Luke hinüber. „Seid Ihr bereit? Wir sind fertig. Die Größe sollte nun perfekt für Euch sein."

Luke sah zu ihm auf. „Ihr sagtet vorhin, es sei eine von Vaders „Ersatzhänden"? Wie meint Ihr das?"

„ICH sagte das." mischte Corva sich schnell ein, die bereits Gewitterwolken über Vaders Haupt dräuen sah. „Mein Fehler. Ich denke, Ihr solltet ihn selbst danach fragen. – Nein", wischte sie einen noch nicht ausgesprochenen Protest von Luke beiseite, „es steht mir nicht zu, Euch das zu erzählen. Fragt ihn selbst." Sie griff nach einem Hypospray und injizierte ein lokales Sedativ in seinen rechten Arm. „So. Und jetzt laßt uns anfangen. Songan, reicht Ihr mir bitte das Laserskalpell Größe drei?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Luke hatte die Behandlung stoisch über sich ergehen lassen; er schwieg während der ganzen Zeit und beobachtete ruhig, wie die beiden Heiler seinen Arm vorbereiteten, Nerven freilegten und mit den künstlichen Surrogaten in der Prothese verbanden. Schließlich wurde die neue Hand sorgfältig im Fleisch verankert und zuletzt eine Art Handschuh aus Synthehaut übergezogen, die offensichtlich nach dem Vorbild seiner Haut gefertigt worden war – in Porung und Farbe paßte sie genau. Und als die Operation beendet war, bemerkte man den Übergang zwischen Synthehaut und echtem Fleisch nur noch, wenn man sehr genau hinsah.

Corva überprüfte ihre Arbeit nochmals genau und lächelte dann befriedigt. „Sehr schön. Dann überlasse ich Euch jetzt Songan. Er wird Euch Euer Quartier zeigen."

„Ihr seid mein Betreuer?" fragte Luke verblüfft.

„Nein." Der Heiler lächelte. „Aber ich glaube, Lord Vader hat noch nicht entschieden, wer es sein wird. Es werden sicher keine normalen Sturmtruppen sein."

Lukes Augen wurden groß. „Das ist nicht gerade die übliche imperiale Prozedur."

„Und warum sollte es das auch sein?" versetzte Songan ein wenig schärfer als nötig. „Ihr seid kein Gefangener. Ihr seid Lord Vaders Sohn."

„Warum dann überhaupt Wachen?"

Songan seufzte. „Weil man Euch nicht kennt. Und natürlich, weil er nicht weiß, ob er Euch so weit vertrauen kann, daß Ihr nicht zu fliehen versucht."

„So dumm bin ich nicht." knurrte der Junge.

„Ihr seid vom Todesstern geflohen. Und in Bespin ins Bodenlose gesprungen. Woher sollte er wissen, daß Ihr es nicht versucht?"

„Treffer." Luke grinste schwach. „Aber so kann ich wirklich nicht gehen, ohne für Gesprächsstoff zu sorgen." Er wies auf seine Rebellenkleidung. „Andererseits glaube ich nicht, daß eine imperiale Uniform angemessen wäre…"

„Laßt das seine Sorge sein. Wartet hier."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vader verließ den Raum und steuerte eine kleine Filiale der Quartiermeisterei an, die hier in der Krankenstation lag. Mit Hilfe der Macht brachte er den Diensthabenden dort dazu, ihm eine graue Uniform mit den Abzeichen eines Commanders ohne Fragen auszuhändigen, und machte sich auf den Rückweg zu Luke. Doch bevor er eintrat…

_Max?_

_Ja?_

_Luke ist soweit versorgt – ich würde gern mit ihm Essen gehen, um ihn ein wenig lockerer zu machen. Möchtest du zu uns stoßen?_

_Gerne. In welcher Rolle hättest du mich denn gern?_ Veers' Stimme klang amüsiert.

_In deiner eigenen._ Vader grinste. _Und ich habe kein Problem, dich als meinen Freund vorzustellen… den Freund des Heilers, dessen Name übrigens Songan Tyee lautet. Ich mußte leider tricksen._

_Wie? Songan Tyee? _

_Erkläre ich dir später. Komm einfach in die Messe nah der Krankenstation, ja?_

_In Ordnung. Bin gleich da._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Der Heiler betrat den Raum wieder und reichte Luke die Uniform. „Hier, bitte."

„Was bedeuten die Abzeichen?" wollte Luke wissen. „Ich muß ja wissen, als was ich durch die Gegend laufe…"

„Ein Commander. Das seid Ihr doch, oder?"

„Oh. Kein schlechter Einstieg in die imperiale Flotte…" scherzte Luke und begann, sich auszuziehen.

„Armee." korrigierte Vader, dem soeben eine Idee gekommen war. Einfach und schlicht genial…

Er beobachtete Luke, der sich vor ihm umzog, ohne Scheu oder Scham zu zeigen. Ein Heiler war ein Heiler, der schaute einem nichts weg, also warum schüchtern sein? Und Vader war erstaunt und erfreut über die Muskeln an seinem schlanken, beinahe hageren Sohn – er schien in guter Verfassung zu sein. Sehr schön.

„Was haltet Ihr davon, mit Eurer neuen Hand auszuprobieren, wie man ein Messer hält und ein Steak schneidet?" schlug er harmlos vor.

„Oh, ich bin am Verhungern!" Luke hob den Kopf und grinste ihn an. „Wie ist die imperiale Küche denn so?"

„Bescheiden. Aber die der EXECUTOR ist hervorragend, das kann ich Euch versichern."

Sie setzten sich in Bewegung, als Luke vollständig angekleidet war. Samt der Kappe, die ihm zwar ein wenig albern vorkam, aber sie gehörte wohl dazu.

„Trotz ihrer Größe?"

Songan lächelte. „Trotzdem. Lord Vader hat eine hervorragende Mannschaft zusammengestellt – das zieht sich bis in die Küchen."

„Wie viele Leute sind überhaupt an Bord? Dieses Baby ist so riesengroß…"

„Neunzehn Kilometer, um genau zu sein. Die Mannschaften umfassen 300.000 Leute, plus 38.000 Truppen."

Luke starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„Sie ist die einzige ihrer Art. Eine wirkliche Schönheit."

„Eine Schönheit? Eine tödliche Waffe!" protestierte Luke.

„Und was ist das da?" Gelassen deutete Tyee auf das Lichtschwert an Lukes Gürtel. „Ihr solltet es übrigens ein bißchen weniger offen tragen. Nicht, daß doch noch etwas zum Imperator durchdringt."

„Das ist ein Symbol, die Waffe eines Jedi! Ich setze es nur im Notfall zum Töten ein!" Luke nahm es ab, zögerte kurz und steckte es dann in die Innentasche seine Jacke, nicht ohne ein leises Schaudern. Er hatte sich ohnehin schon gewundert, daß man es ihm nicht abgenommen hatte.

Tyee nickte weise. „Und die Lady Ex ist dasselbe. Ein Symbol für Lord Vaders Macht. Sie wird nur im Notfall zum Töten eingesetzt."

„Aber - "

„Rebellenpropaganda steht der imperialen in nichts nach, Luke. Ihr seid ebenso belogen worden wie er. Mothma braucht ein Feindbild, um ihre Leute bei Laune zu halten, nicht wahr? Und er ist geradezu prädestiniert dazu… mit seiner Rüstung, der Maske, seiner Position im Imperium – und den tatsächlichen Vorfällen, die aber teilweise einen ganz anderen Hintergrund haben. – Hier herein." Er deutete auf eine Tür, die sich in eine große Messe öffnete. Sie war relativ belebt, und während sie dort standen, kamen weitere Leute in Uniformen heraus oder gingen hinein, ohne sie weiter zu beachten.

„Einen anderen Hintergrund?"

„Ja. Man hört: „Vader löscht Stadt aus – 400.000 Tote!" und denkt sich: Monster! Mörder! Tatsächlich jedoch hat er das Leben von Millionen gerettet."

„Ach." spottete Luke. „Und wie das?" Er hatte von dem Vorfall gehört, der noch nicht allzulange zurücklag.

Tyee blieb im Eingang stehen und sah sich suchend um.

„In einem der Labors in der Stadt wurde an einer neuen biologischen Waffe gearbeitet – die übrigens gegen das Imperium eingesetzt werden sollte. Es passierte ein Unfall, die Stadt wurde kontaminiert. Das Wetter stand kurz vor dem Umschlag in die Sturmsaison – der ganze Planet drohte, befallen zu werden. Indem die Stadt ausgelöscht wurde, rettete man den Rest der Bevölkerung des Planeten… und ungezählte Leben unschuldiger imperialer Bürger gleich mit. Aber ich vermute, es wurde in EUREN Berichten vertuscht, daß es eine Rebellenwaffe war, hm?"

Tyee hatte gefunden, was er gesucht hatte. Er sah Luke nur kurz mit hochgezogener Braue an und nahm dann den sichtlich geschockten jungen Mann am Arm. „Wir werden erwartet. Da hinten."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Das Beispiel der von der Seuche bedrohten Stadt habe ich übrigens nicht selbst erfunden – ich gebe zu, das ist ein Zitat aus der hervorragenden Fic „Power Lust", die allerdings leider nicht hier zu finden ist, sondern auf . Die Autoren sind SJ und Tatjana – und es gibt auch eine Fortsetzung dazu, die sogar noch länger ist._


	23. Chapter 23

**Kapitel 23**

„Da hinten" saß Veers in seinem Repulsorstuhl an einem Tisch, der ein wenig abgelegen am Rand stand, abseits von Lauschern und ein wenig abgeschirmt von den Augen der anderen Gäste – obwohl hier niemand wirklich auf andere Gäste zu achten schien, es sei denn, es handelte sich um Freunde und Bekannte. Die Stimmung war gelöst, Gelächter und Wortfetzen drangen durch den Saal und mischten sich mit anregenden Essensdüften.

Der General hatte noch kein Tablett vor sich stehen, aber sein Magen knurrte verlangend bei der olfaktorischen Attacke, und so sah er Vater und Sohn aus mehr als einem Grund freudig entgegen.

Der Junge schien durch irgendwas geschockt und ließ sich mehr mitzerren als er ging, doch als sie an seinem Tisch anlangten, blinzelte er und lächelte höflich. „Guten Tag." grüßte er – ein wenig unsicher, denn er erkannte zwar einen Offizier vor sich, wußte aber nicht, welchen Rang dieser innehatte.

Veers erwiderte das Lächeln und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, während Vader gleichzeitig die Honneurs machte.

„Luke, dies ist General Maximilian Veers, Kommandeur der Infanterie an Bord der EXECUTOR. Und als solcher wäre er Euer theoretischer Vorgesetzter. Ich denke, es ist in Lord Vaders Sinn, daß Ihr Euch in den nächsten Tagen ein wenig an den General haltet."

„Commander Skywalker."

Luke ergriff Veers' Hand mit festem Griff und schüttelte sie. „General… ich muß sagen, ich bin überrascht."

Überrascht? Geschockt traf es eher, als Tyee sich nun kurz herabbeugte und Veers küßte, bevor er neben ihm Platz nahm und Luke angrinste. Und auch Veers war überrascht, wie es schien, doch dann lächelte er ebenfalls.

„Ja… das glaube ich sofort." erwiderte Max dann auch trocken, als Lukes Augen sich noch mehr weiteten. „Setzt Euch, Commander. – Wir sind zusammen, wie Ihr vermutlich bereits erraten habt. Und Eure Überstellung in meinen Bereich ist einfach zu erklären. Euer Vater hätte Euch auch Admiral Piett anvertrauen können, aber ich bin derzeit ein wenig… indisponiert und habe daher mehr Zeit, die ich nun sinnvoll gebrauchen kann." Max deutete nach unten, auf den Stuhl, den Luke jetzt erst bemerkte.

„Was ist Euch passiert?" fragte er betroffen.

Veers lächelte. „Ich fürchte, wir kämpften auf Hoth gegeneinander, Commander. Ich führte den AT-AT-Angriff an, und einer Eurer Piloten stürzte in mein Cockpit." Er ließ keine Regung wie Haß oder Aggression erkennen, und so blieb Luke dahingehend relativ entspannt, obwohl er den General besorgt musterte. „Keine Sorge, Commander. Wir befinden uns im Krieg, und solche Dinge passieren. Seid versichert, ich hege keinen Groll gegen Euch. – Meine Beine wurden bei diesem Angriff komplett zerschmettert, und die Medidroiden wollten amputieren – doch Euer Vater verhinderte dies und heilte mich."

„Er… HEILTE Euch?" echote Luke verblüfft, vollkommen baff ob dieser Tatsache.

„Ja. Er verbrachte Stunden damit, die Splitter meiner Knochen wieder zusammenzufügen, und rettete so meine Beine."

„Was ist daran so erstaunlich?" warf Tyee ein.

„Heilen… das ist die lichte Seite. Er ist Sith-Lord. Seine Seite ist die Zerstörung, das Chaos!"

„Unsinn." Tyee brummte verärgert. „Glaubt Ihr wirklich, er wäre so hoch gestiegen, so weit gekommen, wenn er wirklich das Monster wäre, als das er dargestellt wird?"

Luke sah Veers an. Ignorierte den Heiler für den Moment. „Glaubt Ihr nicht, er tat das nur, um Euch an ihn zu binden? Damit Ihr ihm etwas schuldig seid?"

Veers griff blind und blitzschnell nach Tyees Hand und hielt ihn fest, ohne den Blick von Luke abzuwenden. „Nein, Commander. Er tat es einzig und allein, weil er mich schätzt und der Meinung war, gesunde Beine seien besser als Prothesen – oder ein Leben im Repulsorstuhl. Und bevor Ihr jetzt auf Eure Hand zu sprechen kommt: ich weiß davon. Und ich weiß, daß er sich sehr große Vorwürfe macht und seine Reflexe verflucht. Wenn er könnte, würde er es rückgängig machen, das weiß ich. Niemand weiß besser als er, was es heißt, Prothesen zu besitzen…"

Der Rebell sah den General eine ganze Weile an und versuchte, das Gehörte einzuordnen und zu verdauen. „Ihr mögt ihn wirklich, nicht wahr?"

„Mehr als das, Luke. Ich verehre ihn zutiefst. Ich würde für ihn sterben – so wie übrigens nahezu jeder auf diesem Schiff." Veers spürte, wie Vaders Hand sich leicht in der seinen bewegte, und fühlte einen mentalen Kuß. Nur mit Mühe konnte er ein Lächeln unterdrücken. „Und wenn Ihr ihm die Chance gebt, ihn besser kennenzulernen, werdet Ihr begreifen, warum."

Der Junge sah immer noch zweifelnd aus, und Vader nutzte den Moment für eine kleine Ablenkung.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie es euch geht, aber ich habe Hunger. Ich rieche Xachibik – kennt Ihr das? Es ist ein Gericht von Kashyyyk – dreimal?" Ohne Antwort abzuwarten, erhob er sich und ging zum Tresen.

Veers lächelte Luke aufmunternd an. „Er ist kein Monster, mein Junge. Gebt ihm eine Chance. Er hat es verdient."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Der Heiler kehrte mit einem Tablett zurück, auf dem drei große Schalen des Fleisch- und Gemüseeintopfs standen, auch an Getränke hatte er gedacht. Er setzte sich und verteilte Schüsseln, Gläser und Besteck, dann begann er, mit Appetit zu essen.

Luke und Veers folgten seinem Beispiel, und der Junge staunte. „Nicht schlecht – Chewbacca hat das einmal für uns gekocht, und es schmeckte nur ein wenig besser als das hier."

„Die Köche sind angehalten, sich überall in der Galaxis nach Gerichten umzutun. Gemüse und Fleisch werden nur frisch verarbeitet, was bedeutet, daß wir regelrechte Farmen an Bord haben. Zugekauft werden muß natürlich trotzdem noch, dazu sind wir einfach zu viele. Aber es wird soweit als möglich aus Eigenproduktion verkocht." erklärte Veers.

Luke staunte noch mehr, und sein Respekt wuchs – eigentlich gegen seinen Willen.

„Wie geht es jetzt weiter?" wollte er dann wissen.

„Sollten Sie das nicht Ihren Vater fragen?" schlug Max ruhig vor.

Der Junge zog eine Grimasse, nickte dann aber. „Na schön. Könnten Sie bitte ein Treffen für mich arrangieren, General?"

„Aber natürlich, gern. Heute nachmittag, vielleicht. Ich werde ihn nachher fragen."

Ein junger Offizier in Lukes Alter trat an ihren Tisch und verneigte sich leicht vor Veers. „Guten Tag, Sir." Dann nickte er Vader höflich zu und grinste schließlich Luke an. „Hallo. Corva hat mir gesagt, daß ich dich hier finden könnte. Ich bin Arik Cass – ich habe dir was mitgebracht, ich dachte, du könntest es brauchen – aber wie ich sehe, bist du schon versorgt." Er hob eine Tasche hoch und ließ Luke hineinsehen, sie enthielt Freizeitkleidung in neutralen Farben.

Veers und Vader sahen sich an und lächelten ein wenig gerührt, Luke starrte ein wenig verständnislos. „Du bist wer, bitte?"

Cass lachte. „Entschuldige. Commander Arik Cass, zu Diensten."

„Captain." korrigierte Vader mit einem amüsierten Lächeln.

„Oh, richtig…" Cass grinste und wurde ein wenig rot, während er Vader unauffällig musterte, sich dann aber wieder Luke zuwandte. „Ich hatte die Ehre, Lord Vader helfen zu dürfen, Dich zu bergen unter der Wolkenstadt."

„Du warst der Pilot?" schlußfolgerte Luke interessiert. „Guter Flug!"

„Danke." Cass lächelte. „Er hat mir immerhin eine Beförderung eingebracht."

Vader grinste nun offen, was Veers veranlaßte, ihm unter dem Tisch, unbemerkt von den anderen, einen mahnenden Knuff zu verpassen. „Setzen Sie sich doch, Captain." bot Max an, um abzulenken.

„Danke, General." Cass glitt auf den vierten Stuhl. „Nette Uniform." Er grinste.

„Ein Vorschlag der Ärztin – oder meines Va-", er biß sich auf die Lippe, unsicher, ob Cass es wußte. Dieser lächelte jedoch nur und nickte. „Oder meines Vaters, ich weiß nicht. Es soll mich an Bord sozusagen unsichtbar machen."

„Für ein paar Tage, jedenfalls." Cass nickte. „Die Lady Ex ist riesig, aber die Leute kennen einander trotzdem relativ gut, zumindest vom Sehen. Wie eine gigantische Großfamilie. Naja… magst du es trotzdem haben? Als wir dich reinholten, bemerkte ich, daß wir fast dieselbe Größe haben… müßte dir also passen."

„Commander Skywalker wird in seinem Quartier alles vorfinden, was er braucht, oder es wird besorgt werden." warf Vader amüsiert ein. „Aber die Geste ist überaus freundlich, Captain."

Cass starrte ihn beinahe unverhohlen an. Etwas in der Stimme… der Haltung… der Art, sich zu bewegen bzw. das eben NICHT zu tun… die Größe und Statur… und das offensichtliche Interesse an dem Jungen…

„Captain Cass, dies ist Songan Tyee, ein Heiler." beeilte Veers sich zu sagen. „Er hat Corva geholfen, die Prothese anzubringen."

Schlagartig wurde Cass klar, wen er vor sich hatte – und auch, daß Vader dies genau wußte. Er schoß von seinem Stuhl hoch und ergriff die Hand, die ihm gereicht wurde, drückte sie begeistert und ehrfürchtig. „Sir! Es ist mir eine Ehre, Sie kennenzulernen!"

Vaders blaue Augen blitzten vor Lachen. „Setzen Sie sich wieder, Captain. Ich bin nur ein Heiler."

Cass verstand und erwiderte das Lächeln. „Aber was für einer, Sir." Er nahm wieder Platz.

_Max… ich will mit Cass reden – ich denke, ich habe meinen Babysitter gefunden. Kannst du Luke bitte sein Quartier zeigen?_

_Natürlich._ Veers unterdrückte ein Lächeln. _Ich bringe ihn in zwei Stunden zu dir, einverstanden?_

_In Ordnung._

„Luke, wollen wir unsere Runde starten?" sagte er dann laut. „Ich werde Ihnen zeigen, wo Sie untergebracht sind, die Messen und Läden darum herum und einiges mehr…"

„Natürlich, General." sagte Luke höflich und erhob sich. Die beiden verließen den Saal, bereits in eine angeregte Plauderei vertieft. Vader wandte sich Cass zu.

„Mylord." sagte dieser ehrfürchtig, aber sehr leise.

„Wärt Ihr bereit, Euch um ihn zu kümmern, Arik?" fragte dieser ruhig. „Ich möchte, daß er die nächsten Tage stets begleitet wird, aus mehreren Gründen."

„Ich verstehe." nickte der junge Offizier. „Die Lady Ex ist kein normaler Sternzerstörer – und Ihr seid nicht der, für den er Euch hält. Und er ist instabil, schätze ich. Obwohl er langsam aufzutauen scheint."

Vader nickte. „Und das könntet Ihr verstärken. Ihr seid im selben Alter, Ihr habt geholfen, ihn von der Antenne zu pflücken, Ihr habt einen recht hohen Rang für Euer Alter…"

„Ich bin das Paradebeispiel des imperialen Offiziers, der ihm so gar nicht in sein Weltbild paßt." Cass grinste. „Es ist mir eine Ehre, Mylord. Sagt mir nur, was er nicht sehen darf…"

„Eigentlich will ich nichts vor ihm verbergen – das ist ja der Trick. Absolute Offenheit erwartet er am Wenigsten."

Cass zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Alles klar. Damit habt Ihr sicher Recht. – Ich nehme an, es werden trotzdem zwei meiner Kameraden vor seiner Tür postiert, so lang er schläft oder sich allein in seinem Quartier aufhält?"

„Ja – aber das wird nicht lange nötig sein. Wir werden die EXECUTOR bald verlassen und einen anderen Ort aufsuchen, an dem ich ihn hoffentlich dazu bringen kann, mit mir zu reden…"

„Ich werde tun, was ich kann, um das zu unterstützen, Mylord."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Luke begleitete Veers durch die Gänge der EXECUTOR. Zweimal hatten sie auch einen Turbolift genommen, um die schier unglaublichen Entfernungen schneller zu überbrücken.

Er staunte immer mehr. Soldaten und Offiziere, sogar Mannschaften, die ihnen entgegenkamen, grüßten freundlich, und Veers erntete fast immer ein Lächeln – er schien beliebt zu sein auf dem Schiff. Luke wurde ein wenig an General Rieekan erinnert, der unter den Rebellen einen ähnlichen Status einnahm. Außerdem gab es wenig Hektik an Bord, nur effiziente Zielstrebigkeit, und niemand sah verängstigt oder übermäßig psychisch belastet aus.

Sie verließen einen dritten Lift, der sie in einen Quartierbereich führte, und machten nach einigen Metern vor einer Tür Halt.

„Dies wird Ihr Quartier werden, Commander." sagte Veers und öffnete die Tür mit einer Codekarte, die er dann Luke in die Hand drückte. „Die Räume Ihres Vaters sind ein Stück weiter hinten." Max hatte auf Vaders Bitte das Quartier selbst vorbereiten lassen und mit allem ausgestattet, was ihm nötig erschien.

Die Tür glitt auf und gab den Blick auf eine relativ großzügige Wohnung frei, bestehend aus einem Wohnbereich mit Medienterminal, einem Schlafzimmer und einem Erfrischer. Als besonderen Luxus wies sie sogar ein Außenfenster auf, hinter dem das milchige Leuchten des Hyperraums zu erkennen war.

Luke sah sich um und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Sind das die Räume des Imperators, wenn er an Bord ist?"

Veers sah ihn überrascht an. „Aber nein. Das ist ein ganz normales Offiziersquartier, wie es Ihrem Rang entspricht."

„SO GROSS?"

„Groß?" Max sah sich um und zuckte verständnislos die Schultern. „Wir erwarten von unseren Offizieren, daß sie sich mit Hintergrundmaterial beschäftigen, auch in ihrer Freizeit Projekte vorbereiten, Berichte schreiben oder Beurteilungen machen. Dazu brauchen sie Raum und Ruhe. Gut, auf Schiffen wie der DEVASTATOR zum Beispiel sind sie ein wenig kleiner, ja, aber nicht viel. Dies hier ist immerhin das Flaggschiff."

Luke betrat das Schlafzimmer. Ein Bett in menschlicher Standardgröße, ein Schrank über die gesamte Schmalseite einer Wand. In Ordnung… nicht übertrieben. Der Erfrischer jedoch…

„Ist diese Dusche etwa mit… Wasser?" Was für ein unerhörter Luxus!

„Äh… ja? Natürlich. Wasser und sonisch, nach Wunsch." Max wurde immer verwirrter. In welchen Zuständen mußten die Rebellen hausen? „Jedem Besatzungsmitglied steht einmal pro Tag eine Dusche zu. Wer übertreibt, wird selbstverständlich verwarnt."

Luke kehrte vollkommen baff ins Schlafzimmer zurück und öffnete die Schränke. Er fand einige Satz Uniformen sowie Freizeitkleidung, alles in seiner Größe. Dazu Stiefel, Socken und Wäsche.

„Die Reinigungsschwadron kommt einmal täglich. Die Wäsche hier hinein", er deutete auf eine Klappe in der Wand, „Handtücher werden zweimal die Woche getauscht." Veers musterte den verwirrten Jungen zunehmend besorgt. „Stimmt etwas nicht, Commander?"

„Ich habe noch nie solchen Luxus erlebt, General. Wasserduschen. Quartiere dieser Größe. Regelmäßig gereinigte Kleidung." Luke flüsterte beinahe und ließ sich auf das Bett sinken. „Bequeme Matratzen." Er lächelte schräg.

Veers wußte nicht, was er sagen sollte und schwieg ein wenig peinlich berührt. „Ich hoffe, Sie glauben nicht, daß dies eine arrangierte Protzerei im Auftrag Ihres Vaters ist, um Sie zu beeindrucken." sagte er schließlich. „Sie können gerne andere Quartiere einsehen… es ist schlicht imperialer Standard. Oder besser: Standard an Bord der EXECUTOR."

„Schon gut, General. Ich glaube Ihnen ja. Aber ich muß zugeben, ich bin beeindruckt." Luke lächelte, und Veers erwiderte es warm.

„Nachts und wenn Sie sich hier aufhalten, werden leider Wachen vor der Tür stehen." sagte er dann entschuldigend. „Zumindest anfangs. Was die Medienbox angeht… Sie haben uneingeschränkten Zugriff auf das Holonet und die Bordbibliothek, aber ich muß Sie warnen: sollten Sie versuchen, eine Nachricht an ihre Freunde oder jemanden in der Rebellion abzusetzen, wird das bemerkt werden."

„Natürlich." Luke war nicht überrascht, er hatte nichts anderes erwartet.

„Gut. Dann werde ich jetzt einmal nachfragen, wann er Zeit für Sie hat." Veers zog einen Kommunikator aus der Tasche, wählte eine Nummer und aktivierte ihn.

„Veers. Lord Vader, Euer Sohn würde gerne mit Euch sprechen. – Zwei Stunden? Gut. Wo? – Gut. – Ja, ich habe verstanden. Ich werde ihn dorthin bringen."

Er beendete das Gespräch, deaktivierte das Gerät und steckte es wieder weg. „Ich soll Euch auf die Brücke bringen, die er Euch zeigen möchte. Anschließend wird er mit Euch in die Gärten gehen."

Wieder einmal verblüfft, starrte Luke auf den Kommunikator. „Er ist jederzeit erreichbar für Euch?"

Veers schwankte zwischen Lachen und Verzweiflung. „Luke, er ist der Kommandant dieses Schiffes! Natürlich ist er für mich erreichbar – und für jeden anderen, der ihn braucht! Was dachtet Ihr denn?"

„Er ist der zweitmächtigste Mann des Imperiums. Ich hätte erwartet, daß er sich abschottet… über allem schwebt, unerreichbar."

„Gottgleich?" Veers grinste. „Nein. Er wäre ein schlechter Kommandant, wenn er das täte, oder?"

Luke dachte an Mon Mothma, die ähnlich Hof hielt wie Palpatine. Ihr Ohr war verschlossen und nur über verschlungene Umwege erreichbar. Nur bei großen Anlässen ließ sie sich blicken und spielte Volksnähe. Madine und Ackbar waren nicht viel besser, Dodonna hatte sich seit Yavin auch mehr und mehr zurückgezogen… lediglich Rieekan war nach wie vor für seine Leute da. Eine Ausnahme.

Luke seufzte. Offensichtlich gab es so einiges, was er im Bild seines Vaters korrigieren mußte…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Der weitere Rundgang beinhaltete weitere wichtige Stationen im Bordleben der EXECUTOR: Hangars, Einkaufszentren, Sportstätten, Wissenschaftliche Einrichtungen, von denen es erstaunlich viele gab. Und wohl oder übel mußte Luke seine Ansicht über diese pfeilspitzenförmige Waffe revidieren: sie konnte viel, viel mehr als nur töten. Und offensichtlich war dies nicht einmal ihr Primärzweck.

Schließlich erreichten sie die Brücke – und wieder war er schlicht sprachlos. Schon allein aufgrund der schieren Größe, der Schlichtheit und Effektivität der Ausstattung und der Ruhe und Gelassenheit, mit der hier gearbeitet wurde. Oh, sicher… er bemerkte auch eine nervöse Grundstimmung im Raum, die eindeutig mit der Anwesenheit Vaders zusammenhing. Niemand war erpicht darauf, in seiner Anwesenheit einen Fehler zu begehen. Aber die Angst war gepaart mit Respekt. Und… Bewunderung? Einige der Offiziere warfen ihm immer wieder Blicke zu, die aber nichts mit Furcht zu tun hatten.

Sein Vater stand am anderen Ende der Brücke vor einem gigantischen Aussichtsfenster, um ihn herum einige Offiziere, denen offensichtlich Anweisungen erteilt wurden. Sie hörten aufmerksam und konzentriert zu, und erstaunt bemerkte er, daß ein oder zwei von ihnen Rückfragen stellten, die geduldig beantwortet wurden. Schließlich verneigten sie sich und wurden mit einem Nicken entlassen.

Veers hatte ihn mit einer Geste zum Warten aufgefordert, nun, auf ein beinahe unsichtbares Signal Vaders, bewegte er sich wieder vorwärts und zog Luke mit sich, der nur widerstrebend folgte. Er zögerte immer noch, wußte nicht, wie er Vader gegenübertreten sollte.

Als er näherkam, merkte er, daß er dennoch die Augen nicht von ihm lassen konnte. Es war ihm zuvor – auch auf Bespin – nicht aufgefallen, wie majestätisch Vader tatsächlich war. Seine Größe und Gestalt waren mehr als beeindruckend, das schwere Cape floß elegant über seine breiten Schultern und verwandelte ihn in eine Statue. Gottgleich, hatte Veers gesagt. Der Vergleich war gar nicht so weit hergeholt. Selbst Maske und Helm trugen zu diesem Bild bei – die imposante Statue eines Herrschers oder Gottes, nur, daß diese Statue lebte und handelte. Aber bedachte man das Verhalten der Leute um ihn herum, war er wohl nicht der Einzige, der so empfand.

Bis er vor ihm stand, hatten sich Widerwillen, Angst und letzte Reste Haß beinahe in ehrfürchtige Scheu verwandelt. Ein Gefühl, das nicht eben zu seinem Wohlbefinden beitrug.

„Luke." grüßte Vader ruhig. Der volle, dunkle Baß hatte nichts Bedrohliches an sich, das Zischen des Beatmers fügte sich nahtlos ins Bild der Statue ein – so hatte er ihn über das Holonet wahrgenommen. Machtvoll, erhaben. Verdammt! Das war Vader! Zweiter nach dem Imperator, erklärter Feind der Rebellion! Und doch…

„Lord Vader." erwiderte Luke trotzig.

Vader sagte nichts zu der Anrede, musterte ihn nur. „Bist du mit deinem Quartier zufrieden?"

Das war eine Frage, die Luke nicht erwartet hatte. „Es ist überaus großzügig und mehr als ausreichend."

Vader nickte nur. „Solltest du etwas vermissen, zögere nicht, es mir zu sagen."

„Einen Jäger?" schlug Luke spöttisch vor. Vader überraschte ihn wiederum.

„Wenn du mir dein Wort gibst, nicht zu fliehen? Sofort."

Luke zog eine Grimasse. „Das kann ich nicht. Du weißt das."

Vaders Puls beschleunigte sich, als Luke sich endlich der vertraulichen Anrede bediente, auch wenn es ein Versehen gewesen sein mochte.

„Noch nicht." erwiderte er ruhig und kryptisch. Luke sah ihn zweifelnd an, und Vader seufzte. „Begleite mich."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Veers sah Vater und Sohn ein wenig unruhig nach, als sie die Brücke verließen. Luke sperrte sich immer noch, er schien nicht bereit, seinen Vater in einem anderen Licht zu sehen als nach Rebellenpropaganda…

Cass trat neben ihn und folgte seinem Blick. Er glühte regelrecht seit der Begegnung in der Messe, erfüllt von Stolz und Abenteuerlust.

„Wird er je nachgeben?" seufzte Max.

„Er ist längst auf seiner Seite." beruhigte Cass. Veers sah ihn erstaunt an, doch der junge Captain lächelte nur. „Sie wissen es nur beide noch nicht."


	24. Chapter 24

_Mist, da prüft man das hochgeladene mal nicht nach…!  
Die Fic Power Lust ist auf Bast Castle /net zu finden (am besten googeln, da hier die Links ja nicht angezeigt werden… Die Seite ist – wie der Name schon vermuten läßt – auf Vader-Stories spezialisiert, komplett englisch, und bietet einige der besten Fics, die ich bisher gelesen habe. Sehr empfehlenswert!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kapitel 24**

Luke ging neben seinem Vater her, der mit ruhigen Schritten sein Ziel ansteuerte. Er fühlte sich winzig neben dem hünenhaften Mann, schier erdrückt nicht nur von der körperlichen Größe, sondern auch von der Stärke, die er beinahe spürbar ausstrahlte. Nicht nur in der Macht, sondern auch als Befehlshaber dieses gigantischen Schiffes. Leute, die ihnen entgegenkamen, grüßten den dunklen Lord voll Respekt und Ehrfurcht, stellte er erstaunt fest – und musterten ihn neugierig. Er straffte die Schultern, bemühte sich um Ruhe und Gelassenheit, was wiederum Vader nicht entging. Der dunkle Lord wandte den Kopf und sah ihn an, und er fühlte so etwas wie Amüsement zu ihm herüberschwappen, was ihn wiederum verwunderte.

Schließlich traten sie durch eine Tür in einen Garten.

Garten? Park würde es eher treffen. Luke fiel das Kinn auf die Brust, als er sich umsah.

Er konnte kein Ende erkennen – das Ganze mußte weit über hundert Meter lang sein. Und die Höhe – zwei Etagen? Breite – etwa dreißig Meter, schätzungsweise. Oder mehr? Wahnsinn. Direkt vor ihnen begannen mehrere kleine Wege, sich in die sorgsam gepflegte Anordnung von Büschen, Blumenrabatten und sogar richtigen Bäumen hineinzuwinden, und Vader schlug einen dieser Wege ein, langsameren Schrittes nun. Schlendernd beinahe.

Luke folgte ihm und sah sich um. Saßen da etwa Vögel in den Zweigen? Und kleine Tiere, die über die Äste huschten? Bei den Mächten!

Wieder spürte er Vaders Erheiterung – gepaart mit Freude und Stolz über die Schönheit, die er hier zeigen konnte.

Der Junge atmete tief die klare, reine Luft ein, reich von Sauerstoff, und fühlte, wie er sich entspannte. „Schön." sagte er schließlich.

„Nicht wahr?" Die Stimme seines Vaters war ruhig und sanft. „Wir sind oft monatelang im All. Meiner Erfahrung nach vermißt man Bäume, Grün und Blumen am meisten nach einer Weile. Dieser Garten hilft ein wenig – er beruhigt Augen und Seele."

„Wie groß ist er?"

„Beinahe siebenhundert Meter lang. Das hört sich riesig an", sagte er schnell, als Lukes Kinn wieder herunterklappte, „aber wir sind auch sehr viele. Er liegt zentral in der Mitte des Schiffes, damit er für alle erreichbar ist."

Sie gingen wieder eine Weile, ohne etwas zu sagen, und erreichten einen kleinen Teich, in dem sich Fische tummelten. Ringsherum war ein dichter, weicher Rasen, der zum darauf sitzen und liegen einlud, und an einer Stelle stand eine Bank.

„Ich habe die Farbe Grün nur aus Büchern gekannt, bis ich achtzehn war." sagte Luke schließlich. „Yavin 4 war der erste Ort, an dem ich einen BAUM gesehen habe."

Vader nickte. „Ich war ein wenig jünger, aber nicht viel. Ich verließ Tatooine mit neun – aber auf Coruscant gibt es Bäume nur im Garten des Imperators, und so habe ich die ersten auf den Einsätzen mit Obi-Wan gesehen. – Nein… stimmt nicht. Ich hatte Naboo vergessen. Auf Naboo wachsen viele Bäume…" Vaders Stimme verlor sich kurz in der Erinnerung an den kleinen Jungen im großen Wald, an Gungans und eine jungfräuliche Königin, die vor Boss Nass kniete…

„Obi-Wan?" Luke sah ihn erstaunt an. „Einsätze? Du hattest Einsätze mit ihm?"

„Ich war sein Padawan. Er war mein Meister – besser gesagt, er wurde es, nachdem Qui-Gon getötet wurde." Vaders Stimme trug eine Spur Trauer in sich. „Er war wie ein Bruder für mich."

„Und warum hast du ihn dann getötet?" fragte Luke aufgebracht.

Vader zögerte. War Luke schon bereit dafür? Der Junge blitzte ihn aus blauen Augen an, die seinen so ähnlich waren, verlangte eine Antwort.

Er seufzte. „Setz dich. Ich werde es dir zeigen."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Du warst mein Bruder, Anakin! Ich habe dich geliebt!_

Schmerz durchzuckte ihn, als er noch einmal auf Mustafar lag, hilflos, mit abgetrennten Gliedmaßen, in Flammen stehend… und Obi-Wan davonging, ihn liegen ließ, dem Tod überlassend, aber am Leben. Vaders Hände krampften sich unwillkürlich um die Holmen der Bank, auf der sie beide saßen, und er atmete schwer – was sich, dank der neusten Modifikationen, wieder auf den Beatmer übertrug. Unsicher wandte er sich Luke zu, der sich soeben aus seinem Geist gelöst hatte. Er hatte ihm nichts vorenthalten, hatte nichts beschönigt, sich selbst nicht geschont und Lukes Schmerz gespürt, als er das erste Mal seine Mutter gesehen hatte. Schmerz, der sich nun wiederholte.

Lukes Augen waren vor Entsetzen geweitet, er hatte die Pein seines Vaters geteilt, die alles übertraf, was er sich jemals hätte vorstellen können.

„Er hat dich liegenlassen?" flüsterte der Junge fassungslos.

Vader nickte.

„Lebend? Hilflos? _Brennend_…?!"

Ein neuerliches Nicken.

„Deshalb trägst du diesen Anzug und die Maske."

Vader zögerte unmerklich und entschied sich doch für eine kleine Lüge, die zwanzig Jahre seines Lebens die Wahrheit gewesen war. „Ja."

Luke stand nach Luft schnappend auf, ging ein paar Schritte. Vader wartete ruhig. Schließlich drehte sein Sohn sich um, sah ihn an – ruhiger, gefaßter. „Warum?"

Vader gestattete sich ein kleines Lächeln. „Auf welches von den vielen „Warums" möchtest du zuerst eine Antwort?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Der Junge, der derzeit aussah wie ein imperialer Offizier, starrte ihn an. Die Uniform paßte nicht zu ihm, entschied Vader. Das war nicht Luke, war nicht sein Weg. Aber für den Moment genügte es.

„Warum bist du zur dunklen Seite gewechselt?"

Oh du meine Güte. Natürlich – das war zu erwarten gewesen. Eine so simple Frage, so naheliegend… und so einfach zu beantworten. Oder so schwer. Es gab zwei Möglichkeiten. Eine sehr kurze – und eine, die sein ganzes Leben umfaßte.

„Als ich neun Jahre alt war", begann er langsam, „kam ein Jedi nach Tatooine. Qui-Gon Jinn. Er war auf einer Mission mit seinem Padawanschüler, Obi-Wan Kenobi, und machte Station, weil er sein Raumschiff reparieren mußte. Er fand mich bei meinem damaligen Besitzer, einem toydarianischen Schrotthändler namens Watto."

„Besitzer?" echote Luke verblüfft.

„Ja. Meine Mutter und ich waren Sklaven, Luke."

Die Augen seines Sohnes weiteten sich, aber er schwieg und hörte weiter zu.

„Qui-Gon spürte die Macht in mir und entschied, mich mitzunehmen. Er arrangierte ein Podrennen und machte meine Freiheit zur Bedingung, falls ich gewann – was ich tat."

„Du hast Podrennen geflogen?!?"

Vader lachte leise. „Luke, wenn du mich alle zwei Sätze unterbrichst, sitzen wir morgen früh noch da."

„Aber PODRENNEN…!"

„Ja. Ich war – und bin – der einzige Mensch, der jemals einen Pod geflogen hat. Wobei ich glaube, daß du es auch könntest. Wie auch immer – ich war frei, und er nahm mich mit nach Coruscant, um mich zum Jedi ausbilden zu lassen – und in meiner kindlichen Naivität dachte ich, daß ich dann meinen Traum erfüllen könnte: später zurückzukommen und alle Sklaven befreien, allen voraus meine Mutter... Ich war aufgeregt und begeistert, auch wenn ich es haßte, meine Mutter zurücklassen zu müssen.

In seiner Begleitung war damals ein Mädchen, schön wie ein Engel – und genau das habe ich sie auch gefragt: ob sie einer sei. Es brachte sie zum Lachen." Vaders Stimme war plötzlich so voller Zärtlichkeit, daß Luke erschauerte. „Ihr Name war Padmé, und sie wurde mir als die Zofe der Königin von Naboo vorgestellt. Ich erfuhr erst später, daß sie die Königin WAR. Padmé Amidala. Ich verliebte mich vom Fleck weg in sie… neun Jahre alt, und sie vierzehn.

Qui-Gon brachte mich nach Coruscant, zum hohen Rat der Jedi. Er stellte mich vor – und damals hörte ich das erste Mal von der Legende des ‚Auserwählten'." Er sah Luke fragend an, der den Kopf schüttelte.

„Die Legende besagt, daß ein Kind kommen soll, genannt der Sohn der Sonnen, der die Macht wieder ins Gleichgewicht bringt. Qui-Gon war der Meinung, ich sei dieses Kind. Ich lebte auf Tatooine und hatte keinen Vater."

„Du kennst deinen Vater nicht?" Lukes Neugier überwog längst seine Scheu – und Angst. Er war immer näher zur Bank zurückgekehrt und ließ sich nun neben seinen Vater sinken. Diese Offenbarung weckte eine noch größere Verbundenheit in ihm – denn auch er hatte ja seinen Vater nie gekannt, und auch er war auf Tatooine – unter zwei Sonnen – großgeworden.

„Nein, mein Sohn. Ich HATTE keinen Vater. Meine Mutter wurde schwanger, ohne einen Mann gehabt zu haben – ich entstand aus der Macht selbst."

Lukes Augen liefen mittlerweile Gefahr, aus ihren Höhlen zu fallen, und Vader winkte ab. „Mittlerweile habe ich Informationen, daß ein Sith namens Darth Plagueis Experimente veranstaltet hat, deren Ergebnis ich bin. Ich wurde tatsächlich aus der Macht geboren – und so legte ein Sith den Grundstein für die Erfüllung einer Jedi-Legende. Eigentlich zum Lachen, wenn es nicht so traurig wäre. Wie auch immer. Qui-Gon hatte auf Tatooine eine Blutprobe genommen und festgestellt, daß mein Midichlorianwert jede Skala sprengte. Ich weiß bis heute nicht, wie hoch er tatsächlich ist."

„Dein was?"

Vader starrte ihn an. „Bei den Mächten, Luke, hat Yoda dir denn gar nichts beigebracht?"

Luke starrte zurück. „Woher weißt du - "

Sein Vater seufzte. „Später. – Midichloriane sind mikroskopisch kleine Lebensformen, Symbionten von machtbegabten Lebewesen. Je höher ihre Anzahl im Blut, desto machtvoller der Wirt. In meinem Blut ist der Wert höher als bei jedem anderen. Wir werden deine Werte noch testen müssen. – Der Rat sah mich an. Er prüfte mich. Verhörte mich. Nahm die Werte zur Kenntnis – und lehnte mich ab."

„Aber warum?"

„Sie behaupteten, ich sei zu alt." Vader grinste, als Luke eine Grimasse zog. Er hatte diesen Satz ebenfalls schon gehört.

„Yoda?"

„Wer sonst? Aber auch die anderen. Mace Windu, Ki-Adi Mundi und wie sie alle hießen. Sie hatten Angst – Angst, die Prophezeihung würde sich erfüllen, und anders, als es in ihre Pläne paßte. Aber Qui-Gon war ein Rebell. Er setzte sich durch. Leider wurde er bald darauf getötet – von einem Sith namens Darth Maul… der erste unserer Art seit Jahrhunderten, der ins Licht der Öffentlichkeit trat. Nach seinem Tod übernahm Obi-Wan meine Ausbildung – er hatte es Qui-Gon versprechen müssen.

Es folgten Lehrjahre. Einsätze mit Obi-Wan… Lehreinheiten im Tempel. Aber ich hatte immer den Eindruck, gegen Wände zu rennen, am Gängelband zu hängen, gebremst zu werden. Ich erreichte nie meine Grenzen, erfuhr nie, wozu ich wirklich fähig war. So viele Verbote, so viele Regeln, Einschränkungen, Mauern ringsum. Und dann wurde es noch schlimmer."

Vader faltete die Hände im Schoß, sein Blick verloren in der Ferne, jenseits der Zeit. Es fiel ihm nicht leicht, dies zu erzählen, aber er hatte sich vorgenommen, seinem Sohn gegenüber offen zu sein. Er wollte keine Geheimnisse vor ihm haben – wollte, daß er ihn verstand. Ihn akzeptierte. Seine Freundschaft.

Und Luke wiederum starrte ungläubig auf die schwarze Gestalt vor ihm – den eigentlich mächtigsten Mann der Galaxis, Herr über die imperiale Flotte, Richter und Henker, Mörder und Eroberer – der so verletzlich schien in diesem Augenblick. So… _menschlich_. Und ohne daß sie es bewußt wahrnahmen, festigte sich das Band zwischen ihnen.

„Als ich neunzehn war, sah ich Padmé wieder. Ihr Leben war in Gefahr, und Obi-Wan, der ihr bereits einmal gedient hatte, damals, mit Qui-Gon, wurde zu ihrem Schutz abkommandiert… und ich mit ihm. Ich liebte sie immer noch. Ich hatte all die Jahre an sie gedacht und von ihr geträumt. Und langsam, nach und nach, begann sie, meinem Werben nachzugeben. Und damit taten wir beide etwas zutiefst verbotenes – denn mir als Jedi war es untersagt, zu lieben, geschweige denn, zu heiraten oder eine Familie zu haben."

„Warum das denn?" fragte Luke erstaunt.

Vader lachte bitter. „Genau das ist die Frage, nicht wahr? Nun, vermutlich, um sich den Kopf freizuhalten für Dinge des Ordens. Risikobereiter zu sein – du wagst mehr, wenn da niemand ist, der um dich trauert oder sich um dich sorgt. Aber ich liebte Padmé viel zu sehr." In seinem Geist tauchten Bilder seiner Frau auf, die er mit Luke teilen wollte – und bereitwillig glitt der Junge wieder hinein, als das Angebot dazu kam, begierig, seine Mutter zu sehen, die er nie gekannt hatte.

„Sie war wirklich wunderschön." sagte er leise. Vader nickte nur.

„Dann begannen die Alpträume. Ich sah meine Mutter – sie litt. Sie starb. Aber der Jediorden verbot mir, nach ihr zu sehen – ich hätte andere Pflichten, wurde mir gesagt." Er schwieg einen Moment, rang um Fassung. „Entgegen der Anweisungen der Meister flog ich nach Tatooine – mit Padmé. Sie", er lächelte kurz, „fand einen Weg, es zu legalisieren, indem SIE entschied, hinzufliegen – und ich mußte sie begleiten, so lautete mein Auftrag." Er wurde wieder ernst. „Ich fand heraus, daß meine Mutter inzwischen von Watto an einen Feuchtfarmer namens Cliegg Lars verkauft worden war, der sie heiratete."

„Lars?"

„Ja – der Vater Owens. Der wiederum durch die Heirat Clieggs mit meiner Mutter mein Stiefbruder wurde."

„Dann ist er gar nicht mit mir verwandt?" Lukes Entsetzen wuchs.

Vader schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. – Lars sagte mir, daß meine Mutter vor einigen Tagen schon von Sandleuten entführt worden sei. Er glaubte, sie sei tot – aber ich spürte, daß sie noch lebte. Ich suchte sie." Pause. „Ich fand sie. In einem Tuskenlager, in einem Zelt."

„Lebte sie noch?" fragte Luke leise und behutsam.

„Für einige wenige kostbare Minuten, ja." Wieder war Vaders Stimme trotz des Vocoders so von Trauer erfüllt, daß es Luke beinahe schmerzte. „Sie erkannte mich noch, nannte mich ihren schönen, wundervollen Sohn… dann starb sie, in meinen Armen."

Luke schwieg, wartete darauf, daß sein Vater weitererzählte. „Ich metzelte das Lager nieder. Alle. Männer, Frauen, Kinder, ohne Ausnahme. Ich überließ mich hier das erste Mal der dunklen Seite."

Sein Sohn schloß die Augen, als er in Vaders Geist die Erinnerung sah, entsetzt, angewidert – und doch irgendwie voller Verständnis. Was hätte er getan, in diesem Fall? Hätte er die Kraft gehabt, sich NICHT zu rächen? Er wußte es nicht.

„Ich nahm meine Mutter und brachte sie zu Cliegg. Sie wurde dort beerdigt."

In Luke regte sich eine Erinnerung. „Shmi? Shmi Lars? Ihr Grabstein ist immer noch dort… und Clieggs neben ihr."

Vaders Hände verkrampften sich kurz, er nickte nur. „Ich habe nur Padmé davon erzählt, was ich getan hatte. Und…", wieder zögerte er, „Senator Palpatine."

„Palpatine? Dem Kaiser?" Luke fuhr beinahe auf. „Wieso hattest du damals schon Kontakt zu ihm?"

Vader lachte trocken. „Mein Sohn, nicht ich hatte Kontakt zu ihm, ER hatte Kontakt zu MIR! Er war Senator Naboos und hatte schon sehr früh damit begonnen, alles für sein späteres Imperium in die Wege zu leiten. Und er hatte MICH schon sehr früh entdeckt und eine Freundschaft zu mir aufgebaut. Er war mein Mentor, jemand, der immer ein offenes Ohr für mich hatte. Auch wenn ich erst jetzt weiß, daß er mir, ebenso wie die Jedi, Gift ins Ohr tröpfelte. Aber er tat es sehr, sehr gut. Ich merkte nichts davon. Ich wußte nur, daß hier jemand war, der mich verstand. Mich auffing, tröstete und mich darin bestärkte, daß ich gut war. Zu gut für die Jedi, die mich immer noch unterdrückten, mir nichts zutrauten."

Luke starrte ihn überrascht an. Daß sein Vater – VADER! – sich so offen gegen den Imperator aussprach, hatte er nicht erwartet. Vader beging hier Hochverrat. Was, wenn der Kaiser davon erfuhr?

Sein Gegenüber schien das zu ahnen – oder er konnte wirklich Gedanken lesen, wie man es ihm nachsagte. Mit einem hörbaren Lächeln in der Stimme beruhigte er ihn. „Keine Sorge. Dieser Garten ist sicher – und ich habe meine mentalen Schilde um uns beide herum ausgebreitet. Ich werde dir bald zeigen, wie du die deinen dicht bekommst. Das ist das allerwichtigste, Luke. Lebenswichtig. Der Kaiser darf nicht wissen, daß du bei mir bist – und wenn, muß er denken, daß ich dich auf die dunkle Seite ziehen will."

„Aber… ich… ich denke, das ist genau, was du…" stotterte der Junge verdutzt.

„Verdammt, nein!" Vader schoß hoch, ging erregt ein paar Schritte und fuhr mit wehendem Cape herum. Luke zuckte zunächst erschrocken zurück, beruhigte sich aber schnell wieder, als er spürte, daß sich die Erregung seines Vaters nicht gegen ihn richtete, im Gegenteil. „Das ist, was ich noch vor einigen Wochen gewollt hätte, ja! Aber es hat sich viel verändert, Luke. Ich kann dir noch nicht alles erzählen, aber glaub mir: ich will dich nicht bekehren, im Gegenteil. Ich brauche dich als Jedi. Und ich muß, auf der anderen Seite, Sith bleiben. DAS ist das Gleichgewicht!"

Sein Sohn starrte ihn sprachlos an. Vader seufzte. „Soll ich weitererzählen?"

„Ja." Luke blinzelte ein-, zweimal, versuchte, sich wieder zu beherrschen, und Vader kam, langsamer, aber nicht weniger elegant als in seinem vorigen Ausbruch, zur Bank zurück und setzte sich wieder.

„Dann wurde mein Meister, Obi-Wan, entführt – von Count Dooku, einem weiteren Sith, wie sich später herausstellte. Und wieder übertrat ich Verbote, als ich nach Geonosis reiste, um ihn zu retten – und wieder war es Padmé, die die offizielle Entscheidung für uns beide traf. Am Ende sollten wir alle drei hingerichtet werden – und nur das Eingreifen von zweihundert Jedirittern bewahrte uns vor dem sicheren Tod. Dooku floh, Obi-Wan und ich verfolgten und stellten ihn in einem Geheimhangar. Obi-Wan wurde verletzt und fiel aus, ich kämpfte mit ihm – und verlor in diesem Duell meine rechte Hand."

Luke schnappte nach Luft. Sein Vater war also noch jünger gewesen als er…

Vader schien zu lächeln. „Ja – und damals gab es noch keine Synthehaut, um das nackte Metall zu verkleiden. Luke… es tut mir leid. Ich wollte das nicht."

Der Junge schluckte und nickte. So viel hatte er mittlerweile begriffen – und es auch akzeptiert. Irgendwie. „Schon gut."

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Und ich schwöre dir, ich werde nicht zulassen, daß dir noch einmal Schmerz oder Schaden zugefügt werden – nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann." _Mit meinem Leben, wenn notwendig._ fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Luke bewegte sich unruhig, wußte nicht, was er sagen sollte. „Was geschah dann?" versuchte er, abzulenken.

Vader lächelte ein wenig. „Yoda traf ein. Auch er kämpfte mit Dooku, doch dieser brachte eine Säule zum Einsturz, die auf uns zu fallen drohte. Yoda fing sie auf, und Dooku entkam. Ich traf ihn erst viel später wieder, als Kanzler Palpatine – denn das war er inzwischen –entführt worden war. Angeblich von Count Dooku und einem Cyborg, General Grievous. Ein Täuschungsmanöver, eine Falle, ein weiterer Pflasterstein auf meinem Weg zur Hölle… und wir kämpften wiederum. Und diesmal war ich der stärkere. Und Palpatine, gefesselt als Zuschauer daneben, forderte mich auf, ihn zu töten… und ich tat es. Dooku war ein Sith, Dooku war der Feind, und Palpatine mein Mentor, dem ich vertraute…

Palpatine wurde befreit und gerettet, ich war wieder einmal der Held. Man nannte mich damals den „Helden ohne Furcht". Ein idiotischer Titel. Aber als junger Mann, mittlerweile Jedi-Ritter, fand ich ihn äußerst schmeichelhaft.

Padmé und ich waren inzwischen verheiratet, und sie war schwanger. Niemand wußte davon, niemand ahnte, daß ich der Vater des Kindes war. Und wieder begannen Alpträume – diesmal sah ich meine geliebte Frau, die bei der Geburt ums Leben kam. Ich hätte alles gegeben, um das zu verhindern, ALLES! Aber ich konnte ja nicht einmal offen im Tempel nach Möglichkeiten fragen… und so mischte erneut Palpatine sich ein. Er erzählte mir von Darth Plagueis, der eine Möglichkeit gefunden hätte, den Tod zu besiegen…"

„Das war der, der dich erschaffen hatte?"

Vader lachte leise. „Ja, genau der. Es stellte sich heraus, daß er Palpatines – oder besser, Darth Sidious' – Lehrer gewesen war… bis jener ihn tötete, um selbst Meister zu werden. Nun, wie gesagt, ich liebte sie so sehr, daß ich nach jedem Strohhalm griff. Und das war mein Untergang. Palpatine band mich immer mehr an sich. Er ernannte mich zu seiner Stimme bei den Jedi, zu seinem persönlichen Vertreter, was bedeutete, daß ich zu einem Mitglied des Rates ernannt wurde – aber man versagte mir den Rang des Meisters."

„Was?"

„Was, ‚was', mein Sohn?"

„Du warst Mitglied des Jedi-Rates?" hakte Luke entsetzt nach.

„Nicht ‚war'." korrigierte Vader amüsiert. „Ich bin es immer noch. Und wie es aussieht, der letzte Überlebende – außer Yoda."

„Ich fass es nicht…!" stöhnte Luke.

„Noch etwas, was man dir nicht erzählt hat, wie es aussieht." meinte sein Vater trocken.

„Nein. Ben sagte mir nur, du seist Jedi-Ritter gewesen – ein sehr guter. Und ein Spitzenpilot."

Vader grinste. „Da hat er ausnahmsweise nicht gelogen." Er wurde schlagartig ernst. „Im Gegensatz zu der Tatsache, daß er behauptet hat, ich hätte deinen Vater verraten und ermordet. Hm?"

„Ja." murmelte Luke unbehaglich.

Vader sah ihn einen Moment lang prüfend an, entschied dann aber, das Thema auf später zu verschieben, und fuhr fort.

„Palpatine gab sich mir nun endlich als Darth Sidious zu erkennen. Ich war entsetzt. Jahrelang hatte ich einem Sithlord gedient, hatte ihm Geheimnisse anvertraut, ihm Interna über die Jedi erzählt! Ich ging zu Mace Windu, einem führenden Mitglied des Jedirates, und berichtete ihm alles. Mace nahm sich drei andere Jediritter und ging, um Sidious zu töten… es mißlang. Alle vier wurden regelrecht geschlachtet… und ich war Zeuge des letzten, Windus, Todes, denn ich ging wieder hin, voll Furcht, daß der einzige Mensch, der Padmé retten konnte, getötet werden sollte – denn das war Maces Absicht gewesen. Verhaften kam nicht in Frage. Und so warf ich mich dazwischen. Und oh, wie gut spielte er den alten, schwachen Mann! Er jammerte und greinte – und als ich mit Mace kämpfte, ihm die Hand abschlug, zeigte er seine wahre Macht, sein wahres Gesicht, das seit damals so entstellt ist, wie er heute aussieht. Er schleuderte ihn mit Machtblitzen aus dem Fenster hinaus, rappelte sich auf, als sei nichts geschehen, und forderte mich auf, vor ihm niederzuknien und ihm die Treue zu schwören. Und seit diesem Moment…" Er holte tief Luft. „Seit diesem Moment bin ich Darth Vader."

Luke starrte ihn an. Wortlos. Vader seufzte und fuhr fort.

„Palpatine hatte mich ebenfalls belogen, aber ich war trotzdem nur zu bereit, ihm zu glauben – ihm mehr zu glauben als den Jedi, die mich am ausgestreckten Arm hatten verhungern lassen. Er sagte mir, er wolle den Krieg beenden – und das wollte ich auch. Er sagte mir, er könne Padmé retten – und sie war mir das Kostbarste überhaupt. Ich folgte ihm. Auch, wenn die folgenden Tage die schrecklichsten in meinem Leben waren.

Er stellte mir die 501ste Legion zur Verfügung – die mir heute noch dient, sie ist hier an Bord dieses Schiffes – und befahl mir, zunächst den Jeditempel zu „säubern". Ich tat es." Vader holte tief Luft. „Ja – ich tötete sie, zusammen mit der Klonarmee. Alle, die nicht mit der Armee auf Außeneinsätzen im Krieg waren - Ritter, Padawane. Selbst die Jünglinge. Sie hatten mich jahrelang belogen, verraten, wollten mir nicht helfen. Sie hatten es verdient." Er seufzte. „Der Meinung war ich jedenfalls zu diesem Zeitpunkt.

Anschließend sandte Palpatine mich zu einem anderen Ziel, Mustafar. Dort sollte ich die letzten Separatisten töten, um den Krieg zu beenden. Zuvor ging ich zu Padmé, erzählte ihr, daß ich einen Weg gefunden hätte, sie zu schützen. Was ich nicht wußte, war, daß Obi-Wan sie mehrfach aufgesucht hatte, und sie hatte ihm erzählt, welche Sorgen sie sich um mich machte. Padmé folgte mir, voller Angst… und Obi-Wan versteckte sich an Bord ihres Schiffes.

Ich erledigte meinen Auftrag, dann traf ich auf meine geliebte, hochschwangere Frau. Sie war verzweifelt. Und plötzlich sah ich hinter ihr meinen Meister auftauchen. Ich dachte, sie hätte mich an ihn verraten. Ich würgte sie – aber sie lebte noch, dessen bin ich mir ganz sicher. Ich wußte nicht, daß er sich heimlich eingeschlichen hatte. Wir kämpften. Den Rest hast du vorhin gesehen."

Luke nickte, von Entsetzen erfüllt.

„Palpatine sammelte das, was von mir übrig war, auf, und steckte mich in diesen Anzug, ohne den ich nicht hätte überleben können. Er erzählte mir, ich hätte Padmé getötet. Ich nahm das medizinische Labor auseinander – ohne auch nur eine Hand zu rühren. Mein Schmerz war endlos. ICH hatte sie getötet, ICH war derjenige, der meine Vision erfüllt hatte!"

Luke standen die Tränen in den Augen, als er den Schmerz fühlte, den sein Vater nochmals erlebte.

„Und erst jetzt, vor wenigen Wochen, erfuhr ich, daß Obi-Wan sie nach Polis Massa gebracht hatte, eine Asteroidenkolonie, wo sie dich gebar, Luke. Und erst dort starb sie. Es war nicht ich, der sie getötet hatte. Vielleicht indirekt, aber nicht durch meine Hand. Und erst vor wenigen Wochen erfuhr ich, daß ich einen Sohn habe."

Vader sah Luke an, beinahe furchtsam – und floh doch vor dessen Reaktion. Er erhob sich.

„Ich denke, du brauchst jetzt ein wenig Zeit. Ich ebenfalls… ich habe all dies bis jetzt nur einem einzigen anderen Menschen erzählt… jemandem, den ich sehr liebe." Auf Lukes verblüfften Blick hin lächelte er ein wenig traurig. „Ja, mein Sohn, ich KANN lieben. Und du wirst alles erfahren… bald, hoffe ich.

Ich schicke dir Captain Cass – ich habe ihn gebeten, sich um dich zu kümmern die nächsten Tage. Wir sehen uns morgen. Bis dann, mein Sohn."

Und er ging davon, nicht allzu schnell, keine wirkliche Flucht… doch sein Mantel blähte sich hinter ihm wie ein Schutzschild. Und Luke starrte ihm sprachlos nach.


	25. Chapter 25

_Yuiko: Ausführliche Antworten auf deine süßen Rezensionen gab's per PM, der Rest folgt noch ;o) Dieses Kapitel ist für Dich – und ich denke, du wirst das sehr… __**passend**__ finden ::g::_

_Dominik: Dir wird das Kapitel – aus dem selben Grund, aber vice versa – nicht gefallen, fürchte ich ;o)_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kapitel 25**

Einige Minuten später traf Cass ein. Vader hatte ihn über Helmfunk benachrichtigt – eine Seltenheit, normalerweise benutzte er ihn nur im Außeneinsatz, er traute ihm nicht – ihm gesagt, wo er Luke finden könne und gebeten, ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten.

Er fand Luke exakt da, wo Vader gesagt hatte – und er sah aus, als…

„Hast du ein Gespenst gesehen?" fragte er besorgt, als er sich neben ihn auf die Bank gleiten ließ.

„So könnte man es nennen, vermute ich. Ja." Luke starrte blicklos vor sich in den Fischteich.

Cass legte den Kopf schief und musterte ihn prüfend. „Laß mich raten. Du hast herausgefunden, daß dein Vater doch kein so übler Kerl ist, hm? Und das macht dir zu schaffen."

„Ist das denn so verwunderlich?" Luke wandte endlich den Blick und fühlte sich ein wenig an Chewbacca erinnert, der ihn ebenfalls immer so ansah, wenn er sich Sorgen um ihn machte. „Mein ganzes Leben lang wurde mir erzählt, Darth Vader sei der Inbegriff des Bösen – bis auf die imperialen Sendungen, aber wer glaubt denen schon im Outer Rim? Und jetzt entdecke ich nicht nur, daß er mein Vater ist, sondern auch, daß er _Gefühle_ hat. Daß er mich _**mag**_."

„Mehr als das, mein Freund. Ich diene jetzt schon eine ganze Weile unter ihm, aber so hab ich ihn noch niemals erlebt. Glaub mir."

Luke seufzte. „Ich glaube, darüber muß ich erst eine Weile nachdenken… und verdauen, was er mir erzählt hat. Um ehrlich zu sein, das hat mich komplett überrollt."

„Man sieht's." Cass schmunzelte. „Ok. Willst du hierbleiben oder in dein Quartier zurück?"

„Mein Quartier. Vielleicht kann ich ein wenig… schlafen."

„Gut. Dann komm."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Und Vader war auf dem Weg zu Veers. Er brauchte auch jemanden, der ihn auffing, auch wenn er das niemals zugeben würde und niemand es je erfahren durfte. Er war zutiefst aufgewühlt, weil er in Gedanken all die wichtigen und einschneidenden Momente seines Lebens nochmals durchlebt hatte – aber das waren vertraute Phantome, die ihn des öfteren heimsuchten, vorzugsweise nachts, in Alpträumen. Stärker berührten ihn Lukes Reaktionen, die Nähe, die das Gespräch aufgebaut hatte, das entstandene Vertrauen… vielleicht konnte es doch noch funktionieren. Vielleicht glaubte er ihm, kam zu ihm, blieb bei ihm… aus eigenem Willen.

Bei Cass und Veers war er gut aufgehoben. Und den Mächten sei Dank war Max ein so schneller Denker und kannte ihn so gut, daß er sofort gewußt hatte, was er sagen und wie er reagieren mußte, als er in der Messe überfallen worden war. Vader lächelte. Max… was würde er nur tun ohne ihn? Und ohne Piett, Cass und einige andere brillante Männer an Bord dieses Schiffes. Die EXECUTOR war ein hervorragendes Schiff. Und sie war sein. Palpatine hatte keine Ahnung, welcher Stachel da in seinem Fleisch steckte.

Wenn es wirklich so weit war, würde ihm vermutlich mehr als die Hälfte der Flotte folgen… an die 80 Prozent, wenn er Glück hatte. Und einige wichtige Planeten überall in der Galaxis. Und sie würden den Rest mitziehen… Aber noch war die Zeit nicht reif. Noch mußte er den treuen Diener spielen. Vader sein. Aber das würde er wohl offiziell Zeit seines Lebens sein müssen… Egal. In gewisser Weise half ihm das sogar, es ermöglichte ihm ein Privatleben ohne Helm und Maske. Mit seiner – hoffentlich – Familie.

Er stoppte vor Veers' Tür und betätigte den Summer. Ihm wurde beinahe umgehend geöffnet, von einem lächelnden Max, der ohne Scheu und liebevoll zu ihm aufsah. „Ich ahnte, daß du kommen würdest. Wie lief es?"

Vader trat ein und versah die Tür mit einem doppelten Schild – schalldicht und dergestalt, daß jeder, der sich ihr nähern wollte, sich plötzlich an etwas anderes, wichtiges erinnerte und abdrehte.

„Es war… überraschend." meinte Vader langsam. „Er war sehr offen. Mehr als ich erwartete. Und er schien mir zu glauben… vielleicht sogar zu vertrauen."

„Sehr schön!" Veers lächelte erfreut. „Wo ist er jetzt?"

„Ich habe ihn im Garten zurückgelassen und Cass zu ihm geschickt."

„Gut."

Max sah zu ihm auf, prüfend. Die schwarze Maske war wie üblich nicht zu deuten, und doch… „Wie geht es dir?"

„Ich bin… aufgewühlt." gab Vader zu. Max nickte langsam, konnte aber den Blick nicht von ihm abwenden. Wieder einmal sah er seinen Geliebten vor sich, ungläubig, daß es tatsächlich wahr war.

„Warum siehst du mich so an?" wollte der schwarze Lord wissen. In seiner Stimme mischte sich Amüsement mit Neugier.

„Ich könnte dich stundenlang ansehen." Veers lächelte nur, vollkommen entspannt und glücklich. „Du bist wunderschön. Machtvoll, majestätisch, kühl… und doch voller Feuer und Leidenschaft."

Vader starrte einen Moment lang auf ihn hinunter, reglos. Und irgendwie schien sich dann ein Wandel zu vollziehen, deutlich und doch, ohne daß er großartig etwas getan hätte – außer vielleicht, sich noch ein wenig mehr aufzurichten, so… und die breiten Schultern noch etwas mehr zurückzunehmen… _so_…

Er schwieg, und nur der stete Rhythmus des Beatmers drang durch den Raum, als die unsichtbaren Augen auf dem General ruhten, ihn regelrecht zu durchdringen schienen. Veers überlief ein Schauer, und unwillkürlich straffte sich auch seine eigene Haltung.

„Was erlaubt Ihr Euch, General?" grollte dann die sonore Stimme ohne Vorwarnung kalt, machtvoll und stählern. „Euer Verhalten Eurem kommandierenden Offizier gegenüber grenzt an Insubordination." Langsam, beinahe in Zeitlupe, setzte sich Vader in Bewegung, kam näher. Er schien auf unsichtbaren Schienen über den Boden zu gleiten, so fließend und elegant waren seine Bewegungen, und Stimme und Gestalt schickten regelrechte Schauerregen über Max' Rücken. Er verfluchte den Repulsorstuhl, verfluchte seine Beine, versuchte, seine plötzlich trocken gewordene Zunge wieder zum Sprechen zu bewegen.

„Verzeihung, Mylord." kam es nur mühsam heraus. „Ich habe mich wohl… vergessen."

„Offensichtlich!" knurrte Vader. Er stand mittlerweile hinter ihm, seine schiere Präsenz war so groß, daß Max' Nackenhaare samt und sonders aufrecht standen.

Mit beinahe quälender Langsamkeit senkte sich eine mit schwarzem Leder umkleidete Pranke auf seine Schulter, ruhte dort schwer und oh, so köstlich, bevor sie bedächtig weiter seine Brust hinunterglitt, wo sie kurze Zeit später Gesellschaft von ihrem Gegenstück bekam. Lange Finger glitten wissend über sein Fleisch, jagten Schauerexplosionen durch seinen Körper, quälten ihn stumm… kamen wieder höher und rissen ohne Vorwarnung seinen Kopf am Kinn so zurück, daß er gezwungen wurde, den hinter ihm stehenden dunklen Lord anzusehen und sein Kopf an dessen Körper gepreßt wurde.

Max keuchte auf, seine Hände krampften sich um die Lehnen des Stuhls, und er spürte deutlich, wie seine Erregung wuchs – und sich auch bereits sichtlich abzeichnete. War da ein leises, beinahe unhörbares Kichern hinter ihm? Oder in seinem Kopf? Aber Vader ließ sich nichts anmerken, als die Hände nun sein Gesicht erkundeten, warmes Leder anregend duftend über seine Wangen und Augen strich, ein Daumen sinnlich und einladend über seine Lippen fuhr. Ein Stöhnen brach sich Bahn.

„Na, na, na. Ich muß doch sehr bitten – von einem Offizier des Imperiums erwarte ich mehr Beherrschung, General." kam es auch umgehend und eindeutig spöttisch. Die Hände ließen ihn los, doch bevor er enttäuscht sein konnte, fühlte er sich angehoben, ohne berührt zu werden. Vader ließ ihn mit Hilfe der Macht aufs Bett schweben, legte ihn dort sanft ab – ein wenig schräg, die Beine weg von ihm – und zwang dann nacheinander seine Hände neben seinen Kopf, wo sie wie mit unsichtbaren Handschellen von der Macht fixiert wurden.

Der dunkle Lord schickte mit einer schlichten Handbewegung den Stuhl beiseite und trat neben das Bett, um amüsiert auf ihn herabzusehen. Eine Hand glitt wie beiläufig über die Erektion unter dem Stoff der Hose, und wieder konnte Max ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken.

„Ihr hört mir nicht zu, wie es scheint."

Vader nahm auf der Bettkante Platz, seine Hände begannen damit, die Jacke zu öffnen und beiseite zu schieben, ebenso das darunterliegende Hemd. Dann streichelten sie sanft, lockend, über die nackte Brust, und Max erschauerte und wand sich vor Begierde. Wie gern würde er Vader ebenfalls berühren, ihn spüren, an sich ziehen… aber dieser schien zunehmend Vergnügen an dieser kleinen, subtilen Folter zu finden. Er lachte nun hörbar und bewegte seine Hände in tiefere Regionen. Die Hose war im Nu offen, die Unterhose achtlos ein Stück heruntergezogen, und eine starke Hand umfaßte seinen Schaft, begann langsam, ihn zu stimulieren – und seine Erregung wuchs noch mehr. Max keuchte, Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn und seiner Brust, und er wehrte sich heftig gegen seine Fesseln.

„Unglaublich." grollte der dunkle Lord. Er erhob sich, was Max ein protestierendes Geräusch entlockte, und trat an die Schränke des Generals. Nach ein, zwei Blicken hatte er gefunden, was er suchte, und kam mit einem Hemd zurück, das er schnell und geschickt zusammenlegte und Max in Augenhöhe um den Kopf wand. „Ich denke, ein wenig Blindheit könnte Euch guttun. Vielleicht hilft es Euch, Eure Beherrschung wiederzufinden."

Natürlich war genau das Gegenteil der Fall. Max warf stöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken, soweit es ging, wand sich und wölbte sich auf im Begehren, Vader nahe zu sein. Wieder strichen die zärtlichen Hände über seinen Körper, neckten, reizten ihn – und dann zischte es unverhofft, das Geräusch des Beatmers verstummte. Max erstarrte, keuchend, erwartungsvoll.

„Interessant." spöttelte die sanfte, warme Stimme. „DAS also bringt Euch zur Ruhe? Nun, laßt uns doch mal sehen, wie lange…"

Und schon legten sich hungrig feste Lippen auf die seinen, eine Zunge glitt verlangend und leidenschaftlich darüber, forderte Einlaß und bekam ihn umgehend gewährt.

Der erste Kuß schien endlos und brachte ihn in seiner Intensität einer Ohnmacht nahe. Vaders Zunge tanzte mit der seinen, lockte, forderte, während seine Hände über seinen Körper wanderten, ihn stimulierten und beinahe in den Wahnsinn trieben. Und dann glitten Lippen und Zunge tiefer, wanderten über Wange und Hals zu seinen Brustwarzen, neue Funkenregen erzeugend, und über den Nabel zu seiner Scham und seinem Schaft… und dann versank seine Welt endgültig in purer Ekstase und schierem, purem Glück.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In seinen Räumen – besser gesagt, dösend auf seinem Bett – spürte Luke durch die Macht die Erregung seines Vaters. Er konnte sie nicht richtig einordnen, aber er fühlte das reine Glück, das Vader durchströmte, und ahnte zumindest, WAS gerade passierte. Und so genau wollte er es eigentlich auch gar nicht wissen, wenn auch die Neugier auf das „mit wem" durchaus da war. Corva vielleicht, die Bordärztin? Sie war die einzige Frau, die er bislang gesehen hatte an Bord, und sie hatte gesagt, sie würde ihn mögen.

Sein Vater konnte also _wirklich_ lieben… das war ein irgendwie beruhigender und tröstender Gedanke. Jemand, der liebte, konnte nicht schlecht sein.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen glitt er hinüber in den Schlaf.


	26. Chapter 26

**Kapitel 26**

Arik weckte ihn zwei Stunden später durch eine sanfte Berührung. Er hatte ihm im Wohnraum Gesellschaft geleistet – was weitere Wachen vor der Tür ersparte – und die Zeit im Holonet verbracht. So hatte ihn auch eine Nachricht von Vader erreicht, eine Einladung für sie beide. Er schrieb schmunzelnd eine Antwort und ging dann zu seinem neuen Freund.

„Luke?"

„Wassn?" murmelte der schlaftrunken.

„Tut mir leid, dich wecken zu müssen, mein Junge, aber wir sind zum Essen eingeladen… um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich schon zugesagt."

Luke setzte sich auf und rieb sich die Augen. „Essen? Mit wem? Und wie spät ist es überhaupt?"

„Halb sieben. Dein Vater meinte, er würde uns gern in der VIP-Messe treffen… mit General Veers, Admiral Piett und Corva."

„Songan nicht?"

Arik fluchte innerlich – was sagen? Denk schnell! - blieb aber ruhig. „Nein, ich fürchte, er muß auf der Krankenstation bleiben, wenn Corva nicht da ist."

Luke schluckte das zu seiner großen Beruhigung und nickte nur. „Okay… ich dusch mich kurz, ja? Dauert nicht lang."

„Genieß es, mein Freund." Arik lächelte. „Soviel Zeit haben wir auf alle Fälle."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Und Luke genoß es wirklich. Wasser, das sanft und warm über seinen Körper rann, Schaum und Schmutz gleichermaßen von ihm abspülte – das war etwas ganz anderes als die ewige sonische Dusche, die immer ein leichtes Gefühl der Unreinheit hinterließ, egal, wie oft man sie benutzte. Ein echter Luxus… das allein lohnte fast den Aufenthalt hier… Er grinste. Aufpassen, Junge. Du gewöhnst dich zu schnell an die Standards hier…

Er trat aus der Dusche, trocknete sich ab, rasierte sich und zog sich an, dann ging er zu Cass hinaus, der ihn anlächelte.

„Schon? Wir haben keine Eile, aber das paßt schon. Der Weg ist ohnehin ein wenig weiter."

„Auf diesem Schiff scheint es irgendwie keine kurzen Wege zu geben." grinste Luke.

Arik erwiderte es. „Nein, aber DAS wird dich umhauen. Glaub mir. Dein Vater hat wirklich Stil…"

„Wie meinst du das?"

Der junge Captain wies um sich, während sie lange Gänge entlangschlenderten. „Das ganze Baby hier ist zum Großteil von ihm entworfen. Glaub's oder nicht. Kuat von Kuat hat ein paar verdammt harte Monate hinter sich, in denen ihm ein sehr, sehr wählerischer und eigensinniger Sithlord auf den Zehen stand – mit Änderungswünschen, Anweisungen, Befehlen und Vorschlägen. Der Garten zum Beispiel. Kein anderer Sternzerstörer hat einen so derartig großen. Oder so viele Messen, Sporteinrichtungen, MedCenter, Bibliotheken und sonstige Möglichkeiten zur Zerstreuung. Dein Vater legt allergrößten Wert darauf, daß seine Leute sich wohl fühlen… und das tun sie. Es gilt als absolutes Privileg, auf diesem Schiff stationiert zu sein, und die Leute wissen ganz genau, was sie daran haben."

„Selbst, wenn es bedeutet, unter Darth Vader zu dienen?"

„Gerade WEIL es das bedeutet, Luke. Ja, er hat seine Methoden – es ist nicht alles gelogen, was über ihn gesagt wird, und sein Geduldsfaden kann mitunter wirklich verdammt kurz sein. Er haßt Dummheit und sorgt oft genug dafür, daß sie sich nicht wiederholen kann. Aber trotzdem lieben ihn die Leute. Er ist fair – auch wenn es vielleicht nicht so klingt, wenn er Leute umbringt. Er fördert die Guten, er hat Geduld, wenn man sich bemüht, und er verlangt nichts von seinen Leuten, was er nicht selbst tun würde. Er ist immer vorne dabei – im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen, die lieber aus dem Hintergrund Befehle brüllen." Leiser fuhr er fort: „Luke, dieses Schiff ist seins. Nicht das des Imperators. Und hier ist eine Elite versammelt, die für ihn durchs Feuer gehen würde… mich eingeschlossen."

Er winkte ihn in einen Lift, der sie nicht nur nach oben, sondern quer durchs Schiff beförderte, und sie fuhren eine ganze Weile. Luke hing seinen Gedanken nach. Sein Vater… er spürte, daß er ihm vertrauen konnte. Aber war er wirklich bereit, ihm zu folgen und die Rebellion im Stich zu lassen? Konnte er es? War es der richtige Weg?

Arik musterte ihn und erriet seine Gedanken. „Laß dir Zeit. Nimm sie dir. Das wird die wichtigste Entscheidung in deinem Leben sein – aber laß dir gesagt sein: wenn ICH Vaders Sohn wäre, ich würde keine Minute zögern." Er grinste, irgendwie vorfreudig und… wie ein Schuljunge, der sich auf einen Streich freut? „So. Wir sind da."

Die Türen öffneten sich vor ihm, und Luke zuckte unwillkürlich zurück.

„Heiliger Bantha!"

„Ich wußte, es würde dir gefallen." Arik grinste und trat hinaus – in das scheinbare Nichts. Sicher, der Boden war noch da, aber er war so schwarz wie das All – und vor ihm war nur Leere – ein Durastahlfenster einer Größe, wie er es noch nie gesehen hatte! Luke folgte Cass vorsichtig und sah sich um.

Es war eine Art Blase, eingepaßt in die Hülle im Turm, der zur Brücke hinaufführte. Vor, beziehungsweise unter ihm, erstreckte sich das gigantische Schiff in seiner ganzen Pracht und Schönheit – ein atemberaubender Anblick. Und Vader hatte offensichtlich extra für diesen Anlaß Anweisung gegeben, aus dem Hyperraum zu fallen, so daß der Rahmen für dieses Juwel ein Collier aus Sternen und Novae war, eingebettet in die samtene Schwärze des Alls – auch über ihnen, denn das Fenster wölbte sich auch ihren Köpfen.

Neben ihm war ein Tisch aufgestellt, auf dem für fünf Personen gedeckt war, ein sechster Platz war – natürlich – leer. Sein Vater war bereits anwesend, ebenso wie General Veers und Admiral Piett. Sie saßen am Tisch und unterhielten sich ruhig und angeregt, verstummten jedoch bei ihrem Eintreffen und nahmen Lukes Schock und folgende Begeisterung amüsiert zur Kenntnis.

Vader lehnte sich zurück, die Hände ruhig auf dem Tisch. „Gefällt es dir?"

„Es ist umwerfend!" platzte Luke heraus und kam näher, setzte sich auf einen Wink Vaders zu dessen rechter Hand. Links neben ihm saß Veers, neben diesem Piett. Cass nahm neben Luke Platz, und so blieb der Stuhl gegenüber Vader an der zweiten Stirnseite noch für Corva frei – die just in diesem Moment ankam und erst einmal herzhaft fluchte, als sie den Lift verließ.

„Ich HASSE diese Lounge!" Ein wenig blaß um die Nase setzte sie sich und nahm dankbar zur Kenntnis, daß man sie mit dem Rücken zur Aussicht plaziert hatte. „Ah. Das ist besser."

„Wußte ich doch." Vaders Tonfall ließ ein Lächeln erahnen. „Aber ich wollte Luke das nicht vorenthalten. Es wird für eine Weile das letzte Mal sein, daß wir hier so zusammen sitzen können."

Vader löste einen Sensor in der Tischplatte aus. Menschliche Stewards betraten die Lounge durch eine Tür, die ihm bislang noch nicht aufgefallen war und servierten den ersten Gang, eine Suppe.

„Warum?" fragte Luke überrascht, als sie wieder allein waren.

„Wir werden nach Vjun fliegen. Dort liegt Bast Castle, das mir gehört – der ganze Planet, um genau zu sein."

„Moment. Dir gehört ein kompletter Planet?" Lukes Kopf ruckte ungläubig vor.

„Nicht nur der eine." Vader schmunzelte. „Aber die anderen sind zum größten Teil nicht bewohnbar. Es sind meist Minenkolonien, die von Droiden betrieben werden."

Sein Sohn staunte mit großen Augen. Ihm war nicht bewußt gewesen, wie reich sein Vater wirklich war.

„Ich habe Firmus schon Anweisung gegeben, einen entsprechenden Kurs zu setzen – er wird uns auf eine Route bringen, die die restliche Reise einigermaßen verkürzt. Begleiten werden uns General Veers, Captain Cass und Songan."

„Und warum?"

„Wir haben dort mehr Ruhe. Ich kann dir deine Fragen beantworten, dich ein wenig im Umgang mit der Macht trainieren – wir können uns einfach besser kennenlernen, und ich dachte, du würdest dich in etwas privaterer Umgebung vielleicht wohler fühlen als hier. Und Max kann in aller Ruhe nach seinen Beinen sehen, zusammen mit Songan. Bei ihm sind jetzt Gehübungen fällig."

Luke dachte darüber nach, dann nickte er. „Klingt in Ordnung für mich."

„Gut, dann ist es beschlossen. Wir starten morgen."

Die anderen hatten zu essen begonnen, und auch Luke widmete sich nun der Suppe. Doch eine Frage brannte auf seinen Lippen, die er sich nicht verkneifen konnte.

„Kannst du nicht essen?"

Vader lachte leise. „Ich glaube, diese Frage hat sich schon die halbe Galaxis gestellt. Gerüchten zufolge stöpsle ich mich abends an einen Energiekonverter an wie ein Droide. Nein, ich kann essen. Das war nicht immer so – direkt nach Mustafar war ich auf intravenöse Nahrung angewiesen, und eine ganze Weile länger konnte ich nur Flüssiges zu mir nehmen – Säfte, Vitamindrinks, Suppen, Breie. Aber mittlerweile kann ich wieder ganz normal essen, dank den Mächten." Um Pietts Lippen spielte ein wissendes Lächeln, das Luke jedoch entging, und auch Veers widmete sich seiner Suppe plötzlich ziemlich intensiv. Cass behielt sein Pokerface bei, und Corva lächelte nur.

„Ich habe bereits gegessen, keine Sorge. Den nächsten Gang?" fragte Vader dann unschuldig, und Luke konnte nur nicken.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Er lernte einiges an diesem Abend.

Sein Vater verfügte über das Wissen eines Lexikons und war ein hervorragender Unterhalter – und weit davon entfernt, eine dumpfe Kampfmaschine zu sein. Nun, letzteres war ihm bereits bewußt gewesen… wieder erinnerte er sich an die kurze Unterhaltung mit Leia. Aber er hatte nicht gewußt, wie tief das Wissen tatsächlich zu gehen schien. Die Gespräche vermieden tunlichst alles, was mit Imperium oder Rebellion zu tun hatte und berührten ein oder zwei Dutzend andere Bereiche verschiedenster Art, und er schien sich überall auszukennen, ohne daß es aufgesetzt, in irgendeiner Weise besserwisserisch oder überkandidelt wirkte – und ohne daß sich seine Gesprächspartner zurückgesetzt fühlten.

Die Leute hier am Tisch kamen wohl dem am Nächsten, was Han, Leia und Chewbacca für ihn bedeuteten: Freunde. Vertraute. Und auch dies war etwas Besonderes – ein Geschenk, das sein Vater mit ihm teilte. Er zog ihn in seinen engsten Kreis – der noch recht jung zu sein schien. Zumindest fühlte es sich so an – die Männer und Corva kannten sich untereinander, aber nur Veers und Piett schienen vertrauter miteinander zu sein. Aber alle waren gern hier, das konnte er fühlen. Sie waren Teil eines Ganzen geworden – und allen war gemein, daß ihr Respekt vor Vader immens war. Und ihr Vertrauen in ihn schien das noch zu übertreffen.

Noch während des Essens war die EXECUTOR wieder in den Hyperraum gesprungen, und sie waren bald vom milchigen Licht umgeben, das den exquisiten Speisesaal durchdrang, aber es tat dem Appetit keinen Abbruch. Und das Essen war hervorragend.

Nach dem Dessert und einem letzten Glas Wein hob Vader die Tafel auf, doch Luke hatte noch eine Bitte.

„Vater…?" begann er, unsicher, ob sie ihm gewährt würde.

„Ja?" Vaders Stimme war ruhig. Er freute sich über die Anrede und war bereit, seinem Sohn entgegenzukommen, soweit es ging, auch wenn er spürte, daß Luke hier etwas beinahe Unmögliches auf dem Herzen brannte.

„Ich würde gerne Leia sprechen, bevor wir fliegen." Luke war nervös, aber seine Stimme klang fest. „Ich möchte ihr nur sagen, daß sie sich keine Sorgen machen soll. Daß es mir gutgeht."

Die Offiziere um den Tisch schnappten unisono nach Luft und starrten zuerst Luke, dann Vader an.

Der dunkle Lord ignorierte sie, zurückgelehnt in seinen Stuhl, die Arme auf den Lehnen, vorgeblich entspannt. Er musterte Luke eindringlich und nachdenklich.

„Was bedeutet sie dir, mein Sohn?"

Luke schluckte. „Was bedeutet General Veers dir? Admiral Piett, Captain Cass, Corva?"

Die Angesprochenen wechselten Blicke, während Vader langsam nickte. „Ich verstehe. Und du denkst, sie glaubt dir?"

Sein Sohn senkte den Blick. „Vermutlich nicht. Aber ich möchte es versuchen. Und ich schwöre dir, nichts weiter sonst zu sagen."

Die unsichtbaren Augen schienen ihn zu durchbohren, und Vaders Geist streifte prüfend den Seinen, drang rasch und schnell ein und war ebensoschnell wieder draußen, bevor Luke groß zurückschrecken konnte.

„In Ordnung." sagte er knapp und erhob sich geschmeidig. „Ich werde dir morgen in deinem Quartier meine persönliche Leitung freischalten. Sie ist verschlüsselt und abhörsicher." Seine Offiziere staunten, ebenso wie Luke, der schluckte. Das hatte er nicht erwartet.

„Danke, Vater."

„Du bist mein Sohn. Beweise mir, daß du mein Vertrauen verdienst, Luke."

„Das werde ich." antwortete er leise.

Vader nickte ihm knapp zu und verließ die Messe als erster, gefolgt von Veers, Piett und Corva. Nur Cass blieb zurück, legte Luke eine Hand auf die Schulter und meinte lapidar: „Wow."


	27. Chapter 27

**Kapitel 27**

Am nächsten Tag, nach dem Frühstück, kam General Veers zu Luke und brachte ihm eine Tasche für das, was in seinen Schränken war.

„Wir werden einige Zeit dort sein." meinte er und musterte den jungen Mann nachdenklich.

„Sie vertrauen mir nicht, General, oder?" fragte Luke traurig.

„Lord Vader tut es." erwiderte Veers ruhig. „Also tue ich es auch. Aber seien Sie gewarnt, Luke: ich werde Sie im Auge behalten. Ich werde nicht zulassen, daß Sie ihm Schaden zufügen."

„Das habe ich nicht vor." sagte der Junge leise. „Ich kam hierher, voll Furcht vor ihm und haßerfüllt. Aber das ist vergangen… er hat sich mir geöffnet. Ich bin bereit, ihn anzuhören. Ich will ihn kennenlernen."

„Gut." Veers nickte. „Das ist zumindest ein Anfang." Er nickte ihm zu und verschwand, und Luke begann zu packen.

Eine halbe Stunde später – er war eben fertig - kam Vader.

„Ah, sehr gut. Die Sachen, die du hast, sollten ausreichend sein – Bast Castle ist gut ausgestattet." Er trat an das Compult, öffnete das entsprechende Programm und konfigurierte es. „Ich bin in meinem Hangar. Cass wird dich dorthin bringen.

Noch was… du solltest vielleicht die Uniformjacke ausziehen, hm?" Er nickte ihm zu und war schon wieder weg, bevor Luke irgend etwas sagen konnte – und so starrte er ihm nur vollkommen perplex hinterher.

Langsam streifte er sich die Mütze vom Kopf, legte sie beiseite und öffnete die Jacke, zog sie aus und hängte sie beiseite. Ihm war gar nicht bewußt geworden, wie sehr er sich schon daran gewöhnt hatte – er hätte niemals daran gedacht, sie auszuziehen. Sein Vater war… unglaublich.

Er setzte sich und gab die Nummer des Falken ein… dann wartete er.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Eingehender Anruf.,_ meldete das Comsystem des Falken irgendwo anders in der Galaxis – auf einer Zwischenstation der Rebellen, auf einem unbedeutenden, abgelegenen Planeten.

„Geh doch mal wer dran!" brüllte Lando aus dem Erfrischer – er war grade dabei, sich zu rasieren.

Chewbacca grollte verärgert, stemmte sich aus einem Wartungsschacht und trabte zur piependen Empfangsstation – nur, um dort auf Leia zu treffen, die sprachlos daraufstarrte. Er warf einen Blick auf das Display, jaulte überrascht – und starrte ebenfalls.

Lando kam zu ihnen, weißen Schaum im Gesicht. „Himmelarsch – was ist denn?" unterbrach er sich und legte den Kopf schief. „Jetzt geht endlich ran!"

Chewbacca heulte etwas.

„Eine imperiale Nummer? Wie bitte?" Er trat näher, drückte einige Knöpfe, um die Nummer zu tracken und keuchte auf, als das Ergebnis gezeigt wurde. „Nicht nur imperial – das ist VADERS Privatnummer!"

R2-D2 und C-3PO, von dem Trubel angelockt, kamen ebenfalls näher, und beobachteten das Geschehen – erstaunlicherweise schweigend. Noch, zumindest.

„Ich gehe ran." sagte Leia hart und plötzlich entschlossen und drückte auf den Knopf. Lando sprang schnell und äußerst würdelos außer Reichweite – er würde sich nicht halbnackt und mit Schaum im Gesicht dem Sithlord zeigen!

„LUKE!" brüllte die Prinzessin jedoch sofort und ohrenbetäubend, gefolgt von Chewies Röhren, und so stolperte der Ex-Baron wieder nach vorn und glotzte ungläubig.

„Hallo." kam eine lächelnde, aber etwas unsichere Antwort über die Leitung.

„Oh du meine Güte!" rief C-3PO aufgeregt. „Master Luke!" R2-D2 trillerte leise.

„Wo bist du? Wie geht es dir? Was hat er mit dir gemacht?"

Luke hob lachend die Hände. „Langsam! Mir geht es gut, Leia, keine Panik."

„Aber wo bist du? Du bist sein Gefangener, oder? Hat er dir wehgetan?" Leias Stimme überschlug sich beinahe.

„Sieht das hier aus wie eine Zelle?" Luke grinste und wies um sich. „Nein, es geht mir gut. Wirklich. Ich bin kein Gefangener… nicht in dem Sinn. Er behandelt mich sehr anständig."

„Wo bist du?"

„Auf der EXECUTOR… derzeit."

„Moment… du hast dich in seine Kabine geschlichen und rufst von seinem Apparat aus an? Bist du lebensmüde?"

Luke lachte schallend. „Als ob das ginge… Nein. Er hat mir seine Leitung höchstpersönlich freigeschaltet. Das hier ist mein Quartier."

„Aber was will er von dir?"

Luke schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann ich dir nicht sagen."

„Kannst nicht… oder willst nicht?"

„Beides. Ich habe es ihm versprochen. Vertrau mir, Leia."

„Aber Luke…"

„Vertrau mir." Lukes Stimme war fest und bestimmt. „Und such mich nicht. Bitte."

Leia hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Wann kommst du wieder nach Hause?"

„Nach Hause?" wiederholte Luke seltsam abwesend.

„Zu uns, Luke!"

„Ich - "

Ein junger Offizier in grauer Uniform unterbrach ihn, als er ins Bild trat. Er sah kurz in die Kamera, nickte Leia ein „M'am" zu, grüßte den Wookiee und grinste, als er den Seifenschaum in Landos Gesicht wahrnahm, was diesem ein Fluchen entlockte.

„Tut mir leid, Luke, aber er will los. Bist du fertig?"

„Ich komme, Arik." Er wandte sich zum Schirm und lächelte Leia zärtlich zu. „Ich muß Schluß machen. Mach dir keine Sorgen, Leia. Bis bald."

Der Schirm wurde dunkel.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

„Was… war… _**das**_?"

Leia starrte fassungslos auf die Comeinheit.

Lando schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Irgendeine Teufelei von Vader. Was hat er mit ihm gemacht?"

# Er sah vollkommen normal aus. # warf Chewie ein. # Und hörte sich auch so an. #

Der Baron legte zweifelnd den Kopf schief. „Ich weiß nicht."

„Chewie hat Recht." sagte Leia. „Aber ich weiß nicht, ob mich das beruhigt…"

Langsam zerstreute sich die Gruppe wieder, jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Und keiner bemerkte, daß R2-D2 sich an das Com anschloß und Daten übertrug… bevor er unbemerkt das Schiff verließ und zu Lukes X-Wing rollte, der etwas abseits auf dem Flugfeld stand. Der Astromech hatte ihn von Bespin zum Treffpunkt geflogen.

Nach einem kurzen Austausch mit einer Bestückeinheit wurde er von dieser in seinen Sockel hinter dem Cockpit gehoben, zündete die Konverter und hob ab, bevor irgend jemand auf die eigenwillige Einheit aufmerksam werden konnte.

Die Leitstelle funkte ihn an – ziemlich aufgebracht. „Rot fünf – ach, verdammt, Astromech von Rot fünf! Was bei allen Raumratten hast du vor?"

R2s Antwort lief gelassen über den Schirm: Daß er seinem Herrn versprochen hatte, seinen Jäger regelmäßig zu testen und im besten Zustand zu halten. Nur ein kurzer Routineflug mit baldiger Rückkehr.

Der Offizier in der Leitstelle knurrte. Was sollte er auch groß tun? Ihn abzuschießen stand außer Frage, und jemanden hinterherzuschicken lohnte nicht. Und so suchte sich ein einsamer X-Wing ohne Piloten seinen Weg ins All…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In einigem Abstand, außer Sensorreichweite, speiste R2 dann die gezogenen Daten in das Comsystem des X-Wing ein und baute eine Verbindung auf… ein wenig modifiziert. Und er schien Glück zu haben – oder er wurde wirklich seinem Ruf gerecht, der beste Astromech aller Zeiten zu sein. Er bekam Antwort… von der EXECUTOR.

:: _Wer ist da? _:: fragte das große Schiff irritiert.

:: _Wir dienen dem selben Herrn, Darth Vader_. :: antwortete R2. :: _Ich will zu ihm. _::

:: _Sind deine Schaltkreise verschmort? _:: kam es umgehend zurück. :: _Warum sollte ich einer vollkommen fremden Einheit verraten, wie sie zu meinem Herrn gelangt? _::

:: _Ich war seine persönliche Astromecheinheit, bis wir im Krieg durch widrige Umstände getrennt wurden. Ich hatte bislang keine Gelegenheit, zu ihm zurückzukehren, und ich diente einem anderen. Aber dieser andere scheint jetzt bei meinem Herrn zu sein – und so kam ich auch an deine Nummer. Du hast einen Ruf durchgestellt. _::

:: _Der… Gast. _:: übermittelte EXECUTOR. :: _Ja. Du gehörst zu ihm? _:: fragte sie dann mißtrauisch.

:: _Ich gehöre zu beiden. _::

:: _Deine Signatur ist von der Allianz! _::

:: _Ja. Aber ich bin desertiert. Niemand weiß, wohin ich will_. ::

Die EXECUTOR überlegte. :: _Warum sollte ich dir vertrauen? _::

:: _Mir ist klar, daß du das nicht tust. Aber du könntest mich zu ihm verbinden. Warum sollte er nicht selbst entscheiden? Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo ihr seid, und ich werde Euch allein niemals finden. Es besteht kein Risiko. Und was ich getan habe, um dich anzufunken, wird kein anderer schaffen. _::

:: _Wahr. Na gut. Ich stelle dich durch. Du hast Glück, etwas später, und er wäre weggewesen_. ::

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Eingehender Anruf_., meldete das Comsystem auf der Brücke der PRIDE. Vader starrte verärgert darauf und warf Luke, der neben ihm saß, einen kurzen Blick zu. Veers hatte ihm diesen Platz freiwillig abgetreten, da er seiner Beine wegen ohnehin nicht von Nutzen war.

„Ich hoffe doch stark, deine Freunde wollen dich nicht fragen, ob ich eine Zahnbürste für dich habe." knurrte er.

„Ich habe nichts von einer Reise gesagt!" protestierte Luke. „Ehrenwort! Ich hab es dir doch versprochen!"

„Kaum einer kennt diese Nummer – na schön. Vielleicht…" Vielleicht Jix, dachte er und nahm ab. Doch statt seines ‚Neffen' erschien ein leeres Cockpit auf dem Schirm.

„Was - " begann er, als ein aufgeregtes Trillern und Piepen die Brücke der kleinen Fregatte durchdrang und die übersetzten Zeilen über einen Bildschirm liefen. Vaders Kopf ruckte ungläubig vor, dann warf er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und begann, sonderbare Geräusche von sich zu geben, sein gewaltiger Brustkorb bebte. Luke brauchte einen Moment, um herauszufinden, daß sein Vater Tränen lachte, und einen weiteren Moment, um zu wissen –

„Ist das etwa R2?" fragte er ungläubig. „Aber woher - "

Das Trillern wurde drängender und schriller, und Vaders Schultern zuckten immer noch. Er beugte sich vor und machte eine beruhigende Geste. „Ist ja gut, R2, wir hören und verstehen dich. Aber ich glaube, du bist uns eine Erklärung schuldig. Wie hast du uns gefunden? Und wie hast du die EXECUTOR dazu gebracht, dich durchzustellen?"

Wieder erklangen die Tonsignale, und Luke hatte Schwierigkeiten, den Zeilen auf dem Schirm zu folgen – während sein Vater diese nicht zu brauchen schien. Er lauschte aufmerksam.

„Du hast den Code modifiziert? Danke für den Tip, ich werde wohl meine Verschlüsselung ändern und verbessern müssen. Und EXECUTOR – ah, verstehe. Ja, so besteht wohl kein Risiko. Du bist was? Desertiert? Einfach mit dem X-Wing weg- WAS?" Wieder lachte Vader schallend. „Herrlich – R2, du bist einmalig! Weiß die Prinzessin davon? Nein? Hölle…" Er hielt sich tatsächlich den Bauch, Luke starrte ihn ungläubig an. Er hätte im Traum nicht gedacht, DAS jemals zu sehen. „Zu uns?" Vader wurde ernst, und R2s Piepen kleinlaut und bittend. „Nein, ich kann dir weder verraten, wo EXECUTOR ist, noch wo wir jetzt hinfliegen." Ein Klagelaut. „Ja, mir ist bewußt, daß du nicht zurückwillst. Na schön. Ich gebe dir Koordinaten eines Rendezvouspunktes, der für dich erreichbar ist, ich werde dort aus dem Hyperraum fallen und dich aufnehmen. In Ordnung?" Das Schrillen wurde euphorisch. „Ist ja gut! Die Koordinaten kommen." Vader tastete einige Daten ein. „Ich erwarte dich dort. Und bleib ab jetzt unter Funkstille. Vader Ende."

Er lehnte sich zurück und schnappte nach Luft. „R2-D2… der Kleine ist unglaublich!"

„Woher, bei allen Raumgeistern, kennst du ihn?" fragte Luke fassungslos.

„Mein Sohn, ich kenne ihn, seit ich neun war – er gehörte deiner Mutter!"

„Meiner Mutter?!"

„Ja, Padmé Amidala. Er war einer von sechs Astromechdroiden an Bord der Nubian, die sie damals benutzte – und der einzige, der davon übrigblieb. Er begleitete uns die ganzen folgenden Jahre – oder besser, mich. Wir wurden erst in den Klonkriegen getrennt… nach Mustafar, um genau zu sein. Er begleitete mich noch dorthin. Das erklärt auch, warum er weiß, wer ich bin. Er kannte den Namen Darth Vader bereits in Verbindung mit meiner alten… Gestalt."

„Oh." machte Luke. „Was geschah danach mit ihm?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung." Vader seufzte. „Aber ich würde stark vermuten, daß Obi-Wan ihn jemandem anvertraut hat… und da er über Leia in deinen Besitz kam, würde ich sagen, daß er ihn und C-3PO an Bail Organa gegeben hat."

„Er wußte die ganze Zeit Bescheid und hat nichts gesagt?"

„Ziemlich sicher." Vader leitete nun endlich den Start ein, ließ sich Startfreigabe geben und hob ab, lenkte die PRIDE aus dem Hangar der EXECUTOR hinaus. „Aber was hätte er denn sagen sollen? Luke, ich kenne deinen Vater, flieg nicht zum Todesstern? Hättest du auf ihn gehört?"

„Damals nicht, vermute ich."

„Eben. Aber ich kann dir versichern: dieser kleine Droid ist der Beste und Treueste, der mir jemals begegnet ist. Und ich freue mich sehr auf ein Wiedersehen mit ihm."

Luke schwieg einen Moment, dann murmelte er: „Er kannte meine Mutter…"

„Sehr gut sogar. Vermutlich hat er noch eine Menge Bilder von ihr gespeichert… und vielleicht sogar Vids."

„Oh, das wäre wundervoll!" Für einen Moment sah Luke in seiner Freude sehr jung aus, und der dunkle Lord fühlte sich schmerzhaft an die vielen Gelegenheiten erinnert, die er im Leben seines Sohnes verpaßt hatte. Große Freude ebenso wie große Trauer oder Ärger und Angst… _Danke, Obi-Wan._, dachte er bitter.

„Ja." stimmte Vader leise zu. „Das wäre es. Denn ich besitze selbst ebenfalls keine."

„Nicht ein Einziges?" fragte Luke ungläubig.

„Nein. Palpatine hat alles vernichtet, was er finden konnte. Und mir verboten, mich damit zu umgeben. Nichts sollte meine reine Dunkelheit verfälschen. Nichts von meinem alten Selbst sollte übrigbleiben."

„Wie grausam!"

Vader zuckte die Schultern. „Das war damals. Ich war ein anderer und akzeptierte es fraglos. Palpatine war mein Meister – und einer, dem man nicht widersprach." Er beschäftigte sich mit dem Navigationscomputer, gab einige Gleichungen ein, wartete auf das Ergebnis und leitete schließlich den Lichtsprung ein.

„Und nun?"

„Nun, mein Sohn, hoffe ich, daß du mir helfen wirst, diesen Zustand zu ändern."

Luke schwieg, er fühlte sich noch nicht bereit, darüber nachzudenken – vor allem nicht über das _**danach**_. Vader lächelte leicht und ließ ihm die Zeit. Sie hatten sie… hoffentlich.

„Was ist mit C-3PO?" fragte Luke statt dessen und wechselte das Thema recht abrupt. „Kennst du ihn dann ebenfalls? Hat er auch meiner Mutter gehört?"

„Was?" keuchte Vader und bekam einen neuen Lachanfall. „Luke, mein Sohn, ich fürchte, ich muß dir sagen, daß ich ihn gebaut habe. Ebenfalls mit neun Jahren."

„Du hast WAS?"

„Ich habe ihn gebaut. Ich fand die Einzelteile auf Wattos Schrottplatz, klaute sie und baute ihn zusammen, als Hilfe für meine Mutter…"

Er begann zu erzählen, und Luke lehnte sich zunehmend fasziniert zurück und lauschte.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

„Darf ich Sie was fragen, General?"

Veers sah von seinem Datenpad auf und nickte Cass zu. „Sicher, Captain. Setzen Sie sich."

Arik ließ sich neben ihm nieder, ein wenig zögernd. Sie waren allein in der Messe, die wenigen Piloten einer TIE-Squad der 501sten, die sie begleiteten, waren im Hangar und warteten ihre Maschinen.

„Nur frei heraus damit, Cass." sagte Max ein wenig amüsiert.

„Das war Lord Vader in der Messe, nicht wahr?"

Veers' linke Braue wanderte steil nach oben – er wußte, welche spezielle Begegnung gemeint war. „Sie haben doch mit ihm gesprochen anschließend. Gab es irgendeinen Grund zum Zweifel?"

„Nein, Sir. Aber… seit wann ist er so, Sir?"

„Seit wann ist er wie, Captain?"

„Verdammt, Sir. Es wird doch einen Grund für diesen Anzug und die Maske gegeben haben. Er trägt sie doch nicht, um Leute zu erschrecken!"

„Nein, Arik, es gab sogar einen sehr guten Grund dafür." erwiderte Veers ernst. „Er hätte ohne nicht überleben können. Der Anzug war sein Herz, seine Lunge – sein Leben."

„Und jetzt braucht er ihn nicht mehr, Sir…?"

„Offensichtlich nicht, Captain." Veers schmunzelte.

Cass schwieg einen Moment. „Seit Herka sieben, habe ich Recht?"

Wieder wanderte die Braue nach oben. „Was bringt Sie darauf?"

Cass zuckte die Schultern. „Er hat sich verändert, Sir. Irgendwie."

Veers war alarmiert, sein Körper spannte sich.

„Keine Sorge, Sir – den meisten ist nur aufgefallen, daß er entspannter ist als sonst. Aber keiner wagt drüber nachzudenken, warum."

„Außer Ihnen, hm?"

„Keine Ahnung, Sir. Ist so ein Gefühl. Er… _fühlt_ sich anders an."

Veers' Augen verengten sich. „Ist das ein Problem, Captain? Und hören Sie endlich mit dem „Sir" auf!"

„Ja, Si- ich meine, ja General. Ich meine, NEIN, General! Himmel! Nein, es ist kein Problem, im Gegenteil, verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch!" Arik geriet leicht außer sich. „Sir, ich verehre ihn zutiefst, ich würde für ihn sterben! Ich will nur helfen! Ihm und Luke!" Leiser fügte er hinzu: „Und ich freue mich sehr für ihn – er fühlt sich… glücklich an."

Veers nickte langsam. „Das ist er, Arik. Das ist er."

Cass schwieg wieder, schien noch eine andere Frage zu bebrüten.

„Raus damit." seufzte Veers.

„Sir… er wäre ein viel besserer Imperator als Palpatine."

Veers starrte ihn nur an. Sprachlos.

„Sir… er, geheilt, ganz, stark – und… glücklich, Sir… und Luke… zusammen…"

„Arik…!"

„Sie könnten es schaffen, Sir."

„Das ist Hochverrat, Captain."

„Das ist es, Sir.", erwiderte Cass fest. „Sagen Sie ihm, ich bin dabei. Und die 501ste ebenfalls. Ich weiß, daß beinahe alle meine Kameraden – weit über neunzig Prozent – so denken. Wenn es soweit ist, kann er auf uns zählen."

„Und warum ich, Cass? Warum nicht Admiral Piett? Oder Corva?"

„Weil Sie Teil seines Glücks sind, Sir.", erwiderte Cass schlicht. „Auch das kann ich fühlen."

Veers schüttelte den Kopf. „Arik, ich habe so das dumpfe Gefühl, bei Ihnen ist eine Blutprobe fällig…"


	28. Chapter 28

_Yvanne: Vielen lieben Dank, das geht runter wie Öl :o) Und ja – es wird noch lange weitergehen ::s:: Was Xizor angeht, so kann es durchaus passieren, daß er noch auftaucht – aber erst später. Derzeit ist er noch nicht eingeplant, aber ausschließen möchte ich es nicht ;o)_

_Jane: Willkommen im Kreis :o) Und auch dir vielen Dank für das Lob! Das heutige Update (alle zwei Tage, und ich hab noch reichlich Nachschub und arbeite an mehr) ist für dich :o)_

_An alle: Wenn ihr „signed" bei den Reviews wählt, kann ich euch direkt antworten :o)_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kapitel 28**

Sie erreichten den Rendezvouspunkt als Erste und schwebten reglos und wartend im Normalraum. Vader hatte sich mit Luke und den anderen in den Hangar begeben und nutzte die Zeit, um die 20 TIE-Jäger zu begutachten, die ihre Eskorte darstellten. Ihre Piloten waren von Cass ausgesucht worden und stellten die Speerspitze der 501sten dar – Männer, von denen Arik glaubte, daß sie die besten waren, um im kommenden Projekt die Offiziere der Legion zu stellen. Allen war gemein, daß ihre Furcht vor Vader sehr viel geringer war als ihr Respekt und ihre Bewunderung vor ihm. Sie waren alle schon mit ihm geflogen und dienten seit langem an Bord der EXECUTOR, und so war die Inspektion eine ruhige und gelassene Angelegenheit – vor allem, weil die Piloten ihren Job liebten und ernstnahmen. Sie wußten, daß die Maschinen ihr Leben waren, und hielten sie in Bestform. Und wenn ihnen jemand half, dies noch zu toppen, nahmen sie Rat gerne an – vor allem von Vader, dem anerkannt besten Piloten der Galaxis.

Vader hatte sie kurz gebrieft, ihnen Ziel und Grund der Reise mitgeteilt – und sie ebenso darüber informiert, daß Luke sein Sohn war. Daran hatten sie einen Moment zu kauen.

„Lord Vader." Einer der Piloten trat vor.

„Ja, Leutnant?"

„Sir, Commander Skywalker ist bekanntermaßen eine Leitfigur der Allianz…"

„Ist das ein Problem, Leutnant?" Vaders Stimme war ruhig, hatte aber einen gewissen festen Unterton, der Luke sehr eindringlich daran erinnerte, wer hier neben ihm stand. Er begann, sich ein wenig unbehaglich zu fühlen.

„Nein, Sir.", erwiderte der Pilot gelassen. „Aber ich denke, wir sollten wissen, ob der Commander aus eigenem Willen hier ist oder als Gefangener zu betrachten. Unser Verhalten hängt davon ab. Sir."

Vader drehte lediglich den Kopf und sah seinen Sohn an, und Luke konnte spüren, daß er lächelte.

„Ich kam zwar nicht unbedingt freiwillig, aber mittlerweile bin ich aus eigenem Willen hier, Leutnant.", erwiderte Luke ruhiger, als er war.

Der Soldat nickte, sah aber Vader an. „Mylord, mit Eurer Erlaubnis." Er wandte sich wieder Luke zu. „Commander, wir dienen Eurem Vater und sind für seine Sicherheit verantwortlich. Euer Wort ist akzeptiert, aber sollte sich eine Situation ergeben, die das ändert, oder sollten Umstände eintreten, in denen wir entscheiden müssen, wird Euer Vater unser Mündel sein."

„Verstanden." Luke nickte und seufzte innerlich. Einmal Rebell, immer Rebell? Aber immerhin akzeptierten sie ihn – er konnte keine Feindseligkeit spüren, nur Vorsicht. Das war immerhin etwas.

Nun, während der Inspektion, schlenderte er im Hangar umher und besah sich die Maschinen – nicht ohne Neugier und Faszination. Ihr Design war ihm neu, und so musterte er sie aufmerksam.

„Nette Babies, was, Commander?" Einer der Piloten stand plötzlich neben ihm.

„Allerdings." Er erwiderte das Lächeln des Piloten vorsichtig, aber es schien ehrlich gemeint. „Hab ich noch nie gesehen… eine Neuentwicklung?"

„Hm." Der Pilot nickte nicht ohne Stolz. „Wir nennen sie Avenger. Sie fliegen sich einfach wundervoll… damit können Eure X-Flügler einpacken!"

„Käme auf einen Test an." grinste Luke zurück.

„Wo ihr grade davon redet…", meinte ein anderer und deutete durch die offene, nur durch ein Magnetfeld versiegelte Hangarluke nach draußen. „Wir kriegen Besuch. – Lord Vader! Schiff im Anflug, X-Flügelklasse."

„Sehr gut." Vader löste sich von dem begutachteten Jäger und ging in die Mitte des Hangars, um den Jäger in Empfang zu nehmen.

Der X-Wing durchstieß das magnetische Feld und landete sanft direkt vor dem dunklen Lord. Das Cockpit blieb geschlossen, doch R2 schob sich aus seiner Hülse und trillerte aufgeregt. Vader holte ihn mit Hilfe der Macht herunter und setzte ihn vor sich ab. Der Droide bewegte sich ein wenig zögernd auf die große, gepanzerte Gestalt zu und schrillte etwas.

„Erlaubnis erteilt. Willkommen an Bord, R2-D2." Vaders Tonfall war eindeutig amüsiert. R2 antwortete etwas, was irgendwie erleichtert klang, und wandte sich dann Luke zu, um auch ihn zu begrüßen.

„Gehen wir zurück ins Cockpit. R2, du kannst uns begleiten, wenn du magst." Vader wandte sich zum Gehen, doch einer der Piloten hielt ihn auf.

„Lord Vader, haben wir Eure Erlaubnis, den X-Wing zu überprüfen?"

„Wozu?" rutschte Luke es heraus, bevor er es verhindern konnte.

„Sicherheitscheck, Commander. Und Neugier." Der Pilot grinste. „Eins von diesen Dingern hing vor kurzem hartnäckig an meinem Arsch. Ich fand das nicht besonders witzig."

„Die Maschine ist sauber, Leutnant." sagte Luke ein wenig verärgert.

„Höchstwahrscheinlich, Commander. Aber sicher ist sicher."

„Tut es." entschied Vader. „Ihr könnt ihn bei der Gelegenheit gleich saubermachen und reparieren. Das Ding sieht ja zum fürchten aus!"

„Hat der in einem Sumpf gesteckt?" Ein anderer Pilot hielt ein Stück Alge in der Hand und verzog das Gesicht.

„Das trifft es ziemlich genau…"

„Oh scheiße. Das wird uns eine Weile beschäftigt halten…" seufzte der Pilot, aber er lachte dabei. „Also los, Jungs. Fangen wir an."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

„Prinzessin Leia!"

Leia stöhnte leise, als sie die wohlvertraute Stimme hörte. „Ja, 3PO?"

„Euer Hoheit, ich kann R2 nicht finden. Wißt Ihr vielleicht, wo er ist?"

„Nein, 3PO, ich habe ihn seit Stunden nicht gesehen. Vielleicht weiß Chewie…"

Der Droide vollführte die üblichen eckigen, abgehackten Bewegungen, die bei ihm stets mit großer Aufregung einhergingen und so die fehlende Mimik ersetzten. „Nein, Hoheit, ihn habe ich bereits gefragt. Er weiß auch nicht, wo er ist. Niemand weiß, wo er ist."

Leia runzelte die Stirn. „Er kann doch nicht einfach verschwunden sein. So groß ist das Lager auch nicht."

„Ich habe bereits alles überprüft und jeden gefra-"

„Wann hast du ihn zum letzten Mal gesehen?" schnitt die Prinzessin ihm das Wort ab.

„Nun, das war, als Master Luke sich gemeldet hatte, Hoheit."

„Als Luke…? Er wird doch nicht – Deckoffizier!" rief sie plötzlich.

„Ja, Prinzessin?"

„Wo steht Lukes X-Flügler?"

„Gleich da drüben, wir haben ihn etwas am Rand ge- er ist weg!" unterbrach der Mann sich selbst erstaunt.

„Oh verdammt.", fluchte Leia. „Hatten wir einen kleinen Deserteur unter uns?"

„R2 würde die Rebellion nie verraten!" protestierte C-3PO.

„Ach nein, würde er nicht? Und wo ist er dann?"

Einige hilflose Gesten später: „Nun, vielleicht ist er Master Luke suchen gegangen?"

„Genau, 3PO. Und wo ist der gerade?"

„Oh du meine Güte…"

Leia zog eine Grimasse. „Das trifft es wohl nicht mal annähernd. Ich muß Madine suchen gehen – wir müssen evakuieren, bevor das Imperium hier eintrifft."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vader, zurückgekehrt ins Cockpit, sprang wieder in den Hyperraum und setzte die PRIDE auf Autopilot, bevor er sich R2-D2 zuwandte.

„So, alter Freund. Sag mir, wo sich die Rebellenbasis befindet."

„Vater!" rief Luke entsetzt. „Du wirst doch nicht im Ernst R2 dafür ausnutzen und die Basis überfallen? Sie haben vielleicht noch nicht einmal bemerkt, daß er fehlt!"

„Doch, genau das werde ich tun, Luke. Und einfach deshalb, weil es der logische Schritt ist, den ich tun würde – und tun werde. Aber keine Sorge – wir werden sie nur aufscheuchen, nicht angreifen. Schließlich könnte R2 hier auch eine Falle sein… Ich werde eine Aufklärereinheit hinschicken und ein bißchen mit den Muskeln spielen. Täte ich es nicht, wäre es wenig glaubhaft, nicht wahr? Und unterschätze deine Freunde nicht – vor allem nicht C-3PO. Der wird längst Alarm geschlagen haben. Also, wo sind sie?"

R2 gab trillernd und ohne zu zögern Auskunft, was Luke schockte – und es war auch noch die korrekte Antwort, wie er auf dem Display nachlesen konnte.

„Danke." Vader nahm Verbindung mit der EXECUTOR auf und gab Admiral Piett knapp Anweisungen, daß er mit einer gewissen Zeitverzögerung Leute hinschicken sollte – inklusive eines Angriffs, falls noch jemand dort sein sollte.

„Vater…!"

„Luke, die Rebellen verdienen es nicht besser, wenn sie nicht vorbereitet sind, sobald meine Leute ankommen. Sie haben mehr als genug Vorlauf, glaub mir."

„Das gefällt mir nicht.", murrte Luke.

„Offiziell bist du nicht freiwillig hier. Nur Leia, Chewbacca und Calrissian wissen davon. Also kann ich die Informationen genausogut von dir erpreßt haben – und deine Astromecheinheit ist als exzentrisch bekannt, oder? Mach dir keinen Kopf. Es wird ihnen schon nichts passieren – und du weißt ganz genau, daß ich auch hätte anders handeln können, so DASS ihnen etwas passiert wäre. Hm?"

„Ja, aber - "

„Nichts ‚aber'. Du weißt, daß ich Recht habe. Ich zeige mich hier sehr großzügig, und das muß dir genügen. Und nun laß uns zu etwas angenehmerem kommen… R2, dein Gedächtnis blieb unangetastet, oder? Ich nehme stark an, das von 3PO wurde gelöscht."

Der Astromech bestätigte beides und hupte dann fragend. Vader zögerte ein wenig.

„Ich habe mich gefragt, ob du noch Bilder und Vids von Padmé gespeichert hast…"

Bejahendes Trillern, dann eine weitere Frage.

„DAS? Oh… Nun ja… Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dafür bereit bin… Hast du nichts anderes?" Vader klang ein wenig gequält, und Luke sah ihn neugierig an.

„Wofür bereit, Vater?"

Der dunkle Lord seufzte. „Er hat als erstes Beispiel eines vorgeschlagen, das… schmerzhaft ist. Unsere Hochzeit."

„Eure Hochzeit? Oh, bitte, ich möchte es sehen! Dann kann ich auch dich sehen!" rief Luke neugierig.

Ein paar mechanische Atemzüge lang sagte der dunkle Lord gar nichts, sein Blick verlor sich augenscheinlich in weiter Ferne oder längst vergangenen Zeiten. „Na schön.", sagte er schließlich. „Spiel es ab, R2."

Der Droide fuhr einen Adapterarm aus, stöpselte sich in das Schiffssystem ein und aktivierte einen Bildschirm. Ein junger Jedi, noch mit dem Zopf des Padawans, gutaussehend und schlank, stand einer jungen Frau im weißen Brautkleid gegenüber, neben ihnen ein Priester. Der junge Mann trug sein dunkelblondes Haar kurzgeschnitten, er war bartlos, und seine Augen waren von einem strahlenden Blau. Das Mädchen war einen Kopf kleiner als er, dunkle Locken wallten bis zur Taille unter einem Spitzenschleier hervor. Beide sahen sich in die Augen und ließen die Blicke nicht voneinander. Was der Priester sagte, war nicht zu hören, aber dann entfernte er sich, und das Paar küßte sich innig.

Luke starrte fasziniert auf den Schirm – und auch Vader tat dies, doch er senkte den Kopf und wandte sich ab, als das kurze Stück zuende war. Und Luke spürte – er wußte nicht, warum, aber er war sich dessen sicher – daß er lautlos weinte.

„Vater… tut mir leid." sagte er hilflos. R2 drehte den Kuppelkopf von einem zum anderen und entschied spontan, daß er nachsehen würde, was die Piloten mit seinem Jäger machten.

Vader sagte eine Weile nichts, das rhythmische Geräusch des Beatmers hing wie eine Wand zwischen ihnen.

„Schon gut." sagte er schließlich tonlos. „Das ist lange vorbei. Aber es schmerzt dennoch, es zu sehen…" Der Atem beschleunigte sich kurz, als er wohl tief durchatmete. „Du kannst R2 später nach mehr Material fragen – er meinte, er hat noch so einiges."

„Du warst ein gutaussehender Mann." sagte Luke nach einer Pause.

„Danke.", erwiderte Vader trocken.

„Wirst du mir irgendwann zeigen, wie du jetzt aussiehst?"

„Irgendwann. Ja." sagte Vader knapp. Luke lächelte.

„Das reicht vollauf." Dann, nach einer Pause, fügte er hinzu: „Übrigens… was ist denn neulich nachmittags passiert?"

Der Helm drehte sich zu ihm, die Maske unergründlich wie immer. „Neulich nachmittag?"

„Ja… nachdem wir im Garten gesprochen hatten."

„Was meinst du?" Die Stimme klang ebenso harmlos wie lauernd.

„Ich habe dich gespürt. Du warst… erregt."

„War ich das." Der Helm drehte sich wieder weg, prüfte einen belanglosen Wert auf der Konsole vor sich.

Luke grinste breit. „Oh ja. Und wie."

„Ah."

„War es Corva?"

Der Helm fuhr wieder herum, sehr abrupt diesmal. „Was?"

„Die Heilerin."

„Ich habe sehr genau verstanden, welchen Namen du genannt hast. Wie kommst du auf sie?"

Luke zuckte die Schultern. „Naja… sie sagte, sie mag dich, sie wäre mit dir befreundet."

Zu seinem Erstaunen sah er die mächtigen Schultern leicht beben, von lautlosem Lachen geschüttelt. „Mein Sohn, es ist noch nicht an der Zeit, daß ich dir einen so tiefen Einblick in mein Privatleben gewähre. Geduld. Du wirst es schon noch erfahren."

„Du bist gemein!" Luke lachte.

„Was erwartest du von einem Sith?"

„Stimmt auch wieder."

„Na siehst du."


	29. Chapter 29

**Kapitel 29**

Nach etwas über sechs Stunden Flug traten sie wieder aus dem Hyperraum aus.

Vjun war ein düsterer Planet – grau, dunkelbraun und dunkelgrün.

„Der Regen hier ist säurehaltig", erklärte Vader, „und das Moos, das beinahe überall wächst, fleischfressend. Kein Ort, der zu einer Wanderung einlädt."

„Klingt ja prickelnd." Luke schauerte. „Warum gehört dir ausgerechnet dieses bezaubernde Fleckchen? Mußte es unbedingt etwas sein, das die düstere Seele von Darth Vader widerspiegelt?" Es war als Scherz gemeint, aber noch, während er es aussprach, überlegte er, wie dicht seine Worte wohl an der Wahrheit waren.

Ein leises Lachen untergrub seine Theorien. „Nein. Vjun ist ein Planet, dessen Einwohner schon immer sehr machtbegabt waren. Irgend etwas hier scheint dies zu fördern – aber noch hat niemand herausgefunden, was.

Außerdem ist Bast Castle ist sehr groß – du wirst kein Bedürfnis haben, hinauszugehen. Glaub mir."

Vader ging in den Annäherungsvektor über, konsultierte den Navigationscomputer und leitete dann den Landevorgang ein.

Daß er nicht übertrieben hatte, wurde bald offenbar. Bast war ein gigantischer Komplex auf einer Bergspitze – und noch zusätzlich dominiert durch einen hohen, schlanken Turm. Es war mehr als ausreichend für sie alle, hier einige Zeit zu verbringen, ohne sich gegenseitig auf die Füße zu treten. Allerdings schien auch die Burg ein eher düsteres Gebäude… angepaßt an den Planeten. Oder den Hausherrn?

Vader dockte in einem Hangar ein, der sich ausreichend groß erwies, um die PRIDE aufzunehmen. Zuvor hatten sie jedoch einige Sicherheitschecks überwinden müssen – und Luke hatte sehr wohl die ungezählten auf sie gerichteten roten Ziellaser bemerkt.

„Zu Fuß kann man sich der Burg längst nicht so einfach nähern." Das Understatement des Jahrhunderts, vermutete Luke – bedachte man allein die Menge der _sichtbaren_ Waffen. „Es sind Selbstschußeinrichtungen im weiten Umkreis aufgestellt, außerdem Hologrammprojektoren, die Schrecknisse und wilde Tiere darstellen und Eindringlinge in Fallgruben drängen. Der Weg selbst verläuft nach einem fixen Schema, das man kennen muß. Weicht man nur einen Schritt davon ab, lösen sich die Fallen aus."

„Klingt ja einladend. Warum all diese Vorkehrungen?"

„Es ist nicht unbedingt ein Geheimnis, daß Bast Castle mir gehört, Luke. Ich bewahre hier all meine wertvollsten Dinge auf – und es ist definitiv sicherer als mein Haus auf Coruscant. Man sollte es eigentlich nicht für möglich halten, aber es gibt immer wieder Idioten, die es für eine gute Idee halten, bei mir einbrechen zu wollen."

Er fuhr alle Systeme herunter und erhob sich. „Komm."

Sein erstes Ziel war der Hangar der PRIDE, wo er die Piloten der TIE-Jäger einwies. Ein Droide würde ihnen ihre Quartiere zeigen – sie waren offensichtlich mehr oder weniger getrennt von ihnen untergebracht. Keine allzu große Überraschung.

„Wer versorgt dies alles in deiner Abwesenheit?" fragte Luke, als er Vader zur Messe folgte.

„Diener. Ich habe einige Leute, die permanent hier leben. Sie werden gut bezahlt dafür, alles penibel in Ordnung zu halten – ich weiß meist nie im Voraus, wann ich komme."

Veers und Arik waren bereits fertig und folgten ihnen – ohne Gepäck. Das würde später geholt werden, wie Vader ihnen sagte.

Der Hangar war großzügig, sauber und aufgeräumt – und ein Durchgang führte wohl zu einem weiteren, der allerdings im Dunkel lag.

„Das zeige ich dir später." meinte Vader, dessen Tonfall auf ein breites Grinsen hindeutete. „Komm. Ich führe euch kurz durchs Haus."

Mit einem Lift gelangten sie in die Eingangshalle, die von einer riesigen Statue des Hausherrn dominiert wurde.

„Nett." meinte Luke trocken. „Und so ähnlich."

„Nicht meine Idee." versetzte Vader ärgerlich. „Der Imperator hat ein Faible für Gigantismus und Statuen. Keine gute Mischung."

„Der Imperator?" echote sein Sohn erstaunt.

„Ja. Die Statue ist ein Geschenk von ihm... ein kleiner Nadelstich, um mich hier, in meinem Refugium, ständig an ihn zu erinnern. Und daß ich in seiner Macht bin."

Er führte sie in den wichtigsten Bereichen der Burg herum, zeigte ihnen Kamin- und Eßzimmer, Bibliothek, Trainingsraum, Medienzentrum, Kartenraum und ihre Schlafzimmer, jedes davon mit großem Bad und luxuriös, aber geschmackvoll ausgestattet.

„Die Burg steht euch offen und zur freien Verfügung, mit allem, was darin ist.", meinte er abschließend. „Jedenfalls, solang ihr die Türen offen findet. Sollte eine verschlossen sein, versucht nicht, hineinzugelangen. Es würde euch nicht bekommen.

Gut. Richtet euch häuslich ein, geht ein wenig herum, kommt an. Ich werde die nächsten Stunden damit verbringen, diverse Dinge zu sichten und zu erledigen, die in meiner Abwesenheit aufgelaufen sind. Wir sehen uns dann zum Abendessen."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Luke und Arik verständigten sich mit einem Blick und streiften dann erst einmal ziellos durch die Burg – wie Kinder auf einer Schatzsuche. Sie nahmen alles genau in Augenschein, bewunderten die teuren Gemälde an den Wänden – samt und sonders berühmte Werke von großen Meistern, alle einzigartig – ebenso wie die diversen anderen Kunstgegenstände, die scheinbar wahllos verteilt überall anzutreffen waren: hier ein altes Schwert an der Wand, dort eine Kriegsmaske eines berühmten Kriegervolkes, die Statue eines Gottes, eine Schale aus feinstem Porzellan aus einer Manufaktur, die es längst nicht mehr gab oder ein wundervoll geknüpfter Teppich, daumendick, in leuchtenden, lebenden Farben. Und erst die Bibliotheken! Bücher aus Papier waren eine Seltenheit – doch hier standen Tausende von ihnen, in über einem Dutzend Sprachen. Im Gegensatz dazu waren die technischen Einrichtungen sämtlich auf dem allerneusten Stand. Bast Castle war eine Ansammlung von Widersprüchen… wie ihr Herr.

Songan traf sie in einer der Gemäldegalerien – oder besser: in einem der langen Flure, die mit Bildern bestückt waren.

„Da seid ihr ja. Kommt mit, ihr beiden, ich möchte einen Test mit euch machen."

„Einen Test?" Arik runzelte die Stirn, als sie ihm folgten.

„Ja – euer Midichlorianwert."

„Unser was, bitte?"

„Unsere Machtbegabung." erklärte Luke. „Warum Arik, Songan?"

„Machtbegabung?" murmelte der junge Captain. „Ich bin nicht machtbegabt…"

Der Heiler lächelte. „General Veers schien Grund zur Annahme des Gegenteils zu haben, Captain. Wir werden sehen."

Er führte sie in eine Krankenstation, die jedes Medcenter hätte vor Neid erblassen lassen. Nun – kein Wunder bei der Disposition des wichtigsten Bewohners. MediDroiden standen parat, waren aber noch deaktiviert, und Songan beließ es dabei. Er schien sich gut auszukennen, denn er ging zielstrebig zu einem der Schränke, holte Testgeräte und Lanzetten und fuhr einen Computer hoch.

„Wer will zuerst?"

Luke zuckte die Schultern und trat vor.

„Ihre Hand, bitte."

Songan ergriff einen Finger der gereichten Hand, entnahm mit Hilfe einer Lanzette einen Tropfen Blut und tupfte ihn auf ein Feld eines Testgeräts. Dann übermittelte er das Ergebnis an den Computer und beobachtete neugierig den Monitor.

„Achtzehntausendsiebenhundert. Holla." Songan pfiff leise.

„Wieviel hat mein Vater?" fragte Luke neugierig.

„Niemand weiß es. Die Skala geht, wie Sie sehen, bis zwanzigtausend. Aber es wird vermutet, daß sein Wert über vierzigtausend liegt."

Beide blinzelten ungläubig. „Wow."

„Ja – aber es muß bedacht werden, daß Midichloriane nur in lebendem Fleisch existieren. Ein hoher Wert allein sagt wenig aus, wenn Gliedmaßen fehlen. Arik, wollen Sie?"

Der Captain trat vor und bot seinen Finger dar. „Aber ich habe nie Anzeichen gezeigt…"

„Keine präkognitiven Erfahrungen? Ahnungen? Wahrträume?"

„Naja – hat die nicht jeder?"

Songan grinste. „Nein. Wer sagt's denn – Neun-acht. Klingt nicht berauschend, ist aber guter Durchschnitt. Vergessen Sie nicht, daß Luke als Lord Vaders Sohn jenseits der Normalwerte steht."

„Und was bedeutet das jetzt?" wollte Arik ein wenig unruhig wissen. Er kannte Order 66 so gut wie jeder seiner Kameraden.

Songan drehte sich zu ihm und sah ihn ernst an, doch seine Augen lächelten. „Das bedeutet, daß Lord Vader jetzt zwei statt einem Schüler unterrichten wird – und zwar als erstes darin, wie man Schilde errichtet, um seine Begabung zu vertuschen. Keine Sorge, Arik. Die Uhren laufen jetzt und hier anders als noch vor einigen Monaten."

„Ich weiß, Sir. Danke." sagte er ehrlich und erntete ein Lächeln.

„Wo waren Sie eigentlich während des Fluges?" fragte Luke neugierig. „Ich habe Sie gar nicht gesehen."

Songan lächelte. „Nett, vermißt zu werden. Nun bin ich hier. Und wir werden uns die nächste Zeit sicher sehr häufig sehen." Er schaltete den Computer ab. „Ich gehe zu Max. Wir sehen uns später."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vader kehrte in Max' Räume zurück, wo er den General dösend auf dem breiten Doppelbett fand. Lächelnd setzte er sich daneben und küßte ihn sanft auf die Stirn.

„Ah, du bist zurück." Veers erwiderte das Lächeln und setzte sich auf. „Und? Was kam bei dem Test heraus?"

„Lukes Werte sind sehr hoch. Zwar nicht jenseits der Grenzen wie meine, aber knapp darunter. Und Arik liegt im guten Durchschnitt. Sonderbar, dass ich ihn nicht gespürt habe… er muß eine Naturbegabung sein, was Schilde angeht."

„Hab ich mir's doch gedacht. Und nun?"

„Nun werde ich die beiden ausbilden. Zunächst ihre Schilde, dann die Grundzüge. Luke hat ja schon das eine oder andere gelernt, aber es klaffen riesige Lücken. Logischerweise." Er schwieg einen Moment. „Arik sorgte sich zunächst – wegen Order 66."

„Kannst du es ihm verdenken?"

„Nein. Natürlich nicht." Vader seufzte. „Das Dumme ist nur: wenn ich morgen vom Kaiser einen Befehl erhalten sollte, wieder auf die Jagd zu gehen – sollte irgendwo in der Galaxis ein Jedi auftauchen – ich müßte ihn befolgen."

„Und würdest du denjenigen töten?" fragte Veers ruhig.

Vader atmete tief ein und dachte nach. „Vermutlich… ja. Es käme darauf an, um wen es sich handelt, denke ich. Auf sein Alter… und seine Denkweise."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Es gab einige, die der starren Doktrin nicht so verbissen folgten, die mir während des Unterrichts Freiräume gewährten, Verständnis zeigten. Die mitdachten und die Regeln für überholt hielten. Oder schlicht für falsch. Wie das Zölibat, zum Beispiel. Ich weiß von einer Handvoll, daß sie Familien hatten… heimlich. Sie würde ich verschonen. Andere jedoch, die blind und dumm alles nachplapperten, nie in Frage stellten, was die Meister sagten, sie für unfehlbar hielten… sie würde ich vermutlich töten. Denn sie würden bei einer Neugründung des Ordens darauf bestehen, all die alten Fehler zu wiederholen. Und das darf nicht passieren."

Vaders Stimme war ruhig und bestimmt. Er war immer noch ein Sith, erkannte Veers. Oder doch zumindest zum Teil. Er bewegte sich zwischen beiden Extremen…

„Du rechnest damit, daß der Orden wiederersteht?" erkundigte er sich dann überrascht.

„Sicher. Luke wird früher oder später nach Leuten suchen, um sie auszubilden. Ich werde ihn nicht daran hindern."

„Und du? Wirst du dir einen Lehrling suchen?"

„Vielleicht… wir werden sehen. Es sollte immer mindestens einen von uns geben. Die Macht muß im Gleichgewicht sein. Aber beide Seiten müssen verstehen, daß sie von derselben Quelle gespeist werden – es gibt nicht nur schwarz und weiß. Es gibt viele Grautöne, hüben wie drüben. Eigentlich sind wir eins. Vielleicht sollte man auch beides vereinen – sollte ich zusammen mit Luke einen ganz neuen Orden gründen. Sobald der Kaiser tot ist."

Veers dachte darüber nach. „Eine interessante Idee. Und eigentlich eine logische Konsequenz."

Vader nickte. „Aber es ist noch zu früh, das zur Sprache zu bringen. Viel zu früh. Er ist noch nicht bereit. Aber noch haben wir Zeit."

Er sah zu seinem Anzug, der ordentlich auf einen Bügel gehängt am Schrank wartete, daneben Maske, Helm und Stiefel. „Sag mal… könnte ich heute Nacht bei dir schlafen? Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, ob ich meine Kammer umrüsten sollte, vom Schlafzimmer ganz zu schweigen. Vielleicht ergibt sich einmal die Notwendigkeit, es Luke zu zeigen."

Veers grinste. „Ich weiß nicht… das Bett ist so schmal. Und vermutlich schnarchst du."

Vader erwiderte das Lächeln. „Danke. Wollen wir nach unten gehen? Ich habe Hunger."

„Gern – aber wollte nicht Darth Vader am Essen teilnehmen statt Songan?"

„Hm… das hatte ich gesagt, ja? Nun… ich denke, er hat einfach zu viel zu tun am ersten Abend. Morgen sehen wir weiter. Ich werde auch das Personal noch einweihen müssen…"

„Warum? Auch das hat Zeit. Warte noch damit." Veers schob seine Beine über den Bettrand und hielt seinem Geliebten die Hände entgegen. „Hilf mir mal."

Vader nahm sie und zog ihn sanft nach oben. „Geht es?" fragte er besorgt.

„Aber natürlich. Schließlich habe ich nicht umsonst seit Tagen diese Bactabinden um die Beine. Das Zeug wirkt wahre Wunder. Ich bin nur ein wenig steif." Max setzte vorsichtig ein Bein vor das andere und überbrückte die kurze Distanz zu seinem Stuhl langsam, aber erstaunlich leicht. Dann drehte er sich vorsichtig und ließ sich in den Stuhl sinken. „Siehst du?" sagte er stolz.

Vader lächelte. „Sehr schön. Dann werden wir das Training jetzt beginnen und schön langsam steigern. Aber zuerst wirst du dich dafür stärken. Auf zum Abendessen, General!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sie trafen nicht als Erste unten ein. Arik und Luke saßen bereits am Tisch und warteten, in ein angeregtes Gespräch vertieft.

„Hallo!" sagte Luke und sah auf. „Ich hoffe, Vater kommt auch gleich. Ich sterbe vor Hunger!"

Vader lächelte bei diesem Ausbruch von jugendlichem Übermut, gab aber Veers einen unsichtbaren Stups.

„Lord Vader läßt sich entschuldigen." übernahm dieser dann auch. „Er meinte, die Durchsicht der Unterlagen würde mehr Zeit in Anspruch nehmen als gedacht."

„Schade." Luke war sichtlich enttäuscht. „Ich hätte gern meinen Wert mit ihm besprochen."

Arik, der eben getrunken hatte, verschluckte sich prompt.

„Den kennt er bereits." sagte Songan. „Ich habe ihn ihm mitgeteilt. Er ist sehr erfreut und möchte so schnell wie möglich mit dem Training für euch beide beginnen. Morgen früh, denke ich."

Sein Sohn strahlte, doch dann wurde er schlagartig ernst. „Oh – ob er wohl ein Reservelichtschwert für mich hat? Ich habe meines ja auf Bespin verloren."

Songan schloß kurz die Augen, eine Welle des Selbstärgers überrollte ihn. „Sicher hat er das. Aber ich denke, er wird wollen, daß Sie sich ein neues bauen. Und Arik auch."

„Ein Lichtschwert bauen? Selbst?" echote Arik, und Luke staunte ebenfalls.

„Natürlich. Soweit ich weiß, war das eine der Grundübungen für Jedi. Ein Lichtschwert ist etwas sehr persönliches. Jedes ist ein Unikat und sagt in seiner Machart viel über seinen Benutzer aus."

Vader dachte kurz an sein eigenes, das oben im sicher durch die Macht verriegelten Schlafzimmer lag. Schlicht, geradlinig und schwarz.

„Holla." Luke pfiff durch die Zähne. „Ist das nicht irre kompliziert?"

„Es ist sicher nicht einfach." Vader lehnte sich zurück, als eine Dienerin die Vorspeise servierte, und begann dann, zu essen. „Aber es ist wichtig. Und unter Lord Vaders Anleitung wird es euch sicher gelingen. Auch wenn ihr die ersten Übungen bestimmt mit Übungsschwertern durchführt."

Arik grinste breit. „Mann! Ich freu mich drauf. Du nicht?"

„Klar! Ich habe bis jetzt ja nur wenig Training gehabt… Aber wie wird mein Vater uns unterrichten? Wird er uns als Jedi ausbilden – oder als Sith?"

„Als Jedi natürlich." antwortete Songan sofort. Dann, langsamer, fügte er hinzu: „Es sei denn, denke ich, Sie wollen auch die andere Seite kennenlernen… und Ihr Vater hält Sie für stabil genug, nicht hinüberzudriften."

Luke schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ergibt keinen Sinn.", murmelte er. „Die ganze Zeit glaubte ich – glaubte jeder, den ich kenne – daß er mich auf die dunkle Seite hinüberziehen wolle. Warum dieser Sinneswandel?"

„Es hat sich viel geändert, seit er erfahren hat, daß Sie leben, Luke." Songan legte den Suppenlöffel beiseite und tupfte sich den Mund mit seiner Serviette ab. „Aber das fragen Sie ihn am Besten selbst."

„Das werde ich." erwiderte sein Sohn und widmete sich nun endlich seinem eigenen Teller.

Vader wechselte einen Blick mit Veers. _Er traut mir immer noch nicht._

_Geduld, Geliebter._ antwortete Max ruhig. _Es ist nur eine letzte, kleine Bastion in seinem Kopf, die du einnehmen mußt. Er mag dich. Und er will dich kennenlernen. Das hat er mir selbst gesagt._

_Daß er mich mag?_ fragte Vader amüsiert.

_Das leider nicht. Aber daß er dich nicht mehr haßt, immerhin. Und dich nicht mehr fürchtet. Und daß er dich eben kennenlernen will._

_Das ist schon mal was. Und daß er mich mag, weiß ich selbst._ Er lächelte. _Ich kann es spüren. Das Band zwischen uns ist da – und bereits recht stark. Er ist sehr begabt… ich liebe meinen Sohn, Max. Das ist ein sonderbares Gefühl… einen Sohn zu haben._

_Ein schönes, hoffe ich._

_Natürlich! Aber so… plötzlich und überraschend. Du durftest deinen aufwachsen sehen. Du hast ihm Windeln gewechselt, seine ersten Worte gehört, seine ersten Schritte begleitet, aufgeschlagene Knie verpflastert und schlechte Noten in Empfang nehmen müssen. Du hast ihn begleitet. Ich hingegen bekomme einen erwachsenen Mann serviert…_

_Naja. Beinahe erwachsen._ Max schmunzelte.

_Beinahe, in Ordnung. Aber du weißt, was ich meine._

_Natürlich. Aber vergiß nicht: du bist sein Vater. Du bist das, was er sich sein Leben lang gewünscht hat. Und wenn er dich mag, wird er deinen Rat annehmen, wird sich in gewisser Weise immer noch formen lassen… wenn es das ist, was du willst._

_Will ich das?_ echote Vader ein wenig traurig. _Auch ich muß mich erst in diese Rolle hineinfinden. Wie wird man ein guter Vater? Was tut man? Was sagt man? Was tut man nicht?_

_Dava…_ Der Name war wie ein mentales Streicheln. _Das kann man nicht lernen. Tu einfach, was du für richtig hältst. Ihr werdet beide lernen müssen._

Vader seufzte und sah zu Luke hinüber, der soeben seinen leeren Suppenteller gegen die Hauptspeise austauschen ließ und mit Arik scherzte. _Ich habe in meinem Leben schon so viel falsch gemacht… Ich hoffe, du hast Recht. _


	30. Chapter 30

_Yarumi und Yuiko: ihr bekommt die Antworten per Mail :o) Und nachdem ich heute endlich einen dicken Brocken im Wortsinn eingetütet habe (Stichwort: Heyne, vielleicht hat es der eine oder andere gesehen), hab ich __**endlich**__ (!!!) wieder einen freien Kopf für die Fortsetzung hier… Gleich morgen mach ich mich dran. :o)_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kapitel 30**

Am nächsten Morgen, nach dem gemeinsam eingenommenen Frühstück, zog Songan seinen Freund sanft, aber bestimmt aus seinem Repulsorstuhl hoch.

„Komm, Geliebter. Zeit, ein paar Schritte zu gehen."

Veers wehrte sich nicht, im Gegenteil, und ging, von Songan gestützt und von Luke und Arik angefeuert, vom Eßzimmer durch den Flur bis in die Bibliothek. Dort entschied der Heiler, daß es genug sei, und bugsierte ihn behutsam wieder in den Stuhl, den Arik mitgenommen hatte.

„Sehr gut! Hast du Schmerzen dabei?"

„Nein… nur ein leichtes Zittern in den Muskeln. Aber ich schätze, das ist vollkommen normal."

Songan nickte und beobachtete Luke, der die Titel der Folianten studierte, aber immer wieder den Kopf schüttelte. Ihm kam eine Idee.

„Ich werde deine Verbände erneuern, nachdem du geduscht hast. Einverstanden?" wandte er sich an Veers.

Max grinste, er hatte sofort begriffen. „Natürlich. Eine Dusche wäre wunderbar."

„Dann mal los!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rekordverdächtige sieben Minuten später eilte Vader in vollem Ornat die Treppe hinunter und fand tatsächlich die Gesuchten noch in der Bibliothek.

„Da seid ihr." Er sah zu Luke hinüber, der immer noch vor den Büchern stand. „Hast du etwas entdeckt, das dich interessiert?"

„Naja…", meinte der Junge ein wenig ratlos, „ich verstehe etwa nur jeden zehnten Titel. Was sind das für Sprachen?"

„Alle möglichen – auch wenn manches in Basic geschrieben ist, aber die Schrift der Sith verwendet wurde, Aurek Besh. Aber deiner Aussage entnehme ich, daß du nur Basic sprichst? Und Huttisch, nehme ich an."

Luke nickte, dann fragte er neugierig: „Wie viele Sprachen sprichst du? Hast du alle Bücher hier gelesen?"

„Die meisten. Wie viele Sprachen? Hm… so um die dreißig lebende, dann natürlich Binär und ungefähr sieben oder acht tote."

Sein Sohn schnappte nach Luft. „Wie viele?"

Vader lächelte. „Du hast das schon richtig verstanden. Aber Geduld… mit der Zeit wirst du das auch. Die Macht wird dir helfen, schnell zu lernen. Und mit diesen dreißig kommst du wunderbar zurecht, glaub mir."

„_Dreißig_?!"

Arik lachte schallend über Lukes dummes Gesicht, und selbst Vaders Schultern zuckten leicht. „Nur die Ruhe. Niemand verlangt von dir, das über Nacht zu können! Wir fangen mit ganz anderen Dingen an. Hier…" Er ging ein paar Schritte weiter zu einem anderen Regal und zog ein Buch heraus, dann, nach ein paar weiteren Schritten, holte er ein Zweites und reichte je eines an Arik und Luke.

„'Der Rat der Jedi'?" las er laut.

„Du wirst einige Biographien darin finden, die dich vielleicht interessieren könnten." Vaders Lächeln war beinahe sichtbar. „Es handelt sich dabei um den letzten vollständigen Rat." fügte er ernster hinzu.

Luke blätterte und stutzte. „Oh. Ich verstehe." Er fand darin Namen wie Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi… und Anakin Skywalker. „Danke, Vater."

Vader nickte und wandte sich Arik zu. „Für Dich zunächst die Grundzüge… das Einmaleins der Jedi, sozusagen." Zum ersten Mal benutzte er diese vertrauliche Form der Anrede, wie es einem Meister seinem Padawan gegenüber zustand. Arik bemerkte es wohl und wuchs vor Stolz unwillkürlich um zwei Zentimeter – was wiederum Vader nicht entging und ihn schmunzeln ließ. „Ich weiß, das Ding ist ein wenig sonderbar, aber für den Anfang ist es nicht schlecht. Auch wenn es zum Lachen reizt. Es wurde vom Rat herausgegeben als Hilfe für Eltern von Jünglingen, die wissen wollten, was nun mit ihrem Kind passiert – mach dir einfach Notizen, ich werde deine Fragen dann beantworten. Ich komme in einer Stunde wieder – dann beginnen wir mit dem Training."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nach der vereinbarten Frist – in der er Veers tatsächlich geholfen hatte, zu duschen und die Verbände zu wechseln – kehrte er zu den beiden zurück, die es sich in der Bibliothek gemütlich gemacht und sich in die Bücher vertieft hatten.

„Gut. Seid ihr soweit?"

Arik sah als erster auf. „Ja, Meister." Er grinste, im vollen Bewußtsein, was es bedeutete, von Lord Vader als Padawan angenommen worden zu sein – auch oder gerade vor allem, weil es kein Sith-Training war. Oder nur in Details.

Luke brauchte einen Moment länger, um aus seiner Lektüre aufzutauchen. „Hmmm? Oh. Ja. Alles klar, ich bin da."

„So spannend?" spottete Vader. „Das Buch läuft dir nicht weg. Komm."

Er nahm bei Arik am Tisch Platz, während sein Sohn sich nur ungern aus dem bequemen Lesesessel schälte, der so gänzlich unpassend erschien für das Haus des dunklen Lords. Doch auch er sah Vader aufmerksam und gespannt an, als er sich nun neben ihn setzte.

„Lektion eins: Schilde." begann Vader. „In unserer derzeitigen Situation die wichtigste Lektion überhaupt. Um genau zu sein: lebenswichtig für uns alle drei. Der Kaiser darf nicht erfahren, daß ihr lernt – oder daß Arik überhaupt machtsensitiv ist. Und wenn, muß er glauben, daß ich euch in der dunklen Seite unterweise. Es wird also leider nicht ausbleiben, daß ich euch das eine oder andere dieser Art beibringe."

Luke runzelte die Stirn. „Aber warum willst du uns überhaupt in den Lehren der Jedi unterweisen – als Sithlord? Das paßt doch nicht zusammen!"

Vader lehnte sich zurück, zögernd und nachdenklich.

„Es macht keinen Sinn, Vater. Das mußt du zugeben."

„Doch, das tut es." Vader lachte kurz und freudlos. „Ich habe dir von der Legende des Auserwählten erzählt."

Luke nickte. „Der Sohn der Sonnen…"

Vader seufzte. „Poetisch gesagt, ja. Nun… die Prophezeihung besagt, daß der Auserwählte die Macht ins Gleichgewicht bringt. Bislang dachten die Meister immer, daß die Sith vernichtet würden. Ich glaube allerdings nicht daran – denn wo wäre da das Gleichgewicht?"

„Was bedeutet es dann? Was denkst du?" fragte Luke.

„Ich glaube, daß es eine Waage ist. Ich bin ein Sith – und gleichzeitig der machtvollste von uns allen – von allen bisher, und nicht nur der Sith, sondern auch der Jedi. Ich war beides – und bin beides. Du bist ein Jedi – und mein Sohn, ebenfalls überaus machtvoll, aber noch ein Lehrling. Yoda lebt noch – aber wer weiß, wie lange. Die restlichen Machtsensitiven überall dürfen wir wohl großzügig übergehen für den Moment, ebenso wie die Handvoll überlebender Jedi."

„Das ist das Gleichgewicht?" Arik runzelte die Stirn.

„Nicht ganz. Es gilt noch, jemanden auszulöschen. Einen Sith – ebenfalls sehr machtvoll. Und das Schlimme: er rechnet damit, angegriffen zu werden."

„Es gibt noch einen Sith?" fragte Arik entsetzt. Vader nickte nur.

„Den Imperator." sagte Luke langsam. „Seinen Meister."

„Der Kaiser ist ein Sith???" Der junge Captain riß vor Entsetzen die Augen auf und wurde bleich.

„Allerdings, Arik. Und er ist zäh und verschlagen." Vader sah ihn an. _Er darf nicht wissen, daß ich geheilt bin._ sagte er eindringlich. _Er muß weiterhin denken, ich sei geschwächt – nur so können wir ihn überrumpeln._

_Seid Ihr nicht stärker als er?_

_Ja. Jetzt, ja – und ich bin noch nicht einmal auf dem Höhepunkt meiner Kräfte. Aber dennoch darf er nicht unterschätzt werden, Arik. Er ist sehr gefährlich._

_Ich werde tun, was ich kann – und was ich muß, Mylord. Und die 501ste wird hinter Euch stehen. Meine Kameraden sind auf Eurer Seite._

Vader machte eine überraschte und erfreute Pause. _Danke, Arik. Ich weiß noch nicht, wie wir an ihn herankommen – aber es ist gut zu wissen, daß ihr da seid, wenn ich euch brauche._

Laut sagte er: „Aber mit dem Kaiser werden wir uns später befassen. Zunächst müßt ihr lernen… soviel es irgend geht.

Also: Schilde. Es gibt verschiedene Arten. Zum Beispiel kann ein erfahrener Jedi oder Sith sich quasi unsichtbar machen. Er umgibt sich mit einem Schild, der Blicke von ihm ablenkt – man sieht ihn einfach nicht. Dann gibt es Schilde, die zum Beispiel Gespräche, Gedanken oder Emotionen blocken." Er sah kurz zu Luke, der grinste. „Und der für euch wichtigste: ein Schild, der euch innerhalb der Macht versteckt. Und den werde ich euch jetzt beibringen…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mittags legte Vader eine Pause ein. Er war zufrieden, auch wenn seine Schüler das Gefühl hatten, keinen Schritt weiter zu sein.

„Keine Panik." beruhigte er beide. „Das geht nicht von jetzt auf gleich, im Gegenteil. Im Prinzip ist das auch schon eine Übung für Fortgeschrittene… also keine Sorge. Ihr seid schon recht weit in Anbetracht dessen, daß heute euer erster Tag ist. Wir werden das von jetzt an täglich üben… und das Prinzip der Schilde an sich könnt ihr auch an euch gegenseitig testen. Einfache mentale Schilde. Versucht, gegenseitig eure Gedanken zu lesen – und euch abzublocken."

„Warum übst du das nicht mit uns?" wollte Luke wissen.

„Weil zum einen du und ich ein Band haben – das Vater-Kind-Band. Wir werden immer verbunden sein, und keiner von uns wird den jeweils anderen jemals ganz und komplett ausblenden können. Ich kann dich derzeit noch draußen halten, weil du unerfahren bist, aber wenn du gelernt hast, wird es mir nicht mehr gänzlich möglich sein. Was Arik angeht, so bin ich schlicht zu stark für ihn. Es gibt nur wenige, die sich vor mir verschlossen halten können. Palpatine gehört – leider – dazu. Ich bin ein sehr starker Telepath, das ist eine meiner Fähigkeiten. Jeder von uns hat seine eigenen Begabungen. Der eine ist gut in Telepathie, der andere in Telekinese, der dritte in Beeinflussung… und so weiter."

Vader lehnte entspannt in seinem Sessel, seine Schüler links und rechts von ihm lauschten aufmerksam. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, wie sehr ihm das gefehlt hatte – Wissen weiterzugeben. Er hatte als Jedi zwar nie einen Padawan gehabt, aber er hatte immer gern den Jünglingen geholfen.

Die Jünglinge… Schmerz überflutete ihn zusammen mit der Erinnerung an den grauenvollen Tag der Order 66. Ja, er bedauerte es. Und niemand sollte diesen Fehler je wiederholen… wenn er konnte, würde er seinen Teil dazu beitragen, dies sicherzustellen.

Dann kam ihm ein anderer Gedanke.

„Es entbehrt nicht einer gewissen Ironie, daß ausgerechnet die erste Fertigkeit, die ich euch beibringe, seither beinahe ausschließlich von der dunklen Seite verwendet wurde. Die Sith benutzten sie jahrhundertelang, um ihre Existenz vor den Jedi zu verbergen."

„Dann habt Ihr uns etwas beigebracht, das zur dunklen Seite gehört?" fragte Arik erschrocken.

„Unsinn! Wie sollte es zur dunklen Seite gehören, wenn ihr es benutzt, um euch vor dem Kaiser zu verbergen?" fauchte Vader. „Die Macht ist nicht schwarz oder weiß! Die Macht IST, und der einzige Unterschied zwischen Licht und Finsternis besteht im Grund, in der Anwendung! Die Jedi haben getötet, die Sith haben getötet. Beide sind Mörder. Aber die Jedi behaupten, damit Gutes getan zu haben – sie haben Verbrecher bestraft, Vergehen geahndet oder Präventivmaßnahmen ergriffen… oder sich schlicht verteidigt. Luke hat den Todesstern in die Luft gesprengt, um weitere Planeten vor der Vernichtung zu bewahren. _Ich_ habe Jedi getötet, auf Befehl meines Meisters, weil er mich sonst hart bestraft hätte, habe Offiziere umgebracht, um sie daran zu hindern, in Zukunft weitere Fehler zu begehen, die großen Schaden verursachen können, oder eine Stadt ausgelöscht, um einen ganzen Planeten zu retten. Wo ist also der Unterschied?" Er stand auf, begann eine erregte Wanderung durch den Raum, ließ aber seine Schüler, die ihn ebenso fasziniert wie erschrocken beobachteten, nicht aus den Augen. Sein Mantel wehte zornig hinter ihm her, als er sich immer wieder drehte und seine Runden um den Tisch zog.

„Jemand, einer, viele, haben ihr Leben verloren. Ich habe in meinem Leben schon viele Wunden geschlagen… aber auch geheilt. Bin ich wirklich durch und durch Böse? Ist Luke, ist Yoda durch und durch gut? Ich habe geliebt und liebe wieder. Yoda hat sich sein Leben lang an das Zölibat der Jedi gehalten, er hat nie Liebe erfahren, das reinste, beste Gefühl überhaupt. Und er gilt als einer der größten Meister. Aber er hat mich belogen, er hat Luke belogen. Er hat mich ausgenutzt, und er hätte Luke gezwungen, seine Freunde zu opfern, um zur Waffe zu werden." Luke sah ihn entsetzt an, doch Vader, in Rage, ließ sich nicht bremsen.

„Ja, mein Sohn! Er wollte dich nur deshalb ausbilden, damit du später mich und den Kaiser töten könntest. Du solltest zur lebenden Waffe werden, den eigenen Vater töten! Ist das besser? Ist das die vielgerühmte „gute", die lichte Seite? Auf Bespin warst du nur Millimeter davon entfernt, auf die dunkle Seite abzugleiten, Luke. Du tratest mir haßerfüllt gegenüber, wolltest mich bekämpfen, mich töten, ohne mich anzuhören, ohne mit mir zu sprechen, ohne mich zu kennen! Habe ich dich ermuntert? Habe ich das forciert? Ich hätte es tun müssen, wenn ich den Befehlen des Kaisers gefolgt wäre. Dann wärst du jetzt ein Sith-Padawan des Imperators… und ich früher oder später tot, denn es kann immer nur zwei geben. Das ist das, was der Kaiser will! Und das werde ich verhindern, um jeden Preis – und wenn es mich mein Leben kostet!" Vaders Maske war plötzlich dicht vor Lukes Gesicht, als er sich abrupt vorbeugte und auf dem Tisch abstützte. „Hast du das verstanden, Luke? Du bist mein Sohn, und ich werde eher mein Leben opfern, als zuzulassen, daß dir etwas passiert. Ich liebe dich, und ich will dich nicht wieder verlieren, nachdem ich dich nach zwanzig Jahren endlich gefunden habe!"

Langsam richtete er sich wieder auf, atmete tief durch und sah auf Luke hinunter, dann zu Arik. Beide starrten ihn sprachlos an.

Er seufzte lautlos. „Wir machen eine Stunde Pause. Nach dem Essen geht es weiter."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Seine beiden Schüler sahen ihm nach, als er mit wallendem Mantel und knallenden Absätzen verschwand.

„Uff." machte Arik. „Wenn er auf der EXECUTOR in einer solchen Stimmung ist, tut man gut daran, einen großen Bogen um ihn zu schlagen."

„Warum bei den Mächten ist er so sauer?" wunderte Luke sich. „Nur, weil du diese Frage gestellt hast?"

„Ach was. Das geht tiefer… ich denke, das hat insgesamt mit der ganzen Geschichte zu tun, mit seiner, deiner und der Historie der Jedi allgemein. Ich kenne Yoda nicht, aber er scheint einen riesigen Zorn auf ihn zu haben."

„Yoda hat mich unterrichtet…", sagte Luke langsam. „Er hält sich verborgen, auf einem unwirtlichen Planeten weitab vom Kern. Er ist neunhundert Jahre alt und nach allem, was ich weiß, wirklich einer der größten Meister, die jemals gelebt haben. Aber es stimmt, was Vater sagt… er wollte mich wirklich daran hindern, nach Bespin zu fliegen, obwohl meine Freunde in Gefahr waren, und er sagte, ich solle sie opfern, wenn mir wichtig wäre, wofür sie kämpften. Ich konnte das nicht, deshalb flog ich. Und er wollte mich nicht ausbilden, weil ich zu alt sei, zu wenig auf die Gegenwart konzentriert. Er fürchtete, ich sei zu flatterhaft und würde nicht beenden, was ich begonnen hätte."

„Klingt nett." Arik schnaubte. „Um ehrlich zu sein: da teile ich Lord Vaders Meinung."

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich denken oder glauben soll, Arik… Ich stehe zwischen den Stühlen, beide Seiten haben mir gegenteilige Dinge erzählt."

„Was sagt dir dein Gefühl?"

Luke zog eine Grimasse. „Daß ich Vater glauben sollte."

Arik nickte. „Yep. Und das Gefühl ist das, was einen Jedi ausmacht… oder? Na, komm. Essen wir erstmal – bis nachher wird er sich schon wieder beruhigt haben."

„Wo ist er wohl hin?" überlegte Luke laut, als er Arik zum Eßzimmer folgte.

„Hm… ich an seiner Stelle würde mich austoben wollen. Haben wir nicht gestern auf unserer Runde einen Trainingssaal gesehen?"

„Dieses Riesending mit den deaktivierten Kampfdroiden? Ja. Komm, sehen wir nach…"

„Was genau hast du an ‚einen Bogen um ihn schlagen' nicht verstanden?" wollte der Captain ironisch wissen.

„He, er will doch, dass ich ihn kennenlerne, oder?" Luke grinste. „Ich bin neugierig, ich habe ihn noch nie richtig kämpfen sehen. Er würde uns nichts tun, das weiß ich. Komm schon!"

Arik stöhnte. „Na schön. Aber du steckst deinen Kopf zuerst durch die Tür!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Auf ihrem Weg folgten sie sowohl ihren Erinnerungen als auch ihren Gefühlen. Beides brachte sie schnell und sicher zum gesuchten Raum.

Sie öffneten die Tür vorsichtig einen Spalt und lugten hinein. Gefechtslärm war zu hören, bevor sie etwas sehen konnten, aber es kam kein Protest, und so schlüpften sie durch die schmale Öffnung, blieben neben der Tür stehen und schlossen diese sofort wieder.

Was sie zu sehen bekamen, ließ ihre Kinnladen einmal mehr auf die Brust fallen. Vader focht mit drei mit Elektrostäben bewaffneten IG-100 Magna-Wächtern gleichzeitig. Sie drangen heftig auf ihn ein, aber er bewegte sich so schnell, elegant und effizient, daß es absolut mühelos aussah und beinahe wie ein Tanz anmutete. Sein Lichtschwert schien überall gleichzeitig zu sein, ein rubinroter Schemen. Und Luke erkannte plötzlich, daß sein Vater auf Bespin nur mit ihm gespielt hatte… in einem echten Duell, mit einem Vader, der ihn hätte töten wollen, hätte er keine Minute lang überlebt.

Eine tänzerische Drehung später wußte der dunkle Lord, daß er Zuschauer hatte – und prompt steigerten sich sowohl das Tempo als auch der Stil ins Artistische, bevor er fünf Minuten später auch den dritten und letzten Droiden durch Kontakt deaktiviert hatte.

Sein Atem ging lediglich eine Spur schneller, als er sich nun langsam umwandte und seine Zuschauer – mit noch immer gezündetem Lichtschwert – stumm ansah.

Einige Sekunden herrschte beiderseits Stille, bevor Luke atemlos herausplatzte: „Wie lange dauert es, bis ich das SO kann?"

Vaders einzige Antwort war ein schallendes Gelächter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Ja, ich weiß, dass Aurek Besh eigentlich nur die Schrift bezeichnet – aber es hat so schön gepasst ;o)_

_Was Anakins Padawan angeht – ich weiß, daß er in der Klonkriegsserie einen hatte, aber diese Story wurde vorher begonnen, und so gehe ich von den alten Tatsachen aus ::s::_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Narumi**__: Jetzt doch hier, ich komm nicht zum Mails machen… :o( Vielen Dank! :o) Und Leia… sie wird noch eine ganze Weile ahnungslos sein, Vader findett es ein wenig früher heraus. Aber auch das dauert noch ;o)_

_**Jane**__: Danke schön! :o) Ja, die beiden werden von nun an immer wieder mal mit lernen beschäftigt sein – aber der Schwerpunkt der Geschichte wird sich bald verlagern… wär sonst ja auch langweilig ;o)_

_**Yuiko**__: Ja, doch, Anakin hatte lt. den Clone Wars-Geschichten eine Padawan, Ahsoka Tano (eine Togruta). Davor war nie die Rede davon, deshalb kannte ich die auch nicht. Bei mir wird sie deshalb schlicht ignoriert ::g:: Und die Chars zu hinterfragen… du wirst lachen, das war mit ein Grund, warum ich diese Story schreibe – denn ich habe auch erst NACH der neuen Trilogie angefangen, darüber nachzudenken. Wer weiß, vielleicht liege ich mit meiner Meinung auch total daneben, aber so sehe ich das mittlerweile ;o)_

_Was das Beispiel mit einer Waffe angeht… ein Messer ist ein Messer, ob du damit ein Brötchen schmierst oder jemanden verletzt oder tötest. Dem Messer ist das, flapsig gesagt, wurscht. Ich kenne Leute, die könnten theoretisch jemanden mit einem Lippenstift umbringen – oder sogar einem Radiergummi. Im Ernst, ich weiß, daß das geht (und sogar ungefähr, wie, aber ich habe Kendo trainiert, nicht Ninjutsu). Schußwaffen hingegen wurden zu diesem Zweck erschaffen – sie __**sollen**__ töten. Und ein Lichtschwert ist ebenfalls gezielt als Waffe entwickelt worden. Die Macht jedoch ist weder gut noch böse, sie kann verletzen, töten, heilen oder Dinge tun, die in keine dieser Kategorien passen._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kapitel 31**

„Nein, im Ernst!" drängte Luke, als sie gemeinsam zum Eßzimmer zurückgingen.

„Hm… laß mich überlegen." Vaders Stimme ließ ein Grinsen erahnen. „Dreißig Jahre? Und jede Menge Stahl in Armen und Beinen.", ergänzte er ernster. „Du wirst es lernen, mein Sohn, keine Sorge. Aber du mußt deinen eigenen Stil finden – es gibt viele verschiedene. Ich werde sie dir alle zeigen. Und natürlich ist meine Version geprägt von der dunklen Seite, das heißt, _**so**_ wirst du vermutlich – hoffentlich – niemals kämpfen. Aber nicht weniger effektiv." Er legte versuchsweise eine Hand auf Lukes Schulter und war erleichtert, als der Junge ihn nicht zurückwies. „Ich möchte noch einige Tage warten, bevor ich euch zeige, wie man ein Lichtschwert baut. Es braucht doch eine gewisse Erfahrung im Umgang mit der Macht, und selbst, wenn ich Arik helfe, wird es kitzlig werden. Wenn ihr einen Fehler macht, fliegt euch das Ding beim ersten Aktivieren um die Ohren – und das ist nicht witzig."

Luke lächelte zu ihm auf. Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen, seine ganze Haltung ihm gegenüber war offen und herzlich, und das freute Vader über alle Maßen. „Was hast du dann heute Mittag für uns auf dem Stundenplan, Vater?"

„Telekinese. Das hast du bei Yoda sicher schon geübt, aber für Arik ist es neu – und eine existentielle Fähigkeit."

Luke nickte, und Ariks Augen strahlten vorfreudig.

„Gibt es auch Dinge, die du uns nicht beibringen wirst? Du sagtest, die Macht IST, und alles hinge von der Anwendung ab." Wollte Luke wissen, als sie am Tisch Platz nahmen – bei Max, der sie schon hungrig erwartete.

„Das eine oder andere…" Vader lehnte sich zurück und beobachtete, wie das Essen aufgetragen wurde und die anderen begannen, es zu verspeisen. Auch er war hungrig, aber er würde sich gedulden müssen… oder sich entschuldigen, aber solange Fragen aufkamen, war ihm das wichtiger. „Es gibt einige Techniken, die doch _**zu**_ dunkel sind."

„Zum Beispiel?"

„Das Macht-Zerdrücken. Macht-Blitze und Macht-Sturm, Macht-Verletzen und Macht-Leiden… Unter anderem. Es gibt einige Techniken, die wegen ihrer Grausamkeit nur von Sith angewendet werden."

„Und der Würgegriff?" wagte Arik zu fragen. Vader lächelte.

„Nein. Meine – zugegebenermaßen – Lieblingswaffe ist eine graue Form, sie wird von beiden angewandt. Der Unterschied liegt dabei in der Intensität des Griffes und der Dauer des Würgens. Bis zur Ohnmacht… oder bis zum Tod."

Luke runzelte die Stirn. „Deine Lieblingswaffe?"

Vader nickte. „Einfach und effektiv. Normalerweise gehört eine Geste dazu, aber ich beherrsche ihn mittlerweile so gut, daß ich selbst gefesselt in der Lage wäre, jemanden zu würgen… sehr hilfreich."

Die Falte auf Lukes Stirn wurde tiefer. „'Lieblingswaffe' impliziert, daß du sie mehrfach angewendet hast."

„In der Tat." Vaders Stimme war ruhig. „Luke, du _weißt_, daß ich Menschen getötet habe. Spielt es wirklich eine Rolle, _**wie**_?"

„Nein…" antwortete sein Sohn langsam. „Nein."

„Eben."

Max saß stumm dabei, lauschte und aß. Die Richtung, die das Gespräch nahm, gefiel ihm nicht, aber Luke schien insgesamt offener und weniger kritisch zu sein als noch vor einigen Tagen. Auch jetzt widmete er sich seinem Teller mit Appetit, wenn auch nachdenklich… bis er wieder aufsah.

„Bring ihn mir bei." sagte er dann vollkommen überraschend.

„Bitte wie?" sagte Vader verblüfft.

„Der Machtgriff. Bring ihn mir bei."

„Warum?"

„Wie du schon sagtest. Er ist auch effektiv, wenn man gefesselt ist. Eine letzte Rettung, unter Umständen."

„Luke, um ihn ohne Geste zu bewältigen, muß man sehr geübt sein. Das dauert Jahre – und braucht viel aktive Erfahrung. Ich glaube nicht, daß - "

„Trotzdem. Bring ihn mir bei." sagte Luke fest.

„Na schön. In Ordnung." Vader seufzte unhörbar. „Ich werde ihn dir beibringen – später. Erst muß ich sehen, wie gefestigt du bist… und was du bist, hell, grau oder dunkel."

„Grau?" echote Arik.

„Ja." Der schwarze Helm wandte sich ihm zu. „Es gab auch graue Jedi – sie bedienten sich beider Seiten, waren weder den Sith noch den Jedi eindeutig zuzuordnen. Oder die dunklen Jedi – immer noch Jedi, aber mit starkem Hang zur dunklen Seite. Ihr seht, die Grenzen verwischen, wenn man ein wenig tiefer gräbt. Natürlich waren solche Splittergruppen dem Rat ein Dorn im Auge und wurden teilweise verleugnet." Vader sah auf die leeren Teller, dann zu seinen Schülern. „Seid ihr fertig? Dann kommt. General Veers, wenn Sie wollen, können Sie gerne zusehen."

„Ich muß gestehen, ich bin neugierig." lächelte Max. „Ich komme gern."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Der dunkle Lord führte die kleine Gruppe in einen leeren Raum, in dem sich lediglich einige Dutzend Kästen verschiedener Größe befanden.

„Luke, ich möchte, daß du Türme baust. Hoch, kunstvoll, egal wie – ich möchte erst einmal sehen, wie du dich dabei anstellst."

„Das ist doch Kinderkram!" murrte der Junge, als er die Kästen sah. „Soll ich allen Ernstes mit Bauklötzen spielen?"

„Tu es bitte." sagte Vader ruhig. „Wenn ich weiß, wo du stehst, bekommst du anspruchsvollere Aufgaben. Also los." Dann wandte er sich Arik zu. „Und du, mein Padawan, wirst jetzt die Grundlagen üben: einen von diesen Dingern schweben zu lassen. Erst einfach nach oben oder zu dir her, dann gezielt in verschiedene Richtungen."

Der Captain starrte ratlos auf die Box vor sich. „Und wie?"

„Durch schiere Willenskraft." Er sah zu seinem Sohn hinüber, der gereizt begonnen hatte, Kästen wild durcheinander schweben zu lassen und nicht zu einem Turm, sondern zu einer Art Burg zu stapeln. „Luke könnte dir jetzt Yodas Vortrag wiederholen, aber dummerweise muß ich mich tatsächlich einiger seiner Termini bedienen, um es zu erklären. Die Macht ist ein Energiefeld, das alle Lebewesen erzeugen. Es umgibt uns, durchdringt uns, verbindet alles miteinander. Es existiert überall und zwischen allem, toter und lebender Materie. Machtsensitive Wesen, gleich welcher Glaubensrichtung, können sie fühlen, in gewisser Weise zu ihr sprechen und sie verstehen. Um die Macht zu benutzen, mußt du sie spüren. Du mußt ihr gleichermaßen dienen wie ihr befehlen. Es ist ein offenes Geheimnis, daß die exzessive Nutzung der dunklen Seite Tribut fordert – das Aussehen des Kaisers kommt nicht von ungefähr. Auch haben Sith, wenn sie sich der dunklen Seite hingeben, gelbe, rotumrandete Augen."

Max, der sich an einer Wand postiert hatte, horchte erstaunt auf. Warum hatte Dava dann blaue?

_Ich sagte, wenn sie sich ihr hingeben, Geliebter._, kam postwendend die amüsierte Antwort. _Oder aber sich so intensiv damit beschäftigt haben, daß der Zustand dauerhaft ist. Bei mir ist es nur temporär. Frag Firmus – er hat mich einmal so gesehen._

_Oha._, machte Max, und Vader wandte sich wieder seinen Schülern zu.

„Um den Kasten schweben zu lassen", erklärte Vader weiter, „mußt du zunächst _wollen_, daß er sich bewegt. Du mußt dir vorstellen, wie er sich hebt, vor dir schwebt. Dann, wenn du gleichermaßen konzentriert wie entspannt und offen bist, wirst du die Macht fühlen – da du bist, was du bist. Gib dich dann dieser Erfahrung hin, laß sie dich durchdringen, erspüre es – und mit der Zeit wirst du einfach hinausgreifen können, dich öffnen und von ihr füllen lassen wie ein Gefäß, um sie zu nutzen. Für viele verschiedene Dinge. Und durch den Unterricht wirst du ganz von allein herausfinden, wo deine Stärken liegen. – Versuch es. Sieh den Kasten an… versuche, dir vorzustellen, wie schwer er ist, wie er sich anfühlt. Und dann laß ihn schweben."

Arik sah ihn an, mit großen Augen, beinahe ein wenig panisch. Vader trat hinter ihn, legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern, was ihn erschauern ließ. Er verehrte den dunklen Lord – aber noch nie war er ihm so nahe gewesen…!

„Schließ die Augen.", sagte Vader leise und ruhig, dicht neben seinem Ohr. „Entspanne dich… atme ruhig. Konzentrier dich." Arik folgte den Anweisungen, sowohl mental als auch körperlich gestützt von seinem Meister. „Stell dir den Kasten vor. Er steht vor dir." Arik nickte, als das Bild sich vor seinem geistigen Auge formte. „Gut. Nun stell dir vor, wie er langsam in die Höhe steigt. Dein Wille allein hebt und hält ihn. Er ist nicht schwer – nicht in der Macht, egal, wieviel er tatsächlich wiegt. In der Macht ist weder Größe noch Gewicht wirklich wichtig. Wenn es dir hilft, nimm die Hände dazu, führe eine entsprechende, begleitende Geste aus." Arik nickte wiederum und tat eben dies. „Gut… sehr gut." Der volle Baß neben ihm klang sehr befriedigt. „Öffne die Augen."

Der Captain öffnete zuerst eines… vorsichtig, doch dann riß er auch das zweite auf, als der Kasten in Augenhöhe vor ihm schwebte. Prompt war seine Konzentration im Eimer, und das Ding rauschte krachend in die Tiefe.

„Gratuliere!" Vader lachte leise, während Luke erschrocken herumfuhr.

„Ich… ich...", stotterte Arik und deutete auf den Kasten, während er abwechselnd ihn und Vader ansah.

„Du siehst, du kannst es. Kein Problem." Vader klopfte ihm auf die Schultern. „Mach eine Pause, bis deine Konzentration wieder da ist." Er wußte, daß Arik jetzt so aufgewühlt war, daß ein zweiter Versuch in die Hose gehen würde – und das wäre kontraproduktiv. Deshalb wandte er sich seinem Sohn und dessen Bauwerk zu – die Fassade eines Tempels mit gewagten Bögen und Säulen.

„Beeindruckend. Höchst beeindruckend." kommentierte er mit leichtem Spott. „Ich sehe, wir können zu etwas Anderem übergehen. Komm doch mal mit. Und ihr anderen könnt zusehen… aus einem Nebenraum."

Der Raum, in den er sie jetzt führte, war neben dem Trainingsraum gelegen und verfügte über eine Galerie, die durch eine Scheibe davon abgeteilt war. Auf dem Boden lag ein Ball, am anderen Ende, der Scheibe gegenüber, waren auf der Wand farbige Linien angebracht – wie auch auf dem Boden.

„Üblicherweise bediene ich mich eines Droiden als Partner." meinte Vader trügerisch harmlos, während er sich in der linken Hälfte des Spielfelds positionierte. „Ich habe noch keinen lebenden Gegner gefunden, der es mit mir aufnehmen könnte."

Luke sah sich um. „Wie funktioniert das?"

„Jeder schlägt den Ball so, daß er zurückprallt – der Gegner muß ihn dann aufnehmen und wieder abschlagen. Wer ihn nicht erwischt, hat verloren."

„Alles klar. Wo sind die Schläger?"

„Schläger?", echote Vader sanft. „Das ist doch Kinderkram."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Was sein Vater damit meinte, wurde Luke bald klar… und innerhalb weniger Minuten war er nicht nur schweißgebadet, sondern getränkt bis auf die Unterhosen, während Vader kaum schneller atmete.

Der Ball wurde mit der Macht geworfen und geschlagen – die Hand mit einem Machtfeld ersetzte den Schläger. War man zu unkonzentriert, wurde es äußerst schmerzhaft. Und das Spiel war _schnell_. Verdammt schnell. Es war schon schwierig genug, dem Ball überhaupt mit den Augen zu folgen – bis Luke es aufgab und auch das mit Hilfe der Macht tat. Was, nebenbei bemerkt, Sinn und Zweck der Übung war.

Die beiden Zuschauer hinter der Wand aus Transparistahl hatten es längst aufgegeben, zu versuchen, den Ball zu sehen – sie konzentrierten sich lediglich auf die beiden Spieler, die in einem aberwitzigen, irren Tanz vor ihren Augen hin und herhechteten, Luke ein wenig eckig und abgehackt in den Bewegungen, Vader wie bei allem, was er tat, elegant und fließend.

Eine Viertelstunde später hatte der dunkle Lord ein Einsehen und fing den Ball scheinbar mühelos, obwohl er so schnell auf ihn zugeflogen kam, daß die Hand eines Menschen vermutlich hinterher ein einziger Klumpen Fleisch und Knochensplitter gewesen wäre.

Luke ließ sich japsend auf den Boden sinken und starrte seinen Vater ungläubig an. „Das… das nennst du… ein _**Spiel**_?" keuchte er atemlos.

„ICH schon." Vaders Grinsen war beinahe zu sehen. „Ich glaube, du würdest jetzt gern duschen, hm? Also, Schluß für heute."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Die ganzen Machtfähigkeiten sind nicht von mir, sondern fein säuberlich unter Jedipedia aufgelistet :o) Das Spiel allerdings ist meine Erfindung. Ich stelle es mir wie eine Mischung aus Pelota und Squash vor._


	32. Chapter 32

_Dieses Kapitel ist richtig schön lang – aber wenn ich es an einer früheren Stelle getrennt hätte, wäre der Schnitt zu harsch gewesen. Gut für euch, mehr zu lesen :o)_

_Es ist eines meiner Lieblingskapitel, eins, auf das ich stolz bin (obwohl es vielleicht ein wenig kitschig ist ::g::). :o) Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch ebensogut wie mir!_

_Sorry übrigens für die Rauten bei Chewbaccas wörtlicher Rede – in meiner Vorlage verwende ich Sternchen, aber die mag diese Seite leider nicht. Und ich will ihn, da er Shyriiwook spricht statt Basic, von den anderen unterscheiden._

_**Jane**__: Max hat diesmal leider Pause, aber keine Sorge: er hat eine tragende Rolle in dieser Story, und die wird sich definitiv noch vertiefen!_

_**Yuiko**__: Dieses Kapitel wird dir garantiert gefallen, das weiß ich jetzt schon ::breitgrins:: Warum Luke den Distanzgriff lernen will? Weil er eine „graue" Technik ist, aber eine sehr wirksame. Man kann damit jemanden außer Gefecht setzen, ohne ihm zu schaden, wenn man sie beherrscht. Im sechsten Teil hat er sie bei einer gamorreanischen Wache in Jabbas Palast angewandt, erinnerst du dich? – Firmus Piett, richtig. Er hat Vaders Sith-Augen in der Krankenstation gesehen, als Max dort nach Hoth verletzt lag – und dieser in der Mechaniker-Verkleidung steckte._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kapitel 32**

Gleichzeitig, an einem weit entfernten Punkt der Galaxis, beobachteten Leia, Lando und Chewbacca aus ihrem Versteck auf einem der Monde des Planeten, auf dem die Rebellen bis vor kurzem ihr Zwischenlager gehabt hatten, wie einige kleinere imperiale Schiffe aus dem Hyperraum fielen und den Planeten sondierten.

„Das sind nur Aufklärer." stellte Lando verblüfft fest.

„Ja. Und sie sind verdammt spät dran." ergänzte Leia.

Sie sahen sich an.

„Entweder Luke oder R2 haben Vader also verraten, wo wir sind."

Leia runzelte die Stirn. „Ich glaube nicht, daß es Luke war. Er würde es nicht freiwillig verraten, und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, daß er nicht gefoltert wurde… ich glaube, das hätte ich gespürt. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber…"

# Also war es R2. #, knurrte Chewbacca. # Das hätte ich nicht von ihm gedacht. #

„Wir hätten auch nicht gedacht, daß er desertiert, Chewie." meinte Lando unbehaglich. „Aber das da… ich glaube, die sind nur der Form halber da. Das sind zu wenige. Wenn die erwartet hätten, daß wir noch da sind, wäre die ganze Todesschwadron hier, und nicht nur die paar Clowns da."

# Irgendetwas stimmt da nicht. Irgendwas ist faul… #

„Ja." seufzte Leia. „Aber was?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vader nutzte die Gelegenheit, etwas zu essen, blieb aber im Anzug – er erwartete eine Meldung von Firmus Piett.

Auch fiel ihm auf, daß er seit der Landung R2 nicht mehr gesehen hatte, und machte sich auf, ihn zu suchen.

Er fand ihn im Haupthangar, wo er zwei der Piloten, die immer noch mit der Säuberung und Wartung von Lukes X-Wing beschäftigt waren, Gesellschaft leistete. Offensichtlich verstanden beide Binär fließend, denn sie unterhielten sich angeregt mit dem kleinen Astromech und lachten immer wieder. Für imperiale Piloten erstaunlich, denn keiner ihrer Jäger verwendete die Droiden mehr.

Als er näherkam, salutierten die beiden zackig und respektvoll, lächelten aber dabei.

„Wie geht es voran?" erkundigte sich Vader.

„Gut, Mylord, aber wir lassen uns Zeit. Oder hat es Eile?"

„Nicht daß ich wüßte. Ist er grundsätzlich betriebsbereit?"

„Natürlich." antwortete einer der beiden beinahe entrüstet. „Wir sind Piloten, Mylord. Wir sind immer auf einen Einsatz vorbereitet."

Vader nickte und sah zu R2 hinunter. „Wo warst du die beiden Tage? Warum hast du dich uns nicht angeschlossen?"

R2 pfiff etwas und drehte unsicher den Kuppelkopf.

„Natürlich bist du uns willkommen, R2. Was soll denn der Unsinn?" fragte Vader ärgerlich. „Du hast einmal mir gehört – und wem du jetzt folgst, liegt in deinem Ermessen, würde ich sagen. Also betrachte dich als Gast auf der Burg, ja?"

Der Droide gab erleichtert klingende Töne von sich und fragte dann etwas.

„Luke? Er wollte duschen, aber das ist schon eine Weile her. Arik habe ich eben in der Bibliothek gesehen, frag ihn. Weißt du noch, wo sie ist?"

R2 hupte bestätigend und rollte davon.

„War der Jäger sauber?" fragte Vader dann und ließ seinen Blick aufmerksam über den X-Wing gleiten. Nicht unelegant, die Maschine… aber dennoch zog er persönlich die TIE-Serie vor, auch wenn diese den Nachteil hatten, über keinen Schutzschild zu verfügen.

„Er war es, Mylord." Der Pilot grinste.

„_**War**_?"

„Wir haben uns die Freiheit genommen, einen Peilsender einzubauen, Mylord. Kein Standardgerät, sondern ein spezielles, mit einem individuellen Code. Wir dachten, Ihr wärt vielleicht interessiert daran, immer zu wissen, wo Euer Sohn ist."

Vader nickte langsam. „Gut mitgedacht, Captain. Sehr gut. Weiß R2 davon?"

Beide Piloten lachten. „Er hat sogar beim Einbau geholfen. Er war ganz begeistert von der Idee."

„Einen der beiden Gegensender verwahrt er." ergänzte einer der beiden. „Er kann ihn damit auch rufen und zu sich holen, wenn die Entfernung nicht zu groß ist."

„Sehr schön." Vader nickte ihnen nochmals zu und ging dann in sein Arbeitszimmer, um auf Pietts Anruf zu warten.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Er mußte eine ganze Weile warten – bis in die Nacht hinein. Aber das machte ihm nichts aus, er arbeitete in der Zeit einiges Liegengebliebene auf, las und beantwortete Mails und zeichnete die unvermeidlichen Berichte ab, die er als Kommandierender der Flotte täglich im mehrfachen Dutzend bekam.

Als sich Piett schließlich meldete, war es schon nach Mitternacht, doch er fühlte sich nicht müde.

„Lord Vader." Piett salutierte lächelnd, und Vader erwiderte den Gruß freundlich.

„Firmus. Was gibt es zu berichten?"

Er wunderte sich selbst über den mehr oder weniger formlosen Ton, den er seinem Admiral gegenüber anschlug – das war neu, für beide. Ein Freund, dachte er erstaunt. Freunde. Zwanzig Jahre lang war er allein gewesen – und nun hatte er nicht nur einen Sohn, einen Geliebten und einen Padawan, sondern auch zwei weitere Freunde: Firmus und Corva.

„Unsere Aufklärer haben den Rebellenstützpunkt erreicht, ihn aber verlassen vorgefunden – wie erwartet." sagte Piett.

Vader nickte, wenig überrascht. „Damit haben wir hoffentlich der Form genüge getan. Aber Schluß mit den Nettigkeiten – jetzt sind die Chancen wieder ausgeglichen. Ab sofort wird jeder Hinweis wieder ernsthaft verfolgt." Er lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. „Also, was gibt es sonst zu berichten?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nachdem er das Gespräch mit Firmus beendet hatte, las er einen angefangenen Bericht zu Ende und erhob sich dann gähnend, um zu Bett zu gehen. Doch bevor er das Schlafzimmer erreichte, das er mit Max teilte, hielt er inne. Luke… etwas stimmte nicht mit ihm.

Er öffnete sich der Macht, streckte seine Fühler aus. Ein Alptraum, entschied er und drehte kurzentschlossen ab, um statt seinem das Zimmer Lukes zu betreten, das ein paar Türen weiter lag. Ein wenig wunderte er sich, daß er den Traum nicht sehen konnte – aber vielleicht war das normal. Er hatte nie zuvor versucht, jemandes Träume zu teilen.

Leise betrat er Lukes Zimmer und aktivierte durch sein Eintreten ein schwaches Nachtlicht, das er zwar nicht gebraucht hätte, das er aber dennoch begrüßte – er wußte nicht, ob Luke dunkelsichtig war.

Sein Sohn lag auf dem Rücken, fest in seine Decken gezurrt – offensichtlich hatte er sich zuvor unruhig gewälzt und so darin verfangen. Kein Wunder, daß er Alpträume hatte.

Er setzte sich aufs Bett und legte ihm sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter. Als Luke nicht reagierte, rüttelte er ihn behutsam.

„Luke… wach auf, mein Sohn. Du hast einen Alptraum."

Der Junge erwachte schlagartig und schoß hoch, doch noch in seinem Traum gefangen, zuckte er panisch zurück, als er Vader vor sich sah, und neuer Schweiß trat auf seine Stirn.

„Nein… nein!" Er rutschte wild strampelnd ans Ende des Bettes zurück, wo er sich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an das Kopfteil preßte - weg von der schwarzen, maskierten Gestalt vor ihm.

Vader war mindestens ebenso erschrocken über diese Reaktion. „Luke, ich bin es… dein Vater. Es ist alles gut… du hattest einen Alptraum." sagte er behutsam, gänzlich aus seiner üblichen Rolle fallend. Er versuchte, die Angst zu übersehen, die in Lukes Augen stand, die schiere Panik… vor _ihm_. Vor Darth Vader, dem Feind der Rebellion, dem Monster, dem Bösen schlechthin. Wollte glauben, daß sie nur aus einem Alptraum kam… und vergehen würde.

Einmal mehr verfluchte er die Maske, erwog kurz, sie abzunehmen – verwarf die Idee aber gleich wieder, als ihm aufging, daß jetzt wohl nicht der richtige Augenblick für eine Demaskierung war. Und für die Eröffnung, daß er verheimlicht hatte, geheilt zu sein.

Nur langsam wurde Lukes Blick wieder klarer, als er zu sich kam. „Vater…?"

„Ja, Luke." Jahrelange Übung half ihm, seine Tonlage und Stimme zu kontrollieren, ruhig zu halten. Beruhigend. Und tiefe Erleichterung überflutete ihn, als er langsam, zögernd, die Panik weichen sah, fühlte, wie sein Sohn sich entspannte, ruhiger wurde. Und er senkte seine Schilde vor seinem Sohn so weit, daß dieser es spüren konnte. Seine Besorgnis, seine Gefühle für ihn. Seine Liebe.

„Was machst du hier?" Luke befreite sich fahrig aus seinen Decken und wischte sich den Schweiß vom Gesicht. Er sah Vader an, ein wenig unsicher… angstvoll. Oder besser: entsetzt? Aber warum? Vader war sicher, daß sein Sohn empfing, was er ausstrahlte. Daß er wußte, wie es in ihm aussah. Was also…

„Ich habe gespürt, daß etwas mit dir nicht in Ordnung war. Du hattest einen Alptraum.", erklärte er dann ruhig.

Luke lachte freudlos. „Könnte man so sagen. Eine Erinnerung trifft es besser."

„Möchtest du darüber reden?" erkundigte Vader sich. „Mir hat das als Kind geholfen, den Schrecken zu vertreiben."

Sein Sohn starrte ihn an. „Naja… du kommst drin vor. In gewisser Weise." Er zog das Kopfkissen unter seinem Hinterteil hervor und stopfte es hinter sich – daß er damit Vaders Blick auswich, mochte ein Zufall sein.

Vader zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ah?"

„Ja. Als ich auf Dagobah war, schickte Yoda mich unter die Wurzeln eines Baumes. Dort traf ich auf… dich. Oder besser: ein Bild von dir."

Vader atmete tief ein. „Oh. DAS." Jetzt wurde ihm Lukes Reaktion klar. Vollkommen klar.

Nun war es an Luke, die Stirn zu runzeln. „Woher weißt du- "

„Zunächst: das war nicht ich, Luke. Damit das klar ist. Nicht einmal mein bewußtes Selbst. Ja?"

Luke nickte verwirrt.

„Aber ich habe diese Begegnung damals live erlebt. Ich war in diesem… Bild."

„Wie das?" Mißtrauen schlich sich in Lukes Blick. Hatte sein Vater ihn bespitzelt, beobachtet? Verheimlichte er ihm etwas?

„Keine Ahnung. Ich wurde ohne Vorankündigung, ohne Warnung in diese Begegnung geworfen wie in eine Vision – ich sah dich, ich sah… mein Imago. Den Beginn, den Kampf. Und…" Vader erschauerte in der Erinnerung. „Ich weiß jetzt, wie es sich anfühlt, geköpft zu werden. Es… tut weh."

„Oh, Scheiße." murmelte Luke, der ahnte, daß das eine Untertreibung war, gelinde gesagt. Und er konnte spüren, daß Vader die Wahrheit sagte – daß er nicht absichtlich beobachtet hatte, zufällig und doch eher unfreiwillig Zeuge gewesen war. Und schon gar nicht verantwortlich dafür. „Vater – tut mir leid. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung…"

„Du kannst ja nichts dafür." beruhigte Vader. „Und ich weiß nicht, wer oder was für diese Vision verantwortlich war – auch wenn ich stark den kleinen grünen Giftzwerg im Verdacht habe, der dir vor Augen führen wollte, was aus dir werden könnte, wenn du der dunklen Seite nachgibst – freilich ohne dir zu verraten, was das wirklich zu bedeuten hat – _**was**_ dich mit Darth Vader verbindet."

Luke starrte ihn an. „Daß ich werde wie du?" Er sah noch deutlich sein eigenes Gesicht in Vaders aufgeplatztem Helm wieder. Den Rauch, der daraus aufstieg, das zerstörte Auge.

„Ja… und nein. Du hast viel von mir geerbt, das ist wahr, auch meinen Zorn und meine Ungeduld. Aber so wie ich… nein. Das würdest du nicht werden. Meine Intention damals war eine andere. Es war nicht Machtstreben – ich wollte nur deine Mutter retten. Palpatine war, so dachte ich, mein einziger Weg, Padmé vor dem Tod zu bewahren. Daß er mich betrog, merkte ich zu spät… und da war ich bereits gefallen und gefangen."

Luke hörte ihm zu, ein wenig entspannter nun. Auch Vader entspannte sich nun etwas, die Angst, die Sorge, daß er Luke verloren haben könnte, wich.

„Aber, mein Sohn: Palpatine will dich. Wenn wir ihn nicht stoppen, wird er alles darein setzen, dich auf die dunkle Seite zu ziehen. Du bist nicht so stark wie ich, aber stärker als die meisten. Ich bin eine potentielle Gefahr für ihn – zumal mein eigentlicher Grund, der mich damals hat fallen lassen, seit zwanzig Jahren nicht mehr existiert. Mich tot zu sehen und dich als Schüler zu haben – das ist sein Ziel."

Lukes Augen weiteten sich erschrocken. „Nein… das will ich nicht!"

„Keine Sorge. Ich werde nicht zulassen, daß er dich bekommt." beruhigte Vader.

„Nein, das ist es nicht!" Luke schüttelte vehement den Kopf und fiel seinem Vater dann vollkommen überraschend um den Hals. „Ich will nicht, daß du stirbst!"

Der dunkle Lord war wie vom Donner gerührt und saß wie erstarrt. Erst nach einem Moment wagte er es, die Umarmung zu erwidern. „Das wird nicht geschehen, Luke… nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann. Aber ich brauche dich. Sobald du ausgebildet bist. Zu zweit können wir Palpatine besiegen." Langsam, ebenso vorsichtig wie unsicher, strich er ihm über den Rücken, genoß das Gefühl, seinen Sohn zu halten, der sich vertrauensvoll an ihn schmiegte. „Aber noch haben wir ein wenig Zeit, Luke. Noch ist Zeit."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Der junge Jedi war schweißgebadet, aber sein Herz hatte aufgehört, zu rasen, und sein Blutdruck war wieder in normalen Bereichen angelangt.

Seine spontane, erste Reaktion tat ihm leid – er hatte Vaders Schmerz gespürt, hatte gefühlt, wie verletzt er gewesen war, als er vor ihm zurückschreckte. Aber wer wird schon gern vom Hauptdarsteller seines Alptraums geweckt?

Ihm war nun bewusst, dass der Vader aus der Höhle nichts mit seinem Vater zu tun hatte. Den Traum hatte er sehr bewusst erlebt, hatte ihn anders wahrgenommen als beim ersten Mal – und er hatte nichts in der dunklen Gestalt gespürt. Keine Emotionen, nicht einmal Haß, geschweige denn Besorgnis und Liebe, wie sie ihn momentan einhüllte - wie ein sanfter, weicher Mantel. Der Vader, der eben vor ihm saß, hatte auch nichts gemein mit dem Vader aus dem Holonetz – obwohl er wusste, dass es derselbe Mann war. Sein Vater hatte Recht – das Band zwischen ihnen bestand und festigte sich immer mehr. Obwohl Vaders mentale Schilde momentan gesenkt waren und er mehr spürte als sonst, würden sie für ihn nie so dicht sein wie für andere. Sein Vater würde nie ganz seine Gefühle, seine Ängste oder Sorgen vor ihm verbergen können – aber auch nicht, dass er Glück und Freude empfand, beide Extreme etwas, das er vor dem Kaiser tunlichst verbergen musste.

Die letzten Tage, die Gespräche, die Nähe zu seinem Vater hatte seine Einstellung gegenüber Vader komplett verändert. Luke war sich bewusst, dass sein Vater viele Dinge getan hatte und wieder tun würde, die er, Luke, als schrecklich und schlecht empfand, und er war sich ebenso bewusst, dass er das nicht würde ändern können. Aber genauso wusste er, dass Vader ihn liebte und ihm nie wieder Leid zufügen würde. Und er, Luke, hatte nun endlich seinen Vater gefunden. Sein größter Wunsch, den er unerfüllbar glaubte, war wahr geworden. Und so hatte er sich, als der Alptraum ihn widerwillig aus seinen Klauen entließ, erstaunlich schnell entspannen können. Das spontane Bedürfnis, seinen Vater zu umarmen, hatte ihn allerdings selbst kalt erwischt.

Und nun saß er hier, an Vaders breite Brust geschmiegt – etwas, das ihm noch vor wenigen Wochen nicht nur absurd, sondern verrückt erschienen wäre, hätte es ihm jemand prophezeit.

Seine Wange ruhte auf erstaunlich warmem und weichem Leder, dessen Duft ihm angenehm in die Nase stieg, vermischt mit einem Hauch von Öl von den Metallteilen – dem Schulterpanzer, an dem seine Stirn lehnte, der Halsbeuge und der Maske – und dem Eigengeruch seines Vaters, herb, männlich, angenehm. Er atmete tief ein, für einen Moment nur ein glückliches Kind. Unter seinem Kinn befand sich die Schalteinheit des Lebenserhaltungssystems, die Leuchtdioden färbten das umliegende Leder rot und grün ein. Seine Hände, auf Vaders Rücken, streiften den überraschend weichen Stoff des Capes, und er konnte fühlen, dass der ganze Mann nur aus Muskeln zu bestehen schien. Er hörte den kräftigen, regelmäßigen Herzschlag Vaders und musste kurz lächeln, als er sich erinnerte, dass Leia einmal geflucht hatte, Vader habe doch einen Stein in der Brust, kein Herz – höchstens ein mechanisches. Leia. Was würde sie sagen oder denken, wenn sie ihn jetzt so sehen könnte? Er schob den Gedanken beiseite und löste sich ein wenig von Vader, ohne ihn jedoch ganz loszulassen, und sah ihn an. Die Maske barg keinen Schrecken mehr für ihn, und das Geräusch des Beatmers vermittelte eigenartigerweise nun mehr ein Gefühl von Schutz und Sicherheit.

„Vater…"

„Ja?" Vader erwiderte seinen Blick, die Stimme sanft.

Luke lächelte. „Ich wollte nur dieses Wort aussprechen. _Vater_. Ich habe mir mein ganzes Leben lang einen Vater gewünscht…"

„Und ich…" Vader zögerte, suchte nach Worten. „Ich habe seit über zwanzig Jahren um das Kind getrauert, das ich nie würde haben können. Das Kind, das ich tot glaubte, gestorben mit Padmé. Daß ich dich nun gefunden habe, Luke, dass du bei mir bist, mein Sohn… das ist ein wundervolles Gefühl."

„Ich… ich liebe Dich." Luke kam sich ein wenig komisch vor, als er das sagte, aber gleichzeitig fühlte es sich richtig an.

„Und ich dich." Vader zog ihn wieder an sich, froh um die Maske, denn Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen. „Niemand wird uns mehr trennen, Luke. Nie wieder."

Luke schmiegte sich wieder an ihn, wunderte sich über die Wellen, die von seinem Vater ausgingen, versuchte, sie zu analysieren. „Weinst du?" fragte er schließlich erstaunt.

Vader antwortete nicht gleich, dann änderte sich seine Aura, wurde heiter. „Ich fürchte, ja."

Luke lachte leise. „Darth Vader _**weint**__!_ Meinst du, das glaubt mir jemand, wenn ich das weitererzähle?"

„Nein." kam die trockene Antwort. „Aber ich müsste dir leider trotzdem den Hintern versohlen, wenn du es tätest."

Sein Sohn löste sich nun grinsend, wurde aber gleich wieder ernster. „Bei den Mächten… tut mir leid, Vater. Was musst du nur von mir denken? Ein Milchbubi, der wegen eines Alptraums seinem Papi um den Hals fällt."

„Hm… stimmt eigentlich. Wäre passender gewesen, wenn DU geheult hättest, oder?" neckte Vader. „Keine Sorge, Luke. Es ist mitten in der Nacht, wir sind unter uns, und die Umstände sind… nun ja, besonders. Wir haben zwanzig Jahre verpasst. Du bist mein Sohn – zwischen uns sollte es nichts geben, was peinlich ist."

Lukes Grinsen wurde breiter und fieser. „Ah nein? Und was ist nun mit dem gewissen Nachmittag?"

„Neugier, mein Sohn, ist keine Tugend, die einen Jedi auszeichnet." versetzte sein Vater gespielt streng. „Du solltest dich darin üben – und deshalb werde ich es dir noch nicht verraten."

Der Junge lachte. „Ich hatte ohnehin nicht damit gerechnet, dass du es mir verrätst. Aber du könntest mir etwas Anderes erklären – oder bist du sehr müde?"

„Ich bin es gewohnt, wenig Schlaf zu bekommen." wich Vader aus. „Was möchtest du wissen?"

„Sag mir bitte, woher du wusstest, dass ich bei Yoda war."

„Ich hatte Visionen." kam die Antwort ohne zu zögern. „Eine weitere meiner Begabungen… und keine, die mir lieb ist, das kann ich dir versichern. Nur waren diese etwas anders, denn sie waren keine Zukunftsbilder, sondern sozusagen eine Live-Übertragung."

„Du hattest mehrere?"

„Ja." Vader nickte. "Es begann langsam… nachdem ich erfahren hatte, wer den Todesstern zerstörte, vor wenigen Wochen. Das erste, was ich sah, war dieses Raubtier auf Hoth, das dich aus dem Sattel holte."

Luke zog die Augenbraue hoch. „Das Wampa."

„Heißt das so? Nun… das nächste Bild kam dann ein wenig später, als du wieder zu dir kamst… in der Höhle, mit den Füßen an der Decke."

Sein Sohn nickte, ein Knoten im Magen bei der Erinnerung. „Ich dachte, das sei mein Ende. Aber dann hörte ich die Stimme…"

„…die dir sagte, du solltest dein Lichtschwert an dich ziehen?"

Luke riß die Augen auf. „Das warst du?"

Vader nickte. „Vermutlich dachtest du, es sei Kenobi gewesen." Ohne auf Lukes weiteres Staunen zu achten, sprach er weiter. „Das kam danach – Kenobis sonderbarer Befehl, nach Dagobah zu gehen. Ich fragte mich, ob du dich in deinem Zustand später überhaupt daran würdest erinnern können."

„Aber warum…" Luke zögerte, schluckte dann hinunter, was er hatte sagen wollen in dem vermutlich überflüssigen Bemühen, Vader nicht auf Gedanken zu bringen, die er unwahrscheinlicherweise vielleicht doch noch nicht gehabt hatte.

„Warum ich nicht längst nach Dagobah geflogen bin, um Order 66 an Yoda zu vollziehen?" fragte Vader. Luke nickte. „Um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich das selbst nicht so genau. Ich hege einen persönlichen, tiefen Groll gegen Yoda, aber wer weiß… vielleicht brauchen wir ihn noch. Er weiß nichts von mir – nicht mehr, als er vor seiner Flucht erfahren hat und was Kenobis Geist vielleicht erfahren und ihm verraten hat. Aber auf jeden Fall weiß er nicht, dass ich von dir weiß und Kontakt zu dir habe. Daß du bei mir bist – freiwillig."

Luke nickte. „Was hast du noch gesehen?"

„Deine Ankunft." antwortete Vader und ergänzte: „Für ein paar Sekunden habe ich mir beinahe Sorgen gemacht."

Luke runzelte die Stirn, bis ihm aufging, daß sein Vater ihn neckte.

„He, ich bin ein guter Pilot! Vielleicht nicht so gut wie du, aber…"

„Ganz sicher nicht." versetzte Vader. „Immerhin hast DU nicht mit neun Jahren das Boonta Eve gewonnen und ein Flaggschiff der Handelsföderation zerstört."

„Nein. Nur den Todesstern… aber da war ich schon ein wenig älter." Luke grinste. „Zählt das?"

Vader lachte. „Auf jeden Fall. Um ehrlich zu sein – wenn du danebengeschossen hättest, hätte ich vielleicht selbst einen Torpedo gesetzt."

„Was?" Luke riß die Augen auf.

„Was ‚was', Sohn? Glaubst du, nur weil ich die rechte Hand des Imperators bin, muß ich seine Spielzeuge gut finden? Im Gegenteil. Ganz im Gegenteil…" Seine Gedanken schweiften ab, als er an die neuere, noch größere Version dieses idiotischen Dings dachte, das über Endor im Bau war. Sollte er Luke schon davon erzählen? Nein. Noch nicht, entschied er. Das hatte noch Zeit. Und wenn alles klappte, wie er es plante, würde der zweite Todesstern – unter seiner Herrschaft – ohnehin nicht fertiggestellt werden.

„Anschließend kam die ‚Jedi habe ich herangebildet achthundert Jahre lang'-Rede, die jeder von uns auswendig kann – mit wechselnden Jahresangaben, natürlich. Und wie sich Yoda weigerte, dich anzunehmen. Weil du zu alt warst." Vader knurrte.

„Das hatte er zu dir auch gesagt, nicht wahr?"

„Ja. Allerdings. Und das ist ein Schwachsinn im Quadrat. Gerade, _wenn_ sie zu alt sind und unentdeckt waren, sollten sie ausgebildet werden, und zwar isoliert und so schnell wie möglich!"

„Wieso?" Luke runzelte die Stirn.

„Weil es lebende Zeitbomben sind, Luke. Ein unausgebildetes, machtbegabtes Wesen ist eine Gefahr für seine Umgebung. Durch starke Emotionen macht die Macht sich selbständig und tut Dinge, die nicht geplant und in den meisten Fällen nicht gewünscht sind. Oder gewünscht und nicht wirklich willkommen. Wenn jemand große Angst hat, zum Beispiel, kann es passieren, daß derjenige, der die Angst auslöst, verletzt wird – oder stirbt. Weil der Bedrängte sich unbewußt wehrt."

„Emotionen – und vor allem solche wie Wut, Angst und Haß – sind die dunkle Seite, sagte Yoda." warf Luke vorsichtig ein.

„Nein. Und ja." Vader seufzte. „Luke, wie schon erklärt: die Macht IST. Die Jedi verleugnen ihre Emotionen. Die Sith bejahen und nutzen sie. Und dadurch, daß die Macht durch Emotionen verstärkt wird, sind sie stärker, schneller, mächtiger. Aber es zehrt an ihnen. Schau den Kaiser an. Seine äußere Erscheinung ist zerstört, seit er damals mit Mace Windu kämpfte."

„Aber welches ist der richtige Weg?" Luke war verwirrt.

„Beide. Keiner. Wer weiß das schon? Das kann man nicht pauschalisieren, meiner Meinung nach. Das muß jeder für sich entscheiden, und von Einsatz zu Einsatz. Wahr ist jedoch: wer einmal seine Emotionen hat fließen lassen und erkennt, daß es leichter geht auf diese Weise, ist versucht, das zu wiederholen. Es erfordert mehr Kraft, ruhig zu bleiben – aber manchmal ist es notwendig. Schau – bei unserem Duell auf Bespin hatten wir vertauschte Rollen. Ich war ruhig – du aggressiv. Und dabei bin ich Sith, und du wurdest von einem sehr erfahrenen Jedimeister unterwiesen. Beide können beides. Wir sind eins, Luke. Wir bedienen uns alle der Macht."

Luke nickte – das erschien ihm plausibel und logischer als alles, was Yoda ihm beigebracht hatte.

„Und dann habe ich nur noch eins gesehen… wie dein X-Wing versank und der großohrige Trottel dich aufgefordert hat, ihn herauszuholen."

„Ich habe es versucht, wirklich! Er war einfach zu schwer…"

„Nein, nicht das Schiff war zu schwer. Die Aufgabe war zu schwer. Du warst noch nicht so weit. Schau – Arik hat heute einen Kasten mit der Macht schweben lassen, den er mit den Händen nicht hätte heben können. Warum? Weil er nicht wußte, was er tatsächlich wog. Die Dinger sehen leicht aus, aber sie wiegen jeder beinahe hundert Kilo. Er sah etwas Kleines, das ihm nicht schwer erschien, und erfüllte die Aufgabe. Du sahst etwas Großes, das dir unmöglich erschien – und scheitertest. Wenn Arik morgen denselben Kasten nochmals schweben läßt und ich ihn anschließend auffordere, ihn hochzuheben, wird er scheitern – aber es vermutlich hinterher wieder schaffen, ihn schweben zu lassen, weil er weiß, daß er es zuvor geschafft hat. Er hat dann das Wesen der Macht verstanden – Größe und Gewicht bedeuten nichts in der Macht. Yoda hat es bei dir andersherum versucht. Deshalb bist du gescheitert."

Wieder nickte Luke, dann lächelte er. „_**Du**_ solltest Padawane ausbilden, nicht Yoda, glaube ich."

„Wer weiß, mein Sohn, vielleicht werden wir das eines Tages zusammen tun, du und ich. Vielleicht werden wir einen neuen Orden gründen… irgendwann."

„Das wäre fantastisch, Vater!" rief Luke begeistert.

Vader lächelte. „Dann lerne, mein Sohn, damit du Wissen weitergeben kannst… bald. Aber", er grinste, „zu schlafen ist es an der Zeit jetzt für den Padawan. Ausgeruht ein Jedi muß sein, um Neues zu lernen, damit offen ist sein Geist."

„Hör auf!" Luke lachte und warf sein Kissen nach ihm, das Vader mit einem überraschten Lachen fing und zurückwarf. „Deine Methoden sind mir lieber – da lerne ich mehr und schneller."

„Danke." Vader sah ihn erstaunt und erfreut an.

„Nicht dafür. Es ist wahr. – Gute Nacht, Vater." Er legte sich wieder hin und drehte die Decke um, um die trockene und kühlere Seite abzubekommen.

„Gute Nacht, mein Sohn. Schlaf gut." Vader ging zur Tür und löschte mit einer Handbewegung das Licht.

„Du auch, Vater… gute Nacht."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An anderer Stelle der Galaxis, ungefähr zeitgleich, erwachte Prinzessin Leia ebenfalls aus einem Traum. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr an alles erinnern, nur an das, was sie letztlich geweckt hatte.

Luke und Vader.

Sie würgte in der Erinnerung und preßte die Hand vor den Mund, als die Bilder erneut vor ihr aufstiegen.

Darth Vader, der bei Luke auf dem Bett saß und diesen in einer engen Umarmung hielt. Und damit nicht genug! Luke beugte sich zurück, sah ihn an und sagte:

„_Ich… ich liebe Dich."_ , mit einer Zärtlichkeit in der Stimme und einer Hingabe im Blick, die sie erneut würgen ließ. Und es kam noch dicker.

„_Und ich dich. Niemand wird uns mehr trennen, Luke. Nie wieder." _erwiderte Vader in ihrem Traum.

Vader und Luke – ein Liebespaar? Sie stolperte aus dem Bett, rannte in den Erfrischer und übergab sich. Was für ein Alptraum!, dachte sie, als sie sich den Mund abwischte und ins Bett zurückwankte. Nachdenklich schüttelte sie ihr Kissen auf. Xel-Früchte. Sie hatte Xel-Früchte gegessen, bevor sie schlafengegangen war. Vermutlich hatte sie die nicht vertragen. Und Ale dazu getrunken. Das mußte es gewesen sein…

Seufzend drehte sie sich um und versuchte, wieder einzuschlafen.

Liebespaar. Lächerlich.

Oder doch nicht?


	33. Chapter 33

**Kapitel 33**

Vader kehrte nun endlich in sein eigenes Schlafzimmer zurück. Er bemühte sich, leise zu sein, aber Max wachte dennoch auf.

„Du bist spät…" murmelte er schläfrig.

„Ich habe auf Firmus' Bericht gewartet. Er läßt dich grüßen." sagte Vader müde, während er Helm und Maske abnahm.

„Danke… aber verschiebt sich die Bordzeit so sehr?" wunderte sich sein Geliebter, der einen Blick aufs Chronometer warf.

Vader öffnete den Verschluß seines Capes und hängte es beiseite, dann öffnete er den Riegel des Schulterpanzers und hob ihn herunter. „Nein… ich habe noch einen Bericht fertig gelesen und wollte dann ins Bett, aber ich spürte, daß Luke einen Alptraum hatte. Ich habe ihn geweckt… und dann haben wir uns noch eine Weile unterhalten."

Veers, auf seine Ellbogen gestützt, sah ihn lächelnd an. „Ein gutes Gespräch, nehme ich an."

Der dunkle Lord beugte sich hinunter, um seine Beinschienen abzuschnallen, dann benutzte er einen Stiefelknecht und befreite sich ein wenig mühevoll von seinen Stiefeln. „Ja. Aber wie kommst du darauf?"

„Du siehst sehr zufrieden aus, Dava. Wie eine Katze am Sahnetopf."

„Er hat mich umarmt, Max." Vader lächelte.

„Er hat was?" Veers war plötzlich hellwach.

Vader zog die Handschuhe ab und öffnete dann den Gürtel, um auch ihn beiseite zu legen. „Umarmt. Von sich aus. Und er hat es genossen."

„Wow." Max lächelte warm, er wußte, was das für seinen Geliebten bedeutete. „Das freut mich!"

„Allerdings – der Alptraum handelte von mir. Als ich ihn weckte, schreckte er panisch vor mir zurück." Zu der bereits ansehnlichen Sammlung von Rüstungsteilen gesellten sich nun auch der Tiefschutz und der innere Mantel. Vader öffnete die Hose, dann das Oberteil und schlüpfte erst aus dem letzteren, bevor er die Hose nach unten schob und herausstieg, sich gleichzeitig von den Socken trennend.

„Oh…! Wie das?"

„Du erinnerst dich an die Vision, in der ich geköpft wurde?" Hose und Oberteil wurden sorgsam auf Bügeln verstaut und an den Schrank gehängt – Vader trug nun nur noch ein T-Shirt und enganliegende Shorts, beides umspielte seinen straffen, jugendlich wirkenden Körper.

„Ja." Max schloß die Augen und unterdrückte ein Schauern – das ausnahmsweise weniger mit dem anregenden Anblick seines Partners zu tun hatte als vielmehr mit der Erinnerung an den Vorfall. „Das war der Alptraum? Der arme Junge."

„Umso mehr, als das Yoda ihn damals mit der wahren Deutung alleingelassen hat.", sagte Vader und schlüpfte zu Max ins Bett. „Er dachte, es sei sein Schicksal, zu werden wie ich. Daß dies so nicht stimmt und ich sein Vater bin, hat er ihm tunlichst verschwiegen. Ebenso wie die wahre Natur der Macht."

„Kein Wunder, daß es so lang gedauert hat." Max lächelte und beugte sich herüber, um ihn zu küssen. „Du mußt müde sein."

Vader lächelte und erwiderte den Kuß zärtlich. „Und du bist stachlig."

„Entschuldige." Max lachte. „Ich werde mich gleich morgen früh rasieren. Und vielleicht könntest du mir die Haare schneiden – ich hätte noch einmal zum Frisör gehen müssen, bevor wir EXECUTOR verlassen haben. Sie werden langsam zu lang…"

Vader stützte sich auf einen Ellbogen und berührte nachdenklich und sanft Max' Wange, fühlte die Stoppeln unter seinen Fingerkuppen und staunte wieder einmal über die schiere Empfindung, die ihm zwanzig Jahre lang verwehrt gewesen war. Ein so schlichtes Gefühl – das er so sehr genoß und das ihm so viel bedeutete. „Nein…" sagte er langsam, als sich ein Bild vor seinem inneren Auge formte. „Laß es wachsen, bitte. Und auch den Bart. Ich glaube, das würde mir gefallen."

„Mylord!" protestierte Max gespielt entsetzt. „Das widerspricht jeglicher Flottenregel!"

„Dann nimm es als einen persönlichen Befehl deines kommandieren Offiziers." Vader grinste und küßte ihn nochmals. „Und jetzt laß uns schlafen… ich bin hundemüde."

„Zu Befehl, Mylord." Max lachte und löschte das Licht – und genoß anschließend das Gefühl von Vaders starkem Körper, der sich an seinen Rücken schmiegte.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Als sie am nächsten Morgen erwachten und Vader sich nach dem Duschen anzog, fiel ihm auf, daß er den Anzug nun beinahe gerne anlegte. Er gab ihm die Möglichkeit, seinem Sohn nahe zu sein – so verrückt das auch klang – ihn zu lehren, Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen, Vater zu sein.

Nachdenklich hielt er inne, einen Stiefel in der Hand. In den letzten zwanzig Jahren hatte er den Anzug zuerst gehaßt, weil er ihm Schmerzen verursachte und ihn einschränkte, ihn zwang, sich an ihn anzupassen statt umgekehrt. Dann, mit Corvas Hilfe, hatten sie die Fehler nach und nach beseitigt, bis er sich mit ihm arrangiert hatte und die Vorteile, die er unzweifelhaft bot, zu schätzen lernte. Und nach seiner Heilung… Max hatte ihn erkennen lassen, daß es notwendig war, ihn weiterhin zu tragen, und die Faszination, die sein Geliebter für ihn empfand und die beinahe noch größer war, wenn er den Anzug trug, erleichterte es ihm zusätzlich.

Und jetzt?

Der Anzug schränkte ihn in manchem noch immer ein. Sein Sehvermögen war nicht das eines normalen Menschen. Es war in mancherlei Hinsicht besser, aber dennoch war er froh, Luke auch als Songan mit seinen eigenen Augen sehen zu können. Und heute Nacht… er hätte seinen Sohn gerne umarmt, ohne daß die Rüstung zwischen ihnen war. Aber er war nun einmal Darth Vader – und als solcher gehörten Anzug, Maske und Cape einfach zu seiner Person.

Seufzend zog er den zweiten Stiefel über, ganz froh, daß Max noch mit Duschen beschäftigt war und ihn nicht so gesehen hatte.

Max kam auf seinen eigenen Beinen aus dem Erfrischer, sichtlich stolz, und Vader – mittlerweile vollständig bis auf Maske und Helm - lächelte ihm entgegen. „Überanstreng dich nicht…", mahnte er sanft.

„Ganz im Gegenteil.", versetzte Max. „Es tut mir gut, zu gehen. Meine Muskeln brauchen das. Und ich auch. Ich hasse es, in diesem Stuhl sitzen zu müssen."

„In Ordnung. Aber für die Treppen wirst du ihn weiterhin nehmen… zumindest noch ein oder zwei Tage. Sonst trage ich dich!"

„Eine schreckliche Drohung!" lachte Max, während er sich anzog. „Was hast du heute mit den Jungen vor?"

„Im Prinzip dasselbe wie gestern… Grundlagen für Arik und für Luke… nun, mal sehen. Ich würde gern mit ihm trainieren, aber das sollte er mit seiner eigenen Klinge tun. Und dafür ist es noch ein wenig früh. Aber es gibt noch genug andere Dinge zu lernen…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tatsächlich entschied Vader schon drei Tage später, daß seine beiden Schüler mit dem Bau ihres Lichtschwerts anfangen sollten. Bei Arik würde er natürlich genauer aufpassen müssen und mehr Hilfestellung leisten als bei Luke, vor allem beim Einsetzen der Kristalle, aber er konnte es nicht erwarten, mit Luke das Kampftraining zu beginnen.

„Kommt mit." forderte der dunkle Lord die beiden ohne Ankündigung auf, als sie das Frühstück beendet hatten.

„Wo gehen wir hin?" fragte Luke neugierig, während sie ihm folgten und Max sich in die Bibliothek zurückzog.

„In die Werkstatt."

„Werkstatt?" Arik und Luke wechselten einen Blick. „Sagtet Ihr nicht, es sei noch zu früh, Meister?"

Vader hielt in seinem Schritt nicht inne, aber er wandte den Kopf. „Sith sind nicht gerade für ihre Geduld bekannt, mein Padawan. Sie betrachten es als Schwäche, zu warten, Jedi bezeichnen das als Tugend. Was meint ihr?"

Die beiden schwiegen. „Es kommt darauf an…?" schlug Arik vor. „Von Fall zu Fall?"

Vader schmunzelte. „Wenn wir anfangen, hier Lehrsätze aufzustellen, sollten wir gleich eine neue Richtung begründen. Ihr seid die ersten… was-auch-immer, weder-noch, jedenfalls. Ja, richtig. Von Fall zu Fall – meine ich. So, hier sind wir."

Der dunkle Lord öffnete eine Tür und betrat das Paradies jeden Bastlers und Schraubers. Große, hervorragend ausgeleuchtete Werkbänke mit dicken Holzplatten standen hier; vor ihnen, an den Wänden, hingen Werkzeuge höchster Qualität griffbereit, weitere warteten in Schubladenwägen auf Rollen. Weiter hinten im Raum standen verschiedene Profimaschinen, um größere Arbeiten zu erledigen – Drehmaschinen, Bohrer, Fräsen, Sägen verschiedener Art und mehr. Platz war mehr als genug da, um selbst große Dinge wie einen Gleiter oder einen Jäger zu bauen, zu reparieren oder zu modifizieren, und an einer der Wände führte ein großes Tor offensichtlich zu den Hangars hinüber.

„Wau!" stieß Luke hervor, während Ariks Kinn Anstalten machte, auf seine Brust zu fallen.

„Ja, ich denke, hier kann man arbeiten." Vaders Grinsen war wie immer durch die Maske verborgen, doch die beiden kannten ihn inzwischen gut genug, um es zu erahnen. „Also… hier haben wir die speziellen Bauteile…" Er ging zu einem großen Safe aus Metall, der in einer der Ecken stand und durch mehrere Schlösser gesichert war, öffnete ihn und wies auf einige Behältnisse darin. Einen großen Kasten nahm er heraus und trug ihn zur nächstgelegenen Werkbank. „Als der Jeditempel damals… geschleift wurde, trug ich einigen der Klone auf, den Inhalt der Werkstätten sicherzustellen. Ich wollte verhindern, daß dies alles hier in unwissende Hände geriet. Deshalb kann ich euch jetzt auch mehr Auswahl bieten als… rot." Er lächelte und wies auf die vielen Kristalle in der großen Box. Rote fehlten allerdings, sie befanden sich in einem kleineren Extrabehälter noch im Safe.

„Rot steht für Sith?" fragte Luke, während sie nähertraten und die Kristalle betrachteten.

„Ja." Vader nickte. "Blaue Schwerter werden meist von Jedi gewählt, die sich als Krieger sehen, grüne von jenen, die mehr auf Diplomatie setzen. Seltener sind gelbe – sie werden den Wächtern zugeordnet. Violett ist die rarste Farbe, nur sehr machtvolle Jedi trugen sie – Mace Windu, zum Beispiel, hatte eine violette Klinge. Meine und Obi-Wans waren blau, Yodas grün. Welche Farbe ihr für euch wählt, ist eine Entscheidung, die nicht überstürzt werden sollte. Meditiert darüber… nehmt die Kristalle in die Hand, laßt sie euch finden. Laßt euch so viel Zeit wie nötig."

Vader nickte ihnen zu und verschwand, während Luke und Arik sich ansahen und dann, ein wenig ratlos, die große Box vor ihnen auf der Werkbank.

„Ausleeren?" meinte Luke.

„Ich weiß nicht… widerstrebt mir irgendwie. Laß sie uns lieber so herausnehmen… dann haben wir sie auch mal in der Hand gehabt."

„Okay." Luke nickte und nahm den ersten Stein, einen gelben, heraus. Und ahnte sofort, was sein Vater meinte – der Stein war kalt und irgendwie… abweisend. Er reichte ihn Arik, wissend, daß er nicht für ihn bestimmt war. Und auch dieser bekam nun weite Augen, als er es ebenfalls fühlte… beziehungsweise nicht fühlte. Er nickte verstehend und legte den Stein beiseite. Luke lächelte, ein wenig unsicher, und nahm den nächsten zur Hand.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Etwas über eine Stunde später hatte jeder von ihnen drei Kristalle vor sich, den Rest hatten sie wieder sauber in die Kiste gepackt. Lukes Schwert würde grün werden und Ariks… nun, das war noch nicht zu erraten, denn er hatte zwei blaue und einen gelben Kristall gewählt.

„Soll ich…?" Luke sah Arik an. In den letzten Tagen waren sie so eng zusammengewachsen, daß sie sich auch ohne viele Worte verstanden.

„Versuch's. Ich hab jedenfalls keine Ahnung, wo er steckt… suchen können wir ihn immer noch."

Luke brummte und schloß die Augen.

_Vater?_

Er bekam keine Antwort und sah enttäuscht zu Arik hinüber. „Geht ni- "

Vaders Antwort in seinem Kopf unterbrach ihn. _Ich spreche eben mit Firmus. Fünf Minuten, mein Sohn._

Überrascht lachte er auf. „He, es hat geklappt! Er kommt gleich."

Arik grinste und versuchte, die Kiste in den Safe zurückzuwuchten, scheiterte aber am schieren Gewicht. „Hölle, ist die schwer! Wie hat dein Vater es geschafft, die zu tragen?"

„Vermutlich eine Mischung aus übermenschlichen Kräften durch die Prothesen und der Macht… soll ich dir helfen?"

„Ja. Aber nicht wie du denkst… ich würd es gern per Telekinese versuchen. Kannst du sie auffangen, wenn ichs nicht schaffe?"

„Denke schon… ich hab auch R2 schon schweben lassen. Müßte gehen. Fang an."

Arik konzentrierte sich, schloß die Augen und atmete tief durch. Die letzten Tage hatte er viel geübt und es schon geschafft, drei der Kisten auf einmal schweben zu lassen… die Kisten, von denen er mittlerweile wußte, wie schwer sie waren. Das hier sollte problemlos gehen. Eigentlich.

Er hob die Hände, als wolle er die Griffe umfassen, und hob sie noch ein wenig weiter an. In seinem Geist levitierte die Box von der Werkbank und schwebte zum Safe hinüber. Er öffnete die Augen und sah befriedigt, daß Vorstellung und Wirklichkeit übereinstimmten, unterdrückte aber seine Freude, damit die Konzentration nicht nachließ. Ruhig dirigierte er die Box weiter zum Safe, zielte sorgfältig und setzte sie sanft auf ihrem alten Platz ab. Erst dann gestattete er sich ein erleichtertes Ausatmen und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn.

Luke, der die ganze Zeit wachsam danebengestanden hatte, grinste und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Gut gemacht." sagte Vaders tiefe Stimme hinter ihnen, und sie fuhren herum, weniger erschrocken durch die Tatsache, daß er da stand, sondern eher, weil sie beide seine Annäherung nicht bemerkt hatten – so sehr hatten sie sich auf die Box konzentriert. „Du lernst schnell, mein Padawan. Ich bin sehr zufrieden mit dir." Er legte Arik kurz die Hand auf die Schulter, was diesen wieder wachsen ließ, und musterte dann die Kristalle auf der Werkbank. „Grün?" kommentierte er Lukes Steine. „Wundert mich nicht." lächelte er. Stirnrunzelnd nahm er dann die Mischung bei Arik zur Kenntnis. „Blau und gelb… hm. Ich habe noch nie von einem Jedi gehört, der keine reine Farbe hatte… könnte interessant werden. Aber da die Kristalle dich gewählt haben, sollte es keine Probleme geben. Schön. Legt sie beiseite, wir fangen mit den Handgriffen an. Dazu braucht ihr Durastahlrohre, die ihr hier drüben findet…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Die beiden jungen Männer arbeiteten in den folgenden Tagen zwischen den Trainingseinheiten immer wieder an ihren Schwertern, schufen die Handgriffe und versahen sie mit Schalteinheiten und Einsätzen, die die Griffigkeit erhöhen sollten. Sie konstruierten die Verkabelung, die Leiterplatten und die diversen Reglereinheiten, die Klingenlänge und anderes steuerten, und brachten jeder viel von sich selbst in ihr Schwertdesign ein. Lukes Schwert war zwar einfarbig silbern, aber vom Design her ein wenig verspielter als Ariks, der zwar blaue Schmuckelemente verwendete, aber im Stil her schlicht blieb.

Vader leistete den beiden in diesen Zeiten der Arbeit natürlich Gesellschaft. Aber anstatt sich in ihr Tun einzumischen, hatte er sich R2 geholt und verbrachte die Zeit damit, den Astromech ordentlich zu reinigen und zu reparieren – und war doch immer für Fragen und Hilfestellung erreichbar.

Am ersten Tag, als er den blauen Droiden auf seine Werkbank gehievt hatte und mit der Untersuchung der Schäden begann, wandte er sich allerdings ein wenig ärgerlich an Luke.

„Warum hast du deinen wertvollsten Helfer und den besten Freund, den du in einem Raumkampf jemals haben kannst, so vernachlässigt, mein Sohn?"

„Vernachlässigt?" Luke sah auf und schob die Schutzbrille zurück – er war eben dabei, den vorbereiteten Handgriff, ein Stück Rohr, der Länge nach durchzusägen. „Wieso?"

R2 trillerte ein wenig beschämt und verteidigend.

„Du hast ihn nie darauf hingewiesen?" echote Vader verdutzt und sah auf den Blauen hinunter. „Aber wieso denn nicht?"

Der Droide antwortete etwas, und Vader schnaubte. „Du hast es nie gebraucht? Und _wenn_ du es mal gebraucht hättest?"

Eine Geräuschfolge ertönte, die irgendwie spöttisch klang, gefolgt von einem Keckern, das eindeutig ein mechanisches Lachen war. Und auch Vader lachte.

„Ja… da stimme ich dir zu. Luke ist viel ruhiger als ich – und sehr viel braver, als ich es jemals war." Er drehte sich zu Luke um, lässig auf die Werkbank gestützt – und selbst R2 sah plötzlich aus, als würde er grinsen. „Er würde bestimmt jeden Befehl seines Meisters befolgen und keine Alleingänge unternehmen… was meinst du, R2?"

Eine lange Folge von Pfeif- und Trillertönen erklang.

„Die INVISIBLE HAND? Ach, komm. Wenn man berücksichtigt, daß das Schiff niemals dafür konstruiert wurde, auf einem Planeten zu landen, habe ich doch erstaunlich viel davon heil runtergebracht. Immerhin mehr als die Hälfte."

Arik hatte mittlerweile Mühe, sein Prusten zu unterdrücken – als Offizier des Imperiums kannte er die Geschichte, auch wenn auf der Akademie keine Verbindung zwischen Anakin Skywalker und Darth Vader geknüpft worden war. Aber immerhin war an diesem Tag das Leben des Kaisers gerettet worden, und deshalb fand die Episode ihren Weg in die Lehrbücher, obwohl die verhaßten Jedi Hauptprotagonisten dabei waren.

„Wovon, bei allen Raumgeistern, sprecht ihr zwei eigentlich?" wollte Luke mittlerweile erbost wissen.

„Eigentlich", Vader warf R2 einen vorgeblich verärgerten Blick zu und drohte ihm spielerisch mit der Faust, „nur davon, daß dein kleiner blauer Freund hier fliegen kann. Oder besser gesagt: es können sollte. Wenn er ordentlich gewartet und repariert worden wäre."

„Er kann _**was**_?!?"

„Fliegen." wiederholte Vader gelassen. „Er verfügt über Schubdüsen. Das hat ihm und deiner Mutter und mir schon mal das Leben gerettet. Aber, wie gesagt: du kommst ja nicht in solche Situationen…" neckte er.

„Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung!" rief Luke.

„Nein, da er nichts gesagt hat…" Vader schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Aber kein Problem, ich kümmere mich darum. Und auch um alles andere. Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, bist du wie neu, R2, versprochen."

„Das kann ich doch…" wandte Luke ein, der sich immer noch von dem Vorwurf getroffen fühlte, er hätte sich nicht gut um den Droiden gekümmert.

„Nonsens. Ich hatte schon lang nichts mehr, das mich richtig herausgefordert hat!" Vader stand vor der Werkbank, musterte R2 und überlegte bereits, wo er anfangen sollte. Es fehlte nicht viel, und er hätte sich in Vorfreude die Hände gerieben. „Außerdem hast du ja wohl genug zu tun, hm?"

Luke brummte und beugte sich wieder über die Säge – doch eine Frage konnte er sich nicht verkneifen. „Und was war mit der INVISIBLE HAND?"

Vader gab einen Laut von sich, der beinahe an ein Kichern erinnerte und deshalb eine akustische Täuschung gewesen sein mußte. Sithlords kicherten nicht.

„Würdest du versuchen, einen Sternzerstörer auf Coruscant zu landen, mein Sohn?"

„Natürlich nicht! Viel zu groß!"

„Genau. Das hat Obi-Wan damals auch gesagt." versetzte Vader gelassen und griff nach einem Werkzeug. Und Luke wunderte sich sehr, warum alle drei – Vader, Arik und R2 – plötzlich in schallendes Gelächter ausbrachen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Wer sich für die Lichtschwerter interessiert, findet hier eine interessante Seite: http:// encyclopedia. / / Lightsaber (Leerzeichen entfernen)_

_Ach ja… zu Max' künftigem Aussehen gibt es einen YouTube-Link. Interessiert? Mailt mich an ;o)_


	34. Chapter 34

**Kapitel 34**

Er bekam die Episode natürlich erzählt und konnte dann mitlachen – aber noch mehr staunte er über seinen Vater und die Abenteuer, die dieser erlebt hatte. Offensichtlich hatte Vader nicht übertrieben, als er die Bemerkung über Bravsein und Ruhe gemacht hatte. Und das war sicher nicht die einzige Episode dieser Art gewesen…

„Yoda sagte, Jedi suchten nicht nach Abenteuern." Er sah seinen Vater fragend an, während er seinen Platz an der Säge für Arik räumte und diesem die Schutzbrille reichte.

Vader schnaubte. „Ja, das habe ich gehört. Sie suchten deshalb nicht danach, weil die Abenteuer immer zu ihnen kamen. Täglich. Stapelweise. Luke, in meiner Zeit als Padawan gab es kaum eine Woche, die ich am Stück im Tempel verbrachte. Wir waren laufend unterwegs, um irgendwo in der Galaxis irgendeinen Konflikt zu lösen. Manches davon diplomatisch mit Worten – aber vieles auch per Lichtschwert-Diplomatie. Jedi lernten nicht umsonst schon als Jünglinge, mit dem Lichtschwert umzugehen… Diese Bemerkung Yodas ist ein wirklich guter Witz, glaub mir. Und Jedi waren niemals eine Friedenstruppe, die tonnenweise Honig um Mäuler geschmiert hat! Ganz im Gegenteil."

Luke sah ihn ein wenig zweifelnd an. „Aber Obi-Wan sagte etwas Ähnliches." Er versuchte, sich an die genauen Worte zu erinnern. „'Über tausend Generationen waren die Jedi die Hüter von Frieden und Gerechtigkeit in der Sternenwelt. Bevor es dunkel wurde. Vor dem Imperium.'"

Vader atmete tief ein und kämpfte den plötzlich aufsteigenden Zorn hinunter, der ihn beinahe immer überfiel, wenn die Rede auf seinen alten Meister und dessen verfälschenden Einfluß auf Luke kam. Und sein Sohn konnte es fühlen, die Kälte, den Haß, der seinen Vater plötzlich erfüllte – und er erschrak, war nicht darauf gefaßt gewesen. Für einen Moment empfand er wieder die alte Angst.

„Obi-Wan", sagte Vader beherrscht, „betreibt hier wieder einmal die typische Jedi-Schönfärberei. Ich will nicht leugnen, daß das Imperium manchmal grausame Dinge tut – aber ich schwöre dir, Luke, auch die Jedi haben zu ihrer Zeit derlei Dinge getan. Dieses Ding, das du hier eben bauen willst, ist die Seele eines Jedi, richtig?"

Luke nickte stumm.

„Schön. Aber es ist verflucht nochmal eine Waffe. Und als solche wurde sie auch eingesetzt, ‚über tausend Generationen' lang!" Vader fluchte kurz, aber so heftig auf Huttisch, daß Luke, der es verstanden hatte, rote Ohren bekam. „_Chess ko_, Luke! Sie waren keine Heiligen. Wir waren keine Heiligen, verdammt!" Er atmete tief durch, stützte sich schwer auf den Tisch auf und bemühte sich um Ruhe, seinem Sohn zuliebe. „Es ist egal, welche Farbe die Klinge hat, Luke. Es ist egal, wer die Befehle gibt oder gegeben hat. Ich war – in gewisser Weise – _**immer**_ ein Mörder und bin es noch." Er löste sich vom Tisch und sah beide ernst an. „Macht weiter. Und diesmal folgt mir nicht, verstanden?" Damit ließ er sie stehen und verließ die Werkstatt mit wehendem Mantel und knallenden Schritten.

Arik sah ihm nach und schürzte die Lippen, während R2 leise pfiff.

„Luke?"

„Hm?"

„Vielleicht wäre es ratsam, den Namen ‚Obi-Wan' aus deinem Vokabular zu streichen."

Luke zog eine Grimasse und nickte. „Ich fürchte, du hast Recht."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Seine beiden Schüler bekamen Vader an diesem Tag nicht mehr zu Gesicht – ein Zeichen dafür, wie erregt er war. Veers, der sich in der Bibliothek aufhielt, hörte schon von weitem die knallenden Absätze des dunklen Lords, dessen Laune ganz offensichtlich gerade so schwarz war wie seine Rüstung… ein Zustand, in dem Max ihn schon sehr lange nicht mehr erlebt hatte.

Nachdenklich sah er ihm nach. Vader würde sich abreagieren und danach wieder zur Ruhe kommen… aber angespannt sein. Seiner Erfahrung nach dauerte es mindestens zwei Tage, bis er wieder vollkommen abgekühlt war.

Zwei Tage kühle Distanz? Dafür war Bast nicht groß genug.

Konnte er ihn irgendwie entspannen? Natürlich. Er lächelte. Aber Vader würde nicht in Stimmung dafür sein… es sei denn, er _brachte_ ihn in Stimmung. Aber wie?

Wenn er ihn überwältigen könnte… spielerisch…

Moment! Er hatte doch bei seiner persönlichen Entdeckungstour im Schloß etwas gesehen, in einem besonderen, sorgfältig abgeschirmten Raum… ja. Das müßte gehen.

Innerlich vorfreudig stemmte er sich aus dem Sessel hoch und begann seinen immer noch recht mühsamen Marsch durch die weitläufige Burg.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Als Vader abends das gemeinsame Schlafzimmer betrat, fühlte er sich durch das intensive Training körperlich zwar vollkommen entspannt und angenehm müde, mental aber immer noch unruhig und uneins. Er wünschte sich eine heiße Dusche und ein paar Stunden Schlaf – aber schon beim ersten Schritt hinter die Tür erkannte er, dass beides würde warten müssen.

Da war es wieder, das Gefühl von einem Vakuum in der Macht. Löcher in seiner Empfindung. Er spürte es, bevor er registrierte, dass es dunkel war – und beinahe stockfinster, als die Tür sich hinter ihm schloß – nur ein Nachtlicht brannte noch.

Und dann begann er plötzlich zu grinsen, als ihm im Abstand von wenigen Sekundenbruchteilen verschiedenes klar wurde.

Ohne Vorwarnung wurde er von hinten gepackt und nach hinten gezogen – wobei sein Gegner neben ihm gezielt zu Boden ging, was für einen guten, erfahrenen Kämpfer sprach – und landete flach auf dem Rücken. Seine Gegenwehr war zwar mehr symbolisch, aber ein anderer als Vader hätte doch Schwierigkeiten gehabt, hier etwas auszurichten. Und sein Angreifer war auch gleich über ihm, sobald er den Boden berührte, fixierte einen Arm mit dem Knie und zwang das Handgelenk des anderen in eine Schelle, wiederholte die Aktion dann mit dem bislang blockierten Arm. Innerhalb weniger Sekunden war er so geschickt gefesselt worden – und nun ließ sein Angreifer, der noch keinen Ton von sich gegeben hatte, von ihm ab, stand auf und verschwand ein paar Meter in der Dunkelheit.

Es klirrte leise, dann fühlte er Zug an beiden Handgelenken und wurde langsam, aber unerbittlich nach oben gezogen. Er rappelte sich auf in den Stand, was jedoch vom Ziehenden geschickt und sofort ausgeglichen wurde – der Zug war wieder da, sobald er aufrecht stand, es blieb ihm keine Chance für einen Gegenangriff. Seine Hände nun hoch über sich, in eine aufgerichtete Haltung gezwungen, drehte Vader suchend den Kopf, doch sein Gegner blieb noch unsichtbar.

Es dauerte scheinbar endlose Sekunden, in denen Vader zunächst unruhig, dann ärgerlich wurde, bis jemand um ihn herumkam und sich vor ihm aufbaute, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt: Max. Er trug keine Uniform, was er aber auch nicht getan hatte, seit sie hier angekommen waren, hatte jedoch seine Kleidung dem leicht verwegenen Erscheinungsbild angepaßt, das er durch den wachsenden Bart und die längeren Haare hatte: ein weißes Hemd mit recht weiten Ärmeln, dazu eine enganliegende schwarze Hose und die kniehohen Uniformstiefel. Vader sah ihn – und sein Atem beschleunigte sich unwillkürlich, was ebenso zu hören war wie das leise Klirren der Ketten, als er sich unwillkürlich regte.

Über Max' Gesicht glitt ein kurzes Lächeln, dann schlüpfte er in die Rolle zurück, die er sich offensichtlich ausgedacht hatte.

„Lord Vader. Welch unerwartetes Vergnügen, Euch so… hilflos zu sehen."

„Wer auch immer Ihr seid…", knurrte Vader in seinem besten grollenden Tonfall, „Ihr werdet dafür bezahlen!"

Max lachte. „Leere Worte, Vader. Wenn Ihr imstande wäret, etwas anderes zu tun, als Drohungen auszustoßen, wäre ich schon tot." Er begann, langsam um den dunklen Lord herumzugehen – ausgiebig den Anblick genießend. Und Vader spürte, daß er beginnen sollte, seine Schilde zu verstärken… nicht daß Luke ihm beim Frühstück wieder neugierige Fragen stellte…

„Was wollt Ihr von mir? Imperiale Geheimnisse? Keine Chance." zischte er dann, um das Spiel voranzutreiben.

„Nein… so dumm bin ich nicht, so etwas zu verlangen." Max beendete seine Runde und blieb vor ihm stehen. „Ich werde Euch quälen…" Er legte eine Hand auf Vaders Brust, spreizte die Finger und ließ sie langsam in tiefere Regionen gleiten. Vader schloß die Augen unter der Maske und unterdrückte ein erregtes Stöhnen. Als Max' Hand allerdings auf seinem Suspensorium angekommen waren, wurde es darunter bereits recht eng. „…und ich will, daß Ihr leidet."

Und während Max genüßlich und aufreizend gemächlich den Verschluß des Capes öffnete, schob Vader den Gedanken an Dusche und Schlaf wohlig seufzend weit in den Hintergrund seines Denkens…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Später.

Max lag auf dem Rücken im Bett, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, die Augen geschlossen, und lächelte breit.

„Warum grinst du so?" fragte eine tiefe, sehr sanfte Stimme neben ihm – und als er die Augen öffnete und zu Vader hinübersah, zuckten dessen Mundwinkel ebenso verdächtig.

„Aus dem gleichen Grund wie du, schätze ich." Max stützte sich auf einen Ellbogen und sah auf seinen Partner hinunter, dann begann er zärtlich, mit einem Finger sein Gesicht zu streicheln, fuhr über Augenbrauen und Wangen, über Lippen und Kinn. „Ich liebe Dich, Dava."

Als Antwort zog Vader ihn zu sich herunter und küßte ihn leidenschaftlich.

„Hat es dir gefallen?" fragte Max, als er wieder Luft bekam. Er legte eine Hand auf Vaders Brust und stützte sein Kinn darauf.

„Sehr." Der dunkle Lord lachte leise. „Auch wenn das in Wirklichkeit nie geklappt hätte. Selbst mit dem Ysalamir, den du hier versteckt hast, Geliebter. Aber es hatte eine interessante Nebenwirkung, beziehungsweise bringt es mir eine wertvolle Erkenntnis: ein einzelner Ysalamir beeinträchtigt mich nicht im Mindesten." Er hob die Hand und ließ zum Beweis das Durcheinander von Kleidern auf dem Boden schweben, das wirr so lag, wie sie es hatten fallen lassen.

„Kleine Korrektur." Veers grinste. „DREI Ysamaliri."

„Drei?" echote Vader verblüfft.

Ein Nicken. „Drei."

„Wow. Mann, bin ich gut."

Veers lachte schallend und so laut, daß Vader ihn schnell mit einem weiteren leidenschaftlichen Kuß stummstellte – und eine weitere Runde des Spieles begann, was mit einem glücklichen Schnurren und einem zärtlichen Biß in den Hals quittiert wurde.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Am nächsten Morgen erschien Songan statt Vader zum Frühstück, zusammen mit Max, und beide schenkten sich erst einmal große Tassen mit Kaf ein. Sie wirkten entspannt und gutgelaunt, aber müde, und Arik konnte sich ein „Kurze Nacht gehabt?" nicht verkneifen.

Der Heiler starrte ihn über den Rand seiner Tasse hinweg an, wohl überlegend, was für eine Antwort er geben sollte – höflich, nichtssagend oder scharf, doch Max war schneller.

„Nur kein Neid, Arik." sagte er mit einem Lächeln. „Wozu ist ein Urlaub gut, wenn man ihn nicht ein wenig ausnutzt?"

„Ihr habt's gut…" seufzte der junge Captain, was Vader nun endlich zum Grinsen brachte.

„Sehnsucht?" erkundigte er sich.

„Doppelte, wenn man so will." Arik nickte.

Luke runzelte schon eine ganze Weile die Stirn, er schien mit der Tatsache, dass Männer Männer liebten, nicht wirklich zurechtzukommen. „Doppelt? Hast du gleich zwei Freundinnen?"

Arik lachte und schüttete blaue Milch in seine Flocken. „Nein, nur eine – Neeja, eine Twi'lek. Sie lebt auf Coruscant, und ich sehe sie nur selten, nur, wenn wir zuhause sind. Aber ich bin auch mit einem Captain an Bord der EXECUTOR zusammen – Freja Covell. Wobei das mehr tiefe Freundschaft mit Sex ist, keine Liebe."

Songan schmierte reichlich Butter auf eine dicke Scheibe Brot. „Ah, Covell, ja… ich kenne ihn. Guter Mann."

Arik nickte. „Ja… und sehr loyal gegenüber Lord Vader."

Der Heiler nickte dankend für diese Information, während er Honig auf das Brot tropfen ließ und ein Schmunzeln unterdrückte. Wie gern würde er seinem Sohn sagen, wer er war! Lukes Schilde machten gute Fortschritte… aber er war noch nicht gut genug für die Tatsache, dass der Kaiser stark an ihm interessiert war. Noch konnte er sich nicht offenbaren… leider. Arik hingegen zeigte verblüffende Erfolge – er schien ein sehr begabter Telephat zu sein, ein Naturtalent. Er konnte sich jetzt schon besser abschirmen als sein Sohn. Erstaunlich. Nun – genaugenommen hatte er das wohl schon lange gekonnt… immerhin hatte er Jahre direkt unter seiner Nase gedient und er hatte ihn nicht bemerkt. „Solltet ihr nicht längst beim Training sein?" fragte er dann harmlos.

Arik seufzte, setzte die Schüssel an und trank die letzten Schlucke. „Wie war das mit ‚Urlaub'?" murrte er, stand aber auf. „Komm, Luke. Tun wir was für unser Geld."

„Wir werden bezahlt?" wunderte sich sein Freund, als er seinen Stuhl zurückschob.

„Ich schon." grinste Arik. „Auf geht's!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vader gesellte sich erst eine halbe Stunde später zu seinen Schülern. Luke half Arik im Raum mit den Kästen dabei, seine telekinetischen Fähigkeiten zu verbessern, und Vader bemerkte mit Befriedigung die Fortschritte, die sein zweiter Schüler dabei machte.

„Guten Morgen." grüßte er. „Wie steht es mit ein wenig Kampftraining?"

„Ich dachte schon, du fragst nie!" versetzte Luke begeistert.

„Ich will euch beide unterrichten, und Arik war schlicht noch nicht so weit. Also kommt." Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging voraus zu der Trainingshalle, die die beiden bereits kannten – von ihrem kurzen, eigentlich verbotenen Besuch.

Die IG-100 Magna-Wächter standen abrufbereit, aber deaktiviert an der Wand – und nicht nur drei, sondern zehn Stück. Und daneben lagen Einzelteile von weiteren, die offensichtlich bei Kämpfen auseinandergenommen worden waren. Es war deutlich, daß dieser Raum rege genutzt wurde.

Vader wies auf die Wand, an der verschiedene Lichtschwerter hingen. „Die links sind Ersatzklingen von mir – echte. Finger weg. Die rechten sind Übungsklingen. Ihr werdet keine anderen anfassen, bevor ich es euch nicht erlaube, verstanden? Und ich meine es ernst. Wenn ich euch mit einer echten Klinge erwische, war's das mit der Ausbildung. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

Arik nickte nur – er war vollkommen offen für Vaders Lehren und Prinzipien. Luke hingegen…

„Vollkommen." murrte dieser.

„Mein Sohn, die schlichte Tatsache, daß du auf Bespin bereits mit mir gekämpft hast, qualifiziert dich nicht für das Training mit einer echten Klinge. Ebensowenig wie der Fakt, daß der senile Greis Kenobi dies schlichtweg ignoriert hat, indem er dir mein altes Schwert schenkte. Er brachte dich damit in mehrfache Gefahr, ist dir das nicht klar?"

„Wieso? Ich hab mich ganz gut geschlagen auf Bespin, oder?" Lukes Ton war patzig. Er war enttäuscht – Übungsschwerter waren für ihn Kinderspielzeuge. Nichts, was man ernstnehmen konnte.

Vader seufzte. „Hast du denn gar nichts begriffen, Luke? Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun. Habe ich dich nicht schon in den ersten Sekunden entwaffnet? Ich habe mit dir gespielt. Ich wollte dich müde machen, damit du irgendwann bereit sein würdest, mit mir zu reden. Leider umsonst. Und irgendwann war meine Geduld am Ende, auch etwas, was du zu spüren bekommen hast."

Luke zog einen Flunsch, er wußte, daß sein Vater Recht hatte.

„Außerdem – wenn dich irgendein Imperialer mit mehr Verstand als ein Dornbusch mit dem Lichtschwert gesehen hätte, wärst du schneller in einer Zelle gelandet, als du ‚Rebellion' hättest sagen können. Order 66 gilt noch immer! Und Kenobi wußte das. Er hätte dich wenigstens warnen müssen und dir sagen, daß du es verborgen halten solltest. Was für ein Idiot!"

Arik sah ein wenig unbehaglich zwischen den beiden hin und her. Vater und Sohn waren sich ähnlicher, als sie dachten – beide schnell in Wut zu bringen. Doch ausgerechnet der Sith hatte sich augenscheinlich besser im Griff – jedenfalls bemühte er sich nun um Ruhe und fuhr gelassener fort.

„"Es gibt sieben verschiedene Hauptstile des Lichtschwertkampfes. Ich werde euch nacheinander alle sieben zeigen, aber wir werden mit dem ersten beginnen, der lange Zeit der einzige war und die Grundlage für alle anderen bietet. Man nennt ihn Shii-Cho oder den ‚Weg des Sarlacc'. Er erfordert weniger Einsatz der Macht als alle anderen und versucht, seinen Gegner dadurch zu besiegen, daß man ihn schnell ermüdet. Es ist ein schneller und wilder Stil, einfach und für Anfänger gut zu erlernen. Das Ratsmitglied Kit Fisto bediente sich seiner bis zuletzt… gegen den Imperator hielt er damit nur ein paar Sekunden durch." ergänzte er trocken. „Den zweiten Stil nennt man Makashi. Er erfordert eine große Geschicklichkeit und lockere Handgelenke – und am besten ist er zu beherrschen, wenn man ein Lichtschwert mit gebogenem Griff verwendet. Count Dooku, auch Darth Tyranus genannt – einer der verlorenen Zwanzig – beherrschte ihn bis zur Perfektion. Heutzutage wird er kaum noch verwendet. Soresu ist der dritte Stil. Obi-Wan Kenobi und Luminara Unduli sind zwei prominente Liebhaber dieser Variante. Sie legt Schwerpunkte auf Verteidigung und Schutz und entstand, als die Blaster in Mode kamen. Angeblich sind die wahren Meister dieser Form unbesiegbar…" Er kämpfte eine erneute Welle der Wut bei der Erwähnung seines alten Feindes und noch älteren Freundes Kenobi nieder und begann eine kleine Wanderung im Raum, die Hände auf dem Rücken ineinandergelegt, während er weiter dozierte. „Ataru nennt man die vierte Form. Sie ist sehr aggressiv und erfordert eine große Verbundenheit mit der Macht. Man beherrscht Ataru erst, wenn man imstande ist, sich gänzlich von der Macht durchströmen zu lassen. Yoda und Qui-Gon Jin bevorzugten diese Form – zu ihren Techniken gehören Sprünge, Salti und ähnliches mehr, sie ist sehr schnell und sehr artistisch." Ein paar weitere Schritte. „Die fünfte Form ist eigentlich zweigeteilt: Shien und Djem So. Erstere ist sehr gut geeignet zur Verteidigung gegen Laserbeschuß, letztere ist die Form für das Duell. Sie sind zusammen die mächtigste Form von allen. Sie verbindet Lichtschwertattacken mit weiteren Kampftechniken, in denen zum Beispiel auch Tritte oder Hiebe zum Einsatz kommen. Auch Djem So verlangt nach großer Beherrschung der Macht und viel Geschick, es ist eine sehr wilde und aggressive Technik. Die sechste Form, Niman genannt, ist sehr defensiv – meist bedienen sich Diplomaten ihrer. Niman-Meister werden fast immer besiegt." Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über seine Züge. „Ich würde euch empfehlen, diesen Stil NICHT zu wählen – ebensowenig wie die letzte für euch geeignet ist: Vaapad. Sie ist die schwierigste von allen und erfordert viel Erfahrung in verschiedenen anderen Stilen, deren Elemente sie benutzt. Zudem bedient sie sich psychischer Tricks, reflektiert zum Beispiel die Ängste eines Gegners und wirft sie auf ihn zurück. Mace Windu hat sie erfunden – und obwohl er Palpatine beinahe besiegt hätte, empfinde ich diese Form als ehrlos. Aber das ist meine persönliche Meinung."

Beide Schüler hatten interessiert gelauscht – zunehmend fasziniert, aber auch ein wenig überrollt von der Masse an Information.

„Welche Technik bevorzugt Ihr, Meister?" fragte Arik dann und kam Luke so kurz zuvor.

„Shien und Djem So." erwiderte Vader sofort. „Allerdings in einer sehr persönlichen, ein wenig modifizierten Form. Die Prothesen schränken mich in mancherlei ein, ebenso wie der Anzug, aber andererseits habe ich durch sie auch gewisse Vorteile gegenüber jedem anderen – wie zum Beispiel ein Sprungvermögen, an das kein lebendes Wesen heranreicht – sowohl auf etwas hinauf als auch von etwas herunter. Die Federn in meinen Beinen sind stärker als alles, was die Macht ausgleichen kann." Er fühlte Ariks Blick auf seinen Waden ruhen und lachte leise. „Geduld, mein Padawan. Es gibt noch einen anderen Übungsraum mit einigen… Hindernissen darin. Du wirst es schon noch sehen, wenn du die Grundlagen erlernt hast.

Fangen wir an. Holt euch jeder ein Schwert – und dann nehmt die Grundstellung ein, rechter Fuß vorn, linker zurück, fünfundvierzig Grad nach außen gedreht, mit dem Fußballen abgestellt und federnd. Rechte Hand am Griff vorn, linke Hand am Ende. Lichtschwerter können mit einer und mit zwei Händen geführt werden. Erster Schlag…"


	35. Chapter 35

**Kapitel 35**

„Onkelchen? Onkel De-he….!"

Ein Luke und Arik unbekannter Mann steckte den Kopf durch die Tür der Werkstatt, stutzte kurz, als er die beiden sah und schob sich dann ganz herein. Er war schlank und durchtrainiert, glattrasiert und trug das lange dunkle Haar im Nacken zu einem Schwanz gebunden. Trotz der eher kühlen Temperaturen trug er nur eine ärmellose Jacke, die reichlich Ausblick auf eine muskulöse Brust und einen flachen Bauch bot. Arik betrachtete ihn durchaus interessiert, Luke eher mißtrauisch.

„Wer sind Sie und was wollen Sie hier?" fragte er schärfer als gewohnt.

„Was ich hier will?" echote der Fremde. „Ich wohne hier!" Sein Blick und Tonfall waren beinahe gekränkt, als er vor ihnen stehenblieb und sie musterte. „Dich kenn ich nicht", meinte er dann zu Arik, „aber du mußt Luke sein." Er streckte ihnen beiden die Hand hin. Arik schüttelte sie schmunzelnd, Luke zögerte ein wenig, bevor er einschlug. Irgendetwas an dem Kerl kam ihm vage vertraut vor… er erinnerte ihn ein wenig an Han in seiner flapsigen Art.

„Bin ich.", antwortete er immer noch kühl. „Das ist Arik Cass, Captain der Sturmtruppen auf der EXECUTOR. Und wer bist du?"

„Wrenga Jixton, Spion, Schmuggler, Dienstleistungen aller Art." Jix tippte sich lässig mit zwei Fingern an die Schläfe. „Und ich suche deinen alten Herrn. Wo steckt denn Meister Atemnot? Eigentlich dachte ich, er sei hier, nachdem sein Büro und der Trainingsraum leer waren."

Arik unterdrückte ein Prusten, während Luke immer verwirrter und wütender wurde. „Hör mal, ich weiß wirklich nicht, wer du bist und woher du meinen Vater und dieses Haus kennst, aber für dich ist das immer noch ‚Lord Vader', verstanden?"

„Ah, bah." Jix winkte ab und schielte an ihm vorbei auf die Werkbank. „Er wär wirklich schwer enttäuscht, wenn ich ihn ansprechen würde wie jeder andere. Was gibt'n das? Lichtschwerter? Cool. Eure?" Er wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern wandte sich zum Gehen. „Na, ich such mal weiter. Man sieht sich. Tschü-hüs…"

Die Tür glitt hinter ihm zu, und Luke und Arik sahen sich sprachlos an.

„Wer beim flauschigen Ewok war DAS denn?"

„Hast du doch gehört – Wrenga Jixton, wer auch immer das ist. Machen wir weiter, oder suchen wir meinen Vater?"

„Dein ‚alter Herr'", Arik grinste kurz, „wird uns den Kopf runterreißen, wenn wir diesen letzten Schritt vor der Vollendung hier nicht vor dem Essen fertigbekommen, wie er es uns aufgetragen hat, das weißt du ganz genau. Und nur um uns zu ärgern, würde er vermutlich noch einmal Yoda zitieren und einen Vortrag über die sprichwörtliche Geduld der Jedi halten."

Luke knurrte. „… und sich unter seiner Maske den Wolf lachen, weil er eben diese Geduld als Sith für überflüssiger als eine Schiffsladung Sand nach Tatooine hält. Aber du hast recht – wir werden es noch früh genug erfahren…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

„Was soll das werden, wenn's fertig ist?"

Max, der eben die Rechte auf den Handlauf der Treppe gelegt und sich für den Abstieg gesammelt hatte, hielt inne und drehte sich um. Drei Schritte hinter ihm stand Vader in der Zivilkleidung des Heilers und musterte ihn finster.

„Ich wollte nach unten, in die Bibliothek. Warum?"

„Hatte ich dir nicht verboten, die Treppen zu Fuß zu gehen? Nimm den Stuhl."

Max seufzte. „Dava… es geht mir gut. Wirklich. Du hast es doch gespürt bei unserem kleinen… Kampf. Oder? Hätte ich das geschafft, wenn meine Beine nicht in Ordnung wären?"

„Trotzdem." knurrte Vader und kam näher, bis er vor ihm stand. „Die Treppen sind hoch und steil, und deine Muskeln sind noch geschwächt. Ruf mich wenigstens und laß mich mit dir hinuntergehen!"

„Jetzt bist du ja da." Veers lächelte. „Also – kommst du mit runter?"

Die himmelblauen Augen blitzten verdächtig, auch wenn sich diesmal kein verräterisches Lächeln abzeichnete. „Hm… noch nicht. Ich denke eher, du hast eine Strafe verdient."

Veers wurde leicht zurückgedrängt, bis er mit dem Rücken an der Wand stand, und bemühte sich um eine ernste Miene. „Strafe?"

Vader nickte grimmig. „Strafe. Es gibt eine brutale und eine harmlosere Methode. Welche bevorzugst du?"

„Oh, eine Wahl! Nun, das will gut bedacht sein… laß mich überlegen…" Veers strich sich nachdenklich über den blonden, leicht grau durchsetzten Vollbart, der zwar noch kurz war, jedoch schon deutlich das Drei-Tage-Stadium hinter sich gelassen hatte. „Was wäre denn die brutale Methode?"

„Du küßt den Boden."

„Unschön. Und die harmlosere?"

„Du küßt mich."

„Na, das ist doch ein Wort. Ich nehme die Strafe an, Mylord." Veers' Mundwinkel zuckten, als er sich vorbeugte und Vader leidenschaftlich küßte, der ihn an sich zog und den Kuß ebenso erwiderte.

„Also, _das_ hätte ich mir in meinen wildesten Träumen nicht vorgestellt…", drang plötzlich eine amüsierte Stimme von unten zu ihnen herauf. „Daß ich mal meinen Lieblingsonkel und Lieblingschef beim Knutschen erwische!" Denn daß er es sein musste, war in dem Moment klargeworden, als Veers ihn küsste – in Vaders Haus als Vaders Geliebter das mit jemand anderem zu tun, wäre blanker Selbstmord.

Vader löste sich betont langsam und gelassen aus dem Kuß, hielt aber Max noch umfangen, als er hinuntersah. „Jix. Du hast wahrhaftig ein Händchen für den rechten Augenblick."

Jix erwiderte den Blick vollkommen unschuldig, während er allerdings seinen maskenlosen Chef höchst aufmerksam und neugierig musterte.

„Wieso? Hab ich euch bei was gestört?"

„Nein." knurrte Vader. „Aber ich begann mich eben mit einer entsprechenden Idee anzufreunden."

„Hups." Jix kratzte sich am Kopf. „Soll ich später wiederkommen? Ich hab noch nicht gegessen…"

Veers und Vader wechselten einen Blick und antworteten synchron: „Nein."

„Schade." Jix seufzte. „Ich hab Hunger."

„Dann geh dir was holen – und komm dann in mein Büro."

„In Ordnung."

„Oh, und Jix…"

„Ja?"

„Kein Wort zu Luke, bevor du nicht mit mir gesprochen hast, verstanden?"

Jix runzelte die Stirn, nickte aber. „Gut. Ich bin gleich bei dir."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eine Viertelstunde später trat er durch die offene Tür in Vaders Büro und fand den Sithlord nun wieder im vertrauten Schwarz hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Er wies Jix mit einer Geste einen Stuhl zu und lehnte sich abwartend zurück.

„Also, was bringt dich her?"

„Der Alte hat Wind davon bekommen, daß Luke bei dir ist.", erwiderte der Spion ernst, während er sich niederließ. Vader erstarrte.

„Wie das?"

„Es gibt wohl ein Leck auf der EXECUTOR. Leider konnte meine Quelle mir nicht sagen, wer es ist – sie hatte es auch nur aus zweiter Hand, war sich aber absolut sicher. Seine Runzligkeit muß getobt haben."

Vader nickte langsam. „Früher oder später würde er es erfahren, damit mußte ich rechnen. Ich werde das Leck finden… und abdichten."

Jix nickte ungerührt. „Ich hör mich weiter um, aber ich glaube nicht, daß ich es rauskriege. Wenn es einer von Palpatines Leuten ist… keine Chance. Und Luke hat nun mal Aufsehen erregt – selbst wenn er, wie ich hörte, in einer Uniform steckte."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Der Träger dieses Namens, nach Erfüllung seiner Aufgabe auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer, um sich zu waschen, hielt vor der nur angelehnten Tür des Büros inne, als er Jix' Worte hörte.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

„Niemand wußte von ihm – außer einer Handvoll Leute."

„Offensichtlich ist die Hand größer, als du dachtest.", bemerkte Jix ironisch. „Weiß dein Sohn eigentlich über … die jüngsten Ereignisse Bescheid?"

„Nein, dazu ist es noch zu früh! Und du wirst ihm auch nichts darüber erzählen, verstanden?" versetzte Vader scharf.

„Aber meinst du nicht, daß - "

„Nein!"

„Warum denn nicht, bei allen schleimigen Raumschnecken?"

„Ich habe meine Gründe. Es ist noch zu früh!"

Jix schnaubte. „Wirst du es ihm sagen, _bevor_ du ihn zum Kaiser bringst?"

„Das wird man sehen. Wenn deine Quellen recht haben, könnte das früher der Fall sein, als ich dachte."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Luke, draußen im Gang, hatte unbewußt die Luft angehalten. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Wollte sein Vater ihn etwa doch dem Kaiser ausliefern? Das war doch unmöglich! Nicht nach dem Gespräch, das sie in der Nacht geführt hatten. Er vertraute seinem Vater. Er liebte ihn. Er mußte sich irren!

Er hoffte, daß er sich irrte, als er nachdenklich weiterging. Aber tief in seinem Inneren setzte sich ein kleiner Widerhaken des Zweifels fest.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jix schwieg eine Weile und musterte die ausdruckslose Maske ihm gegenüber. „Weißt du, es freut mich wirklich für dich und Max, daß es geklappt hat bei Zarketh."

Vader legte den Kopf ein wenig schräg, sagte aber nichts.

„Doch, ja. Mir hat gefallen, was ich gesehen habe."

„Der Kuß? Oder meine Visage?" erkundigte Vader sich spöttisch.

„Beides.", versetzte Jix ernsthaft. „Aber warum trägst du noch den Anzug, wenn alles in Ordnung ist? Doch nicht nur wegen Luke. Und warum ist es eigentlich noch zu früh?"

„Ich trage ihn zur Tarnung. Der Kaiser darf nicht wissen, daß ich geheilt und eben dabei bin, meine vollständige Macht zu erlangen. Ich bin noch nicht ganz komplett, was meine Fähigkeiten angeht… es steigert sich immer noch. Und Luke? Nun, er ist noch ein Padawan. Palpatine weiß, daß er machtsensitiv ist. Vielleicht überprüft er ihn von Zeit zu Zeit. Hier kann ich ihn einigermaßen abschirmen, aber die Tatsache, daß er hier ist und von mir lernt, ist nicht so schlimm wie die, daß ich den Kaiser besiegen kann, sobald ich gänzlich wiederhergestellt bin. Und ich vertraue Lukes Schilden einfach noch nicht. Was er nicht weiß, kann nicht zum Kaiser durchdringen."

„Kapiert." brummte Jix. „Was hast du also vor?"

Vader seufzte. „Zuerst muß ich mich mit Palpatine auseinandersetzen. Es wird nicht lang dauern, bis er sich mit mir in Verbindung setzt, und bis dahin muß mir was Glaubhaftes eingefallen sein. Für die Tatsache, daß er hier ist, ebenso wie dafür, daß ich ihn noch nicht zu ihm bringen kann. Das geht erst, wenn er so weit ist, daß er mich unterstützen kann, wenn ich den Kaiser umbringe."

Der Spion nickte nachdenklich. „Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

Vader überlegte. „Kommst du an die aktuellen Dienstpläne der roten Garden ran? Und die Paßwörter für die Sicherheitskameras?"

„Autsch. Geht's nicht etwas einfacher?" Jix zog eine Grimasse. „Na schön, ich seh mal, was ich tun kann. Kann ich bis morgen bleiben?"

„Aber natürlich. Dein Zimmer ist bereit für dich… wie immer. _Neffe_."

Dasselbe Lächeln, das in Vaders Stimme zu hören war, zeigte sich breit und deutlich auf Jix' Gesicht. „Ich dank auch recht schön, Onkel D."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Etwas später trafen Vader und Jix als letzte am Mittagstisch ein. Die anderen waren schon beim Dessert, als sie sich dazusetzten. Vader knurrte der Magen, aber er beherrschte sich. Er war Warten gewohnt.

„Wie weit seid ihr mit der Aufgabe, die ich euch gestellt habe?" erkundigte er sich bei Luke und Arik.

„Fertig, Vater. Es ist alles vorbereitet."

„Sehr schön. Dann werden wir uns jetzt gleich daranmachen, die Kristalle einzusetzen… der letzte Schritt."

Arik schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Mann. Ich, ein Jedi. Ich kann's immer noch nicht glauben."

„Gab es Jedi in deiner Familie?" erkundigte sich Luke.

„Wenn, wurden sie totgeschwiegen.", meinte er schulterzuckend. „Einer zu sein oder welche zu Verwandten zu haben, ist seit der Gründung des Imperiums und der großen Säuberung nicht sehr gesund." Er warf Vader einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, doch der nickte nur.

„Es kamen nicht alle um.", sagte der dunkle Lord ruhig. „Zwar fast alle, die zum Augenblick des Inkrafttretens von Order 66 mit Klontruppen unterwegs waren, und alle, die sich im Tempel aufgehalten hatten, aber von denen, die allein auf Mission waren, haben sich viele versteckt. Einige davon bis heute. Ich habe in all den Jahren zwar viele aufgestöbert und getötet – das war und ist meine Hauptaufgabe neben der Verfolgung der Rebellen - aber nicht alle. Und ganz ehrlich, ihr beiden: der Jediorden war wie ein alter Busch, vertrocknet, abgestorben, verholzt. Das radikale Zurückschneiden wird ihm gut tun."

Luke starrte seinen Vater fassungslos an, die Brutalität und Kälte tat ihm weh. „Was? Du befürwortest diese… Morde? Das Abschlachten?"

Vader schwieg einen Moment, scheinbar gelassen in seinem Stuhl zurückgelehnt, die Arme auf den Lehnen, und musterte seinen Sohn. „Ja. In gewisser Weise ja."

„_**Was?**_" wiederholte Luke scharf.

„Luke, die Regeln des Ordens waren zum großen Teil falsch. Schau, das Zölibat, das Verweigern der Ausbildung von angeblich zu alten Kindern, die Schönfärberei von Aktionen, die ihrerseits nichts weiter als Mord sind – landläufig verharmlosend „Lichtschwert-Diplomatie" genannt… das war nicht in Ordnung. Und es wäre nicht geändert worden, solange nicht frisches, junges Blut in den Rat gekommen wäre – was die alten Meister nie zugelassen hätten. Schau mich an! Ich wäre niemals auf die dunkle Seite abgedriftet, hätte man mir gestattet, mich zu verlieben, hätte man mir nicht zuerst die Ausbildung verweigert und mich im folgenden immer kleingehalten… obwohl man mich den „Auserwählten" nannte! Aber selbst darüber gab es Diskussionen… Yoda war sich unsicher, Mace glaubte es nicht. Qui-Gon Jin, einer der Besten, war nie im Rat – sie hatten Angst vor ihm. Er war ein Rebell. Und ich weiß von einer Handvoll anderer Jedi, die heimlich Familie hatten. Sie leben übrigens beinahe alle noch, und ich werde sie auch nicht jagen." Der Vocoder übertrug Vaders Erregung nur teilweise, aber sowohl Luke als auch Arik spürten, wie wütend er war. „Wir drei, ihr beide und ich, werden den Orden wieder neu errichten. Sobald ihr ausgebildet seid."

Luke starrte grimmig auf seinen Teller, während Ariks Blick besorgt zwischen beiden hin- und herglitt. Veers seufzte, und Jix staunte und war froh, nicht Vaders Sohn zu sein…

Der dunkle Lord erhob sich abrupt. „Kommt mit. Wenn alles klappt, dürft ihr eure Klingen hinterher an den Droiden testen."

„Wo ist der Haken?" murmelte Arik, als er ihm folgte. Luke schloß sich an, immer noch mit finsterem Gesicht.

„Der Haken", versetzte Vader trocken, „besteht darin: wenn es _nicht_ klappt, gibt es keine Magna-Droiden mehr, kein Schloß Bast – und uns ebenfalls nicht."

„Verdammt." murmelte Jix und starrte den dreien nach, die durch eine Tür verschwanden. „Warum mußte ich Trottel unbedingt heute herkommen?"

Veers grinste. „Wie Vader schon sagte: du hast eben ein Händchen für den richtigen Augenblick."


	36. Chapter 36

_So ganz langsam nähern wir uns dem ersten Höhepunkt… und ich weiß genau, daß Yuiko dieses Kapitel und die folgenden nicht sonderlich gefallen werden… ;o_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kapitel 36**

Der Sithlord stand vor der Werkbank und begutachtete die beiden beinahe fertigen Lichtschwerter. Alles bis auf die Kristalle war eingebaut, alle Kabel gelegt und angeschlossen, alle Kontakte verlötet, die Schalter und Regler funktionsfähig. Seinem prüfenden Auge entging nichts – er hatte im Lauf seines Lebens mehr als genug Schwerter gebaut und kannte alle neuralgischen Punkte, alle Problemstellen, jede anfällige Zone, auf die es zu achten galt. Seine Schüler hatten jedoch gute Arbeit geleistet: er konnte keinen Fehler finden.

„Gut." sagte er dann und nickte. „Nehmt nun die Kristalle und setzt sie ein. Aber achtet genau darauf, daß sie exakt in einer Linie ausgerichtet sind. Sonst fliegt euch das Ding beim ersten Aktivieren um die Ohren, und das halbe Schloß gleich mit."

Luke krauste die Nase und starrte unbehaglich auf seine neue Waffe hinunter. „Und wie machen wir das?"

„Benutzt die Macht." Vader lächelte. „Konzentriert euch. Öffnet euch der Macht, laßt sie fließen… sie wird euch helfen, die Kristalle auszurichten. Ihr werdet wissen, wie es richtig ist." Mit einer auffordernden Geste wies er auf die Klingen, und zögernd machten seine Padawane sich daran, die Kristalle einzusetzen, während Vader seine Schilde um sie herum erweiterte.

Beide Schüler schlossen die Augen und standen schweigend vor der Werkbank. Ihre Gesichtszüge entspannten sich zusehends, wurden gelassen und heiter. Luke öffnete als erster die Augen, beugte sich über sein Schwert und setzte die Kristalle ein, ohne zu zögern. Eine letzte, winzige Korrektur… dann fixierte er sie mit den zuvor montierten Klemmen. Er nahm das Schwert auf, setzte die zweite Halbschale des Griffes darauf und verband beide, dann sah er Vader fragend an.

Der nickte ihm zu und bedeutete ihm, noch zu warten.

Arik folgte dem Beispiel seines Freundes kurze Zeit später. Er arbeitete ein wenig langsamer, vorsichtiger, schien aber in seinen Bewegungen ebenso sicher wie Luke. Schließlich hielt auch er den fertigen Griff in der Hand und lächelte seinen Meister an.

„Zündet sie.", war Vaders einziger Kommentar.

Zeitgleich drückten sie die Aktivatoren, und zeitgleich bildeten sich summend eine leuchtend grüne und eine blaugrüne, beinahe türkise Klinge. Beide Männer strahlten.

„Sehr gute Arbeit, Padawane." Vaders Stimme war zwar ruhig, aber dennoch klang seine Freude durch. „Ihr habt die erste Hürde auf eurem Weg mit Bravour genommen. Ich bin stolz auf euch."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eine halbe Stunde später stand Vader in der Trainingshalle und sah beiden zu, wie sie sich gegen je einen der Kampfdroiden zu behaupten versuchten. Vader hatte die Gegner auf das leichteste Level programmiert – beide, sehr zu Lukes Verdruß, bis Vader ihm ein wenig gereizt erklärte, daß das „leichteste Level" bei diesen Droiden nicht das Anfängerprogramm war, das er zu erwarten schien. Und tatsächlich machte sein Sohn einige Minuten später nicht den Eindruck, unterfordert zu sein.

Beide schlugen sich – in Anbetracht ihrer mangelnden Erfahrung – tapfer, und Vader war durchaus zufrieden. Und Spaß schien es ihnen auch zu machen.

Der Signalton des Hauscoms schreckte die Jungen auf, und Vader stellte die Droiden mit der Macht ruhig, bevor er an ein Terminal ging und den Ruf entgegennahm.

„Ja?" meldete er sich knapp und ein wenig barsch.

„Admiral Piett für Euch, Mylord." beeilte einer der Diener sich zu sagen. „Er sagt, es sei sehr dringend."

„Stellen Sie durch."

Firmus erschien auf dem Schirm, blaß und offensichtlich sehr unter Druck stehend. „Mylord, ich wollte Euch warnen – der Kaiser hat soeben angerufen und wollte Euch sprechen. Ich habe ihm gemäß Eurer Anweisungen gesagt, wo Ihr seid – ich fürchte, er wird sich gleich bei Euch melden."

Vader atmete tief durch. „Danke, Firmus."

Piett lächelte schwach. „Ich versuche, zu helfen… viel Erfolg, Mylord. Piett Ende."

Vader starrte auf den dunkel gewordenen Bildschirm. Beinahe war er versucht, die Sekunden zu zählen, die es dauern würde, bis…

Erneutes Summen unterbrach seine Gedanken. „Ja."

„Mylord…" Der Diener war eine ganze Ecke bleicher als zuvor. „Seine Majestät wünscht Euch sofort zu sprechen."

„In die Holokammer. Ich bin auf dem Weg."

Vader wartete nicht einmal, bis der Bildschirm dunkel wurde, sondern verschwand – mit knallenden Schritten und wehendem Cape. Und wieder einmal starrten Luke und Arik sich ratlos an.

„Warten wir.", seufzte Luke und ließ sich nieder.

Arik nickte knapp. „Ich geh mir was zu trinken holen. Bin gleich wieder da."

„In Ordnung…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Die Holokammer hier auf Bast war ein wenig größer als die auf der EXECUTOR, aber ansonsten identisch. Vader schritt die wenigen Stufen hinunter und kniete dann auf einem runden Podest nieder, dessen Boden eine Kontaktfläche enthielt. Umgehend aktivierte sich die Sendeeinheit, und eine riesige Büste des Kaisers erschien hoch vor ihm. _Ist sie __**noch**__ größer als beim letzten Mal?_ Überlegte Vader. _Kommt mir fast so vor… er neigt __**wirklich**__ zu Gigantismus._

„Wie kann ich Euch zu Diensten sein, mein Gebieter?" Zu der Vorliebe für alles Überlebensgroße gesellte sich bei Palpatine auch die künstliche Ritualisierung jedes noch so kleinen sich wiederholenden Ablaufs. Diese Frage, gesprochen in leisem und demütigem Tonfall, hatte jedes Gespräch einzuleiten, egal, ob er vor einem Hologramm kniete oder vor dem echten Kaiser. Und er _HASSTE _es. Inbrünstig.

„Bringt mir den jungen Skywalker.", verlangte Palpatine ohne Einleitung. Ganz offensichtlich ein Versuch, ihn zu überrumpeln und zu einer verräterischen Reaktion zu bewegen. Dank Jix war er allerdings in der Lage, vollkommen gelassen darauf zu reagieren – er kannte den Kaiser und seine Tricks zur Genüge. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er es auf diese Weise versuchen würde, war hoch, und Vader hatte Zeit gehabt, sich darauf vorzubereiten und sich eine Strategie zu überlegen. Sie hieß: Frechheit siegt – und Flucht nach vorn.

„Er ist noch nicht soweit, Meister.", antwortete er deshalb völlig ruhig, als sei ihm vollkommen bewusst, dass der Kaiser Bescheid wusste.

Diesmal war es an Palpatine, zu zögern – wenn auch beinahe unmerklich, doch lang genug für Vaders geschärfte Sinne. Er unterdrückte ein Grinsen und das Gefühl des Triumphes. Es war noch nicht vorbei – und vermutlich würde es schmerzhaft werden.

„Wie lange noch?" verlangte der Kaiser zu wissen.

_Märchenstunde…_ dachte Vader angewidert. _Na, dann mal aus dem Vollen_. „Bald.", versicherte er. „Er macht gute Fortschritte. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er ganz auf unserer Seite ist, mein Gebieter. Die dunkle Seite ist stark in ihm."

„Warum habt Ihr ihn nach Bast gebracht? Warum nicht nach Coruscant, zu mir?"

„Er muß erst gefestigt sein, Meister." Vader wurde beinahe übel von all den Lügen. „Ich musste erst sein Vertrauen gewinnen. Ich kann ihn erst zu Euch bringen, wenn er ganz umgedreht ist."

Der Kaiser überdachte dies. „Na schön. Ich gebe Euch zwei weitere Wochen mit ihm, Vader. Dann will ich ihn sehen. Habt Ihr verstanden? Zwei Wochen, und keinen Tag mehr."

Vader schloß kurz die Augen und unterdrückte einen üblen huttischen Fluch. „Vollkommen, Meister." Innerlich wappnete er sich bereits gegen die Strafe, die nun folgen würde – Machtblitze. Es würde wohl immer das Geheimnis des Kaisers bleiben, wie er sie durch ein bloßes Hologramm auf ein Opfer abfeuern konnte.

„Außerdem", fuhr der Kaiser genüßlich fort, der die Anspannung in seinem Schüler spüren konnte, „wünsche ich, dass Ihr zum Imperiumstag hier erscheint. Ich erwarte Eure Anwesenheit auf dem Ball, wie jedes Jahr. Und bringt einige Eurer Offiziere mit… gönnt Euren Männern das Vergnügen." Zuckersüß war die Stimme nun, verklebte regelrecht die Luft vor ihm.

„Meister…", begann Vader bestürzt. Ihm wurde heiß und kalt, als er realisierte, daß er diesen – für den Kaiser bedeutenden und wichtigen, für ihn aber mehrfach unangenehmen – Termin schlicht vergessen oder besser: verdrängt hatte, aber er war auch überrascht über die ausbleibende Bestrafung. „Der Imperiumstag ist bereits übermorgen, und Vjun ist - "

„Dann schlage ich vor, dass Ihr Euch ein wenig beeilt, mein Freund.", schnitt ihm der Kaiser brüsk das Wort ab und beendete das Gespräch abrupt. Der einzige Abschiedsgruß war ein meckerndes Gelächter, das ihm durch Mark und Bein ging und Schauer über seinen Rücken jagte. Den nun folgenden, äußerst bildreichen Fluch über Palpatines Anatomie und was er damit anstellen konnte, hielt er nicht zurück.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

War das Band zwischen ihnen stärker geworden? Hatte Vader so viel Energie in die Schilde gegenüber dem Kaiser gelegt, dass er die gegenüber seinem Sohn vernachlässigte? Plötzlich wusste Luke, was Vader meinte, als er ihm erzählte, er habe ihn auf Dagobah gesehen, als er durch seines Vaters Augen – und durch das leicht die Sicht verändernde Helmvisier – das niederdrückende Abbild des Kaisers sah.

_Wie kann ich Euch zu Diensten sein, mein Gebieter?_

Luke runzelte die Stirn. Vader – der große, furchtlose Darth Vader – kroch und katzbuckelte vor einem alten Mann, der sich Kaiser nannte? Und das mit einer Demut, die ihn ekelte.

_Bringt mir den jungen Skywalker. _

Luke erstarrte. Woher wusste Palpatine…

_Er ist noch nicht soweit, Meister. _

Der unfreiwillige Lauscher riß die Augen auf. Was?! War doch alles geplant? Hatte sein Vater ihn verraten und heimlich verkauft? War alles eine Lüge?

_Wie lange noch?_ fragte eine Stimme, die Glas hätte schneiden können.

_Bald. Er macht gute Fortschritte. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er ganz auf unserer Seite ist, mein Gebieter. Die dunkle Seite ist stark in ihm._

Nein. Nein…NEIN! schrie es in Luke. Das ist nicht wahr… das darf nicht wahr sein! Ich habe dir vertraut, Vater…

_Warum habt Ihr ihn nach Bast gebracht? Warum nicht nach Coruscant, zu mir?_

_Er muß erst gefestigt sein, Meister. Ich musste erst sein Vertrauen gewinnen. Ich kann ihn erst zu Euch bringen, wenn er ganz umgedreht ist._

Ach, so ist das also? dachte Luke bitter. Mein Vertrauen gewinnen, nennst du das. Na schön. Ich habe dir vertraut… ich liebe dich, Vater. Ich hatte dich endlich gefunden… dachte ich. War das alles eine Lüge? Dann bist du ein noch größeres Monster, als ich immer angenommen habe.

_Na schön. Ich gebe Euch zwei weitere Wochen mit ihm, Vader. Dann will ich ihn sehen. Habt Ihr verstanden? Zwei Wochen, und keinen Tag mehr._

Lukes Aufregung und Ärger verhinderten, dass er die Emotionen seines Vaters klar spürte, aber die Welle von Wut und… Angst?, die nun herüberschwappte, war so kalt und klar wie ein Regenguß. Die Stimme Vaders jedoch blieb sanft und ekelerregend demütig.

_Vollkommen, Meister._

_Außerdem wünsche ich, dass Ihr zum Imperiumstag hier erscheint. Ich erwarte Eure Anwesenheit auf dem Ball, wie jedes Jahr. Und bringt einige Eurer Offiziere mit… gönnt Euren Männern das Vergnügen._

Oh? Vader würde abreisen? Interessant… In Luke keimte Hoffnung.

_Meister… Der Imperiumstag ist bereits übermorgen, und Vjun ist - _

_Dann schlage ich vor, dass Ihr Euch ein wenig beeilt, mein Freund._

Das trifft sich hervorragend, Vater. dachte Luke grimmig. Eigentlich hatte ich mich darauf gefreut, meinen Geburtstag das erste Mal mit dir verbringen zu können, aber es sieht so aus, als würde ich stattdessen mit meinen Freunden feiern… meinen wahren Freunden.

Seine Wut katapultierte ihn aus der Vision, und so entging ihm der Fluch Vaders, der seine Entscheidung noch hätte kippen können…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vader hatte inzwischen ungefähr zwei Minuten darauf verwendet, zu berechnen, wie lange er im günstigsten Fall bis Coruscant brauchen würde – und was realistisch war. Nach einem weiteren saftigen Fluch und dem mühsam niedergerungenen Verlangen, etwas zu zerschlagen, gab er einen Code ein und trat er wieder auf die Sendeeinheit. Sekunden später erschien das Hologramm Firmus Pietts vor ihm – in normaler Lebensgröße, ebenso, wie er umgekehrt auf seinem Schiff erschien.

„Admiral, ich brauche die EXECUTOR. Sofort."

„Wir sind bereits mit Maximalgeschwindigkeit auf dem Weg zu Euch, Mylord." Firmus' ernste Miene wich für einen kurzen Moment einem angedeuteten Lächeln. „Der Imperiumstag, nicht wahr?"

Vader nickte grimmig. „Legen Sie es eigentlich darauf an, Großadmiral zu werden, Piett?"

„Ich würde nicht nein sagen, Mylord." Pietts Mundwinkel zuckten. „Wünscht Ihr sofort die Koordinaten eines Rendezvouspunktes, oder kontaktiert Ihr mich nochmals von Bord Eures Schiffes?"

„Letzteres."

„Verstanden. Ich erwarte Euren Anruf, Mylord. Piett Ende."

Sein Admiral war ein zuweilen hellsichtiges Genie, aber es blieb eine Tatsache, daß sie sofort aufbrechen mußten, um lethale Folgen für alle Beteiligten zu vermeiden. Vader rauschte aus dem Raum, um die anderen zu suchen.

Arik lief ihm als Erster über den Weg.

„Nimm dein Lichtschwert und geh zum Hangar. Du findest dort neben der PRIDE ein Lambdashuttle, laß es warmlaufen."

„Was?" echote Cass verdutzt. „Warum das denn?"

„Erklärungen folgen später." knurrte Vader. „Befehl des Imperators. Wo ist Luke?"

„Ich dachte, er sei noch in der Trainingshalle, aber da ist er nicht. Tut mir leid, ich wollte ihn eben suchen…"

Vader fluchte erneut. „Ich habe keine Zeit, ihn zu suchen, jede Minute zählt… Jix!" brüllte er unvermittelt. „Wo bist du?"

„Hier, schrei doch nicht so, Onkel D." Der Agent kam aus dem Multimediaraum, wo er sich offensichtlich ins Holonet eingeloggt hatte, Veers stieß gleich darauf aus der Bibliothek zu ihnen. „Was ist denn?"

„Ich muß sofort nach Coruscant, Imperiumstag und andere Freuden. Erklär es Luke, bitte. Ich habe keine Zeit, ihn zu suchen."

Arik zögerte kurz, setzte sich dann aber wie befohlen eilig in Bewegung. Jix starrte Vader an, blinzelte kurz und nickte. „Alles klar. Ich sag's ihm. Wann kommst du wieder?"

„So schnell wie möglich. Ihr erreicht mich davor und danach auf der EXECUTOR. Max, komm."

Die beiden Männer verschwanden eilig und ohne ein weiteres Wort, und Jix kratzte sich ein wenig ratlos am Kopf. „Das klingt nicht lustig. Ganz und gar nicht lustig."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Luke hatte sich schlicht und ergreifend unsichtbar gemacht – er brauchte einen Moment für sich selbst, um das Gehörte zu verarbeiten. Und so verpaßte er die Abreise seines Vaters komplett.

Er setzte sich auf sein Bett, versuchte, über eine Meditation zu Klarheit zu gelangen.

Sein Vater hatte ihm versichert – ihm geschworen! – er würde nicht zulassen, daß der Kaiser ihn bekäme und ihm etwas geschehen würde. Und er hatte ihm geglaubt. Warum? Weil er gespürt hatte, daß Vader die Wahrheit sagte.

Nun hatte er das Gegenteil gehört. Vader würde ihn zum Kaiser bringen, er wollte ihn umdrehen, sich sein Vertrauen erschleichen.

Es paßte nicht zusammen. Hinten und vorne nicht.

Der Vader, den er von früher kannte, hätte exakt so gehandelt. Er hätte ihn belogen und ihm schöngetan, um ihn für sich zu gewinnen. Aber hätte er das nicht einfacher haben können? Auf Bespin, zum Beispiel. Wie er selbst gesagt hatte – er, Luke, war nur ein Haarbreit davon entfernt gewesen, zu fallen, und Vader war stoisch und ruhig geblieben, hatte nicht einmal kämpfen wollen. Wenn er ihn hätte umdrehen wollen, hätte er das doch dort getan. Oder nicht?

Und sein Gefühl sagte ihm, daß hier etwas oberfaul war. Das Band zu seinem Vater war bereits fest und stark, dessen Schilde durchlässiger als zu Anfang. Und da war nur Sorge. Kein Verrat.

Was also sollte er glauben?

War sein Vater ein besserer Schauspieler, als er dachte? Waren seine Schilde stärker als gedacht und das alles nur Täuschung? Oder hatte er den Kaiser angelogen, ihm ins Gesicht gelogen, einem Sithlord, einem Meister der Macht?

Luke drehte sich der Kopf. Das war zuviel, eindeutig. Er brauchte eine Auszeit… und einen Tapetenwechsel. Er würde Leia und Chewbacca besuchen – und konnte wieder hier sein, bis sein Vater zurückkam. Sein X-Wing war hier, er war Überlichtschnell, und mit R2s Hilfe war das alles ohne Probleme zu schaffen. Ja… ein guter Plan.


	37. Chapter 37

_Sorry für das unüblich späte Update, aber war strubblig und ließ mich nicht auf meinen Account…_

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kapitel 37**

Etwa zwei Stunden später stand Vader - umgeben von einer äußerst düsteren Aura, die seine Leute auf noch größerem Abstand hielt als gewöhnlich - auf der Brücke seines im Hyperraum dahinschießenden Flaggschiffs und starrte hinaus in die milchige Weite. Einer der Ingenieure war kurz zuvor bereits der natürlichen Selektion zum Opfer gefallen (dem dunklen Lord weismachen zu wollen, es sei unmöglich, die EXECUTOR länger als ein paar Stunden auf 120 Prozent zu fahren, gehörte eindeutig dazu). Zur etwa selben Zeit entschied Luke auf Burg Bast, dass ein leichtes Abendessen eine gute Idee sei.

Er schlenderte hinunter ins Eßzimmer, traf aber nur Jix dort an, der sich eine der köstlichen Kreationen von Vaders privatem Sternekoch schmecken ließ.

„Wo sind die anderen?" fragte er erstaunt.

„Abgereischt." Jix versuchte, seine Aussprache durch Hinunterschlucken deutlicher zu machen. „Der Alte hat deinen Vater nach Coruscant zitiert – er muß bis morgen Abend Ortszeit dort sein. Eigentlich nicht zu schaffen, aber er muß es versuchen."

„Und das macht er klaglos mit?" Luke sah und hörte man deutlich an, was er davon hielt.

„Wer spricht von klaglos? Aber wenn der Impi nach einem brüllt, tut selbst ein Lord Vader gut daran, zu gehorchen. Dein Altvorderer hängt am Leben, mein Junge, genau wie Du. Und ich kann dir versichern: er ist **stin-ke-sauer**. Aber sowas von. Wenn es ins Bild passen würde, könnte man sogar ‚er hat gekotzt' sagen, aber das kommt bei ihm irgendwie nicht so richtig passend rüber…"

Luke nickte der Dienerin zu, die ihm einen Teller brachte, und begann zu essen.

„Und warum muß er hin?"

Jix zuckte die Schultern. „Der übliche Firlefanz des Imperiumstages. Eine großartig inszenierte Komödie der Reichen und Wichtigen oder denen, die sich dafür halten, die sich zu diesem Anlaß alle gegenseitig versichern, wie glücklich sie doch sind, dass seine Überheblichkeit über uns alle wacht. Überall auf den Kernwelten gibt es Kleinigkeiten fürs Volk, meist für die Kinder, abends Feuerwerk und auf Coruscant einen Ball. Und auf dem zeigt Palpi sich gern im Kreis seiner Getreuen. Also muß dein Daddy hin, ob es ihm passt oder nicht. Und es passt ihm diesmal gar nicht, glaub mir." Jix kaute schon wieder.

„Wann kommt er zurück?" fragte Luke nach einer nachdenklichen Pause.

„Gleich danach, schätz ich mal. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es ihn da auch nur eine Minute länger hält als notwendig. Also in… fünf Tagen, spätestens."

Luke nickte und widmete sich seinem Essen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Der nächste Tag verging, und Jix machte keine Anstalten, abzureisen. Offensichtlich hatte er beschlossen, auf seinen Nennonkel und Chef zu warten. Und Luke wurde unruhig und zunehmend nervöser.

Als der Agent endlich schlafenzugehen schien, schlich der junge Jedi in den Hangar – der, den Mächten sei Dank, leer war. Er hatte die TIE-Staffel einmal beobachtet, wie sie zu einem Übungsflug abhob, und wusste, was er tun musste, um das magnetische Feld des Hangars zu öffnen. Doch zuerst…

„R2-D2? Bist du hier, R2?"

:: Was gibt's? ::

Der kleine blaue Astromech rollte aus dem angrenzenden Hangar und piepte fragend. Er bewegte sich zwar mittlerweile in der ganzen Burg und leistete ihnen allen auch gern Gesellschaft, aber hier im Hangar schien er sich doch am wohlsten zu fühlen und genoß die Freiheit, tun zu können, was er wollte. Vader hatte ihn mit viel Liebe generalüberholt, gesäubert und repariert, und nun glänzte er wieder wie neu und verfügte wieder über sein komplettes früheres Leistungsspektrum… und noch einige Extras mehr.

„Wo warst du?"

:: Im anderen Hangar, bei den Schiffen aus der Sammlung deines Vaters. Endlich komme ich mal wieder dazu, ein paar intelligente Gespräche zu führen. ::

Luke konnte in den einzelnen Sequenzen nur „Hangar", „Schiffe" und „intelligent unterhalten" ausmachen, war sich aber bei letzterem nicht sicher, ob er es korrekt übersetzt hatte. Sein Binär war immer noch bestenfalls als ‚gebrochen' zu bezeichnen.

„Komm, hilf mir, den X-Wing fertigzumachen, und dann fliegen wir zu Leia."

:: Hast du einen Kurzschluß? Wir sollen hier warten! ::

Die Antwort klang erstaunlich indigniert für eine Maschine. Offensichtlich hielt er nichts von der Idee.

„Los, komm schon!" forderte Luke ihn auf, während er bereits eine Ersatz-Fliegerkombi aus dem Gepäckfach des X-Wing zog und überstreifte, gefolgt von einem Helm und Handschuhen.

:: Nein. ::

„Wie meinst du das, ‚nein'?" echote Luke verdutzt.

:: Das soll heißen, ich komme nicht mit. Wenn du unbedingt wegwillst, musst du allein fliegen. Ich bleibe hier. Übrigens ist das eine der dümmsten Ideen, die du je hattest. Auf deinen Vater habe ich immer gern aufgepasst, aber der wusste auch, was er tat. Meistens, jedenfalls. Bis auf das eine Mal. Und glaub nicht, dass ich ihm nicht sagen werde, dass du durchgebrannt bist! ::

Luke verstand im Wortsinn keinen Ton der offensichtlich zornigen Tirade, aber ihm wurde klar, dass der eigensinnige Blaue ihn nicht begleiten würde, als er wieder im anderen Hangar verschwand und die Tür sich hinter ihm schloß.

„Ich glaube, dir hätte man auch mal den Speicher löschen sollen, nicht nur 3PO…", knurrte Luke verärgert. Aber selbst die Tatsache, dass R2 ihn im Stich ließ, konnte ihn nicht von seinem Vorhaben abbringen. Er ging zu einem Terminal hinüber und tastete den Code für die kurzfristige Deaktivierung des magnetischen Feldes und der Laser im Außenbereich ein, dann stieg er in seinen Jäger, startete ihn und verließ Burg Bast.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

R2 wartete eine Weile, doch als Luke nicht zurückkam, machte er sich auf, Jix zu suchen – der einzige, der noch da war außer den Piloten und dem er zutraute, Vaders Reaktionen einigermaßen einschätzen und beurteilen zu können.

Der Agent saß immer noch vor dem Holonet – entgegen Lukes Annahme hatte er sich nicht schlafen gelegt - und da R2 wußte, daß er kein Binär sprach, stöpselte er sich kurzerhand in die Konsole ein und überlagerte das Bild auf dem Schirm.

„He!" protestierte Jix, der eben einen Artikel über neue Blastertypen las. „Was soll denn das?"

:: Luke ist weg. ::

„Weg? Wie, weg?"

R2 stieß ein elektronisches Seufzen aus. :: Weg. Abgereist. Getürmt. Abgehauen. Geflohen. Brauchst du noch mehr Synonyme, oder reicht das? ::

„Bantha Poodoo…!" fluchte Jix.

:: Was jetzt? ::

„Du bist gut. Woher soll ich das wissen?"

:: Rufen wir Vader an oder nicht? ::

Jix überlegte. „Verflucht noch mal. Wie wir es auch drehen, es bleibt beschissen. Sagen wir es ihm, ist seine Konzentration am Arsch, und er wird jeden Krümel davon für seine kleine Scharade brauchen. Sagen wir es ihm nicht, wird er uns auf kleiner Flamme rösten."

:: Vielleicht nicht. Luke hat den X-Wing genommen. ::

Der Correllianer runzelte die Stirn. „Ja. Und?"

:: In den Jäger wurde ein Peilsender eingebaut, von dem er nichts weiß. Das aktuellste Modell und so versteckt, daß ihn die Rebellen nicht finden werden, es sei denn, sie haben die neusten imperialen Techniken schon geklaut, und das ist unwahrscheinlich, meiner Erfahrung nach. Das Ding ist wirklich brandneu und aus einer Legierung, die ihre Scanner nicht erkennen. ::

„Klingt gut." Jix grinste. „Das heißt, wir können ihn finden."

:: Solange er bei seinem Jäger bleibt, ja. :: bestätigte R2.

Jix nickte langsam. „In Ordnung. Damit ist die Entscheidung gefallen. Wir warten, bis Onkel D auf dem Rückflug ist."

:: Schön. :: R2 summte nachdenklich. :: Ich werde ihn bis dahin regelmäßig tracken, damit wir keine unliebsame Überraschung erleben. Im Hangar ist ein Terminal, dort findest du mich, falls du mich brauchst. ::

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Luke versuchte, als er die Umlaufbahn Vjuns verlassen hatte, Kontakt zu seinen Freunden aufzunehmen, und wählte die Nummer des Falken. Diesmal wurde sein Anruf schneller beantwortet.

„Luke!" rief Leia überrascht. „Wo bist du? Ist das dein X-Wing?"

„Ja." Der junge Jedi lächelte. „Mir war langweilig, ich dachte, ich besuch euch mal."

Die Prinzessin runzelte die Stirn. „Weiß Vader davon? Hat er dich gehen lassen?"

„Vader mußte nach Coruscant." wich Luke aus. „Er ist nicht da."

„Verdammt, Luke, bist du geflohen? Ich habe keine Lust, die gesamte imperiale Flotte hierherzu-"

„Leia, beruhige dich! Er weiß nicht einmal, daß ich weg bin, und ich fliege zurück, bevor er wiederkommt. Es besteht kein Risiko. Wirklich!"

Sie lachte, ein wenig hysterisch. „He, reden wir hier vom gleichen Mann? Du weißt schon, Vader – groß, schwärzer als schwarz, Atemprobleme, chronisch schlechte Laune, bringt Leute schon vor dem Frühstück um. _Dieser_ Vader_._"

Luke seufzte. „Komm schon, Leia. Ich bin allein, niemand weiß, daß ich weg bin. Vader vertraut mir. Niemand wird mich suchen, und niemand wird mich – und euch - finden. Ich schwöre dir, ich werde nicht verfolgt."

„Und dein Schiff?"

„Ich habe vorhin den Schiffscomputer einen Scan fahren lassen. Ist sauber."

Leia knurrte, immer noch unentschlossen. „Ich weiß nicht…"

„Bitte, Leia. Ich will nur meinen Geburtstag mit euch feiern, euch wiedersehen. Dann flieg ich wieder und bin wieder zuhause, bevor er zurückkommt und auch nur ahnt, daß ich weg bin." Falls Jix mich nicht verpfeift, dachte Luke. Aber der wird sich hüten – der riskiert bloß Ärger, wenn rauskommt, daß er gepennt hat, als ich weg bin.

„Deinen Geburtstag?" Leias Augen wurden groß, die Überraschung überlagerte für den Moment sogar das stille Entsetzen über Lukes sorglose Verwendung des Wortes ‚zuhause'. Wo auch immer das für ihn nun sein mochte. „Wann hast du?"

„Am Imperiumstag. Ich wurde sogar an DEM Imperiumstag geboren." Luke seufzte. „Ausgerechnet."

„Aber… ich auch!" stammelte Leia. „Das wußte ich nicht… du hast Recht, das müssen wir wirklich zusammen feiern." Sie grinste. „Also gut. Ich übermittle dir die Koordinaten."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sobald Vaders kalte Wut verraucht war – was einige Stunden dauerte – rief er Piett, Veers und Arik zu einer kleinen Besprechung zusammen.

„Ich habe die Ehre", begann er zynisch, „zum Ball des Imperators am Abend des Imperiumstages geladen zu sein. Und ich habe weiterhin die Ehre, ‚einige meiner Männer' mitbringen zu ‚dürfen'. Ich fürchte, damit seid ihr gemeint."

Piett lächelte leicht. „Ich bin schon Moffs und Offizieren begegnet, die einen Mord begangen hätten, um an eine solche Einladung zu kommen. Ich für meinen Teil war immer dem Schöpfer dankbar, nicht hinzumüssen. Das wird sicher… interessant."

„Interessant ist _**ein**_ Wort dafür. Es gibt noch einige andere." versetzte Vader grimmig. „Seit zwanzig Jahren mußte ich jedes verdammte Jahr dort erscheinen. Und wenn man mich aus dem hinterletzten Spiralarm der Galaxis herbeordert hat.

Na schön. Bügelt eure Galauniform auf, poliert eure Ordensspangen und Stiefel und macht euch ausgehfein. Arik, du nutzt die Zeit bis zur Ankunft bitte außerdem, um weiter an deinen Schilden zu arbeiten. Sie müssen perfekt sein – ich hätte dich lieber auf Bast gelassen, aber ich brauche dich, um Max abzuschirmen. Er und Firmus sind meine Stellvertreter, es wäre sonderbar, würde ich sie nicht mitbringen, nachdem ich den ausdrücklichen Befehl erhalten habe – und Max ist mir mittlerweile zu nahe. Er könnte unwillentlich Gefühle und Gedanken projizieren, die gefährlich für uns alle sind."

„In Ordnung." Arik nickte – äußerlich gelassen, aber ihm wurde heiß und kalt bei dem Gedanken, was passieren würde, sollte er versagen.

„Keine Sorge." Vader nickte ihm beruhigend zu. „Du bist ein Naturtalent, deine Schilde waren schon vor dem Training besser als Lukes. Immerhin hast du Jahre in meiner unmittelbaren Nähe gedient, ohne daß ich dich gespürt hätte. Der Kaiser erwartet nicht, jemand Machtsensitiven auf dem Ball zu haben, mit Ausnahme von mir und Mara Jade. Falls etwas durchschimmert, wird er denken, es kommt von mir.

Also: wir werden vermutlich zu spät kommen, aber nicht sehr. Es wird einige spöttische Bemerkungen dazu geben – ignoriert sie. Sollte der Kaiser euch ansprechen, seid demütig und ruhig und haltet den Blick gesenkt, bis er euch auffordert, ihn zu heben – das gilt auch für die Aufwartung zu Beginn. Wir werden als erstes zu ihm gehen und vor ihm niederknien. Alle, ihr hinter mir. Blick auf den Boden. Das ist die erste Hürde.

Der Ball danach dürfte leichter werden – wenn auch nicht angenehmer. Versucht, natürlich zu sein… unterhaltet euch, tanzt, wenn ihr wollt.

Wir werden bleiben müssen, bis der Kaiser geht. Dann bilden sich nochmals lange Spaliere, alle Gäste knien nieder, und der Kaiser verläßt durch diese Reihen den Saal. Und da wird es ein Problem geben."

„Problem?" echote Veers beunruhigt. „Was für ein Problem?"

„Ich wurde nicht für meinen Ungehorsam bestraft, als er mich auf Bast anrief. Das heißt, er will es auf dem Ball tun – vor Publikum." erklärte Vader ruhig, aber ernst. „Er wird mich nicht umbringen – er braucht mich noch. Aber er wird mich demütigen… höchstwahrscheinlich wird er die Machtblitze benutzen und mich ein wenig durchschütteln. Du, Max, wirst mit Arik dann möglichst weit weg von mir sein – keine Widerrede. Und Sie, Firmus, können in meiner Nähe bleiben oder sich Max und Arik anschließen. Aber egal, was passiert: ihr werdet nicht eingreifen, bis der Kaiser weg ist, habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt? Für den Kaiser habe ich keine Freunde, nur Untergebene und Feinde. Niemand würde – seinem Verständnis nach – um mich trauern, wenn mir etwas zustieße. Also bleibt, wo ihr seid, bis er weg ist, sonst sind wir alle dran. Verstanden?"

Sie nickten, wenn auch zögernd und bestürzt. Womit rechnete Vader? Was sah er kommen? Was würde passieren…?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Luke hatte, nachdem er den Lichtsprung gemacht hatte, begonnen, zu meditieren, doch es gelang ihm nicht wirklich. Er fühlte sich verlassen und so allein wie selten zuvor. Daß R2 ihn im Stich gelassen hatte, schmerzte, und er vermißte den Kleinen, der sonst immer ein angenehmer Gesprächs- und Spielpartner für ihn gewesen war.

Und immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken ab und landeten bei der schwarzen Maske seines Vaters. Tat er das richtige? Machte er einen Fehler? Hätte er doch warten sollen und Vader zur Rede stellen?

Und was würde er seinen Freunden erzählen? Wieviel konnte er ihnen sagen? Leia durfte er nichts von dem wirklichen Verhältnis zwischen Vader und ihm berichten – sie würde nie wieder ein Wort mit ihm wechseln. Han war nicht da. Lando kannte er nicht. Chewbacca… er war sehr verständnisvoll. Vielleicht konnte er mit ihm darüber sprechen? Andererseits… er hatte Han gegenüber eine Lebensschuld, und Vader, sein Vater, war schuld daran, daß der Correlianer in Karbonit eingefroren sonstwo in der Galaxis umherschwebte, in den Klauen von Boba Fett und mit dem Endziel Jabba the Hutt. Nein. Auch dem Wookiee konnte er nichts sagen.

Oh, Mann.

Kurz war er versucht, umzudrehen und wieder zurückzufliegen, aber auch das ging nicht – er hatte die Koordinaten bekommen. Leia würde annehmen, er hätte sie verraten und nur vorgetäuscht, sie besuchen zu wollen, um an diese Daten zu kommen – für Vader. Nein. Er mußte hin, es gab kein Zurück.

Verdammt.

_Reiß dich zusammen, Skywalker!_ schalt er sich selbst aus. _Du hast noch eine verdammt lange Reise vor dir. Wenn du so weitermachst, kommst du als nervliches Wrack an. Reiß dich zusammen und meditiere!_

Er seufzte, konzentrierte sich und glitt wieder in Trance.


	38. Chapter 38

_Ein sehr langes Kapitel – das längste bisher. Aber eine Trennung war sinnvoll nicht möglich, deshalb bekommt ihr ein schön dickes Bonbon zum Wochenende ;o) Allerdings ist es nur ein Präludium – das Dicke Ende kommt im nächsten Teil :: fiesgrins ::_

_Narumi: Das hier ist nur die erste Hälfte, keine Sorge ;o)  
Wer übrigens wissen möchte, wie ich mir Max in seinem „veränderten" Zustand vorstelle, dem sei YouTube empfohlen (mittlerweile ist der Film endlich (!) drauf). Sucht nach Ivanhoe 18/24 (ab 0:50) und Ivanhoe 20/24 (ab 2:43). Julian Glover spielt hier König Richard – und zwar hervorragend und sehr majestätisch. Der Film ist wirklich zu empfehlen! (Sind auch noch einige andere sehr bekannte Gesichter dabei, zum Beispiel Sam Neill und John „Gimli" Rhys-Davies)_

_Ach ja: ich habe ein Forum eingerichtet (Zugriff über meine Profilseite), das „Krähennest" – ich freue mich auf rege Diskussionen :o)_

_Und ein herzliches Willkommen an Kyana-Morgaine :o)_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kapitel 38**

Stunden später war Luke endlich erfolgreich und entspannt in der angestrebten Meditation – er hatte noch ein wenig Zeit, bis er sein Ziel erreicht hatte.

Die EXECUTOR jedoch trat nun aus dem Hyperraum aus und schwenkte wenig später in den Orbit um Coruscant ein. Vader, Piett, Veers, Arik sowie zehn Wachen nahmen in einem Lambdashuttle Platz, das sie zum kaiserlichen Palast hinunterbrachte und, vorbei an wartenden Fähren, vorrangig Landeerlaubnis sowie einen bevorzugten Platz erhielt. Die Wachen verblieben beim Shuttle, während der dunkle Lord seinen Leuten vorausging und ins Labyrinth der Gänge im Palast eintauchte.

Er kannte sich hier gut aus – besser als die meisten Anderen, und besser, als so manchem lieb war. Er hatte seine eigentliche Ausbildung durch Palpatine hier erhalten, hatte immer wieder Wochen hier verbracht, um zu lernen – keine leichte Schule. Er hatte hier auch gelernt, und zwar sehr schnell, daß der Kaiser alles andere als der väterliche Freund war, als der er sich ihm in den Jahren vor den Klonkriegen immer präsentiert hatte. Vor seinem Fall, vor Palpatines Machtergreifung und Verrat an der alten Ordnung. Aber er lernte viel über die Macht und ihre Anwendung und war begierig, alles davon aufzunehmen und noch mehr zu lernen, _**viel**_ mehr. Die Bibliothek hier war gewaltig und umfaßte nicht nur Bücher von und über Sith und ihren Orden, sondern auch unzählige Werke über ihre verhaßten Gegner, die Jedi.

Anders als in seinem privaten Refugium Bast und auf seinen Schiffen standen ihm hier jedoch keine Droiden als Sparringspartner zur Verfügung – er trainierte am lebenden Objekt. Offiziell war dies Teil der Ausbildung für die roten Garden, aber hauptsächlich dienten diese Trainingseinheiten dazu, ihn selbst zu schulen, und es spielte für den Kaiser keine Rolle, ob seine Gegner das Training überlebten. Und für ihn auch nicht… anfangs, jedenfalls, in der ersten, bitteren Zeit nach seinem Fall. Später fand er sonderbare Freude daran, sein Wissen weiterzugeben und tatsächlich die Ausbildung der Garden zu übernehmen. Palpatine war es egal – ihm war nur das Ergebnis wichtig, und dazu zählten sowohl ein nicht zu schlagender Padawan als auch hervorragend trainierte Leibwächter. Daß dabei vorsichtige Beziehungen zwischen Vader und manchen der Garden geknüpft wurden, die teilweise schon an Freundschaften heranreichten, war ihm entweder nicht bewußt oder gleichgültig. Eines Tages mochte sich das als tödlicher Fehler erweisen… denn auch Vader verfügte über Begabungen und Talente. Eines davon war sein Charisma und die Fähigkeit, Leute zu führen und hinter sich zu bringen.

Was er allerdings verabscheute – und das schon immer – waren die Höflinge. Parfümierte, gepuderte, in steife Roben gekleidete Beamte und Schleppenträger, die im Palast allgegenwärtig waren. Es gab ihrer so viele wie Wachen, und je höher Vader in der inneren Rangliste des Imperiums stieg, desto mehr davon suchten auch seine Nähe. Nur allzugern hätte er dem auf brutale Weise ein Ende gemacht, aber Palpatine hatte es ihm verboten – er genoß das Getüttel und Hofieren über alle Maßen. Und Vader? Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als an ihnen seine Geduld zu schulen und zu lernen, die Energien seiner Wut in sich zu speichern, um sie später bei anderen Gelegenheiten freizusetzen. Heute Abend würde er wieder auf diese mühsam erlernte Fähigkeit zurückgreifen müssen.

Sie waren zu spät… um etwa eine halbe Stunde nach dem offiziellen Beginn und somit der Ankunft des Kaisers. Die Hofschranzen waren natürlich schon seit Stunden hier, sie zelebrierten Anlässe wie diesen nach ihren ganz eigenen Ritualen. Übelkeitserregend – die Schleimspuren, die sie dabei hinterließen, waren beinahe sichtbar auf den glattpolierten Böden aus feinstem Tarecca-Marmor, der den Ballsaal mit erlesenen, kostbaren Mustern schmückte.

Die Wachen vor den mehr als doppelt mannshohen, vergoldeten Türen salutierten zackig bei seiner Annäherung und öffneten die Flügel so schnell, daß er seinen Schritt nicht einmal verlangsamen mußte. Vader nahm es kaum zur Kenntnis, er war gewohnt, daß die Wachen hier spurten – wofür er auf drakonische Weise gesorgt hatte, als er noch öfter und länger Zeit im Palast verbracht hatte.

Seine Männer folgten ihm und ließen dabei trotz aller Anspannung neugierig den Blick durch den Saal schweifen – der überladene Prunk in diesem Raum war Legende.

Die vergoldeten Türen waren nur ein bescheidener Anfang. Der Raum hatte sozusagen imperiale Maße – er war über hundert Meter lang. Hier im Anfangsbereich fanden sich Springbrunnen mit Schalen aus purem Gold, in denen seltene und kostbare, farbenfrohe Fische schwammen. Eine Längsseite des Raums war komplett mit Stahlglas versehen und erlaubte einen atemberaubenden Panoramablick auf die tief unter ihnen liegende Stadt und die langsam untergehende Sonne, deren Glanz die Skulpturen umschmeichelte, die überall an den Rändern verteilt standen. Berühmte Bilder der größten Meister hingen hier in solcher Masse beinahe achtlos nebeneinander, das keines davon richtig mehr zur Geltung kam, unterbrochen nur von Kandelabern, die später die Beleuchtung übernehmen würden, unterstützt von den überdimensionierten Kronleuchtern, die unter der Last der echten Edelsteine ächzten, die, sorgsam geschliffen, blitzend das Licht brachen. Sessel, Couches und Chaiselongues waren zusammen mit kleinen Tischen an den Wänden entlang plaziert und luden zum Sitzen und zu Gesprächen ein. Ein Hauptteil des Raumes wurde von einer Tanzfläche mit seitlich angeschlossenem, etwas erhöhtem Orchesterbalkon dominiert, auf der momentan kleine Grüppchen von Gästen plaudernd beieinanderstanden, flankiert von einer langen Schlange derer, die darauf warteten, dem Kaiser die Aufwartung machen zu dürfen. Und dieser thronte im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes an der dem Eingang gegenüberliegenden Schmalseite des Raumes, einige Stufen erhöht auf einem – für seine Verhältnisse bescheidenen – Thron aus wundervoll glänzendem Fijisi-Holz, von dem aus er den ganzen Saal überblicken konnte.

Vader durchquerte mit seinem kleinen Gefolge zügig, aber nicht zu eilig den bereits gut gefüllten Ballsaal und ignorierte die lange Schlange der noch Wartenden. Es hatte auch hier gewisse Vorteile, höchster Gefolgsmann Palpatines zu sein – die Massen der Hofschranzen, Moffs, Gouverneure und ihrer Frauen teilten sich vor ihm wie das Meer, das eine Klippe umfließt.

Die Metallteile seiner Rüstung waren auf Hochglanz poliert, er hielt sich beinahe schon auf arrogante Weise aufrecht, und sein Schritt war weitausgreifend, hart und stolz – was durch das dramatisch hinter ihm aufwallende Cape noch verstärkt wurde. Seine hochgewachsene, düstere Erscheinung war mehr als beeindruckend – und er wußte es und nutzte es bei solchen Gelegenheiten schamlos aus.

Vor dem Thron kniete er in einer fließenden, eleganten Bewegung nieder und senkte den Kopf, der Mantel legte sich wie Avrilflügel um ihn herum. Veers, Piett und Cass – in Galauniform - taten es ihm in seinem Rücken, nebeneinander, in einer Reihe, gleich.

„Lord Vader. Wie schön, dass Ihr doch noch den Weg zu uns gefunden habt." Die Stimme des Kaisers tropfte wie giftiger Sirup in die plötzliche Stille.

„Mein Dienst an Euch ist meine höchste Pflicht, Meister." antwortete Vader demütig und sanft, ohne den Blick zu heben. Er wusste, dass eine Antwort von ihm erwartet wurde – und er wusste auch, dass er heute noch für seinen Ungehorsam bezahlen würde. Aber noch nicht sofort… erst später. Er modifizierte seine mentalen Schilde so weit, dass ein wenig Angst und Unwohlsein durchblitzten – wenn der Kaiser gar nichts spüren würde, wäre das mehr als verdächtig. Und es war eine Angst, die er tatsächlich empfand, wie er erstaunt feststellte. Nun, da er einen Sohn hatte, hing er mehr am Leben als je zuvor.

Der Kaiser ließ Vader und seine Begleiter zappeln. Er wandte sich an einen der Höflinge, der neben ihm stand, und unterhielt sich leise mit ihm – nein, mit ihr, denn in der Antwort erkannte Vader die Stimme Mara Jades. Er konnte nicht verstehen, worüber gesprochen worden war, und es war ihm auch egal, doch Jade schien nicht begeistert zu sein – soviel spürte er. Sie war vom Kaiser in der Macht unterwiesen worden, aber zumindest ihre telepathischen Fähigkeiten waren nicht besonders beeindruckend, wie er feststellte. Oder lag es an ihm, an seiner natürlichen Begabung, die nun durch die Heilung noch potenziert worden war? Aber selbst Ariks Schilde waren dichter, wie er befriedigt feststellte, als er es kurz wagte, nach hinten zu sondieren. Er erschien machtblind wie alle um ihn herum, und er maskierte auch geschickt Max' Gefühle. Sehr gut.

Max… er tat ihm leid, so lange knien zu müssen mit gerade verheilten Beinen. Aber darauf hatte Palpatine noch nie Rücksicht genommen, im Gegenteil. Er liebte es, andere leiden zu lassen. Auch ihn, Vader, hatte er schon immer absichtlich lange knien lassen, vor allem, als der Anzug noch neu gewesen war. Und minderwertig. Und für den Kaiser war er das immer noch – Palpatine musste davon ausgehen, dass auch er Schmerzen litt. Es war eine Ankündigung, erkannte er. Eine Drohung. Ein dunkles Versprechen. Er würde seine Strafe noch bekommen – und dazu zählten weder, dass er hatte erscheinen müssen, dass er würde tanzen müssen und auch nicht, dass er sich stundenlang dummes Geplapper von aufgeblasenen Moffs und Höflingen würde anhören müssen.

„Erhebt Euch, mein Freund.", sagte der Kaiser liebenswürdig, mit einem Ausdruck in der Stimme, als täte es ihm leid, sie so lange hatte warten zu lassen. Freund, ha! So naiv war er nur vor seinem Fall gewesen, in dieses Wort Hoffnung zu setzen. Vader schob sich empor und achtete darauf, es ein wenig steif erscheinen zu lassen, ungelenk, wie vor seiner Heilung. Seine Schilde waren nun dicht – sein Stolz hatte es schon immer verhindert, andere merken zu lassen, daß er Schmerzen litt.

Der Kaiser lächelte, scheinbar höchst zufrieden, und hob dann die Hand. Mara Jade, eine der sogenannten „Hände" des Imperators, in einem tief ausgeschnittenen Abendkleid aus grüner Seide, trat neben ihn.

„Ihr habt die Ehre, mein Schüler, mit meiner Ziehtochter den Ball eröffnen zu dürfen."

Ehre? Vader schnaubte innerlich und sah zu, wie sie nun elegant die Stufen zu ihm herunterschritt. Was war daran ehrenhaft, wenn es die einzig mögliche Option war? Palpatines Ziehtochter und Palpatines Stellvertreter, was lag näher, wenn der alte Mann selbst nicht mehr tanzen wollte? Alles andere wäre ein offener Affront gewesen – und Vader war ein klein wenig beruhigter, als ihm klarwurde, dass er die Gunst des Kaisers wohl nicht ganz verloren hatte. Im letzten Jahr hatte er noch selbst die Ehrenrunde gedreht, langsam und scheinbar gebrechlich. Dazu passte, dass er in letzter Zeit einen Gehstock benutzte, aber Vader war sich sicher, dass dieser nur der Tarnung diente. Er war ein Sithlord, verdammt noch mal, und wenn er wollte, konnte er mit dem halben Raum hier den Boden wischen. Yoda hatte früher denselben Trick benutzt… eine erstaunliche Parallele.

Offensichtlich war es diese Ankündigung gewesen, die die Hand des Imperators so verärgert hatte. Daß sie mit ihm tanzen musste. Mara legte mit einem falschen, süßen Lächeln ihre Hand in seine gepanzerte Pranke und wartete darauf, dass er sie auf die Tanzfläche führte, was er nach einer Verneigung zum Kaiser hin auch tun wollte, doch dieser hielt ihn nochmals auf.

„Wollt Ihr mir nicht Eure Begleiter vorstellen, Lord Vader?"

Vaders Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Er hatte gehofft, darum herumzukommen, denn Palpatine vergaß niemals ein Gesicht. Nach außen hin bewahrte er jedoch die Contenance und verneigte sich zustimmend.

„Wie Ihr wünscht, Meister. Darf ich Euch vorstellen: meine Stellvertreter, Admiral Firmus Piett, Kommandeur der EXECUTOR und der Todesschwadron, General Maximilian Veers, Kommandeur der Infanterie der EXECUTOR und der Todesschwadron, und mein Adjutant, Captain Arik Cass, ein vielversprechender junger Offizier."

Die drei Männer verneigten sich nochmals tief vor Palpatine, und er entließ sie nach einem tiefgehenden Mustern – und erfreulicherweise sagte er nichts zu Veers' Bart oder seinen für einen Offizier unorthodox langen Haaren. Vader betete, daß Ariks Schilde hielten, aber nichts im Kaiser ließ erkennen, daß er etwas Besonderes in ihm gespürt hatte. Er verneigte sich nochmals kurz und führte Mara dann auf die Tanzfläche. Seine Männer reihten sich seitlich in die Zuschauer ein, und um ihn und Mara herum bildete sich ein großer, erwartungsvoller Kreis.

Ein erneutes Seufzen. Was glaubten die alle? Daß er, nur weil er eine Rüstung trug, sich bewegte wie ein Bantha, auf seinen Mantel latschte und es ihn beim ersten Walzerschritt auf die Fresse schlug? Oder daß er tanzte wie ein Bauerntrampel aus dem Outer Rim – was er, bei genauerer Betrachtung, auch war – und nur den Tatooine Twostep beherrschte? Und vielleicht wäre das auch so, wenn nicht der Jediorden – überaus gründlich, wie in allem – im Rahmen der diplomatischen Ausbildung auch großen Wert auf Gesellschaftstänze gelegt hätte. Tatsache war: er tanzte eigentlich sogar recht gern – und gut, wie die meisten Kämpfer. Bei beidem, Tanz und Kampf, kam es auf Körperbeherrschung und Rhythmus an, beides erforderte Gespür und ein Gefühl für die Reaktionen des Gegners – hier: Partners, also: wo war der Unterschied? Außer dem Offensichtlichen, dass das zugegeben gutaussehende Wesen an seiner Hand eine giftige Viper war? Was sie wiederum beinahe wieder zu einem Gegner machte. Wenn auch nicht jetzt und hier.

Er musterte sie, während sie Tanzhaltung einnahmen und darauf warteten, daß die Musik einsetzte. Das Grün ihres Kleides entsprach exakt dem Ton ihrer Augen und paßte hervorragend zu ihrem seidig roten Haar, der Stoff war von erlesener Qualität, der Schnitt schlicht und zeitlos. Sie war zweifellos eine der schönsten Frauen hier im Saal, und doch ließ sie ihn vollkommen kalt. Einem Vergleich mit Padmé hatte bislang noch keine Frau standgehalten – für ihn war sie das wundervollste Wesen aller Welten gewesen. Ein Engel. _Sein_ Engel. Die ihm einen großartigen Sohn geschenkt hatte.

Das Orchester begann zu spielen, ein Walzer, wie es üblich war. Amüsiert bemerkte er, wie seine Tanzpartnerin sich versteifte, als er begann, sich jedoch überrascht und recht schnell wieder entspannte, als er ihr weder auf die Füße trat noch sonst einen Formfehler beging, sondern sie im Gegenteil sicher und entspannt durch den Saal steuerte. Sein langes Cape wehte hinter ihm her, schwang elegant um sie beide herum und bildete quasi eine natürliche Barriere, die die anderen Paare, die sich nun langsam zu ihnen gesellten, auf Abstand hielt.

Nicht nur Mara war überrascht. Vader spürte unzählige Augen ungläubig auf ihm ruhen, als sie sich drehten und langsam durch den Raum bewegten. Als Antwort beschloß er, den Platz, den man ihnen aus Respekt oder Furcht gewährte, auszunutzen, und flocht einige dramatische und durchaus beeindruckend aussehende Figuren ein, die Mara entweder kannte oder eine große Emphatie bewies, indem sie sich mühelos seiner Führung überließ und jede Bewegung fließend mitmachte. Sie lächelte sogar, als sie das Staunen der anderen Gäste bemerkte, und schien den Tanz langsam zu genießen.

Als das erste Stück endete, verneigte Vader sich formvollendet vor seiner Partnerin, die höflich mit einem Hofknicks erwiderte. Beide knurrten innerlich über diese aufgezwungene Artigkeit, fügten sich aber. Und beiden hatte es – obwohl sie es nicht laut zugeben würden – mehr gefallen als gedacht.

Der schwarze Lord bot Mara wieder seinen Arm, um sie zum Kaiser zurückzubringen, aber der winkte lächelnd ab. „Nein, nein, amüsiert euch, meine Kinder!"

Innerliches Stöhnen auf beiden Seiten, als sie sich unschlüssig ein Stück weit vom Thron entfernten und dann stehenblieben. Stumm.

„Habt Ihr einen Wunsch, Mara?" fragte Vader schließlich im Bemühen, höflich zu sein. Er wusste, dass jede Kleinigkeit seines Verhaltens dem Kaiser zugetragen werden würde.

„Ja. Euren Kopf auf einer Lanze.", fauchte die Rothaarige.

„Charmant wie immer.", versetzte Vader ungerührt. „Manche Wünsche sind unerfüllbar, Dame. Champagner, stattdessen?" Er winkte einem Kellner und nahm ein Glas für sie von dessen Tablett. Erstaunlicherweise trank sie wirklich daraus, statt es ihm ins Gesicht – oder auf die Maske – zu schütten.

„Schade, dass Euer Sohn Euch nicht begleitet hat. Ich hätte dieses Wunderwesen gerne kennengelernt, nun, nachdem er endlich bei Euch ist."

Er sah sie prüfend an. Zwischen dem Spott und dem scheinbar beiläufigen Hieb, dass sie bereits Bescheid wusste, blitzte echtes Interesse durch... und soviel persönliche Neugier, dass vielleicht doch etwas unter ihnen blieb. Eventuell. Oder sie ihn das glauben lassen wollte.

„Er ist noch nicht soweit." meinte er deshalb nur ruhig. „Aber vielleicht könntet Ihr mir den Namen desjenigen nennen, der unserem Meister verraten hat, dass er bei mir ist… damit ich mich bei ihm bedanken kann." ergänzte er zynisch.

Über ihr Gesicht lief eine beinahe unmerkliche Welle des Mitleids - erstaunlich. Sie wusste, dass Vader denjenigen finden und elimieren würde. „Wer auch immer es war… er hatte wohl kaum eine Wahl, oder?" sagte sie überraschend bitter. Kannte sie den Spion etwa? Lag ihr etwas an ihm?

„Wohl nicht.", stimmte er nach einem Moment zu. Wieder musterte er sie. „So widerlich findet Ihr mich doch gar nicht. Gebt es zu."

In ihren Zügen mischte sich Ärger, Hass und Amüsement. Schließlich traten die ersteren beiden in den Hintergrund, und sie grinste kurz. „Nun, wenigstens könnt Ihr tanzen, im Gegensatz zu den meisten hier. Aber wieso sagt Ihr das?"

„Eure Schilde sind ziemlich löchrig.", stellte er schlicht fest. „Ich könnte Euch lehren, sie dichtzubekommen – offensichtlich tut _**er**_ es ja nicht."

„Das geht nicht!" wehrte sie erschrocken ab. „Er würde das sofort bemerken… und es ist gefährlich, hier darüber zu reden!"

„Keine Sorge. Er weiß, dass wir uns nicht grün sind – er erwartet keinen Smalltalk. Ihr dreht ihm den Rücken zu, mir sieht er nicht an, ob ich spreche – und mental bekommt er nichts von unserer Unterhaltung mit, dafür sorge ich. Entspannt Euch." Er sah zu ihr hinunter. „Noch einen Tanz?"

„Gern.", sagte sie ungefähr so überrascht wie er es von sich selbst war, denn das konnte ihn den Kopf kosten, wenn sie es weitergab…

Stumm nahm er ihr das Glas ab und entsorgte es, dann führte er sie wieder auf die Tanzfläche.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Auch Luke hatte mittlerweile sein Ziel erreicht. Die Kontrollen, die ihn schon einige Parsec vor dem Planeten orteten, waren offensichtlich informiert und ließen ihn durch, nicht ohne ihn herzlich willkommen zu heißen wie einen verlorenen Sohn – ebenso wie die Techs, die seinen Jäger zum Warten in Empfang nahmen, als er gelandet war und in einen Hangar rollte. Man wies ihm den Weg zur Prinzessin, wodurch er unvermutet in einer riesigen Party landete – und wurde, ehe er sich's versah, hochgehoben und mit dem Gesicht in zotteliges Fell gedrückt. Übermenschlich starke Arme knuddelten ihn und zausten sein Haar, während Wookieeheulen seine Ohren betäubte.

„Mmpf!" protestierte er und keuchte, als er wieder Luft bekam. „Ist ja gut, Chewie, laß mich runter!" Lachend strampelte er und wurde sanft abgesetzt, nur, um sofort von Leia umarmt und geküßt zu werden.

„Luke! Endlich bist du hier!" Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!"

Er lachte. „Und dir auch! Ich habe leider kein Geschenk für dich, also dachte ich, ich bringe mich selbst…"

„Das ist das schönste Geschenk, das ich bekommen konnte!" Sie lächelte warm, doch dann glitt ein Schatten über ihr Gesicht. „Beinahe." fügte sie leise hinzu, und Luke wußte, daß sie von Han sprach. Doch sie hatte sich schnell wieder im Griff, dank ihrer diplomatischen Ausbildung, und lächelte schon wieder. „Daß du endlich wieder da bist, unversehrt, das ist wundervoll, Luke! Wir brauchen dich hier so sehr – deine Staffel wartet auf ihren Commander, und wir haben junge Piloten, die wir ausbilden müssen… es gibt so viel zu tun, Luke!"

Ihm wurde heiß und kalt, als ihm bewußt wurde, daß er in der Falle steckte. Verdammt… er hatte nicht bleiben wollen! Wie kam er hier wieder raus? Hielt ihn denn jeder gefangen? Als Leia weiterplapperte und ihm ohne Punkt und Komma aufzählte, was er alles tun sollte in den nächsten Tagen und Wochen, stahl sich der kleine, verräterische Gedanke in seinen Kopf, daß er da bei Vader mehr Freiheiten gehabt hatte… dort konnte er lernen. Hier schienen alle nur von ihm zu fordern, nicht zu geben. Sicher, hier waren seine Freunde, aber… was bekam er dafür zurück? Und außerdem zwangen sie ihn dazu, gegen seinen Vater zu kämpfen… und das konnte er nicht. Nicht mehr.

Verflucht!

Er wurde weitergereicht an Lando, an Wedge, an andere, bekannte, lächelnde Gesichter, lächelte zurück, bekam Getränke und Snacks gereicht und nahm sie dankend an, aber er fühlte sich wie ein Krayt-Drache an einer Leine… gefangen und in die Enge getrieben.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Der Ball nahm seinen Lauf, und die Gäste waren nun seit einiger Zeit schon sich selbst überlassen – auch der dunkle Lord und seine Begleiter.

Arik trat neben Vader, der nach einigen überraschend angenehmen Tänzen mit Mara ein wenig abseits stand und die Massen der Höflinge beobachtete. Die Anwesenden warfen ihm zwar immer wieder neugierige Blicke zu – es war für die meisten selten bis unmöglich, den gefürchteten schwarzen Lord aus solcher Nähe zu sehen – mieden aber seine direkte Nähe, wenn es ging, oder beeilten sich, ihn zu passieren, ohne es allzu offensichtlich erscheinen zu lassen. Der junge Captain amüsierte sich darüber, aber da er seine Schilde des Kaisers wegen hochgezogen hatte, konnte er ihre Gedanken nicht lesen. Kein großer Verlust in den meisten Fällen, entschied er nach einem Rundblick. Aufgesetztes, hohles Gelächter drang an seine Ohren, und der tatsächliche Inhalt der meisten Gespräche tendierte gegen Null. Viele der anwesenden Damen schienen ihren gesamten Bestand an Make-up aufgetragen zu haben… mit einem Spachtel, vermutlich. Bei einigen drohten die Nähte den wogenden Fleischmassen jederzeit nachzugeben, bei anderen taten einem aufgrund der schreienden Farben oder allzu jugendlichen oder sogenannten „modischen" Schnitte die Augen weh. Bei den Männern hielt sich das den Mächten sei Dank in Grenzen, viele von ihnen waren in Uniform. Hier ließ jedoch oft das Benehmen zu wünschen übrig. Alkohol in rauhen Mengen, Häppchen im Überfluß, rote, glänzende Gesichter und glasige Augen, die in den Ausschnitten der Damen versanken. Es gab nur wenige Ausnahmen davon.

Auch Vader war längst – schon vor vielen Jahren - zu diesem Ergebnis gekommen. Er konzentrierte sich mittlerweile auf diese Ausnahmen, machte sich gedankliche Notizen darüber, wer sich nicht dem Plebs anschloß, höflich war, aber auf Abstand bedacht, wessen Augen klar blieben und ebenso scharf wie die seinen. Und natürlich behielt er seine Begleiter im Blick, bereit, jederzeit einzugreifen, falls es not tat.

„Schau sie dir an." sagte er leise.

Wen? Die bunten Paradiesvögel der Gäste? Arik folgte seinem Blick. Nein - eine beiläufige Geste wies zu Piett, der sich in den Schutz einer großen Pflanze geflüchtet hatte, sich bereits den ganzen Abend am selben Glas Champagner festhielt und Gespräche zwar nicht verweigerte, wenn ihn jemand ansprach, aber selbst keine suchte.

„Der Arme." Der junge Captain sah mitfühlend hinüber. „Er scheint sich ganz und gar nicht wohlzufühlen."

„Stell ihn auf die Brücke eines beliebigen Schiffes, gib ihm zwei Taktikschirme, einen Offizier mit einem kurzen Bericht, und er wird dir eben aus dem Schlaf geweckt eine Schlacht gewinnen. Aber das hier ist nichts für ihn. Ich hätte ihm das gern erspart, aber leider musste ich ihn mitnehmen. Aber Max…" Arik folgte dem unauffälligen Fingerzeig und sah Veers, umringt von einem Pulk Offizieren und schönen Frauen. Er bildete den natürlichen Mittelpunkt, schien von innen heraus zu leuchten, beherrschte die Situation mit der Gelassenheit und Eleganz eines Königs. Er machte mühelos Konversation, lächelte, verneigte sich vor den Damen, nickte den Herren zu, beherrschte all die kleinen Gesten, die auf dem Parkett der Diplomatie notwendig waren.

„Ist er nicht wundervoll?" Vaders Stimme war sanft und zärtlich – erstaunlich, dass der Vokoder solche Laute produzieren konnte.

Arik sah zu dem verliebten Sithlord auf und lächelte. „Ja, Meister."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Veers, auf der anderen Seite, bedauerte, dass es ihm nicht möglich war, den Abend an Vaders Seite zu verbringen – zu auffällig wäre es gewesen, würde der eherne Einzelgänger Vader plötzlich in Begleitung auftreten. So mischte er sich unter die Gäste, unterhielt sich, sammelte Informationen, die spärlich gesät waren in all dem leeren Geplauder, knüpfte Kontakte zu einigen der Gäste, die gleich ihm nicht aus Geltungsdrang und Lüsternheit hier waren, sondern der Pflicht wegen, und begann, die ersten zarten Fäden eines Netzwerkes zu spannen.

Und immer wieder huschte sein Blick zu Vader, der wie ein schwarzes Phantom durch die Massen glitt, gelangweilt und nur den Befehlen seines Meisters gehorchend. Es gab durchaus Gäste, die es wagten, ihn anzusprechen, aus den verschiedensten Gründen. Manche davon festigten ihr eigenes Netzwerk oder das Vaders, die meisten jedoch wollten einmal für wenige Sekunden im Kielwasser des wohl berühmtesten und gleichzeitig gefürchtetsten Mannes der Galaxis mitschwimmen. Ein Wort, ein Gruß von ihm adelte und öffnete Türen, ein schlichtes Nicken genügte schon, Wege zu ebnen.

Doch was er auch tat, ob er mit jemandem sprach oder stumm und reglos wie eine Statue irgendwo stand, immer strahlte er die kalte, überirdische Majestät aus, die Veers so an ihm bewunderte und die seinen Ruf nicht unwesentlich prägte. Max lächelte leise, und Stolz durchflutete ihn ebenso wie das Glück, diesem Mann täglich nah sein zu dürfen… und ihn besser zu kennen als jeder hier. Vielleicht war es gerade dies, was Veers so viel Stärke und beinahe spürbare Macht ausstrahlen ließ, Macht und ein Charisma, das die Leute anzog, die ihm ebenso nah sein wollten wie er Vader… doch er merkte es nicht. Sein eigener Erfolg war ihm schlicht nicht bewußt.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Luke, auf seiner eigenen Party, hatte sich ebenfalls an den Rand zurückgezogen und beobachtete das lärmende Treiben vor ihm mit gewissem Unwohlsein. Nicht nur, daß er seinen Vater enttäuschte, wenn er nicht zuhause war, wenn dieser zurückkam – er fühlte sich fremd hier. Es war nicht mehr sein Platz. Er liebte Leia, er vermißte Han und verehrte Chewbacca, aber dies alles hier… das war nicht mehr sein Kampf. Es war nicht so, daß er plötzlich gegen die Rebellion war… oder für das Imperium. Das nicht. Aber er gehörte zu seinem Vater. Blut war dicker als Wasser… das wußte er jetzt.

Wie also kam er hier weg? Sein Blick, der ziellos durch den Raum streifte, blieb auf Mon Mothma hängen, die sich erstaunlicherweise heute unter die Massen gemischt hatte – offensichtlich war Leia bedeutend genug, um ihr diese Ehre zu erweisen. Eine Idee durchzuckte ihn. Vielleicht konnte sie ihn auf eine Mission schicken? Und vielleicht konnte er sich dann irgendwo absetzen… ein anderes Schiff kaufen und nach Vjun zurückkehren?

Kurzentschlossen setzte er sich in Bewegung, schlängelte sich durch die Tanzenden und verneigte sich knapp vor der Führerin der Rebellion, die in Begleitung General Crix Madines war.

„Guten Abend, Mon Mothma. Dürfte ich Sie wohl einen Augenblick sprechen?"


	39. Chapter 39

_Dieses Kapitel birgt den ersten großen Höhe- und Wendepunkt der Geschichte. Ich hätte es gern als Cliffhanger gestaltet beim Posten, hab mir aber beim Schreiben dabei selbst ein Bein gestellt – es ist sehr schlecht zu trennen. Aber es kommen noch mehr Gelegenheiten für ein Fiesiko… ;o)_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kapitel 39**

Der Ball näherte sich seinem Ende, ohne daß noch etwas Besonderes vorgefallen wäre. Aber Vader war sich sicher, daß der Kaiser noch etwas plante. Er konnte es spüren… Palpatine war voller dunkler Vorfreude. Und das Hinauszögern gehörte zu seinem Plan.

Als ein Herold verkündete, daß der Imperator den Ball verlassen wolle und die Gäste lange Reihen eines Spaliers bildeten, wandte er sich Arik zu.

„Bring Max möglichst unauffällig ans andere Ende der Reihe. Schnell!" befahl er, bevor er seinen Platz einnahm. Arik nickte und kam der Aufforderung nach, prüfte im Gehen schon seine Schilde und verstärkte sie nochmals, während er Veers begleitete. Piett, machtblind und ungefährlich, verblieb in Vaders Nähe.

Der Kaiser erhob sich, stützte sich schwer auf seinen Stock und kam langsam die Stufen seines Throns herunter, während der gesamte Saal vor ihm niederkniete und er bedächtig und vorgeblich mühsam die Reihen entlangflanierte, leutselig nach allen Seiten nickend, gefolgt von Mara Jade und den allgegenwärtigen imperialen Gardisten.

_Bastard!_ fluchte Vader stumm, der wie alle anderen mit gesenktem Kopf wartete. _Das ist Absicht. Du kannst es nicht lassen, deine Untergebenen auf ihre Plätze zu verweisen, wie, oh glorreicher Herrscher?_

Er sah nicht auf, genau wie es befohlen war, und die leistungsstarken Mikrofone und Lautsprecher in seinem Helm folterten ihn mit dem quälend langsam näherkommenden Rascheln der Kutte, dem vorgetäuschten Altmännerschlurfen und dem unrhythmischen Aufsetzen des Gehstocks – bis es schließlich, direkt vor ihm, verstummte.

_Jetzt._ dachte Vader ergeben. _Jetzt ist es soweit._ Er wappnete sich innerlich gegen das Kommende, das sicher alles andere als angenehm werden dürfte.

„Erhebt Euch, meine Getreuen.", zischte die Stimme des Kaisers direkt vor ihm. „Ihr alle… bis auf Euch, Vader."

_Ah… nicht mehr, ‚mein Freund', hm? Nicht mehr ‚mein Schüler' – und nicht einmal mehr ‚Lord' Vader?_ dachte der dunkle Lord und verharrte unbeweglich. _Und ein ‚Getreuer' bin ich wohl auch nicht mehr? Ich bin gespannt._

„_Euch_ will ich auf _beiden_ Knien vor mir sehen.", fuhr der Imperator genüßlich fort. Die Menge um ihn herum erhob sich langsam und verwirrt, leises, erregtes Gemurmel hob an, wenn auch nicht im direkten Umkreis. Soviel Mut – oder so wenig Verstand – hatte dann doch niemand.

_**WAS?**_

„Auf beide Knie, Vader.", wiederholte der Sith leise und drohend. „Sofort."

_Dafür wirst du bezahlen, Palpatine_. schwor sich Vader, kam dem Befehl aber zähneknirschend nach.

„Ihr habt mir verschwiegen, daß Euer Sohn bereits unter Eurer Kontrolle ist, Vader. Daß Ihr ihn bereits bei Euch habt."

Das Gemurmel schwoll drastisch an. Vader hatte einen Sohn? _**Vader?!?**_ Der dunkle Lord fluchte lautlos, er sah im Geiste schon die Schlagzeilen, hörte schon die unzähligen Gerüchte und Parolen, die bald kursieren würden, zusammen mit den krudesten Vermutungen. Wie er das wohl geschafft haben könne. Ob er überhaupt noch ein Mann sei oder Manns genug, ihn hochzukriegen. Welche Frau wohl so verzweifelt sein könne, sich mit einem Monster einzulassen, wieviel sie dafür wohl bekommen und ob sie unter Drogen gestanden habe… Padmés Bild schob sich vor sein inneres Auge, sein Engel, seine geliebte Frau, die so voller Zärtlichkeit und Liebe und so schön gewesen war… Elender Bastard! Er konnte gerade noch seine Faust daran hindern, sich vor weißer Wut zu ballen und zwang sich mit viel Mühe dazu, in die demütige Haltung zu gleiten, die von ihm erwartet wurde.

„Ich wollte ihn Euch präsentieren, wenn ich ihn umgedreht habe, Meister."

„Und wann wäre das wohl gewesen, Vader?" ätzte der Kaiser. „Gleichzeitig mit den Köpfen der Rebellion, auf einem Silbertablett?"

Na bitte. Er hatte keine gescheiten Argumente – aber er war der Kaiser, er hatte Recht; er war beleidigt und statuierte ein Exempel.

Der Kaiser drückte Mara den Stock in die Hand und hob dann die Hände, um ohne Vorwarnung Machtblitze auf Vader abzufeuern. Geballte Energie in Form von blauen Blitzen zuckte über ihn hinweg, fand den Weg durch seine Panzerung und drang wie tausend Nadeln tief in sein Fleisch. Vader unterdrückte ein Stöhnen und rang um Beherrschung. Sich zu wehren kam nicht in Frage… wenn er seinen Plan durchziehen und seine Tarnung aufrechterhalten wollte, mußte er dies ertragen – oder besser: erleiden.

„Das hier soll Euch daran erinnern, wo Euer Platz ist, Vader. Ihr seid meine rechte Hand, meine Augen und Ohren im Reich, aber sie nutzen mir nichts, wenn sie blind und taub sind. Wenn meine Augen nicht mehr sehen und meine Ohren nicht mehr hören, müssen sie ausgetauscht werden. Habt Ihr das verstanden?"

„Ja, Meister." preßte der dunkle Lord hervor, wie es von ihm erwartet wurde. Die Drohung war eine Farce. Palpatine brauchte ihn und seine Fähigkeiten – ohne ihn, Vader, würde das Reich zusammenbrechen, und der Kaiser wußte das. Aber offensichtlich war er weder laut noch demütig genug gewesen, denn erneut tanzten Blitze über seinen Körper, stärker als zuvor. Die Umstehenden beobachteten angstvoll und entsetzt, wie die Gestalt des gefürchteten dunklen Lords unter den Blitzen sichtlich gebeutelt wurde und wankte – aber kein Laut des Schmerzes war zu hören, was dem Kaiser merklich mißfiel.

„Ich sagte: habt Ihr verstanden?"

„Ja, Meister." Der Schmerz brachte die gewünschte Schwäche in seine Stimme, und es kostete ihn alle Kraft, seine mörderische Wut zu maskieren. Aber die Demut fehlte noch immer… und wieder drangen die Energiestöße aus des Kaisers Händen, fraßen sich unerbittlich in jede noch so kleine Lücke in seiner Panzerung, verursachten tragischerweise einen Kurzschluß in seinem Lebenserhaltungssystem, was wiederum durch eine Verkettung unglücklicher Umstände eine Rückkopplung über die Sensoren in seinen Körper auslöste – und ihn ohnmächtig zur Seite fallen ließ. Letzte Funken knisterten noch über die schwarze Panzerung und funkelten wie blaue Sterne über einem gefallenen Ritter.

Eine Ohnmacht? Überrascht von seinem unerwarteten Sieg starrte Palpatine auf den bewußtlosen Körper zu seinen Füßen. Eine wundervolle Demütigung. Oh, das würde wehtun… vor allem, wenn es morgen in allen Zeitungen stand. Er würde höchstpersönlich dafür Sorge tragen, daß die Gerüchte ihren Weg fanden. Vader, der große, mächtige Darth Vader!, am Boden. Einzigartig! Oh, er würde _**leiden**_…!

Er nahm seinen Stock aus Maras Händen zurück und verließ den Saal, ohne sich nochmals umzudrehen, voll des Triumphes – und nicht bemerkend, daß sein Schüler nicht mehr atmete, daß das stete Geräusch des Beatmers verstummt war.

Er hinterließ eine schweigende, vor Angst erstarrte Masse – denn wenn selbst _Darth Vader_ nicht vor einer solch drakonischen Strafe des Kaisers sicher war, war keines ihrer Leben auch nur einen Pfifferling wert. Und genau diese Erkenntnis war Sinn und Zweck der Aktion gewesen.

Firmus Piett, der nahebei gestanden hatte, verbarg mühsam sein Entsetzen und hielt Ausschau nach Cass und Veers, die eilig näherkamen, sobald der Kaiser außer Sicht war. Alle drei knieten nun neben Vader, während der Rest der Ballgäste ängstlich Abstand hielt, aber sensationslüstern in Sichtweite blieb.

„Der Beatmer hat ausgesetzt…" stellte Arik entsetzt fest. „Er wird ersticken!"

Max versuchte, das Gerät wieder in Gang zu setzen, scheiterte jedoch und fluchte herzhaft. Er überschlug im Kopf die Werte, die er auswendig kannte: Restsauerstoff nach Aussetzen der Beatmung. Länge des Weges bis zum Hangar. Vaders Gewicht – und die Möglichkeiten, ihn so schnell wie möglich dorthin zu bringen.

Verdammt.

„In einen Nebenraum.", flüsterte er so leise, daß nur seine beiden Freunde es hören konnten. „Ich muß ihm den Helm abnehmen. In diesem Zustand schafft er es nicht lebend in den Hangar."

„Ich kann ein wenig tricksen, denke ich…" antwortete Arik ebenso. „Admiral, helfen Sie mir. Sie links, ich rechts. General, gehen Sie voraus, finden Sie einen Raum und leeren Sie ihn…"

Veers nickte, während Cass und Piett je einen Arm nahmen und Vader hochzogen. Arik setzte vorsichtig die Macht ein, um das Gewicht zu verringern, und versuchte, sobald Vader ‚stand', seine Füße so zu bewegen, als ginge er aus eigener Kraft, wenn auch langsam. Es schien zu klappen – und sie bewegten sich langsam zum Ausgang, verfolgt von den starrenden Augen der Meute – die sie umgaben wie lauernde, hungrige Raubtiere, die ihr Alphatier verletzt sehen und ihre Chance wittern.

Veers war vorausgeeilt, hatte die Tür zum erstbesten Raum nach dem Ballsaal geöffnet und setzte die Galauniform mitsamt dem beeindruckenden Ordensspiegel, die er heute trug, seine geübte Kommandostimme und die gesammelte Erfahrung seiner Jahre als Offizier ein, um die darin befindlichen Ballgäste zu verscheuchen – mit solchem Erfolg, dass diese eilig herausstolperten und keine Widerworte wagten.

„Wir verlieren ihn!" flüsterte Arik plötzlich panisch, als sie nur noch wenige Schritte von dem Raum entfernt waren. „Er stirbt!" Piett sah ihn fragend an und beschleunigte als einzige Antwort seine Schritte. „Ich fühle es. Seine Präsenz in der Macht wird schwächer… und sehr schnell." erklärte der junge Captain.

Veers hatte die Zeit genutzt, um ihr Shuttle zu benachrichtigen und die Piloten anzuweisen, alles startklar zu machen und sofortige Starterlaubnis zu bewirken – und eine Hovertrage zu ihnen zu schicken. Nun, als er Ariks Worte hörte, wurde er blaß.

„Nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann!"

Halb setzten, halb legten sie den dunklen Lord in eine Chaiselongue, und Veers betätigte mit fliegenden Fingern die Tasten, die das Vakuum des Helms lösten, aufmerksam beobachtet von Arik, der dieses Wissen für etwaige künftige Notfälle sorgsam speicherte. Gemeinsam nahmen sie ihm Helm und Maske ab, während Piett vor der Tür Aufstellung nahm, auf ihre Leute wartend und den Raum absichernd und Veers sich wortlos vorbeugte und mit einer Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung begann, die jedoch keinen Erfolg fruchtete.

„Herzstillstand.", stellte Arik plötzlich fest, mühsam nach Beherrschung ringend – was ihm umso schwerer fiel, da er fühlte, wie das Band, das zwischen ihnen bestand, immer schwächer wurde. Die sich lösende Verbindung war schmerzhaft, sie riß an ihm, als würde ihm selbst ein Glied abgetrennt.

Der General versuchte es mit einer Herzmassage, spürte aber nichts und sah auch nicht, dass sich etwas änderte. Er sah Arik an, der den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein. Keine Reaktion."

Veers fluchte. „Dava, wehe, du stirbst mir hier weg…! Wag es nicht, uns mit diesem Monster alleinzulassen!" Er musterte die Tasten auf dem Schaltpaneel. „Dem Schöpfer sei Dank hat er sich damals breitschlagen lassen, alle Funktionen des Anzugs beizubehalten. Das Ding hat einen eingebauten Defibrillator – ich habe keine Ahnung, wie der sich auf seinen veränderten Organismus auswirkt. Aber ich schätze, wir haben keine andere Wahl, nicht wahr? Also los."

Er schloß kurz die Augen, um sich die genaue Reihenfolge der zu betätigenden Tasten ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, und drückte sie dann nacheinander. Noch während er das codierte Signal eingab, hörten beide Männer, wie sich das Spannungsfeld der beiden Kontaktplatten aufbaute, und mit dem Freigeben der letzten Taste wurde die Ladung freigesetzt. Vaders Körper bäumte sich auf.

Arik riß die Augen auf. „Ein leises, mentales Zucken… aber in einiger Entfernung. Nochmal!"

Veers nahm sich nicht einmal die Zeit zu nicken, er war schon wieder an den Kontrollen. Wieder ging ein enormer Ruck durch den Körper des Sithlords, dann tat er einen tiefen Atemzug und begann wieder zu atmen – zeitgleich mit den Kontrollämpchen, die wieder aufleuchteten und die Biosignale bestätigten.

„Er kommt… er kommt zurück! Wir haben ihn!" Arik schluchzte beinahe vor Erleichterung, überwältigt von dem, was er fühlte – niemand hatte ihn auf das Band vorbereitet, das zwischen ihm und seinem Meister entstehen würde, und auf das, was er über dieses Band fühlen würde. Und er war nur der Schüler. Wie musste es Luke da erst ergehen?

Es dauerte noch einen Moment, bis die Lider des dunklen Lords flatterten und er die Augen aufschlug.

„Dava…!" Veers kniete neben dem Sessel nieder, griff nach Vaders Hand, drückte sie. „Den Mächten sei Dank…!"

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Vader schwach.

„Die Machtblitze haben einen Kurzschluß ausgelöst, glaube ich. Soweit ich das zumindest eben sehen konnte… und dann muß es irgendeine Rückkopplung gegeben haben. Der Beatmer hat ausgesetzt, und dann hat dein Herz aufgehört zu schlagen."

Vader lächelte leicht. „Jetzt hast du mir schon zum zweiten Mal das Leben gerettet, Max. Wird das zur Gewohnheit?"

„Ich hoffe nicht." Veers versuchte ein Lächeln. „Aber ich hoffe, dass ich da sein werde, wenn es Not tut. Um helfen zu können. Und ich bete, dass es nie wieder dazu kommt."

Vader nickte schwach. „Das war das letzte Mal, dass er das mit mir machen kann, das schwöre ich. Elender Bastard…" Er ließ den Kopf nach hinten sinken und schloß die Augen.

Piett schlüpfte vorsichtig durch die Tür. „Unsere Männer sind da…" Er sah Vaders reglose Gestalt und erbleichte. „Ist er…?"

„Nein.", beruhigte Veers. „Aber es hat nicht viel gefehlt. Laß uns von hier verschwinden… aber dazu müssen wir ihm die Maske aufsetzen. Dava?"

Vader brummte und öffnete mühsam die Augen. „Ich bin wach, ich bin wach…"

„Entspann dich, wir kümmern uns um alles. Aber die Maske muß drauf."

„In Ordnung…" Er hob müde den Kopf, während Veers ihm die Maske aufsetzte und schloß und dann den Helm hinzufügte. Erleichtert hörte er, wie der Beatmer ansprang.

„Gut – du darfst dich in die Bewusstlosigkeit verabschieden." scherzte er. „Wir bringen dich rauf."

Vader antwortete nicht – er war bereits wieder weggetreten.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Schmerz!**_

Welle um Welle überrollten Luke, der es eben noch geschafft hatte, sich ein wenig von den anderen zu entfernen, in eine dunklere Ecke der Halle, bevor er stöhnend und halb ohnmächtig zusammenbrach. Was war das? Was passierte hier?

Er brauchte einen Moment, um zu begreifen, dass es sein Vater war, der litt, der _**starb**_… beinahe, bis er gewaltsam – und durch noch mehr Schmerz – wieder zurückgeholt wurde und die Wellen langsam nachließen. Das Band, begriff er. Das Vater-Sohn-Band der Macht, das zwischen ihnen entstanden war. Es drohte zu zerreißen, wurde dünner und schwand fast komplett… doch dann, plötzlich, war es wieder da. Noch durchscheinend, aber wieder kräftig und fest.

_Vater…?!_

„Luke!" rief eine entsetzte Stimme, und freundliche Hände umfassten seine Schultern. „Alles klar? Was ist denn?"

Innerlich fluchend und ohne Antwort erhalten zu haben, sah er auf. Leia.

„Nichts…", wehrte er schwach ab. _Verdammt, mußt du ausgerechnet jetzt kommen?_ Er lauschte weiter nach innen, aber da war nichts… nur die Präsenz seines Vaters, lebendig, geschwächt, aber deutlich vorhanden.

„Nichts?" echote sie mißtrauisch. „Du schreist vor Schmerzen, kippst um und nennst das ‚nichts'?"

„Ich habe geschrieen?" fragte er unangenehm berührt.

„Nicht sehr laut.", gab sie zu, und er atmete auf. „Also, was ist los?"

Er zögerte. Anlügen wollte er sie nicht, aber für die Wahrheit würde sie kein Verständnis haben. Daß Vader fast draufgegangen wäre, hätte sie eher bedauert – bedauert, daß er noch lebte, wohlgemerkt. Mitgefühl konnte er von ihr nicht erwarten, zu viel hatten Vader und das Imperium ihr angetan.

„Ich warte." Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und zeigte wieder einmal die störrische-Prinzessin-Pose, die er nicht leiden konnte.

Ein Seufzen. „Jemand, der mir sehr nahe steht, wäre eben beinahe gestorben. Ich habe es durch die Macht gespürt."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. Die Macht war für sie immer noch etwas sehr Abstraktes – Jedi taten Dinge, die ihr fremd waren, die sie nicht verstehen konnte. Aber wenigstens akzeptierte sie, im Gegensatz zu Han, ihre Existenz. „Ein anderer Jedi?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein." _Ein Sith_. dachte er bei sich und grinste innerlich.

„Aber wie kannst du es dann spüren?"

_Stell mir keine Fragen, und ich muß dich nicht anlügen, Leia_. flehte er stumm. „Die Macht ist ein Energiefeld, das alle lebenden Dinge erzeugen. Auch du – oder Lando oder Chewie. Alle. Ein Jedi kann Störungen in der Macht spüren. Obi-Wan hat damals die Zerstörung Alderaans gespürt."

„Oh." Sie nickte. „Ist wieder alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja. Geh nur, amüsier dich." Er lächelte schwach. „Ich denke, ich werde schlafen gehen."

„Willst du nicht mit uns feiern? Du hast dich bislang kaum beteiligt, die anderen wundern sich schon."

„Mir ist nicht nach feiern, Leia."

„Was hat er dir angetan, Luke?" fragte sie hitzig. „Was hat dieses Monster dir angetan?"

„Nichts!" schnappte er gereizt zurück. „Rein gar nichts, im Gegenteil! Warum glaubst du mir das nicht? Denkst du, ich säße hier, wenn er mir etwas hätte tun wollen? Er hatte lang genug Gelegenheit dazu! Sehe ich aus, als hätte er mich gefoltert? Mißhandelt? Verhungern lassen? Mich in einem Loch gehalten wie einen Sklaven oder ein Tier?"

Sie riß die Augen auf und wich erschrocken etwas zurück. „Nein… nein. Aber he, das ist Vader!"

„Ja, verdammt! Vader! Und ob du es glaubst oder nicht, Leia, er bringt nicht alle paar Minuten jemanden um!"

Die Prinzessin schüttelte, fassungslos über diesen Ausbruch, ein wenig den Kopf. „Hat er dich auf seine Seite gezogen, Luke? Ist es das? Wirst du uns alle verraten?"

Er stöhnte. „Wäre ich dann hier? Hätte es nicht genügt, deine Koordinaten an ihn weiterzugeben? Ich schwöre dir, Leia, ich habe sie nicht weitergeleitet! Und hätte er mir geholfen, ein neues Lichtschwert zu bauen, wenn er mir Böses wollte? Und hätte es verdammt noch mal diese Farbe, wäre ich ein Sith?" Er hakte aggressiv sein Schwert vom Gürtel und zündete es. Summend stand die leuchtend grüne Klinge zwischen ihnen.

„Seine ist rot?" Sie erinnerte sich flüchtig an den Kampf zwischen Vader und Kenobi im Hangar des Todessterns, die einzige Gelegenheit, bei der sie Vaders Klinge gesehen hatte.

„Ja. Alle Sith haben rote. Diese Kristalle hier haben sich mich ausgesucht, nicht umgekehrt. Grün ist die Farbe der Jedi-Diplomaten, das hat er mir u-" Er unterbrach sich, als er bemerkte, dass er beinahe Arik verraten hätte. „…mir erklärt. Die roten standen mir nicht einmal zur Auswahl."

Leia starrte ihn eine Weile nachdenklich an. „Es war Vader, den du gespürt hast, nicht wahr?" fragte sie dann leise. „Vorhin."

Er zögerte, nickte schließlich. „Ja."

„Aber… du sagtest, es wäre jemand, der dir nahestünde." tastete sie sich vorsichtig vor.

„Das habe ich." versetzte er knapp und ließ durchblicken, daß er diese Frage nicht ausführlicher beantworten würde.

„Ist er tot?" Ihr Tonfall war hart, wie erwartet.

„Nein. Aber es hat nicht viel gefehlt."

Sie legte den Kopf schräg. „Was ist passiert?"

Er schloß die Augen. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kann nur vermuten. Er ist auf Coruscant, beim Kaiser, auf dem Ball zum Imperiumstag. Ich nehme an, dass Palpatine irgendetwas Übles mit ihm gemacht hat." Hatte der Kaiser seinen Vater für Etwas bestraft? Hatte Vader sich vielleicht doch geweigert, ihn, Luke, zu ihm zu bringen? Wenn er bestraft wurde… des Kaisers Unmut erregt hatte… war er doch auf seiner Seite. Oder? Verdammt. Er musste nach Hause.

„Der Kaiser?" Ungläubigkeit zeichnete sich in ihren Augen ab. „Was sollte dieser altersschwache Kerl denn mit Vader anstellen? Hat er seine Kettenhunde im Dutzend auf ihn losgelassen?"

„Selbst das würde Vader nicht sonderlich beeindrucken, glaub mir. Da braucht es stärkere Geschütze." Luke seufzte. „Der Kaiser ist ein Sith, Leia. Er ist Vaders Meister. Und nur er kann ihm wirklich gefährlich werden."

„Ein Sith?" keuchte sie entsetzt und fassungslos auf.

„Wem sonst, glaubst du, würde sich ein Darth Vader jemals unterordnen?" fragte er müde. „Er war schon immer einer, schon, als er noch Senator auf Naboo war. Er hat das alles seit Jahrzehnten geplant… Imperator zu werden war sein Ziel von jeher."

„Aber… aber dann ist alles verloren! Alles umsonst, was wir hier versuchen!" sagte sie fassungslos.

„Wer weiß… vielleicht nicht." erwiderte er kryptisch. „Stell mir keine Fragen mehr, bitte. Auch nicht, warum ich jetzt hier bin. Ja? Vertrau mir einfach, so wie früher. Ich will den Kaiser vernichten, genau wie du."

Sie sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Na schön. Aber du solltest mit Mon Mothma reden."

Er grinste schief. „Alles schon geplant. Morgen früh. – Aber, bitte: behalte für dich, was ich dir eben gesagt habe."

„Das kann ich nicht, Luke." Sie sah ihn ernst an.

Er schloß die Augen. Verdammt. Also wurde er zu etwas gezwungen, was er vermeiden wollte. „Das tut mir wirklich, wirklich leid, Leia…" sagte er sanft, als er seine mentalen Finger ausstreckte, in ihren nahezu ungeschützten Geist eindrang und die Erinnerungen an die letzte halbe Stunde tilgte, wie er es von Vader gelernt hatte. „Aber ich muß es tun."

Leia blinzelte einen Moment später und sah ihn verwirrt an. „Mir ist ein wenig schwindlig."

„Zuviel getrunken? Oder zuwenig?" scherzte Luke gezwungen.

„Eigentlich nicht… was wollte ich eben tun?"

„Mir zeigen, wo ich schlafen kann."

„Oh… richtig. Komm."


	40. Chapter 40

**Kapitel 40**

Arik hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, die Fähre selbst zur EXECUTOR zu fliegen, während Veers bei dem immer noch bewußtlosen Sithlord im Passagierabteil verblieben war. Piett leistete ihm stumm Gesellschaft und konnte beobachten, wie die Hand seines Freundes immer wieder zuckte, als wolle sie nach der Vaders greifen, es sich jedoch der anwesenden Sturmtruppen wegen verkniff.

„EXECUTOR, hier ST321. ETA in sieben Minuten. Erbitte medizinisches Notfallteam in Lord Vaders Hangar sowie Kontakt mit der persönlichen Ärztin Lord Vaders."

Der Operator an Bord des Flaggschiffes bestätigte knapp, gab die entsprechenden Impulse weiter und verband Arik mit der Krankenstation.

„ST321, hier Corva. Um welche Art von Notfall handelt es sich?"

„Lord Vader hatte einen Herzstillstand, verursacht durch die Machtblitze des Imperators. Zwei Schocks durch den Defibrillator in seinem Anzug haben ihn zurückgeholt, aber er ist bewußtlos und sehr schwach."

Ein unterdrückter, aber äußerst bildreicher Fluch drang durch den Äther. „Verstanden, Arik. Ich bereite alles vor. Bis gleich."

Als sie landeten – so sanft wie bei dem anderen Mal, als sie Luke von Bespin geholt hatten – war eine Intensivstation schon vorbereitet, die Gänge dorthin waren geräumt und Corva nahm bereits im Rennen neben der Antigravliege, die von Pflegern geschoben wurde, erste Scans vor. Arik, Veers und Piett folgten langsamer – es hätte sonderbar ausgesehen, wären sie ebenfalls gerannt.

Für Veers war schon vorgesorgt: Corva hatte Anweisung gegeben, für ihn sterile Kleidung bereitzulegen, so daß er zu ihr hereinkonnte, und Arik nahm sich einfach ebenfalls welche. Corvas entrüsteten Protest tat er ab mit den Worten: „Ich kann mehr spüren als Ihre Scanner, Doktor. Ich kann Ihnen sagen, ob er stabil ist oder nicht, noch bevor sie das Signal erfaßt haben."

Die Ärztin knurrte, fauchte aber nur: „Kommen Sie mir nicht in die Quere!" und arbeitete weiter. Da sie aber alle anderen Helfer hinausgeworfen hatte, egal, ob humanoid oder droidisch, wurden sowohl Max als auch Arik bald für Handlangerdienste eingespannt und mußten als erstes helfen, den dunklen Lord von Maske und Rüstung zu befreien.

Einige Minuten später stand jedoch fest, daß Vader definitiv außer Lebensgefahr war und keine bleibenden Schäden davontragen würde. Alle drei sahen sich über dem mittlerweile künstlich bewußtlos gehaltenen Körper erleichtert an.

„Ihr wißt schon, daß ihr ihn buchstäblich in letzter Sekunde zurückgeholt habt, ja?" fragte Corva ernst.

Arik nickte. „Er war nur noch ein Funke, wo sonst ein Feuer brennt." sagte er leise. „Schwer zu beschreiben. Wir hatten ihn beinahe verloren."

„Verdammter Bastard…!" fluchte die Ärztin und tupfte sanft Schweiß von Vaders Stirn. „Ein Glück, daß Sie sich mit diesem Anzug auskennen, Max…"

Veers war blaß, aber gefaßt. „Er hat mich gefragt, ob das jetzt zur Gewohnheit würde bei mir…" Er versuchte ein Lächeln. „Ich bete zum Schöpfer, daß er damit kein prophetisches Wort getan hat."

„Nicht nur Sie, Max… nicht nur Sie." Corvas Blick schweifte über die Anzeigen der Scanner über dem Biobett. „Sieht gut aus. Wenn ich nicht wüßte, wer hier liegt, würde ich meine Instrumente samt und sonders rekalibrieren lassen. Es ist unglaublich, wie schnell er heilt! Jeden anderen würde ich eine Woche zur Beobachtung hierbehalten – vorausgesetzt, dieser ‚andere' hätte das überhaupt überlebt! – aber ich glaube, ihn müßte ich morgen schon ans Bett ketten, um ihn dazu zu bringen, hierzubleiben." Sie seufzte. „Also schön. Ich erzwinge einige Stunden Schlaf, aber nicht zu viel, sonst killt er mich. Max, denken Sie, Sie könnten ihn überreden, nochmal bei mir reinzuschneien, bevor Sie nach Bast zurückkehren? Nur zur Sicherheit."

Der General nickte grimmig. „Und wenn ich ihn mit einem lebenden Pelzmantel aus Ysalamiri behängen muß."

„Also schön. Dann erlöst mal den armen Admiral vor der Tür und holt euch auch eine Mütze voll Schlaf. Sein Zustand ist stabil, keine Sorge. Ihr verpaßt nichts."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Luke sah sich in dem Raum um, der ihm als Schlafplatz zugewiesen worden war. Er teilte ihn sich mit einem anderen Piloten, den er noch nicht kannte, und außer einem Doppelstockbett und zwei Spinden paßte nicht mehr viel hinein.

_Klasse.,_ dachte er bei sich, als er sich unter dem kalten Licht der nackten Beleuchtung langsam um sich selbst drehte. _Du bist doch wirklich der größte Trottel unter zwei Sonnen. Warum bist du eigentlich hier, du Depp?_

Das Gespräch mit Mon Mothma morgen früh würde auch spannend werden… unter Umständen mußte er wieder die Macht einsetzen, wenn er verhindern wollte, daß es für ihn zu sehr zur Inquisition wurde und sie zu viel erfuhr. Sie hatte ihn mit Fragen überschwemmt, und er hatte sie nur mühsam auf den Folgetag vertrösten können.

_Warum hat Vader Sie gerettet? Was haben Sie von ihm erfahren, was der Allianz nützlich sein könnte? Was hat er Ihnen angeboten? Warum sind Sie hier?_

Ja… warum bin ich eigentlich hier?

Er würde sie anlügen müssen. Das war das einfachste. Er war der einzige Jedi weit und breit, und niemand würde es jemals bemerken. Nur: was sollte er ihr erzählen? Vielleicht eine Mischung aus beidem – daß Vader dachte, er, Luke, sei nützlich für ihn, und er jetzt durch eine Verkettung glücklicher Umstände entkommen konnte?

Er seufzte. An Schlaf war nicht zu denken – er würde die Nacht darauf verwenden, sich eine plausible Geschichte einfallen zu lassen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Die Führerin der Allianz, die ehemalige Senatorin von Chandrila, Mon Mothma, hatte es sich zur Angewohnheit gemacht, ihren Tagesrhythmus nach der Coruscanter Palastzeit auszurichten – egal, wo die Rebellenbasis sich gerade befand. Das hatte den Vorteil, dass sie unter Umständen die Schlagzeilen der Morgenmagazine vor ihren Untergebenen bekam… und entsprechend handeln konnte.

Heute morgen jedenfalls verschluckte sie sich kräftig an ihrem Kaf und las hustend und mit tränenden Augen die Meldung ungläubig ein zweites Mal, bevor sie ihre Tasse stehenließ und zu General Crix Madine hinübereilte, der, ebenfalls schon wach, an seinem Schreibtisch ein Zimmer weiter saß. Sie waren ein Liebespaar, was aber nur wenigen Rebellen bekannt war. Madine, ein ehemaliger Imperiumsoffizier, war vor einiger Zeit zu den Rebellen gestoßen und hatte wertvolles Wissen mitgebracht, was ihn innerhalb der Allianzhierarchie schnell aufsteigen ließ – jedoch war er nicht allzu beliebt bei den Leuten, da er sich, wie Mothma, ein wenig zu sehr abgesetzt hatte und hoch und nahezu unerreichbar über allem schwebte.

„Sperr das Holonet!"

Madine sah die sichtlich erregte Rebellenchefin erstaunt an, drehte sich jedoch ohne weitere Fragen zu seinem Terminal und nahm die notwendigen Handgriffe vor. „Schon wieder? Was hast du diesmal Gefährliches entdeckt?"

„Gefährlich? Im Gegenteil! Nützlich!" Sie zeigte das Lächeln einer Schlange vor dem Beutetier. „Hier, schau dir das an!" Sie reichte ihm ein Datapad, auf dem einige Schlagzeilen zu lesen waren.

„'Glamouröser Auftakt in die Ballsaison' – Mon, ich bin wirklich nicht an einer Liste der High Society und der Beschreibung ihrer Abendroben interessiert…"

„Nicht das! Darunter!"

Madine las weiter und suchte die Meldung, die sie offensichtlich meinte. „'Skandal um den dunklen Lord – Imperator lässt Milde walten' – das?"

„Lies!" drängte sie.

Er klickte den Artikel an und überflog ihn. „WAS? – Nein!"

Sie grinste. „Doch."

„Vader – _VADER!_ – hat einen Sohn?"

„Ganz offensichtlich."

„Aber wie, beim Chaos… ich meine, der Kerl ist doch ein Cyborg! Wie kann er da ein Kind zeugen?"

„Das dachte ich auch - zunächst. Aber überleg doch mal – wann ist er das erste Mal aufgetaucht?"

Madine überlegte. „Mit der Gründung des Imperiums."

„Genau. Wo war er davor?"

Er zuckte die Schultern. „Darauf gibt es keine Antwort. Das fragt sich die halbe Galaxis seit über zwanzig Jahren."

„Genau. Und wer verschwand mit der Gründung des Imperiums?" fragte sie geduldig weiter.

Der General runzelte die Stirn. „Die Jedi?"

„Richtig."

„Moment. Du denkst, dass Vader ein Jedi - ?"

„Ich denke nicht nur, ich bin mir sogar ziemlich sicher. Wer war Protegé Palpatines, bevor er Kaiser wurde?"

Er stöhnte. „Mon! Es ist früh am Morgen, und ich war kein Diplomat, sondern Offizier!" Knurrend grübelte er nach. „Warte… da war so ein junger Bursche, ein Jedi-Lehrling, der irgendwie immer wieder mit ihm zusammen gesehen wurde… wie hieß der doch gleich? Starkiller?"

„Besser." schmunzelte sie. „Anakin… Skywalker."

„Skywalker?" echote er ungläubig. „Etwa wie in… LUKE Skywalker?"

Sie nickte langsam und lächelnd.

„Du meinst – Commander Skywalker ist… VADERS SOHN?"

„Du hast es erfasst, mein Schatz."

„Und was werden wir nun tun?"

Ein weiteres Schlangenlächeln. „Da habe ich schon eine Idee."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In einer Cafeteria des Stützpunkts saß zur selben Zeit Luke und stöberte ebenfalls im Holonet. Er hatte kein Auge zugetan und gegen Morgen beschlossen, aufzustehen und sich im Netz umzutun, ob er etwas über seinen Vater finden würde.

Und auch er stieß auf den besagten Artikel, der sowohl die Tatsache bekanntgab, daß Vader einen Sohn hatte, als auch, daß er vor dem Kaiser geheimgehalten habe, daß dieser bereits in seiner Gewalt war. Er las ihn, immer wütender werdend, und verfolgte mit einem harten Knoten des Zornes im Bauch die Endlosschleife des Filmschnipsels, der in den Artikel eingebettet war: Vader, der unter den Blitzen des Kaisers vor Schmerzen zuckte und schließlich leblos zur Seite sank.

Darunter stand als Abschluß des Artikels: „In seiner gnadenvollen Güte hat seine Majestät, der glorreiche Imperator Palpatine, die Maßregelung seiner rechten Hand, Lord Darth Vader, in dem Augenblick beendet, als dieser ohnmächtig wurde. Über den Zustand seiner Lordschaft, der von seinen Offizieren umgehend an Bord der EXECUTOR gebracht wurde, ist nichts bekannt. Gerüchte über sein Ableben wurden vom Palast jedoch umgehend dementiert. Wir wünschen Lord Vader im Namen der Redaktion und unserer Leser baldige Genesung."

Maßregelung? Gnade??? Luke starrte ungläubig und wütend auf den Schirm – als dieser plötzlich dunkel wurde und kurz darauf die Startseite des internen Allianznetzes erschien. „He! Was ist denn jetzt los?" rief er erbost. Er versuchte, die externe Seite neu zu laden, bekam aber keine Verbindung.

„Ist das Netz mal wieder weg?" Ein ihm unbekannter Pilot seines Alters schlenderte müde zu ihm herüber, nippte an einer dampfenden Tasse Kaf und starrte auf den Schirm, auf dem sich nur das Logo der Allianz drehte, zwischen einigen Hotlinks für interne Seiten. „Passiert hier laufend. Keine Ahnung… vermutlich brauchen sie die Ressourcen für irgendwas anderes. Angeblich zieht das Netz einen Haufen Energie."

„Das ist doch Banthamist!" fluchte Luke, wobei nicht ganz klar wurde, ob er die Tatsache an sich meinte oder die Richtigkeit der Behauptung in Frage stellte – die der Pilot natürlich nur weitergab.

Der Pilot zuckte die Schultern. „Gewöhn dich dran." Er streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. „Ich bin Jin Ralter."

„Luke Skywalker." Der Commander ergriff die Hand und schüttelte sie. „Ralter? Ich kannte einen Dak Ralter… er war mein Bordschütze in der Schlacht von Hoth."

„Mein Cousin." Jin zog eine leichte Grimasse. „Meine Eltern wollten, daß ich die Allianz verlasse und einen sicheren Platz suche, nachdem Dak gefallen war. Sie konnten nicht verstehen, daß ich gerade darum bleiben wollte."

Luke runzelte fragend die Stirn. „Einen sicheren Platz?"

Jin grinste flüchtig. „Daks Eltern – und meine – waren nach Kalist VI deportiert worden. Dak und ich wurden dort geboren. Ein Lager – und mag man noch so lange dort leben – kann nie als Zuhause gelten, oder als „sicherer Platz". Unsere Eltern waren politische Gefangene des Imperiums."

Luke wußte nicht recht, was er sagen sollte. „Oh. Das tut mir leid."

Jin zuckte die Schultern. „Sie leben, immerhin. Was machen deine Eltern?"

„Ich habe nur noch meinen Vater…" Luke zögerte. „Und er kämpft seinen eigenen Kampf." Nun, das war wohl nicht gelogen, nicht wahr?

„Irgendwie tun wir das alle…", meinte Jin. „Bleibt einem ja nichts anderes übrig, wenn man gegen Typen wie den Imp und Vader bestehen will. Wie?"

Luke blieb eine Antwort erspart, als ein sehr junger Rebell neben sie trat und ihn schüchtern ansprach. „Commander Skywalker, Sir? Mon Mothma würde Sie gerne sprechen."

Luke seufzte lautlos. „Ich komme."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

„Nun, Commander, Ihr Bericht. Bitte."

Luke stand nicht nur vor Mon Mothma, sondern auch vor Crix Madine, Carlist Rieekan, Jan Dodonna und Ackbar. Ein wenig abseits saß Leia, die ihn ein wenig sonderbar ansah – nachdenklich, irgendwie. Hatte er nicht ordentlich gearbeitet? Erinnerte sie sich etwa? Er warf ihr kurz einen fragenden Blick zu, aber sie lächelte nur. Innerlich atmete er auf.

„Da gibt es nicht viel zu berichten, Ma'am." Er zwang sich zur Ruhe und legte sich vor seinem geistigen Auge das zurecht, was er sagen wollte, wie ein Sabaccspieler, der sein Blatt sortiert.

„Darth Vader hat Sie gerettet – unser größter Feind. Ist das nicht einen Bericht wert?" fragte Mothma ein wenig schärfer.

„Verzeihung, Ma'am. Ich nahm an, der Kaiser sei unser größter Feind. Und ihm bin ich in der ganzen Zeit nicht begegnet." sagte er artig und bemühte sich, in seine blauen Augen so viel Naivität hineinzulegen, wie sie der Bauernjunge von Tatooine gehabt hatte.

Die ehemalige Senatorin verengte die Augen, während Rieekan ein Schmunzeln hinter einer Hand verbarg und Leia ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn ansah. „Na schön. Warum hat Vader Sie gerettet? Nach Prinzessin Leias Berichten ist er dabei ein nicht unwesentliches Risiko eingegangen."

„Vader ist, wie ich, machtsensitiv. Meine Fähigkeiten waren aber bis vor kurzem ungeschult. Erst Obi-Wan Kenobi hat mir einige Kniffe gezeigt. Als ich begann, die Macht zu nutzen, hat Vader mich wohl gespürt." _Na… kommt schon. Fragt ihr mich, wo ich nach Hoth gewesen bin, oder nicht?_

„Wie das?"

_Schön. Ich hoffe, ihr vergeßt es auch weiterhin_. „Man könnte es mit einem großen Raum vergleichen, Ma'am. Für Nichtsensitive ist er dämmrig bis stockfinster. Wer jedoch machtbegabt ist, kann andere unserer Art in diesem Raum sehen, als ob sie eine Laterne trügen." _Und wer entsprechend geschult ist, besitzt eine Blendlaterne und bleibt im Dunkeln, wenn er es will…_

„Ich verstehe. Er hat also sozusagen gesehen, wie eine neue Laterne entzündet wurde – Sie – und ist diesem Licht nachgegangen. Warum? Gilt Order 66 denn nicht mehr?"

_Ah – sehr schön. Wie es scheint, hältst du mich wirklich für so naiv, wie ich erscheinen will, was, Mon?_ „Order 66, Ma'am?" fragte er höflich. „Was ist das?"

Vollblutdiplomatin, die sie war, zuckte sie mit keinem Muskel. „Ein Befehl, der am ersten Imperiumstag vom Kaiser ausgegeben wurde und besagte, daß alle Jedi umgehend zu töten seien."

„Alle Jedi, Ma'am? Wie konnte Ben dann überleben? Und Vader?" Langsam begann es ihm beinahe Spaß zu machen.

„Vader?" hakte sie sofort und scharf nach, in der Hoffnung, ihn bei einem Fehler ertappt zu haben.

Die großen blauen Augen sahen sie unschuldig an. „Ben Kenobi hat mir das erzählt, Ma'am. ‚Ein junger Jedi namens Darth Vader, der mein Schüler war, bis er dem Bösen verfiel…'" zitierte er.

„Soweit wir wissen, war Vader maßgeblich daran beteiligt, die Jedi zu jagen und zu vernichten." erklärte sie kalt und knurrte innerlich. „Obi-Wan Kenobi und Meister Yoda entkamen der Säuberung durch glückliche Umstände."

_Autsch. Treibsand voraus_. „Ich war Zeuge, wie Vader Ben Kenobi tötete, Ma'am." sagte er und lenkte das Gespräch vorsichtig in eine etwas andere Richtung. „Ich hatte allerdings den Eindruck, es sei eher etwas Persönliches als der Vollzug einer Order."

„Wissen Sie etwas darüber?" hakte sie sofort nach. „Hat Vader Ihnen etwas darüber erzählt?"

„Worüber, Ma'am?" fragte er unschuldig.

„Über die Ursachen seines Streites mit Kenobi. Über das ‚davor'."

„Davor? Vor was, bitte?"

„Bevor er Vader wurde."

Er bemühte sich um große, ungläubige Augen. „Er war nicht immer Vader, Ma'am?" Gleichzeitig versuchte er vorsichtig, sie zu sondieren, aber die langen Jahre der Diplomatie hatten dafür gesorgt, daß sie – obwohl machtblind – recht dichte Schilde hatte. Sein Vater wäre vermutlich problemlos durchgekommen, aber er stieß auf eine Barriere, die zu durchdringen mehr Konzentration erfordert hätte, als er momentan aufbringen konnte.

„Nein." erwiderte sie knapp. Ob sie ihm glaubte, daß er nichts wußte, oder aus anderen Gründen nicht nachhakte, blieb ihm allerdings ebenfalls verschlossen. „Nun schön. Er wollte Sie also offensichtlich nicht töten. Was wollte er dann?"

Luke zuckte die Schultern. „Mich für imperiale Zwecke nutzen? Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, ist der Kaiser höchst interessiert daran, mich zu bekommen und auf die dunkle Seite zu ziehen."

„Warum?"

„Ich nehme an, weil ich einer der letzten bin, wie Sie sagten, Ma'am. Wenn es nicht mehr viele von uns gibt, sind die wenigen vermutlich sehr begehrt von beiden Seiten."

„Beide Seiten?" Wieder schlug sie mentale Krallen in eine scheinbar verwundbare Stelle. Und wieder blinzelte er verwirrt.

„Nun, Sie erwähnten doch eben einen _Meister_ Yoda, der, wie Ben, überlebte…?"

„Richtig." Nun sah sie aus, als würde sie gleich die Geduld verlieren. „Also. Es scheint ihm ja offensichtlich nicht gelungen zu sein, Sie zu konvertieren. Sonst wären Sie nicht hier. Oder?"

„Nein." sagte er ruhig und fest. „Ich werde nicht auf die dunkle Seite übertreten. Eher sterbe ich."

Sie nahm das hin und richtete den Blick auf Lukes Lichtschwert. „Er hat Ihnen sogar Ihre Waffe gelassen? Weshalb?"

Luke hob die rechte Hand. „Er hat mir recht eindrucksvoll demonstriert, daß ich ihm mit oder ohne Waffe nicht gefährlich werden kann, Ma'am. Egal, ob Blaster oder Lichtschwert."

Sie hob fragend die Augenbraue. „Wie meinen Sie das?"

Er bewegte die Finger, was ein leises Klicken und Surren der Servomotoren in der Hand erzeugte. „Er hat mir die rechte Hand abgeschlagen auf Bespin, Ma'am. Diese hier ist künstlich."

Diese Offenbarung erzeugte ein Murmeln unter den Offizieren, die bislang nur ruhig zugehört hatten. Nur Leia schlug sich entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund.

„Aber man hat Sie offensichtlich medizinisch hervorragend versorgt."

„Ein Schüler mit nur einer Hand nutzt einem nicht viel. Ich bekam die Hand gleich nach Bespin, an Bord der EXECUTOR."

„Können Sie uns Details des Flaggschiffs liefern?"

Er starrte sie ungläubig an. „Ma'am, ich war nicht in der Lage, mir dort alles genau anzusehen. _**Was**_ ich gesehen habe, war überaus beeindruckend – aber soviel kann man auch schon von außen erkennen. Die EXECUTOR ist das beste Schiff des Imperiums. Wir haben nichts Vergleichbares, würde ich sagen."

„Die HOME ONE." warf Ackbar ein wenig vergrätzt ein.

Luke prustete unterdrückt. „Verzeihung, Admiral. Aber das meinen Sie nicht ernst, oder? Ein normaler MC80-Calamari-Kreuzer paßt von der Länge her ungefähr zwölfmal in diesen Supersternzerstörer, ein modifizierter immerhin noch viermal. Über die Kopfzahl der Crew brauchen wir jetzt gar nicht zu reden – und erst recht nicht über die Bewaffnung. Nein, tut mir leid. Ich verstehe nicht viel von Großschiffen, aber die halbe Flotte der Allianz würde vermutlich nicht ausreichen, sich gegen dieses Schiff zu stellen."

„Wie sind Sie also entkommen?"

Er zuckte wieder die Schultern. „Wie sind wir damals vom Todesstern entkommen? Mit viel Glück – und unter Anwendung der Macht in gewissen Momenten. Wie gesagt, Kenobi hat mir ein oder zwei nützliche Tricks gezeigt."

„Ich hoffe doch, Sie planen nicht, diese ‚Tricks' gegen uns einzusetzen, Commander." warf Madine ein. Es sollte wohl scherzhaft klingen, aber er war nicht der Typ, der oft Scherze machte – und ebenso steif wirkte es auch.

„Warum sollte ich, General?" Er lächelte, was von Madine jedoch nicht erwidert wurde.

„Na schön." Mothma sah ein, daß sie hier nicht weiterkam. Wenn der Junge wirklich Vaders Sohn war, hatte er vermutlich von IHM bessere Tricks gelernt, und sie würde nichts erfahren, das er nicht preisgeben wollte – aus welchem Grund auch immer er jetzt hier war. Irrte sie sich jedoch, lag die Vermutung nahe, daß er einfach ein naives Glückskind war. „Wie soll es jetzt weitergehen, Commander?"

Er zuckte wieder einmal die Schultern. „Ich glaube, die Leute hier müssen sich erst einmal wieder daran gewöhnen, daß ich zurück bin, und begreifen, daß ich niemanden verraten habe."

„Haben Sie nicht, nein?" echote Madine bissig. Mothma legte ihm begütigend die Hand auf den Arm.

„Hätte ich das, könnten Sie die Schönheit der EXECUTOR jetzt vermutlich mit eigenen Augen bewundern, General. Sie ist nicht hier, oder? Und auch sonst keine imperialen Schiffe. Mein Jäger wurde vom Schiffscomputer gecheckt – und von Ihren Leuten vermutlich auch. Da ich noch nicht in einer Zelle sitze, gehe ich davon aus, daß Sie ebenfalls nichts gefunden haben." Er zog kurz die Brauen hoch und fuhr dann fort: „Ich würde dennoch vorschlagen, mich zunächst auf eine Außenmission zu schicken, bis sich alle wieder mit meiner Anwesenheit arrangiert haben – um böses Blut zu vermeiden."

Mothma sah ihn einen Moment mit einem undeutbaren Ausdruck an. „Wir werden darüber beratschlagen. Bitte warten Sie draußen, Commander."

Er neigte den Kopf und verließ dann den Raum.

_Na also. Lief doch wunderbar_…


	41. Chapter 41

**Kapitel 41**

Der Plan des Imperators ging zumindest dahingehend auf, daß die Nachricht überall verbreitet wurde. Allerdings hatte sie bei weitem nicht überall die gewünschte Wirkung.

General Veers sorgte bei der Brückenbesatzung der auf dem Weg nach Vjun befindlichen EXECUTOR für leise Verwunderung, als er plötzlich und ohne ersichtlichen Grund einen ganzen Stapel heftigster Flüche losließ. Veers war ansonsten ein recht ruhiger Mann, geduldig, wenn auch zuweilen temperamentvoll, und solche Ausbrüche kamen bei ihm zwar vor, waren aber höchst selten. Die Brückenmannschaft warf ihm also neugierige Blicke zu, arbeitete dann aber weiter.

Piett jedoch trat neben ihn.

„Was ist denn los?" fragte er erstaunt.

„Lies!" knurrte Veers und trat beiseite, damit sein Freund und Kollege auf dem Bildschirm die Nachricht einsehen konnte.

Kurze Zeit später füllten erneut heftigste Verwünschungen den Raum, und diesmal starrten alle offen. War Veers schon ruhig zu nennen, so war Piett ein Fels in der Brandung, den so schnell nichts erschütterte. Was also hatte diese beiden so erfahrenen Offiziere derart aus der Spur geworfen?

Einige der Männer, die entweder die entsprechenden Zugriffsrechte hatten oder clever genug waren, um auf diese Idee zu kommen, holten sich die Ansicht des betreffenden Bildschirms auf die eigene Station und begannen zu lesen. Eine gewisse Unruhe entstand auf der Brücke, die Piett nicht entging, aber noch während er nachdachte, was er tun sollte, sah einer der Offiziere auf.

„Admiral Piett, Sir – wie geht es Lord Vader?"

Sofort waren alle Augen auf Piett gerichtet, auch die derjenigen, die den Artikel noch nicht kannten.

Firmus wechselte einen Blick mit Max, der ihm zunickte.

„Na schön. Bevor jetzt alle heimlich einzeln versuchen, nachzulesen, tut es bitte alle gemeinsam. JETZT. Holonet, Nachrichten von Coruscant, zweite Schlagzeile."

Selten waren seine Leute einem Befehl so eilig nachgekommen wie diesmal, und erregtes Murmeln breitete sich langsam aus. Piett wartete ruhig, bis sie alle mit lesen fertig waren und ihn ansahen – und überrascht und erfreut stellte er fest, daß er beinahe ausschließlich in entsetzte Gesichter blickte. Der winzige Rest, der einen eher neutralen Ausdruck präsentierte, schien dem Artikel entweder nicht zu glauben oder einen Groll gegen oder Angst vor Vader zu hegen.

„Lord Vader lebt." sagte er dann. Er machte eine Pause, als freudige Rufe laut wurden, und fuhr bewegt von dieser offenen Loyalitätsbekundung fort: „Allerdings wäre er tatsächlich beinahe gestorben. Die Machtblitze des Kaisers haben das Lebenserhaltungssystems seines Anzuges beschädigt und den Beatmer deaktiviert. Er wäre beinahe erstickt. Außerdem lösten sie eine Herzattacke und daraus folgend einen Herzstillstand aus. Es gelang uns jedoch, ihn rechtzeitig zurückzuholen und zu stabilisieren. Er befindet sich derzeit auf der Krankenstation, sein Zustand ist stabil und den Umständen entsprechend gut."

„Danke, Sir." sagte der Offizier, der zuvor gefragt hatte. Einer nach dem anderen kehrte wieder zu seinen Aufgaben zurück, und Piett wandte sich Veers zu.

„Was meinst du – sollen wir ein offizielles Statement für das ganze Schiff abgeben? Oder überlassen wir das ihm, wenn er wieder bei sich ist?"

„Gute Frage. Ich denke - "

Einer der Kom-Offiziere unterbrach ihn. „Admiral Piett, die DEVASTATOR erkundigt sich nach Lord Vaders Zustand." Er schwieg einen Moment, sah auf seinen Schirm. „Und die CHIMAERA ebenfalls."

Firmus und Max wechselten einen erneuten Blick, und Max beendete seinen Satz. „Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn er das selbst tut."

Piett nickte und sah zu dem Offizier im Kom-Graben hinunter. „Beantworten Sie die Frage mit einer Kurzversion meiner Aussage von eben. Lord Vader lebt, sein Zustand ist stabil. Er wird eine Erklärung für die gesamte Schwadron abgeben, sobald er dazu in der Lage ist. Sollten die anderen Schiffe nachfragen, geben Sie dieselbe Antwort."

„Jawohl, Sir."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An anderer Stelle im Schiff wurde Arik mit ähnlichen Fragen von seinen Kameraden gelöchert. Bei ihm jedoch waren die Bedingungen dahingehend erschwert, daß Männer der 501sten an Bord des Shuttles gewesen waren und Vaders leblosen Körper gesehen hatten – also waren hier von vornherein mehr Informationen und Gerüchte im Umlauf, die durch den Artikel ergänzt wurden.

„Jetzt sag schon, Arik! Du warst schließlich dabei und hast alles direkt mitbekommen!"

Der junge Captain hatte sich schon im Vorfeld Gedanken gemacht, wie viel er seinen Kameraden erzählen konnte – mit Fragen war zu rechnen nach dem Rückflug mit einem bewußtlosen Oberkommandierenden.

Er sah sich um. Die 501ste – Vaders Faust – hieß nicht umsonst so. Der dunkle Lord hatte ihr an Bord seines persönlichen Schiffes einige Vorrechte eingeräumt. Dazu gehörten ein komplett eigener, in sich abgeriegelter Bereich mit sämtlichen notwendigen Einrichtungen wie Sporthallen, Messe und Küche, Krankenstation und Ladenstraße. Um Arik herum, in der großzügigen Eß- und Versammlungshalle der Legion, saßen jetzt nahezu alle seiner Kameraden, die derzeit nicht im Dienst waren, und sahen ihn gespannt an.

„Gleich vorab: ich bin unserem Herrn im Wort und kann euch nicht alles sagen. Aber ich denke, das wird er selbst bald tun, sobald es ihm wieder besser geht.

Also. Lord Vader wurde sehr kurzfristig nach Coruscant beordert, wie ihr wißt. Wir kamen mit leichter Verspätung an, aber darüber ging der Kaiser mehr oder weniger hinweg. Schon im Vorfeld hatte uns seine Lordschaft informiert, daß er mit einem entsprechenden Zwischenfall rechne und wir uns dann in Anwesenheit des Kaisers auf keinen Fall würden einmischen dürfen.

Wir kamen also an und machten dem Imperator unsere Aufwartung. Anschließend wurde unser Herr von ihm aufgefordert, zusammen mit Mara Jade den Ball zu eröffnen."

„Wieso eröffnen?" wollte einer der Jüngsten unter ihnen wissen. Er war frisch von der Akademie gekommen und konnte sein Glück, in diese Legion aufgenommen worden zu sein, noch kaum fassen. „Du sagtest doch, es hätte schon angefangen gehabt?"

„'Den Ball eröffnen' nennt man den ersten Tanz, du Klappstuhl." Einer der älteren Soldaten neben ihm gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. „Das ist eine hohe Ehre – normalerweise macht das der Hausherr. Und jetzt sei ruhig und laß Arik weitererzählen!"

Cass grinste. „Ja, Lord Vader war auch verwundert, als er den Befehl bekam – und Jade war stinksauer. Aber komisch ist es trotzdem, denn damit hat Palpatine unseren Herrn erhöht – nur, um ihn dann später umso unsanfter von diesem Podest herunterzustoßen. Aber zunächst passierte nichts – der Ball war recht langweilig."

„Langweilig?" echote ein anderer. „Mann, ich würd sonstwas drum geben, mal dabeisein zu können! Die ganze High Society…"

„Moffs und Gouverneure und ihre zu alten, zu fetten oder zu häßlichen Frauen. Na gut, ein paar interessante Leute waren dabei, wie Kuat von Kuat oder Raith Sienar, aber sonst…" Arik zuckte die Schultern. „Dann kam der Abschluß. Der Kaiser verließ den Saal." Er machte eine dramatische Pause. „Das ist ein ziemlich irres Bild, sag ich euch. All die vielen Gäste knien nieder und bilden ein langes Spalier längs durch dieses riesige Ding von Halle, durch das der Kaiser dann zum Ausgang geht. Langsam. Lord Vader ahnte, daß noch etwas passieren würde – und er behielt Recht. Er war beinahe am Ende der Schlange, im letzten Drittel, der Admiral bei ihm, General Veers und ich im ersten Drittel – an uns war er schon vorbei. Der Kaiser blieb vor seiner Lordschaft stehen, zwang ihn auf beide Knie nieder und warf ihm an den Kopf, was ihr im Holonet gelesen habt: daß er ungehorsam gewesen sei, seinen Sohn nicht zu ihm gebracht und ihm nicht gesagt hätte, daß er ihn überhaupt schon habe. Und noch ein paar Nettigkeiten mehr. Und dann ging das Gewitter los… die erste Ladung hat Lord Vader noch hingenommen, ohne zu schwanken. Dann die zweite Ladung, stärker - die hat ihn schon etwas gebeutelt. Und der Kaiser legte noch eine Schippe drauf: die dritte war so heftig, daß er sichtlich wankte – ihr habt es gesehen. Aber die ganze Zeit kam kein Laut über seine Lippen!" verkündete er stolz. „Aber irgendwie müssen die Blitze einen Kurzschluß in seinem Anzug ausgelöst haben – und das wiederum hat zu der Ohnmacht geführt. Sonst hätte er vermutlich noch eine vierte Ladung abbekommen… Er kippt also weg, der Kaiser starrt ihn an, grinst und geht."

„Bastard!" zischte es aus einer Ecke, doch niemand brachte den Ketzer zum Schweigen. Im Gegenteil murmelten viele zustimmend, der Rest hatte einen wütenden bis mörderischen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Arik nutzte diese willkommene Gelegenheit, um die Stimmungen zu sondieren. Wut und Zorn, aber auch Symphatie für Vader bildeten eine durchgehende Einheit, nicht ein einziges Störfeld war im Raum. Also war der Verräter nicht hier zu suchen. Sehr gut!

„Lord Vader liegt also bewußtlos am Boden. Veers und ich beeilen uns, zu ihm und Piett zu kommen, und stellen fest, daß er nicht mehr atmet. Der Beatmer hatte versagt."

„Oh Scheiße…" Wieder war kein Sprecher auszumachen, aber den Gedanken hatten viele – also spielte es keine Rolle.

„Veers rennt voraus, irgendeinen Raum freimachen, und Piett und ich hieven ihn hoch und schleppen ihn dorthin, während der General die Jungs benachrichtigt. Kaum haben wir ihn dort auf einem Sessel und versuchen, den Anzug wieder zum Laufen zu bringen, merken wir, daß sein Herz nicht mehr schlägt."

Diesmal sagte keiner etwas, aber alle starrten entsetzt und blaß.

„Sein Anzug verfügt über einen eingebauten Defibrillator. Veers weiß den Mächten sei Dank, wie man ihn bedient, und lädt ihn auf."

„Defi-wa – mpf!" Eine Hand erstickte die Frage nach der Art des Gerätes im Ansatz.

„Er wird geschockt. Nichts tut sich. Veers lädt noch mal, schockt ihn wieder. Und diesmal reagiert er. Sein Herz schlägt, er holt Luft – und wir in dem Moment auch, das könnt ihr mir glauben!"

Und eben das taten auch seine Zuhörer. Nicht wenige von ihnen hatten vor Spannung den Atem angehalten, ohne es zu bemerken. Erleichterung machte sich breit.

„Dann kommen unsere Jungs mit der Trage, wir packen ihn drauf und rennen. Auf dem Flug hab ich Corva verständigt, die dann im Hangar wartete und ihn sofort auf die Intensivstation brachte. Sie untersuchte ihn, Veers und ich halfen ihr dabei – wir alle befürchteten, daß er vielleicht operiert werden müßte… aber er war schon wieder stabil und auf dem Weg der Besserung. Der Mann ist unglaublich."

„Und wie geht es ihm jetzt?"

„Corva hat ihn trotz allem erstmal schlafen geschickt. Er braucht Erholung. Aber bis in ein paar Stunden wird er wieder auf den Beinen sein, denke ich. Er hatte Glück, daß Veers dabei war…"

Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen, dann stand einer der Männer auf, stieg auf einen Tisch und hob sein Glas. „Auf Lord Vader."

Umgehend folgten die anderen, einer nach dem Anderen. „Auf Lord Vader!"

Und Arik, mitten unter ihnen, barst vor Stolz und grinste von Ohr zu Ohr.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mon Mothma konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen.

Vaders Sohn!

Sie machte sich Gedanken, wie sie ihn in die Hände ihrer Leute schaffen konnte, heimlich - und jetzt kam er von selbst und schlug vor, auf eine Außenmission geschickt zu werden! Alles, was sie jetzt noch tun mußte, war, es so geschickt einzufädeln, daß hinterher keiner auf die Idee kam, es sei von ihr ausgegangen.

So gab sie sich zögernd in der Diskussion, zweifelnd, stellte sich zunächst auf Rieekans und Leias Seite, die Luke hierbehalten wollten und einwarfen, man würde sich viel schneller an den Gedanken gewöhnen, ihn wieder unter sich zu haben, wenn er bliebe. Und die Gefahr, daß das Imperium angriffe – falls Verrat geübt worden sei – wäre doch wohl viel geringer, wenn er anwesend war. Ackbar und Dodonna jedoch hatten sich dafür ausgesprochen, ihn wegzuschicken, und Madine stimmte ihnen scheinbar zögernd zu. Er war es auch, der den Vorschlag machte, Luke zu einer Gruppe Menschen auf dem Planeten Desevro zu schicken, die sich der Allianz anschließen wollten, um mit ihnen die ersten Verhandlungen zu führen. Er war nicht weit von ihrem eigenen Stützpunkt entfernt, da er ebenfalls in der Tion-Hegemonie lag. Mon Mothma driftete während der Diskussion langsam und unauffällig auf die Seite der Befürworter dieses Planes, und schließlich stand fest, daß man Lukes Wunsch nachgeben sollte. Ackbar erklärte sich bereit, ihn einzuweisen.

Und so fand Luke sich eine halbe Stunde später bei dem Schiff, das man ihm für diese Mission zur Verfügung gestellt hatte und bereitete es für den Flug vor. Man hatte ihm angeboten, ihm einen anderen Astromech zu leihen, was er aber abgelehnt hatte. Obwohl er noch enttäuscht von R2 war, der ihn im Stich gelassen hatte, wäre es ihm doch wie Verrat vorgekommen, jetzt einen anderen zu nehmen. Das Schiff war eine kleine, unauffällige Yacht, die zwar bewaffnet war, aber nichts Kriegerisches an sich hatte.

Leia suchte ihn im Hangar auf. Sie hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, etwas vergessen zu haben, etwas, das sehr wichtig war… aber vielleicht hatte sie es auch nur geträumt? Träume vergaß man leicht, auch wenn sie oft im Hinterkopf blieben und man den Eindruck hatte, es wirklich erlebt zu haben. Nun, vielleicht fiel es ihr wieder ein, wenn sie nicht mehr versuchte, sich so angestrengt zu erinnern.

„Du willst wirklich fliegen?"

Luke, der die Yacht einer ihm noch unbekannten Bauform überprüfte, nickte und wandte sich ihr zu. „Ja. Ich brauche etwas Zeit… ich muß mir über einiges klarwerden, Leia." Nun… genaugenommen war er sich schon vor Stunden darüber klargeworden, was er wollte. Aber dann hätte er Leia gegenüber keinen Grund mehr gehabt, zu verschwinden…

Sie verschränkte die Arme und fröstelte leicht. „Ich habe ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei, Luke. Ich wünschte, du würdest bleiben."

„Mir wird schon nichts passieren.", sagte er leichthin und lächelte. Tatsächlich hatte er vor, dieses Schiff auf dem Zielplaneten zu verkaufen, um mit einem anderen – das garantiert sauber war - nach Vjun zurückkzukehren.

„Melde dich bald, ja?" bat sie. „Ich mache mir Sorgen."

Er legte den Kopf schräg und musterte sie. „Warum?"

„Ich weiß nicht.", murmelte sie. „Irgendetwas sagt mir, daß du aufpassen mußt. Vielleicht kommt Vader dich jagen…"

„Vader ist auf Coruscant.", erinnerte er sie. „Und er weiß nicht, daß ich nicht mehr da bin."

Sie fragte sich, wo Luke mit dem dunklen Lord gewesen war, wenn er sich einfach so und unbemerkt hatte aus dem Staub machen können, ließ die Frage aber ruhen. Er würde ihr keine Antwort geben, das ahnte sie. Stattdessen trat sie auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn, was er nach einem Moment überrascht erwiderte. „Paß auf dich auf, ja? Bitte… und melde dich bald!"

Er zögerte, nickte dann aber. „Versprochen."

Sie küßte ihn auf die Wange. „Bis bald." Dann verschwand sie, und er starrte ihr verblüfft hinterher.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Als ich dies geschrieben hatte, habe ich auf Wookieepedia nach den Schiffen der Todesschwadron gesucht – und ich bin sicher, die SCHIMÄRE war dabei. Jetzt wurde ich neulich von jemandem auf die Schwadron angesprochen, bin noch mal auf die Seite gesurft – und sie hat gefehlt… egal. Irgendwie gefällt mir der Gedanke, daß Thrawns Schiff einmal ein Teil von Vaders Flotte war. Und wer weiß, vielleicht spielt das ja später noch eine Rolle… ;o)_


	42. Chapter 42

_An dieser Stelle nochmals ein herzliches Dankeschön an Demetra für ihr wundervolles Review. Willkommen im Kreis! Dieses Kapitel ist für dich. :o)_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kapitel 42**

Vader kam langsam wieder zu sich. Er dämmerte gemächlich, Schicht um Schicht, dem Wachsein entgegen und öffnete, als er die Oberfläche erreichte, schließlich die Augen.

Eine weiße Decke. Weiße, schmucklose Wände. Stille.

Die Krankenstation, ganz offensichtlich.

Er setzte sich langsam auf und horchte in sich hinein, fand aber keine Unregelmäßigkeiten. Alles schien in Ordnung.

„Guten Morgen, Meister.", begrüßte ihn eine lächelnde Stimme vom Nebenbett. Als er den Kopf drehte, sah er dort Arik sitzen, die Beine unter sich verschränkt.

„Was machst du hier?" verlangte Vader zu wissen und schwang die Beine über die Bettkante. Er trug einen seiner eigenen Pyjamas, wie er feststellte. Offensichtlich war Max hiergewesen.

„Wir haben uns abgewechselt.", sagte sein Padawan schlicht. „General Veers war vor mir dran. Er schläft jetzt. Ich soll ihn wecken, wenn Ihr wach seid." Er faltete sich auseinander und sprang vom Bett, noch nicht ganz mit der Eleganz eines Jedi, aber es ließ sich bereits erahnen. „Ich besorge Euch Frühstück, während Ihr duscht und Euch anzieht, ja?"

Anzieht? Vaders Blick schweifte durch den Raum und fand einen kompletten Anzug samt Stiefeln, Handschuhen und Cape bereitgelegt. Wäsche und Hygieneartikel befanden sich offensichtlich in einem Stoffbeutel daneben.

„Gut." Er nickte, und Arik verließ lächelnd den Raum.

Eine halbe Stunde später fühlte er sich wieder menschlich. Frisch geduscht und rasiert, ein kräftiges Frühstück im Bauch, mit aromatischem, starken Kaf hinuntergespült. Er setzte Maske und Helm auf, legte das Cape um und zog sich die Handschuhe über, bevor er in den Vorraum trat, wo Arik und Corva warteten, beide ebenfalls mit einer Tasse Kaf in der Hand.

„Guten Morgen." grüßte Corva über den Rand der Tasse hinweg. „Wie fühlt Ihr Euch?"

Die Lässigkeit, mit der sie ihn das fragte, ohne die Tasse beiseitezustellen, bestätigte ihm endgültig, daß alles in Ordnung war. Jetzt, jedenfalls.

„Gut." Er musterte sie prüfend. „Ihr laßt mich gehen? Ohne Widerworte?" fragte er dann mißtrauisch.

Sie grinste. „Für den Moment, ja. Ihr wißt selbst, daß Ihr dem Tod heute Nacht von der Schippe gehüpft seid… ich würde Euch gern noch einmal sehen, bevor Ihr das Schiff verlaßt. Aber meine Scanner haben mir im Verlauf der letzten Stunden durchgehend bestätigt, daß Ihr Euch vollständig erholt habt. Wärt Ihr nicht Ihr, würde ich Euch auf dem Bett festbinden. Aber Ihr heilt schneller als jeder andere, den ich kenne… also: ja. Ich lasse Euch gehen."

Vader brummte Unverständliches und wandte sich zur Tür. Arik stellte seine Tasse beiseite und schloß sich ihm an. „General Veers erwartet Euch auf der Brücke, Mylord."

Er nickte nur knapp und ging mit den üblichen schnellen und harten Schritten voraus.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Als er die Brücke betrat, stellte er höchst überrascht fest, daß nicht nur Veers und Piett ihm ein Lächeln schenkten, sondern auch viele der Brückenbesatzung. Zwar scheu und ein wenig unsicher, aber: sie lächelten. Ihn. An.

Unglaublich.

Er wußte das erste Mal in seiner Karriere als Oberkommandierender der Flotte nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte – aber die Männer schienen auch keine Antwort zu erwarten… auch wenn er spürte, daß es eher ein „noch nicht" war.

Piett und Veers verneigten sich knapp und förmlich, als er zu ihnen trat. „Mylord."

„Bericht.", verlangte er knapp.

„Wir befinden uns auf dem Weg nach Vjun, Mylord, mit normaler Reisegeschwindigkeit. Keine besonderen Vorkommnisse. Und Wrenga Jixton hat angerufen. Er bittet darum, daß Ihr Euch bei ihm meldet.", antwortete Piett, ohne zu zögern.

Vader runzelte die Stirn. Jix? Warum?

_Was ist los?_ wandte er sich an Max.

_Wir wissen es nicht._, antwortete dieser. _Aber er klang… gestreßt. Unter Druck. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht._

„Na schön. Verbinden Sie mich mit ihm – legen Sie das Gespräch in die Holokammer, Admiral. General, Captain, begleiten Sie mich."

„Sofort, Mylord." Piett wandte sich einem Operator zu, während Vader, ohne Antwort abzuwarten, mit wehendem Mantel die Brücke in Richtung der Holokammer verließ.

Dort angekommen, trat er auf die Kontaktfläche und wartete, während Arik und Max hinter ihm Aufstellung bezogen. Kurze Zeit später formte sich vor ihnen das lebensgroße Abbild Jixtons. Und prompt fand er Max' Einschätzung bestätigt: sein ‚Neffe' war nervös. Hochnervös.

„Was ist los?" verlangte er ohne Einleitung zu wissen.

Jix schluckte – was eigentlich gar nicht zu ihm paßte. Aber er wußte aus Erfahrung, wann bei Vader Vorsicht geboten war – und jetzt war einer dieser Augenblicke. Dennoch – oder gerade deshalb – entschied er sich für die Variante „kurz und schmerzhaft".

„Luke ist weg."

„**WAS**?" brüllte Vader. Ein gewaltiger Ruck ging durch den dunklen Lord, der sich eben noch beherrschen konnte, einen unwillkürlichen Schritt nach vorne zu tun, der die Verbindung unterbrochen hätte.

Jix schluckte erneut. „Kurz nachdem du weg warst. Er hat den X-Wing genommen."

Vader zwang sich dazu, tief durchzuatmen. Gut. Dann war es unter Umständen weniger schlimm. „Wo ist er?"

„R2 hat ihn permanent getrackt. Der Jäger ist auf Risban."

Vader knurrte und verbarg seine Erleichterung. „Warum, beim Chaos, ist er dir entwischt?"

„He, woher soll ich wissen, daß dein Sohn dir durchgeht, Onkel D?" Jix hob die Hände. „Du hast keinen Ton gesagt, daß ich darauf aufpassen soll – und er machte mir nicht den Eindruck!" Recht abrupt faßte er sich an den Hals, als ihm etwas die Luft abschnürte.

„Sei dankbar, daß er den Jäger genommen hat, Jix. _Sehr dankbar_. Und sieh zu, daß dir nicht noch einmal ein solcher Fehler unterläuft!" fauchte Vader gereizt. „Bring R2 zu mir – sofort. Laß dir von der Brücke Rendezvousdaten geben und mach dich sofort auf den Weg. Und bring die Piloten mit – nehmt die PRIDE. Verstanden?"

„Verstanden!" ächzte Jix, der keuchend nach Luft schnappte, aber fand, alles in allem noch glimpflich davongekommen zu sein.

Wortlos trat Vader von der Kontaktfläche und unterbrach die Verbindung, dann fluchte er ausgiebig.

Veers und Arik sahen ihn wortlos an und warteten.

„Na schön." sagte Vader nach einem Moment mühsam beherrscht. „Welche Überraschungen habt ihr noch für mich?"

„Nur eine derzeit.", erwiderte Veers. „Wobei du sicher damit gerechnet hast: der Imperator hat die Meldung über deine Bestrafung und Ohnmacht lanciert. Große Schlagzeile im Holonet."

Vader blieb wider Erwarten gelassen. „Ja. War zu erwarten. Sehr übel?"

Veers zuckte die Schultern. „Der übliche blumige Schmus. Aber: deine Männer haben sehr positiv reagiert."

„Wie meinst du das?" fragte er verblüfft, dann erinnerte er sich. „Du meinst – sie haben das gelesen und…"

„… sind auf deiner Seite. Absolut." Veers nickte. „Der Kaiser hat sich, zumindest was die Todesschwadron angeht, absolut keinen Gefallen getan. Es hat keine halbe Stunde gedauert, nachdem der Artikel online war, da hatten wir Anfragen von allen Schiffen der Schwadron, wie es dir ginge."

„Bah. Sensationsgier." Er winkte ab.

„Nein!" versetzte Max scharf, und Arik riß die Augen auf. Es war das erste Mal, daß er beobachtete, wie sich jemand derart Vader entgegenstellte. „Mitgefühl und Sorge! Und Wut auf den Kaiser!"

Vader antwortete nicht, und Arik konnte, sehr zu seinem Erstaunen, fühlen, was eben in seinem Meister vorging: Freude, Überraschung und… Stolz.

„Du solltest eine kleine Ansprache halten, meine ich.", fuhr Max fort, immer noch kühl, aber ruhiger. „Deine Leute haben das verdient."

„Ansprache…?"

Max stöhnte, etwas gereizt, und Arik staunte noch mehr. Vor ihm standen zwei der Männer, die er am meisten bewunderte – aber sie schienen die Rollen getauscht zu haben für ein paar Minuten. „Verdammt, Dava… melde dich einfach auf all deinen Schiffen! Zeig dich den Leuten, sag ihnen, daß du lebst und daß es dir gut geht. Laß es sie wissen! Sie sind auf deiner Seite – halte sie da!"

Vader schien ungefähr so überrascht wie Arik – aber die Vertrautheit aller drei miteinander hinderte ihn selbst an dem schlichten Gedanken, Cass in irgendeiner Weise kleinzuhalten oder ihm das Wissen zu nehmen. Sie waren Freunde… Familie. Sie teilten.

„Gut…", sagte er deshalb nur überrascht. „Dann am besten gleich."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Er sammelte sich kurz, sortierte seine Gedanken und formulierte für sich, was er sagen wollte… um es dann ein klein wenig anders zu verpacken. Weniger offensichtlich, aber noch so deutlich, daß diejenigen, die bereit waren, es zu verstehen, wissen würden, was er _wirklich_ meinte.

Er wandte sich um und aktivierte ein Com. „Admiral Piett, ich werde ein Statement für die gesamte Schwadron abgeben. Zeichnen Sie die Nachricht auf, sobald ich die Plattform aktiviere, und senden Sie sie an alle Schiffe. Jeder Captain ist verantwortlich dafür, daß jedes Besatzungsmitglied die Möglichkeit hat, sie zu sehen – dasselbe gilt selbstverständlich für die EXECUTOR."

„Zu Befehl, Mylord." Piett tastete einen Befehl in seine Konsole ein. „Die Aufzeichnung wird gestartet, sobald Ihr die Plattform betretet."

Vader nickte nur und schaltete ab, dann drehte er sich um und stieg erneut die wenigen Stufen hinunter. Es summte leise, als er die Plattform betrat, und die Kameras ringsum begannen, aufzuzeichnen.

„Männer", begann er ruhig, und sein voller Baß füllte den Raum. „Wie Sie sehen, entsprechen Gerüchte über meinen Tod nicht der Wahrheit. Der Imperator hat mir mit der Strafe, die mir widerfahren ist, die Gnade erwiesen, mir erneut meinen Platz zu zeigen." Er pausierte einen Moment, stand hochaufgerichtet da, gelassen und in der Pose, die er so gerne einnahm: die Daumen in den Gürtel gehakt. Seine Stimme war ruhig und bar jeder Emotion. „Ich, wir alle, dienen dem Imperium! Die Rebellion muß zerschlagen werden und das Imperium in seinem Recht bestärkt. Nur eine wirklich starke Hand wird dieses Reich wieder zum Frieden führen!" Nur leicht hatte seine Stimme sich gehoben, war nur eine Spur lauter geworden, doch seine erhobene, geballte Faust machte es umso deutlicher. Nun fuhr er ruhiger, aber triumphierend fort, während die Hand sich wieder senkte: „Ich bin stolz zu wissen, daß das Reich sich dabei auf jeden von euch verlassen kann! Ich bin stolz – auf euch!"

Er wartete noch einen Moment, dann verließ er die Plattform – und wurde mit Applaus und Lächeln seiner beiden Freunde hinter ihm begrüßt.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Luke war währenddessen auf die Reise gegangen und landete nach einem – in galaktischen Maßen – kurzen Flug auf dem Planeten Desevro, an den Koordinaten, die er in seinem Missionsbriefing erhalten hatte. Er trug, den planetaren Bedingungen entsprechend, subarktische Thermokleidung und war nur mit seinem Lichtschwert bewaffnet.

Die Basis, an der er seinen Kontakt treffen sollte, lag gut versteckt in den Bergen, und die Landung wäre für einen schlechteren Piloten extrem schwierig geworden – starke Winde fegten hier durch die verschneiten Canyons, brachten die Yacht zum krängen und blendeten die Sicht mit gefrorenen Schneekristallen, die sich auf der Stahlglasscheibe des Cockpits festsetzten. Nur eine Handvoll Leuchtfackeln markierten die hiesige Version einer Landefläche, die eben genug schien und weitgehend sicher vor niedergehenden Lawinen. Er drehte die Einstiegsluke ins Lee, fuhr die Maschinen herunter und stieg aus. Während er sich die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht zog und die Schneebrille zurechtrückte, schloß sich die Tür der Yacht, und er suchte sich einen Weg in die Station, die in einer Höhle untergebracht war.

Der Wind ließ nach, als er unter einen Felsüberhang trat, und vor ihm zeigten blaue Leuchtkörper, daß er auf dem richtigen Weg war.

Eine Tür öffnete sich, und ein menschlicher Mann trat heraus, blieb wenige Meter vor dem Eingang stehen und sah ihm entgegen.

Luke blieb stehen. Irgendetwas schien ihm sonderbar hier… wie ein Störfeld, ein lästiges Summen in der Stille oder Nebel an einem ansonsten sonnigen Tag. Aber er war sich nicht sicher – noch waren seine Jedisinne nicht austrainiert, und er mochte sich irren, mochte dieses Gefühl nur Nervosität vor seiner ersten diplomatischen Mission sein, die er allein durchführte. „Ich bin Commander Luke Skywalker, Gesandter der Rebellenallianz." stellte er sich vor.

„Willkommen, Commander." entgegnete der Mann, und etwas in seiner Stimme ließ Luke aufhorchen: Spott. „Ich bin Tyrral Sundar. Wir haben Sie bereits erwartet." Er hob die Hand, und eine ganze Welle von mit Blastern bewaffneten Männern rannte hinter ihm aus der Station und kesselte Luke ein.

Er sah sich um, die Augenbraue hochgezogen. _Oh, Scheiße_. Er zählte zwölf Mann, alle bewaffnet mit Blastech E11 – und die waren zwar auf Betäubung geschaltet, wie er erkennen konnte, aber er hatte dennoch keine Chance.

Was hatte sein Vater gesagt? Es war eine der ersten Lektionen gewesen, die er und Arik bekommen hatten: „_Bist du deinem Gegner überlegen, greif an, schnell und ohne zu zögern. Bist du unterlegen, verhalte dich passiv und warte auf deine Chance. Und kommt diese, nutze sie, ohne Rücksicht. Es gibt nur zwei Dinge, die zählen: der Erfolg des Einsatzes und dein Leben. Ist es dafür notwendig, Leben zu nehmen, so töte und denk nicht lang über Skrupel nach – dein Gegner tut das auch nicht._"

Nun… hier kam wohl die Passage mit „passiv und warten" zum Tragen. Er ließ zu, daß man ihn durchsuchte und sein Lichtschwert nahm, und wehrte sich auch nicht, als grobe Hände ihn ins Innere stießen und dort in einen Raum führten, der verflixt nach einer Zelle aussah.

_Soviel zum Thema „nach Hause fliegen", du Depp_., fluchte er stumm. _Warum bist du nicht gleich zu einem Raumhafen, hast das Schiff verscherbelt und wärst ab durch die Mitte? Das hast du jetzt von deinem beschissenen falschen Ehrgefühl!_

Der Mann Sundar war ihnen gefolgt und beobachtete ungerührt, wie seine Leute Luke den Parka auszogen und ihn auf einen Stuhl fesselten.

„Ich fürchte, das ist ein Mißverständnis.", sagte Luke ruhig und sah ihn an. „Ich bin als Botschafter der Rebellenallianz hier – kein Imp. Ich wurde beauftragt, Ihnen Fragen zur Allianz zu beantworten und Ihren Beitritt vorzubereiten."

„Dann hat man Sie, fürchte ich, falsch informiert.", antwortete Sundar sanft und betrachtete die Waffe in seinen Händen. „Ein Lichtschwert? Ich dachte, die Jedi seien ausgestorben. Wo haben Sie dieses aufgetrieben?"

Luke runzelte die Stirn. „Was wollen Sie von mir?"

Sundar lächelte. „Antworten. Aber nicht über die Allianz… darüber wissen wir bereits Bescheid, Commander."

„Und worüber dann?" Luke lachte trocken. „Bevor ich zur Allianz gekommen bin, habe ich als Feuchtfarmer auf Tatooine gelebt. Aber ich denke, Sie haben hier keine Verwendung für Wasserdampfevaporatoren."

Der Mann ihm gegenüber gab seinen Leuten einen Wink, und bis auf zwei verließen alle den Raum. „Nein, Commander. Wir interessieren uns für viel… wertvollere Informationen. Uns ist zu Ohren gekommen, daß Sie wohl eine ganze Weile Darth Vaders persönlicher Gast waren."

Luke beherrschte sich mühsam und verbarg sein Entsetzen. „Gast? Ein besserer Gefangener, würde ich sagen. Nun fürchte ich, wurden SIE falsch informiert. Ich kann Ihnen nichts sagen."

„Wirklich nicht, Commander? Nun… wir werden sehen. Überlassen Sie es uns, was wir nützlich finden und was nicht… über Vader, die EXECUTOR und die Todesschwadron an sich. Wir haben viel Zeit. Sie auch?"

Luke zuckte die Schultern. „Vader ist Vader, und von seinem Schiff habe ich nicht viel gesehen."

Ein harter Schlag, den er nicht hatte kommen sehen, ließ seinen Kopf zur Seite fliegen und gab ihm eine Ahnung dessen, was ihn erwartete.

„Ich schätze, diese Antwort genügt uns nicht, Commander. Wollen Sie sie nicht noch einmal überdenken?"

Luke starrte ihn wütend an und schwieg.

„Sie haben eine Stunde Zeit, um sich zu überlegen, ob Sie lieber kooperieren wollen. Ich rate Ihnen, es zu tun. Bis nachher, Commander Skywalker."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Als Vader mit Max und Arik die Holokammer wieder verließ, zeigte es sich, daß Piett die Rede zumindest auf der Brücke live hatte laufen lassen – denn auch hier empfing ihn stehender Applaus von allen Anwesenden. Er blieb einen Moment lang stehen, überrascht und erfreut, unsicher, was er tun sollte, bis Piett ihn erlöste.

„Das genügt, Leute. Danke.", sagte er lächelnd. Die Männer verstanden und wandten sich ruhig wieder ihren Aufgaben zu, und Vader trat zu Firmus.

„Setzen Sie Kurs auf Risban, Admiral. Maximalgeschwindigkeit. Hat sich Jixton schon gemeldet?"

„Ja, Mylord. Ein Rendezvouspunkt ist vereinbart – wir würden dort entsprechend kurz aus dem Hyperraum fallen, um ihn aufzulesen."

Vader nickte. „Sehr gut. Ich bin in meinem Quartier." Er verließ die Brücke mit wehendem Mantel. Veers, der ahnte, daß sein Partner jetzt eine Weile alleinsein mußte, blieb, wo er war, und sah ihm nur nach.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Auf die Rede, die Vader für seine Männer hält, bin ich schon ein bißchen stolz… hat eine Weile und die Hilfe meiner Beta Ansala gebraucht, bis sie so schön eindeutig zweideutig wurde, wie sie jetzt ist ;o)_


	43. Chapter 43

_ Demetra: Ich denke, ich werde dich überraschen können – sowohl mit der Art, wie Luke da wieder rauskommt, als auch mit den Hintergründen dazu. (Ersteres dauert noch einige Kapitel, letzteres ist noch nicht mal geschrieben). Und auch bei mir gibt es nicht nur schwarz und weiß, sondern viele, viele Grautöne… und nicht alle, die für weiß gehalten werden sind es, ebensowenig sind alle schwarzen schwarz ;o)_

_ Yuiko: Tut mir ja leid für dich, aber ich kann es dir nicht ersparen… aber denk dran: alles wird gut! ;o) (Nein, ich spotte nicht. Höchstens ein ganz kleines bißchen. ::s::)_

_Alles in allem bin ich ziemlich stolz auf meine Lösung und die daraus resultierenden Entwicklungen ::breitgrins::_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kapitel 43**

Luke hatte nach Ablauf der Frist wieder Besuch bekommen. Er hatte die Stunde darauf verwendet, sich zu überlegen, wie er reagieren konnte – und hatte diverse Ideen gehabt und teils wieder verworfen.

Informationen zu geben, kam nicht in Frage. Man würde ihm nicht glauben, daß es wirklich so wenig war, was er wußte. Und was er tatsächlich mittlerweile über seinen Vater wußte und erfahren hatte, würde er nicht preisgeben, unter keinen Umständen.

Seinen Vater um Hilfe bitten wollte er noch nicht. Er war schließlich ein Padawan – er wollte versuchen, allein aus der Situation herauszukommen. Zumal er es allein verbockt hatte, sich hineinzureiten… was nicht nur ärgerlich, sondern auch peinlich war.

Sich mit der Macht zu befreien und zu fliehen versuchen dürfte zumindest im Augenblick hoffnungslos sein – sie hatten sein Lichtschwert an sich genommen. Wußten sie, ob er es nur als Trophäe trug oder damit umgehen konnte? Wenn sie nicht komplett naiv waren, würden sie ihn entsprechend bewachen.

Man würde ihn befragen, und der erste Kinnhaken ließ ahnen, daß mehr davon folgen würden. Er würde versuchen, sich dem zu entziehen und zu meditieren. Wenn er es denn schaffte.

„Haben Sie sich entschieden, Commander?" fragte Sundar beinahe höflich.

„Da gibt es nicht viel zu entscheiden. Ich kann Ihnen nichts sagen."

Sundar nickte langsam. Er hatte zwar Anweisung bekommen, Luke nicht dauerhaft zu schädigen, aber es gab vielerlei Möglichkeiten, Schmerz zuzufügen…

„Wie Sie wollen, Commander." Er zog ein kleines, unscheinbares Gerät aus der Tasche, das aussah wie ein Fingerhut mit einem Kabel daran. Gelassen und ruhig streifte er es über einen Finger von Lukes linker Hand – seiner lebenden Hand – und fixierte es schnell und geschickt am Handgelenk, bevor er sich wieder aufrichtete und zurücktrat. Lukes Hände waren hinter seinem Rücken gefesselt, und sich zu wehren brachte nichts, also hatte er es zwar unbehaglich, aber scheinbar gelassen hingenommen und sah Sundar nun nur an.

Dieser hatte eine Art Fernbedienung in der Hand. „Die EXECUTOR, Commander. Erzählen Sie mir von Vaders Schiff."

„Groß. Mächtig. Schwer bewaffnet." Luke zuckte die Schultern.

„Tut mir leid, das ist die falsche Antwort."

Scharfer Schmerz durchzuckte seinen Finger, als ob eine Nadel in ihn gestochen worden wäre.

„Wollen Sie es noch einmal versuchen?"

„Eine fliegende Stadt."

„Auch das ist nicht ausreichend, bedaure. Commander, ich würde Ihnen wirklich raten, sich die Antworten besser zu überlegen."

Erneuter Schmerz drang wie ein weißglühendes Messer in seine Hand und fuhr gefühlt bis in seine Schulter – obwohl er wußte, daß es nur Illusion war, nur ein Nervenreiz. Und dennoch schrie sein Geist unwillkürlich auf. _Vater!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Auf der EXECUTOR hob Vader abrupt den Kopf.

_Luke! Wo bist du?_

Sein Sohn konnte nicht gleich antworten – die erneute Verweigerung einer ‚vernünftigen' Antwort hatte mehr Schmerz nach sich gezogen. Aber allein die Stimme seines Vaters, die Besorgnis darin gab ihm Kraft und Trost.

_Vater… tut mir leid. Ich wollte nur Leia besuchen und wieder Zuhause sein, ehe du zurück bist… _

Eine heiße Welle der Freude, aber auch des Schmerzes, überlief Vader, als Luke unbewußt und selbstverständlich von Bast als seinem Zuhause sprach.

_Wo bist du, Luke? Ich spüre deinen Schmerz! _

_Rebellen._, formulierte Luke mühsam zwischen zwei Attacken.

_Die Rebellen? Ich komme, Luke. Ich bin unterwegs._, grollte Vader. _Halte durch!_

_Nein… nicht bei der Allianz… Mission._

Eine Mission? Was für eine Mission?

_Ich bin auf dem Weg nach Risban, Luke. Nur noch wenige Stunden. Meditiere… zieh dich in dich zurück._

_Nicht mehr… auf Risban._, kam es stockend.

_Wo dann? Wo bist du, Luke?_

Ihm antwortete nur Schwärze. Entweder war es seinem Sohn gelungen, sich in Meditation zu versetzen, oder er war schlicht bewußtlos.

Vader beugte sich abrupt vor und aktivierte das Bordcom. „Admiral, der Marschbefehl nach Risban ist hiermit widerrufen. Wir werden ein anderes Ziel anlaufen. Fallen Sie aus dem Hyperraum und stoppen Sie das Schiff bis zu meinem nächsten Befehl."

„Mylord, wir haben beinahe den Rendezvouspunkt mit Jix erreicht. Dürfte ich vorschlagen, noch etwas länger im Transit zu bleiben?"

„Wie lange?", verlangte er zu wissen.

„Siebzehn Minuten."

Er nickte – darauf kam es nicht an, und er brauchte sowohl R2 als auch Jix… letzteren für den Plan, der in ihm zu reifen begann. „Schicken Sie Jix sofort zu mir, wenn er eingedockt ist, Firmus."

„Verstanden. Welchen neuen Kurs sollen wir setzen?"

Vader schwieg einen Moment. In Gedanken spielte er den Plan durch, von dem er hoffte, daß er klappen würde. „Tatooine, Firmus. Wir fliegen nach Tatooine. Es wird Zeit, ein As aus der Hand zu spielen."

Piett runzelte die Stirn, wagte aber nicht, nachzufragen. „Tatooine, jawohl. Wir warten auf Eure Befehle."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vader sammelte seine Gedanken, plante die Züge, die er jetzt tun würde. Der Plan war vielversprechend – er mußte klappen. Die Frage war nur: hatten sie genug Zeit? Würde Luke so lange durchhalten?

Er verließ sein Quartier und machte sich auf den Weg in den Garten. Er benötigte etwas von dort für seinen Plan… eine Belohnung. Oder Bestechung. Vielleicht auch eine Drohung… oder alles zusammen. Man würde sehen.

Auf den ersten Metern kam ihm Veers entgegen, der stehenblieb, ihn erwartete und auf seine Route einschwenkte.

„Warum läßt du anhalten?"

„Luke ist nicht mehr auf Risban.", erwiderte Vader knapp, ohne seinen Schritt zu verlangsamen.

Max fluchte. „Und der Jäger ist noch dort? Das bedeutet, wir haben ihn verloren."

„Nur für den Moment.", meinte Vader grimmig. „Ich denke, ich weiß, wie ich herausfinde, wo er steckt."

Der General runzelte die Stirn. „Da du hast halten lassen, wirst du nicht planen, den Rebellenstützpunkt zu stürmen. Was, nebenbei, ohnehin sehr riskant wäre."

„'Idiotisch' trifft es besser. Ich will Antworten."

„Was hast du also vor?"

„Ich werde jemanden fragen, der es weiß." Vader hob die Hand und unterband so Max' Frage. „Geduld. Warte bitte in meinem Quartier auf Jix – er soll sich nicht von der Stelle rühren. Ich bin bald zurück."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ein reichlich kleinlauter Jix war auf der EXECUTOR gelandet – und ein ziemlich Verwirrter verließ sie wieder. Er hatte genaue Anweisungen bekommen, die er aber nur teilweise verstand… und Vaders Strafe für sein Vergehen bestand darin, daß er es ihm nicht erklärte. Aber er kannte seinen adoptierten Onkel mittlerweile gut genug, um zu wissen, daß dessen Zorn bereits verraucht war – sobald er diesen Auftrag ausgeführt hatte, war alles vergessen und vergeben. Und schwierig war es nicht, was ihm aufgetragen worden war… nicht, wenn er Glück hatte und seine Schnodderschnauze und natürliche Frechheit durchkamen. Und er noch als Lieferant in den Listen der Rebellen geführt wurde…

Sein Laderaum war voll, und statt des Astromech, der nun bei Vader war, lag ein spezielles Präsent neben ihm – der eigentliche Zweck seiner Reise. Er schüttelte den Kopf, sooft sein Blick darauf fiel. Onkel D hatte es als ‚den Schlüssel' bezeichnet, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, in welches Schloß das Ding passen sollte…

Sein Schiff war klein und verdammt schnell, und zwei Stunden später fiel er vor Risban aus dem Hyperraum und steuerte die Rebellenbasis an, deren Position sie vom Tracker in Lukes Jäger kannten. Jetzt hieß es frech sein.

„Basis, dies ist die GLÜCKSFEE. Ich hab eine Lieferung für euch.", verkündete er fröhlich.

Einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann kam die mißtrauische Stimme eines Controlers über das Com. „Sie wurden nicht angekündigt, GLÜCKSFEE. Ich habe Sie nicht auf den Lieferlisten."

Jix stöhnte theatralisch. „He, Mann, ich kann nichts dafür! Ich habe Eurem Disponenten _gesagt_, daß ich nicht weiß, wann ich das Zeug kriege – reines Bacta wächst nicht auf Bäumen! Was glaubt ihr eigentlich, was ich für Schwierigkeiten hatte, die drei Kisten zu kriegen, die er wollte? Ich mußte ihm hoch und heilig versprechen, es sofort zu liefern, wenn - "

Der Controler am anderen Ende schnappte nach Luft. _Reines_ Bacta? Das war sein Gewicht in Platin wert – man konnte von Glück sagen, wenn man fünfzig- bis sechzigprozentiges bekam! Und drei Kisten…? Er unterbrach den Redefluß des Schmugglers, den er zumindest dem Namen nach kannte – die GLÜCKSFEE war in der Vergangenheit immer wieder aufgetaucht, und ihr Pilot war berühmt dafür, Sachen zu bekommen, die kein anderer beschaffen konnte. Er mußte verdammt gute Quellen haben. Seine Preise waren hoch, aber die Qualität der Ware war erstklassig. „Schon gut, schon gut! Sie haben Landeerlaubnis. Ich schicke jemanden zum Ausladen in den Hangar."

„Herzlichen Dank auch.", kam es sarkastisch zurück. „Ist ja nicht so, daß ich das Zeug sonst nirgends loswerden würde, klar?"

„Halt die Klappe und lande!", fauchte der Controler und schaltete ab.

Jix grinste und pfiff ein Lied, während er sein Schiff in den Hangar steuerte und landete. Wie versprochen standen bereits Dockarbeiter bereit, welche die Kisten ausluden, sobald er den Laderaum geöffnet hatte. Ein Einkäufer stand daneben und beobachtete, wie nacheinander alle Behältnisse auf Sender und andere unerfreuliche Dinge gescannt wurden; dann öffnete er eine der Kisten und entnahm vorsichtig eine Probe der kostbaren Substanz, um sie zu prüfen. Seine Augen wurden groß, als sein Scanner ihm die Reinheit bestätigte. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, wer das bestellt hatte, aber reines Bacta… das nahm man, wenn man es bekam, und stellte keine Fragen. Er schluckte und nickte. „Wieviel?"

Jix nannte den Preis, den Vader ihm vorher gegeben hatte – er war angemessen, ein wenig überhöht, aber fair. Der Rebell nickte wieder, er kannte den Marktwert. „Aufs übliche Konto?"

„Yep. Ach, und noch was… du könntest mir einen Gefallen tun und das hier der Prinzessin geben, ja? Sie hatte es mal erwähnt – ich bin neulich drübergestolpert und dachte, es würde sie freuen." Er überreichte dem Mann eine Tüte. „Geh vorsichtig damit um, es ist für sie und auf seine Art beinahe so wertvoll wie das Zeug in den Kisten."

Der Rebell schielte hinein und runzelte die Stirn. „Das da?"

Jix grinste. „Das da. Sorg einfach dafür, daß sie es bekommt, ja? Ist sie da?"

„Äh… na schön. Gut." Hinten im Hangar erspähte der Rebell den Prokolldroiden der Prinzessin auf einem Botengang – perfekt. „Ja, ist sie… Ich sorge dafür."

„Danke, Kumpel. Bis zum nächstenmal!" Jix tippte sich mit zwei Fingern lässig an die Schläfe, schlenderte zum Schiff zurück und startete in aller Seelenruhe. Während die Maschine warmlief, sah er durch das Cockpitfenster, wie die Tüte an einen goldenen Droiden übergeben wurde. Er grinste und wählte eine Nummer in seinem Com, während er abhob und durchstartete.

„Onkel D? Das Päckchen ist auf dem Weg."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Darauf hatte Vader gewartet.

Er saß in Lukes Quartier, wo er auf Jix' Anruf gewartet hatte, und drückte nun umgehend auf eine besondere Taste des Comgeräts.

_Wahlwiederholung_.

Es war so einfach… wenn man nur an eine so simple Lösung dachte.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Eingehender Anruf_., meldete das Comsystem des Falken. Konnte das Luke sein?, fragte sich Leia, als sie hinüberging, um den Ruf entgegenzunehmen. Als sie die Nummer sah, runzelte sie die Stirn. Die EXECUTOR? Vaders Nummer, wie schon einmal. Möglich war es.

Sie nahm ab – und keuchte, als sie statt Luke den eigentlichen Inhaber der Nummer sah.

„Vader!", zischte sie. „Was soll das? Wo ist Luke?"

„Genau das ist meine Frage, Prinzessin. Wo ist Luke?" erwiderte der dunkle Lord ruhig.

Die Antwort erschreckte sie mehr, als zu zugeben wollte. „Aber… er wollte doch…" Sie unterbrach sich und biß sich auf die Lippe. Beinahe hätte sie vergessen, mit wem sie hier sprach.

Vaders mentale Fühler waren längst ausgestreckt und holten sich den Rest des Satzes. „… zu mir? Er wollte zu mir?"

„Raus – aus – meinem – Kopf!" fauchte sie wütend und zog umgehend Barrieren hoch, die Vader mehr als erstaunten – er sah sich plötzlich einer massiven Wand gegenüber, die er nicht durchdringen konnte. Nicht ohne daß sie es bemerkte, jedenfalls. „Ja, verdammt. Wollte er eigentlich." knurrte sie dann gereizt.

Vader schwieg einen Moment. „Er ist nicht angekommen." Seine Stimme war ruhig, aber es schwang eine gewisse Sorge mit, die ihr nicht entging – und sie verwunderte.

„Was wollt Ihr von ihm, Vader?"

„Das geht Euch nichts an, Prinzessin. Aber seid versichert: ich bin Lichtjahre davon entfernt, ihm schaden zu wollen."

„Und seine Hand?", fauchte sie.

„War ein Unfall. Er weiß es."

„Oh, ja, sicher. Ein Unfall. Und Euch tut es bestimmt furchtbar leid, was?"

„In der Tat, Prinzessin. Aber ich würde es vorziehen, Diskussionen dieser Art später zu führen. Luke ist in Gefahr. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit."

„Gefahr? Wieso? Woher wollt Ihr das wissen?"

„Ich kann es spüren. Er leidet."

Im Hintergrund tauchte C-3PO auf und kam in seinem typisch hektischen Schritt näher, in der Hand eine Tüte. „Euer Hoheit, dies wurde für Euch abgege-"

„Nicht jetzt, 3PO!" Sie starrte Vader an. „Was wollt Ihr von mir?"

„Wissen, wo er ist. Nichts weiter."

Der Protokolldroide kam noch etwas näher, schielte auf den Bildschirm und begann, leise zu jammern, bis Leia ihm mit einer Handbewegung gereizt zu schweigen gebot.

„Und warum sollte ich Euch das sagen?"

„Weil Euch an ihm liegt. Er bezeichnet Euch als Freund."

Sie schluckte an dem Brocken, das konnte er sehen, aber sie gab nicht nach. „Keine Chance!"

Er sondierte nochmals, vorsichtig. Umsonst – ihr Geist war dicht. Verdammt… also war dieser Weg, an die Antwort zu kommen, versperrt. Wie machte sie das? War sie etwa… machtbegabt? Er fluchte innerlich, weil er jetzt keine Zeit hatte, dieser Frage nachzugehen. Was als Belohnung geplant war, mußte jetzt als Lockmittel herhalten. „Kommt nach Tatooine, Prinzessin."

„Was?" Sie riß bei dem scheinbaren Themenwechsel die Augen auf.

„Ihr habt mich verstanden. Kommt nach Tatooine – zwingt mich nicht, an… andere Orte zu kommen."

„Ihr blufft!"

Er lächelte unter seiner Maske. „C-3PO hat ein Geschenk für Euch, Prinzessin. Wollt Ihr es ihm nicht abnehmen?"

Ihr fiel der Mund offen, als sie begriff. „VADER!"

„Es wird Euch gefallen, Prinzessin."

Mit zornfunkelnden Augen riß sie dem Droiden die Tüte aus der Hand und sah hinein, dann schnappte sie nach Luft und stellte sie behutsam ab, um vorsichtig den Inhalt herauszuschälen.

„Eine Ladalum…", flüsterte sie hingerissen und betrachtete die Pflanze mit den roten Blüten vor ihr, als würde sie ein Gespenst sehen. „Wo habt Ihr die her?"

„Mein Gärtner stammt von Alderaan, Prinzessin. Er züchtet sie. Dies hier war die größte und gesündeste Pflanze, die er hatte. Wie er mir versicherte, kann sie gut im Topf gehalten werden und muß nicht eingepflanzt werden."

„Ich dachte, nach der Zerstörung Alderaans würde ich nie wieder welche sehen…" Leias Hand zitterte, als sie die tiefgrünen Blätter berührte. „Sie wuchsen im Palastgarten… ich habe sie schon als Kind geliebt." Sie sah auf. „Aber das ist kein Grund, Euch zu verraten, wohin er geschickt wurde. Was wollt Ihr?" fragte sie hart. „Bestechung ist sogar unter Eurer Würde, Vader."

„Kommt nach Tatooine. Mos Eisley, Chalmun's Cantina – ich bin sicher, Euer Wookieepilot weiß sehr genau, wo das ist. Ich schicke zwei meiner Männer für ein weiteres Gespräch, sie werden Euch sagen, was als nächstes kommt."

„Als nächstes, Vader? WAS kommt als nächstes?"

„Sagen wir einfach, ich möchte Euch ein Geschenk machen, das noch wertvoller für Euch ist als diese Pflanze. Mos Eisley, Prinzessin. In zehn Stunden. Luke hat nicht viel Zeit."

Der Bildschirm wurde schwarz.

Leia fluchte, dann drehte sie sich um und sah C-3PO an. „Such Chewie und Lando. Wir fliegen nach Tatooine."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Die Ladalum ist offiziell und auf Wookieepedia unter „Pflanzen von Alderaan" zu finden – hat mich eine Weile gekostet, weil die Seite so riesig und manchmal ein wenig verschwurbelt ist… und „Chalmun's Cantina" ist natürlich exakt die, welche wir aus dem guten alten ersten Teil kennen, samt schräger Band und ‚vielen lieben Tie-' äh, Aliens._

_Was Leia angeht: ich weiß, daß Luke nicht zu ihr gesagt hat, daß er zu Vader zurückwollte. Aber zwischen den Zeilen war (zumindest) für die beiden deutlich herauszuhören, daß er nicht bleiben wollte… Filmfehler? Vielleicht. Passiert… ;o)_


	44. Chapter 44

_All: Ich habe auf meiner Profilseite ein Poll eingerichtet, um die weltenbewegende Frage zu klären: Wer mit wem? Bislang gibt es das Pairing Vader/Veers, und Leia/Han will ich beibehalten. Aber was ist zum Beispiel mit Luke? Oder gibt es eine andere Figur, die ihr in festen Händen sehen wollt? Helft mir und stimmt ab! (Mehrfachnennungen sind möglich)_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kapitel 44**

Die EXECUTOR schwebte majestätisch – und allein – im hohen Orbit um Tatooine. Nicht ein einziges Begleitschiff der sonst allgegenwärtigen Todesschwadron war bei ihr.

Vader stand auf seinem bevorzugten Aussichtspunkt am großen Panoramafenster der Brücke und starrte hinunter auf den gleißenden Ball, der auf den ersten Blick wie eine dritte Sonne wirkte. So viele Erinnerungen lagen für ihn dort unten begraben. Erfahrungen. Wegpunkte seines Lebens – und Lukes. Veers, der neben ihn trat, spürte seine Anspannung und folgte seinem Blick – sah aber nur einen großen, sandfarbenen Planeten.

„Warst du jemals auf Tatooine?" fragte Vader.

„Ein-, zweimal…" Veers zuckte die Schultern. „Es war heiß. Und staubig. Die Gesellschaft war nicht die beste, aber die Moral der Truppen erstaunlich hoch."

Der dunkle Lord lachte trocken. „Das liegt daran, dass keiner von ihnen länger als ein Jahr bleibt und sie alle eine Sondergratifikation bekommen in dieser Zeit. Sie sind recht motiviert, dort Dienst zu tun." Er schwieg einen Moment. „Es ist sonderbar. Ich bin dort aufgewachsen, bis ich neun war. Ich war ein Sklave, meine Mutter ebenfalls. Wir hatten nicht viel, aber es ging uns recht gut – ich hatte sogar das Glück, etwas tun zu müssen, das mir Freude machte, und durfte ab und zu Rennen für meinen Herrn fliegen. Aber… wir waren unfrei. Luke wuchs Jahre später ebenfalls dort auf. Er war frei, hatte aber weniger Freiheiten als ich zu meiner Zeit. Er war mehr Sklave seines Onkels als ich je wirklich einer war. Er wurde künstlich ruhiggestellt und eingesperrt, willentlich von seiner Bestimmung ferngehalten. Aber beide haben wir dort unten gelernt, zu überleben. Ich hasse Tatooine. Und doch ist es meine Heimat."

Mühsam riß er sich los und wandte sich Veers zu. „Komm. Hilf mir."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

„Wobei soll ich dir helfen?" fragte der General, als sie in Vaders Quartier angekommen waren. Die Gänge waren für ein Gespräch zu belebt gewesen.

Der dunkle Lord nahm Helm und Maske ab und sah ihn an. „Unser erstes Treffen mit der Prinzessin wird in einer Cantina in Mos Eisley stattfinden."

„Ja." Veers sah ihn verwirrt an. „Und?"

„Mos Eisley ist der Schmelztiegel aller dunklen Geschäfte in diesem Sektor. Die Cantina dort ist der Treffpunkt von Schmugglern, Raumpiraten und Söldnern – in Uniform können wir da nicht auftauchen. Also müssen wir uns verkleiden."

„Verkleiden." Veers' Stimme war deutlich anzuhören, was er davon hielt. Er war doch kein kleines Kind mehr!

Vader seufzte. „Max… wir werden uns lediglich so anziehen, dass uns die anderen ‚Gäste' abkaufen, dass wir von ihrem Schlag sind. Das ist alles. Nenn es, wie du willst." Er lächelte. „Und dein Bart und dein längeres Haar passen wunderbar zu einem Söldner im besten Alter."

„Und du?"

„Hier kommst du ins Spiel." Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar. „Du wirst mich scheren."

„Was?!"

„Schau nicht so entsetzt. Es wird ja wieder wachsen – aber ich werde auf diese Weise sogar einen Nutzen aus meinen Narben ziehen." Er warf einen Blick auf ein Chronometer. „In eineinhalb Stunden haben wir eine Verabredung, General. Also los."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eine halbe Stunde später musterte Vader sich prüfend im Spiegel. Durch die Heilung hatte seine fast weiße Haut wieder ihren natürlichen Bronzeton angenommen, und auf dem frisch rasierten Kopf hatten sie mit etwas Selbstbräuner nachgeholfen. Die Kleidung, die der Quartiermeister nach Vorgabe angefertigt hatte – eine Hose aus festem Stoff, dunkelblau, ein weites Hemd in einem schmutzigen Weiß und eine ärmellose Weste, ebenfalls blau - sah schon etwas abgetragen aus und war zerknittert und leicht staubig, ebenso wie die Stiefel, die aussahen, als hätte ihr Besitzer schon lange den Kampf gegen den allgegenwärtigen Sand aufgegeben und darauf verzichtet, sie laufend zu polieren. Er krempelte die Ärmel bis zu den Ellbogen hoch und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Ja… er würde ohne Probleme als Söldner durchgehen. Aber…

„Hm."

Veers, ähnlich herausgeputzt, trat neben ihn. „Was brummst du? Nicht zufrieden?"

„Doch… doch, schon."

„Aber? He, das scheren war _deine_ Idee, nicht meine!" Veers hob die Hand und strich sanft über die frische Glatze, auf der sich heller die einstmals so furchtbaren und wulstigen Narben abzeichneten – ebenso wie im Gesicht, unter dem linken Auge. „Aber ich muß sagen, es sieht erstaunlich gut aus. Es steht dir."

Vader grinste. „Das ist es ja. Ich gefalle mir so – und das, obwohl ich so glücklich war, endlich wieder Haare zu haben!"

Veers lachte leise. „Spinner. Komm, es wird Zeit. Meine Männer haben eine kleine Yacht besorgt, die zu unserer Rolle passt – sie ist schnell, wendig und gut bewaffnet. Sie steht in deinem Hangar bereit."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Leia hatte den ganzen Weg nach Tatooine gegrübelt. Sie saß auf dem Sessel hinter Lando und schien so abwesend und in Gedanken versunken, daß weder Lando noch Chewbacca sie ansprachen, bis sie endlich vor Tatooine aus dem Hyperraum austraten.

Was, bei allen Raumgeistern, wollte Vader von Luke? Was lag ihm an dem Jungen?

Luke war ein Feuchtfarmer, jung, naiv und so blauäugig, wie er war und aussah. Es war nichts Besonderes an ihm… oder doch? Na schön, er war ein wirklich guter Pilot. Und dann war da noch die Sache mit der Macht… er trug ein Lichtschwert, hatte schon auf dem Todesstern eines gehabt. Aber das jetzige war ein anderes – irgendwas war doch damit. Er hatte ihr etwas von seinem neuen Lichtschwert erzählt… und war es nicht grün statt blau? Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern, aber was auch immer es war, sie konnte es nicht greifen. Etwas mit Lichtschwert… und Vader. Und er schien keine Angst vor Vader zu haben. Oder hatte sie das geträumt?

Ein anderer Traum war ihr allerdings noch sehr präsent. So präsent, daß ihr beinahe schon wieder übel wurde.

_Ich… ich liebe Dich._

_Und ich dich. Niemand wird uns mehr trennen, Luke. Nie wieder._

Oh Mann. Der übelste Alptraum, den sie je gehabt hatte. Oder war es etwa gar keiner gewesen? Sollte Vader sich wirklich einen Geliebten angelacht haben? _Vader?_ Ein Cyborg? Und noch verrückter: sollte Luke wirklich dazu bereit sein?

Nein. Das war ein Traum. Ein Zerrbild ihrer Ängste.

„Leia…", sagte Lando vorsichtig und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Wir haben Tatooine erreicht."

Sie riß sich zusammen und sah nach vorn. Die Doppelsonne beschien den Wüstenplaneten und ließ seinen Glast hell leuchten. Das letzte Mal, als sie hiergewesen war, wurde die TANTIVE IV von der DEVASTATOR gejagt. Heute…

# Dein Date ist schon da. # meinte Chewbacca und deutete auf den gigantischen Sternzerstörer, der unbeweglich und ruhig im stationären Orbit über dem Planeten hing.

Leia knurrte. „Besser er ist hier als über Risban, oder? Also schön. Landen wir."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vader und Veers hatten die Yacht inspiziert und die Maschinen gestartet. Veers nahm letzte Checks vor, während Vader sich mit Piett in Verbindung setzte.

„IANUS erbittet Starterlaubnis."

„Gewährt, IANUS. Viel Erfolg.", antwortete Firmus ruhig. Er hatte nur die Aufgabe, zu warten, und etwas später die PRIDE mit einer Kompanie Sturmtruppen nach unten zu schicken – den Rest wollte Vader allein erledigen. Die EXECUTOR war allein, DEVASTATOR und VENGEANCE waren nach Risban abkommandiert worden – sie sollten außer Sensorreichweite der Rebellen warten und einen Angriff durchführen, falls die Prinzessin die Verabredung nicht einhalten sollte. Der Rest der Todesschwadron lag auf Abruf zwischen den beiden Zielen.

Vader steuerte Mos Eisley an – er kannte die Stadt besser, als ihm lieb war. Über die Jahre war er immer wieder hiergewesen, aus verschiedenen Gründen. Es verband ihn eine seltsame Haßliebe mit dem Planeten.

Er landete in einer der öffentlichen Hangarbuchten in der Nähe der Cantina und verließ dann mit Veers das Schiff. Sie entrichteten die Mietgebühr im Voraus, vereinbarten noch das Anmieten eines der Gleiter, die hier zur Verfügung standen, und schlenderten dann durch die heißen und staubigen Straßen der größten Stadt Tatooines.

„Dies ist die heimliche Hauptstadt.", erklärte Vader und wich einem Ronto aus, auf dem ein winziger Jawa thronte. „Mos Eisley ist größer als Bestine und bedeutender… der größte Raumhafen und der größte Umschlagplatz für Schmuggler. Jabba unterhält hier einen Stadtpalast, bevorzugt aber nach wie vor den anderen."

„Bist du hier aufgewachsen?" Veers wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und sah sich vergeblich nach Schatten um. Binnen Minuten war sein Hemd durchtränkt, während Vader nicht zu schwitzen schien. „Meine Güte… kein Wunder, daß du sonst immer frierst."

Vader lächelte darüber. „Das ist der einzige Vorteil: mir ist hier zur Abwechslung endlich mal angenehm warm, das ist richtig. - Nein, ich bin in Mos Espa aufgewachsen. Kleiner, aber berühmt für die Podrennen, die dort regelmäßig abgehalten wurden. Mos Eisley habe ich erst später kennengelernt… als Kind war ich nie hier. – Dort drüben ist es." Er deutete auf ein gedrungenes Haus, das, wie die meisten, keine Fenster aufwies. Der Eingang führte über ein paar Stufen nach unten in einen Vorraum und erst von dort weiter in den eigentlichen Gastraum, der düster, verwinkelt und voll war.

Veers fiel sofort in den ‚Kampfbereit'-Modus – gespannt, wachsam, nach allen Seiten sichernd und eine Hand bereit, nach dem Blaster zu greifen, den er offen trug - was Vader wieder leise lächeln ließ. Er – selbst ohne sichtbare Waffen - würde hier und heute als Leibwächter auftreten, aber Max konnte sehr gut selbst auf sich aufpassen.

Er sah sich um, aber die Prinzessin schien noch nicht eingetroffen zu sein. Er warf Veers einen Blick zu und deutete mit dem Kinn auf die Bar. Max nickte und ging voraus an die Theke.

Der Barkeeper starrte sie stumm an – eine Frage schien er für unnötig zu halten. Was natürlich in einer Bar nicht von der Hand zu weisen war.

„Zwei R'alla.", bestellte Vader.

„Wasser? Warum nicht gleich blaue Milch?", murrte der Barkeeper.

„Laktoseintoleranz." Vaders lächelte auf eine Weise, die den Mann hinter der Theke wissen ließ, daß er sich mit dem nächsten schlauen Spruch auch gleich einen Arzt suchen konnte. Umgehend und wortlos erschienen zwei gekühlte Flaschen vor ihnen auf der Theke.

„Idiot.", knurrte Vader, warf ein paar Münzen hin, nahm die Flasche und lehnte sich rücklings an den Tresen; einen Fuß auf die Stange hochgezogen, ein Ellbogen lässig auf die Theke gestützt – das perfekte Bild eines abgebrühten Söldners, der ein paar Creds nicht abgeneigt war. Seine Ausstrahlung sorgte dafür, daß man sie in Ruhe ließ und einen respektvollen Abstand hielt. Man sah ihm deutlich an, daß er den starken Mann nicht nur spielte – er WAR es.

Veers stand nur vorgeblich entspannt neben ihm – er war wachsam und ließ den Blick permanent über die anderen Gäste gleiten. Schmuggler, Kopfgeldjäger, Laufburschen für Hutts und anderes Gesindel, Drogendealer… teilweise schienen sie auf der Stirn eintätowiert zu haben, was sie waren. Aber auch Piloten, Söldner und anderes, halbwegs ehrbares Volk trieb sich hier herum, zwischen Animiermädchen, Tänzerinnen und der Band, die in einer Seitennische schräge, aber seltsam mitreißende und eingängige Musik spielte.

„Nett hier.", meinte er trocken.

Vader nickte nur, die Augen halb geschlossen. „Nichts hier, was uns gefährlich werden könnte. Ich hab alles im Blick… entspann dich."

„Ich BIN entspannt!" protestierte Max.

„Bist du nicht." Vader öffnete die Augen. „Sie kommt."

Veers folgte seinem Blick und sah die junge Frau die Cantina betreten und sich suchend umsehen. Erstaunlicherweise war sie allein – weder der Wookiee noch Calrissian war bei ihr. „Interessant."

„Sehr.", nickte Vader. Das erste Gespräch hier war nicht mehr als ein Versuchsballon – um die Intentionen und die Bereitschaft der Prinzessin in Erfahrung zu bringen. War sie bereit, gleich zu kooperieren und auf den Deal einzugehen – gut. Wenn nicht, folgte Phase zwei.

Veers hob die Hand, als Leia in seine Richtung sah, und machte ihr ein Zeichen. Vader hatte sich indessen nicht gerührt und tat es auch nicht, als die Prinzessin nun zu ihnen kam.

Sie steckte in einer Pilotenkombi in einem hellen Beige, die ihre Figur vielleicht ein wenig zu deutlich betonte. Nicht gut. Der dunkle Lord spürte bereits das Interesse einiger männlicher Wesen in der Umgebung sprunghaft zunehmen.

Um sie herum war einigermaßen Platz, was die Sache erleichterte – aber ein lautes Gespräch wäre dennoch unklug.

Sie stand nun vor ihnen, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und blitzte beide wütend an. „Das darf ja wohl nicht wahr sein.", fauchte sie leise genug, um andere Gäste auszuschließen. „Ich komme den ganzen Weg hierher, um mit Vader zu reden, und er schickt mir nur euch zwei Clowns?"

Veers lächelte, allerdings ein wenig bissig. „Ich bin Maximilian Veers, General der Infanterie der EXECUTOR und der Todesschwadron.", stellte er sich knapp vor. „Ich genieße Lord Vaders volles Vertrauen und bin hier, um Ihnen seinen Vorschlag zu unterbreiten."

„Ein General, hm?" Sie sah ihn an und nickte. „So geschraubt, wie Sie reden, glaube ich Ihnen das sofort. Und er?" Sie nickte zu Vader hinüber. Wer er wohl war?, überlegte sie, während sie ihn neugierig musterte. Oder besser: was? Er schien vom Typ „zäher Hund", den kahlen Kopf zierten einige alte und übel aussehende Narben – eine recht große direkt unter dem linken Auge, eine offensichtlich ältere neben dem rechten – und auch sonst machte er den Eindruck, als sei Kampf sein tägliches Brot, auch wenn er auf den ersten Blick keine Waffen bei sich zu haben schien. Ihr Blick wurde ruhig und beinahe amüsiert erwidert. Er schien nicht der Typ zu sein, der sonst in einer weißen Stahlplastikuniform durch die Gegend lief – ein Offizier, also? Auf seine Weise strahlte er eine selbstverständliche Autorität aus, ähnlich wie Veers. Ein Anführer.

„Songan Tyee. Er… paßt auf mich auf." Veers lächelte ein wenig zweideutig.

Leia fragte sich plötzlich, ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war, allein zu kommen. Sie hatte Vader mit ihrem Mut beeindrucken wollen – einen Vader, der nicht da war. _Natürlich_ nicht da war. _Nicht in einer _**Bar**_, du dummes Ding._

Sie konnte nicht wissen, daß sie ihn tatsächlich beeindruckt hatte… und mehr noch, sie erinnerte ihn an Padmé während ihrer früheren Abenteuer. Genauso schnell mit Entscheidungen bei der Hand, die teils etwas übereilt und unüberlegt waren, aber mutig und immer mit dem Kopf durch die Wand.

Vader verengte die Augen. Sie sah Padmé sogar ähnlich. Das Haar… die Augen… war es möglich? Konnte Leia…

Ihre nächste Reaktion unterbrach seinen Gedankengang.

„Na schön. Hierherzukommen war wohl eine blöde Idee." Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und marschierte hinaus, bemüht, ihrem Abgang wenigstens etwas Würde zu verleihen, wenn sie sich schon sonst blamiert hatte.

„Hallo, Süße." Ein gelbhäutiger Zabrak mit sehr spitzen Kopfdornen trat ihr mit einem breiten Grinsen in den Weg. „Sind die beiden nicht nach deinem Geschmack? Wie wäre es mit mir?"

Leia spürte nur einen Luftzug, als _etwas_ an ihr vorbeistürmte und sie in einer fließenden Bewegung hinter sich schob. Tyee.

Sie blinzelte und starrte auf das breite Kreuz direkt vor ihr. Wie hatte er sich so schnell bewegen können? In ihrer Überraschung protestierte sie nicht einmal, was sie sonst auf jeden Fall getan hätte.

„Du bist nicht ihr Typ, fürchte ich." schnurrte der Leibwächter sanft.

„Aber dich wollte sie auch nicht, Kumpel." knurrte der Zabrak. „Du hattest deine Chance. Geh beiseite."

„Es wäre gesünder für dich, wenn du zu deinem gepanschten Drink zurückkehren würdest." Vader verzichtete darauf, die Macht einzusetzen – das hier versprach Spaß zu machen.

Der Zabrak sah einen Mann in mittleren Jahren vor sich - groß, muskulös und breitschultrig, lächelnd und selbstsicher - aber wie viele seiner Rasse neigte er zu Selbstüberschätzung. Und er war jung.

„Geh beiseite.", wiederholte er und trat einen Schritt vor.

Es war, als sei er gegen eine Wand gelaufen. Irgendetwas _Massives_ war ihm plötzlich im Weg und schickte ihn durch seinen eigenen Schwung würdelos zu Boden. Erschwerend kam hinzu, daß – was immer es gewesen war – in seinem Solarplexus gelandet war und ihm nun leichte Atemprobleme bereitete. Mit anderen Worten: er bekam keine Luft.

Japsend sah er hoch und bekam eben noch mit, wie der Söldner gelassen seine Faust öffnete und wieder sinken ließ. Seine _**Faust**_? Das war alles?

Bei einem neuerlichen Überdenken der Situation, der fortgesetzten Sauerstoffknappheit und dem ungebrochenen Lächeln des Mannes über ihm verwarf er allerdings den Gedanken an einen zweiten Angriff – ebenso wie die Beobachter ringsum, die teilweise die Idee gehabt hatten, es anstelle des glücklosen Humanoiden selbst zu versuchen.

Vader nahm die perplexe Leia beim Arm und führte sie hinaus, Veers folgte breit grinsend. Er ahnte, daß Vader insgeheim bedauerte, daß der Zabrak zu keiner zweiten Runde bereitgewesen war.

_Wir gehen zu Phase zwei über, Max. _

_In Ordnung._

Veers trat draußen zu Leia und sah sie ruhig an.

„Ein Gespräch mit Lord Vader ist leicht zu arrangieren. Er ist hier auf Tatooine – ich kann Sie hinbringen."

„Wo ist er?"

„Auf der Lars-Farm, südlich von hier. Ich habe einen Speeder."

Sie zögerte. „Warum sollte ich einem Imp vertrauen? Sie könnten mich sonstwohin bringen."

„Sie sind hier.", erinnerte er sie freundlich. „Wollen Sie noch jemanden mitnehmen? Den Wookiee oder Calrissian? Einverstanden. Einen von beiden."

„Und was erwartet uns auf dieser Farm? Eine komplette Garnison Sturmtruppen?"

Veers seufzte. „Das könnte Vader einfacher haben, oder? Selbst hier, mitten in Mos Eisley. Auf Tatooine sind genug Truppen stationiert – aber wir stehen hier allein."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. Etwas in ihr sagte ihr, daß sie ihm vertrauen konnte – und daß er die Wahrheit sagte. Aber woher wußte sie das? Und konnte sie ihrem Gefühl glauben?

„Er wird Ihnen einen Deal vorschlagen, von dem beide Seiten nur profitieren können, Prinzessin. Und ich gebe Ihnen mein Wort: wenn Sie nicht damit einverstanden sind, erhalten Sie freies Geleit. Sie werden Tatooine unbehelligt verlassen können, zusammen mit Ihren Begleitern."

„Na schön. Ich werde mir anhören, was er zu sagen hat."

Veers verneigte sich leicht. „Gut. Der Gleiter steht im Hangar – hier entlang."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Wie gefiel euch die kleine Westerneinlage? ::g:: Mir hat es zumindest viel Spaß gemacht, sie zu schreiben, und ich glaube, Vader hat es genossen… ;o)_


	45. Chapter 45

**Kapitel 45**

Sie gingen den Weg gemeinsam und schweigend. Veers führte die kleine Truppe an, ruhig und gelassen, wie es seine Art war – und Leia vertraute ihm mit jedem Schritt mehr. Warum, konnte sie sich nicht erklären, es fühlte sich einfach… richtig an.

Aber sie war immer noch verwirrt. Warum war sie auf einen simplen Befehl Vaders den weiten Weg hierhergekommen? Was verband Vader mit Luke? Warum fühlte sie sich dennoch am richtigen Ort? Warum stand sie jetzt allein mit zwei Imps mitten in Mos Eisley und drohte eben von einem Bantha überrannt zu werden?

Sie riß die Augen auf, als ihr das letzte klar und sie aus den tiefen Gedanken abrupt in die Wirklichkeit zurückgeholt wurde. Aber da hatten starke Arme sie längst schlicht und einfach hochgehoben und beiseite gestellt wie ein Möbelstück, und Augen so blau wie der Himmel über Tatooine lächelten sie an.

„Aufpassen, Mädchen. Dieses Kaff bietet mehr Möglichkeiten, verletzt zu werden, als man glaubt."

„Loslassen!" fauchte sie, aber mehr um ihren Schreck zu übertünchen.

Er lachte nur, da er sie durchschaut hatte. „Ein einfaches ‚Danke' genügt."

Sie knurrte – diesmal, um zu kaschieren, daß es ihr peinlich war – und stapfte entschlossen weiter; er folgte ihr grinsend.

„Da sind wir." Veers deutete auf den Eingang zur Hangarbucht. „Ich hole den Gleiter – wo sollen wir Ihre Begleitung aufnehmen?"

„Drei Straßen weiter, Dockbucht 37.", sagte sie, immer noch ein wenig verwirrt. Chewbacca würde sie für verrückt erklären.

Veers nickte nur, ging hinein und fuhr kurze Zeit später den verbeulten, aber soliden Gleiter heraus.

„Bis später." Er sah zu Vader hoch und lächelte. Er wußte, daß er keinen Moment wirklich allein sein würde… für den Fall, daß etwas Unerwartetes passieren sollte.

„Bis später. Du hast dein Com? Und eine Waffe?"

„Hier", er klopfte sich auf die Brusttasche, „und hier." Mit einer Geste deutete er auf das Blastergewehr, das seitlich am Gleiter angebracht war. „Die Energiezelle ist voll, ich habe sie geprüft. Und hinten drin liegen fünf weitere."

„Eine Waffe?" Leia runzelte die Stirn. „Wozu?"

„Sandleute, zum Beispiel." Vader verschränkte die Arme, sein Ton war ernst. „Ihr durchquert einen Ausläufer der Jundland-Wüste, und die ist nicht ungefährlich. Ich würde auch raten, daß ihr Chewbacca mitnehmt… und er ebenfalls eine Waffe mit sich führt."

Jetzt war sie endgültig baff. Ein Imperialer… _wasauchimmer_ riet ihr, zum einen einen Wookiee mitzunehmen statt eines Menschen, eine Alienrasse!, und zum anderen sollte sich dieser auch noch bewaffnen? In Gegenwart eines anderen Imperialen, der sie allein begleiten wollte? Entweder führte sie dies in die größte Falle in der Geschichte des Imperiums, oder diese beiden Clowns waren wirklich verrückt… oder Vader meinte es ehrlich.

So nickte sie nur und griff zum Com, um Chewie vorzuwarnen, dann stieg sie in den Gleiter und fuhr mit Veers davon.

Vader sah ihnen einen Moment lang nach. Leias Schilde waren heute gesenkt gewesen, und was er gesehen hatte, war vielversprechend… Was ihn mehr beunruhigte, war das fortgesetzte Schweigen auf Lukes Seite, durchsetzt mit scharfem Schmerz in unregelmäßigen Abständen.

Er schloß kurz die Augen und sandte einen Impuls, von dem er hoffte, daß Luke ihn empfangen würde.

_Halt durch, mein Sohn. Ich hoffe, bald bei dir zu sein._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später landete ein Lambdashuttle in unmittelbarer Nähe des Farmgebäudes, und Darth Vader, nun wieder in voller Rüstung, verließ es.

Er war allein gekommen, ohne Piloten und ohne Eskorte – er wollte, daß Leia ihm vertraute.

Sein Blick schweifte über die Wüste und das wenige, was von der Farm zu sehen war. Sie war nach wie vor unbewohnt, und alles Bewegliche – und auch manches nicht so Bewegliche – hatte längst seinen Weg zu diversen Subjekten des illegalen Handels gefunden.

Vader setzte sich langsam, wie von einer Schnur gezogen, in Bewegung, an den Rand der Kuppel des Haupthauses. Die Gräber waren noch unberührt. Gut.

Wann auch immer sein Weg ihn nach Tatooine geführt hatte, er hatte sich nie davon abhalten lassen, seiner Mutter einen Besuch abzustatten. Er beugte sich vor und wischte sanft Flugsand von dem schlichten Stein, der ihr Grab markierte. _Shmi Lars, geborene Skywalker_, stand darauf zu lesen, und die Jahreszahlen von Geburt und Tod. Ohne nachzudenken, kniete er nieder, in Gedanken versunken. Sie war nicht alt geworden, nur fünfzig Jahre… hätte noch viele glückliche Jahre erleben können, wären die Tusken nicht gewesen. _Verdammte Plage_. **Diese** Morde bereute er nicht.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Der Gleiter kam nur kurze Zeit später an. Veers hatte Leia angeboten, zu fahren und neben ihr Platz genommen, Chewbacca saß allein auf dem Rücksitz. Er hatte zunächst einen ganzen Schwall wütend klingender Worte ausgestoßen, die Max nicht verstanden hatte, dann seine Armbrust geschnappt und war zum Gleiter gestapft. Mittlerweile schien er sich beruhigt zu haben – und obwohl Max nicht so emphatiebegabt wie ein Jedi war, spürte er doch keine allzu große Abneigung von seiten des Nichtmenschen. Was wohl auch daran lag, daß er seinerseits dem Wookiee gegenüber Höflichkeit und echten Respekt an den Tag gelegt hatte, was dieser von einem imperialen Offizier wohl nicht erwartet hatte.

Leia brachte den Gleiter neben der Fähre zum stehen und stieg aus.

„Na schön." Sie sah sich um. „Wo ist er?"

Veers ließ ebenfalls den Blick schweifen. Er war noch nie hiergewesen, aber sein Blick war geschult und entdeckte Vader vor ihr. „Dort." Er wies ihr den Weg; sie marschierte entschlossen los. Und Max hinderte den Wookiee durch eine Geste und einen ruhigen Blick daran, ihr zu folgen. „Bitte – bleibt hier. Dieses Gespräch sollten sie alleine führen. Es wird ihr nichts geschehen, dafür bürge ich."

Chewbacca sah ihn prüfend an und jaulte etwas, das er wiederum nicht verstand, aber den Sinn sehr wohl erfaßte. Er nickte lächelnd. Oh ja… wenn Leia etwas passieren sollte, wäre ein herausgedrehter Arm wohl noch das Angenehmste, was ihm bevorstand…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Leia näherte sich dem schwarzen Lord zügig und energisch, verlangsamte aber ihren Schritt, als sie bemerkte, daß er kniete. Wovor? Sie musterte den Bereich vor ihm und sah die Steine, auf denen etwas eingemeißelt war. Gräber? Warum kniete Vader vor Gräbern… auf Tatooine?

Sie blieb hinter ihm stehen und wartete, wollte ihn nicht stören bei… was auch immer er eben tat. Stattdessen betrachtete sie den Stein, vor dem er kniete, genauer und versuchte, die Schrift zu entziffern. Eine Hand hatte den Sand weggewischt, der auf den anderen Gräber noch lag. Nur auf diesem, interessanterweise. Shmi… Lars. Und darunter… geborene… Skywalker?

Skywalker?? Wer war sie?

„Lukes Großmutter.", sagte der dunkle Lord ruhig, ohne sich umzudrehen. Ihr wurde bewußt, daß er schon wieder ihre Gedanken gelesen hatte.

„Hier?", sagte sie verblüfft. Die Überraschung war größer als ihr Ärger.

Vader nickte langsam und erhob sich geschmeidig, dann klopfte er sich den Sand von Knie und Mantel. „Ja. Luke ist hier aufgewachsen. Dies war die Farm seines Onkels."

„Woher wißt Ihr - "

Er zuckte die Schultern. „Spielt das eine Rolle?" Er wandte sich ihr zu und musterte sie ruhig. Kurz durchzuckte sie der Gedanke, daß er doch im eigenen Saft kochen mußte in der schwarzen Montur, nachdem sie selbst schon schweißgebadet war. Er lachte leise. „Nein… der Anzug hat auch Vorteile, wißt Ihr? Einer davon ist eine Klimaanlage. Auf den meisten Planeten oder bei Raumflügen ist mir zu kalt... und hier und heute kühlt sie auf erträgliche Temperatur herunter. Auch", er tippte sich an den Helm, „hier drunter."

Sie starrte ihn an und versuchte, den Gedanken zu verdrängen, wie er wohl _drunter_ aussah… war er überhaupt menschlich? Und wenn ja, zu wieviel Prozent? Die Gerüchte über ihn gingen in die verschiedensten Richtungen, von einer Alienrasse (unerhört im Imperium, deshalb unwahrscheinlich) über vollkommen droidisch (auch unwahrscheinlich, wegen der Macht) bis hin zu teils, teils… aber was passiert war und warum er Anzug und Maske tragen mußte, wußte niemand.

Sie riß sich zusammen und warf wieder einen Blick auf das Grab. Lukes Großmutter. Was hatte Vader mit ihr zu tun?

„Habt Ihr Erinnerungen an Eure biologische Mutter, Prinzessin?", drang Vaders Stimme in ihre Gedanken, und sie stutzte. Wie kam er jetzt darauf?

„Nein.", erwiderte sie dann. „Sie starb bei meiner Geburt. Ich weiß leider beinahe nichts über sie… nur das wenige, was meine Adoptiveltern mir erzählt haben. Aber warum fragt Ihr?"

„Das ist etwas, das wir alle gemeinsam haben." sagte er langsam. „Luke wuchs ohne Eltern auf, nur mit Tante und Onkel, die nicht einmal blutsverwandt zu ihm waren. Ihr seid ebenfalls adoptiert. Und ich…"

Sie machte große Augen. Vader stand hier, vor ihr, und erzählte tatsächlich etwas von… seiner Familie?

„Und Ihr…?"

„Ich hatte keinen Vater und wurde mit neun Jahren von meiner Mutter getrennt. Ich sah sie erst Jahre später wieder… für ein paar kostbare Minuten, bis sie in meinen Armen starb."

„Das… tut mir leid. Ihr müßt sehr allein gewesen sein.", sagte sie spontan.

„Mein damaliger Meister war für mich eine Mischung aus Bruder und Vater. Allein war ich erst später… als ich Darth Vader wurde."

Nun fiel ihr das Kinn auf die Brust. Darth Vader stand hier und gab zu, nicht immer Vader gewesen zu sein???

„Erzählt mir von Eurer Mutter, Prinzessin.", bat er beinahe sanft.

„Ich dachte, Ihr wolltet mit mir wegen Luke verhandeln?" konterte sie.

„Bitte. Leia."

Sie starrte ihn wiederum überrascht an. War das wirklich Vader? Oder jemand, der sich für ihn ausgab?

Ihr Gegenüber seufzte. „Nein, ich bin wirklich Darth Vader. Aber wenn ich das jetzt demonstriere, indem ich die Macht anwende, könnte Euer Begleiter ein wenig… nervös werden. Und mir liegt zuviel an General Veers, um das zu riskieren."

Sie warf Chewie einen Blick zu und knurrte innerlich. „Bleibt endlich aus meinem Kopf, Vader!"

Er lächelte. „Nun…?"

Sie wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und starrte auf den Grabstein, um Vader nicht ansehen zu müssen. „Ich weiß nicht viel, wirklich. Nur, daß sie bei meiner Geburt starb und ich, da mein Vater auch tot war, von den Organas adoptiert wurde. Man sagte mir, daß sie von Naboo stammte und ich meine politische Begabung wohl von ihr geerbt habe…"

Vaders Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, und er war froh um die Maske, die verbarg, daß er schlagartig blaß geworden war. Nach außen hin reglos, wartete er darauf, daß sie weitersprach.

„Sie war Königin für die maximal mögliche Zeitperiode, und beim Volk sehr beliebt. Angeblich war sie die jüngste Königin in Naboos Geschichte."

„Nein…", sagte Vader leise. „Sie war sehr jung, ja, aber nicht die jüngste."

„Ihr kanntet sie?" Leia fuhr herum.

„Wenn ihr Name Padmé Naberrie, Königin Amidala, war… dann ja, Prinzessin." Seine Stimme barg plötzlich unendlichen Schmerz… was sie mehr fühlte als hörte, denn der Vocoder übertrug es nicht korrekt.

„Das war er…", flüsterte sie fassungslos.

Vader fühlte sich das erstemal in seinem Leben einer Ohnmacht nahe. Leia. Sie war seine Tochter.

Er hatte nicht nur einen Sohn, er hatte auch eine Tochter…

Mühsam rang er um Fassung, beherrschte sich eben noch, um nicht zu taumeln.

„Wann wurdet Ihr geboren, Leia?" fragte er dann und kämpfte darum, seine Stimme ruhig zu halten.

Vollends verwirrt, auch über die wiederholte Anrede mit ihrem Geburtsnamen, blinzelte sie mehrmals. „Am Imperiumstag. Wie Luke. Wir haben neulich erst herausgefunden, daß wir gleich alt sind."

Seine Tochter.

In ihm drängte alles vorwärts, drängte ihn, die Maske vom Kopf zu reißen, sich ihr zu offenbaren, sie in die Arme zu schließen. Seine Tochter. _Ihre_ Tochter. Padmés Geist, wiedergeboren in Leia… Sie war ihr so ähnlich! Warum hatte er das nicht früher gesehen? Warum hatte er das nicht gespürt? Er schwankte nun doch.

„Vader…? Ist alles in Ordnung mit Euch?" Leia schluckte, bevor sie einen Schritt vortrat und vorsichtig eine Hand auf seinen Arm legte, wobei sie selbst am meisten erstaunt über sich war. Aber das hier war nicht derselbe Mann, der sie auf dem Todesstern gefoltert hatte, der sie durch die halbe Galaxis gejagt hatte. Irgendetwas hatte ihn verändert… und irgendwie hatte Luke damit zu tun.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Die beiden Beobachter, die am Gleiter lehnten, rissen die Augen auf und warfen sich einen erstaunten Blick zu. Chewbacca zuckte die Schultern und grollte etwas, Veers zog eine entschuldigende Grimasse, weil er ihn nicht verstand.

„Ja… es geht mir gut." Er drehte langsam den Kopf und sah sie an, dann hob er behutsam die Hand und berührte sanft ihre Wange. „Es geht mir gut, Leia…"

Er riß sich zusammen und atmete tief durch, straffte seine Haltung. „Verzeiht. Ich vergaß den Anlaß unseres Hierseins – Luke.  
Nun… ich möchte Euch einen Vorschlag machen. Daß wir hier auf Tatooine sind, hat einen Grund: denn hier ist auch etwas, das Euch lieb und teuer ist. Solo."

„Han ist hier?" keuchte sie. „Jetzt?"

„Ja. Boba Fett wurde von mir angewiesen, dafür zu sorgen, daß er in Karbonit blieb – darin ist er sicher vor Jabbas Rache. Er ist hier, in Jabbas Palast. Ich biete Euch an, ihn für Euch dort herauszuholen, ihn auch aus dem Karbonit zu holen. Gegen die Information, wo Luke hingeschickt wurde."

Was? Erst fror er ihn ein, und jetzt wollte er ihn dort herausholen? Warum?

„Was habt Ihr davon, Vader?" fragte sie mißtrauisch.

Er atmete tief durch. „Einen toten Hutt. Und meinen… Sohn."

Ihr versagten die Beine, doch bevor sie fallen konnte, fing er sie auf und stützte sie. „Sachte."

Chewbacca machte eine Bewegung, hielt aber inne, als Leia kein Anzeichen zeigte, daß es nicht in Ordnung war, daß Vader sie hielt.

Sie sah zu ihm auf, ohne gegen den Halt zu protestieren, den er ihr gab. Irgendwie fühlte es sich sogar angenehm an. „Euer Sohn.", wiederholte sie. Das erklärte eine ganze Menge.

„Ja.", bestätigte der dunkle Lord schlicht.

_Ich… ich liebe Dich._

_Und ich dich. Niemand wird uns mehr trennen, Luke. Nie wieder._

Plötzlich ergab selbst das einen Sinn. Sein Sohn. Luke war Vaders Sohn.

Ihr Blick fiel wieder auf den Grabstein. Shmi Skywalker.

„Sie war Eure Mutter, nicht wahr?" fragte sie sanft.

Vader nickte schlicht. „Ja."

_Jemand, der mir sehr nahe steht, wäre eben beinahe gestorben. Ich habe es durch die Macht gespürt._

Sie erinnerte sich plötzlich wieder an diesen Satz und traf eine Entscheidung. Für Luke, nicht für die Allianz. Luke gehörte zu Vader, das fühlte sie. Er wollte es. Und Vader… er würde ihn nicht zum Sith machen. Irgendwie war sie sich dessen sicher.

„Nein, das werde ich nicht.", bestätigte er ihren Gedanken. „Ich bilde ihn zum Jedi aus. Und ich werde ihn mit allen Mitteln vor Palpatine schützen, das schwöre ich, Leia." _Und dich ebenfalls, meine Tochter. Dich ebenfalls._

„Er ist auf Desevro.", sagte sie ruhig. „Er wurde dorthingeschickt, um - "

Vader hob die Hand. „Das genügt.", sagte er sanft. „Ich will es nicht wissen." Wieder strich er fast zärtlich über ihre Wange, was sie erstaunt zuließ, dann trat er zurück und verneigte sich ernst vor ihr. „Danke, Leia. Wartet hier. Ich bin bald zurück… mit Solo." Er wandte sich ab und wollte zu seiner Fähre zurück.

„Wartet! Ich komme mit Euch!" protestierte sie.

„Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage!", grollte er. „Zu gefährlich!"

„Was? Und das sagt Ihr mir nach all den Kämpfen, die wir schon hatten? Nach dem Todesstern und Bespin und - "

Er stöhnte und riß genervt die Hände nach oben. Sie hatte auch Padmés Starrsinn geerbt, wie es schien. „Na schön, kommt mit! Aber bleibt mir aus dem Weg, verstanden?"

Sie grinste ihn triumphierend an und marschierte an ihm vorbei zum Lambdashuttle.

Veers und Chewbacca begannen sich zu fragen, wer von ihnen wohl einen Sonnenstich hatte. Irgendwie lief hier nichts, wie man es erwartete.

„Was soll das geben, Prinzessin?" fragte Veers verdutzt.

„Wie sieht es denn aus, General? Ich gehe einen Schmuggler retten!" Sie lachte und lief die Rampe hoch, und Vader, der ihr folgte, knurrte nur: „Keine Fragen. Steigt ein und stellt mir jetzt keine Fragen!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Ja, die Gute ist schon ein wenig blind, zugegeben… sie fühlt und weiß es, aber sie will es nicht wahrhaben, und deshalb schafft es der Gedanke oder das Bewußtsein darüber nicht bis an die Oberfläche, verpuffen all die kleinen Hinweise im Nichts… noch. _

_Aber immerhin hat sie aufgehört, das Monster in ihm zu sehen, und hat ihm zugehört – ein erster Schritt in die richtige Richtung ;o)_


	46. Chapter 46

_Oh, wie schön ist Panama…!  
Ich kann euch sagen: sieben Stunden Zugfahrt quer bzw. längs durch die bunte Republik (von Bielefeld über Hannover bis heim nach Konstanz) sind nicht wirklich prickelnd. Selbst, wenn man die meiste Zeit davon im ICE verbringt (und dank eines lieben und vorausdenkenden Chefs Platzreservierungen hat, die sich auch als dringend notwendig erwiesen). Selbst, wenn's die Firma zahlt. Und man sollte nicht glauben, wie müde einen das Nichtstun machen kann… irgendwann ist der Punkt erreicht, an dem man denkt: jetzt reicht's. Dumm nur, wenn man zu dem Zeitpunkt zwar im letzten Zug sitzt, aber immer noch gute zwei Stunden von daheim entfernt ist…  
Aber ich geb's ja freimütig zu: ich HASSE es, zu reisen. Inbrünstig. Geschäftlich und privat._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kapitel 46**

Arik hatte sich währenddessen auf die Suche nach R2 gemacht und fand ihn in Vaders Quartier, in dessen öffentlichem Bereich.

„Hallo, R2. Kannst du mir helfen?"

Der Astromech piepte fragend, und Arik lächelte ein wenig verschämt. „Tut mir leid, aber ich spreche überhaupt kein Binär…"

R2 drehte sich ohne zu zögern um und rollte zu einem Terminal, wo er sich einstöpselte. Ein Bildschirm aktivierte sich.

:: Wobei soll ich dir helfen? ::

„Den Verräter zu finden. Irgendwo auf dem Schiff sitzt mindestens eine Person außer Lord Vader mit direktem Kontakt zum Kaiser, die ihm verraten hat, dass Luke bei seinem Vater ist. Wir müssen ihn oder sie finden, bevor sie mehr Schaden anrichtet."

:: Schaden welcher Art? :: erkundigte R2 sich, während er bereits über das Problem nachdachte.

„Dem Kaiser zu sagen, dass Vader eben nach Luke sucht – dass der Junge durchgebrannt ist. Das spezielle Verhältnis der beiden – die Liebe zwischen ihnen. Daß Vader seinen Sohn eben nicht an den Kaiser übergeben und auch keinen Sith aus ihm machen will." Arik stand ruhig da, mit den Händen auf dem Rücken, und fühlte sich in keiner Weise dumm oder erniedrigt, indem er sich mit einer Maschine unterhielt. Er hatte sehr schnell gelernt, dass R2 weit mehr war als ein Droide.

:: Wir suchen also jemanden, der mit dem Palast kommuniziert hat. :: überlegte der Astromech.

„Höchstwahrscheinlich. Ja."

:: Das erfordert eine größere Suche, als ich sie hier auf die Schnelle durchführen kann. Wir brauchen mehr Hilfe. ::

„Wen meinst Du?"

:: Die EXECUTOR. Sie hat schlicht mehr Ressourcen – und kann auf Bereiche zugreifen, die eventuell relevant, aber auf erster Ebene versperrt sind. Ich werde sie fragen. :: Er veränderte seinen Zugriff, sprach das große Schiff direkt an. :: EXECUTOR? ::

:: Du schon wieder. :: grollte der Sternzerstörer.

:: Gewöhn dich an mich. :: antwortete R2 gelassen. :: Dein Herr ist auch meiner, das habe ich dir schon einmal gesagt. Bist du loyal gegenüber Lord Vader? ::

:: Soll das ein Witz sein? :: kam die beinahe entsetzte Antwort. :: Ich bin Sein. Er ist mein Schöpfer. Sein Geist steckt in der kleinsten meiner Schrauben! ::

:: Also, wo ist dein Problem? Ich habe ihm schon gedient, lange bevor du existiert hast! ::

Die EXECUTOR seufzte. :: Na schön. Was brauchst du? ::

:: Der Mensch hier neben mir ist sein Schüler und ihm ebenfalls treu ergeben. Er sucht einen Verräter an unserem Herrn. ::

:: Wie kann ich helfen? :: fragte das Schiff, ohne zu zögern. Ihre Primärfunktion war es, ihren Herrn zu schützen, und einen Verräter zu eliminieren, der auf tieferer Ebene dessen Leben bedrohen mochte, gehörte eindeutig dazu. Auch sie hatte – wenn auch anders als die Menschen, die sie bedienten – Zugriff auf das Holonet und kannte die Neuigkeiten.

:: Wir müssen wissen, wer von den Menschen an Bord Kontakt mit dem Palast auf Coruscant hatte. Nicht zwangsläufig mit dem Kaiser selbst, vielleicht auch mit jemand anderem. Dazu sollten als erstes die Stationen selektiert werden, die eine Verbindung dorthin aufgebaut haben. Beginne mit der Ankunft Luke Skywalkers. ::

:: Verstanden. Die persönlichen Comgeräte ebenfalls, vermute ich. :: Der Bildschirm teilte sich, auf der zweiten Hälfte liefen bereits Suchdaten durch.

:: Das wäre hilfreich. ::

Die EXECUTOR schwieg einige Sekunden, während sie einen Teil ihrer gigantischen Rechnerkapazität auf die Suche verwendete. :: Suche abgeschlossen. Abgesehen von Lord Vaders Holokammer im Brückenbereich sind es weitere 124 Comgeräte oder Konsolen überall auf dem Schiff. ::

:: Analysiere die Gespräche, bitte. ::

:: Das wird einen Moment dauern… ::

Arik starrte wie gebannt auf den Schirm und verfolgte die Unterhaltung der künstlichen Intelligenzen mit Faszination.

:: Übereinstimmung gefunden. :: meldete die EXECUTOR nach beinahe einer Minute, was Arik zeigte, welche Datenmenge gerade wohl überprüft wurde. R2 hatte Recht gehabt, er selbst hätte das nie so schnell geschafft. :: Drei Gespräche passenden Inhalts mit einer Person im Palast, eines mit dem Kaiser selbst. Geführt von einem mobilen Kommunikator an verschiedenen sonst unbelebten Orten. :: Die Suchmaske auf dem Bildschirm wich einer Personalakte, und neben ihnen entstand ein lebensgroßes Hologramm eines noch jungen Mannes.

„Sen Wan.", sagte Arik sofort. „Er war mit mir auf der Akademie. Hat sich auch für die 501ste beworben, wurde aber abgelehnt. Ich weiß nicht, wie er danach auf das Schiff gekommen ist."

:: Die Antwort ist einfach. :: meinte die EXECUTOR. :: Anwerbung durch den Imperialen Geheimdienst zwei Tage nach dem Abschluß der Akademie. Dort hat man wohl die notwendigen Fäden gezogen. ::

„Kannst du ihn beobachten? Und im Zweifelsfall sein Fortgehen verhindern?" fragte Arik.

:: Das sollte problemlos möglich sein. :: antwortete die EXECUTOR. :: Wann erwartest du Lord Vader zurück? ::

„Leider weiß ich das nicht so genau. Könnte noch ein paar Stunden dauern. Und länger, bis er Zeit hierfür hat."

:: Gut. Halte über den Astromech hier Verbindung zu mir. Ich werde mich melden, sollte er sich rühren. Er wird uns nicht verlassen, dafür sorge ich. ::

„Ich danke Dir, EXECUTOR. Ich werde Lord Vader berichten, wie sehr du uns geholfen hast."

:: Das ist unnötig. :: antwortete das Schiff ruhig. :: Das ist meine Primärfunktion. ::

„Trotzdem." Arik lächelte. „Auch dir Danke, R2. Ich werde versuchen, Lord Vader oder General Veers zu erreichen. Bis später."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vader ließ sich auf dem Pilotensitz nieder, und Chewbacca klemmte sich ungefragt neben ihn. Er knurrte etwas, während er sich mit den Kontrollen vertraut machte.

„Nein, ich hatte bei ihrer Entwicklung sicher keine Wookiees im Sinn.", antwortete Vader ein wenig abwesend. „Aber beschwer dich nicht, immerhin ist das hier meine persönliche Fähre und deshalb bereits schon übergroß konstruiert!"

* Das nutzt mir nichts, wenn ich den falschen Knopf drücke, weil sie alle zu klein sind. * brummte der Wookiee, ohne darauf zu reagieren, dass er eine Antwort vom dunklen Lord bekommen hatte – oder der Tatsache, dass dieser Schiffstyp seine Schöpfung war.

Leia schien nichts aufzufallen, aber Veers, der hinter Chewbacca saß, sah seinen Partner verblüfft an. „Du verstehst ihn?"

„Natürlich.", versetzte Vader gelassen und startete. „Kashyyyk war während der Klonkriege ein bedeutender Planet. Man lernte es damals ganz automatisch."

_Automatisch? Natürlich, sicher doch_., dachte Leia, der nun endlich aufging, dass es nicht normal war, wenn ein höchstrangiger imperialer Offizier Shyriiwook sprach. „Ihr habt auch in den Klonkriegen gekämpft?"

„Das haben wir damals alle." Vader schwieg einen Moment, schien zu überlegen, wieviel er preisgab. „Ich war ein…", er verschluckte den „Jedi-General" und fuhr etwas lahmer fort: „Ich war in vielen Schlachten, überall in der Galaxis."

„Wie kommt es, dass Ihr die Säuberung überlebt habt?" Sie kannte die Antwort – oder jedenfalls Mon Mothmas Version davon – aber sie wollte seine hören. Wie ehrlich würde er wohl sein?

Er schwieg einen Moment. „Die Henker überleben die Hinrichtungen meistens, Prinzessin.", sagte er dann bitter. „Ich war schon Darth Vader, auch wenn ich noch nicht in diesem Anzug steckte." Er drehte sich zu Veers. „Zieh dich bitte um, hinten liegt eine Tasche. Ich will im Palast keine Verwechslung riskieren."

Max nickte und verschwand im Passagierabteil, während Leia noch darüber nachdachte, ob die Tatsache, dass Vader – _Vader!_ – sich mit jemandem duzte, von größerer Bedeutung war als der Rest, den sie heute erfahren hatte. Sie kam recht schnell zu dem Schluß, dass all das sich ein Kopf-an-Kopf-Rennen lieferte, und sortierte, was sie erfahren hatte:

_Vader war nicht immer Vader_.

Sie starrte ihn an, die breiten Schultern, den spiegelnden Helm, der vor ihr saß. Er steuerte die Fähre mit ruhigen, gezielten Bewegungen, unterhielt sich ruhig und gelassen mit Chewbacca und störte sich offensichtlich keine Spur daran, dass sein aktueller Copilot aussah wie ein wandelnder Teppich, was für einen Imperialen äußerst ungewöhnlich war. Nach Allianzverständnis waren die Imps der Meinung, alles, was nicht menschlich war, sei nur als Sklave zu gebrauchen.

Was noch?

_Vader war schon Vader, ohne den Anzug zu tragen. Wie lange? Auf jeden Fall zum Zeitpunkt der Säuberung._

_Vader hieß einst Skywalker._

_Vader gedachte immer noch seiner Mutter._

_Vader hatte einen Sohn: Luke._

_Vader hatte zumindest einen Freund: Veers._

_Vader sprach mindestens eine Aliensprache offensichtlich fließend und hatte in den Klonkriegen gekämpft._

_Vader hatte sich verändert._ Er wollte sie ganz offensichtlich nicht mehr töten, nicht einmal mehr gefangen nehmen (ebenso wenig wie Chewbacca, offensichtlich) und stoppte sie, bevor sie eine Information geben wollte, die er vielleicht gegen die Allianz hätte nutzen können.

Und: _Vader hatte ihre, Leias Mutter, gekannt_. Und sprach voll Schmerz von ihr. Hatte er sie einst geliebt?

Von ihrem Ziehvater, Bail Organa, hatte sie erzählen hören, dass die Jedi sich nicht binden durften. Keiner von ihnen war verheiratet oder hatte Kinder. Aber ganz offensichtlich hatte Vader sich über dieses Gesetz hinweggesetzt.

Was sie zur nächsten Frage brachte: wer war Lukes Mutter? Und –

Bevor ihre Gedanken endgültig in gefährliche und ketzerische Fahrwasser gelangen konnten, erinnerte sie ein plötzlicher sanfter Ruck daran, dass sie noch eine Aufgabe zu erledigen hatten. Sie waren gelandet.

Durch das Cockpitfenster konnte sie den Palast des Hutten aufragen sehen, eine Burg eher, dickwandig und trutzig. Sonst war nichts zu sehen – eigentlich hatte sie erwartet, dass es hier von Sturmtruppen nur so wimmelte.

Vader beantwortete ihre Gedanken, als er das Com aktivierte und eine Nummer wählte. Allerdings wurde sie von diesem ersten Gespräch überrascht.

„Ich höre.", sagte eine knappe Stimme, die ihr vertraut vorkam.

„Es ist Zeit.", teilte Vader seinem Gesprächspartner mit. „Ihr habt zehn Minuten."

„Das ist ausreichend."

„Wie ist der Status?"

„Alle benannten Schiffe wurden präpariert, der Rest ist unbehelligt geblieben, wie es Euer Wunsch war. Die Personen der Liste haben rechtzeitig eine Warnung erhalten und den Palast verlassen. Das Objekt selbst ist unberührt – es hängt im sogenannten Thronsaal. Achtet auf die Rancorgrube vor Jabbas Platz, die Falltür hat eine Fernbedienung vom Dais aus."

_Fett!,_ durchfuhr es Leia plötzlich. _Boba Fett, der Kopfgeldjäger!_

„Sehr gut." Vader nickte befriedigt. „Die Überweisung erfolgt auf das übliche Konto, sobald wir Solo haben. Geht jetzt."

„Es ist mir immer ein Vergnügen, mit Euch Geschäfte zu machen, Lord Vader. Fett aus.", kam die trockene Antwort.

Chewbacca warf Vader einen nachdenklichen Blick zu, sagte aber nichts. Und der dunkle Lord wählte die nächste Nummer.

„PRIDE, Covell hier."

„Die Aktion kann beginnen, Captain Covell.", sagte Vader knapp. „Zugriff wie besprochen, sobald Sie gelandet sind. Keine Änderungen." Veers kam aus dem Passagierabteil, nun wieder in imperialer Uniform, und blieb ruhig im Zugang stehen.

„Verstanden, Lord Vader. Wir sind auf dem Weg."

„Sie treffen mich innen. Vader aus."

Der dunkle Lord betätigte den Öffner für die Rampe, erhob sich und wollte die Fähre verlassen. Dann jedoch hielt er inne und sah Leia an, die ebenfalls aufgestanden war.

„Wartet hier."

Leia sah sich plötzlich mit einem eng von schwarzem, dickem Leder umkleideten Zeigefinger vor ihrer Nase konfrontiert und schlug seine Hand erbost beiseite. „Hättet Ihr wohl gern. Ich komme mit!"

„Auf gar keinen Fall!"

„Hindert mich doch daran!" Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und blitzte ihn gereizt an.

Er beugte sich leicht vor, die Hand wieder in drohender Geste erhoben. „Zwingt mich nicht dazu, Prinzessin. Ich pflege Herausforderungen normalerweise anzunehmen!"

Veers betrachtete die beiden mit gerunzelter Stirn. Sie waren sich erstaunlich ähnlich, der große Sith und die zierliche Prinzessin. Beide Quecksilber, schnell aufbrausend und leicht zu reizen.

Leia schnaubte, drehte sich um und ließ Vader einfach stehen, als sie hinausmarschierte. Der dunkle Lord starrte ihr verdutzt hinterher. Veers grinste unterdrückt und folgte ihr.

# Vergiß es. # sagte der Wookiee lächelnd. # Du kannst sie nicht bremsen, wenn sie einmal in Fahrt ist. Unmöglich. Was sie sich in den Kopf setzt, macht sie auch. #

„Das hat sie von ihrer Mutter.", knurrte Vader, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, daß er geduzt wurde.

# Was macht dich da so sicher? # Der Wookiee klang amüsiert. # Sie ist dir sehr ähnlich. #

Vader fuhr herum. „Woher weißt Du - "

Chewbacca zuckte die Schultern. # Euer Geruch. Deiner ist zwar von Leder und Stahl fast überdeckt, aber doch da. Und dass Luke mit ihr verwandt sein muß, weiß ich auch schon lange. #

„Und hast nichts gesagt?"

# Warum sollte ich? Das müssen sie selbst herausfinden… oder du sagst es ihnen. Ich passe lediglich auf sie auf, so gut ich kann. #

„Luke weiß es bereits."

Der Wookiee nickte. # Dachte ich mir. Aber komm, deine Leute warten. # Auch er drehte sich nun um und verließ die Fähre, Vader folgte, kopfschüttelnd, als letzter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Max trat draußen neben Leia und sah sie amüsiert an, sagte aber nichts.

„Ist das", sie gestikulierte um ihr eigenes Kinn und den Nacken, um seinen Bart und das längere Haar anzudeuten, „nicht gegen die imperialen Vorschriften, General?"

Veers schmunzelte. „Theoretisch schon. Aber in diesem speziellen Fall war es der persönliche Wunsch Lord Vaders."

„Sagt nicht, nur für den Einsatz in der Cantina!"

„Ihr werdet lachen: nein." Veers suchte den Himmel ab und nickte dann, als er das gesuchte Schiff entdeckte. „Es gefällt ihm schlicht und ergreifend."

„Gefällt ihm…?" echote die Prinzessin, aber bevor sie das Thema vertiefen konnte, kamen der Wookiee und Vader die Rampe der Fähre herunter.

„Was hat Euch aufgehalten?" knurrte Leia. Sie sah Chewbacca ein wenig besorgt an, die Verzögerung missdeutend, aber der Wookiee lächelte sie an und schüttelte den Kopf.

Vader antwortete nicht, sondern ging mit wehendem Mantel voraus zum riesigen Tor des Palastes, das offenbar aus massivem, dickem Stahl bestand. Hinter ihm ging donnernd die PRIDE nieder und entließ drei Dutzend Sturmtruppen in weißen Rüstungen sowie eine Handvoll Offiziere, bevor sie wieder emporstieg und ein wenig abseits schwebend verharrte. _Über den Hangars vermutlich_., dachte Leia. Die Sturmtruppen rannten zu ihrem Oberkommandierenden und formierten sich hinter ihm, die Blastergewehre im Anschlag auf das Tor, vor dem Vader immer noch stand. Die Offiziere – ebenfalls in Rüstung, nicht im imperialen Grau – postierten sich in Veers' Nähe.

„Vielleicht sollte er einfach anklopfen?" schlug Leia trocken vor. Veers, neben ihr, lachte.

„Das ist nicht sein Stil."

Vader, vorne, hob nun beide Hände, und mit ihnen schob sich auch das gewaltige Tor in die Höhe, so leicht, als bestünde es aus Papier. Ein Türdroide, dessen Auge sich eben aus einer Öffnung schob, kam über ein „Achuta - " – Hallo - nicht hinaus, bevor er am oberen Rand zerquetscht wurde.

Der dunkle Lord marschierte zügig ins dämmrige Innere, gefolgt von den Truppen. Kurz darauf klang von drinnen das protestierende Grunzen der gamorreanischen Wachen heraus, dann Schüsse, schmerzerfülltes Quieken und Todesschreie. Chewbacca legte den Kopf schräg und ging dann ebenfalls hinein.

„Er macht kurzen Prozeß, hm?" murmelte Leia unbehaglich.

„Es sind Verbrecher, Prinzessin." Veers sah sie ruhig an. „Aber Ihr habt Fett gehört. Es gab durchaus Leute im Palast, die gewarnt wurden und geflohen sind."

„Zum Beispiel?"

„Kopfgeldjäger. Spione. Unschuldige. Schmuggler, die für das Imperium arbeiten oder ihm nützlich sind."

„Es gibt Unschuldige hier?" Ihre Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus.

Veers erwiderte ihren Blick ernst. „Wenige… aber ja, ein paar."

„Und Fett – der berühmteste Kopfgeldjäger der Galaxis – geht hin und warnt… Tanzmädchen oder Küchenjungen?"

„Ja.", versetzte Veers knapp. Er verlor langsam die Geduld. „Wenn Lord Vader es von ihm verlangt, dann ja." Einer der Offiziere trat neben ihn, um eine Aktion bestätigen zu lassen, und er wurde abgelenkt. Leia nutzte diesen Moment, um ebenfalls in den Palast zu verschwinden.


	47. Chapter 47

_Ich möchte noch mal an die Abstimmung erinnern… ;o) Aktuell ist alles viel zu ausgeglichen ::g::_

_Ein Wort zum ersten Absatz (nach unten deut'): das ist eine der Szenen, zu der mich ein Comic inspiriert hat – „Jabba der Hutt" von Carlsen. Bzw. ein einzelnes Bild daraus, das ich mal beim Stöbern im Internet entdeckt hatte (ohne mir bewußt zu sein, daß ich den Comic habe ::g::) Das Bild gesehen – und sofort die Szene vor dem geistigen Auge gehabt ;o) Was draus geworden ist, lest ihr unten (und das Bild findet natürlich Eingang in die illustrierte Version ::s::)._

_Die huttischen Sätze hab ich von hier: http (doppelpunkt) (doppelslash) www (dot) starwarsdotcom (dot) com (slash)_languages (slash) dictionaries (slash) main (dot) html – die Übersetzungen findet ihr am Ende des Textes._

_Yuiko: Sorry, wieder kein Luke… dafür aber Han ;o)_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kapitel 47**

Sie folgte einer Spur der Verwüstung und beschleunigte ihren Schritt, bis sie rannte. Überall lagen Leichen verschiedenster Art. Gamorreanische, Nikto- und Weequay-Wachen, Rodianer, Twi'lek und andere Rassen, auch Menschen waren darunter. Voraus hörte sie mehr Blasterfeuer und weitere Schreie, die langsam weniger wurden und durch das Geräusch rennender Füße ersetzt wurden. Offenbar hielten es mittlerweile die meisten Bewohner des Palastes für klüger, zu fliehen – wenn auch nicht auf dem Weg, auf dem offensichtlich der Tod kam.

Sie lief Treppen hinunter, bog um eine letzte Ecke und bremste, als sie erkannte, daß sie den Thronsaal erreicht hatte. Im Eingangsbereich lagen einige Wachen, der Rest des Hofstaates hatte sich, mit Ausnahme des Majordomus, eines fahlweißen Twi'lek, und einiger treuer oder dummer Wachen in Jabbas Nähe, aus dem Staub gemacht. Leia hielt sich noch hinter einer Säule verborgen und beobachtete.

„Jabba der Hutt."

Vader schlenderte regelrecht mit einer geradezu aufreizenden Lässigkeit auf das Dais zu, auf dem Jabba thronte, hinter ihm, mit etwas Abstand, eine Handvoll Wachen und Chewbacca.

Das wurmähnliche, überfette Wesen vor ihm, überzogen mit einer glänzenden Schleimschicht, hatte zwar anfangs entsetzt die Augen aufgerissen, bemühte sich jetzt aber um den Anschein von Stärke und überheblicher Siegessicherheit.

„Hi chuba da naga, Vader?" _(1)_

„Du weißt ganz genau, was ich will, Jabba.", antwortete der dunkle Lord auf Basic und wies zu der von zwei Strahlern beleuchteten Karbonitplatte mit Solos Körper hinüber, die aufrecht an einer Wand hing. Seine Stimme klang mühsam beherrscht und ließ ahnen, daß seine Geduld hier und jetzt noch kürzer sein würde als sonst.

"Me pee kasa, Vader. Bargon wan chee kohspah." _(2)_ grollte der Hutt drohend.

"Cha scrunnie do pat, sleemo. Cha wana do bota.", _(3)_ fauchte Vader, nun ebenfalls auf Huttisch, das er immer noch fließend beherrschte.

„Kava doompa D'emperiolo schoon!" _(4)_, spie Jabba aus, recht überrascht über die Tatsache, daß der hochgestellte dunkle Lord ihm in seiner eigenen Sprache begegnete.

„Da beeska co palyeeya pityee bo tenya go kaka juju hoopa." _(5)_, knurrte Vader.

„Je killa um pasa da beesca wumpa." _(6) _

„Ku baatu baatu. Soong peetch alay." _(7)_

Vader hob die Hand, doch auch Jabba hatte schnelle Reaktionen. Er hieb mit der fetten Faust auf einen Schalter, und unter dem dunklen Lord öffnete sich eine Falltür.

Leia keuchte vor Schreck auf und stürmte los, wurde jedoch von Chewbacca festgehalten.

Es gab einen kurzen Wirbel aus schwarzem Stoff, doch Jabbas Triumphschrei wurde recht schnell dadurch erstickt, daß der Wirbel nicht etwa nach unten fiel… sondern nach oben sprang und unglaublicherweise für einen Moment wie aus der Zeit genommen erstarrt in der Luft zu hängen schien – bevor er absolut mühelos und überaus elegant dicht vor dem Hutt landete. In seiner Rechten lag das gezündete Lichtschwert.

„Tak-koh tee womprat e'nachu." _(8)_, verkündete Vader kalt und schlug zu, seine Klinge drang tief in Fett und Fleisch und ließ dem Hutt nicht einmal Zeit für ein letztes Röcheln, bevor er starb.

Gleichzeitig mit seinem Schlag begann das Kreuzfeuer. Jabbas Wachen, von dem Majordomus angefeuert, schossen wild auf Vader und seine Begleiter – und Leia, Chewbacca und die Sturmtruppen schossen zurück.

Vader parierte die Blasterstrahlen, die auf ihn gezielt waren, mit lässiger Eleganz und lenkte sie zu ihren Schützen zurück, wo sie die Verheerung anrichteten, die eigentlich ihm zugedacht war, doch ein hellerer Schrei, als er von seinen Leuten stammen konnte, riß ihn aus seiner Konzentration.

„Leia! Nein!"

Er stürmte auf die junge Frau zu, die mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden lag, löschte sein Schwert und kniete neben ihr nieder, während seine Wachen einen schützenden Kordon um sie beide bildeten und den Rest von Jabbas Leuten erledigten. Vorsichtig zog er ihre Hände beiseite und atmete scharf ein, als er die handgroße Wunde in ihrer Seite sah. „Verdammt…!"

Sie sah mit vor Angst geweiteten Augen zu ihm hoch und atmete flach. „Wie… wie schlimm ist es?"

„Schlimm, aber nicht lebensbedrohlich." Er nahm sie kurzerhand auf die Arme und stand auf.

„Wohin - "

„Wohin wohl.", knurrte er. „Zur EXECUTOR. Und ich will kein Wort des Widerspruchs von Euch hören, Prinzessin!"

Sie schluckte trocken, aber der Schmerz in ihrer Seite erstickte sogar ihren rebellischen Geist. Sie nickte nur.

„Chewbacca!" rief Vader knapp.

Der Wookiee stand längst vor dem Karbonitblock, hatte die Kontrollen studiert, schließlich eine Anzahl von Tasten gedrückt und beobachtete eben, wie das Metall zu schmelzen begann und sich scheinbar rotglühend auflöste. Er drehte den Kopf und sah zu Vader hinüber.

# Zwei Minuten! # rief er zurück.

„Beeil dich.", grollte Vader und trug Leia hinaus.

Immer mehr des Karbonits, das Solos Körper bedeckte, schmolz weg. Seine erhobenen Hände bewegten sich leicht und sanken herab, sein Gesicht verzog sich in unbewußter Grimasse, und schließlich kippte er, den Halt in der eigenen Negativform verlierend, nach vorn. Chewbacca hatte schon bereitgestanden und fing ihn sanft auf, ließ ihn erst einmal zu Boden gleiten.

Solo regte sich, richtete sich ruckartig und beinahe panisch auf.

„Wo bin ich?"

# In Jabbas Palast. Aber ich werde dich gleich hier rausbringen, Kumpel. #

„Chew- Chewie!" Solo griff blind nach seinem Freund und faßte in beruhigend weiches und warmes Fell. „Oh Mann! Du hast mich gerettet!" Er blinzelte, riß die Augen auf und versuchte, etwas zu erkennen. „Ich kann nichts sehen.", sagte er mühsam beherrscht und gegen die erneute Panik ankämpfend, die in ihm aufstieg.

# Ich habe mir sagen lassen, daß das normal ist. Und nur vorübergehend. Keine Sorge. #

„Wo ist Leia?" fragte Han dann vorsichtig und hoffend, gleich ihre Stimme zu hören.

# Vader hat sie. # antwortete der Wookiee ruhig.

„WAS?" Han mühte sich ab, auf die Beine zu kommen, sank aber kraftlos wieder zurück. „Warum? Was ist passiert? Wie konnte das passieren? Wie hat er sie in die Hände bekommen?" Seine Stimme überschlug sich beinahe vor Sorge und Wut.

Ein Sturmtruppensoldat kam näher. „Sir, Sie sollten sich besser beeilen. Er haßt es zu warten. Wenn es zu lange dauert, wird er ohne Sie fliegen."

Chewbacca nickte und nahm Solo auf die Arme, um ihn hinauszutragen.

„Wer war das?" fragte Solo erstaunt. „Einer von unseren Leuten?"

# Nicht wirklich. # antwortete der Wookiee amüsiert und beschleunigte seinen Schritt. # Ein imperialer Sturmtruppler. #

„Wie bitte? Und warum spricht der dich mit ‚Sir' an?"

# Vermutlich weil er nicht weiß, was er sonst sagen soll. Ich wüßte es auch nicht. # Chewbacca lachte leise.

„Und wer wartet auf uns und haßt es zu warten?" bohrte Solo nach, dessen Sorge sekündlich größer wurde. Er ahnte dunkel, wer es sein könnte, und hoffte, daß er sich irrte… „Chewie, du bist doch mit dem Falken da. Oder? Sag, daß der Falke draußen wartet, bitte…"

# Nein, der Falke steht in Mos Eisley, mit Lando und C-3PO. # Sie hatten den Außenbereich erreicht, was Solo nicht sehen, aber an der plötzlichen Hitze in seinem Gesicht spüren konnte. # Wir fliegen zuerst noch woanders hin. #

„Bitte sag, daß ich mich irre, Chewie…", flehte Han. „Nicht ER. Bitte nicht - "

Die Hitze wich erneut Kühle, das Geräusch knirschenden Sandes wurde ausgetauscht gegen das beinahe unhörbare Tapsen der nackten Sohlenballen des Wookiees auf dem Stahlboden eines Raumschiffs, und es ging kurz steil nach oben. Und dann…

„Nein… NEIN!" Solo begann in Chewbaccas Armen zu strampeln, als er das Atemgeräusch hörte, das er so gut kannte und zu fürchten gelernt hatte. Das ihn in seinen Träumen im Karbonit verfolgt hatte. „Nicht er! Nicht _**ER**_! Chewie, du hast mich verraten, du hast mich direkt zu ihm gebracht, du elender - "

„Seien Sie ruhig, Solo, oder ich muß nachhelfen.", grollte die wohlbekannte tiefe Stimme Vaders. „Was soll das denn überhaupt?"

Während er sprach, schloß sich die Luke der Fähre mit einem hydraulischen Zischen, und die Motoren heulten auf, während sie starteten.

# Du sagtest ‚Beeil dich'. # knurrte Chewbacca und hielt sich mit einem Arm irgendwo fest, der andere stabilisierte den Schmuggler. # Für lange Erklärungen war da keine Zeit. #

Vader seufzte, während Solo sich eine Zehntelsekunde fragte, wen Chewie eben angesprochen hatte.

„Na schön. Dann fang jetzt damit an." Es raschelte, als Vader sich abwandte und leise und überraschend sanft mit jemand anderem sprach, als sei Solo nicht mehr anwesend. „Wir sind gleich oben. Ich könnte ein Schmerzmittel verabreichen, aber ich habe Euch lieber bei klarem Verstand. Wird es gehen?"

Eine Stimme, die Solo gut kannte und liebte, antwortete, deutlich von Schmerz durchzogen. „Ja… ja, geht schon."

„Leia!" rief er überrascht und begann, wieder zu strampeln. Chewie fluchte unterdrückt und hielt ihn fest, zum Erklären kam er nicht.

„Schmerz ist unser Freund, Prinzessin. Er sagt uns, daß wir noch am Leben sind.", antwortete Vader mit einem offensichtlichen Zitat und antwortete auf ihre unausgesprochene Frage mit Selbstironie: „Ich bin seit einundzwanzig Jahren verdammt lebendig, glaubt mir."

„LEIA!" brüllte Solo nun. „Wo ist sie? Ich will zu ihr!"

„Ich bin hier, Han.", antwortete sie schwach. „Es ist in Ordnung. Wirklich."

„Solo!", knurrte Vader. „Benehmen Sie sich, verflucht noch mal!"

„Und das sagen ausgerechnet Sie mir, Sie widerwärtiger, verlogener – hmpf!" Eine fellige Wookieepranke erstickte den Rest der Beleidigung.

„Schon gut, Chewbacca.", meinte Vader trocken. „So viel Phantasie, daß er mir etwas entgegenschleudern könnte, das ich noch NICHT kenne, hat er nicht. – Solo, Sie haben zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder Sie bleiben so lange blind, bis die Nachwirkungen des Karbonits von selbst nachlassen. Oder Sie lassen sich jetzt von mir Augentropfen verabreichen. Das tut weh, aber Sie können sofort wieder sehen."

„Augentropfen, wie? Wahrscheinlich irgendeine Säure!" giftete der Schmuggler und wand sich in Chewbaccas Armen.

„Wie Sie wollen. Bleiben Sie eben blind.", versetzte Vader ungerührt. Ein Schwall bunter, heftiger Flüche antwortete ihm.

# Ich glaube, er will die Tropfen doch. # sagte Chewbacca amüsiert.

„Ja, ich glaube, das war zwischen den Zeilen herauszuhören." antwortete Vader trocken. „Also gut." Er zog hörbar eine Schublade auf und holte etwas heraus, dann kam das penetrante Atemgeräusch näher. „Legen Sie den Kopf in den Nacken, Solo. Und lassen Sie die Augen offen."

Solo versteifte sich, aber er legte tatsächlich von selbst den Kopf zurück und bemühte sich, die blinden Augen weit zu öffnen. Er fühlte eine eisige Kälte zuerst in sein rechtes, dann in sein linkes Auge tropfen, ein Rest Flüssigkeit rann über seine Wangen herunter.

„Schließen Sie die Augen. Und machen Sie sich auf kurzen Schmerz gefaßt." sagte Vaders Stimme direkt vor ihm. „Halt ihn fest, Chewbacca." Dann wandte er sich wieder ab, seine Präsenz und das Atemgeräusch verschwanden gleichermaßen; kurz darauf erklang seine Stimme von weiter weg. „Max, sag Corva Bescheid."

„Sofort.", antwortete ein Mann in einiger Entfernung, vermutlich im Cockpit. „EXECUTOR, dies ist ST321. ETA in vier Minuten. Bitte ein Notfallteam mit Hovertrage in Lord Vaders Hangar. Es handelt sich nicht, wiederhole: nicht um Lord Vader."

Die Stimme wurde abrupt ausgeblendet, als Solo das Gefühl hatte, mit den Augen in ein Nadelkissen zu fallen. Es stach so heftig, daß er überzeugt war, etwas bohre sich bis ins Gehirn.

„Scheiße, tut das weh!" keuchte er und war froh um den Halt, den die mächtigen felligen Arme ihm gaben.

„Es wird gleich nachlassen.", verkündete die aufreizend gelassene Stimme des dunklen Lords aus der Richtung, in der Leia lag. „Wenn es aufhört, können Sie die Augen öffnen. Aber langsam, es ist recht hell hier drin."

Tränen vermischten sich mit dem Rest der Tropfen, als Solo mit dem Schmerz kämpfte, doch so schnell es gekommen war, hörte es auch wieder auf. Er blinzelte vorsichtig… und tatsächlich, er konnte wieder etwas erkennen. Das Innere eines Schiffs, einer Fähre vermutlich. Vader, der sich über jemanden beugte, der auf einen größeren Sessel gebettet war. Sonst sah er niemanden – offensichtlich waren sie allein bis auf den oder die Piloten. Der dunkle Lord drehte nun den Kopf und sah Chewbacca an, Solo schlicht ignorierend.

„Ich werde sofort nach Desevro weiterfliegen. Du mußt dich entscheiden, ob ihr mit uns fliegt oder nicht – ihr könnt die kleine Yacht haben, die Max in Mos Eisley benutzte."

# Was ist mit Leia? #

„Ihre Versorgung wird ein wenig länger dauern, und so viel Zeit habe ich nicht. Sie wird mit mir kommen. Ihr könnt auf Desevro wieder zu uns stoßen, wenn ihr wollt."

Bevor der Wookiee antworten konnte, mischte sich Solo in das Gespräch. „Leia geht ohne mich nirgendwohin, Hochfinsterwürden, ist das klar?"

Chewbacca und Vader wechselten einen Blick; der Wookiee zuckte die Schultern.

„Sie waren nicht gefragt, Solo.", knurrte Vader. „Chewbacca?"

# Wir kommen nach. # entschied der Wookiee und überraschte damit sowohl Solo als auch Vader – letzteren, weil es ihm bewies, daß er ihm vertraute, ersterer, weil er dachte, sein bester Freund hätte die Prinzessin verraten.

„Aber… aber…", stammelte Solo und blinzelte wild, um die letzten Reste Blindheit aus seinem Blick zu vertreiben. „Das lasse ich nicht zu!"

„Han…", ließ sich nun Leia vernehmen. „Es ist in Ordnung, wirklich. Wir sehen uns auf Desevro."

„Worum geht es hier eigentlich?" knurrte der Schmuggler.

# Um Luke. # antwortete Chewbacca. # Er wurde gefangengenommen und wird gefoltert. Es geht um jede Minute, für lange Diskussionen ist keine Zeit, Han. Vertrau uns. #

„Du bist mir einige Erklärungen schuldig, Kumpel…", knurrte Solo und hielt sich fest, als die Fähre das Magnetfeld des Hangars durchstieß und sanft aufsetzte. Hilflos sah er zu, wie Vader die Prinzessin erstaunlich sanft auf die Arme nahm und sie die steile Rampe hinunter nach draußen trug. Er folgte den beiden, so schnell seine noch wackligen Beine ihn trugen, gefolgt von Chewbacca und einem imperialen Offizier, den er nicht kannte.

Draußen konnte er beobachten, wie Vader Leia vorsichtig auf eine Hovertrage bettete, neben der eine menschliche Ärztin stand, die Vader freundschaftlich angrinste.

„Könntet Ihr Euch vielleicht abgewöhnen, mir jedesmal Arbeit mitzubringen, wenn Ihr von einem Einsatz zurückkommt? Das wird Euch langsam zur Gewohnheit, wie's scheint."

„Ich werde drüber nachdenken, Corva.", versetzte der dunkle Lord, ohne auf die Frechheit einzugehen. „Schußverletzung, Blastergewehr. Keine Sedativa, keine Schmerzmittel bislang, nur ein kleiner Bactapack."

„Verstanden."

„Ich komme gleich nach."

Die Ärztin nickte und ging, begleitet von dem anderen Offizier, mit der Trage hinaus. Leia drehte sich ein wenig und winkte Han lächelnd zu, der ihr fassungslos nachstarrte.

Vader wandte sich Chewbacca zu und deutete auf die kleine Yacht nahebei. „Hier, nehmt sie. Ich gebe auf der Brücke Bescheid, daß man euch durchläßt."

Der Wookiee nickte und wollte darauf zugehen, aber Solo hatte sich offensichtlich immer noch nicht mit der aktuellen Situation abgefunden. Er näherte sich Vader und hielt ihm einen Zeigefinger unter die Maske. „Wenn Ihr ihr auch nur ein Haar krümmt, Vader, nur ein Haar…!"

„Dann was, Solo?" antwortete der dunkle Lord amüsiert. „Nicht sehr logisch, daß ich sie dann soeben einer HEILERIN übergeben habe, oder?"

Solo starrte hinauf, nicht wissend, was er sagen sollte, Vader erwiderte den Blick gelassen.

„Fliegt.", sagte er dann beinah sanft. „Wir treffen uns auf Desevro." Er wandte sich um und ging hinaus, ließ die beiden allein.

Solo glotzte ihm fassungslos hinterher. „Irgendwas läuft hier verdammt schief, Chewie.", knurrte er dann. „Was ist hier eigentlich los? Erst jagt er uns quer durch die Galaxis, und jetzt… schickt er uns weg? Einfach so? Sind wir ihm nicht mehr gut genug?"

Chewbacca lachte und zog ihn am Arm mit sich zur Yacht. # Andere sind ihm wichtiger, Junge. Ist eine lange Geschichte, und ich weiß auch nicht alles. Komm mit, ich erzähl es dir unterwegs… #

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_() Was wollt Ihr, Vader?_

_(2) Das werdet ihr bedauern. Ich lasse nicht mit mir handeln._

_(3) Darauf würde ich mich nicht verlassen, Schleimhaufen. Gib es mir._

_(4) Ihr seid nur ein anderer imperialer Dummkopf!_

_(5) Der letzte Idiot, der das zu mir sagte, starb einen sehr schmerzhaften Tod._

_(6) Tötet mich, und zehn andere wie ich werden kommen._

_(7) Du langweilst mich. Es ist zu spät._

_(8) Du endest als Futter für die Ratten._


	48. Chapter 48

**Kapitel 48**

Vader gab Firmus Bescheid, wer in der Yacht saß und daß sie freies Geleit hatte, und begab sich dann ohne weiteren Aufenthalt zur Krankenstation.

Max stand in einem Beobachtungsraum und sah durch die Glasscheibe zu, wie Corva und einige Medodroiden Leias Behandlung vorbereiteten. Als Vader eintrat, wandte er sich ihm zu.

„Sie ist meine Tochter, Max.", antwortete dieser auf die unausgesprochene Frage. Veers zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte aber nichts. „Zwillinge. Und nein, sie weiß es noch nicht… und ich werde es ihr auch noch nicht sagen. Ich habe das dumpfe Gefühl, ich sollte damit noch warten. Obwohl sie mir jetzt zu vertrauen scheint."

Veers legte ihm sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte ihn an. „Geh rein. Corva hat auf dich gewartet."

Vader berührte kurz Max' Hand in einem unausgesprochenen Dank und trat dann in den OP.

Die Ärztin sah auf und lächelte, und Leia runzelte die Stirn, als er nun neben sie trat und die Anzeigen des Biobettes studierte.

„Lord Vader, was - "

„Ich bin ausgebildeter Heiler, Prinzessin.", antwortete er gelassen und drehte sich zu einem Tisch neben sich, um eine Hypospritze mit einem Betäubungsmittel zu nehmen. Er runzelte die Stirn, als er das Etikett las und sah fragend zu Corva, die aber nickte bloß, und daraufhin injizierte er das Mittel in Leias Oberarm.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich, vor allem, als Corva nun die Droiden hinausschickte, aber sie erhob keinen Protest, und kurz darauf fielen ihr die Augen zu.

Corva sah auf die Biowerte und dann zu Vader, als sie sicher war, daß Leia schlief.

„Sie ist deine Tochter?" fragte sie mehr amüsiert als erstaunt. Es klang, als würde sie fragen: wie viele Kinder hast du noch in der Galaxis verteilt?

Vader sah sie an, den Kopf leicht schiefgelegt, dann nahm er Helm und Maske ab, ohne darauf einzugehen, daß sie ihn eben zum ersten Mal geduzt hatte. „Scheint so.", sagte er trocken. „Ich weiß es auch erst seit ein paar Stunden. Und sie hat noch keine Ahnung und soll es auch noch nicht erfahren." Er beugte sich über die Blasterwunde und zischte leicht vor Ärger. „Aber woher weißt du es?"

„DNA.", sagte sie schlicht. „Ich mußte doch wissen, welche Mittel ich nehmen kann und wer im Fall des Falles als Spender in Betracht kommt. Deshalb auch das Mittel, das ich sonst bei dir verwende… Wir sollten sie im Auge behalten, damit sie nicht aufwacht – die Dosis ist nur geschätzt. Wenn sie dir nachschlägt, ist sie mittendrin wieder voll da. Wie ist das passiert?"

Er seufzte. „Ich fürchte, meine Sturheit hat sich auf beide Kinder vererbt. Sie hatte klare Anweisung, VOR Jabbas Palast zu warten, aber nein, sie mußte unbedingt mitmischen. Sie kann von Glück sagen, daß es sie nicht voll erwischt hat – das da ist häßlich genug. Wie gehen wir vor? Wegschneiden des beschädigten Gewebes?"

„Ich fürchte, uns bleibt nichts anderes übrig, ja. Neues habe ich bereits vorhin zum Kloning angesetzt. Wir beginnen hier…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Leia realisierte irgendwann, daß sie wieder zu sich kam, als sie murmelnde Stimmen hörte, die langsam klarer wurden. Sie verspürte keinen Schmerz, was bedeutete, daß die lokale Betäubung wirkte und nur das Sedativum nachließ. Träge schlug sie die Augen auf.

Zunächst sah sie die Ärztin, die sich über sie beugte, die langen lackschwarzen Haare im Nacken zu einem ordentlichen Zopf geflochten. Nun richtete sie sich auf und scherzte mit Vader, der neben ihr stand und gebückt mit einem Laserskalpell mit ruhigen, sicheren Bewegungen an ihrer Wunde arbeitete.

Vader? Leia bemühte sich, durch das noch nachwirkende Betäubungsmittel klarer zu sehen, denn dieser Mann trug zwar die schwarze Rüstung, aber keine Maske und keinen Helm… tatsächlich sah er aus wie der Söldner, dem sie auf Tatooine begegnet war. Samt dessen so intensiv blauen Augen. Das konnte er doch nicht sein… sicher träumte sie.

„Va…der.", brachte sie mühsam heraus, und der Mann fuhr herum und sah sie voll an. Also doch!

Er lächelte leicht, was ihn für Momente viel jünger aussehen ließ. „Du hattest Recht.", sagte er zu Corva und griff erneut nach der Spritze. „Es ist noch nicht Zeit zum Aufwachen, Prinzessin.", sagte er dann sanft, und so wie er den Titel aussprach, klang es beinah wie ein Kosename. Er verabreichte ihr eine weitere Dosis des Schlafmittels und strich ihr dann sanft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Schlaf noch ein wenig." Und mit dem Schlaf kam das Vergessen…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chewbacca hatte mittlerweile die kleine Yacht gelandet und zu Hans Erstaunen darauf bestanden, sie abzuschließen und dem Dockmeister eine gewisse Zeitspanne zu bezahlen. Dann waren sie zum Falken gegangen, wo Han C-3POs Überschwang abblockte und dann ein wenig misstrauisch Landos Begrüßung über sich ergehen ließ – er fühlte sich immer noch von seinem ehemaligen Freund verraten und würde wohl noch eine Weile brauchen, um zu akzeptieren, daß er auf ihrer Seite war. Als sie endlich gestartet und ebenfalls auf dem Weg nach Desevro waren, starrte der Schmuggler seine beiden humanoiden Reisegefährten finster an.

„So. Raus mit der Sprache, und schön langsam, zum Mitschreiben. Denkt euch einfach, mein Hirn sei noch nicht ganz aufgetaut, klar?"

Der Wookiee und der dunkelhäutige Mensch sahen sich einen Moment lang unsicher an.

„Ich höre!" knurrte Han ungeduldig.

# Naja… # begann Chewbacca. # Sobald du im Karbonit eingefroren warst, stellte sich heraus, dass das Ganze nur dazu diente, um Luke nach Bespin zu locken. #

„Was? Wie das?"

# Luke ist ein Jedi. # erklärte Chewbacca geduldig.

„Jedi?", echote Han entsetzt. „Oh nein… hängt der jetzt auch diesem blödsinnigen Hokuspokus an wie dieser alte Mann, der sich von Vader hat zweiteilen lassen?"

Chewie seufzte, seine Geduld würde wohl nicht lange anhalten. Er verzichtete darauf, Han zu erklären, daß er schon sehr lange Jedi kannte und schätzte – unter ihnen einen ihrer Größten. Wenn auch nicht körperlich. # Na schön. Besser: ein Jedi in Ausbildung. Wie auch immer, er kann es wohl spüren, wenn seine Freunde in Gefahr sind. Und das machte Vader sich zunutze. Es ging ihm nur um Luke. #

„Was? Ich war nur ein beschissener Köder?"

„Könnte man so sagen…", meinte Lando vorsichtig.

# Aber mittlerweile weiß ich, dass er dich absichtlich in Karbonit steckte. Um dich zu schützen. # fuhr der Wookie fort.

„Um mich zu – Chewie, das ist lächerlich!"

# Ist es nicht. Die halbe Kopfgeldjägergilde war hinter dir her, und die meisten hätten dich lieber tot abgeliefert – die Belohnung war dieselbe, wie du weißt. Indem er dich zum Ausstellungsstück machte, rettete er dein Leben. So bescheuert das klingt. #

„Und warum sollte seine schwarze Großherzigkeit das tun?" ätzte der Schmuggler.

Chewbacca zuckte die Schultern. # Jedi-Gründe, schätze ich. #

„Hä? Der auch? Nee. Oder?"

Der Wookiee schloß die Augen und zählte langsam auf zehn. # Vader ist genaugenommen kein Jedi, sondern ein Sith. *

„Ein was?"

Ein leises Grollen war zu hören. # Dasselbe, nur auf der anderen – ach, vergiß es. Ich glaube, Vader wußte einfach irgendwie, dass er dich noch mal brauchen würde. In diesem Fall als… Belohnung. Oder Anreiz, für Leia. #

„Auszeit!" stöhnte Han. „Langsam. Nochmal von vorn."

„Luke hat mit Vader gekämpft auf Bespin.", erklärte nun Lando.

„Vader lebt noch." stellte Han halb trocken, halb besorgt fest. „Heißt das, Luke ist tot?"

„Nein. Aber gewonnen hat er auch nicht. Wir nehmen an, Vader hat ihn verschont."

„Verschont? Warum?"

Lando zuckte die Schultern, und Chewbacca schwieg wohlweislich, obwohl er seinen Freund nicht gerne anlog. Aber dies war nicht sein Geheimnis, und deshalb würde er es bewahren.

# Er will ihn lebend. # sagte er deshalb nur. # Und er wird ihm nichts tun. Im Gegenteil. #

„Aber sagtest du nicht, er sei in Gefahr? Gefangengenommen worden und würde gefoltert?"

# Ja. Aber nicht von Vader. # sagte der Wookiee bemüht geduldig. # Aber hör zu. Er wollte sich offensichtlich umbringen auf Bespin, oder er versuchte zu fliehen. Jedenfalls hing er plötzlich unter der Stadt an einer Antenne. #

„WAS?"

Chewbacca seufzte. _Wenn er noch __**einmal**__ ‚was' sagt, schlage ich ihn ko_., dachte er bei sich. # Ja. Leia wusste aus irgendeinem Grund, dass er da hing – sie sagte, sie hätte ihn rufen hören, was auch immer sie damit meint. Also flogen wir hin – wir hatten es eben erst geschafft, uns zum Falken durchzuschlagen. #

„Aber als wir ankamen, stellten wir fest, dass Vader schneller war.", fuhr Lando fort. „Er stand da, auf der heruntergelassenen Rampe einer Lambdafähre, hielt sich irgendwo fest und wollte offensichtlich, dass Luke springen sollte. Sah so aus, als würde es ihn jeden Moment von den Füßen reißen, so stark ging der Wind da unten. Aber Luke – warum auch immer – ließ sich fallen, und irgendwie zog er ihn an sich und zerrte ihn in Sicherheit."

„Warum sollte Vader sein Leben riskieren, um Luke zu helfen?" fragte Han verdutzt und kratzte sich den Kopf.

Lando zuckte die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Aber wie auch immer, ein paar Tage später meldete Luke sich von Bord der EXECUTOR – gut gelaunt, gelassen und es schien ihm gut zu gehen. Er sagte, es sei alles in Ordnung und wir sollten ihn nicht suchen."

„Aber warum wird er dann jetzt gefoltert? Von wem? Vader kann es ja wohl nicht sein…"

„Nein, denn der sucht ihn ja. Du warst der Preis für die Information, wo er ist – das wollte er von Leia wissen."

„Und sie hat sich darauf eingelassen?" fragte Han ungläubig.

# Ja. # Chewbacca nickte. # Warum weiß ich nicht – sie hatte eine längere Unterhaltung mit Vader, die aus der Entfernung ein wenig sonderbar aussah… aber sie schienen sich einig zu werden. Und das Gespräch verlief… äußerst friedlich. #

„Friedlich."

Chewbacca nickte. # Und gleich anschließend flogen wir gemeinsam – sie, Vader, General Veers und ich – zu Jabbas Palast. Dort stießen Sturmtruppler zu uns, und gemeinsam mit Vader nahmen sie den Palast auseinander. Soweit ich das verstanden habe, ist das Ding mittlerweile gesprengt. #

„WAS?" Hans Kopf ruckte nach vorn, dann begann er, schallend zu lachen und machte eine beinah obszöne Geste. „_**JA**_! Das hat er verdient, der alte Fettsack!"

Chewie knurrte, aber er beherrschte sich. # Sei's drum. Jabba ist also Geschichte, du bist frei, Leia hat Vader gesagt, wo Luke hingeschickt wurde, und jetzt fliegen wir alle nach Desevro. #

„Moment." Han runzelte die Stirn. „Geschickt? Von wem?"

„Naja…", dehnte Lando, „wie es aussieht, von uns."

„Wer ist ‚uns'?"

„Die Allianz."

„WAS?"

Chewie brüllte gereizt, Han zuckte zurück und Lando fiel dem gemeinsamen Freund in den felligen Arm, bevor er etwas tun konnte, das er später bereute.

# Langsam glaube ich zu wissen, warum Vader wollte, daß wir extra fliegen. # grollte er gereizt.

„Aber - "

# Hör mal, Kumpel, was das alles angeht, wissen wir nicht mehr als du. Aber Vader ist in dieser speziellen Geschichte nicht der Böse, wie's aussieht. #

„Wer's glaubt, wird selig.", brummte Han.

„Amen.", murmelte Lando.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Als Leia wieder zu sich kam, war nur noch Vader zu sehen. Er war immer noch über sie gebeugt und schien zu arbeiten; als er jedoch bemerkte, daß sie wach wurde, richtete er sich auf.

„Hallo, Leia. Ich bin gleich fertig." sagte er freundlich, dann kehrte er zu seiner Arbeit zurück.

„Wo… wo ist die Ärztin?" murmelte sie noch ein wenig rammdösig.

„Wurde zu einem Notfall gerufen. Aber wir waren ohnehin beinah fertig, wie gesagt."

Eine Erinnerung durchzuckte kurz ihr Denken… wenn es denn eine war. Blaue Augen über einer schwarzen Rüstung.

„War… ich eigentlich… zwischendurch mal wach?" erkundigte sie sich.

„Wach?" Er sah sie an, die Maske ausdruckslos wie immer, die Stimme vom Vocoder nahezu emotionslos gehalten. „Warum?"

„Nicht… so wichtig." Vermutlich war es doch ein Traum gewesen…

Leia versuchte, klar zu werden und zu begreifen, daß der größte Mörder der Galaxis soeben an ihr herumschnippelte, um sie zu heilen. Wobei… _schnippelte_ er überhaupt? Oder was genau machte er da? Sie fühlte nichts weiter als leichten Druck in ihrer Seite, was alles Mögliche sein konnte.

„Wie sieht es denn aus?" erkundigte sie sich vorsichtig und konzentrierte die noch müden Augen auf das Muster der Deckenpaneele.

„Wollt Ihr die ehrliche oder die Ärzteversion?" erkundigte sich der dunkle Lord, ohne sich stören zu lassen.

Moment. Hatte Vader eben einen Scherz gemacht, oder war sie noch halb weggetreten?

„Die ehrliche, bitte." entschied sie.

„Ihr habt ein ziemliches Loch in der Seite im Augenblick. Vorher war es ungefähr so groß wie Eure Hand… jetzt ist es etwas größer als meine."

„Autsch."

Sein Kopf ruckte hoch, bevor er realisierte, daß es kein Ausdruck des Schmerzes, sondern eher ein Anflug von Galgenhumor gewesen war. Er warf ihr noch einen prüfenden Blick zu und machte weiter.

„Halb so wild. Corva hat schon vor dem Eingriff Zellen zum Wachstum angesetzt, die sich bereits hervorragend entwickelt haben. Ich säubere eben noch die letzten kleinen Ränder, oder besser gesagt: bereite die Wunde auf das verwachsen mit der neuen Haut vor… so. Fertig. Jetzt kann der Bactapack mit den neuen Zellkulturen aufgebracht werden – und anschließend braucht Ihr nur noch ein wenig Geduld und Zeit." Er entfernte sich kurz, nahm von einem Nebentisch etwas auf, das wie ein Riesenpflaster aussah… abgesehen von der Tatsache, daß sich darauf eine ziemlich rote, gelartige Substanz befand und auf dieser wiederum eine dünne, hautartige Schicht. Er brachte es vorsichtig auf den Händen balancierend herüber und musterte sie kurz.

„Hm – könntet Ihr Euch vielleicht ein wenig zur Seite drehen, Prinzessin?"

Sie folgte der Bitte, bevor ihr klarwurde, daß sie untenherum ziemlich wenig anhatte – was bei einer Verletzung in Hüftnähe in der Natur der Sache lag.

„VADER!" fuhr sie auf und versuchte panisch, sich zu bedecken.

Der dunkle Lord seufzte. „Leia, bitte. Jetzt gerade bin ich Arzt. Es gibt leider keine schamhafte Variante, an dieser Stelle zu arbeiten – laßt mich dieses Pad anbringen, und Ihr könnt Euch zudecken. Einverstanden?"

Sie zögerte, starrte ihn nur an. Die Situation wurde von Minute zu Minute verrückter. Was kam wohl als Nächstes?

„Wenn es Euch hilft… stellt Euch vor, ich sei Euer Vater."

WAS? Ausgerechnet… von allen möglichen dummen Sprüchen kam ausgerechnet DER! Sie blitzte ihn wütend an.

Er knurrte, langsam doch recht gereizt klingend, dann donnerte er ohne Vorwarnung los.

„_**Umdrehen! Sofort!**__"_

Ohne nachzudenken, gehorchte sie im Reflex seiner Kommandostimme, die schon ganze Sternzerstörer wieder auf Spur gebracht hatte, und bot ihm ihre halbe Kehrseite.

„Na also.", brummte er und brachte vorsichtig und sorgfältig das Pad an, wobei er darauf achtete, daß auch wirklich jede offene Stelle bedeckt war. „Ich will nur helfen, Leia. Ihr macht es einem wirklich nicht einfach."

„Naja… die Vorstellung, von _**Darth Vader**_ verarztet zu werden, ist einem auch nicht so geläufig." murmelte sie mißgestimmt. Ihr Hinterteil prickelte, sie schämte sich.

„Fertig.", verkündete er und richtete sich nun endgültig auf, nachdem er ringsum alles fest angedrückt hatte. „Sobald es von selbst abfällt, ist der erste Schritt der Heilung vollzogen – das kann bis zu einem Tag lang dauern, je nachdem, wie ruhig Ihr Euch verhalten habt."

Sie drehte sich sofort wieder auf den Rücken und zog das Leintuch, mit dem sie zugedeckt war, hoch. „Muß ich hier liegenbleiben?"

„Nur, wenn Ihr wollt. Ich kann Euch auch ein Gästequartier zuweisen. Duschen solltet Ihr allerdings nicht in dieser Zeit – aber bewegen könnt Ihr Euch. Wenig. Und Vorsichtig."

Sie nickte. „Bitte… ich hasse Krankenstationen!" sagte sie inbrünstig.

„Wem sagt Ihr das." Er seufzte. „Es kommt mir so vor, als habe ich Jahre meines Lebens in welchen verbracht." Er hakte die Daumen in seinen Gürtel und sah auf sie herunter. „Gut. Gebt mir ein paar Minuten, um alles zu arrangieren. Ich hole Euch dann ab." Er nickte ihr zu und wandte sich zum Gehen, doch sie hielt ihn nochmals auf.

„Lord Vader…?"

Er wandte sich um. „Ja?"

„Danke."


	49. Chapter 49

**Kapitel 49**

Eine halbe Stunde später stand Vader auf der Brücke der EXECUTOR und starrte wieder einmal hinaus in das milchige Licht des Hyperraums. Es gab absolut nichts zu sehen, aber selbst wenn, hätte er es derzeit nicht wahrgenommen.

Er war tief in Gedanken und versuchte immer wieder, einen Kontakt zu Luke herzustellen – aber umsonst. Alles, was er spürte, war das Band zwischen ihnen, das stabil und einigermaßen fest war. In unregelmäßigen Abständen schien sein Sohn kurz zu sich zu kommen, dann schwappte eine Welle des Schmerzes zu ihm herüber, aber es dauerte nie lange, bis erneut Schwärze das mentale Band umhüllte.

Vader seufzte und drehte sich um. Seine Leute arbeiteten ruhig und effizient wie immer – und seit seiner Ansprache schien sich die Stimmung ein wenig verlagert zu haben. Er konnte weniger Furcht spüren – aber einen enorm gewachsenen Respekt. Schon zuvor hätte die Crew jeden seiner Befehle ohne zu zögern ausgeführt, aber zum Teil auch aus Angst vor seinem Zorn. Nun aber war ihr Vertrauen gewachsen. Sie waren entspannter, wenn auch nicht weniger aufmerksam, im Gegenteil. Ihr Eifer war immens.

Piett trat neben ihn und gab unaufgefordert Antwort auf eine Frage, die er nicht laut gestellt hatte – aber was ihn beschäftigte, war leicht zu erraten.

„Noch knapp zwei Stunden, Mylord." Firmus sah zu ihm auf, ruhig und gelassen, die Hände auf dem Rücken ineinandergelegt. „Max weist bereits die Truppen ein – er hat Schneeausrüstung ausgeben lassen."

Vader nickte, und ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Ein guter Mann. Eine Spitzencrew. Das beste Schiff von allen. „Ich habe mich mit ihm besprochen. Es sollen nur in den höheren Rängen Gefangene gemacht werden, aber ich will genug Leute zum Verhör, um herauszufinden, wer hinter dieser Aktion steckt."

„Wie finden wir heraus, wo auf dem Planeten wir suchen müssen, Mylord?" erkundigte Piett sich besorgt.

„Ich denke, die größeren Ansiedlungen können wir ignorieren.", antwortete Vader ruhig. „Gemäß unserer Datenbank ist ein Großteil des Planeten sehr zerklüftet und mit Höhlen durchsetzt. Scannen Sie abseits der Städte und Dörfer nach Wärme und Lebensformen, sobald wir in Reichweite sind, und zeigen Sie mir dann die Ergebnisse. Lukes Präsenz ist stark – sie sollte mich wie ein roter Faden zum richtigen Ort bringen."

„Es könnte schwierig sein, zu landen, ohne allzu früh auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.", wandte Piett ein. Auch er hatte sich schon mit dem Material über den Planeten beschäftigt. „Und Geher sind zu wenig beweglich für diese Art von Gelände."

Vader nickte. „Dann springen wir – und der Transporter kommt nach, um uns wieder aufzunehmen."

Piett zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Gewiß, die Männer hatten solche Einsätze schon oft trainiert und auch schon aktiv hinter sich gebracht, aber der dunkle Lord würde es sich nicht nehmen lassen, daran teilzunehmen. Und Vader mit einem Fallschirm? Das war ein Bild, das irgendwie nicht in seinen Kopf wollte…

Laut sagte er nur: „Ich gebe General Veers Bescheid, Mylord.", und wandte sich ab, um zu seiner Station zurückzukehren.

Vader grinste nun offen unter seiner Maske, er hatte den Gedanken aufgenommen. _Wart's ab, Firmus. Du wirst schon sehen._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Leia indessen war – wie Vader versprochen hatte – höchstselbst von ihm abgeholt und zu einem Gästequartier geleitet worden, das ein paar Etagen tiefer und weiter vorn im Schiff lag. Nicht, daß es eine Bedeutung hatte, wo genau – aber es war definitiv keine Zelle. Es war zwar relativ klein, aber höchst komfortabel, mit einem Erfrischer, einem Replikator und einem Terminal, und das Bett war groß und sehr bequem.

Sie wußte, daß dennoch Wachen vor ihrer Tür standen, aber das war ihr egal – sie hatte es nicht anders erwartet, und sie würde ohnehin keinen Versuch machen, durchs Schiff zu schleichen. Erstens vertraute sie Vader in diesem Fall, und zweitens war die EXECUTOR dazu viel zu groß und glich für Fremde einem Irrgarten. Und nicht zuletzt wollte sie nicht durch kindisches Verhalten provozieren, eine angemessene Strafe zu bekommen, indem Vader ihr verbot, bei Lukes Rettung dabeizusein.

Der Flug nach Desevro war recht kurz. Sie hatte zunächst versucht, zu schlafen, was ihr aber nicht gelungen war, und nach einer Stunde des Dösens gab sie es auf und nahm vorsichtig und sehr aufrecht am Terminal Platz.

Vader hatte sie darauf hingewiesen, daß sie Zugriff sowohl auf Bibliothekscomputer als auch Holonet habe, aber das Mailprogramm deaktiviert sei. Auch das hatte sie mit einem Nicken und wenig erstaunt zur Kenntnis genommen. Aber sie wollte ohnehin nicht versuchen, jemanden zu erreichen. Han und Chewie würde sie bald wiedersehen, und die Allianz… nun, hier mußte sie sich erst einmal darüber klar werden, was es zu bedeuten hatte, daß Luke auf einem offiziellen Auftrag – na ja, _verlorenging_.

Stattdessen rief sie zunächst die imperiale Datenbank auf und gab den Namen „Skywalker" ein. Sie erhielt nur wenige Treffer – und mußte schmunzeln, als eins davon Lukes Steckbrief war, zu finden unter der Rubrik „Terroristen und Rebellen". Allerdings stutzte sie, als sie die immense Summe sah, die auf seinen Kopf ausgeschrieben war – warum beim fetten Hutt war keiner der Besatzung hier auf die Idee gekommen, die Belohnung einzustreichen? Angst vor dem Zorn des dunklen Lords und der lethalen Folgen, oder… Treue und Verbundenheit ihm gegenüber? Letzteres würde sie mittlerweile nicht mehr vollkommen in Frage stellen, wie noch vor einigen Tagen.

Die nächsten Treffer erwähnten einen gewissen „Anakin Skywalker", einen Jedi-Padawan, der zusammen mit seinem Meister, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Kanzler Palpatine aus den Händen seiner Entführer befreit hatte. Der Link fand sich unter „Lehrmaterial der imperialen Militärakademie" und brachte im Folgenden eine genaue und detailverliebte Beschreibung der Rettungsaktion, diverse Kämpfe gegen Kampfdroiden verschiedenster Bauart sowie einen „General Grievous" – dem Bild nach zu schließen ein Cyborg – und dem Verräter und Separatistenanführer Count Dooku sowie schlußendlich der Landung des Schiffes Grievous', der INVISIBLE HAND, auf Coruscant. Daß es dabei auseinandergebrochen war, wurde beinahe unter den Teppich gekehrt, aber mehrfach wurden die unbedingte Treue des Jungen zum Kanzler und sein grenzenloser Mut betont. Halb spöttisch, halb anerkennend wurde der damals geläufige Titel zitiert, den Skywalker von den Medien bekommen hatte: „Der Held ohne Furcht". Das Bild dazu zeigte einen Teenager mit leuchtend blauen Augen, kurzem, dunkelblonden Haar und einem dünnen Zopf, der fröhlich und unbeschwert in die Kamera grinste.

In einem weiteren, jüngeren Link fand sich ein Verweis auf _General_ Skywalker als – ebenso erstaunlich - Mitglied des letzten Jedi-Rates und persönlichem Verbindungsmann zu Palpatine, der zu dem Zeitpunkt, kurz vor der Gründung des Imperiums, noch Kanzler der alten Republik gewesen war. Eine Besonderheit dabei war, daß Skywalker zwar Ratsmitglied und Ritter, aber kein Meister war, im Gegensatz zu allen anderen des Gremiums. Der Artikel, der, viel kürzer als der vorige, ein wenig versteckt und nichtssagend unter „Frühe Getreue des Imperiums" abgelegt war, verfügte ebenfalls über eine Bilddatei. Hier war Skywalker älter – und der lachende Lausbub war einem zornigen jungen Mann gewichen. Er war offensichtlich in den frühen Zwanzigern, der Ausdruck des mit einer auffallenden Narbe neben dem rechten Auge gezeichneten Gesichtes härter, das Haar war länger, dunkler und leicht gelockt, aber die Augen waren noch vom gleichen strahlenden Blau… dasselbe Blau wie…

Und die Narbe.

Sie beugte sich vor, sah genauer hin. Deckte das Haar mit einer Hand ab. Dachte nach.

Was auch immer es war – unbewußte Verwandtschaftsbande, schlafende Jedikräfte, das weibliche Auge, das einen Mann anders betrachtete als Luke es getan hatte, oder schlicht Intuition: sie erkannte ihn, im Gegensatz zu ihrem Bruder. Das war der Söldner. Eindeutig. Das war der Mann, dem sie auf Tatooine in der Cantina begegnet war. Und während der Operation war sie DOCH aufgewacht und hatte ihn gesehen…

Vader.

Er konnte offensichtlich ohne den Anzug sein. Aber warum trug er ihn dann noch?

Die Antwort lag für eine ausgebildete Politikerin schnell auf der Hand: zur Tarnung. Einerseits. Und andererseits war er schlicht eine Galionsfigur. Vader war ein Symbol, überall in der Galaxis. Auf Rebellenseite stand er für Tod und Verderben, aber das sah im Imperium bestimmt ganz anders aus – und vor allem hier, auf seinem Schiff. Vader ohne Rüstung und Maske wäre allerdings nicht Vader… ja, es war klar, warum er sie noch trug. Nächste Frage: wer wußte davon, daß er ohne sein konnte? Eine zumindest war klar: die Ärztin. Und sonst? Luke? Der Kaiser? Seine Offiziere?

Nachdenklich lehnte sie sich zurück. Sie würde ihn ganz einfach fragen… unter vier Augen. Vertrauen gegen Vertrauen…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zwei Stunden später ging der Türsummer. Leia wuchtete sich langsam und vorsichtig hoch und ging öffnen, sich insgeheim doch wundernd, daß – wer auch immer es war – nicht einfach hereinkam. Offensichtlich behandelte man sie, die ja eine der führenden Köpfe der Allianz war, wirklich als Gast und nicht als Gefangenen. Beruhigend zu wissen… und gleichzeitig erstaunlich. Vader _**hatte**_ sich verändert, eindeutig.

Vor der Tür, zwischen den unbeteiligt geradeaus sehenden Wachen, stand allerdings weder Vader noch Veers, sondern die Ärztin. Corva, so hatte sie sich vorgestellt, bevor Vader zu ihnen gestoßen war. Seine persönliche Heilerin. Noch ein Punkt auf der Liste wundersamer Dinge.

„Hallo, Leia. Fühlen Sie sich stark genug, uns zu begleiten?" fragte sie lächelnd.

„Soll das ein Witz sein?" schnappte die Prinzessin. „Soll mal einer versuchen, mich davon abzuhalten!"

Von der rechten Wache kam ein kurzes Geräusch, das entweder eine Fehlfunktion des Vocoders im Helm – oder aber ein amüsiertes Schnauben gewesen sein konnte. Er kannte seinen Chef.

_Lach du nur_, dachte sie. _Du kennst __**mich**__ noch nicht_.

Corva grinste. „Dies ist eine persönliche Einladung Lord Vaders, und Sie sollten sich darüber freuen, sie erhalten zu haben. Ohne hätten Sie nämlich keine Chance. – Hier entlang."

Leia folgte ihr die Gänge entlang und in einen Lift, der sonderbare Bewegungen machte – nicht nur nach unten, sondern auch zur Seite und vorwärts. „Was - ", begann sie überrascht.

„Keine Sorge, das ist normal. Die Liftkapseln hier bringen einen quer durchs Schiff – man muß zwar unter Umständen mal umsteigen, aber es hält sich in Grenzen. Die EXECUTOR ist einfach zu groß für normale Standards."

Die Prinzessin nahm das ebenso zur Kenntnis wie die peinliche Sauberkeit überall und die Höflichkeit der Leute, die ihnen begegneten. Ob die Grüße Corva, ihr oder ihnen beiden galten, war nicht auszumachen, aber sie wurde jedenfalls nicht wie ein Feind behandelt.

„Wo gehen wir hin?"

„Zur PRIDE, einer Fregatte. Sie wird die Truppen über den Einsatzort bringen."

„ÜBER?"

Corva nickte und lehnte sich an die Liftwand an. „Desevro ist ein sehr zerklüfteter Planet mit subarktischem Klima. Scans und Lord Vaders Gefühl haben einen Ort ausgemacht, offensichtlich eine Höhle, die im Gebirge liegt. Landen ist schwierig – und unbemerkt landen und sich zu Fuß annähern unmöglich. Also springen sie. – Hier sind wir."

Die Türen öffneten sich in einen riesigen Hangar, in dem sich soeben eine Hundertschaft Soldaten auf den Einsatz vorbereitete. Es herrschte, anders als bei den Rebellen, kein Durcheinander und nur wenig Hektik, im Gegenteil schien sich jeder sehr gezielt zu bewegen und genau zu wissen, wo was lag und wohin er es zu bringen hatte. Niemand war sich im Weg, niemand brüllte, und alles verlief effizient und beinahe gelassen, wie es den Anschein hatte. Mittendrin standen Vader und Veers – der ebenfalls Rüstung trug - nebeneinander und glichen gemeinsam eine Liste auf einem Datenpad ab; die Männer bewegten sich um sie herum, ohne sich an der Tatsache zu stören, daß der ranghöchste Offizier auf diesem Schiff anwesend war – der zweitmächtigste Mann des Imperiums sogar. Leias Erstaunen hatte mittlerweile ein Level erreicht, das ihre Skala zu sprengen drohte.

Nur Sekunden später beschloß sie, die Skala nach oben zu erweitern, als ihr das Schiff auffiel, das eben bereitgemacht wurde. Für ein Schiff dieser Größe hätten die Rebellen nicht einmal einen Hangar gehabt… und hier lag es seelenruhig in Gesellschaft von zwei weiteren, noch größeren – und im Hintergrund standen sogar noch AT-AT und AT-ST!

Sie blinzelte und beeilte sich dann, Corva zu folgen, die mittlerweile neben Lord Vader stand.

„Ah, Leia. Geht es Euch gut genug, um uns zu begleiten?", erkundigte Vader sich ebenfalls.

„JA!" knurrte sie ungehalten. „Stünde ich sonst hier? Natürlich will ich dabeisein!"

Vader schien amüsiert, als er sich umdrehte und eine Thermo-Latzhose, dicke Stiefel und einen Parka von einem Stapel Kisten nahm und ihr reichte. „Hier. Für später."

„Wie meint Ihr das – später?"

Er sah Corva an. „Hast du ihr das noch nicht erzählt?"

„Natürlich habe ich das."

„Was genau", wandte er sich nun wieder an Leia, „versteht Ihr also nicht an ‚wir springen'?"

Sie sah ihn verwirrt an. „Wieso?"

Er seufzte. „Wenn Ihr glaubt, ich überlasse Euch einen Fallschirm, ohne zu wissen, ob Ihr es überhaupt beherrscht, irrt Ihr Euch gewaltig. Und schon gar nicht mit einem solchen Loch in der Seite. Diesmal bleibt Ihr an Bord, bis das Schiff gelandet und es sicher für Euch ist, Prinzessin. Ihr werdet schon nicht alles von der Show verpassen, keine Sorge."

„Aber - "

Ihr Protest verklang ungehört, als er sich umwandte, um von einem Captain der Sturmtruppen in normaler Sturmtruppenrüstung die Statusmeldung entgegenzunehmen, daß alles bereit sei.

„Danke, Arik." Ohne sich weiter um Leia zu kümmern, ging Vader an Bord, gefolgt von einem schmunzelnden Veers und einer grinsenden Corva. Der junge Captain musterte Leia neugierig, bevor er ihm folgte und sah fragend zu einem anderen Offizier hinüber – jedenfalls trug er ebenfalls eine weiße Stahlplastikuniform mit den Abzeichen eines Captains, auch wenn er erstaunlich langes, im Nacken zusammengebundenes Haar hatte. Dieser nickte ihm zu.

„Geh rein, Vetter, wir kommen sofort."

Der zuvor von Vader mit Arik angesprochene Offizier nickte und ging an Bord, während der andere, seinen Helm unter den Arm geklemmt, auf Leia zukam.

„Hallöchen. Ich bin Jix, ab sofort dein Schatten. Komm mit, Onkel D wird stinkesauer, wenn es nicht pünktlich losgeht."

„Onkel D?" echote Leia verwirrt, während sie ihm folgte. Sie wollte sich bei den Soldaten einreihen, die sich dort entlang der Wand auf Sitzen festgezurrt hatten, aber Jix winkte sie weiter zu einem etwas bequemer aussehenden Sessel am Ende des großen Hauptraumes, während Arik nun die Luke schloß, sicherte und im Cockpit verschwand. Kurz darauf begannen die Motoren zu dröhnen.

„Setz dich hierhin. Das ist Onkel Ds Sessel, aber der braucht ihn nicht, er gibt für den Hinflug den Piloten."

Sie nahm eilig Platz und legte die Gurte an, während Jix sich neben ihr niederließ – grade noch rechtzeitig, denn die PRIDE hob ab und verließ den Hangar.

„Fang nochmal von vorn an.", bat Leia. „_Wer_ bist du?"

„Wrenga Jixton, genannt Jix. Ich bin Onkel Ds Neffe – sozusagen. Ich hab ihn adoptiert." verkündete er stolz und vollkommen selbstverständlich.

Leia konnte nicht anders, sie mußte lächeln. „Du meinst, Vader hat DICH adoptiert."

„Nein, ich ihn. Hab ihm mal den Arsch gerettet."

„Du magst ihn, hm?"

„Mögen? Schwester, ich liebe ihn!" rief Jix. „Er ist der Beste! Hab nie unter einem genialeren Offizier gedient. Stimmt's, Jungs?"

Die Soldaten ringsum, die das Gespräch amüsiert verfolgt hatten, nickten und lachten.

„Und was ist dein Job?" Sie musterte ihn nochmals – er sah nicht wirklich aus wie ein normaler Soldat.

„Och, alles Mögliche. Ich spiele den Botenjungen, bin Assassine, klaue Dinge aus Gebäuden, die als einbruchssicher gelten, helfe Söhne zu retten und passe auf nette kleine Prinzessinnen auf."

„Du bist ganz schön frech.", stellte sie fest, aber nicht böse – er gefiel ihr irgendwie. „Erstaunlich, daß du noch lebst."

„Er würde mich anders gar nicht haben wollen." Jix lachte. „Der Trick besteht darin, ihn wissen zu lassen, daß man ihn nicht verarscht, sondern ernstnimmt, was er sagt. Das ist wichtig. Er schätzt Ehrlichkeit über alles."

„Das tue ich zwar, Jix, aber manchmal übertreibst du.", warf Vader trocken ein, der eben aus dem Cockpit kam.

„Nur ein kleines bißchen, Onkel D.", erwiderte Jix unschuldig.

Vader schnaubte und wandte sich den Soldaten zu. „Wir haben das Zielgebiet erreicht. Fertigmachen."

Die Männer nickten, standen auf und setzten die Helme auf, dann überprüften sie gegenseitig den Sitz ihrer Fallschirme, bevor sie eine Schlange vor der Luke bildeten, die einer der Männer nun öffnete. Vader wandte sich an einen der Offiziere.

„Aktivieren Sie Ihre Helmkamera, Captain Chakrei."

„Jawohl, Mylord."

Der Mann betätigte einen Schalter an seiner Rüstung, und ein Bildschirm aktivierte sich auf der Wand ihm gegenüber.

„Sehr gut. Sie gehen als Erster, ich richte mich nach Ihrem Signal."

Chakrei salutierte und begab sich in Position, dann wartete er auf Vaders „Einsatz.", und sprang. Die anderen folgten mit jeweils etwas Abstand zueinander.

Der dunkle Lord aktivierte mit einer Handbewegung einen zweiten Bildschirm neben dem ersten, auf dem eine Außenkamera der PRIDE zeigte, wie einer nach dem anderen aus der Luke trat, sich in den freien Fall drehte und ein gutes Stück tiefer die Reißleine zog. Bald schwebten an die fünfzig weiße Tupfen sanft zu Boden. Chakreis Kamera zeigte Berge mit tief eingegrabenen Schluchten. Direkt unter ihm war ein dunkler Fleck auszumachen – Lukes Schiff.

Veers kam aus dem Cockpit und gesellte sich zu Vader, Leia und Jix. Die Soldaten, die nicht zum Sprung eingeteilt waren, sondern als Reserve im Schiff verblieben, waren nach wie vor angeschnallt, Corva saß neben ihnen.

„Hast du es dir doch anders überlegt?" fragte Veers.

„Nein… aber ich habe noch Zeit." entschied Vader nach einem Blick auf den Bildschirm.

„Zeit?" echote Max. „Die sind doch schon fast unten!"

„Ich warte noch."

„Aber du hast noch nicht mal deinen Schirm angelegt!"

Vader drehte sich zu Max und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Vertraust du mir?"

Veers runzelte die Stirn. „Was soll der Blödsinn? Das weißt du doch!"

Leia starrte verblüfft von einem zum anderen. Daß Jix eine gewisse Respektlosigkeit an den Tag legte, na schön, das paßte zu seinem flapsigen Wesen. Aber Veers? Ein General?

Dann erinnerte sie sich an den Söldner und Veers' Worte _„Er… paßt auf mich auf."_ – und sie ahnte, daß die beiden mehr verband. Sie mußten Freunde sein. Also war Veers der nächste Kandidat auf der „er weiß es"-Liste.

Vader drückte Veers Schulter sanft. „Vertrau mir einfach." Er ging zur Luke, sah sie nochmals an und sagte: „Wir sehen uns unten." – dann sprang er. Mit ausgebreiteten Armen, wie jemand, der ins Wasser eintauchen will – nur war da unter ihm einige hundert Meter nur eisige Luft…!


	50. Chapter 50

_Nachtrag zum letzten Kapitel: ich weiß, daß die Bilderzuordnung, die Leia in der Datei gesehen hatte, nicht stimmt. Die INVISIBLE HAND war ja erst in ROTS – aber ich wollte einen deutlichen Kontrast zwischen den beiden Bildern und Situationen._

_Was den Sprung betrifft (nach unten deut'), so hat mich, ich gebe es zu, _The Force unleashed_ inspiriert – das ich aber nur als Comic und Buch besitze, da ich nicht im Besitz einer Konsole bin. Aber wenn der Schüler das kann, wird der Meister ihm ja wohl nicht nachstehen, oder? ;o) Und Vader wurde in den Filmen viel zu wenig Körpereinsatz gegönnt, im Gegensatz zu den Comics…_

_Yuiko: Du darfst dich freuen. Aber du mußt tapfer sein. ;o_

_All: Warnung – ein recht gewaltreiches Kapitel. Vader ist __**ziemlich**__ angepisst…_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kapitel 50**

„_**Nein!**_" Veers sprang auf die Luke zu, schlagartig blaß und vollkommen entsetzt, und Jix warf sich ihm in den Weg, umschlang ihn mit beiden Armen und hielt ihn so fest. Leia sah Veers' Reaktion mit Erstaunen.

„Max! Bleib hier!" Der Mann war plötzlich ernst und souverän, die Maske des Clowns hatte er komplett abgelegt. „Ihm passiert nichts, glaub mir! Ich habe ihn das schon tun sehen… schau hin!"

Er wies auf die Bildschirme. Die Außenkamera der PRIDE zeigte einen schwarzen Schemen, der sich elegant wie ein Raubvogel einen Weg durch die Fallschirme bahnte. Chakreis Kamera zeigte, dass der Captain bereits als erster gelandet war, er hob nun offensichtlich den Kopf und sah Vader entgegen, der immer noch kopfüber, aber nun mit angelegten Armen und flatterndem Cape, nach unten stürzte. Etwa zehn Meter vor dem Boden drehte er sich in einer anmutigen Rolle, was den Mantel sich dramatisch bauschen ließ, und kam in einer knienden Haltung, die Hände aufgestützt, auf dem Boden auf – überraschend sanft.

„Was zum Henker macht er da?", keuchte Veers entsetzt, aber unendlich erleichtert, als er nun zusah, wie die muskulöse Gestalt seines Partners sich geschmeidig in den Stand schob.

Jix ließ ihn vorsichtig los. „Grob gesagt, lädt er seine Batterien auf."

„Wie bitte?"

„Der Sturz kostet ihn zwar ziemlich Kraft, aber wenn er sich dabei der dunklen Seite ganz öffnet, kann er die riesige Energie, die beim Aufprall freigesetzt wird, aufnehmen und speichern."

„Hm." Max nickte nachdenklich. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Vaders Augen jetzt gerade von einem rotumrandeten Gelb sein würden. Er beobachtete, wie Vader geduldig wartete, bis seine Leute gelandet waren und sich von ihren Fallschirmen befreit hatten, dann gab er mit knappen Handzeichen den Befehl zum Angriff.

Drei der Männer rannten zu einer versiegelten Metalltür, die in den Berg hineinführte, und brachten Sprengladungen an, dann gingen sie in Deckung, während die Tür in den Berg hineinflog. Sofort stürmten die ersten Truppen hinterher und begannen zu schießen.

Gleichzeitig mit der Sprengung setzte sich die PRIDE in Bewegung und ging tiefer, um zu landen, und zusätzlich war von draußen das Heulen eines kompletten Geschwaders TIE-Jäger zu hören, die sich bereitmachten, eventuelle Flüchtlinge abzufangen.

Vader und Chakrei folgten mit der zweiten Welle. Der Captain blieb dicht hinter dem Sith-Lord, der ganz eindeutig mit wenig Geduld gesegnet war und sich den Erstbesten schnappte, der aussah, als wäre er mehr als ein einfacher Mitläufer. Eine gewaltige schwarzumkleidete Pranke umfasste den Hals des Mannes und hob ihn scheinbar mühelos hoch, bis seine Füße einen halben Meter über dem Boden baumelten.

„Wo ist Skywalker?" grollte er.

Dem Mann fehlte die Luft für eine Antwort, aber er schaffte es noch, zu deuten. Vader drückte kurz zu, ein hässliches Knacken ertönte, dann ließ er sein totes Opfer gleichgültig fallen und wandte sich in die angegebene Richtung, während um ihn herum wild geschossen wurde und mehr und mehr Körper am Boden lagen – die meisten davon Gegner, nur wenige seiner Leute waren darunter.

Vor drei möglichen Türen blieb er kurz sondierend stehen, dann streckte er schlicht die Hand aus, und eine davon sprang auf.

Innen standen drei Gegner um den Gefangenen herum, der auf einen Stuhl gefesselt saß, einer hielt ihm eine lange Klinge an den Hals. Lukes Gesicht war eine blutige Masse, ein Auge komplett zugeschwollen und tiefviolett, die Lippe eingerissen und von getrocknetem Blut verkrustet. Seine Kleidung war zerrissen und teilweise blutig, aber insgesamt schien er noch heil und in ganzen Stücken zu sein – die Verletzungen schmerzhaft und übel aussehend, aber nicht von Dauer. Nichts, was nicht zu heilen wäre.

Nun hob er langsam den Kopf und sah Vader an, unendlich müde und erschöpft.

_Luke…! _

Vader erhielt keine Antwort, was ihn wunderte – doch nur kurz, denn einer der drei Männer hinter seinem Sohn trat nun beiseite und offenbarte einen Ast mit zwei Ysalamiri darauf.

„Ich verstehe." sagte er langsam.

„Schickt Eure Männer hinaus, Vader.", verlangte nun einer der drei und sprach damit zum ersten Mal.

Der dunkle Lord wandte den Kopf zu den Sturmtruppen, die mit angelegten Gewehren hinter ihm standen. „Laßt uns allein."

Die hohe Disziplin der Soldaten und ihr unbedingtes Vertrauen in Vader bewirkten, dass sie sich umgehend zurückzogen.

„Legt Eure Waffe auf den Boden.", kam die nächste Anweisung.

Vader grinste innerlich, als er tat, was sie verlangten, und sein Lichtschwert mit einem sanften Tritt in ihre Richtung schickte.

„Zwei Ysalamiri… ihr wollt kein Risiko eingehen, wie es scheint."

„Das tun wir nie, Vader.", versetzte der Mann, der den Dolch an Lukes Kehle hielt, grinsend. „Wir hatten Euch erwartet." Ein anderer nahm so vorsichtig den Schwertgriff auf, als könne er sich jeden Moment aktivieren.

„Ah so?" Vader stand vollkommen gelassen da und hakte wieder einmal die Daumen in seinen Gürtel ein. Die meisten vernunftbegabten Wesen, die Vader kannten, hätte dies beunruhigt, aber diese drei waren entweder sehr siegessicher… oder sehr dumm. „Und wer hat euch beauftragt?"

Der Dritte lächelte. „Tut uns leid… aber selbst, wenn wir wollten – was wir nie würden – könnten wir es Euch nicht verraten, denn wir wissen es nicht. Wir haben den Auftrag von einem Mittelsmann erhalten. Wer dahintersteckt, ist ein Geheimnis, das wir ebenfalls nicht kennen, aber der Lohn ist so hoch, dass es uns nicht interessiert."

Ein kurzer mentaler Scan der drei bestätigte ihm – sehr zu seinem Verdruß – dass sie die Wahrheit sagten. Aber in allen drei Köpfen war derselbe Name und dasselbe Gesicht, und er merkte sich beides sehr genau.

„Und der Zweck…?" Vader verlagerte leicht sein Gewicht, was dazu führte, dass durch einen erhöhten Druck des Messers ein Blutstropfen an Lukes Hals herunterfloß. Ah. Sie waren also doch aufmerksam und vorsichtig. Gut zu wissen.

„Skywalker war der Köder, um Euch zu bekommen. Und zu töten."

Eine Ausflucht, entschied der dunkle Lord. Im besten Fall eine mögliche, aber unwahrscheinliche Alternative. Niemand hätte wissen können, daß er aus erster Hand erfuhr, wo Luke war… was wiederum Leia gefährdete. Er würde mit ihr reden müssen.

„Wie _interessant_.", spottete Vader laut. „Und wie wollt ihr das anstellen? Ihr seid nur zu dritt."

„Ihr vergesst die Ysalamiri."

„Oh, die Ysalamiri… natürlich."

_Idiot!_, schalt Vader sich selbst. _Tu wenigstens so, als würden sie dir etwas ausmachen!_ Tatsächlich spürte er die beiden Tiere nicht einmal mehr, ein weiteres Zeichen dafür, wie sehr seine Kräfte mittlerweile gewachsen waren. Aber Luke wurde offensichtlich sehr von ihnen beeinträchtigt. So sehr, dass er ihm nicht einmal hatte antworten können – und nun hatte er auch endlich die Erklärung für Lukes dauerhaftes Schweigen.

„Na schön… ihr habt mich also mit diesen Biestern kaltgestellt. In Ordnung. Auf welche Weise habe ich nun das Vergnügen zu sterben?"

„Mit einem Lichtschwert, so lautet die Anweisung. Eure Leiche wird an einem exponierten Ort gefunden werden, und es wird aussehen, als habe ein anderer Jedi Euch getötet… vielleicht sogar der Junge hier." Er grinste und zog Lukes Kopf an den Haaren zurück. „Oder, Kleiner? Bist doch ein Rebell, ist es nicht euer Ziel, Vader zu töten?"

Mit einem Lichtschwert… von einem anderen Jedi. Hm. Steckte vielleicht der Kaiser dahinter? Ein hoher imperialer Offizier? Oder einer der ehemaligen Senatoren – bei den Rebellen oder einzeln? Es musste jemand sein, der die Säuberung erlebt hatte, kaum jemand sonst würde auf diese perfide Idee kommen. Wenn es nicht der Kaiser war, mußte dies Plan… M sein. Mindestens. Selbst er als der Auserwählte hätte sehr viel länger gebraucht, Luke zu finden, wenn er den Hinweis nicht erhalten hätte. Nein… es mußte ein Schuß ins Blaue sein. Wenn sie ihn hätten fangen wollen, hätten sie die Ysalamiri erst eingesetzt, als der Annäherungsalarm begann, und ihm ermöglicht, von Luke selbst zu erfahren, wo er war.

Aber eins war klar: diese drei hatten keine Ahnung. Sich noch länger mit ihnen abzugeben, war reine Zeitverschwendung und schadete lediglich der Gesundheit seines Sohnes.

Er seufzte. „Also los. Ich hasse es, zu warten."

Die drei sahen sich an, misstrauisch, dass er sich so schnell in sein Schicksal ergab.

„Mach hin!" knurrte der mit dem Dolch denjenigen an, der Vaders Waffe aufgenommen hatte. Dieser starrte den metallenen Griff in seinen Händen an, drehte ihn und suchte nach dem Einschaltknopf. Vader sah mit zunehmendem Amüsement, wie der Mann drohte, sich selbst zu erstechen, weil er das Schwert falsch herum hielt, aber im letzten Augenblick griff einer seiner Kollegen – der mit dem Dolch - ein und riß es ihm aus der Hand, nur, um ihn zu Luke zu zerren und ihm die metallene Klinge in die Hand und wieder an den Hals des Gefangenen zu drücken. Doppelt schade.

Summend erwachte die rubinrote Klinge zum Leben. Der es hielt, zögerte nicht wie der andere, sondern hob sofort die Waffe, bereit zum Zuschlagen.

„Beenden wir diesen Unsinn.", sagte Vader lapidar und hob die Hände. Dann brach die Hölle los.

Die Klinge an Lukes Hals wurde von unsichtbarer Hand weggerissen und fuhr ohne jeden Umweg in die Kehle desjenigen, der sie zuletzt gehalten hatte. Der zweite Mann, der bislang noch nichts weiter zur Unterhaltung beigetragen hatte als einige belanglose Sätze, wurde nur Sekundenbruchteile später von den Füßen gerissen und so heftig gegen die hohe Höhlendecke geschleudert, dass mit einem hässlichen Knacken zuerst der Schädel und dann das Genick brachen – gefolgt von einigen weiteren Knochen, als er wieder auf dem Boden aufkam, formlos wie eine Schlenkerpuppe. Und der dritte, der nun allein, aber mit einem Lichtschwert in den Händen dastand, stellte fest, dass er die Waffe nicht loslassen konnte. Panik machte sich in ihm breit und ließ ihn vorwärtsstürmen – was zur nächsten Erkenntnis führte, dass auch Bewegung nicht im aktuellen Masterplan vorgesehen zu sein schien.

„Nun… ihr wolltet mich mit einem Lichtschwert umbringen. Ah." Vader setzte sich langsam in Bewegung, schlenderte gemächlich um sein Opfer herum, das nur noch wimmern konnte. „Da gibt es mehrere Möglichkeiten, nicht wahr?" Die Klinge erlosch abrupt, doch der Mann ahnte, dass das nicht alles gewesen sein konnte, vor allem, als die Waffe sich nun in seinen Händen drehte und wieder auf ihn wies. Er riß die Augen auf, doch der Schrei, der aus ihm herauswollte, fand keinen Weg nach draußen.

„Zum einen hätten wir da Erstechen.", dozierte Vader. „Wird immer wieder gern genommen. Verursacht große Schmerzen und bis der Tod eintritt, dauert es unter Umständen auch erfreulich lange, je nachdem, wo man zusticht… wie wäre es zum Beispiel mit dem Bauchraum?"

Es summte wiederum, und die rote Klinge bohrte sich durch den Körper des Mannes hindurch, traf Magen und Galle und trat im Rücken wieder aus. Der drohende Zusammenbruch wurde durch die Macht verhindert, die das Opfer mittlerweile wie eine Marionette aufrecht hielt.

Wieder erlosch die Klinge und drehte sich erneut nach vorn, um sich dann wieder zu aktivieren. Sonderbar gefärbte Flüssigkeit, gemischt mit Blut und Gallert, floß aus den beiden Löchern auf den Boden.

„Was hätten wir da noch?", überlegte Vader laut. „Versengen… ja. Brandwunden sind auch immer wieder nett und Menschenfleisch riecht recht appetitlich, wenn es röstet."

Nun strich das Rot des Schwerts so dicht an Gesicht und Kopf vorbei, dass Brandblasen entstanden und aufplatzten und das Haar verbrannte.

„Ich gebe zu, ästhetisch ist es nicht, aber wer fragt schon danach, wenn das Ergebnis zählt, nicht wahr?" Vader stand mittlerweile hinter seinem Sohn und löste behutsam dessen Fesseln. „Und zuguterletzt das Enthaupten. Das ‚große Rad' ist ein wenig schwierig, wenn man es bei sich selbst anwenden will, also lasse ich dir deine Schultern und begnüge mich mit dem Kopf."

Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, hinzusehen, als der Mann sich selbst köpfte, und durchtrennte die letzten Stricke mit einem Lichtdolch. Er fing Luke sanft auf und nahm ihn auf die Arme, dann holte er ohne große Geste sein wieder erloschenes Schwert an seinen Gürtel zurück und entließ den kopflos aufrecht Stehenden aus seinem Bann. Ohne sich um den zu Boden Sackenden und die beiden anderen Leichen weiter zu kümmern, trat er nun hinaus auf den Gang und sah sich um.

Captain Chakrei trat neben ihn und salutierte, man sah ihm mittlerweile an, daß er in einige Gefechte verwickelt gewesen war.

„Bericht.", sagte Vader knapp. Luke lag kraftlos in seinen Armen; er hatte das nicht zugeschwollene Auge zwar offen und sah Vader an, aber er schien zu erschöpft, um groß zu reagieren.

„Zwölf Gefangene und dreiundvierzig Tote, Mylord. Fünf Tote unter unseren Leuten und einundzwanzig Verletzte. Die letzten kleinen Widerstandsnester werden soeben ausgeräuchert, es handelt sich um zwei Gruppen mit jeweils fünf bis sieben Mann. Ich erwarte Vollzug innerhalb der nächsten zehn Minuten."

„Gut. Die Unterstützung der PRIDE?"

„Ist bereits eingetroffen und eingeteilt. Die TIEs haben offensichtlich zwei flüchtige Fähren abgefangen und zerstört. Sonst keine weiteren Vorkommnisse, bis auf die beiden letzten Kämpfe ist die gesamte Station durchsucht und gesichert. Sollen die Sprengladungen angebracht werden, Mylord?"

Vader schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Sobald unsere Leute wieder draußen sind, sollen die TIEs gezielt Bomben abwerfen, die über den Eingängen Lawinen auslösen. Das wird genügen."

„Sehr wohl, Mylord." Chakrei salutierte nochmals und kehrte zu seinen Aufgaben zurück, während Vader Luke hinaustrug. Auf halbem Weg kam ihm Leia entgegen, schwenkte, da Vader nicht stehenblieb, auf seinen Kurs ein und stürzte sich sofort auf ihren Freund und – was beide noch nicht wußten - Bruder. Jix folgte ihr dichtauf.

„Luke! Oh, Schöpfer, was haben sie dir angetan? Kannst du mich hören?"

Sie sah ihn an, das Gesicht voll Entsetzen, und berührte sanft seine Schläfe. Er sah sie an, das Auge vor Erstaunen geweitet, schwieg aber weiterhin – zu groß war der Schmerz um Mund und Kiefer.

„Habt Ihr mir wenigstens einen von ihnen übriggelassen, Vader?"

Selbst der erfahrene Telepath Vader brauchte einen Moment, um festzustellen, daß sie es nicht laut ausgesprochen und noch nicht einmal bewußt _gedacht_ hatte. Es war der Ausdruck ihres tiefsten, innersten Gefühls, mehr noch, eines Bereichs, dem sie niemals gestattete, an die Oberfläche zu kommen.

Sein Erbe, eindeutig.

Er musterte sie voll Interesse, aber auch ein wenig Sorge. Der alte Vader hätte sofort in diese Kerbe geschlagen, hätte ihren Zorn noch weiter angefacht und ausgenutzt. Sie durfte Palpatine niemals in die Hände geraten.

„Will ich wissen, was Ihr mit seinem Folterknecht gemacht habt?" fragte sie statt dessen und wandte sich ihm zu.

„Die drei, die bei ihm waren, haben die Begegnung mit mir leider nicht überlebt, Leia.", antwortete er nur, die Spitze, die auf ihre früheren gemeinsamen Erlebnisse verwies, geflissentlich ignorierend. „Aber ich hörte, wir haben noch weitere zwölf Gefangene. Wenn Ihr wollt, könnt Ihr mir bei den Verhören… helfen."

Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und grinste dann. „Was ganz was Neues. Imperium und Allianz verhören gemeinsam. Könnte interessant werden."

_Das könnte es wirklich_, dachte Vader. Es würde interessant sein, zu erfahren, wie weit sie zu gehen bereit war gegenüber jemandem, der für den Schmerz eines ihrer engsten Freunde verantwortlich war. Und inwieweit sie seine Verhörmethoden tolerieren würde. Es würde auch zeigen, ob sie diese Leute als Rebellen ansah… oder schlicht als Verräter an keiner bestimmten Seite.

Sie hatten die PRIDE erreicht und wurden außerhalb schon von Corva erwartet. „Au weia…", murmelte die, als sie ihren Patienten zu Gesicht bekam. „Genau, was wir befürchtet hatten, hm?"

„Ein wenig schlimmer.", meinte Vader und trug Luke ins Innere, wo er ihn sanft auf eine Liege bettete. Veers gesellte sich zu ihnen und brachte eine Decke, die er über Luke breitete.

„Willkommen zuhause, Luke." Er lächelte auf den Sohn seines Partners hinunter und machte dann Platz für Corva, die erste Scans vornahm und mit Vader kryptische medizinische Vokabeln austauschte, die für niemanden sonst Sinn ergaben, die beiden aber in rege Aktivität versetzte. Die Ärztin hatte offensichtlich vorgesorgt und ein Sortiment an Schmerzmitteln und Geräten mitgenommen, die nun zum Einsatz kamen, um Luke zu stabilisieren und ihm den aktuellen Zustand zu erleichtern. Tatsächlich schlief er ihnen bald unter den Händen ein.


	51. Chapter 51

**Kapitel 51**

Vader hatte Arik im Cockpit abgelöst, als es daran ging, die Verletzten an Bord zu holen und die Toten zu bergen. Er hatte dabei noch nie geholfen, es wäre sonderbar erschienen, würde er jetzt damit anfangen. Arik hingegen wollte helfen, da es sich schließlich um seine Kameraden handelte, und Veers, als der offizielle Vorgesetzte der 501sten, ebenfalls. Luke schlief, Corva versorgte die Wunden der Verletzten, die ihr gebracht wurden, und so nutzte Leia den Moment der Ruhe, schlüpfte zu Vader hinein und nahm neben ihm Platz.

„Leia." Er sah auf. „Danke, daß Ihr Euch zurückgehalten habt."

„Dankt nicht mir, sondern meinem Wachhund!" schnaubte sie. „"Jix hat mich _festgehalten_! Er ging so weit, mir damit zu drohen, mich entweder festzubinden oder bewußtlos zu schlagen, wenn ich nicht bliebe!"

Ein kurzes, amüsiertes Schnauben drang unter dem Helm hervor. „Sehr gut."

„Gut?!"

„Prinzessin, das war ein Schlachtfest. Ich würde auch keinen meiner Männer in einen solchen Einsatz schicken, wenn er zuvor eine Verwundung dieses Ausmaßes erlitten hätte.", erklärte er geduldig. Als sie unwillig knurrte, fuhr er fort: „Seid froh, daß ich Euch überhaupt habe mitkommen lassen. Normalerweise hätte jeder Arzt darauf bestanden, daß Ihr im Bett bleibt."

Sie seufzte. Er hatte ja Recht.

„Nun, also… wolltet Ihr Euch über Jix beschweren, oder liegt Euch etwas anderes auf dem Herzen?" erkundigte er sich amüsiert.

Sie sah ihn an, unschlüssig, wie sie beginnen sollte. Schließlich entschied sie sich für ‚frei heraus'. „In Ordnung, Vader. Wer weiß davon?"

Er sah sie so unschuldig an, wie es ihm mit der Maske möglich war. „Wer weiß wovon, Leia?"

„Stellt Euch nicht dumm!" fauchte sie. „Ihr wißt genau, was ich meine! Ich _**bin**_ aufgewacht während der Operation und habe Euch gesehen!"

Er sah sie eine Weile an, dann hob er die Hand. Noch bevor sie zurückzucken konnte, schnellte die Tür ins Cockpit mit einem Knall zu und verriegelte sich.

„Na schön.", sagte er einigermaßen beherrscht. „Was werdet Ihr mit diesem Wissen anfangen?"

„Sagt mir zuerst, wer davon weiß.", verlangte sie.

„General Veers, Admiral Piett, Corva, Captain Cass und Jix."

Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie erstaunt sein sollte, daß es so viele – oder so wenige waren.

„Was ist mit Luke?"

„Nein." Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Er ist Euer Sohn! Warum ausgerechnet er nicht?"

„Gerade deshalb.", sagte Vader ruhig. „Der Kaiser will ihn haben und für seine Zwecke nutzen. Luke ist noch nicht erfahren genug, seinen Geist vor ihm verschlossen zu halten. Was er nicht weiß, kann er nicht unwillentlich weitergeben."

„Ihr stellt Euch gegen den Kaiser?" fragte sie erstaunt.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, daß er meinem Sohn Schaden zufügt!" versetzte Vader heftig, ohne genauer auf die Frage einzugehen.

Sie nickte langsam. Daß Vader etwas an Luke lag, hatte er inzwischen ausreichend bewiesen.

„Also? Werdet Ihr es für Euch behalten?" Vader sah sie intensiv an, der ganze Körper unter Spannung, wie ein Raubtier vor dem Sprung. Leia sah es etwas unbehaglich – die letzten Stunden hatten sie beinahe vergessen lassen, mit wem sie es hier zu tun hatte. Hier saß ein Mann, der vor kurzem entdeckt hatte, daß er einen Sohn hatte – und, mehr noch, das Gefühl Liebe wiederentdeckt hatte, das seit zwanzig Jahren tief unter Hass und Bitterkeit begraben gewesen war. Ein Mann, der mächtiger war als jedes andere Wesen der Galaxis, wenn man den Gerüchten glauben konnte… ein Mann, der ihre Gedanken las wie ein offenes Buch, der mit einem Fingerschnippen töten konnte – oder sogar, ohne die Hand auch nur zu bewegen. Und er bat _sie_, einen der führenden Köpfe der Allianz, einen natürlichen Feind, um Hilfe… um Verständnis und Verschwiegenheit, um seinen Sohn zu schützen. Seinen Sohn, der auch ihr Freund war, den sie liebte. Auch sie würde Luke nicht schaden – nichts lag ihr ferner.

„Ja, Vader. Das werde ich." Sie nickte ruhig.

„Ihr werdet es weder Han noch jemandem sonst in der Allianz verraten?" bohrte Vader nach. Ohne daß Leia es bemerkte, sondierte er die Ernsthaftigkeit und Ehrlichkeit ihrer Aussage.

„Niemandem, Vader. Ich schwöre es."

Er nickte langsam. Sie meinte, was sie sagte. „Gut."

Sie musterte ihn einigermaßen erstaunt. „Ihr glaubt mir? Vertraut mir?"

„Ja.", sagte er schlicht.

Sie machte große Augen. „Oh."

„So überrascht?" fragte er amüsiert. „Geduld, Leia… dies war sicher nicht unsere letzte Begegnung. Früher oder später werdet Ihr wissen, warum."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sie hatte ihn nachdenklich verlassen. Wenige Minuten später nahm Arik ihren Platz an Vaders Seite ein.

„Wir sind fertig, Meister. Alle unsere Leute sind wieder an Bord, auch die Verwundeten und Toten. Die Gefangenen befinden sich in der Brig."

„Sehr gut." Vader nickte knapp und beugte sich vor, um die Motoren zu zünden.

Nur Sekunden später stürmte Leia wieder herein, aufgebracht diesmal.

„He! Was soll das denn?"

Arik wandte sich verdutzt zu ihr um, während Vader nicht weiter reagierte, sondern über die Schubdüsen die Fregatte sanft abheben ließ. „Was soll was, Prinzessin?"

„Warum starten wir?"

Vader hielt einen Moment inne, und Arik zog unwillkürlich den Kopf ein, als eine Welle dunkler Macht zu ihm herüberschwappte. „Luke ist verwundet. Er braucht bessere medizinische Versorgung, als er hier an Bord bekommen kann – ebenso wie die anderen Verletzten."

„Habt Ihr vergessen, daß wir eine Verabredung haben?" Sie baute sich vor Vader auf, die Hände wütend in die Seiten gestemmt – ein Anblick, der beinahe zum Lachen reizte. „Wie gedenkt Ihr die jetzt einzuhalten? Oder hattet Ihr das nie vor?" fügte sie zynisch hinzu, ihre Augen blitzten wütend.

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass wir das System verlassen werden.", versetzte Vader knapp und noch trügerisch ruhig. „Die Vereinbarung lautete: auf Desevro. Wenn Euer Schmuggler seinen fliegenden Schrottplatz nicht schnell genug hierherbewegen kann, um uns auf der Oberfläche zu treffen, wird ihm nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als auf der EXECUTOR einzudocken."

„Aber - "

„Ende der Diskussion.", schnitt er ihr schroff das Wort ab. Sie schnaubte und rauschte hinaus.

Arik sah ihr kopfschüttelnd hinterher. „Was für ein Temperament…", murmelte er. „Die lässt sich nicht so leicht die Butter vom Brot nehmen."

„Sie sieht zwar aus wie ihre Mutter", brummte Vader, „aber ich fürchte, sonst hat sie mehr von mir."

„Meister!" Arik starrte ihn entgeistert an.

„Sie ist Lukes Zwilling. Ich erfuhr es auch erst auf Tatooine."

„Japsender Jawa…! Weiß sie es?"

„Nein. Und ich werde es ihr auch noch nicht sagen.", erwiderte Vader ruhig.

„Und Luke?"

„Ihm, ja. Aber erst, wenn wir wieder unter uns sind. Corva weiß es bereits. Und Max auch."

Arik nickte nur und wandte sich wieder seiner Hälfte der Konsole zu.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zurück auf seinem Flaggschiff begleitete Vader seinen Sohn in die Krankenstation und gestattete Leia, mitzukommen, während Veers und Arik sich um die Verwundeten und die Gefangenen kümmerten. Sechzehn waren es inzwischen. Vader hatte Anweisung gegeben, sie getrennt voneinander zu halten, damit sie sich nicht absprechen konnten.

Corva kümmerte sich persönlich um Luke, tat aber im Grunde nicht viel mehr, als ihn in einen Bactatank zu stecken. Reines Bacta von höchster Qualität, das kaum einen Tag brauchen würde, um Luke vollständig wiederherzustellen, eher weniger. Auch die anderen Verwundeten würden in den Genuß solcher Tanks kommen – Vader wusste, dass die Menschen an Bord seiner Schiffe ein wesentlicher Posten in der Erfolgsbilanz waren, und hatte auf allen Schiffen der Todesschwadron dafür gesorgt, dass sie gut versorgt waren und sich wohlfühlten. Hervorragende medizinische Versorgung war nur ein Teil davon. Zwar gab es einen Garten dieser immensen Größe nur auf der EXECUTOR, aber auch auf den anderen Schiffen waren bereits kleinere Versionen seiner Art eingerichtet worden, in denen man sich erholen konnte.

Der dunkle Lord stand vor dem Bactatank und starrte mit gemischten Gefühlen hinein. Leia, neben ihm, hatte sich trotzig einen Stuhl herangezogen und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. Man würde sie hinaustragen müssen, damit sie von Lukes Seite wich.

Der junge Jedi trieb in der rötlich schimmernden, dickflüssigen Substanz und wurde über eine Atemmaske mit Sauerstoff versorgt. Abrupt schlug er die Augen auf und sah Vader an.

_Luke!_

_Vater.,_ antwortete der Junge beschämt. _Es tut mir leid. Bist du sehr böse?_

_Böse?_ Vader überlegte einen Moment, versuchte, seine Gefühle zu analysieren. _Ja, ich bin sogar verdammt böse. Aber nicht auf dich. Was dich betrifft, bin ich… enttäuscht._

Luke schlug die Augen nieder und schwieg. Vader musterte ihn eindrücklich. Da war noch etwas… etwas, das sein Sohn vor ihm zu verbergen suchte, etwas, das ihn belastete. Das er fürchtete. Er sondierte weiter, grub tiefer.

_Der Kaiser?,_ sagte er erstaunt. _Du hast mein Gespräch mit dem Kaiser gehört?_

_Ich wollte nicht lauschen!,_ sagte Luke heftig. _Die Vision kam von allein und ohne Vorwarnung. Plötzlich war ich hinter deinen Augen und sah und hörte…_

Vader knurrte unwillig. _Ich wollte dir das ersparen_.

_Was hat das zu bedeuten, Vater? Willst du mich doch dem Kaiser ausliefern?_

_Nein, verdammt!,_ grollte Vader. _Aber er soll das glauben!_ Sein Ton änderte sich, wurde traurig und resigniert. _Vertraust du mir denn so wenig, Luke? Ich hatte es dir versprochen. Ich hatte es dir geschworen! Eher würde ich mich selbst töten, als zuzulassen, dass er dich bekommt, mein Sohn! Und dabei bleibt es!_

_Aber…_ Luke stockte.

Wieder sah Vader ihn eindringlich an. Da war noch etwas. Mit… Jix. Auf Vjun. Oh nein – hatte Luke gehört, dass er geheilt… Er beschleunigte seine Suche, seine mentalen Finger blätterten eilig durch Lukes Erinnerungen, dann atmete er auf. Nein. Den Mächten sei Dank. Nur das Vorgeplänkel…

_Was weiß Jix über dich, was du mir nicht sagen willst, Vater?_ Lukes Gedankenstimme war überraschend fest, sein Blick wach und aufmerksam und Vader festhaltend.

_Das hat mit ‚wollen' nichts zu tun, Sohn. Es würde schlicht uns beide gefährden, und nicht nur uns – der Frieden, die Zukunft des ganzen Reiches und der ganzen Galaxis stehen dabei auf dem Spiel._

Luke runzelte die Stirn. _Wie meinst du das?_

_Luke, vertrau mir. Bitte. Ich will den Kaiser töten – und ich kann es, ich habe die Macht und die Möglichkeiten dazu. Aber der Kaiser ist sehr, sehr stark, verdammt verschlagen und unberechenbar dazu. Vieles in meinem Plan basiert auf dem Überraschungselement. Er ist außer mir der stärkste Telephat, den ich jemals kennenlernte, dein Geist wäre ein offenes Buch für ihn, selbst oder gerade, wenn ich dabei bin und dich abschirme. Das würde er merken und misstrauisch werden. Ich habe einen Trumpf in der Tasche, mein Sohn, den er nicht stechen kann… jedenfalls nicht, wenn er nichts davon weiß und sich nicht vorbereiten kann. Deshalb muß ich dich um dein Vertrauen bitten. Ich kann dir nicht alles sagen, dich nicht in alles einweihen, wenn wir gewinnen wollen – so leid es mir tut_. Er trat näher an den Tank heran, legte eine Hand auf das dicke Stahlglas. _Ich liebe dich, mein Sohn. Ich werde dich mit meinem Leben schützen, ich schwöre es. Aber bitte: vertrau mir._

Lukes telepathische und emphatische Fähigkeiten waren noch nicht sehr ausgeprägt, aber er konnte deutlich spüren, dass Vader die Wahrheit sagte – und nach all dem, was er bislang für ihn getan hatte, war er davon überzeugt. Die letzten Zweifel lösten sich auf wie Tau im Sonnenschein.

Er hob ebenfalls die Hand und legte sie von innen gegen Vaders. _Blind, Vater. Blind._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vader wandte sich ab und sah mit Erstaunen, daß Leia weinte. Ihr Gesicht war ernst, aber ihr liefen Tränen über das Gesicht.

Warum?

Er sah, wie ihr Blick von ihm zu Luke ging, und da war ihm klar, weshalb. _Das hättest du dir denken können, du Narr. Schließlich ist sie deine Tochter._

„Wie viel habt Ihr mitbekommen?" fragte er ruhig.

„Ungefähr die Hälfte, schätze ich.", sagte sie freimütig. „Es fühlt sich… komisch an."

„Ich kann Euch beibringen, wie man es steuert.", bot Vader an. In eigenem Interesse. „Kommt. Ich möchte mit den Verhören beginnen.

„Darf ich noch ein wenig bleiben und mich mit Luke unterhalten?" bat sie.

Vader zögerte, nickte dann aber. „In Ordnung. Ich schicke jemanden, der vor der Tür wartet und Euch in den Inhaftierungsblock bringt."

„Danke." Sie grinste kurz, als ihr klar wurde, wie man das auch verstehen konnte – und was es tatsächlich bedeutete. Wunder über Wunder. Schade, daß sie es niemandem erzählen konnte, nicht einmal ihrer Freundin Mon.

_Vater…_, hielt Luke Vader noch auf, als dieser den Raum verlassen wollte.

_Ja?_

_Bevor du mit den Verhören beginnst – derjenige, der mich in Empfang nahm, nannte sich Tyrral Sundar. Es war der einzige Name, der in der ganzen Zeit genannt wurde. Vielleicht hilft dir das._ Luke übermittelte ihm außerdem noch ein Bild des Mannes.

Vader erkannte Gesicht und Namen – aus den Erinnerungen der drei Männer, die Luke bewacht hatten. Es war der ominöse Mittelsmann, von dem sie ihre Befehle hatten. _Ich fürchte, er wird nicht unter den Gefangenen sein – und nicht unter den Gefallenen. Wenn ich das richtig sehe, hat er sich kurz nach deiner Ankunft abgesetzt. Aber danke für die Information – vielleicht kann ich noch einige Puzzlestücke sammeln, die dazu passen. Leia?_

Sie zuckte zusammen, als er sie so ansprach. _Ja?_

_Kennt Ihr diesen Mann?_

Sie musterte das mentale Bild. _Leider nicht, nein._

_Sehr schade. Nun, wir werden sehen. Früher oder später werden wir ihn in die Hände bekommen., _verkündete Vader mit eisiger Überzeugung, die seine Kinder schaudern machte. _Ihr habt fünfzehn Minuten. Ich brenne darauf, zu beginnen._ Dann verließ er den Raum.


	52. Chapter 52

**Kapitel 52**

Leia wandte sich Luke zu, stand lächelnd auf und nahm Vaders Platz am Tank ein. Auch sie legte nun die Hand auf das Stahlglas, das sie voneinander trennte, und freute sich, als Luke die seine von innen dagegenhielt.

_Ich bin so froh, daß es dir einigermaßen gutgeht._, sagte sie versuchsweise in Gedanken. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, ob er sie hören konnte oder nicht – immerhin hatte sie eben nur Bruchstücke der Unterhaltung zwischen den beiden aufgeschnappt, und niemand war wohl überraschter darüber gewesen als sie selbst. Es war einfach so passiert… sie hatte Vater und Sohn beobachtet und war sich plötzlich sicher gewesen, daß sie miteinander sprachen. Ein Gefühl der Ausgeschlossenheit machte sich breit, Neugier und Trotz stiegen in ihr auf, und ein kindisches ‚ich will wissen, worüber sie reden!' drängte sich an die Oberfläche. Und plötzlich waren da Worte in ihr. Die Überraschung, sie zu hören, brach ihre Konzentration oder besser: ihre unbewußte Handlung, und sie zwang sich selbst wieder zur Ruhe. Luke klang wie immer, aber Vaders Stimme war viel weicher und wärmer als sonst.

Würde Luke sie hören? _Wenn ich gewußt hätte, was passieren würde… ich hätte dich in eine Zelle gesteckt. Höchsteigenhändig._

Die Atemmaske verbarg sein Lächeln. _Du denkst, du hättest das geschafft?_

Triumph und Stolz, vermengt mit unbändiger Freude, ließen ihre Augen strahlen und sie lächeln. Er hörte sie! Sie hörte ihn!

_Ich? Nein. Aber Chewie. Er hat uns beide doch quasi adoptiert._

Lukes Gedankenstimme lachte. _Er nennt uns nicht umsonst ‚Welpen', wenn er denkt, wir hören es nicht. Ich vermisse ihn. Wie geht es ihm?_

Leia grinste. _Ich hoffe, das kannst du ihn später selbst fragen._

Ihr Bruder runzelte die Stirn. _Wie meinst du das? Und überhaupt, was bei Kenobis Bart machst du eigentlich hier? Ich dachte immer, du haßt Vader bis aufs Blut! _

Leia blinzelte kurz, lächelte ein wenig unsicher und ging darüber hinweg, indem sie sich ihren Stuhl heranzog und sich setzte.

_Tja… das ist eine komische Sache mit Vader. Ich habe ihn gehaßt, ja. Ich habe ihm auch nicht vertraut._

_Und warum bist du dann hier?_

_Er hat mich überrumpelt._, gab sie zu. _Er hat irgendwen in die Basis geschickt mit einem Geschenk, um mir zu beweisen, daß er wußte, wo wir sind. Ich weiß immer noch nicht, woher._

_Ein Geschenk?_, sagte Luke verwirrt.

_Eine Blume. Eine alderaanische Blume, in einem Topf. Ich hätte nie gedacht, daß Vader so… zartfühlend sein kann. Wer hätte je gedacht, daß er mir Blumen schickt? Noch dazu welche, die es nicht mehr gibt. Er sagte, sein Gärtner stamme von Alderaan und würde sie züchten. Darth Vader hält sich einen Gärtner? Was für ein skurriler Gedanke._

Luke grinste. _Wenn ich hier raus bin, werde ich dir das Gärtchen zeigen, das er betreut. Es wird dir gefallen._

_Es gibt hier einen Garten?_ fragte sie erstaunt.

Die mentale Stimme lachte schallend. _Man könnte es so nennen… wenn man sehr untertreibt. Ich werde ihn dir zeigen. Er hat bestimmt nichts dagegen. Wie ging es weiter?_

Leia rieb sich nachdenklich die Stirn. Ein Garten an Bord des Flaggschiffes. Was kam als Nächstes?

_Er sagte mir, daß du in Gefahr seist. Er wollte wissen, wo du bist, und versuchte, in meinen Geist einzudringen. Ich blockte ihn ab und weigerte mich. Dann befahl er mir, nach Tatooine zu kommen._

_Tatooine?,_ echote Luke, erstaunt über die Vokabel ‚abblocken'. Wie hatte sie das geschafft? Und warum ausgerechnet Tatooine? Wie auch seinen Vater verband ihn Haßliebe mit diesem Planeten. _Und warum bist du hingeflogen?_

_Weil ich mir Sorgen um dich machte. Ich hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, daß du in Schwierigkeiten steckst. Und er schien zu wissen, daß es so war. Ich verriet niemandem, wo ich hinwollte, oder warum, als ich flog. Ich nahm Chewie, Lando und 3PO und flog los. Ich sollte mich in Mos Eisley mit jemandem treffen. In einer Bar._

_In einer Bar? In Mos Eisley? Ich glaube, ich muß ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihm reden, wenn ich hier raus bin. Das ist eine gefährliche Stadt!,_ sagte Luke aufgebracht.

Leia entschied, ihm nicht zu verraten, daß sie alleine in die Bar gegangen war. _Nun… General Veers wartete dort auf mich, mit einer Art Leibwächter. Ich fühlte mich auf den Arm genommen und wollte wieder gehen, aber Veers sagte mir, er würde mich zu Vader bringen. Ich war einverstanden._

Luke riß die Augen auf. Hier stand eine der größten Imperiumsgegnerinnen der Jetztzeit und erklärte freimütig, dem Wort eines imperialen Generals soweit geglaubt zu haben, um ihn auf eine Reise sonstwohin zu begleiten?

_General Veers ist ein überaus ehrenhafter und sehr freundlicher Mann._, sagte er vorsichtig. _Ich kenne ihn mittlerweile gut genug, um ihm mein Leben anzuvertrauen. Aber du… du bist ihm doch zuvor nie begegnet. Warum hast du ihm geglaubt?_

Leia zuckte wieder mit den Schultern._ Ich weiß nicht. Ein Gefühl… ich wußte, daß er ehrlich war._

Luke hörte langsam kleine Glöckchen klingeln. Abblocken seines Vaters. Gefühle. Mehr Gefühle. Er mußte unbedingt seinen Vater danach fragen… der sich ohnehin ebenfalls sonderbar verhielt, was Leia anging. Später. Aber sobald wie möglich, entschied er.

_Und dann?_

_Beide Männer boten an, nein, schlugen dringend vor, noch jemanden mitzunehmen. Der Leibwächter bestand sogar auf Chewie, was mich wunderte. Wir würden die Jundland-Wüste streifen, und es sei klüger -_

_Die Jundland-Wüste? Das wird ja immer besser!_, unterbrach Luke erbost.

_Es ist nichts passiert._, beruhigte Leia. _Wir hatten Waffen dabei. Veers bot mir sogar an, zu fahren, und Chewie saß hintendrin. Wirklich eigenartig… Nun, wir fuhren zu einer Farm bei Anchorhead, wo wir auf Vader trafen._

_Anchorhead…,_ flüsterte Luke ahnungsvoll. Leia nickte.

_Vader kniete vor einigen Gräbern, als ich kam. Von einem der Steine war der Sand abgewischt worden. Als er meine Neugier bemerkte, sagte er mir, sie sei deine Großmutter gewesen._

_Shmi._

_Ja._ Leia nickte. _Vader war allein gekommen. Keine Wachen, keine Piloten, nichts. Und er zeigte sich mir ganz offen in diesem Gespräch. Ich fand sogar heraus, daß sie…_, sie zögerte, _daß sie seine Mutter war_.

Luke schloß kurz die Augen. _Du weißt es also._

_Ja._, bestätigte sie.

_Und? Haßt du mich nun?_

_Idiot._, schalt sie. _Wäre ich sonst wohl hier? Warum sollte ich dich hassen? Selbst wenn sich mein Gefühl ihm gegenüber nicht geändert hätte – was es hat, und das ist das erste- und einzige Mal, daß ich das zugeben werde! Und auch nur in Gedanken – könntest du schließlich nichts dafür. Niemand kann sich seine Eltern aussuchen._

_Er hat meine Mutter wirklich geliebt, Leia._, sagte Luke sanft. _Ich weiß es. Und er leidet immer noch sehr unter ihrem Verlust. Aber erzähle weiter._

Sie lächelte ein wenig. _Er köderte mich erneut._

_Wie das?_

_Er ging einen Handel mit mir ein. Deinen Aufenthaltsort gegen Han._

Luke zappelte kurz vor Aufregung, was einen 2-1B auf den Plan rief, der ihn freundlich ermahnte, sich nicht aufzuregen, und sich dann wieder zurückzog.

_Han? Er wußte, wo Han war?_

Sie lachte trocken. _Besser. Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, hatte er das von vorneherein gesteuert. Boba Fett hatte wohl Anweisung, ihn bei Jabba abzuliefern, aber darauf zu achten, daß er im Karbonit blieb. Wie es aussieht, hatte Vader nie vor, ihn für länger dort zu halten. Fetts Belohnung bestand in der doppelten Bezahlung. _

_Und?_ Luke mußte sich gewaltsam daran hindern, wieder das Zappeln anzufangen.

_Wir flogen zu Jabbas Palast. Mit Vaders Shuttle. Alle vier. Dort stießen seine Leute zu uns – er hatte eindeutig alles geplant und gut vorbereitet. Sie stürmten den Palast._

_Das hätte ich gern gesehen!_ Lukes Augen glänzten._ Jabba ist für so viele Verbrechen verantwortlich… nicht nur auf Tatooine, im ganzen Outer Rim._

_Du solltest besser sagen: er war._, korrigierte sie. _Er lebt nicht mehr._

_Gut. _Lukes mentale Stimme war überraschend kühl.

_Der ganze Palast wurde gesprengt, soweit ich hörte. Chewie holte Han aus dem Karbonit und brachte ihn heraus. Jabba versuchte, Vader in eine Rancorgrube zu befördern. Kein sehr guter Plan… aber so etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen. Er… schwebte._

In Luke machte sich Sohnesstolz breit. _Auch das hätte ich gern gesehen…_

Leia erwog kurz, ihm zu erzählen, daß sie angeschossen worden war, aber sie hielt es für klüger, ihm das zu verschweigen.

_Danach flogen wir zur EXECUTOR. An Bord verabreichte Vader Han Augentropfen gegen die Karbonitblindheit, dann bot er Chewie an, die Yacht zu benutzen, die Veers auf Tattooine geflogen hatte, um zum Falken zurückzukommen. Er nahm an, ich blieb an Bord, um mit nach Desevro zu fliegen. Chewie und die anderen wollten mit dem Falken nachkommen._

Die sich öffnende Tür unterbrach die Unterhaltung. Arik – heute in einer weißen Stahlplastikuniform, den Helm jedoch noch in der Hand - trat ein, nickte Leia freundlich zu und kam zum Tank, um Luke zuzulächeln. Offensichtlich wurde er von Vader gewarnt, daß Leia ihn würde hören können, wenn er ihn in Gedanken ansprach, denn er beschränkte sich auf diesen schlichten Gruß, bevor er sich wieder der Prinzessin zuwandte.

„Lord Vader schickt mich, Euch zu holen.", sagte er. „Er meinte, eine halbe Stunde sei mehr als genug für den Moment, und ihr würdet Euch sicher später noch komfortabler unterhalten können, aber er wird jetzt mit den Befragungen anfangen. Ihr hättet die Wahl – hierzubleiben und darauf zu verzichten, oder mich zu begleiten."

Leia erschrak ein wenig. „Eine halbe Stunde? Ist es wirklich schon so lange?"

Arik grinste. „Allerdings. Und seine Geduld neigt sich wirklich dem Ende zu."

„Es ist schon doppelt so lang, wie er uns zugestanden hat…", meinte sie schuldbewußt. „Ich komme. Bis später, Luke."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vader strich unruhig wie ein gefangenes Raubtier im Vorraum des Zellentraktes auf und ab. Er bedauerte es bereits, so nachsichtig mit seinen Kindern gewesen zu sein, denn jede verstreichende Minute machte ihn gereizter. Als Leia mit Arik eintraf, mußte er sich sehr zurückhalten, um sie nicht anzuknurren. Daß sie schuldbewußt aussah, linderte seinen Zorn etwas.

„Fangen wir an.", sagte er beherrscht. Er unterließ es absichtlich, eine Strategie mit ihr abzusprechen – er war neugierig, wie sie sich verhalten würde.

Sie nickte nur, was ihn erstaunte. Er gab Arik ein Zeichen; dieser nickte, setzte den Helm auf und brachte seine Waffe in Position, bevor er die paar Meter zur ersten Tür ging, sie öffnete und zackig beiseite trat, in Hab-Acht-Stellung. Vader rauschte in einer skurrilen Mischung aus majestätisch und drohend an ihm vorbei und blieb in der Zelle stehen. Der abrupte Halt brachte das Cape, das sich eben noch dramatisch hinter ihm gebauscht hatte, sanft zur Ruhe und ließ es weich um seine langen Beine fallen.

Leia, die zum ersten Mal sozusagen hinter den Kulissen stand und nicht derjenige in der Zelle war, konnte nicht anders, sie mußte grinsen. So machte er es also, der Bastard. Nichts weiter als ein sorgfältig inszeniertes Theater! Und keine Frage – der arme Tropf in der Zelle würde sich innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen in ein zitterndes Bündel verwandeln, wenn er sich mit der kalten Erhabenheit des dunklen Lords konfrontiert sah. _**Das**_ wiederum war nicht gespielt – die Macht, die er spürbar ausstrahlte, umgab ihn wie ein magnetisches Feld. Während seine Feinde davor zurückschreckten, davon abgestoßen wurden, zog es seine Vertrauten regelrecht an, hüllte sie ein und gab ihnen Kraft… Veers, Corva, Cass. Und nun auch Luke, wie es schien. Und – so sehr sie sich auch dagegen wehrte – auch sie selbst fühlte bereits einen Sog. Auch sie begann bereits, seiner Macht zu erliegen – sah sie doch in ihrem einstmals größten Feind einen Verbündeten, einen… Freund? Jedenfalls war er nicht mehr das Monster, das sie zuvor in ihm gesehen hatte. Er war menschlicher geworden, doch nicht weniger machtvoll, im Gegenteil. Es war leichter, eine tumbe Tötungsmaschine zu hassen, die nur diesen einen Zweck erfüllte, stur wie ein Panzer alles niederwalzend, was im Weg stand. Es war viel schwerer, jemanden zu hassen, der Gründe für seine Handlungen zu haben schien. Der nicht nur bloßer Befehlsempfänger war, sondern eigene Ziele verfolgte. Der vielleicht sogar, auf gewisse Weise, im Recht war.

Verflucht, was war los mit ihr? Leia schüttelte sich kurz und heftig, um klar zu werden, setzte ihre beste arrogante Prinzessinnenmiene auf und folgte Vader in die Zelle.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Die wenigen Sekunden, die Vader an Vorsprung gehabt hatte, hatten ausgereicht, um dem Insassen alle Hoffnung zu nehmen – wie sie geahnt hatte. Ein kleines Häuflein Mensch hockte auf der ungepolsterten Pritsche der Zelle und starrte blaß und panisch zu der schwarzen Statue auf, die sich vor ihm aufgebaut hatte.

Vader regte sich nicht einmal, als Leia nun nach ihm die Zelle betrat, aber dem Gefangenen schien es neue Hoffnung zu geben – für einen Moment, bevor die Verwirrung ihn übermannte. Die Prinzessin war als eine der Führerinnen der Allianz bekannt und ein erklärter Gegner des Imperiums. Was also tat sie hier? Und eine Gefangene war sie ganz offensichtlich nicht, sie bewegte sich frei, ohne Fesseln und ohne eine Wache.

„Name?"

Selbst Leia zuckte kurz zusammen, als der tiefe Baß unvermutet in die Stille schnitt. Der Mann vor ihnen bebte, als sei er geschlagen worden… aber er schwieg. Ganz offensichtlich war er geschult worden, was im Falle einer Gefangennahme zu tun sei – aber ob in dieser Schulung als schlimmster anzunehmender Fall auch Darth Vader vorgekommen war?

Die regelmäßigen Atemzüge des maschinengleichen Hünen waren das einzige Geräusch für einige Sekunden, bis Vader wieder sprach.

„Schweigen ist tapfer… aber dumm. Es gibt Wege, zu erfahren, was ich wissen will."

Ein leises Wimmern ertönte vor ihnen, aber die einzige Antwort war ein Kopfschütteln.

Vader hob leicht die Hand, eine Geste, die von dem Sturmtruppensoldaten vor der Tür wiederholt wurde. Kurze Zeit später gesellte sich zu Vaders Atem eine weitere Geräuschkomponente hinzu, die Leia gut kannte: das charakteristische Summen eines imperialen Verhördroiden, der in die Zelle schwebte. Sie rang um Fassung und bemühte sich, ruhig zu bleiben. Ihre eigenen ‚Befragungen' an Bord des Todessterns gehörten zu ihren schlimmsten Erinnerungen. Was hatte Vader vor?

„Nein…!" Der Gefangene versuchte, auf der Pritsche nach hinten auszuweichen, was natürlich sinnlos war. „Bitte! Nein! Prinzessin… laßt nicht zu, daß er… keine Folter! Bitte!"

Leias Blick zuckte zwischen dem Gefangenen und Vader hin und her, doch noch schwieg sie.

„Name?", wiederholte der dunkle Lord beinahe gelangweilt.

„Jessa Linis.", flüsterte der Mann angstvoll.

„Ihre Aufgabe in dieser Gruppe?"

„Nachschuboffizier."

„Gehörte die Gruppe zur Rebellion?"

Der Blick des Mannes flackerte zu Leia hinüber, er leckte sich nervös über die Lippen. „Ich… weiß nicht. Ich glaube nicht."

„Sie wissen es nicht?" grollte Vader. Wieder zuckte der Mann wie unter einem Schlag.

Leia runzelte die Stirn. Bei der Wirkung, die er hatte, brauchte Vader keinen Folterdroiden.

„Prinzessin?" Der schwarze Stahlschädel wandte sich ihr zu.

„Ich habe noch nie von dieser Gruppierung gehört.", antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß.

Vader nickte knapp. Der Moment der Ablenkung schien in dem Gefangenen eine Veränderung zu bewirken.

„Seid Ihr übergelaufen, Prinzessin?" fragte er und schien selbst erstaunt über seinen Mut.

Vader schien amüsiert, doch er schwieg und wartete Leias Antwort ab.

„Nein!" sagte sie scharf. „Aber ihr habt einen Offizier der Allianz gefangengehalten und gefoltert – und deshalb bin ich ebenfalls daran interessiert, dies aufzuklären!"

„Wir… hatten Anweisung…", begann der Mann defensiv.

„Von wem?" schnappte sie und bewegte sich unwillkürlich einen Schritt nach vorn.

„Kenne ihn nicht.", kam es leise mit gesenktem Kopf. „Nur einmal gesehen."

Vor seinem geistigen Auge entstand unwillkürlich das Bild des Mannes – derselbe, den Vader in den Köpfen der anderen drei Männer gesehen hatte.

„Wer hat ihn geschickt, verdammt?" Noch ein Schritt, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. „Und wer hat verlangt, Luke derart zu foltern?"

„Weiß nicht."

„Ihr verwandelt sein Gesicht in eine blutige Masse und wißt nicht, wieso?" fauchte sie. Vader sah es mit Erstaunen.

Der Mann schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. „Hab den Boten nur einmal gesehen. Beim ersten Mal. Bot einen Haufen Geld dafür, Skywalker festzuhalten. Bot noch mehr, wenn wir rausbekämen, was er über Va-", er unterbrach sich und sah nervös zu der dunklen Gestalt auf. „Was er über Lord Vader weiß. Und die EXECUTOR. Kam dann nochmal und blieb, bis Skywalker eintraf. Wußte offensichtlich, wann ungefähr. Hat die erste Befragung selbst vorgenommen. Ging dann wieder."

Vader sondierte ihn ungeniert, während er sprach. Der Mann war vollkommen machtblind und fühlte nicht, daß mentale Finger sein Gedächtnis durchblätterten. Dummerweise sagte er die Wahrheit. Und, was noch wichtiger war, er distanzierte sich innerlich von der Folter.

Leia schloß derweilen die Augen, knurrte und stapfte wütend wieder zurück auf ihre alte Position, Vader das Feld überlassend. Ah. Weiter würde sie nicht gehen? Interessant. Vielleicht, wenn er es anbot…?

„Fühlt Euch frei, den Droiden zu benutzen, Prinzessin.", bot er höflich an.

„Nein!" fauchte sie.

Nein also. Na schön.

„Dann sind wir hier fertig.", entschied Vader und verließ die Zelle. Die Augen des Gefangenen weiteten sich ungläubig, ein Schimmer Hoffnung spiegelte sich darin. Würde er am Leben bleiben? Oder war seine Hinrichtung nur aufgeschoben?

Leia folgte ihm, ebenso verwirrt, versuchte aber, sich dies nicht anmerken zu lassen. Als letzter schwebte der Verhördroide aus der Zelle.

„Danke.", sagte sie, als die Tür hinter ihnen wieder eingerastet war.

„Wofür?"

„Daß Ihr ihn habt leben lassen."

Vader zuckte die Schultern. „Er wußte nichts. Und er haßte die Folter. Er sprach sich dagegen aus, wurde aber nicht gehört. Deshalb ließ ich ihn leben."

Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Im Umkehrschluß standen ihr wohl noch üble Momente bevor, sollten sie auf einen kleinen Sadisten stoßen…

„Na schön.", sagte sie nur. „Warum seid Ihr so sicher, daß er nichts wußte?"

„Ich habe ihn sondiert.", sagte Vader gelassen. „Der nächste?"


	53. Chapter 53

Kapitel 53

Die Befragung der nächsten drei Gefangenen verlief beinahe gleich – ohne Ergebnis und mit Überlebenden. Der fünfte jedoch verstarb an einem Herzinfarkt, kaum daß Vader die Zelle betreten hatte.

„Oh.", sagte der dunkle Lord und sah mit leicht schräggelegtem Kopf auf den Toten nieder, ein wenig verdutzt und ein wenig ärgerlich zugleich.

„Was, ‚Oh', Vader?" Leia drängte hinter ihm in die Zelle und stolperte fast über die Leiche. „Was habt Ihr mit ihm gemacht?"

„Nichts.", grollte Vader. „Ihr habt es doch gesehen. Ich kam herein, und er fiel mir vor die Füße."

„Oh." Auch ihr Blick senkte sich nun zu Boden, auf den reglosen Mann vor ihnen.

Vader schnaubte. „Ich kann auf Spott verzichten, Prinzessin."

„Das war kein – ach, vergeßt es. Den nächsten." Sie rauschte nach einem letzten, nur wenig mitleidigem Blick auf den Toten wieder hinaus, und Vader folgte ihr mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Auch die folgenden Interviews brachten nicht viel, obwohl es Nummer Zehn und Nummer Elf das Leben kostete – beide waren so haßerfüllt, daß es sogar Vader grauste, und bedauerten in ihren Gedanken, keine Möglichkeit gehabt zu haben, Skywalker selbst zu ‚befragen'.

„Vader!" protestierte Leia entsetzt, als der erste zu Boden sackte. „War das wirklich notwendig?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein, war es sogar zu human, Prinzessin.", versetzte Vader kalt und mußte sich beherrschen, um der Leiche keinen Tritt zu verpassen. Ihm war übel von dem, was er im Hirn des Mannes gesehen hatte.

„Aber warum - "

„Fragt besser nicht. Glaubt mir, es ist zum Wohle aller, ihn aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen." Seine Stimme ließ Leia ahnen, wie wütend er war, und sie erschauerte. Da er die anderen überraschenderweise hatte leben lassen, glaubte sie ihm, daß dieser hier sich deutlich unterschied… und bei dem nächsten, den er tötete, verzog sie zwar das Gesicht, protestierte aber nicht. Sie beschloß, ihn später danach zu fragen, wenn er sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte – wobei ihr nicht einmal auffiel, daß sie stillschweigend davon ausging, daß es ein ‚später' geben würde.

Und sie überraschte ihn erneut, als sie nach dem letzten – die restlichen hatten ebenfalls alle überlebt – wieder in den Gang hinaustraten und sie herzhaft fluchte.

„Ich hätte nicht erwartet, solche derben Worte aus dem Mund einer so zarten Person zu hören, Prinzessin."

Sie war so sauer, daß ihr nicht einmal auffiel, daß er sie neckte.

„Verflucht nochmal! Sechzehn Gefangene, und nicht einer kann uns etwas von Belang sagen… oder habt Ihr noch etwas herausfinden können, was uns nutzt?" Sie starrte ihn an, während sie auf und ab marschierte, unfähig, stillzustehen.

Vader schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Willkommen in meiner Welt, Prinzessin."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

„Und nun?" fragte sie, als sie einige Stunden später neben der massigen Gestalt in Richtung eines Besprechungsraumes ging. Arik folgte ihnen, den Helm wieder unter den Arm geklemmt, wie selbstverständlich. Sie wunderte sich kurz darüber, protestierte aber nicht.

„Da wir eine…", der immer noch einschüchternde Helm drehte sich zu ihr, doch seine Stimme klang belustigt, „_Verabredung_ haben, müssen wir hier warten, bis sie eintrifft. Ansonsten muß ich Euch leider sagen, daß keiner der Gefangenen etwas Sinnvolles auszusagen hatte, weder laut noch in Gedanken. Ganz offensichtlich hat derjenige, der dieses Spektakel inszenierte, sehr umsichtig geplant, um alle Spuren zu verwischen."

Er wies auf eine Tür und ließ sie vor sich eintreten. Arik folgte und postierte sich innen neben der Tür, während Vader und Leia an einem Besprechungstisch Platz nahmen.

„Irgendeine Idee?" fragte Leia und sah dann überrascht zu einem Butlerdroiden auf, der neben ihr erschienen war. „Eine Tasse Kaf, bitte. Und ein Glas Wasser."

Vader wartete, bis der Droide verschwunden war. „Verschiedene. Und keine davon gefällt mir. Und Ihr?"

„Dasselbe." Sie seufzte und nahm dankend ein Tablett entgegen. Der Butlerdroide verschwand abermals, ohne einen Ton von sich zu geben.

„Arik?" Vader drehte schlicht den Kopf, Leias Augen weiteten sich.

„Der Kaiser.", kam eine ruhige und gelassene Antwort. „Die Rebellen. Die schwarze Sonne. Ein Senator mit einem persönlichen Groll. Die Hutts können wir wohl ausschließen."

Vader nickte nur, und Leia seufzte.

„Zu dumm, daß Ihr das Bild des Kontaktmannes nur mental habt… der Name könnte ein Deckname sein und uns nicht viel nutzen."

„Uns?" kam die amüsierte Gegenfrage.

„Verdammt, Vader, ja, UNS!" zischte sie gereizt. „Versucht nicht, mich auszuschließen! Luke ist wie ein Bruder für mich, ich will wissen, wer dahintersteckt!"

Vader öffnete den Mund, schloß ihn aber wieder. _Nein. Noch nicht_.

„Und was, wenn _wir_ herausfinden, daß die Allianz dahintersteckt, Prinzessin?" Sein Spott war hörbar, aber gering.

Sie schwieg einen Moment, ignorierte es, die Hände um die Tasse geklammert und in die aufsteigenden Dampfschlieren starrend. „Ich weiß es nicht, Vader. Ich weiß es nicht."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Er gab ihr Zeit, sich zu sammeln, und nutzte sie selbst, um sie in Ruhe zu betrachten. Beide Kinder hatten anscheinend die Statur ihrer zierlichen Mutter geerbt, doch als Ausgleich waren beide machtsensitiv. Wie stark Leia wirklich war, würde man testen müssen – He, Moment! Corva hatte doch Blutproben genommen – er hatte ganz vergessen, sie danach zu fragen. Sicher hatte sie doch auch diesen Test gemacht, nachdem sie wußte, daß er ihr Vater war.

Mühsam rang er seine Neugier nieder und zwang sich zur Ruhe. Luke hatte seine Augen- und Haarfarbe geerbt, Leia scheinbar beides von der Mutter – und das Temperament von beiden Seiten. Und Padmés politische Begabung, offensichtlich.

„Was habt Ihr jetzt weiter vor, Vader?"

Ihre Stimme riß ihn aus seinen Gedanken, und zum ersten Mal störte ihn die förmliche Anrede. Aber er konnte ihr noch keine Alternative bieten… noch nicht. Er unterdrückte ein Seufzen, bevor er antwortete.

„Ich muß mich um Luke kümmern.", sagte er dann ruhig. „Der Kaiser hat durch einen Spion – auch seine Eliminierung steht auf meiner Liste ganz oben – herausgefunden, daß ich ihn bei mir habe, und mir eine Frist von zwei Wochen gesetzt, um ihn ihm zu präsentieren. Die erste davon ist durch diesen", er unterdrückte ein Kraftwort, „unnötigen Ball und die Suche leider beinahe um, und Luke ist noch nicht soweit." Er behielt für sich, daß die „Präsentation" auch zugleich der letzte Tag des Kaisers werden würde, wenn alles glattging.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. „Was versteht Ihr unter ‚kümmern', Vader? Ihr werdet Euren Sohn nicht an den Kaiser ausliefern. So viel habe ich bereits verstanden."

Vader nickte nur. „Luke muß seine Schilde soweit verstärken können, daß der Kaiser nicht weiß, worin ich ihn bereits unterrichtet habe. Er muß annehmen, daß ich ihn ausschließlich in den Lehren der Sith unterweise… was natürlich auch mein eigenes Todesurteil wäre.", setzte er ein wenig zynisch hinzu.

Sie verschluckte sich an ihrem Kaf und hustete. „Wie bitte?"

Der dunkle Lord schnaubte ein trockenes Lachen. „Eine der Regeln der Sith besagt, daß es immer nur zwei von uns geben kann… einen Meister und einen Schüler. Sidious ist der Meister. Ich bin der Schüler. Wenn es nun aber einen weiteren Schüler gibt, hochbegabt, jung und noch formbar? Hochbegabt, aber weniger machtvoll als der Ältere, den man körperlich zurechtstutzen mußte, um seine Macht zu unterdrücken… muß ich weitersprechen?"

„Was meint Ihr mit ‚körperlich zurechtstutzen'?" flüsterte sie fassungslos.

„Denkt Ihr, ich stecke seit über zwanzig Jahren in diesem Ding, um Leuten Angst einzujagen – oder weil es beeindruckend aussieht?" versetzte er trocken. „Es ist nicht nur die mächtigste Rüstung der Galaxis, sondern eine mit Sensoren und Mikrocomputern gespickte Lebenserhaltungsmaschine, Leia."

„Der Kaiser hat - " Sie brach ab, der Mund vor Ekel und Entsetzen zu trocken, um weiterzusprechen; sie mochte sich nicht vorstellen, was ihn in den Anzug gezwungen haben mochte. Fahrig griff sie nach dem Wasserglas und trank einen Schluck.

„Nein. Nicht direkt, jedenfalls, und das ist ja das perfide. Ein _**Jedi**_ hat es getan, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Mein ehemaliger Meister… und jemand, der für mich wie ein Bruder war. Aber ich kann bis heute nicht sagen, ob er in unserem letzten Kampf in irgendeiner Weise vom Kaiser beeinflußt worden war."

Sie riß sich zusammen, und ein kleiner Funke Zweifel stieg in ihr hoch. „Aber Ihr könnt ohne den Anzug sein, ich habe Euch gesehen."

Vader lächelte innerlich und traf dann eine Entscheidung. „Arik…"

Der Captain nickte lediglich und ging vor die Tür. Leias Augen weiteten sich, als Vader kurz seine Brustplatte berührte und dann den Helm und anschließend die Maske abnahm. Aber sie begriff gleichzeitig, daß der Mann nicht hinausgeschickt worden war, weil er es nicht sehen sollte - sondern um Wache zu halten. Arik – er gehörte zu der kleinen Gruppe von Männern, die um das Geheimnis wußten, wie sie sich erinnerte.

Sie sah ihn an, und wieder begegneten ihr diese so intensiv blauen Augen. Sein Kopf und seine Wangen waren stopplig, offenbar hatte er seit Tatooine noch keine Gelegenheit gefunden, sich zu rasieren. Und vermutlich nicht einmal, sich zu erholen oder zu schlafen, aber er sah nicht müde aus.

„Ja, ich kann ohne den Anzug sein, aber erst seit wenigen Wochen. Ich habe nicht gelogen, Leia. Über zwanzig Jahre lang war er eine Notwendigkeit, ohne die ich nicht hätte überleben können. Und glaubt mir, ich habe sämtliche Ärzte der Galaxis aufgesucht, die eine Chance gehabt hätten, diesen Zustand zu ändern." Seine Stimme ohne den Vocoder war immer noch tief, aber kein Baß mehr, sondern ein sehr dunkler Bariton, samtig und voll. Da der Vocoder in der Halsbeuge, dem unteren Maskenteil vor seinem Mund, die Signale noch aufnahm und verarbeitete, wurde seine Stimme noch mit dem vertrauten Baß unterlegt, leiser zwar, aber hörbar - was einen überaus interessanten Effekt hervorrief. Und auch seine natürliche Stimme allein war immer noch unverkennbar vaderisch, wie sie feststellte.

„Aber wer - "

Er hob eine Hand und unterbrach sie. „Nein. Ich habe mein Wort gegeben, es niemandem zu verraten, und ich werde es nicht brechen. Und da Ihr nicht nach dem ‚warum' fragt, gehe ich davon aus, daß Ihr Euch darüber schon Gedanken gemacht habt."

Sie nickte. „Darth Vader ist ein Symbol – und Maske und Rüstung sind damit untrennbar verbunden."

„Ja. Aber das ist nicht der einzige Grund." Er lächelte, als er sie nachdenken sah, und genoß mehr, als er zugeben wollte, diesen kleinen, kostbaren gemeinsamen Moment von Vater und Tochter.

„Der Kaiser." sagte sie dann nur wenige Sekunden später. Er nickte. „Was habt Ihr vor, Vader?"

„Was denkt Ihr?" Er lehnte sich schmunzelnd zurück. „Kommt schon, Leia. Was wohl?"

„Ihn zu töten.", sagte sie. „Und dann? Werden wir statt gegen Palpatine gegen Euch als Imperator kämpfen?" Sie klang ein wenig niedergeschlagen… und bedauernd?

Er wurde ernst, obwohl Hoffnung in ihm keimte. Vorsichtig lehnte er sich vor und nahm ihre Hand. „Leia… da Ihr und ich hier beieinandersitzen und uns vollkommen ruhig unterhalten, sehe ich Hoffnung, daß es andere Wege gibt, sich zu einigen. Aber…", er hob wiederum die Hand, um weitersprechen zu können, auch wenn er ihre dazu widerstrebend loslassen mußte, „es gibt in der Allianz gewisse… Kräfte, die das unmöglich machen würden. Und gegen diese werde ich kämpfen. Müssen."

Sie öffnete den Mund und schloß ihn wieder. Nickte dann. Es gefiel ihr nicht, aber er hatte Recht.

Er lehnte sich wieder zurück. „Leia, ich muß Euch erneut um Euer Wort bitten, dies", er berührte seine Wange, „absolut geheimzuhalten. Auch Solo darf nichts davon erfahren. Nicht einmal Chewbacca."

Sie wunderte sich kurz über die explizite Erwähnung des Wookiees, erinnerte sich jedoch an den überraschend normalen Umgang der beiden. Vielleicht gab es eine gemeinsame Vorgeschichte, von der sie nichts wußte? Wookiees konnten immerhin sehr alt werden, und Chewie war schon über 200…

„Ich hatte Euch das schon zugesagt, Vader, und ich habe meine Meinung nicht geändert.", erinnerte sie ihn in freundlichem Ton. „Ich tue das für Luke. Und weil wir noch nicht wissen, wer ihn in diese Falle gelockt hat."

Er nickte. Kurz meinte sie, in seinen Augen leises Bedauern zu lesen – worüber? – aber er blieb ernst, höflich und rational.

„Gut. Um mehr kann ich Euch derzeit, glaube ich, nicht bitten. Es sei denn, um Vertrauen zu mir und meinen Handlungen."

Nun lächelte sie, und ihm ging das Herz auf. „Zumindest, solange es um Luke geht… ja. Für den Rest – mal sehen. Abgemacht, Partner." Sie hielt ihm die Hand hin.

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, konnte sich ein Schmunzeln aber nicht verkneifen. „Abgemacht." Er schlug ein, worauf ihre Hand in seiner schwarzgerüsteten Pranke beinahe verschwand.

Er genoß den Augenblick und löste sich bedauernd. „Wenn Ihr mich nun entschuldigen würdet… ich muß noch einiges erledigen, bis Luke aus dem Tank entlassen wird."

„Natürlich." Sie nickte sofort. „Vielleicht könnte Arik mich zu meinem Quartier bringen?"

Er nickte, während er die Maske wieder aufsetzte. Als der Helm einrastete, begann auch der Beatmer wieder mit dem typischen Geräusch, was sie wieder lächeln ließ.

„Was ist?" fragte er.

Das Lächeln wurde tiefer. „Ich fühle mich, als würde ich bei einem Zauberer im Hintergrund der Bühne stehen, Vader. Ich sehe die Tricks und die doppelten Böden, die sonst unsichtbar sind… ich finde es faszinierend."

„Hm… da habe ich wohl einen Fehler gemacht. Ich werde Euch in Zukunft nicht mehr einschüchtern können, Prinzessin, oder?" Er ging langsam auf sie zu, ließ seine körperliche Präsenz wirken, wenngleich auch seine Stimme neckend klang – und dennoch funktionierte es: sie wich unwillkürlich und automatisch zurück, obwohl sie lachte… wenn auch ein wenig unsicher.

„Laßt das, Vader…!"

„Was denn?" fragte er so samtig, wie der Vocoder es zuließ, als sie an die Wand gedrängt stand, und stützte sich mit einem Arm neben ihrem Kopf ab. „Ihr habt dem Zauberer doch in die Karten gesehen… oder?"

In ihr arbeitete es. Angst hatte sie keine, aber seine Majestät und Macht war dennoch überwältigend – auch wenn sie das niemals zugeben würde. Wie also kam sie hier raus, ohne das Gesicht zu verlieren? Sie ging ihm schließlich gerade mal bis zur Brust – moment. Ihr kam eine Idee.

„Nun?" schnurrte er und beugte sich noch ein wenig tiefer.

„Sagt mal… was passiert eigentlich, wenn man hier draufdrückt?" fragte sie unschuldig und hob die Hand zu seinem Brustpaneel, das direkt vor ihrer Nase war.

Er umfing ihr Handgelenk sanft und schneller, als sie eine Bewegung sehen konnte, und starrte auf sie herunter, während sie sich bemühte, ungerührt zurückzustarren. Erstaunt bemerkte sie, wie seine Schultern zuckten – und plötzlich lachte er schallend und aus tiefstem Herzen und ließ sie los.

„Komm, Prinzessin, bevor ich mir überlege, wie ich es vor dem Kaiser verantworten kann, dir eine Tapferkeitsmedaille zu verleihen…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Eine Anmerkung zu der „doppelten" Stimme, als er den Helm unten hat, der Vocoder aber noch verstärkt: das könnt ihr euch ansehen und anhören auf YouTube in den Übergangsvideos zu „The Force unleashed"/Gutes Ende. Hört sich wirklich interessant an – und sieht auch mehr als geil aus, auch wenn es absolut und hochgradig unlogisch ist, daß Vader da so vollkommen entspannt über Minuten ohne Helm dasteht… Kanner nu oder kanner nich?_

_http(doppelpunkt)(doppelslash)www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?v=mRK6U9tZxyI (Beginn dieser speziellen Sequenz ab ca. 7:05, aber der ganze Teil lohnt sich – überhaupt alle Cutscenes aus dem Spiel)_


	54. Chapter 54

**Kapitel 54**

Leia sah Vader nach, als er mit – wie üblich – wehendem Mantel und schnellen, harten Schritten den Gang entlangging und hinter einer Biegung verschwand. Langsam schüttelte sie den Kopf und folgte dann Arik, der sich in die andere Richtung wandte und wartete, daß sie zu ihm aufschloß. Er trug den Helm in der Hand und hatte das Blastergewehr gesichert über die Schulter gehängt.

„Was ist?" fragte er jetzt mit einem Lächeln, was Leia wiederum den Kopf schütteln ließ, wenn auch nur innerlich. Warum waren all diese… Feinde… eigentlich so nett?

„Hatte er eigentlich irgendwas im Essen? Oder habt Ihr mir irgendeine Droge verpaßt?" antwortete sie mit einer Gegenfrage.

„Wie bitte?" Arik blieb stehen, schien ehrlich entsetzt. „Nein!"

„Schon gut, war ein Scherz." Sie winkte müde ab und ging langsam weiter. Er kam mit schnellen Schritten neben sie. „Es ist nur… er ist so… _nett_."

Arik lachte. „Oh. Ich verstehe." Er schmunzelte, während er ein paar Schritte ging. „Du fürchtest, er könnte dir etwas vorspielen – und das alles hier sei nur Theater."

Sie seufzte, ohne dagegen zu protestieren, daß er sie duzte. „So ähnlich. Verdammt, Arik, seit ich denken kann, hat man mir eingetrichtert, Vader sei das personifizierte Böse. Er hat mich gejagt, gefoltert, gefangengenommen, den Mann, den ich liebe, in Karbonit eingefroren, Lukes Hand abgeschlagen…"

„Leia." Arik war stehengeblieben, nahm sie an den Armen und drehte sie zu sich, um sie eindringlich anzusehen. „Ja. Er ist der zweite Mann im Imperium. Er befolgt Befehle des Kaisers – und oft genug hängt davon auch sein Leben ab. Aber sei ehrlich: wie oft hätte er Gelegenheit gehabt, euch allen wirklich zu schaden? Euch zu töten? Er hat es nicht getan."

Sie öffnete den Mund zum Protest, aber Arik ließ sie nicht ausreden. „Er hat es nicht getan, Leia. Er hat euch gejagt, ja – aber nicht getötet. Glaubst du wirklich, die imperiale Flotte könne einen einfachen _Frachter_ nicht aufbringen? Er hat dich gefoltert – ohne dich zu verletzen. Dir wurde kein Haar gekrümmt – ich weiß es, einer meiner Kameraden war dabei. Er hat euch gefangengenommen – ihr konntet entkommen. Denkst du, ihr hättet wirklich so viel Glück gehabt? Er hat Han eingefroren – und dadurch sein Leben gerettet. Im Karbonit war er vor allen Kopfgeldjägern sicher, und der einzige, der ihn hatte – Boba Fett – steht auf seiner Lohnliste. Und Lukes Hand war ein Unfall."

Sie starrte ihn an und schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Ich weiß, das klingt verrückt und du glaubst mir nicht. Aber es ist wahr."

„Und der Todesstern? All die Toten in der Raumschlacht?"

Er seufzte. „Leia, wir sind im Krieg. Es läßt sich nicht vermeiden – und wir stehen nun mal leider auf verschiedenen Seiten. Und wenn du ehrlich bist: was hat Luke dann getan? Auf dem Todesstern waren mehr als eine Million Mann Besatzung."

Sie wurde blasser. „Und Alderaan, zum Beispiel?" schnappte sie dann.

„War allein Tarkins Idee. Lord Vader hatte Befehl von Palpatine, sich nicht einzumischen."

„Woher weißt du das?"

Er lächelte schief und ließ sie los. „Das darf ich nicht sagen. Nur so viel: ich bin Teil der 501sten Legion, die man auch „Vaders Faust" nennt. Wir sind wie eine große Familie und ihm sehr nahe… und bekommen einiges mit, was sonst niemand hört, sieht oder erfährt. Ich weiß, daß er an dem Tag der Zerstörung Alderaans… sagen wir mal vorsichtig… sehr wütend war."

„_Wie_ wütend?"

Er schürzte die Lippen, holte Luft. „Siebenundvierzig Kampfdroiden."

Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Oha. Ich nehme an, ihr durftet…"

„… danach die Teile zusammenkehren, ja. War ein hübsches Puzzle."

Sie nickte langsam. „Ich verstehe. Glaube ich."

„Er ist kein Monster, Leia." Er lächelte vorsichtig. „Und ich verrate dir ein Geheimnis: dieses ganze Schiff weiß das. Und nicht nur das - die ganze Todesschwadron."

Sie sah ihn zweifelnd an, doch ihre Miene, ihre ganze Körpersprache entspannte sich zusehends – und ein vorsichtiges Sondieren ihres Geistes zeigte ihm, daß sie ihm glaubte.

„Ich schwöre." sagte er ernst und hob die Hand in der entsprechenden Geste, doch seine Augen lächelten.

„Weißt du, so langsam…", begann sie.

„Ja?"

„So langsam freu ich mich drauf, diesem unverbesserlichen Nerfhirten in den Arsch zu treten. Wo _bleibt_ der, verdammt noch mal? HA!" Sie warf genervt die Hände in die Luft und stapfte davon. Er grinste und folgte ihr.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vader indessen hatte sich von den verschiedenen Möglichkeiten, die er hatte, zunächst für etwas Privates entschieden: etwas zu essen und eine Dusche, danach ein oder zwei Stunden Schlaf. Er hatte Leia gegenüber vermeiden können, es sichtbar werden zu lassen, aber er war todmüde und erschöpft. Die Macht würde es ihm zwar ermöglichen, für viele weitere Stunden wach und topfit zu sein, wenn es notwendig war, aber dieser Mißbrauch würde sich später rächen. Und momentan hatte er Zeit… wenigstens so lange, bis Luke aus dem Tank war. Um den Spion, von dem Arik ihm kurz berichtet hatte, würde er sich zusammen mit seinem Sohn kümmern.

Er steuerte sein Quartier an, verriegelte die äußere Tür, die in den öffentlichen Bereich führte und betrat dann die Schleuse, die sich bei seinem Annähern durch Scans der Biowerte automatisch öffnete.

Und noch in der Schleuse spürte er, daß er nicht allein war. Obwohl seinem Unterbewußtsein klar war, daß nur zwei Personen an Bord dieses Schiffes imstande waren, hier hereinzukommen, war er doch sofort kampfbereit, entspannte sich aber bei Veers' Anblick ebenso schnell wieder.

Sein Partner saß in einem Sessel, die Beine übereinandergeschlagen, und sah ihm ruhig entgegen, in der Hand ein Glas mit einer warmgoldenen Flüssigkeit darin – Whyren's Reserve, vermutlich. Er hatte noch eine oder zwei Flaschen davon hier gehabt.

„Max!" rief er ehrlich erfreut, als er ihn sah. Sie hatten seit Tagen kaum etwas voneinander gehabt – er würde sich wirklich Gedanken machen müssen, wie sie das in Zukunft regeln konnten. Ein gemeinsames Quartier war leider noch nicht zu verwirklichen, aber vielleicht konnte Veers in seine Nähe umziehen… in etwas größere Räumlichkeiten? „Ich bin sofort bei dir. Schenkst du mir bitte auch einen ein? Ich kann wirklich etwas zu trinken brauchen."

Wortlos stand Veers auf und ging zu einer Kommode hinüber, wo die Flasche und weitere Gläser standen, und goß die üblichen Zweifingerbreit in ein Glas mit dickem Boden, während Vader aufatmend Helm, Maske und Halsbeuge ablegte und dann herüberkam.

Veers drehte sich um, sah ihn an - und holte ohne Vorwarnung aus, um ihm eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen, die einen Wookiee gefällt hätte. Ungerührt und ohne einen Ton zu sagen nahm er dann das Whiskyglas und reichte es Vader, der an die Wand zurückgetaumelt war und sich die Wange hielt – jeden anderen hätte der General mit diesem Hieb unweigerlich zu Boden geschickt. Und niemand außer Veers hätte es überlebt, den dunklen Lord geohrfeigt zu haben.

„Was soll das? Bist du verrückt geworden?" Entsetzen mischte sich mit Erstaunen und der schlichten Frage: „Wofür war die denn?" Fassungslos nahm er das Glas entgegen und kippte es auf Ex.

Veers nahm es ihm wieder aus der Hand, stellte es beiseite und trat dicht vor ihn. In seinen braunen Augen loderte es; Vader hatte ihn so noch nie erlebt.

„Das, Geliebter, war für den Schrecken, den du mir auf der PRIDE eingejagt hast. Tu das verdammt noch mal nie wieder. Hast du mich verstanden?" Seine Stimme war leise, aber sehr klar und von einer Schärfe, die ebenfalls neu war.

Vader blinzelte Verwirrtheit aus seinem Blick, als er verstand – und akzeptierte. „Vollkommen."

„Wenn du das nächste Mal eine derartige Aktion startest, informiere mich VORHER. Klar?"

Das Feuer im Blick des Generals ließ nach und mischte sich mit etwas anderem, das ebensoschnell unterdrückt wurde, wie es aufgetaucht war. Tränen. Ein General heulte nicht, und schon gar nicht vor seinem vorgesetzten Offizier, selbst, wenn er mit diesem Tisch und Bett teilte. Aber Vader hatte es gesehen, für den winzigen Moment, in dem es sichtbar war. Und er verstand vollkommen… und schämte sich. Er hatte angegeben, eine Show für Leia und seine Männer abgezogen und seinen Partner darüber vergessen – und dessen Sorge, dessen schiere, wenn auch irrationale Angst, ihm könne etwas zustoßen.

„Ich schätze, die hatte ich verdient.", sagte er dann leise. Veers nickte schlicht. „Es tut mir leid. Max, es tut mir wirklich leid… verzeih mir. Bitte…"

Wie lange war es her, daß er sich für etwas entschuldigte? Daß er etwas getan hatte, das er bereute, und dies vor jemand anderem zugab? Daß es überhaupt jemanden gab, dem er etwas bedeutete – und dem er Schmerzen zufügte mit unbedachten Handlungen? Es fühlte sich an, als sei es Jahrhunderte her…

Veers stand vor ihm, scheinbar unbewegt, aber er brauchte nicht die Macht zu Hilfe zu nehmen, um zu wissen, daß er litt und verletzt war – und doch zu vergeben bereit. Weil er ihn liebte.

Er nickte ernst.

Vader sah ihn an, realisierte zum ersten Mal wirklich und wahrhaftig, was er ihm tatsächlich bedeutete, und erkannte, daß dies nicht nur ein kurzes Feuer war, eine Leidenschaft, eine tiefe Freundschaft zwischen zwei einsamen Männern. Max war mehr geworden, er war Teil seines Lebens, ein Teil, den er nicht mehr missen wollte… er wollte ihn neben sich haben, bei sich, an seiner Seite, als Partner, als Geliebten, als Freund, als Vertrauten. Alles und mehr. _Auf Dauer_.

Eine Träne rann ihm über die Wange, bevor er bemerkte, daß er weinte, doch er schämte sich nicht dafür – aber er schämte sich für sein Verhalten, für die Schmerzen, die Max gelitten hatte.

Er trat auf Veers zu, der ihn genau beobachtet hatte, scheinbar unbewegt, doch innerlich zitternd und alles andere als ruhig, zog ihn an sich und hielt ihn, bemerkte mit größerer Erleichterung, als er zugeben wollte, daß der General diese Umarmung sofort und innig erwiderte. Er legte seine Wange an die seines Partners, vergrub seine Hand in dessen Haar, atmete tief seinen Duft ein und schloß die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich, Max. Bitte bleib bei mir."

„Das werde ich, du geliebter Idiot. Immer."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Leia war währendessen in ihrem Quartier angekommen. Arik hatte sich freundschaftlich und höflich verabschiedet, und sie wußte, daß inzwischen zwei seiner Kameraden vor ihrer Tür Aufstellung genommen hatten. Sie wurde bewacht – und doch fühlte sie sich eher wie ein Gast, nicht wie eine Gefangene.

Das Ziehen an ihrer Hüfte hatte nachgelassen, und sie konnte spüren, daß das Pflaster sich bereits zu lösen begann. Erstaunlich. Den Ärzten und Medroiden der Allianz wäre diese Heilung nicht so schnell geglückt, da war sie sicher.

Was tun? Sie würde wohl einige Stunden warten müssen. Müde war sie nicht… und Arik hatte ihre Einladung auf eine Unterhaltung oder ein Spiel nicht angenommen – er hatte Pflichten zu erfüllen, wie er sagte, versprach aber, später wiederzukommen, wenn seine Freischicht begann.

Seufzend setzte sie sich an den Computer und klickte sich lustlos durch einige der Standardspiele, bevor sie sich an etwas erinnerte. Schlagartig war sie hellwach.

Sie rief das imperiale Netz auf und gab _Padmé Naberrie, Königin Amidala_ ein.

Es dauerte keine Sekunde, bis eine umfangreiche Datei vor ihr auftauchte – zu ihrem Entzücken gespickt mit einem Bildverweis.

Ihre Neugier war grenzenlos, denn so sehr Bail und Breha Organa sie geliebt hatten, so wenig hatten sie ihr doch über ihre Eltern erzählt. Den Namen ihrer Mutter hatte sie mehr erraten, als sie einmal ein Gespräch belauscht hatte, das nicht für ihre Ohren bestimmt war – und von ihrem Vater wußte sie rein gar nichts. Im Gegenteil hatte ihr das quenglige Nachfragen einer allzu neugierigen Siebenjährigen die erste und einzige Tracht Prügel ihres Lebens eingebracht und sie gelehrt, daß der Vizekönig und ehemalige Senator Bail Organa bei aller diplomatischen Gelassenheit verdammt wütend werden konnte, wenn man den richtigen Knopf erwischte. Und ihr ominöser unbekannter Vater war wohl ein großer, leuchtendroter Knopf mit der fetten Aufschrift _**Gefahr!**_

Sie hatte nie wieder gefragt.

Bevor sie zu lesen begann, klickte sie den Bilderlink an – und zuckte keuchend zurück. Es war, als würde sie eine Schwester sehen – die Ähnlichkeit war verblüffend. Dasselbe dunkelbraune Haar, dieselben braunen Augen. Dieselbe Nase… dasselbe Lächeln.

Ihre Mutter.

Das Bild, das sie betrachtete, wurde wohl im Senat aufgenommen und hatte Padmé in einem nachdenklichen, eher besorgten Moment eingefangen. Ihr Haar war eher schlicht frisiert, jedoch gekrönt von einem Metallring in der stilisierten Form eines zunehmenden Mondes, der hinter ihrem Kopf aufragte wie ein Halo, die offenen Spitzen nach oben weisend. Die Robe, mitternachtsblauer Samt, war ebenso schlicht wie elegant und nur mit drei silbernen Schmuckbroschen verziert, die den Mantel hielten. Sie schien nur wenig älter als Leia zu sein…

Es kostete sie Mühe, sich von dem Bild zu lösen – aber sicher hatte Vader nichts dagegen, wenn sie einen Ausdruck davon erstellen ließ.

Vader.

Kein Wunder, daß er so emotional reagiert hatte, wenn ihm ihre Mutter auf irgendeine Weise etwas bedeutet hatte. Bei ihrer ersten Begegnung war sie noch vom Babyspeck gezeichnet gewesen, mit Pausbacken und etwas zu großzügigen Rundungen an den falschen Stellen – doch mittlerweile, nicht zuletzt durch das zehrende, hektische Leben in der Allianz, hatte sich das gegeben. Damals war die Ähnlichkeit nicht so frappierend gewesen. Nun schon. Wenn man es wußte…

Ärgerlich, daß das schwarzgekleidete Ungeheuer schon wieder ihre Gedanken beherrschte, schüttelte sie den Kopf und kehrte zu der eigentlichen Datei zurück.

Ein wenig erstaunt stellte sie fest, daß ihre Großeltern offensichtlich weder reich noch bedeutend gewesen waren. Jobal und Ruwee Naberrie hatten in einem einfachen Bergdorf gelebt, bis sie – vielleicht um ihren Töchtern das Leben zu erleichtern – nach Theed gezogen waren. Ja, Töchter – Leia stellte nicht nur fest, daß sie eine Tante hatte, Sola, sondern auch zwei Kusinen… und eine davon, Pooja, war sogar eine ihrer besten Freundinnen im Senat gewesen! Sie hätte nie geahnt, daß sie verwandt waren, und noch dazu so eng…

Ihr wurde schwindlig, und sie orderte am Replikator in ihrem Quartier einen weiteren Becher Kaf und ein kleines Sandwich. Wenn sie so weitermachte, würde sie noch süchtig nach dem Zeug werden. Bei den Rebellen war er Mangelware.

Entschlossen biß sie in das erstaunlich schmackhafte Sandwich und las weiter.

Ihre Mutter hatte wohl schon früh begonnen, sich politisch zu engagieren. Sie war Vorsteherin von Theed (was auch immer das sein mochte), wurde dann zur Prinzessin von Theed und schließlich zur Königin gewählt – im Alter von nur vierzehn Jahren. Und damit nicht genug, wurde sie schon bald nach Beginn ihrer Amtszeit mit der Blockade von Naboo konfrontiert, ausgelöst von der korrupten Handelsföderation. Und als einzige Hilfe des galaktischen Senats wurden zwei Jedi entsandt… Qui-Gon Jinn und – sie stutzte – sein Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Sie überflog den folgenden Bericht eher beiläufig – all das hatten sie in der Schule ausführlich durchgenommen – und las erst wieder ausführlicher, als die achtjährige Amtszeit der Königin endete und sie offensichtlich aufgrund der Bitte ihrer Nachfolgerin, Jamilia, zur Senatorin Naboos auf Coruscant wurde. Sie ging in offene Opposition zur _Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme_, die von einem abtrünnigen Jedi namens Count Dooku angeführt wurden, und entging nur knapp einem Attentat, dem statt dessen eine ihrer Zofen zum Opfer fiel. Danach wurden ihr vom Rat der Jedi zwei Begleiter zugeteilt: Obi-Wan Kenobi (wieder!) und… Anakin Skywalker.

Unbewußt beugte sie sich vor und saugte das folgende geradezu in sich hinein.

Nach einem weiteren Attentat wurde Kenobi beauftragt, Ermittlungen anzustellen, während Anakin zu ihrem Leibwächter bestimmt wurde. Sie kehrten zunächst nach Naboo zurück, landeten aber aus unerfindlichen Gründen – die Lücke im Text wies darauf hin, daß hier wohl irgendwann Löschungen vorgenommen worden waren – auf dem Planeten Geonosis, wo sie von Dooku gefangengenommen wurden und auf einen weiteren Gefangenen trafen: Kenobi. Alle drei wurden zum Tode verurteilt, doch die Vollstreckung wurde durch Jedi verhindert. Hier im Bericht war das ein einziger Satz, aber ihr Adoptivvater hatte ihr als Kind die Geschichte ausführlicher und bunter erzählt, und so kannte sie einen Teil des Abenteuers in der Arena – auch wenn sie keine Ahnung gehabt hatte, daß ihre Mutter sozusagen eine Hauptdarstellerin in diesem Drama gewesen war. In den Geschichten waren immer die Jedi die Helden gewesen.

Nach dieser Epsiode dünnte das Dokument merklich aus – es erwähnte nur noch die Beteiligung Padmés als Wortführerin in der Vereinigung der sogenannten Petition der Zweitausend, was sie zu einer Verräterin am kurz darauf ausgerufenen Imperium machte. Danach wurde nur noch lapidar ihr Todestag festgehalten – sie war nur siebenundzwanzig Jahre alt geworden…

Sie schaltete ab und ging zum Bett hinüber, wo sie sich hinlegte und langsam das Gelesene einsickern ließ. Und immer wieder erschien das Bild ihrer Mutter vor ihrem geistigen Auge.

Ob Vader noch andere Bilder von ihr hatte?

Sie nahm sich vor, ihn zu fragen.

Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit.

Und auch, was sie für ihn bedeutet hatte.

So bald wie möglich…

Ohne daß sie es bemerkte, schlief sie ein.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Zu der Ohrfeige wurde ich wieder einmal durch einen YouTube-Clip inspiriert;o) Ich fand die Idee, daß Veers seine Wut auf diese Weise rausläßt, irgendwie passend. Eine kurze Eruption, scharf und hart, die verdeutlicht, was er empfindet. Ihr findet ihn hier: http(doppelpunkt)(doppelslash)www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?v=n2Vs-Tp1Axo – nett ist auch dieser hier: http(doppelpunkt)(doppelslash)www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?v=7IGcoKdJrDQ&feature=PlayList&p=8882127EC544B060&index=16 ab 5:20. Nett ist auch der Folgeteil, in dem man Richard ohne Kettenhaube sehen kann und somit recht genau so, wie Max jetzt aussieht ;o)_

_Beide Filmschnipsel sind so unterschiedlich, wie sie nur sein können… im ersten ist Julian Glover noch viel jünger und wirkt irgendwie… skinny. Im zweiten ist er wirklich königlich. Sein Richard ist die Rolle, in der er mich am meisten beeindruckt hat, das gebe ich zu. ;o)_

_Die Details zu Padmé findet man auf Jedi- bzw. Wookieepedia._


	55. Chapter 55

**Kapitel 55**

_Max…_

Vader stützte sich auf einen Ellbogen und blickte lächelnd auf den Mann, der schlafend neben ihm lag. Sein Geliebter. Nein, er war mehr als das. Sein Freund, sein Vertrauter, das fehlende Teil zu seiner Vollkommenheit und seinem Glück. Sein Lächeln wurde spöttisch, als er über sich selbst lachen mußte. Wie das klang… abgedroschen und kitschig, und doch… wie wahr.

Nach der Umarmung hatten sie sich geküßt, mit der Leidenschaft von viel jüngeren Männern und dem ganzen Hunger ihrer einsamen Jahre. Nur, um festzustellen, daß die Küsse ihren Tribut forderten und den Appetit nach mehr nicht nur angeregt, sondern in beinahe unstillbare Höhen getrieben hatten. Beide hatten ihre ganze Beherrschung gebraucht, um dem jeweils anderen die Kleider sorgsam auszuziehen und nicht vom Leib zu reißen, bevor sie sich unter der Dusche (dem Schöpfer sei Dank war sie groß genug) gegenseitig ausgiebig gewaschen hatten. Sie hatten es genossen, sich gegenseitig zu reizen, zu warten, doch dann war ihre Lust nicht mehr kontrollierbar gewesen. Max hatte ihn umgedreht und von hinten genommen, während seine Hand um ihn herumgriff, sein Glied massierte und ihn so innerhalb kürzester Zeit zum Orgasmus brachte. Um genau zu sein, waren sie nahezu gleichzeitig gekommen. Sie hatten sich abgetrocknet und waren auf das Bett umgezogen, hatten sich weiter geküßt – und Vader hatte sich revanchiert, hatte Max' Beine über seine Schultern gelegt und es genossen, die Lust in seinem Gesicht zu beobachten, während er ihn sanft und behutsam durch langsame, tiefe Stöße zum Höhepunkt brachte und dies durch ebenso sanftes Reiben seines Glieds unterstützte. Er wollte ihm Lust bereiten, stellte dabei seine eigene hintenan und hörte erst auf, als er ihn oral ein zweites Mal zum Gipfel gebracht hatte.

Und sein schönstes Geschenk dabei war die Liebe, die Lust in Max' Augen – und daß dieser den Kosenamen geflüstert hatte, als er kam.

_Dava…!_

Sein Lächeln vertiefte sich, und er strich behutsam eine Strähne des für einen Offizier eigentlich viel zu langen Haares zurück, ohne Max zu wecken. Dava. _Ein wenig albern, ich weiß_… Max' Stimme klang immer noch deutlich in seinem Kopf. _Aber wir soll ich dich sonst nennen?_ Und nun war diese Ansprache zu etwas geworden, das ihm viel bedeutete. Es war etwas… Eigenes. Das sie verband. Das nur ihnen beiden gehörte. Kostbar und Einzigartig.

Sacht glitt sein Zeigefinger über Veers' sauber gestutzten und klar begrenzten Bart, und einmal mehr staunte er über die Sensation, es zu spüren, die schlichte Empfindung des zugleich drahtigen und weichen Haares unter seiner Haut. Zwanzig Jahre lang hatte er das nicht tun können, unter seinen Händen weder hart noch weich, weder heiß noch kalt gespürt. Er hatte gelernt, damit umzugehen, Stahl zu zerknüllen wie Papier oder feinste Schrauben aufzunehmen und behutsam in eine Bohrung einzudrehen. Seine Kräfte waren ihm geblieben, aber nun hatte er das Geschenk der Empfindung zurück… und er würde es niemals wieder als selbstverständlich hinnehmen. Genausowenig wie das Gefühl, das er für Max empfand.

Mit einer Handbewegung löschte er das Licht, schmiegte sich behutsam an den Schlafenden und atmete tief den Duft ein, der von ihm ausging… Moschus von ihrer Liebe, ein klein wenig frischer Schweiß, und eine holzige, würzige Note des Duschgels, das sie benutzt hatten. Er seufzte wohlig, legte sanft einen Arm über Max' Hüfte und lächelte, als dieser ohne aufzuwachen den Arm vereinnahmte und festhielt.

Sich gegenseitig haltend, schliefen bald beide tief und traumlos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Auch Luke, im Bacta, träumte. Es war ein Traum, der ihn regelmäßig heimgesucht hatte, ein Traum seiner Kindheit, der sich immer wiederholte, wenn auch nicht immer gleich.

Er sah sich selbst, auf den versandeten Straßen von Anchorhead, auf dem Heimweg von der Schule – um die zehn Jahre alt, gekleidet in einfachste, mehrfach geflickte und staubige Kleider, von denen ihm die Jacke noch deutlich zu groß war. Einige andere Kinder folgten ihm und sangen dabei immer denselben Vers:

_Wormie, Wormie, hat keine Mami,_

_Wormie, Wormie, hat keinen Dad!_

Sie hüpften, lachten und spotteten, während sie ihn umrundeten und ihre Kreise immer enger zogen, und er fühlte sich wie ein in die Enge getriebenes Tier. Der Singsang war albern und kindisch, wenn er ihn aus erwachsener Sicht betrachtete, doch dem Kind hatte er mehr als weh getan. Sie alle hatten Eltern, und selbst wenn sie sie verloren hatten, durch Überfälle der Sandleute oder die Grausamkeit der Hutts, so hatten sie sie doch gekannt und wußten von ihnen zu erzählen. Aber er kannte weder das Aussehen seiner Eltern noch ihre Namen – nur Skywalker, das war ihm geblieben, da sein Onkel darauf bestanden hatte, ihn so zu nennen, warum auch immer, und sich geweigert hatte, ihm den Namen Lars zu geben. Wie viel einfacher wäre alles gewesen, hieße er wie sein Vormund! Aber so machte ihn auch das zu einer Kuriosität.

_Wormie, Wormie, hat keine Mami,_

_Wormie, Wormie, hat keinen Dad!_

Einmal, Nachts, hatte er den Namen Anakin aufgeschnappt, als sein Onkel und seine Tante sich unterhalten hatten, und dem recht hitzigen Gespräch, das kurz darauf wieder sehr leise weitergeführt worden war, entnommen, daß es sich um seinen Vater handeln mußte… und seither verwahrte er dieses Wissen wie einen kostbaren Schatz tief in seinem Innern, sprach mit niemandem darüber und gab sich Träumen hin, wenn er allein war. Über einen Vater, der irgendwo verborgen lebte und ihn zu sich holen würde, eines Tages, irgendwann. Der ihm _richtige_ _Stiefel_ kaufen würde und Kleider, die noch keine Löcher hatten, wenn er endlich hineingewachsen war – oder vielleicht sogar welche, die ihm wirklich _paßten!_ Der für ihn dasein würde, ihn beschützen und mit ihm Abenteuer erleben.

Im Nachhinein mußte er lächeln über diese absonderliche Mischung aus Kinderwünschen, die so leicht zu erfüllen waren (wenn man Geld hatte, aber die Lars hatten nie besonders viel) und Kinderträumen, die ein Erwachsener, der zu Vernunft gekommen war, dankend ablehnen würde.

_Wormie, Wormie, hat keine Mami,_

_Wormie, Wormie, hat keinen Dad!_

Er begann, unruhig zu werden, als er – wie immer in seinem Traum – keinen Ausweg fand, der Ring der Kinder um ihn war zu dicht. Das Bacta verhinderte ein Schwitzen, doch seine Werte veränderten sich so stark, daß der ihn überwachende 2-1B alarmiert näherkam und dem Sauerstoffgemisch, das er atmete, ein leichtes Beruhigungsmittel zufügte.

_Wormie, Wormie, hat keine Mami,_

_Wormie, Wormie, hat keinen Dad!_

Der Gesang hörte nicht auf, die Kinder tanzten um ihn herum… doch diesmal endete der Traum anders als sonst. Seither war er immer irgendwann zu Boden gesunken, an eine Hauswand gepreßt, und hatte – meist vergeblich – gegen die aufsteigenden Tränen gekämpft, doch heute…

Obwohl der Singsang die Straßengeräusche übertönte, hörte er es, bevor er seinen Retter sah. Mechanisches Atmen, ruhig, gleichmäßig und beruhigend. Er hob den Kopf, blieb stehen, sah sich suchend um. Die Kinder, überrascht darüber, da sie ihr Opfer bereits besiegt wähnten, stockten einen Moment – und hörten es ebenfalls.

„Er HAT einen Vater.", grollte der vertraute Baß deutlich und klar durch die schattenlose Straße, und die schwarze Gestalt Darth Vaders, die sich ihnen näherte, hatte dieselbe Wirkung wie eine Wompratte, die in eine Herde Eopies einbrach: Entsetzen, dann heillose Flucht.

Binnen weniger Sekunden waren sie allein.

„Geht es dir gut?"

Luke sah blinzelnd zu dem Hünen auf, Vader auf ihn herunter.

_Geht es dir gut, Luke?_

Abrupt realisierte er, daß die Stimme, die nun drängend klang, mehr war als Bestandteil seines Traums. Er öffnete die Augen, doch der Raum vor dem Tank war leer.

_Vater?_

_Ich höre dich, mein Sohn. Geht es dir gut? Ich spürte… Verwirrung. Angst._

_Ich hatte einen Alptraum. Nichts Schlimmes. Habe ich dich geweckt?_

_Ja, aber das macht nichts. Brauchst du mich? Kann ich etwas für dich tun?_

Luke lächelte, als ein schieres Glücksgefühl ihn durchströmte, als die Besorgnis seines Vaters ihn tröstend umhüllte wie ein warmer Mantel._ Nein, alles in Ordnung. Schlaf ruhig weiter._

_Bist du sicher? Ich kann in zehn Minuten bei dir sein._

_Nein, nicht nötig. Es genügt, wenn du hier bist, wenn ich aus dem Tank komme._

_Na schön. _Vader verstummte einen Moment._ Ich kann nicht leugnen, daß ich gerne noch ein wenig weiterschlafen würde… Es fühlt sich an, als sei ich eben erst weggedöst._

Luke staunte. Darth Vader gab eine… Schwäche zu? Die Wunder rissen nicht ab._ Kein Problem. Schlaf. Du verpaßt nichts – jedenfalls nicht bei mir._

_Dann bis später, mein Sohn._

_Bis später, Vater._

Kurze Zeit später schlief auch Luke wieder, und der Medidroide registrierte befriedigt, daß sämtliche Werte seines Patienten wieder im grünen Bereich waren.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Max erwachte einige Stunden später als Erster und streckte sich gähnend und so behaglich wie eine Felinx – es fehlte nur noch, daß er schnurrte. Er fühlte sich gleichzeitig wohlig müde und wunderbar erholt, und als neben ihm protestierendes Murmeln erklang, beugte er sich nur grinsend hinüber und küßte den nackten Arm, der auf der Decke lag.

Das Kissen dämpfte eine Frage, die undeutlich nach außen drang – und offensichtlich so widerwillig, wie der Inhaber der Stimme gewillt war, die Augen zu öffnen.

„Wie bitte?"

„Wiespätisses?" kam es nur unwesentlich deutlicher – der Fluch, der folgte, als Max Licht machte, war jedoch bereits recht deutlich, auch wenn er kurz darauf von der Decke gedämpft wurde, die über seinen Kopf gezogen wurde.

„Zeit zum Aufstehen." Veers grinste, als er in dem Kleiderberg am Boden seine Unterhose und Socken suchte. „Wenn wir das noch öfter machen, sollte ich mir bei dir ein paar frische Sachen zum Wechseln einlagern."

Unter der Decke brummte es. „Ich räum dir heute abend ein Schrankfach frei. Aber nur, wenn du mir bei dir auch eines freimachst."

Max blieb kurz die Luft weg, als ihm aufging, was Vader meinte. „Natürlich, gern! Aber mein Quartier ist kleiner, und mein Bett viel schmaler – das reicht nicht für zwei ausgewachsene - " Er unterbrach sich.

Mit einem Seufzen wurde die Decke zurückgeschlagen. Vader kniff die Augen zusammen und blinzelte anklagend ins Licht, als er sich aufsetzte. „Setz dich mit Firmus zusammen und laß dir ein anderes Quartier anweisen, ein größeres. Hier in der Nachbarschaft sollte noch was frei sein – wenn es dich nicht stört, in einem Trakt zu wohnen, der halb öffentlich ist." Er rieb sich die Augen, gähnte herzhaft und stand auf, um mit einer beinahe unverschämten Lässigkeit und Selbstverständlichkeit im Erfrischer zu verschwinden. Kurz darauf lief kurz Wasser, ein Prusten erklang, dann brummte der Rasierer.

Veers starrte ihm ungläubig nach, seine Wäsche in der Hand, bevor er sich daran erinnerte, was er hatte machen wollen, und sich anzog. Er hatte eben seine Uniformhose gefunden und angelegt und war auf der Suche nach seinem Hemd, als das Bordcom summte.

„Es ist Firmus." rief er ins Bad.

„Dann geh ran!" kam die Antwort.

„Aber ich bin – ach, verdammt." Er fuhr sich durch die Haare, drückte den Knopf und nahm den Ruf entgegen, in der Hoffnung, daß Firmus Piett seinen üblichen Gewohnheiten folgte und ein Com benutzte, das niemandem sonst erlaubte, zuzusehen. Und tatsächlich erschien nur Pietts Kopf, der bei seinem Anblick kurz stutzte und dann mühsam ein prustendes Lachen unterdrückte.

„Hab ich euch… geweckt?" fragte er leise und grinste ein wenig anzüglich.

„Nein, wir sind seit zehn Minuten wach, du hast Glück." Max grinste zurück und verschränkte betont lässig die Arme vor der nackten Brust. „Was gibt's?"

„Der Falke hat eben signalisiert, in drei Stunden einzutreffen – wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, ist der Wookiee allerdings der Meinung, daß vier oder fünf Stunden zutreffender sein könnten."

„Wieso? Was ist los?" Vader kam aus dem Erfrischer und rieb sich mit einem Handtuch den Kopf trocken, während er Firmus fragend ansah. Er war noch immer so nackt wie der Schöpfer ihn geschaffen hatte, und obwohl Piett ihn nur bis zur Brust sehen konnte, schluckte dieser doch sichtlich. Es war nur seinem extremen Vertrauen und seiner Verehrung und Freundschaft für den dunklen Lord zu verdanken, daß seine Stimme vollkommen ruhig und gelassen klang.

„Wie es scheint, hat Calrissian die Wartezeit auf Tatooine darauf verwendet, ‚Verbesserungen' am Schiff vorzunehmen, die aber wohl nicht lange gehalten haben. Das Übersetzungsmodul hatte etwas Mühe, den Worten des Wookiees zu folgen, aber selbst ganz ohne waren deftige Flüche erkennbar. Es hat für einige Lacher auf der Brücke gesorgt, bevor der Comoffizier die Lautstärke drosseln konnte."

Veers und Vader grinsten nun beide breit und schamlos. „Ich glaube nicht, daß Solo meine Hilfe bei der Reparatur annehmen würde.", meinte Vader dann trocken. „Wir warten hier, bis sie eindocken. Sagen Sie der Prinzessin Bescheid."

„Ja, Mylord."

„Noch etwas?"

„Ja, Sir. Corva läßt Euch sagen, daß sie nun bereit ist, Euren Sohn aus dem Tank zu holen. Wann Ihr bereit seid, Mylord."

„Wunderbar." Vader nickte ihm erfreut zu. „Ich werde gleich zu ihr gehen."

Piett lächelte, er hatte nichts anderes erwartet. „Natürlich, Sir. Piett, Ende."


	56. Chapter 56

**Kapitel 56**

„Ich ziehe mir frische Sachen an und bin dann auf der Brücke."

Max hatte sich vollständig angezogen und wollte den Raum verlassen, doch Vader, erst halb fertig, hielt ihn zurück.

„Warte, die äußere Tür wird nicht aufgehen. Ich muß sie dir öffnen."

Veers protestierte nicht, sondern setzte sich in einen Sessel und beobachtete seinen Partner, während sich halb unbewußt ein genießerisches Lächeln auf seine Züge stahl. Doch dann wurde er ernst.

„Dava, versteh die Frage bitte nicht falsch. Macht es dir nichts aus, daß wir gesehen werden könnten, wenn wir zusammen dein Quartier verlassen?"

Vader wandte sich ihm zu, während er den Schulterpanzer befestigte. „Nein.", antwortete er vollkommen ruhig. „Ich habe ausführlich darüber nachgedacht. Deshalb sagte ich auch, du sollst dir ein neues Quartier anweisen lassen – meinst du, das sei weniger auffällig?" Er schwieg einen Moment, legte den Kopf schräg. „Macht es _dir_ etwas aus?"

„Absolut nicht, nein!", versetzte der General fast scharf. „Ich bin stolz und glücklich, mit dir zusammenzusein, und ich bin bereit, dies öffentlich vor der gesamten Flotte stolz zu verkünden. Aber die Gefahr? Wenn der Kaiser erfährt, daß du wieder jemanden hast – Dava, ich habe keine Angst um _mich_." ergänzte er schnell, als ihm bewußt wurde, wie es gedeutet werden konnte. „Sondern um dich. Er wird es ausnutzen."

„Ja…", sagte Vader leise. „Das würde er, wenn er es erführe. Und deshalb habe ich Angst um dich, denn er würde _dir_ wehtun, um mir zu schaden. Aber er wird es nicht erfahren, und wenn, wird er nicht mehr lange Gelegenheit haben, daraus etwas zu machen."

Veers stand vom Sessel auf und ging zu ihm hinüber. „Ich will dich nicht verlieren, Dava."

„Das wirst du nicht… wenn alles so läuft, wie ich es plane." Vader war ebenso ernst. „Der Kaiser ist sehr stark – aber nach der vollständigen Heilung, selbst jetzt schon, sollte ich stärker sein als er. Und wenn Luke mir hilft, dürfte es keine Probleme geben."

Der General lächelte schwach. „Wenn ich etwas tun kann…"

Der dunkle Lord erwiderte das Lächeln. „Natürlich. – Komm, hilf mir mit der Halsbeuge. Ich will Luke aus diesem Tank raushaben – es gilt einen Spion aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen, und du mußt noch etwas für mich vorbereiten."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Luke war schon längere Zeit wieder wach und trieb zunehmend ungeduldig im angenehm temperierten Heilgel. Corva war vor einer Weile erschienen, hatte seine Werte überprüft und ihm zufrieden lächelnd signalisiert, daß er bereit sei, dann war sie an ein Com gegangen, sprach offensichtlich mit jemandem, den Luke nicht sehen konnte, und hatte dann den Raum verlassen. Der junge Jedi vermutete, daß sie entweder seinen Vater oder die Brücke rief und daß Vader darauf bestanden hatte, dabeizusein, wenn er aus dem Tank geholt wurde. Nun wartete er und sah immer wieder auf das Chronometer an der Wand gegenüber.

Er fühlte sich gut. Nein, besser als gut. Hervorragend. Das Bacta hatte wahre Wunder an ihm vollbracht – anders und viel besser als das damals auf Hoth, nach dem Angriff durch das Wampa. Dieses hier fühlte sich auch anders an. Es war ein wenig dicker, samtig und warm, mit einem deutlichen Rotstich, nicht so wasserklar und flüssig wie das der Rebellen. Der Tank war groß und stand alleine im Raum, zusammen mit einem Operationstisch und einigen großen Schränken – und nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, ob dies Vaders privater Tank war. Wundern würde es ihn nicht – auch wenn er im Halbdelirium mitbekommen hatte, daß man seine Hovertrage durch einen größeren Raum der Krankenstation geschoben hatte, in denen mehr Tanks wie dieser standen, und das Gel darin hatte ebenso ausgesehen wie dieses. Aber es war ebenso klar, daß sein Vater einen separaten Behandlungsraum haben würde.

Endlich öffnete sich die Tür, und der dunkle Lord trat ein, eine Tasche in der Hand. Luke mußte kurz grinsen, als ihm aufging, daß er sich soeben danach sehnte, Vader zu sehen – nachdem er für Jahre vor ihm geflohen war.

_Vater!_

_So ungeduldig, mein Sohn?_ Die mentale Stimme klang amüsiert.

_Ich will hier raus…!_ Luke mußte sich beherrschen, nicht zu zappeln wie ein kleines Kind.

_Ich weiß, ich kenne das Gefühl. Aber sei froh, daß es Bactatanks gibt… ich hatte damals keinen zur Verfügung._

Der Junge wurde umgehend ruhig und fühlte sich beinahe schuldig und undankbar. Er hatte zwar in Vaders Erinnerungen keinen Tank gesehen, das stimmte, aber er ging davon aus, daß bei der Schwere von dessen Verletzungen –

_Es gab sie noch nicht._, sagte Vader ruhig.

_Aber… wie – was hat dich geheilt?_

_Die Zeit, mein Sohn. Die Zeit, die Macht und viel Geduld._

Luke schloß entsetzt die Augen. _Du meinst, du wurdest __**sofort**__ in diesen Anzug gesteckt… ohne –_

Vader nickte schlicht.

_Schöpfer! Wie hast du die Schmerzen ertragen?_

Vader zuckte mental die Schultern. _Wie ich schon zu Leia sagte: der Schmerz ist unser Freund. Er sagt uns, daß wir noch am Leben sind._ Ein kurzes Zögern, dann der Entschluß zur schonungslosen Ehrlichkeit._ Und die Rache. Der Gedanke, mich an Obi-Wan zu rächen für das, was er mir angetan hatte. Er sollte dieselben Schmerzen erleiden wie ich. Die Vorstellung gab mir Kraft._

_Mit anderen Worten: die dunkle Seite der Macht._, flüsterte Luke.

_Das ist korrekt._, bestätigte Vader leidenschaftslos. _Ohne sie hätte ich nicht überlebt._

Luke wurde ein wenig unruhig, und sein Vater hob die Hand.

_Keine Sorge, mein Sohn. Das ist nicht dein Weg – ich will dich nicht dorthin führen oder dir weismachen, daß es der bessere Weg sei. Es war der meine, und ich bleibe auf diesem Pfad, aber du bist nicht dafür geschaffen. Du bist licht und sollst licht bleiben. – Aber jetzt genug davon, ich bin hier, um dich aus dem Tank zu holen._

Luke, erleichtert über den Themenwechsel, machte Anstalten, im Tank nach oben zu steigen, so, wie er auf Hoth herausgeklettert war.

_Nein, bleib einfach ruhig stehen. Unsere Technik ist anders._ Vader wandte sich ab und hob beiläufig die Hand, wies auf ein Schaltpult an der Seite des Raums. Ein Kontrollicht wechselte die Farbe und sprang auf Grün um, und der Tank geriet in Bewegung. Luke bemerkte nun, daß das Glas vor ihm tatsächlich aus zwei Schichten bestand – der Tank aus zwei ineinandergeschachtelten Röhren, dessen innere sich nun hob. Er fühlte, wie etwas gegen seine Füße drückte, und als er nach unten sah, bemerkte er unter einem recht groben Gitter ein zweites mit etwas Abstand, dieses jedoch ungleich feinmaschiger, wie ein Filter. Offensichtlich hatte es die Aufgabe, Haare, Hautschuppen und ähnlichen organischen Müll aus dem Bacta zu sieben.

Der innere Tank schob sich langsam aus dem äußeren, und das kostbare Gel floß rückstandslos durch den Filter ab. Tatsächlich war Luke nicht einmal feucht, als der Behälter seine volle Höhe erreicht hatte.

Vader stand da und wartete geduldig, bis der Behälter zur Gänze emporgestiegen war und sich nun hydraulisch ein wenig zur Seite bewegte und wieder senkte – auf eine zweite Öffnung im Boden neben dem Tank, die sich nun auftat. Der Tank rastete ein, und über der Öffnung erschien nun ein Duschkopf, aus dem angenehm warmes Wasser über den Patienten rann.

_Obwohl Bacta nicht am Körper haftet, haben die meisten Leute danach das Bedürfnis, sich zu reinigen._, erklärte Vader. _Seifen sind allerdings der Wirkung nicht zuträglich, Wasser allein hingegen schadet nicht. Du bist gleich fertig. Wenn die Dusche endet, nimm das Atemgerät ab, es verbleibt im Tank._

_In Ordnung._ Luke zog es bereits vorher ab, reckte sein Gesicht nach oben und rubbelte über die Haut und durch sein Haar. Sein Vater hatte recht, es fühlte sich besser an, unter der Dusche zu stehen.

Das Wasser versiegte, und der innere Tank fuhr nun ebenfalls nach oben, entließ Luke nun in die Krankenstation.

Vader stand vor ihm, hatte irgendwoher ein großes Badetuch in die Hand gezogen und reichte es ihm nun. Dankbar und ein wenig fröstelnd nahm er es entgegen und rieb sich trocken. „Danke.", sagte er lächelnd.

„Ich habe dir Kleidung mitgebracht." Vader wies auf die große Tasche, die er auf dem Behandlungstisch abgelegt hatte. „Es ist absichtlich keine Uniform, sondern neutrale Standardkleidung, allerdings in Schwarz."

„Absichtlich?" Luke sah ihn fragend an, während er den Inhalt der Tasche überprüfte, zuerst einen Extrabeutel mit Stiefeln herausholte und dann nach der Wäsche griff. Im Tank hatte er eine Mischung aus Badehose und Windel getragen, da er über längere Zeit darin verbleiben mußte. Diese streifte er nun ohne Scheu ab und warf sie in einen Abfallverwerter, bevor er sich nochmals abtrocknete und die frischen Sachen überzog.

„In der Tat… und auch die Farbe ist durchaus kein Zufall. Ich will deine Nähe zu mir verdeutlichen, aber nicht den – zumindest derzeit – falschen Eindruck erwecken, du seist den imperialen Truppen beigetreten."

„Weihst du mich ein, oder soll ich mich natürlich verhalten, wenn es soweit ist?" Ein jungenhaftes Grinsen zeigte Vader, daß die Frage nicht despektierlich gemeint war. Die Kleider paßten hervorragend; nun holte er die Stiefel und die Haken, mit denen er sich das Anziehen erleichterte, aus dem Beutel. Sie waren neu, aber entweder hatte Vader seine Maße in den Computer des Quartiermeisters eingespeist, oder er hatte ein verdammt gutes Augenmaß – sie paßten ebenfalls wie angegossen.

„Vertraust du mir?" antwortete Vader mit einer Gegenfrage.

Luke sah erstaunt zu ihm auf. „Ich hoffe, du weißt, daß diese Frage mittlerweile rein rethorisch ist, oder? Die Antwort ist ja."

„Gut. Dann möchte ich dir noch nicht sagen, worum es geht." Er drehte sich zu einem Com neben der Tür und gab eine Nummer ein, die Verbindung war ohne Bildübertragung, nur Ton.

„Brücke, Veers.", meldete sich Max' vertraute Stimme.

„Ist alles bereit, General?" verlangte Vader ohne Einleitung zu wissen. _Na gut_, dachte Luke, _melden muß __**er**__ sich wohl nicht…_

„Wie angeordnet, Mylord. In zehn Minuten, im Auditorium.", kam die gelassene Antwort.

„Sehr gut. Treffen Sie mich dort."

„Verstanden. Veers Ende."

Luke sah ihn an, lächelnd, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. „Ich bin gespannt."

„Ich auch." versetzte Vader. „Komm."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Das Auditorium kannte er noch nicht, stellte Luke wenige Minuten später und viele hundert Meter tiefer im Schiff fest – nun, kein Wunder bei einem Koloß von derart gigantischen Ausmaßen. Es war eine Art Versammlungshalle, ein Oval, das in der Höhe über drei Etagen ging. Die Galerien waren unbesetzt, doch auf der Hauptebene waren an die hundert Offiziere versammelt – die meisten in Grau, wenige in Schwarz gekleidet. Luke kannte sich mit den imperialen Rängen nicht aus, aber es schienen einige verschiedene darunter zu sein. Vor der in Reih und Glied angetretenen Truppe standen Maximilian Veers und Firmus Piett, und als Vader eintraf und sich vor ihnen postierte, salutierte der ganze Haufen wie ein Mann – ein Bild, das jedem Kasernenhofschleifer Tränen des Stolzes in die Augen getrieben hätte. Das war jedenfalls das, was Luke dazu einfiel – aber gleichzeitig konnte er nicht umhin, ein wenig Bewunderung zu empfinden, Stolz auf die augenscheinliche Mühelosigkeit, mit der sein Vater alles im Griff hatte, und Verständnis, daß es bei so Vielen ohne Disziplin nicht ging. Und wenn er genau darüber nachdachte, war es genau das, was ihn bei den Rebellen immer gestört hatte. Es ging locker zu, ja, mit flachen Hierarchien, aber es fehlte der rechte Zug im entscheidenden Moment. Wenn er sich an das Chaos und die Hektik auf Yavin IV vor dem Angriff auf den Todesstern erinnerte… er war sich sicher, daß das hier ganz anders aussehen würde.

Er war instinktiv ein wenig im Hintergrund verblieben, wo er nun Gesellschaft von Wrenga Jixton erhielt, der zwei große Holzkästen in der Hand hielt, während vorn Piett und Veers vorgetreten waren, nochmals salutierten und Meldung machten. So genau verstand Luke es nicht, weil Jix ihn leise ansprach.

„Hi, Vetter. Schön zu sehen, daß du wieder in ganzen Stücken bist. Das letzte Mal hast du nicht so knusprig ausgesehen…" Jix trug heute eine makellose Uniform mit beeindruckendem Ordensspiegel und wichtig aussehenden Abzeichen, das lange Haar war ordentlich zu einem Zopf geflochten. Er sah fremd aus ohne seine verwaschene Schmugglerhose und die ärmellose Lederjacke auf nacktem Oberkörper.

Luke erwiderte sein Grinsen und fragte ebenso flüsternd: „Was gibt das hier eigentlich?"

„Eine Ordensverleihung. Hier, nimm den Kasten." Er drückte ihm einen der beiden Holzkästen in die Hand. „Wenn du gerufen wirst, tritt vor. Wenn es an die eigentliche Verleihung geht – du wirst erkennen, wann – öffne den Kasten mit dem Deckel zu dir hin, so daß dein Vater bequem hineingreifen kann. Alles klar?"

„Nein.", knurrte Luke. „Aber ich soll ja auch nur reagieren."

„Recht so… recht so." Jix grinste und spähte nach vorn. Die beiden hohen Offiziere waren mittlerweile an Vaders rechte Seite getreten, Gesichter zu den Versammelten. „Wart's ab… und jetzt hör zu, jetzt beginnt der interessante Teil."

Vader stand vollkommen entspannt vor seinen Offizieren, wie es schien, – und die wiederum wirkten, wie es das Protokoll wollte, wie Statuen. In der ersten Reihe konnte Luke nun auch Arik entdecken – und einige Kameradroiden, die rings um das Oval schwirrten und die Zeremonie wohl für den Rest der Besatzung aufnahmen.

„Männer.", begann Vader nun, und sein voller Baß drang problemlos durch das gesamte Auditorium. „Es ist Pflicht und Lebensaufgabe eines Soldaten, eines Offiziers, zu dienen. Wir alle, ich, ihr, eure Kameraden an Bord dieser Schiffe und an anderen Orten, dienen dem Imperium. Wir erwarten für unseren Dienst keine besondere Belohnung – das Fortbestehen des Imperiums, sein Wohlergehen und das seiner Diener und Bewohner, die Kameradschaft innerhalb der Truppe, ist Belohnung genug für unseren Dienst." _Die Akustik hier drin ist wirklich fantastisch_, dachte Luke beeindruckt, und wie den Offizieren lief ihm eine leichte Gänsehaut den Rücken hinunter – nicht nur wegen der beeindruckenden Stimme seines Vaters, sondern auch wegen dem, was er sagte… und vor allem, _wie_ er es sagte. Er hatte wirklich die Gabe, diese Banalitäten und Platitüden so zu verpacken, daß jeder, der ihm lauschte, automatisch um einige Zentimeter wuchs und mit stolzgeschwellter Brust dastand.

„Und dennoch", fuhr Vader stolz fort, „sollen besonderer Mut und Tapferkeit auch besonders geehrt werden. Es ist mir eine Ehre und eine Freude, heute vierzehn Männern aus eurem Kreis eine Auszeichnung zu verleihen. - Elf von euch erhalten den Orden „Imperiales Medaillon der Treue" für herausragende Leistungen im Einsatz gegen einen huttischen Verbrecherkönig auf Tatooine beziehungsweise gegen eine Renegatengruppe auf Desevro." Er pausierte einen Moment, ließ seinen Blick über die Runde schweifen. „Der zweite dieser beiden Einsätze war von ganz besonderer Bedeutung - denn der Mann, dessen Leben ihr dabei gerettet habt, der Mann, den ihr dabei aus den Händen der Rebellen befreit habt… war mein Sohn."

Vader verstummte und ließ die Worte wirken, und trotz aller militärischen Disziplin konnte man das mühsam unterdrückte Raunen beinahe hören, und aller Augen richteten sich auf Luke, der nun auf eine kurze, hoheitsvolle Geste des dunklen Lords mit dem erstaunlich schweren Kasten der Orden zu seinem Vater trat.

Ihm war in den letzten Sekunden heiß und kalt geworden, als ihm klar wurde, wo das Ganze hinsteuerte – und er war für einen Moment sehr wütend auf seinen Vater, der ihn derart in eiskaltes Wasser stieß, doch dann freute er sich über die Tatsache, daß auch im Imperium Mut durchaus honoriert zu werden schien… auch wenn er den dunklen Verdacht hatte, daß das nicht alles war, was Vader im Sinn hatte.

Er überlegte fieberhaft. Was würde Leia tun an seiner Stelle? Sie war Diplomatin, sie war für Anlässe wie diesen ausgebildet und würde garantiert nicht mit einem knallroten Kopf dastehen wie ein Bauerntrampel. Daß ihn genau diese rote Rübe den Männern gerade symphatisch machte, kam ihm nicht in den Sinn, als er nun nach vorn trat, betend, nicht zu stolpern. Er erwiderte den Blick der Männer, fing zuerst von Arik ein warmes Lächeln auf, dann ein weiteres von einem Mann in der zweiten Reihe, und noch eins, und noch eins, und noch eins… Und plötzlich schwanden Nervostität und Unsicherheit. Er erwiderte das Lächeln der Männer, ließ wie sein Vater einen Blick über die Anwesenden gleiten und verneigte sich respektvoll – was spontan mit Applaus beantwortet wurde. Und der galt, wie er staunend feststellte, ihm allein.

_Gut gemacht_., sagte Vaders lächelnde Stimme in seinem Kopf, und auch Piett und Veers lächelten ihm zu, während sie in den Applaus einstimmten.

Vader ließ sie einen Moment lang gewähren, dann, auf eine vergleichsweise kleine Geste, verstummte der Applaus, und er nickte Luke zu, der den Kasten nun öffnete und ihm präsentierte.

Es waren keine Namen darin vermerkt, das konnte Luke sehen, und es gab auch sonst keine Liste. Vader ehrte die Ausgezeichneten auch damit, daß er ihre Namen kannte und sie nun nacheinander aufrief.

Einer nach dem anderen kam nach vorne, salutierte, empfing einen Handschlag (was sicher ebenfalls nicht gerade üblich war, wie Luke an den etwas blasseren Gesichtern von einigen Geehrten ablesen konnte), bekam den Orden, der an einer Metallkette hing, um den Hals gelegt, empfing einen weiteren Handschlag von Piett und Veers, salutierte erneut und kehrte an seinen Platz zurück.

Mit dem Elften trat Jix leise zu Luke, tauschte den leeren Kasten gegen den sonderbarerweise größeren, den er in der Hand gehalten hatte, und verzog sich wieder in den Hintergrund.

„Elf von euch wurden geehrt.", fuhr Vader dann fort, als der letzte auf seinen Platz zurückgekehrt war. „Aber ich sprach von vierzehn. Und diese drei bitte ich nun gemeinsam vorzutreten. Admiral Piett. General Veers. Captain Cass."

Die drei genannten erstarrten für einen Moment, wurden blaß, dann rot, fanden sich aber wie befohlen vor Vader ein, wo sie ebenfalls salutierten.

„Ich habe lange überlegt, wie ich die Tat, die sie vollbracht haben, belohnen und ehren kann." Vaders Blick glitt über die drei hinweg. „Sie haben einen außerordentlichen Mut bewiesen – und doch könnte man sagen, sie waren nur zur rechten Zeit am rechten Ort und haben das einzig mögliche getan. So wenig… und doch so unendlich viel. Denn diese drei Männer haben mir das Leben gerettet."

Und nun tat Vader etwas Außergewöhnliches: er salutierte ebenfalls, gefolgt von allen Anwesenden außer den dreien, denen erneut alles Blut aus dem Gesicht gewichen war. Auf ein erneutes Zeichen öffnete Luke den zweiten Kasten, der außer den Ordensmedaillen, diesmal an einem breiten, kostbaren Stoffband, Offiziersstäbe aus Silber enthielt.

„Admiral Firmus Piett. General Maximilian Veers. Captain Arik Cass.", begann Vader ruhig und sah jeden von ihnen einen Moment lang an. „Ich verleihe Ihnen im Namen des galaktischen Imperiums Orden und Titel „Baron des Imperiums". Verbunden mit diesem Titel ist Landbesitz – und da es mein Leben war, das Sie bewahrt haben, möchte ich auch mein Land mit Ihnen teilen. Jeder von Ihnen erhält ein Herrenhaus mit entsprechendem Land darumherum."

Alle drei, die nun nacheinander den Orden und den Stab empfingen, verstanden, daß dieser Teil mehr eine symbolische Belohnung war, denn auf Vjun gab es nichts von Wert – allerdings eine von beträchtlicher Bedeutung. Vader hatte einen Weg gefunden, den Imperator elegant zu umgehen und doch eine der höchsten Auszeichnungen des Imperiums zu verleihen – indem das Land, das er vergab, sein eigenes war. Der Titel allein jedoch verlieh schon Macht und Einfluß – wenn der Träger es darauf anlegte, konnte er ihm die meisten Türen öffnen, allein durch die diskrete Ergänzung auf den Visitenkarten. Aber das war nebensächlich… es war Vader, der hier den Kaiser indirekt und doch sehr deutlich beleidigte, indem er Männer in höchster Weise ehrte, die ihn gerettet hatten, nachdem der Kaiser ihn angegriffen hatte. Es war nicht ungefährlich – es band sie noch enger an den dunklen Lord… und doch, nachdem diese Ehrung zweifellos auf sämtlichen Schiffen der Todesschwadron zu sehen war und unter Garantie auch seinen Weg in die Medien finden würde, war es paradoxerweise auch ein besonderer Schutz. Ein galaktisches Vabanquespiel… ein imperialer Bluff, elegant, riskant und todsicher. Auf die eine oder andere Weise.

Vader wußte das, ebenso sicher, wie er wußte, daß der Alte kochen würde vor Wut… und doch nichts dagegen machen konnte. Im Gegenteil. Er würde sich sogar noch bei den Dreien persönlich _bedanken_. Spätestens beim nächsten Imperiumstag… den er nicht mehr erleben würde.

Drei sehr freundschaftliche, warme Handschläge und einen weiteren Salut später, nachdem die frischgebackenen Barone ihre Plätze wieder eingenommen hatten, wandte sich Vader nochmals an die Männer, die darauf warteten, entlassen zu werden – um das Erlebte umgehend mit ihren Kameraden zu diskutieren und zu feiern. Doch der dunkle Lord hatte eine weitere Überraschung in petto.

„Und nun zu etwas weniger Erfreulichem. Wir haben einen Spion an Bord – und er befindet sich hier, unter uns."


	57. Chapter 57

_Fröhliche Ostern allerseits! Legt ihr mir ein paar Reviews ins Nest? ;o)_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kapitel 57**

Das nun ausbrechende erregte Murmeln wurde gar nicht erst versucht, zu unterdrücken. Vader stand vollkommen entspannt da, die Daumen in den Gürtel gehakt, und wartete ab. Veers und Piett neben ihm bemühten sich ebenfalls um eine gelassene Miene, sie hatten wohl Bescheid gewußt – ebenso wie Arik, der einen wachsamen Ausdruck hatte und nach innen zu lauschen schien – oder nach hinten?

Und Luke wurde schlagartig auch klar, warum, als Vader weitersprach.

„Dieser Spion hat meine unbedingte Treue zum Imperium in Abrede gestellt, indem er dem Kaiser berichtet hat, daß ich meinen Sohn bereits bei mir habe. Er hat den Kaiser mit Interna über die Abläufe an Bord dieses Schiffes versorgt und damit unser aller Vertrauen gebrochen."

Die Männer sahen sich an, unruhig, nachdenklich, erregt, erschrocken. Vader wartete, reglos.

Und Luke dachte: _Oh, Scheiße_.

War sein Vater denn vollkommen verrückt geworden? Er stand alleine – nahm man Veers, Piett, Cass, Jix und ihn selbst einmal aus – vor einhundert bewaffneten Offizieren des Imperiums und teilte ihnen mit, daß einer von ihnen ein Verräter sei… weil er seinen Job gemacht hatte? Nachdem er soeben drei Männern einen Orden dafür verliehen hatte, sein Leben gerettet zu haben – und er somit zugegeben hatte, durchaus verletzbar und sterblich zu sein? Er lieferte sich gleichsam aus. Das war doch Selbstmord! Und eine solche Unbesonnenheit vom genialsten Taktiker des Imperiums?

Ein kurzer Scan zu den anderen aus Vaders engstem Kreis zeigte ihm, daß sie zwar wachsam waren, aber nicht übermäßig besorgt. Was zum rasenden Rancor…

Und dann ging ihm ein Licht auf. Vader _**WAR**_ der beste Taktiker. Es war riskant… aber die Chancen auf einen Sieg waren hoch. Die EXECUTOR und die gesamte Todesschwadron waren Vader unterstellt – wie zwar die gesamte Flotte, aber dies war _**sein**_ Schiff. _**Seine**_ Crew. Sie erlebten ihn täglich, sie sahen ihn in Einsätzen an vorderster Front, sie sahen ihn kämpfen wie den geringsten von ihnen. Sie kamen in den Genuß all der besonderen Einrichtungen, die es nur an Bord seiner Schiffe gab – den Garten, hervorragende medizinische Versorgung, bestes, frisches Essen, umfangreiche Sportstätten und vielfältigste Freizeitmöglichkeiten, harten, aber fairen Dienst. Er behandelte sie hervorragend, solange sie seine Standards erfüllten, die zwar hoch waren, aber nicht unerfüllbar. Er war der unangefochtene Boss – und doch Teil von ihnen. Was er von ihnen verlangte, war nicht mehr, als er bereit war, selbst zu tun und zu geben, und gute Leistung wurde honoriert und belohnt – hatte er nicht eben elf von ihnen ausgezeichnet und geehrt? Er war stets in ihrer Mitte, jederzeit erreichbar, zwar eine absolute Respektsperson – aber er kannte jede Schraube dieses Schiffes, jeden Ablauf an Bord, konnte ihre Arbeit einschätzen und bewerten, weil er wußte, was sie taten. Von welchem anderen Kommandeur konnte man das behaupten?

Dieses Schiff war etwas ganz Besonderes. Ein in sich geschlossener Mikrokosmos – die Elite des Imperiums. Des _eigentlichen_ Imperiums. Sie waren sich dessen alle bewußt. Und wer dies verriet, verriet sie alle – unabhängig davon, ob er nun seinen Job machte oder nicht. Hier war Vader Chef im Ring, nicht der Kaiser. Und diese Erkenntnis wurde ihnen allen nun zum ersten Mal richtig klar, obwohl sie schon lange entsprechend gehandelt hatten. Und eine sanfte Welle des Wandels lief in konzentrischen Kreisen durch das Schiff, beginnend in diesem Raum. Eine Welle des Stolzes, Teil hiervon zu sein. _Sie waren das Imperium_. Und dessen wahrer Herrscher stand hier… bei ihnen.

„Wer es auch war…" Einer der Männer hob nun den Kopf, seine Augen blitzten. „Wer es auch war – er hat beinahe Euren Tod verschuldet."

Vader bestätigte dies weder noch dementierte er es, doch seine Haltung straffte sich noch ein klein wenig mehr; seine Hände verließen den Gürtel und hingen nun locker an seinen Seiten, vom schweren Cape, das von den breiten Schultern floß, bedeckt und verborgen – was ihn noch erhabener erscheinen ließ.

Luke fühlte eine erneute Welle sacht durch den Raum rollen, die er nicht recht deuten konnte. Am Besten ließe es sich wohl mit einem Bild aus feudalistischen Regierungen vergleichen, überlegte er, nur, daß dies hier freiwillig war. Vader war nicht mehr nur Oberkommandierender der Flotte, er hatte sozusagen die Zügel der Lehnsherrschaft aufgenommen – die ihm gleichsam gereicht worden waren! Dies war ein Wendepunkt… der Punkt ohne Wiederkehr, erkannte Luke. Hier waren soeben die Weichen gestellt worden für das weitere Schicksal des Reiches – endgültig.

„Nennt seinen Namen!" forderte nun ein anderer.

„Ja! Zeigt ihn uns!" rief eine weitere Stimme. Mehr folgten in Zustimmung, doch bevor die Stimmung umschlagen und die Versammlung zum Mob werden konnte, hob der dunkle Lord leicht die Hand, und sofort kehrte Ruhe ein. Dann riß er sie ruckartig noch weiter nach oben, was seinen Mantel aufwallen ließ, und mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei wurde einer der Offiziere aus ihrer Mitte nach oben geschleudert und hing, von Vaders Macht gehalten, hilflos und auf dem Rücken liegend wie ein Käfer, fünf Meter über ihnen.

„Sen Wan.", stellte einer der unter ihm stehenden trocken fest. „Das ist… überraschend."

„Er war nie auffällig…", ergänzte der Mann neben ihm und sah mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen nach oben, als würde er eine Schaufensterauslage betrachten. „War er nicht bei dir in der Abteilung?" fragte er einen Offizier ein paar Schritte weiter.

Von oben ertönte ein gequälter Laut, der aber unten schlicht ignoriert wurde.

„Nein. Ich dachte, er war bei Hiran?" Er sah fragend zu einem älteren Offizier hinüber, der den Kopf schüttelte. „Nie. Ich dachte immer, er sei bei Norn."

„Muß ich verneinen.", kam die Antwort.

„Er war beim imperialen Geheimdienst.", sagte Arik ruhig und trat zwischen den anderen vor, an den Rand des inneren Kreises, der sich gebildet hatte. „Sonst nirgendwo. Aber er verstand es meisterhaft, jeden glauben zu lassen, er sei woanders… und er schien wirklich immer beschäftigt. Er hatte ja Zugangscodes zu allen Abteilungen und verfügte über relevante Informationen und Daten, um sich überall einmischen zu können… Niemand wäre je auf die Idee gekommen, ihn zu verdächtigen."

Luke wunderte sich einen Moment lang, daß keiner der Männer die Wahrheit der ganzen Sache bezweifelte – aber das lag vermutlich einfach daran, daß Vader ihnen gegenüber stets von einer geradezu brutalen Ehrlichkeit war. Anschließend wunderte er sich darüber, daß der Beschuldigte weder um Hilfe rief, leugnete oder um Gnade flehte… was ja wohl einem Schuldeingeständnis gleichkam. Oder schlicht aus der Erfahrung rührte, daß es sinnlos war, etwas davon zu tun, wenn Vader sein Urteil gefällt hatte.

Er vertraute seinem Vater und glaubte ihm – dennoch war er neugierig. Er sondierte den Schwebenden und stolperte gleichsam sofort über die diversen Gespräche mit Palpatine, vermengt mit einerseits Panik und Angst, irrationalem Ärger über mangelnde Vorsicht, aber auch glühendem Haß auf Vader. Luke zog sich schnell wieder zurück, als die Gefühle und Gedanken unkontrolliert auf ihn eindrangen.

„Und wer hat ihn dann entdeckt?" fragte einer der Jüngsten währenddessen.

„Die EXECUTOR." Arik lächelte. „Ich bat sie, zu suchen, nachdem offensichtlich war, daß ein Informant an Bord sein mußte. Ich denke, sie wird in Zukunft besser aufpassen…"

Die Männer ringsum zogen zunächst die Augenbrauen hoch oder runzelten die Stirn, doch dann grinsten sie.

„Ein feines Schiff."

„Das Beste."

„Sehr schön."

Dann, wie auf ein unausgesprochenes Signal, wandten sie sich nacheinander Vader zu, der immer noch unbeweglich auf seinem Platz stand, den Arm längst wieder gesenkt, obwohl der Verräter immer noch über ihnen hing. Niemand sprach, doch jeder wartete… darauf, daß Vader ihn töten würde.

Und dieser sah nun zu Luke hinüber. „Komm zu mir, mein Sohn."

Luke runzelte die Stirn, als er näher trat. „Vater?"

„Du wolltest, daß ich dir den Distanzgriff beibringe. Ich werde ihn dich nicht an jemand Unschuldigem üben lassen und auch an keinem Tier." Er sah nach oben. „Beide Definitionen treffen auf ihn nicht zu. Du wirst an ihm üben."

Lukes Augen weiteten sich unbehaglich, aber er konnte jetzt keinen Rückzieher machen. Er hatte diesen Wunsch geäußert, ja – und immerhin hatte Vader nichts von ‚töten' gesagt, nur von ‚üben'. „Ich bin bereit, Vater."

„Gut." Vader wandte sich ihm nun gänzlich zu, als würde er ihm nur erklären, wie er er einen Gegenstand levitierte oder etwas ähnlich Harmloses. „Nimm die Hand, die dir sympathischer ist – es muß nicht unbedingt deine Rechte sein. Fokussiere mental auf den Hals desjenigen, den du würgen willst. Stell dir die Punkte links und rechts seines Halses vor, die deine Hand tatsächlich berühren und drücken würde… und dann führe diese Geste aus. Mit Daumen und Zeigefinger – langsam zudrücken."

Luke leckte sich nervös über die Lippen, während Vader entspannt nach oben sah und der dort Hängende seine Position veränderte: er kippte nun in eine aufrechte Haltung und sank ein wenig tiefer, so daß Luke die Wirkung seiner Aktion besser verfolgen konnte. Die anderen Offiziere wichen ein wenig zurück, um Platz zu schaffen, beobachteten jedoch interessiert und aufmerksam. Mitleid zeigte keiner von ihnen.

Luke schloß langsam den Ring der beiden Finger, doch es war kein Effekt zu beobachten.

„Nein… du mußt wirklich _wollen_, Luke.", korrigierte Vader entspannt. „Stell dir deine Hand an seinem Hals vor – und dann drück zu. Den Level bestimmst alleine du." Dieser letzte Satz beruhigte Luke irgendwie.

Er schloß kurz die Augen und konzentrierte sich, dann fixierte er sein Opfer erneut. Er blendete alles um ihn herum aus, sah den Schwebenden an, ohne ihn wirklich als Person wahrzunehmen. Dieser Mann dort hatte dafür gesorgt, daß sein Vater bestraft worden war… daß er grausame Schmerzen litt… daß er beinahe gestorben wäre. Er hatte auch Arik Schmerzen bereitet – und ihm selbst. Er hätte ihm beinahe den Vater genommen, den er eben erst gefunden hatte und noch nicht einmal richtig kannte.

Wut flammte in ihm auf, und wie von selbst legte seine Hand sich um den Hals des Mannes, er konnte beinahe seine Haut spüren, den Schweißfilm der Angst darauf, den schnellen, panischen Puls unter seinen Fingern. Er drückte zu.

Sekunden später fühlte er die Hand seines Vaters auf seinem Arm. „Gut gemacht, Luke. Laß ihn jetzt los."

Der junge Jedi mußte sich gewaltsam losreißen und sah nach oben. Sen Wan umklammerte seinen Hals, holte mühsam Luft und hatte einen leicht bläulichen Ton angenommen. „Warum?"

„Weil du ihn sonst töten würdest.", sagte Vader ruhig. „Und ich möchte nicht, daß das passiert. Du bist ein Jedi… du darfst dich nicht von der Rache lenken lassen oder zulassen, daß dein Haß die Oberhand gewinnt."

Luke starrte immer noch auf sein Opfer, die Hand wie verkrampft. Vaders schwere, gepanzerte Pranke legte sich sanft darum und löste die Geste behutsam. „Laß los, mein Sohn."

Luke schloß die Augen und holte Luft, bemerkte jetzt erst, daß er sie angehalten hatte. Er nickte knapp.

„Gut. Den Rest übernehme ich."

Ohne daß er sich weiter bewegt hätte, ertönte ein scharfes Knacken, das Röcheln verstummte, und Vader ließ den leblosen Körper langsam zu Boden schweben, wo er liegenblieb, den Kopf in einem unnatürlichen Winkel neben der Schulter.

„Danke, meine Herren. Das war alles."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Luke blieb bei Vader, während die übrigen Offiziere sich zerstreuten – bereits in angeregte Diskussionen vertieft, noch bevor sie den Raum verlassen hatten. Der junge Jedi zweifelte nicht daran, daß das ganze Schiff binnen einer Stunde brummen würde wie ein Schwarm Summkäfer – und mit etwas Verzögerung auch die anderen der Schwadron.

Da nach einem kurzen Nicken Vaders auch Veers, Piett, Cass und Jix gegangen waren, standen sie bald allein, und er wandte sich seinem Sohn zu.

„Komm – ich bringe dich zu Leia."

„Das war… genial, Vater!" Luke sah zu ihm auf, während sie langsam nebeneinander zum nächsten Lift gingen.

„Die erste oder die zweite Hälfte?" erkundigte Vader sich trocken.

Luke grinste. „Das weißt du ganz genau. Die zweite Hälfte war… heftig, aber notwendig, schätze ich. Aber auch sehr gefährlich… Ich habe die Kameras gesehen. Ist es nicht riskant, die Bestrafung überall zu zeigen? Du hast dich offen gegen den Kaiser gestellt." Sie blieben vor einem Liftschacht stehen; Luke betätigte den Rufknopf.

„Ja, das wäre riskant… _**zu**_ riskant.", antwortete Vader ruhig. „Und aus genau diesem Grund haben die Kameras nach der Ordensverleihung nicht mehr übertragen. Ich habe noch eine Woche, und die will ich nutzen – und zwar ungestört."

Der Lift kam, sie traten ein und Vader gab den Code für die Sektion des Schiffes ein, in der Leia untergebracht war.

Sein Sohn schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, während sich der Lift in Bewegung setzte. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen."

„Der Bericht wird sich von ganz allein verbreiten, auch über die Grenzen der Schwadron hinaus. Aber langsamer. Bestrafung ist nicht ungewöhnlich, nicht einmal die Hinrichtung – daß du die Macht an ihm eingesetzt hast, allerdings schon."

Luke sah zu ihm auf. „Ich konnte es _fühlen_, Vater. Ich konnte seine Haut unter meinen Fingern spüren, seinen Puls, seine… Angst."

Vader nickte langsam. „Ich weiß. Aber du hast dich von deinen Gefühlen beherrschen lassen. Du hast deine Wut auf ihn kanalisiert – was sehr schnell zum Erfolgt geführt hat, wie du gemerkt hast. Aber wenn ich dich nicht gestoppt hätte, hättest du ihn Sekunden später getötet."

„Ich _habe_ bereits getötet, Vater.", erinnerte ihn Luke.

„Ja, das hast du.", erwiderte Vader. „Aber immer anonym. Du hast deine Gegner nicht gesehen – und du hast nicht bewußt und mit Vorsatz jemanden umgebracht, dessen Gesicht du gesehen hast… und ihn nicht gespürt. Das ist die dunkle Seite, Luke. Sie ist schnell und effektiv – und sie kann dich deshalb mitreißen, dich in einen Rausch versetzen. Ich werde das nicht zulassen. Du wirst den Machtgriff trainieren, ja… aber ich werde mir eine andere Methode überlegen müssen."

Sie verließen den Lift und gingen einen weiteren Gang entlang. Besatzungsmitglieder, die ihnen entgegenkamen, grüßten respektvoll – und teilweise mit einem Lächeln, das überraschenderweise ihnen beiden galt.

Vor Leias Tür standen zwei Wachen, die salutierten, als sie näherkamen. Eine davon wandte sich wortlos um und betätigte den Türsummer für sie. Sekunden später öffnete sich die Tür, Leia, die offensichtlich nur Vader oder auch Corva erwartet hatte, fiel ihrem Bruder freudestrahlend um den Hals.

„Luke! Wie geht es dir?"

„Hervorragend – aber laß uns erstmal rein!" Luke lachte und schob sie behutsam zurück.

Vader folgte ihnen, und die Tür schloß sich hinter ihm, während er amüsiert und mit einem angenehm warmen Gefühl der Zuneigung seine beiden Kinder beobachtete.

„Du siehst aus wie neu…", stellte Leia kritisch fest. „Und das in so kurzer Zeit. Wahnsinn. Wenn wir nur auch die Möglichkeiten hätten…" Sie verstummte, warf einen peinlich berührten Blick zu Vader. „Verzeihung. Ich habe tatsächlich vergessen, wo ich bin."

Der dunkle Lord schmunzelte unsichtbar. Seiner Stimme war nur ein klein wenig Amüsement anzuhören, als er antwortete. „Die habt ihr jetzt. Euch wurden immerhin drei Kisten reines Bacta geliefert."

„Was? Wann?" Sie riß die Augen auf und starrte ihn ungläubig an.

„Zusammen mit der Ladalum. Ich brauchte doch einen offiziellen Grund." Nun grinste er und ließ es auch hören.

„Ihr seid ein verdammt gefährlicher Mann, Vader.", sagte sie leise, aber nicht anklagend, sondern respektvoll, und fuhr anerkennend fort: „Und ich muß Euch Abbitte leisten – das vorhin war eine schlichtweg begnadete Aktion. – Du hattest Recht.", wandte sie sich an Luke. „Er _ist_ ein genialer Politiker."

„Man lernt das eine oder andere im Laufe der Jahre…" Vader zuckte in schönster Bescheidenheit die Achseln, doch Luke sah sie erstaunt an.

„Du hast es gesehen?"

Sie lachte. „Tatsächlich blieb mir nichts anderes übrig. Mein Bildschirm wurde von der Übertragung schlichtweg komplett überlagert. Überaus beeindruckend, wirklich."

Vader verneigte sich knapp und wechselte dann das Thema. „Wie geht es Eurer Hüfte?"

„Ganz gut, danke. Das Pflaster löst sich bereits." Sie lächelte ein wenig vorsichtig zu ihm auf. Der Gedanke, daß er für ihre Heilung gesorgt hatte – noch dazu teilweise persönlich! – war immer noch sonderbar.

„Hüfte?" echote Luke. „Was beim wuschigen Wookiee hast du angestellt?"

„Bei was für einem Wookiee? Wuschlig?" fragte Vader verdutzt. „Ich glaube nicht, daß Chewbacca das gerne hören würde."

„Wuschig." korrigierte Luke seinen alten Herrn. „Kennst du das nicht? Wuschig… wie verwirrt, irritiert. Etwas nicht auf die Reihe kriegen. Durcheinander."

„Aha.", sagte Vader.

„Naja… es hat eigentlich auch noch eine andere Bedeutung…", murmelte Leia und wurde etwas rot.

„Aha?"

„Ja? Was denn?" wollte Luke neugierig wissen.

„Err… ein andermal, ja?" Sie wurde noch roter.

„Aha.", kam es erneut, diesmal eindeutig spöttisch.

„Vader!" knurrte sie ärgerlich.

„Ja, Prinzessin?" fragte er samtig.

„Ich glaube, du machst sie wuschig.", grinste Luke.

„Luke!" fauchte sie nun gereizt, und er duckte sich feixend weg.

Vader lachte leise, ein erstaunlich angenehmer Laut. „Na dann. Ich lass euch mal alleine. Man hat Euch informiert, daß sich die Ankunft des Falken noch verzögern kann, Leia?"

„Ja, danke." Sie seufzte. „Männer und ihr Schraubfimmel. – Hups… tut mir leid…", ergänzte sie kleinlaut, als zwei wütende Blicke sie trafen. „Anwesende ausgenommen, schätze ich mal…"

Vader schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich hole euch ab, wenn sie eintreffen."

„Vater, hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich Leia das Gärtchen zeige?"

„Das Gärt- oh. Natürlich." Er lachte nochmals. „Nein. Findest du hin? Oder sollen dich meine Leute begleiten?"

„Nein, ich denke, ich finde es…" Luke nannte ihm die Koordinaten sowohl des Gartens als auch von Leias Quartier, die er behalten zu haben glaubte, und Vader nickte. „Korrekt. In Ordnung. Dann bis später."


	58. Chapter 58

_So, noch eins an Ostern – auch wenn ich leider nur ein Review im Nest hatte (danke, Narumi ;o))_

_Übrigens wurde die Bestrafungsszene im letzten Kapitel auch durch ein Bild aus einem Comic inspiriert – ich glaube, es kam aus „Hochverrat". Der Name des Offiziers war natürlich ein anderer – aber Sen Wan war ein Bauernopfer… nicht weiter wichtig für diese Geschichte._

_Was das heutige Kapitel angeht… nun, laßt euch überraschen! Tod würde wahrscheinlich sagen: „OH. DRAMA." ;o)_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kapitel 58**

„Also…", bohrte Luke wieder nach, als er nun mit Leia den Korridor zum nächsten Liftschacht entlangging. Die beiden Wachen waren verschwunden gewesen, als sie aus dem Quartier kamen. „Was war das jetzt mit deiner Hüfte?"

Leia seufzte und knurrte gleichzeitig, was Luke staunen ließ – er hatte nicht gewußt, daß man einen solchen Laut erzeugen konnte. „Ich wurde angeschossen.", gab sie dann unwillig zu.

„Angeschossen?" echote er erschrocken. „Wo? Und wie?"

„Auf Tatooine, in Jabbas Palast.", antwortete sie resignierend. „Eine der Wachen der alten Kröte hat mich erwischt."

„Was hast du überhaupt da drin gemacht?" Er war stehengeblieben und sah sie entsetzt an. „Warum hat Vater dir erlaubt, da mit reinzugehen?"

„Hatternicht.", murmelte sie undeutlich.

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich sagte, das hat er nicht.", knurrte sie. „Tatsächlich hatte er es mir verboten. Ich bin hinterhergeschlichen, als Veers abgelenkt war."

„Und du lebst noch?" sagte er verdutzt.

„In Tat und Wahrheit hat er mich selbst verarztet.", sagte Leia ein wenig verlegen.

„Er hat _was_?"

Sie nickte. „Er hat zusammen mit der Ärztin - "

„ – Corva - ", warf er ein.

„ – an mir herumgeschnippelt und mir das Pflaster aufgeklebt. Hier." Sie deutete auf ihre Hüfte, und er kicherte.

„Oh, Mann. Ich glaube, _das_ war Strafe genug… komm, der Lift ist gleich hier."

Luke tastete die Sektion ein und lehnte sich vorfreudig an die Wand.

„Warum grinst du so?" erkundigte Leia sich mißtrauisch.

„Och, nur so… Vader hat dich heute schon einmal überrascht, und ich denke, das gelingt ihm gleich ein zweites Mal."

„Hm?"

„Ja – wir sind da. Komm."

Sie traten hinaus in den Gang, und Luke verharrte vor der Tür, die dem Lift gegenüberlag. „Bist du bereit für das Gärtchen?"

Sie stöhnte ein wenig. „Ja, ja. Bin ich." Mittlerweile erwartete sie eine Art Gewächshaus mit einigen Palmen, ein paar Blumen und vielleicht einer Voliere mit drei oder vier Singvögeln, aber sie wollte Luke nicht enttäuschen und nahm sich vor, angemessen beeindruckt zu sein.

„Schließ die Augen.", forderte Luke mit dem begeisterten Ausdruck eines kleinen Kindes, das eine Tante zu einem „geheimen" Lieblingsplatz führt. Leia lächelte unwillkürlich und folgte der Aufforderung. Sie hörte die Tür zischend aufgehen, dann zog Luke sie langsam vorwärts.

„Noch ein paar Schritte – wirst du wohl zulassen! – sind gleich da… momentchen… Achtung, ein kleiner Hügel… gut so. Noch ein klein wenig… Jetzt."

Leia spürte plötzlich Gras unter ihren Füßen, und der Boden federte leicht unter ihrem Gewicht. Eine kleine Rasenfläche? Wie nett… Aber die Luft roch auch frischer – deutlich frischer. Wie in einem Wald oder zumindest auf der Oberfläche eines landwirtschaftlichen Planeten. Interessant. Das war sicher nicht billig.

Luke ließ ihre Hände los und trat hinter sie. „Jetzt kannst du die Augen aufmachen."

Sie tat es – und erfuhr dann, warum er hinter ihr stand, als er sie auffing - sie war unwillkürlich zurückgetaumelt. Was um alles in der Welt – Ein Garten? Niemals! Ein Park? Ein Wald? Sie sah, vor sich und zu beiden Seiten, Blumen, Bäume, Wege, die mit aromatisch duftendem Holzhäcksel bestreut waren, kleine Bachläufe, Tümpel und Tiere in den Ästen, hörte jetzt auch den entfernten Gesang von Vögeln.

„Wow.", hauchte sie fassungslos.

„Das trifft es ungefähr." Luke grinste hemmungslos. „Ich habe einen Eingang in der Mitte gewählt – Vater hat mir damals eine der Kopfseiten gezeigt. Dies ist der Erholungsgarten."

„Wie groß…", sie schluckte, „wie groß ist er?"

„Siebenhundert Meter lang, zwei Decks hoch, fünfzig Meter breit. In der Mitte des Schiffes gelegen, um für alle bequem erreichbar zu sein." Luke war so stolz, als habe er Anteil an der Erschaffung gehabt.

„Ich fass es nicht…", flüsterte sie, als sie ein paar Schritte vorging und die Rinde eines Baumes berührte, der mindestens sieben Meter hoch aufragte.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, den Kopf leicht schräggelegt. „Das hier hast du Mon Mothma gegenüber verschwiegen."

„Und noch das eine oder andere.", antwortete er gelassen. „Es geht sie auch nichts an."

„Du wolltest nie bleiben, oder?" Es klang ein wenig traurig.

Er zögerte mit der Antwort. „Es gab einen Moment, da wollte ich es… weil ich dachte, Vater hätte mich doch an den Kaiser verkauft. Aber schon als ich auf dem Weg war, war ich mir sicher, daß ich mich täuschen mußte. Ich vertraute ihm, ich hatte gespürt, wieviel ich ihm bedeute."

Sie nickte langsam – einen Teil der Unterhaltung, die dies auflöste, geführt im Tank, hatte sie ja mitbekommen.

„Aber da hattest du mir schon die Koordinaten des Stützpunktes gegeben, und es gab kein Zurück für mich. Ich wollte nicht, daß du denkst, ich hätte dich hintergangen, denn nichts lag mir ferner. Und so wollte ich nur meinen Geburtstag mit meinen alten Freunden feiern… und dann zurückkehren. Heimlich und leise." Daß er sich schon auf der Feier fremd gefühlt hatte, daß sein Platz nicht mehr dort war und nie wieder sein würde, verschwieg er ihr.

„Irgendwie… war mir das klar, nachdem du zusammengebrochen bist.", sagte sie.

„Nachdem ich zusammengebrochen bin?" echote er erstaunt. Sie dürfte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern!

„Ja. Ich muß wohl an dem Abend doch ein Gläschen zuviel erwischt haben, denn ich hatte Mühe, das Gespräch nachzuvollziehen am nächsten Morgen… aber ich fühlte irgendwie, daß du nicht mehr zu uns gehörst."

Luke holte tief Luft und ließ sie langsam wieder entweichen. „Dann habe ich dir umso mehr zu danken, daß du mir geholfen hast."

Nun grinste sie schwach. „Ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Vader hatte sehr überzeugende Argumente…"

Er lachte leise. „Ja, so ist er, mein Papi. Komm, gehen wir ein wenig – erzähl mir, was ich verpaßt habe, ja?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Luke stellte verschiedenes fest während dieses Spaziergangs.

Erstens: Leia war ihm vertrauter, als sie sein sollte – selbst gemessen an der Intensität, die ihre Freundschaft begleitete, obwohl sie sich erst seit relativ kurzer Zeit kannten. Die Macht flüsterte ihm zu, daß da mehr war, aber ganz sicher war er sich nicht. Er mußte wirklich dringend seinen Vater danach fragen.

Und zweitens: Es war wohl ein mittleres Wunder geschehen, denn Leia schien in Darth Vader tatsächlich nicht mehr den Feind Nummer Eins zu sehen, sondern sogar einen gewissen Respekt ihm gegenüber zu empfinden – und etwas, das darüber hinausging. Bewunderung? Anerkennung seiner Fähigkeiten? Rücksicht auf die Verwandschaft mit Luke und dessen Gefühlen für ihn? Oder war da mehr? Jedenfalls war da nur noch sehr geringer Spott und kaum noch Abneigung in ihrer Stimme, wenn sie über ihn sprach. Und nach dem, was sie erzählte, hatte sie wohl bereits einige Stunden mit ihm verbracht, ohne das Bedürfnis zu hegen, ihm an die gutgepanzerte Gurgel zu gehen. Auch schien sie nichts dagegen zu haben, hier auf seinem Flaggschiff zu Gast zu sein – und wenn ihn seine Gefühle nicht trogen, hatte sie tatsächlich nicht vor, Informationen darüber an die Rebellen weiterzugeben. Und was sie sonst noch erzählte, über die gemeinsam geführten Verhöre und die Gespräche danach… sein Vater schien sie zu mögen. Und mehr als das. Noch ein Steinchen im Puzzle…

„Was ist jetzt eigentlich mit dem Spion?" fragte Leia plötzlich und sah ihn neugierig an. Sie saßen mittlerweile auf einer Wiese vor einem größeren Teich und sahen einigen Wasservögeln zu, die gemächlich vor sich hindümpelten und ab und zu nach Futter gründelten. „Hat Vader schon eine Spur?"

Er warf ihr einen prüfenden Blick zu, gab aber seine entspannte Haltung – leicht zurückgelehnt, auf beide Hände gestützt, die Beine an den Knöcheln überkreuzt – nicht auf.

„Mehr als das. Er wurde gefunden… und…" Er unterbrach sich und suchte nach einem Wort mit weniger Brutalität.

„Eliminiert." Leia zog einen Flunsch, schien aber nicht wirklich aufgebracht. „Er hatte es mir angekündigt."

Ihr Bruder nickte langsam. „Es geschah direkt im Anschluß an die Ordensverleihung. Der Spion war unter den Offizieren. Für einen Moment habe ich mir wirklich Sorgen gemacht."

Leia riß unwillkürlich ebenfalls die Augen auf, sie wußte sofort, worauf Luke anspielte. „Schöpfer… er muß seinen Leuten wirklich vertrauen!"

„Das tut er… und wohl zu Recht." Luke nickte, nicht ohne Stolz. „Mehr noch: diese Aktion hat ihnen nochmals deutlich gemacht, welchen Status die EXECUTOR, die ganze Todesschwadron und sie als Anführer haben."

Leia schwieg einen Moment und riß gedankenverloren einen langen Grashalm aus, um damit zu spielen, ihr Blick ging ins Leere. „Ich beneide ihn darum…", sagte sie dann leise.

„Worum?" fragte Luke erstaunt.

„Diese Gabe, zu führen, zu herrschen… Verflucht, für uns Rebellen ist er der größte Mörder der Galaxis, und in unserer Vorstellung gilt er als das brutalste Raubtier aller Zeiten – eiskalt, berechnend und gnadenlos." Ihre Stimme wurde immer ärgerlicher. „Aber je länger ich hier bin, je mehr ich hinter die Kulissen sehe, desto _menschlicher_ wird er. Desto mehr achte ich ihn. Obwohl ich das gar nicht will! Aber hier – der Garten. Die Bactatanks, die allen zur Verfügung stehen. Die Anerkennung, die seine Leute erfahren. Und der wahnsinnige Respekt, den man ihm entgegenbringt… Ich habe selbst gesehen, was seine Leute für ihn tun. Was er für seine Leute tut. Und daß sie ihn wirklich schätzen… ungeachtet seines Rufs außerhalb des Imperiums."

Luke grinste schief. „Willkommen im Club. Jetzt verstehst du, was ich meinte, hm?"

Sie nickte widerwillig. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, daß ich das mal sage. Und ich hätte nie gedacht, daß ich vollkommen entspannt an Bord seines Flaggschiffes sitze und drauf warte, daß mein herzallerliebster Schmuggler seinen Hintern herbewegt – und das einzige, was mich dabei aufregt, die Tatsache ist, daß er es nicht eilig zu haben scheint!" Sie ließ sich ins Gras zurücksinken und starrte an die Decke, das einzige, was die Illusion eines Waldes trübte. „Oder daß Darth Vader mich selbst verarztet – und eine solch echte Besorgnis an den Tag legt, wenn ich in Gefahr bin. Daß er mir ein Quartier dieser Qualität zur Verfügung stellt mit nur zwei Alibiwachen davor und freiem Zugriff auf die imperialen Datenbanken."

Luke wartete und sah sie nur an. Er wußte, daß sie noch nicht fertig war.

„Ich habe mit ihm zusammengearbeitet in den letzten Stunden… und es hat mir nichts ausgemacht, im Gegenteil.", fuhr sie auch fort. „Er hat mich mit vollendeter Höflichkeit und Freundlichkeit behandelt – und…" Sie stockte, das folgende auszusprechen. Ihr Kopf drehte sich zu Luke, und sie sah ihn eindringlich an. „Das bleibt unter uns, verstanden?"

Luke hob die Schwurhand. „Ich werde niemandem etwas sagen – und ich hoffe, du behältst ebenso für dich, was du hier gesehen und erlebt hast." Er leistete den Schwur mit Ernst, aber er behielt für sich, daß er keine Ahnung hatte, ob sein Vater soeben nicht zuhörte – auch wenn er ihn nicht spüren konnte.

Sie erwiderte seine Geste, dann reichte sie ihm die Hand zur Besiegelung. „Ich schwöre. – Nun… ich kann mir jetzt durchaus vorstellen, mit ihm auch in Zukunft zusammenzuarbeiten. Er hat auch schon etwas Derartiges angedeutet… daß man verhandeln könne. Daß dieser Krieg endlich ein Ende findet." Ihre Stimme wurde sehnsuchtsvoll. „Frieden… endlich Frieden, Luke."

Beide wußten, ohne es auszusprechen, daß ein solcher Frieden nie würde sofort oder auch nur schnell kommen können – zu groß war das Reich, zu weitläufig seine Ausdehnung. Aber wenn es einer schaffen konnte, Stabilität überall hinzutragen und zu gewährleisten, daß sie eingehalten wurde, dann Vader.

Einen Moment lang schwiegen beide und hingen ihren Gedanken nach.

Der junge Jedi legte sich ebenfalls auf den Rücken, die Hände unter dem Kopf. Er hatte wie Leia empfunden, kurz nach Bespin, als er sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen versuchte, daß Vader sein Vater war – und nicht das Monster, für das er ihn gehalten hatte. Er konnte sie verstehen – ihre Frustration, ihre Verwirrung, ihre Ungläubigkeit. Aber er freute sich, daß sie sich ihm geöffnet hatte, ihm eine Chance gab.

„Er wird ihn töten, nicht wahr, Luke?"

Der Angesprochene blinzelte, aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen, und wandte den Kopf zu ihr. „Wen?"

„Den Kaiser." Leia starrte immer noch an die Decke, durch das Blätterdach über ihnen hindurch.

„Ja."

„Wirst du ihm helfen?"

Er hatte noch nie darüber nachgedacht, wurde ihm klar. „Natürlich werde ich das." Keine Frage. Aber war er schon soweit? Würde er stark genug sein, um wirklich eine Hilfe zu sein? Würden sie es schaffen? Der Kaiser war sehr mächtig… Er war schließlich nicht umsonst Vaders Meister.

Leia schien sonderbarerweise nicht daran zu zweifeln, daß es schaffen würden, ihren Fragen nach zu urteilen – denn die nächste, die prompt kam, lautete: „Und danach?"

„Wie meinst du das, ‚danach'?"

„Wenn der Kaiser tot ist – was wird dann passieren?"

Auch darüber hatte er noch nie nachgedacht. „Nun…", begann er grübelnd, „ich nehme an, mein Vater wird dann Imperator sein."

Sie rollte mit den Augen, was ihm entging. „Ja, das ist anzunehmen. Aber du, was wirst du tun?"

„Bei ihm bleiben?" antwortete er verständnislos. „Ihm helfen?"

„Als was?"

Er zuckte die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Als was auch immer er mich braucht – aber ich lerne ja noch. Und in der Politik habe ich keine Erfahrung – und keine Ahnung, ob ich eine Begabung dazu habe."

Wieder schwieg sie einen Moment. „Man sagte mir", begann sie dann leise, „daß ich meine Begabung von meiner Mutter geerbt habe. Sie war ihr ganzes Leben lang in der Politik."

Luke schwieg. Ihm wurde plötzlich klar, daß er von seiner Mutter noch recht wenig wußte – nur, daß sie Königin gewesen war, als sein Vater sie kennengelernt hatte. Noch etwas, was er ihn fragen würde.

„Ich habe in der imperialen Datenbank ein Bild von ihr gefunden.", sagte Leia. „Meinst du, Vader würde es für mich ausdrucken?"

„Ich wüßte nicht, was er dagegen haben sollte.", erwiderte Luke warm. „Ich denke, er kann gut verstehen, was es für dich bedeutet. Er sagte mir, daß Palpatine alle Bilder seiner Frau – meiner Mutter – vernichtet habe, um seine dunklen Gefühle stark zu halten und nicht zu trüben. Erst als R2 zu uns stieß, konnte er sie mir zeigen… er hat Bilder und Vids gespeichert." Vor Lukes geistigem Auge erstand die Szene, die ihn so bewegt hatte. „Er hat ein Vid von ihrer Hochzeit abgespielt. Sie haben auf Naboo geheiratet, heimlich… er hat - " Er unterbrach sich, erinnerte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig daran, daß er besser für sich behielt, daß Darth Vader geweint hatte. „Er war sehr bewegt. Er muß sie wirklich sehr geliebt haben."

Leias Kopf schoß hoch. „Auf Naboo, sagst du?"

„Ja.", sagte Luke verwundert. „Warum?"

„Meine Mutter kam von Naboo…", flüsterte sie.

„Naboo ist groß.", wandte er ein, in einem vergeblichen Versuch, das Ganze abzuschwächen – er spürte, wohin die Reise ging und war sich nicht sicher, ob es wirklich klug war, das Gespräch weiterzuführen. Doch seine Neugier siegte gegen die Vernunft; er setzte sich wieder auf und sah sie an. „Wie hieß sie?"

„Padmé Naberrie…" flüsterte Leia, auch sie ahnte, was keiner von beiden aussprechen wollte. Luke schloß die Augen.

„Wir sollten mit Vater sprechen.", sagte er dann.

Leia nickte nur, sie war blaß geworden.

_Vater?_

_Ja, Luke?_, kam es nach einem Moment.

_Hast du grade Zeit? Leia und ich würden gern mit dir sprechen._

Stille.

_Vater?_

_Ich bin hier. Ist es das, was ich befürchte?_

_Ich fürchte, ja. _Luke lächelte schief, ein Lächeln, das sich vertiefte, als ein huttischer Fluch ertönte.

_Ich komme. Wo seid ihr?_

_Im Garten._ Er sandte ihm ein Bild des Ortes, damit er sie leichter fand.

_Gib mir ein paar Minuten. _Vaders Stimme klang seltsam tonlos.

_Natürlich. Bis gleich._

Ein Seufzen antwortete ihm, dann zog sich die Präsenz seines Vaters wieder zurück.

„Er kommt gleich.", sagte Luke laut, aber sanft. Leia nickte wiederum und starrte auf den Boden.

Er sah sie prüfend und ein wenig besorgt an. „Was denkst du?"

„Ich weiß nicht…", flüsterte sie. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich denken soll. Aber ich glaube, ich wußte es. Irgendwie." Sie sah auf und erwiderte Lukes Blick. „Zuerst ahnte ich, daß du und ich… daß uns etwas verbindet. Liebe… aber nicht so wie bei Han. Das hätte ich mir nie vorstellen können… aber auf jeden Fall mehr als normale Freundschaft." Sie stotterte ganz ungewohnt, suchte nach Worten und fand sie nicht, vielleicht das erste Mal in ihrem Leben.

Er nickte, da er durchaus begriff. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, da war er in Leia verliebt gewesen, aber gleichzeitig schien sie ihm unerreichbar… aus Gründen, die er nicht verstand, nicht greifen konnte. Jetzt wußte er, warum.

„Und Vader…", fuhr sie fort, zögernd. „Ich habe ihn gehaßt. Ich wurde erzogen, ihn zu hassen, ihn und das ganze Imperium. Mein Vater - " Sie unterbrach sich, zögerte. „Bail Organa sprach immer nur schlecht von ihm. Er haßte Vader und alles, was er verkörperte… jetzt macht das noch mehr Sinn."

„Vater dachte zwanzig Jahre lang, sein Kind sei tot.", sagte Luke leise. „Und er wußte nichts von Zwillingen. Wenn er bereits ahnt, daß du seine Tochter bist, hat er mir nichts davon gesagt."

Leias Blick wurde trüb, als sie nachdachte. „Ich glaube, es wurde ihm auf Tatooine klar. Am Grab seiner Mutter. Würde zu seinem Verhalten passen… er schwankte kurz während unseres Gesprächs."

„Oh.", machte Luke, seine Augen weiteten sich. Ein Darth Vader, der so die Fassung verlor… das hatte absoluten Seltenheitswert.

„Ja…", sann Leia nach. „Stimmt. Er fragte mich nach meiner Mutter. Ich sagte ihm, daß sie auf Naboo geboren worden sei, und er kannte ihren Namen… und dann fragte er mich, wann ich geboren wurde. Und bei dieser Antwort schwankte er."

„Kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen.", meinte Luke leise. „Überleg doch mal – er hat dich gejagt, er hat dich gefoltert, und dann wird ihm plötzlich bestätigt, was er nicht wußte – daß er _zwei_ Kinder hat und beiden wehgetan?" In Lukes Geist irrlichterte der Satz, den sie ihm vor Ewigkeiten, wie es schien, an den Kopf geworfen hatte. _Wenn ich einen solchen Vater hätte, ich würde mich umbringen!_ Aber er wollte sie nicht danach fragen – noch wagte er es nicht.

Er spürte die körperliche Annäherung seines – nein, ihres – Vaters und sah ihm entgegen. Leia folgte seinem Blick, einen trotzigen Ausdruck im Gesicht, der ihre Unsicherheit maskierte, und blieb sitzen.

Vader näherte sich ihnen, nicht mit den üblichen langen Schritten, sondern langsamer, fast zögernd – und überraschte sie dann doch beide, indem er sich schweigend neben ihnen im Schneidersitz auf dem Gras niederließ, formlos und familiär. Leia starrte ihn an, ungläubig und überrascht – angenehm überrascht, wie es schien.

„Also, dann…", sagte er dann ruhig. „Nehmt mich auseinander."

„Warum?" platzte Luke heraus. „Seit wann wußtest du es?"

„Tatooine.", antwortete ihr Vater und sah dabei Leia an. Sie nickte.

„Dachte ich mir. Am Grab Eurer - ", sie unterbrach sich, zögerte, fuhr trotzig fort: „Deiner Mutter." Und, noch leiser: „Unserer Großmutter."

Vaders Herz setzte vor Freude einen Schlag aus, als sie die Wahrheit akzeptierte. „Ich versichere euch, ich wußte es nicht früher. Luke spürte ich – seit ich es wußte. Leia…" Er sah sie an, scheinbar ruhig. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Wirklich nicht. Ich wußte es nicht, ich spürte es nie. Und doch…"

„Und doch", übernahm Leia, als er schwieg, „und doch hast du mich immer beschützt." Ihre Stimme war leise und widerwillig, aber sie war mutig und ehrlich genug, es zuzugeben, auch wenn es ihr sichtlich schwerfiel, Vader so vertraut anzusprechen.

Er war überrascht, das konnte Luke spüren. Offensichtlich war ihm das selbst noch nie aufgefallen. Er nickte langsam.

„Ja… du hast Recht." Ein Zögern. „Offensichtlich war die Macht schlauer als wir alle. Ich hätte auf sie hören sollen…" Er wandte den Blick Luke zu. „Genau wie über dem Todesstern. Ich spürte die Macht in dir, aber ich kam nicht auf die Idee – ich glaubte, mein Kind sei tot. Wie seine Mutter." Trauer schwang in seiner Stimme mit, die sich auf seine Kinder übertrug.

Sie schwiegen alle drei, niemand wußte etwas zu sagen. Die Situation war surrealistisch und erleichternd zugleich.

Eine Gruppe Soldaten joggte in einiger Entfernung vorbei und glotzte ungläubig auf das Bild, das sich ihnen bot: der dunkle Lord scheinbar entspannt auf einer Wiese sitzend, zusammen mit seinem neugefundenen Sohn und einer Rebellenanführerin. Was sollte das darstellen? Ein Picknick?

Vader sah ihnen nach und seufzte, unternahm aber nichts. „Ich fürchte, da kommt schon der nächste Erklärungsnotstand auf mich zu.", murmelte er.

„Warte noch damit.", meinte Leia ruhig. „Bis in einer Woche."

Vaders Kopf fuhr zu ihr herum. „Was meinst du damit?"

„Bis du den Kaiser besiegt hast.", erwiderte sie und hielt seinem Blick stand.

Er biß sich auf die Lippen, von unbändiger Freude erfüllt. „Danke.", sagte er leise.

„Wofür?" fragte sie ehrlich verdutzt.

„Das weißt du ganz genau… meine Tochter." Sein Ton war sanft und beinahe zärtlich. „Prinzessin."

Überrascht lächelte sie, da sie diesmal die Ansprache durchaus als Liebkosung empfunden hatte – und sich widersinnigerweise darüber freute.

„Du…", begann sie, ein wenig rot im Gesicht, „könntest mir einen Gefallen tun…"

„Welchen?"

„Ich habe ein Bild von Mutter gefunden, in der imperialen Datenbank. Könntest du mir einen Ausdruck machen?"

Vader keuchte auf. „Es gibt ein Bild von ihr?", flüsterte er heiser. „Schöpfer… wenn ich das gewußt hätte…" Er schloß die Augen, senkte den Kopf, rang um Fassung. „Natürlich mache ich dir einen Ausdruck davon.", sagte er dann, als er seine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte. „Und R2 kann sicher einiges auf den Hauptrechner aufspielen, was man auch ausdrucken kann. Er sagte, er hätte noch Bilder aus allen Epochen – angefangen bei unserer ersten Begegnung auf Tatooine, durchgängig bis - " Er stockte. „Bis Mustafar."

„Err… Vater, wirst du bei Leia einen Bluttest machen lassen?" warf Luke ein, der einen Themenwechsel für eine gute Idee hielt.

Vader lächelte, ein wenig gerührt über die Bemühungen seines Sohnes. „Nicht nötig. Corva hat bereits einen gemacht, als sie Leia für die Operation vorbereitet hat."

„Oh? Und?" fragte er neugierig, und auch Leia sah ihn aufmerksam an.

„Fünfzehn-Eins."

Luke pfiff anerkennend, aber Leia runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, worauf er sich beeilte, es ihr zu erklären. „Fünfzehntausendeinhundert Midichloriane, meint Vater. Sie sind Symbionten – je mehr von ihnen man im Blut hat, desto höher ist die Machtbegabung. Ich habe Achtzehntausendsiebenhundert. Die Skala geht bis Zwanzigtausend."

„Und du?" wollte sie von ihrem Vater wissen.

Vader zuckte die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung." Luke grinste.

„Bitte? Wie meinst du das?"

„Mein Wert sprengt die Skala.", erklärte der dunkle Lord.

„Songan – ein Heiler - vermutet, daß sein Wert über Vierzigtausend liegt.", warf Luke ein.

Diesmal mußte Leia sich ein Grinsen verbeißen und fing einen warnenden – oder bittenden? – Blick von Vader ein. „Das ist… viel.", meinte sie dann trocken, wurde aber schnell wieder ernst. „Und der Kaiser?"

„Ich weiß es nicht.", sagte Vader ehrlich. „Aber man nannte mich den Auserwählten – und damit verbunden scheint die Tatsache zu sein, daß ich der mächtigste Machtnutzer aller Zeiten bin."

„Also sollte es reichen." Leia lächelte. „Und dann? Danach?"

„Danach werde ich Imperator sein.", antwortete Vader ruhig.

„Und weiter? Was ist mit der Allianz?"

„Das, meine Tochter, hängt auch von den Rebellen ab." Er sah sie an, band ihren Blick in den seinen, unsichtbaren, hielt sie mühelos fest, ohne sie jedoch unter Zwang zu nehmen. „Ich sagte dir bereits, daß die Weichen neu gestellt werden können… aber das liegt nicht allein an mir."

„Ich fürchte, Mon Mothma läßt sich nicht auf Verhandlungen mit dir ein.", meinte Luke nachdenklich.

„Mon Mothma würde sich niemals mit mir unterhalten, nein." Vader nickte. „Sie nahm mir die Nähe zu Padmé immer übel… auch und vor allem wegen meiner Nähe zu Palpatine." Er bemerkte, daß Leia sich unruhig bewegte, und beschloß, nun seinerseits das Thema zu wechseln. „Kommt – laßt uns die Wartezeit bis zur Ankunft des Falken sinnvoll verbringen. Ich werde euch unterrichten – Luke und mir bleibt nur noch wenig Zeit." Er sah die beiden an, die nickten, Leia zögerlich, Luke lächelnd. „Sehr schön. Also… Schilde. Deine sind bereits hervorragend, Leia, aber alles läßt sich verbessern. Es gibt mehrere Arten…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Die Jogger, die sich, von Neugier getrieben, eine zweite Runde auferlegt hatten, konnten beim erneuten Vorbeilauf nun erstaunt beobachten, wie zwei junge Leute gebannt und lachend einer Erzählung ihres obersten Kommandeurs folgten, die von großzügigen Gesten untermalt war.

„Das glaubt uns kein Mensch…", keuchte einer.

„Wenn er nicht wollte, daß man ihn sieht, würde er sich nicht hierhersetzen…", japste sein Nebenmann.

„Laßt ihn in Ruhe.", empfahl ihr Captain, der hinter ihnen trabte – er war bei der Ordensverleihung dabeigewesen. „Er hat ein wenig Frieden verdient."

Sie sahen sich an; ihr Schweigen gab ihm ihre Zustimmung.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Eine Anmerkung zu den Midichlorianwerten: ich weiß, daß es Tabellen gibt, wer wieviel hat – aber die ignoriere ich hier mal großzügig, da sie mir so nicht in den Kram passen ;o)_

_Übrigens werde ich ab jetzt die Frequenz auf drei Tage erhöhen – meine Muse ist in letzter Zeit zwar wieder fleißiger, war aber leider zuvor fauler als erlaubt, so daß mein Vorsprung leider geschrumpft ist. Aber keine Sorge – noch hab ich einige Kapitel ;o)_


	59. Chapter 59

**Kapitel 59**

Die Lehreinheit war recht ergiebig – Vader war zufrieden. Luke machte gute Fortschritte, und Leia hatte, wie Arik, schon intuitiv begonnen, ihre Kräfte einzusetzen… Kräfte, von denen sie nichts geahnt hatte.

Während des Unterrichts war es nicht ausgeblieben, daß er in den Köpfen beider Kinder herumspukte, und obwohl er sich zurückhielt, hatte er in Leias Gedanken doch erkannt, daß sie nicht plante, etwas von dem, was sie hier erlebt und erfahren hatte, weiterzugeben. Dies beruhigte ihn mehr, als er vor sich selbst zugeben wollte.

Er beendete den Unterricht, als Lukes Konzentration spürbar nachließ.

„Genug für heute. Gut gemacht, ihr beiden." Das Lächeln, das diese Worte begleitete, war für seine Kinder deutlich hörbar – die Lektionen brachten es auch mit sich, daß sie sich besser kennenlernten und das Wesen der anderen erfuhren. Und zwischen Vader und Leia hatte sich nun ebenfalls ein zartes Eltern-Kind-Band gebildet, wie es zwischen Vater und Sohn bereits kräftig und gefestigt bestand. Vader hatte sie darauf hingewiesen und ihr erklärt, was es tat und bewirkte, was es konnte und wo seine Grenzen lagen. Wenn es kräftiger wurde, waren sie beispielsweise in der Lage, sich auch quer durch die ganze Galaxis hinweg mental zu erreichen… wenn nicht gerade Ysalamiri sie daran hinderten, wie in Lukes Gefangenschaft.

„Luke…", begann Leia ein wenig zögernd. „Hättest du etwas dagegen, wenn ich mich noch ein wenig mit Vater unterhalte?"

„Aber nein.", antwortete er sofort, obwohl es ihm kurz einen winzigen Stich versetzt hatte, den er aber entschlossen niederkämpfte. Er war nicht mehr allein, er mußte nun Gunst und Zeit seines Vaters mit einem Zwilling teilen. Daran mußte er sich erst gewöhnen. Und doch: Leia würde vermutlich wieder abreisen, und dann – Er seufzte und verdrängte das kindische Empfinden, seinen neugewonnenen Vater dann wieder ganz für sich allein zu haben. Und wäre es nicht schön, eine Familie zu sein? Alle vereint, zusammen? Aber das würde wohl nicht möglich sein – nicht, solang der Kaiser lebte. „Nein, nicht im Geringsten.", wiederholte er, nicht ganz ehrlich, aber aufrichtig. „Ich denke, ich werde mit Arik trainieren gehen – er müßte jetzt Freischicht haben. Dürfen wir einen Trainingsraum benutzen, Vater?"

Der dunkle Lord knurrte leise. „Na schön. Dummerweise haben wir keine Übungsschwerter hier… ihr dürft meinen persönlichen Übungsraum nehmen. Geht zu zweit gegen EINEN der dortigen Droiden, und programmiert ihn auf Stufe Eins. Verstanden? Diese Droiden sind ein wenig… anders als die auf Bast. Das Level wird bewirken, daß er euch nicht verletzt. Ihr werdet aber dennoch gut zu tun haben, keine Sorge – aber leider kann ich euch derzeit nichts anderes bieten."

Luke grinste. „Schon gut, ich verspreche es. Wo ist der Raum?"

„In der Nähe meines Quartiers. Wir kommen später nach." Er gab ihm die Koordinaten, und Luke rappelte sich auf und verschwand, beschwingt und vorfreudig.

Leia sah Vader fragend an. „Arik?"

„Ja, Arik. Er ist mein zweiter Padawanschüler… auch er hat hervorragende Schilde und sich ihrer ganz instinktiv bedient. Er hat jahrelang unter mir gedient, ohne daß ich ihn gespürt hätte. Er ist zwar der schwächste von euch dreien, was seinen Zähler angeht, aber sein Wert ist dennoch recht hoch.", erklärte Vader bereitwillig. „Was möchtest du mich fragen, das Luke nicht hören soll?"

Leia wurde ein wenig rot. „Dies und das… er hat mir so viel voraus. Aber ich wollte dich bitten, dabei die Maske abzunehmen. Ich möchte deine Augen sehen… Vater."

Das letzte Wort kam leise und vorsichtig, beinahe tastend, und Vader sah sie aufmerksam an. Sie hatte die Tatsache, daß er ihr Vater war, überraschend schnell und bereitwillig akzeptiert, was ihn erstaunte. Und er hatte nicht vor, es ihr schwerer zu machen als notwendig.

„Natürlich. Wäre mein Quartier in Ordnung?"

„Gern.", antwortete sie überrascht.

„Sehr gut. Dann komm." Er schob seine zwei Meter mühelos aus dem Schneidersitz in den Stand, ohne die Hände zu Hilfe zu nehmen, und bot ihr die Hand, um sie hochzuziehen, was sie dankend annahm. Sie bewegte sich immer noch vorsichtig.

„Sollen wir einen Umweg über die Krankenstation machen?" bot er an, da ihm das nicht entging. „Ich kann es mir aber auch in meinem Quartier ansehen – ich habe, denke ich, alles nötige da, um den Rest zu behandeln. Meine Räumlichkeiten waren früher nichts weiter als ein Ableger der Medizinischen Sektion – es mußte alles vorhanden sein… für Notfälle."

Sie zögerte, immer noch ein wenig peinlich berührt, aber sie sah die Notwendigkeit ein, nochmals nachzusehen – auch wenn es ihr immer noch nicht angenehm war, daß Vader – nein, Vater, verflixt! - ihren nackten Hintern zu Gesicht bekam.

Er spürte ihre Verlegenheit und erriet oder las die offensichtlichen Gedanken, während er sie zum nächsten Ausgang führte. „Keine Sorge, Leia. Ich bin wirklich ausgebildeter Heiler – und ich werde nur die Wunde sehen, nichts sonst."

„Hast du schon viele Leute versorgt?" fragte sie neugierig, bevor sie sich bremsen konnte. Trotzig sprach sie weiter, es war wohl als Tochter ihr Recht, mehr über ihren Vater zu erfahren, nicht wahr? „Ich meine, das ist nicht gerade das, woran man denkt, wenn man - " Sie stockte.

„Einige, ja.", antwortete er bereitwillig. „Aber meist nur in Krisensituationen, in Einsätzen vor Ort, wenn nicht genügend Heiler und Ärzte anwesend waren. Aber auf dem Schlachtfeld hilft jeder jedem; In derartigen Situationen, wenn es ums schiere Überleben geht, werden Ränge aufgehoben."

Ganz so war es sicher nicht, das war Leia klar, und sie war erstaunt, daß es für ihn dennoch eine schlichte Tatsache und Selbstverständlichkeit war. Darth Vader, der seinen Leuten Wunden verband und Injektionen gab? Ein sonderbares Bild, wie aus einem üblen Propagandastreifen des Imperiums. Und dennoch glaubte sie ihm.

„Luke kennt mich maskenlos als Songan Tyee, Heiler.", fuhr Vader fort. „Das hast du ja vorhin gehört. „Ich habe Corva assistiert, als ihm die Prothese angepaßt und angebracht wurde. Nenn es feige, wenn du willst… aber ich will ihn damit schützen. Seine Schilde sind noch schwächer als deine oder Ariks, und der Kaiser darf nicht erfahren, daß ich geheilt bin – das würde den Kampf gegen ihn ungleich schwerer machen. Er würde sich ganz anders schützen. Palpatine nimmt immer noch an, daß ich in dem unzulänglichen Anzug des Anfangs stecke, mit schlecht passenden Prothesen, die mir beständig Schmerzen bereiten, und deshalb schwach und berechenbar bin… selbst jetzt noch, zwanzig Jahre später. Darauf beruht seine ganze Verteidigung. Gegen diesen Darth Vader braucht er sich kaum anzustrengen, selbst wenn sein Schüler all diese langen Jahre Zeit hatte, sich damit zu arrangieren und zu lernen, damit umzugehen. Und ich hatte ja viele Kämpfe zu bestehen, wie er weiß, und es ist mehr als anzunehmen, daß ich gut gelernt habe."

Sie hatten mittlerweile die Korridore erreicht und den Wald verlassen und standen nun wieder in einem der Lifte, die sie zu Vaders Quartier brachten.

„Aber das ist…" Sie starrte ihn entsetzt an. „Das ist grausam! Das ist Folter! Du sagst, er habe dich absichtlich so belassen? Im vollen Bewußtsein, daß du leidest?"

Er nickte. „Ja. Schmerz ist unser Freund, wie du dich erinnerst. Er sagt uns, daß wir am Leben sind. Er schärft unsere Sinne, er macht uns aufmerksam und hält uns wach. Doch, ja… Schmerz ist gut… in Maßen. Aber das, was ich erdulden mußte – anfangs – war zuviel. Viel zuviel. Und um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich bis heute nicht, ob er sich über das tatsächliche Ausmaß im Klaren war."

Er war einen kurzen Moment lang versucht, vielleicht aus alter Gewohnheit, seinen Meister und Mentor zu verteidigen. Nicht alles, was der Kaiser getan hatte, war schlecht, nicht alles, was ihn betraf, hatte ihm geschadet… ganz und gar nicht. Nur sahen die Meisten das Gute nicht, es ging unter in den Grausamkeiten, die natürlich für bessere Schlagzeilen sorgten. Aber was wußte die galaktische Bevölkerung schon davon, was nötig war, um ein Reich dieser Größe zu führen? Er würde mit ähnlichen Schwierigkeiten zu kämpfen haben, wenn es soweit war. Oder sogar noch größeren, bei dem Ruf, der ihm überall vorauseilte. Darth Vader, der Schlächter. Darth Vader, der Henker. Der Vollstrecker. Kettenhund. Mörder. Folterknecht.

Er seufzte. Vieles davon war leider wahr – er hatte keine Chance gehabt, anders zu handeln, selbst wenn er gewollt hätte… unabhängig davon, daß er es als richtig empfunden hatte und es das großenteils auch war. Einiges war notwendig gewesen, um Schlimmeres zu verhindern – was natürlich auch niemand wahrhaben wollte. Anderes hatte er getan, um schlicht zu überleben. Geduld und Mitleid waren nicht eben Tugenden, die den Kaiser auszeichneten, und Schwäche zu zeigen war der größte und tödlichste – und zumeist letzte – Fehler, den ein Sith begehen konnte.

Er schüttelte sich mental, um die trüben Gedanken loszuwerden. Sie waren vor seinem Quartier angekommen, und er konnte Leias Neugier deutlich spüren, was ihn lächeln machte.

Die äußere Tür öffnete sich bei ihrer Annäherung, was in seiner Tochter Verwunderung auslöste.

„Nein – es sind keine Sensoren auf Biofilter eingebaut.", sagte er amüsiert. „Diese Tür öffnet sich tatsächlich für jeden, der sich ihr nähert."

„Das heißt, du bist für jeden auf diesem Schiff - " Sie stockte überrascht, und er nickte.

„In der Tat. Ich bin für jeden auf diesem Schiff erreichbar – jedenfalls, so lange ich wach bin. Und das ist den Großteil des Tages der Fall." Er wies auf die Schleuse gegenüber der geöffneten, berühmten Kugel. „_**Diese**_ Tür allerdings öffnet sich nur für zwei Personen an Bord außer mir." Er ging hinüber und gab den Code ein, bedeutete ihr dann, die Schleuse zu betreten.

Sie folgte der Aufforderung und sah ihn fragend an, während die äußere Tür sich schloß und die innere sich öffnete – ohne Verzögerung nun, da kein Ausgleich mehr vorgenommen werden mußte. „Die Ärztin und - ?"

„Meine Liebe.", erwiderte er ruhig und fest und in einem Tonfall, der ihr deutlich machte, daß er nicht bereit war, mehr darüber zu sagen. Er überließ sie ihrer Verwunderung, die sich noch steigerte, als sie sich nun umsah, und nahm Helm und Maske ab.

„Überrascht?" erkundigte er sich lächelnd, nachdem er beides beiseitegelegt hatte.

Sie nickte. „Ziemlich. Das hier", sie wies um sich, „habe ich nun wirklich nicht erwartet."

„Was davon nicht?" wollte er amüsiert wissen, während er ihr bedeutete, die Hose herunterzulassen.

Sie zog eine Grimasse, befolgte die Aufforderung aber. „Alles, um ehrlich zu sein. Bücher, Kunst, eine Bastelei… Normalität. Nichts davon erwartet man im Zusammenhang mit dir, glaube ich."

Er lächelte und ging in die Knie, um behutsam das Pflaster vollends zu lösen. Er bemerkte ihre Verspannung und kurz darauf die Überraschung, als dieser Vorgang nicht mit Schmerzen verbunden war. „Ja, das kann ich nachvollziehen. Aber, Leia – schon, als ich noch auf den Anzug angewiesen war, hatte ich so etwas wie ein Privatleben. Du hast die Schleuse gesehen. Hier drin herrschten ein anderer Druck und eine sehr sauerstoffreiche Atmosphäre, und ich konnte mich annähernd wie ein normaler Mensch verhalten. Ich wollte es – nein, ich brauchte es, um nicht verrückt zu werden."

Sie sah erstaunt auf ihn hinunter, doch obwohl er ihren Blick bemerkte, konzentrierte er sich auf die Untersuchung der bereits gut heilenden Wunde, obwohl er ihr antwortete.

„Was denkst du denn? Ich hatte und habe einen sehr anstrengenden und mental belastenden Dienst zu verrichten. Es ist leichter, wenn ich hier auf der EXECUTOR bin, ja, aber dennoch sehne selbst ich mich nach ein wenig profaner Normalität." Er erhob sich und ging zu einem Apothekerschrank hinüber, dem er Verbandsmaterial und Salbe entnahm und mit beidem wieder zurückkehrte. „Und dazu gehören nun einmal simple Bücher - Romane oder Fachbücher, weiters schöne Dinge um mich herum oder auch das Hören von Musik." Er kniete wieder nieder, zog die Handschuhe aus und begann vorsichtig, Salbe auf der Wunde zu verteilen. Es war angenehm kühl, und seine Berührung war sanft und behutsam, so daß sie sich entspannte und statt dessen neugierig seine Hände musterte, die vollkommen normal aussahen.

„Das täuscht.", bemerkte er trocken, als er ihren Blick verfolgte. „Das Fleisch und die Nerven liegen nicht auf Knochen, sondern auf den Prothesen. Ich bin immer noch ein halber Cyborg, und diese Hände können nach wie vor Stahl aufreißen wie Papier, auch wenn sie nicht so aussehen. Allerdings kann die Biomasse nun auch wieder verletzt werden, deshalb sollte ich mittlerweile vorsichtiger mit solchen Aktionen sein."

Sie starrte ihn perplex an, während er nun fachmännisch einen Verband anlegte und fixierte. „So, fertig. In ein, zwei Tagen ist alles verheilt. Ich würde gern morgen nochmals einen Blick darauf werfen… wenn du dann noch hier bist.", fügte er zögernd hinzu. Sein Tonfall ließ erkennen, was er nicht auszusprechen wagte – daß er sie sehr gerne noch hierhaben würde und sich über ihre Gesellschaft freute.

Sie lächelte ein wenig scheu, während sie sich wieder anzog. „Ich würde gern noch bleiben… aber was sage ich Han?"

Er brummte, während er ihr wie selbstverständlich half, damit der Verband nicht verrutschte. „Erzähl ihm irgendwas von Politik… wie ich ihn einschätze, dürfte er dann sofort abschalten, weil es ihn ohnehin nicht interessiert."

Leia lachte. „Da hast du vermutlich recht, ja. Aber ich bin gespannt, ob er überhaupt bleiben will… hier an Bord."

„Du bist hier.", sagte Vader schlicht, erhob sich wieder und ging sich die Hände waschen.

„Ja.", antwortete sie nachdenklich und trat an das Bücherregal, um die Titel zu studieren. Wie er gesagt hatte, mischten sich Fachbücher, von denen sie nicht einmal die Titel verstand, mit Romanen – aktuelle Bestseller gemischt mit Klassikern und anderen, von denen sie noch nie gehört hatte. Und es fanden sich auch viele Werke dazwischen, die in anderen Sprachen verfaßt waren, die sie teilweise nicht kannte. Sie wandte sich um, als sie ihn wieder eintreten hörte, und sah ihn an. „Ich habe dich noch nicht einmal gefragt, was du davon hältst…"

„Von einem Schmuggler als Schwiegersohn?" fragte er trocken.

Sie errötete wieder und nickte.

Er lächelte – ein sonderbarer Anblick, wie überhaupt der ganze Mann irgendwie sonderbar erschien… ohne Maske, Helm und Handschuhe, aber sonst komplett in Rüstung und Mantel. „Setz dich.", lud er ein und wies auf den bequem aussehenden Sessel. „Etwas zu trinken? Whisky, Wein, Wasser, Kaf, Saft…?"

Die Situation wurde immer surrealer, entschied sie, während sie der Einladung folgte. „Kaf, schwarz. Danke."

Er holte ihr einen Becher aus dem Replikator, sich selbst ebenfalls – er nahm Milch, wie sie sah – reichte ihr das Heißgetränk und nahm selbst formlos auf dem Bett Platz.

„Leia…", begann er dann langsam und umfing mit den Händen die heiße Tasse, um sich daran zu wärmen. „Du bist eine erwachsene Frau und erst vor kurzem in mein Leben getreten. Du bist meine Tochter, ja, und ich liebe Dich und möchte nicht, daß dir ein Leid geschieht oder irgend jemand dir Schmerz zufügt… aber dennoch glaube ich nicht, daß ich ein Recht habe, dir in Liebesdingen etwas vorzuschreiben. Genausowenig wie ich möchte, daß du oder dein Bruder _meine_ Wahl kritisiert."

Sie staunte. Freute sich. Und wurde neugierig.

Nicht unbedingt in dieser Reihenfolge und Gewichtung, aber neugierig genug, um zu fragen: „Warum sollten wir deine Wahl kritisieren?"

Er grinste jungenhaft, was ihn viel jünger erscheinen ließ. Die Stoppeln auf Kopf und Kinn gaben ihm etwas Verwegenes – und alles in allem mußte sie zugeben, daß er ihr gefiel. Sie _mochte_ ihn.

„Netter Versuch, Töchterchen. Aber auch du, wie dein Bruder, wirst dich gedulden müssen, fürchte ich. Aber komm, du wirst doch sicher auch Fragen haben, die ich bereit bin zu beantworten – oder?" Er lachte und prostete ihr mit dem Becher zu, bevor er trank, und als sie seinem Beispiel folgte, spürte sie angenehme Wärme durch ihren Körper strömen – Wärme, die nicht allein mit dem Kaf zu tun hatte.

Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln, das erste Mal wirklich vollkommen entspannt und glücklich. „Erzähl einfach… und fang ganz am Anfang an. Damit, warum wir nicht bei dir aufgewachsen sind, man uns trennte und uns deinen Namen vorenthielt…"


	60. Chapter 60

_So – zur Feier des Tages ein weiteres Kapitel: ich habe nämlich soeben Palpatine übern Jordan befördert ;o) Lesen werdet ihr das in Kapitel 74 (plusminus eins, ich bin noch nicht ganz durch mit dem einteilen) – bin schon sehr gespannt, was ihr sagt – Beta Cynon ist jedenfalls begeistert :o)_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kapitel 60**

Die Geschichte, die Vader erzählte, war inhaltlich die gleiche wie bei Luke – und dennoch nicht dieselbe, denn Leia konnte, während er sprach, sein Gesicht sehen. Sie sah Schmerz darübergleiten, bemerkte Wut und Verzweiflung in seinen Augen ebenso wie Trauer – aber auch Freude und Hoffnung. Auch erzählte er ihr ein wenig mehr über ihre Mutter, weil er spürte, daß sie alles über Padmé wissen wollte.

Und wie Luke war sie binnen Momenten gefangen von seiner Erzählung, litt mit ihm, fühlte mit ihm, freute sich mit ihm. Und das Band zwischen ihnen festigte sich, wurde kräftiger und stärker.

Er schien vergessen zu haben, daß er die Maske nicht trug – oder er schämte sich der Emotionen nicht, die über sein Gesicht glitten – und Leias Gesicht war irgendwann tränenfeucht. Nie hätte sie geahnt, wieviel Schmerz hinter der finsteren Gestalt steckte, wieviel Leid er hatte ertragen müssen – daß sein Handeln Grund und Ursache hätte. Es war so einfach gewesen, ihn als das gesichtslose Böse zu sehen, die Maske zu hassen, ohne darüber nachzudenken, was dahintersteckte… oder wer und warum.

Sie hatte längst ihren Becher beiseitegestellt und seine Hand ergriffen, was ihn schlucken ließ und kurz ebenfalls Tränen der Freude in seine Augen trieb. Er blinzelte sie jedoch entschieden beiseite und erzählte weiter. Und nun, am Ende der Geschichte, saßen sie immer noch so, Leias Hände um eine seiner gepanzerten Pranken gespannt, zu aufgewühlt, um zu sprechen. Leias Schilde waren jedoch gesenkt, und so konnte er spüren, was in ihr vorging – Scham, Freude, Zorn auf den Kaiser… und ein ganz klein wenig auf die Rebellion. Aber dieser Teil war so gering, so unterschwellig, daß er ihr selbst vermutlich nicht einmal bewußt war.

Leia sah ihren Vater an, als sähe sie ihn zum Ersten Mal – und in gewisser Weise traf dies auch zu. Sie verstand die Notwendigkeit der Maskerade, aber sie selbst würde nie wieder den dunklen Lord als gesichtslosen Gegner sehen können… und zum ersten Mal wünschte sie sich, an seiner Seite stehen zu können, für die Galaxis, zum Wohle aller… falls das möglich war.

Vader erwiderte ihren Blick mit einem Lächeln, das ein wenig traurig wurde, als er ihre Gedanken las. Ein hehres Ziel… doch so gern er es erfüllt sehen würde - so viel konnte doch dazwischenkommen und es verhindern. Dinge, die vorhersehbar oder wahrscheinlich waren, wie die Weigerung Mon Mothmas oder die Feindseligkeit Han Solos, aber auch weder plan- noch verhinderbare Dinge… und die haßte er am meisten.

„Noch einen Kaf?" fragte er sanft, als das Schweigen drohte, drückend zu werden.

„Gern." Sie lächelte und reichte ihm ihren Becher, obwohl sie seine Hand ungern loszulassen schien.

Er erwiderte das Lächeln und erhob sich lederknarrend, um zum Replikator zu gehen.

Als er dort auf das Befüllen der Becher wartete, öffnete sich unverhofft die innere Schleuse, und Max trat ein, ein Datenpad in der Hand. Er sah überrascht zu Leia, lächelte aber und nickte ihr zu, bevor er Vader entdeckte und zu ihm hinüberging.

Und Leia erwiderte das Lächeln automatisch – sie mochte Veers recht gern – bevor ihr aufging, was hier eben passiert war. Nur zwei Menschen an Bord dieses Schiffes konnten den Raum betreten, hatte Vader gesagt. Seine Ärztin – und seine Liebe. Ihr Lächeln erfror im Schock, und sie riß die Augen auf, als sie begriff.

Über Vaders Gesicht glitt ein ganzer Sturm von Gefühlen innerhalb weniger Sekunden. Angefangen bei schlichter, reiner Freude, als er Max eintreten sah, über Verwunderung, was ihn persönlich herführte, gefolgt von Sorge über den Grund, Erschrecken, als er sich an Leia erinnerte und Entsetzen und Ärger bei einem Blick zu ihr und ihrer scheinbar ablehnenden Reaktion.

Er ließ die Becher stehen und ging zu Max, der Vaders Reaktion wohl wahrgenommen und mit zunehmender Besorgnis verfolgt hatte, um ihn zu umarmen und zu küssen. Leia würdigte er keines Blickes, als er dann mit größter Ruhe fragte: „Was führt dich persönlich her? Ist etwas passiert?"

„Nein.", antwortete Max, der den Kuß zärtlich erwidert hatte, sich seiner Bedeutung und Wichtigkeit deutlich bewußt, und hielt seine Stimme ebenfalls vollkommen ruhig und neutral. „Ich wollte dir dies hier nur nicht über das Netz übermitteln, da ich weiß, daß du es vertraulich halten möchtest. Hier sind die ersten Rückrufe deiner Liste – man hält sich bereit, mit dir zu sprechen." Er überreichte seinem Freund das Pad, der es entgegennahm, aktivierte und überflog.

„So viele?" entfuhr es ihm überrascht und erfreut. „Das ist gut… das ist wundervoll. Danke, Max."

„Ich dachte mir, daß du dich vielleicht sofort darum kümmern wolltest, aber ich wußte, daß du mit deinen Kindern unterwegs bist und wollte nicht stören – deshalb fand ich, es sei am Besten, es hier zu hinterlegen. Dein Pod hat die übliche Markierung."

Vader nickte und warf einen kurzen, prüfenden Blick zu Leia, der überraschend kühl war. Er war verletzt, das war deutlich zu sehen. Und die Prinzessin saß immer noch reglos da, blaß und fassungslos, nicht wissend, wie sie reagieren sollte.

Max wußte, wie wichtig die Gespräche für ihn waren, deshalb legte er ihm leicht eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Geh, sprich mit ihnen.", sagte er sanft. „Ich kümmere mich um Leia."

Vaders Augen verengten sich abschätzend, dann nickte er knapp und griff nach seiner Maske, um sie anzulegen.

_Erklär es ihr, wenn sie fragt_., wies er Max an, der nur stumm nickte.

Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bis Darth Vader zurück war. Mit einem letzten Zögern, als warte oder hoffe er auf etwas, ruhte sein Blick auf Leia, dann stürmte er ohne Gruß aus dem Zimmer und verschwand.

Veers sah ihm einen Moment nach, dann nahm er die zwei frisch gefüllten Becher Kaf und reichte Leia ohne zu zögern den Richtigen. Als sie ihn verblüfft ansah, lächelte er und setzte sich aufs Bett, ihr gegenüber.

„Davas Tasse.", sagte er schlicht, hob sie hoch und nahm einen Schluck daraus. Aus irgendeinem Grund trieb ihr diese schlichte, selbstverständliche Handlung – aus einer bereits benutzten Tasse zu trinken – die Schamröte ins Gesicht. Aber Veers ließ ihr keine Zeit zur Rechtfertigung.

„Wenn Sie jetzt glauben sollten, Ihr Vater sei plötzlich zur Schwuchtel mutiert", begann er mit wohl absichtlich harten und beleidigenden Worten, wenngleich auch in völlig ruhigem Tonfall und mit freundlichem Gesichtsausdruck, „muß ich Sie enttäuschen. Dasselbe gilt, wenn Sie denken, er habe aus völliger Verzweiflung nach einem Strohhalm gegriffen, weil er sonst niemanden abbekäme – Monster und Schlächter, der er ist. Auch das trifft nicht zu. Ebensowenig wie die etwaige Annahme, er hätte Ihre Mutter nicht geliebt und all die Jahre eine Lüge gelebt."

„Aber ich habe nicht - ", begann sie defensiv.

Veers hob die Hand, zum Zeichen, daß er noch nicht fertig war. „Ihr Vater", sagte er deutlich und betont, „ist der wundervollste Mensch, den ich kenne. Er tut, was er tun muß, _weil er keine andere Wahl hat_. Wie alle Menschen hängt er am Leben. Sein Job ist grausam, ja, aber er ist auch notwendig – ebenso wie die Aufgabe der Raubtiere in der freien Natur. Und wir alle müssen dankbar sein, daß es ihn gibt – oder besser: daß _**er**_ diese Stelle ausfüllt. Denn er hat sich, obwohl es nicht so scheint, durchaus noch seine Menschlichkeit dabei bewahrt. Er ist fähig zu lieben, und er tut es." Er schwieg einen Moment, in dem er einen Schluck aus dem Becher nahm und sie eindringlich musterte. „Er hat Ihre Mutter über alles geliebt, Leia. Das weiß ich. Ich nehme nicht - und werde es nie - ihren Platz in seinem Herzen ein, aber ich stehe neben ihr, beinahe gleichberechtigt. Er liebt auch mich – und ich liebe ihn. Obwohl auch ich verheiratet war und einen Sohn habe – und ihn liebe und meine Frau liebte. Und er liebt Sie und Ihren Bruder. Und wenn Sie das jetzt noch nicht wissen, nicht _**fühlen**_, trotz Ihrer Kräfte, werden Sie es nie. Und dann haben Sie ihn nicht verdient." Immer noch sah er freundlich aus, gelassen, doch sein Tonfall war hart wie Stahl und ließ sie deutlich spüren, was Vader ihm bedeutete.

„Meine Frau starb vor einigen Jahren.", fuhr er dann fort. „Das ist etwas, das er und ich gemeinsam haben. Ihr Name war Sassa, und ich liebte sie sehr. Sie kam bei einem Unfall ums Leben – während eines gemeinsamen Urlaubs mit der Familie." Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck, der seine Bewegung verschleiern sollte. „Mein Sohn, Zevulon, dient ebenfalls in der Flotte, aber in einem anderen Bereich – ich sehe ihn nur selten." Noch ein Schluck, eine weitere Pause, die Leia jedoch nicht wagte, zu durchbrechen. „Ihr Vater… ich traf ihn das erste Mal, als ich Colonel war, auf Carida. Ich erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit, als ich eine schwierige Mission erfolgreich durchführte. Später dann wurde ich ihm von Großadmiral Thrawn empfohlen, der beeindruckt von meiner Leistung bei dem beständigen Kampf gegen die ‚Schwarze Sonne' war. Aber noch durfte ich nicht unter ihm dienen – statt dessen wurde ich auf Zaloriis stationiert, wo ein neuer Prototyp der AT-AT entwickelt wurde, da ich bereits federführend bei den Basismodellen gewesen war. Allerdings erklärten die Zaloriianer unerwartet ihre Unabhängigkeit vom Imperium, und die ganze Basis kam in ein Gefangenenlager." Er lächelte in der Erinnerung, als er den Becher leerte und in den Händen barg. „Raten Sie mal, wer mich daraus befreit hat."

„Darth Vader.", flüsterte sie.

Er nickte. „Korrekt. Ich weiß noch, was er zu mir sagte, als er mich herausholte – dabei hätte ich nicht einmal gedacht, daß er sich noch an mich erinnerte: ‚Colonel, Sie sind zu wichtig für das Imperium, um in einem Gefangenenlager zu verrotten.'", Er lachte leise. „Dann setzte er sich mit mir zusammen und beendete die Entwicklung des Prototypen – um ihn danach erfolgreich in der Niederschlagung der Revolution der Zaloriianer zu verwenden. Und er ernannte mich zum General, Thrawns Empfehlung folgend."

„Großadmiral Thrawn…", murmelte Leia nachdenklich. „Ich habe noch nie von ihm gehört."

Veers grinste kurz. „Einerseits wundert mich das, andererseits auch wieder nicht. Er ist ein Chiss."

„Ein Chiss? Ein ALIEN ist Großadmiral des Imperiums?" keuchte die Prinzessin.

„In der Tat." Veers schmunzelte. „Der einzige Nichtmensch, der jemals einen solchen Rang einnahm. Mitth'raw'nuruodo, genannt Thrawn, ist einer der fähigsten Offiziere, die ich kenne."

„Und Vater hört auf ihn?"

Veers runzelte die Stirn, auch wenn er durchaus und erfreut das ‚Vater' zur Kenntnis nahm. „Warum sollte er nicht?"

„Aber er ist ein Alien!"

„Na und? Ist Ihnen nicht aufgefallen, wie Ihr Vater mit Chewbacca umgeht?"

„Respektvoll und anerkennend.", murmelte sie. „Aber ich dachte, sie würden sich vielleicht von früher kennen…"

„Das mag sein, aber es macht keinen Unterschied. Darth Vader, einst Anakin Skywalker, ist auf Tatooine aufgewachsen, einem Schmelztiegel der Rassen. Er ist im Jeditempel großgeworden und hat in den Klonkriegen gedient. Und überall hat er eines gelernt: Intelligenz ist nicht Rassenabhängig, sondern liegt einzig bei der _Person_. Und so hält er es heute noch." Veers erhob sich und ging zum Replikator hinüber, um seinen Becher neu zu füllen. „Auch noch eine Tasse?"

„Oh nein, danke – das wäre dann schon die dritte…", stammelte Leia.

„Etwas Stärkeres vielleicht?"

Sie wollte ihn schon anfauchen, als sie das amüsierte Blitzen in seinen Augen sah, und seufzte statt dessen. „Das war nicht nett."

„Vielleicht nicht, nein.", gab er zu, gab Milch in seinen Becher und kehrte zum Bett zurück. „Aber ich will Sie aufrütteln. Ich möchte, daß Sie verstehen. – Also. Ich wurde zum General in den Bodentruppen der Todesschwadron ernannt, wobei Ihr Vater einige ältergediente Colonels überging. Aber niemand stellte aufgrund meiner Leistungen und Verdienste – und nicht zuletzt aus purem Selbstschutz", fügte er selbstironisch hinzu, „die Beförderung in Frage, und seither kommandiere ich unter anderem eine äußerst erfolgreiche AT-AT-Schwadron, und zwar an Bord dieses Schiffes." Er pustete sacht auf die dampfende Oberfläche des Kaf und nippte dann vorsichtig. „Die Erkenntnis, daß ich mich in Darth Vader verliebt hatte, traf mich hingegen vollkommen unerwartet schon vor einiger Zeit. Es entstand aus purer Bewunderung seiner Person und Neugierde, was diesen mysteriösen Mann anging, von dem man beinahe gar nichts wußte – außer den bekannten Tatsachen: daß er der beste Kämpfer des Imperiums ist und einer der besten Piloten der Galaxis. Aber nichts war darüber bekannt, woher er kam, oder was er getan hatte, bevor er auftauchte. Nirgendwo war sein Name verzeichnet, er schien keine Geschichte zu haben, und es gab keine Erklärung, wozu der Anzug diente, oder warum er ihn tragen mußte. Und so begann ich, mich umzuhören und Informationen zu kaufen. Heimlich und vorsichtig. Und je mehr ich über ihn herausfand, desto mehr bewunderte ich ihn. Und schließlich mußte ich mir eingestehen, daß es mehr war als Bewunderung. Ich hatte mich verliebt."

Er lächelte ein wenig schräg und nahm einen weiteren Schluck. „In jeder Armee der Galaxis, in der hauptsächlich Männer dienen, ist gleichgeschlechtliche Liebe oder Sex vollkommen normal und an der Tagesordnung, auch wenn man nicht darüber spricht. Aber Sex ist ein Ventil für vieles, und deshalb regt sich niemand darüber auf. Unter den Rebellen wird das nicht anders sein."

„Ich - nun - " Sie kam ins Stammeln und wurde rot. „Ich habe noch nie etwas davon gesehen oder gehört."

Er zuckte die Schultern. „Wie gesagt: es wird meist diskret gehandhabt, und soweit ich hörte, dienen in der Rebellion mehr Frauen als in der imperialen Flotte – es kann durchaus sein, daß die Quote bei euch niedriger ist als bei uns. Aber dennoch – ich hatte nie angenommen, daß ich eines Tages dazugehören würde. Nach Sassas Tod hatte ich mich damit abgefunden, alleine zu sein. Ich konnte und wollte sie nicht ersetzen, durch niemanden. Bis ich Dava traf."

„Und er?" fragte sie leise.

Veers lächelte. „Er war wie vom Schlag getroffen. Und wehrte sich nach Kräften… für ungefähr eine Minute. Dann begann er nachzudenken." Er sah sie über den Rand seines Bechers an, als er trank. „Ihr müßt verstehen, daß er für zwanzig Jahre seines Lebens vollkommen allein war. Isoliert in der Masse. Er hatte niemanden, der mit ihm sprach, der mit ihm teilte, der mit ihm über seine Sorgen und Ängste sprach oder sich mit ihm über seine Erfolge freute. Der Kaiser gab ihm Anweisungen und erwartete Bericht und Vollzug, sonst ließ er ihn einfach machen. Recht angenehm, solange alles lief – und das tat es, meist. Aber oft genug äußerst schmerzhaft, wenn etwas schiefging. Doch Palpatine hatte nie ein offenes Ohr für persönliche Belange… Aber wie ich hatte er sich damit abgefunden, allein zu sein. Er hatte den Rest Menschlichkeit tief in sich vergraben, gut gepanzert und geschützt, denn Menschlichkeit verursacht Schmerzen – diese Lektion hatte er zu oft gelernt. Er hatte sich zu der äußeren auch noch eine persönliche Maske der Unnahbarkeit geschaffen, die ebenso undurchdringlich war – und obwohl er von seinen Leuten bewundert und geschätzt wurde und wird, wagte es doch niemand, ihm persönlich näherzukommen."

„Klingt, als seien Sie lebensmüde gewesen, General." Nun lächelte sie auch, das erste Mal, seit Vader das Zimmer verlassen hatte.

„In gewisser Weise." Er nickte, leerte den Becher ein zweitesmal und erhob sich, um ihn auf einen Tisch zu stellen. „Eine Art von Wahnsinn, vielleicht. Ich riskierte alles – und gewann. Ihr Vater war so perplex, daß jemand es wagte, sich ihm derart zu nähern, ihm Freundschaft anzubieten – Liebe gar – daß er das Risiko einging und es mir gestattete."

„Wann war das?" wollte sie wissen, langsam neugierig geworden.

„Vor einem guten halben Jahr… vielleicht auch ein wenig mehr. Es begann als Freundschaft – mit gemeinsam verbrachten Abenden, Gesprächen, gemeinsamen Basteleien und einfachem Teilen von Interessen. Und langsam wurde es mehr, wobei er allein das Tempo bestimmte. Ich für meinen Teil hätte nie geglaubt, auch nur in seine Nähe zu kommen, geschweige denn, mehr von ihm zu haben als ein belangloses Gespräch von Zeit zu Zeit… und nun? Wir lieben uns, Leia. Und ich meine damit Liebe im Wortsinn. Wir ehren und achten den anderen mit all seinen Fehlern und Vorzügen, mit all seinen Stärken und Schwächen, wir fangen einander auf und freuen uns mit dem Anderen." Er sah sie an und kam einem möglichen Zweifel oder Widerspruch zuvor, als er ergänzte: „Oder wie würden Sie es nennen, wenn jemand einen halben Tag – über zwölf Stunden! – an Ihrem Bett verbringt, um mit der Macht ein Knochenpuzzle zu legen – nur, um zu verhindern, daß man Ihre Beine amputieren muß?"

„Er hat _was_ getan?"

„Ich leitete den Angriff der AT-AT auf Hoth, und einer eurer Piloten kollidierte mit meinem Geher. Er prallte direkt ins Cockpit. Meine beiden Piloten starben, ich überlebte schwerverletzt – doch meine Beine waren nicht nur gebrochen, sondern regelrecht zersplittert. Kein Arzt, kein Bactatank der Welt hätte sie heilen können. Es war geplant, sie zu amputieren." Er sah hinunter auf seine gesunden Beine, die in der Uniformhose und den hohen Stiefeln steckten, und wippte kurz auf den Zehen. „Er war damals bereits geheilt und hatte während dieses Prozesses viel gelernt, so daß er sich erbot, es bei mir zu versuchen. Ein Bein allein dauerte über sechs Stunden."

Sie riß die Augen auf. „Er operierte zwölf Stunden lang an Ihnen herum?"

„Nein, Leia. Er heilte mich mit der Macht. Ich begegnete ihm im Traum – vielleicht war es auch eine Zwischenwelt, wer weiß – wo er ein Puzzle ohne Motiv legte. Und so richtete er die Knochensplitter in meinen Beinen – mit der Macht. Zweimal sechs Stunden lang."

„Schöpfer…!"

Veers nickte nur. „Er kann lieben, Leia. Er tut es. Und er liebt auch Sie – und Luke. Mit ganzem Herzen."

„Ich weiß." Sie sah zu ihm auf, und ihre Lippen zitterten, so daß Veers automatisch schon nach einem Taschentuch suchte und ihr reichte. „Ich schäme mich."

„Das ist… nicht notwendig.", meinte er. „Akzeptanz ist das, was wichtig ist."

Sie nickte und schneuzte sich kräftig. „Ja. Ich akzeptiere es. Ich verstehe es sogar. Und ich freue mich, wenn er glücklich ist. Es war nur…"

„Unerwartet?", bot er an, als sie stockte. „Schockierend? Eklig?"

„Die ersten beiden.", gab sie zu. „Aber statt ‚eklig' würde ich lieber ‚fremd' sagen."

„Angenommen." Veers lächelte. „Also, was nun?"

„Ich möchte mich bei ihm entschuldigen.", sagte sie ein wenig kleinlaut.

„Guter Plan. Aber derzeit ist er beschäftigt, und ich weiß nicht, wie lange es dauern wird."

Sie sah ihn fragend an, wagte aber nicht, es laut zu sagen.

„Ich darf es Ihnen erklären." Er schmunzelte. „Die Liste, die ich ihm vorhin gebracht habe, ist Teil seines Netzwerks. Er hat schon vor einigen Tagen begonnen, alte Kontakte zu erneuern, sich bei Leuten in Erinnerung zu bringen. Es sind dies meist alte Kampfgefährten, denen er einmal geholfen hat, die ihm etwas zu verdanken haben – was auch immer – oder ihm sonst noch Gefallen schuldig sind. Einige sind auch schlicht loyal zum Imperium, weil es ihn gibt. Sie anerkennen _ihn_ als den eigentlichen Herrscher, nicht den Kaiser – weil er ihnen in der Vergangenheit geholfen hat oder weil sie die Weitsicht besitzen, zu erkennen, wer die eigentlich mächtigste Figur in diesem verfluchten Spiel ist."

„Und warum fordert er jetzt alte Gefallen ein?"

„Leia…", tadelte Veers sanft. „Denken Sie nach. Warum wohl? Er plant, den Kaiser zu töten. In einer Woche. Wenn er diese Vorbereitungen nicht treffen würde, hätte er einen ausgewachsenen Bürgerkrieg im eigenen Hinterhof, noch bevor die Leiche des Kaisers den Boden berührt."

„Aber – das ist offene Rebellion!" rief sie entsetzt.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte. „Im Krieg und in der Liebe sind alle Mittel erlaubt, heißt es. Er nutzt seine Ressourcen. Er wäre dumm, täte er es nicht."

„Wird er gewinnen?"

„Gegen die Aufstände im eigenen Bereich? Oh ja. Sein Netzwerk ist umfassend – und wie Sie gesehen haben, war er selbst überrascht über die Länge der Liste derer, die Bereitschaft signalisieren – jetzt schon. Und er hat noch nicht einmal ein Drittel durch. Sicher, er wird Zugeständnisse machen müssen, aber er wird fest im Sattel sitzen. Fester und sicherer, als der Kaiser es jemals tat. Oder, besser gesagt: anders. Auf gänzlich anderer Basis."

Sie nickte langsam. „Und die Rebellion? Mothma wird egal sein, welche schwarze Kutte an der Spitze steht."

„Das, mein Mädchen", sagte Veers bedächtig, „besprechen Sie am Besten selbst mit ihm."

Erneut nickte sie. „Ich **möchte** mit ihm sprechen. Über beides."

„Warten Sie hier.", schlug der General vor. „Ich muß ohnehin zur Brücke zurückkehren – ich werde es ihm sagen, sobald er fertig ist." Er verneigte sich knapp und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Danke, General.", sagte sie leise.

Er lächelte ihr zu. „ICH habe zu danken, Leia. Bis später."


	61. Chapter 61

**Kapitel 61**

Vader hatte sich, enttäuscht über die Reaktion seiner Tochter, wutentbrannt auf den Weg zur Brücke gemacht. Das erste Mal seit Monaten waren diejenigen, die seinen Weg kreuzten, wieder eilig zur Seite gewichen, um ihm Platz zu machen – seine Laune hüllte ihn ein wie ein dunkler Schatten. Auch die Brückencrew bekam dies mit, als er ohne einen Seitenblick über die Kommandobrücke marschierte, an einer Konsole einige Einstellungen vornahm, dann auf dem Absatz kehrtmachte und erneut mit wehendem Mantel an ihnen vorbeirauschte, um in der Holokammer zu verschwinden.

Piett verfolgte sein Kommen und Gehen stumm und besorgt, ebenso wie seine Leute. Keiner von ihnen hätte es gewagt, ihn anzusprechen, wenn er in einer solchen Stimmung war – aber tatsächlich war es schon verdammt lange her, daß er sich so benommen hatte. Monate, um genau zu sein. Vor seiner Heilung. Was beim röhrenden Ronto war passiert? _Und wo ist Max, wenn ich ihn brauche?_, knurrte er in Gedanken, als er vergeblich versuchte, ihn über seinen Kommunikator zu erreichen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Auch Arik und Luke hatten gespürt, daß etwas nicht stimmte. Sie hatten nach der ersten Runde – die länger dauerte und schwieriger war, als beide erwartet hatten – eine Pause eingelegt, um zu verschnaufen und etwas zu trinken. Durch das Training waren sie aufmerksamer und ihre Sinne geschärfter als sonst, und so spürten sie es beide gleichzeitig.

„Holla.", murmelte Arik. „Da ist aber wer ziemlich stinkig."

„Ja." Luke runzelte die Stirn. „Warum nur? Was ist da passiert?"

Der Captain zuckte die Schultern. „Wir werden es erfahren, wenn er es für richtig hält."

Luke trank einen Schluck Wasser, immer noch unruhig. „Soll ich nachsehen?"

„Was?" Ariks Kopf schoß herum. „Junge, den Gedanken, Vader Händchen halten zu wollen, vergiß am Besten sofort wieder. Dein Vater ist seit zwanzig Jahren Sithlord, mein Freund, der kommt mit ganz anderen Dingen klar! Wenn du jetzt zu ihm gingst, würdest du – Sohn oder nicht – waagerecht aus der Tür fliegen, glaub mir. Gewöhn dich an den Gedanken, daß er öfter mal schwärzester Laune ist. Das ist normal. Und du und ich, wir werden es wahrscheinlich immer besser spüren."

„Aber hier geht es doch wohl um Leia.", protestierte Luke. „Er hatte nie Familie. Für ihn ist das neu."

„Und? Dann lernt er das eben. Und wenn du Angst um sie hast – warum nimmst du nicht mit IHR Kontakt auf?"

Lukes Augen leuchteten auf. „Manchmal sieht man – wie sagt man? Das Blatt vor lauter Ästen nicht?"

„Den Wald vor lauter Bäumen." Arik grinste.

„Ah. Mit Bäumen hab ichs nicht so." Luke lachte, dann schloß er die Augen. _Leia?_

Stille.

„Sie meldet sich nicht…", sagte er unruhig.

„Gib ihr Zeit." Auch Arik streckte nun mentale Fühler aus – langsam lernten sie beide, das Geflecht der Macht zu erspüren und in ihren Schwingungen zu lesen. „Wenn ich mich nicht irre, ist noch jemand bei ihr."

Luke schloß nochmals die Augen und ließ sich in die Macht sinken. Beim ersten Mal hatte er nicht darauf geachtet. „Ja…", sagte er langsam. „Du hast Recht. Sie ist nicht allein – und sie scheint zwar noch aufgewühlt, aber insgesamt ruhig."

„Ruhiger als dein Vater, jedenfalls." Arik, der Veers' Machtsignatur erkannt hatte, weil er schon länger um ihn war als Luke, lächelte. „Also warten wir. In Ordnung?"

Luke seufzte, leerte seine Flasche und schob sich hoch. „Na schön. Noch eine Runde?"

„Aber immer."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Als Veers wieder auf die Brücke kam, war Vader nirgends zu sehen – aber Piett, der von einem Bildschirm aufsah, kam eilig auf ihn zu und nahm ihn beiseite.

„Was bei allen Raumgeistern ist denn mit dem Chef los?" fragte er leise. „Kommt auf die Brücke, sieht nicht links und nicht rechts, verschwindet in der Holokammer und schließt hinter sich ab. Ist was passiert? Muß er beim Alten vorreiten?" Er klang besorgt. In einer Stimmung wie dieser hatte er seinen kommandieren Offizier schon Monate nicht mehr erlebt.

„Ich habe ihm die gewisse Liste, auf die er gewartet hat, in sein Quartier gebracht." antwortete Veers leise.

„Seit wann ist das ein Problem?" Jetzt sah Firmus noch beunruhigter aus.

„Ist eigentlich keines." Veers lächelte schief. „Dummerweise saß er jedoch drin – mit Leia zusammen, den Helm unten."

„Ja… und?"

Veers rollte mit den Augen. „Ich bin einfach reingegangen."

„Aber das tust du doch immer?"

„Firmus, der Schlauch, auf dem du grade stehst, muß meterdick sein! Du bist doch sonst nicht so begriffsstutzig - wieviele Leute an Bord dieses Schiffes außer ihm haben denn unbegrenzten Zugang zum Allerheiligsten?"

„Na, Corva und – Oh, Scheiße.", flüsterte Piett, dem endlich ein Licht aufging. „Sie hat es also rausgefunden. Und nicht gut aufgenommen, schätze ich mal."

„Sagen wir, sie war… überrascht."

Piett schnaubte. „Ich nehme an, das ist höflich ausgedrückt. Aber na gut, Darth Vader ist nicht unbedingt ein Kandidat, wenn man an so was denkt."

„Nein. Schon gar nicht, wenn man wohlbehütet am alderaanischen Hof aufwächst.", brummte Veers.

„Und nun?"

„Ich hab ihr ein bißchen was über ihren Vater und mich erzählt – und wie es dazu kam. Sie sieht die Dinge jetzt deutlich entspannter." Er warf einen Blick zur immer noch geschlossenen Tür der Holokammer. „Sie will mit ihm reden."

Piett sah ebenfalls hinüber. „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, waren über vierzig Namen auf der Liste. Wenn er die alle abklappern will, wird das noch eine Weile dauern… sofern er alle erreicht."

„Alle wird er nicht durchmachen. Selbst er braucht eine Pause. Dann die unterschiedlichen Zeitzonen… Und außerdem bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, daß ihm das keine Ruhe läßt. Ich schätze mal - "

Er wurde unterbrochen durch eben die so genau beobachtete Tür, die sich nun öffnete. Kurz darauf trat Vader heraus – offensichtlich ruhiger als zuvor, wenn seine Körpersprache nicht trog. Die ersten Gespräche waren wohl zufriedenstellend verlaufen. Max zögerte dennoch, zu ihm zu gehen, doch Vader hatte sie bereits entdeckt und kam von selbst.

„Vierzehn von siebzehn.", verkündete er ungefragt. „Kein schlechter Schnitt, oder?" Einmal mehr bewies er, wie sehr er seine Stellvertreter schätzte – sein Lächeln war beiden beinahe sichtbar.

„Ein hervorragender Schnitt." Veers lächelte warm, und auch Pietts Augen leuchteten. Ihre unbedingte Treue galt Vader, dann dem Imperium, und am Liebsten einer Kombination aus beidem. Auf diesem Weg standen sie nun schon eine geraume Weile, aber nun begannen die Nebel sich langsam zu lichten, und der Pfad schien breiter und gerader als erwartet. Blieb nur zu hoffen, daß es so weiterging – und sich noch verbesserte.

Der dunkle Lord sah Max an, zögerte kurz. „Du bist hier.", stellte er dann lapidar fest. Sie waren sich schon so vertraut, daß dieser eine Satz einen ganzen Schwung weitere ersparte, ebenso wie Max' Antwort.

„Sie möchte mit dir sprechen."

Max war hier – also hatte er mit ihr gesprochen. Sie wollte mit ihm sprechen – sonst nichts, keine Warnung, kein Hinweis – also schien das Wichtigste geklärt.

„Gut. Ich bin in meinem Quartier."

„Soll ich nach Luke sehen?", bot Max an.

„Nein – aber der Falke sollte demnächst eintreffen. Sag mir Bescheid, wenn er eindockt." Vader wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Natürlich. Ich rufe sofort durch."

Vader hielt nochmals inne, drehte den Kopf und sah über die Schulter zu ihnen zurück. „Nein.", sagte er sanft. „Komm vorbei."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Der dunkle Lord rauschte in altvertrauter Manier durch die breiten Gänge der EXECUTOR; der lange Mantel wallte hinter ihm wie eine dräuende Gewitterwolke.

Eigentlich ging er viel zu schnell für die Tatsache, daß er sich ganz und gar nicht schlüssig darüber war, wie er mit Leia umgehen sollte. Er war sich sehr wohl darüber bewußt, daß die Schuld – wenn es denn eine gab – auf beiden Seiten zu suchen war. Aber dennoch: er war verletzt. Und der alte Habit war zäh, auch wenn er sich mittlerweile wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte – aber sich zu entschuldigen war ihm schon immer schwer gefallen.

Leia indes war nervöser, als sie zugeben wollte. Ihr Vater war mit einem anderen Mann zusammen. Na und?, scholt sie sich selbst. Veers hat dir doch erklärt, daß es nicht auf das Geschlecht ankommt. Und wenn du ehrlich zu dir selbst bist, weißt du das auch. Und du solltest dich entschuldigen, daß du Entsetzen gezeigt hast, anstatt dich für und mit ihm zu freuen, daß er nach zwanzig einsamen Jahren wieder jemanden hat.

Aber… _Darth Vader ist schwu-hul!_, sang ein kleines, fieses Stimmchen in ihrem Kopf, was sie kurz halb hysterisch, halb wirklich amüsiert kichern ließ – was gäbe das für Schlagzeilen! Ausgerechnet _Vader!_ - aber sofort darauf rief sie die Stimme ebenfalls zur Ordnung. Nein, ist er nicht. Er ist bi.

_Besser bi als nie_, spottete die Stimme wieder. Sie ignorierte sie, wohl wissend, daß Vader auf jedem Planeten des Imperiums – und nicht nur dort - einen ganzen Schwarm von Bewunderinnen hatte. _Und Bewunderern_., grinste das Stimmchen. Ja – vermutlich auch das. Aber – was soll's? Er ist glücklich. Und nur das zählt.

Nachdenklich stand sie auf, holte sich doch noch eine dritte Tasse Kaf und setzte sich mit untergeschlagenen Beinen wieder auf den Sessel, nachdem sie ihre Schuhe abgestreift hatte. Sie selbst hatte nie auch nur mit dem Gedanken an eine gleichgeschlechtliche Partnerschaft gespielt. Sie liebte Han. Für Frauen hatte sie sich nie interessiert. Nein, halt – das stimmte nicht ganz, wenn sie vollkommen ehrlich war. Sie hatte Winter geliebt und liebte sie noch. Ihre Stiefschwester und Vertraute. War das wirklich immer ganz das unschuldige Verhalten von Schwestern und Freundinnen gewesen? Oder war da nicht ab und zu ein wenig mehr, wenn auch das vollkommen natürliche Tasten und Testen von Heranwachsenden beim Küssen und Schmusen? Und war das wirklich so schlimm?

Und noch etwas wurde ihr bewußt. Etwas Besonderes. Sie wußte nun schon zwei Dinge, die Luke noch verschlossen waren – und das, obwohl er schon länger und intensiver mit ihrem Vater zusammengewesen war. Eigentlich unfair. Aber sie würde Vaders Wunsch achten und ebenfalls darüber schweigen.

Die sich öffnende Schleuse und mechanisches Atmen rissen sie aus den Gedanken und ließen sie aufsehen. Darth Vader stand im Eingang, gerade so weit im Raum, damit sich die Tür hinter ihm wieder schließen konnte, und starrte sie an – die Hände unter dem Mantel verborgen, aufrecht und starr wie eine Statue. Für einen Wimpernschlag war die alte Angst wieder da, aber sie kämpfte sie erfolgreich nieder. Seine Tricks hatten ihre Macht bei ihr fast vollständig verloren.

Einen Moment lang sahen sie einander an, schwiegen, rangen stumm miteinander, wer den ersten Schritt tun würde. Schließlich schluckte Leia ihren Stolz hinunter und stand auf.

„Vater…", begann sie, und das Wort hing für einen Augenblick in der Luft, ungewiß, ob es ein Gruß oder der Beginn eines Satzes war. Vader rührte sich nicht.

Leia seufzte und stellte den Becher beiseite, bevor sie ein paar Schritte auf ihn zuging und furchtlos zu ihm aufsah. „Ich habe dich verletzt.", sagte sie ruhig. „Das tut mir leid. Ich möchte mich entschuldigen – dafür, daß ich nicht fähig war, mich unvoreingenommen mit dir über dein Glück zu freuen." Sie wartete, aber der schwarze Monolith vor ihr schwieg sich immer noch aus – und seine mentalen Barrieren waren hochgefahren und undurchdringlich.

Sie schluckte ein wenig unbehaglich und fuhr tapfer fort: „Aber General Veers hat mir erzählt, was euch verbindet und wie es dazu kam, daß ihr - ", sie stockte wiederum, holte ärgerlich über sich selbst Luft und nahm neuen Anlauf. „Daß ihr euch liebt." Na bitte. War doch gar nicht so schwer gewesen. „Und ich möchte dir sagen, daß ich es akzeptiere und mich freue. Für dich – für euch beide. Ich habe gesehen und gefühlt, daß es… richtig ist. Und gut. Und mehr muß ich nicht wissen."

Vader sah auf sie herunter, immer noch schweigend – doch mittlerweile auf einer anderen Ebene. Er freute sich – mehr, als er zugeben wollte. Und er war stolz auf seine Tochter – auf ihren Mut, ihre Kraft der Überwindung und Anerkennung.

Leia wartete. Sie spürte, wie seine Schilde langsam durchlässiger wurden und seine Aura sich veränderte. Er war nicht mehr böse, das wußte sie irgendwie, auch wenn sie sich noch nicht lange kannten – aber das Band zwischen ihnen war bereits fest und stark. Und erfreut sah sie nun, wie er sich kurz an die Brustplatte griff und dann hinauflangte, um Helm und Maske abzunehmen.

Er legte beides fast übertrieben sorgsam beiseite, nutzte die Zeit, um sich zu sammeln, bevor er sich ihr wieder zuwandte und Kraft genug für ein Lächeln hatte – und für die folgenden Worte.

„Auch ich muß mich entschuldigen.", sagte er, sehr zu ihrem Erstaunen. „Ich hätte dir mehr Zeit geben sollen – es dir vielleicht selbst erklären. Statt dessen bin ich gegangen – um etwas zu erledigen, das zwar wichtig war, aber auch noch hätte warten können." Er überbrückte die Kluft zwischen ihnen mit langsamen, vorsichtigen Schritten, bis er direkt vor ihr stand. Zögernd, vorsichtig, hob er die Hand und legte sie auf ihre Wange, nahm erleichtert und erfreut zur Kenntnis, daß sie es zuließ, ihn sogar anlächelte und sich in seine Pranke schmiegte. „Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun… und ich kann nur versprechen, zu versuchen, es in Zukunft zu vermeiden." Er beugte sich hinunter und küßte sie sanft auf die Stirn. „Willkommen daheim, meine Tochter."

Als Antwort schlang sie die Arme um ihn, stumm und lächelnd.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Er schloß die Augen, als sie ihn umarmte, und genoß das schlichte Glücksgefühl, das ihn durchströmte. Sie akzeptierte ihn. Ganz und vollkommen. Das war mehr, als er sich erhofft hatte.

Und Leia, deren Wange am duftenden Leder seiner Rüstung lag, fühlte sich erstaunlich wohl in dieser Position – geliebt, beschützt, geborgen und gestützt. Sie hatte endlich ihren Vater gefunden. Einen Vater, von dessen Existenz sie die ersten Jahre ihres Lebens nicht einmal etwas geahnt hatte, und dessen Person später mit drakonischen Mitteln geheimgehalten worden war. Mit der Zerstörung Alderaans war auch ihre Hoffnung gestorben, jemals etwas über ihre wahren Eltern zu erfahren – und nun stand sie hier, bei ihm, wissend, daß er ebensowenig Ahnung davon gehabt hatte, daß seine Familie noch lebte, und daß er sich – wie sie und ihr Bruder – darüber freute, sie nah zu wissen.

„Wann wirst du es Luke erzählen?", fragte sie leise, aber sie wußte, daß er sie gehört hatte.

„Was? Meine Heilung? Oder meine Partnerschaft mit Max?" erkundigte er sich halb ernst, halb amüsiert.

Sie bog den Kopf zurück und sah zu ihm hoch, ohne ihn loszulassen. „Beides."

Er nickte. „Sobald der Kaiser tot ist. Meine Heilung – das würde unser Vorhaben in Gefahr bringen, den Kaiser zu töten, da Luke nun unter Garantie unter seiner Beobachtung steht und seine Schilde noch nicht dicht genug sind. Und Max – aus demselben Grund, aber um ihn zu schützen. Palpatine geht im Wortsinn über Leichen, wenn es ihm nutzt. Und ich liebe Max – ich will nicht riskieren, ihn in Gefahr zu bringen."

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Und daß ich es weiß, macht nichts?"

„Nein, denn der Kaiser weiß nicht, daß du meine Tochter und machtbegabt bist. Dich ignoriert er… du bist weitestgehend uninteressant. Sich um die Rebellen zu kümmern, ist mein Job. Er will Ergebnisse. Wie ich dorthin komme, ist ihm egal."

„Er läßt dir vollkommen freie Hand?" erkundigte sie sich erstaunt und beunruhigt.

„Mehr oder weniger.", bestätigte Vader. „Aber Mißerfolge werden schwer bestraft." Er biß sich unbehaglich auf die Lippe, wollte nicht darüber sprechen, daß ihm oft nichts anderes übrig blieb, als genau das zu tun, wofür er berüchtigt war – um schlicht am Leben zu bleiben. „Das ist kein Thema, über das ich gerne spreche, Leia. Sagen wir einfach: es hat seinen Grund, warum ein Sithlord diesen Job macht."

Sie sah ihn an, las den Ernst und den Schmerz in seinen Augen und nickte langsam. „Ich wette, du bist oft ganz froh um die Maske, hm?"

Er lächelte schwach. „Stimmt. Früher habe ich sie gehaßt – weil sie den Verlust Padmés verkörperte, den Verlust meines alten Lebens, meiner Unschuld. Aber ich habe recht schnell gelernt, mich mit ihr zu arrangieren – natürlich auch gezwungenermaßen, aber auch so… sie bietet unbestreitbare Vorteile. Sie schützt mich in mehr als einer Hinsicht… sie schützt nicht nur meinen Körper, sondern auch meinen Geist."

„Du meinst, in dir ist immer noch etwas von… Anakin Skywalker?" fragte sie behutsam.

Er versteifte sich merklich. „Nein. Nicht so, wie du denkst. Anakin Skywalker ist tot, er starb auf Mustafar, zusammen mit seiner geliebten Frau. Aber Max hat etwas in mir wiedererweckt, das ich ebenfalls tot glaubte – und ihr beide, du und dein Bruder, habt dies noch verstärkt. Ich kann wieder lieben, Leia. Aber das, so wundervoll es ist, macht mich verletzlich – und deshalb muß ich auch diese Tatsache geheimhalten, muß auch dies von der Rüstung geschützt und verborgen werden."

Sie spürte die Spannung in ihm und schmiegte sich instinktiv noch enger an ihn – wie sie es früher bei Bail getan hatte, wenn dieser traurig oder angespannt gewesen war. Und wie ihr Ziehvater schien auch Vader sich dadurch zu entspannen, wenn auch nicht sofort, nur langsam… er mußte sich erst wieder daran gewöhnen, daß da jemand war, der ihn stützte und hielt… außer Max, natürlich. Aber der konnte nicht tun, was sie eben tat – sich ganz unschuldig an ihn zu klammern, wieder Kind zu sein für ein paar wenige, kostbare Minuten.

Und tatsächlich ließ die Anspannung nach, floß aus ihm heraus wie schmelzendes Eis. Leia lächelte und atmete tief ein, schnupperte neugierig, als ihr sein noch ungewohnter Duft in die Nase stieg und musterte dann zum erstenmal den Anzug etwas genauer.

„Woraus besteht der eigentlich?" fragte sie neugierig, ihn noch haltend, aber ein wenig auf Abstand gehend und mit einer Hand darüberstreichend.

Er lachte. „Aus Leder, hauptsächlich. Und aus - ", er unterbrach sich, verschluckte die Information, die er ohne nachzudenken beinahe gegeben hätte, vergessend, daß sie immer noch so etwas wie ein Feind war, wenn man es nüchtern betrachtete. „Und aus einem Material, dessen Namen man sich nur schwer merken kann.", fuhr er dann ruhig fort. Sein Tonfall war freundlich, machte aber deutlich, daß er nicht mehr preisgeben wollte.

Sie lächelte zu ihm auf, zum Zeichen, daß sie verstanden hatte und sein Stopsignal akzeptierte. „Auf Bespin hast du einen Blasterschuß mit der bloßen Hand abgewehrt.", sagte sie dann. „War das die Macht? Oder ist der Anzug – oder nur der Handschuh – gegen Blasterschüsse resistent?"

Er grinste und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, dann beugte er sich hinunter, küßte sie nochmals auf die Stirn und machte sich sanft frei, um wieder auf dem Bett Platz zu nehmen. Anders als zuvor setzte sie sich allerdings nicht in den Sessel, sondern neben ihn, wo sie die Beine anzog und unter sich verschränkte.

„Beides.", sagte er schließlich. „Eine Mischung aus beidem, obwohl der Handschuh allein ausreichen würde – wie der ganze restliche Anzug auch."

Sie staunte. „Klingt, als sei das Ding recht nützlich.", grinste sie dann. „Was kann er noch?"

Vader seufzte, war sich aber bewußt, daß sie ihn nicht ausfragen, sondern nur kennenlernen wollte. An seinem Leben teilhaben, ihn verstehen. Und war das nicht das, was er sich gewünscht hatte?

„Früher, ganz am Anfang, hat der Anzug mich komplett versorgt. Ich kam nicht aus ihm heraus, trug ihn Tag und Nacht, brauchte ihn zum Überleben."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich ungläubig und entsetzt. „Ein Gefängnis? Lebendig…", sie suchte nach einem Wort, fand keines und wich aus, „eingemauert?"

„Sozusagen." Er zuckte die Schultern. „Mein Körper brauchte damals einen anderen Druck und eine besondere Mischung Luft zum Atmen, sehr sauerstoffreich. Außerdem näßten die Wunden – der erste Anzug war quasi ein riesiges Bactapflaster, ein beweglicher Tank. Er versorgte mich über Kanülen mit Nährstoffen und Flüssigkeit, er leitete über einen Katheter und einen künstlichen Darmausgang Ausscheidungen ab."

Sie schloß die Augen und griff nach seiner Hand, die sich beruhigend weich anfühlte. Nein, nicht weich. Lebendig. Nachgiebig. Festes Fleisch und Muskeln, obwohl sie wußte, daß die Prothese darin verborgen war.

Er drückte sie sanft. „Später dann, als ich heilte, war dieser Raum hier entsprechend eingerichtet. Deshalb die Schleuse. Ein anderer Druck, andere Luft, das Bett voll Sensoren und ein Medidroide ständig auf Abruf." Er wies auf eine unscheinbare Tür, hinter der der Droid immer noch wartete. „Aber wenigstens konnte ich wieder allein auf die Toilette, zumindest hier drin. Corva nahm die entsprechenden Operationen vor, sobald es ging. Und ich konnte wieder essen. Zuerst Suppen und Breie, später dann, nach und nach, auch festere Speisen. Jeder noch so kleine Schritt war ein Fest für mich."

Sie starrte ihn an, hilflos, und er lächelte. „Es ist vorbei, Leia. Ich bin geheilt."

Sie nickte langsam. „Und heute? Was kann er noch?"

„Vieles von dem, was er immer konnte, denn vieles ist nützlich und hilfreich. Er erlaubt mir, im Vakuum zu überleben, zum Beispiel. Ich brauche keinen speziellen Druckanzug wie unsere Piloten, um zu fliegen. Er schützt mich vor beinahe allen Verletzungen, gleicht Kälte und Wärme aus, ist wasserdicht und feuerfest bis zu einem gewissen Grad."

„Wow." Sie schien echt beeindruckt, als sie nun erneut vorsichtig mit den Händen über das glatte, geschmeidige Material fuhr. „Hätte ich nicht gedacht. Ich dachte immer nur, er wäre dazu da, um… nun ja…" Sie stockte.

„Um Leute einzuschüchtern?" schlug er mit einem amüsierten Blitzen in den Augen vor. „Sagen wir, das ist ein netter kleiner Nebeneffekt. Und zuweilen ganz nützlich."

„Aber nicht alle haben Angst." Sie lächelte verschmitzt. „General Veers zum Beispiel - "

Wie aufs Stichwort öffnete sich in diesem Moment die Schleuse, und Max trat ein, eben noch seinen Namen aufschnappend.

„Ihr sprecht über mich?" sagte er und erzwang ein Lächeln.

Vader, der spürte, daß etwas nicht stimmte, blieb ruhig. „Wir sprachen über den Anzug und seine Wirkung auf Leute – und speziell auf dich."

„Ich finde den Anzug extrem… anziehend." Er zwinkerte Leia zu, und Vader hörte in seinem Geist allzu deutlich das hinuntergeschluckte Wort „sexy" und grinste. Dann aber wandte Max sich seinem Chef zu. „Ich bringe leider eine Nachricht, die dir nicht gefallen dürfte."

Vader runzelte die Stirn. „Raus damit."

„Mara Jade ist eben eingedockt und auf dem Weg hierher."


	62. Chapter 62

**Kapitel 62**

Allein die Tatsache, daß sie Huttisch nur gebrochen sprach und die blumigen Ausdrücke, die ihr jetzt in erhöhter Lautstärke um die Ohren flogen, nicht verstand, bewahrten Leia vor einem knallroten Kopf. Allerdings kam sie so in das zweifelhafte Vergnügen, das erste Mal einen wütenden Darth Vader unverhüllt und live zu erleben – und das war ein gleichermaßen eindrucksvolles und beängstigendes Erlebnis, auch wenn sie nicht im Fokus seines Zorns stand.

Max war ernst und wartete ruhig auf Anweisung – dies gab ihr einen weiteren Hinweis darauf, daß sie es hier wohl wirklich mit einer Krise zu tun hatten, auch wenn sie nicht verstand, wieso.

„Wo ist sie?" knurrte Vader. Auf seiner Stirn waren steile Zornesfalten erschienen, die sie an den jungen Mann aus dem Holonet erinnerten.

„Das kann ich dir leider nicht genau sagen, das ist ja das Problem.", antwortete Max. „Da wir auf Unterlicht waren, bekam ich das Eindocken erst und auch das nur durch Zufall mit, als die Zugangsbuchung über den Schirm lief. Und das ist - "

„Fast fünf Minuten nach dem Einparken." Vader fluchte erneut. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie gut sie sich hier auskennt. Sie war zwar erst ein- oder zweimal hier, beide Male mit dem Kaiser, aber als ‚Hand' hat sie alle Möglichkeiten… Verflucht!"

„Wer _ist_ Mara Jade?" fragte Leia besorgt. Als ihr Vater nicht antwortete, wandte sie sich dem General zu. „Max?"

Veers lächelte trotz der angespannten Situation, als sie ihn so vertraut ansprach, während Vader auf und ab ging, eine Hand mit den Knöcheln an den Mund gepreßt, offensichtlich fieberhaft überlegend – und damit eine Unruhe an den Tag legend, die er in der Öffentlichkeit nie zeigen würde. „Sie ist eine ‚Hand' des Imperators. Weißt du, was das ist?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein."

„Auftragskiller. Assassinen des Imperators. Jeder von ihnen glaubt, einzigartig zu sein und hat keine Ahnung, daß es noch mehr von seiner Sorte gibt. Dava hat mir von dem System erzählt. Sie werden im Dunkeln gehalten darüber, was ihre Motivation steigert und sie glauben läßt, unersetzlich zu sein. Dabei werden sie skrupellos verheizt, wenn es dem Alten in den Kram paßt. Und außer Dava weiß auch sonst niemand am Hof von ihnen – sie sind getarnt, Mara zum Beispiel als Tänzerin. Sie kennen sich im Palast besser aus als jede Hofschranze, kennen die Geheimgänge, haben Zugriff auf alle geheimen Dateien, auf Waffenkammern und alle Spielzeuge, die sie sonst noch benötigen."

„Oh…", machte Leia entsetzt.

Veers nickte grimmig und warf Vader einen Blick zu. „Schlimm genug, aber es kommt noch dicker. Mara Jade ist nicht nur eine der besten ‚Hände', die der Alte je hatte – sie ist auch noch seine Ziehtochter. In seiner unmittelbaren Nähe seit ihrer Kindheit. Von ihm geformt und ausgebildet… und zudem Machtsensitiv."

„Oh Scheiße.", flüsterte sie.

„Du sprichst ein wahres Wort gelassen aus.", murmelte Vader, der stehengeblieben war und nun nach seiner Maske griff. „Unser einziger Hoffnungsschimmer ist, daß sie _darin_ nicht besonders gut trainiert ist – was wohl Absicht war. Na schön. Viel Zeit haben wir wohl nicht mehr – Max, bring Leia in dein Quartier und bleibt dort, bis ich euch rufe. Ich setze mich in den Pod und tue beschäftigt. Was Besseres fällt mir nicht ein. Warten wir ab, was sie will."

Veers nickte nur und nahm Leia sanft an den Schultern. Gemeinsam sahen sie zu, wie Vader sich wieder komplett verwandelte, dann verließen sie den Schlaf- und Wohnraum durch die Schleuse. Vader steuerte auf den Pod zu und nahm darin Platz, was die Kugel an sich und diverse Bildschirme darin zum Leben erweckte. Leia beobachtete ihn dabei, ein wenig unbehaglich – dieses Ding wirkte bedrohlich auf sie und potenzierte Vaders bedrohliche Aura um ein Vielfaches.

Max nickte ihr aufmunternd zu und führte sie hinaus – doch kaum hatte die Tür sich hinter ihnen geschlossen und sie sich in die Richtung von Veers' Quartier gewandt, kam ihnen eine junge Frau entgegen, die Leia unbekannt war. Sie war recht klein, nicht viel größer als Leia selbst, und auffallend an ihr waren vor allem zwei Dinge: ihr leuchtend rotes Haar… und das Lichtschwert, das an ihrem Gürtel hing.

Max versteifte sich, die Hand auf ihrer Schulter krallte sich unwillkürlich hinein. Und Leias Gedanken rasten, als die Fremde sie ein wenig verwirrt ansah und intensiv musterte, bevor sie sich ihrem Begleiter zuwandte.

„General Veers." Sie nickte knapp, was Max erwiderte.

„Mara Jade. Welch angenehme Überraschung. Was führt Sie her?"

Er brachte es tatsächlich fertig, zu lächeln und sogar eine Art von freudiger Verwunderung hineinzulegen.

„Ich würde es vorziehen, das mit Lord Vader zu besprechen." Erneut ruhte ihr Blick auf Leia, die instinktiv ihre Barrieren hochgezogen und – ganz trainierte Politikerin – ebenfalls ein zuckersüßes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen gezaubert hatte. „Wenn er… gerade Zeit hat." Jade dehnte diesen Satz, machte aber noch nicht ganz eine Frage daraus.

Durch Leias Kopf schoß eine verrückte Idee – so idiotisch, daß sie sogar klappen konnte. „Oh…", gurrte sie und kicherte albern, „geben Sie seinen Maschinchen noch ein paar Momente Zeit, seinen Blutdruck wieder… runterzuholen." Ihre Zungenspitze berührte lasziv ihre Oberlippe und strich die doppeldeutige Betonung des letzten Wortes noch mehr heraus.

Jade runzelte die Stirn, während Max um Kraft und Beherrschung rang. _Schöpfer!_, dachte er. _Ist sie denn vollkommen wahnsinnig geworden?_

„Du willst behaupten, du bist 'ne Hure?" Es war mehr eine schonungslose Feststellung als eine brutale Frage; wieder glitt der wachsame Blick der grünen Augen zwischen Leia und Veers, dessen Hand immer noch auf ihrer Schulter ruhte, hin und her. „Was um alles in der Welt könnte Vader mit einer _Hure_ anfangen?"

„Zuschauen geht immer." Leia grinste anzüglich, wiegte sich leicht in den Hüften und schlang den Arm um Veers' Hüfte, die Hand auf seinem Hinterteil. „Das macht ihn so richtig _heiß_." Sie hauchte das Wort regelrecht, um ihm die Bedeutung von ‚Sexueller Erfüllung' zu geben. „Und nicht nur ihn. Und deshalb kriegt mein süßer Aufpasser hier mich hinterher als Belohnung. Er ist 'ne Wucht im Bett, das kann ich dir flüstern, Süße." Sie wandte sich Veers zu, schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn zu sich herunter, um ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen, als könne sie es nicht abwarten, mit ihm allein zu sein.

Veers hatte das Glück, daß seine Überraschung und seine recht deutliche Verlegenheit gut ins Bild paßten, aber dank seiner legendär schnellen Reflexe und Auffassungsgabe erwiderte er den Kuß mit minimaler Verspätung und leidenschaftlich genug, um glaubwürdig zu sein. Und in Leias Kopf hakte sich der kleine, fiese Gedanke fest, daß ihr Vater zu beglückwünschen war, denn Veers küßte verdammt _gut_…!

Die Prinzessin löste sich von Max, der ein wenig rot im Gesicht geworden war und unsichtbar für Mara eine Augenbraue hochzog. Sie grinste ihn kurz an und wandte sich dann an Mara. „Du entschuldigst uns, ja? Ich habs eilig… Und ich glaube, mein Süßer hier auch." Sie nahm Veers' Hand und zog ihn vorwärts, an Mara vorbei, die sich mit hochgezogener Augenbraue umdrehte und ihr einen Moment nachsah.

„Du bist keine Hure.", stellte sie dann ruhig und trocken fest.

Leia blieb stehen und wurde rot, dann blaß, sie spürte, daß sie die ‚Hand' nicht hatte täuschen können. Veers gab ihr einen aufmunternden Druck und schob sie unauffällig ein wenig hinter sich. „Was sollte sie sonst sein, an Bord dieses Schiffes?" fragte er ruhig.

„Eine Gefangene?" schlug Mara gelassen vor.

Das Geräusch einer sich öffnenden Tür hinter ihr ließ sie sich umdrehen und ersparte Max eine Antwort.

„Mara.", sagte Vader ruhig, seine ganze Haltung war aufrecht und scheinbar gelassen.

„Vader." Sie nickte ihm zu.

Er trat beiseite. „Kommt herein. Was führt Euch zu mir?"

Die ‚Hand' löste sich nur widerwillig von den beiden auf dem Gang und kam zu Vader, doch sie drehte sich nochmals um und schenkte Leia ein gefährliches Lächeln. „Nette Vorstellung, netter Versuch… _Senatorin Organa_. Aber für eine Hure bist du nicht der Typ – und für den Versuch, mich täuschen zu wollen, ist dein Gesicht zu bekannt. Schönen Tag noch." Das Lächeln wurde süffisant, als sie an Vader vorbei in dessen Raum schlenderte – während die anderen drei vor Entsetzen zu Salzsäulen erstarrt schienen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vader warf Veers nur einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor er ihr folgte und die Tür sich hinter ihnen schloß. Veers nickte leicht, mehr für sich, und zog Leia dann eilig weg – allerdings nicht zu seinem Quartier, sondern in die andere Richtung.

„Wohin gehen wir?" fragte sie verwirrt.

„Luke und Arik warnen.", knurrte er. „Und überhaupt – eine Hure? Was hat dich denn geritten, ausgerechnet so eine Story zu erfinden, bei deinem Bekanntheitsgrad? Das Donnerwetter hör ich jetzt schon!"

„Es schien mir eine gute Idee zu sein…", murmelte sie defensiv, dann grinste sie kurz. „Aber du küßt hervorragend."

Er starrte sie perplex an, dann schüttelte er nur den Kopf und zog sie weiter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vader indessen stand in seinem Raum und musterte Mara Jade, die sich entspannt umsah. Seine Schilde waren auf Maximum, um Leia, Arik und Luke zu schützen; er blockte alles ab, was seine unwillkommene Besucherin unter Umständen aufschnappen könnte. Als unliebsamen Nebeneffekt mußte er dabei allerdings in Kauf nehmen, daß er sie nicht mehr so einfach sondieren konnte. Aber das konnte warten – sollte sie erst einmal sagen, was sie wollte. Noch wartete er.

Sie hatte die Musterung des offenen Pods und des restlichen Raumes abgeschlossen und wandte sich ihm zu.

„Was will sie hier?" wollte sie ohne weitere Präliminarien wissen. Na schön. Unhöflichkeit war kein Monopol.

„Was wollt IHR hier?" konterte er ruhig.

Sie zögerte und zeigte das erste Mal einen Hauch von Unsicherheit, was Vader dazu veranlaßte, seine Barrikaden etwas zu senken und einen mentalen Fühler nach ihr auszustrecken. Ja… Unsicherheit, eindeutig. Nervosität. Und… _Angst_?

„Ihr traut mir nicht, Vader, oder?" schoß sie zurück und straffte die Schultern. Ganz offensichtlich war sie sich nicht darüber im Klaren, daß der Sith hinter die Kulissen sehen konnte.

„Ihr haßt mich. Warum sollte ich Euch trauen?" fragte er ruhig, die Fühler weiter ausgestreckt und ein wenig tiefer sondierend.

Sie senkte den Blick. „Das war einmal, Vader."

Er stutzte, als er spürte, daß sie nicht log. Nein – da war kein Haß mehr. Nur – Unsicherheit. Sonderbar.

„Hat unser Meister Euch geschickt?"

„Nein.", sagte sie kurz und harsch, ihre Augen nun wieder voll auf ihn gerichtet.

Der dunkle Lord runzelte die Stirn. Da war noch etwas. „Weiß er überhaupt, daß Ihr hier seid?"

Es war ein Versuchsballon, doch er traf ins Schwarze. „Nein." gab sie zu. „Offiziell bin ich auf einen verräterischen Gouverneur angesetzt."

Vader verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sondierte sie nun schamlos und tiefgründig. Unglaublich. Sie sagte die Wahrheit. Aber was um alles in der Welt wollte sie dann hier?

„Ich warte.", sagte er, als sie schwieg.

„Verdammt, Vader, Ihr macht es mir nicht grade einfach!" fauchte sie.

„Wie habt Ihr uns gefunden?" Seine Ruhe war aufreizend.

„Das wißt Ihr ganz genau.", knurrte sie.

„Obwohl ich es nicht wissen sollte, hm? Das hat Euch doch immer gestört. Ich war Euch immer einen Schritt voraus, immer ein klein wenig besser informiert, immer besser in überhaupt allem… und oft genug vom Kaiser bevorzugt."

Sie knurrte und begann, im Raum auf und ab zu gehen. „Das ist Teil des Problems, Vader. Wenn auch nicht der Kern."

„Und der wäre?"

Sie verkrampfte die Hände, ballte sie wütend und wandte sich plötzlich der Tür zu. „Es war ein Fehler, herzukommen."

Noch bevor die Sensoren sie erfaßt hatten, wurde sie von einer mächtigen Pranke am Oberarm gepackt, herumgerissen und fand sich plötzlich dicht vor Vaders breiter Brust wieder, mittlerweile an beiden Armen gehalten.

„Entweder Ihr sagt mir jetzt, weswegen Ihr hergekommen seid", teilte er ihr vollkommen ruhig mit, „oder ich hole es mir. Das könnte ein wenig… unangenehm werden."

Sie keuchte auf. „Das wagt Ihr nicht!"

„Eure Wahl." Er mußte sie nicht daran erinnern, daß sie vollkommen in seiner Gewalt war. Aus Gründen, die sie selbst nicht kannte, hatte sie sich nicht abgesichert, wußte niemand, daß sie hier war. Sie hatte einen Befehl des Kaisers gebeugt und einen Umweg gemacht – wenn sie ‚verschwand', würde niemand je auf die Idee kommen, der dunkle Lord hätte seine Hand im Spiel.

„Laßt mich los!" fauchte sie gereizt, doch dann gab sie plötzlich nach und entspannte sich. „Beim Tanzen von Euch gehalten zu werden war weitaus angenehmer.", brummte sie.

Er lockerte seinen Griff etwas, ließ aber nicht los. „So." Es klang amüsiert. „Ihr seid aber bestimmt nicht hergekommen, weil Ihr Lust auf einen Walzer hattet, oder?"

„Spottet nicht über mich, Vader.", bat sie und sah ihn an. „Ihr habt mir ein Angebot gemacht auf dem Ball… erinnert Ihr Euch?"

Er nickte langsam. „In der Tat. Ihr wollt es wahrnehmen?"

„Ja. Und nicht nur das…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An anderer Stelle, im Trainingsraum, waren mittlerweile auch Luke und Arik informiert worden.

Das plötzliche Erscheinen von Veers und Leia hatte allerdings kurz für Aufregung gesorgt, weil beide Schüler abgelenkt waren und so der Droide – von und auf Vaders Bedürfnisse programmiert und schamlos jeden noch so kleinen Vorteil ausnutzend – freie Bahn hatte und gnadenlos angriff. Bis er wieder unter Kontrolle war und sie es gemeinsam geschafft hatten, ihn zu deaktivieren, verging eine Weile.

Schließlich stand der Blechkamerad aber wieder reglos da, und die beiden Padawane konnten sich endlich, nach Luft schnappend, ihren Besuchern zuwenden.

„Wo ist Vater?" keuchte Luke. „Ich dachte, er wollte herkommen?"

„Er hat überraschend… _Besuch_ erhalten.", versetzte Veers knapp, die Wartezeit hatte seine Unruhe nur noch gesteigert. „Deshalb sind wir hier."

„Besuch?" echote Arik, dem die Betonung nicht entgangen war. „Das klingt nicht gut."

„Wir wissen es noch nicht." Veers seufzte. „Mara Jade."

„Oh, verdammt!" fluchte Arik, und „WER?" fragte Luke gleichzeitig.

Veers erklärte es ihm in knappen Worten, während Arik sich bereits abtrocknete und aufräumte.

„Und nun?" wollte er dann wissen.

„Gute Frage. Eigentlich hatte ich die Anweisung, Leia vor ihr verborgen zu halten, aber wir rannten der Dame natürlich prompt in die Arme. Und zu allem Überfluß hat Leia - "

„Max!" unterbrach die Prinzessin ihn bittend, ein wenig rot geworden.

Veers verstummte, knurrte aber weiter. „Ich werde dabeisein, aber _das_ machst du selbst mit ihm klar, Prinzessin."

Arik und Luke warfen sich bei dieser vertraulichen Anrede einen fragenden Blick zu. „Haben wir was verpaßt?" erkundigte der Captain sich dann höflich.

„Das eine oder andere…", gab Leia verlegen zu. „Nicht so wichtig."

„Wenn du das sagst…", kommentierte Luke ein wenig mißtrauisch. „Na schön. Wo warten wir? Oder – was tun wir?"

„Warten ist nicht verkehrt.", stimmte Veers zu. „Hier, in meiner Wohnung, egal. Hier ist es sicher – in meiner Wohnung bequemer, aber wir riskieren eine erneute Begegnung."

„Dann hier.", entschied Luke und ließ sich auf dem Boden nieder. Die anderen seufzten und taten es ihm nach, bis auf Veers, der den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich muß auf die Brücke. Wenn der Falke ankommt, sollte ihm das niemand über das Bordcom sagen…" Er wandte sich an alle, faßte aber Arik dabei besonders scharf ins Auge. „Bleibt hier, bis euch jemand holt – Lord Vader, Firmus oder ich. Verstanden?"

Cass nickte. „Vollkommen, General. Wir warten."


	63. Chapter 63

**Kapitel 63**

Vader, in seinem Raum, lehnte mittlerweile vollkommen unvaderisch an der Wand, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Und Mara schien das ungewöhnliche Zeichen zu verstehen – sie entspannte sich ein wenig, aber sie hatte immer noch Angst.

_Warum Angst?_, fragte der dunkle Lord sich. _Vor mir? Vor Palpatine?_

„Ich habe Euch gehaßt.", begann sie langsam, ohne ihn anzusehen. „Über all die Jahre. Ich war seine Ziehtochter, ich sollte besser ausgebildet werden, mehr Aufträge bekommen, über mehr Infomationen verfügen, mehr Macht haben als sein…" Sie stockte, stolperte über das Wort, das sie in der Flut der Worte hatte sagen wollen.

„Kettenhund?" schlug Vader gelassen vor. „Handlanger? Lieblingslakai?"

„Kettenhund.", knurrte sie. „Aber Ihr wart so oft vor mir. Bekamt Aufträge, nach denen ich mich sehnte. Wart sein Stellvertreter, seine Stimme im Reich, hattet die Flotte unter Euch, die Armee… IHR wart seine rechte Hand. Nicht ich. Nicht ich, die er so nannte!"

„Kind…", sagte Vader erstaunt. „Ihr seid eifersüchtig!"

„Das war ich, Vader.", stimmte sie zu, nun vollkommen ruhig und ohne auf die provokative Anrede einzugehen. „Ich kochte vor Eifersucht. Wollte Euch umbringen und durfte nicht. Er verbot es mir."

„Wen wundert's…", brummte der dunkle Lord. „Dieses Vergnügen wollte er für sich behalten." _Und du hättest es ohnehin nicht geschafft, meine Kleine._

„Dann kam der Ball.", fuhr sie fort, als ob er nichts gesagt hätte. „Und er bestrafte Euch, weil Ihr Euren Sohn nicht umgehend an ihn ausgeliefert habt. Er bestrafte Euch", ihre Stimme wurde leiser, „dafür, daß Ihr Euern Sohn geschützt habt. Er bestrafte Euch für Liebe."

„Ich muß meinem Meister gehorchen." Vaders Stimme war neutral, beinahe tonlos, doch innerlich war er mehr als neugierig, wie sie reagieren würde. „Ich widersetzte mich und wurde bestaft."

„Er bestrafte Euch für Liebe.", wiederholte sie, ohne darauf einzugehen – fraglich, ob sie es überhaupt gehört hatte. „_Liebe_, Vader! Ihr liebt Euren Sohn so sehr, daß Ihr Euer Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt habt, Euren Status, Euren Rang – alles, was Ihr in zwanzig Jahren erreicht habt. Um Euren Sohn zu schützen, wärt Ihr beinahe gestorben! Ihr habt unmenschliche Schmerzen ertragen, eine öffentliche Demütigung, Ihr _starbt_… und er ging davon, ohne es zu bemerken. Es bedeutet ihm _nichts_."

Er wartete geduldig, neugierig, ob sein Verdacht zutraf.

„Ihr liebt Euren Sohn, Vader. Und ich? Er nahm mich meinen Eltern weg, als ich noch klein war – ich erinnere mich kaum noch an sie. Er bildete mich aus, schulte mich, ließ mich glauben, etwas Besonderes zu sein. Ich genoß es, denn ich kannte es nicht anders. Aber niemals wurde ich geliebt. Er liebt mich nicht. Ich bin nur ein Werkzeug, ein Gebrauchsgut. Wenn ich kaputtgehe, wirft er mich weg… und wenn ich sterbe, holt er sich das Nächste." Sie sah ihn an, schon die ganze Zeit über, einen hungrigen, beinahe schon verlangenden Blick in den Augen.

„Ihr seid nicht meine Tochter, Mara.", sagte Vader ruhig. „Liebe ist etwas sehr… _Privates_."

„Das weiß ich auch, Vader!" fauchte sie. „Aber selbst der geringste Hilfskoch an Bord dieses Schiffes kann sich Eurer Achtung und Eures Respektes sicher sein, solange er loyal ist und so gut dient, wie es ihm möglich ist. Ich habe die Ordensverleihung gesehen, Vader. Ihr sorgt für Eure Leute."

Einen Moment lang starrten sie sich an, dann bestätigte sie Vaders Vermutung. „Ich will Teil davon sein, Vader."

Da er sie die ganze Zeit überprüft hatte und immer noch suchende Finger unbemerkt durch ihren Geist glitten, konnte er sich den Luxus erlauben, auf das Gespräch einzugehen – ohne fürchten zu müssen, daß sie ihn irgendwie verraten würde. Der Kaiser wußte wirklich nicht, daß sie hier war – und sie selbst war sauber. Keine Wanzen an ihr, keine verräterischen ‚Narben' in ihrem Denken, was auf mentale Beeinflussung seitens des Alten hingewiesen hätte. Sie war wirklich und wahrhaftig **ehrlich**. Vielleicht das erste Mal in ihrem Leben.

„Und wir habt Ihr Euch das vorgestellt? Er wird Euch töten, wenn er das herausfindet. Und mich dazu."

Nun lächelte sie. „Ich wußte, daß Ihr das sagen würdet. Ich habe Euch etwas mitgebracht."

Nur eiserne Beherrschung half ihm dabei, sich nicht zu rühren, als sie nun in die Innentasche ihrer kurzen Jacke griff -und einen Datenkristall hervorholte, den sie ihm entgegenstreckte.

Er nahm ihn mißtrauisch und vorsichtig entgegen. „Was ist darauf?" _Ein Virus, der mein gesamtes Schiff lahmlegt? Eine Software, die zukünftig mein gesamtes System ausspioniert?_

Sie behielt ihr Lächeln bei, vielleicht, weil sie seine Gedanken erriet, vielleicht auch, weil sie wußte, welche Reaktion ihre nächsten Worte hervorrufen würden. „Zugangsdaten zu den Überwachungskameras im Thronsaal sowie die Dienstpläne der imperialen Garde im gesamten nächsten Vierteljahr."

„WAS?" Er brüllte beinahe. War Jix aufgeflogen? Hatte er etwas in ihrem Denken übersehen? Würden sie sich innerhalb der nächsten Minuten von der restlichen Flotte umzingelt finden? Binnen Sekundenbruchteilen hatte er sich aus seiner gelassenen Haltung gelöst, sich von der Wand regelrecht wegkatapultiert und stand vor ihr, behandschuhte Pranken in ihre Jacke gekrallt und sie hochhebend, so daß sie ihm Aug' in Auge gegenüberschwebte. „Warum diese Daten? Ich höre. Und ich will eine verdammt gute Antwort…!"

Sie lächelte immer noch, ungeachtet der ungemütlichen Lage, in der sie sich befand. „Wenn ich im Palast bin, ist eine meiner Aufgaben die Gewährleistung der inneren Sicherheit. Ich bemerkte, daß jemand versucht hatte, exakt diese Daten", sie nickte zu dem Datenkristall, der nun auf dem Boden lag und nur durch Zufall nicht von Vaders Stiefel zermalmt worden war, „zu hacken. Ich ging dem nach."

„Weiter.", knurrte Vader, als sie schwieg, ohne sie aus ihrer luftigen Höhe zu entlassen.

Sie schluckte, mittlerweile doch ein wenig unsicher. „Ich fand den Hacker und nahm ihn zum Verhör mit."

Vader war erleichtert, daß Jix nicht selbst versucht hatte, sich an den Auftrag zu machen – wußte er ihn doch sicher an Bord dieses Schiffes. Er mußte Mittelsmänner eingesetzt haben – aber noch war die Gefahr nicht gebannt, und deshalb ließ er auch noch nicht locker.

„Allein.", beeilte sie sich zu ergänzen, als sie spürte, wie sein Griff sich verstärkte. „Niemand weiß davon. Ich schwöre es."

Wieder schlug er mental zu, nun hart und brutal, ließ sie es spüren, und sie zuckte zusammen und stöhnte vor Schmerz. Aber sie sagte die Wahrheit. Er sah in ihren Gedanken, wie sie einen jungen Mann aufspürte, offensichtlich ein Diener im Palast, ihm eine Droge versetzte und in eine der geheimen Verhörzellen in einem verborgenen Zwischengeschoß führte. Sie befragte ihn unter Zuhilfenahme weiterer Drogen – speziell für den imperialen Geheimdienst entwickelt und hergestellt, wie er wußte, durchschlagend, ohne Möglichkeit zur Gegenwehr und absolut tödlich - und fand so einen weiteren Mittelsmann. Der Diener hatte keine Chance und starb schließlich. Dasselbe Schicksal wurde dem zweiten Mittelsmann zuteil, dann einem dritten, vierten und fünften, die sie nacheinander auf verschiedenen Kernwelten aufspürte. So führte die Spur schließlich zu Jix… und über ihn zu Vader. Und somit zur EXECUTOR.

Als sie diese Information hatte, setzte sie sich hin und dachte nach. Und fügte, wie man es sie gelehrt hatte, Informationen zusammen. Vaders Sohn und den Befehl, ihn vorzuführen. Vaders Reaktion auf dem Ball. Vaders Agent.

Dann ihre eigene Situation. Ihr Leben. Ihr Aufwachsen. Ihre Einsamkeit.

Wut folgte Empörung. Einsamkeit folgte Wut. Verzweiflung folgte Einsamkeit. Und schließlich faßte sie einen Entschluß – ihre Ketten zu sprengen, den scheinbar goldenen Käfig, in dem sie saß, aufzubrechen, und den größten Verrat zu begehen, den sie überhaupt begehen konnte.

Sie wollte überlaufen – zu Vader, dem Mann, der dem Kaiser nachfolgen würde, dem Mann, der trotz aller Macht, die er hatte, ein schlichtes Gefühl über seine Treue und seine Privilegien, sogar über sein Leben setzte. Der Mann, der der eigentliche Führer des Reiches war. Er würde ihr nicht glauben – und er würde die Daten, die der Hacker unter Einsatz seines Lebens besorgt hatte, gut gebrauchen können. Sie zog sie selbst, verwahrte sie sicher und wartete auf eine Gelegenheit, dem Palast zu entkommen… und flog dann zu seinem Flaggschiff, dessen aktuelle Position sie über ihre ganz normalen Zugriffsrechte als ‚Hand' einfach herausfinden konnte.

Und nun war sie hier, am Ziel – und hing in den unnachgiebigen Pranken eines in die Enge getriebenen Mannes, _der ein noch größerer Verräter war als sie selbst_, wenn man es genau nahm.

Es brauchte eine Weile, bis sie merkte, daß ein Teil ihrer Gedanken von dem Mann vor ihr stammte.

„Aber… es gibt mildernde Umstände…", stammelte sie. „Das Reich…"

„Es gibt keine mildernden Umstände, wenn es um die Rebellion gegen einen souveränen Herrscher geht!" knurrte er wie als letzte Prüfung… doch der Hauch eines Lächelns schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Es sei denn, man gewinnt.", antwortete sie deshalb auch merklich entspannter und wagte ebenfalls ein Lächeln.

Er hielt sie noch einen Moment fest, starrte sie an – bis er sie dann erstaunlich sanft und mit einem leisen Lachen abstellte und losließ. „Ihr habt den einzig möglichen ‚mildernden Umstand' genannt, ja. _Es sei denn, man gewinnt_."

„Werdet Ihr gewinnen?" Sie rieb sich die schmerzenden Schultern.

„Ja.", antwortete er knapp und ließ den Datenkristall in seine Hand fliegen. „Und wenn die Daten hierauf korrekt sind, ein ganzes Stück einfacher und mit weniger kollateralen Verlusten, hoffe ich."

„Sie sind es – waren es zumindest, als ich losflog. Und ich habe Sorge dafür getragen, daß niemand etwas von dem Hacker mitbekam… also sollte auch kein Grund zu Änderungen bestehen."

„Wir werden sehen…", brummte er und wog den Kristall in der Hand. „Wir werden sehen."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

„War ja klar, daß er ausgerechnet _jetzt_ eintrudelt.", knurrte Veers kurze Zeit vorher auf der Brücke, als ein Ruf des Falken kam und – erstaunlich höflich – um Erlaubnis zum Eindocken bat. _Ein historischer Moment_, dachte der General amüsiert und bemerkte sehr wohl den gepreßten Tonfall des Schmugglers, als er den Spruch absetzte.

Er hatte sich zuvor bereits mit Piett verständigt und wechselte nun nur einen Blick mit dem Admiral, der ihm zunickte und so die Erlaubnis gab, den Ruf zu beantworten.

„Willkommen auf der EXECUTOR, Captain Solo.", sagte er ruhig und ohne jeden Spott. „Sie haben Landeerlaubnis in Dockbucht 179. Bitte folgen Sie dem Leitstrahl."

„Verstanden, EXECUTOR." Die Stimme des Piloten klang so fröhlich, als wäre er auf dem Weg zu seiner eigenen Beerdigung.

Veers grinste. „Bitte bleiben Sie an Bord Ihres Schiffes, Captain. Lord Vader ist derzeit in einer Besprechung, wird Sie aber gleich anschließend aufsuchen." Daß die Dockbucht abgeriegelt war und keinen Zugang zum Restschiff bot, sagte er ihm nicht – ebensowenig, daß sämtliche Kameras und Sensoren in dieser Sektion auf Hochtouren liefen. Obwohl Solo einen guten Grund hatte, um hierzusein, und sicher nicht die Sicherheit der Prinzessin aufs Spiel setzen würde… und Chewbacca hoffentlich einen beschwichtigenden Einfluß auf die Verfassung des Mannes hatte.

Letzteres bestätigte sich beinahe umgehend, als Solo auf Veers' Worte einen Wutanfall zu bekommen schien, der aber rapide abgewürgt wurde – sprich: das Mikrofon wurde deaktiviert. Das letzte, was noch zu dem anschwellenden Gebrüll zu hören war, war das wütende Röhren eines Wookiees, der seinem „Welpen" wohl eben die Ohren langzog. Und wieder breitete sich ein Grinsen auf den Gesichtern aller Controler aus, die das mitbekommen hatten.

Einige Sekunden später meldete der Falke sich nochmals, doch diesmal war eine andere menschliche Stimme zu hören – Calrissian, wie Veers vermutete.

„Ist Ihnen eventuell eine ungefähre Wartezeit bekannt, EXECUTOR?" erkundigte der Mann sich überaus höflich. „Ich fürchte, Captain Solo ist kein Mann, der für seine Geduld bekannt ist." Im Hintergrund war erstickter Protest zu hören, offensichtlich von einer felligen Hand effektiv gedämpft.

„Leider nein.", antwortete Veers ebenso und schaffte es nur unter Mühen, das Grinsen aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen. „Aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, daß ich Lord Vader umgehend von Ihrer Ankunft in Kenntnis setzen werde." Er pausierte einen Moment. „Chewbacca… es ist alles in Ordnung. Ihr habt mein Wort."

Ein Wookieeheulen antwortete ihm, vom Translator mit etwas Verzögerung übersetzt: „Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet, General."

„Danke.", sagte Veers ruhig. „Ein klein wenig Geduld noch, bitte. Veers, Ende."

Er schaltete ab und wandte sich an Piett. „Ich gehe runter und sag's ihm."

„Brauchst du Leute?" erkundigte sich der Admiral.

Veers zögerte. „Wäre vielleicht nicht verkehrt. Besser haben und nicht brauchen… ja. Schick mir zehn Mann in den entsprechenden Korridor. Bewaffnet und gepanzert."

Piett nickte und gab schon die entsprechenden Befehle, während Veers sich umdrehte und zu Vaders Kammer ging.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Als er dort eintraf, warteten die Truppen bereits auf ihn. Er nickte ihnen zu.

„Bleiben Sie zunächst außer Sicht – vielleicht ist Ihr Eingreifen nicht notwendig. Falls doch, werden Sie es mitbekommen." Er lächelte ein wenig sardonisch, während die Männer bestätigten und sich verteilten.

Erst danach näherte er sich Vaders Tür, die sich auch sofort öffnete, und ließ seinen Blick besorgt und wachsam über die Szenerie im Inneren schweifen.

Diese gab jedoch keinen Anlaß zur Besorgnis. Mara Jade stand zwar so dicht vor Vader, daß es zuvor eine gespannte Situation gegeben haben mochte (eine andere Möglichkeit der eventuellen Annäherung kam ihm gar nicht in den Sinn), und dieser musterte eben einen Datenkristall in seiner Hand.

Veers salutierte vorschriftsmäßig und wartete, bis Vaders Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn gerichtet war.

„Der Konsul ist jetzt eingetroffen.", meldete er und hoffte, daß sein Partner verstand. „Die Konferenz kann beginnen, sobald Ihr bereit seid."

Vader nickte ihm knapp zu. „Hat er sich endlich bequemt, ja? Schön. Jetzt soll _er_ warten. Ich bin hier noch nicht fertig."

„Ich werde ihm entsprechend Bescheid geben, Mylord." Veers nickte, dann fiel ihm etwas ein. „Soll ich den Botschafter bereits zu ihm bringen?"

Der dunkle Lord überdachte dies, während Mara ohne größere Regung ihrem Gespräch folgte, offensichtlich ohne Verdacht zu schöpfen. „Ja… ja, ich denke, das wäre angemessen. Aber nur, wenn die Begleiter des Botschafters sich anschließen, nicht alleine. Wartet dann dort – ich werde zu euch stoßen."

„Mylord." Veers salutierte nochmals, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging hinaus… um Leia, Luke und Arik zu holen und sie in die Dockbucht zu bringen, in der der Falke wartete.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Ich konnte es mir nicht verkneifen, ein weiteres Zitat einzubauen: _

„_Es gibt keine mildernden Umstände, wenn es um die Rebellion gegen einen souveränen Herrscher geht!"_

„_Es sei denn, man gewinnt."_

„_Ihr habt den einzig möglichen ‚mildernden Umstand' genannt, ja. _Es sei denn, man gewinnt_."_

_Das ist so genial, daß es nicht von mir sein kann ;o) Tatsächlich stammt es aus SHOGUN, von James Clavell – ein geniales Buch, eine geniale Serie. Sehr zu empfehlen!_


	64. Chapter 64

**Kapitel 64**

Er hatte die Wachen wieder entlassen, sobald Vaders Tür sich geschlossen hatte, jedoch erhielt er kurz später, auf dem Weg zum Trainingsraum, anderweitig Gesellschaft: R2 rollte ihm entgegen.

:: Die EXECUTOR hat mir gesagt, daß der Falke angedockt sei? ::

Veers, der als Ingenieur alter Schule Binär noch gelernt hatte und immer noch gut verstand, lächelte und nickte. „Ja. Ich bin eben auf dem Weg dorthin, ich will nur noch die Kinder und Arik abholen."

:: Kann ich mich dir anschließen? :: fragte der Astromech, der gedreht hatte und auf Veers' Kurs eingeschwenkt war.

Der General runzelte die Stirn. „Natürlich. Aber hältst du das für klug? Immerhin bist du desertiert. Leia weiß jetzt, warum, aber die anderen an Bord des Falken haben noch keine Ahnung."

Ein niedergeschlagenes Hupen ertönte. :: Ich weiß. Ich wollte trotzdem kurz ‚Hallo' sagen… ::

„Na schön, komm mit. Du kannst dich ja zuerst ein wenig im Hintergrund halten, bis die Fronten geklärt sind – und spätestens, wenn Dava dazustößt, kannst du sie begrüßen. Was meinst du?"

:: Einverstanden. :: Der Kleine hupte ein wenig unwillig. :: Nicht perfekt, aber besser als nichts. ::

Sie waren vor der Tür des Trainingsraums angekommen. Veers lächelte auf den Blauen hinunter und betätigte den Türsensor.

Die drei darin fuhren alarmiert herum, mit deutlich schlechtem Gewissen in den Mienen – denn Leia stand mit dem Lichtschwert ihres Bruders da und übte Grundschläge an Arik. Zwar langsam und bewußt, aber dennoch… Sie entspannten sich zwar schnell, als sie ‚nur' den General sahen, doch dieser setzte eine strenge Miene auf.

„Ich glaube nicht, daß Lord Vader das gerne sehen würde."

Die Prinzessin löschte das Schwert und sah ihn bittend an. „Max… es ist meine Schuld, bitte verpetz die beiden nicht. Uns war so langweilig, und ich dachte nur… naja…"

„Wir dachten, da sie Lord Vaders Tochter ist…", fiel Arik helfend ein.

„Ja, und da sie einen recht hohen Zähler hat…", ergänzte Luke.

„Könnte es ja wohl nicht schaden…"

„Wir haben nur geübt!"

„…und waren ganz vorsichtig. Und superlangsam."

„Nur Grundschläge! Wirklich!"

„Ist ja nix passiert…"

„… und keinen Droiden benutzt…"

Veers konnte nicht anders, er mußte lachen und hob die Hände. „Schon gut! Ruhe! Ich werde nichts verraten – aber ihr solltet euch dessen bewußt sein, daß es auch seine Lordschaft hätte sein können, der euch abholt. Und ER wäre wohl ein wenig… _deutlicher_ geworden."

Alle drei ließen schuldbewußt den Kopf hängen. Max grinste. „Nun kriegt euch mal wieder ein. Ich habe doch versprochen, daß ich nichts sage. Also – der Falke ist eingetroffen. Lord Vader hat noch mit Mara Jade zu tun, aber ich habe die Erlaubnis, euch schon zum Hangar zu bringen, wenn ihr wollt. Er kommt dann nach."

„Na klar wollen wir!" rief Luke. „Worauf warten wir noch?" Er riß Leia sein Schwert aus der Hand und stürmte schon an Veers vorbei auf den Gang, wo er beinahe über R2 fiel. „Hey, bist du auch dabei? Komm mit, alter Junge, wir gehen Han begrüßen!"

R2 trillerte indigniert, und Veers folgte kopfschüttelnd und lächelnd, ebenso wie die beiden anderen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vor der Dockbucht blieb der General stehen und sah zu den jungen Leuten, die ihm gefolgt waren.

„Dies ist der einzige Eingang, und er ist verriegelt… aus Sicherheitsgründen." Er lächelte Leia entschuldigend zu und hielt sein Handgelenk vor ein Lesegerät. Der darin implantierte Chip öffnete die Schleuse, sie traten ein und gingen auf den Falken zu – und die massive Panzertür schloß sich hinter ihnen umgehend wieder mit einem satten Schmatzen.

„Han! Chewie!", brüllte Luke und warf enthusiastisch die Arme hoch, als Solo, der Wookiee und Calrissian aus der Luke traten und ihnen entgegenkamen. R2 blieb nahe der Tür, Leia folgte ihrem Bruder ein wenig gesetzter, sie trug einmal mehr ihre „arrogante Prinzessin"-Miene und blieb vor Han stehen, ohne zunächst etwas zu sagen. Veers blieb dicht hinter ihr, Arik hielt ein wenig Abstand.

„Leia…" Han lächelte unsicher und wartete auf ihre Reaktion. Als diese nicht erfolgte, brannten dem Schmuggler wohl etliche Sicherungen durch, und plötzlich ging alles sehr schnell. Er packte Leia am Arm und schleuderte sie so vehement hinter sich, daß sie beinahe stürzte und sich eben noch mit einem entsetzten Aufschrei fangen konnte – und ebensoschnell hatte er Veers gepackt und preßte ihm die Mündung seines Blasters gegen die Schläfe. Max erstarrte umgehend.

„So, Freundchen. Du bist unsere Fahrkarte hier raus, würde ich sagen."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vader indessen, in seinem Quartier, hatte sich den Kopf zermartert, was er mit Mara anstellen sollte. Alleinlassen kam nicht in Frage, er selbst musste weg, und Arik war bei Luke… Er starrte sie an, unschlüssig, was er tun sollte.

„Ich werde ganz brav sein, versprochen." Mara, die seine Gedanken und Probleme erriet, grinste. „Eine Tasse Kaf, ein Holonetzugang, und Ihr könnt mich getrost für ein paar Stunden vergessen."

„Nicht allein.", grollte er, aber sie ahnte, dass es nicht so unfreundlich gemeint war wie es klang. Er traute ihr noch nicht hundertprozentig – täte er es, wäre er ein ausgemachter Narr, und kaum jemand war weiter davon entfernt, ein Narr zu sein, als der dunkle Lord – aber sie wie eine Gefangene zu behandeln, kam ebenso wenig in Frage.

Dann, plötzlich, trat ein breites Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Er hatte die Lösung.

Mara wartete neugierig, als er an ein Interkom trat und eine Nummer wählte. „Komm in mein Quartier, ich habe Arbeit für dich.", sagte er dann ohne Präliminarien.

„Schon unterwegs.", antwortete eine ihr unbekannte Männerstimme. Vader wandte sich zu ihr um.

„Kann ich Euch so weit vertrauen, dass Ihr weder Euer Lichtschwert noch die Macht benutzt, solange Ihr auf diesem Schiff seid? Oder muß ich meinen Mann mit einem Ysalamir ausstatten?"

„Einem was?", echote sie verwirrt.

„Einem Tier, das die Macht blockiert.", sagte er nach kurzem Zögern. Aber warum die Information vorenthalten? Sie würde sie selbst schnell besorgt haben, und Ehrlichkeit war eine gute Basis für künftige Zusammenarbeit.

„Ihr habt welche davon hier an Bord?" fragte sie erstaunt.

„Die EXECUTOR ist groß genug, um die Auswirkungen zu neutralisieren. Sie sind für Testzwecke an Bord – nachdem die Rebellen welche gegen mich eingesetzt haben. Ich kannte sie zuvor auch nicht – wusste nichts von ihrer Existenz."

Sie schauderte. Ihre Machtfähigkeiten lagen zwar eher unter dem Durschnitt eines normalen Jedi, aber darin beschnitten zu werden, mußte furchtbar sein – ein Nichtsensitiver konnte vermutlich nicht einmal nachvollziehen, warum das etwas so Schlimmes war…

„Wie hat sich das angefühlt?" fragte sie angeekelt.

„Als seien mir sämtliche Sinne gleichzeitig amputiert worden.", antwortete er ernst. „Ich will das nie wieder erleben."

Sie zog eine Grimasse und nickte. „Ich gebe Euch mein Wort, Vader, dass das nicht notwendig sein wird. Ich werde mich benehmen – kein Einsatz der Macht, keine Kämpfe."

„Gut. Ich - " Die Tür ging auf und unterbrach ihn. Jix trat ein, gekleidet in eine tadellose Uniform, das Haar zu einem Zopf geflochten, wie immer, wenn er hier an Bord war. Vader nickte ihm knapp zu. „Ich werde versuchen, meine Abwesenheit kurz zu halten. In der Zwischenzeit wird sich Captain Jixton um Euch kümmern. Jix, das ist Mara Jade, Hand des Imperators. Mara, dies ist Wrenga Jixton, mein Hauptagent."

Die beiden musterten sich unverholen – sie hatten beide vom jeweils anderen gehört und wussten genau, dass ihr Gegenüber nicht eben als ‚ungefährlich' einzustufen war, in keiner Hinsicht. Aber sie waren Krieger und folgten ihrem Ehrenkodex – und wenn der dunkle Lord sie zusammensteckte, würden sie sich benehmen, egal, was sie über einander wussten und egal, wie die Vorgeschichte aussah. Vader wusste das. Und es hatte einen Vorteil: langweilig würde es ihnen beiden nicht werden.

„Wie lauten deine Anweisungen, Onkel D?" erkundigte Jix sich gelassen. Er hatte Mara taxiert und entschieden, dass von ihr derzeit keine Gefahr drohte, sonst hätte Vader sich anders verhalten.

„Die öffentlichen Bereiche sind in Ordnung – Messen, Freizeitbereich, Sportanlagen, Garten. Holonet mit den üblichen Einschränkungen. Und seht zu, dass ihr beide in ganzen Stücken bleibt.", fügte er zynisch hinzu. Er hatte das Aufleuchten in ihrer beider Augen gesehen, als er die Sportanlagen erwähnte.

„Machen wir, Onkel D.", versicherte Jix harmlos.

„Wir sind doch vernünftige Leute.", ergänzte Mara.

„Genau. Erwachsen und brav."

„Das halte ich für ein Gerücht!"

„He, über dich hört man auch interessante Dinge…"

„Glaubst du ernsthaft, du bist besser als ich?"

„Ruhe!" donnerte Vader. „Findet es meinetwegen raus, aber nicht hier drin! Verschwindet, alle beide!"

Sie grinsten und zogen ab. Und Vader machte sich, innerlich seufzend, auf den Weg zum Hangar – und fragte sich, ob er soeben zwei weitere Kinder adoptiert hatte… zusätzlich zu den dreien, die er schon hatte.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Im Hangar hatte sich einen Moment lang sprachloses Entsetzen breitgemacht, bevor Chewbacca losbrüllte und seinen Freund wild beschimpfte, während Calrissian erschrocken und unsicher zurückwich und sich von dem Vorgang distanzierte. Luke und Arik zündeten, sehr zu Hans Erstaunen und Entsetzen, nahezu gleichzeitig ihre Lichtschwerter, und Leia kreischte: „Bist du verrückt geworden? Laß ihn sofort los!" R2 indessen löste sich unbemerkt von seiner Position und rollte langsam näher.

Veers blieb ruhig und sogar scheinbar gelassen, er rührte sich nicht, und seine Stimme war vollkommen neutral. „Sie sind kein Gefangener, Captain Solo. Sie wurden als Gast an Bord willkommen geheißen."

„Ach ja?", knurrte Han, sein Blick flackerte unsicher zu Luke und Arik. Zwei Lichtschwerter? Hä? Waren diese Zauberer nicht ausgestorben? Zumindest hatte der alte Mann das doch behauptet... Und warum wandte Luke sich gegen ihn? „Sehr schön. Dann werden wir jetzt gemeinsam in den Falken gehen und hier rausfliegen. Und wenn Sie recht haben, setz ich Sie unten auf dem Planeten ab, da kann Vader Sie dann aufsammeln."

„Wenn Sie mich gewaltsam mitnehmen, Captain, sehen die Dinge, fürchte ich, anders aus.", erwiderte Veers leise. „Sie würden dann den Zorn Lord Vaders auf sich laden – und das ist nicht sehr angenehm, das versichere ich Ihnen."

„Ach nee? Worin sollte denn der Unterschied zu den ganzen letzten Jahren bestehen? Immerhin jagt er uns schon eine ganze Weile kreuz und quer durch die Galaxis!"

Veers unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, doch Leia hatte sich schon wütend vor ihnen aufgebaut, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. Im Hintergrund stolperte nun auch C-3PO aus dem Falken, angelockt von dem Getöse.

„Laß ihn sofort los, du minderbemittelter Banthatreiber! Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wen du da festhältst!"

Han zuckte die Schultern, ohne die Position des Blasters zu verändern, und sah, sehr zu seiner Verwunderung, auch Chewbacca sich kampfbereit machen. „Irgendeinen imperialen Großkopfeten, woher soll ich wissen, was die bunten Platten auf seiner Brust bedeuten? – Chewie, du Verräter, was soll das? Du hast dich schon auf Tatooine gegen mich gewandt, bist du übergelaufen?" Der Druck der Blastermündung verstärkte sich.

R2 rollte dicht vor ihn, ohne daß er es bemerkte, doch Veers senkte den Blick und sah ihn an.

:: Ich kann dir zwei Sekunden geben, reicht das? ::

Der General schloß als Nicken seine Augen und öffnete sie wieder, dann machte er sich bereit. R2 öffnete mehrere Klappen und fuhr zwei größere Düsen und eine kleinere Spitze aus – aus der er nun einen gezielten Energiestrahl in Hans Wade abfeuerte und sich dann, mithilfe seiner jüngst reparierten Schubdüsen, fliegend in Sicherheit brachte. Han jaulte auf, war für einen Moment abgelenkt und schoß reflexartig auf den Angreifer, der nicht mehr da war – was wiederum Veers vollkommen genügte. Er bewegte sich schnell, drehte sich ein und griff zu. Ein häßliches Knacken ertönte, der Schmuggler schrie wiederum auf und seine Waffe prallte mit einem leisen Scheppern auf den Boden des Hangars, wo sie von Leia mit einem gezielten Tritt außer Reichweite befördert wurde. Wenige Sekunden später machte Solos Gesicht ebenfalls unwillkommene Bekanntschaft mit eben diesem Boden, während seine ohnehin schon schmerzende Hand an seinem senkrecht nach oben gestreckten Arm fast beleidigend locker gehalten wurde – doch jede Bewegung ließ Schmerz in seinem Arm explodieren, da dieser dann nur leicht zum Kopf hin gedrückt wurde. Veers stand halb neben, halb über ihm und studierte genauso gelassen wie zuvor sein Handgelenk. Verdammt – wer konnte ahnen, daß dieser alte Sack tatsächlich kämpfen konnte?

„Sie haben Glück, Captain Solo, daß ich besser im Training bin als ich selbst dachte. Der Griff wurde exakt so ausgeführt, wie ich ihn geplant hatte… Ihr Handgelenk ist nicht gebrochen, sondern nur stark geprellt."

„Arschloch!", keuchte der Schmuggler.

„Oh, bitte, Captain…", sagte Veers amüsiert. „Sie sind ein schlechter Verlierer. Ich werde Sie jetzt loslassen. Bitte sehen Sie davon ab, mich erneut anzugreifen, ich würde Ihnen nur ungern nochmals wehtun."

Solo fluchte, und als der General ihn losließ und zurücktrat, sprang er auf, bereit zum weiterkämpfen – sah sich jedoch mit Luke und Arik konfrontiert, die vor diesen traten, zwar mit gezündeten, aber gesenkten Lichtschwertern.

„Han…", sagte Luke bemüht ruhig und versuchte, sein Entsetzen zu verbergen. „Bitte."

Solo knurrte unverständliches, ließ die Fäuste aber sinken. Entspannung glitt beinahe hörbar durch die Anwesenden.

„Max! Bist du verletzt?"

Leia eilte zu Veers – nicht etwa zu Solo – und untersuchte seine Wange. Eine leichte Druckstelle war dort zu sehen. Der Schmuggler riß die Augen auf. Leia – seine Leia! – sorgte sich mehr um einen Imp als um ihn?

„Nein, alles in Ordnung."

Die Prinzessin nickte grimmig.

# Ich muß mich für diesen Trottel entschuldigen, General. # sagte Chewbacca und starrte ärgerlich auf seinen Piloten. # Ich ahnte nicht, was er vorhat. #

3PO beeilte sich, zu übersetzen, und Veers lächelte ihm beruhigend zu. „Das konnte niemand wissen, Chewbacca. Ich nahm an, wir würden uns wie vernünftige Leute unterhalten können, deshalb kam ich auch allein."

Solo starrte den Wookiee wütend an. „Wirst du wohl aufhören, dich für mich zu entschuldigen, du wandelnder Bettvorleger? Und – allein wohl kaum, oder was ist mit diesem Grünling hier?" Er deutete auf Arik, der nur lachte.

„Ich fürchte, Lord Vader wird über diesen Vorfall nicht sehr erfreut sein…", murmelte Calrissian, der sich im Geist schon in einer Zelle sah.

„Ich werde ihm nichts davon berichten.", sagte Veers ruhig und fest. Solo sah überrascht drein, Chewbacca und Calrissian ebenso – und erfreut.

„Aber ich.", knurrte Leia. „Du hirnverbrannter Idiot hast alles zerstört!" Sie sah Max an. „Ich bin in meinem Quartier. Machst du mir bitte auf?" Sprach's drehte sich um und marschierte zur Panzertür, darauf wartend, daß Veers ihr folgte, was er auch tat.

Aus der Entfernung sahen die anderen zu, wie die Prinzessin und der Offizier eine kleine Diskussion führten, die aber mit einem flüchtigen Kuß auf Veers' Wange endete, bevor sie verschwand und die Tür sich erneut schloß.

„Was zum…", begann Solo verdutzt. „Was meint sie damit, ‚in ihr Quartier'?"

„Das, wonach es klingt, Captain.", antwortete Veers ruhig, der sich wieder zu ihnen gesellte.

„Sie ist keine Gefangene?!"

„Nein, das ist sie nicht." Der General seufzte. „Ebensowenig wie Luke. Wie wäre es, wenn wir nochmals von vorne anfangen? Dies ist Captain Arik Cass", er wies auf den jungen Mann an Lukes Seite, bevor er Solo die Hand hinstreckte, „und ich bin Maximilian Veers, General der Infanterie der Todesschwadron."


	65. Chapter 65

_Sorry für die Verspätung, aber wir hatten vier Tage Chrestonim/Ryzom-Con :o)_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kapitel 65**

In einem gut frequentierten Gang der Nähe des Hangars traf Vader auf eine wutschnaubende kleine Dampflok. Das war jedenfalls das archaische Bild, das ihm in den Sinn kam, als er Leia sah, die ihm stinksauer entgegenstapfte, mit einem verbissenen Gesichtsausdruck und Wut, die ihr aus jeder Pore strömte. Zudem war sie allein und unbegleitet – und bewegte sich doch völlig selbstverständlich durch die Gänge seines Schiffes und zwischen seinen Leuten, als gehörte sie hierher. Und seine Leute wiederum schienen über die Buschtrommeln zumindest erfahren zu haben, dass es in Ordnung war, ausgerechnet Leia Organa von Alderaan als Gast auf dem Schiff zu haben – man warf ihr zwar neugierige Blicke zu, akzeptierte sie aber fraglos.

Er trat ihr in den Weg. „Wohin so eilig, Töchterchen?"

„Dieser verdammte Nerfhirte!" explodierte sie. „Dieser hirnlose Trottel hat nichts Besseres zu tun, als Max anzugreifen, ohne irgendjemand Gelegenheit zu geben, etwas zu erklären!"

„Er hat _**was**_ getan?" grollte Vader. Prompt kam ihr zu Bewusstsein, was eben passiert war – und was nun passieren könnte. Sie erbleichte und legte ihm beide Hände auf die Brust, während sie flehend zu ihm aufsah.

„Oh, Vater, bitte tu ihm nichts! Es ist ja nichts passiert, Max geht es gut!"

Er schob sie beiseite, sanft, aber bestimmt, und erinnerte nun seinerseits an einen Panzer, der sich unaufhaltsam seinen Weg bahnte. Ein kurzer Scan in Leias vor Panik ungeschütztem und weit offenem Geist hatte ihm das Bild gezeigt: Max mit einem Blaster an der Schläfe – und weiße Wut loderte in ihm auf. Solo war ein toter Mann, Gast hin oder her.

Leia rannte ihm nach und blieb an seiner Seite, versuchte, ihn aufzuhalten.

„Vater, bitte! Max hat ihn überwältigt und entwaffnet, Luke und Arik waren dabei und hatten sofort die Schwerter in der Hand, und Chewie war auch schon auf dem Sprung… _**Bitte!**_ Tu ihm nichts, Vater, ich bitte dich…!" Ihre Stimme wurde panisch, Sorge um ihren Liebsten hatte die Wut vollkommen verdrängt, und ihr war egal, dass um sie herum Leute waren, die die Anrede hören konnten. Sie sah sie nicht einmal.

Vader blieb stehen, als sie ihm wie ein Welpe zwischen die Beine zu geraten drohte. „Und warum sollte ich ihn am Leben lassen? _Wenn er das Leben meines Partners bedroht?_"

Hatte auch er vergessen, dass sie nicht allein waren, oder war es ihm schlicht egal? Erstaunt sah sie ihn an, senkte dann beschämt den Blick. „Weil ich ihn liebe, Vater."

Er seufzte. „Einen netten Schwiegersohn hängst du mir da an… na schön. Ich lasse ihn leben, aber ich werde ihn ein wenig durchschütteln – und behalte unser Verwandschaftsverhältnis erst einmal für dich, verstanden? Komm."

Sie folgte dem wehenden Cape, seufzend, aber unsäglich erleichtert. Die weitaufgerissenen Augen einiger Passanten entgingen beiden.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Solo starrte den Mann vor ihm ungläubig an und ignorierte die Hand, die ihm gereicht wurde. Ein General? Ein General des Imperiums, der einen Vollbart trug und dessen Haar deutlich zu lang für einen Offizier war, der aussah wie ein König und sich benahm wie der Herrscher dieses Schiffes? Der allein gekommen war, sich offensichtlich hervorragend mit Leia und Luke vertrug und auf freundschaftlichem Fuße mit Chewbacca zu stehen schien. Was, bei Ackbars Unterhosen, war hier eigentlich los?

Max runzelte die Stirn und zog die Hand zurück, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken. Stattdessen gab er nun Luke und Arik mit einer kurzen Geste zu verstehen, dass sie die Lichtschwerter löschen sollten – etwas, das Solo noch mehr erstaunte, als die beiden dem unausgesprochenen Befehl umgehend folgten.

„Han…" Luke trat vor und hängte sein Schwert wieder an den Gürtel zurück. Arik folgte seinem Beispiel, blieb aber wachsam. „Kumpel. Was soll der Scheiß? Es ist alles in Ordnung, wirklich. Glaub mir."

„_Alles in Ordnung?"_, schnappte Solo. „Hast du vergessen, wo wir hier sind? Das ist Vaders Flaggschiff, verdammt! Und das hier", er deutete auf Veers,"ist ja wohl einer von Vaders Lieblingslakaien!"

„Es gibt keinen Grund, beleidigend zu werden, Captain.", sagte Max ruhig. „Ich bin einer seiner beiden Stellvertreter. Und Sie sind, wie gesagt, Gast an Bord der EXECUTOR. Sie sind frei, jederzeit wieder zu gehen – auch sofort, wenn Sie es wünschen. Niemand hält Sie fest."

„Und Luke? Und Leia?", knurrte er.

„Sind Gäste."

„Muß ich das kapieren? He, der schwarze Röchler hetzt uns durch die halbe Galaxis und feuert aus allen Rohren auf uns, foltert uns, quält uns – und jetzt auf einmal ist alles in Butter? Sie erwarten doch nicht, dass ich das glaube!"

Max atmete tief durch und zählte langsam auf drei. „Nein, Captain. Deshalb hatte ich eigentlich vor, Ihnen alles in Ruhe zu erklären – oder besser, es Luke und Leia erklären zu lassen. Ihr Verhalten hat die Situation allerdings ein wenig kompliziert."

„Kompliziert, he? Und vorher war es einfach?" höhnte der Schmuggler. Er fühlte sich - ohne den gewohnten und vertrauten Rückhalt seines Copiloten - sehr einsam und hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, einen Fehler begangen zu haben.

„Es war einfach seit dem Moment, in dem Chewbacca Sie aus dem Karbonit holte. Ich verstehe natürlich, dass dies zu begreifen nicht eben einfach ist – nicht nach der Vorgeschichte…"

„Das können Sie singen, Mann!", unterbrach ihn Solo.

„… aber ich habe kein Recht, Ihnen mehr zu erzählen."

„Fantastisch! Warum stehen wir dann eigentlich dumm hier rum?"

Max verlor langsam, aber sicher die Geduld. „Würden Sie sich in der vertrauten Umgebung einer Zelle wohler fühlen, Solo? Ich kann das arrangieren!"

„Han, bitte.", bat Luke. „Hör ihm doch zu."

Veers knurrte unwillig. „Wie ich Ihnen bereits sagte, Captain, wurde Lord Vader leider aufgehalten, aber ich hatte die Erlaubnis erhalten, Luke und Leia bereits zu Ihnen zu bringen. Leider verlief das Treffen nicht so, wie es geplant war – dass die beiden Ihnen bereits einiges berichten würden."

„Für Sie immer noch Ihre Hoheit, Leia Organa von Alderaan!" fauchte Solo, dem langsam die Zügel komplett entglitten.

„Nein, Han. ‚Leia' ist vollkommen in Ordnung für Max.", sagte die Prinzessin ruhig, die eben in Vaders Windschatten wieder den Hangar betreten hatte. Sie stand dicht neben ihrem Vater, verwirrend dicht für den Schmuggler, wo sie noch kleiner wirkte als sonst. „Und das weiß er auch."

Han glotzte sie ungläubig an. „Was – tust – du – da?" brachte er mühsam heraus und deutete auf Vader. Erinnerungen daran, wie Vader Leia sanft aus dem Shuttle getragen und auf eine Hoverliege gebettet hatte, kamen wieder hoch, aber er konnte sie sich immer noch nicht erklären. „Bist du übergelaufen? _Seid ihr __**alle**__ übergelaufen, verdammte Scheiße?_" brüllte er los. „Dient ihr jetzt alle diesem scheißverfluchten, stinkenden Imperium und diesem… diesem… SCHLÄCHTER?"

Die Reaktionen darauf waren… _interessant_.

Chewbacca im Hintergrund stöhnte leise und schlug sich eine befellte Pranke vor das Gesicht, Calrissian sah äußerst verwirrt aus und zog sich noch weiter zurück. C-3PO jammerte schon wieder leise vor sich hin, während R2-D2 betont in Vaders Richtung rollte. Veers war weiß vor Wut und hatte die Hand auf dem Griff seines Blasters – nur Vaders Anwesenheit schien ihn zurückzuhalten, den Schmuggler auf der Stelle zu erschießen. Arik zitterte ebenfalls vor Zorn, er wurde von einem blassen, aber ruhigen Luke zurückgehalten. Und Leia sah aus, als würde sie gleich in Tränen ausbrechen – ob vor Wut oder Enttäuschung, war nicht zu sagen.

Um dies alles zu registrieren, blieben Solo jedoch nur Bruchteile einer Sekunde Zeit – dann fühlte er sich abrupt von einer unsichtbaren Faust gepackt und wurde quer durch den Hangar geschleudert, wo er an einer Wand abprallte und hart auf dem Boden aufkam. Er hatte kaum eine Chance zum Luftholen, bevor er dieselbe unangenehme Begegnung mit der anderen Seite des Hangars hatte – zuerst der Wandung, dann dem Boden. Leias entsetztes „Nein! BITTE! **Nein!**" hörte er wie aus weiter Ferne.

Stöhnend rappelte er sich auf die Knie und sortierte seine Knochen… es schien noch alles heil zu sein. Er schrie auf, als die Faust ihn zum dritten Mal packte und zu Vader hinüberriß. Dort allerdings blieb er in der Luft vor ihm schweben. Alle Beteiligten außer Leia, die Vaders linken Arm umklammerte, hatten sich nicht gerührt, wie er feststellte – und Vader hatte lediglich gelassen die Hand gehoben.

„Wie sieht es aus, Captain Solo… haben wir heute noch die Chance auf ein vernünftiges, ruhiges Gespräch unter Erwachsenen, oder müssen wir es verschieben?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vaders Stimme war geradezu ekelhaft höflich und freundich, als er diese Frage stellte. Han starrte ihn haßerfüllt, aber auch mit neuem Respekt an – dann wanderte sein Blick zu Leia, die sich an den dunklen Lord klammerte, als ob ihr Leben davon abhinge. _Oder seines_, kam ihm in den Sinn, so erschrocken, wie sie aussah. Sie fürchtete nicht um sich, wurde ihm klar. Sie fürchtete um IHN.

„Bitte…", flüsterte sie nun wieder, ließ aber die Augen nicht von Han, obwohl klar war, daß sie Vader meinte.

„Wie lautet Ihre Antwort, Captain?" erkundigte der dunkle Lord sich höflich, dem es nichts auszumachen schien, daß Leia an ihm hing. „Sie sehen, der Prinzessin liegt viel an Ihrer Unversehrtheit – und ich würde ihr diesen Wunsch gerne erfüllen."

Han schloß die Augen und ließ den Kopf hängen. „In Ordnung.", knirschte er. Ohne weitere Verzögerung wurde er abgesetzt, nunmehr recht sanft. Kaum hatte er den Boden berührt, fiel Leia ihm um den Hals.

„Du dreimal verfluchter Idiot…", heulte sie. „Glaub mir doch verdammt noch mal, wenn ich dir sage, daß alles in Ordnung ist!"

Wieder starrte er ungläubig, doch diesmal auf das Mädchen in seinen Armen, die sich instinktiv um sie geschlossen hatten.

„Ich liebe Dich, du Trottel.", erklärte sie und beugte sich etwas zurück, ohne ihn loszulassen, nun wieder vollkommen ruhig. „Und deshalb wirst du dich jetzt mit Lord Vader unterhalten und ihm _zuhören_ – wie ein zivilisierter Mensch. Verstanden?"

„Leia…!" protestierte er ungläubig, doch bevor er weiterreden konnte, hatte sie ihn schon losgelassen und war wieder in die Haltung geglitten, die er so haßte: Hände in die Seiten gestemmt, ihn anfunkelnd.

„Han Solo, du zerrupfter Nerfhirte, wenn dir auch nur ein KLEINES BISSCHEN an mir liegt, wirst du tun, was ich dir sage! Ist das klar?"

Ihm klappte ungläubig der Mund auf, und er konnte nur nicken. Sie grinste zufrieden und trat zurück, dann wandte sie sich Vader zu und wies mit einer großartigen Geste auf Solo. „Bitteschön."

Der dunkle Lord verneigte sich leicht und ein wenig spöttisch. „Herzlichen Dank." Ohne auf Solo zu achten, marschierte er los und ging an Bord des Falken, wobei er sich freilich am Eingang bücken mußte.

„He, das ist MEIN Schiff, Hochfinsterwürden!", protestierte Solo und rannte hinterher.

Die anderen sahen sich an, zuckten die Schultern und warfen dann synchron suchende Blicke durch den Hangar.

„Dort?", deutete Luke auf einen Stapel Kisten.

„Warum nicht.", brummte Veers und ging voraus.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vader indessen, an Bord des Frachters, sah sich neugierig um. „Das ist also der berühmt-berüchtigte MILLENIUM FALKE."

Solo folgte dem langsam und aufmerksam durchs Schiff schlendernden dunklen Lord mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen und musterte ihn unsicher. „Naja. Ja. – Verdammt, Vader, was wollen Sie von mir?" platzte er dann heraus.

„Reden." Er musterte ein Aggregat und schüttelte ein wenig entsetzt den Kopf. „Sie verwenden tatsächlich einen Novaldex-Schildgenerator? Ich frage besser nicht, wie Sie an DEN gekommen sind." Er ging weiter.

„Reden?" echote Solo verwirrt und folgte ihm. „Worüber? Mein Schiff?"

„Eigentlich weniger – verflucht, was soll DAS denn?" Vader hatte eine Klappe geöffnet und starrte nun entgeistert in die Innereien des Hauptcomputers. „Ein Hanx-Wargel SuperFlow IV – _kombiniert mit drei Droidengehirnen???_"

„Genial, oder?" Solo konnte nicht umhin, stolz zu grinsen.

„Genial? Das ist der reine Schwachsinn!" kommentierte Vader. „Wie oft streiten die miteinander?"

„Naja… eigentlich andauernd.", gab Solo mißmutig zu. „Aber hören Sie mal, das ist doch wirklich nicht das Thema…"

„Dachte ich mir. So wie Sie und Leia, hm?", bemerkte Vader beiläufig und war schon wieder zwei Meter weiter. „Sublicht von Gyrodyne – eine SRB42… nett. Wie schnell ist sie?"

„Unterlicht hängt sie jedes eurer Schiffe ab. Überlicht hat sie die Hyperantriebsklasse 0,5." Solo wurde immer verwirrter. „Aber was hat Leia - "

„Beeindruckend… höchst beeindruckend. - Was bedeutet Ihnen Leia?" Vader war in die Knie gegangen und beugte sich über ein freigelegtes Teil, offensichtlich Teil der Calrissianschen ‚Verbesserungen', die erst notdürftig geflickt waren – und sich somit kaum vom Restschiff unterschieden. „Hm… ich sehe das Problem. Hydrospanner." Er streckte ohne hinzusehen die Hand nach hinten aus und machte eine ungeduldigte Geste, als das geforderte Werkzeug nicht sofort hineingelegt wurde.

Der Schmuggler war so perplex, daß er ihm den Spanner reichte und neben ihm in die Hocke ging, um zu sehen, was Vader machte.

„Was bedeutet mir Leia? Alles, Kum-… Äh, Mylord. Ich liebe sie."

„Und welches Leben können Sie ihr bieten? Welches Leben _wollen_ Sie ihr bieten?" Vader arbeitete ruhig und zügig, als würde er den ganzen Tag nichts anderes tun, als Raumschiffe zu reparieren.

Han befeuchtete nervös seine trockenen Lippen und starrte auf die mächtigen Pranken, die da so selbstverständlich und mühelos in den Eingeweiden seines Schiffes herumfuhrwerkten und etwas bewerkstelligten, was drei erfahrene, mit jeder Schraube des Schiffs vertraute Männer in mehreren Stunden nicht geschafft hatten. „He, Mann, ich bin ein Schmuggler… ein verdammt guter…"

„…aber nicht sehr erfolgreicher.", brummte Vader. „Ringschlüssel. Nummer fünf."

„Was bleibt einem denn heutzutage anderes übrig? Das Imperium, die Hutts… wovon soll ich meine Rechnungen bezahlen?" knurrte Solo und reichte ihm das Werkzeug zu.

„Schon mal mit ehrlicher Arbeit versucht?" knurrte Vader.

„Klar.", erwiderte Han trocken. „Ich war mal bei der Navy."

„Ich weiß.", antwortete Vader ebenso. „Und der Grund für Ihren Austritt unterhält sich draußen mit meinen Leuten." Er wandte sich suchend um, und kurze Zeit später schlitterte die ganze Werkzeugkiste über den Boden auf ihn zu, Solos Fersen nur knapp verfehlend. Mit einem befriedigten Brummen begann er zu wühlen und arbeitete dann mit einem passenden Werkzeug weiter.

Solo starrte ihn überrascht an, weniger wegen des Einsatzes der Macht, eher wegen des Wissens über ihn. Vader hatte seine Akte studiert? Also **war** er ihm wichtig. Aber warum wurde er nicht mehr gejagt?

„Außerdem lieben Sie den Nervenkitzel. Sie sind ein herausragender Sabaccspieler, ein verdammt guter Pilot und Schütze und eine grundehrliche Haut… wenn man hinter die Kulissen schaut. Aber das reicht noch nicht, um mich zu überzeugen, Sie Leia heiraten zu lassen."

„Was zum…?"

„Fertig. Das nächste Mal bleiben Sie, wo Sie sind, und lassen mich zu Ihnen kommen – eine Kleinigkeit wie diese ist im Handumdrehen repariert. - Und wo, glauben Sie, paßt eine Prinzessin in dieses Bild und an Bord dieses Schrotthaufens, Solo?"

„Verflucht noch mal, das ist ja wohl immer noch ihre und meine Sache, oder? Sie sind schließlich nicht ihr Vater!"

Vader drehte nur den Kopf und sah ihn an.

„Oh, _shit_…_!_"


	66. Chapter 66

**Kapitel 66**

Vader sah amüsiert auf den Mann hinunter, den es im Wortsinn auf den Hosenboden gesetzt hatte. Tatendurstig erhob er sich, auf der Suche nach weiteren Dingen, die er reparieren konnte.

„Aber… seit wann…", stammelte Solo.

„Seit ihrer Geburt.", versetzte Vader trocken.

„Verdammt, Vader!" knurrte der Schmuggler und lief rot an. „Seit wann weiß sie es – und seit wann wissen SIE es?"

Vader zupfte prüfend an einer abenteuerlich geflickten Kabelkupplung und begann, sie auseinanderzureißen – samt den gelegten Leitungen, die zwei Aggregate verbanden.

„HE!" protestierte Solo und sprang auf. „Das ist eine meiner besseren Modifikationen!"

„Und eine, die sich noch verbessern lässt.", kommentierte der dunkle Lord. „Sie haben die Direktleitung von da nach da gelegt", er deutete, „um einen Energieverlust in diesem Konverter hier zu vermeiden, richtig?"

„Ja…" Der Schmuggler fuhr sich vollkommen perplex durch die Haare. Woher _**wusste**_ er das? „Aber warum - "

„Gut. Die Idee an sich ist nicht schlecht, aber sie ist instabil, denn genau dafür ist der Konverter da. Ich wette, der Kasten hier links ist alle paar Tage ausgefallen oder lief unrund."

„Richtig, aber - "

„Schön. Wenn Sie die Kupplung HIER einsetzen", er deutete wiederum, während er schon daran arbeitete, „läuft das Ganze absolut stabil und steigert außerdem noch die Leistung um mindestens sieben Prozent. Wenn nicht zehn."

War es denn zu fassen? Darth Vader, der Mann, der als größter Schlächter des Universums galt, als größter Feind der Allianz, der ihn gejagt und in Karbonit eingefroren hatte, stand an Bord seines Schiffes und reparierte es?

„Seit wann, Vader?" wiederholte er müde und lehnte sich gegen eine Wand, während er nicht ohne Faszination dem besten Mechaniker zusah, den er je bei der Arbeit beobachten durfte.

„Leia? Noch nicht sehr lange. Um ehrlich zu sein, ahnte ich es erst wenige Stunden, bevor Sie aus dem Karbonit geholt wurden. Und sie erfuhr es einige Tage später, hier an Bord."

„Wie hat sie reagiert?", entfuhr es ihm, bevor sein Gehirn ihm mitteilte, dass die Frage nicht sonderlich diplomatisch war.

„Ich war nicht dabei.", antwortete der dunkle Lord gelassen und ruhig. „Sie fand es zusammen mit Luke heraus. Ich wollte noch damit warten, es ihr zu sagen – ich fand, sie sei noch nicht ganz bereit dazu. Aber als sie es wusste, akzeptierte sie es erstaunlich schnell."

„Mit Luke? Genau. Wie passt der denn nun ins Bild? Sie haben uns als Lockvögel benutzt, um Luke nach Bespin zu bekommen, haben ihm dort eine Hand abegeschlagen und danach Ihr Leben riskiert, um seins zu retten, wie ich hörte."

Vader nickte und ließ ein anderes Werkzeug in seine Hand fliegen. „Luke ist mein Sohn. Es sind Zwillinge."

„Zwillinge?"

Der behelmte Kopf drehte sich langsam zu ihm und musterte ihn amüsiert. „Sie wissen schon, was Zwillinge sind, oder?"

„Verdammt, Vader, natürlich weiß ich das!" knurrte Solo. „Aber ich meine, wie…" Er wedelte mit der Hand in einer unbestimmten Geste vor Vaders Rüstung. „Es heißt, Sie seien ein halber Cyborg. Wie…"

Vader wandte sich wieder den Kabeln vor ihm zu. „Denken Sie, ich sei so geboren worden?" fragte er bitter. „Schalten Sie wenigstens einmal im Leben Ihr Hirn ein, bevor Sie den Mund aufmachen, Solo! Wie alt sind die beiden?"

Er stutzte, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er das nicht wusste. „Äh… um die zwanzig?"

„Beinahe. Sie wurden am Imperiumstag geboren, am Tag der Machtübernahme Palpatines - der auch die Geburtsstunde von Darth Vader markiert. Seit diesem Tag bin ich auf diesen Anzug angewiesen. Erst seit diesem Tag, Solo."

Der Schmuggler, dessen Hirn in Wahrheit auf Hochtouren arbeitete, aber auf einer anderen Schiene lief, verlor den Halt und musste sich setzen, als Informationen zusammenrückten wie Puzzleteile und plötzlich bündig ineinandergriffen. „Moment. Luke Skywalker ist Ihr Sohn – dann sind Sie Anakin Skywalker! Der Held ohne Furcht! Oh Mann – als Kind habe ich Sie _vergöttert_, wissen Sie das? Ich klebte vor dem Bildschirm, wenn über eines Ihrer Abenteuer berichtet wurde… Anakin Skywalker **lebt**… ich fass es nicht…!" Er hockte auf dem Boden und starrte mit einer Mischung aus Faszination, Begeisterung und Abscheu zum Idol seiner Kindheit auf.

„Nein, Captain." Vaders Stimme war überraschend sanft, aber hart und bestimmt. „Anakin Skywalker ist tot, er starb am Imperiumstag auf Mustafar. Ich bin und bleibe Darth Vader, und meine Kinder wissen und akzeptieren das."

Solo starrte ihn an. „Sie lieben sie beide, nicht wahr?" fragte er langsam. Langsam begann die Mauer, die er gegen Vader errichtet hatte, zu bröckeln, begann er, die Person hinter der Maske zu sehen.

„Ja, Captain. Ich liebe sie – und sie lieben mich. Und deshalb werde ich auch Leias Wunsch akzeptieren und zulassen, dass sie Sie zum Partner wählt."

„WAS?"

„Sie haben richtig gehört. Ich werde mich nicht in die Beziehungen meiner Kinder mischen, und sie sich nicht in meine – aber die Umstände erzwingen dennoch gewisse… Konditionen."

„Konditionen.", echote Solo misstrauisch. „Sie meinen, Sie bringen mich um, wenn ich mich nicht als würdig erweise, he?"

„Selbstverständlich, Captain, aber nicht nur. Wenn Sie Leia lieben - "

„Das tue ich!"

„Gut. Wenn Sie sie lieben, werden Sie sie beschützen und nicht zulassen, dass ihr etwas geschieht. Nicht wahr?"

„Aber natürlich!"

„Das wollte ich hören. Setzen wir uns, Captain. Wir haben einiges zu beprechen."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draußen hatte sich der Rest mittlerweile auf den Kisten niedergelassen und schwieg eine Weile. Teils aus Unsicherheit, teils – wie bei Veers – aus noch nicht ganz abgekühlter Wut. Selbst C-3PO war ungewöhnlich still, er hatte nur kurze Grüße mit R2 ausgetauscht und sich dann stumm neben der Gruppe platziert. Wenn es nicht so _menschlich_ klänge, könnte man sagen: er war eingeschüchtert.

# Es tut mir leid, General. # wiederholte Chewbacca schließlich. # Wenn ich geahnt hätte, was er vorhat, hätte ich besser aufgepasst und es verhindert. #

„Danke, Chewbacca." Veers nickte ihm in ehrlicher Anerkennung zu, nachdem 3PO übersetzt hatte. „Es ist ja nichts passiert – und niemand von uns hat wirklich damit gerechnet. Aber ich wollte die Friedlichkeit des Treffens deutlich machen, indem ich allein kam, ohne Wachen."

# Ich weiß das zu schätzen, glauben Sie mir. # versicherte der Wookie. Nachdenklich sah er zu Luke und Leia. # Gibt es… Neuigkeiten? #

Max grinste. „Ja. Beide."

# Gut. #

Calrissian verfolgte das Gespräch verwirrt, wagte aber nicht zu fragen. Und Luke starrte Chewbacca verdutzt an, ebenso wie Leia.

„Du wusstest es?"

# Schon eine ganze Weile, Welpe. Seit Tatooine. Sein Geruch ist mit eurem eindeutig verwandt. Und ihr beide wart mir ohnehin schon lange klar. #

„Warum hast du nie etwas gesagt?" wollte Leia wissen.

# Weil dieses Geheimnis nicht mir gehörte. Aber Vader weiß, dass ich es weiß, ich habe mit ihm darüber gesprochen. Er war überrascht. # Chewie lachte. # Vor allem, weil in diesem Fall Wookieesinne zuverlässiger waren als seine Jedikräfte. #

„Äh – wäre es zuviel verlangt, zu fragen, wovon ihr sprecht?" erkundigte Calrissian sich vorsichtig.

Die anderen wechselten einen Blick, Luke nickte. Arik übernahm.

„Baron Calrissian, ich darf Ihnen Leia und Luke… Vader vorstellen."

„WAS?" keuchte der, während die Zwillinge noch überlegten, ob sie gegen den Namen protestieren sollten oder nicht. Einerseits war ihnen der Gedanke sonderbar, denselben Namen zu tragen wie der gefürchtetste Mann der Galaxis, andererseits war es das erste Zeichen der Gemeinsamkeit, der Familie – etwas, das sie verband.

„Lord Vaders Kinder.", fuhr der Captain fort. „Und ich würde Ihnen raten, ihn nicht darauf anzusprechen, unter welchem Namen er lebte, als sie gezeugt wurden, denn natürlich war er damals noch nicht Darth Vader."

„Rülpsender Rancor…!" stöhnte der Ex-Baron. „Und natürlich darf das niemand erfahren, oder?"

„Vollkommen korrekt. Das heißt, an Bord dieses Schiffes ist dies ein offenes Geheimnis – Luke ist offiziell bekanntgegeben worden, Leia wird sich bald herumsprechen, denke ich.", erwiderte Veers ruhig. „Aber wenn es unter den Rebellen bekannt würde… Sie können sich vorstellen, dass das Leben beider Kinder in großer Gefahr wäre."

Calrissian nickte langsam. Natürlich. Vaders Kinder… welch ein Unterpfand wäre das, um den dunklen Lord zu erpressen! Unbezahlbar!

„Hast du Vater früher gekannt?" erkundigte sich Leia bei Chewbacca. „Ich weiß nur, dass er fließend Shyriiwook spricht, also muß er auf Kashyyyk gewesen sein."

# Ich kenne Yoda. # erwiderte der Wookiee. # Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich ihm je als Jedi begegnet bin. Die Klonkriege sind eine Zeit, an die keiner von uns gern zurückdenkt… als Sith war er einige Male dort, das weiß ich. #

„Und was denkst du darüber?" fragte Luke vorsichtig.

# Du meinst, ob ich es ihm nachtrage? # meinte Chewie. # Ja und nein, Luke. Fest steht, dass er sehr, sehr grausam war, brutaler als andere. Aber es war Krieg – er stand auf der einen Seite und wir auf der anderen. Wir brachten uns gegenseitig um, niemand fragte mehr danach, ob es rechtens war oder nicht. Und so wie ich ihn mittlerweile einschätze… so wie er riecht… hatte er wohl gute Gründe. #

„Wie wäre es mit dem Imperator?" brummte Veers. „Der allein ist wohl Grund genug. Aber er war sehr verbittert damals und kompensierte es auf diese Weise – was sicher keine Entschuldigung ist. Er litt sehr darunter, seine Frau verloren zu haben – im Glauben, er selbst habe sie getötet, was nicht wahr ist – und sein ungeborenes Kind ebenfalls. Er hatte starke Schmerzen durch die Prothesen und den Anzug, und er war zeitlebens von einer Sklaverei in die nächste gerutscht. Erst bei den Hutts, dann bei den Jedi und nun beim Kaiser. Er war nie frei… niemals."

Calrissian räusperte sich. Sein Verhältnis zu Vader war gespalten – einerseits hatte er bis zu ihrer Begegnung auf Bespin einen recht hohen Respekt vor ihm gehabt, andererseits trug er ihm nach, über den Tisch gezogen worden zu sein. Wenn auch ein Teil davon sein eigenes Verschulden war, sicher… er war recht blauäugig gewesen. Und sonderbarerweise war der Respekt immer noch da.

„Was meinen Sie mit Prothesen, General? Und warum muß er den Anzug überhaupt tragen?"

Max seufzte unhörbar. „Die Gerüchte über ihn entsprechen zum Teil der Wahrheit. Er ist ein halber Cyborg. Beide Beine bis zu den Knien sind künstlich, und beide Arme bis über die Ellbogen. Drei der Glieder verlor er in einem Duell mit seinem ehemaligen Meister, Obi-Wan Kenobi, das auf Mustafar stattfand."

„Mustafar? Aber das ist ein Lavaplanet…", sagte Calrissian verwirrt. „Dort kann man nicht existieren…"

„Es ging um eine Mission. Aber Sie haben Recht – und der Planet, beziehungsweise das Feuer und die Lava dort sind auch verantwortlich für die Notwendigkeit des Anzugs. Er wurde für tot liegengelassen, brennend. Seine gesamte Haut ist verbrannt, seine Lungen, seine Stimmbänder, alles."

„Schöpfer…!" füsterte der Baron, vor dessen geistigem Auge sich eben grausige Bilder formten. „Wie hat er das überleben können?"

Veers lächelte schwach. „Er ist zäh. – Nein, die Macht hat es ihm ermöglicht. Die Macht und der brennende Wunsch nach Rache, Baron. Rache an dem, der ihn verstümmelte und dann zusah, wie er langsam verreckte."

Calrissian war blaß geworden und schluckte trocken. Vader hin, Monster her, niemand hatte so etwas verdient. Mitleid und neues Verständnis stiegen in ihm auf.

„Der Kaiser fand ihn und brachte ihn zu Heilern – und diese passten ihm den Anzug an, den er seither tragen muß."

Der Baron schloß die Augen; er mochte sich nicht einmal ansatzweise vorstellen, welche Schmerzen das verursacht haben mußte. „Kein Wunder.", murmelte er. „Ich glaube, wenn ich DAS hinter mir hätte, wäre ich auch schlecht gelaunt…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vader und Han hatten es nicht bis zur Sitzgelegenheit – dem Spieltisch – geschafft, da der dunkle Lord unterwegs eine weitere schadhafte Stelle entdeckt hatte, die er reparieren wollte. Und um genau zu sein, war da nicht einmal viel Suchen notwendig – der FALKE war ein einziger, riesiger Knoten Flickschusterei.

Eine weitere knappe Bewegung mit der Hand, und der Werkzeugkasten folgte ihnen wie ein Hund. Solo hob bloß noch den Fuß, um ihm auszuweichen, und lehnte sich neben Vader an die Wandung, um ihm zuzusehen. Er hatte in dieser halben Stunde bereits mehr gelernt als in den letzten zehn Jahren – unglaublich, welches Geschick dieses schwarze Ungetüm neben ihm an den Tag legte! Und das mit mechanischen Händen…

„Wie machen Sie das eigentlich?" erkundigte er sich neugierig.

„Was, Captain?" fragte Vader ein wenig abwesend, er steckte mit dem Kopf in der Wandung und untersuchte, wohin eine bestimmte Leitung lief. Daß er so angreifbar wurde, schien ihm egal – oder er rechnete schlicht nicht mehr mit einer entsprechenden Aktion Solos. Und tatsächlich überwog bei diesem mittlerweile die Neugier.

„Die Reparaturen. Ihre Hände sind doch mechanisch, wie ich hörte…"

Vader zog seinen Kopf wieder aus dem Wartungsschacht und zuckte die Schultern. „Training. Erfahrungswerte. Sensoren in den Fingerspitzen, die mit meinen Nervenbahnen verbunden sind." _Waren_, dachte er. „Reparieren und konstruieren erfreut mich schon seit Kindertagen. Ich kann alles reparieren… wirklich alles. Eine Begabung." Er sah auf seine Hände hinunter. „Anfangs war es verdammt schwierig. Und frustrierend. Ich zerstörte mehr, als ich zusammensetzte… aber ich lernte. Und ich kam recht schnell damit klar. Und heute denke ich schon gar nicht mehr darüber nach." Er begann zu arbeiten, aufmerksam beobachtet von Solo.

„Und was erwarten Sie von mir?"

Vader hielt einen Moment inne. „Ich will, daß Sie Leia mit ihrem Leben beschützen."

„Soweit waren wir schon. Und weiter?"

Der dunkle Lord atmete tief durch. „Ich würde sie gerne bei mir behalten, sie lehren und sie besser kennenlernen – wir haben zwanzig Jahre nachzuholen, müssen unsere Familie erst bilden und formen, zueinander finden. Aber das geht leider nicht… noch nicht. Nicht permanent."

Solo wartete, geduldig und neugierig.

„Ich möchte, daß Sie Leia vorerst zu den Rebellen zurückbringen. Wir werden uns gemeinsam eine passende Legende ausdenken, wie sie, Chewbacca und Calrissian Jabba überlistet und Sie aus dem Karbonit geholt haben."

„Denken Sie nicht, daß es sich herumgesprochen hat, wer den Palast tatsächlich zerstört hat?" erwiderte Solo skeptisch. „Die Nummer ist ein wenig zu groß für drei Mann."

„Ich habe da schon ein paar Ideen…", brummte Vader. „Und nein, es ist niemand entkommen, der nicht eine Rechnung mit Jabba offen hatte. Boba Fett hat persönlich dafür gesorgt."

„Sie arbeiten gern mit dem zusammen, hm?" knurrte Solo. Er _haßte_ Fett.

„In der Tat. Er ist der Beste. Wir respektieren einander.", sagte Vader ruhig, als würde das alles erklären – und vielleicht tat es das sogar.

„Also… ich bringe Leia zurück, wir lügen Mothma in die Tasche, und mit viel Glück glaubt sie uns sogar. Und dann? Geht der ganze Tanz wieder von vorne los?"

„Unsinn!" knurrte der dunkle Lord ärgerlich und ließ ein anderes Werkzeug in seine Hände fliegen, im Tausch gegen das andere, das scheppernd in die Kiste zurückfiel, was Solo zusammenzucken ließ. „Die Vorzeichen sind doch ganz andere!"

„Aber Sie werden die Jagd doch nicht abbrechen…"

Vader stöhnte. „Solo, meine Güte…! Ich hätte Euch schon seit Jahren erledigen können, glauben Sie mir. Ich wußte oft genug ganz genau, wo ihr euch versteckt. Aber die Zeit war einfach noch nicht gekommen. Und sie ist es auch jetzt nicht."

„Sie wußten…?"

„Natürlich. Oder denken Sie, ich würde meine Hausaufgaben nicht machen? Aber die Aufgabe eines Jägers ist es, zu wissen, wann das Wild schlachtreif ist. Und noch wird die Allianz als Gegengewicht gebraucht. Gäbe es sie nicht, würde die Schwarze Sonne zu mächtig – und DAS will wohl keiner von uns, nicht wahr?"

„Nein.", knurrte Solo. „Wirklich nicht."

„Dann sind wir uns ja einig."

„Also schön. Was dann?"

„Mein nächstes Ziel ist der Kaiser.", sagte Vader ruhig und spannte seinen mächtigen Bizeps an, um eine festsitzende Schraube zu lösen. Solo sah staunend, wie sich das Leder eng um seinen Oberarm schmiegte. „Ich habe noch vier Tage, dann muß ich Luke bei ihm abliefern."

„ABLIEFERN?" keuchte er dann entsetzt.

„Das glauben Sie doch wohl nicht wirklich, oder? Daß ich das tue?"

„Mann… bis vor einer Stunde hätte ich auch noch nicht geglaubt, daß ich bei Ihnen um Leias Hand anhalten muß – und Sie mir das sogar noch gewähren!"

„Das haben Sie auch noch nicht getan, Captain." Vader klang, als würde er grinsen; Solo blinzelte. Unmöglich. Darth Vader grinste nicht. Eher ging die Welt unter.

„Was haben Sie dann mit dem alten Runzelgesicht vor?"

Vader versteifte sich etwas. Bei Jix war er diese flapsigen Sprüche gewöhnt, aber er war viel zu konditioniert darauf, den Kaiser zu verteidigen, um es von anderen einfach so hinzunehmen. Er brauchte einiges an Beherrschung, um ruhig zu antworten.

„Ihn zu töten, natürlich. Das ist der Weg der Sith."

„Natürlich.", brummte der Captain. „Und weil das so einfach ist, haben Sie es auch noch nicht längst schon getan."

„Es gab… gewisse Veränderungen.", teilte Vader ihm ruhig mit, während er geschickt einen Strang Kabel entwirrte und neu ordnete. „Ich bin jetzt in der Lage dazu, es zu schaffen."

„Und dann? Dann sind Sie ja wohl selbst Imperator."

Vaders schwarzer Stahlschädel wandte sich ihm zu. „Ganz genau. Und dann werde ich mich um die Allianz kümmern."


	67. Chapter 67

**Kapitel 67**

„Was treiben die da drin?" fragte Luke bestimmt zum dreißigsten Mal und starrte zum Falken hinüber.

# Ganz ruhig, mein Junge. Es ist weder Kampfeslärm zu hören, noch wildes Geschrei und Verwünschungen. Vielleicht haben sie es ja doch geschafft, sich ganz zivil zu einigen… #

Luke knurrte. So gern er es glauben würde, es schien ihm doch nahezu unerreichbar – zwei Dickschädel wie diese. Er wandte sich R2 zu. „Kannst du uns nicht ein paar Bilder zeigen? Oder Vids?"

:: Die Hochzeit, noch mal? Für Leia? :: erkundigte sich der kleine Blaue. Diesmal übersetzte Max, sehr zu Lukes Erstaunen.

„Oh ja, gern!"

R2 pfiff bestätigend und spielte dann den kurzen Filmschnipsel als Hologramm ab; sie alle verfolgten ihn neugierig und gebannt.

Leia hatte Tränen in den Augen und wischte sie verstohlen weg, Veers konnte ein sentimentales Lächeln nicht unterdrücken, und Luke musste sich räuspern. Die anderen zeigten weniger Emotion – bis auf 3PO.

„Da bin ja ich!" rief er erstaunt. „Du meine Güte! Warum kann ich mich nicht daran erinnern?"

Luke sah ihn erstaunt an. „Du meinst, du weißt nicht mehr, wer dich gebaut hat?"

Die Fotorezeptoren des Droiden flackerten panisch. „Nein… in der Tat nicht, Master Luke. Ich kann mich an meinen Schöpfer nicht erinnern."

„Das war er." Leia deutete auf den jungen Mann in der Jedirobe, die beinahe etwas zu dunkel ausgefallen war. „Unser Vater."

„Eure Hoheit, ich bin untröstlich, aber - "

„Willst du dein Gedächtnis wiederhaben?" schnitt unverhofft der volle Baß Vaders ihm sein Wort ab. 3PO fuhr herum, so schnell seine eckigen Glieder ihm das erlaubten.

Der dunkle Lord kam gebückt aus der Einstiegsluke des Falken, Solo folgte ihm dichtauf – und machte einen beruhigend entspannten Eindruck.

„Nun, wenn das geht, Mylord…?"

„Ich hätte sehr schlechte Arbeit geleistet, ginge es nicht.", brummte Vader und trat hinter ihn, wo er einige Tasten drückte. „Override Master Signal, Level A."

„Passwort?" kam es mit einer fremden Stimme aus 3POs Mund.

„Wattos Flügel sind zu klein."

„Bestätigt."

Luke prustete, doch er verstummte, als der Droide kurz schwankte. „Wie wird mir… oh… oh… oh! Oh du meine Güte! Master A-"

Eine mit schwarzem Leder ummantelte Pranke verschloß rapide, umgehend und effektiv seine Mundöffnung. „Das ist nicht mehr mein Name, 3PO, und du wirst ihn nie wieder aussprechen. ‚Lord Vader' ist vollkommen ausreichend. Verstanden?"

Der Goldene konnte nur nicken. Vader ließ ihn los.

„Wie Ihr wünscht, Master - ", eine kaum merkliche Pause ließ ahnen, dass seine Programmierung und die jüngsten Befehle Vaders, die aufgrund des Overrides plötzlich griffen, miteinander rangen. „ – Vader." Offensichtlich hatte er ‚Anakin' gleich wieder verworfen und auch ‚Skywalker' in Betracht gezogen, bis er bei ‚Vader' landete.

Der dunkle Lord stöhnte, aber er sparte sich eine Korrektur – er kannte 3POs verquere Logikschaltungen.

„Aber, Master Vader – wem gehöre ich denn nun jetzt?" erkundigte sich der Droide dann verwirrt und verzweifelt. „Ihr seid mein Schöpfer, und ich wurde Euch ganz offensichtlich gestohlen. Dann wurden wir an Master Lukes Onkel verkauft und gingen in seinen Besitz über. Und Master Luke hat uns Prinzessin Leia überlassen."

„Nicht grübeln, Goldbein.", grinste Han und klopfte dem Droiden auf die Schulter. „Bleibt alles in der Familie."

„Ich möchte, dass du bei Leia bleibst.", sagte Vader ruhig. „R2 hingegen bleibt bei mir und Luke."

„Du schickst mich weg?", fragte Leia sofort und entsetzt.

„Ich möchte, dass du in Sicherheit bist, Leia."

„Wo wäre ich sicherer als hier?", schoß sie zurück. „Und außerdem wissen wir noch nicht, wer hinter dem Anschlag auf Luke steckt. Es könnte", sie schluckte, weil sie es ungern zugab, „durchaus jemand von unseren Leuten sein."

Vader nickte langsam, für ihn war diese Vermutung ein alter Hut. „Ich weiß, Leia. Ich gebe zu, dass du an Bord der EXECUTOR vermutlich sicherer wärst als irgendwo sonst, selbst wenn sie während des Angriffs über Coruscant hängt. Aber leider brauche ich dich noch aus einem anderen Grund bei den Rebellen."

„Als Spion?" Ihre Stimme klang eher traurig als zynisch, tatsächlich fühlte sie sich hin- und hergerissen, was ihre Loyalität anging.

„Nenn es Verbindungsoffizier.", sagte er ruhig. „Mein nächstes Ziel ist der Kaiser – mit den Rebellen befasse ich mich anschließend. Und dabei hängt dann viel von deren Verhalten ab… deshalb brauche ich dich dort, meine Tochter. Ich habe dir bereits gesagt, dass ich durchaus bereit bin, zu verhandeln und die Karten neu zu mischen, aber ich fürchte, dass Mon Mothma aufgrund unserer alten Feindschaft nicht dazu bereit sein wird. Du wirst vermitteln müssen – und es wird keine leichte Aufgabe sein."

„Eure alte Feindschaft?", echote sie neugierig. „Erzähl mir davon. Ich sollte es wissen, um entsprechend agieren zu können."

Vader wechselte einen Blick mit Veers. _Wohin sollen wir gehen? Das zu erzählen – und danach zu besprechen, welche Abenteuer sie in der Zwischenzeit angeblich erlebt hat, wird eine Weile dauern._

_Spielt es wirklich noch eine Rolle, ob ein paar Rebellen mehr durch diese Gänge wandeln?_, fragte Max amüsiert zurück. _Außerdem gehören Leia, Solo und der Wookiee zusammen, das ist allgemein bekannt. Und da nun offiziell ist, dass Leia auf deiner Seite ist…_

Vader grollte. _Mittlerweile dürfte sich weitläufig herumgesprochen haben, dass sie meine Tochter ist. Wir waren vorhin nicht wirklich vorsichtig._

_Na also._ Veers dachte nach. _Ein paar Meter den Gang hinunter ist ein Piloten-Briefingraum. Wie wäre es mit dem?_

_Klingt… passend. Gut. Geh voraus._

Leia hatte den stummen Wortwechsel nun schon mit weniger Schwierigkeiten mitbekommen und lächelte vor sich hin. Luke wunderte sich zwar ein wenig, aber nicht sehr – er wusste ja um die Freundschaft der beiden Männer, auch wenn ihm neu war, dass sie sich duzten. Die anderen hatten anhand des Blickkontakts zumindest geahnt, dass Vader einmal mehr irgendwelche mystischen Tricks praktizierte, warteten aber stumm.

„Wir ziehen um.", verkündete Veers dann laut. „In einen Besprechungsraum ein paar Meter weiter. Bitte folgen Sie mir."

Der General ging voraus und öffnete die Tür, dann steuerte er ruhig den entsprechenden Raum an, während Arik automatisch eine Flanke sicherte, wie er es gelernt hatte, und Luke dasselbe auf der anderen Seite tat, ihn unwillkürlich imitierend. _Hütehunde_, dachte er grinsend.

Vader folgte mit Leia am Schluß der Gruppe mit ein wenig Abstand.

„Ich will nicht weg, Vater.", sagte die Prinzessin. Sie wunderte sich selbst über diese Erkenntnis – und noch mehr über die Tatsache, dass es ihr so leicht fiel, dies auszusprechen. „Ich habe noch so viel zu lernen. Und außerdem - "

„Ja?" fragte er sanft.

Sie zögerte. „Außerdem will ich in deiner Nähe sein, wenn… wenn du…"

Er sah sie an, schweigend und ein wenig gerührt. Was sie sagen wollte, war klar, und es freute ihn mehr, als er zugeben wollte.

Sie erwiderte seinen Blick, in vollem Bewusstsein darüber, dass sie nicht weitersprechen musste. Und staunend nahm sie einmal mehr zur Kenntnis, dass seine Erscheinung ihr keine Angst mehr machte, im Gegenteil.

„Es ist zu gefährlich, Leia. Die Unkenntnis des Kaisers darüber, dass du meine Tochter bist, ist dein stärkster Schutz. Ich _kann_ dich nicht mitnehmen."

„Aber Luke - "

„Er hat ausdrücklich nach ihm verlangt. Ich muß ihn zu ihm bringen. Und Luke ist bereits ein wenig ausgebildet – etwas, was ich bei dir so schnell wie möglich nachholen werde, versprochen. Es ist ja nicht für immer, Leia. Wir müssen zusammenarbeiten, um die Sicherheit des Reiches zu gewährleisten. Nur gemeinsam können wir Frieden erreichen."

„Aber ich könnte auf der EXECUTOR…"

Er blieb stehen, wandte sich ihr zu und legte ihr beide Hände auf die Schultern. „Leia. Prinzessin. Ich werde immer bei dir sein. Unser mentales Band besteht und ist stark und fest, du kannst mich jetzt jederzeit erreichen, wenn du mich brauchst."

„Aber du könntest… sterben.", beendete sie den Satz flüsternd. Um sie herum schlugen Besatzungsmitglieder größtmögliche Bögen auf dem breiten Gang, um nicht in Verdacht zu geraten, zu lauschen, doch beide ignorierten sie – oder nahmen sie schlicht nicht wahr.

Er nickte grimmig. „Ja. Aber die Chancen, dass ich siege, sind hoch, keine Sorge. Und ich werde Hilfe haben."

Sie sah ihn an, einen Funken Hoffnung im Blick, was ihn lächeln machte und ihm dennoch einen Stich versetzte – einen Stich echter Angst. Tatsächlich konnte er _wirklich_ sterben… wenn er sich über- oder den Kaiser unterschätzte.

„Ja. Luke ist bei mir, ich habe das Überraschungsmoment auf meiner Seite – nicht, dass ich ihn angreife, damit rechnet er seit langem, das ist Sith-Brauch und Tradition. Aber er rechnet nicht damit, dass ich geheilt bin und meine alte Kraft – und noch weit mehr! – wiedererlangt habe. Und Mara wird dort sein… und ein Teil der Roten Garden wird mir helfen."

„Mara? Du vertraust ihr?", echote sie entsetzt. „Sie ist seine Pflegetochter!"

„Das war sie, ja. Und ich war, genaugenommen, sein Pflegesohn. Über meine halbe Kindheit und gesamte Jugend hinweg war Palpatine wie ein Vater zu mir – er hatte immer ein offenes Ohr für mich, jederzeit eine offene Tür, immer einen guten und hilfreichen Rat. Er bot und gab mir das, was mir im Tempel fehlte: eine Schulter zum Anlehnen, einen Halt, eine stützende Hand. Ich hatte Glück."

„Glück???"

Er nickte. „Ja. Denn er mußte mich bespaßen, mich umwerben – ich gehörte ihm noch nicht. Nicht ganz und gar. Mara hingegen… sie wurde ihren Eltern genommen, als sie noch sehr klein war. Sie kannte kein anderes Leben als das an seiner Seite. Sie gehörte ihm – wie ein Hund, ein Klon, eine Fähre. Wie alle seine Hände. Sie sind Werkzeuge. Sie werden gepflegt, in Schuß gehalten, mit dem Besten versorgt, damit sie so gut wie möglich funktionieren. Aber eins bekommen sie nie: Wärme. Zuneigung. _Liebe_."

Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an, eben genau das spürend, was er beschrieb – innerlich und äußerlich, durch seine starken, tröstenden Hände auf ihren Schultern. „Aber wenn sie es nie kannte… wie kann sie es vermissen?"

Vader lächelte traurig. „Sie ist nicht blind, Leia. Sie ist ein Mensch, ein denkendes, fühlendes Wesen. Und sie erinnert sich durchaus an ihre Eltern… Der Auslöser, der Funke im Faß war der Ball. Als ich, um Luke zu schützen, Schmerzen ertrug, die Demütigung hinnahm, klaglos und ruhig. Aus Liebe zu meinem Sohn."

Leias Mund formte stumm ein „Oh".

„Sie sehnt sich nach Wärme und Liebe, Leia, wie alle Wesen. Sie hat endlich erkannt, daß sie benutzt wurde, daß sie nicht mehr für ihn ist als eine Waffe. Sie will sich lösen und wird uns helfen."

„Du bist ganz sicher?"

„Ich habe sie sondiert. Sie meint es ernst. Aber keine Sorge – ich werde mich nicht blind auf sie verlassen und sie weiter überwachen."

„Nimm wenigstens noch Jix mit.", bat sie.

Er dachte darüber nach. „Das ist gar keine schlechte Idee.", murmelte er. „Komm. Die anderen warten auf uns."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Das Objekt ihrer Überlegungen indes hatte mit Jix eine kleine Tour durchs Schiff hinter sich. Sie hatten sich, freundschaftlich miteinander kabbelnd, verschiedene Sportstätten angesehen, auf der Suche nach etwas, in dem sie sich messen konnten. Er hatte ihr auch den Garten gezeigt (der sie sprachlos machte und zum ersten Mal ihre Maske des Desinteresses bröckeln ließ) – doch auf einen Wettlauf hatten sie beide keine gesteigerte Lust. Für ein echtes Kampftraining hätten sie sich umziehen müssen – dazu waren sie zu faul. Und so landeten sie nach einigen Umwegen schließlich auf einem der Schießstände.

Mara hatte Mühe, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie beeindruckt sie von diesem Schiff war. Allein der Garten! Und die Trainingshallen, ausgestattet mit allem, was notwendig war, um die Besatzung bei guter Laune und hervorragender Gesundheit zu halten!

Und auch dieser Schießstand… nur einer von vielen, wie Jix ihr versicherte, und der Waffenmeister an der Ausgabe ließ sie mit größter Selbstverständlichkeit aus ungefähr zwanzig verschiedenen Arten wählen…

Die Stände selbst waren auf Training und Wettkämpfe ausgelegt, sie boten allen Komfort mit Trefferanzeigen, Schallschutz und Trennungen, die dem Schützen größtmögliche Konzentration erlaubten. Man konnte aus mehreren Zielen wählen – klassische Scheiben in runder, oder aber in humanoider oder tierischer Form, Hologramme und sogar regelrechte Parcours, die Gelände oder Stadt simulierten und in denen auch Gruppen mit Farbmunition gegeneinander antreten konnten. Mara war schlicht und ergreifend sprachlos – und wunderte sich nicht länger über den hohen Standard von Vaders Truppen, die bei allen Imperiumsinternen Wettkämpfen alle anderen weit hinter sich ließen. Es lag also nicht am tödlich brutalen Drill, sondern an echter Motivation und schlichter Freude am Job… Erneut stiegen Zorn und Eifersucht in ihr auf, die sie entschlossen niederrang. Sie konnte es erreichen, sie konnte Teil davon werden. Sie musste Vader nur beweisen, dass es ihr ernst war.

Jix beobachtete sie genau. Er war wachsam, obwohl er einmal mehr die Maske des Clowns aufgesetzt hatte, doch sie bemerkte sehr wohl, dass ihm nicht die kleinste ihrer Bewegungen entging. Und er war, auf seine Weise, ebenso tödlich wie sie – auch wenn er es auch in ihrem Wettbewerb nicht lassen konnte, herumzualbern. Wo ihre Schüsse alle durch ein einziges – das erste – Loch gingen, machte er sich einen Spaß daraus, sein Ziel mit einem nicht minder exakten und auf den Millimeter gleichmäßigen Muster zu verzieren, das keinen Zweifel daran ließ, dass auch er sein Ziel nicht verfehlen würde.

„Du dienst ausschließlich ihm, nicht wahr?" fragte sie ihn ohne Vorrede, als sie später in einer Messe bei einem kleinen Imbiss zusammensassen.

„Wem sonst?" Er grinste breit.

„Dem Kaiser?" fragte sie ein wenig zynisch. Er sah sie an, ernster werdend, und überlegte einen Moment.

„Wenn der Kaiser niest, wünscht das Reich im Chor ‚Gesundheit!'.", sagte er dann.

Sie sah ihn verständnislos an. „Ja. Und?"

„Wenn _**Vader**_ niest, bekommt die Galaxis eine Erkältung."

Sie konnte ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken und wunderte sich selbst darüber. Ja, er hatte Recht – so albern das Beispiel auch war. Und sie fand ihn… nett. Und darüber wunderte sie sich noch mehr.

„Onkel D ist für mich Anfang und Ende des Universums.", fuhr Jix fort. „Ich habe schon lange gelernt, hinter seine Maske zu schauen – liegt vielleicht daran, dass ich keine Angst vor ihm habe. Ich hab ihm mal das Leben gerettet und ihn dabei von einer ganz anderen Seite kennengelernt – die mir aber nicht weniger Achtung abgerungen hat. Er ließ mich spüren, dass er mich respektiert, trotz meiner Macken, und das imponierte mir und tut es noch. Und ich respektiere ihn. Er hat ein immenses Wissen um das Reich und seine Abläufe, bei ihm laufen alle Fäden zusammen. Er tut, was getan werden muß, er ist grausam, wenn es nötig ist, aber nie ohne Grund. Er kann durchaus auch loben und motivieren – und er belohnt Treue und Mut. Er ist ein Anführer, ein Herrscher, ein Vorbild. Ich verehre ihn. Ich liebe ihn." Er schwieg einen Augenblick und sah sie an, vollkommen ernst jetzt. „Ich würde für ihn sterben."

Sie erwiderte seinen Blick mit gemischten Gefühlen, schließlich war genau das etwas, das sie vor kurzem noch von sich selbst und über den Kaiser gesagt hätte… aber anders als bei ihr würde Jix seine Meinung nicht ändern, denn das Verhältnis zwischen ihm und Vader war ein ganz anderes. „Und seine Leute?"

Er lächelte. „Schau dich um. Seine Leute würden für ihn durchs Feuer gehen. Alle. Sie haben einen höllischen Respekt vor ihm, was viele als Angst missdeuten. Aber sie verehren ihn. Und er dankt es ihnen… auf seine Weise." Er wies um sich. „Das hier, Süße, ist der Nabel des Universums, um den sich alles dreht. Nicht Coruscant. Nicht der Palast. HIER. Die EXECUTOR."

Mara protestierte nicht einmal gegen die Bezeichnung, sah sich nur um. Die Messe, in der sie saßen, befand sich in der Nähe der Brücke, und so saßen hier alle möglichen Schichten bunt durcheinander, ohne dass es irgendwen gestört hätte. Offiziere an dem Tisch dort drüben, einen Tisch weiter ein Trupp Sturmtruppen, die ihre Helme und Waffen abgelegt hatten, aber sonst in voller Rüstung steckten. Ein paar Meter weiter schienen einige Heiler etwas zu feiern zu haben, und die Piloten am Nebentisch warfen ihrem lärmenden Treiben halb amüsierte, halb ärgerliche Blicke zu. Sie bildeten eine Einheit, sie alle zogen am selben Ende des Strangs – an Vaders Ende. Und in diesem Gedankenbild stand der schwarze Lord mitten unter ihnen und zog mit.

Im Gegenstück dazu, im imperialen Palast, gab es sehr genau definierte Hierarchien und Hackordnungen. Listen mit der exakten Höhe von Bestechungsgeldern kursierten ganz offiziell und wurden beinahe täglich aktualisiert. Es war eine sehr, sehr hohe und spitze Pyramide – der Kaiser stand weit über allen. Nach ihm kam eine ganze Weile gar nichts, dann seine Berater, weitere Hofschranzen, Minister, Leibwachen. Wieder eine Weile heiße Luft, und dann tröpfelte der Rest hinterher. Wie kleine Inseln, jede Gruppe für sich autark, alle deutlich voneinander abgegrenzt und eifersüchtig ihr Revier bewachend.

Hier jedoch, auf der EXECUTOR, waren die Strukturen deutlich flacher. Auch hier stand Vader unangefochten an der Spitze, aber seine Position war anerkannt – und nur wenig unter ihm standen seine Stabsoffiziere, die sich auf alle Bereiche verteilten. Und unter denen wiederum standen ihre Abteilungen – und zwar alle nebeneinander, egal, ob Koch, Pilot, Verwaltungsangestellter, Soldat, Heiler oder Helferlein… jeder brauchte jeden. Alle brauchten einander. Ein Pilot war nichts ohne die Mechaniker. Ein Soldat nichts ohne seinen Offizier. Alle mussten essen, ihre Kleider mussten gewaschen werden, alle brauchten Heiler und Zerstreuung in den Sportstätten, die man in Ordnung halten musste. Selbst die Gärtner waren wichtig im großen Getriebe, das das Schiff am laufen hielt. Eine Einheit. Eine Familie. Mit Streitereien und Rangkämpfen, sicherlich, aber das war normal… und Familie hielt zusammen, wenn es hart auf hart ging. Im Palast gab es nur Einzelkämpfer und höchstens Verbündete… aber die musste man kaufen, und sie waren nicht verlässlich. Nein, Jix hatte Recht. Die EXECUTOR war das leuchtende Zentrum des Universums - Coruscant das glitzernde. Katzengold. Aufsehenerregend, aber wertlos.

Der Spion hatte ihr Zeit gegeben, sie nur ruhig beobachtet, als sie ihre Gedanken fließen ließ, und als sie sich ihm nun wieder zuwandte, desillusioniert und müde wirkend, weil ihre Welt in Trümmern lag, erwiderte er den Blick ruhig und ohne Spott. Sie tat ihm leid.

„Und wo ist der Haken?" fragte sie dann.

Jix legte den Kopf ein wenig schräg. „Der Haken ist, dass der Rest der Galaxis das nicht weiß. Daß Vaders Ruf ein denkbar schlechter ist bei der Bevölkerung, die ihn mehr als alles andere fürchtet. Daß der Kaiser ihn zum Mörder gemacht hat. Zum Schlächter. Zur Bestie."

Mara nickte langsam. „Also wird es Krieg geben."

„Nicht unbedingt." Jix gestattete sich ein Lächeln.

„Nein?" echote sie erstaunt.

„Nein. Weißt du, der Kaiser denkt, er sei die Spinne in der Mitte des Netzes. Tatsache ist aber, dass Vader dieses Netz gesponnen hat und es kontrolliert. ER ist derjenige, der die Fäden zucken spürt. ER ist derjenige, der ganz genau weiß, wo das Netz Lücken hat oder schwächelt. ER ist derjenige, der an kritischen Stellen unsichtbare Sicherungsfäden eingewoben hat."

Mara lächelte einmal mehr über seine bildhaften Beispiele, die so frech und doch so passend waren.

„Und die Spinne in der Netzmitte?"

Jix grinste. „Die, meine Schöne, sitzt ohne es zu wissen auf einem blinden Punkt und freut sich über die Ruhe im Reich."

Mara starrte ihn ungläubig an – und lachte schallend los.


	68. Chapter 68

**Kapitel 68**

Die anderen saßen in einem kleinen Konferenzraum zusammen und diskutierten sich die Köpfe heiß.

Als Vader und Leia mit etwas Verspätung zu ihnen gestoßen waren, hatten die anderen sich bereits auf die Stühle verteilt, die in Reihen standen, und einige davon gedreht. Chewbacca hatte einen Tisch bevorzugt, an dem er nun lehnte - und auch Veers stand noch, vorn auf dem Platz des Vortragenden, den Vader später einnehmen würde. Butlerdroiden schwebten summend in Wartestellung, hatten aber schon einiges an Getränken und Snacks gebracht, wie Leia bemerkte – und sehr zu ihrem Amüsement hatten alle Rebellen sich auf Kaf gestürzt… eine Rarität und ein besonderer Leckerbissen für sie alle. Lediglich der Wookiee hatte sich anders entschieden – und starrte nun mit äußerster Verblüffung auf ein Getränk aus seiner Heimat.

Nun aber wandten sie sich alle Vader zu, der vollkommen selbstverständlich zu Veers trat und ihre Blicke erwiderte.

„Gut.", begann er. „Leia braucht eine Erklärung, wo sie so lange war. Da Captain Solo bei ihr ist, klärt sich dieser Punkt von selbst. Folgende Fragen sind offen: Wie und von wem hat sie erfahren, wo Solo ist? Und wie hat sie ihn befreit?"

Leia nickte. „Aber zuerst wüßte ich gern über dich und Mothma Bescheid. Ich denke, das ist wichtig, um den Rest zu verstehen."

Vader seufzte unhörbar. Es fiel ihm nicht leicht, darüber zu sprechen, immer noch nicht.

„Was weißt du über die ‚Petition der Zweitausend'?" fragte er schließlich.

Leia überlegte. „Eine Versammlung von Senatoren, die später zu offiziellen Staatsfeinden erklärt wurden. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, wurde unter anderem verlangt, daß Palpatine seine Notstandsvollmachten aufgab, das Sektorkontrolldekret außer Kraft setzte, in dem regionalen Gouverneure eingesetzt worden waren und Waffenstillstandsverhandlungen mit den Separatisten aufnahm."

Vader nickte. „Sehr gut. Kennst du Namen?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Namen wurden nie genannt, es wurde immer nur betont, daß es sich um fehlgeleitete Kreaturen gehandelt hat."

Der dunkle Lord steckte die Daumen in den Gürtel, wie so oft – doch diesmal wirkte es auf diejenigen unter den Anwesenden, die ihn kannten, als müsse er sich an sich selbst festhalten. „Die Delegation der Zweitausend, wie sie auch genannt wurde, war der Anfang der Rebellion, Leia. Die Begründer der Rebellion waren auch die Begründer der Delegation – und ihre Namen lauten Bail Organa und Mon Mothma. Gründungsmitglieder der Delegation waren außerdem Fang Zar, Giddean Danu, Bana Bremu und… Padmé Amidala Skywalker."

Leia keuchte überrascht auf – sie kannte die Namen alle. Luke hingegen wunderte sich nur über eines:

„Mutter war Gründungsmitglied der _Rebellion_?"

„In gewisser Weise – ja." Vader nickte.

„Wußtest du davon?" fragte Leia entsetzt.

„Wußte ich davon?", wiederholte Vader langsam. „Ja – und Nein. Ich war zu diesem Zeitpunkt Repräsentant des Kaisers im Jedirat. Das heißt, ich war – und bin es immer noch, genaugenommen - Ratsmitglied, wurde aber nicht in den Rang eines Meisters erhoben, was ein offener Affront war und mich noch mehr gegen die Jedi aufbrachte. Aber durch diese Nähe zu Palpatine bekam ich viel mit – auch die Bildung dieser Delegation, hinter der er eine Verschwörung der Jedi vermutete. Als eine kleine Abordnung von ihnen einen Termin bei ihm einforderte, wurde ich angewiesen, dem Treffen beizuwohnen und sie zu überprüfen, ihre wahren Absichten aufzudecken."

„Aber…" Luke sah ihn verwirrt an. „Er ist doch ein Sith, er hätte dich doch nicht gebraucht!"

„Das wußte ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht, Luke. Er hielt es geheim, schirmte sich rigoros ab. Und für mich war dieser Befehl eine Bestätigung, ein Lob, ein immenser Vertrauensbeweis. Er erhob mich in einen neuen Rang, beförderte mich damit zu einem Vertrauten, zu einem Mitglied seines innersten Kreises. Ich fühlte mich endlich ernstgenommen. Jemand hatte meine Fähigkeiten erkannt, ermunterte mich, meine Ressourcen, meine Begabungen zu nutzen – zum Wohle des Reiches, wie ich dachte."

Luke bewegte sich unruhig auf seinem Stuhl, er fühlte sich beschämt. Vader schüttelte beruhigend den Kopf.

„Keine Sorge, Luke, du hast dich mit dieser Frage nicht blamiert. Ich habe mich damals sehr viel dämlicher angestellt, denn ich tappte in wirklich jede Falle, die er mir gestellt hatte."

„Fallen?"

„Einige. Zum Beispiel versuchte er, einen Keil zwischen mich und Padmé zu treiben. Er hinterbrachte mir, daß Obi-Wan zu einer ‚unschicklichen Zeit' Padmés Apartment verlassen hätte."

Diesmal starrten ihn beide Kinder fassungslos an. „Du meinst, er hatte ein Verhältnis mit Mutter?" fragte Leia atemlos.

„Nein. Heute weiß ich, daß es nicht so war. Aber er war tatsächlich bei ihr gewesen – und sie hatte es mir verschwiegen. Mein ehemaliger Meister versuchte nämlich dasselbe wie Palpatine… nur von der anderen Seite. Aber damals war ich blind vor Zorn. Und als dann die Delegation im Büro des Kanzlers erschien und Padmé bei ihnen war – als Wortführerin…" Er ließ den Rest des Satzes ungesagt.

„Du mußtest also annehmen, sie hätte sich tatsächlich gegen dich gestellt.", sagte Luke leise. „Sie hätte sich mit dem Jedi-Rat gegen dich verschworen."

Vader nickte. „Wie ich schon sagte: Palpatine war sehr geschickt darin, Gift zu versprühen… ich merkte nichts davon. Alles griff ineinander, alle Teile schienen an ihren Platz zu gleiten. Ich glaubte es." Er atmete tief ein, riß sich gewaltsam von diesen Erinnerungen los, indem er begann, langsam durch den Raum zu gehen. „Was nun Mothma angeht… ich habe keine Ahnung, ob sie weiß, wer ich bin. Oder ob sie über dich und Luke Bescheid weiß. Wieviel Bail und Obi-Wan ihr erzählt haben." Er musterte Leia. „Mit ein wenig Glück hat Bail dichtgehalten, und sie weiß von nichts. Sie war immer gegen Padmés Nähe zu mir, hielt es für gefährlich, wegen Palpatine. Außerdem befürwortete sie die Regeln der Jedi, hielt sie für gut und sinnvoll."

Die Prinzessin blinzelte. „Ich glaube, sie weiß es nicht. Jedenfalls hat sie nie Andeutungen in diese Richtung gemacht."

„Gut." Vader nickte. „Das würde uns helfen… später. Wenn sie ihren Gegner nicht wirklich kennt, kann sie nicht vernünftig planen." Er sah zu Leia hinüber. „Tut mir leid, Leia. Du magst sie, nicht wahr?"

Seine Tochter starrte auf ihre ineinandergekrallten Hände hinunter – auch sie schien sich nicht besonders wohlzufühlen. „Ja und nein. Ich mochte sie. Sie hat mir immer geholfen, mich immer unterstützt, betonte oft unsere Gemeinsamkeiten – sie war die jüngste Senatorin, die jemals aufgenommen wurde… bis ich kam. Ich war NOCH jünger als sie. Aber mittlerweile, mit dem neusten Wissen und aus ein wenig Distanz betrachtet…" Sie sah auf und Vader an. „Ich frage mich, ob sie für mich nicht genau das ist, was der Imperator für dich war. Der Mentor, der sich einen Hund heranzieht, den er benutzt. Den er auf Wild ansetzt – und der im Notfall verheizt werden kann. Sie ist immer zurückgezogen, immer in der sicheren Basis, nie an der Front, wie ich. Nur zu offiziellen Anlässen tritt sie ins Licht – wie die meisten anderen unserer Anführer auch, mit Ausnahme von Carlist Rieekan. Und manchmal auch Admiral Ackbar."

Vader biß sich auf die Lippe, dann seufzte er. „So ungern ich es sage, aber der Kaiser kann nicht als Monster pauschalisiert werden."

„WAS?"

„Nein. Tretet mental einen Schritt zurück und betrachtet das Ganze mit neutralen Augen. Er hat das Reich geeint. Wir haben tatsächlich endlich Frieden – mit Ausnahme der Rebellenangriffe. Den meisten Planeten geht es recht gut. Er hat Schulen gegründet und Krankenhäuser gebaut. Er hat die Wirtschaft angekurbelt und für zumindest bescheidenen Wohlstand gesorgt."

„Vater!" protestierte Leia, und Luke ergänzte entsetzt: „Warum verteidigst du dieses Scheusal, das für so viel Leid und Verderben gesorgt hat – in der ganzen Galaxis? Das für eine Monstrosität wie den Todesstern und die Vernichtung Alderaans verantwortlich ist, das ohne nachzudenken auch Yavin 4 vernichtet hätte, um die Rebellion zu zerschlagen?"

Vader schloß kurz die Augen, seine Muskeln spannten sich sämtlich an, sein Körper richtete sich auf. Obwohl er sich nicht bewegt hatte, wirkte er plötzlich düsterer und gefährlicher als noch in der Minute davor. Eine dräuende schwarze Wolke schien ihn zu umgeben, und sein plötzlich aufflammender Zorn hüllte ihn ein wie sein Mantel. Calrissian wich unruhig einmal mehr zurück, Chewie knurrte leise, und Solo schluckte unbehaglich. Veers und Arik warfen sich einen besorgten Blick zu; einzig Luke und Leia hielten seinem Blick stand.

Vaders Stimme war wie ein Eishauch, als er weitersprach. „Auch ich bin ein solches Scheusal, Luke. Auch mir kannst du Genozid vorwerfen, auch ich bin für Hunderttausende von Toten verantwortlich, habe viele davon selbst getötet, und einige auf nicht sehr angenehme Weise. Ich habe gefoltert und drakonische Strafen verhängt; ganze Planeten erzittern allein bei Nennung meines Namens! Nach dieser Definition unterscheidet mich nicht das Geringste vom Kaiser!"

Einen langen Moment herrschte unbehagliche Stille. Selbst seine Kinder wurden nun brutal mit der Nase darauf gestoßen, wer und was ihr Vater war, und starrten ihn blaß und angstvoll an – und er ragte über ihnen auf wie Nemesis persönlich.

Überraschenderweise war es ausgerechnet Solo, der das Ruder herumriß. „Das ist nicht wahr, Mann."

Der dunkle Lord fuhr in einem Wirbel aus Schwarz herum, bereit, zu töten. Aber der Schmuggler sah ihn furchtlos an.

„Eklären Sie das!" knurrte Vader.

Solo zuckte die Schultern. „Das haben Sie mir doch selbst vorhin erzählt. Sie hätten die Rebellion schon mehrfach leicht zerschlagen können – Sie haben es nicht getan."

„Pure Taktik! Die Zeit war noch nicht reif!"

„Bestimmt, zum Teil. Dann Leia – Sie hätten Sie töten können damals auf dem Todesstern. Sie hätten sie eigentlich töten MÜSSEN. Sie haben es nicht getan."

„Ich brauchte sie als Lockvogel, um mich zu den Rebellen zu führen!"

Solo winkte ab. „Ah, bah. Erzählen Sie mir doch nicht, Sie hätten nicht längst herausgefunden gehabt, wo die steckten."

Vader hob wütend die Hand, wollte erwidern – und ließ sie wieder sinken, stumm. Solo gestattete sich den Anflug eines Grinsens.

„Dann ich. Nennen Sie das Folter, was Sie mit mir gemacht haben auf Bespin? Kinderkacke. Sie haben mir Schmerzen bereitet, ja, damit Luke das spürt und angelockt wird. _Folter_ war das keine. Und das Karbonit… Mann, ich wollte es ja selbst nicht glauben, aber nachdem ich in Ruhe drüber nachgedacht habe, wurde mir klar, dass Chewie recht hatte: Sie haben mir das Leben gerettet damit. Danke übrigens dafür.", fügte er trocken hinzu.

„Was?" grollte Vader.

„Jo. Und die ganzen anderen Gelegenheiten, bei denen Sie uns gejagt haben… das waren viel zu viele Glücksfälle. Ich kann wirklich nicht glauben, dass sich die imperiale Flotte so dermaßen dämlich anstellt, echt. Es sei denn… es sei denn, sie hat den Befehl dazu. Und zwar vom genialsten Taktiker, den das Reich je gesehen hat."

„Solo…!" knurrte der dunkle Lord drohend.

„Ich bin gleich fertig." Die Mundwinkel des Schmugglers zuckten. „Seit ich weiß, wer Sie sind, ergibt das alles erst einen Sinn. Unter den Vorzeichen Ihrer Geschichte fallen diese ganzen krummen und schiefen Puzzlestücke endlich nahtlos an ihre Plätze. Das ist genial, Mann!"

Vader starrte ihn wortlos an, zwischen Lachen und Verzweiflung schwankend. Noch nie hatte jemand so dermaßen schnell und gründlich seine Methoden durchschaut und ihn entzaubert – und schon gar nicht mit so viel echter Anerkennung dabei.

Er seufzte. „Noch was?"

Solo grinste nun offen. „Ja." Er trat einen Schritt vor, plötzlich ernst werdend, schluckte und sah sich kurz hilfesuchend nach Chewbacca um, bevor er sich wieder gänzlich Vader zuwandte. „Lord Vader, ich bitte hiermit in aller Form und Demut um die Hand Eurer Tochter."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Luke saß einige Zeit später in einem Trainingsraum auf den Matten und ließ, während er auf die anderen wartete, die Stationen des wohl ereignisreichsten Tags seines Lebens an sich vorüberziehen.

Zuerst hatte sein Vater ihn aus dem Bacta geholt – in dem er steckte, weil er Fehler begangen und die Lage falsch eingeschätzt hatte… und nicht zuletzt, weil er seinem Vater nicht vertraut hatte. Und sowohl beim herausholen als auch schon zuvor, während seines Alptraums, hatte er Vaders Liebe gespürt, war sich nun endlich wahr und wahrhaftig darüber bewusst, was er seinem Vater bedeutete – und umgekehrt.

Dann hatte Leia herausgefunden, dass sie Vaders Tochter war – und somit seine Schwester. Ein neuerlicher Schock – für sie – und eine wundervolle Überraschung – für ihn. Er durfte zusehen, wie sich Vater und Tochter vorsichtig einander annäherten und sich auf einer überraschend stabilen Basis des Vertrauens wiederfanden, die wohl keiner von ihnen erwartet hatte.

Dann war Mara Jade angekommen, die er noch nicht gesehen hatte, vor der aber alle Respekt zu haben schienen – und Sorge um ihre Loyalität.

Han hatte General Veers angegriffen, hatte dank Leias Intervention überlebt – auch ein sonderbarer Punkt: warum reagierte sein Vater so dermaßen heftig auf die Bedrohung eines seiner Offiziere? Selbst wenn sie sich wohl, zumindest im stillen Kämmerlein, duzten? - und ein langes Gespräch mit Vader geführt, das alle Fronten geklärt zu haben schien… und er hatte seinen Vater um Leias Hand gebeten.

Luke grinste in der Erinnerung. Leia hatte vor Freude aufgeschrieen und war Han um den Hals gefallen, während sein Vater – ganz der dunkle Lord – gnädig und mit einem nur halbherzig unterdrückten, hörbaren und sehr unvaderishen Grinsen in der Stimme mit „Ich werde darüber nachdenken, Captain Solo.", geantwortet hatte.

Dann hatten sie besprochen, wie Leia, Chewie und Lando Jabbas Palast zerstört hatten – die offizielle Version für die Rebellen. Besser gesagt: ansatzweise. Der Plan sah vor, dass Lando sich in den Palast einschmuggelte und sich unter den Wachen verbarg, um auszukundschaften, wie die Karbonitplatte bewacht wurde. Leia sollte sich als Kopfgeldjäger verkleiden – als ein Mann namens Boushh, nachdem Vader herausgefunden hatte, dass sie ein paar Brocken Ubeso sprach. Das Original war kurz vorher vom Imperium getötet worden, was aber sogar in der Kopfgeldjägergilde noch nicht bekannt war. Und mit Boba Fetts Hilfe (noch etwas, das alle Anwesenden außer Veers verwunderte, als Vader diesen kurz darüber in Kenntnis setzte und der Mann halb knurrend, halb amüsiert seine Zustimmung gab) hatten sie dann in einer Nachtaktion Han aus dem Karbonit befreit, Sprengladungen überall plaziert und waren geflohen.

Es war ein Husarenstückchen, dessen Glaubwürdigkeit hauptsächlich auf der angeblichen Hilfe Boba Fetts basierte – eine Hilfe, die nie stattgefunden hatte, für die Fett aber gut entlohnt wurde. Verrückt.

Und nun saß er hier und wartete darauf, dass General Veers und Arik sich umzogen – für eine kleine Trainingseinheit. Sie waren mit der Besprechung so früh fertiggeworden, dass Vader sich entschieden hatte, seine Pflichten für eine weitere Stunde ruhen zu lassen. Er hatte ein Abendessen für sie in der VIP-Lounge bestellt und sie eingeladen, einem kleinen Kampftanz, wie er es nannte, als Zuschauer beizuwohnen. Neugierig hatten sie alle zugestimmt – und Luke hatte sich sehr gewundert, als er in seinem Vater eine beinah kindliche Freude und lausbubenhaften Überschwang gespürt hatte. Ganz offensichtlich erwartete sie eine Show.

Hinter ihm, auf einfachen Bänken, saßen die anderen – Leia und Han händchenhaltend, daneben Chewbacca und Lando. Sie unterhielten sich leise, und Luke hörte mit einem Ohr zu – immer noch überwog die schiere Verblüffung in ihnen, hier zu sein, an Bord von Vaders Flaggschiff, im Herzen des Imperiums, so dicht am Feind, wie man es nur sein konnte – und das als freie Männer, nicht als Gefangene!

Auf dem Weg durchs Schiff waren die Neuankömmlinge zwar neugierig gemustert worden, aber niemand sagte etwas. Luke spürte einmal mehr, wie tief das Vertrauen der Leute in Vader sein musste – auch wenn die Geduld der Männer langsam bis zum Anschlag gedehnt schien. Erst Luke, dann Leia, jetzt ein Schmuggler, ein Dandy und ein Wookiee – als Gefangene, gut. Als Kopfgeldjäger, in Ordnung. Aber als Gäste? Das dürfte eine Premiere an Bord eines Sternzerstörers sein.

Eine Tür, die wie Luke wusste, zu einem Umkleideraum führte, öffnete sich, und Veers, Arik und Vader kamen heraus. Er wunderte sich kurz darüber, dass sein Vater bei ihnen gewesen war, vermutete aber, dass sie sich wohl abgesprochen hatten.

Vader blieb am jenseitigen Rand der Matten stehen, während der General und der junge Captain in deren Mitte Aufstellung nahmen, beide nun Trainingskleidung aus dickem Stoff tragend, an den Füßen leichte, knöchelhohe Stiefel. Arik sah zu Luke hinüber und grinste ihm kurz zu, was er automatisch erwiderte.

_Das wird lustig.,_ hörte er plötzlich Ariks Stimme in seinem Kopf. _Lehn dich zurück und genieß die Show_.

Luke lachte und sah zu, wie er seine Position bezog.

Arik… ein guter Freund. Sein bester Freund – außer seinem Vater, ihm auf gewisse Weise näher und vertrauter, als ihm jemals jemand gewesen war, selbst auf Tatooine.

Die beiden Kämpfer verneigten sich voreinander und begannen dann übergangslos mit den Lektionen.

Arik war gut, aber Veers war eindeutig besser. Er bewegte sich mit der Eleganz und Mühelosigkeit eines viel jüngeren Mannes, beherrschte die Griffe und Würfe scheinbar im Schlaf und schien durch nichts, was Arik tat, zu überraschen zu sein – während dieser umgekehrt einige Male kurz zögerte und deutlich häufiger durch die Luft flog als Veers. Es schien eine Mischung zu sein aus festen, vorgeschriebenen Abläufen und freien Erwiderungen, denn auch Veers wurde geworfen, rollte sich aber jedes Mal schnell ab und stand mühelos sofort wieder auf den Beinen.

Die Vorführung war nett, aber nicht aufsehenerregend. Übliches Training eben. Dann aber…

„Genug.", schnitt Vaders Baß in eine Übung, und sofort beendeten die beiden die Sequenz, verneigten sich voreinander und traten zurück. Arik ging zu Luke und ließ sich schnell atmend neben ihm nieder, während Vader – in voller Montur, was eigenartig wirkte – seinen Platz einnahm.

Vader hob die Hand, und langsam setzte Musik ein. Trommeln, genauer gesagt, in einem ziehenden, seltsam aufpeitschenden Rhythmus. Die Kontrahenten verneigten sich nicht voreinander, sondern begannen, sich langsam zu bewegen, gemeinsam und wie Spiegelbilder voneinander. Vader ging langsam zwei Schritte seitwärts nach links, Veers folgte mit zwei ebensolchen Schritten nach rechts. Sie gingen aufeinander zu, voneinander weg, bewegten sich links und rechts, ohne einander zu berühren, tanzten miteinander, ganz geballte Kraft und Spannung.

Sie waren annähernd gleich groß und von ähnlicher Statur, auch wenn Veers nicht ganz so breitschultrig war wie sein Vorgesetzter, aber sie harmonierten gut als Partner.

Der Rhythmus änderte sich, wurde dumpfer, drängender, und die Tänzer folgten seinem Zug mit wechselseitigen Sequenzen von Tritten, Hieben und Sprüngen; jeder von ihnen endete nur einen Fingerbreit vor dem Gegner, aber das vollkommen kontrolliert und gezielt. Und langsam steigerte sich das Tempo, die Bewegungen, fließend, mühelos und schnell, wurden zunehmend artistisch. Veers, hochkonzentriert, ließ Vader nicht aus den Augen; der dunkle Lord war ein Wirbel aus Schwarz, seine Rüstung schien ihn in keiner Weise zu beinträchtigen. Und immer noch zog das Tempo an, unglaublicherweise. Veers atmete schneller, schien aber – noch – keine Probleme zu haben, mit Vader mitzuhalten.

So fasziniert Luke von dem Schauspiel war, er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, sich kurz nach Han umzudrehen.

Der Schmuggler saß und starrte mit offenem Mund – auf beide. Veers, den Mann, den er angegriffen hatte und der sich, das begriff er nun, sehr viel brutaler hätte wehren können… und vermutlich auch mit Leichtigkeit mit tödlichem Ausgang. Und Vader, den alle Welt für einen Cyborg hielt, der sich hier aber mit der Geschmeidigkeit eines Raubtiers bewegte.

Dann, plötzlich, endete das Spektakel recht abrupt. Was es ausgelöst hatte, war nicht zu erkennen, doch der Tanz endete mit einem Knalleffekt: Vader faßte zu und wirbelte Veers durch die Luft, schleuderte ihn in einem schier unglaublichen Wurf hoch über seinen Kopf – und legte ihn überraschend sanft auf den Matten ab, wobei er selbst neben ihm auf ein Knie niederging.

Einen Moment lang herrschte geschockte Stille, dann sprang Leia als erste auf und applaudierte begeistert und wild, Luke und Arik folgten umgehend, dann die anderen.

Vader stand auf und reichte Veers die Hand, der sich lachend hochziehen ließ. Und Luke, der sie immer noch sehr genau beobachtete, sah mit Erstaunen einen warmen Ausdruck in den Augen des Generals, den er nicht genau deuten konnte. Absolutes Vertrauen? Hingabe? Auch. Aber nicht ganz…

Er wurde von Arik aus den Gedanken gerissen, der ihm grinsend den Arm um die Schulter legte. „Na? Willst du das auch lernen?"

„Wenn du mir ein paar Jahre Zeit dazu gibst?" antwortete er ebenso. „Klar. Was war das?"

Arik zuckte die Schultern. „Eigentlich nichts Besonderes. Eine Aneinanderreihung von Sequenzen aus dem imperialen Standard-Kampfprogramm. Du kannst an den Trainings der Anfänger teilnehmen, und du wirst schnell lernen. Keine Sorge."

Luke musterte den General, immer noch nachdenklich. „Veers ist verdammt gut."

„Oh ja, das ist er.", bestätigte Arik stolz, aber er wirkte irgendwie alarmiert. „Er nimmt täglich an den Übungen der Profis teil, oft erteilt er auch selbst Unterricht. Er ist einer unserer Besten – das macht ihn ja so Besonders. Er grenzt sich nicht aus, ist immer mitten unter uns. Genau wie dein Vater." Er klopfte Luke auf dir Schulter. „Ich dusch mich schnell, dann bringen wir die anderen nach oben in die Lounge, ja? Bis gleich."

Luke nickte und sah ihm und Veers nach, die auf dem Weg zu den Duschen waren. Stattdessen trat nun sein Vater zu ihm, dessen Atem ebenfalls ein klein wenig schneller ging, wenn auch nicht sehr – und wiederum strahlte er eine lausbübische Freude aus, die Luke zum Lachen brachte – auch, weil es so gar nicht zum Image des dunklen Lords passen wollte und es sonst vermutlich niemand mitbekam.

„Du hast ganz schön angegeben.", grinste Luke und sah zu ihm auf.

„Ja.", versetzte Vader gelassen. „Und? Ich denke, ich habe mein Ziel erreicht." Er sah zu Han hinüber, der heftig mit Leia diskutierte – offensichtlich aber begeistert.

„Du bist unmöglich." Luke schüttelte den Kopf, aber lächelnd. „Wie geht's jetzt weiter?"

„Ich gehe mich auch frischmachen, muß dann aber wieder meinen Pflichten nachkommen. Du und die anderen, ihr werdet in der VIP-Lounge essen. Max und Arik werden euch begleiten. Ihr könnt euch dort oben so lange aufhalten, wie ihr wollt." Vader verschwieg, dass er ein wenig neugierig war, wie Solo sich verhalten würde – in der Chilloutphase nach dermaßen viel Streß. Wenn er wollte, konnte er sich von den Droiden dort oben mit Alkohol bis zum Anschlag vollpumpen lassen – das allerdings hätte das mittlerweile deutlich bessere Bild, das er von ihm hatte, wieder zunichtegemacht. „Wir sehen uns dann morgen früh wieder. Leia kann sich uns für eine weitere Lehreinheit anschließen, wenn sie möchte, aber dann sollte sie fliegen – und wir machen uns auf den Weg nach Coruscant. Mit normaler Marschgeschwindigkeit werden wir ganz entspannt dort ankommen, vermutlich sogar noch eine Nacht in meinem Haus verbringen können."

„Wie genau - ", begann Luke, doch Vader hob die Hand und blockte seine Frage ab.

„Nicht hier und nicht jetzt, Sohn. Morgen."

Luke nickte widerwillig, und Vader legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Geduld. Und vertrau mir." Er drückte die Schulter kurz und ging davon, und Luke wandte sich den anderen zu.


	69. Chapter 69

**Kapitel 69**

Die Lounge verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht. Alle vier, denen dieser Ort neu war, keuchten überrascht auf, als sie den Lift verließen, und traten vorsichtig an das Glas der Abgrenzung heran, um den Panoramablick über das Schiff zu genießen.

„Das ist der Hammer…!" keuchte Solo fasziniert und ließ sich viel Zeit beim umsehen. Leia war ein wenig blasser geworden, aber sie gewöhnte sich schnell daran und wurde sicherer.

„Seien Sie versichert, Captain, dass dieser Raum nicht auf der üblichen Ausstattungsliste des Herstellers steht.", meinte Veers ein klein wenig spöttisch. „Und die EXECUTOR ist das einzige Schiff der Flotte, das über eine solche Lounge verfügt. Anders als die Gärten, die mittlerweile in der Schwadron Standard sind, wenn auch nicht in dieser Größe."

# Garten? # echote Chewbacca interessiert.

„Ja, ein Erholungsgarten mit Bäumen, Teichen, und Wegen zum Spazierengehen oder Joggen.", erklärte Leia bereitwillig. „Er würde dir gefallen, Chewie. Er ist riesig. Und die Luft dort ist sagenhaft!"

„Bitte, nehmen Sie Platz." Veers deutete auf den gewachsenen Tisch, der nun über acht Plätze verfügte, ging selbst mit gutem Beispiel voran und löste die Lichtschranke für die Butlerdroiden aus, die auch alsbald hereinschwebten und den ersten Gang brachten: eine klare Fleischbrühe mit Gemüse und Fleischstückchen darin. Andere folgten mit Getränken – eine Auswahl an alkoholischen und nichtalkoholischen Getränken, die jedes Nobelrestaurant neidisch gemacht hätte. Calrissian ließ sich einen Weißwein servieren und zog eine Braue bis zum Anschlag hoch, als er das Etikett der Flasche sah.

„Alle Achtung.", murmelte er. „Vader pflegt einen hervorragenden Keller." Dann kostete er die Suppe und staunte noch mehr. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass die imperiale Küche derart gut ist, General.", wandte er sich an Veers. „Wo kann ich mich für die Flotte einschreiben?"

Max lächelte höflich. „Warten Sie noch damit, Baron, bis die Karten neu gemischt sind." _Baron?_, dachte er amüsiert. _Das bist du jetzt ja selbst…_

Calrissian schien sich selbst nicht sicher zu sein, ob er die Bemerkung ernstgemeint hatte oder nicht, doch er schwieg und widmete sich seinem Essen.

Und auch die anderen aßen mit Appetit, sowohl die Suppe als auch die folgenden Gänge, die Vader mit Bedacht und Geschmack gewählt hatte – er betonte die Qualität der Küche, ohne allzu sehr zu protzen.

Sie saßen eben beim Digestif und begannen mit dem „gemütlichen Teil des Abends", wie Solo sich ausdrückte, als die Tür sich erneut öffnete und ein Mann im Heilerkittel die Lounge betrat.

Leia sah auf und konnte ein breites Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, das sich jedoch schnell in ein warmes Lächeln verwandelte, das ebenso erwidert wurde – mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln. Arik lächelte ebenfalls, seine Augen blitzten amüsiert – er saß neben Luke, leicht zu ihm geneigt und bis eben im regen Gespräch mit ihm, den Arm auf der Lehne seines Stuhles. Luke, neben ihm, lächelte ebenfalls, aus Freude, den Heiler einmal wiederzusehen. Und Veers schmunzelte mit leichtem Kopfschütteln.

Die drei anderen sahen auf und musterten den Neuankömmling: groß für einen Menschen, breitschultrig und athletisch gebaut, schlichte Kleidung und Heilerkittel. Glattrasiert, der Kopf ebenfalls geschoren, einige deutliche Narben sichtbar. Wäre der Kittel nicht, würde er einem Söldner ähnlicher sehen als einem Mediziner… Er lächelte freundlich in die Runde, wobei sein Blick ein wenig länger auf Chewbacca ruhte, der nickte und leise lachte, aber schwieg.

Veers, an der Kopfseite des Tisches, übernahm die Honneurs. „Meine Herren, dies ist Songan Tyee, ein Heiler, unter anderem. – Wir sind schon fertig", wandte er sich dann an ihn. „Soll ich fragen, ob noch etwas übrig ist?"

„Ich war zwar nicht eingeladen", erwiderte der Heiler, „aber ich bin tatsächlich hungrig. Wenn es niemandem etwas ausmacht…?"

Veers erhob sich, als Tyee nun zu ihm herüberkam und ihn küsste – ein klein wenig intensiver und verlangender, als es schicklich war; er konnte die unterdrückte Lust und die Vorfreude seines Partners auf später, _privater_, deutlich spüren.

Leia, zu Veers Linker, musste an sich halten, um nicht laut zu lachen, sie betrachtete die beiden wie eine glückliche Mutter, was Han – der ohnehin schon sehr verdutzt war – noch mehr verwunderte. Dem Schmuggler war zwar nichts Menschliches fremd, ebenso wie Lando, der selbst beiden Geschlechtern zugeneigt war, doch beide erstaunte die offene Zurschaustellung auf Vaders Schiff.

Und Luke lehnte sich ein wenig zurück, wodurch er Ariks Arm berührte, was ihn aber nicht störte – und Arik zog ihn nicht weg. Er hatte Songan und Veers auf Bast oft genug zusammen gesehen, auch öfter Küsse zwischen ihnen, und im Lauf der Zeit war es für ihn immer normaler geworden, obwohl… _wirklich_ alltäglich war das nicht. Auf Tatooine wurde schwulsein nur mit den verhassten Tusken in Verbindung gebracht – wobei niemand so genau wusste, wodurch man deren Frauen und Männer unterscheiden konnte. Es war verpönt und wurde geächtet, und Lukes einzige schüchtern-kindliche Versuche der Annäherung bestanden in einigen ungeschickten Küssen mit Mitschülerinnen – und sie hatten ihn mehr oder weniger kalt gelassen, waren nur feucht und peinlich gewesen.

Hier jedoch… Die beiden liebten sich, und sie passten gut zueinander. Sie waren Männer, na schön. Aber Arik hatte ihm erzählt, dass er eine Freundin habe und dennoch mit einem Mann zusammensei an Bord dieses Schiffes… Und er war sicher nicht der einzige. War es hier also normal? Er nahm sich vor, darauf zu achten in Zukunft.

Ariks Hand strich leicht über seinen Arm, als er die Unsicherheit in ihm spürte. War es dieses Streicheln – oder der Kuß, den er soeben beobachtete, der angenehme Wärme durch ihn strömen ließ? Oder beides? Er sah zu Arik hinüber, der ihn anlächelte, und ertappte sich zum ersten Mal bei dem Gedanken, wie es wohl wäre, von Arik geküsst zu werden…

_So schön, wie du es dir wünschst_., sagten Ariks Augen. Oder hatte er es gesagt, in seinem Kopf? Luke wurde rot und wandte sich ein wenig zu hastig ab.

Arik sagte nichts, lächelte nur – doch seine Hand blieb, wo sie war, und Luke protestierte weder noch bewegte er sich.

„Was führt dich her?" Veers hatte wieder Platz genommen, und Songan hatte sich einen Stuhl zwischen ihn und Leia gezogen.

„Eigentlich wollte ich nur die Prinzessin bitten, morgen nochmals von mir die Wunde begutachten zu lassen."

„Gutes Stichwort!" warf Solo ein. „Mir hat noch keiner erzählt, was genau passiert ist!"

Der Heiler wechselte einen Blick mit Leia, die das Gesicht verzog. Er nickte unmerklich und wandte sich Solo zu.

„Ihre Hoheit wurde während Ihrer Rettungsaktion von einer der Wachen in Jabbas Palast angeschossen. Die Wunde wurde umgehend von Lord Vaders persönlicher Ärztin behandelt und heilt hervorragend."

„Und warum schaut sich dann nicht diese Ärztin die Wunde an, sondern Sie?" wollte Solo mißtrauisch wissen.

„Han…!" seufzte Leia genervt.

„Ich habe geholfen, Ihre Hoheit zu versorgen.", sagte Tyee schlicht.

„Nicht nur geholfen!" knurrte Leia. „Einen Großteil alleine gemacht, auch die Nachversorgung!"

Veers warf Luke einen erschrockenen Blick zu, entspannte sich allerdings wieder, als dieser nicht reagierte. Ah… wußte er gar nicht, daß sein Vater Leia versorgt hatte?

„Vielleicht wollen Sie dabeisein, Captain?" bot der Heiler an. _Autsch_, dachte Max. _Soviel erzwungene Höflichkeit muß weh tun… oder aber es macht ihm höllischen Spaß, den Schmuggler derart zu verladen_. Chewbacca jedenfalls grinste immer noch von einem Ohr zum anderen.

„Entspann dich endlich, Han!" fauchte die Prinzessin, als Solo immer noch ein verkniffenes Gesicht machte, aber immerhin nickte. „Wir sind unter Freunden, ich dachte, das hättest du kapiert!"

„Ist nicht grade einfach.", knurrte er zurück. „Ich gewöhne mich langsam an den Gedanken – viel mehr Sorge macht mir der Umkehrschluß. Wenn das hier Freunde sind… was ist dann die Allianz, hm?"

Das brachte sie zum Schweigen… und erblassen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vader sah nicht allzu erstaunt zu Solo hinüber und wählte seine Worte mit Bedacht.

„Sie sind hier unter Freunden, richtig, und das gilt für dieses ganze Schiff und die gesamte Todesschwadron, die Lord Vader treu sind. Aber leider gilt dies nicht für das gesamte Imperium. Ebenso kann man sicher nicht die gesamte Allianz als „gut" oder „böse" bezeichnen – hüben wie drüben gibt es Leute mit lauteren oder unlauteren Absichten." Er sah Leia an. „Ihr habt General Rieekan erwähnt, der versucht, seinen Leuten nah zu sein. In ihm würde ich jemanden vermuten, der an die hehren Ziele glaubt, die erreicht werden wollen – aber vermutlich auch aufgeschlossen wäre, wenn er von der Absicht Lord Vaders, für Frieden und Ausgleich zu sorgen, überzeugt werden könnte. Andere jedoch mögen tatsächlich die Kraft und Energie der Gruppierung für ihre eigenen Ziele sorgen – die sich nicht unbedingt mit den einstmals guten und richtigen Zielen decken."

„Was mischen Sie sich eigentlich ein, he? Was versteht ein Heiler schon von Politik und Intrigen?", knurrte Solo den Heiler an, der seine ganze Beherrschung brauchte, um nicht vaderisch zurückzuknurren.

„Ziemlich sicher mehr, als du denkst, du Nerftreiber, und vermutlich mehr als du!" fauchte nun Leia, was Han wiederum verwirrte. „Halt endlich die Klappe und vertrau uns!" Sie wandte sich dem Heiler zu. „Verzeiht…", sagte sie ein wenig zögernd und unterdrückte ein Grinsen, was der Schmuggler aber nicht sehen konnte. „Er ist ein Trottel, aber ich liebe ihn nun mal."

Songan lächelte leicht. „Ich verstehe schon. Gut – dann sehe ich Euch morgen früh, Prinzessin." Er nickte Luke und Arik zu, dann wurde sein Blick weicher, als er sich zu Veers wandte, der sein Lächeln warm erwiderte. „Ich komme zu dir, sobald wir fertig sind."

„Laß dir Zeit, ich habe noch einiges zu erledigen." _Die Liste_, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu, während er bereits den Lift ansteuerte. _Ich muß noch eine ganze Reihe Namen abarbeiten, und es sind in der Zwischenzeit noch weitere hinzugekommen – auch welche, mit denen ich gar nicht gerechnet hatte. Ich werde beschäftigt sein, keine Sorge._

_Dann werde ich warten., _erwiderte Max ruhig und fuhr dann, in einem anderen Tonfall, fort: _Ich freue mich auf heute Nacht…_

Und Vader war froh, dass er schon im Lift stand – denn bei diesem Satz, der so sanft wie ein Kuß, ähnlich vorfreudig und nur auf erster Ebene unschuldig war, wurde er rot wie ein Schuljunge.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Da er tatsächlich hungrig war, entschied er sich, zuerst etwas zu essen, bevor er mit der Liste weitermachte, und schlug deshalb den Weg in die Offiziersmesse ein, die in der Nähe lag.

Auch hiervon gab es einige über das ganze Schiff verstreut – und doch sprach es für die Besatzung, dass die Berechtigten nicht ausschließlich und exzessiv diese nutzten, sondern nur ab und zu, und dass sich die Qualität der Küche wenn überhaupt nur unwesentlich von den Mannschaftsmessen unterschied. Lediglich die Ausstattung war gehobener und ermöglichte auch vertraulichere Gespräche – wobei „gehobener" nicht Tischdecken und Silberbesteck bedeutete, sondern einfach weniger Tische. Diese waren aus echtem Holz, in größerem Abstand zueinander, und mit mehr Grünpflanzen dazwischen. Das war alles. Vader hatte nicht vor, seine Offiziere zur Elite zu erziehen, die sich Besser dünkte als das niedere Fußvolk, und so waren diese Räumlichkeiten von schlichter Eleganz und nicht überladenem Prunk, wie auf vielen der anderen Schiffe. Und es funktionierte – ein weiterer Grund, warum die Todesschwadron der mit Abstand beste Teil der Flotte war.

Vader hatte diese Messe jetzt zum einen der Nähe zu seinem Quartier und der Brücke wegen gewählt – und zum anderen, weil er in Ruhe nachdenken wollte. Er suchte sich einen leeren Tisch abseits der wenigen anderen, die belegt waren, ließ sich nieder und studierte die relativ kurze Karte, die vor ihm auf einem Tischdisplay angezeigt wurde – eine weitere kleine Annehmlichkeit dieser Messe: keine Selbstbedienung, sondern Bestellung über den Tischcomputer und anschließendes servieren durch Butlerdroiden.

Er wählte Taurücken und ein Glas Wasser und war erstaunt, als das Essen bereits wenige Sekunden später serviert wurde – doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass ein Stockwerk tiefer eine große Mannschaftsmesse lag, von wo die Droiden wohl die Mahlzeiten besorgten. Also war es tatsächlich dasselbe... Sehr gut. Er lächelte zufrieden und begann mit Appetit zu essen.

Fünf Minuten später sah er auf, als Neuankömmlinge den Raum betraten, stutzte zunächst und grinste dann. Firmus Piett und Corva – Hand in Hand! Wann war denn das passiert? Hatte er etwa einen Trend begonnen, als er Max zum Partner erwählte, oder waren die beiden jetzt einfach mutiger geworden?

Sie bemerkten ihn, als sie sich nach einem Tisch umsahen, und wurden wie aufs Stichwort beide rot. Lächelnd winkte er sie zu sich, sie folgten ein wenig scheu, aber ohne einander loszulassen.

„Mylord…", grüßte Firmus leise, und Corva lächelte, immer noch ein wenig rot.

„Setzt euch zu mir, wenn ihr wollt." Er lächelte, um zu verdeutlichen, dass dies kein Befehl, sondern tatsächlich eine Einladung war, die sie ablehnen durften. „Darf man gratulieren?" Und auch das kam ohne jeden Spott, sondern nur freundschaftlich neugierig.

Sie nahmen Platz; Corva wurde noch roter, grinste aber wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, während Firmus sich stolz aufrichtete. „Es ist noch zu früh, um sicher zu sein, daß es hält, Mylord, aber wir hoffen es und wünschen es uns."

Vader stützte nachdenklich sein Kinn auf eine Hand und sah die beiden an.

„Verflixt.", murmelte er dann.

„Mylord?" fragte Firmus besorgt.

„Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht…" brummte er düster.

„Einen Fehler?" echote nun Corva.

„Ja. Als ich dieses Schiff bauen ließ…"

Beide runzelten die Stirn, doch er fuhr schon fort, mit einem plötzlichen Grinsen, das klarmachte, dass das folgende nicht ganz ernstgemeint war. „Zuwenig Kabinen, die für Paare geeignet sind. Und jetzt bestellt endlich!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Als das Essen beendet war, zerstreute sich die Gruppe. Han, Chewbacca und Lando wollten an Bord des Falken zurück, wohin Leia sie brachte – zusammen mit Veers, der dem Schmuggler nicht traute. Er war zwar über den Abend von vollendeter Höflichkeit gewesen, aber Vaders Kinder hatte er nicht täuschen können – nicht, dass sie es ihm verübelten. Die Prinzessin wollte in ihrer eigenen Kabine übernachten, um am nächsten Morgen frei zu sein, den Heiler aufzusuchen und danach mit Vater und Bruder eine weitere Trainingseinheit zu absolvieren. Veers zog sich ebenfalls zurück, und Arik musste zu Bett – er hatte am nächsten Morgen Frühschicht.

Luke hingegen war noch nicht müde – er war viel zu aufgewühlt, um schlafen zu können, und selbst der Wein, den er mit Bedacht getrunken hatte, zeigte keine Wirkung. Er beschloß, noch eine Weile im Garten spazierenzugehen und den Tag auf sich wirken zu lassen.

Und er fand zumindest Ruhe… und Frieden. Der Garten war nur spärlich besucht, und die Leute verliefen sich in dem großen Gelände, so dass er sich ungestört an den mächtigen Stamm eines Baumes lehnen konnte, die Beine von sich gestreckt, den Blick auf einen der vielen kleinen Fischteiche gerichtet, auf dem einige Wasservögel schwammen. Unken quakten leise, die Klimaanlage schickte eine leichte, angenehm warme Brise durch den Garten, und das Licht war so geschickt gewählt, dass man wirklich glauben konnte, im Freien zu sein. Eine perfekte Illusion.

Die Realität war ungleich brutaler, und selbst hier konnte er sie nicht ganz vergessen. Eine knappe Woche blieb ihnen noch – vier Tage, um genau zu sein. Dann mussten sie sich dem Kaiser stellen. Morgen würden sie anfangen, das Drehbuch durchzusprechen. Und Leia würde sie verlassen, um ihren eigenen Krieg auszuspielen… ein Krieg, der nicht weniger gefährlich war, im Gegenteil. Wenigstens wussten sein Vater und er, wer ihr Gegner war. Leia wusste es nicht.

Er suchte Ruhe in einer Meditation – aber das Anzapfen der Macht schien nur eine Einladung für jemand anderen gewesen zu sein.

Obi-Wan Kenobi tauchte vor ihm auf, blauschimmernd und durchsichtig wie ein billiges Hologramm. Er sah sich flüchtig um, wohl ohne den Wald als Fälschung wahrzunehmen.

„Hallo, Luke.", sagte er ruhig und betont freundlich. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Besser, als du es wohl für mich geplant hattest.", knurrte Luke. „Immerhin lebe ich noch. Obwohl ich mich Vader gestellt habe!"

Kenobi zögerte. „Du warst verborgen in der Macht, ebenso wie Vader. Ich konnte euch beide nicht sehen – und dich erst eben wieder. Ist er tot? Hast du deinen Auftrag erfüllt?"

„Du meinst, ob ich meinen Vater getötet habe, wie du und Yoda es wollten?" sagte Luke kalt. Kenobi erstarrte, als er erkannte, daß sein Schüler die Wahrheit kannte. „Nein, da muß ich euch enttäuschen. Er lebt."

„Dann ist alles verloren.", sagte Kenobi leise.

„Ach.", knurrte Luke wiederum, der seinerseits durch den Unterricht seines Vaters keine Probleme hatte, Kenobi zu sondieren – der sich nicht abschirmte, weil er etwas derartiges wohl nicht erwartete. „Du meinst, weil ich zu feige war, meinen Erzeuger kaltzustellen, obwohl er das größte Monster der Galaxis ist, geht jetzt alles den Bach runter, ja?"

Die geisterhafte Gestalt des alten Jedi flackerte, als ob er Schmerzen hätte. „Ja, Luke. Du warst unsere letzte Hoffnung auf Frieden. Solange Vader lebt, wird es Krieg geben. Er bringt Tod und Verderben mit sich, wohin er auch geht."

„Tod und Verderben, soso.", murmelte der Junge. „Sag mal… warum trägt er eigentlich dieses schwarze Dings, diesen Anzug und diese Maske?"

„Er wollte mich umbringen.", sagte Kenobi, vielleicht eine Spur zu schnell. „Wir kämpften. Er fiel in eine Lavagrube."

„Und warum hast du ihm nicht geholfen? Du sagtest doch, er sei dein Freund gewesen!"

„Anakin Skywalker war mein Freund, ja. Mein Bruder. Aber das war nicht mehr Anakin, das war Darth Vader.", sagte Kenobi leise. „Er hatte sich verändert. Und ich sah ihn fallen und in die Grube stürzen… er brannte und verschwand. Ich dachte, er sei tot."

„Ah… einem Monster braucht man natürlich nicht mehr zu helfen, das ist klar.", ätzte Luke, er wurde immer wütender. An einer anderen Stelle des Schiffes rührte sich Vader, sandte beruhigende Wellen, stützte ihn. Arik erwachte und umarmte ihn mental und schläfrig, und Leia fuhr aus einem Alptraum hoch, unsicher, was sie geweckt hatte. Alle lauschten sie stumm. „Einem Verräter an den hehren Zielen der Jedi, der etwas Verbotenes und so Verwerfliches wie Liebe über die Pflicht stellte, der jemandem zuhörte, der ihm versprach, diese Liebe zu schützen und zu bewahren." Kenobis Augen wurden immer größer. „Du hast den _Auserwählten_ umgebracht, Ben. Du hast den Größten von uns allen – licht und dunkel - getötet und im Stich gelassen! DU hast Darth Vader erschaffen!"

„Wovon redest du, Luke?" flüsterte Kenobi. „Der Kaiser hat Anakin mit Lügen verführt und auf die dunkle Seite gezogen! ER hat ihn - "

„Unsinn!" fauchte der Padawan in weißer Wut, seine Rechte krallte sich, ohne daß er es merkte, tief in die Erde. „Ich habe es gesehen, Ben. Ich habe alles gesehen, durch seine Augen, habe mit ihm gefühlt und gelitten – ich habe gesehen, wie du ihn verraten hast, verfolgt und belogen, und wie du ihn hast liegen lassen, durchaus, oh, durchaus in Reichweite! Durchaus mit der Möglichkeit, ihm zu helfen, ihn zu retten, noch abzuwenden, was danach unabwendbar war… verbrannt, jenseits des Schmerzes, verstümmelt und verkohlt. DU hast ihn tief in den Haß getrieben, in das einzige, was ihm noch blieb: Haß und Schmerz! Das, was ihn am Leben erhalten hat!"

„Luke - "

„Laß mich in Ruhe!" schrie der Junge außer sich. „Ich weiß mehr, viel mehr, als du jemals über ihn wußtest - du, dessen Schüler er war, du, der ihn begleitet hat, seit er ein Kind war! Ich bin sein Sohn, und ich bin auf seiner Seite! Geh!"

Kenobi wich unwillkürlich zurück, flackernd, schwankend, sein Blick huschte unsicher umher.

„Wo wir hier sind, willst du wissen?" Luke grinste böse. „Dies ist ein Ort, der IHM gehört, den ER geschaffen hat. Aber ich werde es dir nicht verraten, wo er liegt. Sieh dich nur um! Sieh den Frieden, der hier liegt, die Ruhe, die in ihm ist. Nimm es mit und denk darüber nach! Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen – nicht, bevor du nicht all deine Fehler erkannt hast. Und jetzt verschwinde!"

„Luke…" Kenobis Ton war verzweifelt. „Laß mich doch erklären! Anakin - "

„Stop." Luke sprang auf, seine Wut war kalt geworden, er war ruhiger – aber nicht weniger zornig. „In dem Punkt hast du vollkommen Recht: er ist nicht mehr Anakin. Anakin Skywalker ist tot – aber nicht Darth Vader hat ihn verraten und ermordet, wie du mir sagtest, sondern die Jedi und Du! Er starb über Jahre hinweg, langsam, Stück für Stück, während er sich dagegen wehrte, in eine der willenlosen Marionetten verwandelt zu werden, die den Jeditempel zu Dutzenden bevölkerten. Und der Rest von ihm starb auf Mustafar – ohne Gliedmaßen, bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verbrannt, des letzten bißchens Menschlichkeit beraubt."

Der Geist setzte erneut zu sprechen an, aber Luke war noch nicht fertig. „Du sagst, du wärest sein Freund gewesen? Sein schlimmster Feind hätte ihm das nicht angetan! Ich glaube jetzt zu verstehen, Obi-Wan. Dein Weltbild brach auseinander, und du gabst ihm die Schuld daran! Alles, was man dich lehrte zu glauben, jede schale Lüge, jedes zerbrechliche Trugbild, die tönernen Fundamente des Tempels, alles geriet ins Wanken durch einen, der dies durchschaute, der nicht aufhören wollte, selbständig zu denken. Lichtschwert-Diplomatie, ha! Der Kaiser tat genau dasselbe wie die Jedi, nur tat er es offen, mit Truppen, und nannte es ehrlicherweise „Krieg" – und mein Vater half ihm dabei, er stach den Ballon auf, in dem er saß. Weißt du was? In gewisser Weise ist Palpatine ehrlicher als alle Jedi zusammen! Denk mal darüber nach und nimm endlich diese verdammten Scheuklappen ab, die sie dir angebracht haben! Benutz dein Hirn und hör auf, überholte Lehren und verstaubte Regeln nachzuplappern! Denk – und wenn du zur Vernunft gekommen bist, komm wieder. Nicht eher!"

Kenobis Abbild zitterte nun deutlich, waberte und zerfloß, als würde Wind durch Rauch fahren und ihn auseinandertreiben. Er sah verzweifelt und traurig aus, doch das berührte Luke nicht. Als er den Mund für einen allerletzten Versuch öffnete, hob Luke nur die Hand.

„Nein. Ich will kein Wort hören. Und jetzt verschwinde!" In einer unbewußten Geste stieß er beide Hände von sich, gegen Kenobi, und dieser wurde von einem Schwall purer Macht regelrecht davongefegt, löste sich schweigend und baff in Nichts auf.

Luke schloß die Augen, atmete tief durch und setzte sich wieder; er drängte sanft, aber bestimmt seine Familie zurück und versank endlich in Meditation.


	70. Chapter 70

_Nur ein kurzes Kapitel heute – aber das nächste ist lang und läßt sich nicht unterteilen._

_Viel Vorlauf hab ich leider nicht mehr… nur noch fünf Kapitel… meine Muse ist leider immer noch extrem arbeitsunlustig :o( Aber keine Sorge, ich will die Story zu Ende schreiben. Dazu hänge ich viel zu sehr an ihr :o) Ihr könnt euch nur raussuchen, was ihr wollt: ein Cut nach dem ersten großen Höhepunkt und erst wieder Updates, wenn ich mehr Vorlauf habe, oder unregelmäßige Updates, wenn ich Material genug für ein Kapitel habe. Laßt es mich wissen :o)_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kapitel 70**

Vader, in der Holokammer, seufzte, als Luke seine Barrieren hochzog – gekonnt und durchaus effektiv, wie er feststellte. Sein Sohn war fast soweit. Er hatte sein letztes Gespräch so schnell wie möglich beendet und dann gelauscht, ebenso wie seine Tochter und sein Padawan.

„Geht wieder schlafen.", sagte er sanft zu beiden. „Ich werde mit ihm reden… spätestens morgen. Soll er sich erst einmal wieder beruhigen."

Arik murmelte zustimmend und war sofort wieder eingeschlafen. Leia schien etwas besorgter.

„Meinst du, er driftet auf die dunkle Seite ab?" erkundigte sie sich vorsichtig.

„Nein.", beruhigte Vader. „Aber ihr drei seid weder Jedi noch Sith, nicht rein das eine oder andere oder so scharf abgegrenzt wie früher. Ihr werdet zwischen beiden Extremen wandeln, euch sowohl lichter als auch dunkler Kraft bedienen. Luke kennt die Grenze genau, und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er sie dauerhaft überschreitet. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

„Wenn du meinst…", murmelte sie, nicht überzeugt.

„Ganz sicher. Oh, und sollte Kenobi bei dir auftauchen…"

„Bei mir?"

„Natürlich. Er und Yoda haben euch ja mit Vorsatz zu Bail und Owen gebracht. Er weiß von dir – und könnte sehr wohl versuchen, dich gegen mich zu kehren."

„Ich kratze ihm die Augen aus, wenn er das tut!" fauchte sie. „Wie kann er es wagen, nach all dem, was er dir angetan hat!"

Vader lächelte. „Wie es scheint, werde ich nicht nur auf Luke achten müssen. – Nein… ich hatte mir überlegt, dass es vielleicht klüger wäre, ihm noch nicht zu sagen, dass du weißt, dass ich dein Vater bin – und dass du bei mir bist."

„Warum?"

„Ein Gefühl… eine Vorahnung. Yoda und Bail waren gute Freunde, und dadurch kannte und schätzte er auch Mothma."

„Hm." Sie brummte. „Du meinst, ich soll ihn anlügen?"

Er lachte leise. „Das wäre eine Bezeichnung. Du könntest es aber auch Theaterspielen nennen."

„Oder Diplomatie.", ergänzte sie trocken. „Gut, einverstanden."

„Sehr schön. Ich rechne damit, dass er irgendwann morgen bei dir aufkreuzt, wenn er seine Wunden geleckt hat."

Leia gähnte. „Ist gut. Ich werde ihn gebührend überrascht empfangen."

Vader strich ihr mental über den Kopf und die Wange. „Danke. Schlaf jetzt weiter, Prinzessin. Wir sehen uns morgen früh."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Er hatte kaum das Gespräch beendet und sich dem nächsten Anruf auf seiner Liste zugewandt, als auch vor ihm eine geisterhafte Gestalt auftauchte.

„Hatte ich Euch nicht gesagt, Ihr solltet Euch von meinem Schiff fernhalten, alter Mann?" knurrte er, ließ aber deutlich hören, dass er amüsiert war.

„Du hast gelauscht.", stellte Kenobi fest. Er schien sich wieder ein wenig gefangen zu haben und versuchte, souverän zu wirken.

„Es ist kaum zu überhören, wenn jemand mit soviel Potential wie mein _Sohn_", er betonte den Verwandtschaftsgrad mit nicht eben wenig Bosheit, „einen solchen Wutanfall bekommt."

„Ist er bei dir?" kam es sofort.

„Hier? Jetzt? Schaut Euch doch um. Seht Ihr ihn irgendwo? Ich bin an Bord der EXECUTOR, Kenobi. Wo habt Ihr ihn gesehen?"

„In einem Wald…", murmelte der Geist.

„Und warum erstaunt Euch das? Dachtet Ihr wirklich, ich hätte ihn irgendwo in Ketten geschlagen oder in eine Zelle gesperrt? Meinen eigenen Sohn?"

„Du hast ihn wirklich erfolgreich umgedreht, Darth, gratuliere.", sagte Kenobi bitter.

Vader stöhnte innerlich auf bei diesem Namen. „Das ist ein TITEL, alter Mann, nicht mein Vorname. Wißt ihr denn gar nichts über die Sith?"

„Anakin - "

„Und DAS ist nicht mehr mein Name, wie Luke Euch bereits deutlich machte." unterbrach Vader ihn harsch. „Was Luke angeht, so gab es da nichts umzudrehen."

„Was hast du dann getan?" fragte der Alte misstrauisch. „Er ist auf deiner Seite, _Sith_." Er spie das Wort förmlich aus.

„Ts, ts, ts… soviel Emotion von einem Jedi?" spottete Vader. „Nicht doch. Was ich getan habe? Ganz einfach. Ich habe genau DAS getan, was Ihr vielleicht hättet tun sollen – was ihr alle hättet schon jahrhundertelang tun sollen. Ich habe ihm die _Wahrheit_ gesagt. Ich habe ihm meine Erinnerungen gezeigt – alle. Schonungslos. Unkommentiert. Und ER benutzte das, was Jedi verboten ist: sein Gehirn. Er dachte nach. Er analysierte. Er SAH."

„Und glaubte dir, ganz offensichtlich." Kenobis Stimme war so angewidert, als hätte er etwas Verdorbenes im Mund.

„Ja.", versetzte Vader kalt. „Das tat er. Ich gab ihm die Wahrheit. _Ich war für ihn da_."

Kenobi wand sich wie unter Schlägen.

„Während IHR ihn dazu bringen wolltet, mich zu töten. Ohne ihm zu verraten, natürlich, daß er damit seinen eigenen Vater umbringen würde. Wie außerordentlich nett. Nein, alter Mann. Damit habt Ihr ihn endgültig verloren… und Eure Macht über ihn."

„Meine Macht über ihn? Wovon sprichst du?" wollte Kenobi heiser wissen. „Ich begehre keine ‚Macht' über ihn! Ich will nur sein Bestes – und das Beste für die Galaxis!"

„Meinen Tod.", stellte Vader pragmatisch fest, dann wurde sein Tonfall schärfer. „Vergeßt es. Diese Chance ist endgültig vertan."

Der Geist starrte ihn an, stumm, mit verengten Augen. „Wir werden sehen.", sagte er schließlich. „Wir werden sehen, Darth…" Und damit löste er sich auf.

Der dunkle Lord gestattete sich ein Lächeln; er wußte, woran Kenobi dachte und empfand Befriedigung in der Gewißheit, ihm mehr als einen Schritt voraus zu sein. „Zu spät, alter Mann…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Als Vader später in sein Quartier zurückkehrte, fühlte er sich innerlich unruhig und aufgewühlt. Das lag nicht an den Gesprächen, die er mit seinen Kontakten geführt hatte – wie die ersten waren auch diese in mehr als deutlicher Mehrheit überaus zufriedenstellend ausgefallen. Mehr Planeten und Verbände als erwartet hatten ihm Gefolgschaft geschworen und waren bereit, sich ihm offen zuzuwenden und hinter ihn zu stellen. Es war auch nicht Kenobis Besuch gewesen, nicht gänzlich, jedenfalls. Aber irgend etwas trübte den Augenblick. Etwas war passiert.

Und in dem Augenblick, als er das Sanktuarium betrat, krampfte eine kalte Hand sich um sein Herz.

Veers lag auf dem Bett, zusammengerollt wie eine Kugel, offensichtlich von Schmerzen zerrissen. Er weinte, stumm, verzweifelt, und starrte blicklos an die Wand, ohne zu erkennen zu geben, daß er Vaders Eintreten bemerkt hatte.

„MAX!"

Vader war mit einem Satz bei ihm, setzte sich zu ihm und zog ihn sanft an sich heran, umfing ihn mit starken Armen, gab ihm Halt und wiegte ihn sanft wie ein Kind.

„Was ist passiert, Geliebter?" flüsterte er, die Stimme, durch den Vocoder verzerrt, nicht so sanft, wie er es sich gewünscht hätte. Er verfluchte die Maske, aber er war nicht bereit, Max loszulassen, um sie abzunehmen. „Hast du Schmerzen?"

Veers brauchte einen langen Augenblick, um zu reagieren. Er sah Vader an, hob wie in Zeitlupe die Hand und berührte irgendwie verzweifelt seine Maske, dann schloß er die Augen und klammerte sich an ihn. Und er schwieg immer noch.

Vader sah sich im Raum um, versuchte, die Ursache für Max' Schmerz zu finden. Irgendwann fiel sein Blick auf das Terminal, das aktiviert war – offensichtlich hatte Max Nachrichten abgerufen. Eine davon war noch geöffnet auf dem Schirm.

Plötzlich war Vader wieder dankbar, daß er die Maske noch trug. Er aktivierte eine der seltener benutzten Fähigkeiten des Visors und zoomte den Bildschirm heran, um die Nachricht lesen zu können.

Sie war kurz – und erschreckend.

„Vater,

ich möchte, daß du es von mir erfährst – zumindest zuerst von mir. Ich bin desertiert und habe die Flotte verlassen, um mich der Allianz anzuschließen. Ich mußte heute mitansehen, wie mein Vorgesetzter einen alten Mann gefoltert hat, nur, weil der Verdacht bestand, daß der arme Alte zu den Rebellen gehört.

Ich konnte nicht länger ertragen, Teil eines Systems zu sein, daß derartige Grausamkeiten zuläßt. Als die Rebellen auftauchten, habe ich dem alten Mann geholfen, zu fliehen.

Verzeih mir, Vater. Ich hoffe, wir werden uns nie persönlich gegenüberstehen müssen.

Ich liebe dich.

Zev."

_Oh, verdammt._

Vader schloß die Augen und umfaßte Veers noch fester, schlang sein Cape wie eine Decke um ihn und hielt ihn fest.

„Max, es tut mir so leid… ich hoffe wirklich, wir werden ihm nie gegenüberstehen. Und wenn, werde ich ihn verschonen, das schwöre ich dir. Ich werde ihn schützen, wenn ich es kann."

Veers löste sich ruckartig von ihm und sah ihn an. „Und wenn er dich töten will? Oder Luke? Oder Arik? Was dann?"

„Er ist dein Sohn, Max…", sagte Vader leise.

„Ja, mein Sohn.", antwortete dieser bitter. „Mein verräterischer, desertierter Sohn…" _Den ich weniger liebe als dich_., fügte er schuldbewußt in Gedanken hinzu.

„Es tut mir so leid, Geliebter." Vader fühlte sich hilflos. „Ich hätte ihn zu uns holen sollen. In die Schwadron."

„Das hätte vermutlich nichts geändert. Es im Gegenteil nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Wenn er von hier desertiert wäre, wie stünden wir dann da?"

Vaders Herz floß über, als er von ‚wir' sprach, und er zog ihn noch näher an sich – doch dann ließ er ihn los und machte Anstalten, den Helm abzunehmen.

Veers packte seine Hand, die Augen geweitet. „Nein… nein, bitte. Laß ihn auf. Ich brauche dich heute stark… ich muß Kraft von dir holen. Ich brauche Darth Vader heute Nacht."

Der dunkle Lord sah ihn an, ein wenig verwirrt und erstaunt. „Du glaubst doch hoffentlich nicht, ich würde dir Vorwürfe machen, oder?"

„Nein." Max schloß die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Die mache ich mir noch nicht einmal selbst. Und auch dir nicht, falls du das annimmst. Ich bin nur unendlich traurig, meinen Sohn verloren zu haben…"

„Aber das hast du doch nicht!"

„Doch. Und du weißt das." Max schloß erneut die Augen und lehnte sich trostsuchend an seinen Partner.

„Leia kann - " setzte Vader an.

„Nein, kann sie nicht.", unterbrach Veers. „Nicht, ohne sich in Gefahr zu bringen. Sie darf nicht zugeben, daß sie mich kennt. Das würde uns alle gefährden."

„Ja.", stimmte Vader sanft zu. „Aber sie kann sich mit ihm anfreunden. Und vielleicht doch vorsichtig versuchen, auf ihn einzuwirken… und ihn in Sicherheit zu bringen, falls es kritisch werden sollte."

„Vielleicht. Ja.", sagte Max nach einer langen Pause, doch seine Stimme klang hoffnungsvoller als zuvor.

„Ich werde mit ihr sprechen morgen früh." Vaders Hand glitt zärtlich durch sein Haar und über seinen Rücken. „Zuerst der Kaiser. Dann die Rebellen… wenn es irgend geht, auf friedlichem Weg, Max. Aber es wird eine Weile dauern."

„Ich weiß…" flüsterte Veers. Wieder glitt seine Hand liebkosend über die Konturen von Vaders Maske. „Schlaf mit mir.", bat er dann.

„So?" kam die erstaunte Gegenfrage. „Im Anzug?"

In Veers' Augen erschien ein leichtes Leuchten, er lächelte schwach. „Ja."

Er brauchte Vaders Lächeln nicht zu sehen, um zu wissen, daß es da war. „General, ich bin entsetzt. Diese Rüstung wurde nicht geschaffen, um romantische Bedürfnisse zu erfüllen – sie soll im Gegenteil Furcht einflößen!" grollte er in seinem besten, drohenden Baß.

Als Antwort vertiefte sich Veers' Lächeln nur noch. „Ich liebe dich, Dava…"

Vader lachte leise und ließ seine Hand tiefer gleiten, um zu beginnen, was Max sich wünschte.


	71. Chapter 71

**Kapitel 71**

Den nächsten Morgen begann Vader im Heilerkittel in der Krankenstation – er wusste nicht, ob Han sich Leia anschließen würde. Aber seine Vorsicht war unbegründet – sie kam allein und fiel ihm als erstes um den Hals.

„Guten Morgen, Vater!"

„Guten Morgen, Prinzessin." Er lächelte und küsste sie auf die Stirn – er liebte sie bereits mehr, als er zugeben würde. „Wie geht es deiner Hüfte?"

„Ich spür schon fast gar nichts mehr." Ein klein wenig widerstrebend, aber viel bereitwilliger als zu Anfang, ließ sie die Hosen herunter, um ihm eine Untersuchung zu ermöglichen. Und er ging neben ihr in die Knie, prüfte den Bereich mit einem Mediscanner und nickte dann zufrieden.

„Sehr gut, die Heilung ist fast abgeschlossen. Ich trage nochmals von der Salbe auf, den Rest erledigt dein Körper."

Er erhob sich, um den Tiegel zu holen, und da sie diesmal weniger beschämt war, konnte sie aufmerksamer auf das achten, was er tat.

„Was ist das für Zeug?" erkundigte sie sich neugierig. Die Paste war zäh wie Honig, ein wenig rötlich und duftete leicht nach Zimt.

„Corva stellt sie für uns zusammen. Sie enthält pflanzliche Wirkstoffe, die die Haut pflegen, Gewürze, die durchblutungsfördernd sind, und einen Anteil Bacta für die Heilung. Sie muß immer frisch hergestellt werden, deshalb eignet sie sich nicht für eine Serienproduktion, aber alle Krankenstationen der EXECUTOR werden mit ihr versorgt, und auch die anderen Schiffe der Schwadron, wenn sie in Reichweite sind und Bedarf haben. Ihr Vorteil ist, dass sie für nahezu alle humanoiden Rassen verwendbar ist."

Leia hörte ihm aufmerksam zu und genoß die leichte Massage, mit der er die Salbe in ihre Haut einrieb, aber sie spürte, dass ihn etwas belastete.

„Was ist?", fragte sie sanft und neckte dann: „Vermißt du mich schon?"

„Oh ja…", antwortete er mit leichtem, traurigem Lächeln. „Ich hoffe, die Trennung ist nur von kurzer Dauer." Er erhob sich, wischte die Hände an einem Tuch sauber, während sie sich wieder anzog, und ging zu einem Sideboard hinüber, von wo er einen Kommunikator holte – von der neusten Bauart, klein, vollgestopft mit technischen Finessen und sündhaft teuer, wie sie wusste. „Hier. Ich habe meine Nummer einprogrammiert, außerdem noch Max', Firmus', Jixtons und Corvas Durchwahl… für Notfälle. Mit diesem Ding kannst du mich immer und überall erreichen – falls es über unser mentales Band nicht funktionieren sollte."

Sie nahm den Kommunikator entgegen und betrachtete ihn staunend. „Wow. So einen wollte ich schon immer mal haben, aber ich könnte ihn mir nie leisten." Die Adreßliste war kurz und zeigte außer ‚Onkel D' – was sie zum Grinsen brachte - nur dir Vornamen der anderen genannten Personen. Unverfänglich.

Er lächelte schräg. „Finanzen gehören nicht zu meinen Problemen."

Sie grinste. „Na, es muß auch Vorteile geben bei deinem Job!" Wieder ernster werdend, sah sie auf das Gerät hinunter. „Aber leider wissen das auch die anderen… dass ich es mir nicht leisten kann. Was soll ich sagen, wenn es jemand findet?"

„Ein Geschenk…" schlug er vor. „Von einer Quelle innerhalb des Imperiums."

„Riskant." Sie brummte. „Aber in Ordnung. Und wenn es jemand benutzen will, der es findet? Um mir nachzuspionieren?"

Nun grinste er. „Ich habe mir erlaubt, deinen genetischen Code zu programmieren – deinen und Hans. Nur ihr beide werdet es benutzen können. Es hat außerdem noch ein paar Zusatzfunktionen. Die Tastenkombination 1-1-1 zum Beispiel aktiviert ein Signal, das deinen Standort sendet – an das Partnergerät derselben Bauart, das ich besitze. Ich komme dich dann holen, und zwar so schnell wie möglich." Sie staunte. Er machte sich wirklich Sorgen um sie… „Ich gebe dir eine Liste der Codes mit – von Laser, ein Schuß, bis zur Selbstzerstörung, als Handgranate, ist einiges enthalten."

Ihr fiel der Mund offen, und sie starrte nun so erschrocken auf das Ding in ihrer Hand, als würde es sie beißen.

„Keine Sorge." Er lachte. „Man kann natürlich auch ganz normal Gespräche damit führen, Vids und Bilder aufnehmen und es als Terminplaner benutzen."

„Wie beruhigend…" murmelte sie.

Er trat vor sie, legte die Hände auf ihre Schultern. „Ja, Prinzessin, ich _mache_ mir Sorgen. Große Sorgen. Und ich bin froh, daß Han bei dir ist – und Chewbacca." Er schwieg einen Moment, als eine Idee in ihm reifte. „Hättest du etwas dagegen, wenn ich deinen… Schutz… noch ein wenig ausbaue?"

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Wie?"

„Ich möchte dir eine Leibwache mitgeben. Es werden vermutlich mehrere sein, die sich abwechseln, aber einem bestimmten möchte ich dich besonders ans Herz legen – und er wird mich nicht enttäuschen."

Die Falte auf ihrer Stirn vertiefte sich. „Glaubst du nicht, daß Klone zu auffällig sind – mit oder ohne Rüstung? Oder auch andere deiner Spezialeinheiten? Und Jix wirst du mir sicher nicht mitgeben."

Er lachte. „Nein, den brauche ich leider woanders – und vermutlich würde dein Liebster auch zu eifersüchtig reagieren."

„Aber wen dann?"

Vader legte den Kopf leicht schräg. „Vertraust du mir?"

Sie stöhnte. „Vater!"

„Ja oder Nein?" Er blieb hart.

„Ja, natürlich! Und du weißt das!"

„Gut." Er aktivierte ein Kragenmikrofon, das so winzig war, daß sie es für einen Teil der Nähte gehalten hatte. „Sakhisakh, komm bitte zu mir."

„Sofort, Lord Vader."

Die Stimme jagte Leia einen Schauer über den Rücken. Sie war mehr ein Flüstern, kalt und heiser, aber gleichzeitig sanft – ein seltsamer Widerspruch. Und es war eindeutig nicht menschlich.

Nur Sekunden später öffnete sich die Tür des Raumes, und ein Alien trat ein. Er sah sich kurz um, stutzte, als er Vader sah, doch dann blähten sich seine Nüstern, und einen Moment später leuchteten seine Augen auf.

Unwillkürlich wich sie einen Schritt zurück, denn das Wesen strahlte auf subtile Weise Gefahr und Tod aus, obwohl es unbewaffnet war und sich ruhig und gelassen bewegte – ohne zu zögern auf Vader zu, vor dem es sich tief und mit echter Ehrerbietung verneigte. Dann griff es behutsam nach Vaders heute bloßer Hand und senkte die Nase darüber, um tief einzuatmen.

„Was darf ich für Euch tun, mein Lord Vader?" Er sah zu ihm auf, mit echter Freude über das Geschenk und die Ehre, das wahre Gesicht seines Herrn sehen und seine Hand berühren zu dürfen.

Der dunkle Lord blieb ernst, doch seine Augen lächelten, was dem Fremden nicht verborgen blieb – und auch Leia nicht, die den Moment nutzte, ihn ausgiebig zu mustern. Er war nicht allzu groß, etwa ein Meter sechzig, von reptilischer Herkunft, mit graublauer, ledriger Haut und absolut haarlos. Spitze Zähne ragten aus seinem Mund, seine Augen, groß und dunkel, schienen jede noch so kleine Bewegung wahrzunehmen, und seltsamerweise machten seine klauenbewehrten, nackten Füße kein Geräusch auf dem Metallboden. Ein Knochenwulst umlief seinen Kopf, und seine Nüstern weiteten sich plötzlich erneut. Erstaunt sah er zu Vader auf.

„Du riechst richtig, mein Freund und Wächter." Vaders Lächeln wurde nun sichtbar. „Ich möchte, daß du sie beschützt – und einige deiner Brüder. Es steht dir frei, einzuteilen, wie viele und wen du für richtig hältst."

„Darf ich, Mylord…?" bat das Wesen und sah vorsichtig zu Leia hinüber.

„Du mußt sogar, um es mit deinen Brüdern teilen zu können." Vader nickte, dann sah er zu seiner Tochter. „Leia, dies ist Sakhisakh, ein Noghri. Er wird dich von nun an beschützen, wo auch immer du bist."

Sie nickte vorsichtig und sah dem Noghri, der sich ihr behutsam näherte, ein klein wenig ängstlich entgegen.

„Er muß deinen Geruch aufnehmen. Er wird ihn sich genau merken und mit seinen Brüdern teilen – jeder von ihnen wird dich dann kennen, wo immer du bist. Sie werden dich mühelos in einer Menge finden können, wenn es not tut. Laß es bitte zu."

„Gut.", quietschte sie ein wenig heiser. Der Noghri lächelte, was ihn nicht eben friedlicher aussehen ließ, im Gegenteil, dann kam er ihr ganz nah und fuhr mit seinen geweiteten Nüstern nah über ihre Haut – am Nacken, den Armen, dem Rücken. Er nieste, als er ihrer Hüfte zu nahe kam, und blinzelte kurz wegen des zu scharfen Zimtgeruchs. Zuletzt nahm er eine Hand und schnupperte auch an dieser, bevor er sich die Hand selbst auf den Kopf legte und sich verneigte.

„Mal'ary'ush.", sagte er ehrerbietig, dann kehrte er zu Vader zurück und verharrte neben ihm.

„Leia fliegt mit ihrem menschlichen Partner nach Risban.", erklärte Vader ruhig. „Außerdem begleiten sie ein Wookiee, ein weiterer Mensch und ein Droide. Auf Risban befindet sich das derzeitige Hauptquartier der Rebellenallianz. Sie wird dir die Koordinaten geben." Leia nickte reflexartig, aber überrascht. „Ich fürchte, daß sie dort nicht sicher ist, Sakhisakh."

„Niemand wird der Mal'ary'ush etwas tun, mein Lord. Niemand wird sie anrühren."

„Ich weiß, mein Freund. Ich danke dir." Vader legte dem Leibwächter eine Hand auf den Kopf, eine Geste, die hoheitsvoll war – die Geste eines Herrschers – aber gleichzeitig dankbar und vertrauensvoll. Der Noghri verneigte sich tief. „Warte bitte draußen, Sakhisakh. Ich habe noch einige Dinge mit Leia zu besprechen."

„Wie mein Lord befiehlt." Der Noghri richtete sich wieder auf und lächelte. „Danke, mein Lord." Und damit verschwand er.

Sie wartete, bis er aus der Tür war, bis sie sich ihrem Vater zuwandte. „Wer war das?"

„Ein treuer Freund, den ich sehr schätze… und dabei einer, den ich eigentlich nicht verdiene.", antwortete Vader ernst und lud sie mit einer Handbewegung zum Sitzen ein. „Seine Rasse stammt vom Planeten Honoghr. Um diesen Planeten tobte während der Klonkriege eine Schlacht, bei der ein Schiff abstürzte, das einen Giftstoff geladen hatte. Das Gift trat aus und verseuchte einen Großteil von Flora und Fauna." Er schwieg einen Moment. „Ich sorgte dafür, daß der Planet gründlich entgiftet und renaturiert wurde. Auch wenn ich zugeben muß, daß ich zunächst hauptsächlich daran interessiert war, mir die unglaubliche Loyalität dieser Rasse zunutze zu machen – doch das änderte sich schnell, und das Volk der Noghri gewann meinen vollen Respekt und meine Freundschaft, ebenso wie ich die ihre."

„Oh, warte… da war was…" Leia grübelte. „Richtig. Honoghr und das Gift. Stimmt es, daß das Imperium…" Sie verschluckte das „Du", das sie immer noch damit verband, „dafür Sorge trug, daß die Entgiftung immer weiter verschleppt und hinausgezögert wurde, um die Treue der Einheimischen zu wahren?"

Vader seufzte. „Nein. Die Wahrheit ist, daß einige xenophobe Offiziere versuchten, die Aktion zu sabotieren – und natürlich schob man es dem _Monster_ in die Schuhe. Mir." Er knurrte. „Ich kümmerte mich darum, daß die Sabotage… aufhörte."

Eine ihrer Augenbrauen wanderte langsam in die Höhe. Sie ahnte, wie es abgelaufen sein mußte.

„Ich entschuldigte mich bei den Maitrakh, den Clansältesten, und gab den Noghri ihre Freiheit zurück. Sie dankten mir für meine Ehrlichkeit und Aufrichtigkeit, lehnten ab - und unterstellten sich statt dessen mir persönlich. Und seither bin ich ständig von einer zusätzlichen Leibwache umgeben… mit der Ausnahme des kaiserlichen Palastes, denn Palpatine ahnt nichts davon."

„Selbst hier?"

„Ja und nein. Es sind ständig einige an Bord der EXECUTOR, aber sie wechseln sich ab und kommen und gehen, wie es ihnen paßt. Aber ich könnte innerhalb kurzer Zeit den halben Planeten mobilmachen, wenn ich das wollte." Er sprach ruhig und sachlich, ohne Stolz – jedenfalls ohne arroganten Stolz, nur mit leichter Freude. „Und nun werden sich einige um deinen Schutz kümmern. Sakhisakh ist vom Clan Tlakh'sar, vermutlich werden nur seine Clansbrüder um dich sein."

„Aber man wird sie sehen."

„Nein, das wird man nicht." Vader lächelte. „Sie sind Meister der Tarnung, sie verschmelzen mit ihrer Umgebung. Sie werden in deiner Nähe sein, aber niemand wird es wissen. Es obliegt dir, ob du Han und Chewbacca davon erzählst. Chewie würde sie mögen, glaube ich. Sie sind in ihrer Clansorganisation den Wookiee sehr ähnlich – und auch in ihrer unverbrüchlichen Treue."

Sie versuchte, zu verarbeiten, was da auf sie einstürmte. „Und was bedeutet das Wort, das er zu mir sagte? Mal…"

„Mal'ary'ush. Es bedeutet „die Tochter des Retters"."

Sie machte große Augen. „Oh."

„Und woher wußte er, wer ich bin? Noch bevor du es sagtest?"

„Durch deinen Geruch. Sie haben eine außerordentlich feine Nase und können sogar Blutsbande erschnuppern – Wookiee auch, aber längst nicht so gut. Luke kennen sie bislang nur von weitem… ihn muß ich ihnen auch noch vorstellen. Auch er wird ab jetzt keinen Schritt mehr ohne sie tun, dafür werde ich sorgen."

Sie sah ihn an, wie er vor ihr saß, ruhig, ernsthaft – und ernsthaft besorgt. Früher wäre sie bei soviel Fürsorge an die Decke gegangen, doch bei ihm war sie darüber gerührt. Er schien seine Vaterrolle sehr ernst zu nehmen – und offensichtlich hatte er im Leben bereits mehr Verluste erlitten, als er ertragen konnte. Lukes Entführung hatte ihm zusätzlichen Schrecken verschafft – noch einmal würde er so etwas nicht zulassen, das ahnte sie.

Und doch… da war noch etwas anderes, das ihn bedrückte.

„Was quält dich außerdem?" fragte sie sanft. „Da ist noch etwas, das spüre ich."

„Ja." Er seufzte lautlos und schloß kurz die Augen, die Hände suchten Halt aneinander. „Da ist noch etwas anderes."

Er schwieg einen Moment, wusste nicht recht, wie er beginnen sollte. „Als ich gestern in mein Quartier zurückkam, fand ich Max vollkommen paralysiert auf dem Bett – am Boden zerstört, geschockt, außer sich."

„Was ist passiert?" fragte sie behutsam, als er wieder schwieg.

„Er ist, wie ich, Witwer.", fuhr Vader zögernd fort. „Aber auch er hat einen erwachsenen Sohn, Zevulon. Er dient ebenfalls in der Flotte, aber in einer anderen Schwadron – eine, die mir nicht wirklich nahe steht. Ihr Admiral und seine Captains sind… wie soll ich es nennen… vom Geiste des Imperiums durchdrungen. Auf die unangenehme Art."

„Oh.", machte Leia.

„Ja. ‚Oh'. Auf jeden Fall musste er einmal zu oft mit ansehen, wie jemand – in diesem Fall ein alter Mann – von seinem Vorgesetzten gefoltert wurde. Ihm wurde vorgeworfen, zur Allianz zu gehören – ich weiß nicht, ob es zutrifft oder nicht.", wehrte er ab, bevor sie fragen konnte. „Er schrieb ein Mail an seinen Vater, dass er desertiert sei. Er habe dem Alten geholfen zu fliehen und hat sich der Allianz angeschlossen."

„Schöpfer!" rief sie aus, ohne nachzudenken. „Der arme Max!"

Der dunkle Lord nickte, er sah plötzlich sehr müde aus. „Dem Schöpfer sei Dank macht er sich keine Vorwürfe – oder mir, weil ich ihn nicht zu mir geholt habe. Das hätten beide auch nicht gewollt, glaube ich. Aber er sorgt sich eben um seinen Sohn – er hat Angst, was passieren könnte, wenn wir uns irgendwann einmal gegenüberstehen."

„Natürlich…" Ihr Herz floß über vor Mitleid. „Aber was kann ich tun? Offiziell war ich nie hier, nicht einmal als Gefangene, habe dich nie getroffen außer auf Bespin und zuvor auf der DEVASTATOR und dem Todesstern. Und von da kann ich Max nicht kennen, und schon gar nicht so gut."

„Nein." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist uns klar. Aber vielleicht kannst du dennoch versuchen, ihn unauffällig kennenzulernen, dich ein wenig mit ihm anzufreunden… und ihn, falls es hart auf hart kommt, irgendwie aus der Schusslinie zu bringen, indem du ihm irgendeinen Auftrag erteilst, der ihn woandershin führt."

„Ich werde es versuchen, natürlich." Sie nickte. „Aber was, wenn er gar nicht gerettet werden will? Wenn sein Haß auf das Imperium so groß ist, dass er völlig fanatisch reagiert?"

Vader senkte die Augen, seine Hände verkrampften sich ineinander – ein rarer und kostbarer Augenblick, den mächtigen dunklen Lord, den Zweiten des Imperiums, so verletzlich zu sehen.

„Ich weiß. Aber wenn das passiert, möchte ich Max in die Augen sehen können und sagen, wir hätten es wenigstens versucht…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Einige Stunden später beobachtete Veers auf der Brücke der EXECUTOR Vater und Sohn, die nebeneinander auf der Kommandobrücke am Fenster standen und den Falken mit den Augen verfolgten, der auf dem Rückflug nach Desevro war. Eine Premiere, die beiden nebeneinander hier zu sehen – und sicher nichts, was sich einbürgern würde. Das hoffte Max jedenfalls, denn er spürte einen unwillkommenen kleinen Dorn der Eifersucht in sich.

Der Morgen war ruhig verlaufen – Han und seine Begleiter waren nicht mehr aus dem Hangar herausgekommen, und so war Leia allein zu ihm gekommen, um sich zu verabschieden – hierher, auf die Brücke. Auch eine Premiere. Die Offiziere hatten sie neugierig beobachtet, sich jedoch bald wieder ihren Aufgaben zugewandt. Leia hatte ihm leise ihr Mitgefühl ausgedrückt, und echte Trauer stand in ihren Augen – nicht gespielt, es kam von Herzen, das konnte er sehen. Und er dankte ihr, mühsam seine Gefühle bezwingend. Als Antwort war sie ihm um den Hals gefallen und hatte ihn auf die Wange geküßt, ihm versprechend, daß sie ihr Möglichstes tun würde, um Zevulon zu schützen, und er hatte ihr Glück für ihre eigene Mission gewünscht und sie gebeten, vorsichtig zu sein. Sie hatte ihn tapfer angestrahlt und es versprochen, dann hatte sie sich auch von Firmus verabschiedet und war gegangen.

Max seufzte, als er nun Vader und Luke die Brücke verlassen sah, wobei die Hand des dunklen Lords auf Lukes Schulter ruhte.

„Hey.", sagte Firmus' besorgte Stimme neben ihm. „Was ist?"

Max schnaubte. „Das Universum liegt in Trümmern, und du fragst, was sei…"

„Er ist Dein, mein Freund. Luke ist sein Sohn… also bleib ruhig. Du bist sein ein und alles, und du weißt das."

„Ja… natürlich."

Firmus legte besorgt den Kopf leicht schräg, er spürte, daß etwas im Busch war. „Willst du reden?"

Veers zog eine Grimasse und nickte. „Ja. Komm, gehen wir einen Kaf trinken."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Die Noghri und speziell Sakhisakh sind nicht meine Erfindung, sondern Teil des Expanded Universe. Ich fand die Rasse und ihre Einstellung gegenüber Vader aber so wundervoll, daß ich sie unbedingt verwenden wollte :o)_


	72. Chapter 72

**Kapitel 72**

„Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, mein Sohn."

Luke sah überrascht zu Vader auf, doch beide verhielten nicht in ihrem Schritt. „Das freut mich, Vater… aber worauf genau bist du stolz?"

Vader ließ Luke mental sein Lächeln spüren, eine warme Welle der Zuneigung strömte zu ihm herüber. „Auf alles – aber ganz besonders auf deine Reaktion gegenüber Kenobi… und den Schild, den du im Anschluß gegen uns errichtet hast. Du hast uns alle gleichzeitig ausgeschlossen, konsequent und radikal. Hervorragende Arbeit."

„Du konntest es nicht durchdringen?" erkundigte Luke sich erstaunt.

„Ich hätte es vermutlich gekonnt, doch", gab Vader zu, „aber nur mit einiger Mühe. Und weder einfach noch schnell. Für den Kaiser ist es mehr als ausreichend."

Lukes Augen leuchteten. „Oh."

„Das heißt, du bist soweit." Vader blieb stehen und legte Luke beide Hände auf die Schultern. „Was bedeutet, daß wir von jetzt an den Schwerpunkt des Trainings auf den Kampf legen werden."

„Gegen wen?" Luke erwiderte den Blick seines Vaters ruhig und gelassen, was diesen überraschte. Er hatte in den letzten Tagen mehr die jugendliche, naive Seite seines Sohnes gesehen – im Vergleich mit Leia schien er doch sehr viel jünger und unreifer zu sein. Doch nun – Vader schüttelte den Kopf. Wie Jix war er augenscheinlich in der Lage, innerhalb von Sekunden umzuspringen, vom Bruder Leichtfuß auf den Krieger umzuschalten. Umso besser. Beruhigend. Und überaus beeindruckend.

„Teile der roten Garden – ich weiß nicht, inwieweit sie auf meiner Seite sind und sich heraushalten werden. Und natürlich den Kaiser selbst."

„Palpatine? Mit einem Lichtschwert?" fragte Luke erstaunt. „Er muß doch uralt sein!"

„Alter bedeutet nichts in der Macht.", erklärte Vader ruhig. „Er hat allein gegen vier hervorragende Schwertkämpfer des Jedi-Ordens gekämpft und drei von ihnen mühelos besiegt… nur Mace Windu konnte ihm die Stirn bieten und ihn beinahe überwinden. Und später trat er gegen Yoda an… die beiden haben die halbe Senatshalle zerstört bei ihrem Kampf."

Luke schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Das ist zwanzig Jahre her, Vater."

„Mach nicht den Fehler, ihn zu unterschätzen, mein Sohn."

„Das tue ich nicht, Vater.", brummte Luke. „Ich bin nur überrascht."

„Besser jetzt als während des Kampfes.", versetzte Vader amüsiert und ließ ihn los. „Komm, wir haben vielleicht noch jemanden, der uns hilft."

„Die geheimnisvolle Mara Jade.", murmelte Luke, während er ihm wieder folgte. „Vertraust du ihr?"

„Das weiß ich selbst noch nicht.". knurrte Vader. „Aber sagen wir so: wenn ich ihr _nicht_ vertrauen kann, ist ohnehin schon alles zu spät, weil es dann auch der Imperator weiß. Sie ist nämlich Jix auf die Schliche gekommen, den ich beauftragt hatte, Dienstpläne der Garden und Kameracodes auszukundschaften. Aber _wenn_ wir ihr vertrauen können, ist sie ein absoluter Hauptgewinn und wird uns Wege auf eine Weise ebnen, von denen wir nicht einmal zu träumen wagten."

Luke blieb abrupt stehen.

„Was ist?" erkundigte Vader sich erstaunt.

„Vater…", begann Luke zögernd. „Du hast doch einen Plan, oder?"

Vader nickte langsam, er wusste nicht, worauf Luke hinauswollte.

„Gut. Ich möchte dich um etwas bitten."

„Und worum, mein Sohn?"

„Weih mich nicht ein. Erzähl mir nichts darüber, außer Dingen, die ich unbedingt wissen muß. Ich vertraue dir, Vater. Ich vertraue dir mein Leben an, und ich weiß, dass ich es kann, dass ich sicher bin bei dir."

Vader starrte ihn überrascht an. „Du meinst, ich soll dich da mit reinnehmen wie einen Gefangenen? Der von nichts weiß und nicht ahnt, was auf ihn zukommt?"

Luke nickte. „Ja. Angst und ein wenig Panik sind ganz gut, sie bestärken den Imperator und geben ihm Sicherheit – genau die Sicherheit, die ihn vielleicht unvorsichtig macht. Ich kann echter reagieren, wenn ich nichts weiß."

Der dunkle Lord wurde ein wenig blasser unter seiner Maske. „Du bist dir aber schon im Klaren darüber, dass ich eine ziemliche Show geplant habe, die in Teilen _äußerst_ brutal und schockierend sein wird? Daß du an mir zweifeln wirst – und nicht nur an mir – ob alles noch mit rechten Dingen zugeht oder ob wir verraten wurden und alle sterben werden? Ob _**ich**_ dich und euch alle verraten habe? Daß es mehr als übel aussehen wird und du vielleicht nicht wissen wirst, wie schwer verwundet ich bin?"

Luke überlief ein Schauer, aber er nickte fest.

„Das ist verdammt viel, worum du mich bittest, Luke."

„Ich weiß, Vater."

Vaders Hände zuckten und suchten Halt im Gürtel. „Mein Sohn… ich habe dir bereits einiges vorenthalten, um dich zu schützen. Ich möchte nicht, dass du denkst, ich - "

Luke trat auf ihn zu, legte ihm die Hände auf die Arme. „Vater…! Was auch geschieht, was auch passiert: ich vertraue dir. Ich liebe dich, Vater."

Vader zog ihn wortlos an sich, hielt ihn fest. „Das ist das größte Geschenk, das du mir machen konntest, mein Sohn. Ich hoffe nur, dass ich deines Vertrauens würdig bin."

„Dessen bin ich mir sicher, Vater." Luke lächelte. „**Ganz** sicher."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Die nächsten vier Tage verliefen in sonderbarem Rhythmus, gleichzeitig beruhigend und furchteinflößend.

Luke bekam seinen Vater zwar regelmäßig und ausgiebig zu Gesicht, aber gleichzeitig machte er sich auch für lange Perioden äußerst rar. Sie trainierten miteinander, lange und gründlich, und Vader brachte ihm geduldig nicht nur die Grundschläge des Djem So-Stiles bei, sondern auch einige Kniffe und Paraden aus verschiedenen anderen Stilen, da der Imperator keinen bestimmten von ihnen bevorzugte – was ihn zu einem sehr gefährlichen, da unberechenbaren Gegner machte.

Außerdem wurde er einigen Noghri vorgestellt, ihm bis dahin unbekannten Kreaturen, die ihn aufmerksam betrachteten, seinen Geruch aufnahmen und danach wieder verschwanden – obwohl er sie ab da immer wieder spüren konnte. Vader berichtete ihm, wie er in den Genuß ihres Dienstes gekommen war, und erzählte ebenso ruhig und genau dasselbe, was auch Leia gehört hatte.

Luke blieb aber auch oft auf sich allein gestellt und verbrachte die Stunden dann mit Arik, Max oder Corva, die alle versuchten, ihn zu unterhalten und ihm ihrerseits einiges beizubringen – über waffenlosen Kampf, zum Beispiel, oder Heiltechniken. Und wichtige Bedienelemente von Vaders Anzug.

Vader selbst ging seinem üblichen Dienst nach – und er führte ungezählte Gespräche. Mit Diplomaten, Herrschern und Häuptlingen verschiedenster Systeme, die er hinter sich holte, aber auch an Bord… mit Mara, Jix, Arik, Max und Corva, jeweils allein oder in unterschiedlicher Gruppierung. Luke bedauerte beinahe schon, sich aus diesen Planungen herausgenommen zu haben, als die Gesichter der Beteiligten immer ernster wurden, aber alle versicherten ihm, es könne gar nichts schiefgehen – alle, außer Mara. Die bekam er immer noch nicht zu sehen.

Und als sie von Bord ging, das Schiff verließ, wurde es langsam ernst.

Jix flog ebenfalls, nicht lange nach ihr. Er verabschiedete sich ungewohnt ruhig von Luke, umarmte ihn brüderlich mit einem warmen Lächeln – und tat dasselbe dann, sehr zu Lukes Erstaunen, bei Max und seinem Vater.

Max zog sich immer mehr zurück, wurde blasser und trainierte verbissen; die einzigen, die er außer Vader in seiner Nähe duldete, waren Firmus und Corva, die sich wiederum immer näher aneinander drängten. Und Corva hortete in ihrer Dienstzeit Taschen voll Medikamenten und Instrumenten, die sie wieder und wieder durchging und überprüfte. Außerdem programmierte sie stundenlang an zwei Medidroiden herum, ohne zu verraten, was genau sie tat.

Arik verbrachte nun Stunden mit seinen Kameraden, bzw. deren Commandern und Captains. Einige davon kannte Luke von Bast, sie schienen die erste Wahl für Nachwuchsoffiziere der EXECUTOR zu sein. Und nicht wenige davon sah er danach auch mit Vader reden.

Erstaunlicherweise waren aber alle Beteiligten nach außen hin, während ihres Dienstes, vollkommen entspannt und ruhig – niemandem merkte man die extreme Belastung an. Und doch vibrierte das ganze, riesige Schiff, spür- und sichtbar. Einmal mehr bewunderte Luke die enorme Disziplin der Leute hier… niemandem blieb verborgen, daß etwas Schlimmes bevorstand, die meisten ahnten auch, was, aber niemand kam auf die Idee, seine Pflichten zu vernachlässigen.

Vader war überall und nirgends. Er hatte für jeden ein ruhiges Wort, klare Anweisungen und – die Wunder rissen nicht ab – in besonderen Fällen sogar eine stützende, aufmunternde Berührung. Selbst Luke, der ihn früher nie wirklich unter seinen Leuten als Anführer erlebt hatte, konnte den Unterschied erkennen. Aber erstaunlicherweise brach für niemanden eine Welt zusammen, weil das Denkmal Vader von seinem Sockel gestiegen war, im Gegenteil – alle Beteiligten schienen sich als Teil eines großen Ganzen zu sehen, die ersten einer neuen Ära…

Sollten sie überleben.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Am Vorabend des vorgeschriebenen Termins schwenkten sie in den Orbit über Coruscant ein.

Luke verließ die EXECUTOR mit Vader allein, an Bord der privaten Lambdafähre des dunklen Lords, und auch ihm war langsam, aber sicher verdammt mulmig zumute – obwohl sein Vater neben ihm die kühle Gelassenheit einer Statue ausstrahlte. Ob er sich Sorgen machte, konnte Luke nicht erkennen, denn Vader hatte seine Schilde vollkommen dichtgemacht.

Er versuchte sich abzulenken, indem er die Stadt betrachtete, die sie überflogen. Sie nahm scheinbar kein Ende – der komplette Planet schien überbaut zu sein, und es herrschte ein Verkehr, der ihn erschreckte.

Vader war ruhig, aber wortkarg; er wies ihn nur auf wenige herausragende Gebäude hin, die in Sicht kamen, wie die Senatshalle oder den alten Jeditempel. Ein anderes Gebäude kam ebenfalls in den Genuß seiner ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit, er schwieg jedoch, und Luke fragte nicht – er vermutete zu Recht, daß dieser Block die Wohnung seiner Mutter oder gar seiner Eltern beherbergte.

Bald darauf erreichten sie einen der höchsten Türme, den er bislang gesehen hatte. Nur zwei andere, vergleichbare, standen dichtbei – einer höher, der andere auf den ersten Blick ziemlich genau gleich hoch.

„Dies ist Xizors Burg – der Anführer der dunklen Sonne, der größte Verbrecherfürst der Galaxis.", erklärte Vader, als er auf den gleichhohen wies.

„Wie bitte?"

Vader schnaubte. „Ein offenes Geheimnis. Nach außen hin ist er natürlich der ehrenwerte Geschäftsmann, der regelmäßig überaus großzügige Spenden an den Kaiser tätigt." Er deutete auf den anderen, höheren und weitaus prächtigsten Turm weit und breit – wobei ‚prächtig' untertrieben war. ‚Protzig' traf es eher. „Der imperiale Palast."

Luke öffnete den Mund – und schloß ihn wieder. Das war es also. Der Ort, an dem alles endete… oder alles begann.

Vader schenkte dem Prachtbau keinen weiteren Blick und hielt auf den dritten Turm zu, schwarz, schlicht, streng. Alles an ihm schrie geradezu nach Vader.

Er verhielt in respektvollem Abstand, gestattete es den zahlreichen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen seines Palastes, das Shuttle und ihn selbst zu identifizieren, ertrug die Scans und diversen Paßwortabfragen mit stoischer Ruhe, bevor er die Fähre ruhig in einem Hangar landete, als wäre er lediglich übers Wochenende hergekommen, um mal wieder nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

Auch hier waren Noghri – und andere Wachen und Bedienstete; und auch hier herrschte dieselbe Disziplin und Ruhe wie an Bord der EXECUTOR.

Der Palast war innen genauso schlicht und nüchtern wie außen. Keine protzigen Kunstwerke, kein Prunk, keine überladene Zurschaustellung von Vaders sagenhaftem Reichtum – und dennoch fühlte Luke sich irgendwie wohl. Der Palast atmete beruhigend Vaders Präsenz und Persönlichkeit.

Er hatte, wie er feststellte, nicht nur ein eigenes Zimmer, sondern ein komplettes, fertig eingerichtetes Apartment von ihm bislang unbekannten Ausmaßen – die gesamte Lars-Farm hätte bequem hier hereingepaßt! Offensichtlich war dies schon vor einer Weile vorbereitet worden – und obwohl die Farben hier wärmer, viel heller und freundlicher waren, erkannte Luke doch die Handschrift seines Vaters, und er war gerührt, weil dieser sich wohl bemüht hatte, dem Geschmack seines Sohnes entgegenzukommen und etwas zu schaffen, was ihm gefiel.

„Das ist wundervoll, Vater. Vielen Dank."

Vader nickte knapp. „Mach dich frisch, dann komm zum Essen herunter. Eines der Mädchen wird dir den Weg zeigen." Und damit verschwand er.

Eines der Mädchen? Und überhaupt – frischmachen… erst einmal mußte er frische Kleider finden…

Ein Signal an der Tür unterbrach ihn, doch als er sich umdrehte, stand bereits eine junge menschliche Frau hinter ihm, den Blick schüchtern zu Boden gesenkt.

„Ich bin Bhindi Anor, junger Herr.", sagte sie leise, aber deutlich. „Ich bin hier, um Euch zu dienen."

„Hallo, Bhindi.", sagte Luke freundlich. „Ich danke dir für deine Hilfe – aber sieh mich bitte an, wenn du mit mir sprichst, ich werde dir nichts tun."

Sie sah auf, ein wenig unsicher, aber deutlich neugierig auf den Sohn des Lords. „Ich werde Euch frische Kleidung herauslegen, junger Herr. Und dann bringe ich Euch hinunter."

„Einfach Luke, Bhindi.", lächelte Luke.

„Verzeiht, Herr, aber das wäre nicht angemessen. Mit Eurer Erlaubnis werde ich Master Luke sagen…?"

Luke seufzte und nickte. „Besser. Nicht gut, aber besser."

Sie grinste scheu. „Ihr werdet Euch schnell daran gewöhnen, Master Luke."

Er wurde ernst. „Das hoffe ich… in mehr als einer Hinsicht, Bhindi."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Er zog sich um, auch wenn er die Notwendigkeit dessen nicht wirklich einsah, und legte die Kleidung an, die Bhindi ihm hingelegt hatte – Freizeitkleidung in hellen Farben und leichte, bequeme Schuhe.

Das Mädchen, das wohl seine persönliche Dienerin war, wartete vor der Tür und führte ihn dann über einen Aufzug in einen Speiseraum, der wohl eher selten benutzt wurde und rein repräsentativen Zwecken zu dienen schien. Jedenfalls waren hier tatsächlich Bilder an den Wänden zu finden und Statuetten schmückten Beistelltische und Nischen. Auch die Möbel waren erlesen und von schlichter Eleganz – wie zwar alles hier im Haus, aber diesen sah man ihren Preis von weitem an. Dennoch war der Raum weder überladen noch protzig, auch hier war der Geist des Hausherrn zu spüren, der die Schlichtheit liebte.

Es war nur für eine Person gedeckt – zu Vaders Rechter. Er hatte am Kopfende des Tisches Platz genommen und sah Nachrichten auf einem Datenpad durch, während er auf Luke wartete.

Als dieser eintrat, sah er auf und legte das Pad beiseite, dann wartete er, bis Luke sich gesetzt hatte.

„Letzte Chance, Luke. Möchtest du dich anders entscheiden und Teil haben an der Planung?"

„Nein, Vater.", antwortete Luke ruhig und fest.

Vader schloß kurz die Augen und seufzte unhörbar. Auf seiner Wange brannte immer noch der zärtliche Kuß, mit dem Leia sich von ihm verabschiedet hatte, gefasst, aber Angst in den Augen. Und auch Corva und Firmus hatten ihn zu einer Zeit aufgesucht, von der sie wussten, dass er ohne Maske war… Corva hatte ihn wortlos umarmt und geküsst, und Firmus, nach einigem Zögern und mit beunruhigend roter Gesichtsfarbe, hatte ihn ebenfalls umarmt, scheu und doch fest. Seine Freunde teilten sein Wissen und seine Sorgen – seine Kinder nicht. Eines hatte er selbst weggeschickt, und das andere lehnte es ab… Schöpfer! Dies war vielleicht ihr letzter Abend, und er hatte keine Möglichkeit, mit ihm zu essen, seinen Sohn in den Arm zu nehmen, ihn als Vater zu spüren, zu küssen…

„Vater?"

Er riß sich zusammen, als Luke ihn fragend berührte, und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin in Ordnung, mein Sohn. Iß jetzt." Er gab den Dienern einen Wink, und sie servierten… Luke allein.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nach dem Essen schickte er die Dienerschaft hinaus und postierte Noghri vor jeder Tür.

„Wir werden jetzt Abschied nehmen, mein Sohn. Ich hoffe, dass wir beide den morgigen Tag überleben, aber die Zukunft ist ständig in Bewegung, und die nächsten Stunden sind ein einziger unentwirrbarer Wirbel… so viel kann schief gehen. Ich möchte dir nichts vormachen. Wir können sterben – beide.

Du hast dich entschieden, dass du nichts wissen willst von dem, was ich plane. Nun gut. Dann nur so viel: du hast mich in den letzten Wochen als Vater kennengelernt, als Mann, der dich liebt. Morgen früh, mein Sohn, werde ich wieder Darth Vader sein – das Monster. Der Henker. Ich kann dich nur bitten, dich dann daran zu erinnern, dass ich dich liebe, Luke. Ich will, dass du lebst – dass wir beide leben. Vertrau mir." Vader sprach eindringlich und ernst.

Luke schluckte trocken und nickte.

Vader zog ihn an sich. „Dann… lebe wohl, mein geliebtes Kind. Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns morgen lebend wieder."

Er hielt ihn umfangen, dann ließ er ihn abrupt los und ging eilig davon. Und Luke, blaß und angstvoll, starrte ihm nach.


	73. Chapter 73

_So… es ist soweit. * Trommelwirbel * Hier ist er, der große Crash-Boom-Bang! Ich hoffe, ich kann eure Erwartungen einigermaßen erfüllen… Laßt es mich bitte wissen, ja?_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kapitel 73**

Luke schlief nur wenig in dieser Nacht, er schreckte immer wieder hoch. Und so fand ihn Bhindi denn auch bereits fertig angezogen in einem Sessel sitzend und ins Leere starrend, als sie ihn auf Vaders Geheiß holen kam. Er hatte sich heute wieder für den mittlerweile zur Gewohnheit gewordenen schwarzen Dreß mit den Stiefeln entschieden, sein Lichtschwert hing an seiner Seite, sonst war er waffenlos.

„Master…" begann das Mädchen vorsichtig. „Seine Lordschaft erwartet Euch sofort in der Halle."

Luke atmete tief ein und erhob sich dann. Er war blaß, aber gefaßt. „Ich komme."

Als er den Aufzug verließ, überlief ihn ein Schauer der Kälte, noch bevor er seinen Vater sah – nein, _**Vader**_. Denn es war wahrhaftig Darth Vader, der dort stand, hochaufgerichtet, stolz, kalt wie chandrilianischer Marmor und ebenso reglos. Das Geräusch des Beatmers – war es lauter als sonst? – jagte ihm heute Schauer über den Rücken, und er schluckte trocken.

Ein plötzlicher Zug an seiner Hüfte ließ ihn nach unten sehen, dann zu Vader, in dessen gepanzerter Pranke sein Lichtschwert lag.

„Das brauchst du jetzt nicht mehr.", sagte Vader unverhohlen spöttisch und kalt. „Nicht sehr klug, dem Kaiser bewaffnet gegenübertreten zu wollen, Skywalker."

Luke erschauerte erneut. So hatte Vader nicht einmal auf Bespin geklungen; nicht einmal, als sie noch Feinde zu sein schienen, hatte er dermaßen viel Kälte und Verachtung ausgestrahlt. Mühsam riß er sich zusammen und straffte die Schultern.

„Mutig, kleiner Rebell… wir wollen sehen, ob du auch noch mutig bist, wenn du meinem Meister gegenüberstehst." Auf einen knappen, harschen Wink trat eine Wache vor und fesselte Lukes Hände. Überrascht sah er auf, doch nichts in Vaders Haltung deutete auf Bedauern hin. Stattdessen wandte er sich um und marschierte los, und die Wache versetzte Luke einen harschen Knuff zwischen die Schulterblätter.

„Los!" knurrte der Mann, und Luke setzte sich seufzend in Bewegung, sich selbst für seine Entscheidung verfluchend – ihm drohte jetzt schon das Herz in die Hosen zu sinken.

Offensichtlich war Vaders Palast unterirdisch mit dem des Kaisers verbunden, denn es ging einen langen Tunnel entlang. Vader schwieg eisern auf dem gesamten Weg, den er mit ruhigen, langen Schritten durchmaß, und Luke nutzte die Zeit, um sich wieder zu sammeln und zu wappnen. Ihm folgte lediglich eine einzelne Wache, die aber mit einer Blastech E-11 bewaffnet war.

Am Ende des Weges betraten Vader und Luke allein, ohne die Wache, einen weiteren Aufzug. Luke war nun wieder ruhiger, er hatte Kraft gesammelt und fühlte sich bereit, das Spiel zu beginnen.

Vader sah ihn keinen Moment lang an, er ignorierte ihn schlicht und ergreifend – und seine Schilde waren undurchdringlich.

Als die Aufzugtür sich öffnete, trat er hinaus und marschierte ohne auf Luke zu warten auf eine Treppe zu, an deren oberem Ende der Thron des Imperators vor einem Panoramafenster stand. Sein Sohn wunderte sich nur kurz darüber, denn als er langsamer folgte, erkannte er links und rechts neben dem Lift Vertreter der berühmten roten Garde, der Leibwache des Kaisers. Eine von ihnen drehte nun den Kopf und sah ihn auf eine Weise an, die ihn erkennen ließ, daß man ihn die Treppe notfalls hinaufschleifen würde, sollte er sich nicht entscheiden, den Weg allein zu gehen. Luke legte in die Erwiderung des Blicks so viel an Ruhe und Gelassenheit, wie er aufbringen konnte, und folgte seinem Vater.

Dieser war am Fuß der Treppe stehengeblieben und wartete auf ihn. Zum erstenmal, seit sie seine Burg verlassen hatten, sah er ihn wieder an, doch immer noch war weder Wärme noch Freundlichkeit zu spüren. Schweigend wartete er, bis Luke aufgeschlossen hatte, dann stieg er mit ihm zusammen die Treppe nach oben.

„Willkommen, junger Skywalker. Ich habe dich erwartet."

Die Stimme des Imperators kroch wie ätzende Säure über seine Haut und sorgte dafür, daß sich Gänsehaut auf seinen Armen bildete. Das falsche Lächeln täuschte ihn keinen Augenblick, aber es kostete ihn Kraft, gelassen zu bleiben. Und zu schweigen.

Palpatine überging dies wortlos, musterte die Handschellen und wandte sich an Vader. „War dies notwendig, mein Freund?"

„Nicht, weil er eine Gefahr darstellen würde, Meister.", versetzte Vader gleichgültig. „Nur, um ihn an seinen Status zu erinnern."

„Ihr konntet ihn doch nicht für uns gewinnen?" erkundigte der Imperator sich. „Ihr sagtet doch, er mache gute Fortschritte."

„Er zeigte gute Ansätze, ja – bis ich anbot, ihm die reinen Sithtechniken beizubringen. Er _weigerte_ sich schlichtweg!" Vaders Stimme war wie ein Eishauch, verächtlich sah er auf seinen Sohn hinab. „Wenn ich es dank eines Bluttests nicht besser wüßte, würde ich sagen, er ist nicht von mir. Seht ihn Euch doch an – ich sagte ihm, ich käme her, um Euch zu stürzen. Und? Wollte er sich glühend mit mir in die Schlacht werfen, an meiner Seite kämpfen? Nein! Er ließ sich sogar ohne Gegenwehr sein Lichtschwert wegnehmen und seine Hände fesseln! Sagte, er würde mir vollkommen vertrauen! Wie unglaublich naiv!"

Luke war blaß geworden und sah entsetzt zu Vader auf. Was sein Vater da sagte, war die reine Wahrheit – warum log er Palpatine nicht an? Warum erzählte er ihm keine Märchen?

Der Kaiser saß gelassen auf seinem Thron und… lächelte. „Ah… endlich, mein Freund. Ich begann schon zu fürchten, Ihr würdet warten wollen, bis ich zu alt zum kämpfen bin!" Mit den letzten Worten sprang er auf, sein Lichtschwert glitt aus seinem Ärmel in seine Hand und zündete sich, dann führte er den ersten Angriff. Vader parierte und konterte, und binnen Sekunden waren beide in ein heftiges Duell verstrickt.

Luke wich zurück und starrte sprachlos. Der Kaiser, der Sekunden zuvor noch alt und gebrechlich gewirkt hatte, drang nun mit Kraft und Geschick auf Vader ein, der sich heftig wehrte und die Attacken ebenso zurückgab. Der Kampf schien zunächst ausgeglichen, doch dann unterlief Vader ein Fehler – ein Bein schien unter ihm wegzusacken. Er fluchte, doch bevor er sich wieder fangen konnte, hatte die Klinge des Kaisers seinen Arm gestreift und hinterließ eine schwelende Stelle.

Er wich zurück, suchte sich wieder zu fangen, und Palpatine setzte ihm schonungslos nach.

Vader schien zunehmend verunsichert durch diesen ersten Treffer, und dem Kaiser gelangen weitere, die der dunkle Lord aber alle so parieren konnte, daß sie ihn nur streiften, wenn auch mit zunehmender Anstrengung – bis ein Hieb die Brustplatte mit den Kontrollen seines Anzugs zerstörte.

Vader schrie auf und brach zusammen, der mechanische Atem ging plötzlich rasselnd und schwer – und Palpatine lachte, das noch gezündete Schwert in der Hand.

„Ah, Lord Vader… ein wenig kurzatmig, wie?"

Vader, auf den Knien, stützte sich mühsam auf seine Arme, schien aber nicht genug Kraft zu haben, um aufzustehen – oder er erwartete den finalen Schlag… der nicht kam.

„Wie es scheint, müßt Ihr Eure Hoffnungen auf die Machtübernahme begraben. Wie überaus bedauerlich."

„Faselt… nicht, macht… ein Ende!" Vader keuchte und bekam die Worte nur mühsam heraus, unrhythmisch, wie die Atemzüge seines Beatmers. Offensichtlich hing der Vocoder damit zusammen.

„Noch nicht, mein _Freund_." Der Kaiser grinste bösartig. „Das ginge zu schnell. Ich möchte, daß Ihr zuvor etwas seht."

„Ktah!" spie Vader keuchend aus, einen chiss'schen Fluch benutzend.

„Na, na… ein wenig Beherrschung, bitte, Lord Vader. Was soll Euer Liebster denn von Euch denken?"

Vaders Kopf schoß hoch – gerade rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie Mara Jade Max hereindrängte… ebenfalls gefesselt und sehr blaß.

„Nein…" Der dunkle Lord zitterte, ob vor Zorn oder Sorge, war nicht zu erkennen. „Er ist… unschuldig!... Laßt… ihn gehen!"

Luke starrte zu der Verräterin Mara und Veers hinüber, schockiert, ungläubig. Der General – und sein Vater? Unmöglich! Ein Bluff? Aber Vaders Reaktion sprach Bände. Er mußte helfen… aber wie? Ein schneller Seitenblick zeigte ihm, daß keine der Garden in seiner Nähe war – tatsächlich hielten sie sich immer noch im Hintergrund. Er konzentrierte sich auf seine Fesseln, versuchte sie mit der Macht zu öffnen, doch vergeblich, sei es nun aus mangelnder Konzentration… oder sie waren irgendwie gegen die Macht blockiert.

„Nun, Anakin… wenn ich mich recht erinnere, wart Ihr immer recht emotional, was Personen anging, die Euch nahestanden, nicht wahr?"

„Das ist… nicht… mehr… mein Name!" Vader hatte sich mühsam aufgerichtet, saß schwankend auf seinen Hacken. „Laßt… ihn gehen!"

„Zuerst die Mutter…", fuhr Palpatine genüßlich fort. „Dann Padmé. Und jetzt… Euer Geliebter."

„Nein!"

„Töte ihn, meine Liebe.", sagte der Kaiser kalt.

Als Antwort blitzte Maras Klinge auf – indem sie Veers durchbohrte und dann wieder erlosch. Veers sackte zu Boden, und Lukes Schrei mischte sich mit dem Vaders, der verzweifelt und von Schmerz durchtränkt war.

„_**NEIIIIIIIIIIIN!**_"

Vader schaffte es irgendwie, sich in den Stand zu schieben. Er stolperte mehr als zu gehen zu Max' reglosem Körper hinüber und brach schluchzend über ihm zusammen. Mara sah ungerührt auf ihn nieder, unternahm aber nichts.

„Nun, junger Skywalker…" begann der Kaiser lächelnd. „Eine rührende Szene, nicht wahr? Wußtest du davon?"

„Nein.", sagte Luke heiser. Seine Hände zerrten unwillkürlich an seinen Fesseln.

„Ah?" erkundigte Palpatine sich interessiert. „Er hat dir verschwiegen, dass er sich wieder verliebt und gebunden hatte? Interessant. Ich meine, dass er es mir nicht erzählt, wundert mich nicht. Als ich vorgestern von Mara davon erfuhr, war ich ebenfalls recht überrascht… du wirst mir verzeihen, dass ich mir eine solche Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen konnte. Bedauerlich natürlich für den General. Ein guter Mann, soweit ich hörte. Aber ich fürchte, ich werde noch mehr Personal an Bord der EXECUTOR auswechseln lassen müssen, nun, da mein Stellvertreter bald nicht mehr unter uns sein wird…"

„Und ich ebenfalls nicht.", knurrte Luke. „Ich werde nicht zu Euch übertreten, ich werde mich Euch niemals unterordnen! Eher sterbe ich!"

„Ts, ts, ts…" machte der Kaiser betrübt. „Ich hätte mehr Stolz von dir erwartet, mein junger Padawan. Schon gar nach dem Verrat deines Vaters – nicht nur mir, sondern auch dir gegenüber, wie du jetzt erkennen musstest. Überleg dir, was du ausschlägst – ich biete dir den Platz deines Vaters an meiner Seite an. Macht, Reichtum…"

„Ein Jedi strebt nicht nach solchen Dingen!"

„Ah… wie kurzsichtig. Wie bedauerlich." Der Kaiser schüttelte den Kopf. „Nun gut. Töte ihn.", zischte er dann unvermittelt und nickte zu Vader hinüber, der immer noch über Veers' Leiche lag, ihn zu streicheln schien und nicht auf sie achtete.

„WAS?" keuchte Luke. „Nein, niemals werde ich das tun! Ich werde doch nicht meinen eigenen Vater töten!"

Palpatine seufzte theatralisch. „Nun, siehst du… ich denke, ich habe ein Argument, das dafür spricht. Bringt ihn herein!"

Luke fuhr herum und sah eine weitere Leibwache hereinkommen, die ebenfalls einen Gefangenen brachte: Arik. Der junge Captain wehrte sich nach Kräften, fluchte und wand sich, doch die Wache hatte ihn sicher im Griff.

„Meine Tochter brachte einen wahren Schatz an Informationen, mein Junge… Ich denke, dass dieser junge Mann hier dir etwas bedeutet, nicht wahr? Wie der Vater, so der Sohn…" Er lächelte.

„Nein…!" flüsterte Luke entsetzt. „Laßt ihn gehen – er ist ein treuer Diener des Imperiums, er ist unschuldig!"

„Oh, das werde ich… sobald du deinen Vater getötet hast." Palpatine genoß die Qual in Lukes Augen und nickte. „Sieh es als Akt der Gnade, mein Sohn. Er ist schon mehrfach gestorben… mach ein Ende."

„Ich bin nicht Euer Sohn!" brüllte Luke, außer sich vor Wut. Erstaunt merkte er, wie seine Handschellen sich öffneten und klappernd zu Boden fielen – und dann sah er, wie Vader sich erhob, vollkommen ruhig nun, ohne zu schwanken. Der Beatmer lief immer noch unrund, aber das schien ihn weder zu stören noch zu beeinträchtigen, als er sich umwandte und langsam zu ihnen herüberkam. Seine Bewegungen waren fließend und geschmeidig, nichts war mehr zu sehen von Verletzungen oder Schwäche.

„Nein. Du bist meiner… und meiner allein.", sagte Vader in absolut gelassenem Tonfall.

„Ein letztes Aufbäumen, Lord Vader?" spottete Palpatine, doch wenn man genau hinhörte, konnte man ein klein wenig Unsicherheit erahnen. „Ihr seid zäh, mein Freund. Überaus zäh."

Vader verhielt nicht in seinem Schritt, er kam immer weiter auf ihn zu. „Zäh? Ja… durchaus. Aber ich habe auch noch andere Talente… Und einen eisernen Willen. Und wenn ich sage, ich werde Euch stürzen, dann tue ich das auch." Er wandte sich an die Garden. „Es ist soweit. Beginnt."

Und zu Lukes größtem Erstaunen wandten sich drei von den sechsen gegen die völlig überraschten anderen drei, drangen auf sie ein und töteten sie – innerhalb von Sekunden. Die eine, die Arik hereingebracht hatte, ließ diesen los, worauf der Captain sich eine Waffe von den Toten holte.

Palpatine heulte auf, er ließ sein Schwert fallen und begann, Machtblitze abzufeuern – streuend, durch die ganze Halle, auf alle gerichtet. Die restlichen, Vader treuen Leibwachen gingen in Deckung, Mara bückte sich und half Veers – er lebt?, dachte Luke verdutzt und erfreut – auf, um ihn außer Reichweite zu bringen, und Vader warf Luke dessen Lichtschwert zu, bevor er sich konzentrierte, die Hände hob und mit einer ruhigen Bewegung eine Geste ausführte, als ob er etwas von sich schöbe… auf den Kaiser zu. Und dieser verlor den Halt und fiel zu Boden, wo er zitternd liegenblieb, das erste Mal wirkliche Angst in den permanent gelben Augen, nach hinten krabbelnd, weg von Vader, dem Tod, der ihm langsam folgte. Seine Kapuze war heruntergerutscht und offenbarte nun die Verheerung, die das exzessive Nutzen der dunklen Seite mit seinem Gesicht angestellt hatte – doch Luke empfand kaum Mitleid für ihn.

„Das ist unmöglich!" zischte der Kaiser. „Ich habe das Lebenserhaltungssystem zerstört! Ihr müßtet ersticken!"

„Müßte ich, ja…" erwiderte Vader gelassen. „Wenn dies noch derselbe Anzug wäre wie der, in den Ihr mich damals gesteckt habt. Aber verzeiht… ich fand ihn unbequem, schmerzhaft und unpraktisch. Ich nahm einige Veränderungen vor."

„Aber die Systeme sind doch ausgefallen! Die Kontrollen sind erloschen, das Panel zerstört!"

„Stimmt." Vader schien zu lächeln.

Palpatine fauchte, als ihm klar wurde, daß sein Schüler ihn ausgetrickst hatte – wenn er auch nicht wußte, wie. „Verräter!"

„Ach, _bitte_… ich befolge nur eins der Gesetze der Sith. Ich töte Euch und werde endlich zum Meister."

„Und wen wollt Ihr als Schüler nehmen? Euren mißratenen Sohn?" spottete Palpatine und richtete sich langsam auf.

„Luke? Nein, ich denke, ich will nicht, daß er ganz auf die dunkle Seite abgleitet… und er auch nicht. Nun, wir werden sehen." Vader sah zu Luke hinüber, und das erste Mal seit dem Morgen spürte dieser wieder Wärme und Liebe über ihr Band. Für einen Moment schien er abgelenkt, und diese Chance nutzte der Kaiser.

Er sprang auf, rief sein Lichtschwert in die Hand und stürzte vorwärts, auf Vader zu.

„Vater!" schrie Luke gellend, doch dieser reagierte bereits – war es eine Finte gewesen, um den Kaiser aus der Reserve zu locken? Die Schnelligkeit, mit der er nun herumfuhr und aus seinen Händen Machtblitze auf den Kaiser abschoß, ließ jedenfalls darauf schließen, daß er mit einem Angriff durchaus gerechnet hatte.

Palpatine schrie vor Schmerzen, ließ sein Schwert fallen und ging erneut zu Boden. „Das ist… unmöglich!" preßte er hervor. „Ihr könnt nicht… Blitze… mechanische Hände…" Dann erstarb seine Stimme, und er erschlaffte.

Vader machte sich nicht die Mühe, nachzusehen, ob er wirklich tot war. Er zündete wortlos sein eigenes Schwert und köpfte ihn, stand einen langen Moment wie angewurzelt da und starrte den toten Despoten an. Dann wich er langsam zurück, löschte seine Klinge und sah sich um, ließ seinen Blick über seine Freunde und Getreuen gleiten.

„Ich bin frei…" flüsterte er, dann wiederholte er, brüllend: „_**Frei!**_"


	74. Chapter 74

_Danke für die Reviews zum letzten Kapitel! Und ein herzliches Willkommen der kugelrunden Tigerkatze in diesem illustren Kreis :o) _

_Leider neigt sich mein Vorlauf jetzt langsam wirklich dem Ende zu… ich bin am weiterschreiben, aber es zieht sich grade leider ziemlich zäh. Ich tu mein Bestes…! Habt ein wenig Geduld, bitte._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kapitel 74**

Danach herrschte beinahe unwirkliche Ruhe, die nur durch das immer noch unrhythmische Geräusch des Beatmers durchbrochen wurde. Vader sah sich um, ließ seinen Blick über seine Freunde und Getreuen gleiten, die langsam näherkamen… und vor ihm niederknieten, wortlos, stumm, ehrfürchtig – selbst Luke schloß sich ihnen an.

„Ich…" Er räusperte sich. „Ich bin nicht Palpatine. Vor mir werdet ihr niemals knien müssen." Seine Stimme war ungewohnt sanft, er war sich sehr wohl dessen bewusst, dass sie es nicht aus Pflicht taten, sondern aus ehrlicher Anerkennung. „Steht auf… bitte." Er wandte sich Veers zu, reichte ihm die Hände, um ihn hochzuziehen – eine öffentliche Bekundung zu ihrer Partnerschaft. Max wurde leicht rot vor Freude, als er die gebotenen Hände ergriff und Vader ihn wortlos an sich zog.

Einen Moment lang standen beide Männer so, hielten sich fest; froh, überlebt zu haben, froh, dass der Plan aufgegangen war und alles wie geplant geklappt hatte.

Luke beschloß, seine Verblüffung auf später zu verschieben, wenn irgendjemand ihm alles erklären würde.

Vader ließ Veers widerwillig los und wandte sich um. „Ich danke euch. Euch allen. Ohne Euer aller Hilfe wäre dies nicht möglich gewesen… die Freiheit des Reiches ist euch zu verdanken."

Einen Moment herrschte wieder Stille, bis der vierte Gardist lachte und den Helm abnahm. „Sei doch nicht so verdammt bescheiden, Onkel D. _DU_ bist derjenige, der das alles geplant hat – und den Löwenanteil der Aktionen übernommen. Ohne dich wären wir alle nicht mehr hier."

„Jix?" sagte Luke überrascht und sah zu den anderen Gardisten hinüber, sich fragend, wer sich wohl unter deren Helmen verbarg.

Einer der drei lachte und nahm ihn ab, die anderen beiden folgten – alle drei waren Luke unbekannt. „Nein, wir sind echt. Ich bin Kir Kanos, Captain der Garde." Auch die anderen beiden stellten sich lächelnd vor, dann verneigten sich alle drei nochmals vor Vader.

„Majestät, dürfte ich vorschlagen, dass Ihr zu den restlichen Garden sprecht?" sagte Kanos ruhig. „Es würde ihnen viel bedeuten, als Erste…"

Vader nickte. „Selbstverständlich. Geht voran."

Kanos lächelte und wandte sich zum Lift. Vader warf Luke einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, dann folgte er ihm, die anderen schlossen sich an.

_Tut mir leid, mein Sohn. Ich fürchte, Erklärungen werden warten müssen. _

_Ich verstehe schon, Vater._ _Mach dir keine Sorgen._, erwiderte Luke beruhigend.

Vader zögerte einen Moment. _Geht es dir gut?_

_Ja._ Luke versuchte eine mentale Umarmung, was nur halb so gut funktionierte, wie er dachte, aber er bekam es einigermaßen hin. _Alles in Ordnung. Ich kann warten._

_Na schön._ Mittlerweile standen sie im Lift, und er gestattete sich kurz den Luxus, eine Hand auf Lukes Schultern zu legen. _So bald wie möglich. Versprochen_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Die Halle der Garden glich einem Totenhaus – und doch waren es weniger Leichen, als Vader befürchtet hatte. Und auch hier empfing man ihn knieend, die Helme abgenommen und unter den Arm geklemmt.

„Bitte erhebt Euch.", sagte er ruhig. „Ich danke euch allen für Eure Treue – dem Reich gegenüber und mir gegenüber." Er sah auf die Toten. Ihre Kameraden hatten bereits begonnen, sie nebeneinander zu legen, aber sie waren noch nicht fertig damit. „Und ich ehre die Gefallenen."

„Sie waren Verräter.", warf eine der Garden ein.

„Sie waren loyale Männer.", versetzte Vader scharf. „Sonst lägen sie nicht hier. Sonst wären sie überhaupt nicht in der Garde gewesen. Loyal – aber von einer leider unpassenden Loyalität."

Der Gardist kniete sofort nieder, den Kopf gesenkt. „Verzeiht, Majestät…"

„Entschuldigt Euch nicht bei mir – entschuldigt Euch bei ihnen. Wie ist Euer Name?"

„Staffan Niran, Sire."

„Gut. Ihr seid verantwortlich dafür, dass die Gefallenen ein ehrenvolles Begräbnis erhalten, Staffan. Zuvor werdet Ihr die Familien informieren – ‚in Ausübung der Pflicht gefallen', nichts weiter – und dafür sorgen, dass man von ihnen Abschied nehmen kann. Ich denke, Ihr habt mich verstanden."

„Ja, Sire."

„Erhebt Euch."

Der Gardist folgte und trat zurück in die Reihen, beschämt und erstaunlich wenig wütend, wie Luke überrascht feststellte – und die anderen Gardisten waren teils ebenso beschämt, vermutlich, weil sie dasselbe gedacht hatten wie er. Nur Kir Kanos und drei, vier andere standen stolz und aufrecht, ihre Trauer über die notwendigen Morde war ebenso stark wie Vaders.

Und auch sein Vater schien dies zu spüren. Er deutete nacheinander auf sie und bedeutete ihnen, vorzutreten.

„Ihr seid nun die Anführer der Garde, Euer Rang ist ab sofort der eines Oberst." Die Männer sahen ihn verblüfft an, doch er sprach bereits weiter. „Heute ist ein Tag des Neubeginns. Ich möchte euch alle besser kennenlernen, nur ist jetzt leider nicht die Zeit dafür." Er sah zu Kir Kanos. „Ich werde Euch einen Termin nennen, den Ihr Euren Kameraden bitte mitteilt – morgen oder übermorgen."

„Sire."

„Gut. Ich werde euch nicht zu lange warten lassen - doch jetzt, fürchte ich, werde ich mich kurz den Hofschranzen zeigen müssen." Er seufzte, was den Männern ein Grinsen entlockte.

„Willst du dich nicht vorher umziehen, Onkel D?" fragte Jix und musterte den zerfetzten Anzug des dunklen Lords. „Ich meine… kommt natürlich drauf an, ob die offizielle Variante auf Herzversagen lautet…" Er unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln.

„Hm." Vader brummte. „Erlauben mir Eure Sicherungsaktionen denn solche Spielchen?"

Jix nickte. „Gemäß den Berichten – ja. Der überwiegende Teil ging recht diskret vonstatten." Er wies auf die Gardisten. „Die Jungs hier wußten außerdem, daß der Kaiser verdammt gut kämpfen konnte – und daß du Zeit schinden mußtest. Aber wenn du dich den Höflingen wie aus dem Ei gepellt zeigst…"

„…tue ich was für meinen Ruf, unbesiegbar zu sein." Vader grinste. „Oder sie glauben an den Herzinfarkt. Manche von ihnen sind dumm genug dazu. Na schön – aber mich umzuziehen, kostet Zeit, die ich nicht habe…"

„Nö." Jix grinste wieder. „Liegt alles parat. Max war so vorausschauend, einen mitzubringen."

Vader drehte sich um. Veers grinste ebenfalls und zuckte die Schultern. „Besser haben und nicht brauchen, als brauchen und nicht haben, dachte ich."

„Vielleicht sollte ich _deinen_ Wert auch mal prüfen…" brummte der dunkle Lord.

Max lachte. „Unsinn. Komm, ich zeige dir, wo."

„In Ordnung… Luke, komm mit. Und Kanos – Ihr und drei weitere Garden begleiten mich bitte den Rest des Tages."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Max ging voraus zu einem Raum, der noch innerhalb des Quartiers der Garden lag. „Captain – nein, Oberst Kanos", er lächelte dem Gardisten zu, „hat uns den Raum für den Moment zur Verfügung gestellt.", erklärte er.

„Ich äußerte nur Bedenken, Sire", warf dieser ein, „weil dort drin keine Möglichkeit besteht, den Druck und den Sauerstoff anzugleichen…"

„Ich kann damit umgehen, Oberst.", beruhigte Vader. Als der Mann die Stirn runzelte, fügte er hinzu: „Erklärungen folgen später. Für den Moment muß ich Sie leider um Geduld bitten."

„Wir warten hier.", verkündete Mara und lehnte sich an die Wand. Jix grinste und postierte sich neben ihr, die übrigen Garden nahmen vor der Tür Aufstellung.

Max ging in den Raum voraus, Vader folgte und bedeutete Luke, mit hineinzugehen. Dann schloß er die Tür hinter ihnen und sah seinen Sohn an.

„So, Luke. Bist du bereit für eine Überraschung?"

„Eine Überraschung?" echote Luke. „Du willst dich wirklich hier umziehen? Wie soll das gehen ohne den Druckausgleich? Ich will dich nicht jetzt durch einen solchen Blödsinn verlieren, weil du übermütig wirst…"

Vader lachte leise. „Ich danke für deine Sorge, Sohn, aber ich kann dir versichern, daß ich nicht in Gefahr bin." Er sah Max an. „Wärst du so nett? Der Kaiser hat leider ganze Arbeit geleistet, das Panel ist komplett hinüber."

Max brummte. „Gut, daß wir vorgesorgt haben, hm?"

Vader entwich ein Laut, dicht am Kichern. Luke staunte. „Ja, Geliebter. Gut, daß _**du**_ darauf bestanden hast."

„HA!" Veers sah Luke, dessen Mund mittlerweile offen stand, triumphierend an und nahm dabei Vaders Cape ab, um an einen verborgenen Schalter in seinem Rücken zu gelangen. „Er gibt es zu! Endlich!"

„Ihr… ihr seid zusammen?" flüsterte Luke heiser, während es knackte. „Aber ich dachte, General Veers sei mit Songan…"

Vader nahm den Helm ab, reichte ihn Veers und löste dann die Maske. Er lächelte entschuldigend, als Luke aufkeuchte. „Es tut mir leid, mein Sohn. Die Maskerade war leider notwendig."

„_DU BIST SONGAN?_"

„Kein Grund zu brüllen.", brummte Vader und begann, sich auszuziehen, die Halsbeuge zuerst ablegend. „Ja – wobei ich zugeben muß, daß ich irgendwo gehofft hatte, daß du mich erkennen würdest… spüren würdest, daß ich es bin."

Luke schloß kurz die Augen. „Ich habe es aber nicht."

„Nein, und darum entschloß ich mich, es dir nicht zu sagen… um dich zu schützen." Vader war ein wenig unsicher. „Wir haben bereits darüber gesprochen. Ich hoffe, du verstehst…"

„Ich war so ein Idiot…!" knurrte Luke.

„Bitte wie?" Vader und Veers wechselten einen verdutzten Blick, der sich noch intensivierte, als Luke zu lachen begann. Bald schüttelte es ihn regelrecht.

„Ich bin ein toller Jedi, echt…" kicherte er. „Ich hätte deine Stimme erkennen müssen… und die diversen kleinen Anzeichen zwischen dir und Max – ihr seid unvorsichtig geworden, vor allem gegen Ende. Aber ich war blind wie ein – wie heißt das Vieh?"

„Vielleicht könnten wir uns darauf einigen, daß dein Vater einfach ein guter Schauspieler ist?" schlug Veers diplomatisch vor. Seinen Ohren waren die feinen Untertöne nicht entgangen. Und tatsächlich schwankte Luke nun ein wenig und wurde blasser. Vader, der sich bereits halb aus seinem Anzug geschält hatte, stützte ihn.

„Luke, es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so leid, mein Sohn…"

„Ist schon ok.", antwortete Luke ein wenig schroff. „Ich bin ja selbst schuld. Aber das nächste Mal erinnere mich bitte daran, daß ich von Anwandlungen von ‚edelmütigem Jeditum' kuriert werden will, ja? Das nächste Mal will ich _dabeisein_ und _mitplanen_."

„In Ordnung."

„Und zwar von Anfang an."

„Kein Problem."

Luke nickte mit zusammengepressten Lippen. „Weißt du eigentlich, wie dämlich ich mir vorkam? Um mich herum läuft das gefährlichste Spiel der Galaxis ab, und ich **Trottel** mittendrin hab _nicht die leiseste Ahnung_ und kann _nichts_ tun, weil ich den Plan nicht gefährden will!"

„Luke!" Vader packte ihn an den Oberarmen. „Beruhig dich! Das war vollkommen in Ordnung – und es hat uns mehr als geholfen!"

Luke blinzelte überrascht. „Geholfen?"

„Ja! Du hattest absolut recht mit dieser Idee! Es war brillant!"

„Aber ich stand nur dumm rum! Ich konnte dir nicht mal helfen!"

„Du hast mir mehr geholfen, als du denkst, mein Sohn. Du hast den Kaiser glauben gemacht, es sei alles in Ordnung – für ihn – bis es zu spät war. Er hat geschluckt, dass ich schwächer wurde und verwundbar war. Er hat Mara weiterhin auf seiner Seite geglaubt. Und er hat Jix nicht gescannt. Weil er zu sehr mit seinem Triumph über mich beschäftigt war – und damit, dich auf seine Seite zu ziehen."

Lukes Mund formte ein stummes „Oh".

„Ja, Luke. Es war perfekt so. Nicht für dich, ich weiß – aber es hat uns Sicherheit gegeben. Genau die Sicherheit, die wir brauchten. Wie du gehofft hattest."

Luke öffnete den Mund. Schloß ihn wieder. Sah von Vader zu Veers, der ihn anlächelte, und wieder zu zurück. „Gut.", sagte er schließlich, und es klang erleichtert und zufriedener.

Vader lächelte. „Kein Scherz. Ich meine das ernst. Ohne dich wäre es nicht so zügig gegangen…" Er sah zu Veers. „Es tut mir so leid, Max. Hat es sehr wehgetan?"

Veers zuckte die Schultern und grinste schief. „Es war ja meine eigene Idee…"

„Ich hatte dennoch gehofft, es vermeiden zu können."

„Mach dir keinen Kopf. Du warst ja gleich da, und Mara hat exakt gezielt. Ich hatte mehr Sorgen um ihre Aufrichtigkeit.", gab Veers leise zu.

„Ich hätte diesem Plan niemals zugestimmt, wenn ich nicht von ihrer Ehrlichkeit überzeugt gewesen wäre.", sagte Vader ernst.

„Das war kein Trick?" fragte Luke entsetzt und warf endgültig das förmliche „Sie" über Bord, als er weitersprach. „Sie hat dich wirklich durchbohrt?"

„Ja, Luke. Es musste echt aussehen. Dem Schöpfer sei dank ist – war – der Kaiser so berechenbar. Es war absolut klar, dass er deinen Vater leiden sehen wollte – und ich ‚sterben' musste. Deshalb sprachen wir mit Corva, wo es am ungefährlichsten ist, den Körper zu durchbohren, und nahmen Mara mit ins Boot."

„Aber - " Luke löste sich von Vader, trat zu Max und sah ungläubig auf dessen Bauch. Das Hemd war zerfetzt, aber es war keine Wunde zu sehen.

Veers öffnete das Hemd lächelnd und zog es aus. Tatsächlich war nur eine kleine Narbe zu sehen – vorn wie hinten. „Dein Vater hat mich geheilt, Luke. Als er scheinbar trauernd und weinend über mir lag."

„Geheilt?!" Luke starrte beide verblüfft an. „Gutes Stichwort übrigens. Wie und wann wurdest du geheilt, Vater?"

Vader hatte sich weiter ausgezogen, stand nun in einem T-Shirt und eng anliegenden Shorts vor ihnen und öffnete eben eine von Max mitgebrachte, große Tasche. „Eine abtrünnige Jedi namens Zarketh, eine der verlorenen Zwanzig, fand mich und machte mir das Angebot, mich zu heilen. Wann? Vor einigen Monaten." Er holte einige flache Bactapflaster hervor und begann, die oberflächlichen Wunden, die der Kaiser ihm geschlagen hatte, zu versorgen. „Aber heilen ist relativ. Die Prothesen sind immer noch da, aber sie sind mit Fleisch und Nerven bedeckt. Sie kann das auch für dich tun, wenn du möchtest… Von ihr habe ich viel gelernt. Ich konnte so auch Max' Beine heilen – und wusste, dass ich es schaffen konnte, diese Wunde, das Durchstechen, zu heilen. Es war schwierig, aber es ging. Und dem Schöpfer sei Dank hatten wir genug Zeit, um es gründlich zu tun – ich musste schnell sein, denn selbst an dieser Stelle gab es einige kritische Punkte. Aber ich habe es geschafft."

„Tut es noch weh?" wollte Luke besorgt wissen. Seine Hand schwebte einen Moment über Max' flachem Bauch, aber er beherrschte sich.

„Nein." Veers lächelte beruhigend. „Es hat sehr weh getan im Augenblick des Durchbohrens, aber es ist vorbei. – Warte, Dava, ich helfe dir."

„_Dava_?" Luke grinste, während Veers zu Vader trat und begann, schwerer erreichende Stellen zu verpflastern.

Vader warf ihm einen _‚Wag es zu lachen, und ich breche dir den Arm'_-Blick zu. „Ja. Dava. Ich will nicht bei meinem alten Namen genannt werden.", sagte er leicht scharf.

Luke hob defensiv die Hände. „Kann ich ja verstehen. Aber warum nicht Darth?"

Vader stöhnte. „Weil das ein Titel ist und kein Vorname."

„Oh?"

„Ja.", knurrte es zurück, und „AU!" fauchte er, als Veers eine Wunde etwas grober anfaßte.

„Hab dich nicht so!" knurrte dieser zurück. „Als ob du nicht schon schlimmeres überstanden hättest!"

„Hab ich, aber Corva hat eine sanftere Hand als du!"

„Jetzt hör sich einer dieses Weichei an…" brummte Veers.

Luke lachte schallend. „Ihr seid unglaublich… das muß wohl Liebe sein.", spottete er gutmütig.

Vader sah ihn abschätzend an. „Es macht dir nichts aus?"

„Nein. Was sollte es mir ausmachen? Ich hab mich doch längst an euch gewöhnt, auch wenn ich nicht wußte, daß du das bist… Ihr paßt wunderbar zusammen. Und kabbeln tut ihr euch schon wie ein altes Ehepaar." Luke grinste, doch dann wurde er ernst. „Aber deshalb wundert es mich um so mehr, daß du zugelassen hast, daß Max in eine derartige Gefahr geriet. Hätte man das nicht verhindern können?"

„Leider nein." Vader seufzte. „Wir brauchten ein Zeichen."

„Was für ein Zeichen?"

„Wie weit die Truppen mit der Übernahme sind. Wäre schon alles unter Dach und Fach gewesen, als Mara Max hereinbringen mußte, hätte er sich vehement gewehrt. Da er ruhig blieb, wußte ich, daß ich weiter Zeit schinden mußte." Er berührte Max' Wange überaus sanft. „Mein Entsetzen in diesem Moment war ganz und gar nicht gespielt…"

„Verstehe…" murmelte Luke. „Und als Arik hereingebracht wurde und sich wehrte, wußtest du…"

„Daß ich es beenden kann. Ja." Vader nickte.

„Hast du eigentlich eine ganze Armee dabei?" knurrte Luke.

Vader lächelte unschuldig. „Nein. Nur meine Faust…"


	75. Chapter 75

**Kapitel 75**

Leia war so gereizt und nervös wie ein verwundetes Raubtier.

Sie hatte die anderen dazu gebracht, auf einem harmlosen Planeten zu landen, bis Nachricht von ihrem Vater kam – und seit Stunden tigerte sie nun auf und ab, den Kommunikator nicht aus der Hand legend, unruhig und ängstlich. Sie spürte zwar über das Band, dass Vader lebte, aber sie machte sich dennoch Sorgen… um den Ausgang des Ganzen, und vor allem um die anderen, die sie liebgewonnen hatte. Ihre erweiterte Familie.

Als das Ding in ihrer Hand gleichzeitig vibrierte und ein Tonsignal von sich gab, zuckte sie dennoch heftig zusammen, fing sich aber sofort wieder und nahm das Gespräch an.

„Vater!" brüllte sie aufgeregt. „Geht es dir gut? Geht es den anderen gut? Ist alles in Ordnung? Ist er tot?"

Han, der sich im Hintergrund still auf einen umgefallenen Baumstamm gesetzt hatte und sie beobachtete, konnte ein liebevolles Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Er blieb sitzen und gönnte ihr diesen Moment allein.

Was auch gut war, denn Vader hatte Maske und Helm noch nicht wieder aufgesetzt, um Leia zeigen zu können, dass er wirklich und gänzlich in Ordnung war. Die paar Blessuren, die er zur Tarnung hatte hinnehmen müssen, waren dank seines Könnens nur leicht und fielen nicht weiter ins Gewicht.

Nun lachte er, was ihn viel jünger aussehen ließ. „Langsam, Prinzessin, eins nach dem anderen! Ja, es geht mir gut, und den anderen auch. Es lief alles wie geplant – wir haben die Kontrolle über alle Schlüsselpositionen, und ja, Palpatine ist tot."

Sie war so erleichtert, dass sie am liebsten geweint hätte, aber als erfahrene Diplomatin bezwang sie sich. „Ich bin so froh, Vater…" Sie starrte auf das Display, auf sein jugendlich wirkendes Gesicht, und erkannte plötzlich durchaus Schatten der Erschöpfung und Müdigkeit. Plötzlich war das Bedürfnis, ihn aufzuheitern, größer. „Ach, übrigens: ich gratuliere, Majestät."

Er zog eine Grimasse. „An den Titel werde ich mich noch gewöhnen müssen."

„Das wirst du.", tröstete sie. „Schneller, als du denkst. Und nein, du solltest nicht dem Wunsch nachgeben und den Leuten gestatten, dich weiterhin mit ‚Lord Vader' anzusprechen. Das bist du jetzt nicht mehr. Du bist der Kaiser.", fügte sie streng hinzu, in einem Tonfall, der ihn schmunzeln ließ.

„Zu Befehl."

„Das ist nicht witzig!" grummelte sie, aber über ihre Lippen zuckte ebenfalls ein Lächeln. „Wie geht es jetzt weiter?"

„Die Höflinge.", seufzte er. „Dann eine Pressekonferenz. Und Entgegennahme von Glückwünschen. Und heute abend endlich eine kleine Feier an Bord der EXECUTOR, denke ich. Das bin ich meinen Männern schuldig."

„Schade, dass ich nicht dabeisein kann…" murmelte sie in ehrlichem Bedauern.

„Ja – ich hätte dich sehr gern hier, aber es wäre zu auffällig."

„Das wäre es wohl.", antwortete sie enttäuscht. „Wann werde ich dich wieder sehen?"

„Das hängt von Mothma ab, fürchte ich. Was sie für Pläne mit dir hat. Und", er grinste jungenhaft, „wie sie auf die Neuigkeiten reagiert. DAS Gesicht würde ich wirklich gern sehen."

„Sie wird Gift und Galle spucken", grinste Leia, „und ich werde meine ganzen Schauspielkünste benötigen, Erstaunen zu heucheln und angemessen entsetzt zu sein."

„Ja… das Monster ist Kaiser. Ob er wohl noch schlimmer, noch grausamer sein wird als der Alte?" In Vaders Stimme war Bitterkeit zu hören, wenn auch nur ein Hauch, während er lächelte. „Schließlich war er als Kettenhund schon übel genug."

„Vater…" sagte Leia hilflos.

„Schon gut, ich kenne meinen Ruf zur Genüge und habe mich einigermaßen daran gewöhnt. Außerdem kann ich nicht abstreiten, dass es zum Großteil wahr ist. Und ich werde auch in Zukunft viele grausame Dinge tun müssen – und sei es nur, um den Schein zu wahren. Aber ich werde versuchen, es so stark wie möglich einzuschränken."

„Ich weiß.", sagte sie leise. Sie schwiegen einen Moment, Vader sah ein wenig hilflos aus.

„Ich muß weiter.", sagte er schließlich. „Der Hofstaat wartet."

Leia nickte. „Ich liebe dich, Vater.", sagte sie zärtlich. „Und ich weiß, dass du tust, was du tun musst. Es gefällt mir nicht, aber ich verstehe es."

Sie fühlte einen mentalen Kuß und lächelte.

„Paß auf dich auf.", bat er leise und sie nickte.

„Natürlich. Ich melde mich, sobald ich kann. Und du sei auch vorsichtig… ich fürchte, du wirst jetzt erst recht zur Zielscheibe werden."

Er lachte grimmig. „Ich zähle längst nicht mehr mit, Leia. Aber ich werde aufpassen. Leb wohl."

„Bis bald, Vater…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vader klappte den Kommunikator zu und steckte ihn weg, bevor er sich wieder Luke und Max zuwandte. Sein Sohn war ein klein wenig vergrätzt darüber, herausgefunden zu haben, dass Leia auch davon gewusst hatte – dass er geheilt war und wie er aussah – und, noch mehr, so lange schon.

„Es tut mir leid, Luke.", sagte er ruhig. „Ich war auf Tatooine vielleicht ein wenig… unvorsichtig. Ich wollte unbedingt dabeisein, wenn sie mit Max sprach. Aus Neugier – und zu ihrem Schutz."

„Du hättest sie auch gleich auf die Farm bestellen können.", knurrte Luke.

„Sie wäre nicht gekommen. Das hätte zu sehr nach Falle ausgesehen."

Nach kurzem Zögern nickte der Junge. „Vermutlich, ja."

„Und danach… sie hat die Datenbank durchstöbert und nach meinem alten Namen gesucht. Dummerweise war da ein Bild von mir… kurz vor Mustafar. Die Narbe", er tippte leicht dagegen, „neben meinem Auge ist recht auffällig. Deine Schwester ist verflixt clever."

„Dein Erbgut oder Mutters?" Nun grinste er wieder.

„Beides.", antwortete er ebenso. „Und du hast es auch."

Luke schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie ist dir sehr ähnlich. Ich bin viel ruhiger."

„Denkst du." Vader lächelte. „Du bist mein Sohn – das kannst du nicht verleugnen. Und das ist ja auch gut so. Ich glaube, mit einem braven Strebertypen hätte ich echte Probleme…"

Luke lachte schallend. „Dann werde ich mein Bestes tun, um das zu verhindern. Ich hab da so eine oder zwei Ideen… Aber jetzt komm. Die Pflicht wartet."

Vader seufzte. „Ich HASSE diese Schleimsch - "

„Dava!" rief Veers ärgerlich.

„Schon gut…" Der dunkle Lord winkte ab, doch beide lächelten. „Muß ich mich wirklich die ganze Zeit benehmen?"

„Nur in der Öffentlichkeit.", versetzte Veers kryptisch, worauf beide noch breiter grinsten.

Luke stöhnte und reichte seinem Vater die Maske. „Hach, muß Liebe schön sein… wenn ich groß bin, lieb' ich auch. Aber jetzt reiß dich zusammen!"

„Spielverderber." Vader nahm die Maske, wandte sich aber nochmals Max zu und küßte ihn leidenschaftlich, bevor er sie aufsetzte.

„Oh, _biiiitte_…", sagte Luke gedehnt, doch er grinste. Nach allem, was er über die beiden wusste, freute er sich schlicht über ihr Glück. Er gönnte es ihnen von Herzen.

Die Verwandlung war so abrupt und komplett wie immer. Nachdem Vader Maske und Helm aufgesetzt hatte, war der dunkle Lord wieder unter ihnen – und sein Vater, Veers' Partner, verborgen unter dem Panzer. „Wir können."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sie traten wieder hinaus auf den Gang. Niemand fragte, was sie so lange aufgehalten hatte, und Vader schwieg. Nun war er wirklich niemandem mehr Rechenschaft schuldig.

Er nickte Kir Kanos kurz zu und setzte sich dann in Bewegung. Seine Begleiter fielen automatisch hinter ihm in Marschtritt, und so erreichten sie eine der großen Audienzhallen, in der die Männer der 501sten den Hofstaat versammelt hatten.

Vader starrte von der kleinen Empore, auf der sie standen, auf die gepuderten, parfümierten Hofschranzen hinunter und unterdrückte ein Schaudern des Abscheus. Idioten, allesamt. Speichellecker, Trittbrettfahrer, Kriecher der übelsten Sorte. Palpatine hatte es geliebt, sich mit diesen Jasagern zu umgeben – er haßte es von Herzen. Sie sahen zu ihm auf – nur Männer, und nur Menschen – und regten sich nicht. Auf ihren Gesichtern zeichnete sich eine Mischung aus Panik, Neugier und Sensationslüsternheit ab – und eine gewisse arrogante, selbstgefällige Sicherheit.

Seiner Stimme war nichts anzumerken, als er sprach – deutlich, ohne laut zu werden, doch er wusste, dass jeder hier ihn hören konnte.

„Imperator Palpatine ist tot.", sagte er ruhig. „Er starb vor einer halben Stunde im Thronsaal an Herzversagen."

Er sah ruhig hinunter, die Männer starrten weiterhin zu ihm hinauf. Mit leiser Verwunderung registrierte er, dass sie stehenblieben, und überlegte, ob er ein Exempel statuieren sollte, und an wem… doch da trat Max nach vorne, hochaufgerichtet, stolz und majestätisch. Die Höflinge sahen ihn ein wenig erstaunt an – und auch ein wenig verunsichert, wie Vader belustigt feststellte. Der Widerstand schmolz bereits dahin, allein durch Veers' Auftreten.

„Nun?" fragte er scharf. „Ihr kniet nicht nieder vor Eurem Kaiser?"

_Oh._, dachte Vader. _Hätte ich dazusagen müssen, dass ich sein Erbe antrete? Ich hatte angenommen, das sei jedem klar… selbst diesen Idioten._

Und jetzt war es das scheinbar auch. Sie sanken auf die Knie, niedergedrückt von der schieren Last von Max' Worten und Präsenz, und beugten den Kopf.

„Imperator… Imperator Vader.", flüsterte einer nach dem anderen, ein Murmeln, das die Halle erfüllte, so leise es auch war.

_Genaugenommen knien sie vor dir, Geliebter_., grinste Vader innerlich. _Beeindruckend. Höchst beeindruckend_.

_Unsinn!_, knurrte Veers zurück. _Aber denen werd' ich die Flötentöne noch beibringen…!_

_Oh ja, das wirst du_. Vader lächelte, ohne sich näher zu erklären. Er hatte durchaus bereits Pläne, wie er sein Reich gestalten wollte.

„Erhebt Euch.", sagte er dann laut. Er sprach mit ihnen, fand ruhige, belanglose Worte, die sie für den Moment ruhigstellten, gab ihnen dann einige Anweisungen und wandte sich dann ab, um sich im Presseraum den Reportern – oh? Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er eine Bewegung; einer der Höflinge, ein jüngerer Mann, sprang mit einem Dolch in der Hand auf ihn zu. Beinahe hätte er gelacht – wenn es einen Rekord für die Dauer bis zum ersten Mordversuch gab, hatte er ihn soeben vermutlich gebrochen. Aber er drehte sich nur wieder um und erwartete den Attentäter, gab mit einer Geste seinen Wachen und Begleitern zu verstehen, dass sie nicht eingreifen sollten.

„Tod dem Mörder des Kaisers!" heulte der Mann und stach auf ihn ein. Wie erbärmlich und theatralisch… und wie sinnlos. Die Spitze des Messers glitt wirkungslos an seinem Anzug ab, was einen selten dämlichen Ausdruck auf das Gesicht des Angreifers brachte, gefolgt von schierer Panik und dem Bewusstsein, tot zu sein.

Vader machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, ihn anzufassen. Er hob die Hand, schloß seine Finger in der Geste des Distanzgriffs und ließ erst los, als er das Knacken brechender Knochen hörte und die Gestalt des Mannes vor ihm schlaff wurde und zusammensank.

Er warf einen Blick über die Menge, die fassungslos, entsetzt und staunend das Schauspiel verfolgt hatte. „Noch jemand?" fragte er knapp. Natürlich regte sich niemand, aber sie hatten ihre Lektion gelernt. „Sehr vernünftig.", sagte er seidig und wandte sich endgültig zum Gehen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Als nächstes kam die Meute der Reporter, die ihn im Pressesaal erwartete.

Sein Verhältnis zu ihnen war gespalten. Mit einigen unter ihnen, den besseren, hatte er beinahe seinen Frieden gemacht, mit anderen – von den Klatschblättern und Sensationsfähnchen – führte er immer noch beständigen Krieg. Aber eins hatten sie gemeinsam: sie waren clever. Und so sanken sie unaufgefordert, wenn auch teils nicht allzu aufrichtig, auf ein Knie, als er die Mitteilung vom Tod des Kaisers wiederholte – ohne dass jemand sie dazu aufgefordert, geschweige denn genötigt hätte. Er sah es mit Zufriedenheit.

„Erhebt Euch."

Das Knien würde er irgendwann abschaffen… vielleicht nicht für alle Gruppierungen, aber vielleicht für diese hier. Je nachdem, wie sie sich verhalten würden.

„Die Sicherheit des Reiches liegt mir sehr am Herzen. Ich werde die Bestrebungen fortführen, Frieden, Wohlstand und Gerechtigkeit überall ins Reich zu bringen.", begann er. „Ich werde keinerlei Verbrechen dulden – und dazu gehört auch das Verbrechen der Korruption. Subversive Elemente werden verfolgt und eliminiert werden.

Ich werde die Bündnisse mit unseren Nachbarn und Verbündeten erneuern und neue schließen. Und es wird weitere Veränderungen geben, die zum Vorteil des Reiches und seiner Bewohner sind – Sie werden davon erfahren, wenn es spruchreif ist.

Außerdem gebe ich der Rebellion eine weitere, einmalige Chance, den Krieg zu beenden." Er sah in die Kameras. „Ich weiß, dass Sie das sehen, Mothma. Ich bin zu Gesprächen bereit. Denken Sie darüber nach."

Er wandte sich wieder den Reportern zu, rang sich noch einige Platitüden ab, und wartete dann – in der stummen Hoffnung, dass er sie so eingeschüchtert hatte, dass keine Fragen kommen würden.

Vergebens – allerdings war nur einer von ihnen mutig genug, sich zu Wort zu melden.

„Lord Vader – Sire - wird Euer Sohn an Eurer Seite sein? Wo ist er jetzt?"

Er konnte spüren, wie die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen wieder regelrecht explodierte. Dutzende von Augenpaaren sahen ihn überaus gespannt an.

„Mein Sohn", begann er ruhig und wohlüberlegt, froh darüber, Luke gebeten zu haben, draußen zu warten, „wird von nun an immer in meiner Nähe sein, das ist korrekt. Aber ich werde ihn nicht der Öffentlichkeit preisgeben – noch nicht. Und ich kann nur jeden davor warnen, herausfinden zu wollen, wie er aussieht… zu seinem eigenen Besten." Dieser Zusatz war eigentlich überflüssig, aber er fühlte sich genötigt, ihn anzubringen… warum, wusste er selbst nicht so genau. „Das ist alles, meine Herren." Er wandte sich um und verließ den Pressesaal, und die Anwesenden waren vernünftig genug, ihm nicht hinterherzubrüllen, wie sie es zweifellos bei jedem anderen getan hätten… mit Ausnahme Palpatines, vielleicht.


	76. Chapter 76

_Ich konnte nicht widerstehen – in diesem Kapitel ist ein Zitat aus einem anderen wundervollen Fantasyfilm/-buch versteckt. Wer es findet, bekommt einen Keks :o)_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Kapitel 76**

Leia, an Bord des Falken, hatte nun endlich Zeit und Muße, Wiedersehen mit Han zu feiern. Sie unterhielten sich lange, küssten einander ausgiebig und genossen die schiere Nähe des Anderen. Lando und Chewbacca, im Cockpit, gönnten ihnen diese Zeit miteinander und ließen sie in Ruhe – selbst C-3PO hatten sie zu sich beordert, um ihnen Ungestörtheit zu garantieren.

Die Prinzessin saß auf Hans Schoß, den Kopf an seiner Schulter, das erste Mal seit Wochen vollkommen entspannt – bis ihr einfiel, wo sie hinflogen. Umgehend versteifte sie sich.

„He, Süße… was ist?" erkundigte Han sich umgehend, dem diese Veränderung nicht entging.

„Die Allianz.", flüsterte sie. „Ich hasse es, sie belügen zu müssen."

„Dann hättest du dir einen anderen Job suchen müssen.", versetzte Han grinsend. „Steht das bei Diplomaten nicht in der Stellenbeschrei- AU!" Brummend rieb er sich seine plötzlich schmerzende Schulter.

„Das ist nicht witzig, Han.", knurrte die Prinzessin.

„He, nicht nur dein Weltbild wurde auf den Kopf gestellt, mein Schatz.", brummte er. „Versetz dich doch mal in meine Lage: dein Erzfeind friert dich ein, und gefühlte zwei Minuten später taut dich derselbe Mann wieder auf – nur ist es plötzlich dein Schwiegervater und gehört zu den guten Jungs. Du hattest wenigstens Zeit, ihn kennenzulernen…"

„Dann glaubst du aber wenigstens das? Daß er einer der Guten ist?"

„Leia. Liebste." Er schob sie ein wenig von sich weg, um ihr in die Augen sehen zu können. „Ich habe im Lauf der Jahre als Schmuggler eine ganz gute Leutekenntnis entwickelt. Ich bin zwar keiner dieser Zauberer, aber ich kann spüren, wenn es einer ernst meint. Und Vader meint es ernst. Ja, ich glaube daran, dass er grundsätzlich Gutes im Sinn hat – dass er nicht die Linie weiterführen will, die Palpatine ausgezeichnet hat. Aber er ist der Kaiser, verflucht. Er kann sich den Luxus nicht leisten, nur Lollies an Kinder und Blümchen an alte Damen zu verschenken, dessen musst du dir bewusst sein. Er wird Kriege führen müssen, um das Reich zu sichern, wenn er Frieden und Zufriedenheit haben will – und solang Mothma nicht auf seine Linie einschwenkt, bedeutet das auch: Krieg gegen sie… und gegen alle, die ihr folgen. Und dann musst du dich entscheiden. Spion für Daddy – oder du läufst zu ihm über."

„Wir.", verbesserte sie automatisch.

„Wir.", nickte er. „Es wird hart werden… und ein Scheißjob. Aber du kannst deinem Vater helfen, wenn du ihn von innen heraus unterstützt. Es wird schneller gehen und leichter."

„Aber es wird verdammt gefährlich…"

„Das wird es. Aber ich bin da… und Chewie und Lando auch."

„Und die Noghri.", ergänzte sie ein wenig abwesend.

„Die wer?"

„Oh, das hatte ich ganz vergessen zu erzählen… kurz vor dem Abflug hat Vater mich noch mit einem seiner Leibwächter bekannt gemacht – Sakhisakh, Clan Tlakh'sar, vom Planeten Honoghr. Er und einige seiner Clansbrüder werden auf mich aufpassen."

Han runzelte die Stirn. „Warte mal… Honoghr. Da war doch was… richtig. Der Planet, der vom Imperium absichtlich verseucht wurde, um sein Volk zu versklaven."

„Nein." Leia schüttelte den Kopf, ein wenig traurig, dass sie erklären und korrigieren musste – aber gleichzeitig dankbar, dass sie korrigieren _durfte_. Bei der Allianz musste sie ins gleiche Hörnchen stoßen, um den Schein zu wahren, über Vader fluchen und auf alles, wofür er stand. Schöpfer! Wie sollte sie das durchhalten, ohne permanent den Wunsch zu verspüren, sich zu übergeben? „Während der Klonkriege ist dort ein Schiff mit einem Giftstoff abgestürzt, das den Planeten verseuchte. Vater ließ den Planeten entgiften und renaturieren – zunächst, das hat er zugegeben, aus recht unlauteren Motiven – aber er lernte schnell das Volk der Noghri zu schätzen und respektieren. Allerdings sabotierten einige imperiale Offiziere das Projekt, was man ihm in die Schuhe schob. Er beendete die Sabotage und entschuldigte sich bei den Häuptlingen. Sie nahmen an und dankten ihm – für seine Ehrlichkeit."

Hans Augenbraue stieg langsam bis zum Anschlag. „Sind diese Noghri zufällig machtbegabt?"

„Ich glaube nicht, aber sehr weitsichtig und mit einer überaus feinen Nase. Vielleicht können sie Ehrlichkeit riechen…"

Der Schmuggler lachte. „Na klar, bestimmt."

„Lach nicht. Jedenfalls konnten sie riechen, dass ich Vaders Tochter bin."

„Was? Quark. Er hat es ihnen gesagt."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Hat er nicht, ich war dabei. Sakhisakh war wirklich überrascht, das konnte ich sehen."

Han brummte. „Sowas… Na schön. Und wo sind diese Noghri? Hier auf dem Schiff ist keiner."

Sie grinste. „Ganz sicher wäre ich mir da zwar nicht, aber vermutlich hast du Recht. Vater nannte ihnen das Ziel, und ich denke, sie sind vorausgeflogen und erwarten uns da. Er sagte, sie seien Meister der Tarnung und wären fortan immer in meiner Nähe."

„Im Rebellenstützpunkt? Na, da bin ich mal gespannt."

„Ich auch…"

Eine weitere Unterhaltung wurde vorerst dadurch verhindert, dass Leia aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung sah. Sie fuhr herum und quiekte erschrocken, als sie Kenobis Geist dicht neben ihr stehen sah. Han konnte sie eben noch auffangen, bevor sie von seinem Schoß kippte.

„Was ist denn jetzt - " begann er, doch Leia gab ihm bereits selbst die Antwort – wenn sie auch, für ihn, mit der leeren Luft sprach.

„General Kenobi…?"

„Was? Wo?" Han sah sich um. „Der alte Knacker ist tot, Leia. Träumst du?"

„Nein – er ist da, Han. Sein Geist. Siehst du ihn denn nicht?"

Han unterdrückte mühsam den Reflex, nach seinem Blaster greifen zu wollen. „Nein.", knurrte er stattdessen gereizt.

„Er kann mich nicht sehen, Leia.", sagte der Jedi ruhig. „Und hören auch nicht. Nur Machtbegabte können das."

Sie machte große, runde Augen, während sie innerlich grinste. „Oh." _Ja! Genial! Genau das brauchen wir – auf diese Weise kannst du mir schon nicht bei den Rebellen querkommen…!_

„Was führt Euch zu mir, General?" erkundigte sie sich nur halb gespielt neugierig.

„Wie geht es Euch?" Kenobi schien zu zögern.

„Gut. Aber das ist doch sicher nicht der Grund Eures Hierseins." Dann, als wäre es ihr eben erst aufgefallen, fügte sie hinzu: „He, Moment! Machtbegabt? Wenn ich Euch sehen kann, bin ich machtbegabt?"

„Ja, mein Kind.", bestätigte der Geist und schien erleichtert, dass sie es ihm leichtmachte.

_Nenn mich nicht Kind, du grausamer alter Mann!_, fauchte sie in Gedanken, achtete aber darauf, ihre Schilde dichtzuhalten. „Aber das kann doch nicht sein… woher soll ich das denn haben?" In ihrem Inneren kochte es, am liebsten hätte sie dem Alten die Meinung gegeigt und ihn dann vom Schiff geschmissen wie Bruder und Vater, aber sie beherrschte sich.

„Du hast es geerbt, Leia. Du bist nicht die Tochter Bail und Breha Organas…"

„Das weiß ich.", antwortete sie ein wenig kühler. „Aber wenn ich es nicht gewusst hätte, wäre das eine äußerst feinfühlige Art gewesen, mir das beizubringen, meint Ihr nicht auch?"

_Sie klingt wie ihr Vater… und ihr Bruder in jüngerer Zeit_., dachte Kenobi bei sich und seufzte. „Es tut mir leid, Leia. Umstände zwingen mich leider dazu, dich einweihen zu müssen."

„Umstände? Was für Umstände?"

„Was hat Luke dir über seine Familie erzählt?"

„Er ist eine Waise, wie ich. Er sagte mir, dass Sie ihm erzählt hätten, Darth Vader hätte seinen Vater verraten und ermordet." _Jetzt bin ich gespannt, ob er bei der Lüge bleibt…!_ Sie spürte einen Geist, der sich in den ihren schleichen wollte, aber ihre Schilde waren dicht und ermöglichten ihm keinen Einlaß. Innerlich grinste sie.

„Ja, Leia. Darth Vader, der mein Schüler war, bis er dem Bösen verfiel, hat Lukes Vater verraten und ermordet. Anakin Skywalker war ein guter Freund von mir."

_Das darf ja wohl nicht wahr sein! Er versucht es tatsächlich nochmal!_

„Und was hat das mit mir zu tun?"

„Nun ja…" Kenobi zögerte erneut. „Luke hat den Todesstern zerstört…"

„Erzählt mir was Neues."

„… aber danach scheint er jetzt keine Anstalten zu machen, weiter gegen das Imperium zu kämpfen. Oder gegen Vader, im speziellen."

„Und was hat das mit mir zu tun?" wiederholte sie, ein wenig ungeduldiger.

„Ich möchte dich bitten, nach Dagobah zu gehen."

„Dagobah? Was soll ich denn dort? Da gibt es nichts – keine Städte, keine Leute, gar nichts! Nur Sumpf!"

„Und Yoda.", ergänzte Kenobi trocken.

„Wer oder was ist Yoda?"

„Hat Luke Euch nicht davon erzählt?" fragte Kenobi verblüfft.

„Wovon?"

„Yoda ist ein Jedimeister. Einer unserer größten – und einer der wenigen, die noch leben. Er hat Luke ausgebildet. Er wird auch Euch ausbilden."

„Ausbilden.", echote Leia. „Ah. Und worin? Und warum?"

„Er wird Euch in der Macht unterweisen… damit Ihr lernt, wie man Vader besiegen kann."

„Vader besiegen? ICH? Kenobi, habt Ihr mich schon mal angesehen? Ich gehe dem Kerl grade mal bis zum Bauchnabel! Wie soll ich da eine Chance gegen ihn haben? Ganz zu schweigen davon, ihn zu besiegen? Vader ist ein Cyborg, er ist unmenschlich stark, eine Kampfmaschine, die seit ich weiß nicht wie vielen Jahren Jedis jagt und tötet – erfahrene Jedi, die im Tempel ausgebildet wurden! Wie soll ich das je aufholen können?"

„Die Macht ist stark in dir. Dein Vater war einer der mächtigsten Jedi, die jemals - "

„Kein Interesse." Leia stand auf.

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich sagte: kein Interesse. Danke. Ich will und werde das nicht tun."

„Aber Leia - "

„Nichts ‚aber Leia'! Ich mache das nicht! Habt Ihr verstanden? Laßt mich in Ruhe damit! Wiedersehen – oder nein, besser nicht." Sie marschierte davon, Richtung Kabine.

Kenobi starrte ihr sprachlos hinterher, und Han, obwohl er ihn nicht sehen konnte, grinste. „Vergeßt es, Mann. Wenn sie nein sagt, meint sie nein – was das angeht, ist sie äußerst männlich."

Der Jedi sparte sich eine Antwort, aber zu seiner Verblüffung sah er Leia auf dem Absatz kehrtmachen und zurückkommen. Hatte sie es sich doch noch anders überlegt?

„Eine Frage noch…" begann sie.

„Ja, mein Kind?"

Leia unterdrückte ein Knurren bei dieser Anrede. „WARUM unterstützt Luke euch nicht mehr?"

Kenobi öffnete den Mund, vollkommen baff – er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Die Frage führte ihn aufs Glatteis, ohne Chance auf festen Boden. Egal, was er als Grund angab, er würde verlieren. Schließlich entschied er sich für etwas annähernd Neutrales. „Ich weiß es nicht, Leia."

„Ah. Ihr wisst es nicht. Hat es vielleicht damit zu tun, dass er unnötigen Gefahren aus dem Weg gehen will – und schlicht sein Leben schützen? Vader und der Imperator sind nicht grade die bösen Nachbarsjungen, die einem das Taschengeld klauen wollen, wisst Ihr?"

„Der Imperator ist tot.", versuchte Kenobi das Gespräch in eine etwas andere Richtung zu führen.

„Tot? Ihr seid ein Geist, General. Woher wollt Ihr das wissen?" Sie schaffte es, genügend Misstrauen in diese Frage zu legen, um zu verschleiern, dass sie es bereits wusste.

„Palpatine war Darth Sidious, ein Sith-Meister. Ich konnte seinen Tod fühlen. Ich vermute, Vader hat ihn umgebracht."

„Ist doch schön.", ätzte sie. „Nur noch ein Monster übrig. Aber das ist kein Grund für mich, Euch zu helfen."

„Ihr versteht nicht – Vader hat seinen Meister getötet, er ist jetzt machtvoller und gefährlicher als je zuvor! Jetzt ist ER der Meister und wird sich einen neuen Padawan suchen!"

„Und?"

„Es gibt nicht mehr viele Machtbegabte. Es könnte Luke treffen – oder Dich."

„Und woher soll er wissen, dass ich machtbegabt bin, wenn ich es nicht mal selbst wusste?"

Kenobis Mund klappte auf und zu wie bei einem Fisch. „Er…", begann er verzweifelt. Das Gespräch entglitt ihm immer mehr. „Er kann es spüren…"

„Kann er? Wenn er das kann, warum hat er mich nicht getötet auf Bespin?"

„Ich kann nur vermuten, er war abgelenkt…" Die Stimme wurde zunehmend leiser und nervöser. „Er hatte sich auf Luke konzentriert…"

„Warum ist Luke so wichtig für ihn?"

„Von ihm wusste er, dass er machtbegabt ist… Der Schuß auf den Todesstern… er hat ihn gespürt…"

Leia zog eine Augenbraue hoch, beschloß aber, ein wenig Leine zu geben, und wandte sich einer anderen Frage zu. „Noch was. Warum hat man Luke und mich getrennt und bei fremden Leuten aufziehen lassen?"

„Um euch zu schützen." Kenobi schien wieder etwas sicherer.

„Vor wem?"

„Vor dem Imperator… und Vader."

„Ahja. Scheint ja geklappt zu haben soweit… auch wenn man sich wohl nicht die Mühe gemacht hat, Luke einen anderen Namen zu geben als den seines Vaters. So häufig ist der ja auch nicht. Ein Wunder, dass er nicht gefunden wurde, hm? Und dann kommt Ihr an und schleppt ihn auch noch direkt zu Vader."

„Um dich zu retten!" kam es überraschend scharf, anscheinend verlor Kenobi die Geduld.

„Das hättet Ihr auch allein geschafft. Dazu brauchtet Ihr keinen Bauerntölpel."

„Ich bin ein alter Mann - "

„ – der Luke zielgenau zum Feind und danach an die Front führte. Klar. In dieser Geschichte klaffen mir immer noch viel zu große Lücken, durch die sogar Vaders Flaggschiff ungestreift durchpassen würde. Aber na schön, belassen wir es dabei… ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemals vernünftige Antworten bekommen werde. Nicht von Euch."

„Und vom wem sonst?" kam die zynische Antwort. „Vader, vielleicht?"

„Mal sehen, wenn er mich das nächste Mal zum Kaf einlädt… warum nicht?" Leia knurrte. „Ich könnte ja mal mit Luke anfangen, hm?"

„Weißt du denn, wo er ist?" fragte Kenobi lauernd.

„Das letzte, was ich weiß, ist, daß er auf eine Mission für die Rebellen geschickt wurde. Vermutlich ist er mittlerweile wieder im Hauptquartier.", antwortete sie gelassen – wenn auch unter Aufbringung ihrer ganzen Schauspielkunst.

„Bist du sicher?"

„Was soll das heißen, General? Was wißt Ihr, was Ihr mir verschweigt?"

„Nichts.", brummte er mißmutig. „Das ist es ja. Er hält sich vor mir verborgen."

„Warum nur…", spottete sie. „Er scheint schlauer zu sein als ich."

Kenobi riß den Kopf hoch. „Leia, bitte – du bist unsere letzte Hoffnung!"

„Worauf?"

„Gegen Vader zu siegen!"

„Du liebes Lottchen…" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Arme Welt. Ich, eine Prinzessin, die keine ist, die einigermaßen mit einem Blaster umgehen kann, ein wenig vom Fliegen versteht, eine nutzlose diplomatische Ausbildung hat und deren ganzes Leben sich eben in Rauch aufgelöst hat, bin die letzte Hoffnung von wem-auch-immer, gegen den mächtigsten Mann der Galaxis zu siegen. Fantastisch. Ich fühl mich wahnsinnig motiviert. Und stolz obendrein."

Der alte Jedi ließ den Kopf hängen. „Luke wollte wenigstens seinem Vater nacheifern… und ein Jedi werden…"

„Jetzt kommt mir bloß nicht mit der ‚für Frieden und Gerechtigkeit'-Ansprache, General. ICH habe in der Schule aufgepaßt und war intelligent genug, zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen. Mag sein, daß sie Gutes taten und Gutes im Sinn hatten. Aber MEIN Weg ist das nicht – und ich bin durchaus nicht mit allem einverstanden, was sie getan haben. Und manches davon war in meinen Augen ziemlich grenzwertig…"

„Dann heißt du gut, was das Imperium tut?" fragte er bitter.

„Hallo? Wäre ich Mitglied der Rebellion, wenn ich das täte? Nein! Aber ich bin nun mal nicht zum Märtyrer geschaffen, und ich habe keine Anwandlungen von Größenwahn oder suizidalen Gedanken… ICH werde mich garantiert nicht vor Vader stellen und ihm sagen: ‚Hallo. Mein Name ist Leia Organa. Du hast meinen Vater getötet. Mach dich bereit zu sterben!' Verstanden?"

Kenobi starrte sie fassungslos an. So hatte noch nie jemand gewagt, mit ihm zu reden.

„Ich kämpfe gegen Ungerechtigkeit und das Böse in der Welt. Aber auf MEINE Art."

„Das Wissen um die Macht könnte dir dabei helfen…"

„Möglich. Aber mir ist der Preis zu hoch."

„Der Preis?"

„Sicher. Luke hat seine Kräfte dazu benutzt, den Todesstern zu zerstören."

„Der sonst Yavin zerstört hätte!"

„Ja. Und nun darf er sich freuen, das Leben seiner Freunde gerettet zu haben – aber dafür Hunderttausende auf dem Gewissen zu haben. Schöner Trost. ICH könnte nicht mehr ruhig schlafen. Ihr?"

Kenobi schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Es tut mir leid, Leia."

„Was?"

„Das ich geglaubt habe, Hilfe bei dir zu finden… oder Verständnis."

„Das tut Ihr tatsächlich nicht." Wenn auch aus anderen Gründen, als du denkst, alter Mann…

Der Alte seufzte schwer. „Nun denn… es war ein Versuch. Ich gehe."

„Schön."

„Falls du es dir doch anders überlegen solltest…"

„Werd ich nicht!"

„… ruf mich.", fuhr er unbeirrt fort. „Ich werde dich hören." Er nickte ihr zu und löste sich auf.

„Aber ich werde dich garantiert nicht rufen, Kenobi… niemals.", knurrte sie leise, als sie sicher war, daß er weg war.

Han, der die ganze Szene wortlos beobachtet hatte, stand auf und nahm sie in den Arm. „Sowas nennt sich also Diplomatie?" foppte er sie liebevoll.

„Nicht wirklich. Sowas nennt sich eher ‚Flucht nach vorn' und ‚mühsam beherrschter Zorn'…" seufzte sie. „Ich fürchte, Vater wird nicht wirklich zufrieden mit mir sein, aber mehr war nicht drin…"

„Du hast nichts verraten.", beruhigte er sie. „Ich bin sicher, er hat es nicht herausgefunden. Also kein Problem."

Sie lächelte schwach. „Hoffen wir's. Und hoffen wir, daß Mothma nicht die Inquisition auffährt…"


	77. Chapter 77

_Keine Sorge, es gibt mich noch… tut mir leid, daß ich so lange nichts habe von mir hören lassen. Meine Muse zuckt zwar wieder, aber immer noch äußerst widerwillig… aber es geht langsam und zäh wieder ein wenig voran. Immerhin. Allerdings kann ich deshalb regelmäßige Updates nicht mehr versprechen – ich habe noch einige Kapitel fertig, aber an den letzten feile ich immer noch ein wenig, deshalb wird es immer wieder Pausen geben. Sorry dafür!_

_Ach, was ich in Kapitel 75 vergessen hatte zu erwähnen: auch da hatte ich wieder ein kleines Zitat aus einem Film versteckt – oder vielleicht besser: eine Anregung. Wer Veers mag bzw. Julian Glover, kann sich das hier mal ansehen: __http : // www . youtube . com / watch?v = -5fdy8pyDnk__ (Leerzeichen raus) – ab 01:00. Und vom Aussehen her trifft das Max auch recht genau ;o)_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Kapitel 77**

Eine Persönlichkeit wie Vader verfügte natürlich seit sehr langer Zeit über eigene Pressekorrespondenten, handverlesen und loyal, die auch die plötzliche Beförderung zum persönlichen Korrespondenten des Kaisers ohne Probleme wegsteckten. Sie hatten längst ihre Arbeit aufgenommen, die Pressekonferenz ausgewertet, das Bildmaterial gesichtet, geschnitten und Einzelbilder selektiert und ein offizielles Statement vorbereitet, das Vader nach kurzem Überfliegen abnickte. Und so wurde die Neuigkeit zeitgleich mit den freien Agenturen auch von Seiten des Palastes verbreitet.

Zudem wurden Vaders Verbündete informiert, direkt und in weniger wohlformulierten Worten – aus erster Hand, exklusiv, wie es sich ziemte.

Außerdem hatten sie ihrerseits Agenten auf den wichtigen Welten des Reiches, die die Reaktionen darauf verfolgten und zurückmeldeten, was ebenfalls mit ruhiger Effizienz geschah – und da Vader Zeit seines Wirkens unbeschönigte, ehrliche Berichte bevorzugt hatte, war er meist schneller auf dem Laufenden gewesen als Palpatine. So auch jetzt. Innerhalb weniger Stunden erhielt er in regelmäßigen Abständen Berichte über den Status im Reich.

Durch seine Vorbereitungen und Planungen, getroffen aus der Erfahrung der Jahre heraus, waren beinahe alle neuralgischen und gefährlichen Punkte rechtzeitig abgesichert worden, Proteste wurden zugelassen und ruhig aufgefangen. Es gab kaum Tote, und die Zahl der Verletzten war erfreulich gering. Demonstrationen wurden, sehr zur Verwunderung der Bevölkerung, geduldet und lediglich überwacht, um Eskalationen und Übergriffe zu verhindern. Und überall im Reich wurde die imperiale Flagge gehisst, zusammen mit Vaders Namensbanner und oft auch Bildern – selbst auf einigen Welten, die zuvor als den Rebellen nah bekannt waren.

Vader hatte sich keine Illusionen gemacht. Es würde keine Freudentaumel geben, keine spontanen Jubel auf den Straßen, keine Parties, denn schließlich war er im Volk als grausamer Vollstrecker bekannt und berüchtigt. Er wunderte sich allerdings sehr, als vereinzelt Berichte über ebensolche Ereignisse eintrafen und auch die ersten Medienberichte entsprechendes verlautbaren ließen – freie, als imperiumskritisch bekannte Medien, nicht die eigene Propagandamaschinerie. Teilweise gut versteckt zwischen den Zeilen, aber für jemanden, der die Zeichen deuten konnte, deutlich erkennbar. Es waren vergleichsweise wenige, aber sie machten ihm Hoffnung. Und so trat er mit einer besseren Laune als erwartet erneut vor die Kameras der Holokammer, um die ersten Gespräche mit seinen Verbündeten zu führen, Glückwünsche entgegenzunehmen und sich gemessen zu bedanken.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mothma hingegen kochte. Und Leia hatte das Pech, genau hineinzugeraten: sie meldete sich exakt in dem Moment zurück, als die Wut der Rebellionsführerin auf dem Siedepunkt war.

„Was ist denn los?" fragte sie vorsichtig. Han, hinter ihr, schwieg wohlweislich, Chewbacca und Lando waren gar nicht erst mitgekommen.

„Palpatine ist tot. Das ist los!" fauchte Mothma.

„Klingt erstmal gar nicht schlecht.", kommentierte Leia vorsichtig. „Wo ist der Haken?"

„Der Haken trägt schwarz, hat ein Atemproblem und hat sich selbst zum Erben ernannt!"

„Vader?" Leia gestattete sich ein Stirnrunzeln. „Vader ist jetzt Kaiser?"

„Ja! Und er hat die Frechheit, mich in seiner Antrittsrede namentlich anzusprechen und Gesprächsbereitschaft zu signalisieren! Dieser arrogante - "

„Ich mach's.", bot die Prinzessin an, Mothma unterbrechend und eine grimmige Miene zur Schau stellend.

„Wie bitte?"

„Ich mach's.", wiederholte sie. „Ich werde die Allianz in den Gesprächen vertreten. Wir wären Narren, uns eine solche Chance entgehen zu lassen."

„Wir wären Narren, Vader zu glauben!" knurrte Mothma. „Das ist eine Falle, nichts sonst!"

„Wenn er es ernst meint, wird er auch mit mir verhandeln. Wenn es eine Falle war, sind Sie nach wie vor in Sicherheit." Leia zuckte die Schultern. „Kein Risiko für Sie."

„Und SIE?" Mothma musterte sie misstrauisch und aufgebracht. „Sie haben genauso viel zu verlieren wie wir alle. Nachdem Sie jetzt erst Captain Solo befreit haben – den Bericht erwarte ich später, und zwar in aller Ausführlichkeit! – und wissen, wozu er fähig ist…"

„Eben darum.", sagte Leia ruhig. „Ich kenne ihn. Ich hatte bereits mit ihm zu tun. Lassen Sie es mich versuchen."

„Wir werden darüber nachdenken, Leia.", mischte sich General Rieekan ein, bevor Mothma antworten konnte. „Erzählen Sie uns erst einmal, wie Sie es geschafft haben, Captain Solo zu befreien."

Die Ex-Senatorin knurrte leise, widersprach aber nicht. Sie wusste, wann es klüger war, nachzugeben.

Und Leia war sehr froh darum, niemanden in der Nähe zu haben, der Machtbegabt war – denn derjenige hätte ihre Scharade sofort durchschaut; ihr Schauspiel war eine hauchdünne Schicht über sehr viel Nervosität.

„Wie ich es geschafft habe? Eigentlich auf einem sehr einfachen Weg."

„Einfach? Sie nennen den Angriff – und die Zerstörung, wenn man den Berichten glauben kann – auf einen huttischen Palast ‚einfach'?" echote Ackbar.

Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Einfach, ja… man muß nur die richtigen Leute fragen."

„Und die wären?"

„Jemand, der sich damit auskennt. Der skrupellos genug ist, es zu tun – und für den richtigen Preis." Sie machte eine dramatische Pause. „Boba Fett."

Wie erwartet, fielen alle Anwesenden – mit Ausnahme Hans, natürlich – über sie her. Sie als wahnsinnig zu bezeichnen, war noch die harmloseste Version.

Wieder war es Rieekan, der sich Gehör verschaffte und relativ ruhig blieb. „Wir alle wissen, dass Boba Fett sehr gefährlich, schwer zu erreichen und verflucht teuer ist. Wie haben Sie das geschafft – ihn zu engagieren, meine ich? Und wie haben Sie es bezahlt?"

Sie begann, die von Vader erfundene, auswendig gelernte Version herunterzuspulen. „Nun, wir kannten das Endziel für Han – Jabba. Chewbacca wiederum kannte auf Tatooine einschlägige Kneipen, in denen man derlei… Kontakte knüpfen kann. Das übernahm Lando, ebenso wie die Vorverhandlungen. Wie sich herausstellte, war es relativ einfach, Fett zu erwischen – er war vor Ort, und er schien neugierig… vielleicht wegen mir als Auftraggeber. Offensichtlich hat er eine hohe Meinung von Leuten, die Vader bereits mehrmals entkommen sind." Sie pausierte, beobachtete die Anwesenden und ihre Reaktionen – sowohl mit den äußeren Sinnen als auch, zum ersten Mal, mit ihren rudimentären Jedifähigkeiten. Als sie einigermaßen sicher war, dass sie es schluckten, sprach sie weiter. „Der Preis war hoch, aber angemessen. Fett war von Vader reich entlohnt worden und hatte seine Belohnung von Jabba bereits erhalten. Die Aussicht, einen Hutt weniger in der Galaxis zu haben, schien ihn nicht zu stören, im Gegenteil – ich nehme an, er hatte noch die eine oder andere persönliche Sache mit dem alten Wurm offen. Lando übernahm die Kosten – er fühlte sich schuldig an Hans Schicksal und wollte es auf diese Weise wieder gutmachen, zumindest dazu beitragen. Den restlichen Plan arbeitete Fett aus."

„Und Sie haben ihm vertraut? Sind Sie denn vollkommen verrückt geworden?" explodierte Madine.

„Im Gegenteil. Kopfgeldjäger haben einen sehr ausgefeilten Ehrenkodex, den sie strikt einhalten. Sobald der Vertrag geschlossen war, konnten wir ihm bis zur Erfüllung absolut vertrauen. Und er ließ uns nicht im Stich." Sie wies auf Han, der neben ihr stand und grinste.

„Glauben Sie mir, niemand war überraschter als ich, zu erfahren, WER mich befreit hatte!" warf er ein – und das war nicht einmal gelogen.

„Und welche weitere Verpflichtung sind Sie ihm gegenüber eingegangen?" wollte Mothma wissen.

„Verpflichtung? Keine." Leia schien überrascht. „Der Kontrakt wurde erfüllt. Das ist alles. Weder er noch ich haben weitere Verpflichtungen oder Schulden der anderen Partei gegenüber."

„Ich hoffe, man kann sich darauf verlassen.", knurrte Mothma. „Ich würde sein Schiff ebenso ungern aus dem Hyperraum auftauchen sehen wie ein imperiales."

„Ich fürchte, da müssen Sie mir einfach vertrauen.", antwortete Leia kühler. „Was ist jetzt mit Vader? Mit den Verhandlungen?"

„Warum sind Sie so scharf darauf?" wollte Madine misstrauisch wissen.

_Uh-oh. Vorsicht, Mädchen_., dachte Leia. „Ich würde gerne jede Möglichkeit nutzen, die uns den Frieden bringt. Ist das verboten?" schoß sie zurück. „Vielleicht bin ich zu idealistisch und zu optimistisch, aber ich würde gerne glauben, dass wir eine Chance dazu haben. Das sind wir unseren Leuten schuldig. Sollten wir nicht jede Chance wahrnehmen, weitere Tode zu vermeiden?"

„Natürlich.", sagte Rieekan beschwichtigend. „Aber es fällt uns eben schwer, zu glauben, dass Vader plötzlich in eine ganz andere Richtung laufen soll als zuvor."

„Vader war immer nur zweiter Mann.", antwortete sie. „Wer weiß – vielleicht entspricht es wirklich seinem Wunsch, den er jetzt, da der Kaiser tot ist, erfüllen kann?"

„Wie naiv sind Sie eigentlich?" Mothma starrte sie entsetzt an. „Vader hat seit zwanzig Jahren nur Tod und Zerstörung gebracht… warum sollte er das plötzlich ändern?"

„Vielleicht, weil er jetzt sein eigener Herr ist? Ich will es wenigstens versuchen, Mon!"

„Wir werden darüber beraten." Ackbar, dem der Streit sichtlich unangenehm war, mischte sich ein. „Ich halte es zwar für unwahrscheinlich, aber wer weiß… Sie bekommen Bescheid, ob und wann Sie fliegen werden, Leia."

Sie nickte, hielt es für klüger, hier nachzugeben. „Gut."

„Bis dahin… wir haben einen Neuzugang, mit dem Sie sich einmal unterhalten könnten. Er kommt aus dem Imperium, für das Sie ja derzeit eine so große Liebe hegen. Er hat noch keinen vollständigen Bericht abgeliefert, schien noch etwas zurückhaltend. Vielleicht bekommen Sie ja was aus ihm raus."

Leia grinste innerlich. Sollte es wirklich so einfach sein, den Kontakt herzustellen? „Ein Imperialer?"

„Ja, ein Offizier zudem und der Sohn eines Generals. Sein Name ist Zevulon Veers."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

„Hallo. Ich bin Leia." Die zierliche Prinzessin streckte dem Neuzugang mit einem strahlenden Lächeln die Hand entgegen, die ein wenig zögerlich genommen wurde. Offensichtlich war ihrem Gegenüber noch nicht ganz klar, wie er mit dieser Berühmtheit umgehen sollte, die so gelassen und normal auf ihn zugekommen war.

„Hoheit.", sagte er höflich. „Ich freue mich, Sie kennenzulernen. Ich bin Zevulon Veers."

„Leia genügt." Ihr Lächeln blieb. „Ich gehöre nicht wirklich zur Führungsspitze, werde nur ab und an hinzugezogen." Nun, das stimmte nicht ganz, da sie als Nachfolger Bails galt und somit den Platz eines der Gründer ausfüllte. Aber tatsächlich hatte sie – nicht zu unrecht – den Eindruck, dass sie nicht alles mitbekam, was vor sich ging.

„Dann – Leia." Er lächelte leicht. „Es ist mir eine Ehre. Bitte nennen Sie mich Zev."

Ihr Lächeln wurde noch ein wenig strahlender. „Zev. Gern. Darf ich fragen, was Sie zu uns führt?"

Seine Miene versteinerte für einen Moment, und er zögerte. „Mißstände und Brutalität, die ich nicht länger unterstützen kann und will… weder aktiv noch passiv."

Auch Leia wurde ein wenig ernster. „Sprechen Sie vom gesamten Imperium oder speziell Ihrer näheren Umgebung?"

„Warum fragen Sie?" erkundigte er sich ein wenig misstrauisch.

„Ich hörte, Ihr Vater sei General… Sie haben doch bestimmt seit langem eine besondere Bindung, mehr Wissen als andere zum und über das Imperium. Ich könnte mir denken, dass Ihnen dieser Schritt nicht leichtgefallen ist."

„Nein.", erwiderte er hart. „Wirklich nicht. Ich habe lange gezögert."

„Ist Ihr Vater…?" Sie beendete den Satz absichtlich nicht, ließ verschiedene Deutungsmöglichkeiten offen. Ebenso brutal? Tot? Mit Ihnen zerstritten?

„Mein Vater", begann er mit einiger Überwindung, „ist Maximilian Veers. Er dient auf der EXECUTOR und ist direkt Darth Vader unterstellt." Er beobachtete Leias Reaktion sehr genau.

„Holla. Er muß sehr gut sein." Sie blieb ruhig, eher bewundernd als ablehnend. „Soweit ich hörte, duldet Vader in seiner Nähe nur die Allerbesten."

Zev gestattete sich den leisen Anflug von Sohnesstolz, es war klar, dass er seinen Vater liebte. Leia speicherte diese Information sorgfältig ab. „Oh, das ist er. Er ist sehr gut – Vader selbst schlug ihn zur Beförderung vor und holte ihn an Bord seines Flaggschiffs." Eine kleine Pause, dann, ein wenig bitterer: „Vater vergöttert ihn."

„Es scheint, als würde Vader das honorieren – und Ihr Vater hätte, zumindest von seiner Warte aus, Recht.", sagte Leia behutsam.

„Vader ist ein Monster.", knurrte er. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was Vater in ihm sieht!"

„Kennen Sie ihn persönlich?"

„Ich bin ihm nur einmal begegnet. Kurz. Er war… höflich.", gab er widerwillig zu. „Aber was man über ihn hört…"

Leia schwieg einen Moment. „Die Presse übertreibt gern.", sagte sie dann langsam. „Ich selbst tendiere dazu, nicht alles zu glauben, was sie sagen – trotz und gerade, WEIL ich Vader schon mehrfach selbst begegnet bin. Was hört man denn innerhalb der Flotte?"

Er dachte nach, schien dann überrascht. „Daß er Leute umbringt, die schwerwiegende Fehler machen. Aber dennoch sind die meisten verdammt scharf, auf sein Schiff zu kommen. Und die dort sind, erzählen eigentlich nur Gutes." Eine Pause. „Sicher haben sie Angst vor Strafe, wenn herauskommt, dass sie schlechtes sagen."

Leia sah ihn an. „Warum sollte man freiwillig auf ein Schiff wollen, vor dessen Kommandanten man panische Angst hat?"

„Weil es das Beste ist.", kam es sofort. „Hervorragend ausgestattet. Der Besatzung fehlt es an nichts. Hochqualifizierte Meds, Freizeitanlagen wie in Coruscant, technische Ausstattung vom Allerfeinsten, grandiose Küche."

„Klingt gut. So, als ob Vader besorgt um das Wohl seiner Leute sei."

„Es ist das Flaggschiff. Es muß besser sein als die anderen. Er hat bestimmt einen Stab voll Leute, die das übernommen haben."

Leia wog den Kopf. „Angeblich hat er die EXECUTOR selbst entwickelt… das jedenfalls berichteten unsere Spione. Und nicht nur das, er hätte ihren Bau überwacht und geleitet."

„Vader? Er ist Sith-Lord, ein Krieger! Woher soll er das Wissen eines Ingenieurs haben?"

Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Geht nicht das Gerücht, er sei der beste Pilot der Galaxis?"

„Ja, schon, aber…"

„Unsere Piloten jedenfalls lassen sich von einem Mechaniker nichts sagen, das sie nicht selbst überprüft haben. Ihr Leben hängt davon ab. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass es im Imperium nicht anders ist."

Zevulon starrte sie misstrauisch an. „Was soll das eigentlich, Prinzessin? Warum setzen Sie sich so sehr für ihn ein? Und woher wissen Sie soviel über ihn?"

Innerlich erstarrte sie – Tochterliebe hatte des Guten zuviel getan, scheinbar. Äußerlich blieb sie jedoch gelassen und zuckte die Schultern. „Kenne deinen Feind. Ich muß wissen, was er denkt, was ihn antreibt, was er kann. Und ich bin ihm bereits mehrfach begegnet, wie gesagt… er hat mich verhört, er hat meinen Partner in Karbonit eingefroren und uns durch die halbe Galaxis gehetzt. Eins habe ich dabei gelernt: er ist verdammt gefährlich und absolut tödlich… aber er ist KEIN Monster. Ganz und gar nicht." Sie nickte ihm zu und ließ ihn in seiner Verwirrung stehen.


	78. Chapter 78

**Kapitel 78**

Es hatte noch einige Stunden gedauert, bis Vader mit seinen Leuten wieder auf die EXECUTOR zurückkehrte – die immer noch unter Alarmstufe Gelb stand. Auch der imperiale und Vaders Palast wurden schärfer bewacht als sonst, und so würde es noch einige Tage bleiben – mindestens, bis man sicher sein konnte, dass die Gefahr von Anschlägen wieder auf das „normale" Maß gesunken sein würde. Was nichts weiter bedeutete, als dass man jederzeit mit einem Attentat rechnete. Sowohl Vader als auch Palpatine hatten schon lange nicht mehr mitgezählt.

Und so schwebte Vaders Flaggschiff zwar in einem stationären Orbit über Coruscant, wurde aber beständig von TIE-Fightern umschwirrt wie von einem Schwarm Stechmücken, und sämtliche Kameras und Sensoren waren darauf ausgerichtet, Gefahren frühzeitig auszumachen. Das eine oder andere angreifende Schiff war auch tatsächlich schon abgeschossen worden – und als Angriff wurde jede Annäherung gewertet, deren Pilot sich nicht meldete, ausweisen konnte oder einen triftigen Grund hatte, an Bord zu kommen. Gratulanten und Boten wurden an den kaiserlichen Palast verwiesen, was wiederum bedeutete, dass eigentlich NIEMAND einen triftigen Grund vorzuweisen hatte – außer den eigenen Leuten.

Als sie nun zurückkehrten und Vaders persönlichen Code durchgaben, wurde die EXECUTOR umgehend festlich illuminiert – sämtliche Lichter gingen an, ein offizieller Grußcode lief über das Schiff – die Flottenvariation eines frenetischen Beifalls.

Vader lächelte, als er es sah, und Veers schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf über Pietts Art, sie zuhause willkommen zu heißen.

„Ein wundervolles Schiff.", bemerkte Luke, der hinter Vader stand und über seine Schulter hinweg hinaussah.

„Ja – das Beste. Mit einem hervorragenden Admiral und der besten Mannschaft der Flotte.", antwortete Vader stolz. „Sie ist ein Traum – _**mein**_ Traum, um genau zu sein. Vieles an ihr stammt von mir – in Zusammenarbeit mit Kuat von Kuat, der mehrere Wunder an ihr vollbracht hat. Sie ist sein Meisterstück."

„Und Deines." Luke grinste. „Und sie ist wohl so etwas wie ein mobiler imperialer Palast, hm? Ich kann mir beim Besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass du in Zukunft auf Coruscant bleibst."

Vader drehte sich halb um und sah ihn verblüfft an, während Veers, neben ihm, leise lachte. „Jetzt sieh sich das einer an. Es war ihm selbst noch nicht bewusst."

„Nein…", sagte Vader langsam. „Aber ihr habt Recht. Sie ist mein Zuhause."

„Und vermutlich genauso sicher wie der Palast. Oder?"

„Sicherer. Es bräuchte die halbe imperiale Flotte, um ihr ernsthaft Schaden zuzufügen. Oder die gesamte der Allianz."

Veers warf ihm einen Blick zu. _Oder den Todesstern_.

Vader schloß kurz die Augen. _Oder den Todesstern. Aber das wird eine meiner ersten Aufgaben sein – zu verhindern, dass dieses… irregeleitete Spielzeug fertiggestellt wird._

_Wie weit ist er?_

Vader knurrte mental. _Die Waffen sind ziemlich weit. Leider. Palpatine hat großen Wert darauf gelegt, dass das Ding als erstes dahingehend einsatzbereit war… aber warte. __**Dagegen**__ wenigstens kann ich was tun. Sogar von hier aus._

Er wandte sich einem Computer zu, während Veers in wortloser Übereinkunft die restliche Annäherung an die EXECUTOR vollzog und eindockte. Luke sah beiden stirnrunzelnd zu. „Hab ich das eben richtig verstanden?", fragte er dann ernst. „Es gibt einen zweiten Todesstern?"

Vader seufzte, und Veers' Kopf fuhr erschrocken herum. „Ich hatte vergessen, dass du mithören kannst.", antwortete er, während er sich in ein kompliziertes Programm einwählte, das nicht weniger als ein Dutzend Sicherheitsabfragen und Passwörter verlangte. „Ja – eine zweite dieser Höllenmaschinen ist im Bau und halb fertig. Aber wenn es nach mir geht, wird sie niemals fertiggestellt werden – jedenfalls nicht mit dieser Bestimmung. Vielleicht kann man sie zu etwas anderem umbauen und nutzen – als Forschungsstation oder Tiefraumstützpunkt. Mal sehen."

„Was tust du da?" Luke lehnte sich ein wenig nach vorn, sah zu, wie die gewaltigen Pranken mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit über die Tasten tanzten und stützte sich dabei wie selbstverständlich auf Vaders breiten Schultern ab, der das wohl bemerkte – und genoß.

„Ich hacke das Programm, das den Hauptlaser verwaltet, und baue einige Flags ein."

„Huh?"

„Profan gesagt: ich mache einen Knoten in die Leitung. Ich verhindere, dass diese verdammte Waffe abgefeuert werden kann – jedenfalls nicht, bevor ICH das will."

„Kann das nicht rückgängig gemacht werden?"

„Schon. Aber nur von mir – wenn ich so sauber gearbeitet habe, wie ich mir das vorstelle. Und da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher."

„Aber merkt das denn keiner?" Luke runzelte ein wenig besorgt die Stirn.

„Nein. Der Simulator funktioniert weiterhin, und ‚scharfe' Tests hat Palpatine verboten… vorerst. Und ich werde sie sicher nicht erlauben."

„Du meinst, solange keiner danach sucht, wird man die Manipulation nicht bemerken?"

„Das ist der Plan." Vaders Lächeln war beinahe zu hören. „Und was ich eben mache, ist so subtil und in Subroutinen versteckt, daß es Spezialisten braucht, um es zu finden."

„Davon gibt es doch sicher einige…"

„Experten. Ja. Hacker gibt es genug, und hervorragende – und einige der Besten arbeiten für die Allianz, wie ich weiß. Aber ich meinte SPEZIALISTEN."

„Wie in ‚Programmierer' oder ‚Entwickler'?"

„Exakt."

„Aber deren Namen sind doch bekannt. Ganz sicher wird man auch den oder die bestimmt schnell - "

Nie war Vaders Grinsen deutlicher zu hören gewesen als jetzt. „Nein, mein Sohn. Der Haken an der Geschichte ist nämlich, daß sämtliche Programmroutinen unabhängig voneinander geschaffen wurden und es außer mir niemanden gibt, der weiß, wie sie zusammengehören, wo die Schnittstellen sind, die Schleifen und Knoten... Es hatte seine Vorteile, Zweiter im Imperium zu sein und mit solchen Projekten betraut zu werden. Und bis sich jemand darin eingelesen hat, habe ich Zeit genug, um zu agieren… dank diverser kleiner Warnflags werde ich umgehend wissen, wenn sich jemand daran zu schaffen macht."

Luke schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Sag mal, gibt es eigentlich irgendwas, was du NICHT kannst?"

„Ja. Kochen.", versetzte Vader trocken.

Nahezu unbemerkt waren sie in der Zwischenzeit gelandet, und Veers wandte sich ihnen zu, nachdem er die Fähre zur Ruhe gebracht hatte.

„Wie lange brauchst du noch?"

„Fast fertig… Sekunde… Jetzt." Vader zog die Hände zurück, nachdem er seine Änderungen gespeichert hatte, und sah Veers fragend an. „Warum?"

„Weil du erwartet wirst… Majestät." Veers grinste und wies nach draußen, wo sich scheinbar das halbe Schiff versammelt hatte. Mannschaften, Offiziere, Heiler, Mechaniker und mehr, alles, was irgendwie in den nicht eben kleinen Hangar paßte, schien angetreten zu sein, und alle hatten ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Du liebes bißchen…", murmelte Luke erstaunt und erfreut.

„Was für ein Glück, daß man im All keine Schlagseite bekommt.", brummte Vader und erhob sich. „Bringen wir es hinter uns." Veers grinste, als er ihm hinausfolgte – der brummige Tonfall konnte nicht vertuschen, daß der dunkle Lord sich freute. Tief und ehrlich.

In der Mannschaftskabine warteten nicht nur die Soldaten, die sie selbst mitgebracht hatten, sondern auch vier Mann der kaiserlichen Leibgarde – ab sofort war es nicht nur ein Privileg, sondern eine Pflicht, sie bei sich zu haben, auch wenn Vader eigentlich keine Leibwachen benötigte.

Kir Kanos zögerte, als die Luke sich öffnete. Normalerweise war es ihre Aufgabe, als Erste hinauszugehen und zu sichern, aber zum einen war dies Vaders Flaggschiff, und zum anderen kannte er die Eigenheiten und Wünsche seines neuen Herrn noch nicht. Und wirklich stürmte Vader nun auch ohne zu zögern hinaus, gefolgt von Luke und Veers, Arik, Corva und Mara Jade. Erst danach schlossen die vier sich ihm an. Vier – unter Palpatine waren sie selten weniger als sechs gewesen, eher mehr. Kanos war sehr gespannt, wie sein Dienst in Zukunft aussehen würde.

Vader wurde im Hangar mit ohrenbetäubendem Jubel empfangen, was ihn erstaunte und ein wenig verwirrte – aber auch freute. Er gab sich dem ungewohnt undisziplinierten Hurra einen Moment lang hin, gestattete sich den Luxus, es zu genießen, und ließ seine Blicke über die Leute schweifen. Es waren wirklich alle möglichen Schichten vertreten, aus allen Bereichen des Schiffes – sogar Köche und Gärtner waren darunter, Schulter an Schulter mit Sturmtruppen, ölverschmierten Mechanikern und Offizieren aller Ränge in makellosen Uniformen. Dann nickte er, ein wenig tiefer als normal und notwendig – es war eine halbe Verneigung, in Achtung und Respekt vor ihrer ehrlichen Freude, vor ihrer Treue und Freundschaft. Und abrupt verstummten sie, ging ein Ruck durch den Raum, als sie niederknieten, alle, gemeinsam, immer noch lächelnd.

Vader sah es mit Stolz, registrierte erfreut, dass sie ihn voller Respekt und offen ansahen, als er ihnen bedeutete, sich wieder zu erheben. Und das erste Mal seit zwanzig Jahren fühlte er sich wirklich glücklich und am rechten Ort – da, wo er hingehörte. Zuhause.

Die Feier am Abend, nach einigen Pflichtterminen, fand im Auditorium statt, zog sich aber der schieren Masse wegen von dort aus durch einige Gänge und in eine benachbarte Messe. Es gab Buffets, und wieder waren für einige Stunden alle trennenden Schranken niedergerissen. Vader hatte angeordnet, dass jeder an Bord des Schiffes einzuladen war, gleich, welche Aufgabe oder welchen Rang er hatte. Nur eine Notbesatzung überwachte die Monitore, und wer Bereitschaft hatte, trug einen Kommunikator auf Empfang. Piett hatte er unter Androhung drakonischer Strafen dazu bringen müssen, teilzunehmen; er stand nun mit Corva an seiner Seite in Vaders Nähe und barst beinahe vor Stolz.

Vader – den die meisten hier immer noch als ‚ihren' dunklen Lord und Kommandanten sahen, nicht als Kaiser - bildete das Zentrum der Kreise und Wirbel, zusammen mit Veers, Luke und Arik, Piett und Corva. Kameras waren nicht zugelassen und von Vader eigenhändig deaktiviert worden.

Kir Kanos und seine Kameraden hatten, sehr zu ihrer Verwunderung, Anweisung bekommen, normale Uniform anzulegen und ‚den Abend zu genießen'. Sie mischten sich nun unter die Leute, blieben aber aus alter Gewohnheit stets in Sicht- und Reichweite ihres Mündels und stets aufmerksam. Aber das Tragen regulärer Uniformen brachte überraschende Effekte mit sich.

Kanos hatte schon bei ihrer Ankunft auf dem Flaggschiff die Begeisterung der Leute erstaunt zur Kenntnis genommen, ihre tiefe Verbundenheit zu Vader. Dergleichen hatte er bei Palpatine nie erlebt. Und nun – er belauschte, mehr durch Zufall, Gespräche, die ihn zutiefst überraschten.

„…tut ihm wirklich gut. Veers war das Beste, was ihm passieren konnte.", sagte eben ein Captain neben ihm halblaut zu einem anderen. Kanos spitzte neugierig die Ohren, während er sich den delikaten Häppchen widmete, die gereicht wurden.

„Seit wann sind sie eigentlich zusammen?"

„Länger, als wir denken, schätze ich mal. Er ist unvorsichtig geworden in den letzten Wochen. Man sieht sie öfter zusammen, näher beieinander als zuvor, er berührt ihn – hat er früher nie gemacht."

„Vielleicht ist es ihm einfach egal… ich habe gehört, er hat selbst laut und deutlich von seinem ‚Partner' gesprochen im Südkorridor in Abschnitt 375. Zu seiner Tochter – und auch das hat er laut gesagt… daß Prinzessin Leia seine Tochter sei."

Der erste Captain lächelte. „Unglaublich. Vor einem Jahr hätte ich noch geglaubt, die Welt geht unter, wenn mir das einer gesagt hätte. Und jetzt? Schau ihn dir an! Er leuchtet regelrecht von innen heraus, und das ganze Schiff steht hinter ihm… Was früher Angst war, ist jetzt Respekt. Wahnsinn." Der Captain sah mit einem Lächeln zu Vader hinüber, der sich, Wunder über Wunder, angeregt mit einigen Offizieren unterhielt, Veers dicht an seiner Seite.

„Ja… ich habe von anderen Schwadronen gehört, dass sie ebenfalls vollkommen hinter ihm stehen, nicht nur unsere. Wenn der Putsch schiefgegangen wäre, hätte das Reich sich gespalten. Und ich glaube, der größere Teil hätte Vader unterstützt, nicht Palpatine."

„Warum wohl…", brummte der erste. „Wer ein wenig hinter die Kulissen blickt und nichts auf das Gossengeschwätz gibt, weiß, daß er ein geborener Anführer ist und für seine Leute sorgt."

„Gossengeschwätz? Nujin, du weißt genau, daß da sehr wohl Wahrheiten drinstecken."

„Ja, weiß ich. Aber es sind weniger, als die Gerüchte sagen. Und soweit ich weiß, hatte er in den meisten Fällen einen triftigen Grund."

„Über das ‚triftig' kann man streiten", murmelte der zweite leise, „aber grundsätzlich muß ich dir recht geben. In einigen Fällen, von denen ich weiß, hat er Fehler ‚korrigiert', die durch Schmiergelder und Beziehungen entstanden sind. Wenn auch nicht in allen."

„Und? Wir stehen hier und haben genauso gejubelt wie die anderen. Und du kannst nicht behaupten, du hättest dich dabei unwohl gefühlt oder Theater gespielt. Oder?"

Der andere brummte. „Nein. Bei ihm weiß man wenigstens, woran man ist. Wenn man sein Bestes gibt und ehrlich ist, ist der Dienst unter ihm völlig streßfrei. Seine Grenzen sind scharf gezogen und die Regeln klar definiert. Warum, glaubst du, bin ich hier?"

Der Erste sah ihn an. „Stimmt es denn? Daß du hättest Captain der HUNTER hättest werden können?"

Ein Knurren antwortete ihm. „Ja."

„Und du hast abgelehnt?!"

„Bin ich denn wahnsinnig? Nur durch Beziehungen und Bestechung hätte das geklappt. Und was hätte ich gewonnen? Ein Kommando, na schön. Unter einem Großadmiral, der auf demselben Weg an seinen Posten gekommen ist und keine Ahnung hat. Mit einer unmotivierten Besatzung. Nein, Sarn, da bleib ich lieber hier… auch Captain, aber unter einem Admiral, der seinen Job versteht, mit Kameraden, die lieben, was sie tun, und einem Kommandeur, der genau weiß, was du tust, und es honoriert, solang du dir Mühe gibst… und der immer vornedran ist, nicht irgendwo in Sicherheit weit hinter den Linien. Ich bleibe hier, solang Vader mich haben will."

Der andere Captain grinste. „Ich glaube, du bist nicht der einzige, der so denkt, Nujin. Ich hätte genauso entschieden."

Die Männer sahen sich an und prosteten sich zu, und Kir Kanos ließ sich unauffällig in der Menge davontreiben, nachdenklich - aber sehr zufrieden, denn es blieb nicht bei diesem einen Gespräch, das er mithören konnte.


	79. Chapter 79

_Als verspäteten Nikolaus ein neues Kapitel… und eine fette Entschuldigung für meine lange Abstinenz. Ich habe mittlerweile ein wenig Nachschub geschaffen, aber leider immer noch nicht so viel, wie ich gerne hätte… es wird, aber langsamer, leider. Mühsam ernährt sich das Eichhörnchen… oder so ähnlich._

_Ach ja: dieses Kapitel dürfte Yuiko besonders gut gefallen ;o)_

* * *

**Kapitel 79**

Veers und Vader waren nicht die letzten, die die Festlichkeiten verließen, aber sie wussten, dass sie sich auf die Männer verlassen konnten. Niemand würde am Tag darauf fehlen, keiner über die Stränge schlagen. Und so zogen sie sich beruhigt und gelassen zurück – zusammen, ganz offen, und in Vaders Quartier.

Veers war mittlerweile umgezogen, wie von Vader geplant, und bewohnte nun Räumlichkeiten ganz in der Nähe, aber oft genug verbrachten sie die Nacht gemeinsam… mal hier und mal da, wie es sich eben ergab. Und ab nun wäre sehr viel weniger Heimlichkeit vonnöten als seither, was sie wussten, da auch sie das eine oder andere aufgeschnappt hatten oder es ihnen berichtet worden war.

„Was hast du morgen vor?" erkundigte sich Veers, während er sich entkleidete und die Uniform ordentlich auf einen Bügel hängte. Längst hatte er Sachen zum Wechseln hier eingelagert, aber es widerstrebte ihm, eigentlich saubere Kleidung nach nur einmaligem Tragen zum Reinigen zu geben.

Vader war im Bad und machte sich eben bereit, unter die Dusche zu gehen. „Mal sehen. Ich denke, ich werde einigen wichtigen Gebäuden mal einen Besuch abstatten – der Senatshalle, der Universität… dem Jeditempel."

„Senatshalle?" Veers riß die Augen auf. „Jeditempel? Beide stehen seit zwanzig Jahren leer und sind versiegelt worden!"

„Ja. Wird Zeit, die Ratten rauszuscheuchen, meinst du nicht auch?"

„Die mit zwei oder mit vier Beinen?" Veers grinste und folgte ihm ins Bad, um die Unterhaltung trotz laufenden Wassers fortführen zu können.

„Sowohl als auch." Vader prustete kurz, als er den Kopf unter den warmen Strahl hielt.

„Du willst also den Jedirat wieder ins Leben rufen und den Tempel bevölkern..."

„Ja – über kurz oder lang auf jeden Fall, wenn auch anders als früher. Ich habe noch keinen Namen für das, was wir dann sind – weder Sith noch Jedi, denke ich, irgendwas dazwischen, beides, keins von beidem."

„Und wo willst du Lehrer hernehmen?"

Vader rieb sich mit Duschgel ein, und ein aromatischer Duft erfüllte den Raum. „Ich habe Kenntnis über ein paar Überlebende, die dafür geeignet sind."

„Du hast WAS? Warum leben die noch?"

„Sprich das böse Wort ruhig aus: Insubordination. Ja. Ich habe den Befehl verweigert, weil diese Jedi den alten Lehren ebenso kritisch gegenüberstehen wie ich. Viele davon sind verheiratet und haben Kinder. Ich werde sie nach und nach aufsuchen und ihnen den Vorschlag machen… vielleicht mit Zarketh zusammen. Sie sollte auch dazugehören, ich werde sie bald aufsuchen. Schon wegen Lukes Hand."

Veers brummte. „Wirst du Order 66 widerrufen?"

Dem Duschgel folgte ein Klecks Shampoo auf die Stoppeln, die den Kopf zierten. „Komm rein und rasier mir den Kopf, wenn du schon da rumstehst. – Ja, ich denke, das werde ich… wenn auch nicht sofort." Er trat einen halben Schritt zur Seite, um Veers Platz zu machen, der sich seiner Wäsche entledigt hatte und zu ihm hereingestiegen war, dann drehte er sich um und legte den Kopf ein wenig zurück, um seinem Partner den Zugriff zu erleichtern. „Erst, wenn ich weiß, ob ich ein paar von ihnen gewinnen kann. Dann, wenn ich die Wiedereröffnung offiziell mache, verkünde ich auch das Ende der Order 66 und werde neue Schüler aufrufen, zu uns zu stoßen. Und noch etwas: ich werde kein Kind der Wiege der Eltern entreißen. Wenn sie so jung kommen wollen oder die Eltern das wollen, wird es Besuchszeiten geben und Ferien. Familie ist wichtig. Es wird nie wieder einen Haufen fehlgeprägter Fanatiker geben, das schwöre ich."

„Gut. Und die Senatshalle? Was hast du mit ihr vor?" Veers fuhr behutsam mit dem Rasierer über Vaders Kopf, bemüht, sich nicht im – zwar flacher gewordenen, aber immer noch vorhandenen - Narbengewebe zu verfangen und seinen Partner zu verletzen.

Vader blinzelte unschuldig. „Was denkst du?"

„Du willst wieder einen Senat einsetzen?" Veers war verblüfft. „Ich denke, du willst Kaiser sein?"

„Ja, aber anders als Palpatine. Ich werde nicht auf Coruscant im Palast verschimmeln, ich will und werde wie seither im Reich unterwegs sein – das ist wichtig und war Palpatines Fehler. Er war nicht präsent, man kannte ihn nur aus den Medien. Mich jedoch kennt jeder. Das werde ich beibehalten. Deshalb der Senat – er wird mich bei der Arbeit unterstützen, mir zuarbeiten, Informationen sammeln, Entscheidungen vorbereiten, Dinge tun, die zeitraubend und aufwendig sind oder Spezialisten erfordern. Und an der Spitze, als mein Ansprechpartner, Kontakt und Sprachrohr, wird wieder ein Kanzler stehen."

„Und wen hast du dafür im Auge?" Er war fertig und legte den Rasierer beiseite.

Vader drehte sich um. „Dich, Geliebter."

Veers wurde blaß und taumelte einen Schritt zurück, glitt auf dem rutschigen Boden beinahe aus und prallte gegen die Wand, sich eben noch fangend. „Das kann ich nicht. Ich bin Offizier, kein Politiker."

„Kannst du wohl. Du wirst phantastisch sein als Kanzler."

„Du schickst mich weg?" flüsterte Max entsetzt.

„Niemals!" Vader trat dicht zu ihm, umarmte ihn und zog ihn an sich, das warme Wasser floß sanft über beide hinweg. „Du wirst immer bei mir sein. Wozu gibt es vielfältige Kommunikationsmöglichkeiten? Holonet und mehr? Alle paar Wochen schneien wir unangemeldet bei denen rein und klopfen ihnen auf die Finger, und ansonsten wirst du vertrauenswürdige Agenten haben, die ein wenig die Augen offen halten." Er küsste ihn sanft. „Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde dich jemals wieder gehen lassen?"

„Es klang so… für einen Moment."

„Unsinn. Ebensowenig wie ich Firmus gehen lasse. Ihn will ich zum Verteidigungsminister machen. Corva… wenn sie will, kann sie das Ressort Gesundheit und Familie haben. Und irgendwann will ich Leia als Außenministerin. Und nicht zu vergessen: Jix wird Leiter meines Geheimdienstes."

Veers lächelte. „Bleibt alles in der Familie, hm?"

Vader erwiderte es. „Aber natürlich."

„Und Luke?"

„Er ist kein Politiker. Ihn möchte ich zum Leiter der neuen Machtbegabten-Akademie machen. Ich denke, das gefällt ihm besser."

„Ganz sicher. Aber dann wäre er der einzige, der nicht hier auf dem Schiff lebt und arbeitet. Und DAS wird ihm bestimmt nicht gefallen."

„Vermutlich nicht… aber wir werden sehen. Das ist alles noch nicht spruchreif. Und seine Aufgabe wäre sehr wichtig – und er wäre ja nicht allein. Er hätte Arik, vor allem, und Mara – Leia nicht zu vergessen. Und wir würden ja regelmäßig vorbeisehen. Ab und zu würde ich auch ganz gern unterrichten."

„Als Darth Vader?" Veers blinzelte ein paar Tropfen weg. „Oder als Jedi-Heiler Songan Tyee?"

„Hm." Vader brummte nachdenklich. „Vader. Hauptsächlich, zumindest. Ich will damit ja gerade Distanz abbauen und allzu große Furcht nehmen."

„Ist das klug? Es könnte eher dahin führen, dass man dir vorwirft, eine Elite zu züchten."

„Das würde oder wird man so oder so, Max. Machtbegabte sind anders. Waren sie schon immer. Elitär ebenfalls – aber genau das will ich ja ändern, indem ich sie alle in einen Topf werfe und alle aufnehme – auch die älteren und die schwach begabten."

„Warum willst du schwach begabte aufnehmen?" So interessant Max das Gespräch auch fand – er blieb nicht unberührt von der aktuellen Situation und der Tatsache, dass sein Partner ihm eben splitterfasernackt gegenüberstand… und er ebenso nackt war. Von ganz allein gingen seine Hände auf Wanderschaft und fuhren über Vaders breite, haarlose Brust.

„Weil auch sie das Recht dazu haben. Durch die Säuberung sind wir nur noch wenige. Es ist wie bei einem Baum, den man kräftig zurückgeschnitten hat. Was nachtreibt, bedarf besonderer Pflege – auch die zartesten Ästchen." Der dunkle Lord schloß genießerisch die Augen, als Veers' Hände ihren Weg in tiefere Regionen suchten. „Hmmm… sollten wir nicht woanders hingehen? Wo es weicher ist?"

Veers lag eine zotige Antwort auf den Lippen, die er sich gerade noch verkniff. „Später. Erst will ich dich hier… und jetzt."

Vader grinste breit, als er Max' Gedanken aufschnappte, und legte verlangend die Hände auf dessen Schultern. „Ich meinte die Unterlage."

„Ah so?" Veers grinste zurück, während seine Hand begann, sanft zu stimulieren. „Ich habe noch nie mit einem Kaiser geschlafen."

„Ich würde dir auch nicht raten, dich an einem anderen Exemplar dieser Spezies zu vergreifen…", murmelte Vader und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen.

„Weil ich auch so viele kenne." Max lächelte und drehte ihn bestimmt um, bevor er sich an ihn presste und ihn seine Erregung spüren ließ. „Nein. Dieses Geschenk mache ich nur dir…"

* * *

Ein paar hundert Meter weiter und einige Decks tiefer, im Auditorium, spürte Luke deutlich seines Vaters Lust, bevor dieser seinen Geist aus Höflichkeit und Diskretion verschloß. Er lächelte – diesmal wusste er genau, wer bei ihm war. Und zu seiner eigenen Verblüffung machte es ihm gar nichts aus. Im Gegenteil. Er fand es… erregend.

Arik, der neben ihm stand, grinste breit – auch er hatte es gespürt.

„Die beiden sind schlimmer als Teenager, die zum ersten Mal verliebt sind."

„Ich freue mich für sie.", meinte Luke. „Ein Lichtblick in diesen Zeiten des Krieges."

„Nicht der einzige." Arik deutete lächelnd auf einige andere Pärchen, und nicht wenige davon gleichgeschlechtlich. Bei Anlässen wie diesem störte sich niemand daran, wenn jemand Händchen hielt oder Küsse tauschte, solange es nicht überhand nahm. Auch Firmus und Corva waren noch da… und Mara und Jix unterhielten sich in einer anderen Ecke angeregt, aber – noch? – auf schickliche Distanz. Aber vielleicht war das nur ihre Art des Flirts.

Luke sah Arik an, der den Blick neugierig und warm erwiderte. „Wann hast du das erste Mal…"

Arik lächelte. „Geküßt? Oder Sex gehabt?" Er lachte leise. „Und mit einem anderen Mann, meinst du wohl. Hm… Auf jeden Fall schon in der Flotte. Manchmal reichen Freundschaften nicht aus, und es geht tiefer… und manchmal ist es nur körperlich und dient als Ventil. Ich habe beides schon erlebt."

Luke hörte ruhig zu, aber eine Augenbraue wanderte langsam nach oben.

„Erlaubt ist, was beiden gefällt, Luke. Wichtig ist, dass gesteckte Grenzen eingehalten werden. Möchte einer nur küssen, ist das in Ordnung und muß akzeptiert werden. Und jedes ‚mehr' muß beiden zusagen. Ich persönlich mag es zuweilen gern ein wenig… härter. Aber das ist Geschmackssache…"

Der junge Jedi ging erst einmal nicht auf das ‚härter' ein. „Und wie ist es so…?"

Arik zuckte die Schultern. „Nicht anders als mit einer Frau, in gewisser Weise. Es kommt auch hier auf die Person an, wenn Gefühl dabei ist." Er trat vorsichtig ein wenig näher. „Möchtest du… es versuchen?"

Luke zögerte unschlüssig, einerseits war er neugierig, andererseits hatte er ein wenig Angst. Aber er schwieg und überließ es seinem Freund, denn er vertraute ihm völlig.

Und Arik, mit dem er längst gewohnt war, nonverbal zu sprechen, lächelte und trat noch ein wenig näher. Er legte die Hände auf Lukes Schultern und fuhr sanft darüber, dann glitt eine Hand noch höher und liebkoste Lukes Wange. Zärtlich strich sein Daumen über Lukes Lippen, die sich unwillkürlich ein wenig öffneten.

„Du kannst jederzeit Stop sagen…" flüsterte Arik und beugte sich langsam vor. „Hab keine Angst, mich zu verletzen – das Tempo bestimmst alleine du. Und wenn du entscheidest, dass es dir nicht gefällt, ist das auch in Ordnung. Ja?"

„Ja…" antwortete Luke heiser, sein Atem ging ein wenig schneller, und er ertappte sich dabei, wie er sich ein wenig nach vorn lehnte, Arik entgegen. Und schon legten sich dessen Lippen sacht auf die seinen, eine Berührung so leicht wie ein Windhauch, und doch jagte es ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken.

„Mehr?" fragte der Captain leise.

Die Antwort überraschte ihn, denn sie bestand aus Händen, die sich auf seine Hüften legten und ihn zwar zögernd, aber doch bestimmt heranzogen. Der folgende Kuß war immer noch keusch und unschuldig, aber deutlich verlangender.

Arik schloß die Augen; seine Lippen öffneten sich leicht. Vorsichtig zupfte er an Lukes Unterlippe, strich sacht mit der Zungenspitze darüber, lockend, einladend, aber nicht fordernd.

Luke erschrak, aber es gefiel ihm, und er wurde neugierig. Auch er öffnete nun die Lippen, seine Zunge suchte vorsichtig Ariks, berührte sie sanft.

Und plötzlich explodierte seine Welt in Farbe und Emotion. Beide wollten es, beide waren bereit dazu, beide waren machtsensitiv und aufeinander eingestimmt – und wurden nun regelrecht von Gefühlen überrollt… obwohl sie noch nichts weiter taten, als einen ersten, zögerlichen Zungenkuß zu tauschen.

„Wow…!" keuchte Luke, als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten.

„Wow, du sagst es…" Auch Arik schnappte nach Luft. „Und DARAUF verzichteten die Jedi freiwillig? Was für Idioten…"

„Du meinst, normalerweise fühlt es sich nicht so an?"

„Nicht mit einem… normalen Menschen." Arik suchte nach einer vorsichtigen Formulierung.

„Oh." Luke schürzte die Lippen. „Dann ist es wirklich doppelt unverständlich… ob Vater das weiß?"

„Vermutlich nicht… Veers ist nicht machtsensitiv, und deine Mutter war es glaube ich auch nicht."

Luke runzelte die Stirn. „Bist du eigentlich sicher, was Max angeht?"

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Naja, die beiden unterhalten sich mental, wie wir."

Arik brummte nachdenklich. „Hm. Vielleicht ein geringer Wert? Möglich ist es."

„Mich wundert, daß Vater das nie geprüft hat." Lukes Blick hing immer noch an Ariks Lippen; seine eigenen brannten in der Erinnerung an den Kuß, so scheu und züchtig er auch gewesen war.

„Ich denke, es interessiert ihn nicht. Er liebt Max, wie er ist."

„Mhm."

Arik musterte ihn amüsiert. „Warst du jemals verliebt?"

Luke schreckte auf. „Was?"

„Ob du jemals verliebt warst." Arik grinste, und Luke wurde rot.

„Nein. Es ergab sich nie. Einmal dachte ich, ich sei es…"

„Wer war es?" erkundigte sich der junge Captain neugierig.

„Leia.", gestand Luke verlegen. „Das Gefühl hielt nicht lange an… jetzt weiß ich auch, warum."

„Irgendwann kommt die oder der richtige, Luke.", tröstete Arik. „Du wirst es wissen, wenn es soweit ist…"


	80. Chapter 80

_Wie versprochen: noch ein Kapitel zu Weihnachten, verbunden mit lieben Grüßen an alle Leser, besonders aber an Nangijala, Yuiko, Tlana Isimi, narumi, Demetra, meine mittlerweile leider einzige (und viel zu unkritische ;o)) Beta Cynon – und, vor allem: meine Liebe, mein Fels, meine Sonne mir gegenüber, die all meine Launen und Macken mit einem Lächeln erträgt. Danke, mein Schatz, für ein wundervolles 2009. Und danke euch allen fürs Lesen und reviewen!_

_Ach, noch was :o)_

_Nachdem mir gestern der persönliche Supergau passiert ist, ein Rat an alle Schreibenden: solltet ihr eure Story nur auf einem USB-Stick haben, so zieht diesen never, NEVER EVER einfach so aus dem Rechner, weil ihr – wie ich – etwa irgendeine dödelige Software fürs Handy „nur mal schnell" installieren wollt. Sollte die Story dann noch offen sein, schließt sie never, NEVER EVER, ohne sie vorher woanders zu speichern. Am besten schickt ihr sie vorher auch noch eurer Beta und einem halben Dutzend anderer Leute, damit euch nicht passiert, was mir passiert ist: sie war nämlich weg. WEG. Im Geschichtennirvana, einfach so. Vom Stick verschwunden, in keiner .tmp zu finden, nicht im Papierkorb, nicht über Word-Recovery aufzurufen. Schlicht und ergreifend: WEG._

_Einige Schreikrämpfe und Tränen später (nein, es war nicht der Auserwählte, der ist mehrfach gesichert, sondern ein kleines Plotbunny mit bereits zwölf Seiten – nicht viel, ok, aber ich hätte sie nie wieder so zusammenbekommen) hat ein lieber Freund übers Netz den Rat gegeben, sich eine Freeware namens Get Data Back zu laden. Und die hat dann im zweiten Anlauf, nach Setzen sämtlich möglicher Haken, das Wunder vollbracht, die Daten zurückzuholen. Das Rumpeln der Erleichterungslawine dürfte man bis zu ihm hoch nach Norddeutschland gehört haben._

_Mann! Für einen Moment war Weihnachten für mich echt gelaufen, glaubt mir… aber ich hab sie wieder, und sobald sie fertig ist (sie soll nur kurz werden (haha, ich kenn mich…)), stell ich sie on. Vielleicht zu Silvester? Mal sehen…_

_Und wer weiß, wenn meine Muse auch unerwartet Überstunden schiebt – sie tut es leider nicht im richtigen Plot, aber vielleicht ist sie danach wieder in Fahrt. Ich hoffe es! Ich bleibe jedenfalls hartnäckig ;o)_

* * *

**Kapitel 80**

Am nächsten Morgen bekam Vader relativ früh Besuch von zweien der Leibwache, die sich diskret erkundigten, was mit Palpatines Leichnam passieren sollte. Der dunkle Lord stutzte ein wenig, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er sich darüber noch keine Gedanken gemacht hatte – im Gegensatz zu der Frage, wie mit den toten Gardisten verfahren werden sollte.

„Ich denke, ein Staatsbegräbnis ist angebracht.", entschied er dann. „Sucht nach möglichen Präzedenzfällen - "

„Verzeihung, Sire", unterbrach eine der Wachen sehr höflich, „aber es gibt keine. Wir hatten das bereits geprüft."

Vader brummte. „Na schön. Sucht einen vertrauenswürdigen Bestatter" – im alten Jargon hätte dies geheißen: _kauft ihn_, im neuen… Die Wachen waren sich nicht ganz sicher, ob derjenige danach zu töten sei oder nicht. Aber vielleicht meinte Vader auch nur einen ‚Anti-Palpatine'-eingestellten? – „und lasst ihn herrichten – einbalsamieren oder was weiß ich, auf jeden Fall soll er wirklich nach Herzinfarkt aussehen. Sollte mit der Kutte ja kein Problem sein. Ein Stahlglasdeckel auf den Sarg – ich will nicht, dass jemand ihn berührt oder versucht, sich eine Devotionalie zu sichern. Öffentliche Aufbahrung für… vier Tage. Nein, fünf. Legt genügend Kondolenzbücher aus und sorgt dafür, dass rund um die Uhr ausreichend Wachen vor Ort sind. Friedliche Demonstrationen sind zu gestatten, Auswüchse umgehend bestimmt, aber soweit als möglich friedlich zu unterbinden. Danach ein öffentlicher Trauerzug… nein, streicht den. Dann die Einäscherung und Unterbringung der Urne auf dem Zentralfriedhof."

Die Wachen sahen sich an. „Mit allem schuldigen Respekt, Sire…" begann einer der beiden. „Wenn ich vorschlagen dürfte, die Aufbahrung um einen Tag zu verkürzen und stattdessen einen öffentlichen Trauerzug zu genehmigen. Nur ein kurzes Stück…"

„Zu gefährlich.", knurrte Vader. „Ich habe keine Lust, die halbe Armee auf Coruscant zu bündeln, um eine Leiche zu bewachen! Und das wäre notwendig, um den Weg zu sichern… und der Trauerzug würde den Stellenwert des Toten zu sehr steigern. Nein, belasst es bei der Aufbahrung. Und kündigt über die Medien an, dass niemand Regress befürchten muß, wenn er ihm die letzte Ehre erweist. Ich selbst werde mit meinen Leuten den Anfang machen."

„Sire." Die Wachen nickten. „Welcher Religion gehörte Palpatine an, Sire? Nur für den Fall, dass Ihr einen Gottesdienst wünscht."

„Er war Sith, und ich wäre der einzige ‚Priester', der in Frage käme.", versetzte Vader trocken. Er erinnerte sich an Qui-Gons Einäscherung auf Naboo, vor gut dreißig Jahren, und eine leichte Trauer um den viel zu früh verstorbenen Mentor überkam ihn. Wie anders hätte alles kommen können, hätte Qui-Gon länger gelebt…! „Keine Zeremonie. Ein Defilée am Sarg reicht vollkommen aus."

„Sehr wohl. – Wie viele Wachen wünscht Ihr für die Besichtigung des Senats und des Jeditempels, Sire?"

„Die üblichen sind vollkommen ausreichend.", erwiderte Vader irritiert.

„Acht also, Sire."

„Acht? Um der Mächte willen, nein! Vier, höchstens! Und zehn Mann der 501sten, beide Gebäude müssen durchsucht werden."

„Sehr wohl, Sire. Wann wünscht Ihr hinüberzufliegen?"

Vader überlegte kurz. _Warum eigentlich nicht…?_ „Ihn einer Viertelstunde."

„Shuttle und Männer werden Euch erwarten, Sire." Die Wachen salutierten und gingen, und Vader trat an ein Interkom, um Veers und Luke zu benachrichtigen.

Nur wenige Minuten später saßen alle im bereitgestellten, nicht gekennzeichneten Mannschaftsshuttle, und Vader hatte es sich – Kaiser hin oder her – nicht nehmen lassen, wie immer selbst zu fliegen.

Ihr erstes Ziel war das Senatsgebäude. Es wurde von einem Trupp Gardisten bewacht, die zu ihrem Glück ihren Job ernstnahmen, sie bereits vor der Landung anfunkten und penibel befragten. Der Diensthabende ging sogar so weit, Vaders persönlichen Code zu verlangen, bevor er die Landung gestattete – ein Vorgehen, bei dem jeder erwartet hätte, Vader ausrasten zu sehen. Doch stattdessen lobte er den Mann sogar.

Das Gebäude stand seit einigen Jahren leer – seit der Auflösung des Senats kurz vor der Zerstörung Alderaans und des ersten Todessterns. Staub flockte überall, und Ungeziefer hatte sich eingenistet, aber insgesamt war es in gutem Zustand und benötigte nur eine intensive Grundreinigung.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen betrat Vader Palpatines Büro – das später einmal Veers gehören sollte. Hier wurde Darth Vader geboren, damals, vor über zwanzig Jahren, hier hatte er sich gegen seine alten Meister aufgelehnt, einen ihrer mächtigsten angegriffen und verstümmelt – und ihre Herrschaft gegen eine andere eingetauscht, nahtlos und fließend von einer Sklaverei in die nächste, das zweite Mal in seinem Leben. Er war danach noch viele Male hiergewesen, aber es ließ ihn nie unberührt.

Max kannte die Geschichte durch seine Erzählung, er konnte sein Unbehagen nachvollziehen und hielt sich ruhig zurück, doch Luke ahnte nichts davon. Er betrat den Raum unbefangen und sah sich neugierig um. Zwar hatte der Raum eine böse Aura und strahlte Bosheit und Düsternis aus, aber er war sehr elegant eingerichtet.

„Ich lasse alles neu machen.", beschloß Vader laut und heftig. „Nichts hier soll mehr an den vorigen Benutzer erinnern." Luke sah ihn verwundert an.

„Warum? Ist doch todschick alles, und in gutem Zustand?"

Vader schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Alles hier erinnert mich an den größten Fehler meines Lebens. Hier wurde ich erschaffen. Hier offenbarte Palpatine sich mir. Hier begann das Ende."

„Oh.", machte Luke leise. In seinem Kopf formten sich unwillkürlich Bilder, Erinnerungen seines Vaters an diesen schicksalhaften Tag. Palpatine, der innerhalb von Sekunden drei Ratsmitglieder tötete, der sich mit Mace Windu ein furioses Duell lieferte. Anakin Skywalker in seinem größten Gewissenskonflikt, gefangen zwischen geschworenem Gehorsam gegenüber seinen Meistern – und der größten Angst seines Lebens, Padmé zu verlieren, wenn seine Vision wahr würde – und ohne Möglichkeit, sie zu retten, wenn der einzige stürbe, der das Geheimnis kannte, den Tod selbst zu besiegen. Anakin Skywalker, der seine Seele verkaufte, der allzu leicht und allzu schnell verriet, was man über Jahre versucht hatte, ihm beizubringen – an denjenigen, der all die Jahre mit Bedacht und sorgsam Zweifel gesät hatte. Zweifel an einem fehlerhaften, verknöcherten System, das auf seine Weise ebenso grausam war wie die neue Abhängigkeit, in die er sich freiwillig begab. Wenn nicht noch grausamer.

„Oh.", wiederholte er, noch leiser, und sah sich erneut um, den Raum nun mit gänzlich anderen Augen betrachtend. Dann riß er sich zusammen. „Warum gibst du Max nicht einfach ein anderes Büro?"

„Das geht nicht, Sohn."

„Warum nicht? Es gibt doch genug andere Räume hier?"

Vader grinste trotz seiner düsteren Laune. Er verließ den Raum durch eine Seitentür, folgte einem kurzen Flur ohne weitere Türen und betrat einen anderen, exakt runden Raum, in dem ebenfalls ein Schreibtisch stand – und im Zentrum des Raumes ein sonderbar geformtes… Podest? mit drei Sitzplätzen, dessen mittleren er nun einnahm. „Komm doch mal her.", sagte er zu Luke, der ihm mit Veers gefolgt war. „Stell dich neben mich – du auch, Max, auf die andere Seite."

Nachdem beide diesem Befehl gefolgt waren und ihn fragend ansahen, betätigte er eine Taste – und plötzlich stiegen sie in die Höhe, über ihnen öffnete sich ein Durchlaß und gab den Blick in die gigantische Kugel der Senatshalle frei. Und sie stiegen immer noch höher, bis sie sich schließlich fast im Zentrum der Kugel befanden.

Luke grinste immer breiter, je höher sie stiegen, und Max suchte unwillkürlich Halt am Tisch. „Netter Trick, ich muß schon sagen."

„Liebes bisschen…" murmelte Veers und sah ein wenig unbehaglich in die Tiefe. „Ich kann von Glück sagen, dass ich schwindelfrei bin."

Luke ließ neugierig und aufmerksam den Blick schweifen. „Das also ist die Senatshalle. Beeindruckend, wirklich… jede Loge steht für ein Mitglied, einen Planeten?"

„Ja. Wobei es manchmal Planetenverbände waren oder seltener auch einmal zwei Mitglieder auf einem Planeten. Die Logen sind beweglich und verfügen über dieselbe Technik wie ein Gleiter – die jeweiligen Redner lösten ihre Logen heraus und kamen näher heran. Ich musste ihn nicht allzu oft begleiten, aber ab und zu schon – und immer dann, wenn es… militärische Dinge durchzusetzen galt. Oder Dinge von eminenter Wichtigkeit. Meine Anwesenheit sorgte im Allgemeinen dafür, dass die Sitzungen ruhiger abliefen als üblich."

Vader sah sich um. Auch hier schien alles gut in Schuß zu sein, alle Logen befanden sich an ihren Plätzen, das Licht erhellte jeden Winkel, und die Hydraulik ihrer Plattform lief leise und sanft. „Sehr schön.", murmelte er und ließ die Kanzel wieder sinken. „Grundreinigung, Kammerjäger und zur Sicherheit ein paar Elektriker, dann sollte alles bereit sein. Wenn es soweit ist."

„Wie stellst du dir das in Zukunft vor?" erkundigte sich Max ein wenig unwohl. Er schien sich immer noch nicht mit dem Gedanken angefreundet zu haben, Kanzler zu werden.

„Die ersten paar Sitzungen werden wir gemeinsam abhalten.", erklärte Vader und schlug den Rückweg zum Shuttle ein. „Danach wirst du es vermutlich alleine tun - sie sollen merken, dass wir zusammengehören, du aber mein volles Vertrauen hast. Keine Sorge, Max. Mehr als die Hälfte der Liste steht offen hinter mir. Und wer sich uns in Zukunft anschließt, wird dies aus Überzeugung tun."

Sie hatten das Shuttle erreicht und starteten erneut. Das nächste Ziel, der Jeditempel, lag schnell vor ihnen.

„Ziemlich protzig…" murmelte Luke, als er die Anlage vor sich aufragen sah. „Und riesig."

„Es waren ja auch sehr viele.", erwiderte Vader ruhig. „Aber warum nicht vorhandene Ressourcen nutzen? Die Bibliothek und die Holocrons sind alle noch vorhanden, wenn auch woanders eingelagert – in einem Hochsicherheitstrakt des kaiserlichen Palastes. Die Materialien aus den Werkstätten sind in meiner Obhut, wie ihr wisst. Und alles andere ist noch da… er wird eine Weile sehr, sehr leer sein, das ist mir klar. Wir werden sehen, wie schnell er wieder zum Leben erwacht."

Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen hier waren ungleich höher als die der Senatshalle. Schon im Anflug mussten sie nicht weniger als drei Passwörter nennen, und nach der Landung wurden sie von zwanzig Elite-Sturmtruppen empfangen, die sie auch ins Gebäude begleiteten.

Vader fühlte sich unwohl hier, das konnte Luke deutlich spüren, auch wenn er sich nach außen hin nichts anmerken ließ.

„Vater?"

Der dunkle Lord schüttelte beruhigend den Kopf. „Ich war nur nicht mehr hier seit der Säuberung. Kein Tag, an den man sich gern erinnert… die Kinder, Luke. Ich bereue die Kinder."

„Ich weiß, Vater.", erwiderte Luke ernst, mit Trauer, aber ohne jeden Groll. „Aber vielleicht wird es bald wieder Jünglinge hier geben."

„Hoffentlich, ja – aber keine derart jungen… oder wenn, dann nur mit anderen Regelungen." Vaders Stimme war von Emotion durchtränkt, was noch zunahm, als sie den eigentlichen Tempel jetzt betraten. „Sie sollen den Kontakt zu ihren Familien halten können, Ferien haben und hier nicht gänzlich abgeschottet sein. Sicher, es wird strenge Regeln geben, Gebote und Verbote, aber ich will keine Droiden züchten, sondern verantwortungsvolle, intelligente Persönlichkeiten, die sich über ihr Tun und dessen Konsequenzen bewusst sind. Wenn einer Familie haben möchte – ja! Gern! Das hat es immer gegeben, in aller Heimlichkeit, und es hat funktioniert. Solange die Pflicht nicht darunter leidet, sehe ich kein Hindernis. Und was bei Soldaten funktioniert, wird wohl auch bei Machtbegabten funktionieren."

Sie sahen sich um, Luke und Max aufmerksam, Vader unbehaglich. Dies war einst sein Zuhause gewesen, seine Schule, seine Familie, der Ort, an den er mit seidenen Fesseln gebunden war.

Sie folgten einem der Gänge aus der weitläufigen Eingangshalle, der sie zu Schulungsräumen brachte. Überall waren noch Spuren des Tages der Säuberung zu sehen, Zerstörung, Schäden an Mobiliar und dem Bau selbst – aber keine Leichen. Die hatte man damals weggeschafft, bevor alles versiegelt wurde, und darüber war er froh. Palpatine hatte geplant, aus diesem Gebäudekomplex etwas anderes zu machen, aber es war nie etwas daraus geworden – und auch darüber freute er sich.

Er hatte hier schöne Tage verbracht, aber auch schwere. Er war hier glücklich gewesen, hatte gehofft, seinen Traum – die Sklaven auf Tatooine befreien zu können – verwirklichen zu können, aber er hatte auch lernen müssen, dass er nicht frei in seinen Entscheidungen war, dass man ihn maßregelte und künstlich klein hielt. Ihm Wissen und Fähigkeiten vorenthielt aus Misstrauen, aus schierer Angst, er könne sich gegen den Tempel wenden, aus Angst vor seinen immensen Fähigkeiten, die keiner der Meister wirklich einschätzen konnte. Er hatte den Ritterschlag erhalten, man hatte ihn auf Verlangen des Kanzlers zum Mitglied des Rates erhoben – aber man hatte ihm die Meisterwürde verwehrt. Eine Kränkung, nein, eine Beleidigung, die er bis heute nicht verziehen hatte, und damals nur ein weiterer dicker Tropfen im Faß seines Verdrusses, ein Hieb, der ihn auf seinem Weg zur dunklen Seite vorwärtspeitschte.

Der Weg hatte sie zur Bibliothek geführt, die einigermaßen unversehrt war, wenn auch leergeräumt. Die Werke waren jedoch sichergestellt und würden zurückkehren können. Vaders Blick streifte die Büsten der verlorenen Zwanzig, die immer noch hier standen, und fand Zarketh, die er sofort wiedererkannte. Auch Veers hatte sie entdeckt und lächelte, als er nähertrat und sie betrachtete.

„Zwanzig mutige Seelen.", murmelte Vader, als er Lukes fragenden Blick bemerkte. „Zwanzig, die so ehrlich waren, sich selbst einzugestehen, dass ihr Weg ein anderer war. Die mutig genug waren, diesen Weg auch zu gehen."

Luke verstand und ahnte, wen die Büsten darstellten, als er an ihnen entlangging und sie betrachtete. „Mich wundert, dass du nicht auch hier stehst. Wollten sie keinen Sith in diesen Reihen haben?"

Vader lachte leise und deutete auf eine bestimmte Büste. „Mindestens einer steht hier. Count Dooku, genannt Darth Tyranus, war mein Vorgänger als Palpatines Schüler. Ich tötete ihn auf der INVISIBLE HAND. Eine Büste von mir? Nein – es war schlicht keine Zeit mehr dafür, denn die Säuberung erfolgte nur Stunden nach meinem Fall." Er musterte Dookus Abbild und seufzte. „Wir werden sie stehen lassen – aber meine wird dennoch nicht unter ihnen sein. Schließlich sehe ich mich als Sith oder als Begründer des neuen Weges, nicht als gefallener Jedi."

„Man wird dir noch genügend andere Denkmäler errichten." Veers lächelte. „Überall in der Galaxis."

„Ich werde es überleben.", knurrte Vader. „Schließlich ziere ich schon jetzt Banknoten."

Sie gingen weiter, umgingen die Bereiche, in denen die Jünglinge gelebt hatten, und erreichten schließlich die Ratshalle in der Spitze des Turmes. Mit Schaudern erinnerte Vader sich daran, dass auch hier Kinder gestorben waren… sie hatten sich versteckt, hatten Schutz gesucht im Schatten der höchsten Instanz, der größten Macht, die sie kannten. Aber außer den Geistern der Toten gab es auch hier keine Spuren mehr – und gegen Geister hatte er im Laufe langer Jahre gelernt, sich zu wehren.

Luke trat an das Stahlglasfenster und sah hinaus. „Beeindruckend. Und so auffallend schlicht."

Der dunkle Lord zuckte die Schultern. „Keine Bindung, kein weltlicher Besitz. Mönche und Nonnen, in gewisser Weise. Wir werden die Regeln lockern, aber nicht gänzlich aufheben. Es soll keiner aufgrund seiner Familie oder seines Hintergrunds bevorzugt oder benachteiligt werden. Protzereien werde ich nicht dulden."

Luke nickte zustimmend und ließ den Blick über die Sessel schweifen. „Welcher war deiner?"

„Dieser." Vader deutete. „Und dieser gehört Yoda." Der gezeigte Sessel war auffallend klein, und Luke grinste unwillkürlich.

„Willst du ihn aufsuchen… und ihn zurückholen?" fragte er behutsam.

„Vielleicht. Aber wenn, wird er sich von einigen alten Zöpfen trennen müssen, denn ich werde diese verknöcherte Haltung nicht mehr zulassen. Im Übrigen sprich besser von UNS oder MIR – ich gedenke, dir über kurz oder lang die Leitung der Akademie anzuvertrauen."

„Mir?" echote Luke baff. „Aber ich lerne doch noch selbst!"

„In der Tat.", erwiderte Vader ruhig und nahm in seinem Sessel Platz – und die Welt ging nicht unter, weil ein Sith im Rat saß. „Und du wirst weiter studieren… für lange Jahre. Aber die Verwaltung, die Koordination, die LEITUNG… das möchte ich dir übertragen."

„Err… danke." Luke war überrascht, aber auch erfreut.

„Natürlich kannst du mich jederzeit fragen – und ich werde auch unterrichten, dich und andere. Und ich möchte mit dir zusammen einige der Überlebenden aufsuchen, um sie einzuladen. Ich werde dir eine Liste mit Adressen geben – versuche, sie zunächst über das Holonet zu erreichen, per Mail oder Anruf. Sie sollen wissen, dass sie nicht in Gefahr sind. Ich werde zunächst nicht in Erscheinung treten – aber mach kein Geheimnis daraus, wenn sie Interesse zeigen."

„Schöpfer…" Luke stöhnte. „Das wäre eher eine Aufgabe für Leia. Ich bin kein Diplomat!"

„Nein, aber eine grundehrliche Haut. Laß es sie spüren. Es sind durchgehend Meister, was bedeutet, dass ihre Empathie ausgeprägt ist und ihre Sinne scharf genug sind."

Der junge Jedi schüttelte den Kopf, aber er lächelte. „In Ordnung, ich kriege das schon irgendwie hin." Er sah zu Max hinüber. „Wie du auch. Ich nehme ohnehin an, dass wir eng zusammenarbeiten werden."

„Nicht nur wir." Max erwiderte das Lächeln. „Auch Firmus, Corva und Jix."

Luke hob fragend die Augenbraue.

„Verteidigungsminister, Gesundheits- und Familienministerin und der Leiter des Geheimdienstes."

„Der reinste Familienbetrieb!" Luke lachte schallend. „Wissen die schon davon?"

„Nein… aber sie werden es bald erfahren." Vaders Tonfall deutete ebenfalls auf ein Lächeln hin, dann erhob er sich. „In Ordnung. Kommt, wir haben einiges zu tun."


	81. Chapter 81

_An dieser Stelle ein herzliches Willkommen an Plantarius – und ein noch herzlicheres Dankeschön für die mehr als riesige und geniale Review! Leider scheinst du meine PM nicht bekommen zu haben, deshalb nochmals hier: ich würde dir gern ausführlich darauf antworten – wenn du mir deine Emailadresse verrätst ;o) Du findest meine unter meinem Profil und kannst sie abfragen, wenn du auf ff . net angemeldet bist. Oder über Tlana :o)_

_Das folgende Kapitel widme ich dir – du hast es mehr als verdient! _

* * *

**Kapitel 81**

Lukes erste ausführlichere Begegnung mit Mara Jade erfolgte später an diesem Tag, bei einem Training, das Vader für seine drei Schüler angesetzt hatte. Der dunkle Lord hatte sich verspätet, und so blieb Zeit für ein paar persönliche Worte.

„Du bist also Vaders Sohn.", stellte sie schlicht fest und reichte ihm die Hand.

„Und du die geheimnisvolle Mara Jade, ‚Hand' des Imperators.", erwiderte Luke lächelnd.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich WAR es. Für den alten Kaiser. Was Vader mit mir vorhat, weiß ich noch nicht."

„Macht dein Job dir Spaß?"

Sie zögerte. „Ja. Früher hat er mich wirklich ausgefüllt – aber dein Vater hat mich zum Nachdenken gebracht und mir gezeigt, dass ich nur ausgenutzt wurde. Meine Ausbildung war mangelhaft, und ich war nichts weiter als ein Werkzeug." Sie sah ihn an. „Palpatine war mir gegenüber immer freundlich, aber das war nur Fassade, das weiß ich jetzt."

„Vater ist anders." Es kam Luke ein wenig sonderbar vor, dies zu sagen – als ehemaliger Rebell… und nun Sohn des Kaisers. Er fürchtete, arrogant zu klingen, oder voreingenommen, aber Mara schien das nicht so aufzufassen.

„Ich weiß." Sie seufzte. „Auch wenn es mir erst spät bewusst geworden ist. Ich habe Vader gehasst, Luke, über all die Jahre. Er wurde immer bevorzugt, war sein nahezu unfehlbarer Liebling. Sein Kronprinz. Ich war eifersüchtig auf seine Privilegien – bis ich merkte, dass Vader ebenso ein Sklave war wie ich und alle anderen. Aber dass wiederum ER seine Leute ganz anders behandelte."

Luke hörte aufmerksam zu, ohne sie zu unterbrechen, nickte nur aufmunternd.

„Die Todesschwadron hat einen sonderbaren Ruf.", fuhr Mara fort. „Einerseits geht das Gerücht unter der Bevölkerung, dass ihr Name daher rührt, dass die Lebenserwartung dort deutlich geringer ist als auf jedem anderen Schiff – weil Vader jeden umbringt, der einen Fehler begeht. Andererseits schneiden die Crews seiner Schiffe in jedem internen Vergleich um Lichtjahre besser ab. Sie scheinen motivierter und schlicht BESSER zu sein als alle anderen. Ich fragte mich, ob diese Zahlen gefälscht seien, und bohrte nach. Und stieß auf überraschende Ergebnisse." Sie machte eine kurze Pause, sammelte sich. „Ich stellte fest, dass die Leute sich darum rissen, auf ein Schiff der Schwadron zu kommen, bevorzugt auf die EXECUTOR. Trotz der angeblichen Gefahren. Und das nicht nur, weil diese Schiffe besser ausgestattet sind als jedes andere – auch das war mir übrigens neu und hat mich überrascht. Nein, sie wollten dorthin, weil Vader und seine Offiziere in der Flotte einen hervorragenden Ruf genießen! Sie gelten als hart, aber gerecht, und der Dienst als lehrreicher und interessanter als überall sonst. Vader gilt als „Lehrmeister" der Flotte. Dienst auf einem seiner Schiffe bringt einen weiter und beschleunigt den Weg zum eigenen Kommando. Er weiß, was seine Leute tun – bis hinunter zum kleinsten Mechaniker – und er honoriert es."

Luke schwieg immer noch, aber er lächelte sie an – ruhig und offen. Mara erwiderte es zögernd.

„Das war der Moment, an dem ich nachzudenken begann. Ich verglich es mit den Zuständen bei Hofe. Das einzige, was dem nahekam, war die Leibgarde, aber das ist ein derart eingeschworener Haufen, daß man als Außenstehender keinerlei Einblick bekommt. Und selbst dort wird Vaders Name mit Respekt genannt." Sie knurrte. „Vader hinten, Vader vorn, ich konnte den Namen bald nicht mehr hören! Es schien, als ob jeder, der ihm ein wenig näherkam, eine gänzlich andere Meinung von ihm hatte als die, die im Volk kursiert. Sicher, ja, man hat Angst vor ihm und einen höllischen Respekt, und die Gerüchte über drakonische Strafen und sogar Morde sind nicht alle erfunden… aber das schien schlicht unterzugehen, verglichen mit all dem anderen… die Möglichkeiten, die Ausstattung seiner Schiffe, dem gegenseitigen Respekt, den – ja, den Freiheiten, die seine Leute genießen! Freiheiten, die bei Mißbrauch oder groben Fehlern schwer bestraft werden, ja. Aber dennoch scheint es den meisten erstrebenswert."

Luke nickte. Als sie schwieg, sagte er ruhig: „Ich verstehe genau, was du meinst. Ich war bei der Rebellion, wie du weißt – nicht lange zwar, aber es genügte, um ein… gewisses Bild aufzubauen. Zuvor – naja, auf Tatooine kriegt man nicht so viel vom Imperium mit. Man sieht ab und zu einige Sturmtruppen patrouillieren, aber Vader oder Palpatine… das waren die großen Herren von Coruscant, und das wiederum war so weit weg wie die nächste Galaxis. Für die meisten im Outer Rim, jedenfalls. Und was man von Vader hörte, entsprach in etwa dem Bild, das du zuvor gezeichnet hast – abgesehen natürlich von den Propagandafilmen auf den imperialen Kanälen, denen aber ohnehin niemand glaubt. Deshalb war ich ungefähr genauso überrascht wie du, als ich ihn dann tatsächlich kennenlernte… und sah, wie er mit seinen Leuten umging. Und wie diese auf ihn reagierten. Nicht nur seine Offiziere, sondern auch der Rest."

Mara seufzte und ließ sich im Schneidersitz auf den Matten nieder, Luke folgte – recht angetan von ihr mittlerweile. Sie war schön – schöner als die meisten Frauen, die er kannte. Und sie war machtbegabt und eine Kämpferin, wie Leia.

„Ich wurde regelrecht eifersüchtig, Luke.", gestand sie ihm schließlich. „Ich wollte das auch für mich. Ich wollte Teil davon sein, jemanden haben, auf den ich mich wirklich verlassen konnte. Jemand, der mich nicht verleugnete, wenn es ihm in den Kram paßte, der mich nicht auf Himmelfahrtkommandos schickte und dem es dabei völlig egal war, ob ich lebend zurückkehrte. Sicher, ich hatte Freiheiten, von denen andere nur träumten. Ich bekam die beste Ausrüstung, Palpatine öffnete mir alle Türen, ebnete Wege. Aber ich war nie mehr als ein Werkzeug. Ein Haustier. Er nannte mich seine Tochter, aber nur, weil ich machtbegabt war und ihn vergötterte. Er nannte mich Tochter, aber sein Favorit war dennoch ein anderer. Und ich merkte erst spät, daß er uns gegeneinander aufhetzte."

Luke legte den Kopf ein wenig schräg. „Aber Vater wurde ebenso benutzt. Und oft gestraft – auf unmenschliche Weise."

„Oh ja, Palpatine liebte es, andere leiden zu lassen. Was das angeht, hatte ich einigermaßen Glück." Ihr Ton war kühl, aber nicht feindselig gegenüber Luke, sondern eher analytisch. „Er hat mir nie wirklich bleibenden Schaden zugefügt oder mich lebensgefährlich verletzt. Dein Vater hingegen…" Sie zog eine Grimasse. „Ich muß zugeben, daß es mich befriedigt hat, davon zu erfahren, wenn es wieder einmal soweit war. Es schien mir… ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit zu sein."

Luke zuckte die Schultern und lächelte schwach. „Vorbei."

Sie nickte langsam. „Ja. Vorbei. Ich bin hier, ich habe mich ihm unterstellt – ich habe ihm bei seinem Verrat geholfen und selbst alles verraten, woran ich glaubte."

„Es ist nur solange Verrat, bis man gewonnen hat." Luke grinste. „Und jetzt habt ihr _einen Fehler korrigiert_." Er wurde ernst. „Vater mißfiel vieles an Palpatines Politik, aber er sagte mir oft genug, daß es auch viel Gutes darunter gab. Schulen und Krankenhäuser, zum Beispiel. Sicherheit – auch wenn es oft genug in Willkür und Korruption ausartete weiter draußen. Er hat lange genug zugesehen, er hat gelernt, er hat Ideen und Visionen. Ich behaupte nicht, daß unter seiner Herrschaft alles eitel Sonnenschein wird – kein Herrscher kann über ein so großes Reich mit Milde regieren. Aber ich wage zu behaupten, daß es besser werden wird."

„Wir wollen's hoffen.", knurrte Mara. „Aber der Krieg ist noch nicht vorbei."

Die Tür öffnete sich, und Vader und Arik traten ein, in eine angeregte Unterhaltung vertieft, bereit für das Training.

„Nein.", antwortete Luke ernst und in düsterer Vorahnung, sah den beiden entgegen und erhob sich geschmeidig. „Er hat noch nicht einmal richtig angefangen."

* * *

Die nächsten Tage verliefen relativ ruhig, langsam pendelte sich eine Art Rhythmus ein. Die EXECUTOR verblieb im Orbit über Coruscant, Vader reiste zwischen ihr und dem Palast hin und her, führte Gespräche mit den verschiedensten Gruppierungen, persönlich oder über das Holonet. Die Stimmung im Reich war erstaunlich entspannt – nur wenige Anschläge erschütterten das noch junge neue Imperium; Vader hatte deutlich mehr erwartet und im Vorfeld für höhere Sicherheitsstandards gesorgt, so dass jeder Vorfall einigermaßen schnell in den Griff zu bekommen war.

Deserteure gab es ebenfalls, doch auch recht wenige. Der übelste Vorfall ereignete sich auf einem der kleineren Sternzerstörer – die Hälfte der Besatzung rebellierte und versuchte, das Kommando an sich zu reißen, die Vadertreuen Offiziere und der Rest hingegen lieferten ihnen einen erbitterten Kampf. Am Ende waren über dreihundert Tote zu beklagen, knapp zweihundert zum Teil schwerverletzte Imperiumstreue mussten das Großschiff verloren geben und retteten sich mit Mannschaftstransportern in einen nahegelegenen Stützpunkt.

Luke hingegen lernte. Er ließ sich in die Strukturen des Reiches und der Flotte einweisen, sprach lange und ausführlich mit Veers und Piett, mit Kir Kanos und anderen Offizieren, die zunächst ein wenig misstrauisch und vorsichtig waren, aber auftauten, als sie sein echtes Interesse spürten und das Gefühl, ausgehorcht zu werden, schwand. Auch mit Arik und Mara trainierte er in jeder freien Minute – mit ihnen oder gegen Droiden, die sein Vater zur Verfügung stellte. Vader gesellte sich zu ihnen, wann immer er konnte, aber seine Zeit war knapp bemessen – so viel war zu regeln, zu bedenken, zu besprechen, zu planen. Er setzte innerhalb der ersten Woche ein gutes Drittel des Hofstaats an die Luft, straffte die Organisation und beförderte andere, die zu ehrlich gewesen waren, um unter Palpatine aufzusteigen. Der Hof brummte vor Aufregung wie ein Bienenstock, doch als Vader zunehmend gereizter wurde, wagte es niemand, offen in Opposition zu gehen.

Er rief nacheinander die ‚Hände' zu sich und befragte jeden von ihnen hochnotpeinlich und genau. Einige davon erlitten Unfälle und verschwanden – was nicht weiter auffiel, weil kaum jemand von ihnen gewusst hatte.

Mit den Mitgliedern der Roten Garde führte er ebenfalls ausführliche Gespräche – in Gruppen und einzeln. Viele von ihnen kannten Vader gut und akzeptierten ihn als einen der ihren, die anderen, neueren, vertrauten dem Wort ihrer Kameraden und taten es ebenfalls. Der Unterschied zu früher war nun, dass sie loyal gegenüber dem Mann waren – nicht gegenüber dem Amt.

Und Noghri kamen, von sich aus, um ihrem Herrn zu helfen. Sie schwärmten durch den Palast, erkundeten jeden Quadratzentimeter davon ebenso wie von der Senatshalle und dem Jeditempel, nachdem sie von Vaders Plänen gehört hatten. Und kleine Gruppen von ihnen wichen weder Vader, noch Luke von der Seite – und auch nicht Max und Firmus, obwohl sie niemand angewiesen hatte, dies zu tun, was die beiden Offiziere erstaunte und erfreute.

Das Leben ging weiter.

Die Festlichkeiten zur Einsetzung des neuen Imperators endeten und verblassten langsam in der Erinnerung, die ersten neuen Systeme baten um Gespräche mit Vader, um sich eventuell dem Imperium anzuschließen. Nur wenige alte hatten sich gelöst – und zu jedermanns Überraschung zog Vader gelassen und stoisch, aber ohne Hast seine Truppen von dort zurück – aber mit ihnen auch konsequent jegliche Annehmlichkeit, die das Imperium mit sich gebracht hatte. Die Anschläge ließen langsam nach, ohne jedoch gänzlich zu versiegen, was auch niemand erwartet hatte – und jeder wusste, dass dies nur die Ruhe vor dem Sturm war. Die Allianz wartete lediglich, sammelte Informationen und Kräfte, und so blieb man wachsam.

Vader blieb erstaunlich entspannt und schien sich schnell in die neue Rolle zu finden – die sich, bei genauerer Betrachtung, nicht einmal so wesentlich von der alten unterschied. Nur gab es jetzt niemandem über ihm mehr, der die Hoffnung erzeugen konnte, Befehle zu negieren. Jetzt endlich war Vaders Wort tatsächlich ultimatives Gesetz, Zeit zu schinden war für Höflinge nicht mehr möglich.

Auch band er zunehmend Veers und Piett in seine Handlungen ein, bereitete sie sanft auf ihre zukünftigen neuen Aufgaben vor – obwohl er nicht vorhatte, sie gänzlich aus ihren Kommandos zu ziehen; er wusste, was diese ihnen bedeuteten. Genausowenig wollte er selbst aufhören, an der Spitze der Flotte zu stehen. Tatsächlich WAR die EXECUTOR der neue imperiale Palast – uneinnehmbar und mobil.

Luke veränderte sich in dieser Zeit – er legte den blauäugigen Bauernjungen gänzlich ab und zeigte sehr viel mehr Ruhe und Gelassenheit. Aber auch äußerlich veränderte er sich. Er ließ sich einen Vollbart wachsen und bürstete seine Haare nach hinten – beides ließ ihn älter, reifer, aber auch kämpferischer erscheinen und trug somit zu dem Bild bei, das er erzeugen wollte. Er hatte sich angewöhnt, eine Uniform zu tragen – um genau zu sein, hatte Vader ihn darum gebeten, um ihn zu schützen. Ein weiterer Offizier ging bei Veranstaltungen unter, jemand, der Zivilkleidung trug, würde auffallen und somit unweigerlich die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken. Und es störte ihn nicht. Tatsächlich trug er die Uniform mit Stolz – er hatte mittlerweile genug Offiziere kennengelernt, um zu wissen, dass die imperiale Flotte – zumindest die Todesschwadron – besser war als ihr Ruf.

Allerdings legte er die Uniform ab, als er an die Aufgabe ging, die sein Vater ihm übertragen hatte: Kontakt mit überlebenden Jedi aufzunehmen.

* * *

„Beginne mit Corran Horn.", hatte Vader ihn angewiesen. „Sein Großvater, Nejaa Halycon, und ich kannten einander gut und vertrauten uns. Er war bereits vor mir verheiratet und hatte einen Sohn – den ich allerdings nicht mehr kennengelernt habe. Nejaa kam leider allzu früh um... nach einer gemeinsamen Mission von ihm und mir auf einem Planeten namens Praesitlyn. Die Aufzeichnungen meines Geheimdienstes besagen, daß Nejaas Frau wieder geheiratet hat und sein Sohn einen anderen Namen erhielt, zweifellos, um ihn zu schützen. Er nannte sich Hal Horn, sein Pflegevater war Rostek Horn, ein Freund Nejaas. Er verbarg alles, was Hal – eigentlich Valin – würde gefährden können, vor dem Imperium. Leider lebt Hal aber ebenfalls nicht mehr. Corran jedoch ist nur ein Jahr jünger als Du."

„Wo werde ich ihn finden?"

Vader lächelte. „Ironischerweise ist er Offizier beim Correllianischen Sicherheitsdienst. Sei offen ihm gegenüber, öffne ihm deinen Geist, wenn er es versucht – er wird der Schlüssel für die Folgenden sein."

Luke runzelte die Stirn. „Ist er als Jedi ausgebildet? Wenn sein Großvater so früh starb, hat vielleicht nicht einmal sein Vater überhaupt erfahren, daß er machtsensitiv ist. Und Corran ist möglicherweise vollkommen ahnungslos."

Vader brummte. „Das ist ein Argument. Und eins, das unter Umständen besagen würde, daß er nicht einmal von seiner Herkunft weiß."

„Weiß er nicht."

Vader fuhr kampfbereit herum, als eine neue, ruhige Stimme sich einmischte, und zündete in derselben fließenden Bewegung sein Lichtschwert – nur, um im gleichen Moment zu erkennen, dass es ihm gegen diesen Gegner nichts helfen würde. Und gleichzeitig unnötig war.

„Nejaa!" rief er erstaunt.

„In der Tat.", entgegnete der Geist gelassen. Er war genauso durscheinend bläulich wie Kenobis Astralform, und er trug wie dieser die traditionellen Jedigewänder. Nun schwebte – oder stand – er vor Vader und musterte ihn neugierig.

„Gute Reflexe, Vader."

Der dunkle Lord knurrte leicht und löschte sein Schwert wieder, um es an den Gürtel zu hängen. „Lebensnotwendig.", entgegnete er. „Aber ich kann mich erinnern, dass du schon früher meine Schnelligkeit bewundert hast."

„Habe ich?" antwortete der Geist überrascht. „Aber Ihr seid ein Sith. Und zu meinen Lebzeiten gab es Euch noch nicht…" Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er als Geist jenseits allen Zugriffs der Sterblichen war – aber er zeigte keine Anzeichen der Feindseligkeit Vader gegenüber. Lediglich Neugier… und ein klein wenig Misstrauen.

„Das ist korrekt." Vader unterdrückte ein Schmunzeln, er war neugierig, ob Halycon es allein herausfand, wer er war.

„Allerdings sieht dieser junge Mann jemandem recht ähnlich, den ich einmal gut kannte." Nejaas Blick glitt zu Luke hinüber. „Euer Padawan?"

„Und mein Sohn." Vader machte keinen Hehl aus seinem Stolz. „Allerdings bilde ich ihn in keiner reinen Form aus. Er wird beides lernen und selbst entscheiden, was er wann sinnvoll anwenden will."

Halycon schwieg einen Moment, während er Luke weiterhin anstarrte und – vielleicht aus alter Gewohnheit, vielleicht aus Neugier – versuchte, in dessen Geist einzudringen. Luke erinnerte sich an seines Vaters Rat und öffnete sich bereitwillig.

Nicht lange, und Nejaa zuckte zurück und fuhr zu Vader herum. „Anakin…?!"

„Der war ich.", antwortete dieser ruhig. „Aber ich habe den Namen abgelegt. Ich bin Darth Vader."

„Aber - " Halycon unterbrach sich, sein Blick zuckte zwischen Vater und Sohn hin und her. „Aber du hast Palpatine getötet und bist an seine Stelle getreten. Du bist nun Meister – und er ist dein Padawan! Aber ich spüre nur geringe Mengen dunkler Macht in ihm…"

„Und das wird auch so bleiben, wenn alles so läuft, wie ich mir das vorstelle. Luke und meine anderen Padawane werden sich zwischen beiden Elementen bewegen. Ich werde ihnen nicht verbieten, dunkle Techniken anzuwenden, wenn es sinnvoll oder notwendig ist, aber ich werde sie auf die Gefahren hinweisen und sie daran erinnern, dass es besser für sie ist, dies zu vermeiden. Aber du weißt selbst genau, dass es oft selbst für einen reinen Jedi nicht einfach ist, eine Grenze zu ziehen."

Halycon schnaubte. „Die Mächte wissen, dass selbst der reinste von uns diese Grenze oft genug überschritten hat. Ohne es zu wollen. Aber warum tust du das? Du widersprichst damit dem, was man dich… hinterher… gelehrt hat." Er klang überrascht.

„Ich erfülle meine Bestimmung.", versetzte Vader schlicht. „Ich bin der Auserwählte. Ich bringe das Gleichgewicht in die Macht."

„Also doch.", murmelte Halycon. „Der Rat wollte es nie wahrhaben…" Er musterte Vader. „Du MUSSTEST also fallen. Nur, um zurückkehren zu können."

„Ich bin nicht zurückgekehrt.", widersprach Vader. „Ich bin und bleibe Sith. Besser gesagt: dort liegt mein Schwerpunkt. Aber ich kann auch heilen und bediene mich der lichten Seite. So wie Luke auch töten kann, wenn es notwendig ist. Und es bereits getan hat."

„Du warst das, oder?", wandte Nejaa sich direkt an Luke, der bislang geschwiegen und nur zugehört hatte – und bei Vaders Bemerkung schmerzlich das Gesicht verzog.

„Ich war was, bitte?" fragte er nun überrascht.

„Du warst derjenige, der den Todesstern zerstörte."

„Scharfsinnig wie je.", brummte Vader leise, aber amüsiert.

Luke nickte, ein wenig unwillig. „Ja, war ich. Es tut mir leid um all die Toten, aber es war notwendig… sonst wären noch viel mehr gestorben."

Halyon lächelte weise und nickte nur, dann wandte er sich wieder an Vader. „Und was wollt ihr von meinem Enkel?"

„Ihn für die neue Akademie gewinnen. Ich, beziehungsweise Luke wird versuchen, einige der Überlebenden zu gewinnen, um zu unterrichten. Und ihre Kinder als Schüler zu bekommen… und später alle, die machtbegabt sind und lernen wollen."

Nejaa grinste nun breit. „Ich begann mich schon zu fragen, warum du keinen von denen jagtest, die Familie hatten. Sie waren dir zu ähnlich, hm?"

Vader zögerte kurz, dann nickte er. „Du warst der Erste, von dem ich erfuhr, dass er sich den Lehren widersetzte in aller Heimlichkeit. Danach begann ich, Nachforschungen anzustellen, und fand heraus, dass du und ich beileibe nicht die einzigen waren. Ich verstehe bis heute nicht, warum es verboten war, warum Jedi zölibatär leben mussten. Und ich werde das abstellen."

Nejaas Mundwinkel zuckten. „Welche Ironie… der, welcher den Orden zerstört hat, erneuert ihn. Zerstörer und Schöpfer in einer Person, wie einer der mythischen alten Götter…"

„Ich bin immer noch Ratsmitglied.", bemerkte Vader trocken.

„Wer sonst lebt noch vom Rat?" erkundigte sich der Geist. „Nur Yoda?"

„Soweit ich weiß, ja."

„Wirst du ihn töten?" Halcyons Stimme war ruhig, ohne Vorwurf oder Haß. Über beides war er lange hinaus.

„Wenn er einem meiner Padawane schaden will – ja.", entgegnete der dunkle Lord ruhig. „Und ich werde zu unterbinden wissen, dass er weiterhin alte Lehren verbreitet. Wenn der Orden neu entsteht, werden wir auch neue Regeln schaffen. Es ist an der Zeit."

Der Geist sah ihn aufmerksam an und setzte sich. „Zum Beispiel?"

„Eben das Verbot von Bindung und Familie abschaffen. Kinder ihren Eltern nicht mehr im Säuglingsalter entreißen. Machtbegabte nicht anzunehmen, weil sie angeblich zu alt sind. Aufhören zu behaupten, wir seien eine Friedenstruppe. Das Wort „Lichtschwertdiplomatie" endgültig zu den Akten legen. Aufhören, nur schwarz oder weiß sehen zu wollen und die vielen Grauschattierungen tolerieren und erforschen. Solche Dinge."

„Klingt gut für mich.", meinte Halcyon. „Riskant, aber gut. Nur – was wirst du tun, wenn einer sich tatsächlich gänzlich für die dunkle Seite entscheidet und dir den Rang streitig macht?"

„Was wohl?", brummte Vader kalt. „Ich werde ihn töten. So lange ich lebe, werde ich der ranghöchste Sith sein, der Meister. Das Gleichgewicht muß gewahrt bleiben. Aber ich werde durchaus dunkle Jedi zulassen. Auch das ist das Gleichgewicht."

„Bin mal gespannt, wie viele der Überlebenden du wirst gewinnen können." Nejaa legte den Kopf ein wenig schief. „Aber ich werde dir helfen, wenn du willst. Mit meinem Enkel und mit einigen anderen, die ich kenne."

„Das würdest du tun?" Vader war ebenso überrascht wie erfreut.

„Das wenige, was ich tun kann – ja. Ich werde einige Gespräche führen, damit man dich zumindest anhört."

„Danke.", sagte Vader aufrichtig, doch dann fiel ihm etwas ein. „Ach, Nejaa…?"

„Ja?"

„Tu mir einen Gefallen und verrate Kenobi noch nichts davon, ja?"

Der Geist grinste. „Wovon? Daß du den Orden neu errichten möchtest – oder dass du geheilt bist?"

„Woher weißt du - ", keuchte der dunkle Lord.

„Ich bin nicht blind, mein Freund. Im Gegensatz zu Obi-Wan, der schon immer nur gesehen hat, was er sehen wollte. Ich hörte, was mit dir passiert ist – Prothesen in allen vier Gliedmaßen. Aber nun durchpulst lebendige Macht deinen gesamten Körper bis in die Zehen und Fingerspitzen, also muß es lebendig sein. Lebendes Fleisch, Adern mit pulsierendem Blut, mit Midichlorianen."

Vader nickte verblüfft.

„Ha!", triumphierte der Geist. „Bin ich gut? Ich bin gut!"

Vader lachte. „Sehr gut – und erstaunlich, dass Kenobi so blind ist."

Halcyon zuckte die Schultern. „Wie gesagt, er trug schon immer Scheuklappen. Ebenso wie Yoda. Könnte lustig werden, wenn du den besuchst."

„Um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich noch nicht, ob ich es ihm verraten soll. Es hängt davon ab, wie er mir begegnet – und wie er die Neuerungen aufnimmt."

Nejaa nickte. „Kann ich verstehen. An deiner Stelle wäre ich auch vorsichtig – und bei Yoda könnte Altersstarrsinn ebenso eintreten wie Weisheit. – Nun gut. Ich hör mich mal um und gebe dir Bescheid, mit wem ich gesprochen habe, ja?"

„Ich danke dir, Nejaa. Deine Hilfe ist mehr, als ich zu hoffen gewagt habe."

„Schon gut, mein Freund. Wenn du schaffst, was du dir vornimmst, hilfst du uns allen. Bis dann."

* * *

_Ein Kommentar noch zu Lukes verändertem Äußeren: hier habe ich mich von dem (reichlich sonderbaren, IMHO) und ziemlich unbekannten Sci-Fi-Film „Slipstream" inspierieren lassen. Hamill gibt hier einen Kopfgeldjäger, der verflixt viele Merkmale eines dunklen Jedi zeigt… und, vor allem, immer wieder Anspielungen auf seinen Vater fallen läßt, der wiederum stark an Vader erinnert. Der Film ist wirklich schräg, aber diese kleinen Seitenhiebe sind echt witzig – und Hamill ist erstaunlich gut in dieser Rolle – sie scheint ihm Spaß gemacht zu haben. Er spielt quasi einen Luke, wie er hätte sein können, hätte er seinem Hang zur dunklen Seite nachgegeben – und schick aussehen tut er auch (schicker schwarzer Ledermantel lange vor Matrix ;o) Googelt mal danach!)_


	82. Chapter 82

_Nach langer Pause endlich mal wieder ein Update :o) Ja, es gibt mich noch – und meine Muse ist in letzter Zeit sogar einigermaßen arbeitswillig und kommt immer mal wieder aus dem Musenbettchen im Vaderhelm heraus, und sehr zu meiner Freude und nach zwei kürzeren Ausflügen („When you wish upon a star" und „Something wicked this way comes") ist sie sogar bereit, am Auserwählten weiterzuarbeiten. Musen – aber da erzähl ich euch nichts Neues – sind mitunter extrem eigensinnige Wesen. Aber ich bin nach wie vor fest entschlossen, diese Geschichte zu Ende zu schreiben, und werde meine Muse mit allem bestechen, was zum Erfolg führen kann ;o)_

_Ich danke ganz herzlich für die Reviews und PMs!_

_Niju-Vala: Ja, es geht weiter! :o) Ich vermisse mehr Stories mit Veers – die sind extrem selten. Und ich glaube, das Pairing Vader/Veers ist sonst noch nirgendwo aufgetaucht... Was die Jedi angeht, so bin ich irgendwie seit den Prequels nur noch gegen sie eingestellt und muß mich jedesmal bremsen, nicht ZU heftig gegen sie zu wettern. Allerdings wird sich auch hierzu in dieser Story noch etwas tun, und das schon sehr bald ::nach unten deut':: Und: Vader wird NIEMALS wieder zu Anakin werden! Vader ist Vader – und der dreht sich nicht mal eben um 180° und rennt wieder in die andere Richtung... ::schauder:: Die Szene im Thronsaal... ja, mit der bin ich im Nachhinein auch nicht 100% zufrieden. Aber es kommen noch Gelegenheiten, das besser zu machen :o)_

_Black-Fl0wer: Lieben Dank und herzlich willkommen! Ich hoffe, die restlichen Kapitel haben dir genauso gut gefallen :o) Jix taucht meines Wissens das erste Mal in „Shadows of the Empire" auf, und Wookieepedia listet ihn auch sonst nur noch in „Shadow Stalker", das ich nicht kenne... aber es gibt auf Bast Castle DOT net einige wirklich gute Stories, in denen er auch dabei ist._

_ObsesSeD_MeGaTroN_faNgiRL: Hier ist es, das Update. Und es kommen noch ein paar, bis ich wieder leerlaufe ;o)_

_ShadowMisha: Auch dir nochmals ein herzliches Willkommen – wir haben uns ja anderweitig schon ausführlich unterhalten und müssen das unbedingt fortsetzen, wenn du wieder da bist :o) Aber mit etwas Glück siehst du dies hier schon vor Ablauf deines Urlaubs ;o)_

_MoonySnape: Auch dir: herzlich Willkommen und vielen lieben Dank für deine PM! Ich freu mich sehr, wenn ich Vaders Weiterentwicklung glaubhaft hinbekommen habe – er sollte ja Vader bleiben, nur eben mit einer... privateren Seite. Und was Veers angeht, so sollte und soll nicht Sex und Küßchen-Schnüßchen im Vordergrund stehen, sondern die Partnerschaft, Freundschaft und das tiefe gegenseitige Vertrauen, das die beiden verbindet. Und auch die vorsichtig sich entwickelnden Freundschaften zu Piett, Corva und Arik. Letzterer hat sich selbst in die Story gemogelt, muß ich gestehen – das ist ein Charakter, der ein angenehmes Eigenleben entwickelt hat. Umso mehr freut es mich, daß er so gut ankommt – ich mag ihn nämlich auch :o) Die Szene auf Bespin aus Vaders Sicht zu erzählen, hat mir viel Spaß gemacht – vor allem, weil ich sie immer schon sonderbar fand. Vader agiert im Film dabei nicht wirklich logisch, IMHO. Und noch mehr Spaß machten die Szenen mit Leia – ein Charakter, den ich im Film eigentlich auch nie so ganz und gar mochte, aber im Auserwählten ist sie mir wirklich ans Herz gewachsen – und dabei bilde ich mir ein, sie einigermaßen stimmig hinbekommen zu haben ;o) Sie hat sich zu schnell überzeugen lassen von Vader? In meiner Vorstellung haben die beiden irgendwo schon eine latente Verbindung in der Macht – und es gibt auch hier sonderbare Szenen... in ANH zum Beispiel, als Alderaan zerstört wird. Vaders Hand auf Leias Schulter wirkt auf mich eher stützend und beschützend als brutal und herrisch. Sie lehnt sich sogar regelrecht bei ihm an ;o) Was Obi-Wan angeht... ich mag den Kerl einfach nicht, und ich gebe zu: das merkt man. Aber auch hier wird sich in späteren Kapiteln noch ein bißchen was tun ;o) Aber: Obi-Wan jahrelang um Luke herum? Lebend kannte er ihn nur ein paar Stunden, und als Geist... ich war immer der Meinung, er hätte sich einigermaßen rar gemacht.._

_Aber genug des Schwafelns – viel Spaß! Ein letzter, herzlicher Dank gilt dennoch meinen Groupieschwestern und Betas: Tlana, Malicean und Bookie, und liebe Grüße gehen an die anderen: Sol, Plantarius, Darth Pevra und Isabella Piett. Nicht zu vergessen: Seine Lordschaft, Alex ;o)_

**Kapitel 82**

Unter diesem neuen Aspekt hieß Vader seinen Sohn noch warten, ließ aber dennoch den Jeditempel säubern und renovieren. Und natürlich drang diese Nachricht nach außen und sorgte für einigen Wirbel in den Medien. Niemand konnte sich so recht erklären, warum Vader – der ja bekanntermaßen damals Tod und Verderben über die Jedi gebracht hatte, ihre Nemesis gewesen war am Tag der Säuberung, zusammen mit der 501sten – nun den Tempel wieder herrichten ließ. Ausgerechnet Vader. Die Gerüchte kochten hoch, im Duett mit den Schlagzeilen.

Und der Verursacher? Grinste sich eins, schwieg und gab seinen Padawanen Unterricht – im stillen Kämmerlein. Noch, jedenfalls.

Langweilig wurde es keinem von ihnen in diesen ersten, aufregenden Wochen nach der Machtübernahme, und doch fand der dunkle Lord immer irgendwie Zeit, sich um seinen Sohn und seine Schüler zu kümmern. Und selbst mit Leia konnte er das eine oder andere Mal sprechen – nach kurzer Absprache über ihr Gedankenband suchte sie sich ein ruhiges Örtchen, an dem sie ungestört reden konnte.

Mittlerweile hatten die Noghri sich ihr offenbart, auch wenn sie ihr nicht verraten hatten, wo sie sich aufhielten. Aber mehr als einmal zeigte sich ihr einer von ihnen kurz in der Rebellenbasis, bevor er sich scheinbar wieder in Luft auflöste. Es wurde nie ein Alarm ausgelöst, und keine der Wachen erwähnte eine Sichtung oder einen sonderbaren Vorfall, und mit der Zeit begann Leia, das Ganze als spannendes Spiel zu sehen, sie selbst dabei als Beobachter der Partie. Mothma und ihre Offiziere ahnten nie, wie nahe sie in dieser Zeit dem Tod waren – theoretisch, zumindest. Und Leia fragte sich, nicht zum ersten Mal, warum Vader nie Gebrauch von diesem Vorteil gemacht hatte. Aber dieser Gedanke war mittlerweile ohne jeglichen Groll – und sonderbarerweise fühlte sie sich nur sicherer dadurch. Um in der Analogie des Spiels zu bleiben: sie hatte einen Joker im Ärmel, der alles trumpfen würde, was Mothma auf den Tisch bringen würde.

Dachte sie zumindest. Was sie nicht wusste: auch Mothma hielt einige Asse verborgen… und das selbst vor Madine, im Detail, jedenfalls. Was wiederum zwischen den beiden hin und wieder zu Streitereien führte.

Auch Mon Mothma war im Besitz eines Kommunikators, der sich dank eingebauter Scanner nur von ihr bedienen ließ – und ab und zu, viel zu häufig für Madines Geschmack, zog sie sich damit an einen abhörsicheren Ort zurück und führte Gespräche.

„Mon, verdammt, mit wem redest du? Wer ist dieser geheimnisvolle Verbündete? Weih mich endlich ein!"

„Eine hochgestellte Persönlichkeit mit viel Einfluß. Mehr musst du nicht wissen."

„Und wenn dir etwas passiert? Die Rebellion ist zu wichtig, um solche Informationen zurückhalten zu - "

„Nein, Crix. Ich werde es dir nicht sagen."

„Ein ehemaliger Senator? Ein Planetenherrscher? Ein Piratenfürst?"

„Crix!"

„Verflucht, Mon! Je verstockter du bist, desto misstrauischer - " Ein Verdacht keimte plötzlich in ihm, der ihm die Zornesröte in die Wangen trieb. „Betrügst du mich mit ihm?"

„Das ist doch Unsinn!" rief sie, eine Spur zu schnell vielleicht – doch bevor er darauf eingehen konnte, trat sie zu ihm, umarmte und küsste ihn. „Ich liebe nur dich. Das weißt du doch.", schnurrte sie ihm ins Ohr und registrierte zufrieden, dass er sich ein wenig entspannte. „Aber meine Quelle ist… sehr sensibel. Man hat mich Stillschweigen schwören lassen. Wenn ich den Schwur breche, entzieht man uns die Unterstützung… jegliche Unterstützung."

„Oh." Madine wusste sehr wohl, dass die Allianz zum Großteil aus dem Topf dieses ominösen Gönners finanziert wurde, und legte – wie üblich – den Rückwärtsgang ein. Der allerdings klemmte. „Es gefällt mir nicht, Mon. Ganz und gar nicht."

_Es würde dir noch weniger gefallen, wenn du wüsstest, wer es ist_, dachte Mon Mothma. Laut sagte sie nur: „Vertrau mir, Crix. Ich habe alles unter Kontrolle."

Daß dies eine Lüge war, wusste sie jedoch nicht einmal selbst…

Eine Woche später traf Nejaa Halcyon wieder bei Vader ein. Ein leises Flirren in der Macht hatte die Wachsamkeit des dunklen Lords geweckt und ihn vorgewarnt, als der alte Freund sich vor ihm manifestierte.

„Vader.", grüßte er freundlich, in der Erinnerung daran, dass dieser nicht bei seinem alten Namen genannt werden wollte.

„Nejaa." Vader wandte sich von seinem Computer ab und nickte dem Besucher zu. „Ich bin gespannt auf deine Neuigkeiten."

Halcyon ließ sich, zu Vaders neuerlichem Erstaunen, in einem Sessel gegenüber von ihm nieder und schlug die Beine übereinander. „Nun, die Ergebnisse sind… gemischt."

„Gemischt." Vader lehnte sich zurück, die Arme auf den Lehnen, und sah neugierig zu ihm hinüber. „Inwiefern?"

„Da durch die Medien ging, dass du den Jeditempel renovieren lässt, brachte es nicht viel, deine Identität zu verschleiern. Ich habe also offen berichtet."

Vader brummte. Vielleicht hätte er warten sollen… „Und?"

„Ich habe acht von uns aufgesucht. Zwei sind bereit, mit dir zu reden."

„Ich hatte weniger erwartet.", versetzte Vader trocken, aber angenehm überrascht. „Nämlich Null. Und der Rest?"

„Drei lehnen kategorisch ab. Weitere drei wollen abwarten, was das Gespräch mit den zweien ergibt, und es von ihrer Entscheidung abhängig machen."

Vader nickte langsam. „Wenn ich dich richtig einschätze, hast du diese Acht sehr sorgfältig ausgewählt."

Nejaa grinste. „Habe ich. Auch wenn du nur die fünf im Sack hast, fallen die restlichen wie Dominosteine."

„Ich danke dir, mein Freund. Willst du dabeisein?"

„Warum nicht? Ich hab ja bereits meinen Kopf für dich hingehalten. Sollen sie ruhig sehen, dass wir wirklich an einem Strang ziehen."

Vader zögerte einen Augenblick, dann griff er hinauf und nahm Helm und Maske ab. Halcyon beobachtete ihn neugierig und aufmerksam.

„Ein historischer Moment.", meinte Vader dann und grinste.

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass du damit meinst, mir dein Gesicht zu zeigen." Halcyon erwiderte das Grinsen. „Sondern die Tatsache, dass Sith und Jedi das erste Mal Hand in Hand arbeiten… für ein gemeinsames Ziel."

„Korrekt." Vader legte den Kopf ein wenig schräg. „Ich habe beinahe Yodas Stimme im Ohr…"

„Unerwartet, das ist.", quakte Nejaa in einer gar nicht so üblen Parodie. „Und beunruhigend. Gegner wir sind, nicht Verbündete. Rein bleiben muß der Jediorden, darf nicht sich vergiften lassen von der dunklen Seite."

Vader lachte schallend, und Halcyon dachte bei sich, dass der Moment wohl noch historischer war als angenommen – denn wer hatte Lord Vader jemals lachen hören? Und gesehen schon gar nicht. Er betrachtete ihn, versuchte, den jungen Mann in ihm zu erkennen, den er früher gekannt hatte – und fand ihn, wenn auch sehr verändert… und das nicht nur durch die schrecklichen Narben, die Zeugnis seines Leidens ablegten.

„Ich fürchte, er wird sich dran gewöhnen müssen. Ich freue mich schon richtig auf den Besuch bei ihm. – Schön. Bei wem fangen wir an?"

„M'Sekhmet.", erwiderte Halcyon. „Sie war eine der ersten, die sich heimlich davonmachte und eine Familie gründete. Mittlerweile ist sie bereits Großmutter."

„Ich erinnere mich dunkel an sie." Vader grübelte. „Eine Frau von herber Schönheit und großer Eleganz. Ich beobachtete sie einige Male beim Schwerttraining und bewunderte ihren Stil – wenige kämpften mit solcher Grazie wie sie. Sie war sehr angesehen unter den Jünglingen. Viele wollten bei ihr Padawan sein. Sie war berühmt für ihre ruhige, besonnene Art und ihre Gelassenheit." Er fuhr sich nachdenklich über das glattrasierte Kinn. „Ich meine, mich zu entsinnen, dass ich einmal mit ihr im Simulator war – bereits gegen Ende meiner Ausbildung. Das Programm war recht extrem und beinahe aussichtslos…"

Nun war es an Nejaa, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. „'Aussichtslos' existierte in deinem Wortschatz nicht, wenn ICH mich recht entsinne! Wohlmeinende Lehrer bezeichneten dich als ‚kreativ', bösartige als ‚vollkommen wahnsinnig'."

Vader unterdrückte ein Grinsen und bemühte sich um einen harmlosen Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich hatte zwei, drei Ideen, wie diese Simulation zu lösen war, ja…"

„Und sie?"

„Sie war eine der wenigen, die überhaupt noch bereit waren, mit mir einen Gang zu tun – und eine, die das bis dahin noch nie getan hatte. Sie kannte mich kaum, war zwar gewarnt worden, hatte es aber in den Wind geschlagen. Wir gingen rein, das Programm lief an – und dann brach die Hölle los."

„Hm?"

„Na ja, ich KANNTE diese Simulation – ein Angriff eines großen Rudels Raubkatzen auf einer Dschungelwelt, eine Übung zum Thema Strategie und Zusammenarbeit eines Teams. Ich hatte sie bis dahin schon über zehnmal gemacht, jedes Mal mit einem anderen Meister, und jedes Mal knapp verloren. Dieses Mal, das hatte ich mir geschworen, würde ich gewinnen. Und so fegte ich los, kaum dass die Tür zu war, und ohne etwas zu sagen. Drei Minuten später wateten wir knietief im Blut."

„IHR?" echote Nejaa erstaunt.

„WIR. Sie hat nicht einmal zehn Sekunden gezögert, dann machte sie mit. Wir tanzten gemeinsam – und sie richtete sich nach MIR, nicht umgekehrt. Und wir gewannen."

„Und dann?"

„Offensichtlich hatte sie zuvor keiner über den Inhalt der Simulation informiert. Sie ließ ein paar der wildesten Flüche vom Stapel, die ich bis dahin gehört hatte, warf sich dann weg vor Lachen und marschierte schnurstracks in den Rat, um zu verlangen, mich umgehend zum Ritter zu schlagen – da mir ihrer Meinung nach niemand mehr etwas beibringen konnte." Über sein Gesicht glitt eine dunkle Wolke, nur für Sekundenbruchteile, doch Nejaa hatte sie gesehen.

„Laß mich raten. Sie fanden zig Argumente dagegen und lehnten ab."

„Wie hast du das nur erraten?" fragte Vader zynisch. „Natürlich. Ich sei zu jung, zu unerfahren, zu widerspenstig, zu rebellisch, zu draufgängerisch, überhaupt absolut undiszipliniert und hätte beständig ein Bein auf der dunklen Seite. Und noch einige Nettigkeiten mehr."

Nejaa schüttelte mitfühlend den Kopf. „Palpatine rannte wirklich offene Türen bei dir ein, oder?"

„Könnte man so ausdrücken, ja."

„Und was geschah dann?"

„Dann?" Vader schürzte die Lippen, starrte nachdenklich in die Nebel der Vergangenheit. „Danach habe ich sie kaum noch gesehen, fällt mir jetzt auf. Sie war immer öfter und immer länger weg, auf Außenmissionen… so hieß es zumindest damals. Gut möglich, dass sie zu dieser Zeit die ersten Schritte unternommen hat, sich heimlich zu lösen." Er lächelte leicht. „M'Sekhmet. Ich freue mich darauf, sie wiederzusehen."

„Sie und noch jemand anderen, fürchte ich." Nejaa zog eine leichte Grimasse. „Und dieses Jemandes wegen würde ich dir raten, deine Identität zunächst geheimzuhalten."

„Wer ist es?"

„Nokan-Ner. Er… hm… wollte sich diesem Gespräch gerne anschließen. Meinte, es sei doch praktischer, alles gleich in einem Aufwasch zu erledigen."

„Schöpfer!" stöhnte Vader. „Ausgerechnet Nokan-Ner… Und dass ich nicht lache, ‚praktischer'! Er ist immer noch so feige wie früher, wie?"

„Noch feiger. Seine Schleppenträger existieren noch – deshalb hatte ich ihn ja auch angesprochen – aber sie sind mittlerweile über die ganze Galaxis verstreut, und er ist allein."

„Verdammt. Brauchen wir ihn wirklich?"

„Er ist sehr bekannt, sein Wort hat Gewicht. Auch wenn er ein Arschloch ist."

Vader grinste wider Willen. „Pointiert und direkt, so liebe ich das. Schade, dass du ein Geist bist."

„Für die Theorie bin ich immer noch gut. Und ich verursache keinerlei Kosten, denk dran." Auch Nejaa grinste breit. „Also – was aus seinem Stall kommt, zählt sicher nicht zur Elite, aber wer weiß. Jeder Kopf mehr an der Akademie bringt dir Prestige."

„Hm." Der dunkle Lord brummte zustimmend, aber ein wenig abwesend. „Wo treffen wir sie?"

Nejaa wurde schlagartig ernst. „Nokan-Ner bestand auf Naboo – neutraler und geschichtsträchtiger Boden, wie er es nannte. Der Heimatplanet Palpatines." Er verstummte und sah Vader aufmerksam und bedauernd an. „Deine Frau… Amidala. Sie kam von Naboo, nicht wahr? Tut mir leid, mein Freund, aber ich konnte nichts dagegen tun. Er wollte wohl einen Stachel setzen und sehen, ob er schmerzt – aber ich denke, er ahnt selbst nichts von dem Gift daran."

Vaders Kopf fuhr herum. „Woher weißt du - ?"

„Sie starb zeitgleich mit deinem Fall, exakt am Imperiumstag. Ein Zufall? Ich denke nicht. Und sie war schwanger."

„Sie folgte mir nach Mustafar.", sagte der dunkle Lord sehr leise. „Mein erster Auftrag als Vader. Die Separatistenanführer zu töten. Sie erfuhr von Obi-Wan, dass ich mich Palpatine angeschlossen hatte… und er schmuggelte sich an Bord ihres Schiffs. Ich musste annehmen, sie hätte mich verraten."

„Anakin!" Nejaa sah ihn entsetzt an. „Hast DU sie getötet?"

„Ich glaubte es, all die Jahre." Seine Stimme wurde noch leiser, erfüllt von Trauer, er ging nicht einmal auf die Anrede ein. „Aber ich erfuhr vor kurzem, dass sie noch einige Stunden lebte – und meine Kinder gebar. Sie starb nicht durch meinen Zorn… sondern an gebrochenem Herzen."

„Deine… Kinder? Du hast nicht nur einen Sohn?"

„Nein." Vader lächelte leise, aber stolz. „Ich habe auch noch eine wundervolle, starke Tochter. Es sind Zwillinge."

Nejaa runzelte die Stirn. „Aber warum… wo waren sie? Warum wusstest du nicht von ihnen?"

Ein leises Grollen untermalte die Worte des dunklen Lords, und seine Augen wurden für einen kurzen Moment heller, beinahe bernsteinfarben – er zügelte sich jedoch, bevor sie gänzlich zum rotumrandeten Sith-Gelb mutieren konnten. „Obi-Wan nahm und verbarg sie. Luke brachte er nach Tatooine, zu meinem Stiefbruder, Owen Lars. Er wusste, dass ich diesem Ort niemals freiwillig nahe kommen würde. Und Leia versteckte er quasi direkt vor meiner Nase, in aller Öffentlichkeit: bei Breha und Bail Organa von Alderaan."

„Leia ORGANA ist deine Tochter?" Der Geist waberte vor Überraschung. „Ausgerechnet eine der Rebellenführerinnen?" Er gluckste, versuchte, das jäh aufsteigende Lachen zu unterdrücken, was ihm allerdings nicht gelang.

„Ironie des Schicksals, hm?" Vader lächelte. „Ja. Und nun ein Stachel in ihrem Fleisch, ein Spion."

„Das ist verdammt riskant, mein Freund." Nejaa wurde ernst.

„Weiß ich, und sie auch. Aber sie ist nicht allein. Dieser Schmuggler, Solo, ist ihr Freund, und sie haben einen Wookiee-Piloten bei sich. Und ich habe einige Noghri zu ihrem Schutz abgestellt. Wenn nicht gerade spontan jemand auf sie schießt, ist sie so sicher wie die Coruscanti Zentralbank."

Halcyon lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete schmunzelnd den stolzen Vater. „Diese Geschichte wird immer unglaublicher. Was hast du noch zu bieten?"

„Nichts, das dich etwas anginge." Vader grinste.

„Oho! Kenne ich sie?" erkundigte sich der Geist neugierig, was das Grinsen nur noch verbreiterte.

„Nein, kennst du nicht."

„Pfui, wie gemein." Nejaa grinste ebenfalls. „Ich bekomme es schon noch heraus, früher oder später."

„Wenn du meinst.", versetzte Vader gespielt gelangweilt. Tatsächlich genoß er dieses zwanglose Gespräch unter Freunden mehr, als er je zugeben würde. Wie lange hatte er das nicht gehabt – Freunde, Spaß, einfaches Zusammensitzen, sich unterhalten, sich necken. Und wie viel war ihm nun geschenkt worden – überreich! Er sog alles in sich auf wie ein trockener Schwamm, weit entfernt davon, es für selbstverständlich zu halten. „Also dann. Wann sollen wir auf Naboo sein?"

„In zwei Tagen. Schaffen wir das?"

„Mit der LADY EX? Kein Problem. Und wo dann dort? In Theed?"

Nejaa schnaubte. „Ja. Nokan-Ner wollte das Treffen auf einem öffentlichen Platz abhalten - "

„Dieser Feigling!"

„ – aber M'Sekhmet hustete ihm was. Sie wollte sich in den Wäldern treffen. Dann war der königliche Palast im Gespräch und noch einige andere Lokationen. Schlußendlich haben sie sich auf ein Hotel geeinigt."

„Du liebes Bisschen. Auffälliger ging es nicht?"

„Das war das am wenigsten Auffällige, was auszuhandeln war. M'Sekhmet kocht."

„Glaube ich… laß mich raten, es gibt auch Auflagen bezüglich der Anzahl der Wachen?"

„Natürlich. Nicht mehr als sechs Begleiter. Das kam von IHR, und diesmal ließ sie sich nicht herunterhandeln – du hättest dein Gesicht zu wahren, meinte sie."

„Mist."

„Was?"

„Das ist nett von ihr – dann muß ich das auch tun. Ansonsten hätte ich IHN gern geschockt und wäre ganz ohne Wachen gekommen. Na, mal sehen, wie ich das drehe. Moment – du sagtest „Begleiter", richtig?"

„Ja. Warum?"

„Sehr schön. Als da wären du, Luke, General Veers, Jix und meine beiden anderen Padawane. Macht sechs, richtig?"

„Anakin, ich traue ihm nicht… du solltest nicht alleine - "

Vader hob die Hand und stoppte ihn sanft. „Nejaa. Ich bin der Auserwählte. Ich bin geheilt. Ich werde wohl noch mit zwei Jedirittern fertigwerden!"

„Sperr wenigstens das Areal ab. Mir wäre einfach wohler."

Vader seufzte. „Na schön, meinetwegen. Als Kompromiß."

„Was hast du mir zu berichten, Guri?" erkundigte sich zeitgleich ein hochgewachsener, schlanker Mann auf Coruscant. Seine Haut war grünlich und wies auf den reptilischen Anteil hin, der seine Rasse prägte. Der menschliche Anteil hatte unter anderem einen Zopf seidigen Haars hervorgebracht, der lang über seinen Rücken wallte. Er saß in einem luxuriösen Sessel hinter einem ebenso teuren – und leeren – Schreibtisch in einem riesigen Büro, dessen Lage hoch über der Stadt sowie die spärliche, aber exzellente Möblierung ebenfalls darauf schließen ließ, dass er sehr mächtig und sehr reich war.

Die angesprochene Frau war von erlesener Schönheit. Ihre Züge waren exquisit, ihr Körper perfekt, das lange, lockig wallende Haar glich gesponnenem Weißgold – und doch war etwas an ihr, das diesen Traum vieler Männer trübte, auch wenn es nur eine Ahnung war und sich nicht fassen ließ. Ihre Stimme war sanft und weich, und doch hatte sie etwas Stählernes.

„Ihr hattet Recht, Mylord. Skywalker ist tatsächlich bei Vader – und auf seiner Seite. Er ist ihm bereits treu ergeben."

„Das ist alles?" Der Mann runzelte die Stirn, unterließ es aber umgehend wieder, weil er Faltenbildung befürchtete. Und dies war unter allen Umständen zu verhindern – denn unter seinesgleichen galt er als ebenso perfekt wie die Frau ihm gegenüber unter Menschen. „Ich zahle diesem Spion viel Geld. Die Information ist ein wenig… dünn. Und außerdem nur eine Bestätigung für etwas, das wir bereits vermuteten."

„Ihr HABT gezahlt, Mylord. Ich musste den Mann eliminieren."

„Du hast ihn getötet?" Erstaunen überwog Ärger – noch. „Es war außerordentlich schwierig, einen Mann auf die EXECUTOR zu schleusen. Ich habe ihn gebraucht. Er war wichtig."

„Aber er lief über. Er wurde Vader treu."

„Oh." Erneut umwölkte sich die faltenlose Stirn des Halbreptils. „Das ist… ärgerlich."

Die Frau schwieg. Zustimmung war überflüssig.

Der Mann seufzte. „Sonst gibt es keine Neuigkeiten?"

„Eine. Aber nur eine Vermutung."

Das Gesicht ihres Gegenübers hellte sich auf. „Deine Vermutungen haben sich bislang fast immer als Tatsachen entpuppt, Guri. Also, was ist es?"

„Leia Organa von Alderaan ist keine leibliche Tochter Bail und Breha Organas."

„Das weiß ich bereits." Leichter Ärger durchzog die Stimme – üblicherweise ein Alarmsignal für seine Umgebung, doch die Frau schien davon gänzlich unberührt.

„Ich war noch nicht fertig, Mylord. Ich habe Grund, anzunehmen, dass sie Skywalkers Schwester ist."

Die Stille wurde beinahe greifbar.

Der Mann lehnte sich langsam in seinem Sessel zurück, der unter leise surrenden Servomotoren seine neue Sitzposition unterstützte. „DAS ist mehr als informativ, Guri. Das ist von unschätzbarem Wert." Er drehte den Sessel, sah aus dem bodentiefen Fenster hinter ihm hinaus auf die den ganzen Planeten bedeckende Stadt, die tief unter ihm lag. „Vaders Tochter. Wie _interessant_."


	83. Chapter 83

_Noch ein Update, bevor es zum Troopen in den Bayernpark geht :o) Falls jemand von euch in der Nähe davon ist (Dingolfing): am Samstag, 18.08.12, ist dort das zehnjährige Stormtrooper-Treffen mit über 160 Kostümierten und vielen Aktionen (Jedi-Akademie für Kinder, Fotopoint, Gaststar und vielem mehr). Es lohnt, hinzugehen!_

_ObsesSeD_MeGaTroN_faNgiRL: Laß dich überraschen :o)_

_narumi-gth: Danke! :o) Poolboy? Eher der Typ hinterm Cocktailtresen... Aber ab und zu ist albernes Gekicher aus dem Helm zu hören, offensichtlich packt sie zuweilen doch das Heimweh. ;o)_

_Malicean: Ich freu mich schon drauf, wenn wir nachher und am restlichen Wochenende der Muse zu dritt vors Schienbein treten! (also ausgenommen die Zeit morgen im Park und mit den Schwestern) Und den bösen Bullen kann ich dabei gut gebrauchen – du hattest so viele tolle Ideen, die wir noch genauer definieren können... ich freu mich!_

_Bookie, liebes Schwesterchen: du sitzt grade neben mir und liest mit (grins) – Veers ist dir nicht ganz grün, aber trotzdem findest du ihn mittlerweile „ganz nett", (ein deutliches „HMPF!" von der Seite) – und das ist ein Riesenkompliment („HMPF!") Und lieben Dank für ALLES von dir :o) Du weißt, was ich meine ;o) Das Wochenende wird so toll! (und schweißtreibend. Ächz... Wer hat eigentlich ausgerechnet für dieses Wochenende die heißesten Temperaturen des Jahres bestellt? Wenn wir in so viel Stoff und Material stecken?)_

_ShadowMisha: Dankeschön! :o) Nejaa ist auch ein Charakter, der sich verselbständigt hat – aber ich mag ihn auch ;o) Und das Update hat diesmal nicht gar so lange auf sich warten lassen... (hust)_

_Schirokko: Wenn du dich registrierst, kann ich dir auch zwischendrin antworten – per Mail :o) Erst einmal: ein herzliches Willkommen und vielen Dank für deine lieben Reviews!_

_Vader IST ein sehr vielschichtiger Charakter – und genau das kommt in den Filmen und in vielen Stories IMHO leider zu kurz. Das ist, um ehrlich zu sein, einer der Gründe, warum ich überhaupt selbst angefangen habe, FFs über ihn zu schreiben :o)_

_Und daß die Imperialen nicht so dröge sind, wie sie immer dargestellt werden, wollte ich auch mal herauskehren (He, das IST ein Imperium, das Ding existiert schließlich nicht umsonst und ist so riesig! Da können nicht nur Pfeifen sitzen, sonst würde das ganze Ding auseinanderbrechen – egal, ob ein SithMeister das Sagen hat oder nicht...) Im Umkehrschluß können die Rebellen nicht nur aus strahlenden Überwesen bestehen. Auf beiden Seiten gibt es Deppen – und auf beiden Seiten gibt es gute Leute. Punkt._

_Vader und Veers – ich glaube, das Pairing IST auch einmalig (hab ich zumindest bis jetzt noch nirgendwo sonst entdeckt...)_

_Thrawn wird noch vorkommen, ja – aber das dauert noch ein wenig..._

_Die Führungsriege der Rebellen... naja, Mon Mothma und Madine waren mir wirklich nie sympathisch, nein. Ackbar hat sich auch irgendwie selbständig gemacht – aber Rieekan mochte ich schon immer, deshalb ist der der einzig aufrechte unter ihnen ;o) Nach dem Abgang des Imperators brauchte es doch neue böse Buben ;o)_

_Keine Sorge, bei mir wird es keinen Character Death geben – jedenfalls nicht bei den guten Jungs! (ich hasse das nämlich! Übelstes Beispiel: Trudi Canavan, Die Meisterin. NEIN!)_

_Goldene Zukunft? We'll see... ;o)_

_Die Rebellen? Da kommen Konflikte auf uns zu... Thrawn? Ja, später. :o) Nachwuchs? Nicht so schnell – es wird keine so großen Zeitsprünge geben... und vorher gibt es noch einige Knoten zu lösen, es gibt ja noch die Rebellen und die schwarze Sonne :o) („Stirb! Stirb!" ← Bookie ;o)) Aber vielleicht im Epilog – die Vorstellung „Vader als Babysitter" hat schon was, aber im Privaten würde er ja die Rüstung nicht tragen, und damit wär der Effekt verpufft. Aber eine passende Story wäre „Jaina's Trip", hier auf – eine sehr schöne Geschichte! Oder auch „Lord Vader's Limpet" auf Bastcastle dot net! _

_Ja, ich muß gestehen, ich schreibe nur, wenn die Muse sich mal aus dem Helm bequemt – den hab ich zwar ständig im (mahnenden) Blick, aber sie krabbelt da leider nur ziemlich selten raus... ich hab sie im Verdacht, daß ihre Brieffreundschaft mit Bookies Muse mittlerweile in ausgedehnte Besuche ausgeartet ist. Und oft hocken sie beide bei meiner Groupieschwester (oder beide bei mir und feiern ausgedehnte Parties, was natürlich dann nicht durch Arbeit unterbrochen werden kann...) Und ich halte es da mit Tolkien: die Geschichte wächst und wächst, während ich sie erzähle. Es gibt einige Zwischenziele, die geplant sind, aber der Rest kommt spontan. Oder durch Inspirationen durch meine Betas Malicean, Bookie und Tlana Isimi :o) (Danke an euch drei, ich liebe euch!) Und es kommen noch viele Kapitel – ich lass mich treiben, und es wird meist mehr, als ich denke :o) Die Story WIRD beendet werden – ich weiß nur noch nicht, wann... (räusper)_

Genug geschwafelt – viel Spaß mit

**Kapitel 83**

Han steckte mit dem Kopf mal wieder tief in einem Wartungsschacht und fummelte missmutig an einem dicken Kabelstrang, von denen eines schadhaft war – nur, welches? Ein Aggregat litt unter Kurzschlüssen, und ein rotes Kabel führte dorthin. Überaus hilfreich, denn fast das ganze Bündel in seiner Hand war rot. Um das beschädigte zu finden, musste er es wohl oder übel auseinandernehmen, doch das bedeutete, dass die mühsam zusammengefassten Leitungen wieder kreuz und quer im Wartungsschacht hängen würden – dies war eine der Arbeiten, für die man eigentlich drei Hände brauchte. Mindestens.

Vorsichtig löste er den Kabelbinder und bemühte sich, den dicken Strang mit der freien Hand zusammenzuhalten, während er versuchte, das eine zu finden und zu lösen – doch ein nervtötender Klingelton ließ ihn zusammenfahren, und prompt entglitt ihm das ganze Ding und verteilte sich fröhlich im Schacht, so dass er mit dem Kopf unversehens in einer Wolke Plastik steckte.

„Verflucht noch eins!" Mühsam zog er sich zurück und rieb sich erst einmal den Schweiß von der Stirn, bevor er in die Hosentasche griff, um den Kommunikator herauszuziehen… und in der Bewegung wurde ihm klar, dass es DER Kommunikator war. Leia war zu einer Besprechung gerufen worden und hatte ihn ihm zur Aufbewahrung gegeben.

„Fantastisch.", murmelte Han. „Der fehlt jetzt grade noch. Wobei – jetzt könnte ich ihn und seine Fähigkeiten gut gebrauchen…" Er grinste schief und nahm das Gespräch an. „Lord Vader. Oder muß ich jetzt auch „Sire" sagen, oder „mein Kaiser"?"

„Solang Sie mich nicht „Schwiegerpapi" nennen, ist mir das in Ihrem Fall herzlich egal, Solo.", grollte der dunkle Lord, doch sein Tonfall ließ ahnen, dass er amüsiert war. „Wo ist Leia?"

„Besprechung, mit Rieekan. Und dem Neuen, Veers." Han legte den Kopf schief. „War das nicht der Sohn Ihres Generals?"

„Ja." Irrte er sich, oder klang Vader tatsächlich ein wenig niedergeschlagen? „Wie geht es ihm?"

Han zuckte die Schultern und lehnte sich neben die offene Wandung, den Kommunikator vor sich haltend. „Die meisten Überläufer sind nicht wirklich glücklich, sie hadern mit sich selbst, fragen sich, ob es die rechte Entscheidung war. Zev auch. Und er vermisst seinen Vater, sorgt sich um ihn."

„Seinem Vater wird kein Haar gekrümmt werden, so lange ich atme, Solo.", versetzte Vader todernst. „Nur leider - "

„Nur leider kann ich ihm das nicht sagen, Sir. Ja, ich weiß." Solo seufzte. „Er würde mir ohnehin nicht glauben."

„Vermutlich nicht." Vader schien zu lächeln. „Darth Vader hat keine Freunde. So etwas gehört sich nicht für Monster."

Solo erwiderte das Lächeln vorsichtig; er gewöhnte sich nur langsam an den Gedanken, dass sie auf derselben Seite standen und Vader plötzlich einer von den Guten war. Hatte nun aber Vader sich geändert oder die Definition von ‚gut'? „Was soll ich ihr ausrichten, Mylord?"

„Ich dachte, es freut sie sicher, zu erfahren, dass ich in den nächsten Tagen die ersten Gespräche mit Jedi führen werde – um den Orden neuzugründen. Ich fliege nach Naboo, Luke wird mich begleiten."

„Klingt gut.", meinte Solo neutral. Jedi waren für ihn immer noch ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln, viel wusste er nicht über sie – nur eben, dass Vader wohl einer war und nun auch Luke und Leia. Und natürlich einiges über die Säuberung - aus dem Geschichtsunterricht. Und darin hatte Darth Vader die Rolle des Schurken übernommen, einmal mehr. Warum er den Orden nun neu gründen wollte, war ein weiteres Mysterium für ihn.

„Ich hoffe, dass es das ist, Solo. Einfach wird es nicht werden."

„Was ist schon einfach?" Solo seufzte, als ihm sein aktuelles Problem wieder in den Sinn kam.

Vader stutzte kurz, als er den Gedanken aufschnappte, dann sah er an Solo vorbei, in den Wartungsschacht hinein. „Was beim heiseren Hutt ist das eigentlich für ein Durcheinander da hinter Ihnen?"

„Das? Das ist auch ‚nicht einfach' Mylord. Eins dieser blöden Dinger ist schadhaft und verursacht einen Kurzschluß, aber ich weiß nicht, welches."

„Näher ran.", verlangte Vader.

„Bitte was?"

„Halten Sie den verdammten Kommunikator näher ran, Solo!"

Der Schmuggler stöhnte. „Was immer Sie sagen, Mylord." Er drehte sich um und hielt augenrollend und grimassierend das Gerät in seiner Hand in die Öffnung, so dass die Kamera einen besseren Fokus bekam – wobei er sich ziemlich idiotisch vorkam.

„Stecken Sie Ihre Hand hinein, ich leite Sie.", tönte die tiefe Stimme nur wenige Sekunden später aus dem Schacht.

„WAS?"

„Wollen Sie es reparieren oder nicht? Nun machen Sie schon, Solo, ich habe nicht ewig Zeit!"

Kopfschüttelnd griff Han in die Öffnung, verharrte vor dem bunten Gewirr.

„Weiter rechts. Noch weiter… noch… Stop. Das linke der beiden."

„Aber das ist schwarz!"

„Und?"

„Es muß ein rotes sein!"

„Warum?"

„Weil aus dem Aggregat ein rotes rauskommt, darum, Blechbirne!" entfuhr es Han, bevor ihm bewusst wurde, was er gesagt hatte.

Überraschenderweise ertönte ein Glucksen, das mit viel Phantasie als Lachen gedeutet werden konnte. „Drehen Sie es doch mal um."

Solo knurrte, schnappte nach dem flachen Kabel, drehte es um und erstarrte.

„Rot genug, Captain?" kam es umgehend amüsiert.

„Bastard!" fluchte Solo frustriert.

Nun kam ein deutliches Lachen über den Äther. „Nichts zu danken, Solo. Sagen Sie Leia, ich rufe sie an, sobald ich kann."

Solo knurrte, zwang sich aber zu einem: „In Ordnung, mach ich."

„Danke, Captain. Vader Ende."

Han starrte verdutzt den Kommunikator in seiner Hand an, der sich eben deaktiviert hatte. Ein ‚Danke' vom mächtigsten Mann der Galaxis, der nicht eben für Höflichkeit berühmt war? Und das, nachdem er ihm gleich zwei Beleidigungen an den Kopf geworfen hatte? Hatte er Armageddon verpasst? Kopfschüttelnd steckte er das Gerät weg, kennzeichnete das Kabel, das Vader für ihn gefunden hatte, und machte sich auf die Suche nach Leia.

* * *

Er fand sie in einem der Besprechungsräume, zusammen mit Ackbar, Rieekan und Zev – und die Männer waren in eine hitzige Diskussion verstrickt, während Leia sich nachdenklich in ihrem Sessel zurückgelehnt hatte und sich an einer Tasse Tee festhielt.

Han glitt neben ihr in einen Stuhl und lächelte ihr kurz zu, während der Streit weiterging – hauptsächlich zwischen dem Mon Calamari-Admiral und dem Überläufer, wie es schien. Rieekan war einmal mehr in der vermittelnden Rolle des Schlichters.

„Worum geht es?" flüsterte er Leia zu.

Sie zuckte die Schultern und lächelte schief. „Hör einfach zu – seit einer Stunde drehen sie sich im Kreis."

„… bleibe dabei, Admiral. Keine Informationen über die EXECUTOR."

„Das ist Insubordination! Das ist Verrat!" fauchte der fischköpfige Admiral.

„Ackbar…", mahnte Rieekan ruhig. „Immer langsam. Zev ist neu – und er ist in Sorge - "

_Aha_., dachte Han. _Das alte Spielchen, mit Ackbar in der Rolle des Bösen Bullen?… allerdings ist mir neu, daß man es auch mit den eigenen Leuten spielen muß. Wir haben genug Gegner außerhalb, wir sollten innerhalb zusammenhalten!_

„Wir alle haben Verwandte, die in Gefahr sind! Aber niemand von uns sträubt sich - "

„Maximilian Veers ist mein Vater, und er dient an Bord der EXECUTOR! Und ich werde Ihnen nichts verraten, was ihn in Gefahr bringen könnte!" bellte Zev zurück.

„Wenn Sie nicht kooperieren, ziehe ich andere Saiten auf!" drohte Ackbar. „Ich werde Sie inhaftieren lassen!"

„Ich kam freiwillig hierher, um euch zu unterstützen, und Sie wollen mich einbuchten? Was soll das?"

„Ackbar! Es gibt wirklich keinen Grund für eine solche Drohung, das ist vollkommen haltlos!" Selbst Rieekan wurde nun ein wenig lauter.

Während Zev und Ackbar sich weiterstritten, schüttelte Han den Kopf und sah Leia halb entsetzt an. „Wir sind nicht zufällig ins Irrenhaus geraten, oder?"

„Scheint fast so." Leia seufzte. „ Früher wäre es uns nie in den Sinn gekommen, unsere eigenen Leute zu bedrohen. Aber seit Vader das Imperium übernommen hat, scheinen ein paar Leute zum Angstbeißer zu werden." Sie hielt ihre Stimme so leise, daß nur Han sie verstehen konnte – und doch wagte sie nicht, von Vader als ihrem Vater zu sprechen. „Mir wird richtig übel davon. Wie gern hätte ich jetzt eine Tasse Kaf…! Können wir nicht zurück – dahin, wo wir bis vor kurzem waren?" ergänzte sie dann ebenso.

Han grinste schief. „Wenn ich das so höre, erscheint mir das beinahe erstrebenswert. Aber wir haben leider einen Job zu tun."

„Ja…" Die Prinzessin zog eine Grimasse. „Und ich wünschte, es wäre schon erledigt. Habe ICH mich verändert oder das hier? Irgendwie scheint sich meine Welt auf den Kopf gestellt zu haben. Liegt das an meinen erwachten Machtfähigkeiten?"

Ihre Stimme wurde noch ein wenig leiser, während sie ihre Tasse aufnahm und den letzten Satz dahinter sprach.

„Alles hat sich geändert, Süße. _Alles_. Er – die – und wir."

„Hm." Sie nippte am Tee. „Was führt dich her?"

„Anruf. Dein Onkel." Auch Han flüsterte nun schon beinahe.

Sie sah ihn alarmiert an. „Ist was passiert?" antwortete sie genauso leise.

„Nein, keine Sorge. Er sagte nur, er würde nach Naboo fliegen, um - ", er dachte nach, suchte nach einer harmlosen Umschreibung, „sich dort mit ein paar alten Kumpels zu treffen und über die guten alten Zeiten zu quatschen. Sie wollen vielleicht eine neue Mannschaft gründen."

„Wirklich wahr? Er hat ein paar gefunden, die mitmachen würden?" Sie riß die Augen auf und strahlte.

„Um das herauszufinden, fliegt er ja hin."

„Allein?"

„Nein – zumindest der Kleine ist dabei."

„Das ist gut." Sie nickte. „Vermutlich auch der Rest der Familie, wie ich ihn kenne." Sie sah auf, als der Streit wieder lauter wurde.

„…nein! Sie ist neunzehn Kilometer lang, und das ist alles, was ich Ihnen sagen werde! Kein Wort über Bewaffnung oder Besatzung - "

„Oder Panzerung?" schnappte Ackbar. „Ihre Informationen sind nutzlos!"

„Ackbar, bitte..." Rieekans Miene war deutlich anzusehen, daß er diese Eskalation nicht guthieß. „Wir arbeiten doch alle für dasselbe Ziel. Uns gegenseitig zu zerfleischen, nutzt doch kei-"

„Mann! Sie bräuchten einen verdammten _**TODESSTERN**_, um die EXECUTOR zu zerstören!" explodierte Zev nahezu gleichzeitig, dann wurde er blaß. „Das war's. Mir reicht es jetzt – so brauche ich mich nicht behandeln zu lassen."

„Was für ein Glück, dass das Ding zerstört wurde…" murmelte Leia, doch augenscheinlich nicht leise genug.

„Wie bitte?" Sechs Augen starrten sie an – Zev überrascht und… erleichtert?

„Ich sagte: er wurde zerstört. Offensichtlich gibt es sonst also kein Mittel, um gegen Vaders Flaggschiff anzukommen – sucht also am Besten ein anderes."

„Und was?" knurrte Ackbar gereizt.

„Was weiß ich? Irgendwas, worauf er anspringt."

„Selten so gelacht. Die Jedi hat er alle abgeschlachtet, und daß jemand aus unserer Führungsriege den Lockvogel spielt, ist keine Option! Nicht auszudenken, was da passieren könnte...!"

Leia öffnete den Mund, wollte sagen, dass sie sich ja mit ihm treffen wollte – und schloß ihn schnell wieder. An einer Falle für ihren Vater mitzuarbeiten, brachte sie wirklich nicht fertig.

Rieekan musterte Zev nachdenklich. „Die Idee hat was. Was meinen Sie, Zev, wäre Ihr Vater vielleicht bereit, ebenfalls überzulaufen?"

„Niemals." Zev schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist Vader treu ergeben."

Ackbar gab ein Blubbern von sich, die Mon Calamarische Version eines – ziemlich bösen – Lachens. „Aber er wird sicher weniger scharf bewacht, oder?"

Zevs Kopf fuhr herum. „Was wollen Sie damit andeuten? Wollen Sie ihn entführen?"

„Ich denke nur laut nach, Veers." Ackbar grinste, was Leia dazu brachte, einen Blick in seinen Kopf zu werfen.

Was sie dort sah, gefiel ihr gar nicht. Er hatte die Idee, das Gerücht zu streuen, Zev sei nun ein Gefangener der Rebellion und würde gefoltert - und in seinen Gedanken ging er sogar weiter, machte aus dem Gerücht Wahrheit. Und kein Vater der Welt, der seinen Sohn liebte, würde sich das ruhig anhören können ohne etwas zu unternehmen… nicht, wenn er Möglichkeiten hatte, zu agieren. Und ob er nun allein kam – ideal – oder mit einigen Sturmtruppen, man würde ihn überwältigen können… und dann Vader mit einem General statt eines dummen Jungen erpressen. Denn dass dieser für einen subalternen Offizier, auch wenn dieser der Sohn eines seiner Generäle war, sich persönlich einsetzen würde, glaubte er nicht. Daß Vader es tatsächlich tun würde, konnte er nicht ahnen – aber Leia wusste auch, dass er es nicht tun durfte, um den Schein zu wahren. Theoretisch, jedenfalls. Kein Herrscher der Weltgeschichte durfte sich erpressen lassen oder einer Drohung nachgeben. Aber ihr Vater war jetzt Kaiser und hatte sie bereits mehrfach überrascht. Vielleicht würde er das auch nun wieder…? Ein großangelegter Angriff war nicht das, was sie unter „einer Drohung nachgeben" oder „sich erpressen lassen" verstand. Wußte Ackbar überhaupt, dass er hier mit den großen Jungs spielte, mit denen man sich besser nicht anlegte? Vermutlich nicht… Nur, weil Vader in der Vergangenheit gewartet hatte, gelauert, das Wild geschont, sozusagen, dachte die Rebellion nun scheinbar, das Imperium sei unfähig und so wenig gefährlich wie ein zahnloser, alter Köter. Leia seufzte. Sollte sie warnen oder sich zurücklehnen und zusehen, wie die Lunte des größten Feuerwerks abbrannte, das die Galaxis jemals gesehen hatte?

Überrascht analysierte sie diesen Gedanken. Was bedeutete ihr die Rebellion? Sie war wichtig gewesen, als Palpatine noch lebte – als Gegengewicht, als Kerze in der Finsternis, als mahnendes Stimmchen gegen Gewalt und Unterdrückung. Und nun? Sie hatte das Ziel aus den Augen verloren. Oder besser: die Parameter hatten sich geändert. Das IMPERIUM hatte sich geändert. Und ihre Ansichten ebenfalls. Sie hatte begonnen, nachzudenken, und war sich darüber bewusst geworden, dass es in einem Reich dieser Größe unabdingbar war, mit Härte durchzugreifen, wenn man schlimmeres verhindern wollte. Sicher, Palpatine hatte es übertrieben. Bei ihm war es nicht nur Härte gewesen, sondern Angst, Terror, Brutalität. Und natürlich nahm von Vader, dem Kettenhund, dem Adlatus, dem Ziehsohn und kaiserlichen Schlächter jeder an, dass er auf dieselbe Weise weitermachen würde wie der Mann, der den Thron für ihn angewärmt hatte. Und er würde es tun müssen… bis zu einem gewissen Grad, eine geraume Zeit, um seine Glaubwürdigkeit nicht in Frage zu stellen. Ein Vader, der niemanden mehr umbrachte, der nicht drakonisch strafte, war ungefähr so realistisch wie ein Vader, der plötzlich in Rosa statt in Schwarz gekleidet war und sich Blumengirlanden um den Helm wand. Eher fror die Hölle zu.

Was also tun? Ackbar starrte, immer noch lächelnd, Zev nach, der eben den Raum verlassen wollte und von Rieekan aufgehalten wurde, der leise und ruhig auf ihn einsprach, und der Plan in seinem fischig kalten Hirn nahm immer mehr Gestalt an. Bilder von einem angeketteten, blutig geschlagenen Gefangenen, der den Kopf apathisch gesenkt hatte und kraftlos in den Fesseln hing, die ihn an einer Wand halbwegs aufrecht hielten. Leia schauderte. Schöpfer! Und sie hatte Vaders Methoden für brutal gehalten? Das hier erinnerte stark an Lukes Zustand auf – Moment! War die Ähnlichkeit wirklich Zufall? Oder hatte die Allianz – zumindest einige ihrer Mitglieder – hier doch die Finger im Spiel gehabt? Sie musste mit ihrem Vater sprechen, sofort.

_Leia?_

_Vater!_ Überrascht beantwortete sie den mentalen Ruf. _Ich dachte eben daran, daß ich dich anrufen muß…_

_Ich weiß._ Die Stimme klang nach einem Lächeln. _Deshalb melde ich mich ja. Was ist los? Anrufen ist gerade… ungünstig, ich bin nicht allein und werde es eine Weile auch nicht sein._

Leia warf einen Blick zu Ackbar, froh, daß niemand sonst hier über Jedikräfte verfügte. _Ich bin in ein Irrenhaus geraten, Vater. Irgendwas ist hier faul. Ackbar würde gern Zev als Lockvogel verwenden, weil dieser sich weigert, Informationen über die EXECUTOR zu geben._

_Als Lockvogel?,_ kam es scharf zurück. _Wie?_

_Er will das Gerücht streuen, daß Zev sich nicht der Allianz angeschlossen hat, sondern ihr Gefangener ist. Und in seinem kranken Hirn stellt er sich gerade eine nette kleine Folter vor_. Leia knurrte. _Meine Faust will in sein Gesicht und darf nicht._

_Ruhig, Tochter, ruhig. Ich weiß genau, was du meinst – mir ging und geht es allzu oft genauso. Warte ab. Beobachte. Warne Zev, wenn die Pläne konkret werden sollten, aber vorher unternimm nichts – viele Leute haben Phantasien, die aber immer genau das bleiben: Phantasie. Wenn er es sich vorstellt, bedeutet das nicht, daß er es auch tun wird._

Sie seufzte_. Ich hoffe, du hast Recht, Vater._

_Das hoffe ich auch_., kam es nach einer kleinen Pause leise. _Wenn es ernst wird, gib mir Bescheid. Ich habe Max versprochen, daß Zev nichts passiert, und dieses Versprechen werde ich halten._

_Aber du kannst nicht das Wohl des Reiches aufs Spiel setzen für einen Einzelnen!,_ protestierte sie schwach.

_Ich werde einen Weg finden. Es muß kein Angriff sein – notfalls komme ich allein. Oder du sprichst mit den Noghri. Aber warte noch ab, Leia. Bleib ruhig. Du weißt nichts davon, denk daran. _

Sie stöhnte mental. _Das ist verdammt schwer, weißt du das? _Das ‚ich komme allein' überging sie – in der Hoffnung, daß dies nicht notwendig werden würde, da sie wußte, daß sie Vader nicht davon abhalten konnte. Niemand außer Max würde das schaffen… und vielleicht nicht einmal er.

_Natürlich weiß ich das, mir ist bewusst, was ich von dir verlange. Aber es muß leider sein. Du bist stark, Prinzessin. Du schaffst das._ Ein mentaler Kuß streifte sie zärtlich. _Ich melde mich bald wieder. Bis dann._

_Bis dann, Vater…_ Leia seufzte und sah zu Han. „Komm, ich glaube, wir sind hier fertig." _Ich muß hier raus_… dachte sie. _Sofort. Bevor ich Ackbar erwürge. Wie konnte ich in diesem Mann je einen Führer sehen? Das ist… widerlich._

Sie verließ den Raum mit Han hinter sich, benötigte ihre ganze Beherrschung, um dem Mon Calamari kurz zuzunicken, und schenkte Rieekan und Zev ein vorsichtiges Lächeln. Niemand hielt sie auf.


	84. Chapter 84

_Narumi: Ich hoffe, daß es bei einem anderen Event klappt, daß wir uns mal live begegnen! :o) Im Bayernpark sind wir jedes Jahr anzutreffen, ebenso wie auf der Spielemesse in Salzburg – und ab dem nächsten Jahr vermutlich auch in größerer Anzahl im Legoland. Aber die Events werden ab sofort auch auf unserer Homepage nachzulesen sein (vadergroupies dot net)_

_Shadowmisha: Vielen Dank, darüber freue ich mich sehr! Aber das war ja auch der erhoffte Effekt ;o) Ich hoffe, das nächste Kapitel gefällt dir auch! _

_OBsesSeD MeGaTroN faNgiRL: Nein, Ysanne Isard wird definitiv nicht auftauchen (und ich zweifle mittlerweile auch selbst, ob ich Thrawn mit mehr als ein paar Sätzen unterbringen kann...) Und was Zev und seinen Vater angeht: laß dich überraschen... ;o)_

_Vaders Haare wuchsen nach der Heilung wieder, ja – aber er hat sich ja dazu entschieden, doch lieber Glatze zu tragen... also bleibt er der „vernarbte Kahlkopf mit den eisblauen Augen" ;o) Veers mit Bart und langen Haaren – Bilder von ihm als Richard in „Ivanhoe" sind leider ziemlich selten, aber mir gefällt er da wirklich gut :o)_

_Sag mal, wolltest du mir nicht Drabbles und Bilder schicken? ;o)_

_Samancha: Vielen lieben Dank auch Dir – und aus deinem Munde bedeutet mir ein Lob noch mal so viel, eben WEIL du eigentlich kein Star Wars Fan bist! :o) Und natürlich fühlt sich die Blechbüchse angesprochen... (hust) Mittlerweile sogar doppelt, auch als Darth Revan ;o)_

_Was die Muse angeht, so habe ich mit Bookies Hilfe während eines laaaangen Telefonats (habt ihr es schon mal geschafft, ein Telefon klinisch totzukriegen? So, daß es nicht nur fiept, weil es Hunger hat, sondern es sich nach dem Auflegen schlicht abschaltet?) die Notizen, die sie, Malicean und ich auf der Fahrt nach Reisbach relativ wild durcheinander gewürfelt auf Bookies Ei-Pätt abgelegt hatten (das Schwesterchen mal mehrfach dafür niederknuffelt, und Malicean gleich mit) zu sortieren und sogar zu ergänzen. Jetzt muß ich nur noch Zeit zum Schreiben finden..._

_mastedisk: Vielen Dank für das Lob! Ich hoffe, die nächsten Kapitel haben dir genauso gut gefallen? Ich würd mich über weitere Reviews von dir freuen! :o)_

_Vor knapp einem Monat fand die Spielemesse in Salzburg statt – ein fantastisches Event! Ich habe immer noch ein Treteimergrinsen im Gesicht, wenn ich daran denke... Einige Bilder gibt es auf DeviantArt anzusehen, außerdem drei kurze Vignetten, die alle zusammengehören und auf einem der Bilder basieren. Und ich hoffe, bald den Besuchsbericht fertig zu haben (… und auch den für die Swiss Fantasy Show in Morges... und der für den Bayernpark muß auch noch an den Admin zum Hochladen geschickt werden... Note to self: Machen. Am nächsten Wochenende.)_

_Dieses Kapitel widme ich dem Rest der schwarzen Schwesternschaft – danke, daß es euch gibt, ihr Lieben!_

**Kapitel 84**

Zwei Tage später schwebte die EXECUTOR im Orbit um Naboo. Die PRIDE verließ sie kurz nach dem Eintreffen und steuerte Theed an, und ein Lambdashuttle folgte ihr eine knappe Stunde später.

„Keiner von euch wird in diesem Hotel etwas zu sich nehmen, verstanden?" schärfte Vader, der im Pilotensessel saß, seinen Begleitern ein. „Es mag unhöflich sein, aber nicht wir haben dieses Hotel ausgesucht. Und haltet eure Schilde dicht. M'Sekhmet ist vielversprechend, aber Nokan-Ner ist ein Opportunist und käuflich. Laßt euch nicht provozieren – von keinem der beiden."

„Wir überlassen das Reden dir und bleiben brav im Hintergrund." Luke grinste Arik zu, der neben ihm saß; Mara rollte mit den Augen.

„Keine Sorge, Mara.", kam es umgehend trocken von Vader, obwohl dieser sich nicht umgedreht hatte. „Wenn er gar zu frech wird, überlasse ich ihn euch, zum spielen."

„Aber nicht vorher kaputtmachen!" verlangte Mara.

„Kann ich nicht versprechen." Vader klang nicht eine Spur bedauernd.

„Und was ist mit Max und mir, Onkel D?" erkundigte Jix sich.

„Ihr repräsentiert das Imperium."

„Militär?" Jix runzelte die Stirn. „Hältst du es für klug, dem Ganzen den Anschein eines Militärstaates zu geben?"

„Noch sind wir das. Aber ihr beide werdet auch ein Teil meiner zukünftigen Regierung sein."

„Nur müssen wir ihnen das nicht unbedingt auf die Nase binden.", brummte Veers.

„Nein. Und wenn wir schon mal dabei sind: ich bin ihnen keinerlei Rechenschaft schuldig." Vader konsultierte seine Bildschirme, um die Landezone zu finden. „Ah, hier. Ein Landeplatz ist freigeräumt… aber soviel zum Thema ‚Unauffälligkeit'. Verflucht noch eins!"

Das ausgewählte Hotel war keins der größten oder nobelsten, aber es machte einen guten, gepflegten Eindruck und lag in einem der Gartenviertel Theeds – rückseitig zu einem der weitläufigen Parks, die Front einem hübsch gestalteten Platz zugewandt. Und dieser Platz war nun ausreichend groß abgesperrt, um das Shuttle landen zu lassen, und gesäumt von Sturmtruppen – beides zusammen hatte jedoch die Massen angelockt, und es wurden noch mehr, als nun die elegante, weiße Fähre niederging und die Schwingen an die Hauptfinne anklappte.

Vader seufzte, erhob sich und ließ die Rampe herunter. „Bringen wir es hinter uns."

Als er seinem Vater die Rampe hinunter folgte, spürte Luke dessen Besorgnis – nicht um sich selbst, weniger auch um ihn, Luke, als vielmehr um Veers, der über keine Jedisinne verfügte und Angriffen schutzloser ausgeliefert war als sie. Wortlos bewegte er sich auf Max' andere Seite und streckte ebenfalls seine mentalen Fühler aus, nahm jedoch nur Aufregung, ein wenig Nationalstolz und Neugier wahr.

Vader hielt sich nicht lange auf. Er blieb kurz stehen, ließ einen Blick über die Massen schweifen und nahm zur Kenntnis, daß einige niederknieten, andere jedoch nicht. Dies – zum Erstaunen der rebellischen Einwohner – ignorierend, steuerte er mit seinen üblichen, weitausgreifenden Schritten und wehendem Mantel das Hotel an.

Die Türen standen weit offen, links und rechts flankiert von Sturmtruppen. Im Inneren wurden sie von der gesamten Belegschaft erwartet, die sofort und synchron auf ein Knie niedersanken, den Kopf gesenkt. Zu seinem Erstaunen spürte Luke Stolz, daß ihr Hotel ausgewählt worden war, Neugier – was natürlich war – und erstaunlich wenig Nervosität oder Angst. Woran lag das?

„Willkommen, Sire, meine Herren.", sagte der Hotelmanager, ein Naboo von etwa dreißig Jahren, der an der Spitze seines Trosses kniete, und sah auf – mit einem Lächeln, was nicht nur Luke überraschte. Er sah zu seinem Vater hinüber und spürte außerdem noch ein klein wenig Misstrauen und Vorsicht – was sich allerdings schnell wandelte: in Verblüffung und Trauer, als der Manager weitersprach. „Mein Name ist Kiran Naberrie. Ich fühle mich geehrt, Euch in diesem Haus begrüßen zu dürfen."

Vader zögerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde – und ungefähr genauso lange brauchte Luke, um zu begreifen, was ihn so entsetzt hatte. Naberrie. Der Mädchenname seiner Mutter. Dies musste ein Verwandter sein!

Mit einer Geste hieß der dunkle Lord sie aufstehen. „Ich bin überzeugt, daß dieses Haus adäquat für das Treffen ist und die Begegnung… erfolgreich sein wird." Er war äußerlich ruhig und gelassen, doch durchbohrte er den Manager mit Blicken. _Weißt du, wer ich bin?_ Diese Frage marterte ihn.

„Unser Hotel ist für Geschäftstreffen konzipiert, Euer Majestät, anders als beispielsweise die Häuser im Seendistrikt.", erwiderte der Manager ruhig, mit fester Stimme. „Wir stehen Euch gänzlich zur Verfügung und werden alles tun, was in unserer Macht steht, um Eure Besprechung zum Erfolg zu führen." Ein kleiner, subtiler Hinweis, der nur für Vaders Ohren bestimmt war und ihn an unbeschwerte Tage mit Padmé erinnerte. Sicher gab es dort, im als Urlaubsziel überaus beliebten Seendistrikt, auch Hotels, aber das Haus, in dem sie damals logiert hatten, war in Privatbesitz gewesen. Der Mann wusste, wer er war, und versicherte ihn seiner Unterstützung… aber warum, beim Schöpfer? Dies konnte nur bedeuten, daß Padmés Eltern nicht wussten, wie sie ums Leben gekommen war. Sollte Kenobi so nachlässig – oder so gnädig gewesen sein? Oder hatte Palpatine seine Hand im Spiel gehabt?

Er war so beunruhigt, daß er etwas tat, was ein Lord Vader ohne zu zögern getan hätte – ein Kaiser jedoch eigentlich nicht tun durfte. Er winkte den Mann heran und einen Schritt beiseite.

„Ihr wisst ein klein wenig zuviel für meinen Geschmack, Naberrie.", grollte er so leise, daß es sonst niemand mitbekam – seine Padawane einmal ausgenommen. „Woher?"

Der Manager war ein wenig blasser geworden, schien aber immer noch ruhig und gefasst. „Padmé war meine Lieblingscousine, Sire.", antwortete er ebenso leise. „Ich war noch sehr jung damals, aber ich liebte sie sehr und fragte sie bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit über sie und das Leben auf Coruscant aus. Und sie vertraute mir einige Dinge an, die sie sonst niemandem sagte – daß sie Euch liebte, einen Jediritter, und später, daß sie schwanger von Euch war und Ihr sie geheiratet hattet, hier, auf Naboo, in aller Heimlichkeit." Vader fühlte das Blut aus seinem Gesicht weichen und wahrte nur mit Mühe den Anschein der Ruhe. „Sie hat mir auch erzählt, daß sie sich um Euch sorgte, weil Ihr so nah am Kaiser wart, dem sie misstraute, und er Euch beeinflusste. ‚Er verändert sich, Kiran.', sagte sie. ‚Aber ich liebe ihn, und er liebt mich. Er wird mir niemals etwas tun, das weiß ich.' Sie hat Euch immer geliebt, Mylord."

Vader rang um Beherrschung. „Aber hat Kenobi nicht erzählt, wie es dazu kam, daß… sie starb?" Er benötigte alles an Kraft, um seine Stimme ruhig zu halten, als diese zu brechen drohte.

„Doch, das hat er, Sire." Naberrie blieb ruhig. „Er erzählte, daß Ihr sie getötet habt – so schwer verwundet, daß sie starb, sobald die Kinder auf der Welt waren."

„Und Ihr habt ihm nicht geglaubt?"

„Ihre Eltern glaubten es. Ich nicht, Sire. Ich wusste mehr als sie… mehr über Euch." Kiran schluckte. „Was auch immer dort geschah, ich bin überzeugt, es war ein Unfall… oder ein Missverständnis. Und Kenobi log – oder bog die Wahrheit so, wie es ihm passte."

Vader schwieg, nickte nicht einmal, doch dem jüngeren Mann schien dies Bestätigung genug. „Dieses Haus ist ein sicherer Hafen, Mylord. Ich bin sehr stolz, Euch persönlich sprechen zu dürfen – stolz über die Ehre, die Ihr unserem Haus mit Eurer Anwesenheit erweist. Ich werde helfen, wo ich kann. Wir haben ein Auge auf… Ecken und Kanten." Unauffällig ließ er den Blick schweifen, in die Tiefen der Halle hinter Vader, und hob leicht das Kinn in diese Richtung.

Der dunkle Lord starrte den Mann vor ihm an wie eine Erscheinung. Nach einem langen Moment nickte er langsam.

„Ihr habt Recht.", sagte er dann leise. „Ich liebte sie sehr. Und es war… ein Missverständnis. Eines, das mich immer noch quält, nach all den Jahren." Er wandte sich ab, ließ seinen Blick über die Hotelhalle gleiten, in der auffallend viele auffallend unauffällige Männer saßen, die aber scheinbar nicht zum Personal gehörten, und nun war es an Kiran, ihm nachzustarrten und sich zu fragen, ob er richtig gehört hatte, während Vader eine junge Angestellte ansprach, die vor Schreck beinahe einen Ohnmachtsanfall erlitt. „Ich denke, wir werden erwartet. Führt uns."

* * *

Der Besprechungsraum ging auf den Park hinaus und bot einen wahrhaft überwältigenden Ausblick, der Augen und Seele erfreute. Es waren bereits mehrere Personen dort versammelt, die sich nun dem Eingang zuwandten, als Vader und sein Gefolge eintraten.

M'Sekhmet war von feliner Rasse. Sie war groß, sogar einige Zentimeter größer als Vader, und trug – aus Überzeugung oder als Herausforderung – eine Jedirobe, ebenso wie alle anderen in diesem Raum, mit einer Ausnahme. Ihr Pelz war von einem warmen, seidig glänzenden Grau, ihre Augen groß und golden. Die mit feinem Haar bedeckten, spitzen Ohren legten sich für einen kurzen Moment eng an den Kopf an, doch sie entspannte sich beinahe umgehend wieder und richtete sie auf. Als sie den Blick über die Eintretenden gleiten ließ, bildete ihr langer Schweif eine amüsierte Helix; sie lächelte und entblößte dabei einen beeindruckenden Satz milchweißer Fangzähne.

Bis auf eine Person im Raum waren alle Anwesenden von ihrer Art, mussten also Verwandte sein – Kinder, vermutlich, vielleicht auch der oder die Kindsväter und Ziehmütter. Alles in allem waren es über ein Dutzend, alle in Jediroben, und alle mit einem Lichtschwert an der Seite.

Die einzige Ausnahme war ein menschlicher Mann, der sich ein wenig abseits der Gruppe hielt. Luke schnappte nach Luft, als er ihn bemerkte – er hatte noch nie einen so schönen Mann gesehen, und selten hatte ihn ein Wesen so stark angezogen wie dieses. Auch er war groß und schlank, mit breiten Schultern und schmalen Hüften, überaus elegant gekleidet, ohne geckenhaft zu wirken, und langes, lackschwarzes Haar fiel ihm bis fast zur Taille über den Rücken. Er lächelte gewinnend, als sie eintraten, und wandte sich ihnen offen und aufmerksam zu. Und dennoch… er fühlte sich gleichermaßen angezogen und abgestoßen, etwas warnte ihn vor ihm.

„Reiß dich zusammen…", sang Arik neben ihm leise und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Kämpf dagegen an. Er versprüht Pheromone wie ein Falleen!"

„Was?" murmelte Luke irritiert.

„Sexuelle Lockstoffe. Eine Eigenart seiner Rasse. Es verwirrt den Gegner, schwächt ihn, macht ihn angreifbar."

„Ich WEISS, was Pheromone sind!", knurrte Luke. „Mir war nur nicht bewusst, daß es intelligente Wesen gibt, die das tun."

„Leider ja." Arik schien ihm den Anraunzer nicht übel zu nehmen. „Aber Falleen sind noch schlimmer."

„Er sieht fantastisch aus – aber irgendwas an ihm stört mich. Keine Ahnung, was."

Arik wusste, was es war, aber er würde es ihm nicht sagen – noch nicht. Luke musste selbst darauf kommen, daß er verliebt war… und in diesem Fall die Pheromone nutzlos waren. Das war der große Unterschied zwischen den beiden Rassen: bei den Falleen wirkten sie selbst dann noch, und es war einzig von der Willensstärke des „Opfers" abhängig, ob es widerstehen konnte oder nicht.

Vader war ebenfalls stehengeblieben und musterte die Anwesenden kurz. Für einen Moment war die Spannung im Raum fast sichtbar – auch wenn sie nichts Bedrohliches hatte, wundersamerweise. Lediglich Nokan-Ner, der seltsamerweise keine Waffe trug, jedenfalls nicht offen, schien nervös, M'Sekhmet und ihre Familie waren sämtlich bewaffnet, aber absolut entspannt und neugierig.

Der dunkle Lord nahm dies zur Kenntnis, ebenso überrascht wie erfreut, bevor er den beiden zunickte, wegen der er hergekommen war. „M'Sekhmet. Nokan-Ner."

„Vader." Die Felidin schien gänzlich unbeeindruckt und unvoreingenommen, als sie nun mit dem wiegenden, schwebenden Schritt ihrer Rasse vortrat und sich ihm näherte. „Ich muß sagen, die Einladung hat mich sehr überrascht."

„Ich hoffe stark, daß ich noch mehr von uns überraschen – und überzeugen kann.", erwiderte Vader ruhig.

„Warum will der Zerstörer des Ordens ihn wiedererrichten?" ließ sich Nokan-Ner vernehmen, der ein wenig mehr Abstand hielt.

„Aus vielerlei Gründen.", kam die gelassene Antwort. „Zum Beispiel aus dem Allereinfachsten: weil es uns gibt. Und weil jeder Machtbegabte ausgebildet werden muß, um sich selbst und andere um ihn herum nicht zu gefährden. Aber ich werde garantiert nicht zulassen, daß es derselbe verbohrte, engstirnige Haufen wird, der es vor der Säuberung war. Keine schöngefärbte „Lichtschwertdiplomatie" mehr, die von Friedensbringern weit entfernt ist. Wenn Härte notwendig ist, soll sie auch so genannt werden und gezielt eingesetzt. Wenn sie vermieden werden kann, dann ist dieser Weg auf jeden Fall vorzuziehen. Kein Zölibat mehr. Kinder sollen nicht mehr aus der Wiege ihren Eltern entrissen werden, Ältere nicht abgewiesen, weil sie „zu alt" seien. Im Gegenteil – diese sollten extra vertieften Unterricht bekommen. Kein pauschales Ablehnen dunkler Techniken – und sie unter anderem Namen dennoch anwenden. Und so weiter."

„Hehre Ziele, die ich sofort unterschreiben würde.", meinte M'Sekhmet. „Was noch?"

„Das wird sich finden – zusammen mit dem neu zu besetzenden Rat."

Die Schnurrhaare der Katze wölbten sich erstaunt nach vorn. „Ihr wollt wieder einen Rat einsetzen?"

„Natürlich. Die Leitung der Akademie selbst wird mein Sohn übernehmen, aber die Geschicke der Machtbegabten sollten wie früher mehr als einer leiten." Er sah sie an und zitierte einen alten Lehrspruch: „Ich erfreue mich an unseren Unterschieden."

„…denn sie sind nicht Fluch, sondern Reichtum.", ergänzte sie. „Sehr gut. Wen habt Ihr dafür im Auge?"

„Mich, Nejaa, Euch, wenn Ihr wollt – das weitere wird sich entscheiden, wenn wir noch ein paar Ritter oder Meister gewinnen konnten."

„Das wird schwierig werden.", ließ sich Nokan-Ner vernehmen. Seine Stimme war auf erster Ebene freundlich und höflich, doch er machte sich nicht die Mühe, sein Misstrauen und seinen Haß allzu tief zu vergraben. „Schließlich habt Ihr die meisten von uns umgebracht."

Vader unterdrückte sowohl das Seufzen, das in ihm aufstieg, als auch den Zorn, der sich heißglühend zu sammeln begann. „Das ist nicht korrekt, Nokan-Ner. Ich zeichne verantwortlich für die Säuberung des Jedi-Tempels und den Tod der meisten, die noch hier waren – darunter die Jünglinge. Das ist wahr. Aber all die Meister und Ritter, die auf Außenmission in den Klonkriegen waren, wurden von den Klontruppen getötet, als Order 66 aktiviert wurde."

„Und die, die den Krieg überlebten, verborgen in irgendwelchen Verstecken, und danach von Euch gejagt und erlegt wurden wie Tiere?"

Die Antwort ertönte als tiefes Grollen. „Ich befolgte Befehle meines Meisters – eines Meisters, der nicht sehr geduldig war und Fehler oder Versäumnisse nicht verzieh. Und dennoch tötete ich nicht jeden, der auf seiner Liste stand, obwohl ich in den meisten Fällen die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte. Ungefähr ein Zehntel _entkam_ auf wundersame Weise."

„Ihr wollt behaupten, Ihr habt willentlich Befehle missachtet?" Nokan-Ner runzelte ungläubig die Stirn. „Ihr meint, Ihr habt versagt. Sie waren Euch über. Oder Ihr wusstet nicht wirklich, wo sie waren."

Vader wandte sich ihm zu, setzte sich in Bewegung und minimierte den Abstand zwischen ihnen mit langsamen, gleitenden Schritten, die dem Anschleichen eines Raubtieres nicht unähnlich waren. „Ihr habt bis vor drei Jahren und fünf Monaten auf Malastare gelebt, zusammen mit Eurer Frau und drei Kindern." Seine Stimme war samtig und weich, doch das Grollen schwang immer noch mit. Eine Drohung. „Dann wurde Euer Ältestes verletzt – ironischerweise bei einem Podrace - und Ihr habt Malastare verlassen und seid nach Sullust neun gezogen, wo Ihr bis heute lebt. Korrekt?"

Nokan-Ner war blaß und blasser geworden. Wo er anfangs noch versucht hatte, Vader standzuhalten und stehenzubleiben, wich er nun zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken an eine Wand stieß. M'Sekhmet und ihre Brut beobachteten ihn mitleidslos.

„Korrekt.", krächzte er nun heiser. „Aber warum…?"

„Warum Ihr noch lebt, wenn ich genau wusste, DASS Ihr noch lebt und wo?" Vader schnaubte. „Aus demselben Grund, aus dem auch die anderen Jedi noch leben: Ihr, sie habt Familie. Eure Kinder wurden bereits damals gezeugt und teilweise geboren, als der Orden noch existierte. Ihr habt Euch gegen ihn gestellt, seine Lehren in Teilen in Frage gestellt und Euren Kopf benutzt, anstatt alles blind und dumm nachzuplappern, was man Euch lehrte. Darum."

„Beeindruckend, Vader.", warf M'Sekhmet belustigt ein. „Ich sehe, Ihr habt Eure Hausaufgaben gemacht, im Gegensatz zu Eurem Vorgänger. Ich nehme an, mit der Rebellion verhält es sich ähnlich?"

„Aber, aber…", brummte Vader im selben Tonfall. „Ich werde doch nicht alle meine Geheimnisse verraten."

Die Katze musterte ihn nachdenklich. „Ich nehme ebenfalls an, Palpatine war über Eure scheinbaren Misserfolge nicht sonderlich amüsiert."

Vader unterdrückte mit Mühe ein Schauern des Abscheus in der Erinnerung an die Strafen, die er erlitten hatte. „Nicht… wirklich. Sagen wir einfach, dieser Anzug war abgesehen von Mustafar mehr als einmal und in mehr als einer Beziehung notwendig. Palpatine war recht kreativ, was Strafen anging."

Luke und Arik wurden blasser, als sie einige der Bilder auffingen, Mara, die nicht so begabt war, was Telepathie anging, spürte dennoch die Schwingungen und runzelte die Stirn.

„Nun gut." M'Sekhmet befand es an der Zeit, das Thema zu wechseln. „Wollt Ihr uns nicht Eure Begleiter vorstellen?"

„Und umgekehrt.", versetzte Vader.

„Das ist einfach.", lachte sie und wies mit einer großen Geste auf ihr Gefolge. „Mein Clan – besser gesagt, ein Teil davon. Alle hätten nicht ins Schiff gepasst. Dies ist meine Älteste, M'Bruna." Sie wies auf eine schlanke, hochgewachsene Frau an ihrer Seite, dann auf den Rest. „Meine anderen Töchter… zwei Stillmütter… meine Söhne… die Väter."

Luke grinste verhohlen, als er die Reihenfolge der Vorstellung bemerkte ebenso wie die Tatsache, daß nur die zweite der Rangfolge mit Namen vorgestellt wurde – und daß die Söhne zwar an vorletzter Stelle, aber noch vor ihren Vätern genannt wurden. So ein Matriarchat war schon eine witzige Sache.

Vader, der das bereits kannte, zeigte sich nicht überrascht und nickte M'Bruna höflich zu, bevor er seinerseits vorstellte. „Einer meiner Stellvertreter, General Maximilian Veers. Meine Padawane, Luke, Arik und Mara. Mein Adjutant, Wrenga Jixton. Und Nejaa Halycon, den Ihr kennen dürftet."

Daß er, wie Arik und Mara, nur mit dem Vornamen vorgestellt wurde, sagte Luke, daß sein Vater Nokan-Ner misstraute. Allerdings fragte er sich halb amüsiert, halb eingeschnappt, ob die Reihenfolge in einem besseren Falle dieselbe gewesen wäre… Vermutlich ja, sagte er sich. Max war nicht machtbegabt, sein Verhältnis zu ihm war ein viel zerbrechlicheres, ungewollt distanzierteres und dennoch engeres als zu ihm. Er würde wohl immer an erster Stelle kommen, aus verschiedenen Gründen.

„DREI Padawane, Vader?" Nokan-Ner zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ja. Und?" versetzte der dunkle Lord angriffslustig. „Ich sagte doch, ich werde die Regeln ändern. Zudem bin ich derzeit noch der einzige, der unterrichten kann. Und diese drei brauchen Unterricht."

„Liebes Bisschen, hab dich nicht so, Ner!", fauchte M'Sekhmet, die Ohren flach am Kopf. „Sei lieber froh, daß die drei überhaupt ausgebildet werden!"

„In den dunklen Künsten – vergisst du, was er ist?", fauchte dieser zurück. Seine perfekte Maske verrutschte ein wenig und zeigte ein hässliches Gesicht der Missgunst.

M'Sekhmet und Vader wechselten einen Blick. „Hast du denn gar nichts gelernt?" fragte die Katze schließlich, der Schweif vor Erstaunen und Entrüstung aufgeplustert. „Kannst du es nicht spüren? Nur in der kleinen Weiblichen ist ein wenig Dunkelheit, in den anderen beiden nicht. Und du willst ein Meister - "

Veers trat vor und bewies einmal mehr, daß er ein Händchen für Diplomatie hatte. „Bitte, Herrschaften. Dieser Streit führt doch zu Nichts. Haben wir nicht noch Wichtigere Dinge zu besprechen?" Furchtlos stand er zwischen ihnen, sie abwechselnd ansehend, obwohl beide die Hand auf dem Griff ihrer Schwerter hatten – nun konnte man auch sehen, wo Nokan-Ner seines versteckt hatte: im Ärmel, wie einst Palpatine.

Vader stand reglos hinter ihm, doch Luke, der ebenso wie Arik wachsam das Geschehen verfolgte, konnte spüren, daß jeder Muskel seines Vaters zum Zerreissen gespannt war. Sollte einer der beiden Kontrahenten auch nur mit einer Wimper zucken, wäre Max schneller auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers, als er blinzeln konnte.

M'Sekhmet nahm dies ebenso erstaunt zur Kenntnis wie Nokan-Ner. Beide warfen Vader, der zuließ, daß einer seiner Generäle das Wort ergriff und die Führung übernahm, verdutzte Blicke zu und entspannten sich dann langsam.

„Danke.", sagte Veers schlicht mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und wies auf den Konferenztisch. „Darf ich dann bitten, Platz zu nehmen, damit wir beginnen können?" Er wandte sich zu Vader um und trat mit einem Grinsen, das er vor den anderen in einer knappen Verneigung verbarg, beiseite.

Vader, unter seinem Helm mittlerweile ebenfalls breit grinsend, ging gelassen auf den Tisch zu und nahm an einer der Kopfseiten Platz, die anderen folgten einer nach dem anderen, Jix, der zum Schriftführer verdonnert worden war, zog ein Datenpad heraus. (Vader hatte später Gelegenheit, Jix' unverfälschte Notizen zu lesen, bevor dieser sie murrend und seufzend in das übersetzte, was sein Chef als „vernünftige Sprache" bezeichnete, und amüsierte sich köstlich über Sätze wie diese: „1) D schwingt Verkaufsreden, faltet Schnösel zusammen, das Kätzchen scheint ganz vernünftig; 2) Schnösel muckt schon wieder auf, Loverboy geht dazwischen – Mann, hat das Onkelchen nervös gemacht – und dann setzten sich alle wie vernünftige Wesen an den Tisch…" Oh ja, der Helm HATTE seine Vorteile. Eindeutig.)1

„Punkt eins: Der Zustand des Jeditempels.", begann Vader übergangslos. „Die Renovierungsarbeiten sind bereits im Gange…"

_1 Lieben Dank an meine Beta Malicean für diese herrlichen Notizen, die ich einfach zu gut fand, um sie in den Kommentaren stehen zu lassen :o)_


	85. Chapter 85

_**Malicean:**__ Zuerst wieder den ultimativen, heftigen und dicken Umknuffler an dich: Vielen, vielen Dank für deine Kritik, deine Kommentare und Ideen! Du findest Dinge, die mir niemals aufgefallen wären, und unterbreitest mir Ergänzungen, die schlicht genial sind und die ich nur zu gerne stehenlasse! Danke! (kuß) _

_Mal sehen, ob ich diesmal die Trennstriche gleich alle reinkriege... ;o)_

_**Narumi:**__ Dein Weihnachtswunsch ist hiermit in Erfüllung gegangen - ich hoffe, das Kapitel gefällt ;o) _

_Die Celebration... ich hadere noch, ob ich hinfahre. Ist ja schon eine ganze Ecke weg, ein Hotel ist unumgänglich, alle Tage mitzunehmen, ist ohne Wechselkostüm nicht drin, vermutlich treten sich die Leute tot und der einzelne Trooper geht vollkommen unter... ich warte mal ab, bis mehr über das Programm bekanntgegeben wird, und entscheide dann. _

_Mara wird, fürchte ich, nicht so oft auftauchen – sie ist mir einfach zu fremd; ich habe zwar Romane gelesen, in denen sie vorkommt, aber irgendwie konnte ich nie groß was mit ihr anfangen. Überhaupt bin ich kein so großer Fan der Geschichten nach Endor... Na, mal sehen. Was Padmé angeht, so wäre diese Idee sehr reizvoll – aber für mich war sie definitiv nicht machtsensitiv und lebt auch nicht irgendwo im Verborgenen ;o)_

_**Niju:**__ Lieben Dank und willkommen! :o) Allerdings gebührt dein Lob für Jix' schräge Notizen nicht mir, sondern Malicean, an die ich es somit gerne weiterleite :o)_

_**OBsesSeD MeGaTroN faNgiRL:**__ M'Sekhmet ist keine Felinx, sondern eine Farghul. Wobei sie __**eigentlich**__ ein Zitat auf einen meiner Charaktere aus dem Play-by-Email-Rollenspiel „Chrestonim" ist – dort gibt es eine Rasse namens Chirà, ebenfalls felidisch, die sich im Aussehen von den Farghul allerdings dadurch unterscheiden, daß sie keine langen Haare haben sondern eben wie Katzen auch am Kopf nur Fell. Die Männer sind dort eher Raub-, die Frauen mehr Hauskatzenartig._

_Die Art Fregatte für die PRIDE? Örf... keine Ahnung? Wenn ich mir auf wookieepedia mal so die Auswahl ansehe, tendiere ich in Richtung der Victory II-Fregatten... Aber leider steht da nicht dabei, wie groß die Dinger sind. _

_Schnösel, Kätzchen und Loverboy sind in dem Fall nicht „mein" Jix, sondern Maliceans ;o) Aber ich bin stolz und glücklich, es übernehmen zu dürfen :o)_

_Die Drabbles – ich freu mich drauf, aber ich kenn das Zeitproblem. Und glaub mir: wenn du erst mal in Lohn und Brot stehst, hast du mindestens genausowenig Zeit zum Schreiben... :o(_

_Die pdf ist vermutlich nicht von irgendwo, sondern von Sol Deandes (auch ein Vader-Groupie!) StarWars-Fanfic-Archiv :o)_

_Auf Max' weitere Entwicklung darfst du gespannt sein... ;o) Daß ich ihn mag, merkt man ja deutlich (grinsend zu Bookie winkt)_

_Kiran allerdings hatte nur dieses kurze Gastspiel, sorry ;o)_

_**Quinn:**__ Herzlich willkommen im Kreis, und vielen lieben Dank! :o) _

_Die Geschichte ist ja AU, dennoch versuche ich, meine Hauptcharaktere einigermaßen original zu halten – allerdings ist das teilweise deutlich geprägt von meinem persönlichen Verständnis der Figuren nach häufigem, intensiven und – geb ich ja offen zu – Vaderlastigem Betrachten der Filme. Deshalb kann ich dir zwar versprechen, daß Yoda bald auftauchen wird – aber anders, als man ihn kennt, wenn auch so, wie ich es als logische Konsequenz in der Fortführung der Story und seines Handelns im Lauf der Filme verstehe... Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir trotzdem... (hust)_

_Was Mothmas Kontakt angeht, so hast du absolut Recht – es ist Xizor. :o)_

_Lieben Dank für die vielen Einzelreviews! Du bekommst noch Antworten drauf, versprochen, aber die besser in einer PM oder per Mail – ich hoffe, ich krieg das nächste Woche hin._

_**Masterdisk:**__ Danke schön :o) Macht mir einfach Spaß, Han/Vader-Szenen zu schreiben :o) _

_Auf diesem Weg frohe Weihnachten an alle - ich wünsche euch entspannte Tage und eine schöne Zeit!_

_Dieses Kapitel möchte ich „unserem" Qui-Gon widmen – fühl dich umarmt und gedrückt, lieber Freund! Ich freue mich schon auf die nächsten Events mit dir, meinen Schwestern, seiner Lordschaft und allen anderen!_

* * *

**Kapitel 85**

Leia hatte sich indessen auf die Suche nach Zevulon Veers gemacht, um den sie sich immer noch sorgte. Sie hatte seit dem Eklat im Besprechungsraum ein Auge auf ihn gehabt, um zu verhindern, daß Ackbar irgendeine Teufelei mit ihm anstellte, und dabei bemerkt, daß sie nicht die einzige war, die ihn beobachtete. Spontan beschloß sie, mit ihm zu reden und unter Umständen einen halben Schritt aus der Deckung zu kommen.

„Hey, Zev.", sagte sie sanft, als sie neben ihn trat. Sie hatte ihn in der Messe entdeckt und ihren Status in die Waagschale geworfen, um zwei Tassen des raren Kafs zu bekommen.

Zev schnupperte, als er aufsah, und seine Augen weiteten sich ein wenig, als er die dampfenden Becher in ihren Händen entdeckte. „Hallo, Leia… ist das wirklich Kaf?" erkundigte er sich mit der Vorsicht eines Koffeinjunkies, der nicht glauben kann, seine Droge zu bekommen. „Ich dachte, den gibt es hier nicht?"

„Eigentlich nicht." Sie grinste flüchtig. „Ich musste ein wenig… Druck ausüben, um ihn zu bekommen. Normalerweise ist er für ‚besondere Gelegenheiten' reserviert." Sie glitt in einen Sitz neben ihm und schob ihm einen Becher zu.

Milch und Zucker standen auf den Tischen, aber er ignorierte beides und nippte genüsslich an dem schwarzen Getränk.

„Herrlich, danke." Neugierig sah er sie an, die Hände um den Becher geschmiegt, als wolle er sie wärmen. „Und welcher ‚besonderen Gelegenheit' habe ich nun diesen Genuß zu verdanken?"

Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Eigentlich keiner. Naja, vielleicht, um den Ärger mit Ackbar ein wenig zu kompensieren."

Er knurrte. „Fürs Protokoll: es ist keine rassistische Aussage, sondern eine persönliche Beleidigung, wenn ich ihn als „Scheiß Fischkopf" tituliere."

Ein Lächeln zuckte um ihre Lippen, das sie schnell hinter der eigenen Tasse verbarg. „Zur Kenntnis genommen."

„Ist es denn so unverständlich für ihn, daß ich meinen Vater schützen will?"

„Für ihn, ja.", seufzte sie. „Ich für meinen Teil kann es verdammt gut verstehen." Sie beobachtete ihn genau, als sie ihm diesen Köder hinwarf, und tatsächlich schnappte er danach, ließ aber noch nicht zu, daß der Haken sich festzog.

Er sah sich schnell um, sie waren bis auf eine Handvoll Piloten an einem Tisch am anderen Ende des großen Raumes allein. Dennoch flüsterte er. „Das klingt, als hätten Sie ebenfalls einen Verwandten auf der EXECUTOR… oder irgendwo im Imperium."

„Und wenn?" versetzte sie neutral.

Er zögerte, setzte zu sprechen an, schwieg aber.

„Bereuen Sie es, hergekommen zu sein?" fragte sie leise.

Wieder zögerte er. „Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete er dann ebenso gedämpft. „Manchmal ja. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich denken soll… nicht mehr, nachdem ich die neusten Nachrichten höre." Er sah sie an. „Warum, zum Beispiel, baut Vader den Jeditempel wieder auf? Und warum werden Proteste gegen ihn, Demonstrationen auf offener Straße, geduldet und nicht blutig niedergeschlagen wie früher unter Palpatine?" Er trank einen Schluck. „Solche Dinge machen mir Hoffnung – und lassen mich denken, daß ich vielleicht doch nicht hätte desertieren müssen. Daß ich im Imperium mehr bewirken könnte als hier."

„Wie Ihr Vater.", sagte Leia ruhig.

„Mein Vater…", wiederholte er langsam. „Ich frage mich, ob er zumindest zum Teil dafür verantwortlich ist, was Vader tut. Den Gerüchten zufolge ist er ihm mittlerweile sehr nah… er ist schon länger einer seiner Stellvertreter, soweit ich weiß. Glauben Sie, daß Vader irgendjemanden so nah an sich heranlassen könnte? Was da passiert, klingt nicht wirklich nach dem schwarzen Monster."

Leia zögerte, ihre Zungenspitze berührte nachdenklich ihre Oberlippe. „Was, wenn Vader gar nicht das Monster ist, für das ihn alle halten? Wie gesagt: er hatte mich schon mehrfach in seiner Gewalt. Ich lebe noch, und er hat mir keinen bleibenden Schaden zugefügt. Und als Alderaan zerstört wurde… er war damit nicht einverstanden, soviel konnte ich sehen." Noch einmal zögerte sie, entschied sich dann dafür, ihm einen weiteren Brocken hinzuwerfen. „Er stand hinter mir, als Tarkin den Feuerbefehl gab und mich zwang, zuzusehen. Er… legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter, ganz so, als wolle er mir sagen, daß es ihm leidtäte… und er bedaure, es nicht ändern zu können. Er stützte mich, in gewisser Weise. Und ganz ehrlich: die Flucht vom Todesstern war viel zu einfach. Ich glaube mittlerweile, er hat uns entkommen lassen. Absichtlich. Als… Entschädigung? Als Chance, weiterzumachen?"

Zevs Augen wurden immer größer. „Das soll Vader getan haben? VADER?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Unmöglich."

„Nein." Sie seufzte. „Ich habe mich wieder und wieder gefragt, warum er mich nicht getötet hat, als er mich in seiner Gewalt hatte – einmal auf der DEVASTATOR und dem Todesstern, und dann wieder auf Bespin. Schließlich hat er uns exzessiv gejagt. Aber die Folter, der Han und ich unterworfen waren, war bei genauerer Betrachtung ein Witz, gemessen an seiner Person und seinem Ruf und meiner – ganz unbescheiden gesagt – Bedeutung für die Rebellion. Und Sie wissen selbst, daß die Armee des Imperiums kein Haufen tumber Toren ist, nicht mehr als jede andere auch. Denken Sie wirklich, die sind so blöd, daß ihnen gleich zweimal wichtige Gefangene entkommen? Was würden SIE tun, wenn Sie mich gefangen hätten?"

Zev nickte langsam. „Hochsicherheitstrakt, doppelte Wachen, Monitore, ein Sender am Gefangenen, den dieser nicht entfernen kann – ein Halsband oder eine Fußfessel, zum Beispiel. Notfalls unter Betäubung halten. Solcherlei Dinge."

„Eben. Und was tat er? Nichts dergleichen. Ich sage doch: viel zu einfach."

„So gesehen…", begann Zev zögerlich.

Leia brummte und nippte am Kaf, innerlich äußerst zufrieden. Der Same des Zweifels war gepflanzt und keimte bereits.

Erneut sah Zev sich vorsichtig um, was die Prinzessin dazu brachte, sich noch ein wenig weiter vorzuwagen. Sie berührte ihn am Ärmel und zog einen Kommunikator aus der Tasche, den sie ihm zeigte, bevor sie ihn wieder verschwinden ließ. „Störsender.", sagte sie leise. „So kodiert, daß er nicht auffällt. Wenn es hier Wanzen gibt, bekommen die Lauscher nichts mit." Daß es tatsächlich welche gab, konnte sie spüren – diesen nützlichen Trick hatte ihr Vater ihr gezeigt, bevor sie flog.

„Und die Kameras? Das wird sie nur noch misstrauischer machen, wenn sie sehen, daß wir uns unterhalten…"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Kameras."

„Woher wissen Sie - "

Sie seufzte. „Ich weiß es einfach. Vertrauen Sie mir."

„Und die da hinten?" Er deutete auf die kleine Gruppe Piloten.

Sie warf einen Blick hinüber. _Hm. Unschön. Zu weit weg, um mitzuhören, aber sie wurden gesehen_… Schließlich zuckte sie die Schultern. „Sie sind neu, unsicher, hadern vielleicht mit Ihrer Entscheidung. Und ich? Bin neugierig, was einen Offizier der Imps zu uns treibt. Sollte Grund genug sein."

„Na schön." Er war misstrauisch, aber vermutlich dachte er, sie hätte bezüglich der Wanzen irgendwo einen Zuträger unter den Technikern sitzen. „Selbst wenn ich zurück wollte… es gibt kein Zurück, oder?"

„Warum nicht? Ich denke, es ist schwerer, aus dem Imperium zu fliehen als aus der Rebellion."

„Und wie sollte ich das anstellen, wieder zurückzugelangen? Ich bin ein Deserteur und werde gesucht."

Sie schürzte die Lippen. _Gutes Argument. Zeit für einen weiteren kleinen Brocken_. „Vielleicht kann ich etwas… arrangieren. Aber ich brauche Zeit."

Seine Augen wurden wieder groß und rund. „Also doch."

„Also doch was?"

„Also doch jemand im Imperium. Ein Verwandter? Ein Freund?"

Sie schnitt eine Grimasse. „Beides."

„Und warum sind Sie dann noch hier?" Eine Augenbraue wanderte steil nach oben. „Uh-oh. Ein Spion, hm?"

Ihr wurde heiß und kalt – sie war zu weit gegangen. _Vater wird nicht erfreut sein_. „Zev, ich…"

Er grinste. „Keine Sorge, Leia. Sie helfen mir hier raus – und ich halte den Mund. Einverstanden?"

Sie seufzte. „Einverstanden." _Ganz und gar nicht erfreut_.

Keiner von beiden bemerkte die Augen, die immer wieder aufmerksam auf ihnen ruhten.

* * *

„Sie sind sicher?", fragte Madine zehn Minuten später misstrauisch.

„Ganz sicher." Der Humanoid, der vor ihm und Mothma stand, sah nicht nur rattenähnlich aus, er hatte auch dieselben negativen Eigenschaften, die man dieser Art zuordnet – verschlagen, hinterhältig, auf seinen Vorteil bedacht… und nicht wirklich dumm. Ganz im Gegenteil. „Die Prinzessin und der Imp haben mindestens eine Viertelstunde lang die Köpfe zusammengesteckt. UND sie hat ihm Kaf mitgebracht." Bei diesen Worten schwang eindeutig Neid mit.

„Kaf?" Madine war nur wenig amüsiert, mehr beunruhigt.

„Ja, Kaf. Klingt für mich entweder nach Bestechung oder Einschleimerei."

„Danke, Banth. Halten Sie weiterhin die Augen offen – es soll Ihr Schaden nicht sein.", sagte Mothma mit der sanften Stimme, die sie immer gegenüber ihren Untergebenen benutzte. Sie sollte Leichtgläubige täuschen und ihnen die schwache Frau vorgaukeln, die sie ganz und gar nicht war.

Ein kleiner Beutel wechselte diskret den Besitzer, der Rattling verneigte sich mit gefletschten Zähnen, was wohl ein Lächeln darstellen sollte, und verließ den Raum.

„Was denkst du?" Mothma wandte sich ihrem Geliebten zu, der sich nachdenklich mit einem Finger gegen das Kinn tippte.

„Sorge um Skywalker, vielleicht? Könnte sein, sie nimmt an, das Imperium habe ihn geschnappt – daß die Verhandlungen auf Desevro sabotiert wurden. Wurden sie ja auch – wenngleich nicht so, wie man denkt."

Mothma schürzte die Lippen. „Möglich. Aber irgendetwas sagt mir, daß es nicht das ist… oder nicht nur das."

„Was denn noch?"

„Solos Befreiung kommt mir immer noch sehr verdächtig vor. Das ging viel zu leicht, viel zu einfach… niemand marschiert einfach so durch einen vollbesetzten huttischen Palast, befreit einen in Karbonit eingefrorenen Gefangenen und hinterlässt nur Leichen und einen rauchenden Schuttberg. Du hast die Bilder gesehen."

Madine brummte. „Ja." Oh ja, er hatte sie gesehen – zur Verfügung gestellt von Mothmas ominöser Quelle und ihrem geheimnisvollen Mäzen. „Und die Geschichte mit Fett?"

Mothma zögerte. „Nun ja – er wäre der Einzige, der so etwas schaffen könnte. Und den Berichten zufolge war er während des fraglichen Zeitraums tatsächlich dort. Aber warum sollte er mit der Prinzessin Geschäfte machen?"

„Soweit ich weiß, macht er Geschäfte mit jedem, der ihn bezahlen kann."

„Mag sein. Aber vielleicht kann meine Quelle doch noch mehr herausfinden… ich werde nachfragen."

Sie verließen den Raum – und keiner von beiden hatte die Augen bemerkt, die die ganze Zeit aufmerksam ihr Gespräch verfolgt hatten.

* * *

„Sollen wir sie warnen, Mylord?" fragte die Stimme aus dem Kommunikator ungefähr eine Stunde später. Vader starrte nachdenklich auf das Bild des Noghri auf dem Display seines Kommunikators und warf Veers, der in dieser Verhandlungspause neben ihm in einem kleineren Besprechungsraum des Hotels saß, einen Blick zu.

„Nein… nein, noch nicht.", entschied er dann. „Haltet weiterhin die Augen offen. Seid ihr einigermaßen sicher?"

Der Noghri schnaubte abfällig. „An Bord jedes imperialen Sternzerstörers wären wir schon längst entdeckt worden. Für eine derart paranoide Truppe sind sie innerhalb ihres Stützpunkts erstaunlich blind."

Vader schmunzelte über den Stolz in der Stimme seines Agenten und sparte sich den Hinweis, weiterhin vorsichtig zu sein – er wusste, daß sie es waren. Der Erfolg der Mission ging ihnen über alles. „Habt ihr zusätzlich noch Wanzen platziert?"

Das Wesen schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, zu riskant. Wir bleiben immer in Bewegung, sind mal hier, mal dort, deshalb entdeckt man uns nicht. Statische Dinge jedoch würden von den Droiden aufgespürt."

Vader nickte. „Danke, Sakhisakh. Halte mich auf dem Laufenden. Ich werde mir etwas einfallen lassen, sollte es eskalieren."

„SOLLTE es eskalieren, wird die Mal'ary'ush umgehend dort herausgeholt, Mylord." Der Noghri blinzelte unsicher, außer Vader konnte er niemanden sehen, auch wenn er wusste, daß Veers dort war. „Und nach Möglichkeit auch ihre Freunde." Er verneigte sich und unterbrach die Verbindung.

Vader legte den Kommunikator weg und seufzte. „Verdammt."

„Leia ist sicher, Dava.", bemerkte Veers ruhig, in seinem Stuhl zurückgelehnt, die Arme auf den Lehnen.

„Um sie mache ich mir weniger Sorgen.", brummte Vader. „Mehr um Zev. Ich fürchte, er wird zum Spielball zwischen der Allianz und uns werden – und ich fürchte, er wird dabei Schaden nehmen."

Max schloß kurz die Augen, blieb aber ruhig, das Gesicht sonst unbewegt. „Es ist Krieg. Wir alle wussten, worauf wir uns einlassen. Er ist Soldat, er ist Offizier – er kennt seine Pflicht."

„Das würde ich unterschreiben, wäre er noch an Bord eines unserer Schiffe. Aber das ist er nicht."

„Umso schlimmer. Er ist desertiert." Veers' Stimme war emotionslos, doch seine Augen straften ihn Lügen – allerdings war das nur zu sehen, wenn man ihn sehr gut kannte. Und Vader, als Empath, konnte jedoch nur zu gut spüren, daß sein Partner gerade innerlich am Verbluten war, weil sein einziges Kind allem ins Gesicht gespien hatte, wofür er lebte .._.(1)_ verraten hatte, wofür er stand ... mit Füßen getreten, was er repräsentierte … und worauf er, verdammt noch mal, immer schon und immer noch stolz war! Veers schloß kurz die Augen, atmete tief durch, versuchte, sich noch weiter emotional abzugrenzen und soweit wie möglich zu distanzieren. Er war schließlich zuallererst ein Offizier des Imperiums, der -

Vaders sonore Stimme schnitt scharf wie ein Vibromesser in seine Gedanken. „Verdammt, Max, hör auf damit! Er ist dein Sohn!"

„Er ist ein Deserteur. Rein rechtlich gesehen. Und ich – gerade ICH!, in deiner unmittelbaren Nähe – darf mir keine Sonderrechte herausnehmen, nur weil es zufällig mein Sohn ist. Er ist ein erwachsener Mann und hat sich für eine Seite entschieden – die falsche in meinen Augen. Aber er ist aus dem Alter heraus, in dem ich ihm vorschreiben könnte, was er zu tun und zu lassen hat."

Vader fluchte unterdrückt, er wusste, daß Max Recht hatte. „Nennen wir es Spion für das Imperium."

„Dazu ist er zu ehrlich."

„Ein Irrtum?"

„Blödsinn!"

Vader seufzte. „Dann muß ich wohl ein Wunder wirken. Ich weiß nur noch nicht, wie."

* * *

Die Pause war vorüber, und die Beteiligten kamen wieder zusammen. Die anderen hatten die Zeit genutzt, um etwas zu essen – aus Höflichkeit Vader gegenüber, der ja bekannterweise außerhalb seines Quartiers nichts zu sich nehmen konnte – und hatten sich dabei und danach besprochen. Nun wollten sie dem dunklen Lord, dem neuen Kaiser, ihre Entscheidung mitteilen.

Vader saß hochaufgerichtet in seinem Sessel am Kopfende des Besprechungstisches und sah ihnen aufmerksam entgegen, seine Leute neben und hinter sich. Er schien entspannt, doch alle Anwesenden wussten, daß dies täuschte – dieser nützliche kleine Trick fand auf beiden Seiten Anwendung, um Nicht-Machtbegabte in Sicherheit zu wiegen. Den meisten war er in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen.

„Wir sind uns einig geworden, Vader.", begann M'Sekhmet ohne Präliminarien. „Ich werde Euch begleiten, zusammen mit fünf meiner jüngeren Kinder. M'Bruna wird mit dem Rest des Clans nach Hause zurückkehren – bis eine endgültige Entscheidung über Sinn und Nutzen der Akademie getroffen wird. Auf dem Weg dorthin wird sie die drei anderen Meister aufsuchen und ihnen über dieses Treffen Bericht erstatten. Nokan-Ner wird sich uns ebenfalls anschließen, aber erst auf Coruscant zu uns stoßen."

Es war klar gewesen, daß nicht beide Frauen kommen würden, wenn überhaupt – M'Sekhmet würde keinesfalls sich und ihre Erbin in Gefahr bringen wollen. Daß sie selbst kam, war ein immenser Erfolg. Und vielleicht würde M'Brunas Bericht bei den anderen Jedi auch noch einen Umschwung erwirken… Luke unterdrückte mit Mühe ein ebenso erfreutes wie triumphierendes Grinsen, das unbedingt auf sein Gesicht wollte, doch er konnte seine Freude nicht schnell genug unter dem mentalen Schirm verbergen und strahlte quer durchs Zimmer, was bei der Felidin ein amüsiertes Lächeln hervorrief. Vader und Veers jedoch waren trainierte Diplomaten, beide ließen sich nichts anmerken.

Vader neigte den Kopf. „Ich bin erfreut, das zu hören. Willkommen im Rat, M'Sekhmet."

Luke warf bei diesen Worten Nokan-Ner einen sondierenden Blick zu – doch dieser schien erstaunlicherweise nichts dagegen einzuwenden zu haben, daß man ihn hier überging, und das auch noch offen. Erstaunlich.

„Ich bin ein unbequemer Geist, der viel hinterfragt und abwägt, Vader." Das Katzenwesen grinste. „Freut Euch nicht zu früh."

„So ist es gedacht.", versetzte er entspannt. „Jasager sind leicht zu finden. Ich brauche Denker um mich."

Sie schien überrascht, nickte aber nur. „Habt Ihr noch mehr auf Eurer Liste?" erkundigte sie sich dann.

„Eine. Eine der verlorenen Zwanzig, die ein großer Gewinn für uns wäre. Wir werden sie aufsuchen, bevor wir nach Coruscant zurückkehren."

„Und Yoda?" Ihr Schweif zuckte, die Lefzen ebenfalls – eindeutig ein wenig boshaft.

Vader blieb gelassen. „Vielleicht. Ich glaube aber nicht, daß er sich uns anschließen wird."

„Mag sein, aber ich will mir keinesfalls die Show entgehen lassen."

„'Show' könnte durchaus… zutreffend sein."

„Werdet Ihr ihn töten?"

Vader seufzte unhörbar, die Frage war wohl unvermeidlich gewesen. „Ich will es nicht. Aber ich werde es tun, wenn er mir keine Wahl lässt – wenn er meine Padawane angreift, zum Beispiel. Aber vielleicht sorgt Eure Anwesenheit sogar dafür, daß das Gespräch etwas ziviler vonstatten geht."

Ihr Schweif plusterte sich zur Flaschenbürste, die Ohren klappten zurück. „Ziviler?" echote sie gespielt aufgebracht. „Wo bleibt denn da der Spaß?"

Mara grinste verhalten und beugte sich von ihrem Platz halbschräg hinter Vader ein wenig vor. „Sagtet Ihr nicht, wir würden JEDI aufsuchen?"

„Ich scheine mich geirrt zu haben.", meinte der dunkle Lord. „Glücklicherweise."

Überall im Raum wurden Schweife zur Helix. „'Es ist leichter, eine Flamme auf der Hand erblühen zu lassen, als einen Farghul zur Ruhe zu zwingen.'", zitierte M'Sekhmet amüsiert ein Sprichwort, das zwei Unmöglichkeiten beschrieb. Sie grinste breit und hob die Hand. „Stimmt." Eine kleine blaugrüne Flamme brannte darin und knisterte vernehmlich.

Vader lachte leise, ein Geräusch, das alle Anwesenden außer seinen Begleitern überraschte. „Ich sehe, wir werden uns gut verstehen. Emotionen sollen zukünftig nicht mehr unterdrückt, sondern sinnvoll eingesetzt werden… ich denke, Ihr werdet Euch damit leicht tun."

Die Flamme erlosch. „Das sollten alle Kandidaten, Vader.", meinte M'Sekhmet und grinste „Kinder zu bekommen, _erfordert_ Emotionen."

„Was nicht bedeutet, daß ich der Disziplinlosigkeit Tür und Tor öffnen werde.", fuhr Vader ruhig fort. „Im Gegenteil. Ich will keine hirnlosen Drohnen, aber Gehorsam wird eingefordert werden."

„Das bedingt aber, daß die Lehrer selbst keine Fehler machen.", warf Nokan-Ner zwar absolut korrekt, aber dennoch ein wenig boshaft ein.

„Richtig. Deshalb werde ich auch die Struktur ändern. Es soll nicht mehr das Tandem Meister-Padawan geben, sondern Klassen. Die Meister sollen das unterrichten, worin sie am Besten sind. Und später, bei eventuellen Einsätzen, wird es Wechsel geben. So hat ein Meister mehrere Padawane – und jeder Padawan mehrere Meister."

„Wo bleibt da das Vertrauen? Das alte, enge Verhältnis?" wollte Nokan-Ner wissen. „Und woher wisst Ihr all diese Details über den Tempel?"

„Das Vertrauen wird wachsen – zusammen mit dem Verständnis für die Macht und der Empathie, wenn Gedanken, Gefühle erspürt werden können. Woher ich das weiß? Ich bin einer der Verlorenen.", erwiderte Vader gelassen. „Ich weiß, wovon ich rede. Ich habe all diese Schwachstellen selbst erlebt und will sie abstellen. Künftige Generationen sollen sich nicht mit den gleichen Probleme herumschlagen müssen wie ich seinerzeit, sollen nicht in dasselbe enge Korsett gepresst werden, das den eigenen Willen unterdrückt und einen zum Sklaven des Rates macht."

„Ihr seid einer der Verlorenen?" hakte Nokan-Ner misstrauisch nach. „Ein Verräter also."

„Wer ist der größere Verräter? Der es offen tut oder heimlich und verborgen?" schoß der dunkle Lord zurück. „Ich war ehrlich, ich ging und nahm die Konsequenzen in Kauf. Nicht freiwillig, aber ich folgte meinem Weg."

„Konsequenzen?", höhnte Nokan-Ner. „Nicht mehr behütet zu sein und versorgt zu werden, meint Ihr?"

„Nein. Diesen Anzug. Eine neue Sklaverei. Aber auch mehr Macht… mehr Freiheit, in gewisser Weise. Während Ihr Sklave bliebt und Eure Herren betrogt, diente ich dem meinen treu – bis kurz vor Ende."

„Genug davon!" fauchte M'Sekhmet. „Diese Kindereien führen zu nichts! Wir hatten uns entschieden und waren uns einig. Es bleibt dabei!"

Der Schönling knurrte, was ihn entstellte, doch er beherrschte sich schnell wieder. „Natürlich. Verzeihung. Für all die Feinheiten ist später noch ausreichend Zeit."

Vader deutete eine leichte Verneigung zum Zeichen seines Einverständnisses an – was nicht nur seine Begleiter erstaunte, sondern auch ihn selbst. _Du wirst weich_, schalt er sich. _Zu höflich. Du brauchst sie, ja, aber reiß dich zusammen!_

„Gut.", fuhr die Katze fort, immer noch ein leichtes Knurren in der Kehle. „Sind noch Fragen offen, die hier geklärt werden müssen? Nein? In Ordnung. Gehen wir."

Vader wandte sich an M'Bruna, die Stimme amüsiert. „Ist sie immer so?"

„So was?" antwortete diese lächelnd, der Schweif einmal mehr so verdreht, daß es beinahe schmerzte, zuzusehen. „Tyrannisch? Befehlend? Ich fürchte, ja – sie herrscht über ihr Imperium wie Ihr über Eures."

Ein schneller Tatzenhieb, beide Katzen fauchten sich an – doch genauso schnell beruhigten sie sich wieder und leckten schnurrend das aufgestellte Haar nieder.

Vader beobachtete das Geschehen mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, er hatte sich, im Gegensatz zu Arik, dessen Reflexe teils noch stärker waren als das neu gelernte, nicht gerührt. „Gehen wir.", wiederholte nun er mit deutlichem Lächeln. Diesmal wartete er nicht ab, sondern drehte auf dem Absatz um und rauschte mit wehendem Mantel hinaus, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, ob die anderen folgten.

* * *

_(1) _ Auch hierfür – für diese wundervolle, tiefemotionale und sehr berührende Formulierung ein dickes „Danke!" an Malicean. Das möchte ich genau so stehen lassen.


End file.
